High School DxD Re: Life
by ReyEvolution
Summary: Las memorias son recuerdos de una vida pasada, hechos que no pueden ser borrados ya que siempre estarán justo ahí. Issei Hyodo y Rias Gremory se conocieron 2 años antes de la linea original, ese simple hecho cambio sus vidas y el destino que tenían escrito para siempre. La historia de los que serian conocidos como el Rey y la Reina de la Absoluta Destrucción acaba de dar inicio.
1. Chapter 1

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Estaba atardeciendo, el sol comenzaba a ocultar sus radiantes rayos para darle paso a la nocturna luna, pero mientras eso pasaba, las personas podían admirar fijamente el bello atardecer que reinaba en la actualidad._

 _En medio del bosque, una hermosa casa de campo resaltaba con mucha facilidad, ya sea debido a su extenso tamaño o por la fama de las personas que la habitaban._

 _Cada uno de ellos es considerado una leyenda en el mundo actual, sus logros y grandes éxitos los hicieron merecedores de dichos títulos._

 _Las historias comienzas de diferentes formas, una que otra trae a un protagonista del mundo real y lo transporta a un mundo lleno de fantasías, otras solo le revelan la realidad del mágico mundo que nos rodea._

 _Pero esta no comienza así._

 _No. Esta historia es muy diferente a las otras que hayan leído._

— _Rias, ¿Pasa algo? — Un hombre alto de largo cabello castaño se acercó hacia el mecedor en donde una bella mujer adulta tenía recostado su cuerpo._

 _Ya no era una adolescente como hace años, pero su belleza nata solo maduro cada vez más por cada año que transcurría, su rostro que en el pasado mostraba pequeños dejes de inocencia, ahora mostraba madurez, pero sin borrar la expresión calidad que caracterizo sus intentos ojos color zafiro._

 _El largo cabello rojo carmesí que la hiso merecedora de su título ya no era tan largo como antes, lo había cortado hasta un poco más bajo de su cuello para hacer resalta su madurez._

 _Sin embargo, ese rasgo solo le daba más belleza a esa mujer._

— _Solo recordaba, han pasado muchos años desde nuestro primer encuentro y me cuesta creer que hayan ocurrido tantas cosas._

— _Nuestro primer encuentro, si no mal recuerdo, ¿Creo que sucedió un día lluvioso?_

 _Ante tal pregunta, la pelirroja rio levemente y oculto su risa con el dorso de su mano derecha. Pero era cierto, así fue su primer encuentro, un día lluvioso que marcó el inicio de su historia._

— _Ise, si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo en tu pasado, ¿Lo cambiarias?_

 _Issei parpadeo brevemente, sin importar que tipo de persona seas, todos alguna vez deseamos tener ese tipo de posibilidad._

 _Podría remediar tantos errores._

 _Salvar a muchas personas._

 _Lograr un camino diferente._

 _El castaño sonrió y negó moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados, por más jugosa que sonara dicha proposición, los errores del pasado forjaron la persona que es el día de hoy._

— _Esperaba esa respuesta — Rias abrió un pequeño cuaderno que mantenía reposando en su regazo — Dicho eso, me gustaría empezar a escribir._

— _¿Escribirás otra novela?_

— _Algún problema querido, déjame recordarte que mis obras son muy apreciadas._

— _No lo niego, pero siento que esta obra será diferente, ¿Cierto? — Issei se acercó al cuello de la bella mujer y miro con su mirada color miel el nombre del título — Re: Life…_

— _¿Te gusta?_

— " _Life" una vida. "Re" puede llegar a significar Rey en otros idiomas._

— _La Vida de un Rey, el inicio de todo comenzó con un pequeño príncipe perdido en sus recuerdos, príncipe que fue despertando y trajo de vuelta al mundo a la princesa que perdió hace milenios._

 _Issei camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a Rias._

— _Sera una historia muy larga, ¿Estas segura de escribirla?_

— _Los retos siempre me han gustado, aceptar este será un nuevo desafío para nosotros._

— _Ya veo. Entonces escribe con tinta en papel… toda nuestra mágica historia de amor._

 _La pluma toco la primera línea del libro en blanco, con sumo cuidado y presión la bella mujer de cabello rojo carmesí trazo la primera letra._

 _Ella… trazo el inicio de la historia._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Issei Hyodo, un joven de solo 14 años de edad se encontraba recostado en el campo de su Secundaria, las clases había terminado y el decidió quedarse un tiempo más antes de regresar a su hogar.

A simple vista aparentaba ser un ser humano normal, rasgos Japoneses destacan en su cuerpo y rostro, apariencia sencilla y nada ostentosa.

— [¿Qué pasa?] — Una voz en su cabeza pregunto con curiosidad — [Te noto distraído, ¿Ocurre algo?].

Esa voz no era producto de su imaginación.

No. Esa voz era todo menos producto de su mente, la verdad es que Issei Hyodo es una persona que entre 1 en un 1.000.000 que fue bendecido por una reliquia milenaria.

El mundo que conocemos está plagado de Dioses y Seres Sobrenaturales que solo un puñado de personas logra conocer e interactuar con ellos a lo largo de su vida.

Issei es un joven que a pesar de su corta edad, ya ha tenido historia con seres de todas las razas Bíblicas. Pero en fin, eso no explicaba mucho de la voz que le hablo hace poco.

Aunque no lo crean, los Dioses no son los seres más fuertes y temidos que existen, en el mundo hay existencias que siembran miedo sin importan por donde pases.

Los Dragones.

Seres creado por energía pura que poseen un poder casi ilimitado, ellos se dividen en categorías y existen desde la clase baja hasta el punto final de su jerarquía… el Rey Dragón.

Pero, hay 4 puestos más que incluso superan al Rey.

Los 2 primeros son las existencias más fuertes que poseían el título del más fuerte y el segundo más fuerte de todos los mundos. Ellos se postraron en esos puestos y nadie ha podido hacerlos bajar desde entonces.

Solo 2 seres se le acercaron, pero debido a sus conflictos diarios, ambos cayeron presa del odio y comenzaron una lucha que fue imposible de calcular por un límite de tiempo normal.

Día y noche, ellos seguían luchando solo porque era su respectivo deseo.

Esos 2 seres fueron conocidos como los Dragones Celestiales, existencias más fuertes que los mismo Dioses y que solo perdían frente a los 2 más fuertes del mundo.

Pero ellos perecieron a manos de las Facciones Bíblicas y el Dios Bíblico, usando su poder e ingenio encerró las almas de los respectivos Dragones Celestiales en unas reliquias que se conocen por el nombre de [Secred Gear].

El punto es que Issei Hyodo poseía uno de esos 2 [Secred Gear] que albergaban el alma de un Dragón Celestial.

Issei Hyodo poseía el [Boosted Gear] que albergaba el alma de Ddraig. El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo y que además le daba el título milenario del ya muy conocido Sekiryuutei.

Así que bien, Issei Hyodo parecía una persona normal pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de serlo. Lo aparentaba pero no lo era, poseer ese título era un peso muy grande que él estaba dispuesto a cargar con orgullo.

— Nada, tu despreocúpate compañero — Issei se levantó y miro el cielo — Oh… Parece que está por llover.

— [Tienes razón, mejor vete antes que caiga la lluvia].

— Aunque mis padres no están en casa.

— [Son personas ocupada compañeros, ustedes son la única familia que a pesar de ser tan apegada a lo sobrenatural se comportan con normalidad].

— Tienes razón, somos algo extraños.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a bajar del cielo, una tras otra hasta que ya no eran simples gotas, si no una leve lluvia en medio del atardecer.

Issei comenzó a correr hacia su hogar, si seguía en línea recta llegaría en solo 2 minutos debido a su velocidad. Vio el puente y pensó en ir hacia él, pero si iba por ese camino solo tardaría más.

" _Ve…"_

El castaño reacciono y busco con su mirada el dueño de dicha voz.

Pero… no había nadie aparte de el por la zona, era tan extraño, es como si la zona hubiera sido apartada únicamente para él.

— [Socio, ¿Qué haces?]

Curioso, Ddraig pregunto al ver como su portador comenzó a tomar el camino largo hacia su hogar.

Sin embargo, Issei no respondió a la pregunta de su compañero Dragón.

El Dragón Gales decidió mirar al frente a través de los ojos de Issei, cuando vio lo que su compañero estaba admirando, su mirada monstro cierto grado de melancolía.

Justo ahí, en medio de la lluvia, una hermosa joven de largo cabello rojo carmesí… estaba llorando.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Lo lamento Rias, pero el consejo decidió que te unirías en matrimonio con Riser Phoenix.

— ¡Pero Oka-sama! ¡Yo no deseo casarme con alguien como él!

Ella sabía que su madre no tenía la culpa de nada, el Inframundo tubo un cambio de líderes, pero a pesar de eso las leyes en su mayoría seguían siendo hechas por los Demonios de hace milenios.

Se sentía devastada, su corazón dolía tanto, el solo pensar que tendría que unirse en matrimonio con un Demonio tan prepotente como lo era el tercer hijo de los Phoenix le daba nauseas.

— ¡Rias! — Con voz autoritaria, su madre intento calmar los reclamos de su hija — Por favor entiende, esto será en unos años, tendrás tiempo antes de que esto suceda.

— ¡Pero pasara…! Sin importa cuánto tiempo tenga antes que pase, llegara el día que tenga que volverse su esposa — En sus radiantes ojos color zafiro, las lágrimas estaban dando acto de presencia — Yo… ¡Yo no quiero algo así!

Corrió hacia la salida.

Uso el círculo mágico que poseía para regresar al mundo humano y simplemente desapareció.

Casarse.

El sueño de toda mujer es unir su vida junto al hombre que robo su corazón, ese bello momento en donde sus vidas queden oficialmente unidas entre ellas, el momento que anhelaba desde niña… ahora se asemejaba mucho al verdadero Infierno.

El hombre que habían escogido como su prometido, era el prototipo perfecto de un Demonio joven y rebelde que pertenecía a uno de los clanes más fuertes e influyentes del Inframundo.

El nombre de su prometido es Riser Phoenix, ese hombre es el tercer hijo del prestigioso clan Phoenix, un clan Demoniaco que se diferenciaba de los demás por tener la capacidad de regenerarse de cualquier herida como la mística Ave Fénix.

No quería casarse.

El solo hecho de pensar que ese hombre tocara su cuerpo la hacía sentirse sucia y le provocaba nauseas.

Lo odiaba.

Lo aborrecía con toda su alma.

¿Quizás era cierto lo que decían los miembros de la Iglesia? Ella era un Demonio y ellos son considerados seres oscuros, ¿Quizás un Demonio no podía aspirar al verdadero amor?

Sin poder aguantar más, Rias estallo en llanto, no le importo que la lluvia bañara su cuerpo, en ese momento solo quería llorar y sentirse libre.

Desahogar su pena y el dolor que poseía.

¿Cómo quería que alguien viniera en su ayuda?

¿Qué una persona le brindara la mano?

Vivir un sueño así, sonaba muy irreal, pero ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera. Miro al cielo deseando solo una cosa, pidiéndole al destino un pequeño deseo.

— Ayúdenme…

Ella no esperaba ninguna respuesta y mucho menos que alguien viniera a ayudarle. Pero por alguna razón, Rias Gremory escucho una hermosa melodía de piano tocar cerca de ella.

Fue entonces… que Rias Gremory escucharía las palabras que cambiarían su destino por siempre.

— ¿Estás bien? — Una voz joven pregunto detrás de ella — ¿Te pasa algo?

Con suma lentitud, Rías volteo su rostro para ver quien le había formulado aquella pregunta.

Sus ojos color zafiro le permitieron visualizar a la persona que pronuncio dicha pregunta.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello castaño corto y mirada amable de color miel, el uniforme estudiantil que vestía pertenecía a una Secundaria así que ese chico era posiblemente 1 año menor que ella.

Antes de poder hablar, ella sintió como las gotas de lluvia ya no caían sobre su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el mismo joven castaño tenía un paraguas y con ese mismo objeto la estaba cubriendo de la lluvia.

Un extraño la había venido a ayudar sin siquiera conocerla.

¿Era acaso eso posible?

— Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? — Volvió a preguntar el joven castaño — No deberías estar mojándote, ¿Puedes resfriarte y eso sería malo para tu salud?

— Estoy… bien… — Intento retroceder, pero sus piernas fallaron y casi cae al suelo si no hubiera estado sostenida del barandal del puente.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando, la lluvia la había resfriado. Desde que era una niña fue poseedora de una buena salud, pero quizás la fatal noticia que recibió de parte de sus padres en la mañana más la fuerte lluvia que mojo su cuerpo por casi una hora fue mucho para ella y termino teniendo inicios de fiebre.

— No estás bien. No hay que ser un médico para darse cuenta que estas temblando — Rebatió el castaño, colocando la palma de su mano en la frente de la hermosa joven de largo cabello carmesí — Estas ardiendo en fiebre, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Si te dejo solo empeoraras.

Por supuesto, ella podía irse de ese lugar utilizando un círculo de tele transportación. Pero por alguna razón, ella no pudo pensar en ese método y solo lo olvido.

— Ven conmigo, mi casa queda al frente de aquí — Sugirió el castaño, tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja.

¿Ir con él?

En primer lugar ella no lo conocía, irse con un completo extraño seria la peor estupidez que haya cometido en toda su vida.

" _Ve…"_

Rias Gremory escucho esa palabra venir de alguna dirección, pero eso era imposible, nadie aparte de ellos estaba en ese lugar, ¿Entonces quien le había hablado?

Sin saber el porqué, ella sostuvo esa mano.

Al ser una princesa, ella aprendió desde pequeña a no confiar en los extraños, pero por alguna razón inexplicable su corazón sintió que tenía que tomar esa mano y no dejarla ir jamás.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos jóvenes arribaron al hogar del castaño.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, el castaño prendió la luz de la sala y le permitió a la joven de mirada zafiro entrar.

Era una casa que cualquier familia de clase media tendría, no era sencilla pero tampoco era ostentosa. Pero al momento de entrar, Rías sintió como el cálido ambiente familiar inundo su frio cuerpo.

Issei le permitió sentarse en alguno de los muebles de la sala, mientras la pelirroja tomo asiento, el castaño se dirigió a la cocina de su hogar, los minutos pasaron y entonces regreso con una bandeja que sostenía 2 tazas de chocolate caliente.

Issei llego hasta ella y le ofreció una de las 2 tazas.

Rias tomo la taza con ambas mano.

Soplo el leve vapor que salía de la bebida, Rías tomo un sorbo del chocolate que le fue ofrecido por el castaño y una lagrima bajo por su blanca mejilla derecha.

— Esta… esta delicioso…

La calidez de la bebida estaba calentando su cuerpo, el frio de la lluvia estaba abandonando el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja con mucha rapidez.

— ¡En serio…! Mi madre lo hace mucho mejor, pero juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Al ver la alegría que invadió al chico solo por un buen cumplido, Rias hiso lo que no había hecho en varias horas… comenzó a sonreír radiantemente, una verdadera sonrisa adorno su hermoso rostro.

— Veo que te hice sonreír — Issei argumento victorioso — Por unos momentos pensé que no podría hacerlo, pero ahora que lo hice puedo afirmar que eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes.

No era la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de comentarios, desde niña las personas la cortejaban y alababan como si fuera una Deidad caída desde el cielo.

Pero todas esas personas poseían intereses ocultos detrás de sus sonrisas, la perseguían por su prestigio y que además era la hermana menor del actual Maou Lucifer.

No la veían a ella.

Solo veían los títulos y beneficios de la familia Gremory.

Pero este chico, Rias vio la mirada que poseía el castaño, una mirada tan amable y sincera que creyó nunca ver en toda su vida.

— Por cierto, me llamo Issei Hyodo — Se presentó el chico, sonriendo entusiasmado — ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Sintiendo nuevamente una inexplicable calidez en su pecho, ella asintió y respondió.

— Rias… me llamo Rias Gremory — Sonriendo igual de entusiasma, la pelirroja se presentó — Es un gusto conocerte, Issei.

Ese fue el inicio.

El comienzo de la melodía que uniría las piezas de cada engranaje, el mundo que conocieron estaba por cambiar y ellos abrieron las puertas de dicho cambio.

Ellos… cambiaron sin saberlo la historia.

Ese día se encontraron, los que en unos años serian conocidos como… El Rey y la Reina de la Absoluta Destrucción.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **Quise escribir este nuevo prologo desde hace un largo tiempo.**_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Cuando reescribes un capitulo te das cuenta de la evolución que has tenido como escritor y sobre todo, ayudas a la historia que llevas a posicionarla en buen camino.**_

 _ **Pienso que en este prologo solté toda la historia de mi Fanfic, pero solo las personas que analicen cada palabra podrán darse cuenta de todo.**_

 _ **Esta historia esta titulada como High School DxD Re: Life.**_

 _ **Explique su significado en este capítulo, los que pensaron que solo fue un nombre y que lo puse porque se veía bien estaban equivocados jejeje,**_

 _ **Re: Life tiene un significado que en sí, es prácticamente toda la historia.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber que opinaron sobre este nuevo prologo y si les gustaría que rescriba los demás capítulos, solo ustedes deciden y nadie más que ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y que además lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

El Día Que Inicio Nuestra Historia De Amor

Parte I

El canto de los pájaros inundaba el vecindario, los cálidos rayos del sol se abrían paso entre la ventana de cierta habitación despertando en el proceso a un joven castaño de 15 años de edad.

Su nombre era Issei Hyodo.

Al sentir como los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro Issei tallo con ambas manos sus ojos debido al sueño que aun luchaba por no dejar su cuerpo, sin embargo el sueño parecía ser más fuerte y el castaño volvió a caer dormido nuevamente en su cama.

— [DESPIERTA… DESPIERTA O TE CORTARE EN MIL PEDAZOS]

Issei abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar esa terrorífica voz.

Volteo su rostro y entonces recordó que esa voz amenazante provenía de su despertador, él no lo había comprado, había sido un regalo de parte de Rías hace ya 2 meses.

Tal parece que la joven pelirroja conocía perfectamente el hábito del castaño en volver a caer dormido y debido a eso le obsequio ese "Hermoso despertador" como regalo.

Issei quito de su cuerpo las sabanas que lo cubrían.

Bajo de la cama y puso ambos pies sobre el piso, para su mala suerte hoy era lunes y comenzaría su nueva vida estudiantil como estudiante de preparatoria.

Al estar de pie se dirigió al baño no sin antes ver como un gancho de ropa estaba posado en las puertas de su closet y el mismo gancho cargaba el uniforme de preparatoria de la academia Kuoh.

La academia Kuoh era hasta hace unos meses solo para mujeres pero luego de unas reuniones con la junta directiva tal parece que cambiaron su modalidad y comenzaron a aceptar a los hombre para el nuevo año que empezaría el día de hoy.

En un principio no pensaba asistir a esa academia, incluso ya tenía el cupo asegurado en la academia Furuji, pero luego de una llamada de parte de Rías donde amablemente y con una sonrisa de lo más feliz le pidió que realizara el examen de ingreso para asistir no pudo negarse.

Fue por temor, no, solo fue porque ella se lo pidió con amabilidad o eso quería creer el joven.

Si pensaba de esa forma aun conservaría su hombría junto a él.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo se dirigió al baño de su habitación.

Se cepillo los dientes.

Aseo su cuerpo con cuidado y salió del baño.

Luego de unos momentos salió de su habitación vistiendo de forma impecable el clásico uniforme de la academia Kuoh, bajo las escaleras y encontró a su madre sirviendo el desayuno y su padre leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas.

Muchos pensarían que esa escena es diariamente la misma, pero en realidad casi la mitad del mes los padres del castaño se iban muy temprano al trabajo y volvían justo a la hora de la cena.

La madre de Issei era una famosísima diseñadora de ropa muy conocida alrededor de Japón, mientras su padre era empleado en una empresa que se encargaba específicamente de la creación de aparatos electrónicos.

El trabajo los absorbía al 100% pero aun así sacaban tiempo para estar junto a su único hijo.

— Issei, pensé que debería irte a despertar — Comento su madre viéndolo bajar desde la escalera — Debo agradecerle a Rías por ese magnífico regalo que te hiso.

Por magnifico regalo se refería al despertador que desgraciadamente tubo la dicha de escuchar hace unos minutos.

— Hablando de Rías, ¿Cuándo vendrá Issei? — Pregunto su padre bajando el periódico para ver la cara de su hijo — Tengo tiempo sin verla.

Issei se sentó en la mesa junto a su padre.

— Papá… ella estuvo aquí ayer tarde — Respondió Issei.

— Tu no lo entiendes, para tu madre y para mi ella es la hija que no tenemos, horas sin verla hace que la extrañemos demasiado — Rebatió su padre — ¿Cierto querida?

La madre de Issei le sirvió el desayuno a su hijo y asintió a la pregunta de su esposo con una sonrisa.

— Come rápido que tienes que estar en la academia en 30 minutos — Aviso su madre viendo el reloj de pared que tenían en la cocina.

El joven castaño respondió en afirmación y comenzó a disgustar su desayuno, era el clásico desayuno. Tostadas, huevo y tocino que eran combinados con una caliente taza de café.

Al cabo de unos minutos su desayuno desapareció del plato y prosiguió a tomar con cuido su taza de café.

— Papá, hoy es tu reunión con la empresa ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Issei a su padre.

— Si, hoy volveré casi a media noche ¿Por qué? — Respondió su padre.

— Nada importante, solo curiosidad — Dijo Issei terminando de beber su taza de café.

El castaño se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de sus padres.

Al cerrar la puerta de su hogar empezó su rumbo hacía su próximo destino.

La academia Kuoh.

Mientras caminaba por la acera pudo observar como al igual que el docena de estudiantes caminaban hacía la misma dirección, no era de extrañar porque hoy se realizaría una conferencia para darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año.

— Denme un respiro — Pidió Issei adentrándose en el interior de la academia Kuoh.

Queriendo terminar con todo rápido fue directamente hacia el auditorio donde se realizaría la conferencia a los nuevos estudiantes.

Parte II

Rías Gremory era una joven adolecente de 16 años de edad que era conocida por todo el alumnado como una de las dos estudiantes más bellas de la academia Kuoh.

Ella vestía el impecable uniforme de la preparatoria Kuoh, su cabello carmesí baila con el viento y la expresión de alegría y felicidad era una no antes vistas.

Al ser el primer día de los estudiantes de primer año las primeras horas de la academia estarían libres para los estudiantes, Rías en otra ocasión se encontraría en el interior de su club el cual era conocido como el club de lo ocultismo, donde además es la presidenta y fundadora de ese club.

Pero hoy no, hoy era un día diferente y especial para la joven pelirroja.

Después de esperar 6 meses por fin ingresaría Issei a la academia como estudiante de primer año.

Así que en esos momentos Rías no estaba en el salón del club sino que se encontraba recostada de un árbol esperando la salida de los estudiantes del auditorio.

Ella nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría a ser tan cercana a una persona, pero luego de conocer a Issei le fue imposible apartarse de su lado.

Inclusive los padres del castaño eran personas maravillosas con las cuales se encariño rápidamente, la madre de Issei era su diseñadora favorita y cuando Rías la vio por primera vez no pudo ocultar la emoción y ambas duraron la toda la tarde hablando únicamente de moda.

El padre de Issei le recordó mucho al suyo, el carácter serio pero también bromista hicieron que al igual que con la madre ella apreciara mucho al padre del castaño.

Incluso ya había olvidado cuantas veces había comido junto a ellos, en cualquiera de los castillos del clan Gremory ella comía junto a su familia pero siempre estaba de por medio el protocolo y las docenas de empleados rodeando la mesa pendientes de cualquier pedido u orden.

Pero con la familia de Issei todo era diferente, el sentimiento de calidez nunca cambiaba, incluso mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a ellos aumentaba cada vez más.

Con el solo hecho de pensar es esos momentos una cálida sonrisa inundaba su bello rostro y cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más de los recuerdo.

— Issei… — Murmuro con cariño.

— ¿Dime? — Pregunto el castaño frente a ella.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe.

Efectivamente, Issei se encontraba justo frente a ella y la observa con una expresión de duda.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que los estudiantes ya habían salido del auditorio y lo más probable es que el castaño la haya visto cerca y vino a buscarla.

— ¿Por qué me llamabas? — Pregunto Issei con duda — Te pasa algo Rías.

— No es nada, olvida lo anterior — Respondió Rías nerviosa — Vine a buscarte pero veo que me encontraste tu primero, te quería decir bienvenido a la academia Kuoh… estoy feliz que decidieras por ti mismo asistir aquí.

— Si tú me amenazaste — Murmuro el castaño en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo Issei? — Pregunto Rías con seriedad, lo había logrado escuchar.

— Nada de nada — Respondió Issei con temor, el conocía perfectamente el carácter de Rías cuando estaba enojada y lo menos que quería era provocarla en esos momento — Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está tu club Rías?

— Mejor imposible, hoy justamente tendré un nuevo miembro — Anuncio la pelirroja — Lo estuve esperando por mucho tiempo, pero al fin llego.

— Oh, bien por el — Dijo Issei con asombro, entonces recordó quien era la persona que Rías había esperado que entrara a la academia Kuoh desde hace meses — Espera, no me digas que soy yo ese nuevo miembro.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la pelirroja.

— No quiero causarte problemas, recuerda mi actual condición — Dijo nuevamente Issei — Incluso podrían regañarte y no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

— Lo sé, pero aun así quiero que seas parte de mi club — Rebatió la pelirroja con insistencia — El puesto que tienes como nuevo miembro no te lo podrás quitar de buenas a primeras.

Issei suspiro.

Sabía perfectamente que sacarle algo de la cabeza a la pelirroja era absolutamente imposible.

Pero aun sabiendo eso, esa era una de las miles de cosas que le gustaban de Rías, siendo la primera su inquebrantable carácter y forma de ser.

— A decir verdad Rías — Hablo Issei viendo a la pelirroja — Recibí una invitación de la junta directiva para unirme aun club en especial.

— Eh, no me habías comentado nada — Dijo Rías con asombro — ¿Qué club te pidió ingresar?

— El club de kendo, parece que al enterarse que vendría le pidieron específicamente al director que me diera una invitación — Respondió Issei con tranquilidad — Siéndote sincero tengo ganas de echarle un vistazo.

— Bueno, por un lado no me sorprende, después de todo tu eres el campeón nacional de kendo — Argumento Rías — No es de extrañar que ese club te quiera, pero Issei, en ese club… hay solo mujeres.

Lo último lo dijo en un simple susurro que para el castaño fue imposible de escuchar.

— Te propongo algo Rías, llévame al club de kendo y te prometo pensar en unirme a tu club — Sugirió Issei.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja tomo el brazo del castaño y lo entrelazo con el suyo propio, si una persona los viera pensaría fácilmente que ambos son pareja. Aunque para Rías e Issei no era nada que los mortificara a decir verdad.

Tanto el castaño como la pelirroja recorrieron el campus estudiantil para llegar al club de kendo.

Quedando justo frente a la entrada del club.

Escuchando el escándalo que había adentro del mismo.

Al acercarse ambos vieron como un estudiante masculino estaba acosando a una integrante del club de kendo.

Parte III

Yui Katase era una de las muchas estudiantes inscritas en el club de kendo de la academia Kuoh.

Era principalmente conocida por defender a sus compañeras de club del acoso producto de la perversión de algunos estudiantes.

Pero ahora justo frente a ella un estudiante recién ingresado a la academia pero daba la casualidad de a pesar de recién entrar se presentó directamente al tercer año, ese mismo estudiante la estaba acosando desde que ingreso a la práctica diaria del club y ahora para su mala suerte no tenía cerca de ella su conocida espada de madera para defenderse.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo violentamente pegado sobre la pared del club y tanto su brazo derecho e izquierdo están siendo retenidos por el fuerte agarre de ese estudiante.

Si tuviera al alcance su espada podría defenderse, pero como el estudiante la sorprendió desprevenida no le dio tiempo de tomarla y ahora estaba en esa situación.

Quería gritar.

Pero al fin de cuenta era imposible, ninguna persona estaba cerca del club, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie ya que por esa misma razón venía a esta hora a practicar en silencio y para su mala suerte las prácticas iniciaban en 30 minutos.

Intento zafarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

Las manos del estudiante estaban a solo pocos centímetros de tocar sus pechos.

Incapaz de hacer nada más solo cerró sus ojos con mucho temor.

Pasaron los segundos y no ocurría nada.

Con lentitud los abrió nuevamente y sus ojos le permitieron observar como un joven castaño que desconocía había golpeado en el rostro al estudiante que intento propasarse con ella hace solo unos momentos.

Luego del golpe que el castaño le proporciono el estudiante salió corriendo rápidamente del club de kendo.

— No te hiso nada — Pregunto Issei con preocupación.

— N-No… no me hiso nada — Respondió Yui inmediatamente pero aun con sorpresa.

— Me alegro entonces — Dijo el castaño suspirando.

La joven volteo hacía la salida por donde había huido hace poco el estudiante y se topó con una figura femenina inconfundible para cualquier estudiante de la academia Kuoh.

— Rí-Rías Gre-Gremory-Sempai — Pronuncio con asombro la joven estudiante.

Para todos los estudiantes de la academia era muy sabido que la pelirroja tenía un club propio y sobretodo no deambulaba por los demás clubes y mucho menos el de kendo.

Verla parada en la puerta del club era irreal.

— Dime, te ocurre algo — Pregunto Rías al ver como la estudiante la llamo con asombro — Tan extraño es que me pasee por este club.

— En absoluto, es un honor tenerla a usted de visita Rías-Sempai — Dijo Yui — Es solo que me sorprendí.

— Bueno… ya que todo fue solucionado, vengo a informar que acepto su solicitud de unirme al club — Informo Issei entusiasmado — Soy Issei Hyodo, ustedes me enviaron una invitación a través del director.

Issei Hyodo. La joven conocía perfectamente ese nombre, pertenecía al campeón nacional de kendo que gano el torneo nacional siendo solo un novato en el deporte, todo estudiante de kendo conocería perfectamente el nombre de ese chico.

— Es cierto, perdona mis modales Hyodo-kun, me llamo Yui Katase y soy la vice-presidenta del club — Se presentó la joven — Es un honor saber que aceptaste unirte y esperamos que nos enseñes y seamos buenos compañeros.

— Lo mismo digo Katase-sempai — Respondió el castaño — Solo pasaba a ver el club, vendré mañana para iniciar los entrenamientos.

La joven asintió y vio como tanto el castaño y la pelirroja se retiraban juntos del club con sus brazos entrelazados.

— No me digas… que ellos son pareja — Dijo Yui al aire.

Sin duda lo que acaba de ver sería una increíble noticia en la academia Kuoh.

4:00 PM.

Las clases habían finalizado y todo el alumnado se retiraba a sus hogares y los miembros de los clubes iban a empezar sus actividades extracurriculares.

Por las calles se podían ver dos estudiantes de preparatoria.

Issei y Rías caminaban por la acera con tranquilidad.

— No tenías actividades con tu club — Pregunto Issei a la pelirroja.

— No intentes cambiarme el tema, siempre estás haciéndote el héroe con cualquier mujer — Respondió Rías con molestia — Ayudaste a la chica del club de kendo pero al final tenías que sonreírle y reír con ella, siempre estas coqueteando con cualquier chica.

Una gota de sudor bajo por el rostro del castaño.

Tal parece que Rías confundía sus modales con coqueteo.

— Oh, no sabía que la princesa estaba celosa — Comento el castaño con burla — Soy un hombre soltero, puedo buscar novia si así lo deseo.

La expresión de enojo que poseía Rías cambio a una de preocupación.

— Espera Issei, no hay que apresurarse, debes buscar a la indicada — Sugirió la pelirroja nerviosa — No puedes estar con cualquier chica, tiene que ser una que tus padres aprueben.

Al decir lo último lo hacía con un motivo oculto, los padres del castaño no permitirían que su único hijo saliera con cualquier chica, primero pedirían conocerla personalmente y eso llevaría mucho tiempo.

— Sobre eso, ya tengo alguien en mente — Dijo Issei con naturalidad — La he visto con cuidado y mis padres la aprueban.

Rías se detuvo de golpe.

Había escuchado bien, el castaño ya tenía a una joven en mente para volverla su novia.

Al ver como la joven se detuvo Issei hiso lo mismo, parece que Rías no se había dado cuenta pero habían llegado al mismo puente donde se conocieron por primera vez.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Issei al ver como su amiga bajaba la mirada.

Sin embargo Rías no respondió y solo se dio vuelta para sostenerse con los barandales del puente.

Si se hubieran tomado una foto en el momento exacto de cuando se conocieron los jóvenes se hubieran descubierto que en ese momento están en la misma posición que tenían el día que se conocieron.

— Sabes Rías, la chica de la que hablo es muy especial para mí — Dijo el castaño — Es hermosa tanto en cuerpo y alma, es divertida pero también es muy estricta, es fuerte pero aun así quiere sentirse protegida. Para mi… ella es la mujer perfecta con la que me gustaría pasar toda mi vida.

Al escuchar como el castaño se expresaba con tanta devoción de esa joven el corazón de la pelirroja le dolía cada vez más.

— Ya… veo… — Murmuro Rías en voz baja — Entonces porque no te vas con ella Issei.

El castaño rio al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

Rías volteo molesta al ver como sus palabras solo ocasionaron risas en el castaño.

— Es gracioso, porque ya estoy con ella en estos momentos — Pronuncio Issei viendo los zafiros ojos de la pelirroja — Estoy junto a ella en el mismo lugar que la conocí, estoy a su lado como lo he estado desde ese día y espero seguir estándolo.

Su corazón ya no dolía, ese dolor fue remplazado por fuertes latidos de emoción.

Sus mejillas que eran blancas como la nieve habían sido teñidas por un resaltante sonrojo carmesí como su cabello.

No ayudaba que la mirada de Issei lo hacía a los ojos de la pelirroja muy cautivador.

— No soy muy bueno con las palabras y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie — Hablo Issei nuevamente — Pero cuando estoy contigo siento que no quiero irme lejos, se mejor que nadie que el poder que posees te hace fuerte pero aun así tengo el deseo que protegerte y no dejar que nadie te haga daño, después de mucho tiempo lo descubrí. Yo, Issei Hyodo… estoy enamorado profundamente de Rías Gremory.

No sabía que responder, las palabras no podían salir de sus labios.

Lagrimas producto de la felicidad que poseía en ese momento salieron velozmente de sus ojos.

A diferencia de la vez anterior que lloro en este mismo puente por dolor ahora lloraba por la mayor felicidad de su vida.

— Issei, yo… también te amo, te amo más que nada — Al igual que el castaño la pelirroja dijo sus más profundos sentimiento.

Colocando su lisa y calidad palma de su mano en la mejilla del castaño.

— Creo que debí preguntarlo antes de decir toda esa cursilería, pero lo hare ahora, Rías… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Si, acepto ser tu novia — Respondió la pelirroja arrojándose a los brazos de su ahora pareja — Issei, yo… nunca he salido con nadie, puedo llegar a decepcionarte.

El joven castaño poso con suavidad su mano en el hermoso cabello carmesí de su novia, abrazándola con mucha más fuerza, acariciando el cabello carmesí que tanto le gusta.

— Jamás lo harías, estoy absolutamente seguro que tú nunca podrías decepcionarme — Dijo Issei con cariño — Quizás yo si lo haga, por mi condición como su portador podría traer la desgracia, si eso pasara jamás podría permitírmelo.

— No lo harás — Respondió Rías con el mismo cariño que Issei — El Issei que conozco protege con su vida a las personas que son importantes para él y no dejaría que nadie les ponga un dedo encima, después de todo, ese es el Issei que amo… mi Issei.

Ambos se vieron fijamente.

Sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente.

Sus labios se sentían atraídos hacía los de sus parejas y sin darse cuenta la distancia que los separaba fue eliminada y por primera vez se dieron su primer beso.

El primero de ambos.

Un beso que transmitía el cariño, lealtad y sobretodo el amor puro que sentían el uno hacía el otro.

Parte IV

Amanecía nuevamente.

La prueba inédita era el fuerte e imponente sol se alzaba al cielo demostrando que ese era su territorio.

— ¡Issei despierta o se te hará tarde! — Grito su madre desde la sala pero no escucho respuesta alguna de parte de su hijo.

Suspirando con cansancio la mujer subió por las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su único hijo.

Abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de su primogénito.

Quedando parada sin poder moverse.

Frente a ella estaba su hijo durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama pero no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba la radiante figura de una joven pelirroja que ella conocía muy bien.

No era la primera vez que Rías se había quedado a dormir en su casa, incluso había un cuarto que ella solía ocupar e incluso personalmente se encargó de acondicionarlo para cuando la joven se quedara.

Pero la diferencia de esas veces con la de ahora.

Era que podía ver como la joven estaba desnuda y abrazado con fuerza al pecho de su hijo que al igual que la pelirroja parecía estar desnudo.

Las sabanas los cubrían pero no había que ser un genio para saber que si quitaba esas sabanas ambos estarían desnudos.

No estaba molesta.

Estaba sumamente feliz y contenta.

Salió de golpe de la habitación de su hijo y mientras bajaba por las escaleras grito con emoción.

— ¡Querido seremos abuelos!

Ese último grito logro despertar a la pareja que dormía tranquilamente.

Issei abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio la situación en la que estaba.

— Espera un momento, yo no hice nada anoche — Se dijo así mismo.

Unas risas lo sacaron sus pensamientos.

Vio a su lado como Rías tenía sus ojos abiertos y reía como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

— ¿Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo verdad? — Pregunto el castaño ya imaginando la respuesta de su novia.

— No lo sé, madre parecía feliz — Respondió Rías levantándose de la cama y mostrándole al castaño su desnudes.

Un cuerpo perfecto.

Piel blanca como la nieve y una figura joven pero increíblemente voluptuosa. Issei estaba rotundamente seguro que una joven de apenas 16 años no debería tener tal gloriosa figura.

— No te importa si te veo, digo, estas desnuda — Pregunto Issei sin quitar sus ojos del desnudo cuerpo de su novia.

No lo negaría.

Amaba a Rías con toda su alma pero también le encantaba ver el cuerpo de su novia.

No con pensamientos obscenos ni con libido pervertido.

La belleza de Rías era uno de sus muchas virtudes y que ella le permita observarla lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado.

— No me importa, después de todo solo Issei puede verme así — Respondió Rías sonriendo de forma radiante — Sabes, espero que mi novio me dé algo por dejarlo ver mi desnudo cuerpo.

Issei lo entendió inmediatamente.

Se quitó la sabana de su cuerpo.

A diferencia de Rías el dormía sin camisa pero con unos bóxer puertos, fue por eso que su madre pensó que ambos estaban desnudos.

Tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura.

Sorprendiéndola.

Colocando su mano en la mejilla de su novia.

Besándola con ternura como la vez anterior.

Ese beso era el tan conocido ¡Beso de los buenos días!

Después de eso ambos se vistieron y bajaron al comedor donde los esperaban sentados los padres de Issei.

Por unos momentos el joven espero algún regaño de sus padres pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio como sus padres se lanzaron sobre Rías para abrazarla con… orgullo.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de Rías y no de él, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Los lograste Rías-chan — La felicito su madre.

— Como se esperaba de mí ahora hija oficial — Le felicito su padre.

— Bueno, a decir verdad… fue el quien se me confeso primero — Dijo Rías avergonzada — Pero creo que ahora sí puedo decirles madre y padre con seguridad ¿Verdad?

La respuesta de ambos fue un inmediato ¡Sí! Lleno de alegría.

Issei estaba feliz, sus padres adoraban a Rías como si fuera su propia hija, pero aun había un inconveniente.

Los padres de Rías.

Hacer que lo acepten sería un verdadero reto pero antes de intentarlo tendría que quitar del medio al causante de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Rías aquella tarde que la conoció en medio de esa lluvia.

Lo haría sin importar que.

Protegerla ahora era su deber y lo cumpliría sin importar que ocurriese.

Con tal de protegerla, con tal de seguir viendo una sonrisa en su rostro. El… sería capaz de eliminar al mismo Dios para que esa sonrisa jamás fuera borrada.

Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, como pueden ver la historia que estoy narrando vendría siendo antes del inicio de High school DxD. Mi objetivo es crear una historia nueva y fresca con un toque adulto y serio, la pareja principal serán Issei y Rías pero como todo fanfiction de DxD no puede faltar el género harem también lo incluiré.

La narración que utilizo es parecida a la que los autores de novelas ligeras usan para crear su obras, subiré capitulo por capitulo y espero que mientras avance cada capítulo sea más largo y las partes de cada uno incrementen.

También recalco que en mi fanfic Rías no será la típica heroína que mueve sus pechos y se deja simplemente manosear por Issei, ¡OJO! No digo que esas cosas no me gusten porque en realidad me encantan, pero como lo dije al inicio quiero hacer una historia única y original.

Las actualizaciones serán semanalmente y para la próxima semana el capítulo será mucho más largo.

No olviden sus sugerencias y espero sus Reviews, si consigo más de 5 Reviews actualizare el capítulo antes del sábado que viene.

Hasta la próxima se despide Reyevolution…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

Recuerdos Del Pasado

Parte I

La oscuridad reinaba aquel escenario.

La fría brisa de la muerte inundaba aquel lugar, docenas de cadáveres están tirados en el piso, unos eran de humanos y los otros de demonios vagabundos.

Era de noche.

Toda esa masacre había ocurrido en un ya desolado bosque en el norte de Italia.

Los humanos que habían perecido eran Exorcistas que seguían órdenes directas del Vaticano, los altos mandos de la iglesia les transmitían su orden y ellos la obedecían aunque eso significara su muerte.

Lo hacían por un solo motivo.

Solo una cosa los motivaba.

Seguían… la voluntad de Dios.

El Dios bíblico.

En medio de esa espantosa escena solo se podía ver una figura de pie, no era adulta ya que su tamaño demostraba que apenas llegaba a la edad de 12 años.

Su vestimenta blanca estaba manchada de sangre.

En su mano derecha portaba de forma orgullosa una espada que poseía un tamaño mayor a la regular, una bella arma color plata con extrañamente el filo color negro.

Esa misma espada era el temor de cientos de miles de demonios, el arma que portaba ese pequeño joven era la imbatible [Excálibur]

La oscuridad que tapaba su rostro se descubrió y fue posible ver sus características faciales.

Cabello castaño.

Ojos color miel.

La insignia de la cruz de plata que tenía estampada en su uniforme blanco justamente donde estaba su corazón demostraba que era un Exorcista perteneciente a la iglesia católica que seguía órdenes del Vaticano.

Issei Hyodo.

Portador masculino de la [Excálibur]

Edad 12 años y miembro elite de la orden de Exorcistas.

Camino lentamente en medio de los inertes cadáveres, no valía la pena lamentarse si lo que hiso estuvo bien o estuvo mal, ya estaba hecho.

Frente a él estaba una cruz de alrededor de 3 metros, amarrada en la cruz estaba una joven que quizás era un año menor que él.

Cabello rubio suelto, era imposible saber el color de sus ojos ya que estaba inconsciente.

Alrededor de su cuerpo se podía ver como una singular llama sanaba sus heridas pero al momento de hacerlo volvían a aparecer y entonces nuevamente la llama las curaba.

Esa joven era un demonio que seguramente había sido capturado por los Exorcistas y justo cuando iban a matarla empezó la pequeña guerra contra los demonios vagabundos.

Pero, sin importar si era un demonio.

Esa niña era inocente, a los ojos de Issei no tenía la culpa de nada y solo había terminado en una escena donde jamás debió haber estado.

Issei se arrodillo para poder desatarla, con cuidado quito las cuerdas que la mantenían unida a la cruz y la saco satisfactoriamente.

La [Excálibur] de Issei desapareció y con mucho cuidado paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello de la niña y el otro por sus piernas para cargarla en estilo nupcial.

La llama que la curaba volvió a cerrar sus heridas y esta vez no regresaron, al ser esa niña un demonio estar cerca de una cruz le era imposible curarse por completo.

Issei lo sabía perfectamente, la pequeña que tenía en brazos pertenecía a uno de los clanes más influyentes de todo el inframundo. Uno de los 72 Pilares.

El clan Phoenix.

Un clan demoniaco que era conocido por todas las facciones por sus increíbles poderes regenerativos, debido a eso se les comparaba casi siempre con la mística Ave Fénix.

La pequeña niña de cabello rubio abrió sus ojos con pesadez, lo más seguro es que al haber vivido toda esa guerra y sufrir diariamente el dolor producido por estar cerca de esa cruz le había dejado el cuerpo literalmente hecho polvo.

Pero eso sorprendió a Issei. Sin importar si eres un Phoenix estar mucho tiempo cerca de una cruz te desintegraría, pero esta niña seguía viva y ahora comenzaba a despertar.

Esa pequeña demonio… era especial.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? — Pregunto al aire la pequeña.

Issei bajo su vista para verla y por primera vez vio los zafiros ojos de la pequeña.

— Ya estás bien, no tengas miedo — Respondió Issei con sinceridad — No te alarmes, pero soy un Exorcista, pero no te hare daño.

— No… iba a hacerlo — Argumento la pequeña — Si me hubieras querido hacer algo… lo hubieras hecho hace mucho… ¿Verdad?

El argumento de la niña sorprendió nuevamente a Issei. Ningún niño de esa edad sería capaz de analizar de forma tan calmada la situación en la que estaba, el joven castaño admitía que lo primero que espero fue un grito de miedo de parte de la pequeña Phenex.

— Eres muy inteligente — Dijo Issei mientras le sonreía.

— Es porque soy un genio — Comento la niña — Tú… nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sin dejar de caminar el respondió.

— Issei… Issei Hyodo.

— Mucho gusto, yo me llamo… Ravel… Ravel Phoenix — Se presentó la niña ahora conocida como Ravel — Me alegro que alguien viniera a rescatarme, mi… héroe.

Diciendo esas últimas palabras volvió a quedar inconsciente.

— Héroe… — Murmuro Issei viendo el oscuro cielo — Me pregunto si este es el camino correcto.

En ese instante se cuestionó si lo que hacía estaba bien o estaba mal. Personalmente el jamás lo había pensado, creció en la iglesia con el único propósito de volverse un Exorcista.

Había demonios de buen corazón que eran eliminados por los humanos, pero también había humanos de buen corazón que eran eliminador por los demonios, sin importar cuanto lo pensara. El… no podía encontrar una respuesta clara para la duda que ahora carcomía su mente.

Parte II

4 meses antes de la confesión de Issei y Rias.

Issei Hyodo era un joven de 15 años de edad que quizás por desgracia conocía cientos de misterios que a su edad era mejor no saberlos.

Hace 2 meses conoció a una hermosa joven de cabello carmesí en el medio de la lluvia, esa misma joven lloraba de dolor e impotencia, al momento de verla se dio cuenta que ella estaba sufriendo por dentro.

Pero también se dio cuenta de algo.

No era humana, esa hermosa joven de extravagante pero radiante color de cabello era… un demonio. Sin embargo, Issei no encontró oscuridad en su alma, lo único que desprendía era dolor.

No era una mala persona.

Después de ese encuentro comenzaron a verse cada vez más seguido hasta llegar a un punto que terminaron convirtiéndose en mejores amigos en el tiempo récor de un mes.

Pero faltaba una sola cosa para que su amistad sea verdadera, Issei sabía que al igual que el Rías había descubierto que era un Exorcista. Pero aun así, jamás sintió odio hacía el. Es más, cada vez se volvían más cercano el uno del otro.

Tenían que confesarse el uno al otro sus respectivos secretos, el que era un Exorcista y ella un demonio.

Pero ambos tenían miedo, miedo al que cuando lo hicieran la amistad que se formó entre ellos se destruya para siempre.

— [Qué te pasa compañero] — Pregunto una voz en su mente.

— "No es nada" — Respondió mediante el pensamiento.

— [Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada compañero] — Hablo nuevamente la misma voz — [Estamos unidos hasta la muerte y siento tus inquietudes y miedos]

Actualmente Issei estaba sentado en un parque que estaba prácticamente vacío ya que era de noche.

Vio con cuidado la palma exterior de su mano izquierda que parpadeaba en un brillo color verde.

Algunos humanos nacen con una bendición dada por el Dios bíblico o incluso esa bendición para la gran mayoría son una maldición ya que con el simple hecho de poseerla dejan de ser personas normales.

Issei Hyodo posee una de esas bendiciones que son conocidas por todos como [Sacred Gear] pero da la casualidad que la bendición de Issei resaltaba entre la demás.

Los [Sacred Gear] son objetos creados por el Dios bíblico, pero existen una clase aparte que fue considerada un error pero aun así les fue entregada a los seres humanos desde la antigüedad.

Las [Longinus] existen 13 de ellas, todas son increíblemente poderosas y codiciadas por todas las facciones, pero existen dos [Longinus] que resaltan incluso entre las 13 ya que esas dos guardan una rivalidad que ha prevalecido por milenios.

Issei Hyodo poseía una de esas dos [Longinus]

En su brazo derecho se encontraba sellada la [Boosted Gear] una [Longinus] especial ya que tenía dentro de sí está el alma de uno de los dos dragones celestiales. El dragón emperador rojo Ddraig, uno de los dragones que armo caos en la última guerra de facciones hace ya tiempos incalculables.

— Ddraig — Llamo Issei — Siento que puedo confiar en ella, mi corazón me lo afirma.

— [Compañero, lo que decidas hacer será lo mejor] — Dijo Ddraig — [Recuerdas que ambos somos el Sekiryuutei y no permitiré que mi compañero tenga miedo de algo tan insignificante]

Siempre era así.

Cada vez que Issei conversaba con Ddraig el dragón rojo se expresaba de esa forma, pero aunque suene ridículo, el solo hecho de escuchar la voz de Ddraig hacía que Issei se sintiera mucho mejor.

Como lo había dicho el dragón hace unos momentos, ellos dos estarían unidos hasta el día de su muerte, compartirían lo bueno y lo malo ya que ambos son orgullosamente… ¡Compañero!

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

Marco el número de una persona.

— "Necesito hablar contigo" — Dijo sin rodeos el joven — "Estoy en el parque, por favor ven"

Issei colgó la llamada y guardo nuevamente su teléfono celular en su bolsillo.

15 minutos después.

Rías Gremory había arribado al parque donde se encontraba el castaño, hace 15 minutos recibió una llamada de parte de Issei donde ella pudo escuchar como su tono de voz sonaba decidido por alguna razón.

Iba a intentar atacarla.

No. El Issei que conocía no era esa clase de persona, ella sabía que el chico era un Exorcista pero aun así, el sería incapaz de atacarla.

Después de caminar unos momentos pudo ver como su amigo la esperaba parada.

Se acercó rápidamente a él.

El cabello castaño de Issei cubría su rostro.

— Rías — Hablo Issei seriamente — Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Issei dio un paso al frente y elevo su brazo izquierdo al aire.

[Boosted Gear]

La voz del dragón rojo sonó en el aire y en cuestión de segundos el brazo izquierdo de Issei había sido cubierto por un guantelete rojo con dos sobresalientes picos en cada lado de color dorado y una joya verde en el medio del guantelete.

— Yo soy Issei Hyodo, el actual Sekiryuutei y Exorcista de medio tiempo — Confeso Issei con la misma seriedad.

Rías no pudo evitar poner una expresión de asombro ante tal confesión.

— Ya veo, cuando te vi por primera vez sentí un enorme poder latente en ti, pero te confieso que jamás pensé que eras el Sekiryuutei — Admitió Rías viendo fijamente a Issei — Ya debes saberlo, pero soy la heredera de uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo, yo soy Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y demonio de clase alta.

Sus máscaras se habían caído.

Cuando inicio el día ninguno pensó que terminarían en esta situación.

— Sabes Rías, a pesar de que eres un demonio, no siento… nada negativo en tu alma — Comento Issei cocando su pecho — Aunque no me creas tengo por decirlo, la habilidad de saber cuándo una persona es buena o es mala, el día que te conocí en el medio de la lluvia solo sentí tristeza en tu alma, pero en ningún momento llegue a sentir oscuridad.

— Yo no tengo esa habilidad tuya, pero sé que serias incapaz de ponerme un dedo encima, estoy plenamente segura de eso — Dijo Rías colocando una mano en su pecho como lo hiso Issei hace unos momentos — Viniste a ayudarme en medio de la lluvia, me hiciste sonreír cuando creí que sería incapaz de hacerlo. Estoy absolutamente segura que Issei es una gran persona.

Las palabras terminaron.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos de silencio entre ambos.

Sin poder resistirlo Issei comenzó a reír fuertemente.

— ¿Qué es esto? Yo quería presentarme de la forma más impactante posible, pero ahora siento que es un manga estilo cliché — Sin dejar de reír Issei confeso sus pensamientos.

Imitando la acción del joven castaño, Rías comenzó a reír pero de forma más refina demostrando que era toda una princesa de clase alta.

— Tenía miedo, sentía que si me presentaba comenzarías a verme de forma diferente — Rías poso su vista en el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas — No sé cómo expresarlo, pero si nuestra amistad terminara. Yo… no podría reponerme jamás.

Lo que había dicho Rías, la forma en cómo se sentía era lo mismo a como se sentía Issei, se conocieron hace solo 2 meses pero el vínculo que formaron en ese tiempo era irremplazable.

Al cabo de unos momentos ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los muchos bancos del parque.

— Oye, si eres un demonio de clase alta tienes esas piezas demoniaca ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Issei — ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recuerdo.

— [Evil Piece] son conocidas como las piezas demoniacas que le dan una segunda oportunidad a la persona de vivir como un demonio — Explico Rías al ver la duda de Issei — ¿Quieres que te reencarne Issei?

— Eh, no lo creo, disfruto mucho siendo humano — Respondió Issei — Necesito ser humano hasta volver a unirla, después de eso… quien sabe.

— Entonces tengo una oportunidad — Dijo Rías con alegría — Lo he decidido, mi meta desde ahora será que el Sekiryuutei se vuelva parte de mi nobleza. En el inframundo soy conocida como la princesa de la ruina o la princesa carmesí y ya que tú eres el Sekiryuutei el cual se representa con el rojo no es mala idea. Rojo con rojo, hacemos buena pareja.

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo al final bajo su rostro para que el castaño no viera el sonrojo de vergüenza que había invadido sus mejillas.

— ¿Pareja? Bueno no importa — Issei le restó importancia al asunto — Desde ahora no nos escondamos nada, no quiero tener secretos contigo.

Issei elevo su mano y saco su meñique, al ver esa acción Rías comprendió que era la tan conocida promesa del meñique.

Correspondiendo inmediatamente al gesto del castaño ambos prometieron no volverse a guardar un secreto jamás.

— Issei tengo que contarte algo, ya que prometí no esconderte nada debes saber porque lloraba aquel día — Dijo Rías con seriedad — Como sabes soy la heredera del clan Gremory, desde la última guerra el número de natalidad de los demonios de sangre pura se redujo en menos del 50% y eso es una perdida. Al ver eso el consejo del inframundo decidió comprometer desde hace cientos de años a los jóvenes herederos entre ellos para restablecer el inframundo.

Issei se levantó de golpe del banco donde estaba sentando.

— No me digas que… — El asentimiento de parte de Rías hiso que su sangre hirviera en rabia.

— Fue escogida para casarme al finalizar la preparatoria con un demonio joven de sangre pura — Dijo Rías con tristeza — Su nombre es Riser Phoenix. Un demonio de clase alta que pertenece al tan afamado clan Phoenix, un clan con un increíble poder regenerativo, yo poseo un poder que es conocido como el poder de la destrucción. Tal parece que quieren unir mi poder con el de Riser y crear un hibrido perfecto de ambos clanes demoniaco, para el consejo del inframundo solo soy una incubadora fértil… es frustrante.

Issei había llegado al límite.

Su aura comenzó a desbordarse.

— No lo harás — Hablo Issei totalmente furioso — No permitiré que tengas ese destino, te prometo encontrar la forma para que quedes libre de ese compromiso.

Rías se levantó y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto la pelirroja en un simple susurro — ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto si soy casi una desconocida para ti?

Issei la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Abrazándola con ternura.

Transmitiéndole una calidez de protección.

— Preguntas ¿Por qué? — Posando su mano en la cabeza de la joven — Pues no necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien, juro que eliminare ese compromiso. No me retratare ni vacilare… ese es el camino que elegí desde aquel día.

La joven de cabello carmesí hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

No pudo evitar llorar de alegría al escuchar la promesa de su mejor amigo.

— Gracias… Issei…

Parte III

Ya ha pasado un mes entero desde que Issei y Rías comenzaron formalmente una relación.

Cabe decir que para ambos ese mes fue uno que jamás olvidarían.

Juegos, comidas, citas y aunque sonara extraño incluso entrenamientos. Un mes único para esta primeriza pareja.

Sin embargo esta semana estarían separados.

Rías tenía que volver al inframundo por una semana entera. Ella le había explicado a Issei que le habían concedido un permiso especial para asistir al mundo humano como estudiante pero a pesar de eso seguía estudiando en el inframundo, cada 6 meses tenía que regresar para presentar una prueba y si la aprobaba con honores volvería luego de una semana al mundo humano.

Issei no estaba preocupado.

La inteligencia de su novia era una de las muchas cosas que podría presumir, pero estar separados durante un mes hacía que el castaño se preocupara. En el inframundo estaba ese tal Riser y para el castaño solo pensar que osara ponerle un solo dedo a Rías hacia que le fuera imposible controlarse.

Pero la misma Rías le explico que Riser estaba en su propio territorio el cual quedaba lejos del territorio Gremory. Es decir, no había porque preocuparse.

Fue en ese instante que Issei Hyodo descubrió por primera vez lo que las personas llamaban celos, el sentimiento te carcomía por dentro y era imposible de resistir.

Eso causo risas de parte de Rías ya que ella encontraba los celos de su novio adorables.

La pelirroja había partido hace solo una hora y ya la extrañaba con locura.

Tampoco tendría clases por una semana ya que eran los preparativos para un festival académico de los de tercer año.

¿Qué haría con tanto tiempo libre?

Él se había mudado a Kuoh hace más de un año pero a pesar de eso jamás visito las zonas lejos de la ciudad.

Había escuchado que fuera de la ciudad había un templo, no tenía nada que hacer y luego de pensarlo unos minutos decidió ir a investigar cómo era aquel lugar.

Minutos después el castaño estaba frente a las largas escaleras del templo.

No importaba cuanto lo pensara, pero porque todos los templos tenían escaleras ridículamente largas, era alguna promesa al dios del templo o lo hacían por gusto.

Suspiro con pesadez.

Ya era hábito hacerlo.

Cada escalón que subiera era remplazado por otro, después de varios minutos que para el castaño fueron horas pudo ver el final de aquellas largas escaleras.

Gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

— Denme un respiro — Dijo al aire.

— Ara-Ara… un visitante — Una harmoniosa voz comento — ¡Bienvenido!

Issei poso su vista en la responsable de aquella harmoniosa voz.

Se trataba de una joven de largo cabello color anochecer atado en una cola de cabello, sus ojos eran purpuras intensos pero transmitan claridad, vestía el clásico atuendo de sacerdotisa.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Issei fue la figura de aquella joven, el físico que poseía era idéntico al de Rías. Francamente Issei no entendía porque hoy en día las jóvenes ya poseían esos cuerpos de infarto.

No era que se quejara, amaba a Rías y por ende también al cuerpo que ella poseía.

— Gracias, este santuario es nuevo ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Issei — Oh, por cierto me llamo Issei Hyodo, disculpas mis modales.

— No hay problema, es un gusto tener a un visitante aunque ahora estoy acomodando este lugar — Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa — Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, un placer Issei Hyodo.

— El gusto el mío — Dijo Issei.

— Que mal que mi amiga no este, ella siempre me ayuda con estas cosas — Argumento la morena.

— Extrañas a tu amiga, se cómo te sientes… mi novia salió y no volverá hasta dentro de unos días — Comento Issei — La extraño demasiado.

— Tienes novia, debes extrañarla demasiado — Dijo Akeno — No quiero que sientas que te estoy corriendo, pero en estos momentos estoy limpiando este templo así que te dejare solo.

— Sino es mucha molestia, me gustaría ayudar — Pidió Issei — No tengo nada que hacer y esta será mi obra del día.

— Por mí no hay inconveniente — Acepto gustosa la joven — Sígueme por favor.

Akeno camino en compañía de Issei hasta el templo y le explico lo que tenía que hacer con mucho cuidado.

Podemos ver como Issei carga cajas de un lugar al otro.

Según Akeno la mudanza llego hoy en la mañana y tenía que meter todas las cosas al interior del templo antes del anochecer.

Eso lo llevo a pesar que ella vivía sola en ese lugar.

Al cabo de media hora ya había terminado de mudar toda la mudanza con satisfacción.

— No pensé que terminarías tan rápido — Comento Akeno cargando dos vasos de limonada — Ten, te ayudara a pasar la sed.

Issei tomo el vaso y bebió apresurado la bebida.

Terminándose el contenido, devolvió el vaso a su propietaria.

— Ya vuelvo, iré a buscar tu paga — Informo la joven de cabello anochecer.

— ¿Cuál paga? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Ya sabes, tu paga por ayudarme — Respondió la joven morena.

— Eso es lo que no entiendo, cuando te ofrecí a ayudarte jamás te pedí dinero, lo dije al inicio… esta sería mi obra del día — Explico Issei — Nos vemos otro día Akeno-san.

Finalizando sus palabras.

El castaño se retiró de aquel templo bajando rápidamente las largas escaleras.

Akeno se había mantenido en la misma posición.

Al ver como el joven se había retirado hablo al aire.

— Ara-Ara, Issei Hyodo… un joven con un gran poder oculto, cuando Rías vuelva se lo comentare…

Sin más que hacer la morena comenzó a barrer la entrada del templo.

Parte IV

Rías Gremory se caracterizaba por ser una mujer joven dotada de extravagante belleza, poder, posición y sobretodo inteligencia.

Pero ese no era su caso en esos momentos.

Después de llegar al inframundo a presentar las pruebas requeridas un fugas pensamiento pasó por su mente.

Los celos de Issei le habían parecido absolutamente tiernos, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, pero entonces recordó algo sumamente importante.

¿Qué pasaría si una mujer del mundo humano intentara seducir a su Issei?

El solo hecho de pensarlo hacia que la joven se muriera de la desesperación.

Pero entonces recordaba, su Issei sería incapaz de engañarla, la amaba demasiado para siquiera pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Fue en ese momento que por primera vez Rías Gremory experimento un horrible sentimiento llamado… celos.

— Rías querida, ¿Qué ocurre? — Una voz femenina pregunto.

Al escuchar esa voz Rías volteo rápidamente.

La mujer que había hablado era francamente una copia idéntica de ella misma, solo habían pequeñas diferencias como el cabello castaño de esa mujer y los ojos violetas que poseía.

Pero quitando ese hecho.

Ambas eran rotundamente iguales.

— No ocurre nada Oka-sama — Respondió Rías con mucho decoro.

La mujer que tenía al frente era su madre.

Velena Gremory.

Antiguamente conocida como Velena Bael, pero luego de casarse con Lord Gremory tomo el apellido de su esposo y se convirtió en Velena Gremory.

— No intentes engañarme jovencita, eres idéntica a mi cuando tenía tu edad, puedo saber cuándo me mientes — Dijo Velena tomando asiento al lado de su segunda hija — Ahora… podrías decirme que ocurre, ¿Qué tiene a mi bebe tan intranquila.

— No es nada importante Oka-sama, es solo que… puedo hacerte una pregunta — Pidió Rías a su madre.

Recibiendo una asentimiento de la misma.

— Yo… soy una mujer atractiva ¿Verdad? — Esa pregunta sorprendió enormemente a su madre.

Ella podía recordar que desde niña Rías siempre fue elogiado por su enorme belleza, que su segunda hija le preguntara ese tipo de cosas la hacía confundirse.

— Veamos, eres idéntica a mí, así que si… eres la jovencita más hermosa que existe — Respondió Velena abrazando cariñosamente a su hija.

Una parte de ella le ordenaba preguntarle el motivo de aquella pregunta, pero al final no lo hiso.

Rías era idéntica a ella en muchos aspectos además de la belleza, siendo uno de ellos la terquedad a no contar algunas cosas a los demás.

El abrazo de madre e hija se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de un círculo mágico justo frente a ellas.

Era un circula de tele transportación pertenecientes a uno de los 72 pilares.

El clan Phoenix.

De ese círculo salió una hermosa dama que aparentaba poco más de 20 años de edad.

Cabello rubio hasta las caderas que eran combinados con unos ojos azules intensos.

Esa mujer era la actual matriarca del clan Phoenix.

— Ara, bienvenida — Dijo Velena a la recién llegada — No te esperaba a esta hora.

— Me disculpo por eso, tengo unos asuntos que atender más tarde y solo tengo unos minutos para hablar contigo — Informo la Phoenix — Podemos ir al despacho por favor.

— Por mí no hay problema — Respondió Velena.

Levantándose del sofá que compartía con su hija.

Dirigiéndose al despacho junto a la mujer de cabello rubio.

Dejando únicamente a Rías solo en ese lugar.

No era la primera vez que su madre y la matriarca de los Phoenix hablaban solas en el despacho, ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el tema de conversación.

Su matrimonio con Riser Phoenix.

El clan Phoenix era al igual que el clan Gremory unas de las más influyentes familias del inframundo, pero también una de las que recientemente había sufrido una horrible perdida.

El secuestro de la cuarta hija nacida entre los actuales líderes del clan.

Ravel Phoenix fue secuestrada hace ya casi 4 años por exorcistas del Vaticano y desde ese día no se supo más de su existencia.

El gobierno del inframundo la daba actualmente por muerta.

Quizás por eso ambas familias estaban tan empeñadas en ese matrimonio arreglado.

Cada vez que conversaban era para concordar diversos acuerdos para que cada clan saliera beneficiado.

Su matrimonio beneficiaria a todos excepto a ella.

— Issei… — Susurro en voz baja colocando sus manos en su pecho.

Apretándolo con fuerza.

Tenía que confiar en él.

Le habías prometido que rompería aquel matrimonio arreglado y no permitiría que nada malo le sucediese.

Sin importar que ocurriese, jamás dejaría de confiar en el amor de su vida.

Parte V

Issei Hyodo se encontraba solo en el bosque de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Ya era de noche.

Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y no volverían hasta mañana.

— [Compañero] — La voz de Ddraig lo saco de sus pensamientos — [Te noto inquieto, ocurrió algo]

El castaño se dejó caer al suelo para relajar su cuerpo.

— Ddraig, ¿Dónde estará mi maestro en estos momentos? — Pregunto Issei a su fiel compañero — Ese maestro bueno para nada me dijo algo que me dejo preocupado.

— [Hablas de ese hombre] Respondió Ddraig — [Sinceramente no lo sé compañero] [Tu maestro siempre ha sido muy especial incluso para nosotros, pero no te preocupes por el… yo que soy uno de los dragones celestial reconozco su poder, no morirá tan fácilmente]

— Eh… a quien le importa si muere ese hombre — Bufo Issei con molestia — Es un pésimo maestro que solo me quitaba lo poco de dinero que ganaba y lo gastaba con mujeres, por mí que se muera.

— [No eres sincero contigo mismo compañero] — Dijo Ddraig — [Pero ahora que sacas a relucir el tema de tu maestro hay algo que no entiendo] [Como harás para re forjarla, fue destruida y la única persona que puede traerla de vuelta a su antigua gloria es Dios]

— No lo sé — Respondió Issei con pesadez — No puedo contar con Dios, si quiero traerla a la vida tengo que hacerlo con mi propia fuerza.

— [Tu maestro lo dijo cierto] — Argumento Ddraig — [Para obtener poder tienes que ofrecer algo a cambio] [Pero la pregunta seria, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a ofrecer para obtener poder compañero?]

Issei no lo sabía.

Pero la clave para sus dudas estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba.

"Si quieres poder tienes que ofrecer algo a cambio discípulo bueno para nada"

Recordando las últimas palabras dichas por su maestro antes de desaparecer hace 3 años.

Issei cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba más de esa cálida noche en el bosque de Kuoh.

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, terminamos con el capítulo 2 de mi historia.**_

 _ **Algunas dudas ya fueron resueltas como lo prometí en las repuestas que les di. Publique el capítulo porque obtuve más de 5 Reviews y estoy feliz que mi historia les haya gustado, coméntele a sus amigos que la lean.**_

 _ **Ahora, si obtengo más de 12 Reviews publicare el capítulo antes del jueves ya que el siguiente será mucho más largo, pienso hacerlo de 10.000 palabras a lo mucho y así ir aumentando poco a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide Reyevolution…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III

Los Exorcistas Del Dragón Rojo

 _ **Parte I**_

— ¡Onii-sama! — Grito con desesperación una tierna niña.

Piel clara, liso cabello rubio y fino rostro que enmarcaba sus azules ojos.

Su vestimenta podría decirse que era un uniforme escolar pero con la diferencia que la pequeña portaba una capa negra y un singular sombrero de brujo.

Su nombre era Le Fay Pendragon.

Segunda hija de la prestigiosa familia Pendragon. Una de las familias humanas más influyentes y fuertes porque era capaz de hacerle frente a diversos seres sobrenaturales.

Sin embargo lo que hacía a esa familia tan prestigiosa era que hace miles de años nació en ella un hombre que se convirtió en leyenda.

El rey Arturo.

El primer y original portador de la [Excálibur]

A pesar de que era un ser humana nació con un poder sagrado comparado con los Ángeles más poderosos y debido a su extraordinaria espada sagrada fue conocido como el humano más fuerte de su época.

Actualmente por los largos pasillos del Vaticano una niña corría con desesperación intentando detener a su hermano mayor.

Al escuchar el grito de su hermana menor el hombre se detuvo.

Se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hermana menor.

— No vayas Onii-sama, no quiero que te vayas — Pidió la niña en llanto — Solo Onii-sama me apoya, no quiero quedarme sola.

— Le Fay, tengo que irme, además no puedes andar gritando aquí en el Vaticano — Le dijo su hermano mayor — Es mi deber ir Le Fay, algún día entenderás mi decisión.

Levantándose.

Retomando su caminata.

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su hermana menor.

Termino adentrándose en los pasillos del Vaticano donde solo el personal autorizado podía acceder.

Dejando a su hermana menor sola.

La pequeña lloraba de dólar ya que su hermano se había ido, la había abandonado.

Le Fay tomo con ambas manos su sombrero para ocultar sus lágrimas y salió corriendo del Vaticano, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, después de todo si se quedaba seria echada por los Exorcistas en pocas horas.

En la mano de la pequeña apareció una varita de madera, era la perfecta representación de una varita mágica.

La niña comenzó a recitar una especie de conjuro y un círculo mágico de tele transportación apareció justo debajo de ella.

Desapareciendo de ese lugar rápidamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos reapareció en una desolada aldea.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó con confusión la niña.

Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos se dio cuenta que al estar deprimida por la ida de su hermano mayor calculo mal su hechizo y debido a eso había reaparecido en el lugar equivocado.

Para un mago tener la mente tranquila era lo primordial para que sus hechizos funcionaran al 100%

Pero debido al dolor que sentía lo había olvidado.

Ella era considerada a pesar de su corta edad de 11 años la segunda venida de Morgana Le Fay.

Morgana Le Fay fue considerada la maga más poderosa hace miles de años en la época Británica, según la leyenda fue aprendiz del mago Merlín pero luego de robarle todos su conocimientos y superarlo la maga lo asesino.

O eso dice alguno de los mitos, ya que otro mito narra que Morgana al haber superado a Merlín se fue traicionándolo pero dejándolo vivo.

La verdadera historia era un misterio.

Pero sin importar que tan talentosa fuera apenas solo era una niña de 11 años y necesitaba tiempo para volver a tele transportarse.

Tendría que esperar 5 minutos antes de volver a recitar aquel hechizo.

Cuando estaba por sentarse a esperar unos crujidos hicieron que todo su cuerpo se pusiera alerta.

Volteándose con rapidez.

La aldea que hace unos momentos creyó abandonada estaba habitada por seres que hubiera deseado jamás encontrar.

— Demonios — Murmuro Le Fay.

Efectivamente, justo frente a ella habían aparecido una docena de demonios vagabundos o demonios renegados.

La forma de diferenciarlos de un demonio normal era las mutaciones que obtenían sus cuerpos.

— Mira que tenemos aquí, una princesita — Comento uno de los demonios.

— Vaya, quizás podremos jugar un poco con ella antes de eliminarla — Opino otro.

Los doce demonios comenzaron a rodearla con la intención de no dejar ninguna salida de escape.

Le Fay no era tonta y mucho menos ingenua, sino encontraba alguna salida seria eliminada por esos demonios vagabundos.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente e impregno su mano derecha con poder demoniaco.

Estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de poder, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta a quien iba arrojarle ese poder concentrado.

Sin perder tiempo la segunda hija de la familia Pendragon se puso en guardia.

Elevando su varita de madera.

Calculando la velocidad del ataque que lanzó hace poco menos de un segundo el demonio.

[Viento]

A solo medio metro de hacer impacto con ella una barra traslucida se interpuso.

Le Fay había realizado un rápido hechizo tomando como principal elemento el viento que los rodeaba, aplicándole poder mágico y calculando la velocidad del ataque enemigo pudo crear una barrera traslucida hecha únicamente de viento para defenderse.

El apodo de la segunda venida de Morgana Le Fay no solo era de adorno.

Cuando el ataque impacto con la barrera hecha por la pequeña una gruesa cortina de polvo se levantó y estrello la visión de los demonios.

Utilizando la distracción que ocasiono el ataque Le Fay se escabullo entre ellos y comenzó a correr con el único objetivo de alejarse lo más posible.

— "Tengo que alejarme lo más posible" — Pensó la rubia con desesperación — "Si me quedo… seré eliminada"

Adentrándose en la aldea.

Perdiéndose en las calles de la misma.

Luego de 30 segundos pensó que los había perdido y se detuvo a descansar.

Su respiración era agitada, ella era extraordinaria en la magia pero en el área física era un asco.

— ¡A DONDE PENSABAS IR ENANA! — Exclamo uno de los demonios que había logrado hallar su ubicación.

Le Fay reaccionó de inmediato y tomo distancia del demonio vagabundo.

El demonio vagabundo parecía tener un arma en forma de hacha, al ver como la pequeña maga pensaba huir nuevamente el demonio se lanzó contra ella dispuesto a cortarla con su filosa y pesada arma.

[Viento]

Nuevamente la barrera traslucida dio por segunda vez su aparición.

Al verla el demonio se lanzó hacía ella dispuesto a destruirla de un golpe.

Al tener contacto efectivamente la barrera se rompió y se disolvió en el aire, pero el demonio vagabundo no esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.

[Lanzas]

Un segundo conjuro fue lanzado por parte de la joven Le Fay con las intenciones de defenderse.

El demonio que no vio venir el ataque fue envestido por más de cinco lanzas hechas de viento, cada una se clavó en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Sus dos brazos.

Sus dos piernas.

Pecho.

La joven rubia de tan solo 11 años había derrotado por si misma a un demonio vagabundo. En sí, el demonio era más poderoso que ella, pero la pequeña supo utilizar una combinación perfecta de hechizos y el resultado que obtuvo fue su absoluta victoria.

Pero ahora había un inconveniente, desde que el día inicio estuvo practicando magia, luego de eso se tele transporto desde Inglaterra hasta Italia para buscar a su hermano y para completar vuelve a usar la tele transportación y tres hechizos más.

En pocas palabras, acababa de quedar sin poder mágico.

Quedaban 11 demonios vagabundos.

Si la encontraban… podría darse por muerta.

Intentando ponerse de pie.

Cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

Estaba agotada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, no podía dar ni un solo paso más.

— ¡LA ENCONTRE JEFE! — Exclamo un demonio — ¡ESTA TIRADA EN EL SUELO!

Inmediatamente llegaron los restantes 11 demonios con hostiles intensiones de eliminarla.

— Hace poco me dejaste en ridículo — Informo el demonio que la había atacado de primero — ¡VOY A MATARTE MOCOSA!

El puño del demonio se impregno nuevamente de poder demoniaco.

Ella no podía defenderse, no posea magia ni energías para intentar huir.

Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que terminaría con su existencia.

Sin embargo el impacto no llego.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que puso ver fue la cabeza del demonio que intento asesinarla volar en el aire. Le Fay fijo su vista en la figura que ahora tenía al frente.

Se trataba de un niño igual que ella.

El cabello castaño que poseía estaba un poco más largo ya que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

Solo vestía un pantalón negro, su torso estaba al descubierto, también se dio cuenta que ahora a su lado estaba un colosal piedra sólida.

— Niña, cuida esa roca, si la pierdo mi maestro me hará llevar otra — Aviso el niño de cabello castaño.

El niño de cabello castaño invoco una espada y la sostuvo con su mano.

— [Excálibur Ruler] — Dijo en un susurro la rubia.

Fue capaz con solo verla una sola vez qué clase de espada era.

No puedo ocultar su asombro ya que la [Excalibur Ruler] es considerada la [Excálibur] más fuerte de todas.

— Casi… — Le comento el castaño, tal parece que había escuchado perfectamente el susurro de la pequeña rubia — Presta atención ya que pareces conocer sobre las [Excálibur]

El castaño tomo una pose de batalla.

Su arma se alzaba al frente y el filo relucía intensamente con los fuertes rayos del sol.

Issei comenzo a dar pasos hacía ambos lados y por cada paso que daba se creaba una ilusión tipo espejismo de el mismo, se podrían decir que ahora habían más de 10 clones iguales al castaño.

— Imposible, [Excálibur Ruler] no posee las habilidades de la [Excálibur Nightmare] — Argumento Le Fay — No me digas que…

La sonrisa zorruna que adorno el rostro del castaño la hiso comprender que sucedía.

— ¡Soy el primero usuario en fusionar dos [Excálibur]! — Exclamaron todos los clones del castaño.

Desapareciendo en un flash de velocidad.

Los demonios vagabundos que atacaban a las ilusiones creadas mediante la [Excálibur Nightmare] terminaban cortados por el castaño original.

Tal parece que las ilusiones eran usadas con el simple propósito de que cuando el enemigo las atacara quedara indefenso y así el original lo atacaría directamente.

Una grandiosa estrategia.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos todos los demonios habían terminado eliminados por las manos del niño de cabello castaño.

Una demostración perfecta de fuerza e inteligencia.

Le Fay estaba anonadada, jamás desde que era una niña había visto una demonstración tan perfecta que fusionara la fuerza e inteligencia, ni siquiera su hermano a la edad del castaño era así de fuerte.

El castaño se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia ella.

Le Fay estaba nerviosa ya que veía como se acercaba cada vez más.

A poco menos de un segundo de hablar vio como el castaño se lanzaba hacía la colosal roca y la abrazaba con… cariño.

— ¡Eh!... — Dijo en confusión la pequeña rubia.

— ¿Estás bien verdad? — Le pregunto el castaño a la roca — Si te rompes aunque sea un milímetro el maestro me hará traer una nueva desde la ciudad vecina, ya vera ese maestro bueno para nada, cuando sea más fuerte le daré un buen golpe.

— Disculpa, mu-muchas gra-gracias por salvarme — Dijo Le Fay con timidez — Si no hubieras llegado, yo…

El castaño poso su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

— Escucha, las niñas bonitas no lloran, o eso me dijo mi maestro — Comento el castaño — Me llamo Issei… Issei Hyodo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Le… Le Fay Pendragon, muchas gracias por salvarme Issei-sama — Dijo nuevamente Le Fay.

El sufijo de respeto sorprendió al castaño pero inmediatamente pensó que de seguro esa niña lo hacía como medio de agradecimiento.

Termino restándole importancia al asunto.

El castaño saco de su pantalón una pequeña semilla marrón y se la ofreció a la rubia.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto Le Fay tomando la semilla.

— Cómela, es una semilla que compre hace poco, te devolverá las fuerzas enseguida — Respondió el castaño.

La rubia no dudo y trago la semilla obsequiada por el castaño.

No tenía razón de dudar de la persona que la ayudo y le salvo la vida.

Al tragarla sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba rápidamente su fuerza física y su núcleo de energía volvía a estar al 100%

— Increíble — Expreso Le Fay mientras admiraba su instantánea recuperación.

— Clara que lo son, cada una tiene un valor en el mercado negro de 20.000$ — Informo el castaño.

— 20… 20.000$, ¿Por qué me dio algo tan costoso Issei-sama? — Pregunto la rubia exaltada.

— Es obvio, estabas herida y necesitabas ayuda, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? — Respondió el castaño con naturalidad — Es mejor que la comieras tú antes que mi maestro la encontrara y la vendiera por dinero.

Posando la colosal roca en su espalda.

Esa roca posiblemente pesaba 70 veces más que él.

Sin perder tiempo el castaño reanudo su viaje el cual tenía como destino al lugar donde estaba su maestro.

— Ya verás maestro, cuando todo esto acabe te daré un fuerte golpe — Esas eran las murmuraciones del castaño mientras caminaba cargando sobre su espalda una colosal roca.

10 minutos después.

Issei seguía caminando con tranquilidad, ya había salido de aquella aldea y ahora le faltaban unos kilómetros antes de llegar al lugar donde lo espera su maestro.

Aunque Issei pensaba que quizás su maestro se fue hace ya mucho tiempo a un bar buscando mujeres.

— "Ese desgraciado" — Pensó molesto.

Deteniéndose de golpe.

— Sé que me estas siguiendo Le Fay, podrías salir — Pidió el castaño.

De entre unos árboles salió la pequeña maga rubia con una expresión de vergüenza.

— Discúlpeme Issei-sama, es solo que… — Le Fay parecía luchar consigo misma para decir lo que tenía en mente — Lle-Lléveme con usted por favor.

Pidió en suplica la maga.

— ¿Por qué? — El castaño ni siquiera se inmuto por aquella pregunta, en un principio la niña pensó que se molestaría o sorprendería, pero el castaño reacciono con mucha naturalidad.

— Yo se usar magia y soy muy talentosa a pesar de mi edad, le juro que si mis reservas mágicas hubieran estado al 100% derrotar a esos demonios vagabundos hubiera sido muy fácil — Explico la niña — Pudo ayudarlo en lo que desee, por favor acépteme Issei-sama.

El castaño se dio vuelta.

Camino hasta quedar frente a la niña.

— No te pedí que me explicaras tus poderes, créeme que sé que si hubieras estado al 100% vencerlos no hubiera sido problema, tus reservas mágicas son monstruosamente altas — Dijo Issei mirando fijamente los azules ojos de la maga — te pregunte, ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?

Le Fay guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza.

Con ambas manos apretó su falda.

Respiro hondo tomando valor.

Levantando de golpe su cabeza para encarar al castaño.

— Mi sueño es superar a Morgana Le Fay, cuando vi como usted fue capaz de fusionar ambas [Excálibur] sentí que debía seguirlo — Le Fay dio un paso al frente — Siento que si me quedo a su lado puedo cumplir mi sueño, por eso se lo pido otra vez… ¡DEJEME IR CON USTED ISSEI-SAMA!

El castaño sonrió enormemente.

— Eso es lo que quería oír Le Fay — Issei felicito a la pequeña maga que parecía estar avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir — Sígueme, crearemos juntos el equipo más fuerte que exista y conquistaremos la cima.

Dándose vuelta nuevamente.

Caminando ahora junto a la pequeña maga al lado.

Ese fue el inicio del grupo que en un futuro crearía caos en todo el mundo.

 _ **Parte II**_

Issei Hyodo caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa.

No tenía nada que hacer.

Era domingo y su novia volvería en la noche.

Estaba emocionado, después de todo la vería después de una larga semana.

— [Compañero siento una fuerte presencia cerca] — Informo Ddraig con seriedad — [Estate atento]

Justo cuando el dragón rojo termino de infórmale a su portador en el medio de la sala de la casa del castaño unas plumas negras dieron su aparición y al cabo de segundos un hombre aterrizo en uno de los sofás del hogar de la familia Hyodo.

— ¡Tú! — Señalo Issei al recién llegado — ¿Estas en Kuoh?

Sentando en uno de los sofás se encontraba un hombre de aspecto de adulto joven, cabello negro pero con el flequillo color dorado, ojos violetas y vestía un clásico yukata japonés.

— Hola dragón rojo — Hablo el recién llegado — Cuanto tiempo ¿Verdad?

— Azazel — Issei revelo el nombre del recién llegado — Si buscas a mi maestro está perdido desde hace años.

El hombre que había arribado la residencia Hyodo era el líder de los Ángeles Caídos… Azazel.

— Te equivocas Issei, no busco a tu maestro, viene a darte algo — Azazel invoco un cofre de color plateado — Tómalo, después de todo te pertenece.

— Un cofre — Dijo el castaño abriéndolo para revisar su contenido — Ya veo, fue mi maestro quien lo envió contigo.

Después de revisar el cofre Issei lo cerro y lo hiso desaparecer.

Mediante el uso de la magia los usuarios pueden tener un espacio personal que abren mediante su propia magia y además pueden guardar diversos objetos y sacarlos en cualquier momento.

— Quien sabe… tengo algo que decirte Issei, sígueme — Azazel se levantó del sofá y comenzo a salir de la residencia Hyodo.

Issei se dispuso a seguirlo y ambos salieron de la residencia sin decir nada más.

12 minutos después.

— Oye, Azazel… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Pregunto el castaño con duda.

— De que hablas Issei, este es el lugar más seguro para compartir información sumamente importante — Respondió el caído.

Entrando en ese establecimiento.

Seguido por el castaño.

Cuando ambos entraron completamente el castaño observo perfectamente de que era ese establecimiento.

Un bar para adultos.

Solo personas de 18 años en adelante podrían entrar, quizás no fue detenido en la puerta ya que venía junto a Azazel, Issei sabía que el caído era fan #1 de esos lugares.

No le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que Azazel terminara siendo el dueño de ese establecimiento.

Pero lo más importante era… a que punto han llegado para que un bar que rosa la línea con un prostíbulo sea el lugar más seguro para conversar y compartir información.

Era absolutamente imposible.

Azazel solo quería ver mujeres desnudas y beber alcohol.

— Bien empecemos dragón rojo — Hablo Azazel sentándose en una mesa V.P.I junto a Issei — La razón por la que te busque a ti en lugar de mandar a uno de los míos.

— Azazel, te respeto como persona ya que posees poder e inteligencia, en tu cabeza guardas mucho conocimiento que para algunos donde me incluyo parecería terrorífico — Dijo Issei seriamente — Aceptare ayudarte sin embargo tú tienes que hacer algo por mí, puedo contar contigo.

Azazel afilo su mirada y sonrió levemente de forma retadora.

— Tal parece que el cachorro por fin saco a relucir sus colmillos, tu maestro estaría orgulloso — Comento Azazel sirviéndose una copa de sake — Por mí no hay problema, si me ayudas con gusto te brindare mis influencias Issei ya que conociéndote… de seguro quieres que busque algo ¿Cierto?

El silencio del castaño sirvió como afirmación a la pregunta hecha por el caído.

— Desde hace poco menos de un año empecé a sentir siesta hostilidad entre mis chicos, la rivalidad siempre había estado pero pude percibir como uno de ellos cambio poco a poco — Explico Azazel — Dentro de poco vendrán a Kuoh con malas intenciones, personalmente no logro entender que pasa por su cabeza pero aun así me preocupa.

— Ya veo, si entendí bien lo que quieres decirme es que personalmente me encargue de tu subordinado ¿Verdad? — El caído asintió — ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo enfrentar a un Ángel Caído de alto rango, solo tengo 15 años Azazel.

El líder de Grigori movió de un lado al otro su copa, parecía estar meditando algún asunto importante.

— Bueno, siempre se puede chantajear a la persona — Argumento Azazel viendo los ojos miel del chico — Puedo decirles a todos sobre tu relación prohibida… con la heredera Gregory, sabes los demonios es…

Azazel fue interrumpido por la fuerte explosión del aura de joven castaño.

Cuando se dio cuenta la [Boosted Gear] había sido convocada por el castaño y estaba a solo medio centímetro de su rostro, parece que se había metido en terreno peligroso.

— Lo vez, si peleas con esa furia podrás derrotarlo — Azazel tomo el guantelete rojo y lo quito con cuido de su rostro — Jamás caería tan bajo diciéndole a todos que sales con esa princesa demonio, aunque una parte de mí se alegra por ti Issei, por unos momentos pensé que era Gay.

— ¿Por qué pensaste ese tipo de cosas? — Pregunto Issei con exaltación — Jamás di señales de serlo.

— Si las diste, estabas rodeados por bellezas de tu edad y aun así siquiera las tocaste, en lo personal dude de tu hombría — Comento Azazel con burla — Pero parece que me equivoque, tienes pelotas para meterte con la hermana menor de ese tipo, si se enteran que profanaste la pureza de la heredera Gremory date por muerto.

— No he mancillado ninguna pureza, Rías y yo no hemos llegado a ese punto Azazel — Issei aparto su mirada de la del caído — Solo llevamos juntos un mes, yo sería incapaz de tocarla si ella no lo deseara.

— Veremos por cuanto tiempo puedes aguantar — Comento Azazel con diversión — Puedes irte, prometo buscar lo que buscas, no tienes que contarme que es… tengo una vaga cuáles son tus planes Issei.

— Lo rectifico, el conocimiento que posees en esa cabeza tuya es terrorífico — Issei se pudo de pie y se retiró del establecimiento.

Adentrándose en las calles de Kuoh.

— "Solo espero que Rías no descubra donde estuve o me las veré nagras" — Pensó el castaño con temor.

Metiendo sus manos en ambos bolsillos.

Caminando despreocupadamente o eso quería creer, desde que salió del establecimiento sintió una presencia que reconocería donde fuera. Pero él también sabía que esa presencia se dejó sentir con el único propósito de que el la sintiera y fuera en su búsqueda.

La zona donde quedaba el bar está ubicada en los barrios rojos de Kuoh, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue alejarse un poco más y llegar a los lugares más desolados de la ciudad.

Recostándose en una pared con varias grietas.

Había arribado a una zona casi deshabitada de su ciudad, más que todo en ese lugar solo estaban varios ebrios y drogadictos pasajeros.

— Bien, a que debo el honor de tu visita — Pregunto el castaño.

Justo a su lado estaba una persona vestida con una larga gabardina que cubría su cuerpo por completo, una capucha negra tapaba su rostro y no dejaba ver de quien se trataba.

— Tengo que pedirte un favor, necesito que sigas de infiltrada, para esa misión solo puedo confiar en ti — Dijo el castaño — Cuando llegue el momento podrás irte de ahí, pero hasta entonces eres mis ojos y oídos en el Vaticano… nos vemos.

Issei dejo de recostarse de aquella pared y se retiró hacía su hogar, su novia volvería pronto y tenía que esperarla con los brazos abiertos.

La persona que vestía la gabardina se quedó en la misma posición, cuando comenzó a irse se pudieron apreciar unos finos cabellos castaños y una juguetona sonrisa adornar la única parte vista de su rostro.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **5 días antes de regresar al mundo humano.**_

Rías Gremory llevaba 2 días en el inframundo. El gobierno les daba una semana a los demonios jóvenes para presentar el examen pero debido a la desesperación de volver a ver a Issei realizo todas las pruebas el primer día.

No estaba nerviosa.

En cada prueba había sacado el 100%

El problema fue que a pesar de haber sacado esa magnífica puntuación no le permitieron regresar al mundo humano por cuestiones de protocolo, tendría que cumplir la semana en el inframundo antes de volver a Kuoh.

Quería regresar.

Ansiaba estar a su lado.

No quería sonar como una pervertida pero el calor que les transmitían sus abrazos la habían hecho adicta, el sentimiento de protección que le brindaba diariamente ahora era como una droga para su cuerpo.

Sin saber que hacer Rías comenzó a deambular por la mansión central de la familia Gremory, como todo clan demoniaco poseían docenas de mansiones pero en esos momentos ella estaba en la mansión central de su clan.

Entro en el despacho privado de su madre.

Ella recordaba que cuando era niña siempre venía a jugar a ese lugar pero siempre era regañada por su padres ya que justo hay guardaban información importante de la familia.

Su madre antes de volverse una Gremory era una Bael.

El clan Bael era también conocido como la familia del rey, uno de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo y además que poseían más edad pertenecía a ese clan.

Pero había una razón por la que el clan Bael era tan respetado, admirado pero sobretodo temido.

El poder de la destrucción.

Es el poder más fuerte de los 72 pilares.

Un poder puro que destruye átomo por átomo sin dejar siquiera las cenizas de lo destruido.

Era terrorífico.

Ella al ser hija de una mujer que pertenecía al clan Bael había heredado el poder de la destrucción al igual que su hermano mayor.

Rías se acercó a una de las gavetas que estaban selladas con poder mágico.

Solo un miembro de sangre de la familia podría abrirla.

Imbuyendo un poco de magia en su mano el sello mágico no la repelió y le permitió abrirla con facilidad.

Ella saco un pergamino de tamaño medio.

Pero cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que era mucho más largo de lo que aparentaba.

Le sorprendió mucho ver el nombre de su madre en las últimas partes del pergamino, entonces recordó, ese pergamino guardaba los nombres de cada una de las mujeres que poseían el poder de la destrucción.

Ellos no eran el único clan que poseía esa clase de pergamino, en realidad era algo muy común de ver ya que muchos clanes poseían poderes especiales que se heredaban mediante el ADN.

Desde niña le habían enseñado con lujo de detalle la historia de la familia Gremory y la familia Bael, se podría decir que conocía los nombres de todas las usuarias femeninas del poder de la destrucción.

Cuando estaba por guardar el pergamino un leve brillo relució de la otra punta del mismo.

Rías lo abrió por completo y fue capaz de verlo.

En ese pergamino había un nombre que ella jamás había leído, primero pensó que quizás lo había olvidado, pero eso era imposible.

Cuando ella memorizaba algo jamás lo olvidaba, su memoria fotográfica se lo impedía.

Pero entonces porque nunca había oído de ese nombre.

— Lirina Bael… — Rías susurro en voz baja — Jamás he oído de ella.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando una segunda persona entro al despacho.

— ¡Rías! — La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja enrollo nuevamente el pergamino y lo guardo en la gaveta donde anteriormente reposaba.

— Oka-sama — Dijo Rías mirando a su madre — ¿Quién es Lirina Bael?

Venelana se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

— Lo leíste en el pergamino ¿Cierto? — Rías asintió a la pregunta hecha por su madre — Entonces te estarás preguntando porque jamás se te hablo de esa persona cuando eras pequeña.

— Desde niña tú personalmente me enseñaste todo sobre la familia Bael, cada nombre de cada usuaria del poder de la destrucción — Comento Rías — Pero porque nunca se me hablo de Lirina Bael o la pregunta sería ¿Por qué borraron a Lirina Bael de la historia del clan Bael?

Venelana suspiro.

No podía evadir el tema.

— Lirina Bael fue la primera usuaria del poder de la destrucción, muchos piensas que fue el Lord Bael original quien lo uso pero en realidad fue su hermana menor… Lirina Bael — Comenzó a explicar Venelana — Cuando el inframundo se formó hace ya tiempos incalculables, me refiero a antes de la primera guerra de facciones hubo una mujer que destaco incluso entre los Maou originales, esa mujer desmantelo por sí misma un ejército completo en cuestiones de segundo, ya te imaginaras quien fue ¿Cierto?

— Sí. Pero si ella logro tantos méritos ¿Por qué fue borrada de la historia?

— Sus méritos fueron reconocidos, pero la razón por la que fue eliminada de la historia es… porque traiciono al inframundo antes de que la primera guerra culminara.

Rías estaba impactada.

Había imaginado cientos de teorías posibles pero jamás que la primera usuaria del poder de la destrucción hubiera traicionado al inframundo.

— Traiciono… al inframundo — Repitió Rías atónica.

— Años después una pequeña bebe apareció en la mansión Bael, cuando examinaron su energía se dieron cuenta que era hija de Lirina — Venelana siguió su explicación — El clan Bael se dividió ya que la mitad pedía la muerte inmediata de la bebe pero la segunda mitad se oponía, después de varios días se llegó a la conclusión que la bebe viviría pero Lirina Bael seria borrada de la historia. Rías esto es algo que no muchas personas saben y jamás deberían saber, pero yo diciendo de esa bebe y por lo tanto tú y tu hermano también… no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esta historia entendido.

— S-Sí O-Oka-sama — Respondió Rías.

— Tu hermano llego hace poco, está preguntando por ti, será mejor que bajes querida — Diciendo eso su madre salió del despacho.

— Después de meditarlo unos segundos la pelirroja estaba por seguir a su madre hasta que poso su vista en un joyero.

Acercándose rápidamente a él para verlo mejor.

Topándose con un viejo collar de plata casi oscura pero con una singular joya negra como adorno central.

Sosteniéndolo con sus manos.

Colocando en su cuello.

Su madre jamás utilizaba esas joyas ya que eran muy viejas para su gusto, estaba completamente segura que no le molestaría que la tomara.

Cerrando la puerta del despacho, la novia del Sekiryuutei bajo a encontrar a su hermano con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Después de salir del despacho se topó con un hombre joven que vestía unas hombreras doradas pertenecientes a una armadura de lujo.

Cabello rojo carmesí, ojos zafiros y piel clara. Si tuviera que definirlo ese hombre seria su versión masculina perfecta.

Su hermano mayor Sirzechs Gremory.

Actualmente conocido como el Maou más fuerte Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Onii-sama — Llamo Rías — Necesito pedirte un favor.

— ¡Rías! — Su hermano volteo a verla — Viene a pasar unos días con la familia, ¿Cómo has estado?

— He estado bien, mejor imposible de hecho — La imagen del castaño paso por su mente e hiso que se sonrojara — Pero no quiero hablar de eso, Onii-sama necesito pedirte un gran favor.

— De que se trata, es raro que me pidas algo ya que en realidad jamás lo haces de hecho — Pregunto su hermano — Si esta en mis posibilidades te ayudare.

Rías suspiro fuertemente.

Cerró sus ojos pero inmediatamente los abrió mostrando una mirada de determinación.

— ¡ENTRENAME POR FAVOR! — Pidió la joven heredera del clan Gremory — Quiero que me enseñes a utilizar el poder de la destrucción como lo haces tú, te lo pido por favor Onii-sama.

Sirzechs Lucifer en pocas ocasiones mostraba verdadero asombro, incluso luego que la última guerra civil término jamás pensó volver a sorprenderse como en aquella época.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Su hermana pequeña la cual protegió desde siempre y deseo que jamás se inmiscuyera en el mundo de la guerra le pide personalmente que la entrene, no pudiendo esconder su asombro mostro una expresión de extrañes.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso? Rías tú ya sabes utilizar el poder de la destrucción, Oka-sama personalmente te enseño el estilo que han utilizado todas las usuarias de ese poder — Dijo el Maou — Me extrañas que me pidas eso.

— Ese principalmente es el problema Onii-sama, el estilo que utilizan las mujeres con el poder de la destrucción no va conmigo — Dijo Rías elevando sus manos al frente.

Concentrando una pequeña esfera hecha de poder de la destrucción.

Al cabo de unos segundos la esfera obtuvo correctamente su forma.

— Vez, sabes usar correctamente tu poder — Comento el Maou.

— Tarda mucho, el tiempo que duro para concentrarlo y darle forma es demasiado, si estuviera en una guerra no tendría disponibles eso segundos que ahora poseo — El análisis de su hermana menor lo sorprendió nuevamente — Siempre me esforcé por aprender el estilo que usa Oka-sama, pero desde siempre supe que no iba conmigo, todas las mujeres del clan Bael nacen con el poder de la destrucción más suave y fácil de manejar mientras que los hombres obtienen un poder más pesado y difícil de manejar.

— Lo sé, yo nací con la condición de todos los hombres, después de que te acostumbras puedes usarlo a tu propio modo y eso lo hace más fácil a la hora de luchar.

— Ese es mi punto, Onii-sama es una persona muy inteligente y sé que al igual que yo se dio cuenta que yo también nací con su misma condición, soy mujer pero herede el poder más pesado y difícil de moldear — Rías hiso desaparecer la esfera que había creado — Necesito aprender de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste o jamás cumpliré mis sueños, no quiero quedarme debajo de nadie Onii-sama.

La conversación que ambos mantenían atrajo la atención de su madre.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo Sirzechs? — Pregunto Venelana a su primogénito.

— Oka-sama, Rías desea aprender el estilo que uso con el poder de la destrucción — Respondió Sirzechs.

— Por favor Onii-sama — Pidió por segunda vez la joven.

— ¡Rías! — El tono autoritario de su madre hiso que volteara a verla — Por eso preguntabas cuando llegaría Sirzechs, antes de andar molestando a tu hermano debiste consultármelo a mí primero.

— No lo hice porque me lo hubieras negado, necesito que Onii-sama me ayude Oka-sama — Sin desviar la merada ella respondió — Onii-sama si lo deseas ponme a prueba o algo por el estilo, pero por favor entréname.

Sirzechs Lucifer lo pensó durante unos momentos antes de sonreír levemente y mirar a su hermana.

— Te propongo algo, si logras demostrarme que posees el poder que necesitas para mi entrenamiento te entrenare con mucho gusto los días que falten antes de que regreses — Dijo el Maou Lucifer.

— Acepto Onii-sama, te demostrare que si lo poseo — Esa fue la respuesta entusiasta de la pelirroja.

 _ **5 minutos después.**_

Sirzechs Lucifer, Rías Gremory y Venelana Gremory se encontraban de pie en el patio trasero del castillo Gremory.

Venelana estaba un poco más atrás de sus dos hijos ya que ella solo sería una espectadora.

— Bien Rías, quiero que expulses todo el poder que puedas, yo veré si tienes el necesario o no… empieza.

Al finalizar su orden Rías Gremory fue inmediatamente rodeaba por una leve capa de aura carmesí.

Poco a poco esa misma aura crecía cada vez más.

Rías inhalaba y exhalaba con un tiempo fijo, estaba recordando los entrenamientos que tubo al lado de Issei antes de venir al inframundo.

Al cabo de casi un minuto el aura desapareció y entro nuevamente en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

— "Se ha vuelto más fuerte" — Pensó Sirzechs contento — "Pero aun así… no tiene lo necesario para entrenar a mi modo"

El Maou Lucifer dio un paso al frente y hablo.

— Rías lo siento pe…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la colosal aura carmesí que salió de golpe del cuerpo de su hermana menor, mientras más pasaban los segundos el aura incrementaba cada vez más.

Hace unos momentos apenas rosaba con el límite que Sirzechs había decidió en su mente pero ahora era diferente, el límite que había pensado el Maou fue superado por la fuerte oleada de energía que saco su hermana menor.

El suelo debajo de los pies de la pelirroja comenzó a ser destruido por su propio poder, el poder de la destrucción consumía átomo por átomo y el suelo comenzó a ser destruido con rapidez.

Era como lo había dicho Rías, ella había heredado el poder más pesado y difícil de manejar en vez del suave y manejable poder que heredaban las mujeres Bael.

Rías era posiblemente la primera irregularidad dentro del todas la usuarias, pero entonces Sirzechs recordó, antes de Rías hubo una mujer con el mismo pesado poder de la destrucción.

La mujer demonio más fuerte de todo el inframundo.

Lirina Bael.

Rías había heredado el poder de Lirina Bael, eso era algo nunca antes visto y si el consejo se enterara de ese hecho se armaría el caos en el inframundo.

Ninguno lo vio debido a que el collar se encontraba debajo de la ropa de Rías pero al momento que salió la segunda oleada de energía la joya negra brillo durante unos segundos en color carmesí.

Lo que Sirzechs no sabía era que su hermana menor estuvo entrenando junto al actual poseedor del dragón rojo.

La [Boosted Gear] tiene una habilidad llamada [Boosted Gear Gift] la cual le permitía a su portador transferirle poder a un segundo o tercero. Pero Issei no utilizo esa habilidad de ese modo.

Cuando entrenaron junto utilizo el [Boosted Gear Gift] no para incrementar el poder de Rías sino para agrandar la resistencia del cuerpo de la pelirroja. El castaño se dio cuenta que Rías poseía un poder muy pesado que su cuerpo era incapaz de soportar, debido a eso nunca había sido capaz de usar más de la cuenta ya que si ella misma rompía su limite su cuerpo seria destruido por su propio poder de la destrucción.

Es decir, ella misma se destruiría desde adentro.

— No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te felicito Rías — Dijo Sirzechs con orgullo — Ve a prepararte porque en estos 5 días restante te entrenare como nunca antes lo has hecho.

Asintiendo a lo dicho por su hermano.

La pelirroja subió a cambiarse y vestirse con un conjunto que le permitiera mover mejor su cuerpo.

— Sirzechs — La voz de Venelana hiso que el actual Lucifer volteara — Esto es peligroso y lo sabes, si el consejo lo descubre se podría armar una segunda guerra civil en el inframundo.

— Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo negarme — Respondió el pelirrojo — Piénsalo madre, ¿Por qué después de tantos miles de años nace una segunda usuaria con esa particularidad? Yo francamente no puedo entenderlo, pero recuerdo las palabras que dijo el antiguo Lucifer… "Siempre ve más allá de lo que tus ojos te permiten ver"

— Pero aun así…

— No te preocupes, protegeré a Rías, no le pasara nada malo…

Esos fueron los sucesos que vivió la pelirroja antes de regresar al mundo humano.

El primer paso para su evolución estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Azazel dejó caer su cuerpo en su lujoso sofá de cuero negro.

Actualmente estaba en Grigori, específicamente en su oficina.

El lujoso piso del lugar estaba repleto de papeles y libros que contenían importante información.

El trato que realizo con Issei Hyodo consistía que si el castaño lograba detener a su subordinado él le entregaría la ubicación del objeto que el chico buscaba con desesperación.

Pero la pregunta seria.

¿Cómo encontraría tal objeto?

Cuando hablo con Issei el caído quiso parecer serio y confiado pero en realidad no tenía idea alguna de por dónde empezar.

Todo era muy complicado incluso para el que era la única persona viva capaz de entender el funcionamiento de los [Sacred Gear] porque ni siquiera los Ángeles entendían el funcionamiento de esas reliquias sagradas.

— Veamos — Azazel poso su vista en una hoja que se encontraba tirada en el suelo — Lo que busca ese chico debe estar en el lugar donde ninguna persona sea capaz de entrar, ese objeto estoy completamente seguro que Dios lo dejo lejos incluso de sus propios hijos.

Para que el Dios bíblico escondiera algo con tanto afán tenía que ser muy peligroso ya que ni siquiera los Ángeles sabían su ubicación. Azazel sabía que los Ángeles desconocían la ubicación ya que lo que buscaba el castaño existía incluso antes de que el callera del cielo y se convirtiera en un Ángel Caído.

— Entonces es más antiguo que los mismos [Sacred Gear] — Dijo Azazel asombrado — Mi teoría es algo ridícula, pero quizás mi viejo se bajó en ese objeto para crear los [Sacred Gear] pero si es así como un humano normal sería capaz de portar tal cosa.

Desde el inicio las facciones utilizaron a los seres humanos para su conveniencia sin importarles nada más. Dios les había otorgado los [Sacred Gear] para que se volvieran independientes de todos… incluso de el mismo.

Pero eso era ridículo, porque darle a un humano un arma que te permite matar un Dios.

¿Por qué un Dios crearía un arma que pueden utilizar en su contra?

— ¿Qué planeabas viejo? — Hablo Azazel al aire — Por más que lo pienso jamás he podido comprender tu mente, a pesar que me alabaste como el Ángel con mayor inteligencia nunca pude igualarte, bueno ya tome una decisión.

Azazel se puso de pie.

Un círculo mágico resplandeció debajo de él.

— Lo siento Semyazza, pero tomare unas vacaciones — Se disculpó Azazel.

De entre las sombras de la oficina salió un hombre joven de la misma edad del caído.

El vicepresidente de Grigori, el Cadre Semyazza.

— Me opondría en otras circunstancias, pero le debemos mucho a ese niño y a su maestro — Respondió el recién llegando — Además, siéndote franco Azazel, también tengo mucha curiosidad.

— Tienes razón, volveré pronto amigo.

El circulo brillo con intensidad y la figura del caído desapareció completamente de la oficina.

Dejando solo al Cadre.

— Issei Hyodo — Murmuro Semyazza — ¿Qué planes hacer muchacho?

 _ **Parte V**_

Issei Hyodo estaba en la cocina de su hogar.

La mesa estaba servida y estaba perfectamente acomoda por un mantel blanco.

Incluso había velas que desprendía una rica esencia de rosas.

¿Por qué el castaño estaba cocinando?

Rías llegaría en cuestión de minutos y Issei quería darle una sorpresa a su amada novia.

El castaño saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

8:00 PM.

En cuestión de segundos su novia llegaría.

Issei se desplazó hacía la sala, al llegar pudo apreciar como un círculo mágico con un emblema que él conocía perfectamente apareció.

Abrió sus brazos y en menos de un segundos una persona se lanzó hacía el abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

Sin poder resistir callo de espalda al suelo siendo aún abrazado por aquella persona.

No había que ser adivino para descubrir de quien se trataba.

El largo y brillante cabello carmesí la hacía resaltar entre todas la mujeres.

— He vuelto… — Dijo Rías con felicidad.

— Bienvenida… — Respondió el castaño con el mismo tono de voz.

Ninguno quería moverse de esa posición.

Rías quería seguir abrazándolo y Issei compartía ese sentimiento.

— El calor de Issei… lo extrañaba…

— Suenas como una pervertida…

Rías se sonrojo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

— Cá-Cállate… no digas esas cosas.

— Pero sabes, yo… extrañaba el olor de tu cabello, desprende una esencia de paz y tranquilidad que solo ciento a cuando te tengo cerca.

Al cabo de unos segundos el castaño se levando.

Sin soltar a la pelirroja la cargo hacía la el comedor de la casa.

— Issei… ¿Dónde están Otou-sama y Oka-sama?

— Trabajo, son unas personas muy ocupadas, pero me encomendaron que te recordara cuanto te quieren.

— Yo también los quiero, ahora son mis padres legales después de todo.

Issei bajo con cuidado a Rías y la sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver tan lujosa cena frente a ella, francamente no la esperaba.

— Issei, ¿Hiciste esta cena? — Pregunto Rías viendo detenidamente cada platillo.

— Si, la cocine para recibirte, espero que sea de tu agrado Hime-sama.

Rías se sonrojo al escuchar ese mote cariñoso.

Tomo con sus manos los cubiertos y con mucho decoro probo un bocado de la cena preparada por su novio.

— Delicioso… — Admitió la pelirroja — ¿Cómo puedes cocinar mejor que yo?

— No te avergüences, siéndote sincero cuando te conocí pensé que no sabrías cocinar — El castaño recordó la comida que le preparaba casi diariamente la pelirroja — Pero me sorprendí cuando probé tu comida, era exquisita, eres una princesa pero aun así rompes todo estereotipo.

Rías saco pecho orgullosa por el alago de su pareja.

— Por supuesto, es el deber de toda esposa cocinar la comida más exquisita, pero aun así me quita el ánimo que cocines mejor que yo — Rías seguía disgustando cada platillo sobre la mesa — Pero ya veras, dentro de unos meses te superare Issei, solo espera.

Issei rio.

Su novia se había impuesto ella misma un autor reto.

— Hablando de superar, no piensas decirme nada — Rías entendió el comentario y volteo su rostro — Tu energía se incrementó en poco tiempo, estuviste entrenando acaso.

— Quien sabe — Respondió la pelirroja — Cuando entrenemos mañana lo descubrirás por ti mismo… Issei, tengo algo que contarte.

— Dime — Dijo el castaño.

— Cuando estabas en la orden de Exorcistas, jamás llegaste a escuchar el nombre de Lirina Bael — EL castaño casi se atraganta al escuchar el nombre que pronunciaron los rojos labios de la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo conoce a esa mujer? — Pregunto inmediatamente el castaño.

— Entonces si lo sabes, la verdad es que yo… — Rías bajo los cubiertos y los poso sobre la mesa — Soy descendiente directa de Lirina Bael.

— ¡Eh! — Fue la única respuesta de parte del castaño — Tu desciendes de la mujer demonio más fuerte, no quiero sonar como un acosador pero en el Vaticano poseían información de los demonios más resaltantes y tu hermano Sirzechs Lucifer encabeza junto a otro la lista.

— ¿Qué clase de información poseen? — Pregunto Rías.

— En realidad no es nada preocupante. Sus habilidades, familias y árbol genealógicos — Explico el castaño — Recuerdo que tu madre es hija del antiguo Lord Bael y descendía de la familia real, pero también sé que Lirina fue excomulgada de la familia real, entonces como desciendes de ella Rías.

— Oka-sama me platico sobre la repentina aparición de una bebe que luego de un tiempo fue aceptado como miembro del clan, mi madre es descendiente de esa bebe y por lo tanto yo también — Comento la pelirroja — Esa Bebe era hija de Lirina Bael, como fue acepta en la familia real luego de la excomulgación de su madre es un misterio.

Issei tomo un vaso de agua y guardo silencio unos momentos.

Estaba pensando.

Analizando lo dicho por su pareja.

Cuando inicio los entrenamientos con Rías le pareció muy extraño que la pelirroja poseyera un poder más pesado y poco moldeable, al ser un Exorcista conocía perfectamente cómo se presentaba el poder de la destrucción del clan Bael en cada poseedor.

Pero Rías era una mujer y aun así nació con esa particularidad.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, su novia era descendiente directa de Lirina Bael. La mujer más fuerte del inframundo y también la que le causó una gran pérdida antes del final de la primera guerra de facciones.

— Rías, quizás ya te has hecho la idea pero si sale a la luz que posees un poder igual al de Lirina Bael, se armaría el caos — Le comunico el castaño con preocupación, lo menos que quería era que Rías se viera implicada.

— Lo sé, Oka-sama y Onii-sama intentaron disimularlo pero también están muy preocupados, tanto daño causo Lirina Bael para que el inframundo la aborrezca.

— El mal tiene dos puntos de vista. Para los ancianos del inframundo ella fue una traidora porque no los obedeció, pero posiblemente Lirina Bael los traiciono por alguna razón en particular — Issei parecía analizar la situación — Ahora me entero gracias a ti que años después mando a su hija a la mansión Bael para que se criara ahí junto a lo de su clan.

Por más que lo pensara no hallaba respuesta alguna.

— Por cierto, ya que hoy es domingo repetirán mi telenovela, ¿Puedo verla aquí? — Pregunto la pelirroja con dulzura.

— Esa pregunta sobra, vamos al sofá — Respondió el castaño levantándose junto a su novia de las sillas del comedor.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Issei estaba despierto.

El televisor lo había apagado hace unos momentos.

Mientras tanto, recostada en su hombro izquierdo, durmiendo ternura se podía ver el rostro de la heredera Gremory.

El castaño no se cansaba de verlo, no importaban cuantas veces lo hiciera, la belleza que poseía Rías eran tan pura que incluso opacaba al blanco más transparente.

Unos finos cabellos carmesí bajaron en su rostro.

Intentando quitarlos con su mano.

Al sentir el tacto del chico en su rostro, Rías comenzó a despertar lentamente pero no se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba.

— Lo siento, te desperté — Pregunto en voz baja el castaño.

— No importa, Issei jamás me molesta — Respondió la pelirroja pegándose más al chico — Issei, me amas…

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? — Pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

Rodeando con sus brazos a la joven.

Pegándola a él con dulzura.

Disfrutando del olor de su cabello, el cabello carmesí que tanto amaba.

— Te amo más a que mi propia vida, por ningún motivo dudes de eso.

La pelirroja rio divertida.

— Lo sé, Issei esta locamente enamorado de mí y jamás me dejaría ir.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición.

Disfrutando del calor del otro.

No querían moverse ya que dañarían aquel cálido y amoroso momento y sin darse cuenta el castaño y la pelirroja cayeron juntos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Parte VI**_

En medio de la oscura noche.

Viendo el infinito cielo lleno de estrellas estaba una figura sentado en una enorme roca.

Parecía ido viendo aquel cielo estrellado.

Su mirada zafiro mostraba que disfrutaba aquella vista.

Pero en realidad no admiraba el cielo, estaba esperando lo que estaba por suceder.

El cielo parecía partirse en dos, una enorme grieta dio su aparición en medio de aquel cielo.

De ella salió una colosal criatura que con el simple hecho de verla transmitía el sentimiento de absoluta superioridad.

Su piel era roja, un rojo tan intenso que consumiría cualquier otro.

Por cada aleteo de sus alas las montañas que estaban cercas se destruían fácilmente.

La larga cola que poseía rompían las nubes como si fueran papel mojado.

Esa bestia era conocida como el Dragón Del Apocalipsis, El Verdadero Dios Dragón rojo o mejor dicho el Great Red.

El DxD… El Dragón absoluto.

La persona se puso de pie.

Se trataba de un joven.

Cabello platino y mirada color zafiro.

Su vestimenta lo definiría como un chico a la moda. Pantalón negro con una cadena de plata en el bolsillo, franela verde y sobre la misma una chaqueta oscura.

Ese joven elevo su brazo al frente como si intentara capturar a aquella colosal bestia.

De un solo movimiento comprimió su puño.

Su mirada era afilada como si se estuviera enfrentado a algún desafío.

— Muy pronto, muy pronto te venceré — Hablo el joven de cabello platino con determinación — Dentro de poco te quitare el puesto del #1, el rojo no puede estar sobre el blanco… yo seré el #1.

El joven se levantó de la roca donde reposa con anterioridad.

Se puso de pie con intenciones de irse.

— Así que también viniste a verlo… Ophis — Hablo el joven deteniendo su andada — ¿Qué piensas?

Levitando en el aire sin la necesidad de poseer alas estaba una pequeña niña que aparentaba la edad de 12 años.

Su piel era clara y sus ojos color anochecer.

La niña vestía un vestido estilo gótico, pero a los ojos de cualquier persona esa niña luciría adorable.

— En que pienso dices, desde cuando te preocupan los demás… Valí — Respondió la niña llamada Ophis con indiferencia.

— Que cruel, solo era una pregunta sin importancia — Argumento el Albino — Tanto te molesta ver al Dios que te expulso de tu territorio, Diosa Dragona Ophis.

Por más irreal que pareciese esa niña era una Diosa Dragón.

Dragón del Infinito… Ophis Ouroboros.

La pequeña le ignoro y siguió viendo a aquel colosal dragón rojo.

Levanto su mano e imito la forma de una pistola.

Apunto a la cabeza del dragón mientras decía "Bam"

— Te venceré y volveré a la grieta… estúpido Great Red.

El albino sonrió de manera retadora.

El y esa niña poseían el mismo sueño.

Destruir al Dragón Del Apocalipsis.

No por nada él era el Dragón Emperador Blanco y poseedor del [Divine Dividing]

El actual hakuryuu y rival jurado desde hace milenios del Sekiryuutei.

— Muy pronto nos encontraremos y pelearemos para saber quién es el más fuerte, espero que seas fuerte. Mi rival… Issei Hyodo…

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, terminamos con el capítulo 3 de mi historia.**_

 _ **Quise hacerlo de 10.000 mil palabras pero el material base de este capítulo no podía alargarlo más.**_

 _ **Ahora, si obtengo más de 15 Reviews publicare el capítulo antes del sábado ya que el siguiente superara incluso las 10.000 palabras.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide Reyevolution…**_


	5. Chapter 5

High School DxD

Formando Futuros Camaradas

 _ **Parte I**_

En el centro comercial de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Issei Hyodo se encontraba parado en el medio de un gran grupo de personas, hace poco había salido de la academia por lo tanto vestía en su cuerpo el uniforme de preparatoria.

Estaba solo.

Su amada novia tenía que atender asuntos referentes a su club y debido a eso no pudo acompañarlo, incluso ahora que lo pensaba ellos llevaban una relación más o menos secreta.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, ella era un demonio y el un Exorcista.

Pertenecían a diferentes bandos y aunque él no le sirviera directamente al Vaticano aun no abandonaba su rango como Exorcista.

Aun no era tiempo de revelar su relación, primero tenía que mover algunas piezas antes para que no se armara un desastre y su novia quedara implicada.

En fin, el castaño no tenía nada que hacer en casa así que decidió ir al centro comercial a despejar su mente.

Decidió entrar al área de árcade.

Recorrió el lugar, todas las personas andaban en pareja o grupos, eso lo hacía sentir levemente celoso.

Cuando estaba por retirarse visualizo a un grupo de jóvenes de preparatoria molestar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña estudiante de secundaria.

Suspiro con cansancio.

Cuando veía esas escenas su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y debía ir a ayudar a la persona implicada.

— Lo siento, te hice esperar hermanita — Hablo el castaño acercándose a la pequeña estudiante de secundaria — Vámonos.

Tomo la mano de la pequeña y se la llevo lejos del grupo de acosadores.

El área de árcade era grande y cuando estuvo a varios metros de ese grupo soltó la mano de la pequeña.

— No puedo creer que funciono esa estrategia — Dijo el castaño sumamente sorprendido — Pensé que tendría que pelear, quien lo diría ¿Cierto?

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto la pequeña estudiante sin mostrar alguna expresión en su lindo rostro.

Issei poso su vista en ella y se dio cuenta que la niña tenía rasgos extranjeros.

Cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos color avellana y el clásico uniforme femenino de secundaria.

— Yo, soy una persona que no permitirá que el mal triunfe — Respondió Issei colocando una pose de victoria.

— ¡Pervertido! — Fue la única respuesta de la pequeña.

— ¡Qué clase de razonamiento es ese! — Dijo exaltado el castaño.

— Las personas que hacen poses extrañas es porque poseen fetiche y los fetiches pertenecen a los pervertidos — Argumento la pequeña con la misma expresión en su rostro.

Su cara de póker parecía estar tatuada en ella.

— "Me pregunto quién le habrá enseñado ese tipo de cosas" — Pensó el castaño con duda.

En alguna parte de la academia Kuoh, específicamente en un club de apariencia sobrenatural una pelirroja estornudo levemente.

— Pero cambiando de tema — Dijo Issei — ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pequeña parecía dudar pero al final respondió.

— Koneko… Koneko Tojo — Se presentó la estudiante de secundaria.

— Es un placer conocerla Koneko-sama — Dijo nuevamente el castaño.

— Ahora me elogias, de verdad eres un pervertido Issei-sempai.

— Sempai… me llamaste sempai — Pregunto el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la albina — Es la primera vez que me llaman de ese modo, siendo que mis puntos de vida se incrementan… a donde iremos ahora Koneko-chan.

— ¿Ir?, no entiendo — Repitió confusa la pequeña albina.

— Me refiero que jugaremos primero, aquí hay una gran variedad de juegos, ¿Cuál jugaremos Koneko-chan?

— A eso me refiero, ¿Por qué me estas invitando a jugar contigo? Apenas te conozco Issei-sempai.

El castaño rasco su mejilla levemente avergonzado.

— Bueno, las personas vienen en parejas o en grupos, además la mayoría de los juegos se juegan entre dos persona y como tú también viniste sola pensé que podríamos divertirnos junto — Propuso el castaño — ¿Qué dices entonces? No rechaces la petición de tu sempai.

La albina suspiro.

— Está bien — Acepto la joven — Pero usted paga sempai.

— Perfecto, vamos entonces — El castaño tomo la mano de la pequeña albina y se dispusieron a jugar en los juegos de árcade.

Después de varios juegos el castaño conoció por primera vez lo que se sentía perder ante una persona menor que él.

La albina lo había aplastado en cada juego de fuerza en el que entraban.

Era imposible.

Como una niña que apenas estaba en crecimiento podía tener tal fuerza.

¿Qué le daban de comer a los niños de hoy en día?

El castaño no podía creerlo.

Pero como dice el dicho… "Aceptar la realidad te hace más fuerte"

Actualmente el castaño y la albina caminaban por el centro comercial, cada una con un helado en mano. El castaño eligió el de chocolate mientras la albina prefirió el de fresa.

Issei veía divertido como la pequeña comía el heleado, parecía una verdaderamente amante de los dulces.

Las expresiones que realizaba la hacían parecer un lindo gatito.

Era increíblemente adorable.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Pregunto Issei a su recién amiga.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna de la chica.

Bajando su rostro para verla, pero su sorpresa fue darse cuenta que la pequeña ya no estaba a su lado.

— Koneko-chan — Llamo el castaño a la albina.

Ladeando su rostro.

Visualizando a la albina.

La pequeña estudiante de secundaria estaba viendo de forma ida una máquina que dentro poseía objetos. Era el conocido juego que consistía en introducir una moneda e intenta sacar algo con la mano metálica.

Issei se acercó a ella.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? — Le pregunto el castaño.

La albina asintió con decisión.

— Voy a intentarlo — Respondió la joven.

Sacando de su falda una moneda.

Introduciéndolo en la máquina, las luces se encendieron dando a entender que podía empezar a usarla.

Koneko tomo el mando y la mano mecánica empezó a moverse, con lentitud la albina guio aquella mano hacía un específico objeto dentro de la máquina.

Un broche de gato.

Sin embargo su intento fallo y le fue imposible sacar tal objeto.

Decepcionada bajo la cabeza con tristeza que a los ojos del castaño la hacían sumamente tierna.

— Tendré que intentarlo, déjaselo a él gran Issei-sama — Aviso el castaño.

Sacando una moneda de su pantalón.

Ingresándola con rapidez en la máquina.

Cerrando sus ojos.

Tomando con ambas manos el mando.

Abriendo de golpes sus ojos color miel, sin embargo ahora mostraban una expresión de seriedad que incluso sorprendió a la pequeña albina.

— Si apunto directamente la maquina fallara debido a la trampa que posee, la mano mecánica retrocederá — Hablo el castaño sin dejar de ver el objeto — Entonces no tengo que apuntar hacia el medio, tengo que calcular y lazar la mano mecánica delante del objeto para que cuando retroceda atrape el broche.

Efectivamente, el castaño hiso al pie de la letra lo que dijo.

Desplazo la mano mecánica delante del broche de gato y cuando pulso el botón para que la mano bajara esta retrocedió y atrapo el broche con facilidad.

Esperando unos momentos que el objeto saliera de la máquina.

El castaño lo saco y sin preguntar lo puso en el cabello de la albina.

— Listo, te luce ese broche Koneko-chan, pareces una linda gatita — El castaño expreso sus sinceros pensamientos.

Avergonzando a la pequeña.

— Gracias… — Dijo la albina en un simple susurro.

El castaño estaba por retomar su caminata hasta que un teléfono celular sonó cerca de él, cuando se dio cuenta el teléfono que sonaba pertenecía a su acompañante.

La albina contesto la llamada y respondió con un "Voy de inmediato… Buchou"

El castaño lo entendió.

Su amiga tenía que irse.

— Te vas — Le pregunto el castaño.

— Si — Respondió la albina — Gracias por todo Issei-sempai.

— No te preocupes, vengo aquí casi cada día, espero volver a verte Koneko-chan — Dijo el castaño.

Ambos se despidieron y la pequeña albina se retiró del centro comercial.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Koneko Tojo arribo a la academia Kuoh, ella no era estudiante pero la persona que la había llamado si lo era.

Al ser de tarde casi no quedaba nadie en la academia.

La pequeña albina entro en un edificio con que transmitía la sensación de vejes.

Toco la puerta que había en ese lugar, cuando recibió la aprobación para ingresar abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro completamente.

Era una oficina.

Dos sofás grandes y uno pequeño, en el medio de todo había una mesa de noche hecha de vidrio.

El piso era de madera fina y las paredes tenían un toque sobrenatural.

Pero frente a todo eso estaba un escritorio y justo ahí, sentada en una lujosa silla de cuero negro estaba una estudiante de la academia.

Cabello rojo carmesí.

Ojos color zafiro.

Rías Gremory era la presidenta (Buchou) del club de lo ocultismo.

— Koneko, tardaste un poco — Aviso la pelirroja — Te ocurrió algo.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas buchou — Dijo la albina.

— No te preocupes, soy yo quien debería disculparse ya que te moleste en tus horas libres, pero a decir verdad hay un contrato que solo tú puedes hacer — Explico Rías a su sierva — ¿Qué dices? Aceptas hacer el contrato.

— Si, enseguida lo cumplo — Acepto la albina.

— Por cierto Koneko, ese broche es muy lindo, ¿Dónde lo compraste? — Pregunto la pelirroja.

La albina toco levemente el broche y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— N-No… es nada Buchou, lo conseguí en el centro comercial — Respondió la pequeña estudiante de secundaria.

Debajo de la albina un círculo mágico hiso su aparición y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo había desaparecido junto al círculo.

Rías quedo sola nuevamente en el club.

Entrelazado sus dedos y los uso como soporte para su perfilada barbilla.

— Porque siento que debo castigar a Issei — Hablo para sí misma la pelirroja — Debe ser mi imaginación.

Retomando sus deberes, la pelirroja heredera del clan Gremory siguió revisando los contratos que luego designaría a cada uno de sus siervos.

Apresurándose ya que quedo de ver a su pareja dentro de una hora en el centro comercial para tener una cita.

Simplemente, ella… no podía esperar.

 _ **Parte II**_

"BOOM" "BOOM" "BOOM"

Las explosión se escuchan como trompetas en una orquesta, cada una venia acompañada por otra más fuerte pero nunca terminaban.

Del cielo bajo un místico ser que para la gran mayoría de seres humanos solo pertenecía a los libro de ciencia ficción.

Todo el cuerpo de esa ave estaba rodeado por fuego puro.

Era un Ave Fénix.

La mística y legendaria Ave Fénix, el ser que a pesar de morir vuelve a la vida desde sus cenizas y también, uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo.

Pero el Ave Fénix no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Debajo de él estaba una persona de apariencia adolecente.

Cabello rubio suelto donde la parte inferior ardía en fuego pero aun así no se consumía ni quemaba a la joven persona.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca lo cual hacía imposible ver sus ojos. Pero su cuerpo estaba vestido con una franela deportiva casi quemada por completo, solo cubría en esos momentos poco menos del abdomen y permitan mostrar sus pechos de tamaño medio lo que daba a entender que era un joven adolecente.

Unos short casi en las mismas circunstancias de su franela cubrían sus piernas y finalizando su atuendo estaban unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Quitando el hecho que su rostro era imposible de ver la joven adolecente demostraba ser una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— Aun te falta — Hablo el Ave Fénix — Dentro de poco terminara tu entrenamiento pero aun no puedes usar tu verdadera llama.

— Sabes, para una joven de 14 años hacerle frente a un Ave Fénix es admirable, sinceramente esperaba algunas palabras de ánimo — Comento la joven rubia — Pero no te preocupes, aun me quedan 2 meses para poder usarla, continuemos… Ariel.

La rubia había llamado al Ave Fénix Ariel, posiblemente ese era su nombre.

— Interesante, he intentado intimidarte desde que llegaste pero aun así sigue haciéndome frente — Dijo el Ave Fénix — Yo Ariel, el Ave Fénix más fuerte reconozco tu valía pequeña heredera… muéstrame si puedes usar tu poder.

El Fénix expulso una llamarada de fuego directamente a la joven.

La rubia al ver como el ataque se acerca invoco en su espalda unas majestuosas y brillantes alas hechas de fuego puro, tomando impulso se alzó al vuelo esquivando con satisfacción el ataque de la mística Ave.

Pero el ataque no termino ahí.

Una segunda llamarada de fuego se lanzó sobre la rubia.

Al ver que no podía escapar elevo sus brazos al frente e impacto detener el impacto.

Las llamas del Fénix eran tan potentes que sin tocar las montañas de rocas cercas de ahí ellas mismas se derretían solo con el calor que generaban aquellas llamas.

El simple hecho que esa joven pudiera soportar el calor del fuego e incluso tocarlo era sencillamente admirable y valeroso.

La llamarada de fuego siso y se pudo ver como la rubia aun tenia los brazos alzados, pero ambos brazos estaban completamente quemados por el fuego del Ave.

Al cabo de unos segundos los brazos de la rubia comenzaron a regenerarse y en pocos segundos estaban como nuevos, cualquiera que no hubiera presenciado lo anterior pensaría que jamás tuvieron quemaduras en ellos.

— Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no intentes repeler mis llamas — Dijo Ariel a la joven — Contratácalas con tu propio poder, muéstrame aquellas llamas que vi la primera vez.

— Cállate — Le dijo la rubia con cansancio — Solo él puede ordenarme algo, él y nadie más tiene derecho de siquiera intentar darme una orden.

La rubia invoco en cada mano una bola de fuego de tamaño medio.

Sus alas ardieron cada vez más y se lanzó hacía el Fénix dispuesta a atacarlo.

Lanzando la primera bola de fuego que fue fácilmente bloqueada por Ariel pero debido a eso el Fénix perdió de vista a la rubia por solo un segundo.

Pero, ella no necesitaba más tiempo.

Desplazándose detrás del Ave Fénix, impregnando más poder, agrandando más la segunda bola de fuego, sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia lanzo una gigantesca esfera hacía el Fénix.

Impactando directamente contra la espalda del Ave.

La queja que soltó el Ave le dio a entender que su ataque si había funcionado.

Sonriendo con orgullo.

No cualquiera podía decir que peleo mano a mano con un Ave Fénix y logro herirlo sin sufrir gran daño.

— Nada mal, debo decirlo — Dijo el Ariel — Pero un ataque tan diminuto apenas logre sentirlo, te faltan miles de años antes de poder hacerme frente.

— Esperaba un "Sigue así" pero llevo tiempo conociéndote y sé que esas palabras fueron de ánimos — Argumento la rubia.

Por reflejo se movió hacía un lado y gracias a eso esquivo por pocos centímetros un ataque hecho por la cola del Ave Fénix.

Sin embargo, el suelo no corrió con esa suerte ya que al sentir el impacto un enorme cráter emergió de él.

Llevaban días entrenando.

Solo paraban para que la rubia durmiera y de vez en cuando se alimentara, el entrenamiento dado por el Ave Fénix era muy riguroso.

Pero ella lo necesitaba.

Su nivel actual era muy bajo.

Si quería seguir a su lado como su compañera, tenía que volverse mucho más fuerte.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la derrota que sufrieron a manos de ese hombre.

No quería volver a perder ante nadie.

El sabor amargo que transmitía la derrota era algo que no quería volver a sentir jamás.

Se volvería más fuerte, tan fuerte como la persona que quería seguir.

Se volvería tan fuerte como el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, el deseo de su amo era vencer a los dioses y alzarse en la cima.

Su deseo era una orden para ella, la orden de su líder eran absolutas para ella.

El fuego que cubría la parte inferior de su cabello ardió con intensidad, su cuerpo fue cubierto casi por completo de fuego puro.

Se había decidido.

Ella era una luchadora que primero pensaba, calculaba y analizaba antes de atacar. Pero también sabía que había momentos donde solo tenías que seguir tus instintos.

Este era uno de esos momentos.

El Ave Fénix no portaba el titulo como el Ave inmortal por nada, su poder y capacidad regenerativa eran tan altos que incluso la mayoría de los dioses le temían.

Los Fénix de clase suprema empataban en poder con los reyes dragones.

Este era su reto.

Su desafío estaba junto frente a ella.

No vacilaría… no dudaría ni se retractaría de nada.

Ese era el camino que había elegido seguir, ese era la vida que escogió vivir por toda la eternidad.

— Prepárate, no me contendré — Aviso Ariel con seriedad.

El Ave Fénix inhalo una fuerte cantidad de aire.

Concentrándolo en su pecho.

Almacenándolo y llenando de poder puro.

Abriendo su boca y exhalando de golpe una colosal llamarada de fuego, comparada con las anteriores esta era 10 veces más grande.

La rubia lo sabía.

No podría esquivarla.

No se movió de su posición, solo elevo ambos brazos al frente pero a diferencia de la última vez sus manos estaban llenas de su propio fuego.

Recibió el ataque hecho por Ariel directamente, sus manos tocaban la llamarada intentado hacer que retrocediera.

Esta vez no la repelería.

Vencería aquellas llamas hechas por el Fénix.

— "Sino lo logro" — Pensó la rubia — "Sino puedo cumplir mi entrenamiento… como puedo siquiera tener la idea de verlo a los ojos"

Sin embargo el ataque era muy fuerte.

Su poder actual era incapaz de contratacar.

El fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo desapareció y sus alas se esfumaron en el viento.

Perdería.

Volvería a perder

¡NO!

Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que continuara, le imponían y ordenaban que siguiera hacía delante.

Todo sucedió en un momento.

Una segunda fuente de energía se activó dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado nuevamente por llamas pero a diferencias de las anteriores están eran diferentes. Las llamas que ahora rodeaban su cuerpo… eran llamas doradas.

Las verdaderas llamas del primer Ave Fénix.

Sus labios pronunciaron unas palabras que ella desconocía.

[Burning]

Las llamas doradas que ahora cubrían su cuerpo salieron disparadas como una explosión volcánica e impactaron contra las llamas del Ave Fénix.

Haciéndolas retroceder.

Consumiéndolas.

Sin saber porque, las llamas doradas contrataron a las del Ave Fénix y además de eso las venció completamente.

El poder de sus llamas doradas logro rasgar por primera vez la mejilla del Ariel, una herida que ni siquiera la habilidad nata que poseían los Fénix de regeneración pudo regenerar.

El daño era diminuto pero al mismo tiempo era gigantesco.

Las llamas doradas desaparecieron de su cuerpo y ella callo inconsciente, su cuerpo caía en picada desde el cielo hasta que fue atrapada por el Ave Fénix y la caída que se llevaría fue evitada con satisfacción.

Sus energías estaban actualmente en 0%

Había quedado completamente agotada.

— ¿Quién lo diría? — Comento el Fénix — Lo único que necesitaban era un pequeño empujón, esto lo querías escuchar despierta pero no lo diré nuevamente… ¡Bien Hecho!

La rubia no pudo escuchar las palabras dichas por el Ave Fénix pero aun así detrás de la máscara que tapaba su rostro una diminuta sonrisa dio espontáneamente su aparición.

 _ **2 días después…**_

La rubia despertaba lentamente, actualmente descansaba sobre una modesta cama oculta en medio de una gran cueva.

Sus ropas estaban destrozadas por completo.

Pero su cuerpo se había regenerado con satisfacción y no sentía molestia alguna.

Quito las sabanas de su cuerpo y puso ambos pies en el suelo.

Camino hasta quedar frente a un cofre de gran tamaño.

Abrí el cofre y del interior saco un elegante vestido rojo con fino y relucientes detalles color dorado.

Utilizo un hechizo mágico para limpiar su cuerpo.

Quito de su cuerpo las sucias y quemadas ropas y se colocó con sumo cuido la elegante prenda.

Su cabello rubio que en esos momentos se encontraba suelto fue atado en dos coletas del mismo tamaño y mediante un segundo hechizo mágico las coletas adoptaron una forma ondula que poseían parecido a un taladro.

Salió de aquella oscura cueva.

Por la altura del sol apenas estaba amaneciendo.

— Despertaste — La voz de Ariel resonó en todo el lugar — Dormiste 2 días.

— Ya veo, no puedo expresarlo correctamente pero… — La rubia llevo sus manos al frente — Antes de quedar inconsciente, sentí un segundo poder salir de mi cuerpo… eran las llamas doradas ¿Verdad?

— Si, después de todo terminaste el entrenamiento 2 meses antes — hablo nuevamente Ariel — ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Iré a buscar a mi hermana en Inglaterra — Respondió la rubia — Luego de eso quizás viajemos por el mundo una temporada, aún falta mucho para que se cumpla el tiempo límite y volvamos a reunirnos.

— Entiendo, aunque te mueres por verlo respetaras la decisión que el tomo ¿Cierto? — La rubia asintió — Puedes quitarte la máscara, cumpliste tu promesa y tu entrenamiento termino, ve y recorre el mundo… Ravel.

La rubia quito de su cara la máscara que la cubría y revelo un perfecto rostro libre de cualquier imperfección y unos relucientes ojos color zafiro.

Esa joven era Ravel Phoenix.

Una Exorcista del Dragón Rojo.

— Nos encontraremos muy pronto… Issei-sama.

Terminando esas palabras la rubia desapareció de aquel lugar mediante un círculo mágico.

Ariel se quedó viendo el lugar donde antiguamente estaba la joven que entreno durante casi más de un año.

— No pueden perder otra vez, si lo hacen todo acabara, nosotros confiamos en ustedes… niños elegidos…

Al igual que su discípula, Ariel se retiró de ese lugar aleteando sus alas de fuego con mucha rapidez.

Perdiéndose en el claro y despejado cielo azul.

 _ **Parte III**_

Kiba Yuto era un estudiante de primer año de la academia Kuoh.

Todas las estudiantes femeninas lo conocían como el príncipe de Kuoh.

Su cabello rubio y resplandecientes ojos azules más su rostro signo de un príncipe de un cuento de hada le hacían honor a su apodo.

Simplemente parecía un príncipe.

Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Él era sirviente de la heredera de un clan demoniaco ubicado en el inframundo, con mucho orgullo defendía su título como caballero de Rías Gremory.

Es decir, Kiba Yuto es un demonio reencarno que sirve al próximo heredero de la poderosa y respetada familia Gremory.

Actualmente deambulaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Ya era de noche.

La prueba inédita era la luna brillante en lo más alto del cielo.

Kiba había salido hace poco de una tienda y ahora sostenía en su mano derecha una bolsa blanca donde cargaba algunos alimentos para su sustento personal.

El sueldo que le otorgaba la familia Gremory por ser siervo de su hija era sumamente alto, incluso era demasiado para su gusto, el rubio rara vez se daba un gusto y siempre priorizaba gastar solo no necesario.

Su dueña no lo sabía ya que era uno de sus pocos secretos.

Pero más del 70% de sus pagos los donaba a un orfanato en el inframundo, no lo hacía por obligación, su corazón se lo dictaba y el con mucho gusto y placer lo hacía.

Lo restante lo ahorraba en su cuenta bancaria y lo demás lo usaba para su sustento.

Su vida era buena.

Rías Gremory pertenecía a los pocos demonios de clase alta que no veían a los demonios reencarnados como sirvientes sino que la pelirroja los trataba como familia.

Incluso en varias ocasiones ella misma le pidió que la llamara Onee-sama. Jamás pudo llamarla de ese modo y tal parece que su ama se tomó eso como un reto personal ya que ese mismo día juro que lograría que la llamara Onee-sama.

No pudo haber pedido un mejor Rey.

Rías era amable, educada, honesta, inteligente y sobretodo amaba a su familia. Él no lo diría pero la consideraba como su hermana mayor, solo que quizás su orgullo no permitía que la llamara de ese modo.

Dos mujeres de edad adulta joven venían vistiendo ambas un par de kimonos y hablaban de cosas triviales.

Cuando Kiba pasó delante de ella escucho como una de las dos mujeres se cayó al suelo y su amiga estaba intentado ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Como todo buen caballero él se dio vuelta para ayudarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como ambas habían desaparecido completamente.

Concentrándose logro sentir la presencia de un demonio vagabundo cerca de su ubicación, por alguna razón recientemente Kuoh se había estado llenando cada vez más de esos demonios.

Tiro la bolsa que sostenía con su mano al suelo.

Lo primordial ahora era rescatar a esas mujeres antes de que algo malo les ocurriese.

Viendo primero si nadie estaba cerca de ahí.

Cuando se percató que estaba solo desapareció en un borrón de velocidad, una de las cosas de la que podía sentirse orgullo era de la alta velocidad que poseía a pesar de ser un demonio joven.

Los Gremory le habían explicado que incluso demonios de clase media o media alta no tenían tal velocidad.

Era uno de sus talentos que logro florecer gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro.

La presencia del demonio vagabundo terminaba frente a una fábrica abandonada, la ciudad de Kuoh poseía muchas de esas fábricas y desgraciadamente ahora eran más que todas guaridas de demonios vagabundos.

Acercándose a la entrada.

Concentrándose para intentar oír algo, después de unos segundos los gritos de las mujeres que había secuestrado el demonio vagabundo llegaron a los oídos del joven rubio.

Kiba entro rápidamente a la fábrica abandonada y efectivamente ahí estaban las dos mujeres ya con los kimonos rasgados y frente a ellas un hombre anciano con muchas arrugas.

Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo posiblemente ese demonio hubiera abusado de ambas antes de devorarlas.

Kiba chasqueo su lengua con molestia, odiaba ver como en el mundo y sin importar la raza existían seres de esa calaña.

Personas que no le importaban matar a quien tuvieran en frente solo para cumplir sus ambiciones. Una imagen de varios niños encarcelados paso por su mente.

Sacudiendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

No tenía por qué pensar en eso ahora, lo primordial era recatar a las mujeres secuestradas.

— Un invitado — Anuncio el anciano — ¿Qué hace un niño bonito por aquí?

Kiba camino con lentitud.

No tenía por qué apresurarse.

— Podrías cerrar tu boca, eres algo repugnante — Argumento el rubio de ojos azules.

Al escuchar el comentario del rubio el anciano arrugo su frente con molestia.

— Vaya, quieres hacerte el héroe, lastima para ti… yo los odio — Lo último que pronuncio lo dijo de forma siniestra.

El cuerpo del anciano exploto y como si fuera una película de terror basada en el canibalismo del cuerpo del anciano comenzaron a salir extremidades que ningún ser humano normal debería poseer.

Si Kiba tuviera que describir a aquella criatura seria como un hibrido espeluznante con cuerpo de araña y cabeza de humano.

Era sencillamente asqueroso.

Una de las patas delanteras de la criatura cayó en picada sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Una cortina de humano se levantó sobre ellos.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! Solo era un simple humano — Comento con burla el horrendo hibrido,

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

La pata que utilizo para atacar al rubio fue cortada mediante un fino corte producto de una espada.

El humo se disolvió y la figura de Kiba reapareció en la escena, pero con la diferencia que ahora portaba en su mano derecha una espada clásica oriental.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto el demonio vagabundo — Un humano no es capaz de hacer eso, tú eres…

— Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta — Hablo el rubio con seriedad — Soy un humano que posee un [Sacred Gear]

Kiba dio un paso al frente y exclamo con fuerza.

[Sword Birth]

Del suelo emergieron con rapidez más de una docena de espadas que a medida que salían iban disparadas al demonio vagabundo con el objetivo de eliminarlo.

Todas las patas del hibrido fueron perfectamente amputadas por las filosas espadas del rubio perteneciente al clan Gremory.

Sin embargo, estuvo tan atento a su enfrentamiento que no siento sino hasta ahora como un segundo demonio vagabundo con las mismas características que el anterior había tomado los cuerpo de las dos mal heridas mujeres.

Kiba se maldijo internamente por su descuido.

— No pensé que un usuario de un [Sacred Gear] de tu nivel vendría a rescatar a estas zorras — Dijo el demonio recién aparecido — ¿Qué harás? Si me atacas ellas morirán junto a mí.

Él tenía razón.

Si lo atacaba ambas mujeres quedarían expuestas a sus espadas y sufrirían mucho daño.

Colocándose en posición de ataque.

Su maestro le explico que por más confundido que estuviese jamás dejara abertura abierta o el enemigo la utilizaría a su favor.

— Yo las salvare, tu elimínalo — Una voz le hablo a su espalda.

Aquella voz no era normal.

Muchos pensarían que las palabras de aquella voz fueron una sugerencia pero en realidad no fue así.

Las palabras de esa voz fue una orden.

Una orden que por alguna razón Kiba obedeció sin rechistar.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y pronuncio nuevamente su [Sacred Gear]

[Sword Birth]

Una segunda docena de espadas dieron su aparición desde el suelo e impactaron directamente contra el segundo hibrido.

Cortándolo con mucha facilidad en varios pedazos.

Cuando Kiba reacciono se preocupó si su ataque había herido a aquellas mujeres.

Pero su sorpresa fue ver el cuerpo de ambas recostadas en el suelo a unos metros de él mismo.

Buscando con la mirada a el responsable de ayudarlo.

Lo único que vio el caballero Gremory fue una persona de espalda vestida únicamente de negro con una capucha cubriendo la parte exterior de su cabeza y por ende su cabello.

Pero hubo algo resaltante en aquella persona.

En su brazo derecho sobresalía un guantelete color rojo, era la primera vez que el rubio veía un arma de esa forma pero aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse e intrigarse por aquel guantelete.

Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que ese guantelete… era peligroso.

En un solo parpadeo de su parte aquella persona desapareció sin dejar señal alguna.

Kiba poso su vista en las inconscientes mujeres que mostraban indicios de despertar.

Se acercó a ellas.

Tomo a cada una en sus brazos y en un segundo borrón de velocidad el rubio desapareció de aquella fábrica abandonada.

Lo que el no pudo sentir fue la presencia de un encapuchado verlo alejarse con rapidez.

Esa persona quito la capucha de su cabeza y un cabello castaño dio su aparición.

Issei Hyodo lo había ayudado sin saber que ese joven rubio era siervo de su amada novia pelirroja.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Italia.

Específicamente el Vaticano.

Uno de los lugares más sagrados del mundo humano.

Un lugar donde se entrenan a los protectores de la humanidad desde niños, en ese mismo lugar se les enseña sobre el bien y el mal del mundo humano y sobrenatural.

Todo sobre sus enemigos y formas de derrotarlos.

Los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos encabezan la lista de los más odiados en el Vaticano, un exorcista sin necesidad de rango tenía la orden de eliminar a un demonio si este estaba entrando en el territorio de Dios.

Esos seguían la palabra de Dios.

La doctrina del credo celestial.

Eran soldados que defendían a la humanidad aun si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

¿Por qué lo hacían?

Porque esas eran las órdenes de Dios.

Pero en realidad todo esas órdenes eran verdaderamente mandadas por el señor, el Vaticano era mandado y dirigido principalmente por familias humanas de mucho prestigio y poder.

Ellos dictaban los mandados del señor o hacían pasar sus propias exigencias utilizando el nombre del Dios bíblico.

Nadie lo sabía y el que se atrevía a preguntar o intentar averiguar era inmediatamente culpado de herejía y la pena de muerte caía sobre él.

En pocas palabras, había que seguir las órdenes sin rechistar.

Pero hubo una persona que se alzó a esas órdenes hace mucho, un hombre que poseía el rango más alto que un Exorcista pudiera aspirar.

Ese mismo hombre afirmo que no seguiría los caprichos de unos niños mimados y se fue del Vaticano junto a su único y primer discípulo hace ya casi 6 años.

Aquel hombre fue reconocido como el Exorcista más fuerte de toda la orden.

El General Axel Di Julies.

El hombre humano más fuerte en la actualidad… Axel Di Julies o también llamado el Exorcista negro, ya que al momento que un Demonio o Ángel caído le intentaba hacer frente lo único que ese ser podía ver era el crudo color negro de la muerte.

Su estado actual era de desaparecido.

Pero aun así no se le había dado oficialmente por muerto, las personas de la orden que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo sabían perfectamente que ese hombre no moriría hasta que cumpliera sus objetivos.

 _ **Área de prácticas…**_

El área de prácticas estaba habitado principalmente por Exorcistas aprendices de la orden, ahí se les enseñaba correctamente el uso de las armas sagradas que utilizaban para enfrentar a los seres sobrenaturales.

Muchos cadetes jóvenes iniciaban un día más de entrenamiento con el único propósito de en un futuro proteger a la humanidad.

Pero como también había cadetes dedicados rigurosamente a las practicas también habían unos que solo vagaban sin oficio alguno por el área.

— ¡Irina! — Hablo una voz femenina — ¿Por qué no estás en los entrenamientos?

La persona a la cual le pertenecía esa voz era una hermosa joven de corto cabello azul con un singular y resaltante mechón color verde y ojos color avellana.

Su vestimenta consista en el clásico uniforme de cuero que usaban los Exorcistas femeninos de la orden.

— Xenovia-chan… ¡Buenos días! — Le respondió una bella joven.

Cabello castaño atado en dos lisas coletas y brillantes ojos color violetas.

Su vestimenta era el mismo uniforme femenino de Exorcista.

— No te hagas la lista, ¿Por qué no estabas entrenando Irina? — Le pregunto Xenovia con seriedad — El hecho que hayas sido elegida para portar una [Excálibur] no te hace especial entre los demás Exorcistas.

— ¡A, no! — Dijo confusa la castaña — Yo pienso que al ser una poseedora de las [Excálibur] me hace especial, tu qué piensas Xenovia o debo recordarte que tú también eres una usuaria de las [Excálibur]

— Basta con eso, Irina has cambiado mucho desde hace 2 años, casi no te reconozco — Dijo la peli azul — Antes te dedicabas completamente a los entrenamientos y no dejabas que ser una usuaria se te subiera a la cabeza, pero ahora parece que no te importa los deseos de nuestro señor.

— Señor — Repitió la castaña — Cuando dices señor te refieres a los viejos decrépitos del Vaticano o al Dios celestial, porque si te refieres a los viejos me importa muy poco lo que pienses y si te refieres a Dios aun lo sigo fielmente.

— Irina — La llamo nuevamente su compañera — No puedes andar faltándole el respeto a los superiores de la orden y mucho menos a los altos mandos del Vaticano, ellos son nuestro líderes.

— ¿Por qué? Si recuerdo bien nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio y ellos se llevan todo el mérito — Dijo la castaña tocando un brazalete plateado en su muñeca derecha — Ellos mandan y nosotros obedecemos, pero quien nos garantiza que esas son las ordenes de Dios y nos las ambiciones de nuestros jefes.

— Irina… ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Pregunto Xenovia confusa.

La castaña toco nuevamente su brazalete y este se transformó rápidamente en una hermosa y ligera catana.

— Antes que yo poseyera esta [Excálibur] los altos mandos del Vaticano la habían hecho bañar de sangre — Argumento Irina mirando el reluciente brillo de su espada — Esos eran los deseos de la [Excálibur] o solo fueron los deseos egoístas de esas personas, si las [Excálibur] siguen en manos de humanos sin experiencia solo habrá un derramamiento inútil de sangre.

— Las [Excálibur] son utilizadas para eliminar Demonios y Ángeles Caído, ellos son el mal, desde cuando defiendes a esos seres — Pregunto Xenovia a su compañera — Te escucho y pienso que te sustituyeron por una copia exacta de ti misma, no eres la persona que conocí hace años, desde que ese tipo se fue… cambiaste…

— No niego que él tiene que ver en mi nueva forma de ver el mundo, pero mi cambio fue hecho únicamente por mí y nadie más — Explico la castaña — Simplemente se me fueron abiertas las puertas y ahora veo las cosas de una forma diferentes a cómo eran antes, los altos mando lo saben pero aun así no me han quitado mi [Excálibur] ya que solo yo puedo blandirla en estos momentos, todo es por intereses.

Irina se dio vuelta y comenzó a retirarse de ese lugar.

Volviendo a convertir su [Excálibur] en un lindo brazalete color plata.

— Nos vemos luego Xenovia-chan — Se despidió la castaña realizando una mueca infantil.

Dejando a su compañera ida en sus propios pensamiento, una parte de ella no quería estar de acuerdo con las respuestas dichas por la castaña, pero otra parte le pedía en suplica que lo pensara con detención.

Tenía que pensarlo detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión que posiblemente cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 _ **En la oficina central del Vaticano…**_

En un oscuro lugar donde no podía entrar ninguna luz y solo podían ser diferenciados las miradas serias de las 11 personas que estaban sentados hay tranquilamente.

Sus rostros no podían ser definidos pero con el simple hecho de ver sus penetrantes ojos se podía saber que eran Exorcistas de la orden y miembros importes del Vaticano.

Ellos eran los 11 Generales, en realidad son 12 pero luego de la desaparición de Axel Di Julies ahora solo quedaban 11 Exorcistas de rango General.

— Veo que tu peón fallo en traerlo de vuelta — comento uno de ellos.

— Era solo un mero imbécil, no me extraña su fallo — respondió otro.

— Tenemos que hacer que regrese.

— Su presencia es necesaria, él no puede andar suelto.

— Y para rematar la situación se llevó consigo a uno de los dos usuarios masculino de las [Excálibur]

Una conversación comenzó entre ellos y solo seis mantuvieron silencio.

Uno de ellos chaqueo los dedos y una imagen salió plasmada en la oscura del lugar.

La imagen era protagonizada un joven castaño que asistía a una academia de origen Japonés.

— Ese niño es el portador de la [Excálibur] — dijo uno de ellos.

— Lo recuerdo, era un genio con la espada cuando solo era un infante.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— Issei Hyodo debe regresar nuevamente al Vaticano, ya sea por las buenas… o sea por las malas.

 _ **Fuera de la oficina…**_

Irina Shido se había escabullido con suma precaución en el área prohibida del Vaticano.

Algo le decía que tenía que averiguar que tanto conversaban los Generales.

Cuando escucho lo que todos habían acordado la joven se retiró con rapidez y cautela de esa área.

 _ **Afueras del Vaticano…**_

Irina Shido se había alejado lo suficiente para realizar con toda seguridad una llamada.

Antes de iniciar verifico por últimas vez alguna presencia pero no sintió nada.

Un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en su oreja izquierda, esos círculos son conocidos como círculos mágicos de conversación.

— Me entere de algo… que de seguro te interesara…

Sin omitir detalle alguno la castaña le narro a la persona con la que hablaba todo lo que había logrado escuchar con lujo de detalle.

Tal parece que las piezas tendrían que moverse antes de tiempo.

 _ **Parte V**_

Akeno Himejima deambulaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Kuoh a altas horas de la noche.

Acababa de terminar un contrato con un cliente frecuente del clan Gremory y ahora regresaba a su hogar, normalmente podría ir mediante un círculo de tele transportación pero ella había optado por caminar en medio de la noche.

Por extraño que pareciese, ella encontraba esa noche muy cálida.

Era casi media noche pero aun así había personas en las calles.

Seguramente se debía al circo que abrió recientemente cerca de su actual ubicación, ya que las funciones eran a altas horas de la noche los padres llevaban y traían a sus hijos casi a media noche.

Una pareja de casados sostenía cada uno con cariño las manos de su pequeña hija.

Akeno se puso cerca de ellos ya que estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara a rojo para poder cruzar la calle, pero debido a la cercanía no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

— Oka-san, el circo estuvo muy divertido ¿Verdad? Me gustaron muchos los payasos — Dijo la niña con alegría.

— Tienes razón mi amor, pregúntale a tu padre si le pareció divertido — Le dijo su madre con cariño.

— Siempre y cuando mi hija está feliz yo lo soy, después de todo somos una familia — Argumento el padre con una sonrisa.

El semáforo cambio de color y la familia cruzo la calle con mucha tranquilidad.

Pero Akeno no se movió de su sitio, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Inconscientemente llevo ambas manos a su pecho y lo apretó con mucha fuerza.

Un cálido recuerdo de una familia feliz formada por un robusto hombre y una hermosa y delicada mujer paso por su mente, esas dos personas tenían en medio a una niña pelinegra la cual mostraba una radiante sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Pero inmediatamente ese recuerdo fue teñido por sangre, la sangre de la hermosa mujer esparcida por todo el suelo.

Una solitaria lagrima bajo por la mejilla izquierda de la bella pelinegra.

Sacudió su cabeza.

No podía creer que por el simple hecho de escuchar aquella conversación ahora se ponía a recordar recuerdos innecesarios.

— Podría ser, ¡Akeno-san! — La pelinegra escucho perfectamente como una persona la llamaba.

Volteo lentamente su rostro.

Recordaba perfectamente a esa persona, se trataba del mismo joven que la ayudo con anterioridad hace unos días.

Seco la lagrima que había bajado con su mejilla y realizo una forzada sonrisa.

— Issei-kun, ¿Qué haces tan tarde por las calles? — Pregunto la morena.

— Nada importante, solo quería despejar mi mente — Respondió el castaño acercándose a ella — Y tu Akeno-san… ¿Qué haces sola tan tarde?

— Me dio un antojo de helado y quise ir a comprarlo pero no estaba el sabor que me gusta — Mintió la morena, obviamente no podía decirle la verdad — Bueno, nos vemos otro día Issei-kun.

— Espere un momento, como hombre y caballero no puedo dejar que una mujer tan hermosa ande sola en la noche, es peligroso — Argumento el castaño — Sonara extraño, pero déjeme acompañarla aunque sea a las afueras del templo.

La morena se sorprendió.

No era la primera vez que le decían hermosa, pero si era la primera vez que un hombre se ofrecía a ayudarla sin pedir nada a cambio… aunque esta era la segunda vez que el castaño la ayudaba sin intenciones ocultas.

Por primera vez Akeno sintió, como ese joven era muy diferente a todos los demás, a pesar de ser un demonio ella era una sacerdotisa y descubrir cuando una persona poseía un corazón negro era fácil para ella.

Pero cuando intento ver el corazón del castaño, le fue rotundamente imposible, era como si su corazón y alma fueran protegidos por una poderosa barrera hecha únicamente de energía sagrada.

¿Qué era ese chico en realidad?

Ella no lograba resolver esa incógnita por más que lo pensara.

— Está bien, pero será hasta afuera ya que temo que Issei-kun me ataque y se olvide del hecho que tiene novia — Le dijo con burla la morena.

— Mi corazón fue atravesado por las palabras de Akeno-san — El castaño le siguió el juego.

Sacándole una linda sonrisa a la joven de cabello color anochecer.

Cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendió.

Ese era el objetivo del chico, hacerla sonreír, ese era su plan.

Poso su mirada sobre él y descubrió como el chico también sonreía con honestidad, ella no sabía cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos pero de alguna forma lo descubrió e intento ayudarla.

Esta era la tercera vez que la ayudaba.

Sinceramente a los ojos de Akeno Himejima… Issei Hyodo era un joven especial.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Issei en compañía de Akeno estaban caminando por las calles de Kuoh con un destino en mente… el templo donde vivía sola la joven pelinegra.

— Por cierto Akeno-san — El castaño inicio una conversación — Tu estudias en la academia Kuoh ¿Cierto?

La morena asintió a la pregunta hecha por el chico.

— Voy en segundo año, ahora que lo mencionas tú también vas a Kuoh ¿Verdad?

— Originalmente no pensaba asistir pero luego que la academia comenzó a permitir hombre mi novia me insistió tanto que a decir verdad no pude decirle que no, la técnica de los ojitos de cachorritos son terriblemente poderosas… además de sus constantes amenazas.

La morena rio divertida al escuchar la explicación del chico.

— Ara-Ara, parece que la quieres mucho Issei-kun, para que te expreses así de ella debe ser una chica especial — Dijo Akeno — Me estoy poniendo un poco celosa sabes, ¿Por qué todos los hombre que valen la pena ya están apartados?

— No te preocupes — El castaño le siguió nuevamente el juego — Akeno-san tiene un lugar en mi corazón, viviremos un amor prohibido.

Ninguno de ellos supo con exactitud cuando comenzaron a tratarse de forma de cercana ya que incluso bromeaban como amigos de toda la vida.

Principalmente Akeno. Su cercanía con los hombre nunca fue la mejor desde que era una niña, siempre pensó que sería mucho mejor estar apartadas de ellos.

Pero aun así se encontraba en esos momentos hablando con tanta normalidad con el castaño y sinceramente ella no tenía ganas de detener esa conversación.

Desde hace un tiempo sus pláticas y charlas con Rías habían disminuido, aun pasaban el tiempo juntas pero la pelirroja comenzó a salir sola y no le avisaba a nadie su paradero.

Quizás iniciar una amistad con el castaño… no era mala idea, podía contar con los dedos de las manos los pocos hombres que no la hayan volteado a ver con ojos lujuriosos y aunque le pareciera imposible, el castaño jamás la había visto con ojos lascivos.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a las afueras del templo.

— Parece que aquí nos separamos — Aviso el castaño — Fue un gusto, nos veremos otro día Akeno-san.

— Espera Issei-kun, podrías pasarte por el área de los de segundo — Le dijo la morena — Podríamos platicar de vez en cuando.

— La verdad no me gusta irme lejos del Área de los de primero.

En realidad lo que dijo el castaño era cierto.

Si él y Rías se encontraban no podrían resistir las ganas de abrasarse y estar juntos. Para molestia de la pelirroja y de él mismo aun no era el momento de revelar su relación.

Había que ser pacientes.

Originalmente pensaba mover las piezas en un tiempo más adelante pero cierta información llego a sus oídos y parece que tendría que hacer su movida antes de tiempo.

Lo que significaba que muy pronto podría estar junto a Rías sin temor a que ella fuera catalogada como traidora.

— Ya… veo… — Respondió la morena desanimada — Entonces no te quito más tu tiempo Issei-kun.

— Pero sabes, eso no significa que no puedo venir al templo de vez en cuando — Dijo el castaño — Me gusta la tranquilidad de esta área, cuando estoy cerca siento mucho confort y me agrada, además puedo venir y conversar con Akeno-san lo cual lo hace mucho mejor… ¿Qué dices?

— Sí, me encantaría que vinieras más a menudo — Respondió la morena animada — Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto Issei-kun.

— Igual, nos vemos pronto Akeno-san — Se despidió el castaño retomando su camino a su hogar.

Akeno se quedó viendo fijamente el camino por donde se perdía la figura del castaño, cuando fue incapaz de seguir viéndolo la joven pelinegra comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar al templo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya había arribado a su hogar sana y salva. El castaño se preocupó por ella y por eso la acompaño, pero aunque un hombre quisiera propasarse con ella le sería imposible.

Porque si tan solo lo intentara… un trueno lo pulverizaría al instante.

No por nada ella era conocida como… La sacerdotisa del trueno.

 _ **Parte VI**_

Otro día iniciaba.

Issei Hyodo se dirigía a la academia Kuoh para comenzar otro día de clases.

Esa era su rutina diaria, la ciudad de Kuoh recientemente comenzó a llenarse cada vez más de demonios vagabundos pero como en la misma ciudad habitan clanes demoniacos ellos se encargaban de eliminar a los demonios vagabundos.

En fin, la rutina diaria que poseía comenzaba a hartarle, el no negaría que la paz y tranquilidad era lo mejor que una persona pudiera desear, pero también sabía que mientras ese hombre se encontrara libre por el mundo la paz nunca llegaría.

Lo que vivía actualmente no era más que una ilusión que él personalmente se encargaría de romper en mil pedazos.

Todo iba normal.

Un sinfín de alumnos era visible por las calles de Kuoh ya que al igual que él se dirigían a la academia, pero una presencia desconocida lo hiso ponerse alerta.

El aura que desprendía esa persona no podría olvidarla.

Deteniéndose.

Concentrándose para ubicar la ubicación exacta de ese individuo.

Descubriendo exactamente donde estaba.

Sin perder tiempo Issei Hyodo se desvió del camino a la academia y fue a perseguir al sujeto que lo estaba espiando con mucha cautela.

Por suerte para Issei la zona donde estaba actualmente no tenía locales abiertos a esas horas y por ende no había personas cerca.

Aumentando cada vez más su velocidad hasta que fue imposible ver su figura en las calles, no había desaparecido, es solo que su velocidad era muy alta para que un humano normal pudiera verla.

El espía también había aumentado la suya propia al sentir como el castaño se percató de su presencia.

Issei reconocería aquella aura donde fuera.

Desprendía restos de poder sagrado y por ende eso lo hacía miembro del Vaticano.

Un Exorcista bajo el mando del Vaticano.

Pero para desgracia del Exorcista, el castaño fue más velos que él y llego rápidamente a su ubicación.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Issei con molestia.

Si el Vaticano lo había mandado a espiar no podía esperar nada bueno de ello.

— Así que tú eres el discípulo de ese hombre — Dijo el Exorcista — Es un placer conocerlo en persona… Issei Hyodo.

— No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto nuevamente el castaño con mucha más furia — Te envió el Vaticano o fueron los Generales.

— Porque me tratas de ese modo, somos camaradas después de todo — Comento el Exorcista — Nosotros somos los enviados del señor para limpiar al mundo de todos los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos.

— Compañeros… compañeros tú y yo, no me hagas reír — Dijo el castaño con burla — Yo no soy un perro del Vaticano, por favor no me compares contigo.

— Te estas revelando contra nuestro señor — Pregunto el Exorcista — Tus palabras son una amenaza o estas confirmando tu traición… Issei Hyodo

— No me estoy revelando antes Dios, me estoy revelando a los traidores del Vaticano — Explico el castaño — Solo puedo confiar en algunos Generales ya que la otra mitad está del lado de los viejos del Vaticano.

— Esos son tus pensamientos.

— Si, jamás ayudare al actual Vaticano en nada, yo sigo mi propio camino y no manchare mis manos de sangre inocente.

— Entiendo, entonces será por la fuerza… Issei Hyodo.

Del suelo debajo del castaño unos talismanes aparecieron y en cuestión de segundos se pegaron a las piernas, brazos y pecho del castaño.

Inmovilizándolo e impidiendo que moviera un solo milímetro alguna parte de su cuerpo.

— Talismanes, ¿Cómo obtuvieron talismanes? — Pregunto el castaño — Estos son usados por Exorcistas japonés, como obtuvieron las habilidades de los Onmyouji.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo — Respondió el Exorcista con indiferencia — Ahora te llevare al Vaticano.

El Exorcista saco de su manga un talismán con signos que el castaño reconocía fácilmente.

Ese talismán contenía sellado un circulo de tele transportación que el Exorcista utilizaría para llevarlo de vuelva al Vaticano.

— Estúpido… — Murmuro el castaño.

— ¿A quién le dices estúpido? — Pregunto el Exorcista — Te recuerdo que tú estás inmovilizado, perdiste Issei Hyodo.

— Es cierto que no me espere los talismanes, pero dime algo chico, sabes cómo funcionan en realidad — Comento el castaño — Los talismanes usados por los Onmyouji inmovilizan a los espíritus que ellos desean exorcizar, pero para eso el Exorcista tiene que ser más fuerte que el espíritu.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? — Pregunto confuso el Exorcista.

El castaño rio y comenzó a mover lentamente su cuerpo.

Dando un paso tras otro.

Sorprendiendo enormemente al Exorcista.

— ¿Quién te dijo? — De un solo movimiento Issei destruyo todos los talismanes — Que tú eras más fuerte que yo, estúpido bueno para nada.

Dando un solo paso el castaño quedo frente al sorprendido Exorcista.

Golpeándolo limpiamente en su pecho y dejándolo fácilmente inconsciente.

— Ddraig — Llamo el castaño al Dragón Emperador Rojo — Puedes hacer algo con este chico.

— [Veamos, sino mal recuerdo la espadita era la que se encargaba de estas cosas compañero] — Respondió el Dragón rojo.

— Lo sé, pero en estos momentos ella no puede ayudarme — Le dijo el castaño — No habrá una forma de hacer que lo olvide todo.

— [Quizás la haya] — Explico el Dragón — [Puedo sobrecargar su mente con energía y debido a eso su cerebro no podrá soportar tal aumento de poder teniendo como consecuencia amnesia]

— Intentémoslo entonces…

El castaño materializo en su brazo derecho el [Boosted Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Solo tres aumentos eran suficientes.

— Ahora Ddraig — Aviso el castaño.

[Boosted Gear Gift]

El poder acumulado fue enviado directamente a la mente del Exorcista.

A pesar de estar inconsciente un grito de dolor salió de su boca, tal parece que la idea de Ddraig había funcionado perfectamente.

— No recordara nada ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Issei.

— [Si, no te preocupes compañero] — Respondió Ddraig — [Olvidara todo lo que paso en la semana]

Confiando ciegamente en la respuesta de su compañero.

El castaño retomo nuevamente su camino a la academia Kuoh.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Las clases ya habían iniciado.

Todo el alumnado se encontraba dentro de la academia y en sus respectivos salones de clases.

Todos menos uno.

Cierto castaño se acercaba a la entrada de la academia con intenciones de ir directamente a clases hasta que se percató que dos estudiantes femeninas lo veían con mucha seriedad.

Él ya había oído hablar de ellas.

Eran la presidenta (kaichou) y vice-presidenta (fuko-kaichou) del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh.

El solo hecho se verlas le dio un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Buenos días! — Les saludo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— 15 minutos tarde, eres algún alumno problema — Le dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Se trataba de una estudiante de segundo año.

Cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos color violeta que en esos momentos poseían una expresión de seriedad.

Modesta de busto pero aun así la seriedad que le atribuían los lentes que portaban la hacían ver hermosa.

— Tiene razón Kaichou, debe ser un alumno problema — Concordó con ella la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Era una estudiante de largo cabello oscuro y ojos heterocromos que al igual que la primera utilizaba una montura de lentes.

A diferencia de la primera ella poseía un pecho más desarrollado y una belleza natural.

— Me llamo Sona Shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y mi compañera esa Tsubaki Shinra, vice-presidenta… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto Sona.

— Issei Hyodo, estudiante de primer año, mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso Kaichou, no volverá a pasar — Se presentó el castaño.

— No vas a explicarnos porque tu retraso Hyodo-san — Dijo Tsubaki.

— Aunque lo haga no me creerán nada ¿Verdad? — Recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de las dos — Lo ven, no vale la pena.

— Eres algo listo, vamos a la sala del conejo estudiantil — Ordeno Sona con seriedad.

Sabiendo que no podría huir el castaño siguió al par de morenas con pesadez.

 _ **Sala del Consejo Estudiantil…**_

Sona Shitori estaba sentada en una silla y sus codos reposaban en el escritorio que poseía al ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Parada a su lado se podía ver la figura de la vice-presidenta.

— ¿Cuál será tu castigo? — Dijo Sona — Según tu expediente esta es tu primer retraso, quizás solo deba dejarte ir con un aviso.

— No volverá a pasar Kaichou, tiene mi palabra — Dijo el castaño.

Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era un castigo.

— Pero si lo hago de ese modo, los estudiantes pensaran que me volví blanda y eso no me conviene en lo absoluto — Sona parecía meditar la situación — ¿Qué haremos contigo?

"Toc" Toc"

Dos leves golpes se inundaron la sala del consejo estudiantil, alguien notificaba su llegada tocando la puerta.

— Adelante — Permitió el pase la presidenta.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entraron dos estudiantes de radiante figura.

La primera poseía un cabello rojo y ojos azul zafiro mientras la segunda poseía un cabello negro y ojos violetas.

Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima entraron en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— Sona, vengo a entregarte los reportes de mi club — Aviso la pelirroja.

Viendo a través de su mirada toda la sala.

Topándose con la figura de cierto castaño que ella conocía perfectamente.

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas para aguantar el asombro.

"Contrólate Rías, si Sona ve que te sorprendes comenzara a dudar de Issei" — Pensó la pelirroja, retomando su postura de Onee-sama.

— Issei-kun, ¿Qué haces en el consejo estudiantil — Pregunto Akeno acercándose al castaño.

Dándole un coqueto abrazo.

Sorprendiendo a su compañera pelirroja.

— A-Akeno, conoces a ese estudiante — Pregunto Rías a su amiga.

— Sí, es el chico que me ayudo con mi mudanza, no te recuerdas te platique de el — Respondió Akeno con normalidad.

— Ya… veo — La pelirroja poso su mirada sobre el castaño.

Asustándolo enormemente.

— Pero Issei-kun, cometiste alguna falta — Pregunto nuevamente la morena.

— Llegue 15 minutos tarde, digamos que tuve un inconveniente — Respondió el castaño nervioso.

La expresión que ahora poseía su novia lo hacía estremecer de miedo.

Por unos momentos había olvidado que la pelirroja era un verdadero demonio.

— "Las voy a ver negras" — Pensó Issei con temor.

— [Tienes razón compañero] — Le dijo Ddraig en su mente.

Rías le entrego los reportes del club a Sona y le pregunto.

— ¿Cuál será su castigo Sona?

— Estaba pensando en ello hasta que ustedes llegaron — Respondió la morena.

— Sona, iba a pedirte que me enviaras ayuda por unas cosas que tengo que sacar del club, pero ahora que veo a ese chico te importaría que su castigo sea ayudarme — Le propuso la pelirroja.

La presidenta lo medito unos momentos antes de asentir.

— Hyodo-san, tu castigo será ayudar a Rías Gremory en la limpieza de su club, ¿Estas bien con eso? — Le pregunto la morena.

— S-Si — Respondió el castaño — La ayudare con mucho gusto Rías-sempai.

— Muchas gracias Issei-kun, te avisare cuando te necesite — Dijo Rías.

Despidiéndose de Sona y Tsubaki.

Ambas Onee-sama se retiraron de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿Puedo irme? — Pregunto Issei.

— Si, puedes retirarte a clases — Respondió la morena.

Sin perder tiempo el castaño salió disparado a su salón de clases, teniendo en mente la expresión de furia que adorno los ojos de la pelirroja por un solo segundo.

Él sabía perfectamente que se las vería difíciles luego.

 _ **Parte VII**_

El colegio había terminado hace horas.

Issei Hyodo llego a su casa como todas las tardes luego del colegio.

— Issei, Rías-chan esta en tu cuarto, nos dijo que por favor cuando llegaras la buscaras — Le aviso su madre.

Tragando saliva nervioso.

Por primera vez vio las cortas escaleras de su casa tan largas.

Tomando valor.

Llegando a su cuarto.

Suspirando.

Abriendo la puerta.

Topándose con la pelirroja acostada en su cama boca abajo, parecía que no quería verlo.

— Rías — La llamo su novio.

No hubo respuesta.

— Estas molesta, solo ayude un poco a Akeno-san — Le explico su novio.

— No estoy molesta, es solo que… Akeno es una mujer muy bella y puede llegar a gustarte — La pelirroja apretó las sabanas de su cama.

Eso era, ella no estaba celosa, tenía miedo de perder al castaño.

— Lo sé, Akeno-san es una mujer muy bella — Dijo el castaño — Pero no tiene el lado que mi novia posee.

— ¿Cuál es ese lado? — Pregunto Rías con curiosidad.

— Ella no es Tsundere con inclinación a Yandere — Respondió el castaño.

— Yo no soy así — Rebatió la pelirroja sonrojada de la vergüenza.

El castaño se sentó en la cama y ponía e intentaba recordar algo.

— Veamos, así… la primera semana de novios me viste ayudar a una chica y si no fuera porque estábamos en la calle hubieras sacado a relucir el poder de la destrucción — Eso avergonzó más a la pelirroja — Que días aquellos ¿Verdad?

— Y-Yo… pero eso fue…

— Me gusta Rías, por favor no dudes de eso.

— Yo no dudo de Issei, es solo que las mujeres se sienten atraídas a ti por alguna razón y me preocupa que te seduzcan, eso es todo.

El castaño se acercó a ella.

— Rías — La llamo nuevamente.

La pelirroja volteo su rostro y al momento de hacerlo sus labios fueron sellados por los de su novio.

La estaba besando.

Pero no era un beso cualquiera.

A los pocos segundos el beso que le estaba dando Issei comenzó a subir rápidamente de tono, se había vuelto un beso apasionado que ella no dudo un solo segundo en responder.

Cayeron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse.

Con rapidez el castaño utilizo sus manos para sacar la camisa de Rías de su falda.

Abriendo los botones de la misma.

Mostrando levemente el sostén morado que utilizaba su novia.

En ningún momento se detuvo ya que Rías no mostro molestia ni le indico que lo hiciera.

Las cosas estaban subiendo de nivel sin que se dieran cuenta.

Estaban por caer rendidos en la pasión hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Issei se abrió de golpe y sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

La madre de Issei había entrado sin tocar.

Viendo el estado actual del uniforme de su querida yerna.

— L-Lo si-siento — Dijo tartamudeando y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

— Espere Oka-sama — Intento llamarla Rías con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Su madre había bajado las escaleras con mucha rapidez.

Sin saber que hacer ambos jóvenes quedaron viendo el suelo muertos de vergüenza.

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, terminamos con el capítulo 4 de mi historia.**_

 _ **10.404 palabras, rompí mi propio record… estoy feliz.**_

 _ **Ahora, quiero explicar algunos puntos importantes de la historia.**_

 _ **Ravel solo estaba entrenando con el Ave Fénix, no vallan a pensar que peleaban en igualdad, el Fénix solo la ayudaba a despertar su llama. Es decir, se estaba conteniendo.**_

 _ **Si obtengo más de 20 Reviews publicare el capítulo antes del domingo, aprecio mucho que mi historia haya sido aceptada por los fans de High School DxD, ya que todos sus Reviews fueron positivos.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo terminara el primer tomo creado personalmente por mí. Luego de eso empezara oficialmente el canon de la historia original.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide Reyevolution…**_


	6. Chapter 6

High School DxD

Iniciando Los Preparativos

 _ **Parte I**_

Había nieve por todas partes.

Tanto las calles y patios del vecindario estaban llenos de nieve debido a la fecha que se acercaba.

Navidad.

Solo faltaban 24 horas para que arribara la noche buena, los supermercados y tiendas estaban repletos, muchos individuos fueron precavidos y compraron con días antes los regalos paras sus seres queridos, pero también existían personas que olvidaron o pospusieron ese hecho y ahora literalmente se mataban unos a otros en el centro comercial.

Por suerte ese no era el caso de ninguno de nuestros protagonistas.

La casa de la familia Hyodo estaba adorna tanto por dentro como por fuera con una gran variedad de adornos navideños, los padres de Issei eran fanáticos de esa fecha y no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para celebrarla a lo grande.

La madre de Issei había regresado hace 2 días de un desfile de modas de su nueva línea de ropa, según lo conto la castaña todo fue de mil maravillas tanto así que incluso le propuso a la pelirroja modelar su próxima línea de moda en el verano.

Cabía decir que Rías acepto gustosa y emocionada.

No se lo había platicado a nadie a excepción de su suegra pero el modelaje era uno de sus gustos y saber que tendría la oportunidad de modelar la ropa de la diseñadora más famosa de todo Japón era una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar.

Mientras el padre de Issei había regresado a casa hace un día luego de terminar una larga reunión de trabajo.

Según les explico, si todo iba bien podría incluso volverse accionista de la empresa ya que unas acciones están a la venta y el accionista mayoritario ósea el jefe está estudiando a los empleados para saber quién es digno de comprarlas.

Actualmente la familia Hyodo estaba reunida en la sala de su hogar.

Los padres del castaño estaban abrazados el uno con el otro mientras se decían uno que otro piropo.

Eso avergonzaba mucho al castaño ya que escuchaba junto a su novia lo que se decían mutuamente sus padres.

— Oigan, deberían decirse esas cosas en privado — Les dijo Issei avergonzado — Hay visita recuerdan.

— Rías-chan es familia — Le respondió su madre — Además Issei, ya te veré yo cuando seas mayor y estés así junto a Rías-chan.

— Es cierto — Concordó su padre — Cuando sean mayores y tengas hijos sus vidas cambiaran, disfruten lo más que puedan su juventud muchachos

— ¡Ah!... ¿Quién está hablando de tener hijos? — Dijo el castaño — No es cierto Rías.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de su novia.

Intrigado el castaño volteo a verla y vio como el blanco rostro de su novia ahora estaba prácticamente del color de su cabello.

La pelirroja solo podía imaginar a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos azul zafiro corriendo por la casa mientras la llamaba Oka-sama, fue tanta la vergüenza que Issei podría haber jurado ver salir humo de la cabeza de la joven heredera del clan Gremory.

— Ara-Ara, parece que Rías-chan se lo imagino — Comento su madre — No pierdan tanto el tiempo ya que quiero ser abuela, sino los hubiera interrumpidos esa vez quizás ya lo fuera… tendré más cuidado.

Lo último lo dijo en un murmuro.

— ¿Qué estas murmurando Oka-san? — Pregunto su hijo exaltado.

— Tranquilízate Issei, mi amor será mejor que los dejemos solos para que se mimen sin vergüenza — Dijo el padre del castaño.

Ayudando a levantar a su esposa del sofá.

Tomándola de la mano.

La pareja de casados se retiró de la sala de la casa.

— Rías… Rías reacciona — Dijo el castaño moviendo levemente a la pelirroja.

— ¡Eh! — La pelirroja despertó de su imaginación — Era tan real, incluso me llamo Oka-sama.

— Tu imaginación asusta, pero cambiando de tema, está bien que estés aquí — Pregunto Issei a su pareja.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Rías ladeo la cabeza confusa.

— Digo, es navidad, tiempo de estar con la familia y seres queridos — Explico el castaño — Tus padres no se preguntaran ¿Dónde está su querida hija en esta época del año?

— Sobre eso, no hay de qué preocuparse Issei — Comento Rías con tranquilidad — Como sabrás muchos de los siervos de los nuevos herederos son estudiantes y por ende tienen padres humanos, debido a ese detalle en el inframundo se decidió mover la fecha de navidad para que los siervos de los herederos pasaran las fiestas con sus familias… aunque pocos clanes que celebran este día hay algunos como el mío en el cual ya es tradición.

— Quién lo diría ¿Verdad? — Dijo el castaño — Ustedes tiene todo planeado antes que algo suceda, bueno… son demonios después de todo.

La pelirroja lo golpeo levemente con su codo el abdomen del castaño.

— No ofendas a mi raza — Bufo Rías con falso enojo — Somos seres muy respetado y temidos entre las facciones bíblicas e incluso entre otras religiones.

— En ningún momento lo hice… después dices que no eres Tsundere — Issei murmuro lo último — Y tus siervos ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Veamos… — Rías puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba, al ver esa pose el castaño la encontró completamente adorable — Quede con Akeno dentro de unas horas para cenar antes de año nuevo, los demás están ocupados en asuntos personales, les di estos días libres para que usaran su tiempo en lo que más quisieran.

— Eres una ama muy considerada — Dijo Issei — Eso merece un premio.

La pelirroja mostro una expresión de travesura.

— Un premio, ¿Qué seria? — Dijo Rías acercándose cada vez más al castaño — Mi querido novio piensa premiarme por ser buena chica este año.

Subiéndose al regazo del joven.

Rodeándolo con sus brazos.

— Veamos — El castaño atrapo su cintura con sus brazos y la pego más a él.

Acercando sus rostros rápidamente.

Besando sus labios con ferocidad.

Dejándose llevar por el momento.

— Lo vez, te dije que si los dejábamos solos se mimarían el uno al otro — La voz del padre de Issei los sorprendió enormemente.

— Cariño, no seas malos con Issei y Rías-chan — Le dijo su esposa.

La pelirroja se bajó del regazo del chico.

— Oka-sama, Otou-sama no se burlen de mi — Dijo Rías sonrojada.

Ese tipo de escenas eran las favoritas del castaño.

Ver a sus padres junto a su novia y que todos se trataran con normalidad a pesar de ser de razas diferentes.

Sus padres amaban a Rías y no les importaba que ella fuera un demonio, aun así su madre la adoraba como una hija y para su padre era la pequeña princesa que nunca tuvo.

Por su mente recordaba el momento en que les presento a Rías a sus padres.

El simple hecho de recordarlo hacía que inconscientemente sonriera.

— Tú también te estas burlando Issei — Dijo Rías muy avergonzada.

El castaño duro unos momentos en reaccionar y entender que su novia había malinterpretado su sonrisa y la había asociado a una burla hacía ella.

— Espera Rías, yo no me estoy burlando — Intento explicar el castaño pero supo que era imposible de hacer al ver el rostro de su pareja.

Opto por lo más razonable que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado con tranquilidad y sin perder tiempo corrió lejos de ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Issei Hyodo! — La voz de la chica resonó en toda la sala.

Sus padres reían divertidos al ver la pelea de ambos.

Tanto Issei y Rías querían que esos momentos se repitieran por siempre cada año.

 _ **Parte II**_

Rías Gremory estaba actualmente en el centro comercial de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Había quedado con su mejor amiga para pasar un tiempo juntas.

Siempre lo hacían desde niñas, para la pelirroja, Akeno no era una sierva más, la morena era su verdadera hermana.

La quería y apreciaba demasiado, la conoció cuando era una niña y fue la primera persona que reencarno como un demonio de su sequio.

Ella había consumido la pieza de Reina, Akeno Himejima era su hermana y mano derecha en su equipo.

— Perdón, te hice esperar — Rías reconoció inmediatamente la voz de la morena.

— Para nada, acabo de llegar — Dijo la pelirroja.

— Por cierto Rías, me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras para salir, como recientemente has estado tan ocupada pensé que ni llamarías — Dijo Akeno — Sinceramente me sorprendí.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó Rías — Es cierto que recientemente he estado muy ocupada pero nunca dejo solos a mis lindos siervos y… jamás abandonaría a mi hermana.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que fue correspondida con una propia por parte de Akeno.

Al igual que Rías, la morena la apreciaba como una verdadera hermana tanto así que cuando estaban en privado dejaba de decirle Buchou para llamarla por su verdadero nombre como lo hacía en estos momentos.

— Gracias, ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Pregunto Akeno — Tenemos toda la mañana para nosotras.

— Veamos, quería recorrer el centro comercial y comprar ropa nueva — Sugirió la pelirroja — Tu qué opinas Akeno.

— Por mi está bien, siempre has sido obsesionada con la ropa ¿Verdad? — Comento Akeno burlándose de la pelirroja — Aunque nunca han comprado lancería, es una pena.

— No entiendo porque tú compras esas cosas — Le dijo Rías — Ni siquiera tienes novio a quien mostrársela, solo la coleccionas.

— Ara-Ara, cuando empiezas a comprar por primera vez te es imposible detenerte — Dijo Akeno levemente sonrojada — Se te vuelve una adicción, además Rías… quizás ya tenga a alguien en mente.

— ¡Eh!... ¿Te gusta un chico? — Pregunto Rías sorprendida — No lo puedo creer, ¿Quién es? Lo conozco siquiera.

— Quizás te lo cuente después, por ahora vamos a comprar ropa — Le dijo Akeno esquivando el tema.

— Entiendo, pero me lo contaras luego ya que no lo olvidare — Le afirmo Rías a la morena.

Rías y Akeno paseaban de tienda en tienda en el centro comercial.

En cada una que entraban tanto la pelirroja como la pelinegra compraban una cantidad de ropa para al menos cinco mujeres y pagaban extra para que la tienda las enviara a la dirección que dejaban anotadas.

Según ellas, ninguna quería tener que cargar bolsas.

Akeno llevo a Rías a una tienda de ropa íntima, no era la primera vez para la pelirroja pero ella también estaba segura que su amiga se dirigía a un área en específico.

El área de lancería.

— Lo sabía —Murmuro Rías viendo la gran variedad de ese estilo de ropa íntima — Akeno… ¿Qué planeas?

— Es mi deber como su Reina enseñarle el placer que da comprar un conjunto de lancería, sino lo hago no puedo hacerme llamar la Reina de Rías Gremory — Dijo Akeno eligiendo un atuendo.

— Ese deber lo inventaste tu misma, pero ya estamos aquí… — Concordó la pelirroja.

No podía decírselo a su amiga.

Pero a ella en realidad le encantaría modelarle en privado uno de esos conjuntos a cierto castaño de ojos color miel.

— Veamos, el negro es muy atrevido para ti, el blanco suena muy puro — Akeno comenzó a comparar las lancerías que le quedarían mejor a la pelirroja — Quizás una roja con detalles negros sería la mejor.

La morena se acercó a un estante y tomo la prenda que había decido tomar.

Viendo cualquier imperfección con mucha cautela, después de revisarle hasta el más mínimo detalle se la entregó a la pelirroja.

— Ve y pruébatela — Dijo Akeno señalando el probador — Cuando estés lista me llamas y veré si acerté o me equivoque al escogerla.

Con mucha duda la heredera del clan Gremory asintió a las insistencias de su Reina y fue directo al probador para ponerse por primera vez en su cuerpo ese estilo de conjunto exótico.

Akeno se quedó viendo los demás modelos que había disponibles para el público femenino.

— ¡Oh!... este modelo es nuevo, es bonito pero no va conmigo — Critico la morena la prenda disponible — Me pregunto si sabrá ponérselo sola, siendo sincera me sorprendió que acepta, quizás mis dudas sean ciertas después de todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la voz de la pelirroja llego a oídos de la pelinegra y fue directa al probador.

Entrando con cuido en el mismo.

Viendo como el conjunto quedaba en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Al ser Rías una joven mujer con un cuerpo digno de una diosa bajada del mismo cielo la lancería que escogió Akeno resaltaba enormemente el gran busto de su mejor amiga, además la parte inferior quedaba solo 5 centímetros debajo de la cintura y sus largas y lisas piernas relucían a todo su esplendor.

Debajo de sus pechos la lancería poseía un corte tipo "V" que bajaba hasta el ombligo de la pelirroja mostrando de forma reveladora la piel de la misma.

El resaltante e intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de Rías la hacía ver como una mujer inocente a punto de cometer el pecado de la lujuria.

En pocas palabra, sin importar que tan caballero e íntegro sea un hombre, si en esos momentos la miraba a los ojos no dudaría siquiera una sola milésima de segundo en lanzársele encima.

— A-Akeno… p-puedo q-quitarme esto — Pregunto Rías con mucha vergüenza.

— Si, te queda mejor de lo que imagine, aunque nunca lo dude ya que jamás me equivoco — Respondió Akeno orgullosa de sí misma — Tienes que comprarlo o te hare probar todos los que están en la fila derecha.

La pelirroja asintió.

Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era volverse a probar ese estilo de conjuntos tan llamativos, por suerte para ella en ese lugar solo estaban Akeno y su persona pero aun así no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Amabas Onee-samas de la academia Kuoh pagaron sus compras y como lo hicieron en las anteriores tiendas compraron el servicio extra para que las compras les fueran entregadas en las puertas de sus respectivas cacas.

 _ **10**_ _**minutos después…**_

La pelirroja y la pelinegra tomaban una bebida en el área de comida del centro comercial.

Después de caminar y comprar por horas decidieron darse un merecido descanso y pasaron por unas bebidas.

— Rías, pudo pedirte algo.

— Claro, es extraño viniendo de ti pero desde luego, pídeme lo que sea.

La pelinegra bajo su bebida mientras la pelirroja seguía bebiendo de la suya con tranquilidad.

— Quiero que seas honesta conmigo con lo que estoy a punto de preguntante por favor — Pidió Akeno recibiendo un asentamiento de la pelirroja — Tú… estas saliendo con alguien ¿Verdad?

Rías dejo de beber su bebida de golpe.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

De todas las preguntas que espero de parte de la morena la que escucho ni siquiera entraba en su lista.

— Se sincera por favor, te estado observando y desapareces por muchas horas y cuando reapareces tienes tatuada en el rostro una imborrable sonrisa — Dijo Akeno mirando con sus ojos violetas los zafiros de la pelirroja.

— Akeno… yo… — Rías no sabía que responder.

Ella e Issei había prometido no contarle a nadie sobre su relación hasta que el castaño pudiera arreglar todos los problemas.

Pero le había prometido a su amiga honestidad a la hora de responder.

Está en un difícil dilema.

— No les comentare de esto a tus padres, aunque me lo pidan les mentiré si es necesario — Dijo nuevamente la morena — Yo soy la sierva de Rías Gremory y la obedezco a ella, por favor confía en mí.

Rías suspiro en derrota.

Su Reina siempre encontraba la forma de conversarla, además la pelirroja estaba 100% segura que Akeno sería incapaz de traicionarla.

— Es cierto, desde hace 3 meses empecé una relación sentimental con un chico — Admitió Rías bajando su bebida — De verdad lo siento Akeno, quería contártelo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… por favor perdóname.

La pelinegra sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su Rey.

— No tengo nada que perdonar, tú tienes derecho a guardar tus secretos, es solo que esperaba que cuando salieras por primera vez con un chico me lo platicaras — Akeno tomo nuevamente su bebida — No estoy molesta, sería incapaz de estarlo contigo sin importar que pasara, pero dime… ya lo hiciste con él.

El rostro de Rías ardió en vergüenza tanto que parecía que quería competir con su cabello.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Respondió Rías exaltada — No hemos llegado tan lejos, a lo mucho nos hemos besado… con pasión.

Lo último lo murmuro.

— Ara-Ara, la cara de Buchou sonrojada es tan tierna — Se burló la morena — Lo conozco siquiera, no puedo permitir que mi Rey ande con cualquiera, tiene que ser un chico ejemplar que sobrepase mis expectativas.

— Lo es, de eso no cabe la menor duda — Dijo Rías con sinceridad — Es la mejor persona que he conocido, no sé cómo empezaron a nacer estos sentimientos hacía el… pero de verdad le amo con locura.

— Me alegro mucho, pero… ese chico es humano — Pregunto Akeno — No creo que tus padres aprueben esa unión Rías, mucho menos ya que estas comprometida con Riser Phoenix, me siento una inútil ya que no puedo ayudarte a librarte de ese compromiso.

— El asunto de Riser ya no me preocupa, algo pasara, estoy segura de ello — La morena se sorprendió al ver tanta seguridad en el rostro de su amiga, aun recordaba cómo se puso al escuchar que estaba comprometida con el tercer hijo de los Phoenix, Akeno no quería volverla a ver así nunca más — Y sí, mi novio es un ser humano.

— Entonces, lo veo poco probable…

— Pero — La pelirroja interrumpió a Akeno — Es un humano con un poder que sobrepasa al de nuestro equipo, no puedo decirte más ya que en un principio no debí contarte nada, pero todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

— Es tan fuerte — Akeno le costaba creer las palabras de su Rey — Entonces porque no lo reencarnas como tu siervo, si es tan fuerte podría ayudarnos con Riser cuando llegara el momento.

— No es que yo no quiera, él se negó cuando se lo propuse — Explico la pelirroja recordando las palabras dichas por el castaño — Según él tiene algo que hacer, no lo entendí bien pero al fin al cabo se negó a reencarnar como mi siervo. Pero, no voy a rendirme por eso, le dije ese mismo día que no descansaría hasta reencarnarlo.

— Si lo presionas tanto huira — Dijo con burla la morena.

— T-Tú… crees — La pelirroja mostro nervios por las palabras de la morena.

— No tranquila, solo bromeaba, además no deberías hacerme caso ya que yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso — La pelinegra admitió desanimada — Doy algo de vergüenza, tengo 16 años y no he podido conseguir novio... aunque tengo uno en mente.

— Es verdad, de quien estas enamorada — La interrogo Rías.

— No estoy enamorada, es solo que ese chico es diferente a los demás, pero de ahí a estar enamorada falta mucho — Explico Akeno.

— Quien sabe, quizás él sea tu destinado y no lo has averiguado — Le dijo Rías.

— Si tú lo crees, solo el tiempo lo sabrá — Dijo Akeno, aunque luego su mirada cambio a una de tristeza — Pero, una mujer con sangres sucia como yo quizás no tenga derecho a amar, mientras tenga esta sangre me sentiré maldita por siempre.

— Tú no eres sucia, para mi Akeno es mi hermana y la persona en la que más puedo confiar en el mundo — Le dijo nuevamente Rías pero ahora con seriedad, si algo molestaba a la pelirroja era ver esa triste mirada en los bellos ojos de su Reina — Sin importar que pase, yo siempre apoyare a Akeno, después de todo es mi hermana menor.

— Gracias, aunque lo de hermana menor sobraba, si lo recuerdo yo era la que te protegía de pequeña — Le recordó la morena — Tantos bellos recuerdos.

Rías bebió nuevamente de su bebida y termino el contenido de la misma.

— Akeno, necesito que me ayudes con algo — Pidió la pelirroja — Hoy en la noche tendré una cita con él y necesito verme lo más hermosa que pueda, quería saber si me acompañarías a comprar un vestido nuevo.

El rostro de Akeno se ilumino.

Si algo disfrutaba era comprar ropa junto a Rías y ahora que la pelirroja se lo había pedido para una cita importante, eso hacía mucho mejor el momento.

— Cuenta conmigo, escogeremos el vestido más candente que tu novio se arrepentirá de ir a la cita y te llevara directo a un hotel — El rostro de Rías se sonrojo.

— No quiero el vestido para eso — Le reprocho la pelirroja — Siempre te burla de mí.

El avergonzado rostro que mostraba solo hacía que las risas de la morena aumentaran.

— Es por esto que digo que yo soy la mayor — Diciendo eso el dúo de demonios se retiró del área de comida.

 _ **Tienda de ropa…**_

— Tu... crees que este sea el indicado — La pelirroja le preguntaba a su amiga antes de pagar el vestido que con tanto cuido escogió.

— Estoy 100% segura que lo es, el vestido es el indicado así que no te preocupes.

Creyendo ciegamente en la respuesta de su mejor amiga, Rías pago el vestido y a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta comprar se la llevo junto a ella.

Saliendo de la tienda de ropa.

— ¿A qué hora es la cita? — Pregunto Akeno.

— Me tele transportare a su casa a las 9:00 PM y de ahí nos iremos juntos al lugar que él tiene planeado — Respondió Rías.

— Pensé que te vendría a buscar personalmente — Dijo Akeno.

— El también insistió en eso, pero si Sona o cualquier persona lo ve comenzarían a sospechar y aun no es tiempo — Explico Rías.

Akeno suspiro y tomo por sus hombros a su mejor amiga.

— Bueno no importa, te peinare y maquillare que ni siquiera tu novio podrá reconocerte, te dejare 100 veces más hermosa de lo que eres — Aviso la morena con entusiasmo — Es mi deber como hermana mayor después de todo.

— ¡Que yo soy la mayor!… — Reprocho la pelirroja.

 _ **Parte III**_

Issei Hyodo se veía en el espejo de su habitación con mucho cuidado.

El castaño vestía de forma elegante un impecable esmoquin blanco y corbata negra.

No era uno de sus gustos vestir de manera tan formal pero el motivo lo amerita, era absolutamente necesario que en esos momentos vistiera de esa forma.

Estaba algo nervioso.

No era la primera vez que salía en una cita con Rías, incluso ya había olvido cuantas veces habían salido juntos.

Pero hoy era diferente.

En menos de 4 horas seria noche buena y quería llevarla a celebrar ese día en el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad.

Según le dijo su madre era un restaurante que se inauguró hace 3 meses en la ciudad de Kuoh, incluso él sabía que obtener una reservación era casi imposible pero cuando su madre llamo y dijo su nombre los jefes de los restaurantes accedieron.

Cuando su madre salía a los desfiles de moda presentando su nueva línea de ropa siempre le hacía publicidad a varias compañías, cuando los jefes del restaurantes supieron quien los llamaba no dudaron un solo momento en hacerle una reservación a nombre de Issei Hyodo.

El restaurante servía principalmente comida Italiana acompañada con música clásica en vivo y bailes románticos para el disfrute de las parejas.

Issei no estaba nervioso por ir a ese restaurante, el mismo castaño sabía que Rías estaba sumamente acostumbrada a asistir a ese tipo de lugares, pero en ese mismo lugar le tenía una sorpresa que la pelirroja jamás hubiera esperado llegar.

Era uno de los regalos que le quería dar como presente de navidad.

Issei salió de su habitación y bajo a la sala.

Topándose con sus padres.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Issei no pudo evitar pensar en el día que sus padres conocieron a Rías y se enteraron que la pelirroja era un demonio.

 _ **Hace uno meses…**_

Issei Hyodo y Rías Gremory se acababan de confesar el uno al otro sus respectivas razas.

El castaño revelo su actual estatus como Sekiryuutei y la pelirroja como heredera del clan Gremory.

— Sabes, tú… te gustaría conocer a mis padres — Dijo Issei nervioso — Es que les he platicado de ti y ellos insistieron que querían conocerte.

— Tus padres — Repitió la pelirroja — Me encantaría, pero ellos saben que yo, bueno… soy un demonio.

— Tienen la sospecha ya que cada vez que vas a mi cada cuando ellos no están quedan pequeños residuos de tu aura — La respuesta de Issei asusto a la joven pelirroja.

Issei era un Exorcista que servía a la iglesia, eso le daba a entender que al igual que el castaño sus padres de seguro también eran Exorcistas.

Existían posibilidades que la atacaran.

Posiblemente no eran como el castaño y al momento de revelar su identidad ellos intentaran Exorcizarla y eliminarla.

— Si es porque son Exorcista no debes tener miedo — Dijo Issei sin preocupación — Cuando los conozcas descubrirás los normales que son ambos en realidad.

— Son Exorcistas pero a la vez no, creo que me perdí en el comienzo Issei — Admitió Rías — Pero confiare en ti, si Issei dice que no abra peligro confiare en él.

El castaño asintió agradecido.

Tomo la mano de su amiga y fueron directamente a el hogar de la familia Hyodo.

Rías había ido varias veces a su casa, claro que cuando iba se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie aparte del castaño, no era que ella no quisiera ver a los padres de Issei es solo que no sabía cómo presentarse.

Si las personas supieran que la heredera Gremory tenía miedo de hablar con una pareja humana posiblemente se burlarían de ella.

Pero para Rías los padres de Issei eran especiales, si la veían con malos ojos su relación con el castaño cambiaria enormemente.

Los padres siempre juzgan a las posibles parejas de sus hijos y ella quería obtener un 100 de puntuación perfecta cuando se presentara ante ellos.

Tomando valor de lo más profundo Rías se dispuso a presentarse antes los padres de Issei Hyodo.

 _ **Hogar de la familia Hyodo…**_

Habían llegado a la casa del castaño.

Con lentitud Issei y Rías abrieron la puerta y entraron con despacio a la casa del castaño.

Fue entonces cuando Rías los vio por primera vez.

Eran una pareja de adultos, ambos de cabello castaño.

El hombre portaba un elegante traje negro digno de un hombre de negocio.

La mujer vestía un hermoso vestido azul y las joyas que portaba la hacían ver verdaderamente hermosa.

Ellos eran los padres de Issei.

El señor y la señora Hyodo.

— Bienvenido hijo, vaya, tenemos una invitada — Dijo la señora Hyodo.

— Issei trayendo a una chica a casa, el mundo está por terminar o que — Bromeo el señor Hyodo.

El castaño dio un paso al frente.

— Papá, mamá… ella es la chica de la que les hable, su nombre es Rías Gremory — Anuncio el castaño.

La pelirroja tomo valor y prosiguió a presentarse.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rías Gremory… es un placer conocerlos — Se presentó Rías ante los padres del castaño.

— Es cierto, con que ella es Rías-chan, la pequeña demonio ¿Verdad? — Pregunto la madre de Issei.

Rías se estremeció.

La madre de Issei fue directa al grano.

— Y-Yo, bueno… — La joven heredera del clan Gremory no sabía cómo responder.

— Tranquila, tu solo di lo que quieras decir y estará bien — Le dijo Issei colocando su mano en el hombro de Rías.

Ella no sabía cómo, pero sentir como el castaño la apoyaba le daba mucha energía y confianza.

— Es exactamente como lo dijo, soy un demonio de clase alta perteneciente al inframundo, pero le aseguro que no soy mala persona — Dijo Rías a los padres del castaño — Sería incapaz de atentar contra Issei, para mí él es mí preciado amigo y lo valoro demasiado, por favor no duden de mí.

Rías se inclinó en señal de respeto.

El silencio se hiso en la sala del hogar, nadie dijo nada ni comento algo, Rías comenzaba a pensar que no le habían creído nada de lo que les había dicho.

Pero entonces la voz de la madre de Issei hiso que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran.

— Me agrada esta chica, es muy honesta y eso es lo primordial en una dama — La madre de Issei se acercó a Rías y la abrazo con cariño — Es un placer conocerte pequeña, me llamo Ana Hyodo.

Ana Hyodo.

La pelirroja podría haber jurado que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

Al ver el rostro de confusión de Rías la señora Hyodo volvió a hablar.

— Posiblemente me conoces como Analía ¿Verdad? — Rías mostro sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre — Soy la diseñadora de moda Analía, nuevamente un gusto conocerte Rías-chan.

— Usted es Analía, la diseñadora de ropa femenina más famosa de todo Japón — Dijo Rías con entusiasmo.

— Buen, no sé si de todo Japón, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo — Respondió Ana con vergüenza.

El señor Hyodo se acercó a la pelirroja y al igual que su esposa se presentó.

— Un gusto pequeña, me llamo yusuke Hyodo, debo decir que me sorprende que mi hijo trajera a casa a una chica tan bonita, no te estará extorsionando ¿Verdad? — Bromeo Yusuke.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamo el castaño ofendido.

— Es broma hijo, tienes el mismo sentido del humor de tu madre — Dijo Yusuke.

— Ara-Ara cariño, dices que soy una mujer aburrida — Ana afilo su mirada y la poso sobre su esposo — Me encantaría oírte reír mientras duermes en el cuarto de huéspedes.

— Q-Que, solo era una broma para que Rías-chan entrara en ambiente, no te dejes llevar mi amor — Intento apaciguarla el padre de Issei.

Su esposa no bromeaba cuando ponía esa mirada.

Yusuke, lo sabía perfectamente bien.

— No les importa, soy un demonio, no les importa que este cerca de Issei — Pregunto Rías.

— Rías-chan, no eres el primer demonio con el que hablamos de forma natural, nosotros dos somos Ex-Exorcistas de la orden, ya no le debemos cuenta a ninguno de ellos — Explico Ana.

— Cuando salimos del Vaticano hace años tanto mi esposa como yo decidimos llevar una vida lo más normal posible, pero aun así conocemos muchos demonios con los que nos llevamos de maravilla — Argumento Yusuke.

— Ya… veo… — Dijo Rías con mucha más calma.

— Sabemos que Issei tendrá un destino peligroso por ser el Sekiryuutei, pero confiamos que nuestro hijo sabrá llevar las riendas de su destino — Hablo Ana sinceramente — Cuando nos retiramos dejamos unos años a Issei con su maestro para que él le enseñara lo necesario, lo último que supe fue por voz de Issei que su maestro le abandono y el mismo Issei estuvo fuera unos años antes de regresar a Japón.

— Ese tipo nunca cambiara ¿Verdad? — Dijo Yusuke recordando al maestro de su único hijo — Pero gracias a el Issei es hoy en día alguien fuerte y como sus padres tenemos la fe que nuestro hijo superara cada obstáculo que se interponga en su camino.

— Gracias a él, ¡Yo fui quien me partí el lomo cada día para poder sobrevivir, pero aun así el mérito se lo lleva el maestro!, ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? — El castaño lanzo esa pregunta al aire.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias — Agradeció Rías contenta al ser acepta por la familia del castaño.

Ese fue el día que Rías Gremory conoció a la familia Hyodo.

Desde ese día ya han pasado meses, pero aun así, el castaño jamás olvidaría ese hermoso momento.

 _ **Actualidad…**_

— Te vez muy apuesto hijo — Dijo Ana con una sonrisa — Estoy segura que Rías-chan pensara igual.

— Es obvio no — Dijo Yusuke con orgullo — Es mi hijo, tiene que ser tan apuesto como yo, aunque Issei me superara dentro de poco, la nueva generación siempre supera a la anterior.

Un círculo mágico de tele transportación brillo con intensidad en el medio de la casa de la familia Hyodo.

Cuando el brillo seso la figura de Rías Gremory dio aparición.

La hermosa pelirroja vestía un radiante vestido rojo con decorados plateado y un resaltante pero a la vez discreto escote que hacía resaltar sus atributos.

Su cabello carmesí estaba peinado con mucho cuidado en un estilo digno de una princesa.

Sus pestañas resaltaban y sus labios poseían un leve tinte rojo.

Issei Hyodo quedo sin palabras al ver la espectacular figura de su pareja.

— Issei cierra la boca — Le dijo su padre.

Haciendo reaccionar.

El castaño se acercó a la pelirroja y le robo un leve beso en los labios.

— Estas… estas absolutamente preciosa — Le dijo el castaño con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

— Gr-Gracias — Agradeció la pelirroja con un rubor idéntico al del castaño.

Issei vio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y asintió.

— Ya debe estar llegando — Comento el castaño.

— Llegando — Repitió confundida la pelirroja.

La respuesta de Rías fue escuchar frente a la casa de la familia Hyodo el sonido de las cornetas de un vehículo.

Issei abrió la puerta y lo que fue visible al abrirla sorprendió a la pelirroja.

Una lujosa limusina blanca estaba estacionada frente a la casa de la familia Hyodo.

— Contrataste una limusina — Pregunto Rías a su pareja.

— Sí, no tengo licencia de conducir porque aun soy menor de edad así que pensé en contratar un vehículo — Respondió el castaño.

— Pero una limusina no es exagerada Issei — Insistió la pelirroja.

— Te dije que esta noche seria inolvidable para ti, además eso solo es el principio — Explico el castaño.

Colocándose al lado de su pareja.

Ofreciéndole su brazo.

La pelirroja tomo el brazo del chico entre los suyos y ambos salieron de la casa de Issei.

— El conductor abrió la puerta del vehículo y la pareja entro con cuidado.

La puerta se cerró y el conductor entro nuevamente en la limusina.

Encendiéndola.

Conduciéndola al destino que el castaño había escogido.

Ana y Yusuke se quedaron viendo juntos como sus hijos se iban a lo que seguramente sería una espectacular cita navideña.

— Bueno, va siendo hora que nosotros también nos vallamos — Aviso Yusuke a su esposa.

— ¡Ir!… ¿Ha donde querido? — Pregunto Ana con curiosidad.

— De donde crees que Issei saco lo romántico mi amor, tu y yo también iremos a una cita navideña — Abrazando a su esposa.

Robándole un corto beso.

Tal parece que la pareja adolecente no será la única en salir esa noche.

 _ **Parte IV**_

La pareja conformada por un Exorcista que no servía al Vaticano y a la hereda de un clan demoniaco estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la limusina.

Si alguien los veía parecerían una pareja de famosos.

— Issei — La voz de su novia llego a los oídos del joven — ¿Qué haremos primero?

— Recuerdas el restaurante de lujo que se abrió hace solo 4 meses — La pelirroja asintió — Te llevare hay a cenar y justo en ese mismo lugar te daré una gran sorpresa que espero salga bien.

— Sorpresa, anda dime ¿Qué es? — Pregunto Rías ansiosa.

— Tranquila hime-sama, si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa — Respondió Issei con calma.

Ambos sintieron como la limusina se detuvo.

Ya habían llegado a su destino.

El chofer bajo nuevamente del lujoso vehículo y le abrió la puerta a la pareja de jóvenes adolescentes.

Issei salió primero y con cuido ayudo a su novia salir del vehículo.

Ofreciéndole el brazo el cual la pelirroja sostuvo inmediatamente.

Diciéndole al chofer la hora exacta en la que ya debería estar de vuelta.

Issei y Rías entraron en el lujo restaurante.

Acercándose al mostrador.

— Sus nombres por favor — Pidió el empleado con mucha educación.

— Issei Hyodo y el de la dama Rías Gremory, mesa para dos — Respondió Issei con mucho decoro.

— Perfecto, poseen reservación — El empleado salió del mostrador para dirigirse al área ya reservada del restaurant — Síganme por favor.

Siguiendo al empleado a una mesa privada para dos personas.

Issei se separó de Rías para acomodar su silla y luego sentarse frente a ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos el mesonero llego entregándole a ambos las cartas de los menús disponibles.

Tanto el castaño como la pelirroja leyeron con cuido las cartas de menú entregada por el mesonero.

Eligiendo sus platillos.

Notificándoselos al mesonero.

Dentro de unos momentos tendrían su comida servida en la mesa.

— Este lugar es bellísimo — Comento Rías admirando el restaurant.

En el medio había una pista de baile debido a que a una esquina del restaurant sobresalía un gran piano blanco de lujo dando a entender que había música al vivo.

— Si lo es, quería traerte antes pero decidí esperar a esta fecha para que fuera más especial — Dijo Issei tomando la mano de su pareja.

— Gracias Issei…

Al cabo de unos cortos minutos los platillos que escogieron les fueron entregados en su respectiva mesa.

El olor que desprendían los platillos era irresistible.

La forma, decoración y textura era perfecta.

Issei y Rías tomaron los cubiertos indicado para empezar a probar su plato de comida.

Llevándolos a sus bocas.

Disgustando el platillo.

— Delicioso — Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja de jóvenes.

Sin preámbulos disgustaron su comida con mucha tranquilidad.

Mientras hablaban veían como diferentes parejas bailaban en tono a la música clásica que tocaba el pianista y cantaba la cantante.

Rías estaba feliz.

Esta era su cita soñada.

El momento que siempre quiso compartir junto a su pareja ideal.

Si era un sueño, la pelirroja no quería despertar de él jamás.

Hace unos minutos habían terminado de disgusta sus respectivos platillos y ahora disfrutaban del espectáculo en vivo que el restaurant ofrecía.

La música termino.

El presentador subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono para comunicar unas palabras al público.

— ¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! ¡Espero que la comida y el espectáculo sean de su agrado! — El presentador comenta mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del escenario — ¡Pero tenemos un comunicado que una pareja subirá al escenario para regalarnos una de las músicas clásicas más famosas de todo los tiempos!

El restaurant oscureció las luces y una brillo con más intensidad señalando la mesa donde el castaño y la pelirroja estaban con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¡Eh!... ¿Qué está pasando? — Rías no entendía que ocurría.

— Esta es mi sorpresa, mi madre me dijo que le platicaste sobre unos sueños que querías cumplir mientras estabas en el mundo humano — Dijo Issei — Te he escuchado cantar y lo haces espectacular, quiero que subas conmigo al escenario.

— P-Pero — Rías aún seguía insegura.

— Sabes que jamás te propondría donde salieras mal parada — Issei se puso de pie — Acepta por favor.

Le tendió con mucho cariño la mano a su pareja.

Rías no podía negarse.

Confiaba ciegamente en su novio.

Tomando la mano del castaño, ambos subieron al escenario del restaurant.

— Tocare el piano, confía en ti misma — Dijo Issei sentándose frente al gran piano blanco.

— Espera Issei, ¿Qué canción tocaremos? — Pregunto Rías tomando el micrófono.

— Créeme, cuando escuches la melodía lo sabrás.

Las luces iluminaron fijamente el escenario donde ahora solo estaban la pareja de adolescentes.

Issei abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas del piano.

Estiro sus dedos para evitar un futuro calambre.

Suspirando.

Con mucho cuidado toco la primera tecla del piano e inmediatamente comenzó a tocar la melodía de la canción, cada tecla que tocaba era perfectamente seguida por la siguiente formando así una hermosa melodía que el público comenzaba a disfrutar.

A los oídos de la pelirroja llego la melodía tocada por el castaño.

Era una canción clásica de piano la cual ella adoraba.

Apretó el micrófono con fuerza.

Respirando y exhalando el aire.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantar la letra que fue escrita para aquella melodía.

Imagine there's no Heaven

It's easy if you try

And no Hell below us

Above us only sky

Con paciencia y lentitud Rías movía sus labios al ritmo de la melodía tocada por el castaño a través del piano.

Imagine all the people

Living for today

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do

Tomando confianza de sí misma la pelirroja comenzó a caminar por el escenario mientras seguía cantando aquella bella canción clásica.

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace

Las parejas que estaban sentadas en las mesas del restaurant se sintieron atraídas por la bella voz de la hereda del clan Gremory y acompañas por sus respectivas parejas salieron a la pista de baile.

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you will join us

And the world will be as one

Por cada segundo que pasaba la voz de Rías se escuchaba mucho más hermosa y fluida.

La pelirroja camino hasta quedar cerca del castaño el cual estaba sumamente concentrado tocando en el piano la canción clásica.

Imagine no posessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

Or Brotherhood of Man

Rías se recostó sobre una esquina del piano mientras posaba su vista en los ojos color miel del castaño.

Se acercaba a cada paso más a él.

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

Con calma y lentitud se sentó junto al chico sabiendo que a aquella melodía le quedaba poco por terminar.

Se recostó sobre el castaño y tomo fuerzas para cantar la última estrofa.

I hope someday you will join us

And the world will be as one…

La música termino.

El castaño y la pelirroja se pusieron de pie y realizaron un saludo al público.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Todas las parejas, empleados y dueños del restaurant estaban fascinados por esa gran demonstración de talento juvenil de parte de la joven pareja.

Aprovechando el momento Issei se giró para quedar frente al amor de su vida.

Tomo las manos de la chica con las suyas.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ellas.

Su mirada miel quedo viendo fijamente la mirada zafiro de su pareja.

Con ternura sellaron aquel momento con un cálido y amoroso beso en medio del escenario y frente a docenas de parejas enamoradas.

Los aplausos resonaron mucho más al ver esa pura acción de parte de ambos jóvenes.

En definitiva era un día que Issei y Rías jamás podrían olvidar.

Aquella historia de amor solo acababa de comenzar.

 _ **Parte V**_

10:30 AM.

25 de diciembre.

Un nuevo día había empezado.

La casa de la familia Hyodo como siempre estaba movida desde tempranas horas de la mañana.

Rías se había quedado dormir porque la noche anterior regreso junto a Issei a altas horas de la mañana.

Actualmente estaban desayunando, se les había hecho tarde porque todos tuvieron una romántica cita navideña.

Cuando la pelirroja les conto todo lo que junto al castaño habían hecho en su cita la madre de Issei comenzó a soltar comentarios amorosos que solo avergonzaba pero alegraba a la primeriza pareja.

— Veo que Issei saco lo romántico de su padre — Comento Ana con felicidad — Me alegra que la cita que planeaste con tanto empeño haya salido bien hijo.

— Gracias Oka-san — Dijo el castaño.

— Rías-chan, sino me equivoco volverás hoy al inframundo ¿Verdad? — Pregunto yusuke a su yerna.

— Si, partiré en 2 horas, mañana se celebrara noche buena en el inframundo y tengo que asistir — Respondió Rías a su suegro.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? — Pregunto Issei.

— Me quedare 5 días a lo mucho, pasare un tiempo con mi familia y luego regresare, recuerda que en 7 días en año nuevo — Le explico Rías a su novio.

Sin seguir platicando la familia Hyodo junto a la novia del castaño continuaron comiendo su clásico desayuno japonés.

 _ **Habitación de Issei…**_

El castaño y la pelirroja estaban abrazados el uno del otro.

Rías tenía que marcharse en ese momento.

Se estaban despidiendo.

— Issei, puedo hacerte una pregunta — El castaño asintió en afirmación — Anoche después de la cita, no quiero sonar como una pervertida pero pensé que tu… bueno… tu sabes…

— Pensaste que te pediría hacer el amor — Dijo el castaño sin tacto.

— No digas ese tipo de cosas como si nada — Le recrimino la pelirroja con un sonrojo.

— Rías quizás suene como un verdadero imbécil por lo que estoy por decir, pero aun no puedo llegar a ese nivel contigo — Confeso el castaño.

— ¿Por qué? — La pelirroja no estaba decepcionada pero si sorprendía por esa confesión — Acaso no soy suficiente.

El castaño negó inmediatamente.

— Rías es la mejor mujer que puede existir, el problema soy yo, como sabes tus padres desconocen nuestra relación ¿Verdad? — La pelirroja asintió — Yo quiero conocerlos, presentarme ante ellos y hacer que me acepten como el mejor esposo que pudieron pensar para su hija.

— Issei a mí no me importa lo que mis padres digan, para mi Issei es el mejor que puede existir.

— Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero el asunto es que yo quiero hablar con ellos personalmente y si ya he llegado a ese extremo contigo sentiré que al verlos a la cara solo me estaría burlando de ambos — Explico Issei — Lo siento por ser un anticuado, muero por estar contigo y consumar este amor que siento hacía ti, pero siento que lo primero es hablar con tus padres.

— No tienes por qué disculparte — Dijo Rías con una sonrisa — Si me hubieras respondido de otra forma me hubiera decepcionado de Issei, el hombre del que me enamore sé que no me ama solo por mi físico o mi estatus, me ama por lo que valgo. Así que yo también pienso que es correcto mejor hablar con mis padres y mostrarles el mejor yerno que pudieran desear tener, estaré esperando ansiosa que ese mágico día llegue… mi Issei.

Acercándose al castaño.

Besando dulcemente en los labios.

— Nos vemos pronto Issei…

— Nos vemos pronto Rías…

Sin esperar más la pelirroja desapareció mediante un círculo mágico de tele transportación.

El castaño quedo solo en su cuarto.

Meditando con cuido cada palabra dicha por sus labios.

— Prometo que ese día llegara pronto, no te hare esperar por mucho tiempo más Rías.

Parece que no faltaba mucho para que el mundo sobrenatural empezará a oír del Sekiryuutei más fuerte de toda la historia.

 _ **Parte VI**_

Inglaterra.

Territorio de la familia Pendragon.

Dentro de un inmenso castillo que fue construido en la antigua gran Bretaña hoy en día vivían unas de las familias humanas más influyentes o la más influyente del mundo humano.

Los Pendragon.

Los descendientes directos del rey Arturo.

— ¡Le Fay! — Exclamo una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio — ¿Dónde estará metida esa niña?

 _ **Biblioteca del castillo Pendragon…**_

Sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca.

Leyendo una enciclopedia que dejaría en vergüenzas en las que los humanos normales considerarían extensas.

Su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto y brillaba con intensidad.

Sus azules ojos estaban pecados fijamente en las letras de la enciclopedia que sostenía con ambas manos.

A su lado.

En la mesa donde estaba había 5 más enciclopedias esperando ser leídas por esa hermosa joven adolecente.

La rubia llevaba más de 5 horas leyendo sin parar aunque para esa joven solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Cuando iniciaba a leer se perdía completamente en los textos del libro.

Era uno de sus pasatiempos.

Aprender magia y descubrir e indagar los secretos que esconde el mundo que conocemos o creemos conocer.

El mundo en sí es un misterio que aún no ha sido explicado completamente ya que posiblemente los mismos dioses poseen cosas que se escapan de sus propias manos.

Esa era una de las metas de esa joven de cabello rubio.

Descubrir cada uno de esos misterios que desconoce la humanidad y seres sobrenaturales.

La joven rubia no pensaba salir en esos momentos de la biblioteca pero una presencia familia invadió su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que debía salir inmediatamente a recibirla.

Guardando los libros en su dimensión mágica privada.

Que saliera no significaba que no los leería más tarde.

Esa joven de largo cabello rubio como el oro y ojos azules como el cielo era la segunda hija de los actuales patriarcas de la familia Pendragon.

Su nombre era Le Fay Pendragon, una Exorcista del Dragón Rojo.

 _ **Sala del castillo Pendragon…**_

Le Fay arribo a la sala de su castillo.

— Le Fay, ¿Dónde estás? — Le pregunto su madre.

— Pues en la biblioteca madre, no pensaste ir allí — Respondió Le Fay.

Su madre negó, ¿Cómo no había pensado que su hija estaría ahí? Se pasaba casi todo el día en ese lugar devorando libro tras libro.

— Le Fay, es extraño verte a esta hora en la sala del castillo — Hablo un alto hombre de cabello rubio.

— Esa no es mi culpa Padre, tú siempre estas ocupado y madre también, después que mi hermano se fue este castillo no ha sido el mismo — Argumento Le Fay.

— Tú también te fuiste durante mucho tiempo a quien sabe dónde — Dijo el patriarca Pendragon — Pienso que ya que tienes 15 años deberías comenzar a comportarte como una princesa, quizás buscar un prometido para entablar una unión.

— Lo siento mucho padre pero ya te he dicho que no pienso convertirme en una princesa de pantalla — Respondió Le Fay — Amo a mi familia pero si eso conlleva a casarme con un hombre solo por conveniencia lo siento mucho pero dejare el castillo junto como lo hiso Onii-sama hace años.

— Te estas revelando ante mi Le Fay — Pregunto el líder de la casa Pendragon.

— Para nada padre, sabes que siempre he sido sincera y no pienso cambiar, no voy a casarme con un desconocido solo por conveniencia — Confeso Le Fay con seriedad.

Su padre estaba por rebatir hasta que sintió peligrosa alertarte acercarse al castillo.

En medio de la sala del castillo Pendragon un círculo mágico hecho de fuego dio acto de presencia.

De él salió una joven de 14 años de edad.

Cabello rubio atado en dos coletas en forma de taladro.

Ojos zafiros como dos finas joyas.

La misma joven vestía un impecable y reluciente vestido rojo con detalles dorados.

— Demonio — Murmuro el líder de la casa Pendragon alertando a su esposa e hija — Fuera de mi territorio demonio.

El patriarca Pendragon invoco una espada. Dispuesto a hacerle frente a la recién llagada.

— Vaya, para ser sincera ya esperaba este tipo de recibimiento — Argumento la rubia — Pero no es usted al que vine a buscar señor.

— Podría ser… ¡Ravel! — Llamo Le Fay — Mírate, has crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Ambas rubias salieron disparadas una contra la otra.

Abrazándose con mucho cariño.

No se habían visto en más casi casi 2 años.

— ¡Le Fay! — La voz de su padre cambio a un tono serio — Aléjate inmediatamente de ese demonio.

— ¿Por qué? — Fue la única pregunta hecha por la rubia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas porque? — Su padre le repitió molesto — Es un demonio, no tengo que explicártelo más, los demonios son el principal enemigo de la humanidad.

— Papá, eres de mente cerrada — Lo contradijo la rubia — No todos los demonios son malos, además cuando estuve años fuera de casa ella estaba conmigo.

Ravel se había mantenido callada pero decidió intervenir.

— Yo solo vengo por Le Fay, no quiero problemas con usted señor — Dijo la Phoenix.

— Sobre mi cadáver — Rugió el padre de la nombrada.

Jalándola del brazo para ponerla a su lado.

— ¡Guardias! — Docenas de guardias dieron su aparición — ¡Elimínenla!

El patriarca de la familia Pendragon bajo su brazo y al momento exacto de hacerlo docenas de hechizos mágicos salieron disparados como cohetes hacía Ravel con intenciones de eliminarla.

"BOOM"

Una explosión de tamaño medio impacto en el medio de la sala del castillo Pendragon.

Cuando la pantalla de humo que produjo la explosión cedió la figura de Ravel estaba exactamente igual.

La cuarta hija de la familia Phoenix no había usado ninguna de sus habilidades para defenderse.

— Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? — Hablo Ravel notablemente sorprendida — Ahora puedes invocar barreras sin necesidad de cantar el hechizo.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la rubia hija de los Pendragon la cual tenía el brazo elevado.

— ¿Qué creías? — Le Fay bajo el brazo — ¿Qué fuiste la única que entreno durante este tiempo? Yo también decidí volverme mucho más fuerte y por eso regrese al castillo Pendragon.

— Le Fay — Su madre se había mantenido ajena a la conversación pero al ver las acciones de su hija decidió intervenir — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ayudas a esa niña demonio?

— Mamá, yo… lo siento, pero tengo que irme — Aviso Le Fay — No pertenezco aquí, necesito irme junto a mi familia, por favor perdóname.

— Familia… nosotros somos tu familia hija, ¿A dónde vas? — Le pregunto su madre alterada — ¿Por qué quieres irte junto a ese demonio?

— El mundo que conocemos no es lo que creemos mamá — Le Fay camino hasta quedar al lado de Ravel — Prometo volver así que no te preocupes, pero mientras tanto estaré afuera un tiempo, te amo mamá y a ti también papá… cuídense por favor.

La segunda hija de los Pendragon invoco con su varita un círculo mágico color amarillo en el cual ambas rubias desaparecieron cuando el brillo ceso.

 _ **Afueras de las tierras Pendragon…**_

Le Fay y Ravel reaparición a una distancia lejana del castillo Pendragon.

— Sabes, Issei-sama me pidió antes de irnos que nos reencontráramos — Dijo Le Fay — Él sabía que completarías tu entrenamiento antes de tiempo y por lo que veo no me equivoco.

— Ohohoho, por supuesto que sí, ¿Por quién me tomas? — Argumento Ravel mientras reía como una glamurosa princesa — Issei-sama solo reúne lo mejor de lo mejor y por supuesto tú y yo lo somos.

— Pero aún faltan unos meses antes de la fecha pautada, ¿Qué haremos mientras pasa ese tiempo Ravel? — Pregunto Le Fay a su compañera — Personalmente no tengo idea.

— Le Fay, yo quiero pedirte un favor — Pidió Ravel a la otra rubia — Solo tú que eres una genio en magia puede ayudarme, necesito crear una nueva técnica pero me es imposible hacerlo sola.

— No tienes que preguntarme nada, somos hermanas recuerdas — Comento Le Fay a la segunda rubia — Pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón, sin importar cuanto hallamos mejorado aún estamos muy lejos de poder vencer a ese hombre, tenemos que evolucionar o se volverá a repetir aquella derrota.

— No lo hará, definitivamente no volverá a pasar, no volveremos a perder ante el — Ravel apretó sus puños con rabia — Sin importar que ocurra no pienso volver a perder ante él, la última vez no hicimos mucho e Issei-sama tubo que cargar todo el solo, pero ya no más, esta vez caminaremos a su lado y no a su espalda.

— Tienes razón, esta vez será diferente — Le Fay parecía haber subido de ánimo — Esta vez le demostraremos a Issei-sama nuestras habilidades, no quiero volver a sentirme impotente como aquella vez, esta vez sin duda será diferente a hace casi 2 años.

Decidas el par de hermosas rubias se perdieron en aquel camino solitario con el único objetivo en mente de ganar en un futuro cercano.

No volverían a perder.

Ese era un hecho.

Además ellas estaban rotundamente segura que el castaño no se quedaría de brazos cruzado y que al igual que ellas entreno durante este tiempo para obtener a revancha a manos de ese legendario Demonio.

Definitivamente los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo mostrarían nuevamente su poder ante el mundo.

De una vez por toda… Exorcizarían a esa impureza.

 _ **Epilogo**_

Todos estaban muertos.

Sus cuerpos inertes estaban cruelmente tirados en el frio y oscuro suelo del campo de batalla.

Llenos de sangre.

Todo había sido inútil, al final de cuenta había vuelto a fracasar.

Sus compañero, familia y amigos habían perecidos inútilmente y aun así él fue incapaz de ayudarlos o recompensarles el esfuerzo que hicieron por él.

Sintiendo como se ahogaba y era incapaz de respirar Issei Hyodo despertó violetamente de esa espantosa pesadilla.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su respiración estaba sumamente alterada y agitada.

Su corazón latía como loco en desesperación.

— [Compañero. ¿Qué fue ese sueño] — Pregunto Ddraig al joven castaño — [Lo vi pero fui incapaz de despertarte]

— Ddraig — Issei llamo a su compañero de batalla — Fue tan real, pero si ahora estoy aquí quiere decir que todo fue un sueño, pero fue tan real que me cuesta trabajo no creerlo.

— [Lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo pero por unos segundos pensé que morirías compañero] — Dijo Ddraig — [Pero tranquilo, todo fue una horrenda pesadilla compañero, nada malo ocurrió]

Issei seco el sudor de su frente.

Su respiración se estabilizo y su corazón dejo de latir con tanta intensidad.

Ddraig le había dicho que por unos segundos parecía que estaba muriendo, eso lo preocupaba, ¿Quién moriría en un sueño? Pero había algo que fue seguro.

Ese sueño, era muy diferente a cualquiera que haya tenido jamás.

— Ddraig, no podemos perder más tiempo, pensé en esperar unos meses pero iniciaremos la sema que viene — El Dragón Emperador Rojo se sorprendió ante tales palabras — Este sueño me hiso abrir los ojos, si yo me volví más fuerte quiere decir que él también lo hiso, si sigo como estoy volverá a ocurrir lo de hace casi 2 años.

— [Está bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo compañero] — Ddraig concordó con Issei — [Pero recuerda que esta vez no estás solo, tienes compañeros que arriesgarían la vida junto a ti]

— Lo sé, créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie amigo — Admitió el castaño — Es por ellos, por mi familia que voy a hacerme mucho más fuerte, si Azazel consigue una pista mi victoria podría estar más cerca.

— [Ese caído es especial, es muy listo así que posiblemente consiga aunque sea una sola pista] — Comento Ddraig — [Pero compañero, recuerda que hace casi 2 años yo no pelee junto a ti, así que esta vez vamos a enseñarle el poder del Sekiryuutei más fuerte]

— Claro, cuenta con ello — Concordó Issei — Por cierto Ddraig, hace tiempo me dijiste que cuando fui derrotado las probabilidades que tenia de ganar era de 0%... pero ahora, ¿Cuántas probabilidades tengo de ganas?

El Dragón rojo callo unos momentos.

Estaba pensando.

Analizando la pregunta hecha por su compañero.

— [Veamos, si tomo en cuenta tu evolución y a eso le añadimos mi poder] — Ddraig suspiro antes de responder — [Tus probabilidades actuales son del 10% compañero]

Issei guardo silencio.

Pero inmediatamente sonrió con entusiasmo.

En casi 2 años subió del 0% al 10%, en realidad esa mejoría era sumamente alta si hablaban del oponente al cual se enfrentaría.

El castaño de ojos color miel quito las sabanas de su cuerpo y bajo de la cama.

Camino despacio hacía la ventana de su habitación.

Abrió la ventana para admirar el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas en el firmamento.

— Definitivamente esta vez ganare — Hablo Issei decidido — Tengo personas que son importantes para mí y las protegeré como sea.

El castaño afilo su mirada y subió su cabeza.

"Definitivamente derrotare a Rizevim Livan Lucifer"

Una feroz y colosal batalla estaba por comenzar en un futuro cercano.

Los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo se lanzarían contra el Demonio más fuerte por segunda vez.

El telón de una nueva historia se levanta en este mismo momento.

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, terminamos con el capítulo 5 de mi historia.**_

 _ **Otras 10.000 palabras más…**_

 _ **Ahora, quiero explicar algunos puntos importantes de la historia.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo iniciare con el tomo 1 de High School DxD, pero como sabrán ese tomo fue hecho de manera introductoria para explicarle a Issei en que consistía el mundo demoniaco, pero el Issei de mi historia lo conoce de inicio a fin e incluso conoce cosas que no debería saber.**_

 _ **Pensé en juntar el tomo 1 con el tomo 2, ósea que uniré ambos para hacerlo más largo y explicare mejor el asunto de la pelea contra Riser Phoenix.**_

 _ **Lo que quiero dar a entender es que luego del asunto contra los Ángeles Caídos vendrá más pista de la ancestro de Rías Gremory y como la pelirroja obtendrá un incremento de poder tan justificado.**_

 _ **No puedo darle poder de un capitulo a otro.**_

 _ **Antes de todo tendría que mostrarla entrenando para que ustedes mis seguidores vean cómo fue su evolución.**_

 _ **Las respuestas de los reviews decidí responderlas al final de cada capítulo para que todos los que lean mi historia vean mis respuestas ya que a algunos les escribo pistas pero a otros no.**_

 _ **Por eso les pido de favor que sus preguntas estén bien formuladas para yo personalmente darles una respuesta concreta y precisa.**_

 _ **Pueden incluso preguntarme cosas cruciales, pero si yo veo que no puedo ponerlas en el capítulo les prometo responderles en privado para que todos ganemos.**_

 _ **Si obtengo más de 30 Reviews publicare el capítulo antes del miércoles, aprecio mucho que mi historia haya sido aceptada por los fans de High School DxD, ya que todos sus Reviews fueron positivos.**_

 _ **Intentare que el próximo capítulo posea incluso 11.000 palabras, a mitad de este tomo les mostrare una sorpresa que ninguno esperaba, eso lo puedo jurar y al final explicare las futuras habilidades de cada persona y también el verdadero propósito de este Fanfic.**_

 _ **La música que toco Issei y Rías canto es de JOHN LENNON y se llama 'IMAGINE' es considerada un icono en la música clásica.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide Reyevolution…**_


	7. Chapter 7

High School DxD

Tomo I

Inicia La Historia

 _ **Parte I**_

El cielo era rojo.

Rojo como su cabello.

Aquel cielo que veía a través de sus zafiros ojos era color carmesí, un intenso y bello color rojo carmesí.

Rías Gremory estaba parada debajo de ese extraño cielo.

No había nadie a su lado.

Ni su familia, nobleza, amigos… ni siquiera el amor de su vida estaba junto a ella en ese momento.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

La heredera del clan Gremory no lograba responder esa pregunta que la carcomía por dentro, estaría segura allí, podría haber llegado sin darse cuenta a territorio enemigo donde intentarían atacarla.

Pero a pesar de que ese lugar tenía una apariencia sombría no transmitía miedo ni soledad.

Eso la extrañaba enormemente.

Sin saber que hacer comenzó a caminar en línea recta.

No ganaría nada quedándose parada en un mismo sitio, tenía que ver que había más adelante, no podía quedarse estancada en ese lugar por siempre.

Sin embargo cada paso que daba no la llevaba a ningún sitio, sin importar cuanto terminaba no se movía de ese mismo lugar.

Después de al menos caminar por 10 minutos Rías vio una roca cerca de su ubicación, esa misma roca ya estaba mucho tiempo antes de haber empezado a caminar y por ende ya debería haberla dejado atrás hace mucho.

Pero aun así la roca seguía ahí.

No se había movido ni un solo centímetro, o era ella la que no se había movido de su ubicación a pesar de que su cerebro le dijera lo contrario.

A la única conclusión que pudo llegar es que este extraño lugar donde apareció de la nada era… un sueño.

Un sueño creado por si misma del cual no podía despertar sin importar lo que hiciera.

— ¡Te diste cuenta! — Hablo una voz femenina.

Sorprendiéndola.

Haciendo que volteara de improviso.

Visualizando a una mujer de aspecto joven que vestía un lujoso vestido color negro anochecer.

El largo cabello rubio de la mujer baila con las ondas del viento.

Sin embargo Rías se extrañó por una razón.

No podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Era como si un resplandor blanco le tapara el rostro.

Por unos momentos la heredera del clan Gremory lo asocio a la clásica censura que le impedía al público ver una serie de contenido fuerte en el día.

— ¿Quién… eres? — Pregunto Rías con lentitud.

— Quien soy, es gracioso que tú lo preguntes — Respondió la mujer.

Alzando las manos al cielo.

Expulsando una gigantesca cantidad de energía.

Pero Rías no se sentía intimidada.

Lo normal sería sentir miedo o siquiera algún nervio al estar frente a una persona que jamás has visto en tu vida, sin embargo la joven Gremory no sentía ese sentimiento.

Es más.

Por más ilógico que sonara, a pesar de que ella no conocía a esa mujer algo dentro de su pecho le afirmaba lo contrario, un cálido sentimiento albergado en su alma le afirmaba que ella conocía a esa persona de largo y brillante cabello rubio.

— Te falta poco — Dijo la rubia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Le pregunto Rías.

— Aun no puedes usar tu poder sin embargo ya puedes empezar a manifestarlo pequeña — Explico la rubia con calma.

— Mi poder — Rías subió la palma de su mano y sin darse cuenta la impregno con poder de la destrucción.

— Aún no está listo, solo falta un fuerte sentimiento que lo active y que el rojo encuentre las joyas — Hablo nuevamente la mujer.

— Sentimiento, rojo, joyas — Repitió Rías con confusión — ¿Por favor dime de que hablas?

La mujer se acercó caminando hacia la pelirroja.

Abrió los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

La estaba abrazando y cuando Rías sintió el calor de esa mujer pudo compararlo como el cálido abrazo maternal de una madre a una hija.

— Me gusta tu cabello, es rojo… rojo carmesí como nuestro poder — Le dijo la rubia soltándola lentamente — Espero el día que despiertes… mi linda heredera.

— Tu nombre… por favor dime tu nombre — Le pidió Rías a la rubia.

Asintiendo al pedido de la joven la mujer de cabello rubio movió sus labios, pero la pelirroja fue incapaz de escuchar una sola palabra de parte de la hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio.

Rías Gremory despertó de su sueño.

Estaba agitada y su cuerpo temblaba.

Topándose con una figura muy conocida para ella.

El solo hecho de verla hacía que se tranquilizara enormemente, no sabía explicarlo pero el simple hecho de tocarlo su cuerpo lograba sentir la calidez que transmitía y eso la calmaba.

Issei Hyodo era el amor de su vida y la persona que había escogido para pasar toda la eternidad.

Jamás se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión.

Ella lo amaba con locura y ese amor en vez de disminuir se incrementaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

Actualmente estaban en la habitación del castaño.

Ella estaba desnuda y el joven solo bestia una bóxer, Rías sabía que si su novio se desnudaba en la misma cama que ella el poco autocontrol que poseía se iría inmediatamente.

Issei quería primero conocer a sus padres antes de dar ese paso en la relación, esa era una de las cosas que amaba del chico, cuando tomaba una decisión no la rompía por nada.

El castaño era un caballero.

Su príncipe… el príncipe azul que siempre deseo tener a su lado.

Lentamente movió su cuerpo para abrazar el pecho del chico, Issei dormía tranquilamente y ella no lo quería despertar.

Rías disfrutaba enormemente el ver el rostro de Issei cuando dormía, según ella el castaño parecía un tierno bebe recién nacido.

Eso la llevo a pensar.

Si tenía un hijo con Issei como sería el pequeño.

Tendría el cabello castaño o rojo carmesí.

Sus ojos serian color miel o azul zafiro.

Sus características faciales serian japonesas u extranjeras como las de ellas. La pelirroja deseaba enormemente que cuando ese bebe llegara fuera una unión perfecta de ambos.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado aún era de madrugada y faltaban horas para que la academia comenzara.

Estaban a inicios de febrero, hace ya un mes termino la época navideña y las clases habían comenzado hace mucho.

En menos de 5 meses saldrían de vacaciones de verano y posteriormente iniciaría el tercer año como estudiante de la academia Kuoh.

Sus parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente.

El sueño invadía su cuerpo por segundaba vez.

Ella estaba 100% segura que ahora no tendría pesadillas, estaba abrazada con fuerza al pecho de su novio y solo con eso se sentía sumamente protegida.

Sin esperar más tiempo callo por segunda vez en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Horas Después…**_

— [¡DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!, SI NO TE DESPIERTAS VOY A… BESARTE]

El despertador propiedad de Issei Hyodo despertó a la joven pareja.

El castaño no podía afirmarlo pero estaba casi seguro que ese despertador estaba hecho con poder demoniaco porque cuando Rías se quedaba a dormir con él siempre era despertado por esa hermosa voz.

Pero cuando estaba solo siempre se despertaba asustado y alterado porque el despertador lo amenazaba con matarlo.

En su mente se propuso averiguar en algún momento la verdad de aquel despertador.

— Unnn — Issei oyó una dulce voz.

Giro su cabeza y encontró justo a su lado a la mujer que robo hace unos meses su corazón.

—…Suu ~ suu…

Una chica de cabello carmesí.

Rías Gremory dormía tranquilamente a su lado y estaba abrazando con ternura su pecho.

El castaño toco con su dedo la mejilla de la joven la cual al sentir el tacto del chico arrugo tiernamente su nariz en señal que estaba por despertar.

Al cabo de unos cortos segundos Rías abrió sus radiantes ojos color zafiro y soltó el pecho del castaño.

La hermosa joven estiro su cuerpo y peino a un lado con sus manos su reluciente y único cabello carmesí.

— ¡Buenos días Issei! — Dijo Rías bostezando levemente.

— ¡Buenos días Rías! — Le dijo el castaño mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

Ambos se vieron fijamente unos momentos.

Perdiéndose completamente en la mirada del otro.

— ¡Issei, Rías-chan el desayuno está listo! — La voz de Ana llego al cuarto del castaño y fue escuchado por la pareja de adolescentes.

Creo que tenemos que bajar — Comento el castaño.

Bajándose de la cama.

Vistiéndose con el uniforme de la academia.

— Si, tienes razón, no podemos dejar a Oka-sama — Concordó la pelirroja que al igual que el castaño comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh.

Al estar listos salieron de la habitación del castaño.

Bajaron por las escaleras.

Entraron a la cocina y como siempre estaba Ana Hyodo sirviendo el desayuno mientras Yusuke Hyodo tomaba una taza de café caliente y leía el periódico que le fue entregado por el repartidor en la mañana.

— Ara, Rías-chan ¡Buenos días! — Saludo Ana a la pelirroja.

— ¡Buenos días! Oka-sama de verdad lamento mucho no haberme despertado antes para ayudarla — Dijo Rías — Mañana la ayudare sin falta.

— No te preocupes, cuando duermes con Issei se te olvida todo el mundo — Dijo Ana con picardía — Jamás me molestaría, además dentro de unos años ustedes me darán un enorme regalo.

— ¿Cuál regalo? — Pregunto Issei sentándose en la silla justo al lado de Rías.

— Por supuesto un nieto — Respondió con normalidad la castaña.

— ¡Oka-san! — Exclamo su hijo — Eso no se dice así.

— Si claro, si logran esperar a graduarse de la universidad seria mucho tiempo — Rebatió su madre.

Después de esa conversación los cuatro integrantes de la familia Hyodo incluyendo a Rías porque Ana afirmo que ahora era su hija legal y por ende contaba como una Hyodo comenzaron a desayunar.

En 30 minutos iniciarían las clases.

El castaño y la pelirroja terminaron de desayunar prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa con los platos en las manos.

Fuero a la cocina e inmediatamente regresaron.

— Nos vemos — Se despidió Issei.

— Adiós Oka-sama, Otou-sama — Se despidió Rías.

Saliendo de la casa Hyodo.

Encaminándose a la academia Kuoh.

— Rías tengo que pasar primero por un lugar — Aviso el castaño desviándose del camino — Puedes adelantarte por favor.

— Claro, por cierto Issei, quería preguntarte algo — Pregunto la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué seria? — El castaño parecía intrigado.

— Puedo llamarte Ise en privado — Pidió la pelirroja.

— Por supuesto, no me molesta que mi novia me dé un mote cariñoso — Respondió el castaño — Nos vemos luego.

— Si, nos vemos después — Dijo Rías con alegría.

Separándose de la pelirroja.

Adentrándose en otra calle opuesta a la que siempre utilizaba para ir a la academia.

Sacando su teléfono celular.

Marcando cierto número telefónico.

— "Hola, habla Azazel" — El castaño rodo los ojos, solo ese hombre diría su nombre con tanta facilidad.

— Azazel, estuve averiguando y descubrí algo que no te va a gustar.

— "¿Qué seria eso?"

— No te lo puedo decir ahora, pero quería preguntarte algo, si los caídos empiezan a molestarme… puedo matarlos ¿Verdad?

El Cadre guardo silencio unos momentos.

A través de la línea telefónica el castaño escucho como suspiraba, pero no porque pensara en la respuesta, Issei sabía que Azazel apenas se estaba levantando de la cama.

— "Claro, si son traídos mátalos"

— Así tan fácil, no pensaras unos momentos porque son de tu bando Azazel.

— "Para nada, si se atreven a traicionarme y tú no los matas… lo hare yo personalmente"

— Entiendo, eso era todo.

Issei cortó la llamada telefónica y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Quedaban 8 minutos antes que las clases iniciaran.

Revisando que no hubiera civiles cerca, viendo que no había nadie en la calle.

De un solo impulso el castaño salió disparado a una alta velocidad.

No quería volver a ir al consejo estudiantil como estudiante problema, así que lo mejor era apresurarse.

Al cabo de 4 minutos llego a la academia Kuoh.

Sona y Tsubaki no habían llegado a la entrada ya que faltaban 4 minutos antes de que pudieran sancionar a un estudiante por retardo.

Suspirando con felicidad.

Se había quitado un peso de encima.

Acomodando el uniforme que se había desarreglado un poco al haber corrido tan rápido.

Peino su cabello castaño nuevamente.

Issei Hyodo se adentró en las instalaciones de la academia Kuoh para iniciar otro día de clases.

 _ **Parte II**_

1° año.

Clase B.

Issei Hyodo esperaba impacientemente que se hicieran las 4:00 PM para retirarse.

El club de Kendo estaba siendo remodelado así que por los próximos 2 meses no habría prácticas y ahora tenía la tarde libre.

A través de la ventana que quedaba al lado de su asiento veía como los chicos pertenecientes a diferentes clubes se preparaban para empezar sus prácticas diarias.

Ellos podían salir 30 minutos antes para preparar sus clubes pero los que no pertenecían a uno tenían que quedarse hasta la hora exacta de salida.

— Issei — Lo llamo un estudiante de su clase.

Con desgano el castaño volteo y coloco una forzada sonrisa.

— Hola, ¿Qué deseas matsuda-san? — Pregunto Issei.

Ese chico era miembro elite del dúo pervertido de la academia Kuoh.

Issei le recorrió un escalofrió por su espalda, no se imaginaba siendo de esa forma, posiblemente en alguna loca dimensión paralela lo era pero en este no y no quería serlo tampoco.

— Dime Issei, ¿Quieres ir conmigo y motohama a ver videos Ecchi? — Pregunto el matsuda.

— ¡Eh!... por supuesto que no — Respondió inmediatamente el castaño

— Entonces es cierto, eras gay — Dijo Matsuda.

— Atrévete a decir eso otra vez y te rompo la cara — Le advirtió el castaño.

— ¡Entonces porque no quieres, todo hombre sano en la edad de la adolescencia tiene deseos de ver videos ecchi! — Exclamo el chico ofendido.

Una parte de lo que decía el estudiante era cierta.

Todo hombre cuando llegaba a la edad de la adolescencia comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por el sexo opuesto.

Pero este no era el caso del castaño.

Vivir prácticamente con una pelirroja que duerme desnuda contigo toda la noche era suficiente para que esa curiosidad se esfumara.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Pregunto una voz femenina.

Otra persona que Issei conocía como estudiante de la clase.

Aika Kiryuu, una joven castaña que portaba gafas y aunque ella lo negara era tan o más pervertida que el dúo de la academia.

— "Denme un respiro" — Pensó el castaño — Kiryuu-san, ¿Cómo está?

— Muy bien Hyodo, están hablando de cosas pervertidas ¿Verdad? — Pregunto la castaña con malicia.

— Él está hablando de ese tema, a mí no me incumbas por favor — Pidió Issei viendo fijamente el reloj de la pared del salón.

Bueno, solo quería decirles que…

El timbre que señalaba el final de las clases sonó.

Como una bala Issei salió disparado del salón de clases.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Hyodo? — Pregunto Kiryuu con duda.

— Quien sabe — Respondió Matsuda con la misma curiosidad.

No era que Issei no quisiera hablar con ellos, siempre lo hacía solo que esta vez era diferente.

Desde la mañana unas presencias lo estuvieron fastidiando y eso no era bueno.

Era peligroso.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Ángeles Caídos habían invado la ciudad de Kuoh sin permiso del gobernador general de Grigori Azazel.

Es decir, eran traidores de Grigori lo cual era peligroso para los humanos indefensos.

Con rapidez se dirigió al parque ya que de allí provino la presencia, pero cuando llego ya no había nada.

La presencia se había esfumado.

Pero había algo que extraño al castaño, la presencia que sintió fue muy fuerte para pertenecer a Ángeles Caídos de nivel bajo o medio, la presencia estaba oculta pero él sabía perfectamente como sentirlas gracias a Ddraig.

Sin embargo la presencia se había ido completamente.

Ya no había rastro alguno de ella.

— ¡Kya! — Un lindo grito femenino llego a los oídos de Issei.

Con preocupación el castaño fue a auxiliar a la responsable.

Topándose con una escena que le pareció algo… única.

Una joven de cabello rubio y resaltantes ojos verde jade estaba tirada en el suelo, esa misma joven vestía un clásico atuendo de monja color negro.

A su lado estaba una maleta marrón abierta, seguro que al momento de caer el impacto produjo que se abriera y el contenido se esparciera por el suelo.

— ¿Están bien? — Le pregunto el castaño a la monja rubia — Si te duele algo podría llevarte al médico.

La rubia se puso con cuidado de pie.

— No me duele nada señor, de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme — Mientras sacudía su ropa la rubia respondió — ¿Qué bueno que hay siervos del señor en esta ciudad?

Al escuchar la respuesta Issei se dio cuenta que era extranjera, obviamente su tono de voz y características faciales daban a entender que no era Japonés, pero había casos como el de Rías que a pesar de ser extranjera hablaba perfectamente el idioma del país.

— Me alegro entonces, por cierto ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? — Pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

— Me trasladaron a esta iglesia, vengo de Italia, por cierto mi nombre es Asia… Asia Argento — Se presentó la rubia.

— El mío es Issei Hyodo — Dijo el castaño — Si tiene inconvenientes no dudes en pedir ayuda.

— Muchas gracias Issei-san — Agradeció la rubia — Podría mostrarme el camino a la iglesia, acabo de llegar pero ya estoy perdida.

— Claro, no tengo inconveniente — Acepto el castaño.

Ayudando a la rubia a guardar las ropas que se esparcieron por el piso.

Issei no se dio cuenta pero Asia estaba sumamente sonroja al ver cómo sin siquiera fijarse el castaño tomo su ropa interior y la guardo en la maleta con mucha naturalidad.

Cuando estaban por irse los jóvenes escucharon el llanto de un niño pequeño cerca de ellos.

Issei y Asia fuero a ver como estaban y descubrieron que el niño se calló de su bicicleta y ahora poseía un raspón en su rodilla, ese raspón era el responsable del llanto.

Asia se agallo junto al niño y dijo.

— Los niños valientes no lloran.

— Onee-chan — El niño le hiso caso a las palabras dichas por Asia y contuvo su llanto.

Asia junto las palmas de sus manos y un par de dos anillos aparecieron en un dedo de cada mano.

Al estar las palmas juntas una leve luz verde comenzó a ser visible, esa misma luz comenzó a cicatrizar la herida del pequeño niño y en cuestiones de segundo el raspón había desaparecido.

Issei se dio cuenta en ese momento que Asia poseía un [Sacred Gear]

La madre del niño acababa de llegar pero aun así vio todo lo que ocurrió, poniendo una expresión de susto jalo la mano del niño y se lo llevo de allí.

Pero antes de irse el niño grito.

— ¡Gracias Onee-chan!

Asia volteo a ver a Issei porque no entendía lo dicho por el niño.

— Dijo gracias hermana, te estaba agradeciendo por tu cuidado — Le tradujo el castaño.

— Qué bueno, me alegro que este bien — Asia puso sus manos en su pecho — Este poder me fue entregado por dios, es un [Sacred Gear] que obtuve cuando era niña, su nombre es [Twilight Healing] y me permite curar cualquier herida.

— Eso es grandioso Asia, eres fabulosa — La alabo el castaño — No solo eres una monja joven sino que también posees esa habilidad, eres absolutamente increíble.

Asia se sonrojo al ser alagada por Issei.

— E-Este, Issei-san… podemos ir a la iglesia — Pidió la joven rubia sumamente avergonzada y sonrojada.

— Claro, te llevare enseguida — Respondió el castaño.

Ya que con anterioridad habían ordenado la maleta de la rubia. El castaño tomo la maleta entre sus manos y la cargo para que Asia no cargara con ese peso.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba como habitante de Kuoh nunca fue a la iglesia pero eso no significaba que no supiera donde estaba.

Después de unos minutos había llegado junto a Asia a la iglesia de Kuoh. El castaño se percató como el lugar estaba un poco lúgubre y oscuro pero le termino restando importancia.

— Es aquí — Señalo Issei.

La rubia tomo su maleta y se inclinó frente a él castaño como agradecimiento.

— Issei-san muchas gracias, no hubiera podido llegar sin usted — Dijo Asia levantándose — No le gustaría pasar y tomar una taza de té conmigo.

— Perdón, pero tengo asuntos que atender en estos momentos, pero prometo que será otro día Asia — Le respondió Issei con una sonrisa.

Despidiéndose de la rubia el castaño volvió al centro de la ciudad de Kuoh. Quería ver si sentía otra vez la misma presencia que sintió hace unas horas, pero sin importar cuanto espero la presencia no regreso.

Al ver como no lograría nada en ese lugar Issei decidió ir a des estresar su mente en los juegos de árcade.

7:00 PM.

El sol se había ocultado y el atardecer paso ya hace mucho.

La noche reinaba actualmente.

Issei Hyodo salía del centro comercial con una bebida en mano.

Tuvo una buena racha en los juegos y por eso duro 2 horas jugando sin parar, tenía semanas sin venir y la buena racha le callo de maravilla, no podía quejarse de su suerte.

Un atajo para llegar más rápido a su hogar era a través del parque.

Pero por alguna razón la entrada parecía bloqueada y ninguna persona parecía notarlo, pero en el parque alguien había instalado una barrera para impedirles el paso a las personas.

[Boosted Gear]

El guantelete rojo que representaba el [Boosted Gear] se materializó en el brazo derecho de Issei.

La barrera era de bajo nivel y con un solo toque del guantelete esa barrera desaparecería, el castaño también podría romperla con su magia pero sus reservas eran tan bajas que solo usaba magia para invocar armamento de su dimensión personal.

— [Que ocurre compañero] — Pregunto Ddraig extrañado al ser llamado de repente — [Pasa algo malo]

— No es nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que justo al frente hay una barrera que quiero destruir — Explico el castaño — Podrías hacerme los honores compañero.

El Dragón asintió en la mente del castaño.

Issei poso el guantelete en una parte de la barrera, justo al momento de hacerlo la joya verde que poseía en el medio brillo e inmediatamente la barrera se rompió en miles de pedazos que solo un usuario que usara magia podría percibir.

 _ **Dentro De La Barrera…**_

Tirada en el suelo.

Muerta de miedo.

Una joven estudiante de la academia Kuoh veía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le permitían visualizar.

La estudiante era un joven de cabello castaño atado en dos lisas coletas y poseía unos ojos color castaño claros.

Su nombre era Murayama.

Actualmente estaba en el suelo del parque incapaz de moverse.

Sus piernas estaban rotas.

Era un milagro que pudiera siquiera seguir consiente con semejante dolor.

— Veamos, ya me canse de jugar contigo humana — Hablo un hombre adulto que vestía un traje negro y sobrero de copa — Es hora de eliminarte.

— ¿Por…que? — Ella no sabía porque estaba recibiendo tal castigo.

— No me culpes a mí, si buscas un responsable maldice al Dios que te obsequio ese [Sacred Gear] en tu cuerpo — Explico el hombre.

— ¡Sacred!… ¿Qué? — Repitió Murayama confundida.

De la espalda del mismo salieron como si se trátese de un truco de magia 4 pares de alas negras, dos en cada lado.

Ese hombre era un Ángel Caído.

En su mano derecha se creó en cuestión de segundos lo que parecía ser a simple vista una lanza hecha de luz.

— ¡Muere!... — Sentencio el Caído.

Lanzando hacía la joven castaña la lanza hecha únicamente de luz.

Murayama estaba asustada.

Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que vivió hasta hoy, sus días felices y negro, ella no quería morir, quería seguir viviendo y disfrutando de la vida.

Deseaba seguir viviendo.

— ¡AYUDENME! — Grito a todo pulmón con sus fuerzas restantes.

— ¡Tú deseo, será cumplido — Una voz masculina respondió a su espalda.

Issei Hyodo había logrado ingresar al interior de la barrera y con rapidez localizo a Murayama.

El castaño se puso al frente de la joven castaña.

La lanza de luz ahora iba a impactar directamente en el cuerpo de Issei.

Sin embargo, una confiada sonrisa adorno los labios del castaño.

Issei alzo su brazo derecho y de golpe lo bajo su brazo de forma horizontal.

Destruyendo fácilmente aquella lanza hecha de energía sagrada.

— ¿Q-Qué? — El Caído estaba sorprendido, un simple humano había eliminado su lanza de luz.

Issei dio un paso al frente para encararlo.

— La barrera fue destruida, dentro de poco vendrás los Demonios, ¿Quieres esperarlos Ángel Caído-san?

El hombre chasqueo su lengua con molestia.

No quería enfrentar a los Demonios el solo.

Sin más que hacer alzo sus alas al cielo y desapareció de aquella escena.

— Murayama-san, ¿Esta bien? — Pregunto Issei acercándose al cuerpo caído de la castaña.

— I-Issei…kun — Murmuro Murayama cayendo inconsciente.

Ella sabía quién era el castaño porque juntos practicaban en el club de Kendo cada tarde. Es decir, eran compañeros.

Había aguantado mucho.

Ella era una humana que no conocía nada del mundo sobrenatural, pero aun así logro soportar y mantener la conciencia frente a un Ángel Caído, Issei reconoció su valía en ese momento.

Issei saco de la chaqueta de su uniforme un folleto entregado personalmente por la pelirroja.

Ella se lo había dado al castaño por si se presentaba una ocasión donde necesitara llamarla y así ella podría acudir inmediatamente.

Issei activo el folleto y al cabo de unos segundos Rías Gremory apareció justo al lado del castaño.

— Ise ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto Rías — ¿Quién es esa chica?

Señalando el cuerpo de la ya inconsciente estudiante.

— Su nombre es Murayama, fue atacada por un Ángel Caído hace poco pero lo hice retroceder, Rías ayúdala por favor — Pidió Issei — Puedes reencarnarla como tu sierva.

— No puedo hacer eso, en estos momentos mis piezas están en el inframundo siendo examinadas por una extraña anomalía que han estado presentando — Explico Rías con pesar — Pero conozco a alguien que si puede.

— ¡De verdad! — Issei parecía estar feliz por aquella respuesta — Por favor ayúdala, te lo pido Rías.

— Me molesta un poco tu preocupación por esa chica, voy a ponerme celosa Ise — La pelirroja inflo sus mejillas en reproche.

— Espera, lo digo porque es mi compañera de club, no pienses mal por favor — Respondió el castaño moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

— Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando — Ella rio al ver el rostro alterado de su novio — Ise necesitare que te vallas, voy a buscar al segundo demonio de clase alta de la ciudad y no puede verte.

— Entiendo, no creo que Murayama recuerde algo de lo que vio así que no es necesario preocuparme, por cierto ella no lo sabe pero según el Ángel Caído ella posee un [Sacred Gear] — Dijo Issei suspirando — Nos vemos mañana y me cuentas como te fue.

Despidiéndose de Rías la pelirroja se fue del parque junto a la inconsciente Murayama mediante un círculo de tele transportación.

 _ **Academia Kuoh – Sala Del Consejo Estudiantil…**_

Rías Gremory reapareció junto a Murayama en medio de la sala del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh.

— Rías — La voz de Sona se escuchaba sorprendida — ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?

— Dime algo, aun buscas a un caballero para tu nobleza — Pregunto Rías a su amiga — Pues aquí tengo a alguien que además posee un [Sacred Gear]

Fue entonces cuando Sona se fijó en el cuerpo tirado en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Rías? — Pregunto Sona esta vez con seriedad — ¿Quién es esa chica?

— Su nombre es Murayama, fue atacada por un Ángel Caído pero logre salvarla — mintió Rías, no podía decirle la verdad a Sona — Según logre escuchar de parte del Ángel Caído es que esta chica es usuaria de un [Sacred Gear] y querían eliminarla por eso.

— Ya veo, entiendo la situación — Sona analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras dichas por la pelirroja — Pero dime algo Rías, ¿Por qué si esta chica es tan especial no la reencarnaste tú? Se me hace extraño que me la entregues en bandeja de plata.

— Lastimosamente no puedo darme ese gusto — Respondió Rías con honestidad — Mis [Evil Piece] están siendo examinadas en el inframundo porque presentan una extraña anomalía.

— ¿Extraña? — Pregunto la morena de anteojos — Pero estaba bien, por esta vez te hare caso Rías, reencarnare a esta chica como mi caballero.

Sona se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y camino hasta quedar frente a Murayama.

La morena invoco una pieza de ajedrez en forma de [Caballo] y la puso en el pecho de la inconsciente castaña.

¡Por órdenes de mi Sona Sitri!

¡Te ordeno a ti Murayama, caminar nuevamente en el mundo de los vivos como mi sierva y serás rencarna como un Demonio!

¡A ti, mi [Caballero] con una nueva vida!

La pieza de [Caballo] entro en el pecho de Murayama y luego de eso un brillo azul rodeo todo el cuerpo de la joven castaña.

No despertaría en ese momento ya que había sido rencarnada estando inconsciente, posiblemente abriría sus ojos mañana temprano.

— Rías, respóndeme algo por favor — Pidió Sona.

— Dime — Dijo Rías viendo a su amiga de la infancia.

— Esta chica, Murayama no estaba en peligro de muerte, poseía heridas fuertes como las de sus piernas pero al ser rencarna fueron reparadas, pero aun así pudiste esperar a que tus piezas regresaran para que tú la rencarnaras — Sona expreso su breve análisis — Pero aun así, ¿Por qué quisiste que yo la rencarnara?

— No es nada personal Sona, no te miento cuando digo que mis piezas están en el inframundo — Rías comenzó a explicar — Pero, no puedo darme el lujo de gastar una pieza de más sin importar cuál sea, tengo a alguien en mente para convertirlo en mi [As]

— [As] ¿De quién se trata? — Pregunto Sona.

— No puedo decírtelo ya que es secreto — Respondió Rías — Pero si te diré que ese futuro [As]… es increíblemente fuerte.

Sin decir nada más Rías Gremory desapareció de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— [As] ¡Eh!... — Sona hablo para sí mismo — Ahora no puedo evitar tener curiosidad Rías.

 _ **Parte III**_

Al día siguiente.

Issei Hyodo caminaba por las calles de Kuoh, hace unos momentos había salido de la academia y ahora regresaba a su hogar como cualquier día.

Pero entonces se topó con una figura conocida.

Una monja de cabello rubio y ojos color verde jade.

Era Asia Argento.

— ¡Asia! — La llamo el castaño.

La nombrada volteo a verlo.

— Issei-san — Dijo la rubia con felicidad — Que bueno que lo veo Issei-san, ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Bien, ¿Qué haces por aquí Asia? La iglesia esta lejos — Pregunto Issei a la joven monja — Te perdiste otra vez.

Asia negó con la cabeza.

— A decir verdad, yo solo quería… venir a comer algo — Confeso la rubia — Pero no se hablar Japonés y los empleados de los locales no pueden entender mi idioma.

Issei se fijó en el local que veía la rubia hace unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar con él.

Un establecimiento que vendía hamburguesas.

— Sígueme — Dijo Issei caminando hacía el local.

— ¿Ha donde Issei-san? — Pregunto Asia extrañada.

— Pues compraremos unas hamburguesas, no te preocupes por el precio yo pago así que pide lo que desees — Dijo nuevamente el castaño.

Entrando junto a la rubia al establecimiento.

Llevándola a una mesa para sentarse.

Issei se dio cuenta como Asia tenía problemas para elegir una hamburguesa así que intervino.

— Queremos dos de tamaño grande y dos refresco — Pidió el castaño al empleado del establecimiento.

Asia vio curiosa como el castaño se expresaba con tanta naturalidad.

A ella le costaba hablarles a las personas debido a su timidez y eso hacía más difícil que una persona se acercara a ella.

Después de todo siempre estuvo sola.

Minutos después llegaron los platillos que pidieron y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

Issei tomo su hamburguesa y le pego un gran mordico.

Intentando imitar al castaño la rubia le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa aunque el de ella fue más pequeño y su labio inferior quedo un poco manchado de salsa.

Viendo eso el castaño le paso una servilleta con la cual la monja de cabello rubio limpio su labio inferior y continuo comiendo junto al castaño.

— Es delicioso, no sabía que una hamburguesa era tan deliciosa — Asía parecía ver el cielo celestial mientras hablaba.

— Nunca habías comido una — Pregunto el castaño.

— No, siempre comíamos arroz o comida clásica y si teníamos suerte la madre superiora preparaba su exquisito caldo de pollo — Respondió Asia — Pero hoy fui capaz de comer esta comida gracias a Issei-san y no sé cómo pagárselo.

Issei estaba sorprendido.

Muchas personas vivían con comodidades pero siempre se quejaban de lo que no tenían, ese tipo de seres humanos eran los más normales que habitaban el mundo.

Sin embargo, frente a él en esos momentos estaba un joven de quizás su misma edad la cual había sido criada desde niña por la mano fuerte del Vaticano pero no se quejaba.

La sonrisa de su rostro era verdadera.

Sus ojos verde jade transmitían un sentimiento de calidez que no podía ser enseñado ni imitado.

Asia Argento era una joven que solo conoció la iglesia mientras crecía pero estaba feliz con eso.

Era una buena persona.

Algo dentro de Issei le decía que velara por ella.

¿Qué tenía que protegerla?

Un corazón como el de la rubia era lo que les faltaban a muchos seres humanos y el mismo Issei lo sabía perfectamente.

— No hay de que, es más, te llevare a conocer Kuoh y nos divertiremos más — Le propuso Issei con una sonrisa.

— N-No qu-quiero causarle molestia Issei-san — Respondió Asia avergonzada — Siento que me estoy aprovechando y eso está mal, no puedo hacer eso.

— Aprovechar es cuando obligas a una persona a hacer algo, sin embargo yo te estoy invitando así que no te estas aprovechando de mi — Explico Issei tendiéndole la mano a la rubia — Vamos, prometo que te la pasaras bien.

— E-Esta… Está bien, gracias Issei-san — Acepto la rubia tomando la mano tendida por el castaño.

Issei y Asia salieron del establecimiento después de pagar la comida que consumieron.

Lo primero que hiso el castaño fue mostrarle los lugares más resaltantes de la ciudad.

Luego de eso la llevo al centro comercial justo al área de juego de árcade.

Minutos después Issei y Asia competían en un juego de carreras de auto.

— Vas muy lento Asia — Le dijo el castaño pisando el acelerador del juego.

— Usted es muy rápido Issei-san — Respondió la rubia manejando con cuidado por la carretera de la pantalla del juego.

En el juego para ir rápido tenías que atropellar algunos peatones pero como Asia era de tan puro corazón era incapaz de atropellarlos y de detenía, los esquivaba y luego continuaba.

Era increíble lo buena que era esa chica incluso con personajes de ficción.

Sin embargo Issei no se detuvo y gano la carrera en la que competían.

— [Ganador] — El juego informo en la pantalla de Issei.

Luego de eso salieron del árcade.

Issei vio como Asia se quedaba viendo fijamente una máquina de jugar, al verla recordó la vez que vino junto a Koneko y la albina se quedó viendo esa misma máquina.

— ¿Quieres algo de la maquina? — Pregunto Issei.

— ¡Hau! N-No… …no es nada — Cuando vio que el castaño le pregunto ella intento negarlo y esconderlo.

— No te preocupes, dime ¿Hay algo que quieras de la maquina? — Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

Sonrojada de la vergüenza la rubia poso su mirada en la máquina de grúa y señalo el objeto que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Era un peluche.

Cuando Issei lo vio lo reconoció inmediatamente, como no hacerlo si ese peluche sale en los comerciales todo el día. Era el popular Rache-chan, un peluche en forma de ratón muy famoso que se originó en Japón pero su éxito fue tan grande que llego a países extranjeros.

Eso explicaba porque Asia había oído hablar de él a pesar de no ser ciudadana Japonés.

—Asia, ¿Te gusta Rache-chan?

— ¡Eh!... N—No, E-Eso es… — Asia intento negarlo nuevamente.

Era sumamente tierna verla así.

— Está bien, deja que el gran Issei-sama se encargue de todo — Dijo el castaño con autoconfianza.

Acercándose a la juego de la grúa.

Introduciendo la moneda en la máquina.

Las luces se encendieron.

Mostrando la misma técnica, astucia y habilidad que utilizo cuando obtuvo el broche de Koneko. El castaño visualizo el peluche en forma de rata y con determinación solo la mano de grúa y esta callo perfectamente sobre el peluche.

Atrapándolo.

Sacándolo de la máquina.

— ¡Yes! — Debido a la emoción Issei hablo en ingles mientras realizaba una pose de victoria — Ten Asia, es para ti.

Asia se puso tan feliz que sostuvo el muñeco en su pecho.

Lo restregó con su blanca y colorada mejilla derecha.

— Muchas gracias, Ise-san. Cuidaré a este muñeco — Dijo Asia con mucha felicidad.

— Asia, si un muñeco como ese te hace feliz, entonces la próxima vez te conseguiré más — Dijo el castaño con confianza — Te conseguiré toda la colección de la serie, ¿Qué dices?

Asia negó con su cabeza.

— No, este Rache-chan que tú me diste representa el maravilloso día en que te conocí. Puesto que hoy es el único día en que te encontré, cuidaré muy bien de este muñeco — Explico Asia con honestidad — No soy avariciosa así que no necesito la colección, el presente que me dio Issei-san es más que suficiente y me hace sumamente feliz.

Issei sonrió con espontaneidad.

No se equivocó en ningún momento.

Asia Argento era una increíble persona.

 _ **Minutos Después…**_

Ambos jóvenes adolescentes estaban sentados en un banco del parque, parecía que esa área no era muy visitada frecuentemente porque en ese momento solo ellos dos estaban presentes.

— Te divertiste — Le pregunto Issei.

— Sí, no sé cómo agradecer todo lo que Issei-san hiso hoy por mí, estoy muy conmovida de verdad — Respondió Asia abrazando a Rache-san.

— No sé qué más hacer, ¿Tienes alguna idea Asia? — Pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

La rubia parecía dudar pero luego de tomar algunas fuerzas hablo.

— Issei-san, le molestaría si le cuento una historia — Asía miro a los ojos de Issei.

— Para nada, si tú la cuentas jamás me molestaría — Respondió el castaño preparándose para oír el relato narrado por la rubia.

Entonces, ella comenzó a narrar una historia acerca de una chica que fue llamada una vez, Santa Doncella.

En cierta región de Europa, había una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres. Ella fue criada en una Iglesia cercana por una monja junto con otros huérfanos, la chica que era una fuerte seguidora de la Iglesia recibió un poder especial a la edad de 8 años.

Ella curó a un cachorro herido, y una persona de la Iglesia Católica lo presenció por accidente.

Desde entonces, su vida cambio.

La chica fue llevada a Iglesia Católica principal y fue simbolizada por muchos como Santa Doncella debido a su poder de sanación.

Ella usó su poder para curar a muchos creyentes y se les fue dicho que era el poder de la divina protección.

Los rumores atrajeron a más rumores y fue respetada como Santa Doncella.

Ella estaba feliz de que su poder fuera de útil.

Pero como toda bendición también tiene consecuencia.

Ella no tenía ningún amigo con quien poder abrirse.

Todo el mundo la trataba amablemente y era bueno parar ella, pero no había nadie dispuesto a convertirse en su amigo.

Ella entendió el por qué.

Ella sabía que estaban mirando su poder como algo irregular.

Ellos no la miraban con una humana, sino como a una criatura que puede curar humanos.

Pero un día, eso cambió.

Por coincidencia, había aun Demonio cerca y ella lo curó.

Un Demonio herido. La chica no pudo ignorarlo.

Ella pensó que incluso si era un Demonio, ella tenía que curarlo si estaba herido.

Fue su bondad la que le hizo tomar esa acción.

Pero eso cambió su vida para siempre.

Una de las personas de la Iglesia vio el incidente y notificó a otros de la Iglesia.

Los ministros de la Iglesia estaban sorprendidos por ello.

— ¡Un poder que puede sanar Demonios!

— ¡Algo tan absurdo como eso no puede pasar!

— ¡El poder de sanar sólo puede curar a seguidores de Dios!

Sí, muchas personas poseían el poder de sanar.

Pero el poder para sanar Demonios estaba fuera de discusión. Las personas de la Iglesia pensaron que era sentido común que el poder de sanar no funcionaría en Ángeles Caídos y Demonios.

Aparentemente, un incidente similar ocurrió en el pasado.

El poder de sanar Ángeles Caídos y Demonios que no estaban protegidos por Dios. Pero eso era catalogado como el poder de una Bruja.

Así que las personas la vieron como una Hereje.

— ¡Maldita bruja que cura Demonios!

La chica que una vez fue respetada como ¡Doncella Santa! era temida como una Bruja y la Iglesia Católica la abandonó.

Cuando Asia termino de narrar la historia Issei monstro un rostro pensativo, era triste pero él sabía mejor que nadie que los seres humanos le temían a lo desconocido.

— Usted… ¿Qué opina de esa ¡Santa Doncella! Issei-san? — Pregunto Asia — Cree que hiso bien en curar a ese demonio o fue un pecado y que la exiliaran era su castigo por su traición.

— Para nada — Respondió el castaño con seriedad, sinceramente la rubia esperaba otra respuesta pero lo que dijo el castaño la sorprendió — Esa chica era una grandiosa persona que no pudo ignorar a un demonio herido, sin importarle su raza o bando ella lo curo aun sabiendo las consecuencias que eso le llevaría.

— Pero aun así… ella curo a un demonio Issei-san — Insistió Asia.

— Eso no importa, esa chica no merecía ser exiliada por eso, una persona con ese gran corazón debería ser venerada como una Diosa y no tratada como una bruja — Afirmo el castaño.

El teléfono celular de Issei sonó.

El castaño reviso y era un mensaje privado de Rías, tal perece que necesitaba hablar con él y tenía que retirarse.

— Asia lo siento pero tengo que irme, me necesitan — Se disculpó el castaño — Nos vemos luego, si necesitas un favor sin importar que sea por favor pídemelo y vendré a ayudarte… ya que somos amigos.

Sin decir más Issei salió corriendo rápidamente a su casa.

Dejando a la rubia sola en el parque.

— Issei-san, usted de verdad es una buena persona — Hablo Asia para sí misma.

Sin poder contenerse más unas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos a través de sus mejillas y sin poder detenerse rompió en llanto.

No tuvo la valentía de decirle a su primer amigo que esa ¡Santa Doncella! Se trataba de ella.

Unas plumas negras soplaron junto con el viento.

— Pareces feliz, maldita mocosa — Una terrorífica voz le hablo a su espalda.

Un círculo mágico de color negro emergió detrás de ella.

— No me arrepiento, por primera vez yo… pude hacer un amigo.

Aquel círculo mágico trago el cuerpo de la rubia llevándosela de ese lugar.

Sus últimas lágrimas cayeron al piso junto con el peluche de Rache-chan obsequiado por el castaño.

Asia Argento había sido raptada por Ángeles Caídos.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Habitación de Issei…**_

El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] arribo a su habitación, hace unos minutos recibió una llamada de parte de Rías y la pelirroja le pidió que viniera rápido a su casa.

Rías Gremory estaba acostada en la cama del castaño pero cuando sintió como Issei arribaba a su habitación, la pelirroja se sentó en la cama esperándolo para comenzar a hablar con él.

Issei llego y sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te escuchabas preocupada — Pregunto Issei a su pareja.

— Antes de todo quiero decirte que Murayama despertó y según me dijeron lo tomo muy bien el hecho de ahora ser un demonio — Dijo Rías a su novio — No dijo nada de ti ya que parece que producto del desmayo perdió los últimos recuerdos que presencio, ya que te preocupaba que la volvieran a lastimar ahora está al cuidado de un clan Demoniaco así que los Ángeles Caídos no podrán ponerle un dedo encima.

— Ya veo, me alegro por Murayama-san — Issei parecía ahora estar más tranquilo — Es una buena compañera del club y no quería que le pasara nada malo, ahora que está bajo la protección de un clan Demoniaco sé que estará bien.

— Tienes razón — Concordó la pelirroja — Me alegro también por ella.

— Pero eso no es todo ¿Cierto? — Pregunto el castaño — ¿Qué ocurre? Tú no te alteras con tanta facilidad.

Rías suspiro antes de responder.

— Después del incidente de Murayama me puse a investigar y descubrí que en la ciudad vecina a Kuoh los Ángeles Caídos asesinaron a portadores de [Sacred Gear] — Rías comenzó a explicar la situación — Puedo suponer que después de irse de aquella ciudad ahora vinieron a Kuoh con el mismo propósito, me preocupa ya que estaba ciudad estaba bajo mi mando y todo lo que ocurra manchara el nombre de mi clan.

— Con que a eso se refería Azazel — Hablo Issei en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

El rostro de Rías mostro un asombro nunca antes visto, el simple hecho que el castaño nombrara el nombre del Gobernador General de Grigori era algo que no esperaba.

— A-Aza-Azazel — Rías decía de forma entrecortada — ¿Cuándo hablas de Azazel te refieres al Jefe de Grigori? ¿Cómo conoces tu a esa persona Issei?

— No quería que te preocuparas, pero ya que la embarre tengo que contártelo — Issei empezó a contar su relato.

El castaño le platico que cuando viaja junto a su maestro por el mundo aprendiendo diferentes formas de combate su maestro le presento a un extraño hombre.

Ese hombre transmitía energía sagrada pero a la vez esa energía tenia residuos oscuros.

Fue ahí donde Issei descubrió que ese hombre en realidad era un Ángel Caído. Al ver como su discípulo había descubierto la identidad de ese hombre su maestro le dijo quién era.

Azazel, el Gobernador General de Grigori… esa era la identidad de ese hombre.

Después de ese encuentro de vez en cuando se lo encontraban mientras viajaban por todo el mundo, su maestro le explico que él conocía a Azazel antes de unirse a los Exorcistas.

Azazel no era como el castaño lo había imaginado, cuando le platicaron sobre los líderes de las facciones enemigas él se lo imagino como un robusto hombre lleno de cicatrices y mirada de delincuente.

Pero Azazel tenía aspecto de hombre joven y mujeriego.

Parecía más humano que cualquier persona normal.

— Después de eso nos volvimos de cierta forma… amigos — Termino de narrar su relato el castaño — Azazel me contacto cuando fuiste al inframundo a presentar tus pruebas, me dijo que Ángeles Caídos vendrían a la ciudad de Kuoh con malas intenciones.

— No lo entiendo, si él lo sabía porque no los detuvo — Pregunto Rías intentando entender la situación.

— Esos Ángeles Caídos ya fueron tachados de traidores, Azazel sabía que lo eran pero no lo hiso porque tenía esperanza que si me contactaba podría hallar al culpable en jefe — Explico Issei a la pregunta hecha por Rías — No te lo dije porque pensaba encargarme solo para no inmiscuirte en este problema, pero veo que ya es tarde.

— Entiendo, sé que Issei posee sus secretos pero por favor cuando yo me vea implicada dímelo — Pidió Rías sonriendo — Es el deber de toda esposa ayudar a su esposo cuando lo necesite, no olvides eso.

— No lo hare, por cierto ayer conocí a una persona muy agradable, es una monja recién llegada llamada Asia — Comenzó a decir Issei — Hoy la volví a ver y pasamos la tarde divirtiéndonos, deberías conocerla es buena chica.

— Una monja — Rías parecía recordar algo — Issei ¿Cómo era esa monja? Su color de cabello alguna pista.

— Bueno, su cabello es largo de color rubio y sus ojos son verde jade claros ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

— Concuerda con todas las características que me dio Yuto — Dijo Rías al aire — Issei esa monja esta con los Ángeles Caídos, Yuto ayer fue a un contrato y encontró a un sacerdote exiliado matando al contratante, según me explico había una monja con las mismas similitudes de la que conociste con él. Aunque Yuto me dijo que la monja parecía no saber lo que estaba pasando ya que comenzó a llorar cuando vio el cadáver muerto del contratista.

— Quieres decir que Asia, esta con los Ángeles Caídos — Al momento de decir eso Issei recordó la historia dicha por la rubia — Ya veo, la Doncella Santa eras tú, maldición porque no me di cuenta antes, hoy no estabas recorriendo la ciudad… estabas intentando huir.

Según Rías estaban asesinando a poseedores de [Sacred Gear]

— Rías llama a tu equipo, los Ángeles Caídos piensan seguir asesinando a los portadores de [Sacred Gear] y si Asia huía era porque posiblemente iban a matarla para quitarse su [Sacred Gear] porque es especial — Argumento el castaño con seriedad — Ayúdame a salvarla por favor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

— Muy bien, te ayudare — Concordó Rías.

Un pequeño círculo mágico se formó cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Ese círculo mágico era uno te comunicación.

— Akeno necesito que localices a los chicos, tenemos trabajo — Ordeno Rías a través del círculo mágico.

Terminando la llamada.

— Gracias Rías — Agradeció el castaño.

— ¿Pero cómo la ayudaras tu Issei? — Pregunto Rías comenzando a retirarse para encontrarse con su sequio — Si mis siervos te ven sabrán rápidamente quien eres tú, dejaras que te descubran.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso — Le respondió el castaño levantando el pulgar.

Asintiendo la pelirroja se retiró de la habitación de su novio para llegar junto a su sequio.

— Espérame Asia, prometo que te rescatare — La sonrisa de la rubia paso por su mente.

Apretó su puño con fuerza.

"Harás muchos amigos, eso… lo juro"

 _ **Cerca De La Iglesia De Kuoh…**_

El sequio de la heredera del clan Gremory estaba reunido una calle de distancia de la iglesia de Kuoh.

Rías Gremory es el [Rey]

Akeno Himejima es la [Reina]

Yuto Kiba es el [Caballero]

Koneko Tojo es la [Torre]

Los Demonios crearon el sistema de las [Evil Piece] basándose en el conocido juego de ajedrez.

A cada Demonio rencarnado se le otorgaba una pieza de ajedrez y dependiendo su poder podría o no consumir más piezas.

Según se sabe la pieza de [Reina] posee un valor de 8 [Peones]

Las [Torres] tienen un valor de 5 [Peones]

Los [Caballero] y [Alfiles] tienen un valor estipulado de 3 [Peones]

Existen personas que consumen las 2 piezas de [Caballero] o las de la [torre] e inclusive los 2 [Alfiles] pero no se puede rencarnar a una persona usando dos piezas diferentes. Por ejemplo, querer darle a un individuo las piezas juntas de [Caballero] y [Alfil] es imposible.

Sin embargo, incluso para los Demonios existe una rareza que no se ha podido explicar. Las piezas de [Peón] cuando entran en territorio enemigo obtienen una habilidad llamada [Promoción] la cual le da al siervo poseedor de esa pieza la habilidad de copiar el poder de la [Reina] o de los [Caballeros], [Alfiles] y [Torres]

Aun hoy en día sigue siendo un misterio.

— Buchou — Llamo un rubio ojos azules, su nombre era Yuto Kiba — ¿Por qué estamos cerca de la iglesia?

— Verán mis lindos siervos, dentro de ese territorio están unos Ángeles Caídos que invadieron nuestro territorio y han estado asesinando a los humanos que nos corresponden proteger — Comenzó a explicar la pelirroja — Pero justo ahí esta una monja con un extraño [Sacred Gear]

— Objetivo, desea unirla a su sequio Rías-Buchou — Pregunto Koneko con serenidad.

— Es una de mis metas Koneko, pero por lo pronto lo primordial es rescatarla entendido.

— Sí Buchou — Dijeron todos sus siervos.

Sin más preámbulos los siervos de Rías Gremory fueron directamente hacía la iglesia de Kuoh la cual se había convertido en un nido de Ángeles Caídos exiliados de Grigori.

Dividiéndose cada uno en diferentes áreas.

 _ **Frente A La Iglesia…**_

Kiba Yuto junto a Koneko Tojo llegaron al frente de la iglesia.

Ellos no se sorprendieron para nada cuando en menos de 5 segundos salieron docenas de Exorcistas exiliados de la iglesia Católica a encararlos. Si sacaban una conclusión todos esos Exorcistas eran esclavos de los Ángeles Caídos.

Colocándose en posición de ataque.

El rubio y la albina se prepararon para iniciar sus respectivos enfrentamientos.

 _ **Detrás De La Iglesia…**_

Rías Gremory en compañía de su [Reina] Akeno Himejima llegaron al patio trasero de la iglesia de Kuoh.

Rías sabía que Issei rescataría a Asia pero ella tenía que enfrentar a los esbirros de los Ángeles Caídos sin dejar que sus propios siervos entraran al interior de la iglesia sin previo aviso.

— Pueden salir de su escondite — Hablo Rías con un tono de voz autoritario — Sabemos perfectamente que están hay Ángeles Caídos-san.

Varias plumas de color negro que se asemejaban a las plumas de un cuervo volaron por el aire.

En las ramas de los arboles cercanos 3 personas dieron acto de presencia.

Una mujer de apariencia adulta de largo cabello azul donde un mechón cubría su ojo derecho.

Un hombre adulto que vestía un elegante traje formal negro y un resaltante sombrero alto de copa.

Una niña que aparentaba no tener más de 12 años de edad, vestía un vestido negro estilo gótico y su cabello era rubio erizado.

Ellos 3 eran los Ángeles Caídos de los que Issei le había platicado a Rías con anterioridad.

— Dos Demonios, que fastidio — Bufo la niña con estilo gótico — ¿Por qué están aquí?

— Cállate Mittelt, a nadie le interesa oír tu voz — Se quejó la mujer de cabello azul.

— Nadie te pregunto Kalawarner, solo eres una zorra — Le rebatió la niña cabello rubia.

— Porque me toco estar con mocosas — Dijo al aire el hombre del grupo — Me hubiera ido con otro grupo.

— Cierra el pico Dohnaseek — Dijeron ambas con el ceño fruncido por el comentario del único hombre del lugar.

Rías y Akeno veían esa discusión con pena ajena.

Si los integrantes de un grupo discutían por cualquier tontería qué futuro le esperaría a ese grupo.

— Bueno, dejando sus tonterías de lado mi educación me obliga a presentarme ante ustedes — Les dijo Rías — Me llamo Rías Gremory, hija del Lord Gremory y heredera del clan Gremory, ahora veamos… ¿Qué hacen Ángeles Caídos vagando por mi territorio?

— Perfecto, tenía que llegar una noble, odio a las niñas ricas como tú — Dijo Mittelt con molestia.

— No deberían siquiera intentar faltarle el respeto a mi ama — Hablo Akeno sonriendo — Si lo hacen, con gusto los eliminare.

— Tus demás siervos están al frente de la iglesia, en estos momentos ya deben estar muertos como los perros que son — Se burló Kalawarner.

— Terminemos con esto, ustedes son dos y nosotros tres, tenemos ventaja numérica — Comento Dohnaseek.

— Ustedes se atrevieron a faltarle el respeto a mis queridos siervos — Rías parecía estar molesta — El precio a pagar por esa osadía es la muerte… ¡Akeno!

Al escuchar el llamado de su [Rey] la [Reina] del grupo dio un paso al frente.

Su uniforme de la academia fue cambiado mediante un simple conjuro mágico a un tradicional traje de sacerdotisa japonesa.

De la espalda de Akeno emergieron dos pares de alas negras que poseían parecidos con las alas de un murciélago.

La morena del grupo Gremory voló en el cielo y se posiciono arriba de los Ángeles Caídos.

Alzo su mano hacia arriba.

— Hicieron molestar a mi [Rey] y ofendieron a nuestros compañeros — Los ojos de Akeno se afilaron — ¡Mueran!

Bajo de arriba su brazo tres truenos de tamaño medio impactaron inmediatamente en los cuerpos de los Ángeles Caídos que no esperaban un ataque de esa magnitud tan rápido.

Pero ese ataque no termino ahí.

Desde el cielo Akeno siguió invocando un trueno tras otro mientras veía y oía con disfrute los gritos de dolor de los Ángeles Caídos.

Muchas personas no lo sabían, pero Akeno Himejima era una sádica que disfrutaba ver a sus enemigos retorcerse de dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Akeno bajo del cielo y se posiciono justo al lado de su [Rey]

— Ahora, creo recordar que presumiste tu ventaja numérica con anterioridad ¿Verdad? — Rías parecía burlarse del hombre del grupo de Ángeles Caídos — Déjame explicarte algo que quizás pasaste por alto Ángel Caído-san, en un grupo lo importante no es la cantidad sino la habilidad y lastimosamente tu grupo estaba conformado por simples basuras de su raza.

Akeno alzo una ceja al escuchar esa explicación de su [Rey]

Sin importar con quien tratase era extraño ver a Rías discriminar a su enemigo, la morena se extrañó demasiado e intento ver más de cerca a su [Rey]

Acercándose.

Sorprendiéndose.

Los zafiros ojos de Rías que parecían dos finas joyas habían sido teñidos por un resaltante rojo carmesí, sus dos ojos habían cambiado de color de buenas a primeras.

— Per-Perdónanos… p-por… fa-favor — Pidió en suplica en Ángel Caído.

Sus compañeras se habían desmayado mientras recibían los ataques de la [Reina] del grupo Gremory. Solo él quedaba consiente en esos momentos.

— Perdonarlos dices, no me hagas reír — Rías parecía disfrutar con el sufrimiento del Ángel Caído — ¿Por qué debo perdonarlos? Es más… es mejor si mueren.

La pelirroja chasqueo sus dedos.

Al momento que el sonido se escuchó los cuerpos de los tres Ángeles Caídos se destruyeron desde el interior.

Dejando solo cenizas en el suelo.

El poder de la destrucción que poseía la pelirroja era terrorífico, un solo movimiento y podrías ser destruido.

Pero eso solo hiso que Akeno se sintiera más extraña que antes, ella sabía que Rías invocaba el poder de la destrucción en sus manos y lo lanzaba, pero hace unos momentos fue diferente.

Ella solo chaqueo los dedos y los cuerpos de los Ángeles Caídos se destruyeron desde adentro con facilidad.

Akeno poso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Por una milésima de segundo Rías parpadeo confundida sus ojos volvieron a su color zafiro natural.

Miro la destrucción que tenía al frente.

— "¿Qué paso?" — Se preguntó la pelirroja en su mente — "¿Por qué los Ángeles Caídos están destruidos?"

No quería preocupar a su amiga así que simplemente ignoro la destrucción que tenía al frente.

— Akeno, podrías limpiar este lugar mientras yo voy a ver cómo está la monja por favor — Le pidió Rías esquivando la posibles preguntas que serían hechas por su [Reina]

— Está bien, si vez algo extraño llámame por favor — Respondió Akeno.

Asintiendo Rías se retiró a pie de ese lugar.

Cuando se percató que ya estaba a una distancia segura se detuvo y miro sus manos con preocupación.

— Por unos momentos… esa no fui yo — Rías miro sus manos con terror — ¿Qué paso exactamente?

Sin embargo por más que quisiera pensarlo no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

Issei estaba dentro de la iglesia y tenía que llegar antes que sus siervos lo hicieran.

Apresurando el paso Rías Gremory se dirigió al interior de la iglesia.

 _ **Parte V**_

Issei Hyodo estaba dentro de la iglesia.

Pudo percibir con anterioridad como los siervos de Rías estaban tanto al frente de la iglesia como en la parte trasera de la misma.

Su novia le dijo que iba a ayudarlo y cumplió, el castaño sabía que tenía que compensar después pero eso no le molestaba, es más… el adoraba mimar a la pelirroja.

Pero no podía pensar en eso en esos momentos.

La presencia de Asia Argento provenía desde el sótano de la iglesia, también sentía la presencia de un Ángel Caído a su lado, por el poder que sentía descubrió que ese Ángel Caído era de bajo nivel.

Sin perder tiempo Issei bajo al sótano.

Rompiendo de un solo golpe la vieja puerta de madera que protegía la entrada del lugar.

Topándose con una escena que le hiso hervir la sangre de rabia.

Asia estaba pagada en una cruz de gran tamaño, las cadenas amarraban sus muñecas y pies haciéndole imposible escapar, era como ver en vivo una crucifixión.

— ¡ASIA! — Exclamo Issei con furia.

La nombrada abrió con pesadez y lentitud sus ojos al escuchar una voz conocida.

Viendo de forma borrosa la figura del castaño.

— I-Issei-san — Dijo Asia con dificultad.

Sin ser llamada dio su aparición una joven Ángel Caído.

Su cabello era largo de color negro y sus ojos violetas intensos eran resaltantes. Pero lo que la hacía llamativa además de sus alas negras era el traje de sadomasoquismo de cuero negro que vestía con normalidad.

Parecía una bailarina de cualquier burdel. En vez de un Ángel Caído.

— ¿Qué hace un simple humano aquí? — Pregunto la Ángel Caído — Viniste acaso a salvar a tu noviecita.

Issei no respondió a su pregunta.

Estaba demasiado furioso para hacerlo.

— Ra-Raynare-sama… no dañe… a Issei-san — Le pidió Asia.

Aun en esa situación la rubia se preocupaba más por el castaño que por su vida.

Ella era de muy bondadoso corazón.

— Cállate, nadie pidió que hablaras — Le dijo Raynare con prepotencia — Mejor guarda silencia hasta que el ritual termine en unos segundos.

El flequillo castaño cubría los ojos color miel de Issei.

— Te llamas Raynare ¿Verdad? — Issei le hablo por primera vez — ¿De qué ritual hablas?

— Pues siéntete honrado que yo, un ser superior te responda humano, voy a quitarle el [Sacred Gear] que posee esta monja y convertirme en un Ángel Caído del más alto nivel — Explico Raynare con emoción — Ahora que te veo bien, tu eres Issei Hyodo, sabes después de Asia Argento pensábamos eliminarte a ti. De cualquier modo tu [Sacred Gear] es de bajo nivel, a lo mucho es un [twice critical]

— Ya veo, por esa estupidez piensas matar a Asia.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo? — Al momento de terminar de hablar Raynare sintió un frio peligroso tras su espalda.

Volteándose impresionada.

El castaño se había movido en un parpadeo y ahora estaba junto al lado de la rubia.

— ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido? — Pregunto Raynare con molestia.

— Dime algo, ustedes piensas que soy débil ¿Cierto? — Raynare asintió — Pues eso es mi culpa, no necesitaba que nadie sintiera mi poder así que lo oculte y solo deje una leve presencia.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo humano? — Raynare veía como Issei intentaba romper las cadenas que mantenían en crucifixión a Asia, eso le causo una sonrisa de superioridad — Es inútil, esas cadenas fueron hechas con mi poder, un simple humano no podrá romperlas.

Sin embargo lo que presencio la dejo boca abierta.

El castaño rompió las cadenas con suma facilidad y sin echar a sudar siquiera una gota.

Con cuidado bajo a Asia y la recostó en el suelo.

Issei supuso al ver el rostro de cansancio de la rubia que la cruz a la que estaba pegada poco a poco le robaba la energía hasta dejarla en un estado de medio muerta y así Raynare pudiera arrebatarle su [Sacred Gear]

— ¿Estás bien Asia? — Pregunto Issei moviendo algunos cabellos rubios que tapaban el rostro de la hermosa joven — Todo estará bien, porque yo… estoy aquí contigo.

Sonriéndole con calidez.

Sacando un leve sonrojo en la rubia.

— Ángel Caído Raynare, déjame explicarte que este mundo está plagado de personas superiores a y ti — Dijo Issei con tranquilidad — Para tu desgracia, yo… soy unos de esas personas.

[Boosted Gear]

Uno de los 13 [Longinus] dio su aparición en forma de guantelete en el brazo derecho de Issei Hyodo.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Asia, pero aunque no lo parezco soy muy fuerte — El castaño le hablo con cariño a la rubia — Te sentirás como nueva en unos segundos

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Issei poso su guantelete en el pecho de la rubia.

[Boosted Gear Gift]

[Transfer]

El poder acumulado fue transferido a la rubia para que recobrara su energía perdida debido al ritual que el Ángel Caído le impuso.

— E-Ese… Ese guantelete — Raynare monstraba temor en su mirada — El [Boosted Gear]… tu eres el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo… el ¡Sekiryuutei!

Issei camino sin responder hasta ella.

— Por seres ambiciosos como tú los humanos mueren cada día — Dijo Issei con un tono sombrío — Individuos como tu… sirven mejor muertos.

Alzando su guantelete rojo con picos dorados al frente.

— Espera, y-yo… yo puedo ser tu esclava — Raynare comenzó a rogar por su vida al ver frente a ella su inevitable final — Hare lo que sea, por favor perdóname.

— Raynare — Hablo Issei generando esperanzas en la Ángel Caída — ¡Muere!

El rostro de la Ángel Caída cambio a uno de horror al ver como una energía roja en forma de esfera se concentraba con rapidez en la palma del guantelete del castaño.

Sacando sus alas.

Intentando huir.

[Dragon Shot]

Aquella esfera de energía roja impacto sin compasión alguna en el cuerpo de Raynare.

Desintegrándola al impacto.

Esa pequeña cantidad de poder fue suficiente para hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El actual Sekiryuutei… era sumamente poderoso.

Issei desactivo el guantelete y volvió al lado de Asia Argento.

— Asia, yo lo siento mucho — Se disculpó el castaño — Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho antes no tendrías que haber pasado por esto, de verdad lo siento.

— De qué habla Issei-san, usted no tiene que disculparse — Asia se lanzó sobre el castaño abrazándolo con felicidad — Yo soy la que tiene que hacerlo, Issei-san, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

— Por supuesto, somos amigos recuerdas — Correspondió al abrazado de la monja rubia — Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, no dudes de eso.

Separándose de la chica.

Volviendo a hablar.

— Asia, dentro de unos minutos llegaran unas personas, entre ellas una chica de cabello rojo carmesí, necesito que vayas con ella — Asia monstro una expresión de confusión — Veras, esa chica en realidad es un demonio de clase alta, pero es muy diferente a como te lo pinta la iglesia, esa chica es de buen corazón y te ayudara en lo que le pidas.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga Issei-san? — Pregunto Asia al castaño.

— Necesito que te conviertas en un Demonio del sequio de esa chica, si estas con ella definitivamente yo podre protegerte de cualquier cosa — Explico Issei — Sé que pido demasiado pero es necesario, sino lo haces los Ángeles Caídos te pondrán cacería por tu poder y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, por favor Asia si vas con ella jamás permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima.

Asia tomo las manos del castaño y asintió con una sonrisa.

— Está bien, si puedo seguir junto a Issei-san… no me importa ser un Demonio — Acepto Asia con una sonrisa sincera — La Demonio-san que vendrá tendrá el cabello carmesí Issei-san.

— Sí, ella tiene un hermoso y radiante cabello rojo carmesí — Le respondió el castaño — Otra cosa, solo puedes hablarle de mi a esa chica, solo ella puede saber que estuve aquí entendido, no puedo explicártelo ahora ya que ella junto a su grupo están por llegar… pero prometo explicártelo después.

— Entendido — Acepto la rubia con una sonrisa — Confiare en Issei-san sin importar que.

Issei sintió como Rías y su grupo entraron en la iglesia.

Despidiéndose de Asía el actual Sekiryuutei desapareció de ese lugar.

Luego de unos minutos Rías Gremory y su sequio llegaron junto a la rubia.

 _ **Parte VI**_

En una lujosa habitación que a simple vista pertenecía a una persona adinerada estaba un hombre.

Su rostro no se podía ver debido a la oscuridad de la habitación pero si se podían escuchan varios gemidos femeninos provenir del interior.

Solo unas palabras fueron dichas.

"Muy pronto serás mía… mi quería Rías"

Cada vez más se acercaba el momento que el Sekiryuutei más fuerte mostrara por primera vez su rostro al mundo sobrenatural.

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, terminamos con el capítulo 6 de mi historia.**_

 _ **11.983 mil palabras, nuevo record Baby…**_

 _ **Quiero explicar algo antes que haya confusiones. Issei jamás conoció a Raynare ya que los acontecimientos de esta historia ocurrieron mucho antes que en el canon y como lo dijo Raynare para los Ángeles Caídos el castaño no valía la pena en esos momentos.**_

 _ **Como Asia llego a Kuoh antes de la historia original, esa duda será respondida en los próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **Me sentí extraño al poner la batalla de Issei contra Raynare ya que en el canon el castaño en ese punto era muy débil pero en estos momentos es mucho más fuerte que el original.**_

 _ **Lo siento por los fans de Raynare pero ese personaje era desechable y de un solo uso, si lo dejaba que poderes le iba a dar, en lo personal si alguien tiene que mostrar poder como Ángel Caído tendría que ser la sensual Akeno.**_

 _ **El momento que todos esperaban está cada vez más cerca amigos míos, les prometo que la batalla contra Riser será memorable e inesperada… eso lo juro por mi vida.**_

 _ **Ahora… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Rías por unos segundos?**_

 _ **Les dejo la duda.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, este salió mucho más largo que el anterior, llego a las 11.983 mil palabras.**_

 _ **Reload32:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alga que pienses Así. La pareja principal es un Issei x Rías pero como todo DxD será un harem. Las relaciones con las demás las desarrollare como en una novela ligera.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Sí, Issei y su grupo se enfrentaron con anterioridad a Rizevin, no te preocupes porque más adelante incluiré un nuevo tomo único de mi mano donde narrare como fue esa batalla entre el Demonio más fuerte y los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.**_

 _ **Gin no Okami:**_

 _ **Yo agradezco que les guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **Mafyabkn:**_

 _ **Lo siento, pero no podía usar que Raynare invitara a salir a Issei, pienso que está muy usado la verdad y cuando leo un fanfic con eso incluido siempre lo omito porque me se la historia de memoria, en el próximo capítulo empezara el tomo II espero que te guste amigo.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Gracias por tu comentario camarada, la relación de Issei y Rías ya es más que estable, solo le falta consumarla pero eso será más adelante, vencer al Demonio más fuerte será un reto difícil… veremos si lo logran.**_

 _ **LTSDd Wen:**_

 _ **Gracias amiga, tu comentario no era del capítulo 6 pero como fueron tres al mismo tiempo siento que debía incluirte, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, gracias…**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Gracias, espero que te haya gustado hermano.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, la navidad tenía que incluirla ya que como vimos este capítulo inicio el segundo periodo del año, la cita la hice lo mejor que pude y agradezco que te haya gustado y espero que a los demás igual. Le Fay y Ravel duraron años juntas y crearon una unión de hermanas, ya verás como el dúo de rubias intenta seducir a su Issei-sama… pobre castaño, peligrara desaparecer a manos de Rías jajaja.**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Ojala hermano, como siempre puedo confiar con el tuyo, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Vanagandr:**_

 _ **Hoy inicie con el canon, los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo ya batallaron contra Rizevim Livan Lucifer, pero en realidad habrán perdido del todo, solo diré que por algo siguen vivos, no puedo decir más. Como dije la pelea contra Riser será única y épica, lo juro por mi nombre, será original ya que ninguno la ha escrito de ese modo, en el próximo daré más pistas sobre la ancestro de la pelirroja.**_

 _ **Joshep1:**_

 _ **Pienso igual que tú, mientras más escribes tu forma de narrar y crear suspenso mejora enormemente, personalmente me interese en la lectura por primera vez hace años cuando leí un fanfic de Naruto. Gracias por notar que Issei es fuerte como humano y demuestra la fuerza que tiene la humanidad sin necesidad de ser un Demonio. Quiero crear una Rías única nunca antes vista en ningún fanfic de DxD. No sabría decirte quien es más fuerte ya que los tres son considerados súper Demonios, pero para Issei y su grupo su objetivo es derrotar a Rizevim lo más rápido posible.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **De verdad gracias compañero, tienes algo de razón la forma en la que narre el comienzo es algo parecida pero hasta ahí, prometo no plagiar nada, sobre las [Excálibur] pienso que en la historia puedo explotarla más y ya verás cómo lo hago. En el caso de Rizevim Liván Lucifer para los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo es el más poderoso porque ellos toman en cuenta su ejército y trampas a la hora de iniciar un combate, aunque como Issei y su grupo no han enfrentado a ningún otro Súper Demonio es para ellos el más fuerte, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y te deje un comentario en tu fanfic que es buenísimo por cierto.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide Reyevolution…**_


	8. Chapter 8

High School DxD

Tomo II

Que Inicie El Desafío

 _ **Parte I**_

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

Por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh a temprana horas de la mañana se podía ver una pareja de adolecente trotando mientras contaban del 1 al 10 consecutivamente.

Un Cataño de ojos miel vestía un clásico uniforme de educación física masculino color gris.

Una pelirroja de ojos zafiros vestía un hermoso uniforme de educación física color rosa.

Issei Hyodo y Rías Gremory llevaban más de una hora corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. Estaban implementando un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento pero antes de iniciarlo decidieron despejar su mente trotando quizás una hora.

Después de unos minutos se detuvieron.

Ya habían calentado lo suficiente.

— Lista Rías — Dijo Issei animado.

— Por supuesto — Respondió Rías con el mismo estado de ánimo.

Rías invoco un círculo mágico que los tele transporto a ambos lejos de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Reapareciendo en un lejano bosque.

Si querían entrenar usando poderes sobrenatural no iban a hacerlo en el medio de una ciudad donde más del 95% de habitantes eran humanos normales que desconocían las tres fracciones.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu técnica? — Pregunto Issei mirando a la pelirroja.

— Voy mejorando, luego del entrenamiento junto a mi hermano se me hace mucho más fácil moldear la energía — Respondió Rías alejándose unos metros del castaño — Déjame mostrarte.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente Rías Gremory rodeo todo su cuerpo de una leve aura demoniaca.

Estaba acumulando poder de la destrucción en su aura.

La pelirroja elevo sus brazos al frente y toda el aura se concentró en ellos.

Cinco segundos después el aura que había ido a los brazos se almaceno como una esfera de gran tamaño en las palmas de la heredera del clan Gremory y entonces ella la disparo.

La energía proveniente del poder de la destrucción salió como un láser de las palmas de la pelirroja destruyendo docenas de árboles en el proceso.

Anteriormente ella lanzaba el poder de la destrucción al frente y ese poder destruía todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, pero ella no quería seguir de esa forma y por eso le pidió a su hermano que le enseñara a controlar su poder.

Rías quería que el poder de la destrucción no destruyera todo lo que se encontrara en su camino sino el objetivo que ella tenía en mente. Es decir, Rías Gremory quería controlar el poder destructivo nato del poder de la destrucción.

Muchos pensarían que es fácil hacerlo, pero dominar y controlar un poder que como su nombre lo dice destruye todo y moldearlo solo para que destruya un solo objetivo sin dañar el área era una gran mejoría.

Además, haciendo eso ahorraba mucho poder demoniaco en vez de desperdiciarlo todo al momento de atacar.

Pero aun había un problema, tardaba mínimo 10 segundos en almacenar la energía suficiente de su ataque, eso era un problema que ella disminuiría con mucho trabajo ya que sus planes era lograrlo en solo 5 segundos.

Al ver tan elegante ataque el castaño aplaudió contento y orgulloso.

La mejoría de su novia era increíble, luego de descubrir que Rías era descendiente directa de Lirina Bael. Issei supo que la forma en la que ella usaba el poder de la destrucción era la equivocada, pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja ya había llegado a esa conclusión y empezó a entrenar por sí misma en su corta estadía en el inframundo.

Quizás ella podía ser una nueva integrante de su equipo, pero aun no podía preguntárselo ya que las facciones seguían siendo enemigas, pero muy pronto el castaño estaba seguro que eso terminaría.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

— Excelente, tu mejoría es favorable Rías — La felicito Issei — Veo que de verdad te estas esforzando, me siento sumamente feliz.

— Gracias, aun me falta ya que quiero lograrlo en 5 segundos pero tienes razón, es una gran mejoría — Concordó la pelirroja — ¿Tu cómo vas? Azazel te ha notificado algo Issei.

— Para nada, ni siquiera sé dónde está esa hombre — Respondió el castaño encogiéndose los hombros — Pero sé que me dará noticias pronto, la curiosidad lo carcomerá y hasta que no encuentre una pista no regresara.

— Te escucho y pienso que era un Demonio — Dijo Rías sonriendo — Ahora que digo Demonio, parece que el matrimonio con Riser se adelantó.

El castaño alzo una ceja extrañado.

No se suponía que ese matrimonio seria cuando Rías se graduara de la universidad.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo se adelantó? — Issei parecía comenzar a alterarse — ¿Cómo paso?

— No lo sé, ayer se me notifico que el mismo Riser vendría a Kuoh dentro de unos días — Le explico Rías — Los del consejo quieren adelantar la unión porque les parece ridículo que estudiara en el mundo humano porque cuando me casara me volvería una matriarca.

— Esos vejetes, después preguntan porque hay Demonios puros que traicionan al Inframundo — Comento Issei — Algo me dice que la traición de Lirina Bael al Inframundo puede tener algo que ver con el consejo.

— Tú crees, francamente a mí me parece extraño que una mujer que defendió al Inframundo lo traicione, pero más aún que nunca se dijo nada de su traición — Rías meditaba la situación — Pero volviendo al tema principal, ¿Qué hare con el asunto de Riser? Si se adelantó no cambiara tus planes.

— Un poco para ser franco, pero no es la gran cosa — Respondió el castaño — No te preocupes, incluso si tengo que eliminar a ese tipo para librarte de ese matrimonio lo hare.

— Lo sé, pero yo también quiero ayudarte — Opino Rías — No quiero sentirme como una inútil y lo sabes Ise, además quiero demostrarle al Inframundo mi mejoría.

— Yo me puedo encargar solo, pero está bien — Acepto Issei — Pero y ese deseo de mostrar tus nuevas habilidades, pensé que querías pasar inadvertida.

— Así era hasta que te conocí, mis metas siempre fueron ser la próxima heredera de mi clan y ganar cada [Rating Game] — Dijo Rías mientras ponía una mirada de determinación — Pero está bien conformarme con tan poco, son buenos sueños pero aun así son diminutos, quiero grabar mi nombre en la historia del Inframundo y mi primer paso será darme a notar como una luchadora y no simplemente como una cara bonita hermana del Maou Lucifer.

— Ya veo, entonces ahora ¿Cuál es tu sueño? — Le pregunto Issei con curiosidad.

— Tengo varios y uno en especial no te lo puedo contar aun — Respondió Rías con picardía — Pero si puedo decirte uno, yo… quiero volverme la Emperatriz de los [Rating Game]

— Emperatriz ¡Eh!... pero no el Emperador de los [Rating Game] es un miembro del clan del Belial, no será pariente tuyo por cierto — Argumento Issei.

— No que yo sepa, aunque con lo de Lirina Bael todo es posible — Respondió Rías — Pero aun así, voy a superarlo cuando llegue a los [Rating Game] donde solo entran Demonios adultos.

— Confió en ti entonces — Le dijo Issei con cariño — Meditemos unos momentos antes de volver.

Asintiendo a la sugerencia del castaño la pelirroja se sentó en el suelo junto a su novio y comenzaron a meditar.

La idea de la meditación era relazar sus auras para que su poder saliera a flote con mayor libertad.

Issei estaba orgulloso de la forma de pensar de Rías. Es más, el castaño podía jurar que ella era el único Demonio que tiene como meta quitarle el puesto del #1 al Emperador Belial.

Pero Issei estaba seguro que ella podría lograr lo que muchos pensarían que era imposible.

Rías Gremory grabaría su nombre y se alzaría al puesto #1.

El confiaba plenamente en ella.

 _ **Minutos Después…**_

La pareja de adolecentes regreso al parque de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Hoy era domingo por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse por las clases.

Issei y Rías se sentaron en una banca del parque a descansar unos momentos después de haber hecho tanto ejercicio.

Rías vio el reloj y sonrió.

— Debe estar por llegar — Aviso la pelirroja.

— ¿Quién vendrá? — Pregunto Issei extraño por el repentino aviso de parte de su pareja.

Sin embargo ella no respondió y solo se puso de pie mientras veía al frente.

Imitando a su novia el castaño vio quien se acercaba.

— ¡Issei-san! ¡Buchou-san! — La persona que venía corriendo no era otra más que Asia Argento.

Asia venia vestida con su tradicional traje de monja y en su brazo traía sujeto una canasta de picnic.

— ¡Asia! — La saludo Issei.

Cuando la hermosa rubia alzo su rostro para ver al castaño no se percató de una piedra mal puesta en el camino y tropezó con ella cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Asia! — Esta vez Issei la llamo preocupado por su bienestar.

Corriendo hacia ella.

Suspirando agradecido que la rubia se encontrara plenamente bien.

Ayudándola a poner de pie Issei regreso junto a Asia al banco donde descansaba con Rías.

— Pero me sorprendes Asia ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunto el castaño.

— Buchou-san me encargo traer un aperitivo y té — Respondió la rubia sacando las cosas de la canasta de picnic.

Sacando tres vasos.

Sirviendo el té con cuido en cada uno de los vasos.

Entregándole uno al castaño y otro a la pelirroja.

Volviendo a la canasta Asia saco unas bolas de arroz y le entrego una a Issei.

El castaño probó un sorbo de té y le dio un mordisco a la bola de arroz.

— Delicioso, cocinas muy bien Asia — La felicito Issei.

Contenta la rubia solo bajo su cabeza sonrojada.

— Como te lo conté antes Ise, ella rencarno como mi [Alfil] desde ahora es mi linda sierva — Rías bajo el té y abrazo a Asia con cariño — Ella es muy tierna, siento que es como un peluche.

— "Pobre de ti Asia" — Pensó Issei — Por cierto Rías, ¿Dónde se está quedando?

— En un apartamento cerca de la academia, que por cierto mañana iniciara su primer día de clases — Respondió Rías.

— Estoy muy agradecida con Buchou-san por toda la ayuda — Argumento Asia contenta — Además puedo hablar con Issei-san cuando quiera y mañana intentare hacer más amigos.

Asia estaba muy feliz.

Después de años de soledad al fin podría cumplir su sueño.

Tener amigos.

Era ilógico que para poder lograrlo la rubia tubo que convertirse en un Demonio, pero así funciona este mundo, lo ilógico a veces es lo más lógico.

Pero Issei no podía estar más feliz por ella, ahora era su deber protegerla y lo haría con gusto.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada Asia, desde siempre quise tener a una hermanita menor que me llamara Onee-sama, ya que algunas… — La imagen de Akeno Himejima y Koneko Tojo paso por su mente — Se niegan a hacerlo, pero definitivamente tú lo harás.

— ¡E-Eh!... yo llamarla de ese modo, siento que le faltare el respeto Buchou-san — Rías cayó al suelo derrotada al escuchar esa respuesta.

Otra vez le habían negado ese derecho.

¿Qué tenía el mundo con que la llamaran Onee-sama?

— No importa, sé que mellaras Onee-sama aunque sea lo último que haga — Una llama de determinación se encendió dentro de ella — Sin importar que lo lograre.

— "Pobre Asia" — Pensó nuevamente el castaño.

Él sabía que cuando la pelirroja se proponía algo lo lograba.

Sinceramente Issei no quería estar en esos momentos en los zapatos de Asia Argento.

— Por cierto Ise, no te lo había comentado pero mañana en la noche llevare a Asia al bosque de los familiares para que consiga uno — Le informo Rías.

— No te preocupes, ese bosque es seguro siempre y cuando no salgan del área recomendada — Comento Issei — Llevo tiempo sin ir a ese bosque.

— Alguna fue Issei-san — Pregunto Asia.

— Fue hace muchos años con unos compañeros — Respondió el castaño.

— Es cierto, me platicaste que tienes un equipo Ise, ¿Cuándo los conoceré? — Pregunto Rías con curiosidad.

— Ellas vendrán pronto a Kuoh, cuando lleguen personalmente te los presentare, ellas estarán felices de conocerte — Respondió Issei.

— ¿Ellas?... — Pregunto Rías con un semblante serio.

Pero Issei no vio su cambio de humor ya que seguía comiendo y bebiendo el té dado por Asia y respondió con normalidad.

— Si ellas, son buenas chicas… espero que las conozcas pronto.

— Si… yo también lo espero — Dijo Rías con una sonrisa demasiada sincera… demasiada para ser verdad — Bueno se nos hace tarde, nos vamos Asia.

— Si Buchou-san — Concordó la rubia — Adiós Issei-san

— Nos vemos — Se despidió el castaño terminando su aperitivo.

 _ **Parte II**_

Lunes.

4:00 PM.

Ya era de tarde y las clases habían terminado.

Issei pensaba retirarse del colegio pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar el portón del colegio hasta que oyó como un grupo de estudiantes gritaban que dos Onee-samas jugarían un partido de tenis.

Extraño el chico se dirigió al área de tenis del colegio y justo como lo pensó, casi todo el colegio estaba viendo el partido.

Cuando logro acercarse con astucia vio la figura de su novia junto a Akeno enfrentándose a Sona que estaba acompañada por Tsubaki.

— "Rías" — Pensó el castaño — "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Issei no lo sabía, pero hace una hora antes de que la academia terminara Rías Gremory le presento su nuevo siervo a su amiga Sona y le platico como pensaba llevarla a buscar un familiar.

Pero con lo que la heredera del clan Gremory no contaba era que Sona Sitri también iba a llevar a su nuevo siervo a buscar un familiar ese mismo día.

Entonces ocurrió una discusión entre ambas herederas de sus respectivos clanes Demoniacos.

Ninguna quería cederle a la otra la oportunidad de ir ese día ya que solo podían contratar un familiar en un día estipulado y hoy era ese día, ninguna quería tener que esperar.

Entonces como señoritas de alta clase llegaron a un acuerdo que las beneficiarias a ambas.

Iba a competir y la ganadora iría al bosque de familiares.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidieron competir utilizando el tenis como deporte predilecto.

Sería un juego entre dos equipos cada uno formado por dos jugadores.

Podría decirse que era ¡El Club Del Ocultismo! Vs ¡El Consejo Estudiantil!

El partido inicio.

La primera en sacar fue Rías, la pelirroja dio un salto al aire y movió su raqueta de madera, cuando la raqueta de tenis golpeo la pelota esta misma salió dispara al frente pasando con satisfacción la red.

Pero antes que el punto fuera valido. La heredera del clan Sitri se desplazó hasta la posición donde estaba la pelota y con mucha técnica le devolvió el golpe lanzado nuevamente la pelota al lado de la cancha de dónde provino.

Siguiendo instrucciones de su [Rey] Akeno Himejima dio un paso al frente, blandiendo de manera elegante la raqueta de tenis golpeo con facilidad la pelota pasándola con mucha velocidad al lado opuesto de la red.

Pero entonces la última integrante dio su aparición. Tsubaki Shinra [Reina] de Sona Sitri utilizo sus agiles reflejos para intersectar el contrataque hecho por la [Reina] del clan Gremory y con técnica y elegancia la pequeña pelota de tenis volvió nuevamente al lado opuesto.

Issei veía el juego intrigado ninguna se había dejado hacer siquiera un solo punto.

Pero al pasar los segundos el castaño pudo percibir rastros de poder Demoniaco en la cancha de tenis.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Las cuatro estaban usando magia en la pelota de tenis. Los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh no podían verlo pero debido a que el castaño era usuario de la magia podía ver claramente líneas de diferentes colores en todo el campo de tenia.

El color rojo pertenecía a Rías.

El color morado era el de Akeno.

El color azul agua pertenecía a Sona.

El color azul claro era el de Tsubaki.

— "¡Serán!"… — Pensó Issei con una gota de sudor bajando de su frente.

Solo a ellas se les ocurriría utilizar energía Demoniaca para un simple juego de tenis.

De Rías lo esperaba ya que él sabía que la pelirroja odiaba perder, Akeno al ser su [Reina] la seguiría fielmente. Pero le sorprendió al ver como la seria Sona Sitri comenzó a usar poder Demoniaco y su [Reina] la imito inmediatamente.

Era oficial.

Los Demonios de clase alta odiaban perder ante otro.

Eso era verdadera rivalidad.

Sin saber que hacer Issei Hyodo comenzó a reír viendo aquel partido que parecía nunca acabar.

Suspirando con cansancio el castaño se retiró.

Ya llamaría a Rías para que le explicara lo sucedió, porque algo dentro de él le dijo que esa competición… duraría buen rato.

 _ **Plaza De La Ciudad De Kuoh…**_

Podemos ver una cabellera castaña sentado en uno de los bancos de la plaza, ese mismo individuo bebía un refresco de lata con mucha tranquilidad.

— [Compañero] — El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo hablo — [¿Quiero preguntarte algo?]

— Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber? — Accedió el castaño a la petición de su compañero de batallas — Es raro viniendo de ti, pero bueno.

[¿Cómo piensas detener el compromiso de tu hembra?] — Pregunto Ddraig — [Te veo muy calmado, no sabes cuándo puede suceder compañero]

— Lo de enfrentar a ese sujeto me tiene despreocupado, pero si, tienes razón en algo Ddraig — Issei poso su vista en la palma externa de su mano derecha — No puedo llegar como si nada e impedir una boda, puedo evitar que Rías valla al Inframundo pero cabe la posibilidad que la tachen de traidora por eso y no quiero que ocurra, tengo muchas ideas pero… ¿Qué opinas tu compañero?

— [Veamos, yo soy un Dragón y me vale lo que piensen los demás, para un Dragón proteger a su hembra en lo primordial] — Comenzó a explicar Ddraig — [Pero en estos momentos no estamos hablando de mi especie] [Compañero siento que lo mejor que puedes hacer es planificar una sorpresa]

— Sorpresa — Repitió el castaño sin entender — ¿A qué te refieres compañero?

— [Ya sabes, llegar y llevarte a la novia eliminando al Phoenix] — Respondió el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — [Eso haría yo compañero]

— No está mal, lo admito tu idea es viable, pero hay un problema — Por la mente de Issei paso la imagen de una bella rubia de ojos azules y coletas en forma de taladro — Ella podría sentirse triste si me paso de la raya, son familia recuerdas.

— [Créeme compañero, esa chica mandaría a su familia a la Grieta Dimensional solo por ti] — Dijo Ddraig — [No quisiera ser tu cuando Rías Gremory las conozca, pobre de ti compañero]

— ¿Por qué? — Issei no entendía a que se refería el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — ¿Qué me hará Rías cuando las conozca Ddraig?

— [Eso descúbrelo tu compañero] — Respondió uno de los dos Dragones Celestial Rojo — [Cuando estabas con ellas no te interesaban ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora si… pobre de ti compañero, tener que vivir en un futuro cercano cerca de puras yanderes como le dices tú]

Sin querer seguir hablando Ddraig corto la comunicación con el castaño.

Issei había quedado con la duda.

¿Cuáles yanderes?

¿Por qué sufriría en un futuro cercano?

En vez de ayudarlo a pensar con claridad, Ddraig solo le dejo más dudas en su pobre cabeza.

Un mensaje le llego a su teléfono celular.

Leyéndolo de inmediato.

El mensaje era de parte de Rías.

"Ganamos… iremos hoy al bosque de familiares, llegare tarde ca-ri-ño"

Eso decía el mensaje.

Una cálida sonrisa adorno los labios del castaño ojos miel.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba Rías se abría cada vez más a él, Issei adoraba que ella lo tratara de esa forma y jugaran juntos.

Solo esperaba que la familia de Rías lo aceptara a pesar de no ser un Demonio.

El castaño se puso de pie.

La solución estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo.

Rías le había dicho que solo una persona de su familia estaba en contra del matrimonio arreglado con Riser Phoenix. Justamente esa persona poseía un poder político que le beneficiaria para crear un mejor plan, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con esa persona.

Rías y su sequio estarían fuera por varias horas, si sacaba cuenta la pelirroja le mando ese mensaje porque de seguro se estaban yendo en ese momento al bosque de familiares, ya que en ese lugar no había señal telefónica se lo mando antes de retirarse.

Lo que quería decir, en el club de lo Ocultismo no había nadie, si quería hablar con esa persona sin que nadie lo supiera tenía que ser en ese momento.

Cambiando el rumbo que tenía Issei Hyodo se dispuso a ir de regreso a la academia Kuoh.

 _ **Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto…**_

Tal y como lo había pensado el castaño en el club no había nadie.

Sin perder tiempo entro en el club sin ser visto por el consejo estudiantil y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Issei se puso a pensar, su amada novia era la única hermana menor del actual Maou Lucifer, era imposible que un hombre con tanto poder pudiera dejar sola a su querida hermana menor.

En el club de investigación de lo oculto no había cámaras pero posiblemente estuviera instalado un sistema que le permitiera a ese individuo sentir cuando un poder desconocido invadía el territorio de su hermana menor.

— Ddraig — Lo llamo el castaño.

— [Estoy en eso compañero] — Respondió el Dragón Rojo —

[Boosted Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

— Ahora Ddraig — Aviso el castaño.

[Transfer]

La energía recolectada por el [Boosted Gear] se esparció por toda la sala del club. Issei había tenido cuidado de no permitir que la energía saliera hacía afuera ya que los demás Demonios la sentirían y vendrían de inmediato.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el castaño sintió una enorme oleada de energía que superaba fácilmente la pequeña cantidad que él envió.

Apareciendo mediante un círculo mágico de tele transportación color rojo un hombre joven con un enorme parecido a Rías dio su aparición.

El castaño sabía quién era perfectamente ese hombre, como todo Exorcista conocía el rostro de aquella persona.

El actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Funciono — Dijo Issei sintiendo la imponente aura que brotaba del cuerpo del actual Maou más fuerte — Es un honor conocerlo… cuñado.

Sirzechs Lucifer arqueo una ceja confuso.

— ¿Quieres eres tú? — Pregunto el Maou Lucifer con seriedad — ¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma?

Sirzechs se fijó en el guantelete rojo con picos dorados que resaltaba en todo el brazo derecho del castaño.

Sorprendiéndose.

El pelirrojo conocía perfectamente aquel guantelete color rojo.

— Mejor siéntese, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar — Le dijo el castaño al pelirrojo.

 _ **30 Minutos Después…**_

— Entiendo, creo saber lo que quieres hacer — Analizo Sirzechs Lucifer la situación — El solo hecho de verte me aclara muchas dudas, ¿Por qué Rías cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Quién la ayudo a entrañar y enseñarle a sacar su aura?

— Así que usted se dio cuenta, es sorprendente — Admitió el castaño.

— Noto inmediatamente cualquier cambio en mi hermana menor, créeme que el solo hecho de verla a los ojos me di cuenta que algo había pasado — Respondió Sirzechs con naturalidad.

— "Ya veo, tiene inclinación a ser un siscón" — Pensó Issei llegando a esa conclusión — "Por eso Rías me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el"

— A todo esto Issei Hyodo-kun — El Maou pelirrojo cambio su rostro de serenidad a uno de absoluta seriedad — Tienes mucha confianza al salir sin permiso de los jefes del clan con la hija menor de la casa Gremory.

— Me ahorrare los nerviosos cuando este frente a sus padres — El castaño evito la pregunta — Pero necesito saber Maou-sama, ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo en mi plan?

Sirzechs Lucifer sonrió.

Solo un puñado de persona que podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad.

Sin tenerle miedo por su estatus o cargo en el Inframundo.

Tendría una charla después con el castaño por enamorar a su hermanita, pero en esos momentos era primordial llegar a un acuerdo.

El castaño le había platicado con lujo de detalle cómo sucedieron las cosas entre él y su hermana menor. Sirzechs sintió como todas las palabras del castaño fueron verdaderas y no mintió en ningún momento.

El actual Maou Lucifer llego a una conclusión.

— Está bien, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites — Sirzechs Lucifer se puso de pie con intenciones de retirarse nuevamente al Inframundo — Créeme que tendremos una charla privada tu y yo Issei Hyodo-kun, no puedo dejar que mi linda hermanita ande con cualquiera pero algo me dice que tú eres diferente a los nobles que estoy acostumbrado a ver… tengo muchas expectativas sobre ti.

Sirzechs Lucifer se retiró del lugar.

Cuando su presencia desapareció Issei cayó al suelo sudando.

El hablar con el hermano de su novia que de por si era un Maou del Inframundo le puso los pelos de punta.

Saco fuerzas de donde no tenía para mostrar un porte serio pero si el Maou hubiera durado un solo minuto más el castaño no hubiera aguantado.

Si eso sintió solo al hablar con el hermano mayor… ¿Qué sentiría cuando viera a los padres?

— [Pobre de ti compañero] — Se compadeció Ddraig.

— Lo se… créeme que lo se Ddraig — Issei solo podía pensar en aquel futuro cercano encuentro.

 _ **Parte III**_

Rías Gremory apareció junto a su nobleza en un oscuro bosque a altas horas de la noche.

Al ser la primera salida de Asia Argento como Demonio rencarnado la joven ex-monja estaba algo nerviosa o preocupada.

— Tranquila Asia, no pasara nada malo — Le dijo Rías.

— No te preocupes Asia-chan, nosotros te protegeremos, puedes estar tranquila — Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

Kiba y Koneko asintieron.

Esos comentarios calmaron un poco a la rubia de ojos verde jade.

— ¡LOS TENGO! — Exclamo una voz masculina.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto Asia sorprendida.

Trepando los arboles como un digno mono apareció un hombre adulto que vestía una bermudas grises y franela marrón, pero lo resaltante en su vestuario era una gorra puesta hacía atrás.

— Yo soy Zatouji, maestro de familiares — Se presentó el hombre recién llegado.

— Maestro… de… familiares — Repitió Asia las palabras dichas por el hombre con confusión.

— Que noche tan bella, cuando esta así es el mejor momento para encontrar buenos familiares — Dijo Zatouji mirando al frente aun montado en la rama del árbol.

Akeno se acercó a Asia y le dijo.

— Él es un experto en cualquier cosa referentes a los familiares, justamente también será nuestro guía Asia-chan.

— Ahora ¿Qué clase de familiares desean? Los quieren fuertes, veloces o también puedo encontrar un tipo venenoso — Pregunto Zatouji bajando de la rama del árbol donde estaba parado — Pero tengo que decirles que lo primordial es escoger un familiar que los proteja, no pueden dejarse llevar por sus deseos egoístas jóvenes.

— Dis-Disculpe, yo quisiera un familiar lindo — Pidió Asia juntando ambas manos y sonriendo como una bella muñeca de porcelana.

— Por supuesto, te conseguiré el familiar más lindo que exista — Tirando a la basura su antigua explicación el maestro de familiares callo presa del encanto natural de la hermosa Asia.

Era oficial.

La ternura de esa chica haría caer al Ángel más puro del mismo cielo.

El maestro de familiares los guio a través del bosque buscando las áreas claves donde se encontraban actualmente los familiares.

El primer lugar a donde fueron fue un lago de agua cristalina, era de noche pero el lago era tan claro que su agua aun brillaba.

— Tenemos el lago donde se encuentran poderosos espíritus de agua llamados Undine, son muy raros de ver a estas horas pero quizás tengamos suerte — Zatouji poso su vista en el agua cristalina del lago.

Intrigados el grupo Gremory imito al maestro de familiares.

En el medio del lago comenzó a brillar un círculo blanco.

— ¡Oh!... tienen suerte, parece que el Undine saldrá en este momento — Anuncio Zatouji emocionado.

Efectivamente como lo había anunciado el maestro de familiares.

Del círculo blanco emergió una figura.

Poseía el cabello rubio rizado, vestía un corto vestido rosa, pero lo que sorprendió al grupo Gremory fue ver una exagerada cantidad de músculos en el cuerpo del familiar.

— Buchou-san, ese familiar tiene pechos pero porque tiene músculos — Asía le pregunto a Rías con mucha duda.

— No lo sé, Zatouji-san… ¿Puede explicarnos por favor? — Rías le pasó la pregunta al maestro de familiares.

Zatouji aclaro su garganta antes de responder.

— Son espíritus que pasan el día a día fortaleciendo su cuerpo, a pesar de ser mujeres tiene que proteger su territorio y debido a eso desarrollan esos músculos — Explico Zatouji con orgullo — ¿Qué dices pequeña? Deseas ese familiar.

— No sabría donde tenerlo la verdad — Respondió Asia con sinceridad.

— Está bien, vallamos al siguiente sitio — Dijo Zatouji.

El maestro de familiares los guiaba a través del bosque y mientras eso pasaba los miembros del club de los oculto conversaban entre ellos.

— Pero esa chica tenía unos ojos muy puros — Admitió Asia con alegría — Me hubiera gustado llevarla conmigo.

— Típico de Asia-chan, tienes muy buen corazón — Le dijo Kiba riendo levemente.

— Asia-sempai es buena persona — Concordó Koneko sin mostrar alguna expresión.

— ¡Esperen! — Ordeno Zatouji.

Señalando la rama de un árbol.

Justo hay estaba un pequeño Dragón comiendo una manzana madura con mucha alegría.

— Ese también es lindo — Dijo Asia con felicidad.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese familiar Zatouji-san? — Pregunto Rías.

— Es un Sprite Dragón, es una pequeña cría pero su raza se especializa en utilizar el rayo azul, si quieres capturarlo esta es tu oportunidad ya que esta indefenso — Explico Zatouji a la pregunta hecha por Rías.

— Ese Dragón es un clase alta, no pensé ver uno aquí — Dijo Kiba asombrado.

— Ara-Ara, es la primera vez que veo un Dragón — Admitió Akeno sorprendida.

— Está bien, lo intentare — Se decidió la rubia.

Sin embargo antes de poder intentarlo unas pequeñas babosas verdes cayeron en docenas desde el cielo.

Pegándose en la ropa de la chicas del club de lo oculto.

— Babosas — Dijo Kiba invocando una espada e intentando cortarlas, pero por desgracia una de las babosas callo sobre sus ojos y le fue imposible ver a su alrededor.

— Es un slimo que disfruta comer la ropa femenina de las mujeres, en especial la de jóvenes con mucho poder mágico — Explico Zatouji que al igual que Kiba tenía en sus ojos un slime verde haciendo así que su vista fuera cubierta.

Unos segundos después la ropa de las jóvenes comenzó a desaparecer producto del poder de los slimos verdes.

— Ara-Ara, que indecente — Comento Akeno intentando retirar de su cuerpo los slimos.

— Todo pegajoso, es asqueroso — Se quejó Koneko viendo su ropa desaparecer.

— ¡Q-Que!… ¡Qué vergüenza! — Exclamo Asia sumamente sonrojada.

— Ahora chicas — Grito Rías a sus siervas.

La primera en reaccionar fue Akeno que al lograr soltar una de sus manos invoco un trueno que calcino al momento el slime que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su Sempai. Koneko imitando perfectamente una llave de lucha libre mexicana tiro al suelo los Slime cerca de ellas y los extirpo al momento que tocaron suelo.

Finalizando el contrataque Rías rodeo levemente su cuerpo con una casi ilegible aura de poder de la destrucción que con el solo hecho de manifestarse destruyo cada célula de los slime desapareciéndolos como sal en agua.

La última que quedaba era Asia que al no saber ningún conjuro o hechizo mágico le fue imposible quitar los slime de su cuerpo.

Las chicas de club estaban por ayudarla pero no contaron como un pequeño rayo azul pulverizo los slime verdes en el cuerpo de la ex-monja de cabello rubio.

Intrigados todos posaron su vista al cielo y vieron como la cría de Dragón azul había protegido a Asia.

La cría de Dragón se acurruco en el pecho de la rubia y ronroneo como un gatito a su dueño.

— ¡Qué lindo! — Exclamo Asia acariciando la cabeza del Dragón que hacía que la cría soltara lindos sonidos.

Todas las integrantes femeninas del club de lo oculto repararon los pequeños daños en sus uniformes y luego se acercaron para ver mejor al Dragón.

— Entonces, ¿Deseas a esa Sprite Dragón como tu familiar?

— Si por favor — Pidió la rubia contenta.

El maestro de familiares le explico con lujo de detalles a la joven rubia como se realizaba el contrato y al entenderlo a la perfección la chica puso a la pequeña cría de Dragón en el suelo y empezó a realizar el contrato.

¡Por órdenes de mi Asia Argento!

¡Conviértete en mi familiar Sprite Dragón!

Un círculo mágico de color azul rodeo el cuerpo del pequeño Dragón y cuando el círculo desapareció el contrato había sido firmado con satisfacción.

— Algo que tengamos que saber sobre el pequeño Dragón Zatouji-san — Pregunto Rías, como todo [Rey] era su deber saber los pros y contras de posibles amenazas.

— No es peligroso, cuando crezca le seguirá siendo fiel a la pequeña, pero algo si deben saber… los Dragones machos son muy celosos cuando otro Dragón se acerca a la mujer que el protege, si se ven podrían iniciar una pelea — Comunico Zatouji.

— Entiendo — Acepto Rías — Muchas gracias por ayudarnos hoy, esperamos contar con su ayuda en un futuro cercano Zatouji-san.

— Claro, cuídense jóvenes Demonios — Se despidió el maestro de familiares.

Fue así como la más reciente miembro del club de lo oculto y del sequio de Rías Gremory consiguió su familiar.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Ana Hyodo estaba en su casa descansando en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba pensando, muchas cosas habían ocurrido durante solo unos meses.

Su querido bebe había conocido a una gran chica que ahora era su novia, sinceramente ella jamás imagino que la pareja de su único hijo fuera un Demonio pero ahora estaba sumamente feliz.

Rías Gremory era hermosa, tierna, amigable… era el sueño de toda madre tener una yerna como ella, no podía estarle más agradecida al mundo por eso.

A diferencia de su esposo que se convirtió en Exorcista en Italia ella inicio aquí en Japón como una Onmyouji.

Los Onmyouji son Exorcista Japonés que usan como armas principales los talismanes y rosarios para exorcizar cualquier tipo de espíritu maligno.

Nunca le había enseñado a su hijo algún conjuro de talismanes ya que sus técnicas y habilidades no estaban relacionadas con ellos.

Pero ella quería enseñarle sus conocimientos a alguien.

Pasarlos a la siguiente generación.

Entonces recordó, ahora no tenía un solo hijo, desde hace unos meses paso a ser madre de un solo hijo a poseer dos.

Rïas ahora era su hija oficial.

Su madre le transmitió sus conocimientos a ella, entonces Ana haría lo mismo, le enseñaría a Rías los conocimientos básicos de un Onmyouji.

¿Pero sería capaz un Demonio usar técnicas hechas principalmente para exorcizarlos?

Ana Hyodo quería averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

Se puso de pie.

Camino hasta quedar frente al cuarto de su hijo, Rías estaba ahí desde hace unas horas y era su oportunidad.

Tocando la puerta.

Recibiendo permiso de entrar.

Su hijo Issei Hyodo estaba en su laptop revisando unos archivos mientras su hija Rías Gremory estaba manipulando su teléfono celular.

— Rías-chan, no estas ocupada ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Ana viendo a la pelirroja.

— No, ¿Qué desea Oka-sama? Respondió Rías prestándole atención a la recién llegada.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Ana Hyodo.

 _ **10 Minutos Después…**_

— Oka-sama, está usted segura de esto — Pregunto Rías con muchas dudas.

— Tranquila Rías-chan, no te pasara nada malo lo prometo — Respondió Ana con confianza.

Rías solo pudo suspirar.

Jamás en toda su vida se imaginó aprendiendo conjuros de exorcismos, ella era un Demonio que debía cuidarse de esos conjuros no aprenderlos.

— Pero Oka-sama, si aprendo esos conjuros estaría nombrando a Dios y eso podría exorcizarme — Argumento la pelirroja.

— Si aprendieras conjuros de la Iglesia Católica de seguro eso te pasaría, pero estos son conjuros de Onmyouji, nosotros somos muy diferentes a los Exorcistas del Vaticano Rías-chan — Ana le ofreció un talismán a Rías y ella lo sostuvo con ambas manos — Si le pides fuerza a Dios para recitar el exorcismo saldrías perjudicada, pero si utilizas tu propia fuerza para realizarlo no sería imposible lograrlo Rías-chan.

— Mi propia fuerza, es eso posible Oka-sama.

— Aunque no lo creas yo soy una de las mejores Onmyouji, me retire hace más de 16 años porque conocí a Yusuke y luego quede embarazada de Issei, pero te aseguro que soy de las mejores — Afirmo Ana con seguridad — Ahora presta atención Rías-chan, voy a enseñarte a exorcizar a un espíritu maligno.

Ana Hyodo llevo el talismán con su mano derecha al frente y con la izquierda realizo un extraño sello de dedos.

Unas cuantas palabras fueron pronunciadas a alta velocidad por los labios de la señora Hyodo y entonces sin esperar nada más lanzo el talismán al frente y en vez de caer al piso quedo levitando en el aire.

Uniendo de golpe ambas palmas de sus respectivas manos un brillo segador cubrió el cuadrado donde estaban tanto suegra y yerna.

— Ahora Rías-chan, lanza una piedra al frente por favor — Pidió con amabilidad la señora Hyodo.

No queriendo desobedecer aquella petición Rías sostuvo una piedra pequeña del suelo y la lanzo al frente.

Pero cuando la piedra alcanzo una corta distancia de 5 metros de ella la misma piedra se pulverizo.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto Rías viendo el lugar donde la piedra había sido pulverizada.

— Es una barrera a vece de talismán Rías-chan, sé que memorizaste cada palabra que dije así que por favor inténtalo tú — Ana desiso la barrera que creo hace unos momentos y le cedió su lugar a la pelirroja.

Viendo el talismán en su mano.

Rías Gremory camino hasta quedar en el mismo lugar donde hace solo unos segundos estaba su suegra.

Imitando perfectamente la pose que utilizo la señora Hyodo.

Recitando palabra por palabra el conjuro que uso Ana Hyodo, el sello de mano fue copiado perfectamente.

Mientras recitaba el conjuro Rías sintió como su magia era absorbida por el talismán.

Lanzándolo al frente.

Uniendo ambas palmas de golpe.

El brillo salió del talismán pero la barrera no fue creada.

— ¡Eh!... ¿Por qué no funciono? — Rías lanzo esa pregunta al aire.

Sin esperar respuesta tomo un nuevo pergamino y volvió a recitar el conjuro.

Ana Hyodo veía sorprendida lo que había ocurrido.

— "Fue capaz de catar el conjuro al primer intento" — Pensó Ana enormemente sorprendida — "Eres increíble Rías-chan"

Mientras veía como la pelirroja intentaba una y otra vez realizar la barrera una sonrisa de orgullo asolo en el rostro de Ana Hyodo.

Después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado.

Ahora frente a ella estaba la joven a la que le heredaría todos sus conocimientos como Onmyouji.

Un nuevo entrenamiento empezó para Rías Gremory en ese momento.

 _ **Habitación De Issei Hyodo…**_

Momentos después de que su madre saliera junto a su novia el castaño recibió una llamada inesperada de nada más que el Gobernador General de Grigori… Azazel.

El Ángel Caído nivel Cadre solicito verlo en un café cerca de su casa.

Tal parece que quería conversar un asunto importante con él lo más pronto posible.

Issei decidió cambiarse de ropa antes de salir y después de hacerlo bajo a la sala de su hogar.

Pudo ver como su madre y Rías estaban realizando alguna actividad en el patio de la casa pero termino restándole importancia al asunto y salió al café para conversar con el Ángel Caído.

No podía avisarles ya que las preocuparía y Azazel quería verlo lo más pronto posible.

Issei Hyodo camino a paso rápido por la calle de la ciudad, el tono de voz de Azazel el cual siempre era bromista pudo sentir como estaba algo serio y eso lo sorprendió.

Quizás descubrió una pista para lo que el buscaba con tanto afán.

Si era así tenía que apresurarse.

 _ **Tienda De Café…**_

Sentando en una mesa para dos estaba uno de los Ángeles Caídos más fuertes desde tiempos inmemorables.

El líder y Gobernador General de Grigori, el Cadre Azazel.

— Lamento la tardanza — Se disculpó Issei llegando a la mesa.

— No te preocupes, créeme que lo que te tengo que decir te alegrara — Dijo Azazel con emoción. __

— Descubriste algo Azazel, en tan poco tiempo — Pregunto Issei.

— Por quien me tomas pequeño Dragón, cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo — Dijo Azazel orgulloso de sí mismo — Pero tendremos que irnos unos días.

— ¿Qué descubriste? — Pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

— No sé si decirle descubrimiento, pero lo que buscas puede estar muy lejos de aquí Issei — Azazel bebió un sorbo de café antes de continuar — Tuve que pedirle un favor a un anciano pervertido, pero creo que funciono.

— Anciano, ¿De qué anciano hablas? — Issei comenzaba a impacientarse — Dime de una vez por favor Azazel.

— Conoces al padre de todo — Le pregunto Azazel con seriedad — Debes siquiera haber oído hablar de él ¿Verdad?

— El padre de todo, un momento, no estarás hablando de ese hombre — El asentimiento de Azazel confirmo sus pensamientos — Hablaste con el Dios Odín de la mitología Nórdica.

— Así es, tuve que prometerles unas cuantas Ángeles Caídas cuando viniera pero resulto bien — Azazel término de beber su café — Creo que sabes a donde iremos ¿Cierto?

— Asgard… iremos a Asgard — Azazel asintió nuevamente — Debes estar bromeando, en primera como llegaremos a Asgard Azazel.

— De eso me encargo yo, Issei lo que tu buscas con tanto afán podría cambiar la historia del mundo que conocemos, como investigador tengo que saber la verdad — Rara vez Azazel usaba un tono de voz sereno — Necesitamos ir y averiguar la verdad, para encontrar lo que buscas necesitas mi ayuda y si yo quiero ver de qué se trata necesito de la tuya.

— Bien, confiare en ti Azazel, pero cuanto tiempo tomara ir y venir — Pregunto Issei.

— Si nos vamos dentro de dos horas llegaremos al atardecer y empezaremos a buscar a partir de la noche — Azazel contaba los días que se requerirían — Posiblemente necesitemos un poco más de 2 días.

— Necesito hacerlo en menos de 2 días — Dijo Issei — No me sirven más de dos.

— Bueno, hay una forma de lograrlo en ese tiempo — Azazel puso una mirada de picardía — Convence al padre de todo que nos ayude en la búsqueda y todo será más fácil para ambos.

Rías no lo sabía pero cuando Issei hablo con su hermano mayor él le comunico que Ríser Phoenix vendría exactamente el día de mañana. Tal parece que el compromiso se había adelantado.

El Maou Lucifer pensaba retrasar más la fecha pero al escuchar el plan del castaño decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Todo saldría bien.

Issei encontraría lo que buscaba en menos de 2 días y luego impediría esa falsa.

— Me voy, nos vemos en el parque en dos horas Azazel — El castaño salió de la tienda de café.

Necesitaba hablar con Rías y contarle su plan lo antes posible.

 _ **Casa De Los Hyodo…**_

Ana Hyodo y Rías Gremory tomaban un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento en el cual la señora Hyodo le enseñaba a la pelirroja los conjuros de un Onmyouji.

Cuando Issei llego ambas escucharon perfectamente la puerta abrirse ya que se encontraban en la cocina bebiendo un té helado.

— Rías, necesito contarte algo, cuando puedas ve a mi habitación — Informo el castaño subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Qué será? — Se preguntó la pelirroja, la mirada de Issei estaba algo seria y ella se dio cuenta perfectamente.

— No lo sé, será mejor que subas y veas, seguimos más tarde — Obedeciendo la sugerencia de la castaña Rías subió a la habitación de su novio.

Entrando sin tocar la puerta.

Viendo como Issei guardaba algunas cosas en su dimensión mágica privada.

— No puedo explicarlo ahora, pero tienes que saber que hable con tu hermano mayor — Rías monstro una expresión de asombro — De verdad no puedo perder mucho tiempo así que te explicare lo que haremos Rías.

— Ten por seguro que me explicaras luego Issei, pero está bien… ¿Qué vas a decirme?

— Empecemos, pero antes ten — Issei le entrego a Rías un reloj dorado que en vez de llevar la hora retrocedía a cada segundo — Cuando esto llegue a cero estaré a tu lado… lo juro.

La pelirroja asintió al juramento hecho por el castaño.

Issei Hyodo comenzó a contarle y explicarle con lujo de detalle el plan que tenía sobre el asunto de Riser Phoenix.

Al principio Rías monstro asombro pero luego sonrió levemente.

Eso era algo que nadie esperaba.

 _ **2 Horas Después – Parque De Kuoh…**_

Issei Hyodo llego puntualmente a la hora acordada.

Acababa de hacer una llamada importante y esperaba que ellas atendieran y lograran llegar a tiempo.

Pero ahora no pensaría en eso.

Para su sorpresa el Ángel Caído de nivel Cadre ya lo estaba esperando.

— Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? — Pregunto Issei impaciente, el castaño no podía perder tiempo.

— Nada, solo esperaba que me dijeras que nos fuéramos — Bromeo Azazel — Ponte a mi lado.

Acercándose al Ángel Caído.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos.

Issei se dio cuenta que ese círculo era diferente, los grabados que poseía pertenecían a la magia de Asgard.

Sin poder preguntar ambos desaparecieron completamente del parque de Kuoh.

 _ **Parte V**_

Academia Kuoh.

4:00 PM.

Yuto Kiba y Koneko Tojo caminaban hacía el club de investigación de lo oculto.

Su ama y [Rey] Rias Gremory les había notificado en la mañana que su presencia era de absoluta importancia en el club y que cuando sus respectivas clases terminaran fueran inmediatamente a verla.

Llegaron al antiguo edificio donde fue creado el club.

Entraron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la sala principal.

Tocaron la puerta y recibieron órdenes de entrar.

Pudieron ver como su [Rey] estaba en compañía de su [Reina] pero sin duda lo que los sorprendió ver fue a una tercera persona en la sala del club.

Se trataba de una maid que vestía un traje Europeo clásico de ese oficio. Su cabello era de un brillante color plateado y sus ojos eran azul intenso.

Su mirada era seria y fría como el mismo hielo.

Yuto Kiba y Koneko Tojo conocían perfectamente a esa mujer.

Era la maid en jefe de todas las empleadas del castillo Gremory.

Pero eso no era todo.

Esa misma mujer era considerada la [Reina] más fuerte de todo el Inframundo ya que era la segunda al mando del equipo del actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Pero para que alguien con tanto poder y prestigio estuviera en el mundo humano les daba a entender que el asunto a discutir era sumamente grabe y le concernía principalmente a su ama Rías Gremory.

— Yuto, Koneko bienvenidos — Les dijo Rías con tranquilidad — Siéntense por favor.

— Ojou-sama, dentro de unos momentos llegara, le pido de por favor la mayor compostura posible — Pidió amablemente la maid de cabello plateado.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes Grayfia — Respondió Rías llamándola por su primer nombre — Me comportare como lo amerita la situación… o como se lo merece ese hombre.

Grayfia suspiro.

Tenía el presentimiento que se armaría una gran pelea dentro de unos momentos.

Justo cuando Kiba y Koneko estaban por sentarse una presencia invadió la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto.

— Phoenix — Susurro Kiba.

En medio de la sala brillo con intensidad un círculo mágico rodeado de llamas.

De él salió un hombre de no más de 20 años de edad.

Cabello rubio peinado hacía atrás, ojos azules con mirada de chico rudo.

Un lujoso traje rojo intenso con los primero botones abiertos donde mostraba un poco su pecho bronceado.

Era el modelo perfecto de un niño rico mimado.

Ese hombre era el prometido de Rías Gremory.

El tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix, Riser Phoenix.

— Mi querida Rías, he venido a verte — Anuncio Riser abriendo los brazos como si esperara un abrazo de la pelirroja.

Por supuesto ese abrazo jamás llego.

Lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de desprecio y enojo.

— Enserio, no te hubieras molestado, porque mejor no te fuiste a bar de mala muerte y te quedabas a vivir allí, créeme que no te extrañaría para nada Riser — Se burló Rías con descaro.

El tercer hijo de los Phoenix puso una mirada de enojo al ser víctima de tal baja burla.

 _ **2 Minutos Después…**_

— El té de la [Reina] de Rías es delicioso, no te gustaría prepararme uno en privado en mi habitación — Ofreció el rubio con una mirada lasciva.

— Aprecio que le guste, pero tendré que denegar su oferta Riser-sama — Con una sonrisa sumamente forzada respondió la morena de los Gremory.

Asia Argento no estaba presente en el club en esos momentos.

Rías no quería exponerla ya que la ex-monja era una principiante y personalmente la pelirroja no tenía idea alguna de cómo podría reaccionar Riser al verla.

Si solo se atrevía tocarle un solo cabello a Asia el mismo Issei volvería inmediatamente y extinguiría su fuego para siempre.

Queriéndose horrar problemas Rías decidió dejarla fuera del asunto.

— Entonces que esperamos mi querida Rías, vamos a ver los preparativos para nuestro compromiso — Comento Riser con felicidad — Vine a buscarte así que vámonos lo antes posible.

— ¿Compromiso? — Pregunto la pelirroja — Pensaba que tenía hasta la graduación para eso Grayfia, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Antes de que Grayfia pudiera responder la duda de la joven el rubio Phoenix intervino.

— Es cierto que tienes hasta tu graduación, pero el compromiso será antes para que cuando te gradúes nos casemos de una vez — Explico Riser — Estoy harto de esperar, ¡Yo! un Demonio que se caracteriza por manejar los elemento del fuego y viento tengo que venir al mundo humano donde esos elementos son asquerosos, es algo que me desagrada.

Por más ridículo que sonase el tercer hijo de los actuales jefes del clan Phoenix estaba formando un berrinche el solo.

Rías suspiro con desgano.

— Por lo pronto, comamos unos bocadillos por favor — Pidió Akeno trayendo consigo un carrito de comida repleto de bocadillos clásicos japoneses.

— Alguna alternativa Grayfia, no creo que mis padres y hermano te hayan pedido venir solo como espectadora ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Rías con seriedad.

— Tiene razón Ojou-sama, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama me notifico que usted tiene una alternativa — Respondió Grayfia con la misma expresión en su rostro, muchos podrían llegar a confundirla con la madre de Koneko Tojo ya que pocas veces muestran algún cambio — Usted puede pedir un [Rating Game] y retar a Riser Phoenix-sama a un juego de clasificación.

— Entiendo, pero no soy menor de edad aun para pedir ese tipo de juegos, podrías explicarme por favor — Parecía que Rías quería alargar más la conversación.

Grayfia se percató de eso y continúo.

— Como heredera de un clan Demoniaco usted puede pedir que este matrimonio arreglado sea cancelado pero para eso tiene que mostrar su victoria — Grayfia comenzó a explicar con lujo de detalle — Nosotros los Demonios resolvemos los problemas entre nuestras noblezas con un [Rating Game] esa es la mejor forma de decidir quien es el más fuerte de ambos [rey]

— Un [Rating Game] estas segura Rías — Le pregunto Riser — Yo soy un demonio maduro que ha participado en juegos oficiales y ha ganado la mayoría de ellos, en cambio tú eres una novata que nunca ha realizado uno, crees tener posibilidades contra mí.

Rías comenzó a meditar la situación.

Tenía que escoger el juego de palabras correctas que la beneficiaran.

No podía equivocarse o todo el esfuerzo que se hiso seria en vano.

Miro con cariño a todos sus siervos.

No iba a defraudarlos en ese momento, aunque ellos pensaran lo contrario su decisión era la correcta.

Ella confiaba plenamente en Issei Hyodo.

"Riser… acepto ir al Inframundo contigo"

Las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar, incluso el rostro inamovible de Grayfia monstro sorpresa.

En definitiva… esa no era la respuesta que ellos esperaban oír de la boca de Rías Gremory.

El reloj entregado por el castaño disminuía la cuenta a cada segundo.

Solo tenía que esperar.

Muy pronto se resolvería todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, terminamos con el capítulo 7 de mi historia.**_

 _ **Los sorprendí ¿Verdad? Apuesto que no esperaban un nuevo capítulo tan pronto. En lo personal creo que soy adicto a la escritura ya que cuando me siento a escribir termino un capítulo de mínimo 10.000 palabras como si nada.**_

 _ **Quizás debería ir al doctor… es broma jejeje.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior pero tengo mis motivos, como lo dije hace unos capítulos el material base no puedo estirarlo más de la cuenta porque entonces serian puro dialogo de relleno y yo no quiero compartir ese estilo de historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Yo intento publicar puro material de calidad, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en eso y sé que ustedes lo aprecian con cada Reviews que recibo.**_

 _ **Este es el tomo que ustedes querían empezar a leer y yo como buen samaritano no les negaría ese deseo.**_

 _ **Ana Hyodo enseñándole a Rías técnica de un Exorcista cuando la misma Rías es un Demonio, no se preocupen, todo tiene una futura explicación aunque la misma Ana dijo que los Onmyouji utilizan su propio poder en vez de rendirle culto a un Dios.**_

 _ **Por supuesto esos Onmyouji son especiales y eso lo explicare en futuro capítulos así que no se preocupen, no es un error de mi parte.**_

 _ **Rías acepto ir con Riser tan fácilmente, posiblemente haya algo planeado, les aseguro que ninguno lo imaginara. Es más, les reto a que lo intente y me lo digan en los Reviews… espero sus predicciones.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo superara las 12.000 palabras o posiblemente sea más largo que eso.**_

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a los Reviews:**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda y sobre el harem, eso será una sorpresa pero le hace caso a tu sugerencia. Aunque para que Issei enamore a esas dos tendría que hacer algo sumamente valeroso, ya veremos.**_

 _ **Uzu No Kami:**_

 _ **Amigo gracias, disfruto mucho de tu historia y espero que actualices muy pronto la tuya, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Me alagas y espero seguir sorprendiéndote amigo.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **El castaño no pierde la manía de salvar a las damiselas, la pelea de Riser prometí hacerla única y eso hare compañero.**_

 _ **Atlas:**_

 _ **No abandonare amigo, gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **El potencial de Rías se mostrara en el próximo capítulo, Akeno ya tiene sospechas de un cambio en su [Rey] y las [Excálibur] tendrán que esperar un poco pero no será mucho.**_

 _ **Issei - Uchiha DXD:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, Issei le mostrara que es meterse con un Dragón.**_

 _ **Reload32:**_

 _ **Gracias compañero, Issei conocerá pronto a sus queridos suegros de eso no te preocupes.**_

 _ **PeivonxD:**_

 _ **Espérala, te juro que lo será camarada.**_

 _ **Gin no Okami:**_

 _ **Seguiré esforzándome, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Issei y Rías se tratan prácticamente como una pareja casada, Issei conocerá a los padres de Rías pronto y de forma única de eso no hay duda, muchas gracias hago lo mejor que puedo amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Aparecerán los Exorcista del Dragón Rojo, quien sabe, Ravel vera a su querida Oka-sama después de años… dejare la duda al aire, la pelea juro que será épica.**_


	9. Chapter 9

High School DxD

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

El Dragón Rojo Y La Princesa De La Ruina Carmesí

 _ **Parte I**_

Asgard.

Gobernado por Odín y su esposa Frigg y rodeado por una muralla incompleta, atribuida a un anónimo hrimthurs, amo del caballo semental Svaðilfari, de acuerdo a Gylfaginning. Dentro de Asgard, se encuentra el Valhalla.

Forma parte de uno de los Nueve Reinos de Yggdrasil, un fresno perenne también llamado el árbol de la vida o fresno del universo de la mitología nórdica. De las raíces y ramas del árbol, se mantienen unidos los mundos de Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim.

Justamente en ese lugar se encuentran actualmente Issei Hyodo y el Gobernante General de Grigori el Ángel Caído nivel Cadre Azazel.

Cuando se tele transportaron el castaño se sintió diferente a como se sentía comúnmente cuando usaba un círculo mágico. Esta vez sintió como su cuerpo en vez de tele transportarse era comprimido y pasaba a través de dimensiones.

Aunque eso era lógico ya que Asgard era un reino habitado por seres que no pertenecían a ninguna de las fracciones católicas, además el círculo mágico que uso Azazel era proveniente de Asgard por lo que la rareza era de cierta forma común.

— Vamos Issei — Dijo Azazel comenzando a caminar — Este lugar es muy diferente a el mundo humano e inclusive el Inframundo.

Issei sabía eso.

Pero cuando vio lo que ahora sus ojos color miel le permitían visualizar no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

Frente a él estaba un largo puente de varios colores. Era el tan famoso puente de arcoíris o como lo conocen algunas personas y habitantes de Asgard el Bifröst.

Era hermoso.

Si el castaño no lo estuviera viendo no creería que en verdad existiera un puente hecho de arcoíris.

Parecía tan frágil como el cristal, pero en realidad por ese puentes han pasados billones de batallones de guerra desde la antigüedad hasta el día de hoy.

Sin importar cuanto lo intentaras el puente Bifröst jamás caería.

— Increíble ¿Verdad? Parece de cierta forma irreal — Comento Azazel viendo cuidadosamente el puente — Algunos lugares de Asgard me recuerdan a los cuentos de niños.

— Tienes razón, este lugar es muy parecido — Concordó Issei.

Sacando su teléfono celular.

Tomando varias fotos de todo el camino.

¿Cuántas veces podrías decir que viniste a Asgard?

Ya es extraño que Azazel lograra conseguir permiso en las tierras del padre de todo.

El camino fue largo pero Issei y Azazel lograron terminarlo.

Como Azazel había venido con anterioridad los guardias de la entrada conocían perfectamente su rostro y el castaño al ser su acompañante tenía permiso de pasar.

Cuando las puertas les fueron abiertas Issei vio perfectamente el reino de Asgard el cual era mandado por el Dios Odín desde la creación.

El reino era una perfecta combinación entre la antigua Britania pero con toques mágicos ya que en el cielo se podían ver animales con un enorme parecido a un caballo volar y llevar sobre sus lomos a lo que el castaño creía que eran Vikingos.

— Increíble — Murmuro Issei.

Quería seguir viendo con cuidado el reino pero ahora no poseía tiempo.

Por unos momentos lo olvido y se maldijo internamente por ese fallo. Estaba contra el reloj y Rías confiaba absolutamente en él.

— Azazel, vamos a ver de una vez a Odín por favor — Pidió Issei con seriedad — Estoy contra el tiempo y no puedo perder un solo segundo, ni siquiera sé cómo pasa el tiempo aquí así que tengo no puedo esperar.

Azazel suspiro con cansancio.

Ya veía venir esa petición de parte del castaño.

— Así que ese niño es el actual Sekiryuutei… a mis ojos solo es un simple bebe — Una voz se burló a espalda de Issei.

El castaño voltio rápidamente.

Topándose con la figura de un anciano de edad adulta.

Cabello hasta los hombros color blanco y un parche en uno de sus ojos, su vestimenta era una larga túnica blanca con un lirio azul sobre ella.

Issei lo supo al instante.

Ese anciano poseía un aura Divina. Es decir, era un Dios.

El Dios Odín.

— Usted es Odín ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Issei sin tacto — Azazel hablo con usted hace poco, si le permitió traerme fue porque usted tiene alguna pista, necesito la ubicación por favor.

Issei fue directo al grano.

El castaño no quería perder tiempo y si eso conllevaba a tratar un Dios como cualquier persona para ahorrarse las formalidades lo haría.

— Estas hablando con un Dios, muestre respecto por favor — Intervino una voz femenina recién llegada.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de quizás 18 años de edad.

Largo y brilloso cabello plateado y relucientes ojos color azul zafiro.

Vestía un uniforme tipo esmoquin color gris.

— Rossweisse tranquila, este niño no muestra miedo al hablarle de ese modo a un Dios, solo pocos idiotas se atreven a hacerlo — Dijo Odín afilando su mirada — Podría destruirte en este instante niño, dime… ¿Qué me lo impediría?

— Nada, si usted lo desea puede intentar destruirme, pero si lo hace tampoco encontrara lo que yo busco o me equivoco señor — Lo reto Issei.

— Intentar dijiste, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí? — Pregunto Odín rascando su larga barba blanca — El Dragón que tienes sellado en tu brazo ocupaba un puesto debajo de la persona más fuerte de todos, pero tú eres humano y sin importar cuanto poder posea Ddraig tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo.

— Nadie está hablando de usar a Ddraig, se perfectamente que sin el pelear contra un Dios es prácticamente imposible — Issei afilo sus ojos color miel — Pero sin importar cuantas veces caiga al suelo me seguiré levantando, aunque sea un Dios no bajare la cabeza.

Odín se quedó viendo los afilados ojos de Issei.

Esa mirada de interesaba, desde la creación había visto a millones de guerreros que hasta perdido la cuenta.

Tantas miradas de determinación habían sido presenciadas por Odín.

Sin embargo esta le llamo la atención.

Un humano declara que no le importaba levantarse del suelo una y otra vez pero que jamás bajaría la cabeza ante un Dios.

Odín lo supo, ese humano llamado Issei Hyodo era diferente.

— Dime algo niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto Odín.

— Issei Hyodo señor — Respondió el castaño con rapidez.

— Ahora respóndeme otra cosa, ¿Por qué puedo ver en tus ojos que quieres terminar esto rápido? — Pregunto nuevamente el padre de todo.

Issei suspiro.

— Tengo que volver en menos de dos días, hay alguien que tengo que proteger a toda costa — Respondió nuevamente Issei.

— Y… se puede saber a ¿Quién proteges? — Odín estaba intrigado.

— A mi novia, ella cuenta conmigo — Sin vergüenza Issei Hyodo afirmo.

Odín poso su vista en el Caído que se había mantenido callado toda la conversación.

— Tanta prisa por una humana, creía que tendría una batalla próxima o algo así — Le dijo Odín a Azazel.

— ¿Quieres saber quién es la novia de este chico? — Odín asintió a la pregunta de Azazel — Pues déjame decirte que este niño de solo 15 años enamoro a la hermana menor del actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer y piensa impedir el compromiso que le impusieron a esa joven aunque tenga que destruir el Inframundo en el proceso.

— La hermana del mocoso de Sirzechs, ese mocoso es medio siscón según tengo entendido, es extraño que no hubiera desaparecido a este niño llamado Issei — Comento Odín — Quizás no lo sabe.

— Si lo sabe, hable con él hace poco — Issei intervino en la conversación — Pude ver como quería golpearme pero se aguantó las ganas y termino aceptando, pero no venimos a hablar de mi vida privado señor Odín.

— Tienes razón, a diferencia de ti Rossweisse este niño ya tiene novia a pesar de tener solo 15 años — Le dijo Odín a la peli plateada — Tu eres una Valkiria que tiene de soltera lo que posee de años.

— Y-Yo… n-no… — Sin poder articular palabra Rossweisse se agacho al suelo mientras lloraba — Yo también quiero un novio… los héroes me ignoran… mo-moriré s-so-sola.

La Valkiria de cabello plateado comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada.

Tanto le afecta ser soltera a tan temprana edad.

— Bueno niño Issei, solo por haberle ganado a mi guardaespaldas en tener pareja te llevare personalmente — Declaro Odín — Aunque no garantizo que sobrevivas Issei Hyodo.

— Muchas gracias señor — Agradeció Issei — Vallamos enseguida.

 _ **Horas Después…**_

Issei Hyodo, Azazel, el padre de todo y su guardaespaldas Rossweisse llegaron al lugar donde el mismo Dios de Asgard los guio personalmente.

Frente a ellos había un enorme árbol que brillaba con intensidad.

Era el conocido árbol de la vida.

Yggdrasil.

Se dice que ese árbol conecta los nueve mundos y mantiene el balance, existe desde el día de la creación y solo los Dioses pueden pasar por el o las personas que obtienen un permiso de ellos.

— ¿Por qué vinimos al Yggdrasil? — Pregunto Issei admirando el gran árbol de la vida.

— Yggdrasil es quien mantiene la entrada y salida de los nueve mundos niño Issei, gracias a que este árbol existe no se ha originado una guerra entre mundos — Odín respondió a la pregunta hecha por Issei — Tu buscas algo que ninguna facción o religión conoce, ningún Dios recuerda que son esos objetos… excepto yo.

Azazel volteo a verlo sorprendido.

Lo que había dicho el Dios Odín era algo muy serio.

— ¿De qué hablas anciano? — Azazel monstro una expresión seria — Si ningún Dios lo conoce ¿Por qué tu si sabes de ello?

— Aunque no lo creas yo era el Dios más cercano a tu padre Elohim, ese anciano y yo no he éramos amigos pero si respetabas cada uno nuestros respectivos reinos — Explico el Dios Odín — Pero cuando fue la guerra entre las facciones bíblicas una luz llego a mi trono.

— ¿Qué luz llego señor Odín? — Issei estaba intrigado por las palabras del padre de todo.

— Una luz tan pura que el mismo blanco quedaba manchado con solo verla, no sabía que era pero cuando lo descubrí me sorprendí — Odín comenzó a caminar hacia el Yggdrasil — Me dije a mi mismo, ¿Dónde podría ocultar esta luz de los demás? Y entonces la respuesta vino a mí.

El bastón de madera que poseía el Dios Odín golpeo tres veces el suelo y de las raíces del mismo árbol de la vida se abrió un portal.

— Soy el Dios Absoluto de Asgard pero a pesar de eso no puedo andar creando mundo como si nada — El portal se ancho al tamaño perfecto para que una persona entrara — Pero crear una dimensión pequeña donde solo yo tuviera la llave si era posible, dentro de ese portal esta la dimensión donde personalmente guarde aquella luz, si quieres entrar puedes hacerlo niño Issei… pero cuando entres no podrás salir hasta que la hayas hallado o hallas muerto.

Frente a Issei estaba la puerta que le permitiría obtener lo que había estado buscando durante tantos años.

— [Compañero, vallamos de una vez] — Dijo Ddraig emocionado, incluso el mismo Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo sentía curiosidad de ver a aquella luz pura — [Si el Dios Bíblico se lo entrego a el anciano Odín quiere decir que era interesante]

— Tienes razón, terminemos con esto de una vez por todos compañeros — Respondió Issei con entusiasmo.

No moriría ni fallaría.

Rías lo estaba esperando en el Inframundo y el llegaría antes que el reloj marcara cero, lo había prometido y el jamás rompía sus promesas.

Caminando hasta el portal.

Entrando sin dudar en el interior del mismo.

La figura de Issei Hyodo fue absorbida completamente.

— Dime algo anciano, si mi viejo te dio a ti esa luz, ¿Por qué le permites a Issei buscarla?

Odín no respondió.

Simplemente se quedó viendo el portal donde el castaño había desaparecido.

Recordando las últimas palabras dichas por el Dios Bíblico.

"Guarda esa luz hasta el día que el rojo valla a buscarla"

Odín sonrió.

— Incluso después de muerto sigues teniendo razón estúpido Elohim.

 _ **Dentro De La Dimensión…**_

Issei Hyodo estaba flotando en la dimensión que entro hace solo unos momentos.

Sus ojos color miel estaban cerrados.

Era incapaz de tocar suelo alguno ya que no existía.

¿Qué era ese lugar?

Según Ddraig la Grieta Dimensional era infinita y si no ibas con precaución vagarías en ella por siempre o simplemente tu cuerpo se comprimiría y moriría irremediablemente.

Pero esta no es la Grieta Dimensional.

El castaño sentía en su cuerpo mucha relajación.

[¡COMPAÑERO!] — La voz del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo lo saco de ese pasajero trance — [Concéntrate, hemos perdidos 23 horas aunque no lo parezca] [Sino te apresuras no llegaras a tiempo]

23 horas.

Era algo así posible.

Para Issei solo habían pasado unos segundos pero Ddraig afirmaba que habían transcurrido 23 largas horas.

Posiblemente esta dimensión tenía una forma de tiempo diferente a la suya, lo que quería decir que si duraba más tiempo no podría llegar al Inframundo.

Tenía que apresurarse.

Pero no sabía cómo.

¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Qué forma poseía ese objeto?

El castaño estaba pensado como hacer que esa luz apareciese fácilmente frente a él sin necesidad de buscarla.

Según los cientos de mangas que había leído siempre un protagonista gritaban lo que buscaba aprecia frente a él.

Esa era la lógica del manga-anime Japonés.

— ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!… ¡YO ISSEI HYODO VIENE A BUSCARTE! — Grito con fuerza el joven castaño de ojos miel.

Pero como lo supuso en un principio nada ocurrió.

Estaba por comenzar a moverse hasta que presencio como un enorme brillo apareció mágicamente frente a él.

— Funciono — Se dijo así mismo Issei con una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

— [No puedo creerlo] — Dijo Ddraig igual de impactado.

¿Qué tan loco estaba el mundo para que las cosas que salían en los mangas y animes fueran realidad?

El mismo brillo que apareció tomo la forma de un enorme humanoide color plateado.

Era como ver un ser Astral.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Pregunto Issei sorprendido.

— [Yo soy todo]… [Todo el mundo soy yo] — Respondió aquel ser Astral.

— "No entiendo" — Pensó el castaño sacudiendo su cabeza para formular una mejor pregunta — Es cierto, la luz que vine a buscar, ¿Dónde está la luz?

— [¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a mostrártela a ti humano?] — Le dijo el ser Astral.

— No lo sé, pero por alguna razón me dejaste pasar y verte ¿Cierto? — Respondió Issei.

— [Tu conocimiento y poder es escaso, eres débil y no tienes las fuerzas para defender nada, pero aun así quieres hacer la prueba] — Pregunto nuevamente el ser Astral.

— Sí. Tengo que llevarme ese objeto conmigo — Acepto Issei.

No podía perder más tiempo.

Si las horas pasaban de forma diferente no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo real y Rías lo esperaba en el Inframundo.

El castaño de ojos color miel sintió como su cuerpo era atraído al enorme humanoide frente a él.

Con una sola mano su cuerpo fue aplastado por el ser Astral y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos de su infancia.

Su entrenamiento espartano con su primer y único momento.

El día que conoció a la maga adicta a los libros y a su segunda Exorcista tsundere.

Todos eran quitando los entrenamientos con su maestro recuerdos felices.

Pero entonces otros recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Caos, destrucción y muertes de personas inocentes.

Por su debilidad esas personas murieron.

Confiaron en el pero no tuvo el poder para derrotar a ese Demonio de cabello plateado.

¿Por qué era débil?

Cuando necesitaba ser fuerte no pudo serlo y ahora recordaba cada una de esas muertes.

Entonces estaba bien perderse en la oscuridad.

Si se quedaba en ese lugar nadie sufriría por su debilidad… nadie más moriría.

Comenzó a cerrar sus parpados disfrutando de esa comodidad que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Issei-sama me salvo y yo seré su maga por siempre"

La voz de una niña llego a su mente.

"Issei-sama me salvo cuando estuve a punto de morir y por eso es mi héroe"

Una segundo voz llego a su mente.

"Amo a Ise porque es el hombre que escogí para pasar toda mi eternidad"

La última voz pertenecía a la mujer que amaba.

Es cierto.

Si se quedaba ahí no podría protegerlas, ellas eran importantes para él y las protegería sin importar que ocurriese.

¡Porque son su familia!

Issei Hyodo abrió los ojos de golpe.

La oscuridad había desaparecido y ahora estaba nuevamente frente al ser Astral.

— [Veo que saliste] — Comento aquel ser — [Francamente esperaba que no volvieras]

— No preguntare que ocurrió porque no me interesa — Issei llevo el puño al frente — Me canse de este juego, no puedo perder más tiempo aquí porque afuera hay personas que dependen de mí.

— [¿Porque proteges tanto a personas que en un futuro podrían traicionarte?] — Le pregunto el ser Astral.

— Jamás lo harían — Respondió Issei sin vacilar.

— [¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?] — Pregunto nuevamente el ser Astral.

El castaño llevo su puño a su pecho.

Afilo su mirada color miel y respondió con seguridad.

— ¡Porque todos son mi familia y los protegeré por siempre!

Un nuevo brillo apareció frente a Issei.

Siete pequeñas joyas plateadas dieron acto de presencia.

— Esas joyas ¿Qué son esas joyas? — Le pregunto Issei al ser Astral.

— [Se llaman Inocencias] — Respondió el ser Astral — [Aun no es tiempo que sepas la verdad, pero estoy seguro que la segunda generación lograra el cambio]

Seis de las joyas salieron disparados como cometas en direcciones diferentes y en menos de un segundo salieron del rango de visión del castaño.

La última joya se quedó el mismo lugar.

Issei no sabía porque pero su mano izquierda se acercaba a la extraña joya color plateada para tocarla.

El momento exacto que hubo contacto la joya desapareció.

— [Sabía que ella te escogería a ti] — Le dijo el ser Astral — [Vete ahora Issei Hyodo, afuera hay personas que te esperan]

— Jamás te dije mi nombre, ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Le pregunto el castaño.

— [Yo lo sé todo] — Fue la sencilla respuesta que llego a oídos del castaño antes de desaparecer — [Espero que esta generación lo logre]

Diciendo esas últimas palabras el ser Astral desapareció completamente.

Muy pronto volvería a aparecer pero aún faltaba tiempo, dentro de poco la guerra de hace milenios volvería al mundo y solo ellos podrán detenerla.

Aquellos que poseen las almas de los originales.

 _ **Fuera De La Dimensión…**_

Todos fueron testigos de cómo Issei Hyodo salió del portal abierto por el mismo Dios Odín.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Le pregunto Azazel.

— Prometo contarte todo con lujo de detalle después, pero antes — Issei vio como el sol estaba diferente — ¿Cuánto tiempo paso Azazel?

— Solo te diré que mejor date prisa Issei, no querrás perderla.

Issei asintió.

Actualmente vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, se había vestido con el uniforme porque en la chaqueta estaba algo que el mismísimo Maou Lucifer le entrego.

Un círculo de tele transportación.

— Me voy adelante Azazel — Issei activo el círculo que le dio el Maou — Nos vemos luego.

Issei Hyodo desapareció sin dejar rastro de las tierras de Asgard.

— Ese mocoso, mira que lo traje y me bota así — Se quejo Azazel.

"Su aura era diferente" — Pensó Odín — "Tenias razón después de todo Elohim"

El padre de todo poso su vista sobre su hermosa guardaespaldas y asistente de cabello plateado.

— Rossweisse alístate que tengo una misión para ti — En el rostro de Odín se formó una enorme sonrisa — Te casaras con el actual Sekiryuutei.

— ¡Eh!... — Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la estoica Valkiria de cabello plateado.

 _ **Parte II**_

Rías Gremory estaba en un salón aparte vistiendo un lujoso vestido de novia.

— Es solo una estúpida fiesta de compromiso y aun así me obligan a usar esto — Se quejó la heredera del clan Gremory.

— Ojou-sama, no diga ese tipo de palabras por favor — Le pidió la maid de cabello plateado llamada Grayfia.

De un círculo mágico rodeado de llamas salió la figura de Riser Phoenix.

— Te vez preciosa mi querida Rías — Exclamo Riser con orgullo.

Cruzándose de brazos la pelirroja respondió.

— Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, tu cara de imbécil sigue ahí.

— Búrlate tanto como quieras, ya veremos cómo gritas muy pronto en mi habitación — Respondió Riser con una mirada lasciva.

— Lo siento, no creo que tengas lo suficiente para asegurar eso — Rías elevo su meñique en forma de burla — Además ¿Por qué estoy usando vestido, esta no es la boda?

— No te preocupes, cuando nos casemos vestirás un vestido único en su clase como la futura señora Phoenix — Aseguro Riser desapareciendo del salón.

— No se podía esperar más de un clan con tan poco gusto como el suyo — Bufo Rías — Grayfia, podrías salir… necesito estar sola unos momentos.

Realizando una reverencia la maid de cabello plateado salió del salón dejando sola a la joven pelirroja.

Al estar sola Rías saco un reloj de bolsillo.

Vio con cuidado los números que marcaba.

— 10 minutos — Susurro la pelirroja.

Según le había dicho ella aparecería mediante un círculo mágico de tele transportación, pero ese no era su plan.

Rías Gremory salió por la puerta del salón donde estaba.

Esta farsa terminaría muy pronto.

 _ **Sala De Invitados…**_

En esa sala estaban reunidas muchas familias de gran peso político en el Inframundo.

El clan Bael, Agares, Sitri, Phoenix y Gremory entre otros.

Estaban hay por un solo motivo, el compromiso de la heredera Gremory con el tercer hijo de los Phoenix.

Riser estaba parado en medio del escenario y vestía un lujoso traje blanco que poseía un ligero parecido con la vestimenta del cantante Elvis.

Posiblemente el tercer hijo de los Phoenix era un fan oculto.

— Damas y caballeros del Inframundo, gracias por venir el día de hoy donde yo Riser Phoenix me comprometeré como un hombre casado, ahora sin más preámbulos mi prometida… ¡Rías Gremory!

Un circulo mágico brillo con intensidad pero para sorpresa de todo el público y del mismo Riser nadie salió de él.

— ¿Dónde está Rías? — Pregunto Riser alterado.

Las murmuraciones de los invitados no se hicieron esperar.

— Ara, de verdad pensaste que iba a casarme contigo Riser — Hablo una voz femenina con mucha tranquilidad.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del salón donde estaba la persona que debería haber aparecido en el círculo mágico hace unos momentos.

Rías Gremory ya no vestía ese vestido de novia, su ropa había sido cambiada por el tradicional uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh.

— Rías, ¿Qué significa esto? — Riser estaba molesto al ver como su fiesta de compromiso se estaba dañando rápidamente.

— Lo que oíste, en primera este matrimonio fue arreglado por los jefes de nuestros respectivos clanes, yo jamás lo acepte recuerdas — Rías comenzó a caminar al centro con tranquilidad.

— Ya no puedes negarte, aceptaste venir al inframundo conmigo — Le dijo Riser bajando del Inframundo. __

— Exactamente como tú lo acabas de decir, mis palabras fuero "Riser… acepto ir al Inframundo contigo" jamás dije que aceptaba casarme — Repitió Rías con normalidad — Te enorgulleces de ser un Demonio adulto, pero déjame decirte que con un simple juego de palabras muchos líderes de clanes lo han perdido todo.

— ¿Me engañaste? Le pregunto Riser impactado.

— Exacto, no creo tener que explicarlo más ya que entendiste, fue muy divertido ver tu cara de felicidad, lo disfrute mucho Riser — Confeso Rías con descaro.

Rías saco de su falda un reloj y lo vio una última vez ante de guardarlo.

— Ahora puedo decirlo, te reto a un [Rating Game] Riser — Lo reto Rías.

— [Rating Game] — Repitió el rubio — ¿Quiénes serán? Tú y tu grupo.

— No. Seré yo y… — Rías señalo con su dedo el lugar vacío a su lado — El.

Riser estaba por preguntar nuevamente pero todos los invitados lograron oír el chirrido de la electricidad.

Apareciendo como un flash de luz justo al lado señalado por Rías dio su aparición el [As] de la pelirroja.

Cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

El uniforme masculino de la academia Kuoh resaltaba en su cuerpo.

Issei Hyodo dio su aparición en el Inframundo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Riser con rabia — Responde de una vez.

— Yo soy — El mechón de cabello de Issei tapo uno de sus ojos dándole una mirada de asesino — La persona que acabara con tu existencia.

Sin poder ocultar su enojo Riser exclamo.

— ¡GUARDIAS! — Pero sus preciados guardias jamás aparecieron.

— Lo siento pero todos tus guardias y Demonios que protegían todo el castillo fueron vencidos por ella — El castaño chasqueo los dedos y dos figuras cubiertas por unas largas batas negra que impedían ver sus rostros aparecieron — Pedir ayuda es inútil.

Un desenlace inesperado había ocurrido.

 _ **Entre Los Invitados…**_

— Issei-kun — Murmuro Akeno impactada, recordó cada uno de los momentos que había pasado junto al castaño y como el chico se expresaba de su novia, entonces lo entendió — Su novio era Issei-kun, ese candidato era… Issei-kun.

— Issei-sempai — Al igual que la morena. Koneko Tojo estaba sorprendida, cuando su ama les hablo sobre una persona muy fuerte ella jamás pensó que se trataba del castaño que le obsequio su lindo broche de gato.

Yuto Kiba no dijo ni opino nada, jamás había entablado una conversación con el castaño para mostrar tal asombro.

— Issei-san al fin llego — Asia tenía sus manos unidas y se puso sumamente feliz al ver como el castaño había llegado — Que bueno.

Sona Sitri y Shinra Tsubaki mostraba una rara expresión que no era muy común de ver en sus rostros.

No podían creer como ese estudiante que a sus ojos era sumamente normal era el tan afamado [As] que Rías Gremory siempre presumía. A sus oídos llegaron los murmuras de la [Reina] Gremory.

Issei Hyodo entablaba una relación amorosa con la heredera del clan Gremory.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de todos terminaron cuando vieron como el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer comenzaba a acercarse a los jóvenes.

— Sirzechs-sama, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — Pregunto uno de los invitados muy confundido.

— Tranquilos por favor, esto es algo que prepare — Respondió el actual Maou Lucifer.

— "Yo fui quien planeo todo" — Se quejó el castaño en sus pensamientos.

Sirzechs Lucifer se puso al lado del castaño y prosiguió a presentarlo.

— Este joven de aquí se llama Issei Hyodo y viene a pelear la mano de mi querida hermana menor Rías Gremory — Explico el Maou pelirrojo — ¿Qué respondes Riser Phoenix al reto hecho por mi hermana menor?

— Disculpe Lucifer-sama, pero un [Rating Game] solo puede ser hecho entre la nobleza de ambos reyes, ese chico no es siervo de Rías — Dijo Riser.

— Es un pequeño detalle que se solucionara en este momento — Sirzechs le hiso una seña a su hermana para que prosiguiera.

Parándose delante del castaño la joven heredera del clan Gremory hiso aparecer 8 piezas de [Peón]

6 de las piezas brillaban en un color rojo carmesí pero 2 de ellas poseían un extraño color morado.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo Ise? — Le pregunto Rías al castaño.

El nombrado solo asintió.

¡Por órdenes de mi Rías Gremory!

¡Te ordeno a ti Issei Hyodo, caminar nuevamente sobre el mundo de los vivos como mi siervo y serás rencarnado como un Demonio!

¡A ti mi [Peón], mi único [Peón] Issei Hyodo!

Las 8 piezas de [Peón] entraron en el cuerpo del castaño, uniéndose a él y convirtiéndolo con satisfacción en un Demonio del clan Gremory.

La energía de Rías y la de Issei resonaban entre ellas mismas como si quisieran volverse una sola.

Los Demonios expertos o los que también sabían del uso de las [Evil Piece] quedaron impresionados al ver como ese joven castaño consumió 8 piezas de [Peón] eso era algo nunca antes visto.

— Ahora Riser Phoenix, aceptas el desafío — Pregunto nuevamente el Maou Lucifer.

— Un [Rating Game] entre Rías y yo, obviamente lo ganare, está bien… yo Riser Phoenix mostrare mi fuerza antes de volverme un hombre comprometido.

— Issei-kun, Rías prepárense porque en 10 minutos iniciara el [Rating Game] — Informo el actual Maou Lucifer.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y se propusieron a prepararse.

— Lo siento, llegue tarde — Se disculpó el castaño.

— Te equivocas, llegaste un segundo antes — Rías le enseño como el reloj se había detenido un segundo antes de llegar a cero — Confiaba en Issei.

— Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo te he fallado? — Afirmo el castaño.

— En nuestra quinta cita llegaste tarde — Le respondió la pelirroja.

— Fue un minuto y a pesar de eso yo no intente eliminar a la mesera — Rebatió Issei recordando ese momento.

— Te miraba extraño, estaba coqueteando contigo — Explico Rías volteando la mirada.

— Oye, que la mesera no me mirara a los ojos no justifica que casi la destruyes con el poder de la destrucción — Issei tenía una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

Rías simplemente bufo a su explicación.

La pelirroja no daría su brazo a torcer y el castaño lo sabía bien.

— ¡Rías! — Una voz los hiso voltear.

Issei vio como una hermosa dama que era prácticamente idéntica a su novia pero con las diferencias que ella poseía el cabello castaño y ojos violetas.

Primero asocio que era su hermana mayor, pero entonces recordó que Rías no tenía hermana.

— Es tu hermana — Le pregunto Issei admirando a la recién llegada mujer.

— Es mi Oka-sama — Respondió inmediatamente Rías.

El castaño volteo a ver a Rías e inmediatamente volvió a ver a la mujer de cabello castaño.

No parecían madre e hija, podría jurar que tenían la misma edad.

— Me llamo Venelana Gremory — Se presentó la castaña de ojos violeta — Issei Hyodo-kun ¿Verdad?... puedo ver como tú en complot con tu hermano mayor me ocultaron cosas.

— Espere un momento, todo lo que está ocurriendo fue planeado por mí, Rías no tiene la culpa de nada — Intervino el castaño.

— No importa, en estos momentos no podremos conversar ya que estamos contra el tiempo, pero definitivamente hablaremos luego, nos vemos Issei Hyodo-kun — Venelana Gremory se fue al lado de su esposo.

— Valla, no espere que mi Oka-sama estaría tan calmada — Comento Rías con sorpresa — Tuviste suerte Ise.

— Gracias… creo — Respondió el castaño con duda.

— [Se les notifica a los invitados que él [Rating Game] dará inicio en un minuto] — La voz de Grayfia resonó por toda la sala.

— Vamos — Issei le tendió la mano a Rías — Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

— Si, ganemos junto Issei — Sosteniendo la mano del castaño entre las suyas propias.

Adentrándose así en la dimensión creada específicamente para el [Rating Game]

 _ **Parte III**_

En la dimensión creada para el [Rating Game] de Rías Gremory y Riser Phoenix se podía ver de el lado opuesto a toda la nobleza del tercer hijo de los Phoenix y del otro extremo a solo dos personas.

Rías había decidió pelear junto a Issei sin inmiscuir a su queridos siervos en ese asunto que fue planeado por ellos.

Pero había otro motivo.

Este día se quería dar a conocer como una candidata a quitarle en un futuro el trono al Emperador Belial en un futuro.

— [Mi nombre es Grayfia y en nombre de mi amo Sirzechs Lucifer estaré narrando este [Rating Game] el juego puede darse por iniciado]

— ¿Estas segura Rías? — Le pregunto el castaño por última vez.

— No te preocupes, tú encárgate de él y yo hare mi parte — Respondió Rías.

Hace unos minutos Rías le había pedido seriamente que le dejara a ella sola toda la nobleza del Phoenix y que él se encargara de Riser.

El castaño no negaría que quería enfrentar al tipo que intento ponerle un dedo a su querida novia pero estaba algo inseguro de dejarla sola contra una nobleza completa.

Pero tenía que confiar en ella.

— Riser — Rías llamo a su enemigo mediante un circulo de comunicación — Ahorrémonos toda la búsqueda y te propongo un trato.

— "¿Que trato? — El tercer hijo de los Phoenix respondió.

— Sé que quieres enfrentar al hombre que te humillo, así que envía toda tu nobleza que yo personalmente me encargare de ella y luego podrás pelear a gusto con Issei Hyodo — Rías explico su trato — O el todo poderoso Riser Phoenix le tiene miedo a un humano que recién rencarno en Demonio.

— "Está bien" — Acepto el rubio — "Pero si pierdes tendrás que casarte inmediatamente conmigo"

— Muy bien, envía a tu nobleza entonces — Concordó Rías.

La llamada se cortó.

— Me voy yendo entonces, cuídate — Le dijo el castaño.

— No te preocupes, estere bien — Respondió la pelirroja.

La heredera del clan Gremory se quedó sola analizando la situación.

Había estudiado la nobleza de Riser de inicio a fin, sabia sus nombres, técnicas y habilidades que usaban a la hora de atacar. Según los datos que obtuvo el mismo Riser no cambiaba nunca su estrategia en los [Rating Game] así que supuso que esta no sería la excepción.

Tiene que demostrarle a todo el Inframundo que no era solo una cara bonita que se escondía detrás de la espalda del Maou Lucifer.

Ella tenía un nombre aparte de su apellido.

Ya no la nombrarían como la heredera Gremory sino que ahora dirían su nombre completo.

La empezarían a llamar Rías Gremory.

Dos mujeres aparecieron frente a ella.

Solo unos metros de distancia las separaban. Rías sabia quien eran esas dos, eran las [Torres] del equipo de Riser.

Sus nombres eran Shui y Izabella, sus ataques consistían en hacer hala de la fuerza nata de una [Torre] y derrotar a su enemigo con los puños.

Una estrategia predecible.

— Bueno, empecemos con este [Rating Game] — Dijo Rías viendo como sus contrincantes se ponían en guardia.

— Shui recuerda que Rías Gremory posee el poder de la destrucción y un solo ataque que nos dé nos descalificara — Dijo Izabella a su compañera [Torre]

Escuchando perfectamente las palabras dichas por su compañera Shui asintió.

Según veía Rías la que atacaría seria Izabella mientras Shui estaría detrás protegiendo su espalda.

Tomando impulso Izabella se lanzó sobre la heredera del clan Gremory con las intenciones de golpearla de forma directa. La estrategia de las piezas de Riser era que esperaban que la pelirroja esquivara el ataque de Izabella y al hacerlo Shui atacaría por la espalda derribándola.

Pero ninguna de las dos no espero que Rías no se moviera de su ubicación.

La pelirroja espera de frente el golpe lanzado por la [Torre] del rubio.

A solo medio metro de tocar su rostro Rías elevo ambas manos y utilizando la izquierda como medio de choque la derecha se posó contra el lado derecho del brazo de Izabella.

Logrando desviar sin esfuerzo el ataque lanzado por la [Torre] lo único que había hecho la pelirroja era desviar el centro de gravedad del ataque.

Para ambas [Torres] ver eso era imposible.

Según los datos del Inframundo Rías Gremory desconocía un estilo de arte marcial y se les hacía ilógico que desviara directamente el ataque lanzado de la [Torre] de Riser con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes artes marciales? — Pregunto Izabella sorprendida — Pensábamos que no las conocías.

— Llevo 2 años en el mundo humano, crees que no cambiaría en tanto tiempo — Respondió Rías haciéndole seña al brazo derecho de Izabella — Deberías ver tu brazo Izabella-san.

Obedeciendo a la sugerencia de la heredera del clan Gremory la [Torre] de Riser Phoenix poso su vista en su brazo derecho.

Topándose con una sorpresa.

Unas extrañas marcas rojas estaban exactamente en los lugares tocados por la pelirroja.

Segundos después un grito de dolor salió fuertemente de los labios de la [Torre] mayor de Riser Phoenix.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — Pregunto Izabella.

— Tu misma lo dijiste, poseo el poder de la destrucción — Respondió Rías — Al momento que toque tu brazo simplemente deje unos residuos de mi poder que por cierto… está comenzando a hacer efecto.

Un segundo grito fue lanzado por la [Torre] de Riser. Los residuos de poder de la destrucción se extendieron por todo su cuerpo y segundos después había sido retirada del [Rating Game]

— [La [Torre] de Riser Phoenix-sama se retira] — Informo Grayfia.

Shui veía impresionada como su Sempai había sido eliminada con tanta facilidad, la estrategia que planearon no había funcionado en lo más mínimo y ahora su Sempai había sido derrotada.

— No deberías voltearte Shui-san — Una voz le hablo al lado.

Lo último que sintió la segunda [Torre] de Riser fue como una pesada mano se posaba sobre su hombro y entonces todo lo demás se volvió oscuro.

Ella también había sido derrotada.

— [La segunda [Torre] de Riser Phoenix-sama se retira] — Informo nuevamente Grayfia.

— Dos menos — Murmuro la pelirroja.

Iba por muy buen camino.

— Derrotaste a Izabella y Shui, no debimos tomarte a la ligera — Hablo una nueva persona.

— Si no me equivoco tú debes ser el único [Alfil] de Riser, tu nombre es Mihae — La nombrada asintió — Comencemos entonces por favor Mihae-san.

 _ **Con Los Maous…**_

La sala donde se llevaría a cabo el compromiso entre Riser Phoenix y Rías Gremory ahora servía como cine VIP para que los invitados vieran el [Rating Game]

Los actuales Maou Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan a excepción de cuarto Maou que no estaba presente veían interesados el [Rating Game]

— Rías-chan en genial, viste como peleaba Sirzechs-chan — Hablo animada la actual Maou Leviathan — ¡Muéstrales el poder femenino Rías-chan!

— Sirzechs, ¿Desde cuándo tu hermana sabe artes marciales? — Pregunto el Maou Beelzebub.

— Pues la verdad Ajuka, al igual que tú me vengo enterando — Respondió con sinceridad el actual Lucifer.

Todos los invitados veían como la única [Alfil] de Riser Phoenix y la heredera del clan Gremory volaban por el cielo lanzándose diferentes conjuros mágicos.

La habilidad de un [Alfil] era poseer un enorme poder mágico mientras que Rías al ser un [Rey] e hija de un Gremory que se destacaba por sus casi inagotables reservas mágicas lanzaba la misma cantidad de hechizos sin esfuerzo.

La primera que fallara perdería ya que el ritmo era parejo.

Si solo perdían un solo segundo podrían dar el combate por terminado.

 _ **Dentro Del [Rating Game]…**_

Rías Gremory continuaba lanzado conjuros mágicos a su rival [Alfil] el ritmo que poseían a la hora de recitar un conjuro era igual.

Estaban parejas en esa área.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Sacando de su falda lo que al instante se diferenció como un talismán Japonés Rías lo lanzo al aire.

Ese mismo talismán exploto haciendo en el proceso una cortina de humo que desequilibro al [Alfil] de Riser por un solo segundo.

Pero ese era el segundo que necesitaba la pelirroja.

Cuando Mihae logro reaccionar sintió como una sombra estaba justo arriba de ella.

Alzo la cabeza para ver mejor a aquella sombra.

Visualizando perfectamente como un hechizo caía en picada sobre ella de forma directa.

Un hechizo que le dejo fuera de combate.

— [El único [Alfil] de Riser Phoenix-sama se retira] — Informo Grayfia.

— Solo faltan 9 piezas en total — Murmuro la pelirroja secando el sudor de su frente.

 _ **Con Los Espectadores…**_

— Desde cuando Buchou sabe artes marciales — Al ser la [Torre] del grupo Gremory Koneko estaba sorprendida.

— "Rías… tendrás que explicarme esto" — Pensó Akeno sin dejar de ver la batalla a través de la enormes pantallas que ahora estaban en la sala.

— Increíble, Buchou se volvió muy fuerte — Opino Kiba con una sonrisa.

— Buchou-san es fuerte, pero ¿Dónde está Issei-san? — Se preguntó así mismo la rubia sin dejar de ver la batalla.

 _ **Dentro Del [Rating Game]…**_

Hace tiempo Issei le había enseñado a la pelirroja a sentir las auras de las personas cerca de ella, la joven no era una experta pero si podía sentir cuando las personas se acercaban mucho a ella.

Eran ocho presencias.

Lo que le daba a entender que eran los 8 restantes [Peones]

Al estar los [Peones] en su territorio tenían habilitada la habilidad de [promoción] y como lo pensó todos promovieron a [Reina] inmediatamente.

Frente a ella ahora estaban 8 [Reinas] dispuestas a atacarla.

Mira, Kira, Meru, Bürent, Shuriya, Villent, Ni, Li. Esos eran los nombres de los 8 [Peones] de Riser Phoenix.

Invocando sus alas de Demonio Rías alzo el vuelo al cielo por segunda vez.

Si se descuidaba podría sufrir las consecuencias.

Pero tenía un truco bajo la manga que no había mostrado aun. Sus entrenamientos con Ana Hyodo no fueron en vano.

La castaña le había enseñado los básicos de los conjuros de un Onmyouji pero como tuvo que venir al Inframundo solo pudo aprender sobre las barreras.

Utilizando la confusión a su favor la heredera del clan Gremory saco los cinco restantes talismanes que le quedaban.

Utilizando su mano izquierda para realizar el sello que le enseño la matriarca de la familia Hyodo y con la derecha sostuvo los cinco talismanes. Rías inicio el canto del correspondió conjuro que pensaba utilizar.

El truco consistía en usar su propia energía en vez de la de un Dios al que se le rendía culto, Ana Hyodo le había enseñado que ese método era muy arriesgado pero si lo lograbas sería beneficioso.

En estos momentos no tenía nada que perder.

Los cinco talismanes se lanzaron desde el cielo al suelo donde estaban los 8 [Peones] esperado que bajara.

Esos mismos talismanes tomaron la forma de una estrella de cinco puntos, cada uno representaba un punto a usar.

Cuando tocaron suelo la misma estrella relució con fuerza y los talismanes desaparecieron.

Los 8 [Peones] al no ver nada pensaron que el ataque no había funcionado pero cuando intentaron volar para atrapar a la pelirroja su sorpresa fue ver como no podían dar un solo paso.

Algo se los impedía.

Estaban inmóviles.

Ese hechizo solo duraría 10 segundos por su corta experiencia, pero de esos 10 segundos solo necesitaba 5.

El poder de la destrucción que heredo de parte de su madre dio a relucir en sus manos.

Ese mismo poder se dividió en ocho pequeñas esferas del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol clásico. En vez de concentrarlo en un solo punto como estaba acostumbrada lo dividió.

Alzando su brazo al aire.

Visualizando exactamente la ubicación de cada uno de los 8 [Peones]

La pelirroja bajo el brazo y las ocho esferas de poder de la destrucción salieron disparadas cada una con diferentes objetivos.

Impactando perfectamente en cada una de los [Peones] del tercer hijo de los Phoenix.

Eliminándolas al instante.

De los 10 segundos solo necesito 5 segundos para crear su ataque y luego uso 4.5 segundos para lanzarlo, en total se consumieron 9.5 segundos de los 10 segundos disponibles.

— [Los 8 [Peones] de Riser Phoenix-sama se retiran] — Informo Grayfia.

Solo le restaba la [Reina] del sequio de Riser Phoenix.

Pero estaba cansada.

Su poder mágico estaba casi consumido y ni hablar del Demoniaco.

"BOOM"

Sin poder prevenirlo una explosión impacto directamente en su espalda.

Eso ocasiono que callera al suelo.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

Aún quedaba la [Reina] de Riser que era conocido como la ¡Reina Bomba!

— Yubelluna-san… atacar por la espalda es muy bajo — Levantándose del suelo la pelirroja comento — Eres igual que despreciable que Riser.

— Nos confiamos contigo y lo admito, jamás pensamos que la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer pudiera ser capaz de realizar tantas técnicas — Admitió Yubelluna aun volando en el cielo — Pero ya no más, no dejare que sigas y hagas lo que quieras a tu antojo, terminare con esto y tú te casaras con Riser-sama.

— Dime algo, ¿Qué significas para Riser? — Pregunto Rías — Te trata como familia o una amiga… o simplemente eres su esclava.

— Aunque sea usted Rías-sama yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta — Respondió Yubelluna creando más explosiones — Ríndase por favor, puedo ver como su energía está casi en 0%, si se resiste terminara mal.

Esquivando cada una de las explosiones la heredera del clan Gremory invoco nuevamente sus alas y se alzó al vuelo por tercera vez.

— Seguirá peleando Rías-sama, aunque usted sea un Demonio de clase alta es mi deber como [Reina] eliminarla — Comento Yubelluna — Bueno, no es nada que no se pueda curar con magia.

— Sabes Yubelluna-san, la primera explosión que acertaste debiste haberla hecho con más potencia — Dijo Rías subiendo la manga de su camina — Porque por ese fallo… perdiste.

Revelando como en su brazo estaba escrito con tinta negra un extraño signo en forma de sello.

— Un sello — Yubelluna dijo confusa — ¿Por qué tiene usted un sello?

El sello en el brazo de Rías desapareció en partículas oscuras y la [Reina] de Riser pudo sentir el incremento de energía que obtuvo la heredera del clan Gremory.

— Este sello estuvo almacenando energía desde ayer tarde, por supuesto que sabía que tú me atacarías al final ya que puedo adivinar que el mismo Riser te pidió no lastimar mi rostro — El asombro en el rostro de Yubelluna confirmo las sospechas de Rías — Este será mi último ataque.

Alzando sus brazos al frente.

El poder de la destrucción combinado con energía Demoniaca pura concentro una gran cantidad de poder destructivo en forma de esfera.

[Extinguished Star]

Pronunciando el nombre de su nueva técnica el poderoso ataque salió disparado hacía Yubelluna.

La [Reina] de Riser Phoenix contrarresto el ataque con una enorme explosión pero esa misma explosión fue consumida por el [Extinguished Star] y sin poder repelerlo fue golpeada directamente por aquel ataque.

Derrotándola al instante.

— [La [Reina] de Riser Phoenix-sama se retira] — Informo Grayfia, pero los que la conocían pudieron darse cuenta como en su tono de voz había un leve asombro.

— En un principio no tuvieron una estrategia, bueno no me sorprende ya que son siervos de Riser — Rías comenzó a bajar del cielo — Si su [Rey] es un inútil no me sorprende que su nobleza actuara de esa forma.

Rías Gremory había derrotado por si sola la nobleza de Riser Phoenix.

Aterrizando en el suelo la pelirroja decidió descansar unos minutos antes de ver la batalla del castaño.

Ella había cumplido, ahora… lo demás dependía de él.

 _ **Con Los Espectadores…**_

Sorprendidos.

Emocionados.

Impresionados.

Todos esos sentimientos pasaban por la mente de los invitados, conocidos y allegados de Rías Gremory.

Nunca esperaron que en menos de 2 años la heredera del clan Gremory hubiera evolucionado tan rápido.

Sirzechs Lucifer veía a su hermana menor con orgullo pero a la vez asombro, los conjuros que había utilizado pertenecían a los Exorcistas Japoneses, a su mente llego la pregunta de ¿Cómo su hermana los aprendió?

Se aseguraría de preguntarle luego.

Volteo su rostro y miro a sus padres.

Ambos mostraban un rostro de absoluto asombro, su segunda hija había demostrado técnicas nunca antes usadas en la familia Gremory y por si fuera poco vieron en primera fila como su hija derroto por si sola a la nobleza que servía a un Demonio adulto que ya había participado en [Rating Game] de profesionales.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Issei Hyodo acababa de sentir como la última presencia que provenía de las siervas del tercer hijo de los Phoenix acababa de desaparecer.

Rías las había derrotado.

Ahora lo demás dependía de él.

Subiendo al tejado donde se encontraba el rubio.

Quedando solo a unos metros de él.

— Quien diría que Rías derrotaría a toda mi nobleza, ahora cuando me case con ella voy poder presumirla más — Hablo Riser con descaro — Además debería cambiar a esas piezas inútiles que tengo, en lo personal ya pasaron de moda.

— Cambiar, son tus compañeras, solo porque perdieron las cambiaras — Issei no podía creer que esa persona tuviera tanto egoísmo — Ellos no son simples piezas, son personas.

— Hablas mucho para ser un Demonio de clase baja, ustedes los rencarnados deberían conocer su lugar — Ignorando las palabras dichas por el castaño, el rubio Phoenix le respondió — Terminemos con esta tontería de una vez, que Rías haya vencido a mis siervas no quiere decir que tu tendrás la misma suerte, yo soy un Phoenix, soy inmortal.

— Está bien, terminemos con esto de una vez Riser — Acepto el castaño.

Poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Riser era un Phoenix y por ende su afinidad elemental era el fuego y posiblemente también el viento aunque la última seria secundaria y el castaño dudaba que la usara o que siquiera supiera usarla.

El tercer hijo del clan Phoenix invoco sus alas de fuego y voló alto en el cielo de la dimensión hecha exclusivamente para el [Rating Game]

El castaño vio perfectamente como una gran bola hecha de fuego puro fue hecha por el rubio.

La bola de fuego fue lanzada hacía el.

Sin molestarse o hacer un movimiento la bola de fuego impacto directamente en su ubicación.

Una sonrisa de arrogancia adorno el rostro de Riser Phoenix.

— ¡SOLO ERAS UNA BASURA! — Exclamo por lo alto el rubio — ¡UN CLASE BAJA LO SEGUIRA SIENDO SIEMPRE!

Al terminar de exclamar el rubio sintió un horrendo escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

— De verdad… — La fría voz a su espalda le helo la sangre — Solo eres un imbécil.

Riser sintió como un potente golpe choco en su espalda y cayó en picada al suelo.

Levantándose logro ver como Issei Hyodo decencia del cielo con mucha tranquilidad.

Su mirada era una de total serenidad.

Estaba calmado y no parecía esforzarse.

Eso molesto a Riser, un Demonio de clase baja se atrevía a verlo con esos ojos de superioridad, un maldito rencarnado lo veía como si fuera basura.

— ¡MUERE! — una segunda bola de fuego con el doble de tamaño que la primera se lanzó sobre el castaño de ojos miel.

Esta vez Issei no pensaba esquivarla.

— "Ddraig lo siento, pero no usare tu poder contra el" — El castaño le aviso a su compañero Dragón.

— [Está bien, pero dale un buen susto aunque sea] — Pidió el Dragón recibiendo una afirmación de parte del castaño.

Viendo como la segunda bola de fuego se acercaba cada vez más a él, el castaño elevo su brazo derecho al aire y comenzó a cantar un conjuro de invocación especial.

¡Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo!

¡Te ordeno que alces tu filo nuevamente!

¡Sal de tu encierro!… ¡Ascalon!

Partículas de color dorado fueron reuniéndose en la mano del castaño y en menos de unos segundos esas partículas tomaron forma de una radiante espada.

El mango era de color dorado como el mismo oro y el filo brillaba en color plata.

Esa espada era la tan aclamada ¡Dragón Slayer! La asesina de Dragones Ascalon, una de las cuatro legendarias espadas sagradas creadas por el Dios Bíblico en el pasado.

Bajando su brazo rápidamente.

De un solo corte del filo de Ascalon la bola de fuego hecha por Riser Phoenix fue cortada perfectamente por la mitad.

Ascalon no se especializaba en asesinar Demonios ya que sus habilidades son para asesinar Dragones pero aun así ella era una espada sagrada y no perdía los atributos que su nombre nombraba.

Ella poseía partículas sagradas que aunque fueran mínimas en comparación a las de sus hermanas espadas para un Demonio seguían siendo veneno puro.

— Una espada sagrada, ¿Cómo un Demonio de clase baja tiene una espada sagrada? — Pregunto Riser con asombro e impresión.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia él sin soltar el mango de su espada.

— Esta espada me la dio mi Ángel Guardián hace mucho tiempo, el que la haya invocado demuestra nuestra diferencia Riser — Issei cambio su mirada a una de compasión — Ríndete, en lo personal quiero matarte por querer obligar a Rías a hacer algo que ella no quería, pero si lo hago una persona esta triste por ver a su hermano morir… ríndete por favor Riser.

— ¡Cállate! — El hijo del clan Phoenix rechazo esa petición — Aun puedo ganar, soy un Demonio de clase alta, pertenezco a la elite del Inframundo, yo soy…

— Un imbécil — Issei lo interrumpió y tomo la palabra — Eres hábil y tienes talento, posees el poder de regeneración de un Phoenix, pero dime cuantos Demonios sin necesidad de ese poder se han hecho leyenda, ninguno de los actuales Maous lo poseen y son aclamados como los más fuertes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Riser no entendía de que hablaba el castaño.

— Alguna vez siquiera entrenaste, alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que podías mejorar y volverte más fuerte — Issei le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse — Eres débil, tu fuerza no es suficiente para siquiera pensar en retarme, ríndete antes que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo y… termine matándote Riser.

— ¡Ise! — Rías venia volando desde el cielo y aterrizo a su lado — Veo que ganaste.

El castaño hiso desaparecer su espada sagrada.

— Por supuesto, cuando te he mentido — El castaño unió con cariño su frente con la de la pelirroja y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella — Vallamos a casa.

Dispuestos a irse ambos sintieron como detrás de ellos una fuerte llamarada comenzaba a formarse.

Volteándose.

Riser Phoenix se había puesto nuevamente de pie y estaba concentrando una poderosa bola de fuego pero esta tenia diferencias con las dos anteriores, esta bola de fuego tenía un leve brillo naranja.

Issei lo supo al verlas.

Eran las llamas prohibidas del clan Phoenix.

Hace miles de años uno de los patriarcas de ese mismo clan prohibieron explícitamente el uso de esas llamas. Para que el usuario pudiera usarlas tenía que sacrificar su poder regenerativo y utilizar tanto poder mágico, Demonio y las llamas natas que poseía para crearlas.

El castaño suspiro.

Parece que no tendría opción después de todo.

— Ya vuelvo — Le susurró al oído de la pelirroja.

Separándose de ella.

Caminando nuevamente hasta el rubio.

— ¿Qué te parece? Este es mi poder — Hablo Riser con arrogancia — Con este poder te exterminare maldito Demonio de clase baja.

— Bien, yo te mostrare… — El aura del castaño exploto de golpe y fue tanta la presión que su cabello comenzó a alzarse con el viento generado — La diferencia que hay entre tú y yo.

La tercera bola de fuego estallo sobre el castaño.

Riser estaba por festejar lo que según él era su inminente victoria hasta que vio cómo su bola de fuego más poderosa era fácilmente dispersada por el brazo derecho del castaño.

La figura perteneciente a Issei Hyodo reapareció entre las llamas y un resaltante guantelete rojo con dos picos dorados y una reluciente joya verde en el centro dio acto de aparición.

 _ **Con Los Espectadores…**_

Aquellos que conocían perfectamente ese guantelete que había aparecido en el brazo del castaño no pudieron guardar su asombro.

Era ilógico que ese ser estuviera tan cerca de ellos.

— Sirzechs — Ajuka llamo a su compañero Maou — Tu lo sabias.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Maou Lucifer demostraba y afirmaba la pregunta hecha por el actual Maou Beelzebub.

— ¡Cool! — La Maou Leviathan parecía tener estrellas en ambos ojos debido a la emoción — Ese chico es increíble.

 _ **Dentro Del [Rating Game]**_

— T-Tu… — Para Riser era la primera vez que lo veía pero siempre le habían contado historias de ese guantelelte rojo — E-Eres e-el… ¡Sekiryuutei!

[Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]

[Booster Gear Scale Mail]

La voz del Emperador Dragón Celestial Rojo hiso resonó en toda la dimensión del [Rating Game] e incluso llego a los oídos de los nobles Demonios que veían en entretenido juego.

El castaño había sido cubierto por una magestuoso y única armadura de color rojo intenso.

Esa era la armadura obtenida a través del [Balance Breaker] del Sekiryuutei.

[Boost]

El primer aumento de poder sonó a través de la [Booster Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

10 aumentos en total fueron pronunciados por el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

La energía del Sekiryuutei se almaceno en el puño derecho de Issei Hyodo.

Las alas rojas de Dragón se alzaron en la espalda de Issei Hyodo y un solo aleto fue suficiente para quedar frente a Riser Phoenix e expulsar el poder almacenado detrás de él.

Toda la dimensión fue destruida por ese impacto de energía concentrada.

Los ojos que antes rebosaban de arrogancia en el rubio Phoenix ahora eran diferentes. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, Riser Phoenix conoció de primera mano lo que se sentía ser presa de un verdadero Dragón.

No pudiendo aguantar la conciencia el tercer hijo de los Phoenix callo desmayo producto del shock que presencio con sus ojos.

— Riser Phoenix-sama ha quedado inconsciente, la victoria es para Rías Gremory-sama — Anuncio Grayfia terminando de deshacer la dimensión del [Rating Game]

Issei aun vestido con la armadura llego hasta la ubicación de Rías y sin preguntarle la tomo en brazos y le cargo hasta que aterrizaron en el seguro suelo.

Todo el sequio de la pelirroja estaba parado hay.

Lady Gremory y Lady Phoenix estaban juntas viendo el final de aquella batalla.

Issei Hyodo deshizo la armadura y regreso a tener su apariencia normal.

— Rías, las cámaras siguen conectas ¿Verdad? — Le pregunto el castaño.

La pelirroja asintió a la pregunta hecha por su novio.

Dirigiéndose a las cámaras que transmitían el [Rating Game] en la sala y en todo el Inframundo.

— Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, soy el actual Sekiryuutei y ahora [Peón] de Rías Gremory — El castaño comenzaba a exclamar unas palabras — Si algún noble intenta siquiera ponerle un dedo a Rías Gremory tendrá que primero hablar conmigo, yo… personalmente los enfrentare a todos.

El rostro de Rías monstro un intenso sonrojo ante tal declaración en las cámaras en vivo.

Ahora entendía porque el castaño le había pedido que en la ceremonia hubiera cámaras que transmitieran el evento a todo el Inframundo.

Issei quería declarar que ella era de él y el de ella.

Terminando de decir sus palabras el castaño regreso al lado de la pelirroja.

Pudo ver como sus compañeras de equipo habían llegado a ese sitio.

— Saben, pueden quitarse esas ropas, nos volvemos a encontrar después de mucho tiempo — Issei les pidió a sus compañeras — Quiero verlas a la cara… Le Fay, Ravel.

Obedeciendo a las órdenes de su líder las dos personas retiraron de su cuerpo las ropas que cubrían su identidad.

Revelando a dos rubias de ojos azules.

Como lo dijo Issei ellas eran Le Fay Pendragon y Ravel Phoenix. Ambas jóvenes adolescentes pertenecían a los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei

— Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo le fue Issei-sama? — Inclinándose con educación Le Fay pregunto.

— Sin nosotras de seguro hiso alguna tontería ¿Verdad? Issei-sama — Comento Ravel con una sonrisa.

Sin poder contenerse el castaño las envolvió a ambas en un cálido abrazo.

Sonrojando a ambas chicas pero aun así lo correspondieron con mucha alegría, ellos estuvieron juntos varios años y después de separarse por fin se recuentan, era un momento muy feliz para todos ellos.

— R-Ravel — Lady Phoenix se acercó con dificultad hacía su hija — ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo has estado?... Oka-sama — Acercándose a su madre — Lo siento, yo quería volver, pero… yo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces su madre se lanzó sobre ella y la atrapo en un enorme abrazo.

Su hija perdida.

La hija que el Inframundo dio por muerta hace años ahora estaba aquí junto a ella.

Las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos azules como cataratas, estaba sumamente feliz y contenta de tener nuevamente a su hija de nuevo junto a ella.

— Me lo explicaras luego, ahora solo quiero seguir abrazándote — Sin dejar de llorar su madre le comento.

— Si — Sin poder contenerse la rubia menor de los Phoenix comenzó a llorar al igual que su madre.

Issei veía aquella escena con sentimiento.

Ravel había podido reencontrarse con su madre después de mucho tiempo, como su amigo se sentía muy feliz con ella.

— Issei Hyodo-kun — La voz de Venelana Gremory llego a sus oídos.

— Y-Yo… es-este… — Issei estaba cayendo en pánico productos de los nervios.

— Dentro de unos meses serán vacaciones de verano — Venelana sonrió — Espero que vengas al castillo Gremory junto a mi hija, quien pensaría que Rías seria cortejada por el actual Sekiryuutei.

A los ojos de Issei se había salvado hasta dentro de unos pocos meses.

El castaño suspiro.

— Fay — Llamo Issei a la maga del grupo — Podrías quedarte con Ravel hasta que regresen al mundo humano.

— Como usted ordene Issei-sama — Respondió gustosa la descendiente del rey Arturo.

Issei poso su mirada en la pelirroja.

— Entonces yo… — Cargando de improviso a la joven pelirroja — Me llevo a la novia…

Ya teniéndola en sus brazos y cargándola estilo princesa, el castaño corrió hasta la salida y desplegando de su espalda sus alas de Dragón alzo el vuelo en el cielo del Inframundo.

Ya en el cielo la pelirroja poso su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su novio.

— Gracias por todo Ise — Le agradeció Rías — Todo esto es gracias a ti, sino te hubiera conocido esa tarde definitivamente mi vida no fuera la misma.

— Yo debería estarte agradecido a ti — Issei sonrió mientras seguía volando — Por dejarme amarte como lo hago, todo te lo debo a ti Rías.

— No lo había pensado, pero ahora eres un Demonio —Pregunto Rías.

— Solo en parte, Ddraig me hiso el favor de evitar la transformación por completo y ahora soy solo 10% Demonio — Respondió el castaño.

Issei detuvo su vuelo justo debajo de la luna.

Miro a Rías a los ojos.

— Te amo…

— Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida…

Sellando aquel momento con un beso.

Un cálido y amoroso beso donde solo la luna fue testigo de aquella tierna escena.

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola soy Reyevolution, terminamos con el capítulo 8 de mi historia.**_

 _ **Al fin concluyo el Tomo II y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me fascino escribirlo.**_

 _ **Por fin se reencontraron los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei y la hermosa Ravel vio a su Oka-sama después de tantos años, no lo diré aun pero antes de volver al mundo humano junto con Le Fay la pequeña tsundere le dirá en privado a su madre porque jamás desmintió su muerte.**_

 _ **Vimos el resultado de todo el entrenamiento que Rías hiso por más de un año, esta es una de las razones por la cual hice la historia dos años antes del canon ya que quería darle nuevas habilidades a cada personaje pero no podía escribir que las aprendieron hoy y ya mañana son maestros.**_

 _ **Rías entreno por más de un año y por eso sabe usar esas habilidades.**_

 _ **Hace poco termine de ver el anime de -man y les juro que las Inocencias me recordaron mucho a los Sacred Gear de High School DxD y entonces me dije, ya que ese anime me pareció excelente voy a hacerle un homenaje en mi fanfic y aquí esta, además que sin darme cuenta ya había metido el tema de los Exorcistas eso en realidad lo hiso más fácil.**_

 _ **Parece que fue el destino jejeje.**_

 _ **Estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre al Fanfic, ustedes que me dicen.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más esperar los Reviews:**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **Bueno hermano, soy un Demonio jejeje y aquí está tu capitulo, espero que te guste y nos leemos pronto amigo.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Todo era parte del plan, espero que tus dudas fueran resueltas en este capítulo, gracias amigo.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Asia ya tiene su Dragón y veras lo que hace gracias a él, espero tu próximo comentario amigo.**_

 _ **Uzu No Kami:**_

 _ **La pelirroja es como las de la vida real muy explosivas, gracias por tu comentario y amigo actualiza tu historia que me muero por leerla.**_

 _ **Reload32:**_

 _ **La pelea la escribí lo más épica que pude, espero que te guste.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Ya revele que eran los objetos y la reunión del castaño y el pelirrojo me dio algo de risa por los nervios del primero.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Tienes razón, pobre del castaño con esas cuatro, aunque por un lado quizás lo recompensen bien.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Rías aprendió Exorcismo Japonés de mano de su suegra y la bella Asia corono un Dragón, gracias amigo.**_

 _ **Misteryonsito:**_

 _ **Me alagas amigo, espero seguir contando con tu comentario.**_

 _ **Nico48825:**_

 _ **Woooh que power, jejeje nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Hermano contigo hable en privado y espero que te haya gustado la historia, nos leemos pronto colega Venezolano.**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias Pikachu…**_

 _ **Atlas:**_

 _ **He aquí una sensual actualización y gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Vanagandr:**_

 _ **Espero que te guste la pelea y el plan lo explique en este capítulo, gracias bro…**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Actualizare lo más rápido que pueda amigo, sobre la trama espero seguir enganchándolos.**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Sona y tsubaki podrían ser un excelente dúo, ya veremos amigo… ya veremos jijiji.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Gracias espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Jor Gremory:**_

 _ **Mientras más largo un comentario mejor porque para mí es como la paga por escribir y creme que los agradezco amigo, me gusta leer sus opiniones, sobre la gatita Kuroka ella no puede estar afuera pero como lo dije en un principio cada relación tendrá su desarrollo aparte. Issei es un loquillo con Rías en privado eso lo aseguro, la relación actual de ambos serían más haya de prometidos.**_

 _ **Ahora quiero explicarles algo a mis lectores, sé que ustedes esperan leer cuando Issei y Rías hagan el amor no falta mucho pero lo escribiré lo mejor que puedo, prometo que será dentro de poco.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir muy pronto será el arco de las Inocencias y espero que sea de su agrado ya que juro hacerlo 100 veces mejor que todos los que he escrito.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide Reyevolution…**_


	10. Chapter 10

High School DxD Re: Life

 _ **Tomo S**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Una Niña Yokai De Cabello Rubio

 _ **Parte I**_

¿Qué es la vida?

Entendemos por su significado a la acción de vivir el día a día de nuestras vidas como personas.

Respirar.

Observar.

Escuchar.

Tocar.

Disgustar.

De alguna forma sentir todas esas cosas nos dice que estamos vivos en el mundo.

Pero en realidad cuanto se podría aferrar alguien a la vida.

Sentirse vivo, querer seguir vivo.

Era de noche y no había nadie cerca, pero si solo una persona hubiera pasado por ese lugar hubiera visto como en el medio de un santuario una luz apareció y brillo fuertemente.

Ese mismo brillo tomo forma de humano.

Una linda y adorable niña de cabello rubio y ojos dorados había aparecido de la nada en el santuario.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? — Pregunto con ternura la pequeña rubia de ojos dorados.

 _ **Casa De Los Hyodo…**_

Habían pasado tres días exactos desde la derrota de Riser Phoenix a manos de actual Sekiryuutei y la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí.

Issei Hyodo estaba descansando en su cama.

Era lunes temprano por la mañana, el colegio comenzaría en unas horas.

Pero el castaño no estaba solo en esa cama, abrazada a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello estaba Rías Gremory, algo que sorprendió al castaño fue verla con una pijama puesta.

Un dato curioso es que desde que Issei venció a Riser la pelirroja paso a mudarse definitivamente a la casa de los Hyodo y al escuchar esa notica Ana Hyodo salto sobre la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba con felicidad.

Su yerna y ahora aprendiz viviría bajo el mismo techo lo que le daba muchas más horas para entrenarla como es debido.

Issei veía como Rías dormía con tranquilidad.

Pero entonces lo sintió.

Un peso extra sobre su cuerpo y también a su lado derecho.

Con cuidado quito las sabanas de su cuerpo para no despertar a su novia y al ver que sucedía solo rio levemente.

Ravel Phoenix y Le Fay Pendragon estaban durmiendo en su misma cama con mucha calma, ¿Cómo Rías había accedido a eso? El castaño no tenía la menor idea.

Ahora tenía sentido de porque Rías no estaba desnuda como de costumbre.

En realidad no era la primera vez que Issei dormía junto al par de rubias.

Cuando viajaban por el mundo siempre dormían juntos para evitar ocupar espacio o llamar la atención.

No era nada nuevo para el joven de ojos color miel.

— [Te lo dije compañero] —Hablándole en su mente el Dragón Rojo comento — [¿Qué harás ahora?]

— "De que hablas Ddraig" — Le respondió Issei en su mente.

— [La niña Phoenix y la Pendragon volvieron] — Ddraig parecía aguantar la risa — [¿Qué harás respecto a la pelirroja, anoche apenas pudieron llegar a un acuerdo para dormir juntos?]

Ahora que Ddraig lo mencionaba Issei recordó como la noche anterior Rías Gremory discutió ferozmente con ambas rubias perteneciente al grupo de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.

La razón.

El dúo de rubias quería dormir en la misma cama que Issei Hyodo.

La heredera del clan Gremory no podía aceptar ese tipo de petición, Issei era su novio y le resultaba ilógico que dos recién llegadas durmieran junto a su ahora prometido.

Sí. Al ganarle a Riser el castaño paso a ser su prometido ya que como lo dijo su hermano mayor Issei Hyodo se presentó en el Inframundo desafiando al tercer hijo de los Phoenix por su mano. Es decir, al castaño derrotarlo su mano ahora le pertenecía a Issei Hyodo, oficialmente era su prometido.

Explicarlo no valía la pena ya que incluso el castaño olvido como todos llegaron a una conclusión y aquella discusión termino y los cuatro durmieron juntos.

— "De verdad no sé de qué hablas compañero" — Issei era incapaz de comprender aquella pregunta.

— [Te lo pondré sencillo compañero] — Ddraig tosió levemente antes de explicar — [¿Qué harías si un hombre intentara cortejar a cualquiera de las dos?]

— "Lo mato" — Respondió el castaño sin dudar o siquiera pensarlo — "Jamás dejaría que alguien les pusiera un dedo encima"

— [Hay esta tu respuesta] — Dijo Ddraig — [Lo demás averígualo tú mismo]

— "Espera Ddraig" — Pero ya era tarde, el segundo Dragón Celestial había cortado la comunicación — "De que hablaba"

Faltaban 45 minutos antes de la hora a la que estaba acostumbrado para despertar llegara.

Sin poder dormir Issei pensó todo lo que haría ese día.

Tendría que presentarse al sequio de la pelirroja.

Ayudar a Le Fay en su primer día de academia aunque el año ya estuviera por acabar, pero no hubo problema ya que con que Rías pidiera que la aceptaran en primer año la academia la inscribió gustosa.

Los Gremory junto a los Sitri mandaban en la academia Kuoh.

La influencia de las familias Demoniacas en el mundo humano era gigantesca.

El caso de Ravel era diferente ya que ella era un año menor que el castaño y la rubia así que con ayuda de la pelirroja la rubia quedo inscrita en la misma secundaria donde asistía Koneko Tojo.

El año estaba por acabar así que unos meses no era mucho tiempo.

 _ **Una hora después…**_

Issei Hyodo y sus padres Yusuke Hyodo y Ana Hyodo fueron los primeros integrantes de la familia. Luego de eso llego su novia y actual prometida Rías Gremory pero ahora estaban en la mesa del comedor dos recién llegadas.

Le Fay Pendragon Y Ravel Phoenix. Ellas no eran simples invitadas, las dos rubias eran sus compañeras y primeras miembros de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.

Unos miembros no estaban presentes pero llegarían pronto.

— Entonces, se llaman Ravel-chan y Le Fay-chan ¿Verdad? — El dúo de rubias asintió a la pregunta hecha por Ana — Primero mi querida Rías-chan y ahora estas niñas vienen a vivir aquí, no puedo estar más feliz.

El dúo de rubias experimento por primera vez el abrazo de oso de parte de la madre del actual Sekiryuutei.

A los ojos de Ana Hyodo ahora tenía dos nuevas hijas en su casa, la familia se estaba agrandando rápidamente y eso alegraba a la mujer castaña.

— Entonces Issei — Su padre bajo su taza de café — Estas dos jovencitas son parte de tu grupo ¿Cierto?

— Si, ellas fueron junto conmigo los primeros integrantes — Respondió el castaño — Unos miembros están lejos, pero mientras tanto ellas se quedaran en las habitaciones de huéspedes, no hay problema ¿Cierto?

— Para nada, ellas junto a Rías-chan alegran esta casa, por mí que se queden todo lo que quieran — Yusuke parecía estar igual que su esposa — Si ellas son tus fieles compañeras eso las hace inmediatamente parte de la familia Hyodo.

— Muchas gracias Otou-sama, Oka-sama — Dijeron al mismo tiempo Le Fay y Ravel — Esperamos no molestar.

Después de aquella presentación la familia Hyodo ahora conformada por seis integrantes desayuno con tranquilidad antes de ir a la academia o en el caso de Ravel a la secundaria.

 _ **Calles De Kuoh…**_

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad Issei y el trio de jóvenes seguía fielmente el camino hacia sus respectivos destinos.

— Yo me despido aquí Issei-sama — Ravel tenía que desviarse ya que ella apenas estaba en secundaria — Nos vemos luego, pienso pasar por el club de Rías-san.

— Nos vemos luego Ravel — Se despidió el castaño.

— Siempre nos reunimos a las 4:00 PM… te esperamos — Informo Rías a la rubia de ojos zafiro.

— Nos vemos Ravel — Se despidió Le Fay.

Sonriendo la rubia hija de los Phoenix se retiró a lo que sería su primer día como estudiante de secundaria.

 _ **Academia Kuoh…**_

 _ **Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto…**_

Parado en frente de todos los miembros del club.

A su lado estaba la pelirroja llamada Rías Gremory.

— Entonces me presento, Me llamo Issei Hyodo y a partir de hoy seré miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto — Issei se inclinó en forma de respecto a los miembros del club — Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Akeno Himejima, Yuto Kiba, Koneko Tojo y Asia Argento aplaudieron ante esa presentación.

— Ara-Ara, bienvenido al club Issei-kun — Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

— Seamos compañeros Hyod… No. Issei-kun — Comento Kiba.

— Bienvenido Issei-sempai — Koneko acababa de regresar de la secundaria y ahora estaba en la academia Kuoh.

— Issei-san estoy feliz que este aquí — Asia mostraba una enorme felicidad ya que podría pasar más tiempo con el castaño.

"Toc" "Toc"

La puerta de la sala del club fue tocada desde afuera.

— Adelante — Dijo Rías dando permiso de pasar.

De la puerta salió nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la vice-presidenta en compañía de un chico rubio de ojos grises y una hermosa joven de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas y ojos color castaño claros.

— Rías, disculpa que haya venido sin avisar — Comento Sona — A mis oídos llego la información que Issei Hyodo-san estaría aquí.

— No te preocupes — Rías le restó importancia — Sé que quieres hacerle una pregunta a Issei ¿Cierto?

La morena de lentes asintió.

— ¿Qué desea saber Kaichou? — Le pregunto el castaño.

— De verdad eres el Sekiryuutei — El castaño asintió — Desde cuando conoces a Rías.

— Veamos, más o menos desde la mitad del año pasado — Respondió el castaño — Usted es su amiga de la infancia, Rías siempre me hablo de usted.

— Ya veo, última pregunta Issei Hyodo-san — Sona ajusto sus gafas — Estas saliendo con Rías en realidad o solo fue una pantalla que hiciste en el Inframundo.

— Amo a Rías — Esa fue la sencilla respuesta del castaño — Por favor no dude de eso Kaichou, pero ahora que me fijo ¿Cómo estas Murayama-san?

— I-Issei-kun — Nerviosa la chica — Y-Yo no lograba recordar nada… pero cuando vi a Issei-kun recordé cuando me salvo de ese Ángel Caído… muchas gracias Issei-kun.

— Murayama-san — La castaña de coleta vio fijamente al Cataño — Espero que a partir de hoy seamos buenos compañeros.

— S-Si… espero llevarme bien con Issei-kun — Con un casi indescriptible sonrojo en sus mejillas la castaña respondió.

Sonriendo el chico asintió contento.

— Asía-chan, ¿Cómo estás? — Issei escucho perfectamente como el chico rubio de ojos grises le hablaba de forma amistosa a Asia.

— Bi-Bien… Sanji-san — Respondió la rubia nerviosa.

Issei sabía que ella le aterraba hablar con personas desconocidas muy de cerca.

Acercándose al rubio.

Obligando a chocar las manos.

— Sanji, espero que nos llevemos bien — Dijo Issei con una sonrisa pesada.

— Hyodo. Si, digo lo mismo — Con una sonrisa igual a la del castaño el rubio de ojos grises respondió.

La puerta del club se abrió de golpe.

Dos rubias de ojos azules entraron.

— ¡Tu! — Ravel señalo con odio a Koneko — ¡Dijiste que me esperarías pero te fuiste!

— Yo dije eso, lo lamento mucho — Se disculpó falsamente la albina.

— Tranquila Ravel de seguro Koneko-san no lo hiso intencionalmente — Le Fay quería relajar el ambiente aunque ella sabía la verdad.

— "Ravel es una Phoenix y Koneko parece una gatita… llevan la incompatibilidad en la sangre" — Pensó Issei recordado el odio que existe desde siempre entre las aves y los gatos — "Espero que no suceda muy a menudo"

— Tu eres la hija perdida de los Phoenix ¿Cierto? — Le pregunto Sona a la recién llegada Ravel.

— Sí, soy la cuarta hija de los actuales jefes de esa familia — Respondió la rubia robándole unos dulces de la albina para disgusto de la última — Según tengo entendido usted es la heredera del clan Sitri… Sona Sitri.

— Tienes razón, ¿Cómo obtuviste esa información? — Pregunto nuevamente la morena.

— Ohohoho, secreto profesional, mis fuentes son privadas — Respondió la rubia riendo como princesa —Issei-sama, nos podría enseñar la ciudad a Le Fay y a mi cuando salgamos.

— Claro, no hay problema con eso verdad Buchou — Le pregunto Issei a la pelirroja.

— Vuélveme a llamar Buchou y descubrirás los beneficios del poder de la destrucción — Con una mirada gélida Rías respondió.

— ¡Era broma! — Argumento el castaño con temor — Rías es Rías, solo bromeaba.

— Yo también lo hacía — El castaño no creyó esas palabras — Vallamos todos, yo también quiero des estresar mi mente y como hoy no tengo trabajo vamos los cuatro.

Ravel chasqueo levemente la legua en disgusto.

Su plan de tener al castaño había fallado.

Rías fijo sus zafiros ojos con los propios zafiros de Ravel.

La pelirroja había descubierto inmediatamente el plan de la rubia y lo contrarresto lo mejor que pudo.

Parece que una nueva batalla entre Gremory Vs Phoenix acababa de iniciar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— Disculpa Le Fay-san… tu nombre siento que lo he escuchado antes — Akeno se había mantenido callada pero no pudo resistir y le hiso una pregunta a la rubia.

— Quizás el nombre que escucho fue el de Morgana Le Fay — La morena asintió — Soy descendiente directa de Morgana Le Fay y del el rey Arturo.

Rey Arturo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Yuto Kiba afilo su mirada, el rey Arturo fue el primer portador del causante de todo su odio.

— Hyodo-san, tienes cerca de ti a personas con grandes habilidades — Tsubaki señalado a cada una de las jóvenes — Siento que ocultas algo.

— Yo, que va, solo soy un pan de Dios — Todos miraron intrigados al castaño — ¿Qué pasa?

— No sentiste un dolor en la cabeza, nombraste al innombrable — Sona pregunto extrañada.

— ¿Qué a Dios? — Nuevamente sintió las miradas sobre el — Se refieren porque ahora soy un Demonio, no se preocupen eso no me afecta ya que solo soy 10% Demonio, sigo siendo humano en la mayoría, además… un Ángel Guardián me cuida.

— "Eso es extraño, Hyodo-san es una persona misteriosa" — Pensó la heredera del clan Sitri — Disculpa nuevamente por no haber aviso Rías, nosotros nos retiramos.

Todos los integrantes pertenecientes al consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh salieron por la misma puerta por donde entraron.

 _ **Centro De La Ciudad De Kuoh…**_

7:00 PM.

Hace horas habían terminado las actividades del club de investigación de lo oculto e Issei en compañía de su querida novia y compañeras de equipo recorrieron la ciudad con el motivo de enseñarle a las rubias la ciudad de Kuoh.

— Issei-sama, ¿Dónde están los santuarios? — Pregunto Le Fay — ¿Podemos ir a uno?

Ella era una amante de la historia.

Unos de sus sueños eran conocer los misterios del mundo.

— Creo que cerca hay uno — Respondió el castaño — vallamos.

Efectivamente.

A solo 12 minutos de su ubicación estaba un santuario que por ser ya de noche estaba abandonado.

Al llegar Le Fay se dispuso a ver toda el área emocionada.

— ¡Kyaaa! — Un lindo grito llego a los oídos de todos.

Desplazándose con rapidez al lugar de donde salió aquel grito.

Encontrándose con una tierna escena de una pequeña niña de largo cabello rubio y ojos color dorado peleaba con lo que parecía ser un pequeño grillo.

Pero en si hubo algo que les llamo mucho la atención a los cuatro.

Sobre la cabeza de la niña se podían ver dos resaltantes orejas de zorro y en su cintura nueve pequeñas colas color naranja.

Justo delante de ellos había aparecido un nuevo misterio.

 _ **Parte II**_

En la casa de la familia Hyodo se podían ver a Issei, Rías, Ravel y Le Fay sentados en el sofá grande y la pequeña niña de cabello rubio estaba sentado en un sofá único mientras bebía tiernamente un vaso de leche.

— Entonces… ¿Quién eres tu pequeña? — Con cariño el castaño le pregunto.

— Y-Yo… no se… — Respondió la niña con tristeza — No recuerdo nada.

— Perdiste tus recuerdos — Le pregunto Rías.

La pequeña asintió.

— Ya veo, ¿Qué haremos Issei-sama? — Ravel poso su mirada en el castaño.

— Ella está perdida y no recuerda nada — Issei analizaba la situación — Por lo pronto no podemos dejarla sola.

— Según veo esa pequeña es un niña Yokai tipo Kitsune — Utilizando su conocimiento Le Fay explico — No entiendo que hace esa pequeña aquí porque da la casualidad que los Yokai de su tipo son de Kioto.

— Kioto está muy retirado de Kuoh, ¿Cómo habrá llegado esta pequeña hasta aquí? — Issei no lograba entender los recientes acontecimientos.

La puerta de la casa de la familia Hyodo fue abierta con llave.

Ana y Yusuke Hyodo habían regresado.

La castaña inmediatamente noto la pequeña pero tierna figura del infante de cabello rubio.

— No puede ser — Ana se acercó rápidamente a la niña — Issei tuvo un hijo con Ravel-chan o Le Fay-chan.

Esa fue la conclusión de la castaña madre del Sekiryuutei.

— ¡Claro que no! — Negó su hijo con rapidez.

Solo su madre era capaz de llegar a ese tipo de conclusiones.

— Entonces ¿Por qué hay una linda niña rubia en casa? — Le rebatió su madre cargando a la pequeña — Un momento… estas orejas son de zorro y como no note sus lindas colas… es una Yokai.

— Exactamente Oka-sama — Dijo Rías — La encontramos en un santuario de la ciudad hace poco, la niña perdió sus recuerdos y no sabe quién es o como llego a Kuoh.

— Y-Yo, la-lamento mucho las molestias — La niña a pesar de su edad parecía ser muy inteligente — No quiero causarles problemas.

— Issei-sama, pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarla a encontrar su hogar — Opino Le Fay — Cabe la posibilidad que ella tenga familia y la estén buscando.

— Le Fay tiene razón Issei-sama, no sabemos que ocurrió pero posiblemente la madre o el padre de esta pequeña la estén buscando desesperados — Ravel apoyo la opinión de su hermana rubia — El único lugar viable es Kioto, pero con que pretexto iremos en estos momentos.

Rías tosió falsamente para llamar la atención.

— Verán, dentro de poco será el viaje que los alumnos de 2° año tenemos y este año será Kioto — Comunico la pelirroja — Si esperamos unos días podremos ir a allá, cabe la posibilidad que encontremos a su familia.

— ¿Cuándo será el viaje Rías? — Pregunto Issei.

— Este fin de semana — Respondió la pelirroja — Podremos prepararnos e ir con cuidado, solo tenemos que esperar hasta el fin de semana.

— Entonces hasta el fin de semana esta niña quedara bajo mi cuidado — Informo la señora Hyodo — Vamos a darnos un baño.

— Mi amor, siento que te acostumbras demasiado rápido a los cambios — Yusuke comento mientras seguía a su esposa.

 _ **Al Días Siguiente…**_

El castaño estaba sentando en uno de los sofás del club de investigación de los oculto.

Sus compañeros siervos de Rías Gremory esperaban que su ama terminara se firmar unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

— Bien, mis queridos siervos tenemos una misión — Informo Rías levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada — Tenemos que eliminar a un Demonio vagabundo que ha estado molestando en la zona.

— ¿Cómo es el Demonio Buchou? — Pregunto el rubio del sequio Gremory llamado Yuto Kiba.

— Según la información enviada por el Duque es un Demonio que traiciono a su amo hace ya más de un año y vino a Kuoh, su forma no está definida ya que puede cambiar su rostro por el de sus víctimas — Explico Rías.

— Ara-Ara, ese Demonio es un amante de la cirugía plástica — Bromeo Akeno acercándose a sus compañeros.

— Será la primera vez que voy a una misión como esa — Dijo Asia nerviosa — P-Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo Buchou-san.

— No te preocupes Asia, yo te protegeré — Le dijo Issei acariciando su cabeza — ¿Cuándo salimos Rías?

— En este momento, por cierto ¿Dónde están Ravel y Le Fay? — Pregunto la pelirroja viendo la ausencia de ambas rubias.

— Salieron con la pequeña Kitsune a jugar en el centro comercial — Respondió Issei con tranquilidad — Bueno… vallamos a cazar Demonios vagabundos.

Un círculo mágico brillo en el salón del club y ese mismo circulo los tele transporto hacía el lugar donde estaría el Demonio vagabundo.

Todo el club de investigación de lo oculto reapareció en lo que a primera vista se definiría como una vieja bodega abandonada.

— Es aquí — Señalo la pelirroja.

— Huele a sangre — Comento Koneko.

— Koneko-chan tienes un buen olfato — La felicito Issei.

— Gracias Issei-sempai — Respondió la albina.

Unos gruñidos se escucharon desde la oscuridad de la abandonada bodega.

— ¿Qué es esto? Tengo invitados — Todos escucharon perfectamente una voz femenina desde la oscuridad.

— Demonio vagabundo, mi nombre es Rías Gremory y en nombre de la casa Gremory venimos a eliminarte — Le anuncio Rías a la Demonio.

Entre la oscuridad salió la parte superior del cuerpo de la Demonio vagabundo, los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto pudieron ver como esa Demonio estaba desnuda.

Sus pechos de tamaño mediano estaban al aire.

— Rojo… voy a manchar tu cuerpo del mismo color de tu cabello — Le dijo específicamente el Demonio vagabundo a Rías.

Terminando de salir de la oscuridad.

Mostrando la verdadera forma de su cuerpo. Su parte superior era idéntica a la de un ser humano pero la inferior tenia enormes semejanzas con la de una araña.

Era un verdadero monstruo.

— Ise hoy lucharemos como lo hacen los Demonios en un [Rating Game] estate atento — Dijo Rías entrando en modo de jefa — Primero la [Torre] ¡Koneko!

Aceptando las órdenes de su ama Koneko Tojo se lanzó rápidamente al Demonio vagabundo, la albina de ojos color avellana elevo su puño al frente y de un solo golpe lo impacto en el piso de la abandonada bodega.

Para sorpresa del castaño el golpe realizado por la albina origino un enorme cráter en el suelo y el Demonio vagabundo tubo que moverse.

Koneko Tojo era la [Torre] y la habilidad nata de esa pieza era un alto poder físico.

— Siguiente movimiento él [Caballero] ¡Kiba! — Rías dio una nueva orden.

— Entendido Buchou — Respondió el nombrado.

Kiba invoco mediante su [Sacred Gear] una espada con la que corto las piernas inferiores del Demonio vagabundo a una alta velocidad.

Kiba Yuto poseía la pieza de [Caballero] cuya habilidad es una alta velocidad y reflejos.

El Demonio vagabundo cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

Se estaba comenzando a desangrar.

— Ahora viene la [Reina] me haces los honores Akeno — Rías señalo a su compañera de cabello oscuro.

Rodeando su cuerpo de electricidad Akeno se alzó al cielo sobre el Demonio vagabundo y sin misericordia le empezó a lanzar varios truenos al caído cuerpo del Demonio.

— Ara-Ara, ¿Quieres más castigo? — Un notable sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la morena, ella disfrutaba el castigo que le estaba dando al Demonio vagabundo.

— Akeno es una adorable Sempai pero cuando lucha con un oponente adquiere una personalidad… sádica — Rías le revelo a Issei la faceta casi oculta de su [Reina]

Caminando al frente, la pelirroja le hiso una seña a la morena para que se detuviera.

— Ahora Demonio vagabundo-san, ¿Quieres continuar? — Le pregunto la pelirroja.

— M-Mat-Mata…me — Suplico con dificultad el Demonio vagabundo.

— Con gusto — Acepto la pelirroja.

Rodeando sus palmas con el poder de la destrucción.

Lanzándolo directamente contra el caído cuerpo del Demonio vagabundo.

Desintegrándolo al instante.

La misión de eliminación había sido cumplida con éxito y suma facilidad.

— Rías, los que poseemos la pieza de [Peón] tenemos una habilidad ¿Cierto? — Issei realizo una pregunta — ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— [Promoción] — Le respondió la pelirroja — Un [peón] puede promoverse a cualquier pieza menos la del [Rey] esa es la habilidad de un [peón]

— Interesante, si se hace una buena combinación la pieza me sería útil — Issei estaba comenzando a pensar los privilegios de ahora ser 10% Demonio.

Parece que el repertorio de técnicas del castaño podría aumentar.

— Buchou-san, ¿Cuál es mi habilidad? — Pregunto Asia.

— El [Alfil] se caracteriza por sus grandes reservas mágicas y poderes de hechizos, Akeno te ha estado enseñando conjuros ¿Verdad? — La rubia asintió — La próxima vez participaras, aunque en un [Rating Game] me gustaría tenerte atrás como curandera.

— Entiendo, y-yo… daré mi mejor esfuerzo Buchou-san — Rías embozo una sonrisa al escuchar el entusiasmo de parte de la rubia.

Había formado un excelente equipo del cual estaba sumamente orgullosa.

No eran sus siervos y mucho menos esclavos, todos ellos eran su presida familia y uno el amor de su vida.

Definitivamente con ese equipo podría cumplir su sueño de volverse la Emperatriz de los [Rating Game] en un futuro.

Por lo pronto cada uno tenía que seguir mejorando en sus debilidades.

Sus entrenamientos con Ana Hyodo solo empezaban, aun necesitaba aprender docenas de conjuro que de seguro le llevarían varias semanas.

Su [Caballero] aun no alcanzaba el poder más alto de un [Sacred Gear] el cual era conocido como el [Balance Breaker]

Su [Torre] y [Reina] tenían que aceptarse ellas misma para mejorar.

Su adorable [Alfil] era un prodigio en la magia pero aun necesitaba seguir mejorando y aprender a usar su familiar tipo Dragón ya que sería muy beneficioso en el futuro.

De su amado [Peón] no tenía queja porque era más fuerte que ellas y principalmente ella podría llamarse su discípula, pero aun así la pelirroja sabía que Issei Hyodo aspiraba a volverse más fuerte para derrotar al hombre con el que perdió en el pasado.

Aún tenían que mejorar y seguir volviéndose más fuerte para cumplir sus sueños.

 _ **Parte III**_

Recostada en su cama.

Mirando fijamente el techo de su recamara con una expresión de seriedad.

Sona Sitri recordaba el [Rating Game] que tuvo hace poco su amiga de la infancia Rías Gremory contra el tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix Riser Phoenix.

No podía borrar de su mente cada técnicas empleada por Rías.

Sus conjuros como creados a base de talismanes Japoneses, su nueva variable del poder de la destrucción pero sobre todo, el ataque final que uso contra la [Reina] del rubio Phoenix.

¿Cómo se había hecho Rías Gremory tan fuerte?

Llegaron hace casi 2 años al mundo humano y la joven chica pelirroja mostro una mejor evolución que ella.

Pero quitando eso de lado había algo que la sorprendió sumamente.

El actual poseedor del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo o simplemente el Sekiryuutei ahora era el único [Peón] de su sequio y si fuera poco era su prometido.

Rías Gremory se le adelanto demasiado rápido y ahora le era muy difícil solo ver su espalda. Cuando llegaron a Japón estaban al mismo nivel pero ahora Sona Sitri sentía como había sido dejada atrás por su amiga de la infancia.

En la fiesta de compromiso había cámaras que transmitieron el evento a todo el Inframundo. Era de imaginar que todos los nobles y jefes de clanes Demoniacos ambiraron el [Rating Game] que se llevó a cabo.

A pesar que en el Inframundo existen los Maous también hay un consejo creado por los Demonios más antiguos y sus sugerencias poseen peso político, dependiendo tu valía esos ancianos estarían de tu lado o en tu contra.

Rías y ella siempre fueron comparadas desde niñas por muchas similitudes, pero había una entre ellas que las hacían resaltar a ambas, ellas dos eran hermanas menores de dos actuales reyes Demonios.

Rías Gremory era hermana de Sirzechs Gremory aunque ahora era conocido como el actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Ella era hermana menor de Serafall Sitri ahora conocida como la actual Maou Serafall Leviathan, la única mujer entre los nuevos reyes Demonios.

Pero ese día Rías se hiso notar por primera vez

Ella lo habrá hecho para deshacer su compromiso pero de igual forma los ancianos del consejo la vieron y presenciaron su mejoría. Muy pronto su nombre comenzaría a sonar no solo por ser la hermana menor de Maou Lucifer sino por haber logrado la Azaña de vencer por si sola a una nobleza de un Demonio adulto.

Por más ilógico que sonara era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

Ningún Demonio novato había retado a un Demonio adulto a un [Rating Game] y mucho menos vencido todas sus piezas.

Era irreal.

Ella en un momento también estuvo comprometida, pero en vez de realizar un [Rating Game] reto a su prometido a un simple partido de ajedrez.

No quería llamar la atención y quería terminar ese asunto de forma rápida.

Por supuesto gano con suma facilidad, el Demonio con quien jugo era un completo idiota en lo que al juego se tratase.

Pero ahora entendía que eso había sido un error.

El querer hacer las cosas aislada para que nadie opinara o juzgara sobre sus decisiones fue un error. En el mundo Demoniaco si eres fuerte te respetan y veneran, pero si era débil te ignoran y sacrifican como un soldado desechable.

Dentro de poco seria su viaje a Kioto como alumna de 2°año, si quería empezar a idear un contrataque tenía que ser ese día.

Su hermana mayor estaría en esas fechas en Kioto solo porque eran sus dos días libres.

Por más que odiara pedirle ayuda a su hermana mayor esta vez tenía que hacerlo, ella quería demostrar que podía salir hacia arriba sin necesidad de recurrir a Serafall Leviathan, pero en este momento no podía dejar que sus pensamientos egoístas se apoderaran de ella.

Por su sueño tenía que mejorar.

Aunque sacrificara su orgullo no se quedaría detrás de Rías Gremory, absolutamente no perdería contra su rival de toda la vida.

No lo haría.

Decidida la morena se levantó de su cama y fue directo a su mesita de noche, de la misma mesita tomo un pequeño papel que brillo convirtiéndose en un círculo mágico de comunicación.

— "Sona-chan" — A través de la línea de comunicación una voz cantaría pronuncio su nombre añadiéndose un mote cariñoso — "Es raro que mi querida Sona-chan me llame, dime-dime, extrañas tanto a tu Onee-chan que quieres que vaya haya"

Sona Sitri amaba y admiraba a su hermana mayor, pero el carácter infantil y despreocupado de su hermana abecés la sacaba de quicio.

— Onee-sama, quiero confirmar tu estadía en Kioto el fin de semana — Sona no rodearía la conversación, iría directo al grano — Necesito saber si iras o no.

— "Por supuesto que sí" — Respondió en afirmación la Maou Leviathan — "So-tan no me digas que quieres hacer cosas Yuri-Yuri con tu Onee-chan"

— Entiendo, gracias por todo — Agradeciendo las respuestas de parte de su hermana mayor, la heredera del clan Sitri se despidió — Nos vemos dentro de poco Onee-sama.

Finalizo la comunicación.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta el fin de semana.

 _ **Al Día Siguiente…**_

En la sala del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh Sona Sitri en compañía de su [Reina] Shinra Tsubaki esperaban la llegada de una persona en particular.

"Toc" "Toc"

Al escuchar el leve toque realizo a las puertas de la sala del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri dio permiso a la persona de ingresar al interior de la sala.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y de ella salió un joven castaño de ojos color miel. Se trataba nada menos que de Issei Hyodo.

— Kaichou, si hice algo mal me disculpo — Antes de que le dijeran porque fue llamado Issei Hyodo se disculpó — Lo que ocurrió en el patio trasero fue culpa del dúo de pervertidos.

— No te llame para eso Hyodo-san — Sona negó toda acusación del castaño — Pero que sucedió en el patio trasero.

Viendo como había hablado de más el castaño intento remediar su error.

— Patio trasero, nada Kaichou — Dijo Issei nervioso.

No queriendo hacer más larga esa conversación la heredera del clan Sitri le restó importancia al asunto.

— Hyodo-san, te llame para pedirte un favor — Comento Sona — Te gustaría jugar conmigo un partido de ajedrez.

Issei se acero al escritorio donde la presidenta del consejo estudiantil posaba ambos codos.

— Ajedrez, no soy muy bueno pero está bien — Acepto Issei trayendo una silla y colocándola frente al escritorio de la morena.

Tsubaki puso sobre la mesa un fino tablero de ajedrez tallado a mano en madera Oriental y las piezas parecían tener vida propia debido al cuidoso detalle con el que fueron creadas.

Dándole el primer turno al castaño el joven movió la pieza de peón hacia el frente.

Dispuesta a seguirle el juego Sona Sitri realizo el mismo movimiento que el castaño. Viendo que volvía a ser su turno Issei sorprendió a la heredera del clan Sitri al utilizar como segundo movimiento al caballo.

Era extraño que una persona usara tan pronto el caballo.

Siguiendo con su turno Sona movió otro peón dos casillas al frente.

El partido inicio su curso normalmente, las movidas iban y venían y las muertes de las piezas no se hicieron esperar.

Issei comenzó a divertirse con el repentino partido que a pesar de ser un novato empezó a tomar con cuidado cualquier decisión que utilizaba. En el caso de Sona la heredera del clan Sitri veía seriamente como el castaño inicio jugando de forma despreocupada pero ahora parecía medir con cuidado cualquier movimiento.

Ella vio como Issei Hyodo tuvo un cambio a medida que el apartido transcurrió.

Pero para desgracia de ambos el timbre sonó dándole a entender a todo el alumnado que las clases continuarían.

— Lo siento Kaichou, tengo que irme pero espero continuar el partido otro día — Prometió el castaño saliendo rápidamente de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿Qué le sucede Kaichou? — Pregunto Tsubaki acercándose a su [Rey]

— Ve esto Tsubaki — Sona señalo el tablero de ajedrez — Pon mucha atención en las piezas que movía Hyodo-san.

Obedeciendo a su [Rey] Tsubaki poso su mirada en el tablero de ajedrez, viendo por donde lo viera Sona tendría la victoria en unos cuantos movimientos, el castaño no sacrificaba sus piezas y torpemente le dejaba todo el trabajo al rey

Un momento.

¿Quién le dejaría todo el trabajo a la pieza más importante?

— Kaichou — Tsubaki descubrió lo que su [Rey] le quería dar a entender.

— Cuando utilizo el caballo en su segundo movimiento pensé que lo hiso por ser un inexperto, pero no fue así — Sona cada vez más se intrigaba por las jugadas del castaño — En cada movimiento alejaba más a sus piezas del rey, era como si él quería que el rey se encargara de todo y salvar a sus piezas.

— Pero eso es estúpido, si el rey muere las demás piezas lo harán — Expreso Tsubaki.

— Es estúpido pero él es ese tipo de persona — Respondió Sona — Issei Hyodo-san, es una persona interesante.

El interés de la heredera del clan Sitri se había clavado sobre Issei Hyodo.

 _ **Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto…**_

— Sona te invito a jugar — Repitió Rías las palabras recién dichas por su novio.

— Si, fue muy divertido la verdad, pero no importaba que hiciese ella me contrarrestaba — Explico el castaño — Kaichou es muy buena jugando ajedrez, aunque pude darme cuenta que se contuvo conmigo, de seguro no quiso aplastar mi orgullo.

— "Te equivocas Ise, ella nunca se contiene jugando ajedrez" — Pensó Rías, ahora estaba intrigada porque su amiga de la infancia quería formar cierta amistad con el castaño — "¿Qué planeas Sona?"

— Buchou, deberíamos irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo — Aviso Akeno bebiendo una taza de té — Recuerde que escogeremos todo lo que llevaremos.

— Cierto, vámonos entonces — Concordó Rías — Hay que llevar todo lo necesario.

— ¿Qué van a comprar Rías? — Pregunto Issei ya que no entendía de que hablaban ambas Onee-samas de Kuoh.

— Es cierto, Issei-kun el fin de semana iremos a Kioto debido al viaje escolar y como toda chica tenemos que llevar la mejor ropa interior que haya — Explico Akeno.

— No lo entiendo — Issei no entendía en que encajaba la ropa interior en la conversación.

— Te imaginas que llevemos ropa interior fuera de moda y cuando nos cambiemos frente a las demás chicas la vean — Explico nuevamente la morena — Acaso deseas que tu amada novia y tu querida Akeno-sempai pasen vergüenza.

La pelinegra exageraba un poco pero Issei entendía que esos temas los hombres jamás lo entenderían a la perfección.

— Les acompaño, de ahí me iré a los árcade — Señalo el castaño.

— Vámonos entonces, ahora me siento segura porque Issei-kun va y nos protegerá — Akeno entrelazo su brazo con el del castaño — Si lo deseas Issei-kun podrías ver la ropa que compre, podría modelarte en privado los conjuntos.

— Hohoho, me encantaría — El castaño sabía que ella bromeaba pero aun así le siguió el juego — Acepto la oferta Akeno-san.

 _ **Parte IV**_

— "¿Cómo llegue a esto?" — Pensó Issei recordando todo lo ocurrido.

En estos momentos estaba sentado frente a los probadores femeninos que habían alquilado en privado Rías y Akeno.

El dinero lo puede todo y eso era oficial.

La cortina del probador derecho se abrió revelando la figura de Rías Gremory vistiendo un hermoso conjunto de ropa íntima color rosado. La figura y curvas de la heredera Gremory resaltaban perfectamente con aquella prenda.

— ¿Cómo me veo Ise? — Con un tono casi sensual ella pregunto.

— Excelente, magnífica, espectacular — Issei le lanzo una horda de cumplidos que hicieron sonroja a la joven de cabello rojo carmesí.

La segunda cortina del probador izquierdo se abrió.

Del interior salió la figura de modelo perteneciente a Akeno Himejima que a diferencia de la pelirroja ella opto por una prenda color morada, sus pechos estaban en el punto perfecto y las curvas de sus caderas resaltaban a la perfección.

— Issei-kun, me veo bien — Pregunto Akeno giñando el ojo.

Tocando su nariz con su mano derecha para evitar el posible derrame nasal que sufriría.

— Increíble, Akeno-san se ve excelente — Es fue la respuesta del castaño.

— Gracias Issei-kun — Agradeció la morena acercándose a la pelirroja — Ahora, entre Rías y yo… ¿Quién se ve mejor?

Akeno Himejima había hecho la pregunta que jamás tendría que haber sido nombrada.

Si Issei escogía a su novia la morena se molestia y si escogía a la morena su novia lo mataría.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

— Por supuesto que Ise me escogerá a mí, soy su novia — Aseguro Rías.

— No te ocultes detrás del título de novia Rías, recientemente subí una talla y ahora mis pechos son más grandes que los tuyos — Confeso la morena.

El dúo de Onee-samas inicio una discusión en plenos probadores.

Utilizando ese momento el castaño portador del Dragón Gales salió a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

No quería morir aun.

Tenía metas y objetivos que cumplir.

 _ **12 Minutos Después…**_

Los planes originales de Issei Hyodo eran ir inmediatamente a los juegos de árcade cuando llegara al centro comercial.

Pero entonces.

¿Por qué el castaño estaba cargando bolsas de compras?

La respuesta era sencilla.

Al venir por primera vez en compañía de un chico la pelirroja y la pelinegra decidieron que el al ser el hombre cargaría las bolsas de las compras.

Fueron dos votos a favor a uno en contra.

Eso se llamaba política corrompida.

El sistema no funcionaba a su favor.

¿Dónde carajos quedo la democracia?

— Vamos por un helado — Sugirió la pelirroja recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la morena.

Estaba venida al centro comercial se había vuelto de cierta forma una extraña cita doble.

Pero la diferencia a las citas dobles donde los dos hombres cargaban todo en esta el castaño era la única víctima del poder femenino.

Las mujeres infundían respeto.

— Issei-kun, ¿Qué sabor quieres? — Pregunto la morena de ojos color violeta.

— Fresa por favor — Respondió el castaño.

Rías y Akeno pedían los helados en una de las heladerías del centro comercial.

De cierta forma Issei no podía quejarse, estaba acompañando a dos mujeres con una belleza digna de una misma Diosa, no muchos hombres tenían ese mérito.

Por su mente también pasaba el asunto de la pequeña niña Yokai.

Este fin de semana Rías iría con los alumnos de 2° año al viaje a Kioto, el junto con Le Fay y Ravel arribarían con la pequeña niña de orejas de zorro tiempo después.

Todo el plan era perfecto y no parecía tener falla alguna.

Pero entonces porque tenía un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

 _ **Calles De La Ciudad De Kuoh…**_

Le Fay y Ravel sujetaban cada una de la mano a la pequeña Yokai de largo cabello rubio y ojos color dorado.

Estuvieron paseando horas y horas por la ciudad para que la pequeña rubia se distrajera y saliera de la casa a respirar aire fresco.

Las orejas y colas de zorro ya no eran visibles porque gracias a un conjuro hecho por Ana Hyodo la castaña logro crear una ilusión de tamaño completo en el cuerpo de la pequeña Yokai para que sus rasgos resaltantes no fueran vistos por seres humanos normales.

— Le Fay — Llamo la pequeña Yokai — ¿Quiero ir al parque?

Asintiendo con una sonrisa la rubia maga descendiente del rey Arturo y Morgana Le Fay se dispuso a ir al parque junto a su hermana y la pequeña.

Llegaron al parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de la familia Hyodo.

Al llegar la pequeña rubia Yokai salió corriendo a los juegos a divertirse.

— También lo sentiste Le Fay — Pregunto Ravel viendo jugar a la pequeña rubia.

— Sí. Tengo un mal presentimiento — Respondió Le Fay sin quitar la vista de la niña.

Tal parece que no solo Issei sentía esa intriga en su pecho.

Sus compañeras Exorcistas estaban igual que él.

 _ **Parte V**_

El fin de semana al fin había llegado.

Rías posiblemente ya había partido junto a los alumnos de 2° año para Kioto.

Issei, Le Fay, Ravel y de ultimo la pequeña niña estaban terminando de hacer los preparativos en la casa del castaño.

— Entonces todas saben el plan — Pregunto Issei guardando las ultimas cosas.

— Sí. No se preocupe Issei-sama, no es la primera vez que trabajamos junto recuerda — Respondió Le Fay.

— Ahora que lo dices, es como la primera misión de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo después de mucho tiempo — Comento Ravel con alegría.

Era cierto.

Duraron años separados ocupados con sus respectivos entrenamientos y esta sería la primera misión oficial que harían después de tanto tiempo.

— Tienes razón — Concordó Issei acariciando el cabello de la rubia Phoenix — Terminemos la misión con éxito.

— Issei-sama eso es injusto — Se quejó Le Fay con las mejillas infladas en reproche.

Entendiendo de porque su maga reprochaba Issei comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y al igual que la primera parecía disfrutarlo.

Ambas tenían un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Issei estaba feliz que ninguna de las dos cambiara en todo ese tiempo que duraron separados, el castaño no deseaba que ella cambiaran porque quería que las cosas siguieran tal y como eran.

Tal como lo había dicho Ravel tenían una misión junto al frente de sus narices.

No sabían qué clase de peligros les aguardaba, tenían que estar atentos y preparados por cualquier ataque enemigo. La pequeña Yokai había arribado a Kuoh por alguna razón desconocida para ambos.

Le Fay invoco mediante su magia un círculo mágico que los tele transporto a todos a su destino.

Reapareciendo en medio de un santuario de la ciudad.

La energía espiritual que salía de los santuarios era fácil de percibir ya que en Kioto había una enorme variedad de ellos.

Pero eso no importa ahora.

Ya estaban aquí.

La misión de encontrar a la familia de la pequeña Yokai rubia y saber la razón de porque apareció en Kuoh acababa de iniciar.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution y terminamos el capítulo 9 de mi historia.**_

 _ **Les quiero notificar que en este capítulo inicia el arco de las Inocencias, utilice el viaje que Rías tuvo al ser alumna de 2°año ya que ese viaje si existió en el canon original pero un año antes de que la historia iniciara.**_

 _ **Prometo que este arco será único y muchos misterios se resolverán pero muchos más saldrán.**_

 _ **Quiero explicar algo para que no piensen que esos personajes fueron olvidados.**_

 _ **Primero, la sensual Akeno aún no tendrá una verdadera participación ya que no ha llegado el momento de que utilice su poder de luz heredado por su padre. Aunque nos podemos dar cuenta como ella ataca al castaño sin importarle que la novia del mismo lo vea, esa mujer tenía agallas de verdad. Ahora también han pensado como alguien tan feo como su padre tuvo una hija tan sexi como Akeno… misterios del anime.**_

 _ **En el caso de Kiba y Koneko es lo mismo, aunque pudimos observar como Kiba reacciono al nombre del rey Arturo, muy pronto iniciara su modo Emo-Sasuke, aunque en este fanfic no solo será Issei y el sequio de Rías quien lo ayudara a salir de esa oscuridad. Es más, les deje la pista en el primer capítulo que salió Kiba, solo recuerden.**_

 _ **Ahora una pregunta, ustedes mis queridos lectores les gustaría que saliera la familia Noé del manga de -man… espero sus respuestas.**_

 _ **Obtuve 30 Reviews, voy a llorar de felicidad, muchas pero muchas gracias y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **No te preocupes compadre, el clan Sitri tendrá su momento pronto.**_

 _ **Wolfexgigax:**_

 _ **Gracias me alegas hermano.**_

 _ **Issei - Uchiha DXD:**_

 _ **Dije que Rías seria única y lo estoy cumpliendo amigos, en el caso de la técnica en realidad existe en el canon de la historia pero en los tomos más recientes de la novela ligera.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **La saga de las [Excálibur] tendrá una antesala en esta saga pero aun no vendrá, prometo que será pronto, posiblemente inicie después del enfrentamiento contra Kokabiel.**_

 _ **Alex601:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias amigo, te pido de favor que me digas los capítulos del manga para evitar equivocarme, gracias por tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Hermano lo pensé tanto hasta que dije al diablo vamos a meter -man porque le quedaría perfecto, sino mal recuerdo tu y yo hablamos en privado sobre esto ¿Cierto? Sobre las Inocencias aquí podrían ser levemente diferentes pero la esencia será la misma, lo de la familia Noé si recibo buenos comentarios sobre ese tema podría incluirla porque en el arco que hare para las [Excálibur] quedaría épico con ellos, siempre hay posibilidades.**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Gracias, aquí está el capítulo pikachu.**_

 _ **MDRC97:**_

 _ **Me declaro culpable, soy algo romántico la verdad, será harem compañero pero no se enamoran de Issei solo porque él sonría así que tranquilo, siempre abra nuevos enemigos que lo harán más fuerte a él y a los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **El harem ya empezó y aquí veremos cómo se forma y como cada chica tendrá su momento, la pelea contra Riser ame escribirla así que aprecio que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Reload32:**_

 _ **El fanfic tiene la historia ya hecha así que si será largo, sobre el nombre ya lo escogí y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias compañero, lo de Rías me pareció muy original porque en ningún fanfic se explota el uso de los Exorcistas Japonés.**_

 _ **Gin no Okami:**_

 _ **Me algas amigo mío, como viste en este episodio Kiba ya empezó a entrar en su estado [Emo activado] pero ni él ni Koneko ni Asia tendrán mucho protagonismo en esta saga ya que se llevara a cabo en Kioto.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Uzu No Kami:**_

 _ **Entonces esperare tu actualización camarada, Issei es un suertudo nivel Dios, lo del nivel de Rías estoy de acuerdo contigo ya que ella duro más de un año entrenando, tenía que mostrar frutos, gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Atlas:**_

 _ **Gracia por decir esas palabras amigo, espero tu próximo comentario.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias hermano, de verdad me alagan esos comentarios, sabes parece que pensamos iguales porque en este arco pensaba iniciar la relación de Issei con Levi-tan, espero tu próximo comentario amigo mío y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Ascalon le fue dado por su Ángel Guardián, ¿Quién será ese Ángel? Les dejo esa duda, Rías aplasto a la nobleza entera e Issei venció a Ríser sin usar a Ddraig, espero tu próximo comentario amigo.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Mi idea era que Rías se impusiera a las órdenes del Inframundo y declarara como heredera Gremory que no se casaría, Issei es un loquillo con suerte y lo de Ravel se verá en próximos episodios.**_

 _ **Nico48825:**_

 _ **Riser comió tierra amigo. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Amigo te juro que cuando busque la nobleza de Riser no me salieron ninguno de los dos, pero igual quedo bien, las joyas saldrán en próximos episodios y es más los reto a que me digan quien serán los elegidos de las Inocencias, la nobleza de Issei vendría siendo su grupo de Exorcistas.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **Issei solo es 10% Demonio ya que Ddraig cancelo la transformación antes de que se completara, pero la pregunta sería ¿Por qué lo hiso? Posibilidades… posibilidades…**_

 _ **wolf1990:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Lo hare compadre.**_

 _ **Carlos Cortes:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, aquí hay capitulo nuevo…**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Las Inocencias son del anime de -Man que por cierto es excelente, cuando lo vez sientes que la historia fue planeada de final a inicio porque todo coincide, lo malo es que la autora toma muchos descansos por problemas de salud como el autor de HunterxHunter.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **No te preocupes amigo, todas las dudas serán resueltas pronto y entenderán el propósito verdadero de la historia, sobre la batalla de Issei y Riser quise definirla rápido pero conservando la esencia de un combate.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Asia junto a su pequeño Dragón harían maravillas, solo hay que esperar camarada, gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Calma hermano… calma… te prometo que la historia se desarrollara bien.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Gracias nuevamente, estate atento con este arco que prometo que los dejara impactados.**_

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_

 _ **Aquí está la continuación amigo.**_

 _ **Nuevamente lo pregunto, quieres que la familia Noé este en este fanfic, si lo desean puedo incluirla así que espero sus sugerencias, si recibo comentarios positivos la incluyo ya que tengo pensado como usarla en el arco de la [Excálibur] pero si no les gusta ya pensare otra cosa.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	11. Chapter 11

High School DxD Re: Life

 _ **Tomo S**_

 _ **Capitulo**_ _ **II**_

Una Loli De Pechos Grandes

 _ **Parte I**_

No puedes salvar a nadie sin poder.

Si una persona no posee algún tipo de poder, dinero o prestigio le es imposible salvar a alguien por su propia cuenta, ya que esa persona… es simplemente una inútil.

Hace miles de años los Maou originales del Inframundo fallecieron en la guerra contra las demás facciones.

Cuando esa guerra termino hubo una pequeña época de paz entre las facciones.

Pero el Inframundo no tuvo esa paz.

Al quedar los cuatro puestos más importantes libres los Demonios con más poder o influencia exigían que se les fuera dado ese puesto como nuevos Maous.

La consecuencia fue que el Inframundo tuvo una guerra interna que fue conocida como una guerra política.

Los clanes Demoniacos se dividieron en diferentes bandos.

Los Maous anteriores habían tenido descendencia y esa misma descendencia peleaba por los títulos que sus respectivos padres dejaron libre, pero la otra mitad del Inframundo no deseaba que esos Demonios fueran sus nuevos líderes.

Entonces la guerra interna por el poder político del Inframundo dio inicio.

Comandando a los Demonios Revolucionarios se encontraba uno de los Demonios más jóvenes del Inframundo pero aun así superaba por creces a sus predecesores, un hombre que fue llamado el Demonio Pelirrojo. El primogénito del clan Gremory… Sirzechs Gremory.

Pero el bando formado por los Demonios Dictadores estaba el hijo primogénito del anterior Maou Lucifer. Unos de los Demonios jóvenes más fuertes… Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Ambos bandos chocaron uno contra el otro y muchos Demonios de sangre pura perdieron la vida en aquella disputa.

Pero además de los dos primeros Demonios que lideraban esos bandos estaban también muchos prospectos que poseían gran poder Demoniaco, entre ellos estaban Ajuka y Serafall Sitri.

En la historia actual que se les enseña a los jóvenes Demonios relatan como el bando Revolucionario obtuvo la victoria y así se formaron los actuales Maous del Inframundo.

Muchos Demonios aspiraban a convertirse en Maous en un futuro cercano ya que el titulo no era hereditario y tenían posibilidades de obtenerlo. Aunque los que aspiraban a ese título eran prácticamente puros Demonios masculinos.

¿Por qué solo Demonios masculinos?

Cuando la guerra termino hubo muchas pérdidas de Demonios de sangre pura y desde entonces las jóvenes princesas del Inframundo eran comprometidas a temprana edad con futuros líderes o miembros de importantes clanes Demoniacos para que trajeran al mundo a un heredero.

Mientras que los hombres podían seguir incrementando su poder y aspirar a más las mujeres se convertían en matriarcas de clanes y su futuro les era sellado en las paredes del castillo donde vivían, ya que desde el día que se casaron su deber era velar por su familia y ser la matriarca del clan al que ahora pertenecía.

De cierta forma se podía decir que las mujeres eran esclavizadas.

Lo que ningún Demonio se llegó a preguntar es porque en los lideres actuales solo una mujer se había convertido en Maou.

Serafall Sitri le fue otorgado el título como Maou Leviathan.

Pero Serafall aspiraba a ese título, esa joven Demonio poseedora de gran poder pidió alguna vez convertirse en Maou.

Simplemente le dieron el título ya que ella en la guerra derroto a la descendiente directa de la antigua Maou Leviathan.

Fácilmente pudo negarse a aceptarlo, pero lo hiso por una razón.

El Inframundo actual menospreciaba en gran escala al género femenino ya que las mujeres solo eran tratadas como objetos de cambio o beneficio político entre clanes.

Ella juro que eliminaría la forma en la que los hombres veían a las mujeres en el Inframundo.

Desde que tomo el título como la nueva Maou Leviathan trabajo sin descanso para lograrlo, años de largo esfuerzo le permitieron ver como poco a poco un cambio estaba empezando.

Cuando ella nació a las mujeres se les era imposible negarse al matrimonio pero desde que ella tomo el poder como una Maou a las jóvenes Demonios se les podía dar una posibilidad de negarse pero tenía que mostrar que en un futuro sería necesaria para el Inframundo.

Cuando uno de sus compañeros creo el sistema de las [Evil Piece] el cambio se hiso más visible entre el Inframundo ya que ahora las jóvenes Demonios podían retar a su prometido a un [Rating Game] donde el premio seria su libertad.

La diferencia era diminuta pero poco a poco lograba el cambio por el cual siempre lucho.

Pero no todo fue fácil.

Ella tuvo que pagar un costoso precio para empezar a realizar ese cambio.

Su libertad, al tomar el puesto de Maou Leviathan se le fue negado las posibilidades de enamorarse y formar una familia, el deber de un Maou era proteger al Inframundo sin importar lo que ocurriese.

Proteger el Inframundo era su deber y aunque le costara la vida tenía que cumplirlo.

Pero a ella no le importaba.

Cuando nació su hermana pequeña Sona Sitri pudo ver el mundo de una forma diferente, la pequeña niña que ahora sería la heredera del clan Sitri ya que ella al ser una Maou abandono su casa la hacía sentir especial.

No le importaba vivir en la oscuridad con tal de proteger a su hermana menor. Sona Sitri era el fruto más valioso del árbol que ella juro proteger, la protegería sin importar que ocurriese.

Era su preciada hermana menor.

La posibilidad de enamorarse en un futuro y formar la familia que tanto deseo se cerraba cada día más, el sueño de que alguien la llamara Oka-sama cada vez era menor.

Pocas veces al año tenía vacaciones, solo eran dos días pero esos cortos días los aprovechaba al máximo. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase siempre escogía al mundo humano como el lugar donde pasaría esos dos días.

El mundo humano poseía millones de lugares pero aun así Serafall siempre escogía uno en particular.

Kioto, una ciudad de Japón.

La alegría y serenidad de esas tierras robaron el corazón de la pequeña Maou y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre siempre iba a allá solo para caminar por las calles y comer la comida que vendían.

Para una mujer que poseía riquezas inimaginables y podría comprar lo que fuera pasar esos modestos momentos eran sus vacaciones ideales.

Pero no solo era por Kioto, había un motivo oculto en esa ciudad.

Solo hay.

Solo cuando iba a esas tierras ella… podía sentirse como una mujer normal.

Ya no había clan Sitri.

Ya no la llamaban Maou-sama y muchos menos le tenían respeto fingido.

En Kioto solo era Serafall.

 _ **Hotel Central De Kioto…**_

Recostada en una luja cama se podía ver la figura de la actual Maou Leviathan.

Frente a ella estaba un enorme televisor de plasma donde se reproducía un video traído personalmente por su persona.

Serafall Leviathan estaba viendo la repetición del [Rating Game] de Rías Gremory.

Como mujer Serafall le fascino la forma de combatir que monstro la heredera del clan Gremory. Pero además de eso hubo algo que le llamo profundamente la atención.

El video monstro la parte donde el primer ataque de Riser Phoenix fue partido por la mitad por una de las cuatro espadas sagradas.

El castaño portador del Dragón Gales la había sorprendido, pero cuando el novio de la pelirroja declaro frente a las cámaras que transmitían el evento a todo el Inframundo que si alguien quería tocar a Rías Gremory el personalmente se encargaría de ellos la impresiono.

En estos tiempos nadie declaraba ese tipo de cosas en vivo por una tercera persona.

La entrada del castaño le pareció a la de un príncipe azul llegando en su corcel blanco para robar a la novia. Ella era un adulta pero era una fans número uno de los cuentos de hadas y princesas, disfrutaba leerlos y contarlos, era un pequeño pasatiempo que adquirió para escapar del trabajo que la agobiaba totalmente.

Al pensar en eso le daba risa que un niño le causara curiosidad, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] y de la espada sagrada [Ascalon] le llamo profundamente la atención.

La morena de cabello oscuro peinado en dos lisas coletas cerro sus violetas ojos para luego suspirar con cansancio.

Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ese chico.

Mientras tanto disfrutaría sus vacaciones recorriendo la ciudad de Kioto, al ser un Demonio ella tenía que bajar mucho su poder para pasar casi inadvertida en la ciudad, obviamente no era la primera Demonio que posaba Kioto pero si los Yokai sentían un poder de clase Maou se armaría un caos de inmediato.

Con reducirlo para que creyeran que era un Demonio de clase media era perfecto y no tendría inconveniente. Aunque si la descubrían no era como si le fueran a hacer algo grabe, si eso ocurría ella poseía una gran amiga en Kioto que correría a defenderla y evitar una posible guerra.

 _ **Calles De Kioto…**_

Caminando por las calles de Kioto vistiendo un clásico vestido blanco de verano diseñado por Analía, Serafall amaba la ropa diseñada por esa mujer, aunque por más peticiones que le había mandado mediante sus empleados para que la diseñadora se volviera exclusivamente de ella Analía se negaba.

Ser diseñadora personal de Serafall Leviathan era algo que millones de diseñadoras desearían, con el solo hecho de vestirla con los mejores diseños de ropa la paga era incalculable.

Pero siempre era rechazada.

Según Analía ella solo diseñaría exclusivamente para su futura yerna, hace dos meses uno de sus asistentes se lo pidió nuevamente pero fue rechazado ya que la diseñadora confirmo que ya era suegra y estaba feliz.

Parece que una completa desconocida le había arrebatado los diseños personales de la diseñadora más famosa de todo Japón.

Había sido derrotada sin siquiera entrar en batalla o mostrar su rostro.

— "Ahora que lo pienso Rías-chan también adora a Analía como diseñadora de moda" — Pensó la morena recordando la vestimenta de verano que por casualidad le vio puesta a la pelirroja — "Aunque esos modelos jamás los vi a la venta"

Era sospechoso.

Aunque a la vez era imposible que Analía conociera a Rías Gremory y le diseñara ropa exclusiva.

Absolutamente imposible.

Dejando de pensar en esos temas menores la Maou Leviathan siguió caminando por las tranquilas pero a la vez llamativas calles de Kioto.

 _ **Parte II**_

Kioto.

Es la capital de la Prefectura homónima y tradicionalmente también ha sido considerada capital de la Región de Kansai. Así mismo, está integrada dentro de la Región metropolitana de Keihanshin, compuesta por las áreas circundantes de las ciudades de Osaka, Kobe y la misma Kioto.

Cuenta con una población de alrededor de 1.474.000 habitantes situándose entre las ciudades japonesas más pobladas de todo Japón.

Esa vendría siendo la definición que posee la humanidad sobre esa ciudad. Pero el mundo sobrenatural posee una muy diferente.

Kioto para los seres sobrenaturales vendría siendo la cuna de todas las especies de Yokai que existen en el mundo.

La raza se originó en Kioto y ha sido tanta la fama que los Yokai tipo Kitsune o Yokai zorros son sumamente famosos en los cuentos y libros de ficción. Incluso la líder de Kioto en una Kitsune zorro o también llamada la Kyubi no Yoko.

Hace unos momentos Issei en compañía de su equipo de Exorcista que a pesar de estar en estos momentos incompletos arribaron junto a una pequeña niña Yokai a la ciudad de Kioto.

Le hubiera gustado traer a todo su equipo pero un miembro estaba de infiltrado en el Vaticano y otro andaba vagando por el mundo haciendo quien sabe que, personalmente el castaño jamás comprendió la mente del último miembro o siquiera llego a ser miembro. Issei lo consideraba de ese modo ya que en las últimas misiones él estuvo implicado pero quitando ese hecho jamás se llevaron bien.

Lo primordial en esos momentos era encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

Le Fay y Ravel en compañía de la pequeña rubia Yokai fueron a alojarse en un modesto hotel cerca del centro, francamente el dinero no era problema ya que en las misiones que tuvieron alrededor del mundo encontraron uno que otro tesoro con valor, pero se habían acostumbrado tanto a estar en la intemperie que incluso los lujos podrían molestarle.

Eso sonaba ilógico ya que Issei pertenecía a una familia de clase alta que actuaba como una familia de clase media.

Le Fay era la segunda hija de la poderosa familia Pendragon, una de las familias humanas más poderosas y ricas del mundo.

Ravel era la cuarta hija de los actuales líderes del clan Phoenix y desde que nació fue rodeada de lujos y objetos materiales.

Pero eso era lo sorprende del mundo, lo que menos piensas que puede pasar se hace realidad frente a tus ojos. Incluso Rías estaba acostumbrándose a no vivir rodeada de lujos, la pelirroja adoraba la cocina y sabía realizar quehaceres que Issei no creería posible ver en una princesa.

Sinceramente para el castaño el prototipo de princesa estaba quedando en el olvido o el tubo la suerte de no conocer a una niña mimada en toda su vida.

Sin importar cual fuera la verdad, el castaño esperaba que todo continuara de esa forma.

Bueno, actualmente caminaba por las calles de Kioto analizando el terreno y buscando alguna pista, el mal presentimiento que tubo aún no se borraba completamente de su cabeza.

No quería ser ave de mal augurio pero sentía que algo iba a pasar.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar darse cuenta como cerca de su ubicación estaban de paso unos juegos de ferias, no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad se acercó a los juego y sin darse cuenta se adentró dentro de ellos.

Issei Hyodo era un adicto a los juegos de árcade ya que al crecer en el extranjero esos juego abundaban, pero no quería decir que no disfrutara le los juegos locales de su país.

— Mouuu — Un quejido femenino llego a sus oídos.

Volteándose.

Visualizando la figura de una pelinegra que tenía el cabello atado en dos largas lisas coletas, la joven de cabello oscuro parecía estar perdiendo en el juego que jugaba actualmente.

Issei sintió un fuerte y profundo poder latente en aquella joven, su nivel fácilmente era el de un Demonio de clase media, pero el castaño sentía que dentro de ella había una enorme poder que dejaría en ridículo al que actualmente sentía brotar de ella.

— Otro por favor — Pidió la morena de cabello oscuro al vendedor — Esta vez no perderé.

La joven de cabello oscuro estaba jugando el conocido juego de pesca un pez por una paleta hecha de hoja, si la paleta se mojaba más de la cuenta perdías y el pez volvería al agua.

Era uno de los juegos más antiguos pero a la vez más famosos de todo Japón.

Sin embargo cuando lo intento nuevamente volvió a perder.

— Sabes, no apuntes al lugar donde está el pez, apunta al luchar a dónde va el pez — Aviso el castaño agachándose junto a la pelinegra — Confía en mí.

Sin voltear a verlo y solo confiando en su voz la morena volvió a intentarlo.

No apuntar al pez sino al lugar a donde se dirigía.

Lanzando la paleta de papel al frente, la paleta entro en el agua y para su sorpresa logro sostener el peso del pez el tiempo suficiente para llevarlo a la bolsa con agua.

Viendo como lo había logrado después de tantos intentos la morena salto de alegría.

Sonriendo con satisfacción el castaño hablo nuevamente.

— Me alegro, ahora cuida a ese pez porque es un ser vivo — Explico Issei.

La chica emocionada, volteo para ver quien había sido el joven que le ayudo dándole aquel consejo.

Sorprendiéndose.

Hay frente a ella estaba el joven castaño que interrumpió la fiesta de compromiso de la heredera del clan Gremory. El portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

— T-Tú… tu eres el novio de Rías-chan — Exclamo Serafall señalando con su dedo al castaño.

— ¡Eh!... no entiendo — Issei no sabía quién era esa joven.

Aunque ahora que había dado la vuelta pudo verla perfectamente.

Sus grandes ojos color violeta transmitían una gran alegría, su tamaño podría compararse con el de una loli, solo que un poco más alta, pero el busto que poseía la morena no pertenecía a una inocente loli.

Si Issei tenía que definirla ella sería como una loli con pecho grande. Sonaba algo pervertido pero era la cruda realidad, el rostro infantil que puso la joven pelinegra la hiso ver sumamente adorable y hermosa a los ojos del castaño.

— Si tú, eres el que llego a la fiesta de compromiso — Explico Serafall — Cuando llegaste era como si dijeras "vengo a llevarme a Rías Gremory fue muy sorprendente"

— Jejeje — Rio nervioso el castaño — Pero yo no te vi en la fiesta de compromiso, ¿Dónde estabas?

— En un lugar apartado con mis compañeros — Respondió con normalidad la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color violeta — Ya se, ahora que Dragón-chan está aquí me acompañara en la feria.

— Es que… estoy algo ocupado — Explico el chico con pena.

— Dragón-chan eres tan poco caballero para abandonar a una inocente y delicada chica en un pueblo hambriento de lobos salvajes buscando una débil presa a quien comer — La morena comento dramatizando sus palabras — Si me pasa algo tu serás el único culpable, dime Dragón-chan… podrás cargar con esa culpa por el resto de tu larga vida.

En ese momento Issei Hyodo pensó que esa bella joven de cabello oscuro podría ganar un óscar a la mejor actriz, pero era cierto, no podía abandonar a una joven en una ciudad tan movida como lo era Kioto.

El castaño golpeo levemente sus mejillas.

— Tienes razón, no puedo abandonar a una delicada chica más si es amiga de Rías, mi orgullo de caballero no me lo perdonaría jamás — De alguna forma el castaño había caído presa del encanto de la pelinegra — Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dudando unos segundos antes de responder.

Si decía su verdadero nombre el castaño probablemente la descubriría y todo su plan para lograr investigarlo fallaría.

— Sera, me llamo Sera — Dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente aunque el mismo nombre que dijo sería un abreviado de su verdadero nombre — Tu eres Issei Hyodo, lo recuerdo porque lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos.

Rascando su mejilla avergonzado por la escena que hiso en el Inframundo.

— Lo siento por eso — Se disculpó el castaño — A pesar que lo evite termine formando un escándalo en el Inframundo, solo espero que Rías no salga implicada por mi culpa.

— No creo que Dragón-chan haya hecho algo malo — Le dijo Serafall animándolo — Cualquier chica desearía que un hombre llegara y declara en vivo que la protegería.

— Gracias, por cierto a donde vamos — Pregunto Issei — Yo solo estaba caminando mientras buscaba algo pero dime a donde ibas.

— Yo también, disfruto mucho ver las calles de Kioto — Revelo la morena con una infantil sonrisa — Vamos Dragón-chan.

— Me llamo Issei — Informo el castaño.

— Vamos Dragón-chan — Lo ignoro totalmente la joven.

 _ **Horas Después…**_

Dos horas habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin darse cuenta Issei Hyodo y Serafall Leviathan había caminado por todo el centro de Kioto sin detenerse, los primeros minutos les fue difícil a ambos entablar una conversación normal pero luego de eso hablaron de tantos temas triviales que las horas pasaron con mucha rapidez.

Issei vio como Serafall aunque el castaño la conocía como Sera poseía un carácter infantil pero divertido, la chica se detenía en cada juego que veía y no se iba hasta ganar un premio o comer algo, esa actitud le pareció adorable al joven castaño ya que le recordaba mucho a Rías, Le Fay y Ravel.

Mientras caminaban Issei pudo darse cuenta como habían docenas de Yokai disfrazados de humanos por la zona cerca del centro, tal y como lo suponía algo había pasado en Kioto y tenía que ver con la pequeña rubia Kitsune.

El castaño podría ir junto a la pequeña Yokai rubia pero posiblemente lo acusarían de secuestrador y se llevarían a la niña u otra opción era que la niña antes de perder sus recuerdos haya huido de Kioto y los Yokai eran el enemigo.

La última posibilidad era la menos probable pero Issei había aprendido a no fiarse y hasta no estar seguro no entregaría a la pequeña Kitsune.

— Dragón-chan… Dragón-chan te estoy hablando — Lo llamo Serafall en voz media alta — Te hundes en tus pensamientos cuando caminas junto a una bella joven, voy a pensar que no soy atractiva y me pondré triste.

Lo último lo dijo con las mejillas infladas y unas falsas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

— No digas esas cosas, Sera es una mujer muy hermosa — Respondió el castaño a la queja de le pelinegra — Yo soy un estúpido por no prestarle la debida atención a mi bella acompañante.

— Palabras halagadoras, no me digas que planeas seducirme y serle infiel a Rías-chan — Comento Serafall con sarcasmo.

— Estas equivocada — La sinceras palabras del castaño sorprendieron a la joven de ojos color violeta — Simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad, un hombre que no le preste atención a una dama tan bella solo es un estúpido, no estoy seduciéndote, mi novia es Rías después de todo.

— Ya veo, aunque sabes Dragón-chan en el Inframundo los harem son muy comunes — Argumento la morena — Incluso, si un Demonio adulto no posee uno los demás Demonios dudan de su hombría, aunque eso solo ocurre entre los que ven a las mujeres solo como objetos.

— Harem, nunca he pensado en crear uno ni mucho menos desearlo — Confeso Issei — No sabría decir si un hombre es capaz de amar a varias mujeres a la vez.

— Amar, los harem solo están compuestos por mujeres que desean tener una relación íntima con un hombre, nadie hablo de amor en eso Dragón-chan — Explico la pelinegra.

— Entonces solo es sexo — Pregunto Issei recibiendo una afirmación de la morena — No me interesa entonces, jamás estaría rodeado de mujeres solo por capricho, después de todo que ganas teniendo poder, riquezas y mujeres si jamás conociste el amor, si nunca supiste que se siente estar enamorado no eres más que un cascaron vacío, no es así… Serafall…

Una fría brisa paso alrededor de ambos.

— ¿Cuándo? — Pregunto en voz baja la Maou Leviathan — ¿Cuándo descubriste quien era yo?

— Tenía mis sospechas, pero cuando nombraste la palabra harem y pusiste una cara de desagrado lo comprendí — Respondió el castaño — La Maou Serafall es conocida por apoyar la igualdad de géneros entre los Demonios, cuando te vi sentí que poseías un enorme poder dentro de ti, sé que tienes un sello que lo bloquea pero Ddraig es capaz de sentir tu núcleo de poder que es inmenso, pero cuando vi cómo te expresabas de los Demonios que ven a las mujeres como objetos lo comprendí, solo la Maou Leviathan defendería tanto a las jóvenes del Inframundo.

— Eso no tiene sentido, jamás nombre a las jóvenes Demonios — Rebatió la Maou sin entender las palabras del castaño.

— No lo dijiste con tu boca pero si con tus ojos — Serafall abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, como no pudo controlar sus expresiones — Pero sabes, me alegra saber que el Inframundo tiene como Maou a una mujer de tan buenos ideales como tú, pero sobretodo que ahora seas mi amiga.

— A-Amiga… ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto la Maou con sorpresa — ¿Cuándo nos volvimos amigos Dragón-chan?

— No quieres ser mi amiga, yo pensaba que podríamos hablar más seguido Sera, que mala eres conmigo — Respondió el castaño con dolor fingido.

— ¡Eh!... t-tu, me seguiste llamando Sera — Serafall lo vio directamente a los ojos.

— Por supuesto, ahora que somos amigos voy a llamarte Sera, suena bonito después de todo ¿Verdad? — Con una sonrisa zorruna respondió el castaño.

Interrumpiendo el momento el teléfono del castaño sonó.

Le Fay le había escrito que necesitaba que volviera.

— Mis compañeras me llaman — Informo el castaño comenzando a retirarse de ese lugar — Nos vemos luego Sera.

Emprendiendo una carrera hacía el hotel donde se alojaron las tres rubias.

La Maou Leviathan quería investigar al castaño, pero sin saberlo llego a la misma conclusión que su hermana menor.

— Issei Hyodo, es… una persona interesante — Murmuro la Maou de cabello oscuro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El actual Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, podrían en un futuro, lograr el cambio que tanto ella anhelaba.

Quizás seguir investigándolo no sería una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

 _ **Parte III**_

Desempacando las últimas cosas en su habitación.

Rías Gremory había llegado junto a todos los alumnos de 2° año a la ciudad de Kioto hace solo unas horas.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue reunirse en la sala del hotel a explicar las reglas que se llevarían a cobo mientras estuvieran en Kioto.

Lo segundos fue que cada habitación seria compartida por dos estudiantes del mismo sexo, hubo un pequeño sorteo y para sorpresa de la pelirroja su compañera de habitación termino siendo su amiga de la infancia Sona Sitri.

Actualmente ambas terminaban de guardar sus respectivos equipajes en la habitación del cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaban.

La rutina que harían los alumnos de 2° año iniciaría en una hora, así que les sobraba tiempo libra para prepararse.

Rías caso de su maleta unos talismanes en blanco y otros con signos escritos en ellos, de una pequeña caja de madera nuevamente saco un pincel y tinta negra.

Puso un talismán con signos escritos en la cama y tomo el talismán en blanco entre sus manos y llenando levemente la punta del pincel con tinta negra se dispuso a copiar los signos escritos en el primer talismán.

Ana Hyodo le había proporcionado unos cuantos talismanes para que la pelirroja memorizara los signos y aprendiera a escribirlos en talismanes en blanco, eso era un entrenamiento que podría hacer en sus tiempos libre además que le relajaba la mente.

Sona Sitri se acercó para ver de mejor ángulo lo que su amiga de la infancia hacía con tanto cuidado.

— Esos talismanes son los que usaste en el [Rating Game] contra Riser ¿Cierto? — La pelirroja asintió — ¿Quién te enseño a usarlos Rías?

— Si te lo digo no podrás contárselo a nadie o jamás volveré a confiar en ti Sona — Aviso la pelirroja.

La morena de cabello corto y gafas asintió, Rías sabía que su amiga de la infancia no rompería una promesa, su propio orgullo no se lo permitía.

— Fue mi querida Oka-sama — Dijo Rías sin dejar de escribir los signos en el talismán.

— Tu Oka-sama, no sabía que Venelana-sama sabía de conjuros de Exorcistas Japoneses — Argumento Sona sin creerlo.

— No fue ella, cuando digo Oka-sama me refiero a la de Ise —Explico Rías a su amiga de la infancia.

— La tratas como si fuera tu verdadera Oka-sama, te confieso que una parte de mí se sorprendió cuando te vio junto a Hyodo-san — Comento la morena de gafas — Dime algo, en realidad lo amas.

La mirada gélida de parte de Rías la hiso arrepentirse de haber dicho esas palabras.

— Sona aunque seas tú…no permitiré que dudes de mi amor hacía Ise — Por primera vez Sona Sitri vio directamente un resalte brillo rojo en los ojos zafiros de la pelirroja — Dilo nuevamente y yo… te destruiré…

— Entiendo, no volveré a nombrártelo de ese modo — Concordó la morena sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga — Voy a salir, nos vemos luego en el viaje.

— Si, cuídate mucho afuera Sona — Le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Sus cambios de actitud extrañaban mucho a la heredera del clan Sitri.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y Sona Sitri ya no era visible Rías Gremory marco a través de su teléfono celular un número en su lista de contactos.

— Le Fay, ya están en Kioto — Pregunto Rías a través de la llamada que sostenía con la descendiente del rey Arturo.

— "Si Rías-sama, llegamos hace unas horas y estamos esperando que Issei-sama vuelva al hotel" — Respondió la rubia de ojos zafiros — "Cuando todo esté listo le avisaremos, por favor este atenta a la llamada Rías-sama"

— Estaré atenta Le Fay, cuenten conmigo y por favor avísenme si ocurre algo — Pidió la pelirroja — Dentro de poco saldré con mi grupo a los templos de Kioto a hacer turismo, te avisare si noto algo fuera de lo normal.

— "Está bien, mantengámonos en contacto Rías-sama — Concordó la rubia hija de los Pendragon.

Finalizando su llamada.

Guardando nuevamente su teléfono celular.

Mientras conversaba a través del teléfono siguió escribiendo los signos en el talismán.

Ahora estaba terminando.

Poniéndose de pie.

Nombrando el conjuro correspondió al talismán que había hecho.

Lanzándolo al frente.

El talismán comenzó a brillar pero antes de funcionar se partió en dos pedazos y los trozos de papel cayeron al suelo.

— Parece que aún me falta practica — Se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja dispuesta a hacer un nuevo talismán — Cuando termine este viaje le mostrare a Oka-sama que ya puedo escribir correctamente.

 _ **Sala Del Hotel…**_

— Kaichou, pensé que estaría en su habitación — Comento Tsubaki llegando junto a su ama y [Rey] — Le ocurrió algo malo.

— No es nada Tsubaki, solo quería despejar mi mente unos momentos — Respondió la pelinegra de ojos violetas — "Ella se está adelantando demasiado, si sigue así perderé"

Pensando lo último.

Su hermana mayor estaba en Kioto. Sona Sitri esperaba atenta la llamada de su hermana pero los minutos pasaban y esa llamada no llegaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermana que olvido contactar con ella?

— Lo siento mucho Kaichou pero tengo que retirarme, nos vemos dentro de poco cuando salgamos en grupo — Dijo su [Reina] en disculpa.

— No te preocupes, nos veremos dentro de poco — Sona se despidió brevemente de ella ya que dentro de poco se volverían a ver — ¿Dónde estás Onee-sama?

Actualmente desconocía el paradero de su hermana mayor.

Sin saber que hacer Sona se sentó en unos sofás cerca y comenzó a pensar en los recientes acontecimientos.

Hace poco rencarno como [Peón] a un joven llamado Saji, el chico en si era un completo novato pero poseía talento y además poseía buen corazón, pero lo que le llamo la atención a la morena fue el [Sacred Gear] que poseía el rubio.

Después de investigar descubrió que ese [Sacred Gear] guardaba un pedazo del alma de un ya fallecido rey Dragón. Es decir, el [Sacred Gear] de Saji era tipo Dragón y por ende de los más fuertes que había, la prueba de eso es que el rubio consumió 4 piezas de [Peón] para poder ser rencarnado.

Estaba emocionada.

Pensó que por fin la brecha de rivalidad que compartía con Rías se había disminuido a su favor.

Pero entonces descubrió que su amiga de la infancia era la pareja del actual Sekiryuutei y luego que el mismo Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo pasó a ser su único [Peón] ya que consumió las 8 pizas.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Sona vio con sus propios ojos como Rías había evolucionado por sí misma, por su cabeza jamás pasó la idea que la pelirroja aprendería conjuros de Exorcistas Japoneses y ahora utilizara de forma diferente el poder de la destrucción.

No sentía celos ni envidia, lo que sentía era coraje consigo misma por quedarse atrás mientras su amiga iba hacia delante.

Ella tenía un sueño y sabía perfectamente que cuando lo dijera frente al Inframundo era casi seguro que todos se rieran de ella.

Por eso necesitaba poder.

Aunque se rieran de ella si demostraba que poseía poder podría seguir adelante sin temerles a los ancianos del consejo del Inframundo.

En términos de poder Saji en un futuro seria su pieza más poderosa, actualmente era Tsubaki pero si el rubio utilizaba el poder completo de su [Sacred Gear] obtendría un aumento considerable de poder.

Pero eso por ahora era imposible.

Dominar por completo un [Sacred Gear] era una tarea sumamente difícil, la misma Rías tenía en su propia nobleza desde hace años a Yuto Kiba, un joven que nació con talento nato y además era poseedor de un [Sacred Gear] fuerte.

Pero Yuto Kiba no había alcanzado el poder verdadero de un [Sacred Gear] ella sabía ya que le fascinaba estudiar la historia que las [Longinus] eran los 13 [Sacred Gear] más fuertes que existen y si el usuario sabia manejarlos al 100% matar a un Dios era tarea fácil.

Issei Hyodo poseía el [Boosted Gear] además que ella vio como el castaño sabia utilizar el poder supremo de un [Sacred Gear] el cual era conocido como el [Balance Breaker]

El poder destructivo del grupo de Rías Gremory era sumamente alto y Sona Sitri sabía que si la pelirroja le fuera posible entrar en [Rating Game] para adulto ganaría uno que otro encuentro.

El solo hecho de que Issei Hyodo sepa usar el [Balance Breaker] lo hacía más fuerte que un demonio de clase alta, el [Boosted Gear] sin necesidad de estar totalmente dominado una pequeña parte de su poder era suficiente para destruir a un Demonio de clase alta con suma facilidad.

Ddraig el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo junto al Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco ocupaba un puesto debajo del ser más fuerte del mundo.

Era frustrante para la morena saber de ante mano la diferencia que existía actualmente entre Rías y ella.

Pero aún tenía tiempo.

La reunión donde los jóvenes Demonios se reunirían sería el próximo año y aun podía hacerse más fuerte en ese tiempo.

No todo estaba perdido.

Aun había posibilidades.

 _ **Parte IV**_

El grupo formado por alumnos de 2° año pertenecientes a la academia Kuoh estaban caminando a través de los diferentes santuarios de Kioto, algunos conversaban entre ellos, otros le tomaban fotos a los diferentes monumentos históricos y solo pocos le prestaban atención al guía.

Rías Gremory acompañada por su [Reina] Akeno Himejima admiraban los santuarios de Kioto o en el caso de la pelirroja esta buscaba alguna anomalía cerca de ellos.

Le preocupaba la pequeña rubia Kitsune.

La pobre había perdido sus recuerdos y ahora estaba sola sin saber quién era su familia, ella no quisiera estar en el lugar de la pequeña.

Los datos o información que poseían era que al venir a Kioto buscarían alguna anomalía en las zonas, Rías pudo sentir como varios Yokai disfrazados como humanos patrullaban seriamente el área donde ellos estaban.

Quería decir que algo había ocurrido en Kioto con anterioridad.

Internamente los Yokai habían tenido algún problema y ahora estaban preocupados entre ellos mismos.

Según sabía gracias a su hermano mayor la actual líder de los Yokai era una Kitsune y no había escuchado nada que la implicara.

Tenía que pensar.

Encontrar alguna razón por la que la pequeña Kitsune estuviera en Kuoh.

Mientras poso su mirada color zafiro en un monumento del santuario a su mente llegaron diferentes tipos de imágenes.

Todas protagonizadas por una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio, la misma mujer que le hablo hace tiempo en su sueño.

La primera imagen mostraba un enorme trono donde estaba sentado un hombre de expresión seria y cabello color plateado un poco más largo de lo normal. Rías había visto a ese hombre en unos cuadros que poseía su hermano mayor en su estudio, sino mal recordaba, ese hombre de cabello plateado era… El Maou Lucifer original.

La segunda imagen mostraba a la misma mujer de cabello rubio luciendo unas relucientes botas hechas de energía oscura en sus piernas.

La tercera y la última imagen le permitió ver a esa misma mujer combatiendo cara a cara con una extraña criatura de ojos completamente negros, las botas oscuras brillaban en su propio color y la mujer era rodeada por una leve aura color carmesí.

Rías reconoció ese poder rápidamente, era el poder de la destrucción que ella poseía.

Pero entonces la última imagen cambio un poco, al lado de la mujer apareció un hombre que vestía una especie de capa completamente blanca y su rostro era cubierto por una máscara plateada.

Cuando intento ver mejor esa imagen todo se volvió borroso y nuevamente pudo ver el santuario que veía con anterioridad.

¿Por qué esas imágenes llegaban a su mente en esos momentos?

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Pero sobretodo.

¿Por qué el hombre le recordó… tanto a Issei Hyodo?

 _ **Parte V**_

Issei Hyodo había arribado al hotel donde sus compañeras de equipo lo esperaban pero para su sorpresa encontró fuera del hotel a las tres rubias esperándolo.

La pequeña Yokai al verlo salto a sus brazos pidiendo a través de expresiones faciales ser cargada.

Sin dudarlo dos veces el castaño la alzo a sus brazos y le dio un tierno abrazo a la pequeña rubia de ojos dorados, no entendía como pero la pequeña se había encariñado con el rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió Le Fay? — Pregunto Issei al ver el rostro preocupado de la rubia mayor.

— Issei-sama, puedo sentir como una enorme energía se acerca a Kioto — Respondió la rubia con preocupación.

— Una poderosa energía — Repitió el castaño en voz alta — Esto se está complicando demasiado.

— Issei-sama, Kioto es habitado por los Yokai, puede que no nos crean pero si les avisamos — Propuso la rubia Phoenix.

A diferencia de Le Fay, Ravel no se especializaba en magia, pero cuando la enorme fuente de energía se acercó lo suficiente ella sintió rápidamente el enorme poder que poseía.

Por unos momentos la imagen del hijo primogénito del fallecido Maou Lucifer paso por su mente, aunque ella sabía que ese hombre no estaba en Kioto la energía oscura que sentía cada vez más cerca se lo recordaba inmediatamente.

La expresión facial del castaño hiso que ambas rubias se dieran cuenta que el joven de ojos color miel había tenido el mismo pensamiento que ambas.

La energía era tan oscura y siniestra como la de ese hombre.

— Correremos el riesgo, los protectores de Kioto ósea los Yokai tienen que saber que algo peligroso se acerca cada vez más — Issei se dispuso a encontrar a los Yokai de la zona — Esa cosa llegara en 15 minutos, sino hacemos algo… Kioto desaparecerá del mapa.

 _ **En Las montañas de Kioto…**_

Serafall Leviathan había sentido rápidamente como una enorme energía oscura se acercaba a Kioto.

Había quedado en hablar con su hermana menor pero parecía que los planes tendrían que cancelarse hasta nuevo aviso.

Durante toda su vida conoció a seres muy fuertes, incluso dos de sus compañeros la superaban en poder destructivos pero aun así pocas veces había sentido tal energía oscura.

Sonaba ilógico ya que ella era un Demonio y la definición de su raza es sobre seres totalmente oscuros y de malas intenciones que asesinaban a los seres humanos y le robaban sus almas.

Por supuestos eso era estúpido pero aun así era la definición.

Pero ahora ella estaba preocupada.

Aunque quisiera ayudar a Kioto si el Inframundo descubría que una Maou ayudo a una facción enemiga podrían quitarle su título, ella no pensaba de forma egoísta, es solo que si le quitaban el título como Maou Leviathan todo el esfuerzo y trabajo que invirtió durante años para ayudar a las jóvenes Demonios serian en vano.

Pero aun así, ella no podía abandonar a Kioto.

Si lo hacía jamás podría volver a ver al rostro a su amiga en estas tierras.

Tenía que pensar en algo para poder ayudar a estas tierras.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo sin ser descubierta?

 _ **Ciudad De Kioto…**_

Issei, Le Fay, Ravel y la pequeña rubia Kitsune habían llegado a un santuario de Kioto donde la energía mágica era más fuerte.

Ellos planeaban advertirles a los Yokai de la posible amenaza.

Tal y como lo habían pensado cuando los Yokai sintieran su energía un grupo vendría a buscarlos.

Frente a ellos apareció una docena de Yokai encargados de cuidar la entrada al santuario.

Sin embargo todos los Yokai posaron su mirada en la pequeña rubia en brazos del castaño ojos color miel.

— ¡KUNOU-SAMA! — Grito con fuerza un Yokai.

Sorprendiendo al grupo perteneciente a Kuoh.

Tal parece que el nombre de la pequeña niña era Kunou.

— Ustedes secuestraron a la Kunou-sama — Dijo con furia uno de los Yokai guardias.

La sed de sangre se sintió en esa área.

Dispuestos a defenderse el castaño invoco la [Boosted Gear]

Le Fay sacó a relucir su varita de madera.

Ravel rodeo sus brazos con una pequeña capa de fuego.

Sin embargo antes que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar todos sintieron como una poderosa energía aterrizo en Kioto.

Ellos pudieron ver perfectamente quien había aparecido.

Parecía una extraña creatura con partes y similitudes de un humano pero su piel era grisácea y sus ojos completamente negros. Sus dientes eran puntiagudos o simplemente solo poseía colmillos.

En su pecho se podía ver como una estrella de cinco puntos resaltaba fácilmente.

Ellos no lo sabían.

Pero lo que estaba ahora justo cerca de ellos era un ser que estuvo oculto un milenio entero.

Un Akuma.

Unas máquinas creadas hace milenios por un ser que trajo desgracia a la humanidad antes de la primera guerra entre facciones.

¿Qué pasara ahora con la ciudad de Kioto?

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 10 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Apareció el primer Akuma aunque solo sea un nivel 2, será que en el próximo capítulo las [Inocencias] darán brevemente su aparición.**_

 _ **Les digo esto para que no se preocupen, no añadiré personajes de otros animes, en dado caso que lo haga será la familia Noé pero nadie más, además los Akuma tendrán gran importancia en este fanfic eso se los juro.**_

 _ **Ya verán que relación tendrán las [Inocencias] con los [Sacred Gear] que todos conocemos.**_

 _ **Issei y los demás serán culpados de secuestro.**_

 _ **Saben muchas personas me preguntar ¿Por qué escribo tan rápido los capitulo?**_

 _ **La respuesta es fácil.**_

 _ **Cuando las vacaciones de verano terminen comenzara nuevamente las clases y todos sabemos que el tiempo para los pasatiempos se acaba, sé que cuando comiencen las clases tendré que posiblemente actualizar semanalmente y es una gran diferencia a como lo hago ahora que cad días sele un nuevo capítulo de 10.000 palabras.**_

 _ **Quiero adelantar el fanfic lo más que pueda para que ustedes estén felices y mi historia se vuelva más popular.**_

 _ **Actualmente este es el segundo capítulo del Tomo S que es creación mía y se trata exclusivamente del arco de las [Inocencias] este arco lo tengo pensando de inicio a fin y ya que ustedes dijeron que si posiblemente la familia Noé este en el fanfic.**_

 _ **Si sacamos una conclusión actualmente nosotros descendemos de Noé ya que después del diluvio solo él y su familia quedo viva, así que ellos vendrían siendo los actuales humanos originales, sé que en el manga de D Gray Man ellos no se consideran humanos sino inmortales, no crean que me equivoco camaradas.**_

 _ **Por cierto quien vio ayer D Gray Man Hallow, me fascino ese capítulo y espero que abarquen el arco hasta la ida de Allen de la Orden, muchas personas especulan que Allen y el 14 Noé tendrán una conexión como la que posee Yugi con el faraón, tiene algo de sentido si lo pensamos la verdad.**_

 _ **Bueno, volviendo al fanfic Issei conocido a la loli con pechos grandes que tiene el Inframundo como actual Maou Leviathan, sinceramente amo a Serafall y quiero profundizar una atracción entre el castaño y ella ya que como vimos sin darse cuenta la loli fue la primera que le nombro la palabra harem a Issei, aunque lo hiso para ver la respuesta del castaño no cambia el hecho que levemente explico su definición.**_

 _ **La rivalidad de Rías y Sona crecerá cada vez más.**_

 _ **Issei junto con Le Fay, Ravel y la pequeña Yokai empiezan a atacar los clavos sueltos y ahora están cara a cara contra los furiosos Yokai de Kioto.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Por qué será que la pequeña rubia arribo a Kuoh?**_

 _ **Les juro que ninguno espera la sorpresa que tengo planeada, eso lo juro compañeros.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Issei y sus malos presentimientos, tienes razón camarada, sobre las chicas siempre tendrán sus riñas pero muy pronto todas ellas se empezaran a tratar como hermanas.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **La madre de Issei se muere por ser abuela jajaja, las [Inocencias] por supuesto una es de Issei y las demás quien sabe, solo diré que posiblemente alguno adivinen pero los últimos escogidos jamás les abran pasado por la mente.**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **El asunto de Sona será más complicado ya que recuerdo que Issei no tiene nada que lo una al clan Sitri, para crear una amistad entre ambos el castaño tendría que mostrar que es diferente a todos los hombres que a conocido la heredera del clan Sitri ya que todos sabemos que Sona siempre analiza a las personas que conoce para saber si en un futuro serán sus posibles enemigos.**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta humilde historia amigo mío, espero que cada capítulo que publique te atrape cada vez más y también espero seguir contando con tu comentario.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Posiblemente tu idea sea la certera ya que no quise inventar un personaje teniendo a la mano a esa adorable pero medio Tsundere Kitsune, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Tengo pensado incluirla ya que la idea me pareció buena, los fanfic que me dijiste los leí y son buenos me gustaron, no te preocupes que capturare bien la esencia de cada Noé, nos leemos pronto camarada.**_

 _ **ZeruXT:**_

 _ **Yo más que nadie deseaba que Ravel y Le Fay dieran acto de aparición, el asunto de Sona es más difícil de lo que parece compañero, el desmadre que se armara pronto será inimaginable y las [Inocencias] darán por primera vez acto de aparición en la segunda generación de Exorcistas, lo de la batalla entre Rías y Sona ahora tengo ganas de hacer algo parecido pero para tu desgracia y la mía propia tendremos que esperar un poco ya que como está la morena actualmente Rías la destruiría con facilidad. Sona Sitri necesita sacar pechonalidad digo mucha fuerza de los más profundo de su pequeño pecho.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **La entrada de Saji la hice porque tengo un papel para el cuándo termine el arco de Kokabiel, no te preocupes por el nivel de Ravel y Le Fay ya que ellas al no pertenecer al sequio de Rías no irán a hacer misiones con ella a cada rato, su nivel se quedara tal y como está además que el poder que ambas poseen harán que varios personajes quieran superarse a sí mismos, el grupo de Rías y Sona crecerá eso tengo claro amigo sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragon:**_

 _ **Existe una tercera Opción que shuri le montara los cuernos con Azazel jajaja, se me hace que Ichiei Ishibumi le gusta las mujeres que practican el sado masoquismo, corrígeme si me equivoco pero creo que en la novela explicaban que Shuri le daba golpes a Baraquiel tu sabes donde en las noches. Hermano debo reconocer que ustedes son los mejores detectives del mundo, no puedo decir nada más jejeje...**_

 _ **Reload32:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias camarada, los héroes no entraran aun y para que lleguen falta mucho hermano, espero seguir contando con tu comentario y nuevamente gracias.**_

 _ **Wolfexgigax:**_

 _ **Mientras tenga manos y dedos seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda amigo mío, hasta la próxima…**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Issei es un loquillo peor que Kamijo Touma, nos leemos pronto…**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Espero jamás hacerlo mi buen amigo pikachu, nos leemos dentro de poco camarada y hasta la próxima…**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **De nada, gracias a ti por leer mi historia y mientras más preguntes por mí mejor ya que con mucho gusto responderé todas tus dudas.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Todo ya está planeado, cómo pudiste ver en este capítulo apareció el primer Akuma aunque solo es un simple nivel 2, pero ya verás que pasara al final del arco.**_

 _ **Por cierto mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **¿Quién ha visto To Aru Majutsu No Index?**_

 _ **En lo personal pienso que esa serie de novela ligera es la mejor de todo Japon ya que esta desde diciembre del 2003 y en vez de disminuir su popularidad solo incrementa cada vez más.**_

 _ **Además, la mano derecha de Touma destruye cualquier cosa, sinceramente a quien se le hubiera ocurrido tal habilidad.**_

 _ **Kazuma Kamachi eres un genio.**_

 _ **Porque maldita sea no han sacado tercera temporada.**_

 _ **¿POR QUÉ?**_

 _ **El mundo es muy cruel con nosotros los buenos samaritanos.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	12. Chapter 12

High School DxD Re: Life

 _ **Tomo S**_

 _ **Capitulo III**_

Una Nueva Amenaza

 _ **Parte I**_

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? — Viendo fijamente al ser recién aparecido Issei lanzo una pregunta al aire.

— No lo sé Issei-sama — Le Fay fue la primera en responder a la pregunta realizada por el castaño.

Los negros ojos de aquella extraña criatura se posaron sobre todos ellos.

— Oigan, esa cosa nos está viendo — Comento Ravel a su compañeros.

Issei puso a Kunou con cuidado en el suelo y le hiso señas a sus compañeras que la protegieran.

[Boosted Gear]

El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] y dio un paso al frente.

— Objetivo identificado, portador de una [Inocencia] — Con una voz casi robótica esa extraña maquina con semejanzas humanas respondió — Recuperar una de las 7 joyas.

— ¿Qué eres tú? — Le pregunto Issei.

— Un Akuma, recuperar las [Inocencias] es mi misión — Respondió con la misma voz robótica el ahora identificado Akuma.

Por más que lo pensara el castaño jamás había escuchado ese nombre en toda su vida, alrededor del mundo había visto junto a sus compañeros a extrañas creaturas pero ninguna se llamaba de ese modo.

Akuma significaba Demonio, pero los Demonios que el conocía eran muy diferentes, la forma de su cuerpo y voz lo había pensar que ese Akuma podría ser una maquina creada por alguna persona.

Pero eso era casi imposible.

¿Quién tiene el poder aparte de los Dioses para darle vida a algo?

Ninguna facción y mucho menos religión había creado a ese tipo de cosas.

Era muy extraño.

El brazo izquierdo del Akuma cambio de forma rápidamente.

Su brazo había adoptado la forma de una ametralladora, según lo veía el castaño el Akuma podía modificar partes de su cuerpo a voluntad.

Lo que había creado tenía un parecido con una ametralladora, pero Issei estaba casi seguro que en dado caso que eso expulsara balas no solo serían de plomo.

La ametralladora del Akuma comenzó a disparar hacía ellos.

Las balas parecían ser las que comúnmente conocían los seres humanos pero cuando las balas que salían de la ametralladora del Akuma tocaban el suelo pequeños cráteres aparecían.

El poder de la balas era peligroso y Issei no dudaba que tuvieran alguna clase de habilidad que ellos desconocían.

— Le Fay vete con Ravel y la niña de aquí — Ordeno Issei — Vallan a un lugar seguro y busquen a Rías, quiero averiguar que es esa cosa.

— Crees poder solo — Pregunto Ravel.

— Claro, váyanse tranquilas — Respondió el castaño.

Las tres rubias huyeron junto a los Yokai que habían llegado hace poco tiempo.

Issei no estaba mintiendo.

El poder de ese Akuma era muy inferior al suyo propio.

El castaño era más poderoso y lo sabía.

Issei sintió una extraña vibración en el suelo donde estaba, internamente le agradeció a Le Fay por la ayuda.

La rubia después de irse creo una barrera para trasladarlos lejos del centro y prevenir así la destrucción de la ciudad.

En otras circunstancias el castaño se hubiera confiado, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera en estos momentos o la pagaría muy caro.

[Balance Breaker]

La armadura perteneciente al Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo vistió completamente el cuerpo de su actual portador Issei Hyodo.

Alzándose al aire utilizando sus alas de Dragón Issei llego a la misma altura que el Akuma.

El brazo derecho del akuma adoptó la misma forma del izquierdo convirtiéndose en una nueva ametralladora.

— Puede seguir cambiando su cuerpo — Dijo Issei esquivando las diferentes balas lanzadas por el Akuma — ¿Qué es en realidad esa cosa?

— [Compañero, tengo una vaga idea de que es] — Comento Ddraig — [Termina esta pelea y conversaremos, el nivel que posee ese tal Akuma no debe ser problema para ti]

— No lo es Ddraig — Le respondió el castaño — Concentra unos cuantos [Boost] por favor compañero.

— [Está bien, no hagas nada estúpido] — El Dragón Rojo comenzó a concentrar su poder en aumentos de energía.

Solo había una razón por la que Issei no había eliminado a ese Akuma, si lo hacía no podría averiguar que era en realidad esa cosa.

Pero por más que lo intentara el Akuma no decía ninguna otra palabra.

Cuando hablo de las [Inocencias] Issei recordó como aquel ser Astral con el que hablo en Asgard también nombro las 7 joyas como [Inocencias]

Quiere decir que el objetivo de ese Akuma es recuperar las [Inocencias] pero como sabía que él las tenía, se supone que solo Rías, Ravel y Le Fay conocían lo que él fue a hacer a Argard.

Buen, Azazel, Odín y la hermosa Valkiria que tenía el Dios como ayudante, pero dudaba que le dieran esa información a cualquiera.

Issei estaba 100% seguro que ninguno había sido, pero entonces como sabia ese Akuma que él tenía una de las joyas o [Inocencias]

— ¿Quién te envió? — Le pregunto el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]

Pero el Akuma no respondió.

Quizás en su funcionamiento no estaba la capacidad de poder responder a esa pregunta.

La identidad de su líder quedaría oculta.

Hartándose de lo mismo el castaño voló gracias a las alas de Dragón hacía el frente para quedar a solo unos pocos metros del Akuma.

La armadura roja del [Boosted Gear] lo protegía de las bolas que salían disparadas en grandes cantidades de la ametralladora del Akuma.

[Dragón Shot]

Todos los [Boost] que Ddraig había almacena fueron usados por Issei para impactar un potente ataque directo al Akuma.

Como lo había previsto el castaño el cuerpo del Akuma fue destruido y callo en pedazos al suelo.

Desapareciendo su armadura Issei se acercó para ver los pedazos del ya derrotado Akuma.

Alrededor de las partes del Akuma Issei logro visualizar cierta cantidad de energía oscura.

Se podría decir que era materia oscura.

Era la primera vez que el castaño presenciaba un ser creado de esa forma.

— Issei-sama — Una voz que el conocía a la perfección le hablo a su espalda.

— Le Fay, pensé haberles dicho que se retiraran — Hablo Issei a la joven maga de la familia Pendragon — Bueno ya no importa, si volviste fue por algo no es cierto.

La maga de cabello rubio asintió.

— Vera, hace unos minutos mientras usted peleaba con esa cosa — Le Fay le hiso señas para que la siguiera — La pequeña Kitsune recupero su memoria.

— De veras — Dijo Issei con asombro y felicidad — Me alegro por ella, por cierto quien era esa pequeña entonces.

— Pues vera — Le Fay se rasco levemente la mejilla — Teníamos bajo nuestro cuidado a la próxima líder de Kioto.

— ¡Eh!... — La cara inexpresiva que puso el castaño era la misma que había pasado por la cabeza de la joven Pendragon.

Issei Hyodo siempre terminaba conociendo personas pertenecientes a la realeza o herederos poderosos.

No se quejaba, pero cada vez que ocurría siempre se metía en alguna clase de problemas.

Después de seguir a Le Fay durante un corto periodo de tiempo Issei logro visualizar a Ravel en compañía de la pequeña rubia Yokai ahora conocida como Kunou.

Cuando la pequeña rubia vio al castaño acercarse se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

— Estas bien Issei — Le pregunto la pequeña rubia Kitsune.

— Estoy perfectamente, te llamas Kunou ¿Cierto? — La nombrada asintió con una sincera sonrisa — Estoy feliz que recuperaras tus recuerdos, aunque me sorprendió que estuve cuidando a la próxima líder de Kioto, pero igual estoy feliz.

— Gracias Issei, a todos muchas gracias por ayudarme — Les agradeció con humildad la pequeña Yokai de cabello rubio.

— Pero Kunou, ¿Cómo llegaste a Kuoh? — Pregunto Ravel con duda.

— Lo que quiero contarles es delicado y preferiría hablarlo cuando estemos junto a mi Oka-sama — Propuso la pequeña rubia.

— Está bien, vallamos con tu Oka-sama primero — Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña y para alegría de la misma Issei acepto.

Los Yokai que hace poco los acusaron de secuestradores se colocaron delante de ellos y alzaron sus manos.

Comenzando a cantar un ritual nunca antes oído por el castaño.

Para sorpresa de todos, una puerta en forma de grieta se abrió delante de ellos.

— Issei detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el verdadero Kioto — Comenzó a explicar la pequeña Kunou — Cuando pasemos y encontremos a mi Oka-sama les explicare todo.

Dispuestos a cruzar la grieta un grito femenino los detuvo.

— ¡ISE! — La voz de Rías llego a oídos del castaño — Espérenme, yo también quiero ir.

Los guardias Yokai iban a atacar a la pelirroja pero con seriedad fueron detenidos por la pequeña Kunou.

— Rías, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunto el castaño — Pensé que estabas de excursión con tu grupo.

— Estaba, pero Le Fay me llamo y aunque dijo que no era necesario que viniera sentí curiosidad — Respondió la pelirroja en modo de explicación — Además tengo entendido que el verdadero Kioto se encuentra oculto y quiero verlo.

Issei estuvo a punto de preguntarle como obtuvo tal información pero la imagen del Maou Lucifer paso por su cabeza y así su duda fue resulta.

Reagrupándose el grupo conformado por el Sekiryuutei, la heredera del clan Gremory, la descendiente del rey Arturo y la cuarta hija de los Phoenix se adentraron dentro de la brecha.

Mientras estuvieron dentro pudieron ver figuras y escenas pasar a toda velocidad pero ninguna fue distinguida perfectamente por los jóvenes.

En menos de lo que pensaron aparecieron en el verdadero Kioto.

Si se definía en pocas palabras el verdadero Kioto y el falso Kioto eran completamente diferentes de pie a cabeza.

Por las calles se podían ver claramente como los Yokai caminaban sin necesidad de transformarse u ocultar su verdadera apariencia.

La ciudad poseía un brillo único que solo la magia podría dar.

— Este es el verdadero Kioto Issei, chicos — Dijo Kunou con alegría ya que había regresado a su tierra natal — Vamos con mi Oka-sama.

Los guardias Yokai guiaron al grupo de jóvenes de Kuoh hacía el santuario más resaltante del lugar.

No había que ser un genio para descubrir que hay era el hogar de la pequeña Kunou.

Siguiendo el protocolo todos entraron con cuidado y mucha discreción.

— ¡KUNOU! — Un lindo grito femenino lleno de felicidad paso como un flash entre los jóvenes y tomo a la pequeña Yokai en un profundo abrazo.

Cuando todos se recuperaron del shock pudieron ver quien había sido el responsable.

Una bella mujer de largo cabello rubio y resaltes orejas de zorro y al igual que la pequeña poseía nueve colas anaranjadas.

Su vestimenta era la ropa clásica de una sacerdotisa de Japón.

La hermosa rubia poseía una radiante figura, grandes pechos que en tamaño superaban a la heredera Gremory y un atractivo aire de madures.

Esa mujer era la líder de todos los Yokai y por ende la jefa absoluta de Kioto.

— Oka-sama, suéltame — Pidió Kunou con desesperación ya que su rostro estaba oculto entre los grandes pechos de su madre y le costaba respirar.

— No lo hare, te fuiste por más de una semana y aun no sé quién te secuestro, no te soltare jamás — Como toda madre que recién acababa de recuperar a su única hija se negó a soltar a la pequeña rubia pero si aflojo un poco el abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas.

— Usted debe ser la Oka-sama de Konuo, me llamo Issei Hyodo, mis compañeras son Rías Gremory, Ravel Phoenix y Le Fay Pendragon — Mientras las presentaba Issei las señalaba a cada una para que sus nombres fueran bien entendidos — Es un honor conocer a la líder de Kioto y la Oka-sama de Kunou, le aseguramos que nosotros no somos los secuestradores de su hija.

Issei quería aclarar ese último punto para evitar malos entendidos que pudieran afectarlos en un futuro cercano.

— Un placer, me llamo Yasaka y soy la madre de Kunou — Se presentó la líder de los Yokai — Se perfectamente que ustedes no raptaron a mi hija, pero me confunde ver a la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer junto a los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei.

El aire del ambiente cambio.

La líder de Kioto los conocía a la perfección.

— Me gustaría hablar con todos a la vez, pero una persona estaba esperando dentro de aquella habitación — Yasaka señalado una habitación al frente — Pidió hablar contigo Issei Hyodo y conmigo.

Issei no tuvo que pensarlo.

Pudo sentir perfectamente un poder conocido detrás de la puerta de esa habitación.

— Muy bien — Acepto el castaño — Ustedes esperen aquí, prometo explicarles todo después.

Las chicas asintieron y Yasaka dejo a Kunou junto a ellas.

 _ **Parte II**_

Dentro de la habitación que hace poco señalo la líder de Kioto estaban el actual Sekiryuutei y una persona que el mismo Issei conoció horas antes.

La Maou Serafall Leviathan.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? — Pregunto Issei al dúo de mujeres.

— Veras Issei-chan. Yasaka y yo iniciamos una linda amistad hace años, poco después que me volviera una Maou — Explico Serafall con melancolía — Que tiempos aquellos.

— Eso lo entiendo — El castaño miro a la líder de los Yokai — Pero ustedes son líderes de diferentes facciones, eso no es ir contra las reglas.

— De cierta forma es cierto, pero Serafall y yo hablamos cuando tenemos vacaciones así que no tiene nada que ver con trabajo

— Ustedes le buscaron la vuelta al asunto — Reprocho el castaño.

— Entonces eres de los que crees que las facciones no pueden crear lazos Issei-chan – Pregunto Serafall con decepción.

— Para nada — La Maou lo miro sorprendida — Estoy feliz que aunque sea ustedes dos se den cuenta que las facciones pueden ser amigos.

— Tú también lo crees Issei Hyodo — Pregunto Yasaka con curiosidad.

— Absolutamente, al fin de cuenta todos vivimos en el mismo mundo y sí, estoy completamente seguro que puede haber paz — Admito el castaño con emoción — Por cierto llámeme Issei, las formalidades no van conmigo.

— Está bien, Issei-kun — Acepto Yasaka — Serafall para que querías hablar con nosotros en privado, me da algo de curiosidad.

Serafall cambio su expresión de niña infantil a una de completa seriedad.

Había entrado en modo Maou.

— Sé que ustedes se dieron cuenta, la extraña máquina que derroto Issei-chan no era la que poseía esa terrorífica energía — Comento la Maou Leviathan — Cuando esa energía se acercaba a Kioto yo estaba en las montañas y pude sentirla mucho más cerca que todos ustedes, lo admito y me da coraje, pero… sentí miedo.

Eso sorprendió a ambos.

Un Demonio que ostentaba el título de Maou admitía sentir miedo.

¿Qué clase de ser era capaz de producir una energía tan oscura que un Demonio clase Maou sentiría miedo?

— Cuando enfrente a esa máquina ella misma se identificó como un Akuma — Informo el castaño — Dijo que su misión era recolectar las [Inocencias]

— No sé qué son esas [Inocencias] pero debemos hacer algo — Yasaka estaba preocupada, como no estarlo si su pueblo era amenazado por seres de los cuales no se sabe absolutamente nada — Si no hago algo Kioto será…

La misma Yasaka era incapaz de terminar esa frase.

— Yo ayudare aunque será a espaldas de todos, si una Maou interviene se podría armar un caos — Explico Serafall — Hare lo que pueda para ayudar Yasaka-chan.

— Muchas gracias Serafall — Dijo Yasaka — Issei-kun, yo no quiero sonar impertinente, pero esto no te incumbe a ti ni a tu compañeros yo no deseo que salgan heridos.

— No lo haremos, esas máquinas me buscaron por alguna razón — Issei pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir — Debo descubrir porque lo hacían, es mi deber hacerlo.

— Gracias Issei-kun, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo — Ofreció Yasaka — Los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei son muy famosos, todos están contentos que su grupo nos brinde su ayuda.

De pronto todos sintieron una enorme presión en la zona.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y junto al grupo de Issei pudieron ver como una docena de Akuma aparecían en el verdadero Kioto.

— Issei-sama, ¿Qué hacemos? — Pregunto Le Fay.

— Vallan en equipo, Tú, Ravel y Rías diríjanse al norte — Ordeno el castaño a sus compañeras, era algo ilógico ya que Rías era el [Rey] pero esas pequeñeces las resolverían luego — Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás.

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron al unísono todas las jóvenes.

[Boosted Gear]

El guantelete del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo dio acto de aparición en el brazo derecho de Issei Hyodo.

— Yasaka-san — Rías llamo a la líder de los Yokai — No tendrá unos talismanes en blanco por favor.

Con algo de duda la rubia Kitsune asintió.

Issei Hyodo salió del santuario y se dirigió a hacerle frente a un gran grupo de Akuma.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Grigori…**_

El personal perteneciente a la facción de los Ángeles Caídos o también conocidas como los Ángeles que cayeron de la gloria del señor, iban de un lado a otro llevando diferentes informes.

— Azazel — Un robusto hombre llamo al Gobernador General de Grigori — ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Baraquiel, eso no es de tu incumbencia — Esa fue la corta respuesta del Ángel Caído — Es broma te contare luego, pero más importante ¿Has visto a Kokabiel?

— Desde hace 2 días no lo he visto — Baraquiel monstro una mirada inquietante — Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos Azazel, si el anda suelo no sabemos que pasara.

— Tienes razón, tengo que irme hablamos más tarde — Azazel estaba por retirarse hasta que la mano de Baraquiel se posó en su hombre derecho.

— Oye, ¿Cómo está?... tu sabes, ¿Cómo esta ella? — Pregunto Baraquiel con dolor — No puedo acercarme porque me odia, pero sé que has ido recientemente a Kuoh y quería saber si la viste.

— Está muy bien, incluso se veía radiante — El Cadre Baraquiel alzo una ceja — Bueno ya que consiguió novio es normal que este feliz, Issei es buen tipo, aunque es un pervertido y quizás ellos…

Azazel quería continuar pero los relámpagos que salían disparados del cuerpo de su amigo Cadre se lo impidieron.

Baraquiel estaba sumamente furioso.

— ¿Quién? — Fue la pregunta del robusto Ángel Caído.

— Issei Hyodo, vive en Kuoh y es alumno de 1° año en la academia — Respondió Azazel viendo partir a su amigo Ángel Caído — Lo siento Issei, pero te lo mereces por irte sin dejarme analizar bien esas joyas, solo espero que Baraquiel no te mate por esta pequeña broma.

Sin más que hacer Azazel se retiró nuevamente de Grigori, aun tenia asuntos pendientes que debía atender cuanto antes fuera posible.

Nuevos peligros se acercaban y el Gobernador General de Grigori lo sabía perfectamente.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Rías en compañía de Ravel y Le Fay se disponían a eliminar a la mayor cantidad posible de las maquinas ahora conocidas como Akuma.

Tanto para la pelirroja y la rubia les era difícil ver esas máquinas de forma tranquila.

La razón.

Ellas dos eran Demonios y jamás habían visto uno de esa apariencia.

Mientras corría junto a las compañeras de Issei una leve corriente paso por sus piernas, era la tercera vez que pasaba desde que llego al verdadero Kioto, sentía como su propio poder quería salir por sí solo.

Issei estaba en el cielo ya con su armadura invocada peleando mano a mano contra los Akuma, al principio ella veía como el castaño tenía una visible ventaja pero no importaba cuantos Akuma derrotara siempre aparecían más.

El responsable de invocarlos estaba cerca pero escondido.

Le Fay realizo diferentes conjuros mágicos y esos impactaros en los cuerpos de los Akuma.

Ravel lanzaba llamaradas de fuego y volaba gracias a las alas de fuego de su clan.

Ella invoco el poder de la destrucción en ambos brazos y lo lanzo hacía los cuerpos de varios Akuma.

Cuando su ataque impacto pudo darse cuenta que los Akuma sufrieron daño pero aún se mantenían en pie, lo mismo pasaba con Ravel y Le Fay. Era claro que esas extrañas maquinas le afectaban sus ataques pero no a gran escala.

Lo más seguro era que poseían una gran resistencia a la energía Demoniaca y a las artes mágicas. Eso explicaría porque sus ataques, los de Ravel y Le Fay no funcionaban.

Issei había podido derrotar a varios Akuma ya que utilizaba el poder del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, pero había algo más, esos Akuma buscaban algo y quizás ese algo era las armas con la capacidad de dañarlos.

Como si de un fantasma se tratase la mujer que veía en sus sueños apareció delante de todas ellas.

En un principio pensó que solo ella pidió verla pero para su sorpresa ambas rubias miraron a la recién aparecida mujer con cara de asombro y duda.

— Ara-Ara, ya aparecieron otra vez esas cosas — Dijo la mujer de largo cabello rubio — Ya paso un milenio, el tiempo pasa de verdad rápido.

Con lentitud Rías intento tocar el hombro de la rubia pero para su sorpresa su mano paso a través de ella.

— No lo intentes, solo soy una parte de su alma — Explico la mujer de cabello rubio — Aun no puedes ver mi rostro, pero te diré algo a ti y a las demás, solo un Apóstol o como lo conocían antes un Exorcista puede derrotar a un Akuma y eso se debe a que ellos poseían una [Inocencia] terminen rápido con esto… segunda generación.

Como llego desaprecio en cuestión de segundos.

[Inocencia]

¿Qué era una [Inocencia?

Pero sobretodo, ¿Por qué todas ellas sentían que no era la primera vez que escuchaban ese nombre?

 _ **Con Issei…**_

El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] atacaba con ataques precisos a los diferentes Akuma que aparecían, por más que eliminara el número no disminuía. Es más, solo hacía más que aumentar cada vez más.

En un principio fue una docena, pero ahora ya había perdido la cuenta.

Serafall Leviathan estaba en las montañas deteniendo el paso de más Akuma y Yasaka dirigía a la guardia de Kioto para que defendieran y protegieran a los niños y a su pueblo.

Sin que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta el verdadero Kioto se volvió una zona peligrosa de guerra.

En medio de todos los Akuma apareció de la nada un extraño paraguas y en la punta del mismo resaltaba una cabeza de calabaza.

Issei estaba por acercarse hasta que vio como la cabeza de calabaza abrió de golpes ambos ojos.

— ¡Lero! — Grito con fuerza la cabeza de calabaza — Un Exorcista, hace un milenio que no veía a uno, siguen siendo igual de espantosos.

— L-Lero… ¿Qué es un Lero? — Fue lo único que Issei Hyodo pudo preguntar.

— Yo soy Lero, Exorcista Idiota, nunca cambian — Hablo con odio el extraño paraguas — Devuélvenos las [Inocencias] sabemos que hay 4 aquí en Kioto.

— Otra vez con eso — Issei se estaba hartando de escuchar tanto esa palabra — ¿Qué diablos es una [Inocencia]?

— Estúpido humano, las [Inocencias] son armas anti Akuma que fueron creadas hace 7 milenios por Dios, eres un Exorcistas y no lo sabes — Bufo Lero con desagrado.

— Si ellas son la única arma capaz de derrotarlos, ¿Por qué quieren solo recuperarlas? — Issei había escuchado toda la explicación de parte del paragua parlante — Además, ¿Por qué me diste toda esa información si somos enemigos?

Al escuchar la últimas palabras dichas por el castaño el paraguas rio de forma nerviosa.

La había cagado en grande.

Se dejó llevar por el momento y ahora podrían castigarlo.

— E-Eso… eso fue porque… porque nosotros no les tememos — El paraguas intento arreglar la situación — Pero te diré algo, estos Akuma son los más débiles que hay.

Issei no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Fisilmente esas máquinas rivalizaban con un Demonio de clase media sin problema alguno. Pero ahora el paraguas parlante llamado Lero le afirma que existen Akuma más fuertes, era oficial, esas máquinas llamadas Akuma eran sumamente peligrosas.

Todos los Akuma que tenía al frente comenzaron a dispararle sin contenerse, Issei no se había percatado antes pero su armadura ahora tenía unas singulares marcas en forma de estrella negras.

Después de unos segundos lo entendió.

Esas marcas eran productos de la balas, la armadura del Sekiryuutei es sumamente poderosa, pero ya había recibido prácticamente un millón de balas y el efecto de ellas comenzó a aparecer.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo la armadura se rompió en varios pedazos y su cuerpo quedo expuesto.

No lo iba a negar.

Se había confiado y ahora este era su resultado.

El guantelete del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo no funcionaba, después que la armadura fue rota de una forma tan inesperada Ddraig posiblemente estaría estabilizando la energia restante.

Las docenas de Akuma impactaros docenas de balas en el cuerpo del castaño y sin poder evitarlo Issei fue lanzado lejos hacía las montañas.

El simple hecho de haberse confiado le había costado caro.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esas balas eran un veneno para él no lo hubiera hecho.

 _ **Con Los Exorcistas Del Sekiryuutei…**_

— Issei-sama — Dijo Le Fay con preocupación.

— El idiota se confió — Argumento Ravel también con mucha preocupación.

— Se dieron cuenta, las balas le hicieron unas marcas en su cuerpo — Comento Rías recordando las estrellas que aparecieron en el cuerpo de Issei Hyodo — Si esas balas nos tocan podría pasarnos lo mismo.

El trio de jóvenes estudiantes esquivaba los ataques de los diferentes Akuma y contratacaban con cuidado, no querían ser tocadas por las balas de materia oscura.

— Sí, me pude dar cuenta cuando la armadura de Ddraig-sama se desactivo de golpe — Le Fay expreso su punto de vista — Solo son mis teorías pero la materia oscura de las balas son como un veneno para la victima que pudre su cuerpo lentamente.

— Ya entiendo, como Issei-sama posee tanta energia el efecto duro mucho tiempo en salir, no ha sido afectado como tal gracias al poder de Ddraig-san — Concordó Ravel — Pero entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a atacarlos? Si nos acercamos terminaremos igual.

— La mujer rubia lo dijo, solo las [Inocencias] son inmunes a esos Akuma — Le Fay sacó a relucir las palabras dichas hace poco por la mujer de largo cabello rubio — Las [Inocencias] pueden derrotar a ese Akuma, seamos realistas si esa mujer no los dijo es porque las poseemos.

Le Fay Pendragon era una joven que analizaba las cosas antes de decirlas, pero cuando las situaciones lo ameritaban dejaba eso de lado y decía sin estar segura lo que pensaba.

— Eso tiene algo de coherencia, por ejemplo mis piernas han estado teniendo calambres muy fuertes que son de por sí muy fuertes — Dijo Rías aceptando la teoría de Le Fay.

— T-Tu también — Dijo Ravel con sorpresa — No quería decirle a nadie pero mis manos están iguales.

— Eso es extraño, en mi caso es solo mi mano derecha la que se ha sentido extraña — Le Fay analizaba cuidosamente la situación — Que todas tengamos esos síntomas no es casualidad, es un patrón que conecta todo el caso referente a las [Inocencias]

— Yo empecé a sentirme así desde que Issei regreso de Asgard — Anuncio Rías — Ustedes también empezaron a sentirse así al mismo tiempo.

Las dos rubias asintieron en afirmación.

Era oficial.

No era una coincidencia.

 _ **Con Issei…**_

Incrustado en el suelo con todo su cuerpo casi por completo paralizado debido al veneno de la materia oscura que poseían las balas de los Akuma.

No podía mover su cuerpo.

Issei pensaba todo lo que Lero le había contado.

Las [Inocencias] eran armas anti Akuma creadas por Dios hace 7 milenios, pero no fueron creadas por el Dios Bíblico ni por ningún Dios de alguna religión.

Entonces ¿Por qué Dios fueron creadas las [Inocencias]?

— [Compañero, no flaquees que has estado en peores] — Dijo Ddraig — [Después de pensarlo ya descubrí que eran esas cosas llamadas [Inocencias] pero debes escuchar con atención]

— Habla — Pidió Issei.

— [Los Dragones jamás nos inmiscuíamos ente los asuntos humanos o de las demás facciones, pero recuerdo vagamente lo que dijo el anterior Rey Dragón más fuerte] — Ddraig comenzó a narrar su historia — [Él dijo que un pequeño grupo de humanos obtuvieron un poder peligroso y para que un Dragón de categoría Rey lo dijera posiblemente era un poder nunca antes visto]

— Ese poder eran las [Inocencias] — Pregunto Issei.

— [No estoy seguro, solo sé que antes que yo fuera sellado por el Dios Bíblico en el [Boosted Gear] ese poder del que hablo el antiguo Rey Dragón ya había desaparecido] — Ddraig termino de narrar su historia — [Pero desde que volviste de Asgard pude sentir como algo se alojó en tu brazo como si fuera un parasito, no te había dicho nada porque no era peligroso pero ahora parece querer salir compañero, ¿Qué dices? Lo dejamos salir]

La sonrisa zorruna que adorno el rostro de Issei Hyodo fue la respuesta que necesito el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

 _ **Con Serafall…**_

La Maou Serafall Leviathan veía con dolor como el pueblo al que le tenía tanto aprecio era destruido rápidamente por esas extrañas maquinas llamadas Akuma.

Antes de que eso ocurriera ella se encargó de repeler a una gran cantidad pero sin que se diera cuenta los Akuma cambiaron de dirección y le fue imposible seguir ayudando.

Ella era una Maou del Inframundo, el simple hecho de poseer ese título le prohibía ayudar a Kioto porque ahí habitaban Yokai y no Demonios.

Aunque les ayudara posiblemente las personas conocerían su identidad y sin que pudiera hacer algo el Inframundo descubriría que ayudo a una facción enemiga.

Era frustrante para ella no poder hacer nada.

Su poder Demoniaco brotaba a cantidades de su cuerpo y toda la zona comenzaba a congelarse solo con el simple hecho de sentir el aura de la Maou.

Yasaka estaba enfrentando a los Akuma y defendía a los habitantes de Kioto, pero como hacía eso no podía proteger la estructura de su ciudad, la verdadera Kioto estaba siendo destruida cruelmente.

No abandonaría a su amiga.

— Detente — Murmuro la Maou comenzando a llorar mientras viendo el desastre frente a ella — Ya detente, por favor… ya detente…

Pero por más que lo pidiera, sus palabras se la llevaba el viento.

Ya no podía aguantar más.

Estaba por mandar todo al diablo e ir a ayudar directamente a Kioto hasta que sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su cabeza.

Giro su rostro lentamente.

Topándose con los claros ojos color miel del castaño llamo Issei Hyodo.

— Issei… — Pronuncio con lentitud el nombre del castaño sin usar algún mote cariñoso o de broma.

— Una Maou como usted no debería actuar en un asunto tan pequeño como este — Issei quito su mano de la cabeza de la Maou y siguió caminando al frente — Espere aquí, yo me encargo de lo demás.

— Tu brazo, ¿Qué le paso? — Pregunto Serafall viendo el cambiado brazo del castaño.

El brazo izquierdo de Issei Hyodo había adquirido un color negro, pero no era el negro natural de la piel sino más bien un color negro como el de un tatuaje, ahora su brazo era desde la mano hasta el codo de ese color y en su hombro una serie de extraños signos también estaban tatuados del mismo color anochecer.

— Esto… — Issei rio levemente mientras miraba su brazo — Con esto los protegeré a todos…

Desapareciendo en un aumento de velocidad.

Dejando sola a la Maou viendo fijamente el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el castaño.

La morena de lisas coletas llevo sus manos a su pecho.

Ese chico llamado Issei Hyodo le generaba una nueva esperanza que ella jamás espero venir.

 _ **Con Los Exorcistas Del Sekiryuutei…**_

Rías Gremory, Le Fay Pendragon y Ravel Phoenix estaban paradas frente a las docenas de Akuma.

Habían hecho desaparecer sus poderes para concentrarse.

Estaban buscando en lo más oculto de su ser aquellas cosas que buscaban con tanto celo los Akuma.

En esos momentos imitaban la forma de ser de Issei Hyodo cuando hablaba con Ddraig a través de la [Boosted Gear] ya que según el castaño había que concentrarse y explotar de golpe el poder que llevas dentro.

Ellas no sabían cómo lo habían hecho pero eso no les importaba en los más mínimos.

Al mismo tiempo pronunciaron las mismas palabras.

[Inocencia]

Un brillo cubrió levemente cada parte donde las jóvenes dijeron haber sentido un cambio desde hace poco.

En solo segundos los Akuma habían sido aniquilados y las tres chicas aparecieron en diferentes puntos del área sudando con pesadez y de forma cansada.

El brillo que las cubrió había desaparecido y ya no mostraban nada nuevo que ver.

Pero por solo unos cortos segundos ellas manejaron un poder que llevaba oculto milenios, pero aun no podían manejarlo ya que el hacerlo les consumió su poder mágico en solo segundos. Pero a cambio… les dio un poder nunca antes visto.

 _ **Parte V**_

— Vallamos por las [Inocencias] — Ordeno el paraguas parlante a los Akuma.

— Alto ahí, paragua de Halloween — Issei acababa de volver y mando a callar al paraguas parlante de cabeza de calabaza — No van a dar un paso más.

— Estas vivo, las marcas de la materia oscura desaparecieron de tu cuerpo, ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Lero mostraba sorpresa al ver de nuevo a Issei frente a el — Pero no importa, ¡Mátenlo!

Los Akuma se lanzaron sobre Issei Hyodo pero este en vez de asustarse solo sonrió con soberbia.

— Te lo agradezco Lero — El nombrado lo miro intrigado — ¿Por qué sin ti no hubiera despertado este poder?

[Inocencia]

El brazo izquierdo de Issei brillo en una luz color verde.

Transformándolo completamente en algo nuevo.

Un largo brazo hecho de lo que a primera vista parecería ser metal y en vez de una mano estaba una enorme garra metálica apareció.

En la punta del brazo un círculo hecho de energia verde brillaba y giraba sin detenerse.

Lo que había invocado el castaño era un arma anti Akuma conocida como [Inocencia] un poder que llevaba ocultos milenios había vuelto a aparecer.

— [Compañero puedes utilizar mis alas] — Dijo Ddraig en la mente del castaño.

Las enormes alas de Dragón parecieron en la espalda del castaño y este se lanzó en el cielo sobre los diferentes Akuma.

De un solo roce que les hiciera los Akuma eran destruidos por el brazo metálico que poseía una garra del castaño.

En pocos menos de un minuto todos los Akuma habían explotados y fueron eliminados.

— T-Tu e-eres… u-un A-Apóstol… un Exorcista elegido por las [Inocencias] — Grito Lero con temor — Tengo que irme o seré eliminado Lero…

Debido al miedo se nombró así mismo al final de su propia oración.

— Interesante, simplemente interesante — Una tercera voz intervino — No pensé que la despertarías hoy.

El recién aparecido según el punto de vista de Issei parecía ser un enorme duende vestido con esmoquin blanco y sobrero de copa alto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto el castaño seriamente.

Lo siento, donde quedaron mis modales, yo soy el creador de todos los Akuma… me conocen como el Conde Milenario — La sonrisa imborrable del ahora identificado Conde Milenario hiso que Issei se pusiera alerta — Pero ya me aburrí, mejor me voy.

— ¡Espera! — Lo llamo el castaño — Atacaste Kioto, destruiste y asesinaste ciudadanos, pero ahora te vas.

— Tenía un objetivo en mente, pero me aburrí — Issei apretó los dientes con fuerza, ese sujeto mato personas por algo pero al final se aburrió y ahora se va, ¿Qué clase de ser era? — Pero te diré algo Exorcista, no. Issei Hyodo, esos Akuma no eran más que simples nivel 2, estas muy lejos de siquiera poder tocarme… nos vemos.

El Conde Milenario agarro el paraguas parlante y desapareció volando en el cielo de Kioto.

La [Inocencia] de Issei desapareció y el castaño callo inconsciente al suelo.

Se había esforzado y ahora su energia estaba en cero.

 _ **Parte VI**_

Acostado en un futon de dormir con algunas vendas en su cuerpo estaba el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]

Issei abrió los ojos y despertó de golpe.

Pero al hacerlo lastimo unas heridas de su cuerpo y se quejó en voz media alta.

Esa voz fue escuchada perfectamente por las personas fuera de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron varias mujeres.

— Ise, despertaste — Dijo Rías con alivio.

— Issei-sama, estaba preocupada por usted — Le Fay comento aliviada.

— Serás idiota, por eso te decimos que no hagas nada imprudente, que bueno que estés bien — El siempre tono tsundere de Ravel llego a oídos del castaño.

Sin embargo fue un abrazo lo que lo hiso reaccionar.

La pequeña Kunou estaba abrazándolo con cariño su pecho vendado.

— Issei, que bueno, que bueno que este bien — Kunou estaba sumamente feliz que su salvador se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

— Lo prometí, estoy bien no te preocupes Kunou — Le dijo Issei acariciando la espalda de la pequeña Kitsune.

Yasaka entro a la habitación donde estaba descansando el castaño.

— Issei-kun, estoy feliz que estés sano y salvo — Dijo la líder de Kioto con honestidad — Como lo prometí, puedes pedir lo que quieras a cambio.

— Déjeme ver — El castaño llevo su mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba — Ya se, déjeme ver a Kunou cuando quiera y déjela ir a mi casa cuando ella quiera.

— S-Solo eso — Pregunto Yasaka con duda — Puedes pedir dinero u otras cosas.

— Solo eso, si puedo ver a Kunou estoy bien — Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

— Ise, estuviste dormido un día entero, mi excursión está por terminar — Le dijo Rías — Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos en Kuoh pronto.

Robándole un beso al castaño.

Sacándole celos a las tres rubias dentro de la habitación.

Rías Gremory partió al Kioto donde solo los humanos podían acceder para irse con su grupo de nuevo a la ciudad de Kuoh mientras pedía que su [Reina] no le hiciera pregunta alguna sobre lo ocurrido.

— Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos — Propuso el castaño.

Las chicas asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación para dejarlo cambiarse, cuando ya no hubo nadie el castaño hablo nuevamente.

— Puedes salir Sera, ya no hay nadie.

— Me alegro — Respondió la Maou Leviathan — Tus heridas están bien.

— Estoy recuperándome — Dijo el castaño — Me imagino que te iras al Inframundo.

— Sí, me iré dentro de poco ya que mis vacaciones terminaron — Comento la Maou Leviathan — Gracias por todo, por proteger a Kioto y detenerme antes de que hiciera una locura.

— No hay problema, normalmente yo cometo las locuras y no las detengo pero siempre se puede variar — Bromeo el chico — Creo que en vacaciones iré al Inframundo, espero que podamos hablar Sera.

— Yo también lo espero — Dijo la morena acercándose al castaño para depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla — Nos vemos I-kun…

Terminando esas palabras Serafall Leviathan desapareció en un círculo mágico de tele transportación.

El castaño se tocó la mejilla donde lo había besado la Maou.

No todos podían decir que la Maou Serafall había besado su mejilla, Issei se sentía alagado.

 _ **Epilogo**_

En una oscura habitación.

Sentados frente a un larga mesa cuadrada.

En la punta de la mesa se podía ver como el Conde Milenario comía tranquilamente su cena y a su lado estaba Lero flotando en el aire como si nada.

— Conde… ¿Por qué dejo a esos Exorcistas vivos? — Pregunto un hombre oculto en la oscuridad — Podría haberle arrebatado las [Inocencias] en ese instante.

— Porque si lo hubiera hecho no sería divertido — Respondió el Conde milenario sin dejar de comer — Esos Exorcistas darán de que hablar y quiero ve cómo reacciona el Vaticano al ver como dos Demonios poseen una [Inocencia]

— Demonios con [Inocencia] eso ocurrió en el pasado también ¿Cierto? — Comento una voz femenina — Aquella mujer poseía una, lo recuerdo claramente como si hubiera sido ayer.

— No se preocupen, Road podrías encargarte de Issei Hyodo, estuve investigando a ese chico y es discípulo de ese hombre — Dijo el Conde Milenario — Cuento contigo.

— Acepto, sabes me causa gracia que usemos los nombre que tenían los anteriores pero qué más da — Dijo la ahora conocida Road — Yo misma iré a hacerme cargo de Issei Hyodo.

— Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esto — Hablo nuevamente el conde — Nosotros la familia Noé daremos comienzo a la nueva era ohohoho…

Una nueva amenaza había apareció.

Una familia que estuvo oculta por milenios acababa de regresar.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 11 de mis historia.**_

 _ **Sé que dure mucho tiempo a como los tengo acostumbrados, ya que publico cada dos o tres días pero les diré que estoy enfermo.**_

 _ **Todo empezó como una gripe normal pero ahora el solo hecho de tocar con mis dedos el teclado hace que no aguante las articulaciones de mi cuerpo y no puedo estar sentado mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Terminar este capítulo fue como si literalmente combatiera con titanes.**_

 _ **No quiero desanimarlo pero quizás dure más de una semana en publicar de nuevo ya que estoy muy enfermo, sé que muchos autores dicen se me borro el documento del computador o se me daño la computadora cuando todos sabemos que es mentira.**_

 _ **Pero se lo digo de verdad estoy enfermo.**_

 _ **Como pueden ver termino el Tomo S de mi historia y apareció la familia Noé, el Conde Milenario conoce a Issei pero la pregunta es de donde lo conoce.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo irán al Inframundo junto con Rías y luego iniciara el arco de Kokabiel, espero que todos les guste y otra vez más me disculpo porque durare más de una semana mientras se me quita este insoportable virus.**_

 _ **Dure más de un día solo para responder los comentarios ya que me costaba escribir. Es más, le tuve que pedir ayuda a mi primo que los escribiera, yo le dictaba que quería decir y él lo redactaba. Pero jamás dejare de responder a sus comentarios, nunca jamás lo hare así que comenten amigos.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el comentario amigo.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Gracias por la explicación, ya aparecieron el Conde Milenario y dos Noé, espero que la forma en que los incluí sea de tu agrado amigo, si tienes una duda o algo se me paso por alto por favor notifícamelo y yo lo arreglare.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Issei y su grupo no fueron culpados de nada, lo de la vida pasada de Rías me da curiosidad pero la rubia no es ella misma, podríamos decir que esta oculta dentro de su [Inocencia] es como un fantasma del pasado y más adelante revelare quien es la rubia y mostrare su rostro.**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Pikachu tu eres mi hermano, aquí está tu actualización y nos leemos pronto amigo mío.**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Siento de verdad si te pareció flojo amigo, lo hice lo mejor que podía y a los demás les gusto pero intentare mejorar, lo de Sona será para más adelante y en el caso de Serafall ya viste como la Maou loli con pecho ya se interesó en el castaño.**_

 _ **Atlas:**_

 _ **Kuroka, como adoro a esa gata, pues quien sabe. Quizás si o posiblemente no, la verdad amigo no puedo revelar mucho sobre su historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **NEW WOLF:**_

 _ **Aquí tienes el siguiente hermano, que lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **Vanagandr:**_

 _ **La tercera guerra mundial animada, hermano el solo hecho de pensar en verla me vuelve OP, pero desgraciadamente quisas hasta animen primero la novela de Accelerator que la serie principal, aunque te digo que si animan a esa no me quejo con tal que no muestren más a Misaka y sus amiguitas que me hartaron como no tienes idea, son buenas pero eso parece un harem yuri y no me gusta, si animan el de Accelerator me fascinaría verlo. Gracias por tus palabras, los Noé aparecieron y el Conde Milenario Conoce a Issei.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Los primeros capítulos son relleno hasta el 50 o por ahí, pero velo completo ya que no te arrepentirás, Serafall descubrirá porque no debe tener curiosidad por un Dragón ya que quedara locamente enamorada, espero que te guste y espero seguir contando contigo amigo mio.**_

 _ **Fdg:**_

 _ **Jajaja…**_

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_

 _ **Gracias, espero que te siga gustando.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Era Kunou y sé que todos lo sabían, pero no pude evitar poner a esa loli rubia, ¿Cómo llego a Kuoh? Será explicado en el próximo episodio lo prometo amigo mío.**_

 _ **Reload32:**_

 _ **To Aru Majutsu No Index posee una novela ligera y además una continuación llamada To Aru Majutsu No Index nuevo testamento, los hechos ocurren después de la tercera guerra mundial y ahí es donde Touma levanta bandera con la Diosa Magica, es increíble que ese tipo se levante hasta una Diosa, sobre el fanfic no puedo incluir aun a los héroes porque entonces cuando sea la excursión de Issei a Kioto que incluiré, además esta era para los Akuma y espero que te haya gustado, me dices que tal vas con la novela ligera amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Cuando se entere quien es Analía, Serafall morirá de un infarto, sobre el harem todo a su tiempo hermano aunque solo diré que quizás Issei ya las conozco a ambas, Rías sigue practicando y pobre Sona perdió todo el viaje solo diré eso no diré más jejeje, gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **Jor Gremory:**_

 _ **Ya casi callo la Maou solo un poco más y listo, lo de los capítulos lo siento amigo es que estoy enfermo como lo dije arriba pero prometo regresar con uno más largo, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con ustedes para seguir mejorando y que todos estemos satisfechos.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, estoy feliz que te guste.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Espero que los combates sean de tu agrado, aun no los profundizo como tal porque pienso hacerlo más adelante pero ahí vamos, la familia Noé tendrá su momento y luego el canon de DxD y luego de eso reaparecerá la familia Noé hasta que llegue el punto donde hare el clímax total y la historia terminara, aunque para eso falta mucho.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Apareció hermano, al fin apareció la loli con pechos, los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei están que arden, muchos me han dicho que como se llaman si son lo "Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo" o los "Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei" la verdad es lo mismo lo explico para que no haya confusión.**_

 _ **Atlas:**_

 _ **Amigo estas confundido, cuando publique los comentarios un nombre se omitió pero quedaron dos puntos [:] revisa para que veas que no me equivoco, Serafall súper esta amigo, muchas gracias por el comentario y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Esa maldita ley universal es la envidia de todos, pero bueno los anime son así, gracias por el comentario y cómo puedes ver esta con los Demonios, no quise cambiar eso para no desviar el rumbo ya que recordemos que muchos puntos fuertes ocurren en medio o después de un [Rating Game]**_

 _ **Allan:**_

 _ **Ya lo veremos amigo… ya lo veremos, gracias por el comentario y nos leemos después. Solo imagínate. Sona en el escritorio recibiendo amor del castaño y Tsubaki y Murayama viendo… imagínatelo y dime luego.**_

 _ **George:**_

 _ **Una vaga idea así paso por mi loca mente, me parece estupenda y Saji evolucionara no te preocupes.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Las Yandere son la ley hermano, D Gray Man está buenísimo y D Gray Man Hallow sumamente FULL, nos leemos pronto, recemos por Index 3 amigo, hay que tener fe en Yato-sama…**_

 _ **Les pregunto algo, recomiéndeme un anime bueno que sea parecido a Hunter x Hunter o Bleach. Muchos afirman que Bleach cambio y se volvió mierda, lo acepto la trama desmejoro pero de ahí a llamarlo mierda me molesta, los dibujos son de las mejores artes que hay y eso se reconoce, esperemos que Tite-sensei saque un nuevo súper manga para nosotros pronto.**_

 _ **Aún recuerdo cuando se dijo que duraría 10 años más, eso fue en el 2012 sino mal recuerdo. Quedaron muchos huecos porque Tite si pensaba hacerlo por 10 años pero el señor se apuró y omitió tantas cosas que ni al caso. Estoy deacuerdo que el arco que iba luego de el de Aizen fue malísimo y Ichigo podía recuperar sus poderes en el medio de la guerra además eso lo hubiera vuelto impactante.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, hay que esperar.**_

 _ **Nuevamente recuerdo que durare más de una semana hasta mejorar, solo esperen que jamás abandonare.**_

 _ **Una pregunta antes de terminar.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce una editorial en Venezuela para publicar un libro por favor déjenme los datos que estoy en la espera de lanzar mi historia propia, fue a una y les gusto pero me dijeron que tenía que esperar al próximo año, por favor si saben algo díganme y se los agradeceré enormemente.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	13. Chapter 13

High School DxD Re: Life

 _ **Tomo III**_

 _ **Capitulo I**_

Nos Vamos Al Inframundo

 _ **Parte I**_

El incidente de Kioto había culminado.

Issei Hyodo y su equipo regresaron a la ciudad de Kuoh con la mayor normalidad posible. Para ellos ir a una misión suicida y regresar a su hogar era la mayor normalidad que podría existir.

Los días de clases habían culminados.

¿Por qué?

Las vacaciones de verano iniciaron.

Playa, sol y arena.

Para alguno lo era pero para otros no.

— Nos vamos al Inframundo — La melodiosa voz de Rías Gremory soltó aquella noticia — Sé que pensaste que lo había olvidado Ise, pero no te preocupes, iremos al Inframundo y te presentaras con mis padres.

En su mente el castaño no deseaba que su querida novia lo hubiera recordado, obviamente no la contradeciría por sus sentimientos… sí, solo por sus sentimientos y no por miedo, él era el actual Sekiryuutei y no le temía a nada ni a nadie.

Había combatido contra monstruos, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios de clase suprema, pero su enemigo jurado estaba a solo pocas horas de su alcance.

El nombre era.

Sus suegros.

El solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que todo el cuerpo del castaño llamado Issei Hyodo temblara producto de los nervios.

No quería morir aun.

Tenía tantos sueños y ambiciones que cumplir en un futuro, muchos no lo sabían pero quitando el hecho de ser el actual Sekiryuutei y el líder de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo, Issei Hyodo tenía un pequeño sueño común y corriente.

Quería montar un restaurante familiar.

Para ser francos nadie lo sabía.

Pero era un humilde sueño.

Regresando al presente.

El castaño portador de [Boosted Gear] y ahora una rara joya llamada [Inocencia] estaba en la sala de su hogar junto a Ravel y Le Fay cuando Rías dijo aquella noticia.

— Issei-sama, le deseo suerte — Lo animo Le Fay — No muera por favor, confiamos en usted.

— Van a golpear al idiota, pobrecito — La burla de Ravel reflejaba su cercano destino — Nos vemos en dos meses entonces Issei-sama.

— De qué hablan — Con un brillo espectral el castaño respondió — Ustedes se hunden conmigo.

Ambas lo miraron intrigadas.

Issei volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Les recuerdo que juntos invadimos el Inframundo en la fiesta de compromiso de Rías — Ambas rubias rieron nerviosas — Si me van a culpar ustedes se hunden conmigo como si fuera el mismísimo Titanic.

— Eso es abuso de poder — Se quejó la Phoenix — Usted no es nadie para obligarnos.

— Soy tu líder tsundere, si yo caigo tu caes conmigo — Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa diabólica — Además, tu querida familia espera por ti en el Inframundo, tienes que hablar con ellos y espero no te castiguen por fugarte de casa antes de siquiera ser una adolecente.

— Lo acusare, diré que me secuestro — Rebatió la rubia de ojos zafiros.

— Muy tarde, ya le mande una carta a Lady Phoenix que tú te quedaste por decisión propia — Respondió el castaño — Acéptalo mi querida Ravel… perdiste esta batalla…

Con los ojos llorosos de falsas lágrimas la rubia subió al segundo piso para ir a su habitación.

— Issei-sama, si se acaba de enterar que vamos al Inframundo cuando envió esa carta — El castaño tembló levemente — Como lo suponía, engaño a Ravel no es así.

— Por eso eres la siguiente al mando Le Fay — Issei poso su mano en la cabeza de la segunda hija de los Pendragon — Eres la única que me supera en batallas psicológicas.

La rubia quito la mano del castaño de su cabeza.

— Si quiere que no valla a decirle nada a Ravel tendrá que darme algo a cambio en vez de un cumplido — Dijo Le Fay con picardía — Usted decide.

— Está bien… ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Primero prométame que aceptara sea lo que sea — Dijo Le Fay.

Issei sabía que ella jamás lo engañaría.

Era su mano derecha.

— Por supuesto, confía en mí — Acepto el castaño.

— Ira a ver a mis padres — Pronuncio seriamente Le Fay — No se puede echar para atrás.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir? — Pregunto Issei.

— Mi familia quedo preocupada porque me fui como si nada — Empezó a explicar Le Fay — Si usted va y se presenta como mi líder y además que es el Sekiryuutei ellos se sentirán mejor.

Issei lo pensó durante unos segundos, era cierto, de todas las familias solo los Pendragon no sabían el paradero de su segunda hija.

No podía negarse.

Le debía muchas a Le Fay y además… no podía decirle que no a su querida maga.

— Bien, cuando estemos en el Inframundo iremos a ver a tu familia — Acepto nuevamente el castaño — Tu hermano regreso o sigue de vago.

— No le diga así a mi Onii-sama — Dijo Le Fay con falso enojo, ella no podía enojarse con el castaño — El sigue fuera, desde ese día no supe de él pero sé que está bien, aunque me preocupa que haga algo imprudente.

— Siéndote sincero, a mi igual — Concordó Issei — Arthur es posiblemente uno de los humanos más fuertes y con su espadita es de temer, como lo odio a veces.

— Es verdad que usted y mi hermano se caen como agua y aceite pero deberían ambos hacer un esfuerzo en llevarse bien — Dijo Le Fay recordando viejo tiempos — pero es cierto, Rías-sama usted quería darme algo, ¿Qué es?

— Es verdad — Recordó la pelirroja sacando un talismán de su falda y entregándoselo a la rubia — Grabe un sitio en el verdadero Kioto para cuando queramos ir, puedes usarlo y cambiarlo a un círculo mágico.

— Eso en sencillo — Dijo Le Fay — Trabajare en ello cuando lleguemos a su hogar.

— Muchas gracias — Le agradeció la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué hiciste con los demás talismanes que le pediste a Yasaka-san — Pregunto Issei — Creo que eran seis.

— Utilice ese para grabar el sitio, los demás fueron para que Akeno y Sona pensaran que estuve practicando y por eso no regrese con el grupo de 2° año — Explico Rías.

— Eres un Demonio, engañas a tus preciadas amigas — Issei le dijo en broma — Entonces… a mí también me engañas, ¿Cómo pudiste?

— No te burles, les diré todo en un futuro — Le reprocho Rías — Además no podría engañar a Ise.

— Lo sé, soy muy guapo — Afirmo el castaño.

— No tanto, estas en la raya la verdad — Le comento Rías rompiéndole el corazón — Nos vemos dentro de poco, me tome las molestias de empacar todo y saldremos en una hora, no se te ocurra escapar Ise.

El castaño afirmo realizando una extraña pose militar.

— Rías-sama es increíble, empezó con los talismanes hace poco y ya puede hacer variables — Le dijo Le Fay al castaño — Si la hubiéramos conocido antes de seguro abría pertenecido al grupo.

— El destino es impreciso, pero es lo más seguro — Argumento Issei.

— Issei-sama, sobre… esas joyas… — Pregunto Le Fay con duda.

— Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en el Inframundo, confía en mi —Pidió Issei.

— Siempre lo hago — Rio levemente la rubia.

 _ **Una Hora Después…**_

 _ **Academia Kuoh – Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto…**_

En la sala del club donde Rías Gremory era mejor conocida como la presidenta (Buchou) estaba parada frente a todos sus siervos.

Akeno Himejima lideraba el grupo.

Yuto Kiba estaba detrás de ella.

Koneko Tojo se ubicaba a espalda del rubio.

Asia Argento quedaba detrás de la albina.

Issei Hyodo terminaba la corta fila.

Le Fay Pendragon y Ravel Phoenix también estaban en el salón del club pero al no ser miembros de la nobleza se mantenían un poco retirados para no dañar el protocolo.

— Dentro de unos minutos nos iremos al Inframundo — Dijo Rías frente a todos sus siervos — Si tienen algo que hacer antes de partir háganlo ahora.

— Buchou — La llamo Kiba — Cual sería el cronograma que llevaremos a cabo en el Inframundo.

— No te preocupes, personalmente cuando lleguemos al castillo Gremory se los explicare — Respondió Rías — Por cierto Ise, por alguna razón el clan Sitri pidió tu presencia.

— Ara-Ara Issei-kun, ¿Qué hiciste para que te llamaran? — Dijo Akeno en un tono de broma.

— No lo sé, no soy cercano a ningún miembro de ese clan — Issei estaba algo sorprendido — "A no ser que"

El castaño pensó lo último.

Suerte para él ya se había preparado y en su equipaje llevaba un pequeño presente.

— Issei-sempai esta será tu primera vez en el Inframundo — Pregunto Koneko.

— Ahora que lo mencionas Koneko-chan, es verdad, es la primera vez que voy al Inframundo — Concordó el castaño.

Issei había estado en el Inframundo pero en la zona de Grigori que estaba apartada de la de los Demonios, pero jamás se había infiltrado en el territorio Demoniaco.

Esta sería su primera vez allí.

— Yo no quiero ir — Se quejó Ravel — Van a regañarme por irme de casa durante años cuando la culpa es suya Issei-sama.

— C-Como que es mi culpa — Se quejó indignado el chico — Soy un Angelito inocente que ha sido corrompido a medida de los años.

— Issei-sama le recuerdo que ahora es 10% Demonio — Comento Le Fay — Además no olvide su promesa conmigo.

— No lo hare, prometo que después de ir al clan Sitri iré contigo — Concordó el castaño — Tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer todo e ir a la playa.

— Sobre eso, en el Inframundo no hay océanos Ise — Informo Rías — Debido a eso los terrenos son más extensos pero no hay océanos.

— Eso debe ser mentira, es verano, quiero playa sol y arena — Issei comenzó a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo — Entonces que haremos, yo quería nadar y ver a Rías y a las demás en bikini.

Después de decir eso se dio cuenta que hablo en voz alta.

— D-Digo… que todos nos divirtiéramos en la playa como una familia — Se contradijo el castaño.

— Quieres ver a mujeres en bikini teniéndome a mí como tu novia Ise — La pelirroja lo miro con seriedad.

— Ara-Ara, si es Issei-kun no me molestaría mostrarle mi cuerpo en bikini — Dijo Akeno en un tono sensual.

— Issei-san, usted… — Asia estaba muerta de vergüenza.

— Issei-sempai es un pervertido — Anuncio Koneko con severidad.

Le Fay y Ravel solo suspiraron.

Kiba sonrió ya que no sabía qué hacer.

— Se equivocan, no es lo que quería decir — Pero ya era tarde, cada una de ellas había sacado su propia conclusión.

— Ya es hora — Dijo Rías — Nos vamos.

Un círculo mágico con el logotipo del clan Gremory envolvió en una luz a todos los miembros del club y visitantes.

Todos reaparecieron en lo que parecía ser un vagón de un lujoso y costoso tren.

— Este tren me pertenece solo a mí, pueden acomodarse como deseen — Explico — Por cierto, ya que Asia es un nuevo miembro debe escoger sus tierras.

— Tierras, a que se refiere Buchou-san — Pregunto Asia.

Rías invoco un mapa y lo coloco sobre la mesa más cercana, en el mapa se podía apreciar como ciertas zonas ya estaban marcadas en rojo pero las demás seguían libres.

— Los demás ya poseen sus tierras, las que están marcadas no pueden ser tocadas pero las demás si — Explico Rías.

— Buchou, Issei-kun no debería escoger también — Pregunto Akeno al ver como Rías no llamo al castaño.

— Eso no es necesario — Rías señalo una tierras marcadas en rojo cerca de los terrenos principales de la familia Gremory — Me tome las molestias de escoger las tierras de Ise, está cerca de las mías… que suerte.

— Esas tierras no son las que Buchou tenía apartadas desde niña — Kiba intervino en la conversación.

— Es verdad, Buchou dijo desde hace años que esas tierras no podían ser tocadas — Dijo Koneko recordado viejo tiempos.

— No sé de qué hablan — Se excusó la pelirroja.

La verdad era que las tierras que fueron marcadas como propiedad de Issei eran en un principio propiedad de Rías, pero a medida del tiempo ella elimino esas tierras de su propiedad ya que pensaba construir algo en un futuro.

Pero luego de rencarnar al castaño como su único [Peón] decidió fusionar esas tierras con otras cercanas y marcarlas como propiedad de Issei Hyodo.

Ella quería tenerlo cerca de sus tierras.

En decir, todo fue un simple capricho que no revelaría jamás.

— Rías… ¿Quieres tenerme vigilado? — Issei retrocedió unos pasos — Entonces era cierto que eres yandere, si cometo un error me mataras como lo hiso la ex – novia de Makoto en School Days.

— No lo hare — Se quejó la chica de cabello rojo — Además, desde cuando ves anime Ise, no sabía que te gustaban.

— Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi — Dijo Issei.

— Issei-sama ve anime desde la niñez, sus géneros favoritos son el Shonen y el Shojo, incluso lloro en el final de clannad y quería atacar la empresa Key — Explico Le Fay — Ravel y yo lo detuvimos antes que lo hiciera, tuvimos suerte y después de mostrarle un nuevo anime se quedó tranquilo.

— Ise, creo que existe un final alternativo — Le dijo Rías.

— En serio, eso es bueno, lo veré cuando llegue al Inframundo — Comento con alegría el chico — De la que te salvaste Key, aun te tenía en mis planes del futuro… pero aun estarás a prueba… aun…

El odio que nació en el corazón de Issei Hyodo hacía la empresa de nombre Key es algo que el castaño no podría olvidar jamás.

La empresa le había roto el corazón y le creo un fuerte dolor en lo más profundo de su joven alma, el chico no olvidaría jamás esos momentos, jamás lo haría.

— Veo que los jóvenes Demonios están muy animados — Una voz adulta sonó — Rías-hime, estoy feliz que se encuentre bien y haya conseguido nuevos siervos para su nobleza.

La pelirroja conocía al dueño de esa voz.

Pertenecía a un Demonio anciano que vestía un uniforme de conductor de tren.

— Chicos, los presentare — Rías se puso al lado del anciano — Este señor ha estado en la familia Gremory desde la época donde mi abuelo fue el Lord, para mí es como mi propio abuelo y espero que se lleven bien.

Obviamente la presentación solo era para Issei y Asia.

— Un placer conocerlo — Dijeron al unísono el castaño y la rubia.

— El placer es todo mío — Les respondió el anciano — Tu debes ser el tan nombrado Issei Hyodo, el actual Sekiryuutei que llego a la fiesta de compromiso a reclamar a Rías-hime.

El castaño avergonzado asintió.

— Quizás no lo sepas pero eres una figura muy conocida en el Inframundo desde ese evento — Comento el anciano al castaño — Parece ser que robaste los corazones del público infantil y de las jóvenes Demonios.

— E-En serio… no lo sabía — Issei miro a Rías y al percatarse de la mirada del chico la pelirroja volteo la mirada — No me dijiste nada sobre eso.

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa, los niños te admiran después de ver tu batalla contra Riser — Explico Rías.

— Y lo de las jóvenes Demonios — Pregunto el castaño.

— Que coincidencia, de verdad no sabía sobre eso — Respondió Rías — Al igual que tú me acabo de enterar.

— "No te creo nada" — Pensó el castaño.

— [Jajajajaja] — Ddraig se reía en carcajadas en la mente del chico — [Te tienen controlado socio]

— Issei Hyodo y Asia Argento necesito que me acompañen para registrarlos en el sistema del Inframundo — Dijo el anciano — Le Fay Pendragon podría venir también.

Los tres nombrados siguieron al anciano hasta un segundo camarote en el tren.

Ravel Phoenix al ser la cuarta hija del prestigioso clan Phoenix no necesitaba ser registrada ya que desde el día de su nacimiento estuvo activa en el sistema, cuando se le declaro como muerta fue eliminada pero los días que se quedó junto a Le Fay en el castillo Phoenix fue nuevamente registrada.

 _ **Parte II**_

El tren había llegado a su destino.

Todos los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto habían bajado del tren y se habían montado en unos carruajes que eran llevados por caballos nacidos en el Inframundo.

Eran dos carruajes en total.

En el primero iban Issei Hyodo, Rías Gremory, Ravel Phoenix y Le Fay Pendragon

En el segundo iban Yuto Kiba, Koneko Tojo, Asia Argento y Akeno Himejima.

Esos carruajes duraron en el camino más de 10 minutos hasta que a la lejanía todos pudieron ver como la figura de un enorme castillo se acercaba cada vez más.

Los carruajes se detuvieron y nuevamente todos bajaron de ellos.

Issei Hyodo quedo impresionado al ver como cientos de maid y mayordomos estaban frente al inmenso castillo perteneciente a la familia Gremory.

— ¡BIENVENIDA OJOU-SAMA! — Dijeron en coro todos los empleados de la familia Gremory.

En el cielo estallaron docenas de fuegos artificiales e incluso el castaño pudo jurar oír una música de inicio como en los animes Japoneses.

Asía al estar nerviosa se aferró rápidamente al brazo del castaño.

— Todos, gracias… estoy en casa — Les respondió Rías con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

— En un gusto verla de nuevo Ojou-sama — Una maid de cabello plateado se paró frente a Rías — El amo está ocupado pero volverá antes de la cena.

— Grayfia, me da gusto verte — La saludo Rías.

— Su Oka-sama pregunto por usted, sígame por favor — Grayfia los guio a todos dentro del castillo.

Una parte del castaño le pedía a grito que hullera pero una sola mirada de su querida novia lo hiso calmarse, Issei leyó lo que Rías quería decirle a través de la mirada y no era nada bonito.

— Rías-oneesama — Un grito perteneciente a un pequeño niño llego a oídos de todos.

Un niño de cabello rojo carmesí y ojos azul zafiro corría a toda prisa a través del pasillo.

Al verlo Rías abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo con cariño.

— Has crecido mucho — Le dijo Rías — Ise, Asia este niño es mi sobrino Millicas Gremory, vamos presentante.

El pequeño pelirrojo que vestía un traje digno de un príncipe se inclinó y hablo con respeto.

— Un gusto, me llamo Millicas Gremory — Se presentó el pelirrojo — Es un placer conocer a los nuevos miembros de la nobleza de Rías-oneesama.

El levantarse la mirada azul zafiro del niño se posó con la de Issei Hyodo.

— Tu eres el Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo — Los ojos del niño parecían encenderse en un brillo — Eres genial Issei-oniisama, no puedo creer que Rías-oneesama fuera tu novia.

Issei se agacho para quedar a la estatura del pequeño pelirrojo.

Poso su mano sobre la cabeza del mismo y la acaricio con cariño, el castaño había entrado en modo hermano mayor.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaban Onii-sama.

— Me llamo Issei Hyodo aunque ya lo sabes, Rías me había contado mucho de ti, eres la viva imagen de su hermano mayor — Dijo Issei — Quien sabe, posiblemente en estos momentos este hablando con el futuro Maou Lucifer.

— Enserio, crees que pueda — Pregunto el niño.

— No lo creo — El castaño sonrió con confianza — Estoy seguro que podrás, tu padre es muy conocido por ser el Maou más fuerte, entonces tú tienes que superar a tu padre y volverte el #1, si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela y vendré.

— Muchas gracias Issei-oniisama — Agradeció el pelirrojo — Mi abuela los espera.

— Tu abuela — Repitió Issei.

Pero ya era tarde.

Sin darse cuenta había sido empujado a una sala donde estaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color violeta.

Venelana Gremory, la madre del actual Maou Lucifer y de Rías Gremory.

— Ara-Ara, por fin llegaste Issei Hyodo — Dijo Venelana viendo fijamente al castaño — Mi marido se moría por hablar contigo pero tuvo que irse, pero no te preocupes ya que volverá antes de la cena.

— Y-Ya v-veo, es un placer verla nuevamente Venelana-sama — Le respondió Issei.

— Siento lo mismo — Concordó la castaña parándose frente a los siervos de su segunda hija — Soy la Oka-sama de Rías, me llamo Venelana Gremory, es un gusto ver a los nuevos miembros de la nobleza de mi hija y a sus invitados.

— Disculpe que hallamos venido de improviso — Se disculpó Le Fay.

— No hay que disculparse, cuando supe que mi hija conocía a la descendiente del Morgana Le Fay quise conocerte — Comento Venelana — Tu antepasada es muy conocida en el Inframundo.

— Algo se sobre eso, tengo entendido que Morgana Le Fay vino hace miles de años al Inframundo — Dijo Le Fay — nuevamente gracias por permitirnos venir.

Venelana asintió y miro a Ravel.

— Hace poco recibí una llamada de la casa Phoenix, me pidieron de favor que te comunicara que al llegar fueras de inmediato — La castaña de ojos violeta le comunico.

Suspirando la rubia de ojos zafiros invoco un círculo mágico para tele transportarse.

— Si pasa algo solo llámame y estaré hay enseguida — Afirmo Issei — Confía en mi Ravel.

— No es como si me opusiera — La Phoenix sonrió levemente — Volveré cuanto antes Issei-sama.

— Claro, te espero — Dijo Issei.

La rubia se tele transporto por completo al castillo Phoenix.

 _ **Horas Después…**_

Ubicados en una larga mesa.

Todo el club de investigación de lo oculto, la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay y el rey Arturo más los actuales patriarcas del clan Gremory cenaban con mucha tranquilidad.

— Entonces, Issei Hyodo ¿Cierto? — Hablo un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello carmesí y afilados ojos azules, parecía ser la viva imagen del actual Maou Lucifer pero con un aire de mayor adultez — Soy Zeoticus Gremory el padre de Rías, me alegra por fin conocer al joven que enamoro a mi hija desde mediados del año pasado.

— U-Usted… lo sabía — Issei pregunto sorprendido — Rías, le comentaste algo.

— No comente nada, incluso mi Oka-sama se enteró en la fiesta de compromiso — Respondió la pelirroja.

— Eso es cierto, mi esposa lo supo en la fiesta de compromiso pero mi caso fue diferente — Hablo Zeoticus — Venelana no lo recuerda pero cuando nos enamoramos ella poseía un brillo resaltante en sus ojos, no fue difícil ver ese brillo en los ojos de mi princesa.

La pelirroja se sonrojo de vergüenza.

— Querido, no digas esas cosas en la mesa o me harás sonrojar — Le advirtió Venelana — Aun no olvido cuando me dijiste que ya sospechabas sobre la relación de Rías y de Issei-kun.

— Me declaro culpable, no estaba 100% seguro pero luego de ver como el mismísimo Sekiryuutei invadió la fiesta de compromiso lo comprobé — Respondió Zeoticus — Una parte de mí se tranquiliza al saber que mi hija está ahora en manos del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

— Muchas gracias — agradeció el castaño.

Rías estaba justo al lado de Issei y con sumo cuidado le dijo en voz baja.

— Y tú estabas nervioso.

— Admito que esto salió mejor de cómo lo esperaba.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y después que cada uno termino con su respectivo plato Zeoticus invito a Issei a caminar por el castillo mientras hablaban.

El pelirrojo líder actual del clan Gremory llevo al castaño a su oficina personal para enseñársela.

— Issei Hyodo, ves esa espada que está ahí — El pelirrojo bajo con cuidado una larga espada que anteriormente colgaba de la pared — Perteneció a mi tátara-abuelo.

El pelirrojo desfundo el arma.

— El brillo es precioso, desde aquí puedo darme cuenta que su calidad es muy alta — Dijo Issei viendo la espada.

— Tienes razón — Concordó Lord Gremory.

"Flash"

Como un flash de velocidad el filo de la espada, quedo a pocos centímetros del cuello de Issei Hyodo.

— Ahora que estamos solos puedo decirlo, te atreviste a enamorar a mi princesa sin mi permiso — La mirada de Lord Gremory irradiaba peligro — Esto podría tener consecuencias.

El sudor bajo en cantidades por la cabeza del castaño de ojos color miel.

Había bajado la guardia y ahora su vida peligraba a manos de su recién conocido suegro.

— Amas a mi hija — Pregunto Zeoticus.

— La amo — A pesar de tener miedo el castaño respondió inmediatamente — Sin importar que pase, sin importar que ocurra yo protegeré a Rías.

— Ya veo — Zeoticus enfundo nuevamente la espada — Te doy mi bendición muchacho.

— Espere… eso fue todo — Pregunto Issei incrédulo.

— Si, jamás pasaría por mi mente combatir contra el Sekiryuutei, te voy a ser sincero — Dijo Zeoticus — La sociedad Demoniaca es muy clasista y denigra mucho a los Demonios de clase baja, muchos clanes en donde incluyo al mío estamos en contra pero la gran mayoría lo apoya, eso está mal porque debido a esos Demonios el Inframundo siguió prosperando.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué comprometió a Rías con Riser? — Pregunto Issei.

— Las circunstancias llevaron a cabo todo ese arreglo, el consejo de anciano del Inframundo tiene mucho peso político y ellos fueron los que comprometieron a Rías, ellos sabían que ella no podría negarse ya que al ser hermana menor del Maou Lucifer la podrían acusar de preferencias — Explico Zeoticus — Conozco a Lord Phoenix desde mi niñez y somos muy buenos amigos, tanto el como yo pensamos que ese matrimonio podría llegar a ser beneficioso para todos pero no tome en cuenta los sentimientos de mi princesa.

Issei no dijo nada.

Quería seguir escuchando al padre de Rías hablar.

— Pero todo cambio cuando Rías volvió al Inframundo, su mirada tenía un brillo nuevo, un brillo que nunca había visto — Zeoticus miro a Issei — Todo fue gracias a ti, el consejo no dirá nada sobre su noviazgo ya que aunque ellos no lo admita le temen desde milenios al Sekiryuutei, además personalmente creo algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto Issei.

— Creo que la persona que puede cambiar al Inframundo eres tú, por primera vez el Sekiryuutei se une a un bando de las facciones y mi hija ahora es tu pareja, no creo en las coincidencias — Respondió Zeoticus — Siento que esto fue obra del destino, voy a dejar a Rías a tu cuidado.

— Cuente con eso, la protegeré con mi propia vida — Afirmo Issei.

— Por cierto, el clan Sitri pide con urgencia tu presencia, no sé a qué se debe pero mejor apresúrate — Informo Zeoticus — No te preocupes por Rías, yo le notificare lo que paso.

Zeoticus le entrego un círculo mágico para tele transportarse al territorio Sitri

— Entiendo, volveré luego — Aviso Issei desapareciendo.

Lord Gremory comenzó a retirarse pero no sin antes hablar para sí mismo.

— Así que Rías es el legado de Lirina y Issei el de ese hombre, incluso su grupo tiene similitudes con ellos… podría ser que otra guerra se esté acercando.

Tal parece que el jefe del clan Gremory poseía información que incluso los altos mando desconocían.

 _ **Parte III**_

El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] reapareció en la entrada de un castillo con las mismas similitudes del castillo Gremory.

Ese era el castillo principal del clan Sitri.

Actualmente estaba en territorio de la familia Sitri.

Al ver como la entrada estaba abierta el castaño de ojos color miel se adentró en el castillo.

Había sido convocado por alguien del clan pero no tenía idea de quien había sido, bueno, siendo sincero si poseía una vaga idea pero no podía afirmarlo.

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro del castillo las maid que rodeaban el lugar comenzaron a verlo como un sospechoso o intruso, no las culpaba ya que técnicamente entro sin permiso al castillo Sitri.

Un mayordomo estaba por hablar con él hasta que un grito resonó en todo el castillo.

— ¡I-KUN! — Una linda voz femenina pronuncio su nombre a través de un apodo.

Se trataba de nada menos que la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

La hermosa Maou de cabello negro peinado en dos lisas coletas y de grandes pechos se lanzó a los brazos del castaño y quedo guindando de su cuello.

— Si viniste — Le dijo Serafall sin soltar su abrazo.

— Claro que vine — Respondió el castaño — Además me hubieras llamado personalmente en vez de hacerlo sonar como un asunto de clan.

— Es que pensé que si no lo hacía de ese modo no vendrías — La Maou inflo sus mejillas con mucha lindura.

Issei sonrió al verla de esa forma.

El castaño no podía creer como un Demonio de clase Maou podía verse de forma tan adorable.

— Te traje un presente — El castaño invoco mediante el uso de la magia una bolsa de regalo y se la entregó a la Maou — Ábrelo.

Sin dudarlo la Maou Leviathan abrió el regalo y de él saco un estuche de CD.

— No me digas que es… — Serafall no podía terminar de hablar debido a la sorpresa.

— Así es, ese juego es el volumen 3 del paraíso de las hermanas menores — Señalo el castaño — Se suponía que saldría en octubre pero poseo un conocido en la empresa y fue muy amable en facilitármelo antes.

— I-kun, ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba este juego? — Pregunto la Maou emocionada.

— Sera, escucha bien — Issei realizo una pose de autoridad — No hay nadie en el mundo que no disfrute de ese Eroge, cuando lo vi supe que tenía que dártelo.

Ahora Serafall podía afirmar que veía a él castaño con otros ojos.

— Tienes razón, no hay nadie en el mundo que no disfrute jugando Eroges de hermanas menores — Concordó la Maou.

— Qué bueno que lo entiendes, después de mucho tiempo al fin conseguí a alguien que disfrute de estos juegos como yo — Dijo el castaño con felicidad.

 _ **Minutos Después…**_

En la pantalla de una laptop color rosado se podía ver como un nuevo juego se estaba instalando.

Iba actualmente por el 80%.

— Quiero ver si Kauru-chan se queda con Kamito-chan o su amor no será correspondido — Comento Serafall.

— No olvides a Sia-chan, ella no soltara a su Onii-chan por nada del mundo — Le recordó el castaño.

— Te equivocas, Kauru-chan será la ganadora — Contradijo Serafall.

— Sia-chan tiene mejor cuerpo, Kamito es un pervertido así que la elegirá a ella — Explico el castaño.

— Error, las hermanas menores tienen que tener pechos pequeños para que su esencia no se pierda — Rebatió Serafall.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú pareces una loli pero tienes pechos grandes — Señalo Issei.

— I-kun pervertido, me viste los pechos — Serafall cubrió su pecho sonrojada.

— Es verdad y es por eso Sia-chan ganara en este último volumen — Admitió el castaño.

Tanto él y Serafall se vieron unos momentos y después de eso comenzaron a reír como niños pequeños.

— Es la primera vez que discuto sobre un Eroge — Dijo Serafall — Siempre es trabajo y luego cuestiones del clan Sitri.

— No tienes alguien con quien hablar — La morena de coletas negó — Sabes, me sorprende ver que no eres casada, pensé que todos los Maous tenían familia como Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Sirzechs-chan se casó hace mucho tiempo y tuvo a su hijo, pero yo no he encontrado al indicado — Argumento la Maou de ojos violeta.

— Qué tontería, no lo digo porque seas una Maou pero eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto — Comento el castaño — Si ningún Demonio se ha animado a ser tu pretendiente todos ellos son solo puros imbéciles. Eres inteligente, atractiva y de buen corazón, que hombre no le gustaría estar con una mujer así.

Sin que Issei lo supiera era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras a la Maou Leviathan.

Al ver como ella no respondía el castaño pregunto.

— Sera, ¿Estas bien?

No hubo respuesta verbal pero si física.

La Maou se había lanzado a los brazos del chico por segunda vez.

— Gracias… — Dijo en un susurro.

— De nada, creo… — Respondió dudoso el joven.

Separándose del chico la Maou pregunto.

— I-kun, ¿Cuántas novias tienes? — Pregunto Serafall.

— Una sola por supuesto, me crees acaso un mujeriego — Respondió el castaño.

— Pensé que Le Fay-chan y Ravel-chan eran tus novias, como las conoces desde niño — Comento la Maou Leviathan.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, las conozco desde niño pero ya tengo novia.

— Entonces, si un hombre se interesa en ellas e intenta acercarse a ella… ¿Qué harías I-kun?

— Lo mato por supuesto, jamás permitiría que alguien las tocara — Respondió el castaño.

— Ya vez, piensa en esas palabras por favor — Le pidió la Maou.

— Está bien, aunque no sé a qué punto quieres llegar.

El juego monstro su instalación completa y ambos comenzaron a jugar el nuevo volumen 3 del Eroge.

Después de jugar junto a la Maou el juego y que ambos se dieran cuenta como una tercera hermana menor llego a la familia dando a entender que el juego tendría continuación y ni que Kaoru-chan ni Sia-chan terminarían con Kamito el castaño regreso al castillo Gremory.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Ya eran altas horas de la noche.

Las 11:00 PM para ser precisos.

Según le habían explicado a Issei su habitación en el castillo quedaba arriba, el castaño siguió cada una de las indicaciones y llego a una habitación en específico.

Abrió la puerta y quedo boca abierta.

La cama era inmensa y que decir de lo extenso de la habitación, ninguna persona necesitaría tanto espacio para dormir.

Los Demonios hacían todo a lo grande, quizás no se sorprendió porque estuvo en la habitación de Serafall hace poco y el tamaño era casi el mismo.

Pero Issei no creía posible que pudiera dormir solo.

Cuando fue entrenado los primeros años junto a su maestro el castaño dormía en cualquier lugar y no le importaban los lujos en lo absoluto, pero ahora dormir en una habitación tan grande se la hacía incómodo.

Una de las muchas puertas de la habitación se abrió revelando la figura envidiable de la heredera del clan Gremory.

— Ise, ¿Cuándo volviste? — Le pregunto Rías al castaño.

— Regrese hace poco, tu Otou-sama quedo en decirte que saldría — Respondió el castaño.

— Lo hiso, me comunico que irías al clan Sitri por unos asuntos.

— Ya veo.

— Pero la pregunta seria, ¿Qué asuntos tienes tú con el clan Sitri?

— Nada importante, juro decírtelo mañana mientras tanto voy a dormir.

— Confiare en ti, aunque solo viniste a mi habitación para decirme eso.

— De que hablas, esta habitación me la dio tu Oka-sama, además que es la única por esta área.

— Te equivocas Ise, esta es mi habitación en el castillo Gremory, incluso el cuarto es casi por completo rojo.

Fue ahí cuando Issei admiro mejor el lugar y era cierto.

Su novia tenía razón, la habitación poseía muchos decorados rojos ya que era el color favorito de Rías.

El pensamiento general de ambos fue que fueron engañados por Lady Gremory o mejor conocida como Venelana Gremory.

— Bueno, te gustaría dormir conmigo — Le propuso Rías — No es la primera vez, lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

— Esas palabras pueden malinterpretarse preciosa, pero no importa — Acepto el castaño — Dormir contigo es como una bendición para mí.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos adolecentes estaban acostados en la enorme cama de la habitación.

La luz de la luna pasaba por la ventana e iluminaba levemente la recamara donde solo estaban ellos dos.

— Ise, ya que te presentaste con mis padres — Rías no podía encontrar forma alguna de decirlo sin avergonzarse — Bueno… t-tu sabes…

— Pervertida — Le dijo el castaño.

— No me digas así — Reclamo la joven pelirroja avergonzada.

— Es broma, aunque es cierto, ya me presente con tus padres y creo que me aceptaron — Dijo Issei casi 100% seguro — Pero estas segura, digo… me gustaría que tu primera vez fuera inolvidable.

— Dices que quieres que sea en un lugar más romántico — Pregunto Rías obteniendo un asentamiento de parte del castaño — Puedo esperar, si Ise dice que será inolvidable puedo aguantar un poco más.

— Lo digo nuevamente… pervertida — Dijo nuevamente el castaño sacándole una tierna risa a su pareja.

Sin más preámbulos ambos cayeron en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **En La Sala Del Castillo Gremory.**_

Zeoticus Gremory y su esposa Venelana Gremory tomaban el té en la solitaria sala del castillo Gremory.

— ¿Qué te pareció el chico? — Pregunto Zeoticus a la castaña de ojos color violeta.

— Siempre pensé que mi hija se casaría con un Demonio de algún clan Demoniaco, pero en realidad… — Venelana tomo un sorbo de su taza de té — Ese chico, Issei Hyodo es de alguna forma la mejor opción que podría existir.

— Lo dices porque es el Sekiryuutei — Zeoticus también tomo un sorbo de su té.

— No puedo negar que al ser ese chico el poseedor del [Boosted Gear] su valor aumenta, pero no lo digo solo por eso — Respondió Venelana — Me gustaron sus ojos, son cálidos por fuera pero por dentro poseen un sentimiento indescifrable.

— A que te refieres — Su esposo comenzó a tener curiosidad — Para que tú digas esas cosas debe ser serio.

— Lo es, siento que su esencia esta incompleta de alguna forma, es como si a su ser le faltara algo para estar completo — Explico Venelana.

— No será que te confunde ya que Issei posee el Dragón Gales en su cuerpo, quizás la esencia del Dragón es la responsable — Rebatió su esposo.

— El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo influye, pero no es solo eso, lo que digo es que su alma esta incompleta de algún modo — Explico nuevamente la castaña.

— Creeré en ti, ya que desde siempre poseíste esa extraña habilidad de ver a una persona solo con mirarla a los ojos — Le dijo el pelirrojo jefe actual de la familia Gremory — Pero si le es infiel a mi hija lo mato.

— Ara-Ara, mira quien habla, te recuerdo que yo administro tu harem querido — Le comento su esposa — Estoy 100% segura que Issei-kun tendrá uno también, aun no se ha dado cuenta pero el siente más que cariño por sus compañeras, solo le hace falta un pequeño empujón.

El primer día del sequio Gremory y los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo en el Inframundo termino de forma tranquila.

Pero ¿Qué les deparara el mañana?

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 12 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Tal y como lo dije dure más de una semana pero buenas noticias amigos, estoy 97% recuperado ya que aún el virus perdura pero está casi fuera de mi cuerpecito.**_

 _ **Fuera satanás.**_

 _ **Lo siento, recordé por unos momentos a los testigos de Jehová.**_

 _ **Les juro que una vez duraron hablando conmigo más de 45 minutos y yo por ser buen cristiano los deje hablar y no me encerré para no hacerles ese desplante, no digo que sean malos ya que tengo muchos amigos que son testigos de Jehová pero si hay algunos que se pasan de tanto hablar.**_

 _ **Por Dios, deja que cada quien sea de la religión que sea.**_

 _ **El mundo es libre y cada quien puede poner su fe donde más lo quiera, o bueno, esa es mi forma de pensar.**_

 _ **Volviendo al fanfic.**_

 _ **Este capítulo inicio con el Tomo III de mi historia y sé que el viaje al Inframundo es en el Tomo V pero vamos, apuesto que la gran mayoría por no decir todos querían ver a Issei frete a Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Gremory.**_

 _ **El suegro del castaño casi lo corta vivo con su espada.**_

 _ **Pobre Issei.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que la batalla contra Kokabiel será dentro de poco y que personajes que deje por fuera como la sensual Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento y Yuto Kiba obtendrán protagonismo.**_

 _ **La loli tendrá que esperar un poco ya que su momento de estrellato aun no llega pero prometo que arco donde salga Kuroka será genial como los otros.**_

 _ **Les digo porque me caen bien que Issei conocerá al ex-Rey Dragón en el capítulo próximo y será un momento muy divertido.**_

 _ **Los que preguntaron porque Vali no ha aparecido tranquilos hermanos que el Dragón Blanco saldrá dentro de poco y como todos saben que Vali es puro Op será grandioso.**_

 _ **Además, ¿Quiénes poseen las demás [Inocencias]?**_

 _ **¿Cuándo iniciaran el entrenamiento para dominarlas?**_

 _ **¿Sera que alguien los ayudara o sabrá algo que fue dejado por el antiguo Rey Dragón?**_

 _ **La vida es el límite.**_

 _ **Ya quiero escribir el encuentro de Issei con la familia Pendragon, cuando ellos descubran que el castaño es el Sekiryuutei será divertido.**_

 _ **Se han dado cuenta que Serafall y Ddraig son los únicos que le han preguntado a Issei sobre que siente por las demás chica.**_

 _ **El castaño se dará cuenta pronto y comenzara a volverse el Rey del Harem, claro… si la pelirroja yandere lo autoriza.**_

 _ **Issei no es cobarde solo la respeta, a quien miento, el castaño le teme más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.**_

 _ **El Ángel Guardián de Issei aparecerá pronto y Serafall querrá guerra señores… ¡GUERRA!**_

 _ **Murayama saldrá en el próximo capítulo junto al clan Sitri y Sona se dará cuenta de la cercanía de su Onee-sama con el castaño que le llamo mucho la atención.**_

 _ **Issei las quiere a todas.**_

 _ **Espero que sigan comentando mi historia como lo han hecho hasta ahora y les quiero pedir disculpas por durar mucho en actualizar, sé que explique en el antiguo capitulo que estaba enfermo pero como dicen algunos… una disculpa nunca sobra.**_

 _ **Como siempre adoro leer sus comentarios así que no sean mezquinos y escriban.**_

 _ **Yo soy como un monstruo come comentarios, disfruto mucho leyéndolos y respondiéndolos.**_

 _ **No sean malos y sugiéranme algún anime que ver, estoy aburrido y mis vacaciones están por terminar, saldré de paseo en dos días pero quiero ver algo antes.**_

 _ **Una pregunta antes de irme.**_

 _ **¿¡En que canal de DirecTV pasan anime japonés, un abrazo psicológico al que responsa esa pregunta!?**_

 _ **Chao-Chao…**_

 _ **Me va a demandar German.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Iniciamos con el Tomo III y sí, este es el arco de Kokabiel, el loco adicto a la guerra tendrá más participación que en el canon, estoy ansioso por escribir sobre él, ya que Kokabiel también es conocido como el Ángel de las estrellas.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Exacto, el alma al no querer abandonar a su heredera se selló así misma una parte de ella, aunque esa alma tendrá un papel importante pronto.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Azazel por lo visto quiere que dejen estéril al pobre Issei, la reunión con Lord Gremory espero que te haya gustado, Baraquiel aparecerá nuevamente pronto y Serafall es una loquilla que ya le monto casería al pobre, Issei se ganó su corazón con un Eroge de hermanas menores, ¿Quién lo diría?... y ya estoy 97% recuperado amigo muchas gracias por preocuparte.**_

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_

 _ **Aquí la tienes amigo mío.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Los Akuma nivel dos Issei pudo derrotarlos con facilidad con Ddraig solo que al final se confio y tuvo que recurrir a su [Inocencia] según el manga y anime solo una [Inocencia] que al ser un arma anti-Akuma puede derrotar a uno pero recordemos que en High School DxD un Dragón es la puta madre y puede con todo. Lo de los poderes Shinto lo tengo casi solucionado y ya he visto ambos animes y por cierto hoy estreno Sousei no Onmyoji el capítulo 23, hermano estoy triste ya que D Gray Man Hallow le quedan solo 2 episodios para culminar y el manga sale cada 3 meses, para que saquen una tercera temporada pasara incluso más de una década.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Azazel quiere venganza porque no le dejaron examinar las [Inocencias]. Serafall ya fijo ojo y no lo dejara ir libre, el caso de Sona será más adelante pero como dije en capítulos anteriores ella desarrollo curiosidad sobre Issei y como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato.**_

 _ **TheKillersama:**_

 _ **Hermano me alagas enormemente y espero que sigas apoyándome muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Te sugiero ver el anime de D Gray Man que está buenísimo, si con Rizevin era demasiado ahora con el Conde Milenario y la familia Noé será un desmadre total.**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Gracias hermano y no te preocupes, siempre me alaga ver como a ustedes les fascina mi fanfic, espero seguir contando contigo.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Ya estoy mejor, 97% recuperado, Issei dijo que necesitaba ser humano para reforjarla pero recuerda que es solo 10% Demonio y 25% Dragón, aun es humano.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Agracias amigo, contigo ya hable en privado así que no me alargare, espero que publiques pronto y gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Siempre pensé que la Maou Leviathan podía aportar más a la historia del canon, sobre Yasaka y Serafall se podría decir que son amigas desde hace años y Kunou se rencontró con su madre, será que ella también caerá.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Jajaja, muy pronto será el Lemon solo espera un poco más amigo mío.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **97% recuperado hermano y tus intrigas son buenas, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Brandon D:**_

 _ **¿Quién sabe? Será que hasta la única Noé caerá, su caso es difícil ya que ella le es fiel al Conde pero en el manga también sigue a Allen, Road es un caso complicado pero ya veremos, no pierdas las ilusiones.**_

 _ **Atlas:**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado amigo y gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Reload32:**_

 _ **Ya estoy mejor amigo, 97% recuperado. El manga y anime se llama D Gray Man y lo recomiendo al 100%, actualmente está la continuación pero solo le quedan dos capítulos al aire.**_

 _ **Bueno espero que me sugieran algún anime bueno que ver y que todos estemos bien.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	14. Chapter 14

High School DxD Re: Life

 _ **Tomo III**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

Aquellas Joyas llamadas [Inocencias]

 _ **Parte I**_

— Señorito tiene que vestirse con traje — Dijeron en coro casi una docena de maid del castillo Gremory.

Issei Hyodo había despertado hace unas horas y después del tranquilo desayuno que compartió con la familia de su ahora prometida el castaño pensaba retirarse hasta que Venelana Gremory le informo que saldrían.

A el castaño no le molestaba en lo más mínimo en acompañar a la madre de su novia a salir pero cuando pensó que solo era eso se le informo que tendría que vestir traje de gala solo para poder salir a la ciudad del Inframundo.

Pero sin querer discutir el castaño acepto.

— Di-Disculpe… Issei-sama — Una voz llego a oídos del nombrado — Solo le falta la corbata.

El castaño miro a la responsable de esa voz.

Era una maid del castillo Gremory y como tal vestía el uniforme clásico que usaban.

La figura de aquella joven era comparable con el físico de Rías Gremory, sus ojos violetas la hacían resaltar pero sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención al castaño el largo cabello rubio que portaba ya que en el mismo cabello había varios mechones color rojo carmesí.

En toda su vida solo conocía a cuatro personas con ese mismo color de cabello.

La primera fue Rías Gremory, el segundo fue el actual Maou Lucifer, el tercero fue el sobrino de Rías que lo llamo Onii-sama y no pudo evitar encariñarse con él y por ultimo Lord Gremory.

En esa lista quizás debería incluir a su maestro pero en realidad el cabello de su maestro es más oscuro que el carmesí. El cabello de su maestro era rojo oscuro.

Pero Issei estaba seguro, los mechones de cabello de esa joven eran rojo carmesí, el mismo rojo carmesí que poseía su amada novia Rías Gremory.

— ¡Eh!... gracias — El castaño se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos, queriendo iniciar una conversación le hiso una pregunta — No te había visto el día de ayer.

— Eso se debe a que estaba afuera y llegue en la noche — Respondió la rubia de ojos violeta — Disculpe que me meta Issei-sama, pero está bien que interactúe con el servicio, digo usted es un Demonio de clase alta.

— De que hablas yo soy de clase baja, acabo de ser rencarnado — Dijo Issei con extrañes.

— Posiblemente en rango político lo es, pero en poder usted supera a la clase alta Issei-sama, su pelea contra el tercer hijo de los Phoenix fue transmitida a todo el Inframundo y todos conocen su poder — Explico la rubia.

Internamente Issei tomo nota de esa chica.

Algo le dijo que ella sabía mucho más que solo las tareas de una maid. Es más, pudo jurar que por unos momentos los gestos que uso esa chica eran los mismos que poseía Rías cuando entraba en modo jefa.

Eso era extraño.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Airi, me llamo Airi — Respondió la rubia con mechones carmesí — No me diga que intenta coquetear conmigo, Ojou-sama se pondrá celosa y ella es peligrosa cuando se pone así.

— Verdad que sí, ella es algo yandare — Concordó el castaño — Pero también es algo lindo de ella.

— Veo que usted la ama no es así — Pregunto Airi con una sonrisa.

— Así es… ella es el amor de mi vida — Respondió Issei con honestidad.

— Me alegro mucho, Rías-sama siempre ha tenido mucha suerte desde niña y estoy feliz que ahora este con el poderoso Sekiryuutei — La maid se acercó a Issei con una corbata negra en mano — Tenga por favor.

— Tengo que pedirte un favor — Pidió Issei avergonzado — Podrías ayudarme a colocármela.

— No me diga que no sabe anudar una corbata — Pregunto Airi con un pequeño deje de burla — Que remedio…

La rubia que poseía mechones rojos se acero con cuidado al chico de cabello castaño y paso la corbata por su cuello.

Utilizando hábilmente ambas manos realizo el primer nudo por donde paso la corbata y para finalizar su tarea apretó lentamente la corbata al cuello de la camisa del castaño.

— Ara-Ara, interrumpo algo — Una voz que el castaño conocía a la perfección entro a la sala — Issei-kun, estas coqueteando con una maid, mi linda hija se molestara.

— ¡Se equivoca! — Exclamaron dos voces al mismo tiempo siendo la primera la de Issei y la segunda la de Airi.

— Solo bromeaba, por cierto Airi veo que regresaste — Venelana poso su mirada sobre la rubia de ojos violeta — Arreglaron el problema que tenían pendiente.

— Sí. Afortunadamente no paso a mayores Venelana-sama, debido a la rápida intervención de Zeoticus-sama todo se calmó — Respondió la rubia a Lady Gremory — Con su permiso Venelana-sama me retiro.

— ¡Espera! — Ordeno la castaña esposa del Lord Gremory.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto la maid rubia — Acaso hice algo mal Venelana-sama.

— Nada de eso, siempre tu trabajo sobrepasa la perfección, es solo que no salimos desde hace tiempo que pensé en pedirte que me acompañaras hoy a salir — Explico la castaña de ojos violetas — Di que sí.

Airi lo pensó unos momentos antes de asentir.

— Me alegra — Dijo Venelana — Ve a cambiarte y saldremos dentro de poco.

— Sí… vuelvo enseguida Venelana-sama — Dijo Airi retirándose.

Issei veía la escena frente a él con mucha curiosidad.

Era oficial, esa maid de cabello rubio con mechones carmesí no era solo una empleada de la familia Gremory.

 _ **Parte II**_

Dicen que cuando estas triste lo más recomendable es una sonrisa.

Pero no cualquiera puede sacarle una sonrisa a otro, solo personas con el don de la risa pueden lograrlo.

Los reyes poseían bufones personales que les cantaban chistes y les realizaban dramatizaciones para su disfrute personal, pero los bufones no solo lo poseían los reyes.

Luego de unos años los payasos aparecieron.

Personas disfrazadas con ropas anchas y con sus caras pintadas de blanco.

Esos payasos hacían reír al público en las calles y se conformaban con una pequeña cantidad de dinero, si al público le gustaba el espectáculo les daban una que otra moneda que ellos usaban para comer.

Era un trabajo pobre, pero para el que lo hacía con amor solo era una sana diversión.

Hace muchos años pero menos de una década un muchacho de cabello castaño vagaba por las calles de parís.

Estaba nevando y las personas pasaban una tras otra.

Tenía hambre y su maestro lo había abandonado a su suerte por unos largos 6 meses para que según el aprendiera a vivir solo.

No contento con eso se llevó su billetera y lo dejo en una ciudad donde tenía que pagar varias deudas de juegos de azar que su maestro obtuvo.

— Ese… ese… ¡Ese maldito viejo! — Grito con rabia el infante de cabello castaño — ¡Ojala lo maten por ahí!, ¡Te odio maestro!

Obviamente esas palabras solo las decía para desahogarse, en realidad no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo ya que sabía cómo era su maestro en realidad.

Mientras caminaba por las calles pudo visualizar como una gran cantidad de gente se aglomeraba en un solo punto.

Con curiosidad se acercó para ver que sucedía.

Para su sorpresa esas personas veían con mucha diversión el espectáculo protagonizado por un payaso y su perro.

— Que ridiculez — Murmuro el infante comenzando a retirarse.

Las horas pasaron y la nieve caía con cada vez más fuerza que antes.

Era de tarde y las calles se habían vaciado completamente debido al clima.

El niño de cabello castaño deambulaba por el bosque cerca de la ciudad, hace unos momentos sintió como alguien encendía una fogata en esa área y decidió acercarse para obtener calor.

Cuando llego vio con sus propios ojos al mismo payaso que se topó hace unas horas.

— Un visitante — Dijo el payaso sin voltear.

— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mi presencia? — Pregunto el castaño intrigado.

— Este lugar es muy silencioso y cuando llegaste me di cuenta — Respondió el payaso — Ven, si te quedas hay no obtendrás calor.

Dudando un poco el castaño se acercó más a la fogata y se sentó en un tronco cerca de ella.

— No te gusto mi espectáculo — Pregunto el payaso.

— No entiendo — Dijo el castaño.

— Vi cuando te asomaste pero luego te fuiste, no te gusto como actué.

— No me gustan esas cosas, no soy como cualquier niño, yo soy diferente.

El castaño poseía una mirada afilada, una expresión que no debería adornar el rostro de ningún infante de su edad.

Parecía que ese niño conocía a esa temprana edad lo horrores de este cruel mundo al que llamamos hogar.

— Ten — El payaso le ofreció un pedazo de pan.

— No quiero — Negó el castaño pero el ruido de su estómago lo delato, no había comido desde ayer en la tarde.

— Tómalo, prometo no cobrarte nada — Insistió el payaso.

— Está bien — Acepto el castaño tomando el pan entre sus manos.

El silencio duro entre ellos mientras el castaño comía el pedazo de pan que le acababan de dar.

El perro que poseía el payaso se acercó a su dueño y el mismo payaso le dio un pedazo de pan tal y como lo había hecho con el pequeño castaño.

— No vas a comer — Pregunto el castaño.

— No puedo — Respondió el payaso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya no tengo pan.

Un segundo silencio se hiso entre ellos.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamo el castaño — ¡Entonces porque me diste tu pan a mí!

El payaso le había dado el pan que el mismo pensaba comer, ahora no poseía pan y no tenía nada que cenar esa noche.

— La respuesta es muy sencilla — Dijo el payaso con una sonrisa — Es porque soy un payaso.

— Eso no tiene sentido — Rebatió el castaño.

— Si lo tiene, un payaso tiene que hacer felices a otros aunque eso le cueste su felicidad — Explico el payaso la ciencia exacta de su trabajo.

— No lo entiendo, jamás voy poder entenderlo.

— Te propongo algo, veo que no tienes dinero ni lugar donde quedarte, trabaja conmigo y haremos más dinero y podremos comer cada día.

El niño lo pensó detenidamente, su maestro lo había dejado por 6 largos meses y no tenía donde quedarse, aunque sabía que aceptar esa proposición hecha por el payaso era una locura aun así asintió.

— Yo me llamo Issei Hyodo y usted.

Aun con su maquillase de payaso sin quitar de su rostro una juguetona sonrisa adorno sus labios.

"Me llamo Mana… Mana Walker"

 _ **Parte III**_

La capital del Inframundo era mejor conocida como Lilit.

Lilit fue la madre de todos los Demonios y por eso la capital del Inframundo lleva su nombre como agradecimiento.

Las calles siempre estaban repletas de habitantes pero era muy raro ver a un Demonio de clase alta caminar sin más Demonios de su mismo rango cerca de ellos.

Venelana Gremory acompañada de Issei Hyodo y la maid llamada Airi caminaban por la ciudad del Inframundo.

Las personas que los veían se sorprendían.

¿Por qué?

La castaña de ojos violetas era la madre del actual Maou Lucifer, pero no solo se sorprendían por eso.

Tal y como se lo habían dicho al castaño en el pasado, luego de su victoria con Riser Phoenix su nombre se hiso famoso en el Inframundo y ahora era toda una figura pública.

Era la primera vez desde el inicio de los tiempos que el Sekiryuutei o también conocido como el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo caminara con tranquilidad por el centro de esa ciudad.

— Creo que ustedes llaman mucho la atención — Señalo Airi.

— Eso es bueno, siempre es gratificante que las personas admiren tu belleza — Dijo Venelana sonriendo.

— Es normal que nos vean tanto, es algo incómodo — Pregunto Issei sin dejar de caminar.

— Deberías acostumbrarte Issei-kun, ya que serás el futuro esposo de mi hija tienes que estar junto a ella en miles de reuniones donde serán el centro de atención — Explico Lady Gremory — El futuro de la familia se ve esplendido.

— Venelana-sama tiene razón Issei-sama, el solo hecho de ser el Sekiryuutei lo hace una figura muy influyente en el mundo, su sola presencia ya es importante — Concordó Airi a la explicación hecha por la castaña.

— Si ustedes lo dicen lo creeré — Acepto el castaño — Por cierto… ¿A dónde vamos en realidad?

— Vamos a conocer a unas amigas mías — Respondió Venelana con una sonrisa.

 _ **Cafetería Lilit…**_

La cafetería Lilit es un lugar donde solo Demonios de clase alta pueden entrar, comúnmente solo van a allí las matriarcas de los diferentes clanes Demoniacos a beber té.

En algunas cosas no son muy diferentes a los seres humanos y eso se debe a que ambas culturas se fueron fusionando a través del tiempo.

Cuando Issei llego junto a Venelana y Airi a la cafetería pudo ver como dos mujeres ya los esperaban.

Una de ellas poseía un cabello oscuro corto hasta los hombros y sobre sus ojos resaltaba una montura gris.

La segunda mujer era una rubia de ojos azules que el castaño conocía perfectamente ya que era la madre de una de sus Exorcistas.

Eran Lady Sitri y Lady Phoenix.

— Lamento la tardanza, espero que mis invitados no les molesten — Dijo Venelana.

— Al contrario, personalmente he querido hablar con usted… Issei Hyodo-san — Señalo Lady Phoenix.

— Ya veo, ese jovencito es el actual Sekiryuutei y también prometido de tu hija Venelana — Comento lady Sitri — ¿Qué sorpresa?

Issei dio un paso al frente y se presentó.

— Es un placer conocerlas — Se presentó el castaño omitiendo su nombre ya que ellas lo conocían perfectamente.

Las tres matriarcas se sentaron en una mesa a parte a platicar entre ellas mientras el castaño y Airi esperan en la mesa de al lado.

— Issei-sama — Una linda voz pronuncio su nombre — ¿Qué hace en este lugar?

— Ravel, eso lo debería preguntar yo — Dijo el castaño — Por cierto, ese vestido te favorece.

Ravel Phoenix vestía un vestido color dorado con detalles únicos del clan Phoenix.

Las mejillas de la joven adolescente obtuvieron un tinte rojo al escuchar el cumplido dicho por el castaño.

— Es obvio ya que se trata de mí — Respondió la rubia de ojos zafiro — Issei-sama, ¿Quién es ella?

Ravel señalo a la rubia con mechones carmesí.

— Ella es Airi, es una maid de la familia Gremory y Venelana-sama le pidió que nos acompañara — Explico el castaño.

— Es un placer conocerla Ravel-sama — Dijo Airi inclinándose en señal de resto.

— No tienes que inclinarte, actualmente yo no estoy afiliada a Inframundo — Señalo Ravel — Solo soy un Demonio cualquiera.

— Entiendo, entonces la llamara Ravel-san si no es problema — Concordó Airi.

— Issei-sama, desde que llegue al Inframundo me di cuenta que los niños pequeños no dejan de hablar de usted — Dijo Ravel — Tal parece que cuando lo vieron con la armadura del Sekiryuutei usted les pareció un superhéroe.

— Ahora soy un superhéroe de comic, suerte que Ddraig está durmiendo porque si no lloraría — Issei vio su mano derecha — Entonces ahora soy algo así como una figura pública admirada por los niños.

— Sí… es extraño ¿Cierto? — Respondió Ravel.

Issei comenzó a pensar en cierta persona la cual murió hace ya muchos años, en estos momentos él era querido por los niños tal y como lo fue el en los 6 meses que lo acompaño.

— "Que ironías de la vida, si estuvieras aquí que dirías… Mana" — Pensó el castaño recordando a una persona que desgraciadamente ya no estaba a su lado — Ravel, necesito que vallas en la tarde a la mansión Gremory, hoy un cierto ex Dragón nos responderá algunas dudas.

La rubia Phoenix monstro asombro y luego asintió.

Su líder había evitado ese tema durante unos días pero parece que al fin se decidió a buscar respuestas.

— Cuente conmigo, estaré ahí al medio día — Acepto gustosa la joven — Issei-sama mi Oka-sama desea hablar con usted, me gustaría saber si desea que planifique algún encuentro.

— Si es lo que deseas está bien, me notificas que día por favor — Acepto el castaño.

 _ **Parte IV**_

2:00 PM.

Los castillos y lujos habían sido dejados atrás y ahora todos lo Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo estaban adentrándose en uno de los territorios más peligrosos del Inframundo.

— Ise, dime que pediste permiso antes de venir — Pregunto Rías caminando junto al grupo.

— Había que pedir permiso — Respondió el castaño con sorpresa — Quien lo diría, pero no te preocupes cuando me lo encuentre él no nos hará nada.

— Este territorio le pertenece a los Dragones, ¿Qué Dragón estas buscando Ise? — Pregunto Rías nuevamente.

— Ya veras, apuesto que te sorprenderás.

Luego que el medio día paso Issei reunió a su grupo para salir de expedición, el sequio de Rías no necesitaba venir ya que el tema que hablarían era algo privado que solo les concernía a ellos.

Rías, Ravel, Le Fay e Issei eran los únicos que habían salido del castillo Gremory.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque todos sintieron como un enorme poder creaban presión sobre el aire.

Era un poder digno de un rey.

— Al fin llego — Murmuro el castaño — Tardo un poco en aparecer.

Las tres jóvenes elevaron su vista al cielo y lo que sus ojos les permitieron visualizar las sorprendió.

Volando en el cielo.

Alzando sus majestuosas alas se encontraba un enorme Dragón.

Ese Dragón era Tannin, Ex Rey Dragón y también conocido como [Meteor Blaze]

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — La fuerte voz del Dragón retumbo en todo el bosque — Denme una buena razón para no quemarlos.

[Boosted Gear]

El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] y dio un paso al frente.

— Ddraig — Murmuro Tannin — Eso basta.

— Queremos hacerte unas preguntas Ossan — Dijo el castaño en voz alta — Te suena el nombre de las [Inocencias]

Solo esa palabra basto para que el rostro de Tannin mostrara asombro.

El presentimiento del castaño estaba en lo correcto, el ser que respondería a sus preguntas estaba justo arriba de ellos.

 _ **Minutos Después…**_

Issei, Rías, Ravel y Le Fay ahora estaban sentados en una bella pradera ubicada en la montaña más alta del territorio del Ex Rey Dragón.

Por esa pradera se podían ver diferentes tipos de Dragones e incluso pequeñas crías correr de un lugar a otro.

Era un bello lugar.

Tannin había reducido su tamaño hasta quedar de tan solo 1 metro de alta, si ellos no lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos no creerían jamás que el Dragón que hace poco media más de 20 metros ahora poseía esa pequeña altura.

Las maravillas de la magia.

— ¿Cómo conocen ustedes esas cosas? — Pregunto Tannin seriamente — Se supone que habían desaparecido hace miles de años.

— Vera Tannin-sama, nosotros por alguna extraña razón poseemos esas joyas activas en nuestro cuerpo — Explico la pelirroja — Ise dijo que usted podría resolver algunas de nuestras dudas.

— Rías-ojousama, antes que todo lamento haber reaccionado así, si hubiera sabido que era usted no los hubiera amenazado de esa forma — Se disculpó el Dragón.

— No se disculpe, en realidad es nuestra culpa porque alguien olvido pedir permiso antes de venir — Detrás de ella el castaño rio nervioso — Pero volviendo al tema, usted sabe algo.

El Dragón suspiro con pesadez.

— Desgraciadamente sí, estoy casi seguro que soy uno de los pocos que aún recuerdan el poder aterrador de esas joyas llamadas [Inocencias] — Respondió el Dragón — Tendré que contarles la historia desde el inicio para que logren entender de qué estamos hablando.

Los cuatro asintieron y el Dragón comenzó a narrar una historia de hace miles de años, una historia que ni siquiera los Reyes Demonios originales llegaron a conocer.

Hace mucho miles de años el ya fallecido Rey Dragón viajo al mundo humano en busca de la fruta predilecta de todos los Dragones.

Luego de conseguirla pensó en regresar hasta que vio algo que lo sorprendió enormemente.

Los seres humanos, seres que estaban en el puesto más débil tenían en sus cuerpos un poder ridículamente grande, al ver eso el Rey Dragón sintió una enorme curiosidad y decidió averiguar de dónde provenía tanto poder.

Según entendió ese poder era conocido como [Inocencia] la cual era una sustancia de origen totalmente desconocido conocida por la antigua civilización que primero la creo como el "Cristal de Dios".

El Rey Dragón pensó que ellos estaban afiliados a la iglesia pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

Esas personas se hacían llamar Apóstoles o Exorcistas, pero aun así no tenían nada que ver con la Iglesia ni el Cielo.

Mientras más indagaba descubrió que existían dos tipos de [Inocencia]

El tipo equipamiento.

El tipo parasito.

Cada una de ella se adaptaba a las habilidades del portador y aumentaba su poder en un nivel ridículamente alto.

El Rey Dragón jamás se lo dijo a ninguna facción, pero pudo ver de cerca como un hombre de cabello blanco y una mujer de cabello rubio superaban con creces el poder de los Dioses más fuertes de esa época.

Pero inmediatamente como aparecieron esas personas rápidamente desaparecieron y nunca más se supo de ellos.

— Eso es todo lo que se — Termino de contar su historia el Dragón — Ese conocimiento me fue pasado a mí por mi padre antes de que el muriera de vejes.

Todos los jóvenes presentes tenían una mirada de estupefacción.

Un poder creado que empleo la humanidad hace miles de años.

Un poder más antiguo que los mismo [Sacred Gear] era algo difícil de creer, pero ellos sabían que el Dragón morado no les mintió en ningún momento.

Luego del acontecimiento de Kioto Issei Hyodo les conto sobre el extraño conde con apariencia de duende que apareció frente a él.

Si lo que el Dragón decía estaba en lo cierto, y el castaño no se equivocaba el Conde Milenario era una amenaza que agitaría el mundo dentro de poco, pero lo peor es que no estaba solo ya que era acompañado por más seres con casi su mismo poder destructivo.

— Rías y Ravel son demonios puros, ¿Cómo pudieron nacer con una [Inocencia]? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Algo me dice que las tenían desde su nacimiento pero no las habían manifestado porque estaban selladas, lo más probable es que alguien las desactivo — Respondió Tannin — Pero si preguntas como la obtuvieron no tengo idea.

Como si fuera un flash los recuerdos de Asgard volvieron a su mente.

El encuentro con ese extraño ser Astral que lo sabía todo y cuando despertó las 7 joyas.

Él fue quien despertó las joyas que estaban dormidas en el interior de cada una de ellas.

— Pero el problema sería otro, saben cómo usarlas correctamente — Pregunto Tannin recibiendo una respuesta negativa de parte de todos — Esto será difícil pero siento que en parte es mi responsabilidad.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? — Pregunto Ravel — Nadie sabe utilizar estas joyas y menos recuerdan su existencia.

— Es complicado, tal y como lo dijo Tannin-sama las [Inocencias] se creían perdidas y nadie las recuerda — Señalo Le Fay — Podemos buscar en libros pero no encontraremos nada, de entre todas las personas que conocemos solo Tannin-sama las conoce.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duraran en el Inframundo? — Pregunto Tannin.

— Alrededor de 3 meses — Respondió Rías — ¿Por qué?

— Espere Ossan, no me diga que usted va… — Issei quedo baca abierta al imaginarse lo que ocurriría.

— Pues sus vacaciones se acaban de convertir en un Infierno — Revelo el Ex Rey Dragón — Yo [Meteor Blaze] los entrenare personalmente.

Los cuatro rieron de forma nerviosa.

— Le Fay, podemos posponer la visita a tus padres — Pregunto el castaño.

— Delo por hecho Issei-sama — Respondió la maga Pendragon.

Ellos posiblemente eran los primeros en ser entrenados por un Ex Rey Dragón y también Demonio de clase Suprema.

Es como lo dijo Tannin.

Sus vacaciones se acababan de volver un Infierno y no lo decía de forma literal.

 _ **Parte V**_

— ¿Dónde está Rías? — Una delicada voz pregunto con un audible tono de seriedad — Tiene deberes que atender como próxima heredera.

Venelana Gremory caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del castillo en el cual era matriarca.

Desde hace unas horas su hija y heredera del clan Gremory había desaparecido sin avisarle.

— Si estás buscando a Rías ella salió hace tiempo — Un hombre alto de cabello carmesí respondió — Deberías tranquilizarte Oka-sama, ella salió con Issei-kun así que está bien.

— Siempre la andas apoyando, además esa niña tiene deberes que atender — Rebatió su madre seriamente.

— Antes de salir me comunico que el papeleo ya lo había hecho, posiblemente regrese antes de la cena — Argumento su hijo viendo el sorprendido rostro de su madre — Es sorprendente cuanto cambio en solo un año ¿Cierto?

Venelana suspiro y encogió sus hombros.

— Tienes razón, ella ha cambiado tanto en solo un año, el responsable de ese cambio es el joven Issei-kun — Concordó Venelana — Ella siempre fue responsable pero ahora siento que esta diferente, podría sonar algo extraño pero presiento que algo cambio en ella.

La mirada color violeta que poseía la hermosa madre del actual Maou Lucifer cambio levemente.

— Saliste hoy con Issei-kun porque querías ver cómo era — Dijo el pelirrojo — ¿Qué averiguaste?

— Nada importante, es un joven honesto y de buenos principios, eso y sumándole su poder lo haría el yerno perfecto para cualquier madre — Explico Venelana sonriendo — Es un buen chico y me alegro que este con mi hija, pero en el también siento algo extraño y creo que tu padre me oculta algo.

— Otou-sama siempre ha sido algo misterioso y según tu eso te enamoro de él — Comento su hijo mayor — El clan Gremory en el pasado fue uno de los más resaltantes debido a sus increíbles reservas mágicas y además… mejor olvídalo solo me estoy desviando del tema.

— No tienes que recordarme algo que yo misma te conté hace años hijo — Venelana suspiro — Solo espero no recibir ninguna noticia desastrosa, por cierto has visto a Airi.

— La vi hace poco, creo que platicaba con Akeno — Respondió su hijo.

 _ **Jardín del clan Gremory…**_

Akeno Himejima es la [Reina] de Rías Gremory así como también la primera sierva que rencarno cuando ambas solo eran unas niñas.

La morena se caracterizaba por ser hermosa, amable, inteligente y bromista con las personas cercanas a ellas y que lograron obtener su confianza.

— Akeno-san, ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? — Pregunto Airi extrañada — Me agrada hablar con usted, pero tanto misterio me está comenzando a asustar.

Las palabras dichas por la belleza rubia de mechones carmesí saco de sus pensamientos a la [Reina] de Rías.

— Lo lamento, estaba dentro de mis pensamientos — Se disculpó la morena — Conociste a Issei-kun hoy en la mañana ¿Cierto?

— Sí, fui una de las maid que lo ayudo a vestirse — Respondió la rubia — ¿Por qué pregunta?

— Simple y llana curiosidad, solo quería saber que pensabas de el — Pregunto nuevamente la morena.

— Que pienso de él, es un buen chico creo… —Respondió con duda la maid — Me da curiosidad como conoció a Ravel-san y a la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay.

— Sobre eso yo no tengo idea, creo que Rías sabe la historia pero no nos ha contado nada — Revelo Akeno — Issei-kun es una persona maravillosa pero nos ocultas muchas cosas.

— Ahora que mencionas a Issei-sama pude ver que Kiba-san actuaba un poco extraño, sabes porque — Pregunto Airi.

— No lo sé, hace unas horas hablo con su maestro pero dudo que se haya molestado con el — Respondió Akeno con duda — Algo me dice que pronto sucederá algo.

La mirada color violeta de la morena Gremory se posó sobre el cielo del Inframundo, sin saberlo las palabras que pronuncio no estaban del todo erradas.

 _ **Parte VI**_

Unas abrasadoras llamaradas de fuego inundaban una extensa pradera.

El viento golpeaba los arboles e incluso era tanta la presión que terminaba partiéndolos, el fuego consumía la grama y cuarteaba la tierra.

Issei Hyodo corría con todas sus fuerzas por esa pedrera esquivando docenas de bolas de fuego que tenían como único objetivo a su persona.

Su rostro estaba empapado de sudor ya que tenía horas corriendo sin descansar.

Su brazo izquierdo temblaba rítmicamente y el desconocía la razón.

— [Socio si esas llamas te golpean di adiós] — Hablo Ddraig seriamente — [Utiliza mi poder o el tuyo si no quieres terminar hecho carbón]

— No puedo hacerlo — Respondió Issei sin dejar de correr — Recuerda lo que dijo Ossan, tenemos que llegar al punto de desesperación para poder despertar esas mendigas joyas.

— [Eso lo entiendo, pero vas a terminar muriendo y Tannin ni siquiera se pone enserio] — Revelo el Dragón Gales — Esas bolas de fuego no son ni el vapor de las que utiliza en batalla, te aconsejo que actúes.

— Cállate, lose mejor que nadie — El castaño toco su brazo izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza — No deja de temblar, es como si tuviera vida propia.

La parte inferior de su brazo izquierdo había adquirido desde el incidente de Kioto un color negro y en su hombro unos extraños símbolos del mismo color eran presentes.

 _ **Hace Unas Horas…**_

Después que el Ex Rey Dragón Tannin les revelo la verdad sobre las joyas mejor conocidas como [Inocencias] todos los jóvenes Demonios quedaron viendo fijamente al Dragón.

— Ahora, en que parte sintieron ese poder — Pregunto el Dragón — Eso nos dará una pista.

Rías fue la primera en responder.

— Yo sentí el cambio en mis piernas pero no han sufrido ningún cambio físico.

Ravel siguió el ejemplo de la heredera Gremory y tomo la palabra.

— En mi caso son ambas manos, mis dos manos sufrieron algún cambio al igual que Rías-sama.

Le Fay fue la tercera en reaccionar y luego de ver como su líder y jefe asintió ella hablo.

— A diferencia de ellas que lo sintieron en dos partes en mi caso solo fue en mi mano derecha Tannin-sama.

Issei Hyodo vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Comenzó a retirar la chaqueta negra de su cuerpo enrollo la manga izquierda de su franela roja dejando su brazo izquierdo al descubierto.

— Le Fay, haces los honores — Dijo el castaño.

Asintiendo la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay y el Rey Arturo movió sus manos y murmuro unas cortas palabras.

Había desactivado un hechizo puesto en el brazo izquierdo del castaño.

Inmediatamente luego de hacerlo desde la mano del chico hasta su codo adquirieron un color negro anochecer como si hubieras sido manchadas con tinta negra y en su codo unos signos dieron su aparición.

— Esto paso desde el incidente de Kioto — El castaño le monstro su cambiado brazo al Dragón — Le pedí a Le Fay que pusiera un hechizo para ocultarlo, tu sabes porque cambio mi brazo izquierdo.

Tannin miro intrigado ese brazo y luego suspiro reconociendo aquel extraño fenómeno.

— Eres un tipo parasito — Revelo el Dragón morado — Tus chicas son de tipo equipamiento y tú eres un tipo parasito, por cierto el tipo parasito es el más extraño ya que la [Inocencia] muta en una parte de tu cuerpo.

Issei recordó aquel largo brazo metálico y la energía verde que giraba a alrededor de su hombro cuando destruyo a los Akuma.

Su brazo cambio momentáneamente.

— Entiendo, ¿Cómo nos enseñaras a usarlas Ossan? — Pregunto el castaño — Ese Conde Milenario incluso hiso que cierta persona sintiera miedo de su oscuridad.

No diría que Serafall estuvo en Kioto y estuvo a punto de defender territorio ajeno al Inframundo, pero para que un Demonio de clase Maou sintiera miedo de la oscuridad de otro ser cuando los mismos Demonios son oscuros era algo difícil de creer.

¿Cuánta oscuridad posee el Conde Milenario?

Tannin rugió unos momentos y segundos después tres Dragones arribaron a su ubicación.

— Ustedes entrenaran con ellos, en mi caso tengo curiosidad por saber de qué está hecho el portador de Ddraig — Dijo Tannin sinceramente — Ahora empecemos mocoso.

El Dragón alzo vuelo y su tamaño regreso a ser el de antes.

Su boca se llenó de fuego y luego lo expulso en una bola de fuego de tamaño medio.

Sin saber que hacer el castaño empezó a correr siendo perseguido por el Ex Rey Dragón.

Ese fue el inicio del entrenamiento.

 _ **Actualmente…**_

— Ddraig algún cambio — Pregunto el castaño esquivando una bola de fuego.

— [Tu brazo izquierdo sigue temblado, tal parece que al ser tipo paracito le da de alguna forma vida propia] — Respondió el Dragón rojo — [Activa esa joya de una buena vez]

— Es muy fácil decirlo, ¿Cómo demonios lo hago? — Pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

— [Recuerda como despertaste la [Boosted Gear] socio] — Argumento el Dragón.

— No pienso lanzarme otra vez de un acantilado por gusto — Respondió el chico recordando anécdotas dolorosos de su pasado — Si no mal recuerdo fue Azazel el que me lanzo, nunca me vengue siquiera.

— [Es cierto, admito que ese fue un mal ejemplo] — Concordó el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — ¡Socio a tu derecha!

Lo último lo exclamo con fuerza.

Haciendo caso a la advertencia de su compañero el castaño se movió a la izquierda esquivando con satisfacción una bola de fuego que poseía el doble del tamaño de las anteriores.

— "Este tipo se está poniendo enserio" — Pensó Issei sorprendido.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos quedaron cortos al percatarse como una segunda bola de fuego caía en picada sobre él.

En definitiva las vacaciones de verano que espero no eran lo que había pensado.

 _ **Parte VII**_

Era de noche y las estrellas resaltaban en el cielo.

Frente a una humilde tumba estaba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y con un sombrero del mismo color de su vestimenta.

Sin embargo lo más resalte era un intenso color rojo vino.

Su rostro no era visible ya que estaba de espalda.

Pero la tumba que veía si lo era.

Tallado sobre la tablilla resaltaba un peculiar nombre.

— Después de todo si era cierto — El sujeto quito de su boca un cigarrillo a medio terminar — Volvieron a aparecer y ya los enfrentaste, tu despertar comenzara dentro de poco… nos veremos pronto discípulo bueno para nada.

El nombre que resaltaba en la tumba era uno muy conocido para el castaño.

"Mana Walker"

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 13 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue sin duda el que más me costó escribir, simplemente no salían las cosas como quería y volvía a borrarlo. Aunque no me crean en un principio eran 12.000 palabras pero luego lo reduje ya que vi que revelaba muchos misterios antes de tiempo.**_

 _ **Aún es pronto para revelarlos.**_

 _ **Deseo tenerlos en suspenso un poco más.**_

 _ **Por cierto el lunes pasado fue un día muy doloroso para mí y millones de personas ya que termino por segunda vez D Gray Man y ahora hasta dentro de otros 8 años si es que sacan nueva temporada.**_

 _ **Para colmo de los males el manga es trimestral y solo son 4 capítulos por año, al diablo con eso, yo quiero ver qué pasa con Nea y el Conde, maldición de verdad quiero ver.**_

 _ **El anime quedo exactamente donde creí que lo haría, incluso el Opening te lo decía ya que aparecía Allen con su brazo afectado por el Apocristo.**_

 _ **Me encantaría que ocurriera como HunterxHunter 2011 e hicieran un reinicio de D Gray Man.**_

 _ **Sin duda desearía seguir viendo la saga animada, tendré que esperar años hasta que vuelva pero como soy un buen fans los esperare pacientemente y con amoción.**_

 _ **Saben recientemente alguien me pregunto ¿Por qué el manga de Bleach decayó tanto?**_

 _ **Yo soy un humilde lector pero si tuviera que decirlo pienso que lo principal seria la saga que continua la de Aizen.**_

 _ **La saca del hueco mundo fue la mejor que he visto en todo Bleach.**_

 _ **Acción, suspenso, muertes y sobretodo acción.**_

 _ **Las peleas que cada uno de ellos tuvieron con las espadas y sobretodo la pelea de Ichigo y Ulquiorra, esa para mí fue la mejor pelea de todo el manga.**_

 _ **La lucha contra Aizen fue increíble pero como dicen muchos fue muy corta.**_

 _ **Aunque yo no soy como unos idiotas que dicen que Ichico se volvió un Dios en solo medio capítulo, recuerden que Ichigo entreno con su padre y creo que hasta pasaron meses hasta que salió y volvió al mundo real.**_

 _ **Volviendo al tema, la saga de Aizen posee mucha acción y luego de esa saga nos ponen una más tranquila y es como si Bleach empezara nuevamente ya que tuvimos que ver como Ichigo obtenía nuevamente sus poderes.**_

 _ **Eso fue sin duda lo que les molesto a la gran mayoría.**_

 _ **Pero la Guerra que fue la saga final me encanto, los poderes de Ichigo si salían de un día para otro pero aceptemos que no es el único Shounen que pasa, en Katekyo Hitman Reborn creo que en la penúltima saga Tsuna obtiene unos nuevos guantes cuando fusiona los suyos con Menma creo que así se llamaba el chico y destruye de un impacto al villano.**_

 _ **¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!**_

 _ **Aunque Katekyo Hitman Reborn es uno de mis animes preferidos y no vallan a pensar que lo estoy criticando, es solo una comparación, espero que en un futuro Bleach obtenga una segunda temporada y si es posible por un estudio que no sea Pierrot, como odio su mala animación y para colmo siempre anima los mejores mangas: Naruto, Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul, Sousei No Onmyoji entre otros.**_

 _ **Regresando al Fanfic.**_

 _ **Tannin poseía conocimientos sobre las [Inocencias] y se los conto al grupo Gremory.**_

 _ **Empezó su entrenamiento pero desgraciadamente no lo contare en el siguiente capítulo ya que volveremos a Kuoh y por fin iniciara la batalla contra el Ángel Caído Kokabiel, quiero hacerla mejor que en el anime ya que cuando llego Vali y le partio la madre yo quede como preguntándome… ¿Enserio eso fue todo? El tipo quería pelear contra el hermano de Rías, el Maou rojo con un soplido lo eliminaría si hacemos comparación.**_

 _ **Pero pensándolo bien, los portadores de los Dragones Celestiales obtienen un poder inmenso solo por poseerlos y no hay que olvidar ese punto.**_

 _ **Apareció un personaje creado por mi llamado Airi, ustedes pienses cómo influirá ella en la historia y de donde carajo salió, les deje muchas pistas.**_

 _ **Akeno aparecerá como protagonista en el próximo capítulo y Kiba ya empezó su Sasuke-mode, eso lo veremos en el próximo.**_

 _ **Asia la incluiré pero su momento aún no llega como tal, Koneko es casi lo mismo, Sona y su grupo si tendrán participación en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Pero hay una mala noticia, el colegio empieza mañana y por eso publique el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones pueden durar más pero intentare apurarme, pero no se preocupen ya que jamás abandonare.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Todos alguna vez pensamos en destruir solo porque no nos ha gustado el final de nuestra serie, el pobre Issei poseía un tremendo odio hacia Key al igual que el creador del Fanfic, sobre su yandere muy pronto la tendrá como Satán la trajo al mundo, gracias por tu comentario amigo.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **El tema del Harem tendrá peso e importancia al final de este arco, el mismo Issei sabrá porque, Serafall sin duda será la que más influya en eso por su propio bien, y casi pero casi lo castran, gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Sinceramente espero que estés mejor amigo porque estar enfermo es lo peor que existe, sobre Rías y las demás las veras o leerás como saldrán mejor que en Bikini, lo del asunto de la animación el pobre castaño fue troleado por Key una y otra vez y no te extrañes si la empresa es destruida en la Guerra dentro del Fanfic, tus palabras son sabias si el líder se hunde se jode todo el mundo hermano y con la familia Noé esto se volverá de verdad un desmadre que no será normal sino Satánico.**_

 _ **Uzu No Kami:**_

 _ **Issei se salvó por los pelos de buda que por cierto no tiene ni uno solo, hermano todos amamos los Eroges y me incluyo, ve el anime de Oreimo y te morirás de risa además que el prota no es un princesa como tal sino un verdadero Siscon y con orgullo, leí tu capitulo y estuvo genial no deje comentario en su momento porque no había entrado en la página pero a mediados del día lo dejo.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Creo que mi Fanfic es el único que le da importancia a Lord Gremory, aceptemos que el tipo es un Demonio antiguo y puede aportar mucho más a la historia y ya verán como lo hace, el Ángel del castaño vendrá pronto desde el Cielo y Serafall querrá guerra señores, nos leemos pronto amigo mío.**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Tranquilo que lo de la Iglesia no se me ha olvidado pero ella aparecerá en el segundo Arco donde incluya a la familia Noé, no será muy lejos, Sona, Tsubaki y Murayama aparecerán pronto más el sequio completo.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario y sugerencia, siempre me ha gustado recibir críticas constructivas amigo pero no creo que mi forma de escribir cambie mucho ya que así es que salen mis palabras, cada escritor posee una forma de desenvolverse mejor pero acepto tu crítica e intentare mejorar amigo, espero tu próximo comentario y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **PichichiMaster97:**_

 _ **Pikachu gracias por el comentario y por cierto amigo viste lo que le hicieron a Ash en la nueva temporada, parece un imbécil con pelo abombado, además quitaron a Serena cuando todos la amábamos con locura y ella fue la única protagonista con cojones que intento algo más, sinceramente maldigo a Toei Animation y creo que en realidad si se está quedando sin presupuesto y quebrara pronto, ¿Por qué QUITARON a Serena?**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, Lord Gremory tendrá participación y mi nuevo personaje Airi también, siempre dejare más dudas por resolver y creo que ese es uno de mis puntos fuertes.**_

 _ **AJ. Gremory:**_

 _ **Me fascinaría escribir una historia de amor entre Issei y Venelana pero aquí no habrá eso amigo, la suegra se respeta a menos que enviude y solo estés tú y ella en la casa, no piensen que eso me pasó ya que solo doy una idea… solo es una idea… solo una…**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Serafall adora sus Eroges tanto como ama a So-tan, Issei y sus suegros se varan mucho más y falta que el castaño encare a Lord Phoenix y a Lord Pendragon, su futuro de verdad se ve medio oscuro jajaja.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Si algo es demasiado bello para ser cierto huye con todas tus fuerzas, esa lección la aprendió Issei pero la olvidara dentro de poco, Rías vera un acontecimiento que le hará replantar sobre el Harem ya que ella en estos momentos no desea compartir al castaño con nadie.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario hermano, Lord Gremory es un loquillo, Serafall es una Siscon en todo el sentido de la palabra, Issei y Rías tienes razón son un verdadero par de pervertidos y tal para cual, por cierto no deje comentario en tu historia porque recientemente no estuve en la página pero en el trascurso de la tarde lo pongo sin falta, nos leemos pronto amigo…**_

 _ **Bahamut-king:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias amigo, espero próximamente tu nuevo Fanfic y por cierto incluye a Mio de Testament por favor.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, el Lemon estará inspirado en el que hubo en Rakudai Kishi No Calvary que por cierto amo esa novela y la sugiero, no entiendo como la mierda de Gakusen obtubo segunda temporada cuando Rakudai fue más visto en japon, al mercado parace ser que ama más a los princesos y eso da mucha lastima ya que Ikki fue el puto badass.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **El [crown clow] aun no saldrá hermano ya que falta mucho y ya veremos si Issei lo tiene, sobre la espada ya verás que ocurre con eso y lo del 14 Noé hoy di pistas sobre eso.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias por el Comentario amigo mio.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Esos malditos de Key deberían quemarlos en Japon pero los mendigos son populares por sus finales algo raros que ver en cualquier anime porque casi todos odian el final, mi curiosidad es ver si los fans odian el final de One Piece aunque falten como 15 años para verlo, el colegio comenzara mañana y ya sabes qué significa eso amigo pero seguiré actualizando.**_

 _ **lig66:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo ya lo vi y quieres hacerme llorar otra vez con ese final verdad, el que no lloro no tiene kokoro.**_

 _ **Toaneo07 Ver2.0:**_

 _ **¡Yes! Síguelo viendo amigo.**_

 _ **raku169:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, nos leeremos pronto.**_

 _ **De una vez aviso que mi persona Airi podría pensar que es Shinmai Mao no Testament y así no se confundirán mucho, espero que mis capítulos sean de su agrado ya que me alegra saber que les gusta mi fanfic.**_

 _ **Quisiera hablar con ustedes de una y mil cosas pero solo recalcare un y corríjanme si me equivoco.**_

 _ **Jamas había leído un Fanfic donde utilizaran para dividir las escenas en (Parte 1) o en viceversa y creo que me están copiando esa idea o corríjanme si me equivoco, por ahí vi un fanfic que parecía la copia exacta del "Poseedor de las llamas doradas" y aunque yo no sea el escritor de esa fanfic pienso que está mal hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero quizás el mismo autor le dio permiso para escribirlo y solo estoy equivocado.**_

 _ **Solo di mi opinión porque odiaría que copiaran el mío y si lo hacen por favor avísenme amigos.**_

 _ **Les diré algo que hare en un futuro y espero que les agrade mi idea.**_

 _ **Ravel Phoenix poseerá los [X-Gloves] de Tsuna, es solo una idea pero me gustaría saber que piensan amigos.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo III**_

 _ **Capitulo III**_

 _ **Parte I**_

— Oka-sama, hoy vendrá Otou-sama — Esa sencilla pregunta fue hecha por una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro — Quiero jugar con Otou-sama.

La pequeña niña estaba sentada en el patio trasero del templo donde vivía junto a su madre y esporádicamente también con su padre.

Sus ojos color violetas transmitían un brillo que solo un infante es capaz de crear, la niña veía feliz el patio ya que esperaba la anhelada llegada de su progenitor.

— Ara-Ara, parece que alguien quiere ver a su Otou-sama el día de hoy — Detrás de ella apareció una bella mujer que poseía un escultural cuerpo de modelo — No te preocupes, el regresara hoy… Akeno.

Así es.

Esa niña era Akeno Himejima y esos sucesos ocurrieron antes de volverse la [Reina] de Rias Gremory.

— Enserio, ¡Qué bueno! — La pequeña Akeno salto producto de la alegría — Voy a decirle que me lleve a comer helado.

La madre solo veía como su hija esperaba feliz el regreso de su esposo.

La familia que construyeron era lo más preciado que esa mujer podría tener o anhelar.

Las horas pasaron y rápidamente llego la noche.

En la cocina tres personas cenaban con mucha tranquilidad.

Las primeras dos eran las mujeres que vivían es esa residencia, la tercera persona era un musculoso hombre que vestía un atuendo japonés y dejaba su pecho al descubierto.

— Te has portado bien Akeno — Pregunto el hombre a su única hija — Si me mientes Oka-sama me dirá la verdad.

El rostro de la niña adquirió un leve color azul, su madre mostraba un rostro Angelical pero enojada era peligrosa.

— M-Me… he… portado… b-bien — Respondió con esfuerzo la pequeña.

El hombre giro su rostro al de su esposa y recibió un asentamiento de la mujer que amaba.

— Ya veo… entonces te llevare a comer helado — Dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

— Espera cariño, ya es de noche para comer helado — Informo la mujer de cabello oscuro.

— Serias capaz de negarle un helado a ese lindo rostro — El hombre señalo la mirada de cachorrito que su hija poseía en esos momentos, se veía absolutamente adorable.

La mujer suspiro resignada.

No podía competir contra eso.

— Está bien — Acepto la mujer y luego realizo una sonrisa — Pero iremos los tres ya que somos una familia.

— Sí — La niña acepto gustosa, pasar tiempo junto a sus padres era lo más importante para ella — Me comeré uno de cinco sabores.

— Entonces yo comeré uno de ocho sabores — La reto su padre.

— E-Entonces yo comeré uno de diez sabores — Rebatió su hija.

— Ni cinco, ni ocho o diez, ambos comerán dos o máximo tres sabores ya que es de tarde — Como siempre la voz de la matriarca era ley.

— Está bien — Pronunciaron en coro padre e hija.

Esos bellos momentos son lo que esperas que jamás terminen.

Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones terminan de la peor forma.

La bella imagen fue teñida de sangre, su casa o templo estaba prendido en llamas y su madre, la mujer que más amaba y su ejemplo a seguir estaba tirada inerte el frio suelo a media noche.

La pequeña Akeno la miraba sin poder reaccionar, sus ojos violetas que antes transmitían un sentimiento de pureza ahora no poseía brillo alguno, estaban muertos.

Un Exorcista caminaba hacía hecha y de golpe bajo su arma.

Akeno Himejima despertó de su sueño con suma rapidez.

Estaba recordando mediante un sueño momentos felices y trágicos de su pasado.

Su rostro y cuerpo estaba completamente empañado de sudor y temblaba con mucha fuerza.

Respiraba con dificulta, las pesadillas eran cada vez más realistas.

Giro su vista hacía un costado, específicamente a la mesa de noche que tenía cerca de su cama.

Hay resaltaba un cuadro que enmarcaba una foto.

El club de investigación de lo oculto más las dos compañeras de Issei Hyodo se tomó esa foto un día después de que regresaran del Inframundo.

— Todos los hombres son iguales — Murmuro Akeno con rabia.

Conocía a Yuto Kiba desde niño pero ella no lo veía como un hombre sino como un hermano menor. Es decir, no entraba ni lo comparaba con los demás.

En medio de la foto.

Justo al lado de Rías Gremory estaba el castaño de ojos color miel.

Issei Hyodo.

No sabía porque cada vez que veía el rostro de ese chico lograba tranquilizarse, era el novio de la persona que apreciaba como una hermana, pero aun así… porque su pecho dolía cada vez que lo veía junto a Rías.

 _ **Al Día Siguiente…**_

Un nuevo día inicia en la tranquila ciudad de Kuoh.

Los alumnos de la academia que tenía el mismo nombre de la ciudad iban y venían de diferentes direcciones.

Akeno Himejima caminaba por el campus de la academia con intenciones de despejar su mente.

— Entiendo, nos vemos mañana.

Mientras pasaba no pudo evitar escuchar como un adolecente de cabello castaño y ojos color miel hablaba por teléfono con mucha naturalidad.

— Issei-kun — Lo llamo Akeno — ¿Qué haces por el área de 3° año?

El castaño guardo su teléfono y se volteo para ver a su Sempai.

— Akeno-san, en realidad solo pasaba por aquí.

— Pensé que habías dicho que no podías venir por el área de 3° año.

— Eso fue antes que Rias y yo reveláramos que salíamos, ahora puedo pasearme por donde quiera.

Hay estaban las palabras que por alguna razón le dolía tanto escuchar.

— Me alegro, a veces quería platicar con mi lindo Kohai pero no quería ir al área de 2° año.

— No siga Akeno-san o caeré en pecado.

— Somos Demonios, pecar es nuestro deber.

Ella no lo sabía.

Pero sin darse cuenta creo un lazo de amistad con el chico y cada vez que se veían terminaban bromeando como lo hacían conocidos de toda la vida.

— Cambiando de tema, felicidades por pasar de año.

— Gracias, también debería felicitarte o quizás Buchou lo hiso en privado.

Las mejillas del castaño se encendieron levemente al escuchar esas palabras ya que técnicamente la chica estaba en lo cierto.

El y Rías ya habían dado ese paso en su relación.

— Que graciosa es Akeno-san.

— Issei-kun deberías saber algo, las mejores amigas no se ocultan cosas y déjame decirte que lo que acabas de pensar ya lo sé.

— ¡EH! — El castaño se exalto — ¿Cómo lo supo?

— Te lo acabo de decir Issei-kun — Respondió la pelinegra — Ahora Issei-kun se convirtió en un hombre y yo sigo siendo una joven pura, tengo miedo que Issei-kun mancille mi pureza.

La mente del chico se llenó de imágenes que ni en sus más locos sueños le contaría a su novia.

— No me digas que lo estas imaginando — Una sonrisa de picardía asolo el rostro de la joven pelinegra — Issei-kun es un pervertido.

— Se equivoca, no pensaba en esas cosas Akeno-san — Mintió el chico, de alguna forma tenía que proteger su reputación.

— Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde en el club — Se despidió la morena con una sonrisa.

— Entiendo, hablamos más tarde en el club — Concordó el castaño viendo como su Sempai se retiraba.

El chico suspiro con pesadez.

Estaba recordando la conversación que tenía anteriormente por teléfono.

— Se va a armar una grande — Murmuro el castaño — Tendré que llamarla para que venga… solo espero que Sera no me mate.

Una persona muy conocida para el vendría dentro de poco.

 _ **Parte II**_

Kiba Yuto tomaba un té hecho por sí mismo en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto.

Su jefa y compañeras habían salido hace rato y no habían vuelto.

El puño libre de su mano izquierda estaba apretado con mucha fuerza, las palabras que les dijo su maestro antes de regresar lo preocuparon y luego de los acontecimientos del día anterior ya lo había confirmado.

La causante de su dolor y desgracia había regresado.

Sus ojos azules mostraron una expresión de odio puro.

La próxima vez que viera a ese sacerdote lo eliminaría de una vez por todas.

— No hay nadie — Una voz comento entrando al club — ¡Ah!, lo siento Kiba, no te vi.

— Issei-kun — El rubio Gremory lo miro con sorpresa — Es mi culpa al no responder cuando llegaste.

La mirada de odio que poseía fue eliminada debido a la sorpresa, si actuaba tan rápido su ama podría darse cuenta.

— Tranquilo, me encontré con Akeno-san hace rato, veo que Rias tampoco está así que lo más probable es que salieron.

— Akeno-san y Rias-buchou iniciaron el día de hoy su último año en el colegio, lo más probable es que estén recibiendo orientación para la universidad.

— Es cierto, Rias me platico que quería ir a la universidad aunque no me dijo que quería estudiar.

— Rias-buchou volvió a sonreír como lo hacía antes de enterarse de su compromiso, debo agradecerte por salvarla Issei-kun, aunque soy su sirviente no pude hacer nada.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que Rias no quería que ustedes se inmiscuyeran y además yo tampoco lo deseaba, sentía que era mi deber defender a mi novia.

— Eso lo entiendo, pero aun así no creo que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

— ¿A qué te refieres? He visto tu técnica con la espada y es excelente.

— Issei-kun, puedo preguntarte algo — El castaño asintió — ¿Cómo obtuviste tu Espada Sagrada?

— F-Fue un regalo, sí… fue un regalo que me dieron hace tiempo — Explico el castaño — Por cierto Kiba, aun no alcanzas el [Balance Breaker]

El rubio se sorprendió.

— No lo he hecho, tengo control absoluto sobre mi [Sacred Gear] pero aún no he alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] — Respondió el rubio.

— Eso es extraño, posees la habilidad, el talento y control, no me explico porque aún no lo has despertado.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

— En Kuoh hay acantilados — Pregunto el castaño.

— Creo que sí, ¿Por qué? — Respondió con duda el rubio.

— Es cierto contigo no se puede, lo tuyo son las espadas además sabes volar así que no sirve.

— Issei-kun, no me digas que tú lo activaste lanzándote por un…

— Olvidado Kiba, por favor no termines esas dolorosas palabras de mi infancia.

Con algo de extrañes el rubio asintió a la petición del castaño.

— Pero siendo sincero me encantaría ver la evolución de tus espadas, quizás y hasta nazca otro [Longinus]

— Nazca, Issei-kun solo existen 13 [Longinus] en total, no pueden nacer más.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No lo sé, siempre ha sido así.

— Pero Azaz… — El castaño callo, no podía decir ese nombre en voz alta.

La puerta del salón del club de investigación de lo oculto se abrió de golpe salvando al castaño de su metida de pata.

— Ise, no sabía que vendrías temprano, ¿Qué paso con el club de Kendo? — Pregunto la recién llegada Rias — Al fin lo dejaste para pasar más tiempo aquí.

— Porque presiento que pides eso todas las noches — Ella giro su rostro a un lado — Hoy las prácticas son en la tarde así que llegare tarde.

— Ese club es más importante que tu prometida — Rías parecía indignada — Ya veo que es más importante para ti.

— Y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir en este momento — El castaño suspiro acercándose a la puerta — Pero si estas molesta no se puede hacer nada.

— Kiba te encargo el club — Dijo Rías caminando hasta quedar junto a su novio — Si Akeno vuelve dile que salí.

— Está bien que dejes el club, eres la jefa — Dijo el castaño.

— No hay problema, además esas Kohai que conociste hoy no te han dejado de perseguir ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Rias.

— ¿Cómo sabes que conocí a las nuevas Kohai?

— Soy la tutora de Koneko, fui hace poco al área de 1° año y la profesora me dijo que tú estuviste allí y las estudiantes te seguían.

— Eso no es mi culpa, además ellas lo hacen porque quieren acercarse a ti y a Akeno.

— Como sea, no me cayeron bien.

— "Y así inicia un nuevo odio hacía las de 1° año" — Pensó el castaño siendo jalado por la pelirroja.

 _ **Hace Dos Horas…**_

Luego que el castaño termino su plática con Akeno decidió acercarse al área de 1° año para ver cómo le estaba yendo a Ravel y a Koneko.

— Issei-sama — Una rubia lo llamo al verlo — Va a ver cómo le está yendo a Ravel.

— Le Fay, tú también vas para allá.

— Sentí curiosidad y sabía que usted iría.

— En la mañana le pregunte a Ravel pero no a ti, como está tu mano.

— Sobre eso… estoy mejor, ya no me molesta para nada, se podría decir que me adapte a la perfección.

— Lo que se esperaba de una niña genio.

La rubia sonrió contenta, disfrutaba cada cumplido que el chico le hacía.

Ambos adolecentes alumnos de 2° año se dirigieron al área de 1° año.

Ravel y Koneko quedaron juntas en el mismo salón de clases donde ellos estudiaron el año anterior.

Tal parece que iniciaban las presentaciones.

La profesora mando a parar a Koneko para que se presentara y ella obedeció.

— Me llamo Koneko Tojo, eso es todo.

Esa fue la corta y sencilla presentación de parte de la albina.

— Por alguna razón eso no me sorprende — Murmuro el castaño.

— Ella es así — Murmuro Le Fay a su lado.

Entonces llegó el turno de Ravel y ambos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

— Me llamo Ravel Phoenix, espero que todos nos llevemos bien — Issei Hyodo y Le Fay Pendragon no podían creer la forma tan bella y refinada con la que se presentó la rubia — Lo olvidaba, no me hablen cuando esté estudiando, no me molesten por tonterías y los chicos de allá me están viendo con ojos de lujuria tengo que decirles que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona y no tienen oportunidad de superarla.

— Era de esperarse — Dijeron en coro en sus mentes el castaño y la rubia.

Issei se acercó a la puerta y luego de recibir permiso paso.

— Disculpe profesora, solo quería ver cómo le iba mis Kohais — Dijo el castaño — Por cierto, voy a extrañar sus clases.

— Me harás avergonzar Hyodo-kun, ojala todos los alumnos fueron como tú y Kiba-kun, ¿A quién vienes a ver? — Pregunto la profesora.

— Issei-sama — Ravel se levantó de su puesto y llego al lugar donde está el castaño — Vino a verme.

— Por supuesto, dije que vendría no es así — El castaño acaricio la cabeza de la rubia Phoenix — Koneko-chan también vine a verte a ti.

Con algo de duda la albina se acercó al grupo.

— Maldito Hyodo, no conforme con Rias-sempai vas detrás de las demás — Un alumno de la fila de atrás dijo en voz alta.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Toda la academia lo sabe, te vieron besar y andar de la mano con Rias-oneesama.

— Hyodo-kun eso es cierto — Pregunto la profesora — Debo decir que me sorprendes.

El castaño rio nervioso, no pensó que lo habían visto hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero el lado positivo es que ya no tendría que mantenerlo en secreto pero sí tendría que cuidarse de los posibles intentos de asesinato.

— Ravel-chan, Koneko-chan vengan con nosotros — Dijeron en coro varios estudiantes.

— Yo vivo con él, además ustedes jamás superaran a Issei-sama — Contesto Ravel aferrándose al castaño.

— Pervertidos — Dijo Koneko seriamente escondiéndose detrás de Issei.

— ¡Maldito seas Hyodo! — Gritaron todos con odio.

 _ **Actualidad…**_

Esos fueron los sucesos que ocurrieron hace dos largas horas.

— Creo que ahora todos me odian — El castaño reía producto de la ironía.

Issei Hyodo y Rias Gremory caminaban tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad de Kuoh.

El castaño tenía que volver a la academia en unas horas para practicar Kendo y mientras tanto tenía una cita con Rias.

Luego que salieron de la academia Issei le platico sobre un asunto de suma importancia a la heredera del clan Gremory, cabe decir que ella se sorprendió y monstro preocupación sobre el asunto.

No podía avisarle a su hermano ya que el castaño obtenía la información de un espía y si le decía podrían acusar a Issei de traidor.

— Por cierto Ise, ¿Cómo es que la iglesia no ha descubierto que te volviste un Demonio? — Pregunto Rias con curiosidad — El clan Gremory es muy importante y ahora tu nombre es conocido en todo el Inframundo.

— Eso se debe a que utilizo otro nombre cuando estoy en la iglesia — Respondió el castaño — Si te contara la historia te burlarías.

La pareja paso por la calle e inmediatamente Issei sintió una extraña presencia cerca de él.

Se detuvo y miro hacía ambos lados.

— "Debe ser mi imaginación" — Pensó el castaño siguiendo su camino.

Detrás de unos edificios se podía ver la figura de una niña de alrededor de 14 años.

Cabello azul celeste corto y ojos color azul oscuro.

Esa persona vestía una falda negra con una camisa de mangas largas y en el medio resaltaba un moño rojo.

— Road-sama, son ellos — Un paraguas hablo como por arte de magia — El chico fue quien me ataco.

— El… se me hace conocido — Murmuro Road viendo fijamente la figura de Issei — Nos vamos, huelo a cuervo y no quiero quedar dentro de esta pelea, aun no quiero que me descubran.

Como si fuera un espejismo la niña desapareció junto al paraguas.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Academia Kuoh - Club De Kendo…**_

— Utiliza más tu centro de gravedad Murayama — Explico el castaño — Si lo haces tus brazos obtendrán mejor postura.

Actualmente el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] combatía mano a mano con su compañera de club Murayama.

Las espadas de madera chocaban una tras otra de forma consecutiva.

— Aunque lo intente no voy a ganarle Issei-kun.

— No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo.

Eran más de las 7:00 PM y todos los miembros del club a excepción de ellos dos se habían retirado.

Murayama le había pedido al castaño un entrenamiento extra para mejorar.

— Issei-kun, conociste a los padres de Rias-sama.

— Sí, su padre casi me corta el cuello con una espada.

— Me cuesta creerlo.

— Murayama, ya te has adaptado por completo al mundo sobrenatural.

— Aun pienso en la época que fui humana, pero ya voy superándolo Issei-kun.

— Lo siento, que te convirtieras en Demonio fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo aun seguirías siendo humana.

— Issei-kun no tiene por qué disculparse, me salvaste aunque solo habíamos hablado una vez, estoy en deuda con usted.

— Si lo dices de ese modo me siento mejor, gracias por entender.

La práctica continúo hasta que las puertas del club se abrieron revelando las figuras de Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra.

— Murayama, lamento interrumpir tu práctica pero tenemos una reunión en media hora — Informo Sona Sitri con seriedad — Hyodo-san, buenas noches.

— Kaichou, Fuku-kaichou — Las saludo el castaño — Veo que les va bien.

— Porque lo dices Hyodo-san — Pregunto Tsubaki con la misma expresión que poseía su ama.

— Por nada en particular, veo que Murayama ha mejorado mucho y eso es bueno para su equipo — Respondió el castaño — Pero lamento decirles que no perderé contra nadie.

— Issei-kun tengo que irme, gracias por la práctica — Agradeció la castaña.

— Ni lo menciones.

— Nos vemos entonces Hyodo-san — Dijeron Sona y Tsubaki.

Las tres Demonios del clan Sitri se retiraron del lugar.

— Esas dos son muy serias — Murmuro el chico — Quizás Sera es adoptada.

 _ **Casa De La Familia Hyodo…**_

Issei Hyodo se acercaba cada vez más a su hogar.

Al tocar la puerta un aura sacra lo invadió totalmente.

Abrió por completo la puerta y entro.

— Issei, mira quien vino desde el extranjero — Ana Hyodo señalo a una persona sentada en un mueble de la sala.

En total eran dos pero la castaña mayor solo señalo a una.

Ambas personas vestías una túnica blanca que cubría por completo sus cuerpos.

— Issei-kun — Grito con alegría una joven de bellos ojos violetas — Te extrañe.

Esa misma castaña se lanzó sobre el chico para abrazarlo.

— Irina, también extrañe a mi amiga de la infancia — Dijo el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]

— Sabes los altos mandos quieren regañarte por irte sin decir nada — Con un tono infantil informo la castaña — Pero si te hacen algo los golpeare bien fuerte.

— Cuento con eso — Rio el chico — ¿Quién es tu compañera?

— Xen-chan, saluda — Pidió Irina.

— Por favor no me trates como un perro — La nombrada quito la parte de la túnica que cubría su rostro revelando unos lindos ojos avellanas claros y un cabello azul corto con un resaltante mechón verde en la frente — Es un placer conocer a uno de los dos Exorcista masculinos más sobresalientes de la iglesia.

— Gracias… creo… — Respondió el castaño — Aunque si vuelvo quizás me regañen y suspendan por unos meses.

— De igual modo siempre hay que reconocer a las personas — Insistió la peli azul — Por cierto, mi nombre completo es Xenovia.

— Encantado, Irina no te ha causado problemas — Pregunto el castaño.

— Lo normal — La castaña la miro con reproche — Puedo hacerle una pregunta.

— Tú dime — Acepto el chico.

— ¿Por qué sus padres e Irina lo llaman Issei cuando tengo entendido que su nombre es otro? — Pregunto seriamente la peli azul.

Internamente el castaño maldijo ese error de su parte, se olvidó por completo que no conocía a Xenovia.

— Issei tiene dos nacionalidades — Intervino su madre — Es por eso que tiene dos nombres, uno Japonés y otro extranjero, obtuvimos unos permiso legales para eso.

— Entiendo, disculpe mi curiosidad — Se disculpó la peli azul.

— "Gracias madre, te debo una" — Agradeció el castaño en su mente.

— Bueno nosotras nos retiramos Issei-kun, nos vemos mañana — Irina al darse cuenta de la situación decidió retirarse junto a su compañera.

Al ver como ya se habían ido su madre hablo.

— Debo decir que me sorprendió eso, incluso yo olvide por completo que tenías dos nombre.

— Me salvaste, es mejor que las cosas se queden así mientras tanto.

— Rias-chan y las demás están arriba, mejor ve y hablas con ella.

— Pusiste un sello para que Xenovia no las sintiera ¿Cierto?

— Claro, por eso soy la mejor madre del mundo.

— Tienes razón.

 _ **Habitación De Issei Hyodo…**_

— ¿Cuál de las dos es la buena? — Pregunto Rias.

— Rias-sama las dos son buenas, pero si pregunta quién es la aliada pues es la castaña — Respondió Le Fay.

— Yo quería ver a Irina, tengo tiempo sin verla — Comento Ravel.

— Las veras luego, ellas dos fueron enviadas por los Generales — Dijo Issei — Entonces es cierto lo que les platique, esto se pondrá feo.

— Dices que ese Cadre vendrá, si se sabe lo que hiso una nueva guerra empezara — Argumento la pelirroja — Esto es malo, muy malo.

— Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Azazel está en estos momentos en la cama con una mujer en vez de andar arreglando las cosas — Comento el castaño — No hay remedio, esto nos corresponde a nosotros hasta que se haga público mañana en la tarde.

— Issei-sama, sobre lo que me pidió que hiciera, ya le avise y dijo que tendrías que recompensarla luego — Explico Le Fay.

— Un problema menos, el que ella venga me tranquiliza — Admitió el chico suspirando — Ravel, cuento contigo para que actúes como la sombra.

— A sus órdenes — Acepto la rubia Phoenix — Esperare su llamado Issei-sama.

— Ya planifique a qué hora será la reunión, todo estará listo — Aviso Rias.

— Entonces estamos un paso adelante — Dijo Issei — Mañana empezara este juego.

 _ **Al Día Siguiente…**_

Issei Hyodo y Rias Gremory se dirigían a la academia Kuoh como todos los días, Ravel y Le Fay se fueron tempranos para atender unos asuntos.

La pareja hablaba con normalidad pero de repente una presencia los hiso reaccionar.

— Me permiten un minuto de su tiempo — Hablo una voz masculina.

De inmediato ambos se voltearon topándose con un hombre adulto de alrededor de 30 años, cabello negro peinado hacía atrás y vestía un lujoso traje oscuro.

— Rias Gremory y… Allen Walker — Pronuncio esa voz.

El castaño entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar la forma en que esa persona lo había llamado.

 _ **Café Kuoh…**_

Actualmente los tres se encontraban sentados en una mesa dentro de un local de café ubicado cerca de la academia Kuoh.

— Ahorrémonos las presentaciones, ¿Por qué viniste Kokabiel? — Pregunto el castaño seriamente.

— Por Kokabiel te refieres al Cadre — Pregunto Rias recibiendo una afirmación de su novio.

— Eres cruel Allen-kun, solo quería hablar contigo y con tu novia — Respondió el Ángel Caído nivel Cadre — Pero esa forma de ser es lo que hace que me agrades.

— Ya me entere de lo ocurrido, Azazel no sabe nada o finge no saberlo, ¿Por qué haces esto Kokabiel? — Pregunto el castaño nuevamente.

— Allen-kun, tu estas conforme con este mundo, esta paz momentánea acabara algún día y entonces habrá guerra nuevamente — Respondió el Caído bebiendo una taza de café.

— Tus acciones solo apresuraran esa guerra, o quieres darnos a entender que sin importar lo que hagas esa guerra vendrá, en pocas palabras quieres lavarte las manos — Dijo Rias con palabras afiliadas — Muchas personas morirán por tu culpa, estas bien con eso.

— Admito que no me espera que la hermanita del Maou Lucifer fuera tan seria y astuta, espera a alguien ingenua y mimada — Revelo el Ángel Caído con tranquilidad — Pero sí, tus palabras son correctas, sin importar que haga o deje de hacer esta guerra ocurrirá, se podría decir que solo estoy activando el detonante antes de tiempo.

— Eso es ridículo, hace unos años lo vimos recuerdas, casi inicia una nueva guerra — Rebatió el castaño — Todos perdimos algo ese día, yo era solo un novato en aquella época pero puedo recordarlo, acaso quieres que eso se repita.

— Hace unos años me sentí por primera vez vivo en siglos, cuando la guerra acabo sentí que una parte de mi lo hiso — Dijo Kokabiel — Pero con la pequeña guerra de hace unos años pude sentirme nuevamente vivo.

El castaño enojado golpeo con ambas manos la mesa donde estaban derramando el café que había sobre ella.

— Si intentas hacer algo como eso… te matare — Afirmo el chico con una mirada totalmente sobria.

¿Qué tan oscura y peligrosa fue esa guerra hace unos años para que el castaño reaccionara de ese modo?

— Crees poder vencerme — Lo reto Kokabiel — Allen-kun lo diré sin rodeos, únete a mí, tu y yo más mis aliados haríamos este mundo nuestro.

— Lo siento pero ya escogí un bando — El castaño señalo a la pelirroja — Si algún día escojo cambiar tenlo por seguro que no será al tuyo.

— Ya veo… — Dijo con pesar el Ángel Caído — Entonces seremos enemigos.

Kokabiel pago los café y se retiró de la tienda.

— Conque Allen Walker — Dijo Rias con gracia — Es un bonito nombre Ise.

— Lo es, perteneció a un amigo que falleció — Revelo el castaño — No perdamos tiempo, volvamos a la academia.

La pelirroja asintió y siguió al chico.

Issei no quiso decirle nada, pero no quería que ella viviera lo que los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei presenciaron hace años.

El día que el mundo casi acaba por segunda vez.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Academia Kuoh – Salón Del Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto…**_

4:15 PM.

— Adelante — Señalo Rias la puerta del club.

La puerta se abrió y de ellas salieron las dos personas que estuvieron la noche anterior en casa de la familia Hyodo.

En el salón del club estaban presentes todos los miembros y el consejo estudiantil de la academia.

Las únicas personas que no estaban presentes eran: Issei Hyodo, Ravel Phoenix y Le Fay Pendragon ya que ellos tres pertenecen de cierta forma a la Iglesia no pueden ser vistos con los Demonios o el plan que habían hecho se iría a la basura.

— Entonces, ¿Qué desean Exorcistas de la Iglesia Católica en mi territorio? — Pregunto Rias, aunque supiera la verdad tenía que fingir indiferencia.

— Decidimos concordar la reunión con ustedes para platicar un tema de suma importancia — Xenovia tomo la palabra — Nosotras fuimos enviadas por la Iglesia porque recientemente se robaron las espadas sagradas [Excálibur] que fueron guardadas por la Iglesia Católica, con Sede en el Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental.

— Las [Excálibur] — El rubio Sitri repitió con confusión — Kaichou no era una sola espada.

— Disculpen la pregunta de mi siervo — Intervino Sona — Veras en la última Guerra la [Excálibur] original fue destruida y sus fragmento fueron utilizados por medio de la alquimia y la magia para crear nuevas espadas con una habilidad única.

— Ella tiene razón — Concordó Xenovia bajando de su espalda una enorme espada — Ahora las [Excálibur] poseen una forma única como esta.

— La mía es [Excálibur Mimic] Puede cambiar de forma según quiera mi voluntad, así que es realmente útil para llevarla a cualquier parte. Al igual que esta, cada [Excálibur] tiene una capacidad única, esta está en posesión de la Iglesia Protestante.

— Irina... No hay ninguna razón para decirles a estos demonios las capacidades de la [Excálibur], ¿verdad?

— Vaya Xenovia. Incluso si son demonios, tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se revele, no voy a caer ante todos los demonios aquí.

Kiba se encontraba recostado en la pared y sus ojos veían con ira las dos armas, su sed de sangre se incrementaba a cada segundo.

— Así que con respecto al robo de las [Excálibur] ¿Tiene que ver con este país, situado al este del mundo? — Rias decidió continuar con el tema central de la reunión.

— Las pistas dictan que el ladrón esta n esta ciudad — Respondió Xenovia.

— Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes son los que robaron las [Excálibur]? — Suspiro la pelirroja colocando una mano en su frente.

— Los que las robaron fueron los Grigori.

Todo el consejo estudiantil y parte de la nobleza de Rias abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Sabemos que el principal culpable del robo, es uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel — Informo Irina sonriendo divertida, parece que el tema era de su agrado.

— Kokabiel... uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos que sobrevivió a las guerras anteriores desde la antigüedad... nunca esperé oír el nombre de un Ángel Caído que aparece en la Biblia en mi ciudad — Sona Sitri decidió intervenir ya que al igual que la mayoría estaba sorprendida por los sucesos recientes.

— Enviamos sacerdotes y exorcistas, a esta ciudad en secreto, pero seguían muriendo — Dijo Xenovia — Nuestra solicitud... No. Nuestra meta es que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos por las [Excálibur]. En otras palabras, hemos venido a decirles que no interfieran con este incidente.

— Que graciosa, no quiero sacar malas conclusiones pero… — Los ojos de Rias mostraron una mirada afilada — Acaso quieres darme a entender que creen que nos unimos a los Ángeles Caídos.

— La sede piensa que tal vez, no sería imposible — Respondió Xenovia.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente.

Rias Gremory estaba furiosa, que vinieran a su territorio y la acusaran de eso es algo que su orgullo como Demonio no permitiría.

— Los altos mandos no se fían de los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que si las Espadas Sagradas se alejaban del lado de Dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no? Los Ángeles caídos también se beneficiarían de ello. Por estas razones, no sería raro para ellos el aliarse. Es por eso que les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el Ángel Caído Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminarlos a todos. Incluso si usted es la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer.

— Si sabes que yo soy la hermana de un Maou, entonces significa que tienes un montón de conexiones con los altos mandos de la Iglesia. Entonces lo diré. No vamos a formar una alianza con los Ángeles Caídos. Nunca. En el nombre de la casa Gremory. ¡No voy a hacer algo que manche el nombre de nuestro Maou!

— Con escuchar eso basta. Tenía que advertirles de que Kokabiel se esconde en esta ciudad, junto con las tres [Excálibur]. Si algo llegara a suceder, yo sería odiada por el pelotón en la sede de la Iglesia. Bueno, no vamos a pedir cooperación. Si llegaran a formar una alianza con el lado de Dios temporalmente, entonces afectaría al equilibrio de las tres facciones. Sobre todo si es la hermana menor de un Maou.

— ¿Dónde está la persona a la que la Iglesia Ortodoxa envió? — Pregunto Sona analizando la situación.

— Tienen a esa persona en espera por si acaso. Están planeando proteger la última [Excálibur] si Irina y yo fallamos.

— ¿Así que sólo ustedes dos? ¿Van a recuperar las [Excálibur] del líder de los ángeles caídos con sólo ustedes dos? Que imprudente. ¿Están tratando de morir? — Dijo Rias en tono bajo.

El silencio fue la respuesta de ambas.

— Pareces segura. ¿Tienes un arma secreta?

— Puede ser. Lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Después de eso, ambas se quedaron mirándose entre ellas y la conversación se detuvo. Shidou Irina y Xenovia se miraron y se pusieron de pie.

— Nos despedimos entonces, andando Irina.

— Pero yo quería beber el té.

— No necesitamos té dado por Demonios.

Irina Shidou se disculpó por la actitud de su compañera pero cuando volteo a ver logro darse cuenta como Xenovia veía fijamente a una rubia de ojos azules.

— Cuando llegue te vi y pensé que eras tú, ahora no tengo la menor duda… tu eres la bruja Asia Argento, sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte en ese lugar.

La palabra bruja fue suficiente para sacudir el cuerpo de Asia y que recordara cada vez que las personas la llamaban de ese modo.

Sin poder evitarlo la hermosa rubia comenzó a temblar, si el castaño estuviera ella buscaría apoyo en el pero lastimosamente no estaba presente.

Irina llego al lado de Xenovia y vio también a la rubia.

— Eres la famosa bruja, la primera Doncella Santa que poseía la habilidad de curar a Demonios y Ángeles Caídos por igual, ¡Que linda!

— Y-Yo… — Asia no podía responder presa de los nervios y sorpresa.

—Está bien. No voy a decirles a los altos mandos lo que vi aquí, así que estate tranquila. Las personas que estaban alrededor de la Doncella Santa Asia estarían sorprendidas también — Argumento Irina.

— Pero para convertirse en un demonio. A la que llamaban Doncella Santa. Cayó en el lugar más bajo que pudo. ¿Todavía cree en nuestro Dios? — Pregunto Xenovia seriamente.

— No puedo dejarlo de lado. Yo he creído en él durante toda mi vida… — Tomando valor Asia respondió con sinceridad a la pregunta hecha por la peli azul.

Al escuchar eso, Xenovia tomó su espada cubierta de la tela y la apuntó hacia Asia.

— ¿Es así? Entonces deberías ser cortada en este mismo instante. Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecados, nuestro Dios te perdonará.

Un pequeño talismán pasó en medio de ellas y se pegó inmediatamente en la espada cubierta de tela de Xenovia.

Unos patrones en negro se esparcieron por toda la tela.

Era un sello que restringía por cierto tiempo el uso del arma.

— Rias Gremory, un Demonio usando talismanes de Exorcistas… ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — Xenovia miro intrigada el talismán que ahora estaba en la tela de su espada — ¿Cómo puedes usar talismanes?

— Ve y pregúntale a tu Dios — Respondió Rias con furia, habían amenazado a un siervo de su familia y eso era algo que ella no podía dejar pasar por alto.

La pelirroja camino hasta quedar al lado de su sierva y la atrajo para abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

— Esta niña es mi sierva, amiga y hermana menor — Asia monstro sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Rias — No le toques un solo cabello o no será Kokabiel quien inicie una guerra en esta ciudad.

— Explícate.

— ¡Ninguna de ustedes saben lo que pasó! ¿Qué Dios? ¿Qué amor? ¡Ese Dios no hizo nada por Asia cuando estaba en una situación peligrosa!

— Dios la amaba. Si no le ocurrió nada bueno, entonces significa que no creía en él lo suficiente, o su creencia era falsa — Rebatió Xenovia.

— Ya veo, entonces puedo decirlo sin temor alguno, ¡Tú fe! ¡Tú devoción! Y sobre todo ¡Tu amor hacia Dios!... están errados…

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

— Por supuesto no estoy ofendiendo a tu Dios, solo estoy recriminando a los altos mandos de la Iglesia ya que son ellos quien manejan todo el asunto y no tu Dios y mucho menos los Ángeles del Cielo.

— ¿Esa es una declaración para nosotros... y todos en la Iglesia?

— Te equivocas, esta declaración es para ti y para quien quiera herir a mis lindos sirvientes.

— Este es un buen momento. Buchou por favor yo seré su oponente — Yuto Kiba pidió acercándose al grupo de chicas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Xenovia sintiendo la presencia del rubio.

— Soy tu Sempai… aunque parece que fui un fracaso.

[Sword Birth]

Oficialmente en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto inicio una irremediable batalla.

 _ **Parte V**_

Docenas de cientos de cadáveres estaban esparcidos por el manchado suelo lleno de sangre.

— Como siempre te excedes — Hablo un hombre entrando en escena.

— Azazel, ¿Qué sorpresa verte aquí? — Dijo un joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules — Ya termine mi misión, puedes asignarme otra.

— Vali ve y disfruta el mundo, búscate una mujer y goza la noche con ella, deja de pensar en solo pelear — Comento Azazel.

— Este mundo es aburrido, si no peleo ciento que muero de aburrimiento.

— Estas hablando como Kokabiel y eso que casi ni hablan.

— ¿A qué viniste Azazel? — Pregunto Vali — Tú no eres de los que vienen solo a hablar.

— Tienes razón, para tu suerte tengo una nueva misión — Los ojos del peli plateado adquirieron emoción — Hace unos momentos mi socio me informo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Kokabiel me traiciono y quiere atacar Kuoh.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos? Quizás y el muy imbécil inicie una guerra.

— Es una orden Vali, pero no te desanimes, observa cómo se desarrolla la situación y si lo ves necesario interviene, pero te aseguro que veras a alguien con el que has querido pelear.

— El estará allí.

— Es lo más probable, quieres pelear con el Rojo no es así, asegura de examinar bien a tu rival y no cometas una estupidez.

Sin embargo el chico no le respondió y emprendió vuelo con rapidez.

Su rival estaba allí y él quería ver de primera mano si lo que decían de él era cierto.

"Issei Hyodo o Allen Walker, voy a derrotarte y me volveré el más fuerte"

Muy pronto iniciaría una catástrofe.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 14 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Iba a publicarlo luego pero pensé en hacerlo cuanto antes, oficialmente ya inicio el arco de Kokabiel y viene una de las peleas que ustedes se morían por ver, sé que el fanfic estuvo algo tranquilo por uno capítulos pero recuerden que se necesita historia para una buena trama.**_

 _ **Como lo dije en capítulos anteriores. Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuto y Asia Argento comenzaron a tener más protagonismo, pase uno que otro recuerdo de Akeno cuando era niña para que sintiéramos más aun cuan dura fue su perdida.**_

 _ **Kiba oficialmente ya entro en modo Emo vengador, en capítulos anteriores dije que Kiba entraría en modo EmoSasuke y muchos pensaron que odio a Sasuke lo cual es falso.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha es uno de mis 10 personas más Open del anime, es cierto que es medio loco por lo de venganza y además que quiere matar a Naruto pero qué más da, el tipo es uno de los dos personajes más fuertes siendo el otro Naruto.**_

 _ **Hoy se estrenó por cierto el capítulo donde finaliza la batalla de ambos y me encanto, metieron relleno pero que esperábamos es Pierrot, pero diré algo que no pensé decir jamás, por fin este relleno me agrado ya que pudimos apreciar mejor la redención de Sasuke porque en el manga cinco palabritas y listo y sinceramente eso no me termino de encajar.**_

 _ **Por ahí existen pendejos que dicen que Kishimoto pudo haber hecho el arco de Toneri en manga y así terminar mejor Naruto, pero les diré la verdad, Kishimoto eligió la mejor decisión poniendo ese arco en la película porque si no Naruto pudo haber bajado de popularidad como Bleach.**_

 _ **En la película todo paso rápido y eso es bueno, pero si hubiera sido en el manga la trama tendría que haber ido más lenta y como hemos visto los Japoneses odian eso en los animes Shounen lo cual es tonto porque a pesar de ser Shounen no es puro golpe y patadas.**_

 _ **Naruto termino bien y ahora esperemos si Boruto cumple nuestras expectativas, un rumor dice que Boruto viajara en el tiempo a advertirle a su yo pequeño lo que sucederá y pensándolo bien eso sería muy padre.**_

 _ **Evitaría la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke, la destrucción de Konoha y el mundo ninja, digo con toda confianza que el anime de Boruto tiene por donde sacar fama además que lo rodea la fama de su predecesora, espero que sepan hacer una buena historia y por favor no se les ocurra ponerle un harem al muchacho ya que presiento que eso pasara, seria cómico si saliera una Uzumaki y se enamorara del chico pero mejor no arriesgarse.**_

 _ **Volviendo al Fanfic.**_

 _ **Issei y Rias ya consumaron el acto, no me maten por favor ni piensen que no quiero escribirlo, prometo hacerlo en un capítulo especial dentro de poco. Es más, es casi 94% seguro que lo haga cuando termine el arco de Kokabiel e incluso en un recuerdo como me gusta escribirlo, posiblemente escriba una segunda cita donde ellos recuerden lo que paso y además escribo uno nuevo, ustedes que opinan, espero sus sugerencias.**_

 _ **Issei tenía otro nombre cuando estuvo en el Vaticano y por eso no lo reconocían, el nombre de Allen Walker ya se imaginaran donde lo obtuvo y cuando pero de cualquier forma saldrá en el primer arco donde incluya a la familia Noé. Por cierto en el Tomo introductorio de mi fafic específicamente capítulo IV escribí cuando los altos mandos hablaban y puse como uno de ellos nombro a Issei por su nombre original, no fue un error ya que se me olvidaron colocar unas comillas para que ustedes supieran que esa persona solo pensaba y lo comentaba en su mente, digo esto para que ustedes no se confundan y piensen que me equivoque, además ese hombre que pensó el nombre de Issei lo conoce por algo que verán en un futuro.**_

 _ **Aunque también es una pequeñez y en un futuro lo redite y asunto arreglado, pero como soy buena gente lo escribí para que no haya confusión.**_

 _ **Solo en Grigori Azazel y Vali conoce el verdadero nombre de Issei, recuerden que el pasado Azazel dijo que Issei y su maestro los ayudaron pero esa vez el castaño uso el nombre de Allen Walker, cuando Azazel le dijo a Baraquiel quien era el chico le dijo Issei Hyodo y Baraquiel no lo reconoció, eso se debe a que lo conoce como Allen Walker… ven como no me equivoco y solo se me olvidaron las comillas.**_

 _ **Mi linda y Kawai Road salió hoy, pero lástima que tendré que dejarla de lado hasta el primer arco que ella protagonizara, además estará Issei y uno de sus Exorcistas pero no diré ¿Quién?**_

 _ **Issei, Ravel y Le Fay no podían estar en la reunión ya que si Xenovia los veía lo diría de inmediato al Vaticano.**_

 _ **Rias se comportó como toda una jefa al defender a Asia ya que si Issei no estaba el rol quedaba en ella y creo que lo escribí bien, un [Rey] tiene que proteger a sus piezas.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes amigo mío y espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Tannin es un malvado con Issei pero esa maldad rindió fruto, sobre el asunto de Kiba ya verás cómo sale y como lo hago volver al buen camino, veras que será muy diferente al del anime. En este momento a parte de la familia Gremory hay personas a las cual Kiba aprecia y ellas lo salvaran del camino del odio.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Las [Inocencias] saldrán dentro de poco en el primer arco de la familia Noé, sobre Airi muy pronto tendrá participación y se volverá un personaje principal del fanfic, sobre su relación con Lord Gremory les dejo esa duda al aire y si la adivinan escríbanme para leerla.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Hola amigo, sobre tu sugerencia te deje un mensaje en privado pero no has respondió, quizás estas ocupado en algo, si lo lees espero tu respuesta y ayuda, espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfic y sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Publique este capítulo antes de lo planeado así que espero que les guste, sobre Airi no diré nada aun pero sé que en un futuro los sorprenderá y no lo digo por si tiene algún parentesco con Lord Gremory sino por otra cosa, las [Inocencias] de ellos ya están elegidas y gracias por tu respuestas sobre los [X-Gloves] es muy bien apreciada, las clases ya iniciaron pero intentare seguir actualizando rápido.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Gracias por tu opinión amigo es muy bien recibida ya que yo mismo les escribí que la pusieran, los [X-Gloves] no lo dije por las llamas sino para que posea algo que las contuviera ya que como escribí la tsundere aún no las domina como tal y por eso no las usa mucho, espero tu futuro comentario amigo mío.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo Pikachu.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Pienso lo mismo que tú, los de Toei Animation hicieron la cagada del siglo con arruinar Pokemon, sabemos que es un anime infantil pero tenía veteranos que lo seguían y además los veteranos eran en Japon más del 55% de sus ventas, estoy más que seguro que bajara y eso es una pena… Oye amigo, ¿Por qué quitaste la foto de Pikachu de tu perfil?**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Aquí está para tu disfrute hermano, espero que lo leas y te guste.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Para que Issei conociera a Mama Walker tuvo que haber pasado algo y ahí está lo que ocurrió, los Dragones los entrenaron y Airi ya verás porque la incluí y agradezco que te guste amigo, ahora la pregunta sería… ¿Tendrá Issei el ojo maldito de Allen?**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario amigo, sobre eso no estoy seguro pero si pasa prometo que será épico, se imaginan al castaño y su grupo enemigos de las tres facciones, pero eso sería imposible ya que Issei es amigo de todas.**_

 _ **Espero gustoso todos sus comentarios ya que esta vez fueron menos que la anterior pero aun así fueron bastantes y me alegra mucho, ya saben beban con precaución, manejen con cuidado y sobre todo no se acuesten con su suegra a menos que la muy jodia este como se quiere ya que todos somos seres humanos y nos equivocamos.**_

 _ **Un dato curioso es que este capítulo lo escribí en 11 horas, soy un adicto a la escritura.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo III**_

 _ **Capitulo IV**_

Nuevos Aliados

 _ **Parte I**_

— ¿Kiba se ha ido? — Dijo con sorpresa el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] — ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

— Veras… — Rias inicio su relato…

Ayer cuando una de las enviadas de la Iglesia amenazo a Asia Argento y ella la defendió, Yuto Kiba pidió tener un combate con la chica de cabello azul.

Resignada la chica acepto al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su [Caballero] y decidió aprobar el combate aunque supiera de antemano el resultado que daría dicha pelea.

Al ser de tarde todos salieron al patio trasero y colocaron una barrera para que ningún humano normal pudiera acceder al terreno.

Rias Gremory veía preocupada la expresión que adornaba el rostro del chico al que consideraba un hermano menor, esa no era su mirada y mucho menos su expresión.

Los ojos azules que transmitían un fuerte brillo ahora solo mostraban una expresión de odio puro, esos ojos parecían pertenecerles a un pez muerto.

Xenovia tomo distancia de Kiba y desenvolvió su Espada Sagrada [Excálibur], el talismán que lanzo la heredera del clan Gremory había perdido su efecto hace unos minutos, por más talentosa que fuera aun no le llegaba ni a los talones a su querida suegra.

Yuto Kiba no perdió tiempo e invoco gracias a su [Sacred Gear] una espada larga de color azul, al tenerla en sus manos el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory utilizo su alta velocidad y se lanzó hacia la peli azul.

La cualidad más resaltante de cualquier [Caballero] era la velocidad y Kiba lo sabía perfectamente, con furia bajo su Espada Demoniaca al suelo e inmediatamente este congelo la zona exacta donde estaba parada la Exorcista.

Tomándola por sorpresa.

El rubio Gremory creo una segunda Espada Demoniaca pero estaba vez de color rojo y la alzo creando una leve cantidad de fuego.

Su [Sacred Gear] llamado [Sword Birth] le permitía crear cualquier Espada Demoniaca que quisiera, solo tenía que imaginarla y esa espada estaría en sus manos en cuestión de segundos.

El fuego se acercaba a la peli azul pero esta solo sonrió y bajo su enorme espada de golpe al suelo rompiendo con facilidad el hielo.

Xenovia revelo que su [Excálibur] era la más fuerte en poder destructivo y poseía el nombre de [Excálibur Destrucción]

La Exorcista se movió de ese lugar y esquivo con facilidad el fuego que quería herirla, y con un solo toque de su [Excálibur Destrucción] rompió el suelo por donde corría el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory.

La pelea continúo unos minutos más pero la peli azul solo destruía el suelo cerca de ella impidiéndole el paso al rubio de ojos azules.

En un ataque de ira irracional Yuto Kiba creo una enorme Espada Demoniaca que poseía más tamaño que la misma [Excálibur] y el poder Demoniaco se sentía que emanaba fuertemente de ella, esa era la Espada Demoniaca más fuerte que él podía crear en esos momentos.

Pero había una desventaja y para su mala suerte la peli azul se dio cuenta de ella fácilmente.

Xenovia impacto su propia Espada Sagrada con la Espada Demoniaca de Kiba y el choque creo una pequeña onda esparcida, pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad el resultado era claro.

Yuto Kiba había perdido la batalla contra la Exorcista.

La desventaja es que al ser una espada con gran tamaño y sobretodo peso, Kiba perdía su arma secreta que era la velocidad, Xenovia se dio cuenta de eso y lo uso a su favor.

Las Exorcistas se retiraron y sin consulta o hablar con su ama el [Caballero] Gremory emprendió camino lejos de la academia Kuoh.

Rias Gremory sabía los pensamientos que afloraban la mente de su [Caballero] y también sabía que en su actual estado el jamás regresaría a su lado.

— Eso es todo — Termino de narrar su historia la pelirroja — Kiba no volvió y las Exorcistas se retiraron.

— Interesante, pero Kiba pudo haberla derrotado y lo sabes ¿Cierto?

— Lo sé, pero en ese momento él estaba segado por el odio e ira hacia la [Excálibur]

— ¿Qué pasa con la [Excálibur] que generan tanto odio en él?

— Nunca te platique la historia de Kiba ¿verdad? — El castaño negó — Es un tema delicado que él jamás pudo superar, el odio que desde su niñez lo consume lentamente cada día.

— Cuéntame por favor — Pidió el castaño.

— Piensas ayudarlo no es así — Issei asintió positivamente — Es por eso y muchas otras cosas que te amo Ise, por donde empiezo a contarte…

 _ **Al Día Siguiente…**_

— Me recuerdan ¿Por qué diablos estoy yo aquí? — Pregunto un rubio de ojos grises — Si Kaichou se entera me castigara.

Ese rubio era Saji el [Peón] de Son Sitri y hace unas horas Issei lo noqueo y trajo a la fuerza con él a una cafetería.

En palabras sencillas se podría decir que el castaño lo secuestro.

— Tranquilo Saji, somos compañeros ¿Verdad? — Comento el castaño — Es normal que nos ayudemos mutuamente entre nosotros.

— Que gracioso eres Hyodo, ningún compañero noquea a otro por la espalda y lo obliga a ayudarlo — Argumento el rubio riendo con ironía.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el chico con duda.

— ¿Cómo que porque? — Rebatió indignado el rubio — ¿Qué compañeros tenías tú?

— Pues… en el pasado hice muchas misiones con un tipo y a cada momento nos peleábamos con espadas, además siempre intentábamos matarnos el uno al otro — Respondió el castaño — Ahora que lo pienso… odio a esa persona con toda mi alma.

— "¿Qué clase de compañeros tubo este loco?" — Pensó con temor el rubio Sitri — Dime por favor porque me trajiste Hyodo, tengo asuntos que atender en la academia.

— Él tiene razón. ¿Qué intentáis hacer vosotros dos? — Una linda voz pregunto sin emoción alguna.

Jalando la manga de la chaqueta del castaño.

Haciendo que el volteara.

— Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías Koneko-chan — Dijo Issei permitiéndole a la albina sentarse — Como decirlo, nosotros, bueno… pelearemos con Kokabiel.

Los dos Demonios quedaron viendo fijamente al castaño unos segundos en total silencio.

Saji rio levemente y luego se paró de golpe del asiento con intenciones de huir.

Koneko Tojo lo sostuvo del brazo impidiendo su escape, al ser ella una [Torre] su fuerza era alta.

— ¡Noooooo! ¡Me voy a casa! — Dijo el rubio intentando escapar — Acaso estás loco Hyodo, nosotros solo somos Demonios de clase baja, es imposible pelear mano a mano con un Cadre.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Issei con la misma expresión de hace unos momentos.

— ¡Tu maldito!, ¡Aprende a usar el sentido común! — Le recrimino el rubio.

— Jajajaja, eres muy gracioso hombre — Rio el castaño — Pero yo hablo en serio, voy a pelear con él.

— ¡Hyodo! ¿Por qué yo? Es el problema de su grupo, ¿verdad? ¡Yo pertenezco a la familia Sitri! ¡No debería formar parte de esto! ¡No, en absoluto!

— Si te dijera la forma de evolucionar ese [Sacred Gear] tuyo serias capaz de cambiar de opinión.

— Mi [Sacred Gear] ¿De qué hablas Hyodo? — Saji se calmó un poco y pregunto con duda — Jamás te he mostrado mi [Sacred Gear] y es más… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo uno?

El castaño negó divertido.

— Si quieres saber primero acepta — Esa fue la condición — Es normal entre los Demonios negociar así ¿No?

Con algo de molestia el rubio acepto ayudar.

— ¿Qué sabes?

— Tu [Sacred Gear] es tipo Dragón ósea el tipo más fuerte que hay o que más fácil puede evolucionar aunque todo eso depende del usuario, en mi caso yo poseo el [Boosted Gear] pero sino soy capaz de usarlo de que sirve.

— Eso lo entiendo, pero volvamos a mi [Sacred Gear]

— Cierto, sino lo dominas morirás en menos de un año.

Saji lo vio con una expresión estoica, la sonrisa de Issei Hyodo daba a entender que no mentía.

— T-Tu… ¿De qué diablos hablas? — El sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente — ¿Por qué voy a morir?

— Es cierto Issei-sempai. ¿Por qué morirá? — Pregunto Koneko.

— Será consumido por su propio [Sacred Gear] el poder comenzara a manifestarse y morirías, tu cuerpo quedara pero tu alma será devorada por el fragmento del alma del Dragón que llevas dentro.

— Yo tengo un Dragón como tu Hyodo.

— Dije el fragmento del alma de un Dragón que por cierto se volvió un Dragón Oscuro en el pasado y traiciono a su raza para irse con los malos o eso me conto Ddraig.

— Hyodo, ¿Qué Dragón poseo? — Pregunto el rubio Sitri.

— No sé si Sona sabe esto o no te ha dicho nada para no preocuparte, un Dragón como Ddraig puede reconocer el poder de otro, cuando te conocí Ddraig reconoció la energía que posee tu [Sacred Gear] como el poder que le perteneció a un Rey Dragón o mejor conocido como Vritra.

— Vritra, mi Dragón se llama Vritra…

— Está incompleto Saji, aun no puede usar el 100% de su poder, ni siquiera puedes acceder al 50% y mucho menos alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] — Explico el castaño — Ayúdame y te prometo solucionar ese problema, o me dirás que no te gustaría llegar a ser en un futuro tan fuerte como un Rey Dragón.

— Hyodo, si haces eso tú podrías salir perjudicado, le estarías dando poder a tu enemigo.

— Tienes razón, le estoy dando poder a un enemigo para salvar a mi amigo, pero también lo hago por mí mismo Saji.

— ¿Qué ganarías haciendo eso?

— Obtendría un rival poderoso con el que podre pelear en un futuro.

Saji lo miro seriamente unos segundos.

El castaño fue humano pero ahora hablaba como todo un Demonio, chantajeaba, ofrecía algo a cambio solo para obtener su recompensa en un futuro cercano.

— Acepto, más te vale no estar mintiéndome Hyodo.

— Dalo por hecho.

— Issei-sempai — Lo llamo Koneko — De seguro usted tiene algún plan no es así.

— Sí, pero antes tenemos que encontrar a dos personas y además pedirle al príncipe rubio que venga.

El castaño comenzó a mandar un mensaje de texto con su teléfono celular.

 _ **15 Minutos Después…**_

 _ **Café Kuoh…**_

— Agradecemos la comida — Dijo una peli azul — ¿Cómo nos encontraste Issei Hyodo?

— Siempre encuentro lo que busco Xenovia-chan — Comento el castaño.

— Me mandó un mensaje de texto y le dije dónde estábamos — Explico Irina tomando una taza de café.

— No dejes en ridículo a tu amigo de la infancia — Objeto el castaño.

— Mi amigo de la infancia no puede ser un mentiroso — Rebatió la castaña.

La puerta de la cafetería dio a entender que una nueva persona había llegado.

Cabello rubio.

Utilizando el uniforme masculino de la academia Kuoh.

Así es.

Yuto Kiba había venido a la cafetería a petición de Issei Hyodo.

— ¡Kiba! — Lo llamo Issei — Por aquí.

Asintiendo el rubio se sentó en la misma mesa que sus compañeros y Exorcistas de la Iglesia Católica.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste Issei-kun? — Pregunto el rubio.

— Rias me dijo que te fuiste y no pensé que vendrías, pero que sorpresa —Respondió el castaño — Bueno al grano, todos los que están aquí vamos a enfrentar a Kokabiel.

— Mi objetivo son las [Excálibur] — Revelo el rubio.

— Pues lo siento, pero ellas no podrán ser tocadas — Informo el castaño.

El rubio lo miro molesto.

— Issei-kun, eso quiere decir que estas del lado de las [Excálibur]

— Es cierto Issei Hyodo, ¿Por qué estas con Demonios si eres un Exorcista? — Pregunto Xenovia llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos.

— Issei-sempai…usted es…

— Hyodo… tu…

El castaño suspiro.

Era inevitable que se enteraran.

— Es cierto, yo soy un Exorcista — El castaño saco de su chaqueta un collar con una cruz de plata — Esta es la prueba inédita que lo soy.

Los Demonios quedaron impresionados.

Issei sostenía una cruz sin ser dañado por ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes tocar una cruz? — Pregunto Saji — ¿Qué diablos eres tú Hyodo?

— Como lo dije hace segundos, yo soy un Exorcista pero a la vez no — Revelo el castaño — Actualmente soy un Demonio de la casa Gremory y [Peón] de Rias, pero mis deberes como Exorcistas siguen activos e intervenir sobre el asunto de las [Excálibur] es mi deber como su portador natural.

Kiba tomo al chico por el cuello de su camisa y lo miro con frialdad pura.

— Tú eres un portador de la [Excálibur] — Sus ojos azules mostraban odio en su estado más puro.

— Sí, soy uno de los dos portadores masculinos de la [Excálibur] — El castaño sostuvo el brazo del rubio — Pero no tengo nada que ver con el proyecto en el que fuiste victima Kiba.

La mirada del rubio monstro sorpresa.

El castaño sabía sobre ese incidente.

Lentamente dejo de sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa.

— Rias me conto todo sobre esa tragedia, siempre estuve viajando con mi maestro por el mundo así que jamás estuve mucho tiempo en la Iglesia. Es más, si duraba allí un solo mes era mucho tiempo — Explico Issei — Cuéntanos a todos la historia nuevamente, si lo haces podremos ayudarte Kiba.

Yuto Kiba conto con lujo de detalle su historia.

La historia donde él y sus compañeros o como llego a llamarlos sus hermanos fueron víctimas de la ambición humana, día tras día eran sujetos de experimentos y cuando no podía manejar la [Excálibur] eran cruelmente asesinados.

Su día a día estaban llenos de tristezas, dolor y muchas tragedias.

El rubio termino de narrar su relato y todos los veían con ojos de dolor.

Su historia les había llegado.

— Kiba, yo siempre te vi como un príncipe que nos robaba a las chicas pero en realidad era un buen tipo — Saji fue el primero en reaccionar — ¡Debió haber sido horrible! ¡Debió haber sido doloroso! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay ningún Dios ni esperanza en este mundo! ¡En este momento siento respeto por ti! ¡Sí, es una historia horrible! ¡Ya entiendo por qué tienes un resentimiento contra las personas de la Iglesia y [Excálibur]! Cuenta conmigo, te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Irina le sonrió disimuladamente al castaño el cual entendió el gesto.

— Xenovia, tu siempre me criticas pero vas a dejar que unos Demonios nos ayuden en la misión — El sarcasmo en la voz de Irina era claro.

— Lo estuve pensando y mis creencias son flexibles, vamos a aceptar su ayuda.

— Es enserio, nunca dejas de hablar de Dios y ahora lo aceptas como si nada.

— No pediremos la ayuda de Demonios sino la de un compañero Exorcista y actual Sekiryuutei.

— Aun así tus creencias son extrañas, después de todo no eres diferente a mí.

Xenovia poso su mirada en Kiba y hablo nuevamente.

— Balba Galilei. El hombre que se llama el Arzobispo Genocida fue el culpable de ese proyecto.

— Si voy después tras los Ángeles Caídos, entonces puedo llegar a él — Pregunto Kiba.

La peli azul asintió.

— Entonces parece que tengo que compartir información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía una [Excálibur]. En ese momento, él mató a un sacerdote. El que fue asesinado era probablemente de su organización.

— Así que peleaste con ese loco — Dijo Issei con pesar — Lo conoces ¿Verdad? Xenovia.

— Zelzan Freed. El ex exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años. Tenía un montón de grandes logros por su continua eliminación de demonios y bestias místicas — Dijo Xenovia.

— Pero se le fue de las manos. Incluso mató a sus aliados. Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia Dios desde el principio. Lo único que tenía era el instinto y la intención de matar a los monstruos. Y una obsesión anormal por las batallas. Era cuestión de tiempo que fuera acusado de herejía — Termino de explicar Issei — Además yo me convertí en Exorcista a los 10 o 11 años, soy mejor que él.

— Acaso estas celoso que lo llamaran genio Issei-kun — Dijo Irina con burla.

— Sigue hablando y ese cuerpecito tuyo caerá en pecado — Amenazo el castaño.

— Issei-kun quiere mancillar mi pureza, pero si es Issei-kun no habrá problema — De cierta forma la castaña acepto gustosa la amenaza.

Todos volvieron al tema central y repasaron el plan que llevarían a cabo dentro de poco.

— Entonces será así, si algo sucede llamen a este número — Dijo Xenovia entregándoles un papel — Muchas gracias por la comida Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo.

— Irina tú tienes mi numero ¿Cierto? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Sí, también tú cuenta de correo, de redes sociales entre otras — Respondió Irina.

— Eres una acosadora — Dijo el chico.

— Tengo que mantener vigilado a mi querido amigo de la infancia — Explico la castaña guiñando un ojo y retirándose junto a la peli azul.

— Issei-kun. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? — Pregunto Kiba al ver como el chico lo ayudaba con su venganza.

— Tengo varias, una de ellas es porque Rias estaría triste si te fueras — Respondió el castaño — Y la segunda, es porque somos amigos Kiba.

Kiba sintió como alguien jalaba la manga de su camisa.

— Yuto-sempai si se va me sentiré sola — Dijo Koneko con sinceridad — Yo te ayudaré... por eso, por favor, no te vayas.

— Jajaja. Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo dice, entonces no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes. Vale. Voy a trabajar con ustedes. Gracias a Issei-kun, ya conozco a mi verdadero enemigo. Pero estamos haciendo esto, ya que estamos decididos a destruir las [Excálibur].

— Te dije que las [Excálibur] No — Rebatió el castaño — Saji tú también vienes.

— No me ordenes nada Hyodo — Respondió el rubio Sitri caminando junto a ellos — Además me he estado preguntando, ¿Por qué le dices Rias a tu ama?

— Que tiene que llame a mi prometida por su nombre.

— T-Tu… p-prometida…

— Sí, es mi novia desde hace más de un año y prometida, ¿Por qué?

— Ya era tu novia, maldito seas Hyodo.

Kiba y Koneko seguían caminando al lado del dúo de [Peones] y solo podían suspirar al ver el comportamiento del rubio Sitri.

 _ **Parte II**_

— Esto es en verdad necesario — Pregunto Saji mirando su actual vestimenta extrañes.

El rubio Sitri vestía un atuendo que perteneció en el pasado a un sacerdote Religioso, Yuto Kiba e Issei Hyodo imitaban el mismo vestuario de su compañero.

— No te quejes Saji, es lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos — Informo Issei ajustando su traje — Mira a Kiba, se puso el traje y no se ha quejado.

— Tú debes estar acostumbrado Issei-kun, de seguro los has usado mucho ¿Cierto? — Pregunto el rubio Gremory con gracias.

— Para nada, nunca me gustaron estas ropas y siempre vestía otra — Respondió el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] — Mi maestro es igual, jamás le agradaron estas vestimentas.

— Nombras mucho a tu maestro Issei-kun, ¿Cómo es el? — Kiba poseía interés en la futura respuesta dada por el chico.

— Mi maestro es… — El castaño miro al casi oscuro cielo, era de tarde y muy pronto caería la noche — El peor tipo de personas — Esa respuesta dejo sorprendidos a ambos rubios — El solo hecho de recordarlo hace que me sienta mal y me duela el estómago, cuando sea más fuerte tendré el valor de golpearlo en la cara.

— Issei-kun tú ya eres muy fuerte — Kiba rio con ironía — No crees ser capaz de pelear mano a mano con tu maestro.

— Eso es imposible para mí en estos momentos — Dijo Issei seriamente — Mi maestro podrá ser un mujeriego bueno para nada pero cuando se trata de pelear, él es ridículamente fuerte, incluso el dije que no es una habilidad pero sabe exactamente qué piensas o como lo atacaras.

— Increíble, ¿Qué clase de maestro tuviste Hyodo? — Pregunto Saji interesándose por la conversación que mantenían ambos siervos del clan Gremory — Es humano acaso.

— 100% humano o eso creo, mi maestro es un Exorcista de rango General de la Iglesia Católica, quizás ustedes no lo sepan pero los Generales son el rango más fuerte que puede poseer un Exorcista y no cualquiera puede obtenerlo en vida — Issei puso una de sus manos en su mentón — Cada uno de los Generales posee un arma especial que solo ellos pueden usar y gracias a ese poder lograron obtener la fama que los procede — El castaño suspiro levemente — "Aunque ahora ya sé qué tipo de armas poseen cada uno de ellos" — Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas en su mente.

Fue después de un arduo trabajo que Issei pudo descifrar cuales eran las armas que los Generales poseían, no sabía cómo funcionaban pero ahora aunque sea sabía que clase eran.

— Issei-kun — Irina apareció en compañía de Xenovia y Koneko — Es hora de irnos, muy pronto será el momento.

— Ya vamos — Issei giro a ver a sus compañeros — Andando chicos.

El dúo de rubios asintió positivamente y así el grupo conformado por Exorcistas y Demonios emprendieron camino hacía la Iglesia abandonada donde se ocultaba el Ángel Caído nivel Cadre mejor conocido como Kokabiel.

Su plan era muy sencillo de explicar.

Irina y Xenovia fueron al lado trasero de la Iglesia abandonada mientras los demás se dirigieron a la entrada principal Iglesia con intenciones de eliminar a los secuaces del Ángel Caído Kokabiel, según Xenovia el Cadre no peleaba solo y poseía ayuda, Balba Galilei era uno de sus principales ayudantes.

Ese hombre fue conocido como uno de los pocos científicos genios que a registrado la historia de la Iglesia Católica, pero incluso sus proyectos fueron tan lejos que llegaron a ser considerados por la Iglesia como una señal de herejía.

No era extraño que Kokabiel al ser un Ángel que callo en pecado lo pusiera literalmente bajo su ala, eso explicaría como sigue vivo ya que ni siquiera la Iglesia dejaría libre a una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Balba Galilei andar suelta por el mundo.

Koneko que caminaba en medio de todos detuvo su andar y reacciono con rapidez.

— ¡Miren! — La albina [Torre] de Rias Gremory señalo hacía arriba, una persona bajaba del cielo con rapidez y en su mano se podía apreciar la borrosa figura de una espada.

Yuto Kiba reacciono al llamado de su compañera e invoco con su [Sacred Gear] una de sus muchas Espadas Demoniacas para defenderse.

Cuando ambas armas blancas hicieron contacto las chicas brillaron en la oscuridad y la apariencia de la persona fue visible para todo el grupo.

Su cabello blanco pálido hasta el cuello hacia juego perfectamente con el traje de sacerdote que vestía sobre su cuerpo.

Zelzan Freed, el antiguo prestigioso Exorcista de la Iglesia hacía acto de aparición.

— ¡Freed! — El tono de voz de Kiba era oscuro y no ayudaba mucho que la espada que poseía el albino no era nada menos que una [Excálibur]

— ¿Es esa la voz de Kiba-kun? Heeee. ¿Bueno, no es una extraña reunión? ¿Qué tal? ¿Has aumentado el poder de tus Espadas Demoniacas? ¿Está bien si te mato ahora?

El tono desquiciado que usaba el Ex Exorcista recalcaba el hecho de porque fue expulsado de la Iglesia Católica hacía varios años.

[Boosted Gear]

El guantelete del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo apareció con rapidez en el brazo derecho de su actual portador Issei Hyodo.

Todos los Demonios del grupo quitaron los trajes de la Iglesia que usaban para esconderse, al haber sido descubiertos era inútil seguir usándolos.

Freed agito su Espada Sagrada de forma vertical hacía Kiba, a simple vista el albino no mostraba un estilo decente de la espada pero era todo lo opuesto. Es cierto que Freed no era un maestro en estilos de esgrima pero lo compensaba con sus agudos sentidos y reflejos veloces, es por esas características que fue temido rápidamente cuando aun pertenecía a la Iglesia.

Al contrario de Kiba que era un espadachín con un estilo impecable pelear contra una persona sin estilo propio y que solo atacara por instinto hacía que sus habilidades se vieran limitadas, eso y sumándole el hecho del poder de la [Excálibur] que Freed usaba en esos momentos daba a entender que no era un oponente al que pudieras subestimar.

Saji veía con cuidado cada movimiento hecho por el ayudante de Grigori, el rubio Sitri era solo un novato en el mundo sobrenatural pero aun incluso él se dio cuenta que el albino atacaba y retrocedía y si eso seguía así Kiba sería el único perjudicado.

Respirando con fuerza el rubio decidió intervenir.

[Absorption Line]

Grito con fuerza el rubio de ojos grises.

Issei giro su rostro para ver lo que había invocado y para su sorpresa era nada menos que su [Sacred Gear]

El castaño sabía que Saji no era tonto y si había decidido participar fue porque tenía en mente alguna forma de ayudar.

[Line Extends]

La habilidad nata del [Absorption Line] dio acto de aparición. El [Sacred Gear] de Saji al ser del tipo Dragón poseía similitudes con un lagarto ya que lo que salió luego de activar su [Line Extends] fue una larga lengua de lagarto que se enrollo con rapidez en el brazo de Freed y no le permitía seguir escapando como antes.

— "Al tenerlo sujeto impidió que se siguiera moviendo" — Pensó Issei con sorpresa viendo fijamente las habilidades de su compañero [peón] — "Él puede llegar a ser peligroso en un futuro cercano.

— Un [Sacred Gear] tipo Dragón, al inicio no son la gran cosa pero cuando evolucionan se vuelven peligros — Freed miro con ira a Saji.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Issei acumulo una cierta cantidad de energía en 30 segundos y al estar lista la transfirió a su compañero rubio.

— Issei-kun — Murmuro Kiba sintiendo el aumento de poder — Ya que lo recibí no tengo más alternativa que usarlo.

Una sonrisa desafiante adorno el rostro del rubio Gremory.

Moviendo sus labios al mismo tiempo invoco la habilidad nata de su [Sacred Gear]

[Sword Birth]

Docenas de Espadas Demoniacas salieron del suelo en columnas hacía Freed, con torpeza el Ex Exorcista albino retrocedió con dificultad.

No podía huir ya que estaba atado con la lengua del [Line Extends]

— ¡Eso es trampa!, ¡Posees el [Boosted Gear] y le das poder a Kiba-kun! — Freed comenzó a insultarlos sin razón aparente — ¡De seguro se dan duro los tres con las Espadas de Kiba-kun!

— [Sword Birth] ¿huh? Es un Sacred Gear que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función del poseedor — Hablo una voz adulta saliendo de la Iglesia abandonada.

— ¿Eres tú, viejo Balba? — Pregunto Freed sin educación alguna.

— ¡Balba Galilei! — Kiba miro fijamente al anciano con ojos de odio.

— Soy yo, ciertamente — Admitió el anciano fácilmente — Freed, se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo.

— ¡Viejo! ¡No puedo huir debido a la lengua rara de lagarto de ese sujeto! — Freed señalo con descaro la figura de Saji.

— Todavía no puedes utilizar la espada sagrada perfectamente. Utiliza el elemento que te di más sabiamente. Estoy investigando por eso. Reúne el elemento sagrado que hay en tu cuerpo en la hoja de la Espada Sagrada. Con eso, deberías ser capaz de cortarlo — Explico Balba con sencillez girando su vista hacia un lado — Pero si eres tu… Allen Walker.

Issei reconoció como el anciano lo llamo por su otro nombre.

— Kokabiel-sama me dijo que estabas en esta ciudad pero verte es sorprendente, sabes tus [Excálibur] las tenemos nosotros, ¿Qué harás ahora genio Exorcista?

La Espada Sagrada de Freed comenzó a iluminarse y de un solo movimiento la lenguda del [Sacred Gear] de Saji fue cortada con suma facilidad.

— Pues no soy el único Exorcista en la zona viejo — Issei chasqueo sus dedos y como si de un llamado se tratase sus compañeras Exorcistas aparecieron.

— ¡No voy a dejar que escapes! — Grito una voz femenina entrando a escena, era nada menos que Xenovia.

La peli azul impacto su Espada Sagrada con la de Freed para retenerlo e impedir su escape.

— ¡Yaho! Issei-kun!

— ¡Irina! ¿Dónde están? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Xenovia quería investigar el interior de la Iglesia — Respondió la castaña.

— Zelzan Freed. Balba Galilei. Herejes. ¡Los voy a cortar en dos en el nombre de Dios! — Afirmo Xenovia blandiendo su Espada Sagrada.

— ¡Ja! ¡No digas el nombre del Dios que odio! ¡Perra!

Durante unos momentos Freed y Xenovia intercambiaron golpes con sus respectivas Espadas Sagradas pero de un momento a otro Freed saco de su chaqueta una bola de luz.

Pensaban escapar ya que claramente estaban en desventaja numérica.

— ¡Viejo Balba! ¡Vamos a escapar! ¡Vamos a informar al jefe, Kokabiel!

— No hay otra manera.

— ¡Nos vemos! ¡Alianza entre la Iglesia y los Demonios!

Freed arrojó la bola de luz al suelo y la luz segó la vista de todos siéndoles imposible seguirlos.

— ¡Voy a por ellos! ¡No voy a dejarte escapar, Balba Galilei! — Kiba emprendió rumbo detrás de los dos aliados del Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

— Vamos tras ellos — Dijo Xenovia siguiendo al rubio.

Irina espero que se adelantara unos metros para ver al castaño.

— Si pasa algo vuelve — Ordeno el castaño.

— ¡Okay! — Acepto la castaña de coletas.

Ellos se perdieron por completo en la oscuridad de la noche, pero esa noche no acababa más que comenzar, aún faltaban muchos sucesos para que terminara.

— El flujo de energía era irregular, esos dos eran los secuaces de Kokabiel Ise — Hablo una voz que el castaño podría reconocer donde fuera.

— Si… eran ellos, te tomaste tu tiempo Rias — Dijo Issei posando su vista sobre su prometida — Veo que no viniste sola.

— No pude escaparme de ella — La pelirroja señalado la figura de una mujer de cabello oscuro corto que usaba una linda montura de lentes.

— Saji. ¿Estabas haciendo algo como esto a mis espaldas? Realmente eres un niño problemático — Sona Sitri hablo por primera vez.

— K-Kaichou — El rubio Sitri comenzaba a sudar nervioso — P-Puedo… e-explicarlo…

— Kaichou por favor deje los sermones para después, aunque no lo parezca Saji me ayudo para protegerla y si lo desea puede castigarme a mí por él, pero en estos momentos tenemos a un Cadre en la ciudad.

— Concordare contigo Hyodo-san, dejare el castigo para después…

— ¿Así que Yuto se fue detrás de esa persona llamada Balba? — Pregunto Rias el paradero de su siervo.

— Fue a seguirlo junto a Xenovia e Irina, no te preocupes si ocurre algo ellas los traerá de vuelva.

— Confías mucho en esa chica Ise.

— Es de mi equipo.

— Koneko, ayudaste a Ise ¿Cierto? — Rias miro a la albina — Te estoy agradecida por eso.

— Yo no quería que Yuto-sempai se fuera — Admitió la albina.

— Rias — Issei llamo a su novia — Además de ellos dos Kokabiel posee secuaces en la zona. Ravel y Le Fay fueron tras ellos pero necesito que tú también vayas.

— Entiendo, tú también iras ¿Verdad?

Issei sonrió mientras asentía.

— Tengo que ver a alguien… los alcanzo después…

Luego de eso todos los Demonios desaparecieron por completo de ese lugar.

 _ **Parte III**_

Le Fay Pendragon deambulaba por la zona norte de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Por órdenes de su jefe ella y Ravel tuvieron que ir a diferentes lugares por motivos aparte.

Issei le pidió a Le Fay esta mañana que investigara las presencias mágicas de la zona y las diferenciara, la maga accedió inmediatamente y reviso cada presencia que irradiara magia en la ciudad.

Para su sorpresa habían varios Ángeles Caídos aparte de Kokabiel, aunque el Cadre era el más fuerte entre ellos a los demás no se les podía subestimar.

Issei se dio cuenta que esos Caídos eran aliados de Kokabiel y estaban escondidos esperando el momento indicado para salir.

En total eran tres de ellos y ella y Ravel fueron enviadas a hacerles frente a dos, de seguro Rias o Irina irían tras el tercero mientras Issei Hyodo peleaba mano a mano contra su líder.

Le Fay suspiro cansada e invoco su varita de madera en su mano derecha.

— Puedes salir por favor Ángel Caído-san, sé que me has estado observando 10 minutos… sal de una vez…

Al momento que Le Fay entro en el territorio del Ángel Caído la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay se dio cuenta como su enemigo solo la estaba analizando.

De entre los arboles salió uno de los tres Ángeles Caídos aliados de Kokabiel.

Un hombre alto joven de cabello oscuro peinado a un lado, al igual que el Cadre vestía un lujoso esmoquin negro pero en su cabeza resaltaba un sombrero alto de copa del mismo color de su vestimenta.

— Me presento, me Roku y soy uno de los Ángeles Caídos más cercanos a Kokabiel-sama, el deseo de mi amo es mi orden — Se presentó el Caído — Crees que tú, que eres una sucia humana podrás ganarme.

— ¿Por qué siempre los villanos como ustedes denigran por la raza? — A lo largo de sus batallas los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei siempre se encontraban seres que los denigraban por ser humanos — Incluso en llegado a pensar que tienen baja autoestima.

— Pero pensándolo bien eres muy hermosa, quizás debería disfrutar de esa belleza tan pura antes de eliminarte — Argumento Roku viendo fijamente el cuerpo en desarrollo de Le Fay.

La maga suspiro por segunda vez.

Ese tipo de argumentos también estaba cansado de oírlos, en definitiva Le Fay llego a la conclusión que todos los villanos poseen el mismo dialogo sin importar de que raza sean.

— Pues lo siento pero solo existe un hombre que puede verme y tocarme de ese modo — Dijo Le Fay apretando el agarre de su varita mágica — Iniciemos cuanto antes Roku-san, deseo ir a ayudar a mi jefe.

— Ese sentimiento… — El Ángel Caído desplego sus cuatro pares de alas negras — Es mutuo pequeña humana…

 _ **Parte IV**_

Ravel Phoenix estaba harta.

Llego hace minutos y su oponente no se dignaba a salir.

Tal parece que la estaba tomando como una novata solo por su joven edad, esa era la principal razón por lo cual la cuarta hija de los Phoenix se sentía ofendida.

No esperaría más.

Impregnando ambos brazos con fuertes llamas hechas de fuego puro Ravel encendió el suelo de la zona.

La rubia de ojos zafiros pensó que si el Ángel Caído disfrutaba en estar oculto detrás de los arboles solo tenía que quemarlos y asunto arreglado.

La rubia Phoenix era una Demonio que poseía una gran capacidad de análisis, pero pasar muchos años junto a Issei Hyodo hiso que algunas mañas del castaño se le pegaran siendo una de ellas la poca paciencias.

— ¿Qué crees que haces maldita? — Una voz grito con fuerza — ¡Piensas quemarme o que!

Se trataba de una mujer joven de cabello negro, su figura no era ostentosa pero tampoco pobre en tamaño, la ropa que usaba estaba compuesta por un traje de cuero negro que dejaba mucha piel al descubierto.

— "¿Por qué la gran mayoría de las Caídas se visten así?" — Pensó Ravel observando la vestimenta de su oponente — Veo que al fin saliste.

— Que se podía esperar de un Demonio, no posees ni una pisca educación mocosa — Hablo la mujer con descaro — Siéntete honrada que yo la gran Li sea tu oponente.

— En realidad me siento asqueada que alguien como tú me vea a los ojos pero el mundo no es justo ¿Cierto? — El comentario de la rubia hiso enfadar a la pelinegra — Veo que eres una de las ayudantes de Kokabiel, eran tres y Le Fay debe estar en estos momentos con el otro, solo faltaría uno solo.

— Eres tan graciosa pequeña Demonio, piensas que tu compañera humana podrá contra mi compañero y además sacas cuentas como si ya hubieras obtenido la victoria — Li rio con fuerza antes las palabras de Ravel — Tanta confianza y arrogancia te llevaran a la tumba.

— Quizás yo tenga confianza y arrogancia pero aunque sea no visto como ramera de cuarta — Ravel señalo la vestimenta de la Ángel Caída — Yo poseo buen gusto a diferencias de otras.

Ambas se vieron fijamente.

Los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei batallarían contra el Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

¿Quién será el ganador de esta terrible batalla?

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 15 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Antes que se me olvide o pase por alto quiero agradecer a mi buen amigo Dirius619 porque estuve platicando con él y como también es un gran fan de D Gray Man decidió compartir información conmigo.**_

 _ **Ya saben, platicamos como dos buenos fanáticos y me ayudo a entender muchos puntos de la historia original además de brindarme mucha ayuda en el tema, por eso quiero agradecerle con mucha sinceridad y espero que siga apoyándome como lo ha hecho siempre.**_

 _ **Hyodo Lucifer-sama también me ha ayudado ya que me paso el nombre de las transformaciones de Issei Hyodo y Vali Lucifer, soy un gran seguidor de High School DxD pero algunas cosas las olvido como el nombre de una que otra transformación Hyodo Lucifer-sama fue muy amable en ayudarme, así que también quiero agradecerle.**_

 _ **En este foro existen muy buenas personas y espero que sigamos tratándonos de ese modo, muchas gracias…**_

 _ **Volviendo al fanfic.**_

 _ **Inicio la batalla contra las fuerzas de Kokabiel, Balba y Freed dieron acto de presencia el día de hoy y además incluí a personajes creados por mí como guardias personales de Kokabiel.**_

 _ **Quise alargar más el Tomo para explicar algunas cosas y que el Cadre se luciera más, admitamos algo, en la novela al inicio fue muy Open pero llega Vali y lo desmadra con suma facilidad, ¿Qué DIABLOS FUE ESO?**_

 _ **Le Fay y Ravel le harán frente a dos de los guardias personales de Kokabiel, el dúo de rubias vera los frutos de sus respectivos entrenamiento.**_

 _ **¿A quién fue a ver Issei?**_

 _ **Rias fue a buscar al tercer guardia.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo tendrá mucha acción y a lo que nos gusta las batallas no se pueden perder el próximo ya que les fascinara compañeros.**_

 _ **Un aviso: muy pronto iniciara el primer arco de D Gray Man así que espérenlo ansiosos.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **La Rias de mi fanfic tiene que tener un carácter fuerte como una verdadera jefa porque por cómo va la novela Issei parece el jefe y no ella, eso no me molesta pero ciento que perdió voz de mando a medida de la serie, Kiba se enfrentó a Xenovia aunque lo narre parecido a un recuerdo.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **El entrenamiento si dio frutos amigo eso lo pondré dentro de poco, el capítulo anterior estuvo algo tranquilo pero este fue todo lo contrario y espero que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Akeno solo le falta un poquito más y cae por completo, primero viene la atracción y luego el amor y nuestra quería Akeno está experimentando la segunda, tienes razón amigo el pobre Issei se las verá en medio de Sera-tan y su Ángel de la guardia, sobre el Conde Milenario solo diré que los sorprenderá a todos muy pronto amigo mío.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **El Ángel aparece muy pronto… muy pronto amigo, las aventuras continuaran y muy pronto iniciare con el primer arco de D Gray Man así que espéralo amigo.**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD:**_

 _ **¿Quién**_ _ **será jajaja**_ _ **?**_ _ **Quizás salga o quizás no… todo depende de cómo se vea el asunto.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **El entrenamiento se verá luego, Rias como lo dije es la principal y las demás son sus concubinatas, pero Issei las amara a todas por igual ya que son lo más importante que posee.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **En este capítulo explique tu duda amigo, espero que te gustara.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo y a mí también me duele, el mundo es cruel hermano… es muy cruel, pero tengo fe que luego de esta maldita hija de puta de temporada saque una que de verdad sea buena.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Si escribía los entrenamientos gastaría mínimo dos capítulos explicando y eso sería aburrido, espero que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Es costumbre escribir rubia de ojos azules, se me pasó por alto, Rias defendió a su sierva como toda jefa y Kokabiel ya verás el desenlace.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **En la serie original Road ama a Allen y los recuerdos del Noé que posee ama a Nea, pero referente a ella será muy complicado y ya veremos que ocurre.**_

 _ **danxd1507:**_

 _ **Escuchar a alguien que me diga algo como eso me alaga hermano, muchas gracias por tu opinión, por cierto cuáles son esas historias me las pasarías para leerlas, sobre Issei no puedo revelar mucho pero va por buen camino amigo mío.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **No lo sé, si hago eso la gran mayoría me podría odiar por hacerles eso al harem del castaño, pero ya veremos nada es seguro amigo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **No tranquilo, solo adelante y no narre el entrenamiento, no te has perdido de nada amigo, gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Ahora viene High School DxD Life: Kizuna.**_

 _ **Voya**_ _ **ser**_ _ **sincere,**_ _ **jamá**_ _ **s pensé que obtendría tantos buenos comentarios, incluso obtuvo más que Re: Life en su debut, fue una historia que paso por mi mente y quise compartirla con usted y veo que les gustó mucho.**_

 _ **En un futuro cercano voy a continuarla pero será como dije al inicio, posiblemente un capitulo por mes para no atrasar mi fanfic principal, pero de verdad estoy agradecido con sus buenos comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas veces pasan por mi mente ideas así que quiero sabes si a ustedes les molestaría si yo publico esas ideas y ustedes me dan su crítica, si dicen que si esporádicamente publicare ideas para fanfic para que ustedes las lean.**_

 _ **Ahora como no tengo un nuevo capítulo de Life: Kizuna pero debo responder a los comentarios voy a hacerlo aquí.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews de Life: Kizuna:**_

 _ **Diablokz:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo.**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **Jamás leí una historia así y pensé en escribirla.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Agradezco que entiendas mi punto de vista hermano, muchas gracias por tu comentario positivo. Issei sería el hijo bastardo de Lucifer con una humana Pendragon, Rias será su tia, los Gremory sus abuelos, y es cierto, Grayfia no se lo tomara muy bien que se diga, cuando los nobles y ancianos del Inframundo se enteren ardera trolla.**_

 _ **TRYNDAMER95:**_

 _ **¡Yes!...**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, como te dije ayer agradecí tu ayuda y espero seguir contando contigo para que crezcamos como escritores.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Issei quería golpearlo pero sabía que su padre no era culpable de nada, su madre jamás le dijo y se separaron debido a algo que nunca explique pero Sirzechs jamás dejo de amarla amigo.**_

 _ **kreiven animator:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, este no es un nuevo capítulo de Life: Kizuna pero espero que te guste.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Algún día publicare otro mientras tanto tienes mi fanfic principal.**_

 _ **MatNot:**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **issei98:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **DanteSparda1959:**_

 _ **El protocolo fue corto pero es porque fue un protocolo, no te sabría decir si lo publicare tan seguido ya que este fanfic no es mi historia original pero hay veremos amigo.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Gracias por eso, espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado amigo ya que pronto iniciaran buenas batallas y revelaciones, ya veremos cómo comienzo a publicar este más seguido lo que pasa es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Issei se crio con la familia Pendragon y además conoce a Vali desde niño y ambos son buenos amigos, no sabría decirte sobre la espada pero todo es posible amigo, todo es posible.**_

 _ **Gjr-Sama:**_

 _ **Agradezco tu opinión amigo, espero que este capítulo nuevo fuera de tu agrado y como siempre espero seguir contando con todos ustedes y en un futuro cercano veremos la continuación de mi segundo fanfic.**_

 _ **slimhdez487:**_

 _ **Lo subiré eso es seguro solo que no sé cuándo ya que no tengo nada escrito aun pero algún día publicare el primer capítulo, tengo que cuadrar mi tiempo para que no choque.**_

 _ **Madarax:**_

 _ **Cuento contigo y espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Aun no lo sé y con Rias será más complicado ya que son familia cercana pero ya veremos que se me ocurre.**_

 _ **The reader RIC:**_

 _ **Muy pronto publicare uno nuevo de eso no hay duda amigo.**_

 _ **eudog3:**_

 _ **Igualmente nos leemos luego camarada.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Gracias por cierto no sabía que eras mujer y me alegra mucho saber que también leen mi historia, me he esforzado en hacerla de tal modo que ambas partes se sientan identificadas.**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo y G-E-N-I-A-L espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Como siempre quedo con muchas ganas de hablar con usted y me molesta porque me quedo sin tiempo y quiero seguir hablando hasta más no poder, soy muy hablador.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo será la conclusión sobre la batalla contra Kokabiel o quizás haga otro capítulo para eso, no sé si escribir el capítulo más largo que haya hecho hasta ahora o publicarlo en dos partes para que la espera sea menos.**_

 _ **Solo Dios sabrá que sucederá.**_

 _ **Ayer me vi la primera película de Kizumonogatari y quede fascinado, que épico señores, fue de verdad épico como Araragi salvo a Kiss-Shot o como todos la conocemos Shinobu, lo juro por Dios que esa loli rubia es tan tierna que podría abrazarla por siempre y jamás me cansaría.**_

 _ **Araragi fue muy valiente y regreso por ella.**_

 _ **Monogatari Series en uno de mis 10 animes preferidos, las batallas no son muy resaltantes pero los diálogos vuelven adictos a cualquier, es un anime muy bien estructurado y además la forma de ver la historia es única, ya que existe la canónica o la de emisión pero sin importar cuál de las dos son no importas porque queda épico.**_

 _ **La película tubo una animación que quede impacto, en palabras sencillas seria EPICO, están tirando la casa por la ventana y solo espero que las dos que faltan sean iguales que esa, por cierto luego de esas películas termina toda la historia o quedan novelas por animar, en esa parte estoy algo perdido y agradecería su ayuda.**_

 _ **Ahora a esperar las dos restantes, la segunda ya salió pero los blu-ray aun no y a esperar hasta entonces, la tercera es para él años que viene.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo III**_

 _ **Capítulo V**_

Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker

 _ **Parte I**_

Rias Gremory o como muchos la conocían como la princesa carmesí se dirigía hacia la zona este del bosque de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Su novio, [Peón] y prometido le había notificado hace poco que en esa zona se encontraba un aliado de Kokabiel, la bella pelirroja obedeció rápidamente esa orden y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Desde hace dos años conoce al castaño y su familia, su nivel físico, mágico y sobretodo el destructivo habían evolucionado a lo largo de esos dos años, actualmente era 100 veces más fuerte de lo que fue cuando llego por primera vez a Kuoh.

Hace meses se volvió aprendiz de su suegra Ana Hyodo y había aprendido diferentes conjuros utilizados por los Exorcistas Japonés, la joven de cabello carmesí le estaba agradecida por eso.

Ya no era la misma de aquella vez.

Ella sabía perfectamente que si algo ocurría su novio vendría a ayudarla tanto a ella como a las demás, pero también sabía que en estos momentos ella podía cuidarse sola si la situación lo ameritaba.

Su enemigo era un Ángel Caído nivel Cadre, en otras circunstancias estaría nerviosa, pero Rias sabía gracias a las historias del Ex Rey Dragón Tannin que Kokabiel era una amenaza menor.

Existían miles de seres más fuertes que él.

Miro a su alrededor.

Había llegado al bosque de Kuoh.

Le Fay le enseño antes de ir a Kioto a leer las presencias mágicas y aunque aún no podía dominarlo como lo hacía la genio de la familia Pendragon, ella podía darse cuenta cuando una presencia enemiga estaba cerca de su entorno.

Unos pesados pasos hicieron que se pusiera en guardia.

— Decidiste salir por tu cuenta señor Ángel Caído — Anuncio la pelirroja con refines — Mis modales me obligan a presentarme, me llamo Rias Gremory y seré tu oponente el día de hoy.

— Cabello rojo, eres la hermana menor del Sirzechs Lucifer, me pregunto que dirá tu hermano cuando manche de sangre todo tu cuerpo — Dijo el Ángel Caído — Por cierto, mi nombre es Raku, mi hermano Roku debe estar peleando con una de tus compañeras.

— Son gemelos acaso — El Caído asintió positivamente — Que nombres tan originales si me permiten decirlo.

— No puedo negar eso, pero será mejor que iniciemos… — Sus cuatros pares de alas se alzaron con fuerza — Este enfrentamiento…

Un aura rojiza casi imprescindible empezó a rodear el cuerpo de la heredera del Clan Gremory.

— ¡Un momento! — Una tercera voz entro en escena deteniendo el enfrentamiento que estaba a punto de iniciar — ¡Yo me opongo!

Tanto el Caído como la Demonio girando sus ojos para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Una joven de largo cabello castaño atado en dos perfectas lisas coletas, su vestimenta consistía en un traje pegado a la piel de color negro.

Era nada menos que la Exorcista Irina Shido.

— Irina-san, esas palabras se dicen cuando intentas detener una boda — Rias corrigió las palabras dichas por la castaña.

— Es cierto — Irina golpe con el puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda al darse cuenta de su error — Entonces sería algo así como ¡Yo intervengo! ¿Cierto?

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Rias y del Caído llamado Raku.

— Bueno no importa — La Exorcista amiga de la infancia de Issei Hyodo camino hasta quedar al lado de Rias — Rias-san yo me encargo de este, usted valla con Issei-kun y sus siervos.

— Estas segura, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas — Rias intento convencerla — No me molesta ayudarte.

— No se preocupe, Issei-kun esta con sus siervos en estos momentos y no debería dejarlo solo, cuando esto termine las tres iremos con ustedes — Explico la castaña con una sonrisa juguetona — Hare que Issei-kun se bañe conmigo como recompensa.

Rias sonrió ante tal explicación.

Su novia poseía un extraño grupo que era totalmente disparejo en cualquier sentido.

Una rubia Phoenix seria y tsundere, una maga humana Pendragon alegre pero adicta a los libros y ahora llega una castaña animada pero demasiado espontanea.

Issei Hyodo no era la excepción, pero eso no estaba del todo mal ya que si fuera otro tipo de grupo nada sería lo mismo.

Cada día que pasaba Rias se daba cuenta que había elegido al esposo ideal y además había ganado una gran familia.

— Entonces, nos veremos pronto — Rias comenzó a desaparecer en un círculo mágico que tenía como destino la academia Kuoh.

La pelirroja desapareció por completo del bosque.

La pulsera de plata que poseía la castaña cambio de forma y en solo segundos una larga espada oriental era sostenida por sus dos manos.

— Estas segura de eso — El Caído hablo con arrogancia — Soy un Ángel Caído de cuatro pares de alas, ¿Crees que una simple Exorcista pueda derrotarme?

— Los tipos como tu hablan mucho y hacen poco — Irina agito hacía ambos lados su filosa y peligrosa arma — Veamos de que esta hecho uno de los esbirros de Kokabiel.

La [Excálibur Mimic] brillo con fuerza y al hacerlo la castaña desapareció al igual que el Ángel Caído mientras iniciaban sus ataques a una alta velocidad.

 _ **Parte II**_

Le Fay Pendragon levitaba en el aire como si fuera una bailaría del más fino recital de danza, ella era humana y por lo tanto no poseía alas como sus compañeros de equipo, pero al ser una maga de alto nivel sabia usar hechizos prohibidos que le permitían al ser humano levitar.

El hechizo inicial solo le permita levitar 5 o 10 metros pero ella al ser una adicta a los libros no le fue muy difícil corregirlo y rescribirlo y luego de mucho trabajo logro crear un hechizo propio que le permitiera volar a altas velocidades como todos sus compañeros.

Morgana Le Fay, la maga humana más fuerte también poseía cientos de hechizos que solo ella sabía usar, Le Fay era su descendiente y debía seguir el legado de su ancestro.

Roku era un Ángel Caído de cuatro pares de alas aliado del Cadre Kokabiel, su batalla contra él inicio hace más de 10 minutos pero ella se había dedicado a esquivar sus ataques.

La mente de Le Fay era fría y calculadora cuando el momento lo requería y ella sabía que si podía ganar solo esquivando no valía la pena malgastar sus fuerzas en vano.

— Solo esquivaras — El Caído creo por décima quinta vez docenas de lanzas de luz — Es lo único que sabes hacer.

Suspirando derrotada Le Fay agito su varita de madera al aire y lanzo su propio hechizo ofensivo.

Una flecha hecha de lo que a primera vista parecía ser luz salió dispara al Ángel Caído.

Con suma facilidad esa flecha fue esquivada por el Ángel Caído que comenzó a mirarla con pura arrogancia.

— Eso es todo, que clase de ataque fue ese — Las lanzas de luz seguían cayendo sobre Le Fay sin detenerse — Sabes incluso Kokabiel-sama me dijo que me cuidara de ti, cuando escuche eso me dije a mi mismo que podría hacerme una humana y ahora veo que no me equivocaba… eres débil.

Dos flechas fueron lanzas nuevamente por Le Fay pero ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez, el Ángel Caído las esquivo con mucha facilidad.

Los ojos azul zafiro de Le Fay miraron con cuidado los tres lugares donde sus flechas habían impacto hace poco.

[Viento]

El viento alrededor de la joven rubia de ojos zafiros se concentró en un solo punto.

[Lanzas]

Docenas de lanzas hechas de viento puro se dispusieron a atacar al Ángel Caído y a diferencia de la vez anterior no puedo esquivarlas todas.

Pequeños rasguños quedaron grabador sobre su piel.

Ese ataque si lo había golpeado.

— Ese estuvo mejor — Dijo el Caído llamado Roku — Pero no será suficiente.

Le Fay agito nuevamente su varia de madera y como la vez anterior dos flechas blancas salieron disparadas hacía el Ángel Caído que sin mucho esfuerzo las esquivo ya por tercera vez.

Molesto el Ángel Caído se dispuso a atacar a la maga Pendragon directamente.

Pero cuando estaba a solo un metro de hacerlo una barrera de viento hiso que saliera disparado hacia atrás.

El primer viento que concentró Le Fay quedo cerca de ella y las lanzas que uso fueron hechas con el viento de al frente.

Con cuidado Le Fay dejo de levitar y camino hasta el Ángel Caído.

— ¿Qué pasa? — El Caído miro la mirada de compasión con la que la maga Pendragon lo veía en esos momentos — ¿A qué se debe esa mirada?

— Eres tonto ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Le Fay con sencillez — Solo te burlabas de mí y no pusiste cuidado al suelo que pisas.

Le Fay señalo el suelo que pisaba el Caído y para sorpresa del mismo una estrella blanca relucía con fuerza.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto el Ángel Caído en voz alta intentando moverse pero dándose cuenta que le era imposible, vio hacía todos lados y logro ver como las flechas que esquivo con tanta facilidad eran el pilar de cada apunta de la estrella — No me digas que...

— Correcto — Lo interrumpió Le Fay — Esa estrella es la estrella de purificación, se necesitan cinco pilares de energía pura para hacerla y las flechas que te lance la poseían.

— Tu… maldita mocosa — La ira era visible en sus palabras — Esta estrategia es la de un cobarde.

— Cobarde — Repitió la rubia con gracia — No es eso — Sus ojos zafiros miraron con superioridad al Ángel Caído — Es solo que tu no mereces que me esfuerce.

La maga descendiente del Rey Arturo invoco un extraño libro de apariencia antigua.

Para desconocimiento del Ángel Caído ese libro pertenecía a la maga humana más fuerte del mundo, en ese antiguo libro se guardaban todos los conjuros de Morgana Le Fay.

— Aun no los domino todos pero algún día lo hare — Le Fay tomo el libro con ambas manos y chaqueo sus dedos activando la estrella de purificación que mantenía preso al Ángel Caído — Adiós Ángel Caído-san…

[Purificación]

El brillo de la estrella consumió con rapidez el cuerpo entero del Ángel Caído aliado de Kokabiel.

La primera victoria de la noche pertenecía a la primera Exorcista del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

 _ **Parte III**_

Ravel Phoenix veía con cansancio a su contrincante llamada Li, la Ángel Caída que vestía un ajustado traje negro que dejaba mucho a la imaginación no paraba de hablar sobre lo grandiosa y hábil que era.

Honestamente la cuarta hija de los Phoenix se estaba comenzando a hartar ya que tener paciencia para soportar tantas idioteces de una sola persona era algo que ella no poseía.

— ¿Terminaste? — Pregunto Ravel alisando la tela de su uniforme de la academia Kuoh — Quiero irme antes de que se vuelva media noche.

— Cuanta prepotencia de una mocosa Demonio — Opino Li molesta — No puedo creer que Kokabiel-sama dijera que ustedes son los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei, debe haber un grave error.

— Prepotencia, te recuerdo que eres tu quien no ha parado de hablar desde que esto empezó — Dijo Ravel recalcando lo obvio — O será que quieres volver a ser quemada.

Li entrecerró su mirada.

Sus cuatros pares de alas se lanzaron al vuelo y sin perder tiempo Ravel Phoenix invoco sus propias alas de fuego y la siguió directamente.

Por lo visto la Ángel Caída quería luchar en el cielo, a la rubia Phoenix no le interesaba el lugar donde fuera mientras terminaran rápido.

Li alzo sus brazos y creo docenas de lanzas de luz, esa era la estrategia básica de un Ángel Caído a la hora de combatir contra un Demonio.

Esa misma estrategia Ravel la había visto desde tiempo inmemorables.

Con mucha refines la cuarta hija de los Phoenix esquivo cada lanza con sumo cuidado, al ser una Phoenix su habilidad latente era su alta regeneración por lo cual su familia se labraron el nombre de los inmortales.

Pero eso solo ocurría en el Inframundo ya que poseía el clima perfecto para los Demonios, pero si ibas fuera del Inframundo ese factor regenerativo se vería disminuido en un 50% lo cual era muy grabe para su clan.

Pero se podría decir que ese no era su caso.

Desde que empezó a viajar junto a Issei Hyodo y su hermana Le Fay ella hiso todo lo posible por subir esa debilidad, Ravel se planteó volverse la Phoenix más fuerte que existiera y para lograr hacerlo lo primero era eliminar esa debilidad que era muy conocida por los Exorcistas y Ángeles Caídos.

Años de esfuerzo rindieron fruto ya que pudo eliminar un poco esa debilidad, no lo había hecho por completo pero iba por muy buen camino.

Ahora cuando estuviera fue del Inframundo su regeneración solo se vería afecta un 20%, después de mucho esfuerzo Ravel Phoenix pudo eliminar un 30% y quedar solo con el 20% lo cual era un gran avance para ella como la única Phoenix en haberlo logrado.

Las lanzas lanzadas por Li seguían queriendo impactar sobre ella.

Ravel impregno sus brazos de fuego y lo lanzo hacía la Ángel Caída de forma directa, viendo como el ataque hecho de fuego puro se acercaba a ella Li creo una nueva lanza pero con la única diferencia que esta poseía un tamaño más grandes que las anteriores.

Ambos ataques chocaron e impactaron entre sí.

Las ondas de poder Demoniaco y poder Sagrado invadieron la zona.

Esos eran los residuos del poder de ambas mujeres de diferentes razas.

— ¿Por qué ayudas a Kokabiel? — Pregunto Ravel seriamente — El desea iniciar una nueva guerra entre facciones, si lo hace muchas personas morirán y lo sabes — Sin perder tiempo la rubia de ojos zafiros siguió atacando con su elemento natural — Incluso tu podrías perecer en esa guerra y aun así quieres ayudarlo.

— Eso es algo que una niña como tú no entendería jamás — Respondió Li con la misma seriedad de Ravel — Yo estuve presente en la última guerra pero como muchos Ángeles Caídos solo nos quedamos atrás ya que éramos débiles — Las lanzas de luz eran enviadas en grandes cantidades hacía Ravel — No sabes que es sentirte inútil en una situación así.

La mirada de Ravel Phoenix se afilo debido a la molestia que le provocó las últimas palabras de parte de Li.

Las llamas de Ravel duplicaron su tamaño y arrasaron por completo con las lanzas de Li.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo sabían que el poder de un Phoenix cambiaba drásticamente debido a sus emociones, Ravel no era diferente e incluso en ella ese cambio era más fuerte.

Ravel el primer caso en toda la familia Phoenix desde los inicios de los tiempos que nació con las llamas doradas del primer Phoenix que se decía que rivalizaba con la misma Ave Fénix.

Dependiendo su estado de ánimo las llamas de Ravel cambiaba progresivamente y para activar las llamas doradas o como también las conocen, las llama más fuertes se necesitaba un fuerte sentimiento para lograrlo.

Incluso el castaño solía bromear con ella diciéndole que parecía un [Sacred Gear] debido a que esas armas funcionan y evolucionan con los sentimientos del usuario.

Es por eso que el ultimo comentario dicho por Li la molesto a gran magnitud.

Tanto ella como Le Fay experimentaron ese sentimiento hace muchos años en la casi guerra que vieron junto a Issei Hyodo.

Pero lastimosamente no pudieron hacer mucho en la batalla final con el hijo primogénito de Lucifer, en ese entonces utilizaron toda su energía y Issei tuvo que combatir solo.

Ni ella ni Le Fay olvidarían jamás la imagen que presenciaron.

Issei Hyodo caminaba con la camisa por completa rota y el pantalón desgarrado, la Espada Sagrada [Excálibur] que el castaño poseía estaba rota en miles de pedazos y solo sostenía con su mano derecha a una de las Espadas Sagradas [Ascalon]

Sin embargo el castaño no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia delante mientras ellas se quedaban atrás viendo de forma impotente a su jefe combatir para protegerlos a todos.

Esa fue una frustración que sin importar cuando tiempo pasase jamás olvidaría y no le permitiría a ningún Ángel Caído de clase baja que hablara de esa forma de ella.

— Eso que sentiste, yo… también lo he experimentado — El cabello de Ravel se elevaba junto al fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo — Pero aun así yo no intento iniciar otra guerra solo para ser de ayuda en esta y no como lo fui en la anterior — El fuego que rodeaba a la cuarta hija de los Phoenix se iba concentrando en ambas manos de la rubia — Cada persona es libre de hacer lo que desee, pero… tu decisión y la de tu jefe solo traerá desgracia…

El fuego se había concentrado en un solo punto y ese punto eran las dos manos de la cuarta hija de los Phoenix.

El sudor bajo frio de la frente de la Ángel Caída llamada Li, el poder que irradiaba el fuego que usaba Ravel era más alto del que poseía un Demonio de clase alta.

En un ataque desesperado concentró toda su magia restante en una gigantesca lanza de luz.

Lanzo la lanza hacía la rubia Phoenix con intenciones de derrotarla.

Pero su sorpresa fue otra.

El fuego que estaba en la mano izquierda de Ravel impacto contra la lanza de luz y ambos ataques fueron disueltos.

Aun con sus alas afuera Ravel voló a una velocidad ilegible para la Ángel Caída, el fuego en su mano izquierda había desaparecido pero aún quedaba el que poseía en su mano derecha.

Antes de rencontrarse con Issei Hyodo ella le pidió a Le Fay ayuda para crear nuevo ataques que no desgastaran rápidamente su poder mágico, días antes de ir nuevamente al Inframundo había creado unos nuevos ataques efectivos a la hora de luchar con su elemento natural.

El fuego que poseía la mano derecha de Ravel incinero la zona detrás de Li, incapaz de escapar la Caída vio por última vez la imagen de su oponente.

[Incinerate]

El fuego envolvió por completo el cuerpo de la Ángel Caída y en solo cuestión de segundos Li había dejado de existir.

Ravel miro las cenizas que hace poco eran su contrincante y suspiro mirando al cielo.

La cuarta hija de los Phoenix entendió que Li solo quería redimirse y dejar de ser una inútil.

Querer superarse no tenía nada de malo, incluso era admirable, pero la forma en que la Caída quería hacerlo no lo era.

— Bueno… tu derrota estaba decidida ya que te enfrentaste a un genio como yo — El tono de arrogancia natural que poseía Ravel era una costumbre que ni los años que paso junto a sus compañeros pudo quitar — Ahora de vuelta a la academia.

La segunda victoria de la noche pertenecía a la segunda Exorcista del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Irina Shido blandía su Espada Sagrada [Excálibur Mimic] mientras repelía cada ataque lanzado por el Ángel Caído llamado Raku.

La castaña de coletas le pidió a Rias Gremory que se retirara y fuera junto a Issei a la academia Kuoh mientras ella se enfrentaba al Ángel Caído aliado de Kokabiel.

La batalla tenía poco menos de 12 minutos de haber dado inicio y a simple vista uno se podía dar cuenta como ambos pelean a la par.

— Debo reconocer que manejas muy bien la [Excálibur] — Dijo Raku esquivando cortes a la zar lanzados por Irina — Pero solo con eso no podrás ganarme.

— No soy tan buena como mi maestra pero hago el intento — Tomando impulso hacia el frente Irina atacado con la punta de su catana — Usted no lo hace nada mal — La castaña retrocedió y tomo distancia — Reconozco que me estoy divirtiendo.

— Eres una Exorcista pero ayudas a los Demonios — Raku creo tres lanzas de luz — Dejaste que la heredera del clan Gremory se fuera y tu tomaste su lugar — La primera lanza salió disparada hacía Irina — ¿Qué planeas?

La castaña de ojos violetas esquivo la primera lanza de luz y empuño su espada con fuerza.

— Nada en realidad, solo quise evitar que gastara sus energías antes del evento principal — La segunda lanza de luz salió disparada hacía la ubicación de la castaña — Issei-kun la está esperando y no puedo permitir que mi amigo de la infancia espere tanto — La castaña evito la segunda lanza al moverse con rapidez — Eso es todo.

El Ángel Caído aprovechó el momento en el cual la castaña cambio de ubicación para esquivar su segundo ataque y moviendo con rapidez con sus alas negras tomo su última lanza de luz y la impacto contra la [Excálibur Mimic] de la castaña Exorcista.

Generando un pecho choque de energía Sacra en el aria.

La castaña no cedió ni un solo centímetros y miro con tenacidad al Ángel Caído.

El filo de la [Excálibur Mimic] se alargó con mucha rapidez y parecía que poseía vida propia, sin poder esquivarlo a tiempo ya que mantenía su lanza de luz contra la Espada Sagrada el filo de la [Excálibur Mimic] rasgo el pecho del Ángel Caído.

— Mocosa del… — El Caído retrocedió con rapidez para evitar un segundo ataque de la Exorcista — Ya veo, esa es la [Excálibur Mimic] y como tal puede tomar la forma que el usuario decida, pero es admirable que puedas enfocarte en tu oponente y pensar una nueva forma para la espada — La camisa del traje de Raku se manchó levemente de sangre roja — Tienes una buena imaginación mocosa Exorcista.

— No sé si fue un alago o un insulto — Irina ladeo su cabeza confundida — Pero no importa — La castaña sacudió su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de duda de su mente — Vamos a seguir peleando.

Una sonrisa de confianza adorno el rostro de Raku.

La castaña de coleta corría hacía el con su Espada Sagrada en mano pero de repente el suelo se partió y con rapidez salieron de él docenas de lanzas de luz creadas por el Ángel Caído.

Irina cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos y logro esquivar con dificultad las lanzas de luz, pero algunas lograron rasgar sus brazos y levemente su mejilla izquierda.

La castaña toco la herida en su mejilla y se dio cuenta que de ella salía sangre.

— ¡Tu!… — Irina señalo con molestia al Caído — Quisiste dañar mi hermoso rostro, intentaste arruinar mi belleza — En realidad el Caído solo quiso eliminarla pero la castaña solo llego a esa situación — Si me vuelvo fea Issei-kun no me querrá.

Lágrimas de cocodrilo salían por los ojos violetas de la castaña y además su rostro monstro un claro signo de reproche.

En medio de una pelea a muerte Irina Shido comenzó a realizar un claro berrinche de molestia.

— Es enserio… eso es lo que le preocupa — El Ángel Caído miraba con sorpresa las acciones de la castaña de ojos violetas — Pero eso no me importa, esta pelea se ha alargado mucho tiempo y ya es hora que valla junto a Kokabiel-sama.

El Ángel Caído llego a la conclusión que sin la [Excálibur Mimic] la castaña quedaría desprotegida ya que solo era una humana Exorcista.

Entonces solo tenía que quitarle la [Excálibur] y seria el fin de la castaña Exorcista.

Los cuatro pares de alas negras lo alzaron al cielo e invoco dos lanzas de luz que sujeto con ambas manos.

Con precisión lanzo la primera lanza hacía Irina y como lo había previsto la castaña evadió su lanza con la [Excálibur]

Sonriendo con arrogancia el Ángel Caído aliado de Kokabiel llego con rapidez frente a Irina y aprovechando que la castaña había perdido su centro de equilibrio impacto con fuerza sobre la hoja de su Espada Sagrada y le arrebato la [Excálibur Mimic] de las manos.

La Espada Sagrada callo lejos de la ubicación de Irina y el Ángel Caído la miro con superioridad.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — Raku comento sonriendo sínicamente — Tu preciosa espada te fue arrebatada — El Caído elevo su mano derecha y una enorme lanza de luz comenzó a crearse en ella — No lo tomes a mal, pero es mi trabajo… adiós Exorcista-san…

La lanza de gran tamaño callo sobre el cuerpo de Irina Shido y una pequeña explosión resonó en la zona este del bosque de Kuoh.

Raku miro detenidamente el lugar donde hace poco estuvo su rival.

Pero inmediatamente sintió un poder Sagrado crecer con mucha rapidez detrás de él.

Giro su vista con rapidez y entonces pudo verlo.

Vio dos pares de alas blancas agitarse con el viento a su espalda, el Caído sintió como la [Excálibur Mimic] rodeada por luz Sagrada perforo y corto por completo su cuerpo, el dolor fue grande pero desapareció con rapidez junto a su vida.

Lo último que vio mientras caía del cielo fue a la castaña Exorcista que creyó muerta hace solo segundos volar en el cielo con su [Excálibur Mimic] en mano siendo sostenía por dos pares de alas blancas que pertenecían a un Ángel.

Los Ángeles Caídos podían usar poder Sagrado pero aun así poseían energía negativa en sus cuerpos debido a que cayeron del cielo, una [Excálibur] ordinaria no podría eliminarlos pero el último ataque que recibió de parte de la [Excálibur Mimic] de Irina venía acompañado con una fuerte cantidad de poder Sagrado que solo un Ángel puro podía usar.

Jamás espero que la Exorcista que creyó humana fuera en realidad un Ángel rencarnado por el Cielo que tanto odiaba.

Arriba aun volando en el aire Irina limpio la sangre de su catana y rezo en su mente por el alma del ya fallecido Ángel Caído.

— Espero que Issei-kun no se moleste por haber usado mis poderes de Ángel sin permiso — Dijo Irina aterrizando en el suelo — Me confié un momento pero no importa, lo importante son los resultados y gane — La castaña rio con mucha autoconfianza, como siempre sus conclusiones no eran las esperadas — Mejor regreso a la academia.

Sin perder tiempo la castaña fue a donde estaba su líder en esos momentos.

La tercera victoria de la noche pertenecía a la tercera Exorcista del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

 _ **Parte V**_

 _ **Academia Kouh…**_

— Levantamos una barrera, Rias mis siervos y yo mantendremos esta defensa para que la ciudad ni los humanos se percaten de nada, pero lastimosamente si solo uno de nosotros se mueve la barrera desaparecerá — Sona Sitri al igual que todos sus siervos mantenían los brazos elevados debido a que mantenían activa una barrera mágica de muy alto nivel, el poder mágico necesario para crearla era tan alto que necesito de toda su nobleza para lograrlo — Quiero ayudarte, pero…

— Tranquila — Rias la miro sonriendo — En estos momentos solo tú y la maravillosa nobleza que reuniste podrían hacer esa barrera, sé que si solo uno se mueve la barrera caerá al suelo — La pelirroja miro a cada uno de los siervos de su amiga de la infancia — Mis chicos y yo protegeremos esta ciudad, la ciudad donde compartimos diariamente — Rias poso su mirada sobre la academia donde llevaba tres largos años — Definitivamente no dejare que caía.

La mirada de seriedad y confianza no paso desapercibida por Sona Sitri.

Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de cuando ella y la pelirroja vinieron por primera vez al mundo humano pasaron por su mente, en ese tiempo poseían la misma fuerza y poder mágico, Rias tenía el Poder de la Destrucción pero Sona poseía un intelecto superior lo cual hacía que ambas estuvieran parejas.

Pero todo cambio rápidamente.

Luego de que Issei Hyodo entro por primera vez en la vida de Rias la heredera del clan Gremory comenzó a adelantársele muchos pasos por delante.

En estos momentos aunque odiara reconocerlo, Rias Gremory estaba en un lugar en el cual ella no tenía acceso de entrar.

— Aun no es tarde, si te apresuras podrías llamar a tu Onii-sama… — Opino Sona con melancolía — O eso me gustaría decir, pero… ya es muy tarde ¿Cierto?

— Lo que Sona-sama dice es ¿Verdad? — Akeno Himejima entro en la conversación — Según pude entender por voz de Grayfia-sama es que el consejo de ancianos del Inframundo le prohibió la salía a todos los Maous.

— Era de suponerse, si una guerra estalla ellos como los lideres tienen que seguir en sus bases, aunque seamos sus respectivas hermanas menores mi Onii-sama y tu Onee-sama son Maous — Lo que decía Rias era cierto, cuando un Demonio obtiene el título de Maou abandona el apellido de su familia por una razón — Sirzechs dejo de ser un Gremory como Serafall dejo de ser una Sitri a los ojos del Inframundo, en estos momentos el deber de ambos es proteger a todo el Inframundo sin importar si sus hermanas menores perecen en batalla.

— Imagino como deben sentirse Sirzechs-sama y Serafall-sama, ellos dos las adoran y deben estar con el corazón en la mano — Akeno sabía que los dos Maous deben estar sintiéndose inútiles en estos momentos — Rias todos están listos, Issei-kun acaba de regresar, ahora todo depende de nosotros.

— Sí… tienes razón — La pelirroja asintió — No dejare que una nueva guerra inicie, definitivamente volveremos a reír como antes.

 _ **Hace 15 Minutos…**_

Rias Gremory reapareció en la entrada de la academia Kuoh y si lo que sus ojos zafiros le permitan ver el consejo estudiantil estaba creando una enorme barrera para aislar la academia del mundo humano.

Dispuesta a entrar la pelirroja fue detenida por una repentina llamada telefónica.

— Diga — Rias contesto su teléfono celular — ¿Ocurre algo Oka-sama?

— "Rias-chan, no tienes que explicarme nada ya estoy enterada de todo" — Ana Hyodo hablo con seriedad a través de la llamada telefónica — "Kokabiel está en Kuoh"

— Era de esperarse de usted, pudo darse cuenta sin que le avisáramos, pero Oka-sama en estos momentos debes estar en Italia ocupada con el desfile de modas — Dijo Rias recordando el paradero de su suegra — No me diga que piensas venir a Kuoh.

— "Lastimosamente no puedo hacerlo, Yusuke salió hace tres días por una emergencia y en estos momentos me es imposible regresar" — El tono de voz de la castaña se oía deprimido — "Rias-chan quisiera hablar más tiempo contigo pero sé que no hay tiempo, ve a casa y busca en mi habitación una caja de madera con el símbolo de una estrella"

— ¿Qué hay allí Oka-sama? — Pregunto la heredera del clan Gremory.

— "Encantamientos de rango A" — Con solo oír eso la mirada de Rias monstro sorpresa — "Se lo que dije antes pero él ahora es diferente, ya estas lista para usarlos"

— E-Espera un momento — Rias aún estaba sorprendida — ¿Cómo sabe que estoy lista?

— "Eso es fácil Rias-chan" — Quizás solo fue su imaginación pero la pelirroja pudo sentir como una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Ana a pesar de no poder verla — "Es porque eres mi preciada hija"

Una traicionera lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

— Está bien, voy a usarlos — Seco la lagrima de su mejilla — Cuando vuelva le mostrare como mejore Oka-sama.

— "Sí… pero aun estas muy lejos de superarme" — El tono animado de la castaña no se hiso esperar — "Te quiero mucho a ti, a Ravel-chan y Le Fay-chan ya que todas son mis hijas, por favor cuiden de Issei"

La llamada termino.

Luego de eso Rias fue a la casa de los Hyodo a buscar la caja y regreso a la academia Kuoh.

 _ **Actualmente…**_

 _ **Patio Trasero De La Academia Kuoh…**_

— Ya veo, conque ese era su plan — Issei veía con cuidado como las tres Espadas Sagradas que poseía Freed estaban convirtiéndose en una sola — Quieren replicar la [Excálibur]

— Voy a fusionar las tres Espadas Sagradas en una sola — Dijo Balba con alegría — Muy pronto renacerá la [Excálibur]

— ¡Balba! — Una voz hablo desde el cielo — ¿Cuánto falta para que las tres [Excalibur] se unan?

Esa voz pertenecía al Ángel Caído Kokabiel el cual estaba sentado en una silla de plata que flotaba en el cielo.

— Tomará unos cuantos minutos Kokabiel-sama — Respondió Balba sin dejar de ver la [Excalibur]

Kokabiel giro su vista hacía Rias.

— Entonces fue tal y como lo planee, ninguno de los Maous vendrá — La arrogancia en su voz era audible — Solo tengo que matar a las herederas del clan Gremory y Sitri para iniciar una nueva guerra.

Sin embargo Rias no respondió, parecía estar concentrando toda su energía para un uso futuro que requeriría mucha concentración.

— Mientras el tiempo pasa porque mejor no juegan con mis queridas mascotas — Varios círculos de invocación se crearon uno tras otro en el patio de la academia.

De todos ellos salieron enormes vestías de más de 10 metros de altura.

Su apariencia pertenecía a un perro negro pero con la única diferencia que estos poseían tres cabezas en lugar de una, además que los largos y filosos colmillos no transmitían buena vibra.

¡ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

El rugido que cada uno produjo fue tan fuerte que hiso estremecer el suelo de toda la academia.

— ¡Cerbero! — Dijo Akeno con preocupación — Una criatura mitológica perteneciente a la religión Griega o como muchos la conocen el perro guardián del Infierno.

— Esos perros pertenecen al Dios Hades — Hablo el castaño extrañado — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

[Boost]

El sonido proveniente del [Boosted Gear] salió a relucir.

— Entonces vendrás tu Rias Gremory o será mi estimado… — El Cadre giro su vista hacía la del castaño — Allen Walker.

Todos los miembros del salón del club de lo oculto dejaron de moverse y empezaron a verlo fijamente.

Issei sabía porque tenían esa mirada.

Allen Walker es un nombre muy conocido por muchos Demonios ya que es uno de los dos portadores masculinos de la [Excálibur]

— Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y Asia — Las llamo Issei con seriedad — Son libres de preguntarme cualquier cosa más tarde, pero ahora, es mejor que estamos atentos por si ocurre algo.

Las tres jóvenes lo miraron dudosa, Asia con menos sorpresa ya que como anteriormente era Exorcista no le parecía tan malo que el castaño lo fuese, ella jamás vio a Allen Walker en personas por lo que no sabía que Issei Hyodo fuera esa persona.

— Issei-san, yo confió plenamente en Issei-san — Asia unió ambas manos y miro al castaño con sinceridad — Ya que Issei-san es la persona más importante que tengo es mi deber confiar en él.

Esa sinceridad fue contagiada por las dos jóvenes.

— Asia-sempai tiene razón, Issei-sempai es un pervertido pero también es amble — Concordó Koneko levemente sonriendo.

— Ara-Ara, tal parece que el Ángel Caído quiere hacernos dudar de nuestro compañero — Los ojos violetas de Akeno miraron fríamente al Cadre con mucho odio — Su raza siempre ha sido igual de despreciable.

Pero, mientras dijo esas últimas palabras inconscientemente tomo con fuerza su brazo izquierdo el cual temblaba levemente.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

— Buenos compañeros Allen-kun, parece que no te darán la espalda — Admito el Cadre — Vallan mis lindas mascotas.

Akeno cambio su vestuario al de sacerdotisa.

Koneko ajusto sus guantes.

Asia tomo distancias ya que su función era de apoyo.

Sin perder tiempo el club de investigación de los oculto inicio a combatir con los Cerberos.

Akeno atacaba desde el cielo utilizando truenos creados con su magia.

Koneko saltaba e impacta fuertes golpes a los perros del Infierno, su fuerza era suficiente para hacerlos retroceder.

[Transfer]

Nadie esperaba lo que había sucedió.

Issei Hyodo había utilizado una de las habilidades que poseía como actual Sekiryuutei la cual era transferirle el poder a cualquier persona o personas que el eligiese.

Desde que la batalla inicio estuvo almacenando energía y ahora esa energía fue a los cuerpos de Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojo y Asia Argento.

La [Reina] y [Torre] del grupo Gremory continuaron sus ataques ya que ahora poseían mucha más energía que antes.

Un Cerbero paso corriendo a donde Asia Argento estaba parada, Issei vio como el enorme perro quería atacar a su compañera pero aun así no se movió. Es más, solo sonrió.

— Te tardaste en venir — Dijo el castaño viendo como una Espada Demoniaca perforaba una de las piernas del Cerbero que quería atacar a Asia.

— Kiba-san — Asia monstro alivio al ver cerca de ella a su compañero — Que bueno que está bien.

El aullido de dolor de otro Cerbero se escuchó cerca y para sorpresa de todos, la responsable fue la peli azul Exorcista portadora de una [Excálibur]

— He venido a ayudar — Dijo Xenovia aterrizando en el suelo con su espada en mano.

Kiba monstro odio al ver con sus claros ojos la figura de un anciano.

—Balba Galilei. Soy un superviviente del Proyecto Espada Sagrada. No. Yo soy el que fue muerto por ti, para ser más precisos. He continuado viviendo siendo reencarnado en un Demonio.

Kiba dijo con calma a Balba. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de llamas de odio.

— El superviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para conocerlo en un país del lejano oriente como este. Siento que fue el destino — Rio Balba con descaro — Ya ves. Me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que aparecen hasta en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de [Excálibur] desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que no podía usar a [Excálibur] me deprimí — El anciano monstro melancolía en su mirar — Admiraba a aquellos que podían empuñarlas, porque yo no podía. Esa sensación se hizo tan poderosa que empecé un experimento para crear gente que pudiera utilizarlas. Luego fue completada. Es gracias a usted y a los demás.

Kiba apretaba cada vez más su Espada Demoniaca.

— Me di cuenta de que no era un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar las Espadas Sagradas. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos tenían los elementos, pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para empuñar la [Excálibur]. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y reunirlos?

— Ya veo. Ahora lo entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es... — Tal parece que Xenovia entendió perfectamente la explicación de Balba.

— Así es, la espada sagrada que lleva esa chica. Sacamos todos los elementos santos y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esto — Balba sacó un orbe que estaba dando una luz. Era un orbe brillante de luz Santa.

— Con esto, la investigación sobre los usuarios con Espadas Sagradas mejoró. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Al mirarte, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. ¿Él me hizo quedar como un criminal y este es el resultado? Bueno, es ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si se toman los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, creo que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Esa parte sólo le haría más humano que yo.

Esa era la verdad, para crear usuarios de Espadas Sagradas artificiales se tenía que llevar a cabo un sacrificio.

— Pero siempre nacen personas bendecidas por Dios — Balba miro a Issei con envidia — Allen Walker es un portador natural de la [Excálibur] y además es el actual Sekiryuutei, personas que nacieron con tanta suerte y bendiciones de verdad las odio.

— ¿Mataste a mis compañeros y sacaste los elementos necesarios para empuñar las Espadas Sagradas? — Kiba le pregunto a Balba con su voz llena de instinto asesino.

— Eso es correcto. Esta esfera es de esa época. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed, sin embargo. Este es el último.

— ¡Hyajajajaja! ¡Los otros chicos, además de mí, murieron porque sus cuerpos no se pudieron sincronizar con los elementos! Si lo pienso de esa manera, eso me hace especial.

— Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y experimentos? — Las manos de Kiba temblaban pero no de miedo sino de rabia.

— Si dices eso, entonces te voy a dar este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que es posible producir en masa en el entorno adecuado. En primer lugar, voy a destruir esta ciudad con Kokabiel. Y entonces, voy a recoger las legendarias Espadas Sagradas guardadas alrededor del mundo. Entonces voy a producir en masa usuarios de espadas sagradas y empezaré una guerra contra Michael y el Vaticano con las [Excálibur] combinadas. Les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los tontos ángeles y sus seguidores, que me han condenado.

Balba le lanzo el orbe de luz a Kiba, en estos momentos ese orbe no representa nada para Balba, para él es poca cosa.

A unos metros de distancia los Exorcista del Sekiryuutei.

— Issei-sama — Le Fay regreso a la academia junto a sus compañeras — Hemos regresado.

Issei asintió.

— Sentí como alguien saco sus alitas blancas sin permiso — Irina rio nerviosa y se ocultó detrás de Ravel — No importa, Le Fay sé que no es el momento adecuado pero investigaste a Kiba tal cual como te lo pedí ¿Cierto?

La rubia Pendragon asintió.

Hace unos días cuando Rias le contó a Issei el pasado de Kiba, el castaño le pidió a su primera Exorcista investigar a Yuto Kiba por si ocurría una repentina traición de su parte.

Issei sospechaba que Kiba hacía algo con el dinero que ganaba como siervo del clan Gremory ya que luego que el dinero era depositado salía inmediatamente de su cuenta bancaria. El castaño no quería desconfiar de Kiba pero tenía que admitir que sonaba sospechoso.

Pero cuando Le Fay le conto a donde paraba el dinero luego de que ella personalmente lo investigara el castaño solo pudo sonreír con honestidad. Casi el 90% de sus ingresos el rubio Gremory los donaba a un orfanato pobre ubicado en la parte más humilde del Inframundo y el solo se quedaba con lo necesario para sus gastos.

— Todo el mundo... — La voz de Kiba saco de sus pensamientos al castaño.

Kiba estaba inclinado en el suelo mientras sostenía el orbe de luz con tristeza, dolor y cariño.

Había una lágrima en la mejilla de Kiba. Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba sostenía, todo lugar empezó a iluminarse. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y con el tiempo cubrieron todo el campo de la escuela. Desde el suelo había luces que salían y se empezaron a formar una figura. Entonces, se moldearon de forma adecuada. Tomó la forma de personas. Había chicos y chicas que las luces azuladas y rodeaban Kiba.

— Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hacen que aparezcan los espíritus dentro de las esferas — Dijo Akeno viendo la escena fijamente.

Todas las figuras miraron a Kiba con una expresión cariño y tristeza.

— Todo el mundo… yo… yo…

Todos los presentes lo entendieron.

Esos chicos y chicas fueron los compañeros de Kiba que perecieron en el proyecto hace años.

— Yo siempre... siempre pensé en ello. ¿Estuvo bien ser el único que sobrevivió? Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo. Había quienes querían vivir más que yo ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tiene una vida pacífica?

Entonces el espíritu de una chica se acercó a Kiba y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.

— No te preocupes por nosotros. Estás vivo por lo menos — Dijo la chica espíritu a Kiba.

Los demás espíritus junto a ella empezaron a mover sus labios al mismo tiempo a un ritmo fijo, todos ellos estaban cantando.

— El Canto Sagrado… — Murmuró Asia al lado de Issei.

Kiba siguió llorando y se unió a sus fallecidos compañeros en el Canto Sagrado.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar azul y blanco. Las luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kiba en el centro.

¡No éramos sólo el bien!

¡No teníamos suficientes elementos para manejar las Espadas Sagradas!

¡Pero!... ¡Estará bien si estamos juntos…!

¡Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas!

¡No tengas miedo!

¡Incluso si Dios está mirando!

¡Nuestros corazones estarán siempre!

¡UNIDOS!

Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó sobre el cuerpo entero de Kiba.

— [Socio] — La voz de Ddraig sono en la mente de Issei — [Ese chico lo ha conseguido]

— Lo sé — Respondió Issei — Kiba poseía todas las actitudes para alcanzarlo pero aun así no podía — Issei miro el cuerpo brillante de Kiba — Lo único que necesitaba era perdonar y aceptar todos sus sentimientos.

— Pero no es que todo esté resuelto — Kiba miro a Balba y a la [Excálibur] que había terminado de fusionarse.

— Freed toma la nueva [Excálibur] y acaba con ese sucio Demonio — Balba señalo su nueva y más poderosa creación.

— ¡Okey! Ya voy viejo Balba — Freed sostuvo la nueva [Excálibur] y de un solo empujón la saco del suelo — Ajajaja, ahora tengo a la [Excálibur] más fuerte de todas.

Un leve temblor fue sentido por todos.

— El hechizo para crear la nueva [Excálibur] estaba conectado a la tierra y dentro de 20 minutos toda la ciudad será destruida — Informo Balba — La única forma de ganar es derrotando a Kokabiel-sama lo cual es imposible para ustedes.

— ¡KIBA! — Lo llamo con fuerza el castaño para obtener su atención — Ahora Le Fay.

La maga asintió y mediante un hechizo de magia hiso aparecer frente a ellos en un holograma la imagen donde salían varios niños.

Kiba los vio y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esos niños pertenecían al orfanato al cual donaba casi el 90% de sus ingresos como [Caballero] de Rias Gremory.

— No solo pelees por nosotros, perdiste a tus compañeros en el pasado pero ahora tienes nuevo — Issei señalo el holograma — A partir de ahora protege por siempre las sonrisa de esos niños.

— Issei-kun — Murmuro el rubio conmovido — Tienes razón, peleare por mis compañeros, por esos niños a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué es esa mirada? — Freed agito su Espada Sagrada de un lado a otro — ¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas cantando de alegría con el fantasma-chan. Eres realmente una molestia. Eres totalmente lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo escucharla me pone la piel de gallina! No quiero oír más. ¡Estoy totalmente en mi límite! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos y calmarme! ¡Con esta última [Excálibur] que se ha fusionado con las otras tres!

— ¡Me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! [Sword Brith]

[Balance Breaker]

[Sword of the Betrayer]

La nueva Espada de Kiba era diferente a las anteriores.

El filo negro de su hoja que poseía detalles blancos, un poder que nadie había usado desde la creación.

Yuto Kiba obtuvo la Espada Sacro-Demoniaca, su nuevo poder, un poder que fusiona la luz y la oscuridad.

— Esta Espada Sacro-Demoniaca posee los sentimientos de mis fallecidos compañeros y con ella labrare el futuro de mis nuevos compañeros — Kiba desapareció a una alta velocidad y reapareció detrás de Freed — Terminare con esa Espada corrompida que posees.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo está golpeando? Se supone que es la Espada Sagrada-sama sin igual, ¿no es así? ¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas de ser la última espada? — Freed no lograba entender porque el arma que creyó superior no podía hacerle ni un solo rasguño a Kiba.

Con un choque de espadas Kiba hiso retroceder a Freed.

— Sí. Mantenlo allí de esa manera — Dijo Xenovia dejando su Espada Sagrada clavada en el suelo — San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Saint Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz.

El espacio al lado de Xenovia comenzó a distorsionarse y de ella salió una Espada que era sostenida por cadenas.

— En el nombre de los santos a los que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarte hoy — Xenovia jalo de golpe la Espada y rompió todas la cadenas que la aprisionaban — [Durandal]

[Durandal] es una Espada Sagrada tan famosa que posee la misma fama que su hermana [Excálibur]

— [Durandal] no eras una usuaria de la [Excálibur] — Pregunto Balba sorprendido — ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

No solo Balba, incluso Kokabiel no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a [Durandal] y también la Espada Sacro-Demoniaca de Kiba.

— Mal. Yo era originalmente la portadora de Durandal. También fui elegida como la titular de la [Excálibur] Eso es todo.

— ¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda manejar [Durandal]!

— Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho una persona que pueda manejar a [Durandal] artificialmente.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— A diferencia de aquellos que usan las Espadas Sagradas artificialmente, yo soy una poseedora nata.

— [Durandal] es una espada que causa estragos más allá de lo que la gente pueda imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me escucha casi todo el tiempo. Es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su usuaria, paso un mal rato con ella. Ahora, Freed Zelzan. Gracias a ti, podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre [Excálibur] y [Durandal]. En este momento, estoy temblando de placer. ¿No te mueras de un solo golpe, bien? ¡Por lo menos utiliza la [Excálibur] al máximo!

La hoja de Durandal comenzó a emitir más aura sagrada que la [Excálibur] de Freed.

— ¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¡Eres una maldita! ¡No necesito nada de eso para este entorno! — Grito Freed lanzándose sobre Xenovia.

Pero con un solo golpe de la Espada Sagrada [Durandal] la [Excálibur] de Freed perdió la punta de su hoja.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hablas realmente en serio? ¿La legendaria [Excálibur] se rompió en pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Kaaaa! ¿Fue un error el usar algo que se rompió desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La locura de la Iglesia. ¡Yo quiero crecer, sabiendo algo de eso!

Ahora terminare con esto — Xenovia estaba dispuesta a acabar con Freed pero el rubio Gremory se le interpuso.

— Lo siento pero… — Kiba se interpuso entre Freed y Xenovia — El último golpe quiero tener el placer de hacerlo.

La Espada Sacro-Demoniaca de Kiba aumento radicalmente su aura y choco contra la [Excálibur] de Freed.

Un sonido demoledor superficial hizo eco. El sonido de la [Excálibur] que se desmorona

— ¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado a [Excálibur] — Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Para el la pesadilla que lo persiguió durante años por fin había terminado, ya era libre de su pasado.

— ¿Ho?... ¿Espada Sagrada Demoniaca...? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar... — Balba miraba con locura la nueva Espada del rubio Gremory — ¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Santo y demoníaco. ¡Será una explicación, si los seres que representan ambos se desequilibran! Entonces no sólo el Rey Demonio sino Dios también...

Sin embargo el anciano callo.

Una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba terminando en el acto con su vida.

— Balba. Fuiste de provecho. El hecho de que llegaste a esa conclusión lo demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio.

— Cierra la boca de una sola vez — Rias la cual había estado callada todo ese tiempo decidió intervenir — Tantas palabras estúpidas de tu parte me terminaron de hartar.

— Sabes Rias-ojousama todo lo que hemos estado haciendo en esta academia está siendo visto por muchas personas — Kokabiel señalo el cielo y entonces por primera vez el club de investigación de lo oculto se dio cuenta como docenas de murciélagos volaban de un lado a otro — Esos animalitos son robot que han estado transmitiendo en vivo nuestro pequeño encuentro.

— Quieres decir que el Inframundo, el Cielo y quien sabe más ha estado viendo todo — Pregunto Issei mirando a Kokabiel — Este era tu plan ¿Cierto?

— Acertaste Allen-kun, lastimosamente solo pueden ver pero no oír lo que hablamos pero esa son pequeñeces — Dijo Kokabiel mirando al suelo donde estaban sus contrincantes — Freed escapo y por lo visto mis aliados fueron eliminados por los tuyus, eres de temer Allen-kun.

— Y ahora, ¿Qué planeas hacer? — Pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

— Si te mato a ti y a las hermanas de Sirzechs y Serafall la guerra iniciara definitivamente — Las palabras de Kokabiel confirmaban que no estaba bromeando — ¿Qué inicie la batalla Allen-kun?

Issei alzo su [Boosted Gear] dispuesto a volar y atacar al Cadre pero una mano que cayó sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

— Rias… — Murmuro el chico extraño — ¿Qué pasa?

Al estar la pelirroja tocando su hombro el chico pudo darse cuenta como la energía de su prometida estaba en un perfecto equilibrio, debido a eso entendió porque estuvo tan callada tanto tiempo, ella estaba equilibrando por completo su flujo de energía.

— ¿Qué vas a ser Rias-ojousama? — Pregunto Kokabiel con arrogancia.

— Hiciste sufrir a mis siervos, heriste a mi familia solo para iniciar una estúpida guerra — El aura carmesí que cubría el cuerpo de Rias hiso elevar levemente su cabello — Entiendo que Ise quiera pelear contigo, pero… — La heredera del clan Gremory saco de su falda seis talismanes que brillaban levemente — Como [Rey] de todos yo voy a enfrentarte primero.

Kokabiel poso su mirada sobre los talismanes.

Una peligrosa sonrisa adorno su rostro, tal parece que el Cadre sabia la función de cada uno.

— Entonces te espero… — Kokabiel abrió sus brazos entusiasmado — Princesa De La Ruina Carmesí.

[Enchanted Gear]

Los seis talismanes acudieron a su llamado y levitaron solos en el aire y el brillo que aumento dio a entender que estaban por iniciar su función.

La batalla final contra el Ángel Caído Kokabiel había iniciado.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 16 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Este capítulo estuvo repleto de pura acción tal cual lo prometí en el capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Los Exorcista del Sekiryuutei eliminaron a los aliados de Kokabiel, admitamos que ellos se habían enfrentado a enemigos más fuertes que unos simple Caídos de cuatro pares de alas.**_

 _ **Además recuerden que aunque Kokabiel superara a esos Caídos solo por un par más el nivel es colosal ya que según lo dijo Azazel en una oportunidad un Cadre posee mucho más poder que varios Ángel Caídos de cuatro pares de alas juntos.**_

 _ **Kiba se redimió por completo y los niños que nombre en los primeros capítulos de fanfic volvieron a salir pero solo como hologramas pero aun así ayudaron al buen Kiba.**_

 _ **¿Qué les parecieron las peleas de Le Fay, Ravel e Irina?**_

 _ **Siento que las escribí muy bien y espero que a todos les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Irina ya es un Ángel, ¿Pero quién la habrá Angelizado?**_

 _ **Posibilidades… posibilidades…**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo Rias se enfrentara a Kokabiel usando encantamientos clase A dejados por la progenitora del castaño, cuando se descubra de donde proviene esa mujer ninguno lo vera venir.**_

 _ **Issei mientras tanto solo vera a su pelirroja darse madrasos contra el Cadre loco por las batallas y no se preocupen que esa pelea será increíble.**_

 _ **Estoy pensando en incluir el primer arco de D Gray Man luego de este y después vendría siendo la pelea de Issei contra Vali, ustedes que dicen, quiero hacerlo para variar la típica rutina pero si ustedes no lo desean puedo resistir de esa idea.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¡COMENTEN MUCHO QUE DISFRUTO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS E IDEAS POR FAVOR!**_

 _ **Como saben siempre les digo que tomo todos sus comentarios en serio y disfruto mucho leerlos así que por favor no sean mezquinos y escríbanme que eso me motiva a seguir con el fanfic y sobretodo escribir mucho más rápido.**_

 _ **Véase de donde se vea ustedes salen ganando amigos míos.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Gracias por el buen comentario amigo mío, ya sabes, si tienes preguntas hazlas que yo con mucho gusto las responderé.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **En la novela ligera hemos podido ver como Kiba supera a Xenovia tanto en técnica como habilidad y además ha conseguido muchas más Espadas que usar, en mi fanfic Kiba tendrá buen papel ya que ese personaje tiene por donde ser explotado, el primer arco mi buen amigo será protagonizado por Road, ya verás cómo lo hago, sobre la búsqueda del General vendrá luego del de Loki.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Jajaja, apuesto que nadie lo ha averiguado (nótese el sarcasmo) pero saldrá pronto en este mismo arco así que esperen, para ser precisos saldré en el próximo capítulo amigos.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Tienes razón, además este capítulo fue pura acción que espero te haya gustado, el plan de Issei pudiste verlo aunque falta ver con quien fue a hablar porque el pinche autor ósea yo siempre los deja a todos con duda.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Me alegro amigo, auqui está el capítulo.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Me alaga tu comentario amigo, espero que te siga gustando y además espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Issei ya ayudo a Kiba como lo vimos hoy y además Le Fay y Ravel se podría decir que ganaron fácil o también que las rubias habían pasado por muchos más rivales y los Caídos se confiaron, un ejemplo Ravel fue entrenada por un verdadero Fénix, además Irina es un Ángel aunque no dije cuando sucedió eso, lo diré luego.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Gracias y espero que sí, aunque abecés vemos como los Japo buenos para nada les gusta el Yaoi así que no sería raro que aceptaran la basura que Toei está sacando.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Buen amigo esto es un fanfic y para que mi trama quedara bien con D Gray Man tuve que cambiar algunas cosas sobre esto y aquello, pero te equivocas en algo porque hay Dragones que nacen en las novelas ligeras pero son pequeñeces, agradezco que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero seguir contando con tu comentario.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Gracias a ti por leerlo y aquí esta este que espero que también te guste.**_

 _ **Falta poco para que el Tomo III que por cierto ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora termine y venga D Gray Man, por cierto el final de este Tomo no se lo esperaran y eso lo juro por Dios.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo III**_

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

La Aprendiz De Onmyouji

 _ **Parte I**_

— ¡Enfréntame!... ¡Kokabiel! — Aquella declaración fue dicha por la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer.

No estaba bromeando ni mucho menos jugando.

Los seis talismanes que levitaban cerca de ella lo confirmaban, la pelirroja de ojos zafiros estaba dispuesta a encarar al Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

[Enchanted Gear] es una habilidad o capacidad que actualmente solo una mujer humana podía hacer, los talismanes que usan los Exorcistas Japoneses o como son llamados Onmyouji poseen poderes especiales que le otorgan al cuerpo del usuario un incremento de poder.

Muchos Onmyouji pueden usar dos o tres talismanes, pero usar seis a la vez se podría considerar suicidio ya que desgastaba rápidamente la resistencia del cuerpo y te dejaba completamente agotado.

El cabello rojo carmesí que poseía la heredera del clan Gremory levitaba producto de la precisión de su misma aura Demoniaca.

Ya había recitado en encantamiento, Rias no podía dar vuelta atrás.

El Ángel Caído Kokabiel siguió sentado en su silla en el cielo, sus ojos oscuros le mostraban cada una de las acciones de la heredera Gremory.

El Cadre sabía que función poseía cada uno de esos talismanes, no era la primera vez que peleaba contra un Onmyouji, pero si era la primera vez que veía a alguien usar seis talismanes a la vez.

[Shigan Shishi]

El primer talismán reacciono a su llamado.

[Shigan Shishi] es un encantamiento que se encuentra en ambos brazos del usuario, esta habilidad mejora la fuerza para el combate.

[Hitten Shunkyaku]

El segundo talismán reacciono.

[Hitten Shunkyaku] es un encantamiento que se localiza en sus piernas, esta habilidad le otorga al usuario un aumento increíble de velocidad.

Mediante el sonido fino de un flash la segunda hija de los actuales patriarcas del clan Gremory desapareció de su ubicación.

El sequio de la pelirroja e inclusive el castaño y sus Exorcistas mostraron asombro y sorpresa por el aumento desmesurado de velocidad.

El Cadre sonrió divertido.

Abrió una de las alas negras de su lado izquierdo y nuevamente para asombro de los espectadores el ala de Kokabiel impacto contra el brazo de la pelirroja que en esos momentos poseía el [Shigan Shishi] activado lo cual aumentaba su fuerza física.

— Jamás pensé que el día que un Demonio usara encantamientos de Onmyouji llegaría — Posando su vista sobre su actual enemigo — Que ironía de la vida, en el pasado tu raza peleo a muerte con los Exorcistas y ahora una princesa está comprometida con uno de ellos — Aplicando fuerza sobre su ala, haciendo retroceder a la joven de ojos zafiro — Rias Gremory, Allen Walker y sus Exorcistas, todos ustedes son novatos con mucho potencial.

Kokabiel sonrió gustoso y continúo sentado en su silla.

Según lo podían ver los demás el Cadre no consideraría a la pelirroja su igual a menos que lograra levantarlo de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentado.

— Tus palabras y acciones hacen que sienta un sabor agridulce, sinceramente eres alguien extraño — Rias había sacado sus alas para mantenerse flotando en el aire — Allen me hablo mucho sobre ti, me conto también sobre los acontecimientos en donde se vieron envueltos — El tercer talismán se ilumino más que los otros dando a entender que estaba por activarse — Pero, esa confianza que posees… podría apuñalarte Kokabiel.

— Entonces demuéstrame… — Kokabiel elevo su brazo creando al instante en cuestión de segundos más de dos docenas de lanzas de luz de tamaño medio — Que tus afirmaciones no son solo palabras.

Las lanzas del Cadre salieron disparadas con fuerza hacía la pelirroja.

[Raisai Senkan]

El tercer talismán se activó y a diferencia de los demás no se pegó al cuerpo de la pelirroja sino que formo un objeto sólido que Rias coloco en su rostro.

El [Raisai Senkan] es un encantamiento que forma una máscara de zorro la cual le permite al portador mejorar su visión y ver los ataques que les son lanzados en menor tiempo, se podría decir que casi lo ven en cámara lenta o velocidad media alta.

Rias uso ese encantamiento para esquivar todas las lanzas de luz hecha por el Cadre, ella sabía que si no hubiera usado ese encantamiento ese ataque la abría dañado a gran escala.

Kokabiel podía ser un lunático a la hora de combatir pero su nivel y fuerza representaban que el nivel de Cadre no era solo de adorno.

La heredera del clan Gremory ahora poseía sobre su envidiable rostro una bella mascara que se asemejaba un poco a la cabeza de un zorro, los espacios que le permitían ver poseía un resaltante brillo azul que representaba la visión cinética.

— Esa mascara es curiosa — Kokabiel monstro intriga — Los dos encantamientos que usaste los conocía pero esa mascara solo la poseen los miembros de aquella familia de nobles — Comento Kokabiel viendo cada detalle de la máscara de zorro que ahora cubría el rostro de Rias — ¿Quién te enseño los encantamientos?

La mirada oscura del Ángel Caído mostraba seriedad.

Había algún misterio oculto detrás de la máscara de zorro.

— ¿Por qué tendría que decirle esa información a alguien como tú? — La voz de Rias se escuchaba un poco distorsionada, posiblemente era un efecto secundario de la máscara que cubría su bello rostro — ¿No me digas que esta mascara te asusta Kokabiel?

— Rias-ojousama acasos esas palabras fueron una broma de su parte, aun no la considero una igual y lo sabe —Kokabiel sonrió con arrogancia — Ni siquiera has podido lograr levantarme de esta silla, por cómo van las cosas no creo que puedas hacer mucho, quizás… solo eres una copia de tu hermano mayor.

Nadie pudo verlo debido a que la máscara lo impedía, pero detrás de ella los ojos zafiros de la chica se afilaron con molestia.

Rias Gremory adoraba y admiraba a su hermano mayor Sirzechs Gremory y ahora Lucifer, pero que su hermano mayor creciera tanto hiso que ella quedara en el olvido de su propia casa y debido a las palabras del Cadre no pudo evitar pensar en escenas de su propio pasado.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _Rias-ojousama es muy perspectiva — Un noble del Inframundo felicito a la segunda hija de los Gremory — Tanto Lord Gremory como Lady Gremory deben estar orgullosos de usted._

 _Desde niña siempre tuvo que asistir a diferentes fiestas políticas, originalmente seria su hermano mayor el que tendría que ir pero como renuncio a su apellido al ser ascendido a Maou ahora era ella la heredera de su familia y por lo tanto era su deber estar allí presente._

— _Agradezco sus palabras — Rias se inclinó levemente en señal de educación ante el noble — Mis padres están esperándolo a usted y su familia, esperamos que esta fiesta sea de su completo agrado mi Lord._

— _Además de hermosa es educada y refinada, Sirzechs-sama debe estar feliz que su hermana menor siga sus pasos — Esas palabras molestaron levemente a la pelirroja._

 _¿Por qué siempre la comparaban con su hermano mayor?_

 _¿Qué poseía Sirzechs Lucifer que ella no adquiriría en un futuro cercano?_

 _Desde niña estudio el doble para sobresalir, se esforzaba inclusive el triple en cada tarea que le imponían sus padres y en ningún momento replico ante tales órdenes._

 _Rias solo quería una cosa._

 _La pelirroja deseaba que las personas la vieran no como la heredera del clan Gremory o la hermana menor del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, ella quería ser vista como Rias y no como Rias Gremory._

 _Ese era el pequeño capricho que poseía de niña, un capricho que siguió conservando aun durante su desarrollo, pero jamás tuvo el valor de decirlo en voz alta ya que podría avergonzar a su clan y eso sería una ofensa imperdonable para ellos._

 _Una mujer en el Inframundo era considerada solo una ficha de intercambio político y eso ella lo supo desde una temprana edad._

 _Sin importar cuanto sobresaliera siempre seria vista por el consejo de ancianos del Inframundo como un simple pedazo de carne del cual podrían aprovecharse en un futuro cercano._

 _Su hermano mayor y Serafall junto a los nuevos Maous se esforzaban día tras día para cambiar esa forma de ser del Inframundo, pero era una tarea difícil ya que esa forma tenia activa miles de años._

 _No era algo que se podía cambiar de un día a otro._

 _Se necesitaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para que las personas cambiaran._

 _En un futuro muchas princesas podrían tener mayor valor del cual gozaban las actuales, pero Rias sabía que ese no era su caso ya que para su desgracia ella había nacido en la época donde aún existía la desigualdad de género._

— _Entonces está decidido — Un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos zafiro hablo con seriedad — Tu hija menor se casara con mi tercer hijo en unos años._

— _Es un trato entonces, estoy seguro que esta unión será beneficiosa para ambas familias — Dijo un hombre de largo cabello carmesí estrechando su mano con la del rubio — Le notificare a Rias lo antes posible los actuales sucesos._

 _Y así fue._

 _Rias Gremory llevaba solo unos días de haber arribado al mundo humano cuando se le informo sobre la noticia de su repentino compromiso._

— _¿Por qué decidieron eso sin preguntarme? — Por el tono de voz que poseía la pelirroja se podía saber que estaba molesta — Otou-sama pudo consultarme sobre esto, acaso mi opinión no cuenta Grayfia._

 _La nombrada Grayfia miro a un lado con tristeza._

 _La maid de cabello plateado fue la designada para comunicarle a la heredera del clan Gremory su compromiso con el tercer hijo de los Phoenix._

 _Rias entiendo todo al ver la mirada de la mujer que consideraba su Onee-sama._

 _A pesar de que se esforzó todo fue inútil, el miedo que poseía desde niña se hiso realidad después de todo, sin consultarle nada su destino fue puesto bajo llave por su propia familia._

— _Ya veo, para ellos solo soy una pieza de intercambio — Su voz sonaba apagada — Lo sabía desde siempre, las mujeres solo somos vistas como objetos con el cual los hombres pueden des estresarse._

 _Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior._

— _Rias-ojousama, eso es… — Grayfia callo al ver la mirada de tristeza que además poseía lagrimas almacenadas en los ojos de su hermanita — Yo…_

 _Grayfia no pudo decir nada más._

 _Las palabras sobraban y la maid peli plateada lo sabía._

 _Fue por eso que no pudo detener a Rias cuando salió sin ver hacia afuera del salón, estaba lloviendo en esos momentos pero eso no le importo a la pelirroja._

 _Fue así como llego al puente que marco su destino._

 _El lugar en donde conoció al hombre que robo su corazón._

" _Te amo Rias"_

 _Esas palabras fueron dichas con pura sinceridad de parte del castaño._

 _Tuvo que pasar por todas esas cosas para lograr lo que hoy poseía._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Comenzó a respirar para calmar sus emociones.

Por unos momentos casi cae en la provocación que quería lograr el Cadre. Kokabiel sabía la vida que llevaban las princesas del Inframundo y no dudo un momento en aprovecharse de eso para intentar desesperarlas.

— Tienes razón en algo, soy considerada una copia de mi Onii-sama, es frustrante saber que solo representas eso para la tierra en donde naciste ¿Cierto? — Tal parece que Rias logro tranquilizar sus emociones — Pero en algo te equivocas Kokabiel, si crees que mi destino solo me trajo desdichas estas terriblemente errado — Rias miro el maravilloso sequio que había formado y además al grupo de Exorcistas que poseía el hombre que amaba — Cada sacrificio te otorga algo mejor y eso no voy a negarlo, para obtener algo hay que dar algo a cambio, yo… puedo considerarme afortunada por poseerlos a todos ellos.

Kokabiel alzo una de sus cejas.

Si había algo que detestaba era el romanticismo.

— Esa es tu respuesta — La pelirroja asintió con seguridad — Entonces perece con ella.

En solo un segundo una enorme lanza de luz que sobrepasaba con facilidad a las anteriores se creó arriba del Ángel Caído.

Sin esperar alguna orden la misma lanza se lanzó por si sola hacía Rias.

Abajo entre los espectadores Issei tuvo que ser sostenido por sus Exorcistas para no entrar al campo de batalla sin permiso.

[Gaihou Gara]

El cuarto talismán entro en escena.

La habilidad de ese encantamiento es que mejora la defensa del usuario permitiéndole resistir ataques que normalmente acabarían con su existencia.

"BOOM"

La explosión generada por el ataque del Ángel Caído nivel Cadre llego a odios de todos y los espectadores que lo veían a través de sus respectivas bases fueron testigos también de ese suceso.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

Venelana Gremory en compañía de su nieto veían los sucesos que ocurrían en la ciudad de Kuoh ubicada en el mundo humano.

Hace poco fue puesta la luz roja en el Inframundo por si una posible guerra entre facciones estallaba, todo Demonio sin importar su clase o rango tenía estrictamente prohibido salir del Inframundo o seria catalogado como traidor.

Fue una sorpresa para todos los Demonios cuando se dieron cuenta que los sucesos estaban siendo transmitidos en vivo en las diferentes facciones, no duraron mucho en descubrir que esa treta fue hecha por Kokabiel para que todos vieran como el inicio de una nueva guerra iniciaba.

Venelana quería ir y ayudar a su hija, su linda bebe que era solo una adolecente y no debía involucrarse en el mundo de los adultos ahora peleaba contra uno de los líderes de Grigori.

La castaña hija de los Bael obtuvo la duda de donde su hija había aprendido a usar poderes de Onmyouji, pero con rapidez negó esos pensamientos, en esos momentos no era importante.

Su princesa estaba combatiendo contra un oponente que la superaba en poder y experiencia.

Cuando la gigantesca lanza de luz impacto contra ella Venelana ahogo un grito de desesperación y por sus mejillas las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar con rapidez.

No quería ver como su hija peligraba solo por proteger una ciudad.

Airi la cual estaba detrás de Lady Gremory camino lentamente sin llamar la atención y se adentró en los pasillos del castillo Gremory.

Había un 75% de probabilidades que una guerra iniciara.

— Entonces llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo — Una voz masculina detuvo a la rubia de mechones carmesí — Después de todo nos parecemos un poco ¿Verdad?

Airi volteo para toparse con la figura de Lord Gremory y asintió a sus palabras.

— Prepárate por si algo ocurre, ya sabes que hacer — Lord Gremory camino para llegar junto a su esposa, en esos momentos tenía que estar a su lado.

Airi quedo meditando con cuidado las palabras dichas por el actual Lord de la familia Gremory.

Llevo sus manos al pecho.

— Espero que todo salga bien — La rubia de mechones carmesí esperaba esperanzada que ocurriese un milagro y que la guerra no estallara.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¡Lo mato! — El hielo cubría el piso donde la pelinegra estaba parada — ¡Juro que lo mato!

Serafall Leviathan no pudo ocultar sus emociones y congelo en un microsegundo todo el piso del salón donde estaba ella en compañía de Sirzechs Lucifer y la maid Grayfia.

El solo pensar que ese Ángel Caído le pusiera un dedo encima a su preciada hermana menor hacía que las ganas de extinguir a esa facción adornaran su mente.

La única razón por la cual no había roto la luz roja era porque Issei Hyodo se encontraba en Kuoh junto a su hermana menor, ella sabía que el castaño intervendría si algo ocurría.

Aparte del [Boosted Gear] Issei poseía algo alojado en su brazo izquierdo y ella fue la primera en verlo, solo por eso no bajaba al mundo humano y traicionaba a su propia tierra al hacerlo.

Sirzechs no estaba en mejor condición que su compañera.

A pesar que poseía una pose seria con el solo hecho de pararse a 10 metros de él una persona se daría cuenta como el Maou luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el poder de la destrucción no destruyera todo el lugar solo por la furia que poseía.

Grayfia intentaba calmarlo pero aun así ella sabía que por más irónico que sonara solo un milagro mantendría a su jefe en la silla donde estaba sentado.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Bael**_

Sairaorg Bael es un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y compleción musculosa bien definida y además es el actual heredero del clan Bael o como también es conocido el clan del Rey.

El joven peligro veía desde su castillo la batalla que libraba el sequio de Rias Gremory contra el Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

Sairaorg es primo de Rias y Sirzechs por parte paterna, su padre es un Bael y Venelana es su hermana lo cual hacía que Rias y Sirzechs fueran sus primeros.

El joven Bael se maldecía así mismo, ver combatir a su prima contra esa clase de oponente le hacía plantearse que al estar hay parado solo era un inútil, Sairaorg Bael es considerado el Demonio joven más fuerte de la generación actual del Inframundo.

Cuando se enteró que su primera estaba en tales apuros no lo pensó dos veces y pidió permiso para ir a ayudarla, pero como imaginaran la respuesta fue un absoluto "No" de parte del consejo del Inframundo.

— Sairaorg-sama, por favor tranquilícese — Uno de sus siervos le pidió con desesperación — Terminara destruyendo el salón Sairaorg-sama.

El joven Bael no pudo reprimir mucho su poder la prueba clara eran las grietas que se formaron debajo de sus pies.

— Lo siento, saldré a caminar un momento — Dijo con seriedad el joven Bael.

Tocando la pared de al frente para poder salir.

Justo cuando paso la salida, la pared que toco hace solo unos momentos… se destruyó y dejo solo polvo.

El poder del Demonio joven más fuerte no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera.

La luz roja o alerta roja que fue puesta en el Inframundo le prohibía a cada Demonio salir de su territorio, el mínimo error y podrían catalogarlos de traidor.

La situación era crítica y eso lo sabían todos los Demonios.

Había que estar atentos por si el plan del Ángel Caído salía como lo planeo y una guerra iniciaba.

En esos momentos cada facción estaba preparando todo para lo que podría terminar como una nueva y sangrienta guerra.

 _ **Parte III**_

La explosión que genero el ataque del Cadre retumbo con fuerza en todo el patio de la academia Kuoh.

Cuando la cortina de polvo que además era rodeada por energía se despejo la figura de Rias volvió a ser visible para todos sus siervos y el Ángel Caído.

La parte izquierda de la manga de su uniforme había sido totalmente destruida, el último ataque le afecto levemente.

El [Gaihou Gara] la salvo de lo que podría haber sido su inminente muerte. La diferencia que poseía un Cadre con los demás Ángeles Caídos era abismal y ella lo estaba comprobando de primera mano.

— Quien lo viera, la princesa logro sobrevivir — Kokabiel intento ocultar el leve asombro que poseía — Sabes algo Rias-ojousama, ese último ataque estaba destinado a eliminarte, pero sobreviviste gracias a tu cuarto encantamiento — El cadre poso su mirada sobre los dos últimos talismanes que poseía la heredera del clan Gremory en sus respectivas manos — Solo quedan dos, veamos que puedes hacer con los talismanes restantes.

Rias miraba con cuidado la postura del Ángel Caído.

Solo poseía dos talismanes y al usarlos el efecto secundario del [Enchanted Gear] la obligaría a retirarse, pero aunque ella lo sabía no quería irse de esa forma.

Decidida la pelirroja se dispuso a hacer su último intento.

El poder de la destrucción rodeo sus brazos y comenzó a moldearse con rapidez.

Los dos restantes talismanes reaccionaron al poder de la pelirroja y se activaron al mismo tiempo, las dos energías opuestas se fusionaron creando en cada mano de la pelirroja dos sencillas espadas hechas únicamente de poder de la destrucción.

Rias Gremory había moldeado el poder de la destrucción en una forma sólida, después de Lirina Bael solo la pelirroja logro tal hazaña en su familia.

— Que sorpresa, encontrar a una mujer que moldee el poder de la destrucción solo era un mito aun en el Inframundo — Esta vez el Cadre si monstro sin vergüenza su asombro — Solo existió una pero desapareció hace milenios — Al decir lo último Kokabiel entiendo lo que ocurría justo frente a el — Ese era el misterio que poseía Sirzechs, es por eso que su poder destructivo es único aun entre su clan — Una peligrosa sonrisa adorno los labios de Kokabiel — Quien diría que el actual Maou Lucifer y su hermanita descienden de la mayor traidora que ha tenido el Inframundo.

 _ **Con Los Espectadores**_

— Traidora, de que está hablando Kokabiel — Yuto Kiba repitió las palabras dichas por el Cadre — Issei-kun, tu sabes algo ¿Cierto?

El castaño asintió.

Ni siquiera él sabía cómo no había ido a golpear a Kokabiel por intentar eliminar su novia, la única razón por la cual no había intervenido es porque Rias así se lo pidió.

Los siervos de Rias miraban preocupada a su [Rey]

Las palabras dichas por el Cadre era una historia que ellos desconocían.

 _ **Con Rias**_

Los talismanes que se mantenían activos en su cuerpo brillaron en color azul especificasen en la parte donde estaban puestos.

— Este será el último ataque — Rias dijo de tal forma para que Kokabiel pudiera oír sus palabras — Después de esto quedara inmóvil unos minutos.

[Hitten Shunkyaku]

El encantamiento de velocidad se reactivó nuevamente y la pelirroja desapareció en un estallido de velocidad de su ubicación.

— El mismo moviente no funcionara dos veces — Kokabiel alzo ambos brazos y creo una pared de luz para protegerse, él era un Cadre pero si el poder que moldeo la joven era igual al de su hermano mayor lo mejor era cuidarse.

Tal y como lo predigo la pelirroja reapareció frente a la pared de luz e impacto sus espadas sobre ella.

[Shigan Shishi]

Pero en definitiva lo que Kokabiel no espero fue que Rias reactivara el [Shigan Shishi] para proporcionarle a sus espadas mucha más fuerza.

La pared de luz se rompió en docenas de pedazos junto a las espadas creadas por la pelirroja.

— Eso fue to… — Kokabiel callo al instante.

El Cadre sintió un aumento desmesurado de energía Demoniaca formarse a pocos metros de él.

— Este es el ataque más fuerte que poseo sin usar la joya — En esos momentos a Rias no le importo si el Cadre la escucha o no — Destruye todo a tu paso…

[Extinguished Star End]

Una segunda variable del ataque que uso en la batalla contra Riser Phoenix dio nacimiento en ese momento.

[Extinguished Star End] a diferencia de su versión original no era una esfera de energía Demoniaca y poder de la destrucción. El [Extinguished Star End] creaba un Dragón Rojo hecho de puro poder de la destrucción.

El Dragón Rojo cayó en picada sobre todo el cuerpo del Ángel Caído Kokabiel generando una explosión que superaba con creces a la que creo el Cadre en su segundo ataque.

La figura del Ángel Caído se borró durante unos momentos.

Cuando volvió a ser visible monstro algo que el Cadre creyó imposible hasta hace unos segundos.

La parte superior de su traje negro había sido destruida y su pecho mostraba quemaduras de alto peligro.

Pero también había otra cosa que fue destruida por el último ataque.

La silla donde Kokabiel estaba sentado fue extinguida de la faz de la tierra junto al piso debajo de ella, el Dragón Rojo fue el último ataque de Rias. No, el nombre perfecto para ese ataque seria otro.

Rias Gremory creo por primera vez el primer Dragón Carmesí.

El cuerpo de la heredera del clan Gremory empezó a caer del cielo en donde volaba, el efecto secundario del [Enchanted Gear] empezó a hacer efecto, Rias era una novata en el arte del Exorcismo Japonés pero que haya podido usar el [Enchanted Gear] sin morir demostraba el enorme talento latente que poseía en su cuerpo.

Issei Hyodo alzo las alas del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo y atrapo en estilo nupcial a su prometida.

— Lo hiciste bien — La felicito el castaño — Debo hablar con mi madre para que deje de enseñarte esas cosas, podrías volverte una mujer problemática como ella.

— No… hables mal… de… Oka-sama — Reprocho la pelirroja golpeando levemente el pecho del castaño, ese golpe se sintió como una caricia ya que no poseía fuerzas.

El castaño dejo a la pelirroja junto a su sequio y volvió a quedar frente a Kokabiel.

— Mira como quedaste, tal parece que mi chica te golpeo muy fuerte — Se burló el castaño viendo el actual estado del Cadre — Incluso Azazel te lo dijo muchas veces, el débil puede llegar a alcanzar al más fuerte.

— Allen-kun, debo reconocer mi error al subestimar a tu mujer — Kokabiel toco las heridas en su cuerpo — Siempre has sabido pulir los mejores diamantes — El Caído miro a las Exorcistas del chico — La descendiente de Morgana Le Fay, la hija de los Phoenix y la Exorcista portadora de la [Excálibur Mimic] que además fue angelizada… eres de temer.

— Pero eso no es todo ¿Cierto?

— Recuerdas las palabras de Balba, el hechizo que unió la [Excálibur] estaba conectado a la tierra de esta ciudad y en 20 minutos, para tu desgracia ese tiempo ya paso.

El suelo tembló con fuerza.

Era como si la ciudad se fuera a destruir.

La academia Kuoh estaba siendo resguardada por una barrera creada por el grupo Sitri y al estar dentro de ese domo todos vieron como a las afuera de la barrera todo se volvió por completo blanco.

Como si una bomba atómica hubiera impacto en Kuoh, la imagen de toda la ciudad se borró.

— Recuerdo las palabras de Balba, pero también recuerdo la forma en cómo se puede desactivar ese hechizo.

Issei sonrió señalando la figura de la ciudad de Kuoh que comenzó a reaparecer fuera de la barrera.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Kokabiel miro a Issei — ¿Qué hiciste Allen-kun?

— Para desactivar ese hechizo se necesitaba derrotarte o… — Issei guardo silencio unos momentos — Que alguien con tu mismo poder la desactivara.

Un resplandor que radiaba pura luz Sacra apareció en medio del patio de la academia Kuoh.

Doce perfectas alas blancas se abrieron con esplendor revelando la figura de una Ángel con apariencia de Diosa.

Su largo cabello rubio que se ondulaba un poco en la parte inferior era igual de rubio que el mismo oro, sus ojos eran tal claros como únicos ya que en medio de su pupila resaltaba la forma de una cruz dorada.

Un cuerpo perfecto que no mostraba ninguna imperfección era cubierto por una túnica blanca con detalles dorados.

Uno de los cuatro Ángeles superiores apareció en medio del campo de batalla.

La Serafín Gabriel, la mujer más bella del mismo cielo dio acto de aparición.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Asgard.**_

El Dios de la mitología Argardiana miraba junto a su esposa Frigg y su guardaespaldas Rossweisse los recientes sucesos que ocurrían en la ciudad humana llamada Kuoh.

Un acontecimiento como ese era algo que Odín tenía que ver.

— Gabriel apareció — La bella voz de Frigg dijo esas palabras — Fue a ayudar a los Demonios.

— Te equivocas — La corrió Odín — No tengo pruebas pero puedo apostar todo mi reino a que esa Ángel fue porque el Sekiryuutei la llamo.

— ¿Por qué el actual Sekiryuutei tendría voz sobre la Serafín Gabriel? — Pregunto confundida su esposa — Los Ángeles solo siguen a su Dios y no a un mortal, lo que dices contradice todo el concepto de la creación.

Odín no objeto nada más.

Por la mente del padre de todo solo pasaban los recuerdos del día que el joven castaño vino a Asgard en busca de esas joyas las cuales él había custodiado por milenios.

— Rossweisse — Odín llamo a la valquiria — Espero que las palabras que te dije ese día no las hayas olvidado — Al escuchar eso el rostro de la valquiria monstro un sonrojo de vergüenza — Esa es tu misión y principal prioridad.

— No diga ese tipo de cosas Odín-sama, como yo podría irme y ofrecerme así ante el Sekiryuutei — Reprocho la joven de cabello plateado — Eso es demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

— Que se podría esperar de una virgen, es una orden dictada por mí y la obedecerás.

Resignada la joven no dijo nada más.

Algo le decía que esa orden no terminaría como el padre de todo la esperaba.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Gabriel — Kokabiel pronuncio el nombre de su hermana — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Hermano, te lo pido de favor — Respondió Gabriel a las palabras de su hermano — Detén esta locura, padre no desearía que las cosas terminaran así.

— Allen-kun, que Gabriel este aquí es obra tuya — Kokabiel miro la figura de Issei — Dices que yo uso a las personas pero tú no eres muy diferente a mí.

— No hables mal de Allen, tu y yo sabemos la clase de persona que es — Gabriel intervino levemente molesta — En mi presencia ostente de comentar algo negativo sobre él.

— Lo defiendes con mucha pasión, estas sobrepasando la línea de Ángel guardián y lo sabes Gabriel — El traje negro del Cadre fue reconstruyéndose poco a poco — Si sigues así tu destino será el mismo que el mío, esas alas de las cuales te enorgulleces cambiaran de color.

Kokabiel saco de su ahora recuperado traje una botella de cristal que poseía un líquido muy llamativo.

Quito la tapa de la botella y bebió el contenido con rapidez.

Una luz envolvió su cuerpo y al desaparecer sus heridas estaban curadas.

— Como obtuviste esa bebida — Pregunto Issei — Ustedes no deberían tener absceso a ellas.

— Te molesta que use el poder del clan de tu Exorcista Allen-kun, esta es una batalla y ganar es lo más importante — Respondió Kokabiel.

[Boosted Gear]

El guantelete del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo apareció en el brazo derecho de Issei Hyodo.

— [Compañero, no debemos confiarnos con el] — La voz de Ddraig le advirtió a Issei — [Nuestro enemigo es un Cadre, lo mejor será ir con todo para no arrepentirnos después]

— Lo sé, no flaqueare ni dudare — Concordó el castaño — Gabriel quiero hablar contigo luego, pero en estos momentos espera junto a los demás.

— Entiendo, pero antes quiero darte algo Allen — La Serafín se acercó al chico y le beso tiernamente la mejilla — Es un amuleto, ve y gana.

— Ahora que recibí esto de ti — Issei toco la mejilla que fue besada por la Serafín — No hay forma que pierda.

[Balance Breaker]

La armadura roja del actual Sekiryuutei cubrió por completo el cuerpo de su actual portador.

— Entonces yo también me pondré serio Allen-kun — Informo Kokabiel.

Una luz blanca cubrió su cuerpo.

La luz comenzó a tomar forma de armadura.

Cuando seso permitió que todos vieran la reluciente armadura color plata que ahora cubría el cuerpo del Ángel Caído que en el pasado combatió mano a mano contra Dios.

Las alas negras de Kokabiel salían por la parte exterior de su armadura.

El enfrentamiento entre el actual Sekiryuutei y el Ángel de las estrella iniciaba.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 17 de mi historia…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la batalla de Rias contra Kokabiel?**_

 _ **Hubo sentimientos encontrados y recuerdos del pasado que tuvo la pelirroja cuando enfrento al Cadre.**_

 _ **Quise mostrar lo que sintió Rias al ser la hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer, no todo fue gloria sino también desplantes y además saber que a los ojos de los demás era solo el plato de segunda mesa.**_

 _ **Esta más que decir que este capítulo fue totalmente protagonizado por Rias y leves participaciones de los demás personajes, desde mi punto de vista la pelea que escribí me gustó mucho y además me divertí haciéndola.**_

 _ **Las técnica de Onmyouji están basadas en Benio Adashino, amo Sousei no Onmyouji y sigo la serie cada miércoles sin omitir detalle alguno.**_

 _ **Cuando me entere que la iba a animar Pierrot me desanime un poco pero cuando confirmaron 50 episodios a la mierda, ¡TE AMO PIERROT!**_

 _ **El estudio no es malo ya que ha animado animes de talla como Naruto o Bleach e infinidades de buenas animaciones, lo que pasa es que en algunos casos por no decir mayoría deja mucho que desear.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, solo son pequeñeces ya que si a alguien le gusta la seria la ve porque le gusta y no para criticar cualquier error que encuentre.**_

 _ **Hablando de Naruto el nuevo arco inicio este jueves y lo encontré muy tierno, ver a Naruto y Hinata de niños es tan lindo, digo… me emociona, un macho pecho peludo no habla de esa forma.**_

 _ **Inclui el tema de los Onmyouji ya que los pienso explotar en mi fanfic, he notado como no esplotan a los Exorcistas japonés lo cual esta mal y se me ocurrio hacerlo yo, una pista es que Ana Hyodo posee parentesco con el Onmyouji más fuerte que ha existido.**_

 _ **Por cierto.**_

 _ **No está confirmado pero es más que seguro que D Gray Man vuelva a estar en pausa, maldita sea porque, al paso que va la historia voy a tener que inventar un final porque se me hace que yo terminare antes el fanfic que la autora su manga.**_

 _ **Pero siempre hay que tener fe.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo será la batalla final contra el Ángel Caído y además aparece un personaje que dejara al mundo de cabeza, una pista… será el nuevo enemigo de las facciones, no puedo decir más.**_

 _ **Apareció el Ángel guardián del castaño, como adoro a Gabriel y para los fan de ella no se preocupen, en el primer arco de D Gray Man que vendrá luego de este Gabriel saldrá como protagonista junto a una Exorcista del castaño, dejare a un lado a las chicas de DxD ya que hay que hacer historia y no todos pueden aparecer.**_

 _ **Pero el primer arco será increíble y eso lo juro, como saben siempre que prometo algo lo cumplo, soy buen chico ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Issei batallara contra el Cadre en el próximo capítulo, ya quiero escribirlo pero el colegio no me deja, incluso este capítulo lo inicie ayer en la noche y lo termine hoy en la mañana pero me salió excelente a mi punto de vista y de mi perro Gray.**_

 _ **Para los que pensaban que Rias le ganaría a Kokabiel se equivocaron, la pelirroja demostró que pudo herirlo y dejarlo casi derrotado con su último ataque ya que el Cadre tuvo que usar las lacrimas del Fénix para poder seguir peleando.**_

 _ **Rias dijo que su último ataque era el más fuerte que podía usar sin la joya y es cierto ya que cuando usa la joya su poder se vuelve gigantesco y es por eso que solo la utilizaran contra los Akuma.**_

 _ **Imaginen que usen las [Inocencia] en un [Ranting Game] obviamente seria trampa.**_

 _ **Otra cosa.**_

 _ **Según las fuentes de internet que son confiables puedo decir con seguridad.**_

 _ **¡APROBARON CUATRA TEMPORADA DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD!**_

 _ **Lo más seguro es que animaran un arco original protagonizado por las novelas de Ex donde salen los hijos de Issei, quizás cuando este en emisión el arco que pienso escribir salga a la pantalla.**_

 _ **Solo diré que es un arco futuro donde saldrán dos o tres hijos del castaño, pero falta un poco para eso así que a esperar con paciencia.**_

 _ **Sin duda High School DxD es un anime Ecchi que venda incluso más que To Love Ru.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **adgil78:**_

 _ **muchas gracias, escribí cada batalla con mucho cuidado para que fuera del agrado de todos y que además no fueran muy específicas, ya lo pensé y el arco de D Gray Man vendrá después de este para que el asunto varie un poco, sobre Vali y su grupo ya lo veremos amigo, Vali tendrá mucha participación luego del Tomo IV de la novela.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Jajaja Rias ya tiene dos madres y eso es oficial, incluso pensé escribir un encuentro entre Ana Hyodo y Venelana Gremory que dices amigo te gustaría leerlo, las batallas agradesco que te gustaran amigo, me esforcé y veo que mi esfuerzo rindió fruto porque a todos les gustaron y además es oficial que hare el primer arco de D Gray Man luego de finalizar este Tomo la semana que viene.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Sobre esa armadura no tengo idea ya que esa parte fue relleno del anime que puso el estudio para crear la cuarta temporada que ya está confirmada aunque no tenemos fecha fija pero ya está y es lo importante, tengo que tener mucho cuidado con los poderes de Rias y podría salírseme de control, un dato es que este nivel lo logro gracias a los talismanes que uso, sin ellos no hubiera podido hacerle frente al Cadre.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Espero que la batalla de Rias contra el Cadre Kokabiel te haya gustado, como dije hace poco los que esperaban que Rias le ganara a Kokabiel lastimosamente aún es muy pronto pero le dio pelea y eso lo vimos ya que el Cadre tuvo que tomar una lacrima del Fénix para recuperarse, Issei Hyodo no se le apoda Allen Walker sino que ese es el nombre que usa cuando es Exorcista en la Iglesia, se podria decir que el castaño es algo así como agente doble en cubierto jajajaja.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Kiba donaba todo ese dinero ya que inconscientemente veía a sus fallecidos compañeros en esos niños pobres del Inframundo. Ravel, Le Fay e Irina desmadraron a esos Ángeles Caídos con facilidad debido a su experiencia en combate y la batalla de Rias contra Kokabiel espero haya sido de tu agrado amigo, Issei no tendrá la [True Excálibur] ya que el castaño poseerá una mejor espada que esa pero tendremos que esperar un poco para verla pero juro que será épica.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **No lo había visto así pero cuando lei la pelea de Ravel dije "Coño he la madre esa rubia es peligrosa jajaja" pero después de todo fue la pelea que más me gusto, algo me incita a escribir pronto un Lemon con Ravel-chan jijiji… ¿Quieren leerlo?**_

 _ **danxd1507:**_

 _ **Buen amigo aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y espero gustoso tu próximo comentario, intento crecer cada capítulo más y que sigan siendo de su agrado.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por esas palabras, que alguien piense así de mi historia me motiva a seguir adelante y jamás abandonarla.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Jojojojo aquí esta el capitulo que muchos se morían por leer y saciar sus dudas, la batalla de Rias contra Kokabiel fue una de las que más me costo pero la hise junto al capitulo en menor de 48 horas, soy un padrote hermano. Ravel, Le Fay e Irina poseer un nivel más alto que los demás debido a las experiencias que tuvieron que pasar en la antesala de lo que pudo ser una sangrienta nueva guerra, la duda seria quienes fueron los que estuvieron es esa antesala o porque fue hecha la antesala en primer lugar, bueno… eso se descubrirá en próximos episodios.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **¡Quemenlo! ¡Mantenlo! ¡Linchen al pinche autor!... pero luego de decir eso recuerdo que soy yo y me asusto, Rias saco todo su potencial en este capitulo demonstrandole a todo el Inframundo que la segunda venida de Lirina Bael ha nacido, dire que los ancianos al ver esto no estarán contento y habrá muchos problemas políticos, como lo dije al comienzo del fanfic esta historia será algo seria y meteré los asuntos políticos para crear suspenso y buena trama.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Hermano como ha estado tu vida, por cierto lei hace minutos el capítulo que publicaste y me gustó mucho, dejare el comentario dentro de poco ya que luego de terminar este capítulo saldré de parranda pero regresare pronto. Abe No Seime saldrá en este fanfic pero aún es pronto para ella ya que como dije profundizare el tema de los Onmyouji en este fanfic, Irina fue angelizada por *******… no puedo decir más lo siento. Sobre Le Fay te juro que se me paso por alto escribir Grimorio y puse libro, bueno son cosas que pasan y agradezco que te percataste para así arreglarlo en un futuro, Los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo se lucieron en el capítulo anterior y agradezco que a todos les guste las batallas que escribí, Rias le hiso frente a Kokabiel y creo que el resultado final me salio muy bien ya que aún es pronto para que Rias pelea a manos contra un Cadre pero como ella lo dijo si utilizaba la joya pudo haberle ganado desde el comienzo pero la pelirroja decidió pelear con su propio poder y demonstrar su valía ante todos y lo hiso espectacular. Como siempre nos leemos pronto buen amigo y gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Amigo agradesco de corazón tus palabras, que digas que mi historia inicio bien y se este desarrollando perfectamente me alegra como no tienes ideas, el miedo que tenia al escribir es que al tiempo se volviera aburrida pero veo que no fue así y tu comentario me quito las dudas, muchas gracias. Sobre Pokemon solo Dios sabra que pasara con la franquicia pero algo es seguro el Ash x Serena solo vivirá en nuestro Kokoros.**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD:**_

 _ **Jajaja lo siento por eso pero aquí está la parte que quisieron leer, un problema que poseo es que abecés escribo un capitulo súper largo que supera las 11.000 palabras pero luego lo borro para omitir diálogos innecesario que les llegue a aburrir y lo dejo por la mitad, gracias que el capítulo te haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Gracias compadre, oye tu qué opinas, crees que D Gray Man vuelva a estar en pausa indefinidamente o volverá a ser publicada, por cierto tu me hablaste hace poco sobre las historias de los animes y creo que High School DxD posee unas de las mejores historias, claro quitanto su Ecchi y escenas para adulto la historia pudo haber sido un éxito en manga ya que mescla diferentes religioses y culturas que uno creria que no podrían ser mescladas. Un ejemplo fueron los Cerbero que uso Kokabiel y luego varios Tomos de las novela después descubrirmos que el Dios Hades esta afiliado a la Brigada del Kaos, el autor es muy bueno planeando cosas y eso lo reconosco, por cierto no digo que me cae mal el Ecchi porque lo amo con locura pero pienso que la historia de Issei puso haber sido un existo si se hubiera saco en formato de manga Shounen en vez de novela ligera, pero al fin de cuenta lo importante es que la tenemos con nosotros para disfrutarla.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **La mamá de Issei hija de las estrella gemelas pues jamas lo pensé así jajaja, intento hacer este arco unico y vario muchas cosas para que no se vuelva repetitivo amigo mio, agradesco que te guste y espero pacientemente tu próximo comentario.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo aquí está el próximo.**_

 _ **A mis queridos seguidores recientemente publique una historia entre Naruto y Hunter x Hunter la cual fue una inspiración pasajera pero como lo dije con Life: Kizuna no es un hecho que la seguire ya que aun esta en duda y agradecería que me dijeran que opinan opinando en la historia que llame Ninja x Hunter.**_

 _ **Un comentario me dijo que por ahí estaba una historia de Naruto x FemKillua y al saberlo me puse como loco a buscarla y después de horas la encontré, me gusto mucho la historia lastimosamente parece ser que el autor la abandono ya que van años sin publicar nada nuevo, es una lástima porque tubo la misma idea loca que yo pero le agradezco a ese autor de todo corazón por habernos compartido su historia el tiempo que duro y si está leyendo mi comentario por favor continúela que me gustó mucho como a varios.**_

 _ **Nuevamente si quieren que siga Ninja x Hunter solo sus comentarios me harán decidir así que espero leerlos juntos a los de este capítulo, para mi que ustedes me escriban es lo mejor que puede recibir un autor de Fanfiction y siempre les repondo a todos con mucha alegría ya que entre todos somos como una familia o algo así jejeje.**_

 _ **Por cierto repito que ¡HAY CUARTA TEMPORADA DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD!**_

 _ **Además… ¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUERIDOS COMAPEÑOS!**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo finalizara el Tomo III y empezare el primer arco de D Gray Man así que espérenlo pacientemente.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo III**_

 _ **Capitulo VII**_

Apóstoles

 _ **Parte I**_

— ¿Por qué murió Allen? — El castaño llamado Issei Hyodo le pregunto al hombre adulto a su lado — ¿Por qué no estas llorando Mana?... era tu perro.

— Yo lloro, las lágrimas están en mi corazón — Respondió Mana viendo la improvisada tumba que ambos hicieron para el fallecido perro Allen — Esta bien llorar Issei, las lágrimas demuestran que aun vives.

— Yo no estoy llorando idiota — Issei respiraba con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas que eran visibles en sus ojos — Los hombre no lloran por sentimentalismo, la muerte es algo natural.

— Ya veo, sabes Issei, llevamos viajando juntos 4 meses y aun no me has dicho porque estabas solo en la ciudad — Pregunto Mana sonriendo — Pero quizás solo no tienes motivos para hacerlo.

— Yo… solo… — Efectivamente como lo dijo el adulto, el castaño no podía revelar cuál era la razón por la cual viajaba con su maestro ya que ni siquiera le había platicado de él a Mana.

— Quieres recordar por siempre a Allen ¿Cierto?

— Sí… ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

— Los recuerdos es la manera más común que existe pero son muy fáciles de borrar aun si eres un niño, pero los hechos son algo que siempre estarán presentes junto a ti.

— No te entiendo nada.

— Podrías dejar de hablar como un niño malcriado Issei.

— C-Ca-Callante, no eres quien para darme órdenes.

Mana sonrió.

El comportamiento de Issei no era el mejor, su actitud era de un niño rebelde y malcriado pero aun así esas actitudes eran las que representaban al chico.

— Qué tal si llevas algo de Allen en su honor — Sugirió Mana — Así jamás lo olvidarías.

— Algo de Allen, pero él es solo un perro, ¿Qué puedo llevar de él? — Pregunto el castaño dudoso — Explícate mejor Mana.

— Eso es fácil Issei — Mana poso su mano sobre el cabello castaño del infante…

"Su nombre… usa desde hoy el nombre de Allen"

 _ **Parte II**_

— Que comience el evento final Allen-kun — El Ángel Caído Kokabiel proclamo ahora vestido con su armadura color plata — Te seré franco, planee este encuentro pero jamás pensé que nuestro combate se llevaría a cabo.

— No tienes por qué decirlo — El Exorcista Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker que ahora vestía la armadura roja del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo concordó con el Cadre — Si le hubieran dicho a mi yo pasado que pelearía contigo jamás lo hubiera creído, enfrentarte Kokabiel es algo por lo que no puedo evitar emocionarme.

Los ojos verdes del casco de la armadura resplandecieron en un fuerte brillo.

Issei Hyodo era el actual portador del [Boosted Gear] por lo que en una pequeña parte su cuerpo poseía energía Dragonica y como se ha sabido desde la antigüedad los Dragones disfrutan pelear con enemigos poderosos.

Es simple genética sobrenatural.

— ¿Qué usaras Allen-kun? — Pregunto Kokabiel — El poder del Dragón Rojo o tu Espada Sagrada, por cierto lamento haber tomado uno de los fragmentos de tu preciada espada para mi experimento, pero si de algo te sirve la Iglesia no los protegió bien.

— Descuida, de cualquier forma yo pensaba destruir esas Espadas Sagradas en un futuro, solo me ahorraste el trabajo.

[Boost]

Las alas del Dragón Rojo Ddraig salieron de la espalda de la armadura del Sekiryuutei e Issei se lanzó directamente contra Kokabiel.

El Cadre sonrió y choco su brazo cubierto de su armadura plateada con el del Exorcista de armadura roja.

El impacto genero una leve onda de energía.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Por cada aumento el poder de Issei se incrementaba, pero para extrañes del Cadre el castaño no realizaba ningún uso de esos aumentos de poder.

— "¿Qué planea hacer?" — Pensó Kokabiel, el Cadre podría ser conocido por su arrogancia pero en este momento el Ángel Caído estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía — Después de todo solo tu Allen-kun puede ser tan impredecible.

— Serás el primero en el cual usare estas nuevas habilidades Kokabiel — Declaro con confianza el castaño.

— Te espero — lo reto el Ángel Caído.

[Promoción Torre]

— ¡Oh! — Kokabiel miro la [Promoción] que uso el castaño — Es cierto, fuiste rencarnado como Demonio por tu novia hace un tiempo, la habilidad de [Promoción] le otorga al usuario una mejora en la habilidad escogida.

[Boost]

— He querido pelear con alguien usando estas habilidades, que mejor contrincante que tu — Las piezas de [Peón] que poseía el castaño resonaban con la habilidad recién activada — Te derrotare cuanto antes.

La armadura del Sekiryuutei brillo en su propia aura roja y nuevamente el castaño lanzo su puño contra el Cadre, pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior el puño de Issei paso a través de la defensa de Kokabiel golpeando en el proceso el rostro del Ángel Caído.

Un leve hilo de sangre bajo por la comisura del labio del Ángel de las estrellas, ese era uno de los nombres que la historia y Dios le otorgaron al Ángel Caído.

— Un golpe limpio que transmite el poder de un fuerte guerrero — Kokabiel en vez de mostrar molestia sonrió con placer — Rias Gremory sin duda monstro que no debe tomarse a la ligera, pero era contigo Allen-kun con quien más quería pelear.

La luz rodeo el cuerpo de Cadre y sus alas negras se alzaron con fuerza.

Kokabiel reapareció detrás de Issei con su puño en alto.

Rodeado por su armadura plateada y poder Sagrado.

Conectado un golpe directo en el pecho del Sekiryuutei.

Haciendo que Issei se quejara un poco debido al dolor.

— Esa armadura tuya jamás la había visto — A pesar de que estaban peleando ambos conversaban en medio del campo de batalla — La tenías guardada o debo suponer que me tomaste enserio.

— La nueva generación supera a la anterior, no yéndonos tan lejos mira a tus Exorcistas — Kokabiel señalo al grupo del castaño donde estaban incluidas la Serafín Gabriel y Xenovia — En el pasado el poder que poseen ahora Rias Gremory, Ravel Phoenix, Le Fay Pendragon y Irina Shido era algo lejano para seres de su misma edad, pero míralas ahora, puedo decir con seguridad que ellas superan a sus progenitores en estos momentos y a muchos Demonios de clase alta.

— Pero debo suponer que tus palabras no son solo buenas ¿Verdad?

— Sí, que nazcan seres tan fuertes y se desarrollen tan rápido es muy peligroso para sus jefes ya que los nuevos Demonios y humanos no poseen la capacidad psicológica para mantener sus talentos estables.

— No puedo contradecir esas palabras.

El mismo Issei en un pasado se llenó de arrogancia ya que era uno de los dos usuarios naturales de la [Excálibur]

Esa arrogancia termino el día que perdió a una persona muy importante para él.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Tres aumentos más fueron hechos por la habilidad nata del [Boosted Gear]

— Lo siento Allen-kun, pero aunque este combate lo esté disfrutando debo terminar con el inmediatamente.

— Yo también lo siento — Un circulo de invocación se formó cerca de la mano derecha de Issei — Porque yo también pienso terminar con esto cuanto antes.

[Ascalon]

Una de las Espadas Sagradas salió del círculo de invocación, la Asesina de Dragones fue tomada por Issei Hyodo para hacerle frente al Cadre.

[Promoción Caballero]

La habilidad el [Caballero] era la velocidad nata.

Como si fuera el mismo viento el castaño desapareció de su ubicación.

Reapareciendo frente al Cadre.

Agitando su Espada Sagrada de forma diagonal.

Obligándolo a esquivar sus ataques.

[Promoción Alfil]

El [Alfil] es una pieza que generalmente usan los magos ya que le otorga al usuario un aumento de poder mágico, Issei Hyodo era el Sekiryuutei pero en cuanto a reservas mágicas dejaba mucho que desear.

Cuando descubrió la habilidad de esa pieza se alegró un poco, un leve aumento era suficiente.

Kokabiel creo mediante su energía de Sacra una espada hecha solo de Luz, pero a diferencia de muchas espadas la que creo el Cadre podría destruir fácilmente las ordinarias y la prueba era que recibía los impactos de [Ascalon] y aun así no se rompía.

Estaban parejos.

Tanto en poder como en técnica y habilidad.

Issei Hyodo y el Ángel Caído Kokabiel estaban parejos.

— [Compañero lo que tengas que hacer hazlo ahora] — Aviso Ddraig — [Ese Cadre no se puede subestimar, si fuera yo ya lo hubiera eliminado pero en tu caso lo mejor será que te apresures]

— "Lo sé" — Respondió el chico en su mente.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

La habilidad de [Transfer] le transfería al objeto designado el poder almacenado, en este caso fue la Espada Sagrada [Ascalon]

Utilizando su habilidad para el Kendo, el castaño le hiso un finta a Kokabiel y logro entrar en su territorio.

La hoja de [Ascalon] resplandecía en color dorado, ese era el color natural de la Espada Asesina de Dragones.

De un solo movimiento el castaño lanzo a través de la Espada Sagrada toda la energía almacena fusionada con el poder Sacro de [Ascalon] en forma de media luna.

Ese ataque impacto directamente en el cuerpo entero del Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

Haciendo que el cuerpo del Cadre se incrustara en el suelo de la academia Kuoh.

— ¿Por qué siento que le acabo de plagiar el ataque a un personaje de anime? — Se dijo así mismo Issei.

— [No lo recuerdas, ese ataque era el mismo que hacía el chico de cabello naranja en Blich]

— Ya recuerdo y por cierto es Bleach.

— [Yo no veo esas cosas así que no me critiques]

— Te gusto Clannad.

— [No es verdad, solo que al estar contigo tuve que verlo]

— Mentiroso, incluso lloraste.

— [Cierra el pico y concéntrate en tu pelea que el Cadre no ha perdido solo por ese ataque]

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Ese es el poder de Issei-kun — Dijo Kiba junto a los espectadores.

— Issei-sempai es increíble — Comento la pequeña albina.

— Ohohohoho, ese es el poder de mi jefe — Pregono con arrogancia la rubia Phoenix — Pero… Kokabiel no ha perdido.

Le Fay estaba junto a Asia curando el cuerpo de la heredera Gremory.

— Ise — Susurro la pelirroja viendo el combate de su prometido — Esta bien… ¿Cierto?

— Tranquila Rias-sama, Issei-sama no perderá sabiendo que lo estamos mirando — Le Fay le acaricio el cabello carmesí para tranquilizarla mientras Asia terminaba su tratamiento — Esta bien Gabriel-sama.

Le Fay le hablo a la Serafín que estaba un poco alejada del grupo.

— Sí… solo que ver a Allen combatir con mi hermano me duele un poco, no te preocupes — Respondió la radiante rubia con honestidad — Pero cambiando de tema, tal parece que esta pequeña lo está haciendo muy bien.

Al decir pequeña Gabriel se refería a Asia Argento.

— Gr-Gracias, yo… este… — Asia quería decir varias palabras pero simplemente no salían de sus labios.

Desde niña fue criada en la Iglesia y uno de sus más grandes sueños fue conocer a los Ángel del Cielo, pero jamás y nunca pensó en ver a la mujer más bella del Cielo en la ciudad de Kuoh y mucho menos en esta situación.

— ¿Qué tan cercana eres a Ise? — Pregunto con seriedad la heredera Gremory la cual no le gusto la familiaridad con la que la rubia beso en la mejilla a su novio.

— Allen y yo poseemos un vínculo que va más allá de la misma muerte — Gabriel unió ambas manos y las llevo a su pecho al momento de responder a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

— "Tendremos una plática muy pronto Ise" — Pensó Rias mientras reía falsamente.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Grigori**_

— Azazel — Sin tocar la puerta de la oficina del jefe de Grigori una mujer entro.

Tenía gran parecido con la Serafín Gabriel.

Solo que esta poseía un cabello tan negro como la misma noche y ojos de intensos color violeta.

Su figura era envidiable por cualquier mujer y sobretodo deseable por cualquier hombre.

Esa mujer era la Penemue, una Ángel Caído de nivel Cadre, uno de los Ángeles Caídos más fuertes que existen.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Azazel estaba de espalda sentado en su silla de oficina — Estoy ocupado.

— Ocupado, ocupado dices, eres idiota o que — La Caída tomo el control de la pantalla que estaba en la oficina de Azazel y encendió el televisor — Mira lo que el imbécil de Kokabiel está haciendo en el mundo humano, si empieza una guerra todas las facciones nos echaran la culpa encima.

La pantalla monstro el momento exacto en que el ataque de Issei Hyodo golpeo el pecho del Cadre y lo mando al suelo de la academia donde combatían.

— Penemue — La voz de Azazel sonaba seria — Tu que tienes más sentimientos que todos nosotros, dime… ¿Qué harías?

La Ángel Caída no se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

— Somos hermanos nos guste o no y es normal que peleemos por cualquier tontería — La Cadre sonrió con melancolía — Incluso yo peleaba con ella en cada ocasión lo recuerdas — Azazel rio ya que recordaba los momentos en los que Penemue peleaba a riñas con cierta Ángel de cabello rubio — Si quieres solucionar algo no lo dejes en manos del pequeño Allen, ve y hazlo tú mismo idiota.

— Repites mucho la palabra idiota, no serás tsundere.

— Solo digo lo obvio y además jamás he pelado por un hombre y tú no serias el primero.

— Claro que lo se virgen-chan — Penemue se sonrojo de vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras — Ya te veré dentro de poco peleando nuevamente con ella por cierta persona.

— Créeme… no sé de qué hablas.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Inframundo**_

— Avísenle a Maou-sama — Ordeno un guardia del Inframundo — Esto no se puede quedar así.

Hace unos momentos un intruso se infiltro en la base que se encargaba de transmitir eventos mediante las televisoras en el Inframundo un sujeto identificado, pero en realidad no se supo que hiso.

Pero aun así los altos mandos tenían que saber que alguien salió del Inframundo aun cuando la luz roja fue puesta.

Los guardias iban a salir pero unas velas en forma de dulce con un extremo afilado en se clavó tanto en sus piernas como brazos.

— Tch, Tch, Tch, Tch — Negó con un chasquido de lengua un voz — Condenado Tyki, habla mal de mí y luego se va después de instalar el dispositivo de audio — Sus mejillas se inflaron en forma de berrinche — Eso es trampa, le diré al Conde lo que hiso.

Las velas se clavaron por completo en los cuerpos de esos Demonios y sus vidas terminaron de forma irremediable.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Kokabiel salía poco a poco del cráter donde fue puesto por el último ataque lanzado por Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker.

Pero a pesar de todo eso la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba el rostro del Ángel Caído no había sido borrada de su rostro, el Cadre estaba disfrutando la lucha que sostenía contra el actual Sekiryuutei.

— Pero aun así — Murmuro Kokabiel comenzando a volar en el cielo — ¿Por qué no lo usa?

Issei luego de ser regañado por Ddraig volvió a prestar atención al entorno y vio cómo su rival volvía a estar frente a él.

La armadura plateada del Cadre poseía la parte pectoral rota ya que ahí fue donde impacto el último ataque hecho con la energía de Ddraig y la Espada Sagrada [Ascalon]

Pero quitando ese detalle Kokabiel parecía estar divirtiéndose.

— Un ataque de temer Allen-kun — El Cadre paso su mano por su pecho, sus dedos tocaban la herida dejada por el portador del Dragón Rojo — La última vez que te vi no tenías a [Ascalon], la adquiriste luego de aquello.

— Debes saber quién la custodiaba no es así — El Ángel Caído asintió — Ella me la entrego luego de eso, desde entonces he usado a [Ascalon] en mis combates pero hoy fue la primera vez que pude activarla por completo.

— Activarla — Kokabiel lo miro intrigado — Explícate con claridad.

— Las Espadas Sagradas están vivas y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, [Excálibur] [Calibur] [Durandal] y [Ascalon] — Issei enumero una por una cada Espada Sagrada — Pero que ellas te reconozcan es difícil, desde el primer día la Asesina de Dragones me reconoció pero no había podido hablar con ella porque estaba falta de energía prima — La Espada Sagrada que sujetaba la mano del castaño comenzó a levitar por si sola — Dime, ¿Dónde crees que encontré esa energía?

Kokabiel no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de llegar a una conclusión.

— Por eso dejaste de Balba terminara su experimento — El Ángel Caído de cabello negro llevo su mano al rostro y rio con descaro — Lo vez, por eso digo que tu también usas a las personas para tu conveniencia, la única diferencia es que yo lo hago conscientemente y tu no.

— Puede ser, pero de cualquier modo la [Excálibur] que creo Balba ya no era una Espada Sagrada, solo poseía la energía prima de los fragmentos pero quitando eso era una espada corrompida por odio y muerte.

— Allen-kun — Los ojos oscuros del Ángel Caído Kokabiel miraron el cielo arriba de ellos — Esos ataques que mostraste, esas habilidades que usaste… son todas las que posees.

[Ascalon] volvió a la mano del castaño.

— Quizás, pero seré sincero, mi especialidad es improvisar.

— Lo se… entonces es hora que yo ataque…

La energía Sacra se esparció en forma de esferas de luz por todo el campo de batalla.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Inframundo**_

— I-kun — La Maou Serafall se había calmado cuando vio al castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] salir al campo de batalla — Gánale, tu linda Sera te apoya.

La Maou pelinegra miraba la batalla como una fan viendo una película de acción en estreno.

— Sirzechs-sama — Lo llamo la maid peli plateada Grayfia — Esta mejor ahora.

— Sí, que Issei-kun saliera me tranquilizo, pero… — El hermoso cabello rojo carmesí del Maou Lucifer cubrió sus ojos — Porque Rias-chan se volvió tan fuerte, siento que voy a perder a mi linda Ria-tan —Toda la atención de la sala se perdió cuando inicio el berrinche del Maou — Issei-kun pagara por quitarle la inocencia a mi hermanita.

— Sirzechs-sama comporte como un Maou — Ordeno Grayfia jalando de su mejilla.

— Inocencia, ¿Cuál de ellas? — Pregunto con duda Serafall.

— Pues la tierna e infantil — Respondió inmediatamente el Maou Lucifer.

— Esa, jajajaja pensé que te referías a la otra, pensé que habías descubierto que ella e I-kun lo hicie… — Serafall callo y llevo sus manos a su boca.

La sed de sangre salía con fuerza del cuerpo del Maou Lucifer.

— ¿Qué ISSEI-KUN HISO QUE? — La voz del Maou rojo demostraba lo molesto que estaba.

— "Lo siento I-kun" — Se disculpó internamente la Maou Leviathan mientras lloraba llena de miedo.

Grayfia solo pudo suspirar al ver el comportamiento de su jefe.

Los actuales Maou no tenían remedio.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Asgard**_

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el Sekiryuutei? — Pregunto la esposa del padre de todo.

— Issei Hyodo, pero por voz de cierto niño Caído me entere que posee otro nombre — Respondió Odín viendo la pelea junto a su esposa Frigg.

— Es increíble que alguien a esa edad tenga tanto poder destructivo y maneje su [Longinu] de esa forma — Rossweisse miraba intriga el desarrollo del combate que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad de Kuoh — Veo que converse con el Dragón Rojo, pero que con solo 16 años posee un manejo tan elevado de su [Sacred Gear] es ridículo.

— Existen personas que nacen bendecidas Rossweisse, en el caso de los humanos era el Dios Bíblico quien les daba las bendiciones, ese chico posee más de la cuenta — Explico Odín acariciando du larga barba blanca — Pero no es el único, el otro niño también posee ambos poderes.

— Otro, ¿De quién habla Odín-sama? — Pregunto Rossweisse curiosa — Existe otra persona como Issei Hyodo.

— Tú lo sabes, hay dos Dragones Celestiales.

Las puertas del salón donde estaban Odín, Frigg y Rossweisse fueron abiertas por uno de los muchos Dioses de Asgard.

— Loki — Odín pronuncio el nombre de su hijo — ¿Por qué viniste?

— Padre, he estado viendo junto a los demás la batalla que se está desarrollando en el mundo humano — Mientras hablaba Loki realizo una reverencia — No crees que nos conviene que esa dichosa guerra estallara.

Odín alzo una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Podríamos intervenir y eliminar a todas esas facciones, demostrémosle al mundo que Asgard es el más fuerte.

— Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no lo comparto, desde cuando necesitamos que otros digan lo que somos, Asgard jamás necesito de la ayuda ni fe de nadie para sobrevivir.

— Pero padre, por culpa de esos seres la gran mayoría de mortales no nos veneran como es debido, lo considero una ofenda a nuestra cultura y leyendas.

— ¡Suficiente! — El bastón de Odín golpeo con fuerza el suelo y creo una pequeña grieta en el — Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir retírate y llama a tu hermano, necesito hablar con él.

— Entonces, platicaras con él lo que piensas hacer.

— Creo que he sido claro Loki.

Con molestia y enfado el Dios del engaño comenzó a retirarse.

— Loki hijo — Frigg llamo a uno de sus hijos — Lo que tu padre quiere decir es…

— Tranquila madre, no es nuevo ser solo la sombra de mi hermano — Loki miro a su padre el cual seguía sentado en su trono — no te preocupes padre, ya mando a llamar al próximo Rey de Asgard.

Loki salió del salón.

Frigg quería hablar pero Odín la interrumpió.

— No lo defiendas, sabes igual que yo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

— Pero…

— He tomado una decisión, si Loki continua así tendré que tomar las medidas necesarias.

Para desconcierto de ambos el Dios del engaño escucho perfectamente todo detrás de las enormes puertas del salón.

— "Esto no se quedara así" — Pensó con odio el joven Dios Asgardiano.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto el castaño viendo como las esferas de luz eran creadas por el Cadre.

— Las esquivaras o les harás frente Allen-kun — Lo reto el Cadre.

Las alas de la armadura roja de Issei le permitieron esquivar las esferas de luz sin tocarlas.

— Tu velocidad es muy alta, has desarrollado muy bien el [Boosted Gear] Allen-kun — Lo alabo Kokabiel — Pero… — Las esferas de luz seguían persiguiendo a Issei — Jamás dije que era necesario tocarlas para activarlas.

El Ángel de las Estrellas chaqueo sus dedos.

"Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom"

Las explosiones explotaron del improvise atrapando en el proceso al castaño portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

 _ **Con Los Espectadores**_

— ¡ISE! — Rias grito con preocupación el nombre de su prometido.

— Ese ataque tenía mucho poder Sacro concentrado, si Issei-sama no hubiera tenido la armadura de Ddraig-sama el… — Le Fay no quiso terminar la oración.

— Tienes razón, ese ataque posee semejanzas con las estrellas, ese fue el ataque más fuerte de mi hermano Kokabiel al cual se le conoce como el Ángel de las estrella — Explico Gabriel con preocupación — Pero Allen-kun no perderá por eso.

 _ **Con Issei**_

Tal y como lo había explicado Le Fay, ese ataque poseía una gran cantidad de poder Sacro que destruyo inmediatamente su armadura y lo dejo al descubierto.

Pequeñas cantidades de sangre salían de su boca.

Le había dolido el último ataque.

— Maldita sea, Kokabiel no por nada es un Cadre — Dijo el castaño — Ddraig, como está la armadura.

— [No muy bien compañero] — Revelo el Dragón Rojo — [Cuando usaste a la Espada Sagrada tuve que equilibrar el poder para que funcionara y la armadura quedo inestable] — El tono de voz de Ddraig preocupo al castaño Exorcista — [La armadura está en un estado inutilizable, no podrás usarla más por el día de hoy]

— Tenía que ser — Maldijo Issei — Pero no soy el único que está mal.

— De que ha… — Kokabiel llevo su mano derecha a la boca para evitar que la sangre saliera de ella — ¿Por qué?

— El ataque de Rias si te hiso efecto, la lacrima te curo pero recuerda que el poder de la destrucción es infalible cuando hay algo que destruir.

— Eso lo sé, pero no debió haberse activado así… espera, es por eso que tu…

— Acertaste, el ataque de [Ascalon] aunque fuera en menor medida poseía atributos destructivos que reactivaron los pequeños residuos que quedaron del ataque de Rias.

— ¡Tu! — Kokabiel señalo a Issei con ira — ¡Esperaste que me destruyera poco a poco!

— Ahora estamos iguales — Issei señalo el pésimo estado de su cuerpo — Terminemos con esto Kokabiel, que este sea el último ataque.

Era cierto.

Ambos estaban en las mismas pésimas condiciones.

Issei en el exterior y Kokabiel en el interior.

— Tú y el sequio de Rias Gremory son anormales — Dijo Kokabiel — Iniciando por la descendiente de Lirina Bael, el portador de la Espada Sacro Demoniaca, incluyéndote a ti y… — El Ángel Caído miro a los espectadores, específicamente a la [Reina] del grupo — A la hija de Baraquiel que se convirtió en un Demonio.

Abajo junto al sequio Gremory la [Reina] Akeno Himejima afilo con odio y rabia sus ojos color violeta.

— Lo sé, no somos muy normales — Concordó Issei — Somos diferentes pero también parecidos — El castaño miro hacia abajo y le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Akeno — Pero es por eso que todos estamos juntos.

Akeno escucho cada palabra dicha por su Kohai.

Él sabía su secreto y aun así no dijo nada.

Rias sería incapaz de revelar tal cosa sin su consentimiento, lo más seguro es que fue el Dragón Rojo quien sintió la energía Sacra que poseía, a pesar de que ella le pidió a el castaño ser honesto ella no lo fue con él.

Estaba dispuesta a contarle su historia y pedirle una disculpa luego.

— Sentimentalismo barato, porque te gusta tanto eso Allen-kun.

— Es un viejo hábito.

Una energía blanca se concentró tanto en el brazo de Issei y Kokabiel.

Kokabiel al ser un Ángel Caído ese era el color natural de su energía e Issei al ser un Exorcista poseía esa similitud con el Ángel Caído.

— Este será — Issei y Kokabiel hablaron al mismo tiempo — ¡El último ataque!

Y así ambos combatientes se lanzaron al frente e impactaron sus últimas energías una contra otra.

"BOOM"

 _ **Parte V**_

Sona Sitri junto a su sequio mantenían la barrera alzada y evitaban que la ciudad de Kuoh sufriera daño alguno.

Todos vieron como Rias Gremory combatió sin temor con el Cadre y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, ninguno pensó que la heredera Gremory poseía tal nivel.

La más afectada fue Sona ya que al ser Rias su rival se sintió inferior con solo verla.

Luego vino Issei Hyodo.

El joven castaño demostró que su nivel estaba muy por encima de todos ellos.

El mismo Cadre no se contuvo y peleo mano a mano con él y ahora ellos dos quedaron sin energías.

La batalla que casi les cuesta la vida a todos está por terminar.

— Ohohohoho — Una risa invadió los oídos de todos y lleno de miedo puro sus cuerpos — Que sorpresa y hermosa vista ¿Verdad? — La voz juguetona no ayudaba mucho — El niño Caído y el Sekiryuutei dieron todo lo que tenían.

Tsubaki estaba más cerca de esa voz y fue la primera en voltear.

Topándose con la figura de un hombre con cara y orejas de duende que vestía un traje blanco con sombrero negro y a su lado se encontraba un singular paraguas con forma de calabaza.

El Conde Milenario había llegado a Kuoh.

— ¿Q-Quien… e-eres…? — El temor era audible en la voz de la [Reina] Sitri.

La energía que desprendía el sujeto de traje blanco era terrorífica incluso para ellos que eran Demonios.

— Si eso te asusta entonces aún no están listos, que vergüenza me dan, comparados con los Demonios de allá ustedes no son nada — Al decir eso el Conde Milenario se refería al sequio Gremory — Bueno… no todos son fuertes.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? — Rugió furiosa la heredera del clan Sitri, Sona no soportaría que alguien se burlara de ella y sus siervos y además los menospreciara.

— Nadie te dijo que podías hablar — La juguetona mirada del Conde Milenario hiso estremecer todo el cuerpo de Sona Sitri.

Sin que la pelinegra hermana de la Maou Serafall lo esperara fue arrojada al suelo por el paraguas del Conde Milenario.

— ¡Kaichou! — Exclamo Saji lanzándose contra el Conde.

Siendo esquivado con facilidad y obligado a caer al suelo.

El pie del Conde Milenario estaba sobre su cabeza y para Saji era como si un edificio entero lo pisara con fuerza, no podía moverse y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

— Ustedes son Demonios que descendieron de Lucifer pero ni siquiera se acercan al poder de su primer Maou — Comento el Conde Milenario con gracias — No son usuarios de la [Inocencia] y aun así pensaron en atacarme, que tontería pasan por su mente.

— I…Ino…cencia — Repitió con dificultad Sona Sitri — ¿Qué… es…eso?

La energía oscura que poseía todo el cuerpo del Conde Milenario era tan fuerte que el grupo Sitri hacía lo posible para no caer inconsciente.

— No lo saben, entonces ustedes son solo sacrificios — Suspiro el Conde Milenario con decepción.

Retirándose de ese lugar teniendo como destino el patio de la academia donde se encontraban las personas que si obtuvieron su atención.

Todo el grupo Sitri quedo paralizado en el suelo, la barrera callo por completo y fue una suerte que la batalla hubiera terminado.

— Rias, Hyodo-san… — Leves lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Sona Sitri — Lo siento…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Tirados en el suelo con sus cuerpos heridos estaban Issei Hyodo y el Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Ya te lo dije, quiero que inicie una nueva guerra.

— No seas ridículo, dime de verdad porque haces esto.

Los ojos de Kokabiel mostraron seriedad, lo oculto con mucho empeño pero aun así Issei lo descubrió.

— ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

— Desde que nos buscaste a Rias y a mí, sé que querías pelear pero no llegarías a estos extremos solo por eso.

— Este mundo llegara a su fin Allen-kun, un nuevo día del juicio caerá pronto.

— Tú… — Issei recordó la habilidad nata de su enemigo — ¿Qué viste?

— El fin, vi el inevitable fin Allen-kun.

Con esfuerzo ambos se comenzaron a levantar del suelo.

Ya no iban a pelear más.

— ¿Por qué no usaste el brazo izquierdo? — Extraño por esa pregunta Issei miro su brazo — Pensaste que no me daría cuenta de eso.

— Tenía la esperanza, también viste eso en tu visión — Pregunto el castaño Exorcista — Porque este brazo no es para pelear con ustedes, ese poder es para otra cosa — Issei miro a Kokabiel — Kokabiel, ¿Por qué no hablaste con Azazel?

— No valía la pena — Respondió Kokabiel — Allen-kun, tienes que saber que…

Las palabras del Ángel Caído se vieron interrumpidas cuando una tercera persona entro en el campo de batalla.

— Que sorpresa, el niño Caído haciendo las paces con el Sekiryuutei, no eran enemigos — Tanto el castaño como el Caído miraron con seriedad a la persona recién llegada — Me puedo unir a la fiesta.

— Eres tú… el demente de Kioto — Issei jamás podría olvidar a tal entidad y luego de la historia que conto el ex Rey Dragón ahora sabía el peligro que podía ser ese ser — ¡El Conde Milenario!

— Me recuerdas Issei Hyodo. No, mejor te digo por tu nombre de Exorcista… Allen Walker — Con dificultad el castaño se puso en guardia — Este evento me pareció entretenido, dos razas peleando entre si y ahora hacen las paces como en una película — El Conde miro con diversión todo el escenario — Pero también es provechosa para mí, el día de hoy nos daremos a conocer nuevamente.

Un control remoto salió del traje del Conde Milenario.

El control poseía un botón rojo que fue presionado por el Conde y cuando lo hiso los murciélagos que trajo Kokabiel parecieron cambiar levemente de forma.

— Ahora que se escucha todo empecemos — Tosió dos veces el Conde y camino al frente para ser mejor escuchado — Ohohohoho, Buenas tardes ancianos del Inframundo y Ángeles del Cielo, estoy seguro que me recuerdan y como no hacerlo si solo pasaron siete milenios — Un discurso inicio por parte del Conde Milenario — Regrese junto a mi familia para terminar lo que comenzamos en el pasado, esta vez no estará él ni Lirina Bael para salvarlos — El Conde abrió sus brazos en forma de bienvenida — Yo soy el Conde Milenario, el creador de los Akumas. Purificaré a este mundo de ese Dios corrupto y conduciré al mundo a su final.

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono de voz muy expresivo.

El botón del Control que poseía en sus manos fue presionado desactivando el sonido y con un solo movimiento de mano los murciélagos explotaron dejando solo las piezas que caían destruidas del cielo.

Oficialmente para todas las facciones las imágenes de los sucesos de la ciudad de Kuoh fue interrumpida y la señal en vivo se perdió.

— ¿Cómo estas vivo? — Pregunto Kokabiel con… miedo, su poder estaba casi en cero y si quería sobrevivir necesitaba todo su poder el cual ahora no poseía.

— Niño Caído, ¿Cómo están los demás?

— ¡Responde maldita sea! — Exclamo Kokabiel.

— No grites que te pondrás feo y no serás un galán como yo — Bromeo el Conde Milenario y luego giro a ver a Issei — No tuve la oportunidad de decirlo en Kioto, dime Allen Walker, tú… me recuerdas.

Inconscientemente Issei retrocedió y llevo sus manos a su cabeza para controlar el dolor que invadió su mente.

— Estas sellado, por eso no me recuerdas y tu apariencia no es la misma de hace años, aquel niño que transformo a su padre adoptivo en Akuma — Comento el Conde — Para que vean que no soy malo les traje un presente.

El paraguas en forma de calabaza golpe el suelo y como si fuera obra de magia docenas de monstruos llamados Akumas dieron acto de aparición.

— Conde-sama, podemos comerlos — Pregunto el Akuma mostrando sus dientes.

— Hagan lo que quieran — Accedió el Conde Milenario.

Estaban por todos lados.

En el suelo y en el cielo.

Los Akuma invadieron cada ruta de escape.

Issei pensaba cada una de las palabras dichas por el Conde Milenario.

Estaba sellado, no podía recordar nada, convirtió a su padre adoptivo en un Akuma.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

— Tranquilízate Allen-kun, el solo quiere provocarte — Le dijo Kokabiel — Mantén la cordura, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar después… claro si salimos de esta.

Para sorpresas de todos, un haz de luz azul ilumino todo el cielo y destruyo en un parpadeo una docena entera de Akumas.

— Que sorpresa, que sorpresa — El Conde miro el cielo — Fue atraído por el Rojo, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco… Hakuryuukou.

Del mismo cielo bajo un ser cubierto por una armadura que parecía una perfecta réplica de la del Sekiryuutei. Solo que el color era blanco puro y en vez de tener jemas verdes las del Hakuryuukou eran azules.

— Tú eres el famoso Conde Milenario — Una voz femenina le pregunto al recién llegado Conde — El mismo que apareció en Kioto.

El Conde sonrió aún más.

Habían apareció tres usuarias de [Inocencia]

— Las Exorcistas de Kioto, dos pequeñas Demonios y una maga de sangre real, las [Inocencias] estuvieron pretenciosas al escoger tales portadoras, las tres son princesas — El Conde Milenario elevo su paraguas llamado Lero — Enfrentes a mis lindos Akumas.

Aceptando la orden de su jefe las maquinas llamadas Akumas se lanzaron sobre las jóvenes Exorcistas.

— Gracias a Tannin-sama podemos usarlas bien.

[Inocencia Activada]

Las piernas de la pelirroja adquirieron un brillo oscuro, su joya se estaba activando en ella.

[Dark Boots]

La [Inocencia] llamada [Dark Boots] es un arma anti Akuma que como su nombre lo señala crea unas botas oscuras en las piernas de su usuario dándole poder letal a esa parte de su cuerpo.

Rias salió disparada hacía unos Akuma, sus botas oscuras hicieron que el viento se almacenara cerca de ellas y en medio segundos un tornado atrajo a los Akumas que la pelirroja quería atacar y fueron destruidos por el viento creado por las [Dark Boots]

[Inocencia Activada]

Ravel activo su [Inocencia] un brillos dorado ilumino las manos de la cuarta hija de los Phoenix y ese mismo brillo comenzó a dar forma.

[Golden Gloves]

La [Inocencia] de Ravel tomo forma de guantes dorados y esos guantes forraron sus dos manos, la estructura de los guantes era preciosa y podía ser confundida con el mismo oro.

La segunda Exorcista de Dragón Rojo encendió sus guantes de fuego y se dirigió a un segundo grupo de Akumas, el fuego creo de forma inmediata dos pilares hechos de ese elemento que cayeron sobre los Akumas haciendo que explotaran de forma inmediata.

[Inocencia Activada]

Le Fay Pendragon alzo su brazo derecho al frente, un brillo blanco rodeo su bella mano y a alrededor de su dedo índice la luz del brillo se concentró y comenzó a dar forma.

[Ring Light]

La [Inocencia] de Le Fay creo un bello anillo blanco, el nombre [Ring Light] representaba el anillo de luz que ahora poseía el dedo índice de la joven Pendragon.

Doce círculos mágicos se crearon en una milésima de segundo.

Ese era el poder de su [Inocencia] crear solo con el pensamiento y sin necesidad de conjurar los hechizos.

Los círculos mágicos lanzaron diversos ataques hacía el último grupo de Akumas y los destruyo sin dejar uno solo.

El Conde Milenario miro con una sonrisa las acciones que realizaron las Exorcistas, sin duda alguna su nivel había mejorado desde que las vio por primera vez en Kioto, ella no pudieron sentirlo pero el Conde Milenario vio el momento en que activaron por primera vez sus joyas.

Habían crecido.

Pero sin duda la [Inocencia] que lo cautivo ya que no era la primera vez que la veía fue la de Rias Gremory.

Las [Dark Boots] fueron usadas hace milenios por la mujer más fuerte del Inframundo así como su mayor traidora.

— L-Lirina, tu desciendes de Lirina — El Conde señalo con su paraguas a Rias Gremory — Entonces hace siete milenios Lirina sí estuvo con él — El creador de los Akuma intento acercarse a Rias pero un repentino ataque lo detuvo.

Un largo brazo metálico impacto contra el e impidió su avance.

— Allen Walker — El Conde nombro el nombre de su atacante — Ustedes son la segunda generación — Sus grandes ojos parpadearon — No vale la pena atacarlos ahora ya que apenas saben usarlas bien y tu Allen Walker estas peor que ellas tres.

El paraguas del Conde Milenario se abrió y el nombrado comenzó a volar en el cielo.

— "Aquí hay cinco. No, el sexto usuario de las [Inocencia] no salió" — Pensó el Conde — ¡Nos veremos luego Exorcistas!

Y así el Conde Milenario desapareció.

El Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco bajo por completo del cielo.

— ¿Qué era eso? — Lanzo esa pregunta el Hakuryuukou sin quitar su armadura — No importa, hoy quería pelear contra ti Issei Hyodo o Allen Walker pero veo que no podré hacerlo — El Dragón Blanco miro a Kokabiel — Azazel me mando por ti, te retiraras o pondrás resistencia, en tu estado no representas una amenaza para mí.

— Olvídalo, me iré por mi cuenta, tengo que hablar con Azazel — Comento Kokabiel creando con sus últimas energías un círculo mágico — Espero terminar esta batalla luego Allen-kun.

Kokabiel estaba por desaparecer pero antes de hacerlo pudo leer los labios de Issei Hyodo los cuales se movían diciéndoles unas palabras.

Kokabiel sonrió.

Si eso era cierto esperaría gustoso ese momento.

— Me retiro — Anunció el Hakuryuukou viendo a Issei — Hablaremos luego.

— Cuenta con ello — Concordó el castaño siendo ayudado a mantenerse de pie por sus compañeras.

La guerra fue evitada y un nuevo día caería sobre la ciudad de Kuoh en cuestión de horas, pero oficialmente el Conde Milenario se dio a conocer en todas las facciones.

Ese fue solo el inicio.

 _ **Epilogo**_

— Entonces es un trato.

— Sí… muy pronto iniciara.

Dos personas ocultas en la oscuridad hablaban con seriedad.

— El tan esperado Ragnarök…

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 18 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Ame y lo juro por Dios Ame escribir este intenso capitulo.**_

 _ **La batalla contra Kokabiel termino y para los que pensaban que el Cadre moriría a manos de Issei/Allen se equivocaron, solo piénselo Kokabiel es conocido como el Ángel de las estrellas ya que puede predecir el futuro.**_

 _ **¿Por qué diablos casi lo matan y encerraron en el anime?**_

 _ **¡Están locos!**_

 _ **Sé que intento matar a Issei y a los demás pero pudieron hacer que se redimiera ya que su talento latente es muy gran y además perdió muy feo contra Vali en la novela ligera.**_

 _ **Kokabiel le dijo a Issei que vio el fin del mundo lo cual dio a entender que no encontró forma de evitarlo y por eso quería pelear con Issei antes de que el mundo llegara a su fin.**_

 _ **Pero la pregunta seria.**_

 _ **¿De tantos rivales fuertes porque escogió al castaño?**_

 _ **¿Acaso el buen Issei tiene algo que ver con el fin que llegara pronto o el culpable será N**?**_

 _ **Tienen curiosidad, solo les puedo decir que esperen al próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Rias, Ravel y Le Fay sacaron a relucir sus [Inocencia], la querida Irina tiene que esperar un poco más para ello, ella no entreno y aún no posee una [Inocencia] y no sé si darle una, tengo que planificarlo muy bien.**_

 _ **Por supuesto no dejaría las botas oscuras de la sensual Lenalee por fuera y si ella es sensual solo alguien igual podía tenerlas, la escogida fue Rias Gremory al ser la más cercana a Issei por ahora.**_

 _ **Quería darle a Ravel unos guantes parecidos a los [X-Gloves] y luego de pensarlo la idea no salió de mi mente así que cree la idea a base de ellos y de ahí nacieron los [Golden Gloves]**_

 _ **Le Fay obtuvo un anillo de luz ya que a ella no la veía con tanta cosa encima pero no quiere decir que el [Ring Light] sea malo, mira que con solo pensar y sin cantar el hechizo no salga solo uno sino docenas de ellos es fantástico y además eso solo fue en el primer nivel, son tres y recuérdenlo.**_

 _ **Kokabiel tendrá participación luego pero por ahora se ira y sí, el Cadre quedara encarcelado hasta nuevo aviso camaradas.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo iniciare el primer arco de D Gray Man, espérenlo con ansias, maldita sea el colegio no me da chance hermanos pero daré lo mejor para escribirlo a tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo fuera de su completo agrado ya que como siempre me esforcé por ello.**_

 _ **Sin usar la joya Issei está en un nivel parecido o superior a un Cadre, tengan en cuenta que la armadura se desactivo y quedo bloqueada porque si no el castaño hubiera ganado.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Empecé a leer el de Pokemon que fue el que llamo mi atención, por lo pronto voy por el capítulo tres y me ha enganchado, no tengo mucho tiempo pero seguiré leyendo y cuando lo termine te escribo, pero te diré algo amigo, no abandones jamás que escribes muy bien.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Issei empato contra el Cadre y me gusto la batalla, ¿Qué opinas tu amigo? Vali llego pero no interrumpió. Es más, destruyo a varios Akumas, Vali entrara oficialmente en la trama en el Tomo IV que será luego del primer arco de D Gray Man.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Yes amigo mío, Rias es Rias y eso lo dejo muy claro en su combate y hoy se lució con su [Inocencia] te gusto las botas oscura que le di, además Lirina Bael conoció a él y al Conde Milenario en el pasado, la trama de Lirina la tengo bien pensada y sobre los niveles lo haré explicando más adelante así que no te preocupes, espero tu próximo comentario.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **En que Fanfic para leerlo, me gusta Gabriel así que espero que me digas en cual para disfrutarlo por favor. Sousei No Onmiyouji es bestial, Rias seria con sus talismanes la equivalente a Benio ya que su maestra/Suegra la entreno/Torturo unos meses con ellos, el [Boosted Gear] con el brazo de Kegare de Rokuro no lo había pensado pero quizás no calce en el fanfic, pero obligatoriamente no tiene que tenerlo Issei ¿Verdad? Te dejo la duda.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Jajaja si adivinaste, sobre Benio tenía que basarme en alguien para llevar buen control y nivel de los talismanes y quien mejor que la tsundere de Benio jejeje y espero que la pelea te gustara.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Gracias por eso hermano, que la batalla fuera de tu agrado y el de los demás lo aprecio mucho, todo hombre amante de los pechos ama a Gabriel amigo mío y la desea con todo su corazón jijijiji. ¡CUARTA TEMPORADA! Viste el tráiler hasta salió el Emperador Belial lo cual me confundio y no sé qué pensar, Dios quiera que sean 24 episodios se vele soñar,**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario, oye dime te gusto la batalla contra Kokabiel y la introducción del Conde Milenario, sé que esperabas a la querida Road pero quiero que ella sea una sorpresa para Issei en el primer arco de D Gray Man, espero que me digas que tal y si quieres aportar algo ya que eres fan de D Gray Man como yo espero tu crítica y ayuda amigo mío.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Tienes razón, le falta entrenamiento y experiencia que obtendrá pronto, ¿Quién será en sí la madre de Issei? Suerte para Rias que las cámaras se apagaron porque si el Inframundo se entera del parentesco que ella posee con Lirina los ancianos le intentaran hacer daño o bueno… Issei y Sirzechs los mata por siquiera pensarlo jejeje.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Falta poco jijijiji, espera un poquito más.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, espero tu comentario pronto.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragon:**_

 _ **Ella es yandere amigo, Issei podría morir.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Eres un fiel lector y eso es suficiente amigo, espero tu comentario pronto y nos leemos después.**_

 _ **IzanagiOmega:**_

 _ **Me honras de verdad me honras.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **No Irina tampoco será la elegida, espera para que veas que sera de [Excálibur] y Kokabiel tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hiso y lo explique hoy.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Gracias, yo espero tu comentario amigo.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Aquí esta el capitulo y gracias.**_

 _ **ANONYMUS:**_

 _ **No recuerdo donde la vi pero si llego a acordarme te aviso vale.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Gracias bro.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Espero haberte sorprendido con la batalla y que además fuera de tu agrado amigo mío, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Quiero saber cuando inicia la nueva temporada de High School DxD pero por lo pronto a esperar, lo importante es que esta, ahora solo faltan las ovas de Strike The Blood y será un feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Capitulo Especial**_

 _ **Esto ocurrió un día después del entrenamiento con Tannin.**_

El entrenamiento con Tannin había terminado y ahora en medio del territorio del ex Rey Dragón dos amantes compartían esa cálida y especial noche.

Una enorme cama cubierta por sábanas blancas adornada con pétalos de rosas resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche

Issei tomo la mano de la princesa carmesí con mucha delicadeza, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y no parecían querer soltarse.

Era una linda unión o solo querían sentir cerca de ellos la presencia del otro.

El rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un notable sonrojo, no era la primera vez que pasaban más de solo besos con el castaño, cuando tenían tiempo jugaban un poco pero jamás al nivel al cual estaban por cruzar.

Su corazón latía con locura tanto así que pensaba que saldría de su pecho.

Sus ojos zafiros parpadeaban rítmicamente.

— Rias — Le dijo Issei con suavidad, el tono de voz que usaba el chico no ayudaba en nada, su voz sonaba más adulta y madura y eso solo hiso que el corazón de la chica latiera el doble de rápido.

— "Tranquila, ya lo habíamos pensando muchas veces, es tu momento Rias Gremory no lo arruines" — No era la primera vez para ella que sentía nervioso, desde niña asistió a conferencia como heredera del clan Gremory y hermana menor del Maou Lucifer, pero esta vez era diferente, lo que hiciera hoy marcaría el inicio de su relación adulta con el castaño — "¡Pero que se supone que haga!, jamás he hecho este tipo de cosas y no tuve el valor de ver películas de este tipo… — Su rostro poseía un intenso sonrojo de vergüenza — "No quiero que Ise se avergüence de mi o piense que soy una inútil… y si me deja por eso. No, no, no…. Ise no es esa clase de persona.

— Quizás es muy pronto — Issei sentía perfectamente como el cuerpo de su prometida temblaba con fuerza y lo menos que quería era forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Estaba por soltar su mano pero para su sorpresa Rias se tiro sobre él y se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho.

— No digas eso, es solo que tengo miedo de decepcionarte — Dijo en voz baja la pelirroja aun con su cabeza oculta en el pecho del chico — Ise es un chico fenomenal y no quiero que se decepcione de mí en este momento.

Sin poder evitarlo el castaño rio un poco molestando a la chica la cual al escucharlo golpeo levemente su costilla callando al instante.

— Era eso, a veces eres lista pero en algunas ocasiones eres tonta y tierna — La mano del chico acaricio sus precioso cabello carmesí, el cabello que lo enamoro desde el primer día — Decepcionarme, aburrirme… eso jamás pasara — Issei tomo el mentón de la chica y lentamente hiso que ella lo viera a los ojos — Ya que yo seré el primero y último hombre que tenga el privilegio de tocar tu cuerpo y robar tu corazón.

Lentamente ambos se acercaron y conectaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Las palabras cálidas del chico hicieron que las dudas fueran despejadas de la mente de la pelirroja, si algo iba a suceder esa noche solo dejaría que pasara y ya.

No dudaría más.

Ese beso se fue intensificando cada vez más hasta llegar al punto donde ambos peleaban por obtener el liderazgo de esa acción.

El castaño paso sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y a través de paso lento se fue acercando a la cama.

Rias sintió cuando sus piernas chocaron con la madera de la cama pero no le importo y solo siguió besando con pasión al chico.

Empujando delicadamente a la chica.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja callo por completo sobre la cama y el chico siguió besándola con pasión sin quitarse de encima.

La llama se había encendido oficialmente.

Issei soltó la mano de su prometida y comenzó a quitar la camisa oscura que cubría su pecho pero se detuvo al sentir como las manos de Rias tomaron nuevamente las suyas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto el castaño.

— N-No… es nada, solo pensé… que yo debía hacerlo — No tartamudeaba por nervios sino porque aunque lo quisiera en ese momento no podía articular bien las palabras.

Issei sonrió y dejo que la chica quitara su camisa.

Las cálidas manos de Rias quitaron un botón tras botón de su camisa, los ojos zafiros de la chica veían fijamente el pecho del castaño que a cada movimiento quedaba al descubierto.

Esa escena era erótica, mucho más erótica de la que el chico hubiera pensado.

— Sé que eres un Demonio, pero ahora no puedo dejar de verte como el más puro Ángel — La mano de Issei acaricio la mejilla de la princesa carmesí con mucha ternura.

La camisa cayó al suelo e Issei tomo nuevamente los labios de la chica, pero a diferencia del primer beso no solo se concentró en sus labios sino que a los pocos segundos bajo por su blanco cuello y levemente soplaba detrás de su oído haciendo que la princesa tuviera leves espasmo de placer.

Las manos del chico llegaron a los tirantes de su simple vestido veraniego blanco y bajo sin vergüenza alguna los tirante que lo sostenían.

Dejando al aire el erótico sostén negro que cubría los grandes pechos de su novia.

El sostén de la pelirroja quedo suelto y segundos fue despojado de su cuerpo dejando libre sus perfectos pechos.

La mano de Issei rodeo el pecho izquierdo de Rias y al tocarlo Issei sintió como el corazón de la chica latía con locura.

— Hazlo — Susurro la pelirroja con un tono atrevido — Ya llegamos muy lejos para retroceder… cariño.

Esa última frase encendió por completo el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei.

La boca del chico se acercó al pezón izquierdo de la chica y como si fuera un bebe tomo el pezón y comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza.

Ella gimió al sentir la lengua de su amante tocar tan sensible parte de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gemir con más fuerza cuando la mano izquierda de Issei comenzó a amasar su pecho derecho.

Solo la estaba acariciando pero era suficiente para comenzar a volverla loca.

— "Es cálido y adictivo, siento que estoy tomando el más costoso néctar" — El sudor de la chica se fusiono con los líquidos de su pezón dando en el proceso el perfecto sabor que el chico tomaba como si fuera un biberón.

Rias gimió con fuerza al sentir como su pecho era succionado y curvo su espalda mientras apretaba las sábanas blancas de la cama que ahora compartía con el chico.

— I-Ise… yo… me siento rara… mi cuerpo arde… yo, yo… quiero sentir más a Ise — La expresión de sus ojos expresaban el deseo que sentía, el sudor que ahora corría por su cuerpo lo confirma y sus labios entreabiertos por los cuales salía un leve rastro de saliva solo encendían más al chico — "Mi garganta se siente seca pero no quiero agua, mi pecho hormiguea y hay abajo arde… Ise… se siente bien…"

— Rias — Issei dejo de succionar su pezón y miro a los ojos a la pelirroja — Voy a empezar Rias.

La nombrada asintió torpemente.

Su vestido blanco fue quitado completamente de su perfecto cuerpo.

Los dedos de Issei delinearon su abdomen y bajaron a sus mulsos, las manos del chico no se detuvieron y tomaron las bragas negras con detalles rojos que cubría su zona íntima.

— I-Ise… es muy avergonzando que tu… — Las bragas de la chica fueron bajadas por el Exorcista castaño y dejaron al descubierto su feminidad — haaa… no te quedes mirando, es vergonzoso — Rias miro a un lado para evitar mostrar el sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas el cual incremento mucho más cuando el aliento que salió de la boca del chico golpearon sus labios inferiores — H-Hazlo — La boca del castaño se acercó a la feminidad de la princesa carmesí y cuando se llegó por completo una corriente eléctrica paso a través de su columna vertebral, Issei lamia su feminidad como si fuera la más dulce paleta del mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al sentir como el chico introdujo uno de sus dedos en su feminidad, su espalda se curvo con fuerza al no poder resistir tales espasmos de placer que solo incrementaron cuando el castaño introdujo un segundo dejo, tanto placer estaba haciendo que perdiera levemente la cordura.

Cada centímetro, cada milímetro de su cuerpo ardía en placer.

Existe un mito que dice que solo un Dragón es capaz de transmitir placer a su pareja solo con el simple tacto, Rias no lo creía posible pero mientras estaba con el chico lo comprobó, cuando Issei la besaba y tocaba su cuerpo un placer indescriptible la invadía y solo no cedía porque el castaño insistió primero en conocer a sus padres.

En vez de ser el chico el pervertido la situación la catalogaba a ella como poseedora de tal papel.

— Esa expresión que posees — Issei dejo de lamer su feminidad y subió su cabeza para verla a los ojos — Es completamente pervertida.

Él había adivinado sus pensamientos.

Ella era una pervertida. No, es culpa de Issei haberla vuelto de ese modo, cuando estaba en este tipo de escena con el chico olvidaba cada clase de modales que recibió de niña, todo se volvía nada y solo quedaba el placer que invadía su cuerpo.

— Lo siento Rias, pero… — Issei llevo acerco su masculinidad que era cubierta por su pantalón en el cual ahora estaba un bulto para que la pelirroja lo sintiera — Ya no puedo contenerme más.

Asintiendo la chica se levando y gateo desnuda hasta el cierre del pantalón de su prometido.

Sus dedos desabrocharon el botón y luego bajaron el cierre de tal prenda.

Rias sintió de inmediato como algo completamente duro golpeo su mejilla derecha, giro intrigada y descubrió que ese algo era nada menos que el miembro del chico.

— "Es grande, a eso se referían las leyendas de un Dragón, no por nada es mi lindo Ise" — Pensó la chica viendo hipnóticamente la masculinidad del castaño.

Issei por alguna razón se sintió orgulloso y lleno de arrogancia por su masculinidad.

Quitando por completo su pantalón y bóxer, ahora justo en esos momentos ambos amantes estaban tal y como vinieron al mundo.

Desnudos juntos en la misma cama y a solo un paso de convertir su relación de prometidos en oficial.

Rias hiso un quejido cuando sintió la punta del miembro del chico abrirse paso en su interior.

Nuevamente las sábanas blancas fueron sujetadas con fuerza por sus manos, era muy diferente a cuando Issei utilizo primero su dedo y luego el segundo, ahora sentía perfectamente como su pureza se iba yendo poco a poco.

El miembro del castaño siguió abriéndose paso dentro de ella hasta entrar hasta la mitad, no era que se hubiera detenido por gusto sino que algo lo detuvo, la señal de pureza de Rias le impedía el paso.

La mirada miel del chico realizo por si sola una pregunta la cual ella entendió y asintió gustosa.

El castaño robo los labios de su prometida y de un solo movimiento introdujo por completo su masculinidad en la feminidad de la heredera del clan Gremory.

Rias ahogo un quejido de dolor en los labios de su amante por la ruptura de su pureza, pero aun así no se arrepentía, este momento era el cual quiso vivir con el chico desde que oficialmente se convirtieron en pareja.

La pelirroja rodeo sus brazos por la espalda de Issei y sus uñas se clavaron hay con fuerza.

— Te amo — Susurro el castaño al oído de la princesa carmesí.

— Yo también… te amo…

Luego de eso duraron unos segundos en espera, Issei sabía que a pesar de que Rias no lo dijera le dolía haber dejado de ser virgen y lo menos que podía hacer como caballero era esperar un poco.

Es cierto que su adrenalina y excitación estaba al tope pero esperaría por ella el tiempo necesario.

— "Al fin somos uno, Ise y yo… somos uno" — El gozo de alegría invadió la mente de la joven de cabello carmesí.

Issei era el hombre al cual le entrego su corazón y él le recompenso infinidades de veces.

La entreno y volvió más fuerte.

La dio una segunda familia a la cual amaba.

Luego de eso llegaron dos chicas a las cuales quería como si fueran sus verdaderas hermanas y ahora, le había entregado lo más valioso que poesía y ella sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de esa acción.

Un leve hilo de sangre roja salía de su intimidad y manchaba las sábanas blancas que cubrían la cama, su virginidad había sido robada por el hombre que ahora tenía tanto su corazón como su cuerpo solo para él.

— Ise — Lo llamo la pelirroja en voz baja — Puedes moverte.

El chico sonrió y asintió gustoso.

Nervioso el castaño ya que también era su primera vez comenzó a mover sus caderas hacía dos opuestas direcciones.

Sacándole gemido tras gemino a su prometida.

— "Se siente bien, que algo como esto existiera… yo… siento que enloqueceré" — Rias decidió dejar que el chico tomara el liderazgo.

— Rias se siente increíble, tu eres increíble… — El chico decía las primeras palabras que venían a su mente, estar conectado con la mujer que amabas. Issei jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien, pero ahora que lo comprobó quizás podría incluso volverse un adicto.

Obteniendo a medida de los segundos más confianza las envestidas del castaño comenzaron a obtener más fuerza, su miembro moldeaba a su forma el cálido interior de la pelirroja.

Issei sentía como su hombría era presionada por el interior de Rias.

Pero no se quejaba, la sensación era increíble y demostraba que solo el podía estar así con ella.

El castaño en cierta medida era un Dragón y cuando un Dragón toma algo como suyo jamás lo dejaba ir.

Rias era de él y eso jamás cambiaria.

Las estocadas incrementaban su rapidez y cada vez más se acercaban al punto final. Rias soltó un fuerte gemido y clavo aún más sus uñas en su espalda, Issei supo que había tocado la entrada del útero de la pelirroja y por eso su novia tubo tal espasmo.

— Ise te amo, te amo Ise… quiero más de Ise… quiero sentir mucho más a Ise.

Los grandes pecho de Rias subían y bajaban por cada estocada dada por el chico, era excitante solo verlos fijamente, la imagen tan erótica que mostraba Rias Gremory en esos momentos era algo que Issei Hyodo jamás podría olvidar.

— I-Ise… algo viene… y-yo… yo… — El interior de Rias apretó con fuerza el miembro de Issei — Me corro… me corro Ise…

— Y-Yo también… — Issei beso nuevamente a la pelirroja y ambos ahogaron un gemido muto de placer al haber tenido al mismo el primer orgasmo de la noche.

El interior de la pelirroja quedo completamente lleno del semen de Sekiryuutei, oficialmente ambos ya eran una pareja adulta.

Horas Después

Acostados en la cama.

Desnudos y solo cubriendo las partes inferiores de sus cuerpos con la sábana blanca.

Habían dejado de tener relaciones hace unos minutos y ahora veían el estrellado cielo que estaba sobre ellos.

Las estrellas y el cielo eran artificiales pero parecían tan real que decidieron omitir ese pequeño detalle.

— Ise.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me amas.

— Por supuesto, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

— ¿Y a Ravel y Le Fay?

El chico guardo silencio.

No supo que responder en ese momento.

Amaba a Rias y era su prometida, pero… ¿Qué sentía por el dúo de rubias?

— Yo… no lo sé…

— Lo supuse — Rias se acercó más al chico y se acurruco en su pecho — Sé que si alguien intenta algo inapropiado con ellas lo más seguro es que tú lo mates — Una linda risa salió de los labios de Rias — Por eso te pregunte, ¿Qué sientes por ellas?

— Rias, yo no quiero que pienses que te soy infiel sino que….

La pelirroja puso su dedo sobre el labio del chico.

Interrumpiéndolo.

Obligándolo a mantenerse callado.

— Las amas ¿Cierto? — El castaño asintió — Era de suponer, estuviste años con ellas y poseen un vínculo tan fuerte que incluso en estos momentos es más fuerte que el mío.

— Entonces…

— Oka-sama me dijo hace tiempo que mientras eras un Exorcista activo jamás te interesaron las relaciones amorosas y que incluso te aburrían.

— Bueno, en esa época solo pensaba en volverme más fuerte y también golpear a mi maestro aunque eso ultimo no lo logre… por ahora.

Issei Hyodo aún no superaba ese trauma y no ayudaba que cada mes seguían llegando recibos de deudas de cualquier parte del mundo los cuales él tenía que pagar.

Eso solo lo empeoraba.

— Lo pensé mucho y entonces Oka-sama dijo "¿Qué pasaría si tu no hubieras sido la primera en la vida amorosa de Issei?" — Dijo Rias las palabras dichas hace tiempo por su suegra — Entonces entendí que era cierto, te interesaron las relaciones amorosas porque viviste un año como un humano normal y no como un Exorcista, pero así como yo me volví tu novia también lo pudieron haber sido Ravel o Le Fay e incluso ambas.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— Lo que quiero decir y escúchalo bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces Ise, yo Rias Gremory como tu novia, prometida y ahora mujer te concedo el permiso de formar un harem — Le explico Rias al castaño — Siente afortunado que te de tal permiso, pero escucha, seré yo quien lo administre y no tú, solo mujeres que acepte pueden tener el privilegio de formar parte de nuestra familia.

— ¡Espera un momento! — Issei se había perdido hace mucho — Un harem, en enserio, eso es muy excesivo. En dado caso solo serían Ravel y Le Fay, un harem es excesivo.

— Según mi Oka-sama has ido mucho al territorio Sitri, ¿Quién te manda a llamar tanto?

— Te lo dije hace tiempo, me convertí en amigo de Sera.

Sera era Serafall Leviathan.

La mujer que odiaba a la gran mayoría de los hombres y aparte de su padre y allegado no se relacionaba con ningún otro.

— Harem, es la única solución — Esa fue la conclusión de Rias al escuchar el nombre de Serafall.

— "Siento que debería ser yo quien dijera eso y no ella" — Pensó Issei con miedo — "Ahora te entiendo papá, ya veo cual es el miedo a mamá"

Una de las verdades del mundo es que las mujeres poseían el poder en una relación y eso el castaño llamado Issei Hyodo lo comprobó en ese instante.

Las luces bajaron en forma de estrellas del cielo.

— Ya comenzó — Dijo Issei llamando la atención de su novia — Por eso es que te traje aquí.

Efectivamente.

Issei trajo a Rias al territorio de Tannin este día en particular además del momento que vivieron hace poco era por esta razón.

Cuando los bebes Dragón nacen por alguna razón la energía almacena en la atmosfera bajaba al sentir como nuevos seres hechos de pura energía nacían y la escena podría hacerse pasar como el cielo estrellado más bello de todos los mundos.

Issei quería que Rias lo viera y que gracias a eso jamás olvidara ese momento y mucho menos ese día.

— Si no fuera un Demonio puro quizás hubiera quedado embarazada.

— Tanto deseas tener un bebe.

— Por supuesto, quiero ser la mejor madre del mundo y tener no solo uno ni dos sino muchos hijos de Ise.

— Entonces — El castaño tomo la mano de la pelirroja — Cuando todo este caos termine, cuando detenga la amenaza que intenta cubrir el mundo — Issei miro junto con Rias el hermoso cielo — Tu y yo junto con las demás tendremos una familia.

— Lo prometes.

— Sí… lo prometo…

Ese fue el día que ambos consumaron su amor y realizaron aquella promesa.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 19 de mi historia…**_

 _ **A pesar de que ayer actualice mi Fanfic decidí volver a hacerlo con el tan esperado momento de Issei y Rias. Aunque este capítulo como su nombre lo dice es un Capitulo Especial.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Les gusto.**_

 _ **Voy a admitirlo, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, como todo hombre sano soy un pervertido pero solo en hacerlo más no escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Pero lo escribí lo mejor que pude así que espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Este fue un capítulo especial por lo tanto fue más corto que los normales, se los había prometido hace mucho y decidí hacerlo de una vez por todas porque el siguiente arco que escribiré es más oscuro y no siento que un Lemon o como se diga encajara bien allí.**_

 _ **Pero bueno…**_

 _ **Solo son pequeñeces.**_

 _ **Espero de corazón que les haya gustado amigos pervertidos, no lo nieguen, sé que todos lo leyeron fijamente sin omitir detalle.**_

 _ **Para aclarar algo esto sucedió el último día luego del entrenamiento y Issei acepto por fin crear su harem el cual manejara su novia así que no se extrañen que cree cercanía con las demás mujeres.**_

 _ **Recuerden que en el arco de Kokabiel el castaño amenazo a Irina de que le robaría su pureza y si lo piensas el jamás jugaba con eso pero ya que este capítulo canónicamente sucedió antes de Kokabiel ya vieron porque su comportamiento.**_

 _ **Los comentarios serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo y además espero recibir más por este especial que tanto me consto escribir en 4 horas, lo se amigos… soy un padrote.**_

 _ **¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **D Gray Man**_

 _ **Arco I**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Un llamado De La Orden (Parte I)

 _ **Parte I**_

— Mana… Mana, por favor… vuelve Mana — Era de noche y frente a una tumba recién hecha un pequeño niño de cabello castaño lloraba con mucha tristeza — Me portare bien, lo prometo… Mana…

El hombre vestido de payaso que lo ayudo aquel día y estuvo con él desde hace 6 meses había muerto.

Dejándolo solo.

Issei Hyodo jamás había experimentado lo que se sentía perder a alguien, pero ahora que lo había hecho se dio cuenta que no era nada agradable.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

La noche de repente se hiso mucho más tétrica.

Una presencia totalmente oscura invadió ese lugar.

"¿ _Quieres que lo reviva… quieres ver de nuevo a Mana Walker?_ "

Un extraño ser pregunto descaradamente.

Issei Hyodo subió su vista para verlo.

Mana y el no tenían parentesco de sangre, pero lo había ayudado el día que deambulaba por las frías calles de aquella ciudad.

El castaño apretó su puño con fuerza y asintió torpemente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— A-Allen… tú… me has convertido en un Akuma.

Ese no era el Mana que recordaba el castaño, ni siquiera era su cuerpo, Issei solo veía un esqueleto viviente frente a él.

Incapaz de predecirlo un fino corte hecho por el esqueleto perforo el lado izquierdo de su rostro, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la sangre se hiso presente.

— ¡ALLEN ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN AKUMA! — El esqueleto que poseía dentro de si el alma de Mana gritaba furioso — ¡TE MALDIGO! ¡YO!… ¡TE MALDIGO ALLEN!

El joven castaño era sostenido cruelmente por su cuello.

No podía moverse.

Tal parece que iba a morir a manos de su padre adoptivo.

Pero para sorpresa del mismo castaño una Espada Sagrada emergió desde el suelo y destruyo el cuerpo esquelético de Mana.

Esa era su Espada Sagrada, uno de los fragmentos de [Excálibur]

Había matado a Mana, Issei Hyodo… había asesinado a Mana.

El ser oscuro sonrió diabólicamente y desapareció en la oscuridad.

La Espada Sagrada fue sujetada por el brazo izquierdo del castaño, Issei no podía controlar su propio brazo, la mitad del cuerpo de Mana se arrastraba por el suelo.

— Detente, por favor detente — Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su pequeño rostro — ¡Corre!, ¡Corre papá!

Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo llamo de ese modo.

" _A-Allen, yo… te quiero, por favor… destrúyeme…"_

Sin poder evitarlo Issei Hyodo en contra de su voluntad asesino a su padre el cual acababa de volver a la vida en forma de Akuma.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Issei Hyodo despertó de su sueño.

Era la primera vez que soñaba algo como eso. No, en realidad parecía más un recuerdo lejano que un sueño.

Pero era ridículo.

El jamás había estado en ese tipo de situación, es cierto que Mana murió a los 6 meses de conocerlo pero fue debido a un ataque al corazón y jamás fue revivido.

Pero fue tan real.

El castaño no lograba entenderlo bien.

Un dolor agudo en su ojo izquierdo hiso que perdiera la compostura.

" _¡Te Maldigo Allen!"_

Recordando las palabras dichas por Mana en su sueño.

El dolor paso y el castaño bajo de su habitación.

Su madre seguía de viaje y su padre ni siquiera tenía idea alguna de donde se encontraba.

Los únicos miembros de la casa eran Rias Gremory, Ravel Phoenix, Le Fay Pendragon y el.

— Ise despertaste — La voz de Rias lo saco de sus pensamientos — Como siempre posees un sueño pesado.

— Lo siento, por cierto mis padres no han avisado nada — Pregunto el castaño, era natural preocuparse por sus padres.

— Otou-sama llamo hace una hora, dijo que no te preocuparas por él, pero también dijo que estaría en el extranjero ocupado con algunos asuntos.

— Ese padre irresponsable se va sin decirle nada a su hijo — Issei suspiro resignado — Ya veo porque es tan buen amigo del maestro.

— Buenos días Issei-sama — Dos lindas voces pronunciaron las mismas palabras en su espalda.

— Ravel, Fay… buenos días — Las saludo el castaño — Es cierto, hoy me tocaba hacer el desayuno y me quede dormido.

— No se preocupe Issei-sama, su cuerpo necesitaba descansar para recuperarse, de por si estaba débil y cuando activo su [Inocencia] su resistencia quedo oficialmente en cero — Explico Le Fay.

— Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo lograste promoverte tan rápido? — Pregunto Ravel, ella no pertenecía como tal al Inframundo pero si conocía su sistema a la perfección — No debes seguir un orden o pedirle permiso a tu jefa Issei-sama.

— De que hablas, solo fue un ajuste aquí y allá… no hay que preocuparse — Respondió el castaño con despreocupación.

— " _Porque presiento que seré regañada por el creador de las [Evil Piece]" —_ Pensó Rias irónicamente.

Luego de eso todos los miembros de la residencia Hyodo comenzaron su a desayunar en familia.

La batalla con el Ángel Caído Kokabiel había sido el día anterior y aunque estaban desayunando ya eran más de las 10: 00 AM, no se habían levantado antes debido al cansancio.

Al final el Cadre se retiró por cuenta propia y todo regreso a la normalidad.

Rias la cual bebía un vaso de jugo hiso la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Por qué Gabriel es tan cercana a ti? — Los ojos zafiros de la heredera del clan Gremory demostraban que no bromeaba — Podrías responderme Ise.

El castaño se atraganto con el arroz que desayunaba y luego de beber agua y golpear su pecho unos segundos logro volver a respirar.

— Casi muero — Issei seco el sudor de su frente — Gabriel, bueno ella es especial en muchos sentidos — Issei tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja — Creo haberte dicho que la conocía y me llevaba bien con ella.

— Pero no me dijiste que tenían un vínculo más allá de la misma muerte — Rias repitió las palabras dichas por la Serafín.

— Eso… ella es mi Ángel Guardián y aunque ese título se lo di yo ella parece haberle gustado, me cuida mucho desde niño y por eso dice ese tipo de palabras.

Rias miro disimuladamente al par de rubias al cuales al percibir la mirada de la pelirroja voltearon a un lado.

— " _Traidoras" —_ Pensó el castaño viendo las acciones de su Exorcistas — La verdad es que…

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS! — Un grito lleno de energía resonó en toda la casa.

Una joven castaña que poseía su cabello atado en dos lisas coletas bajo por las escaleras solo vistiendo un pequeño atuendo de dormir.

Era cierto.

Irina Shido también estaba en la residencia Hyodo y ahora parecía que había comenzado a vivir allí.

Que vueltas da la vida.

— Issei-kun — Irina se paró frente a Issei — Hazlo.

— Hacer que.

— Pues mi beso de buenos días.

— Yo puedo darte un regalo de buenos días — Dijeron el trio de chicas conformadas por dos rubias y una pelirroja.

— Mira el desayuno natal de mi hermoso país — La castaña opto por una retirada estratégica — Delicioso, no hay duda, la comida de mi patria es la mejor que existe.

— A todo eso, ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Pregunto el castaño continuando con su desayuno.

— Pues no volveré al Vaticano y como no tengo donde quedarme adivina donde viviré.

— ¿Tu jefa no dijo nada?

— Dijo algo sobre tener cuidado en caer, no entendí nada… de seguro es algo poco importante…

— " _Te equivocas" —_ Pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor bajando de su frente.

El grupo conformado por Exorcistas de diferentes razas continuaron su desayuno unos segundos ya que una fuerte explosión sonó en medio de la sala.

Issei fue el primero el reaccionar y corrió a ver qué había ocurrido.

Las demás lo siguieron y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el castaño era mordido por un extraño ser dorado.

Era un golem de apariencia redonda que poseía cuatro patas cortas donde dos resaltaban en el frente y daban la apariencia de dos pequeños cuernos. El golem poseía una larga cola y un par de alas en forma de Ángel y en el centro de todo su cuerpo una figura en forma de cruz era visible, cabía destacar que el color del golem era completamente dorado.

— ¡Suéltame Timcanpy! — Issei jalaba con fuerza para que el golem dejara de morderle la oreja, luego de unos segundos por fin lo soltó — Estas molesto porque me fui ¿Cierto? — El golem giro a un lado como si bufara — Pero estabas con el maestro así que… ¡Un momento! Si tu estas aquí, ¿Dónde está el maestro?

La boca de Timcanpy se abrió y de ella salió una carta con un sello negro.

Issei tomo la carta y proseguido a leerla, al terminarla silbo inconscientemente.

— Ise, ¿Qué es eso? — Rias señalo al golem dorado — Tu familiar acaso.

— Ahora que lo dices, se podría decir que sí — Concordó el castaño — Te lo presento, este chico se llama Timcanpy y pertenece a mi maestro.

— Jamás había visto una creatura así.

— Timcanpy es único en su clase.

La pelirroja acerco lentamente su mano al pequeño cuerpo del golem el cual luego de unos segundos se dejó tocar y acariciar por ella.

— Pero es muy mono.

— Ya ves, Timcanpy es un imán de chicas.

Eso llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

— Lo usaste para ese propósito antes Ise.

— Q-Que… no fui yo sino mi maestro, lo juro por mi orgullo.

— Aja… aja…

— Esa no es una respuesta clara.

Le Fay camino hasta el chico y tomo la carta con sus manos y prosiguió a leerla en silencio junto a Ravel.

— Issei-sama, esto es…

— Me mandaron a buscar, aunque para mi sorpresa no fue el buen Vaticano.

— Ira Issei-sama — Pregunto Ravel — Se da cuenta que esta vez esta sin el maestro.

— Lo sé, pero esta carta fue enviada por el maestro a través de Timcanpy, si el me aviso personalmente fue por algo — Respondió el castaño dejando que Timcanpy se posara sobre su hombro — Iré y volveré, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

— ¿Cuándo partirás Issei-kun? — Pregunto Irina.

— Mañana temprano, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno… necesito pedirte un favor…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— De verdad es necesario — Pregunto Issei en medio del centro de la ciudad de Kuoh.

— Por supuesto — Respondió en afirmación Irina Shido — Han pasado tantos años que me es imposible reconocer la ciudad por mí misma, además ha tenido cambios grades y es por eso que mi amigo de la infancia me guiara todo el día.

— Eso es exageración, ha habido cambios pero te recuerdo que yo llevo solo unos años aquí, además, viviste en Kuoh.

— Sí. Los primeros años de mi vida los pase aquí, luego mis padres fueron a Italia y como sabrás me volví una Exorcista.

— Interesante, por cierto Irina, ¿Cómo esta Xenovia?

— Quien sabe, no he hablado con ella el día de hoy pero cuando la vi pude ver como cambio un poco.

— Si cambia sería beneficioso para todos y además ella podría adquirir a una fuerte pieza.

— Issei-kun — Lo llamo la castaña de coletas — No sé si te diste cuenta, pero que hubiera pasado si Kokabiel hubiera dicho la verdad en medio del campo de batalla.

La verdad.

Una verdad que solo los altos mandos conocían y que los de menor rango tenían prohibido saber.

— Lo hubiera solucionado por supuesto, pero las circunstancia fueron otras.

— Estas preocupado por tu maestro ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Irina sorprendiendo al chico — Todas nos dimos cuenta Issei-kun, créeme cuando te digo que sentimos el menor cambio posible en ti.

— ¿Qué son ustedes, unas acosadoras?

— En el amor no hay reglas.

El chico sonrió.

Había escogido bien a sus compañeras.

— Para que el maestro envié a Timcanpy significa que la situación es seria, no ayuda mucho que no se el paradero de mi padre y madre.

— Ellos están bien, a mí me preocupa más otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Irina inflo sus cachetes molesta.

— ¿Por qué yo no tengo una [Inocencia? — El chico retrocedió exaltado, no se esperaba ese reclamo — Ravel-chan, Le Fay-chan, Rias-chan. Todas tienen una [Inocencia] y yo no… ¿Dime porque?

— Yo que sé, esas joyitas escogen solas a sus portadores, hay no tengo nada que ver.

— ¿Cuántas de ellas hay en el mundo?

— Veamos, desbloquea siete joyas en Asgard y si contamos la historia de Ossan… — El castaño pensó unos segundos — Más de 100 [Inocencias]

— ¡Increíble! — Los ojos violetas de la castaña se iluminaron — Conseguiré una fabulosa, ya lo veras Issei-kun.

— Si, si… cuento con ello.

 _ **Parte II**_

Ana Hyodo es la madre del actual Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo que es también conocido como uno de los dos Exorcista prodigios Allen Walker.

Su esposo Yusuke Hyodo a pesar de poseer un nombre de origen Japonés en realidad no poseía sangre asiática, la familia de Yusuke nacio en el extranjero pero se crio en Japón y es por eso que su esposo posee tal nombre.

Ella y Yusuke se conocieron en el Vaticano hace ya muchos años y mientras el tiempo pasó no pudieron evitar sentir más que simple afecto hacía el otro, pero había un inconveniente en esa relación.

Ella.

El apellido de Ana no siempre fue Hyodo, ese apellido lo adopto al casarse con Yusuke. En realidad la madre del actual Sekiryuutei desciende de una de las familias más importantes de Japón.

Un clan noble que ha estado protegiendo el país desde tiempo remotos.

El clan Adashino.

El nombre original de Ana Hyodo era Ana Adashino, heredera y cabeza del clan de una de las tres familias más prestigiosa de Onmyouji de Japón.

En estos momentos la señora Hyodo se encontraba en el castillo central de su familia, un castillo que poseía miles de años pero aun así se mantenía de pie y aparentaba durar muchos años más.

Ana se dirigía a una reunión que fue convocada de forma impredecible, ella sabía la razón de tal reunión, el incidente en la ciudad de Kuoh en donde su hijo e hijas se vieron implicados hace menos de dos días.

Era en estos momentos que una madre debería estar junto a sus hijos, pero no, por culpa de los ancianos Onmyouji fue obligada a volver al territorio de su familia.

Francamente era un fastidio para ella.

La castaña matriarca del clan Adashino ingreso a la sala de reuniones llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Dos Onmyouji de clase alta escoltaban a los jefes de cada familia, en otras ocasiones estarías todos los clanes pero en este momentos solo estaban presentes las tres familias más importantes.

La familia Lee.

La familia Adashino con ella al frente y… La familia Himejima.

Cabe destacar que los dos jefes presentes eran hombres adultos y ella era la única mujer de edad joven adulta presente.

— Siempre que los veo pienso que envejecen más — Por su tono de voz Ana no venía a establecer alguna amistad — Vallamos al punto que mi bebe me espera en casa junto con sus novias.

— Bebe, es cierto, Issei Hyodo regreso a Japón y según los rumores ahora posees un aprendiz — El cabecilla de la familia Lee hablo — Que buenos que ese muchacho allá decidido utilizar su verdadera herencia y no el arte extranjera.

— Issei no es mi discípulo, a él nunca le gustaron los encantamientos Japoneses, en esa parte se parece a su padre — Respondió Ana sentándose junto a los dos ancianos — Mi aprendiz es mi nuera, deberían verla es tan linda y tímida — Dejándose llevar por el momentos Ana se abrazó así misma mientras sonreía — Y para rematar no solo trae a una sino a tres más, soy muy feliz ya que de seguro pronto seré abuela.

— Podrías guardar tus comentarios para más tarde Ana — Dijo seriamente el jefe de la familia Himejima — No estamos aquí para escuchar las relaciones polígamas de tu hijo, estamos reunidos para discutir el incidente de Kokabiel aquí en Japón.

— Que aburrido — Bufo la castaña — Solo estas celoso que muy pronto el clan Adashino tendrá nietos y tu familia perdió la única forma de conseguir descendientes por… — La juguetona mirada de la castaña tomo una mirada seria llena de odio — Asesinar a Shuri y marginar a su hija.

— ¡No tolerare que una mocosa como tú me hable así! — El jefe de la familia Himejima exclamo con furia — ¡Tú que eres igual que Shuri! — El anciano señalo a Ana — ¡Una deshonra para nuestra cultura!

— De verdad eres gracioso — Al igual que él, la castaña monstro una seriedad digna de un jefe de familia — ¿Qué harás?, atentaras contra mi vida como lo hiciste con Shuri — La castaña abrió sus brazos retándolo — Hazlo y la ira del Sekiryuutei y la Orden caerá sobre ti, te juro que esta vez no dejare pasar algo como la muerte de mi mejor amiga.

— Defiendes a una mujer que fue violada por un Ángel Caído, te das cuenta que gastas saliva en alguien sucia.

— Sucia, Shuri y Baraquiel se amaban y tú lo sabías, solo dices esas estupideces para sentirte alguien — La castaña señalo al jefe de la familia Himejima — No me extrañaría que planearas todo solo para impedirle a Shiri tomar la cabeza de la familia y que mi ahijada se volviera la heredera.

— ¡Estupideces!

— ¡Anciano decrepito!

— ¡AMBOS GUARDEN SILENCIO! — Exclamo el jefe de la familia Lee expulsando su aura — No venimos a discutir momentos trágicos del pasado, la muerte de la pequeña Shuri fue una desgracia para todos y que su hija se volviera un Demonio lo fue aún más.

El ambiente se relajó pero aún se sentía tenso.

La tragedia que sufrió la familia Himejima era un tema delicado a pesar de que fue hace años.

— Ana, dime algo — Tal parece que el jefe de la familia Lee era más tranquilo que el otro — Sería posible hablar personalmente con tu hijo, no digo ahora pero quizás en un mes.

— Lo encuentro poco probable, Issei viajara al extranjero pronto y aproximo que estará allí durante más de un mes, luego de eso estará ocupado otro largo periodo.

— Ya veo, no se puede hacer nada entonces, pero si puedes hablar con él me gustaría que le propusieras que viniera y habláramos — El jefe de la familia Lee sonrió — Además Ana, deseo conocer a tu aprendiz, jamás tomaste a alguien como aprendiz y ahora lo haces y presumes de eso, pienso con honestidad que debe ser muy fuerte para que la prodigo Ana Adashino la entrene.

— Créeme que lo es, domina todos los encantamientos de rango B e inferior y es capaz de usar el [Enchanted Gear] por un tiempo comprensible, en dos, no, en un mes podrá usarlo por mucho más tiempo.

— En unos meses serán las elecciones, tu aprendiz podrá participar.

— Lo dudo, pero traeré a alguien que los sorprenderá — La castaña miro al anciano Himejima — Créeme… los sorprenderá a todos.

— Cuento con ello, tus sorpresas siempre alegran el día de este anciano, por cierto Ana, deberías ir a ver a tu padre, escuche que quiere hablar contigo.

— El habla cuando quiere, me rechaza desde que me case con Yusuke hace años, francamente no puedo creer que aún no lo supere.

— Soy de la generación de tu padre y personalmente no aceptaría que mi sangre se mesclara con la de un extranjero — Hablo el jefe Himejima — Pero viendo el lado positivo nacio un talento que se dice que se encuentra entre uno en un millon, un diamante en bruto que se ha sabido pulir a través de los años.

— No me gusta como hablas de mi hijo, sabes que si haces algo fuera de lugar Issei puede destruir tu familia ¿Cierto?

— Jamás haría algo así Ana, solo siento que el Vaticano se apropió de nuestro joven Onmyouji, solo eso.

— Issei jamás fue un Onmyouji, pero si te reconozco que el Vaticano se apropió de él pero no tenía alternativa, solo halla mi hijo podía aprender a usar sus poderes correctamente.

— Entonces ya que los tres estamos más calmados — Nuevamente el jefe de la familia Lee hablo — Empecemos oficialmente esta reunión.

 _ **Parte III**_

Ya era de noche.

El día había finalizado y en la residencia Hyodo todos sus habitantes se encontraban en la sala.

— Entonces mamá vendrá — Pregunto Issei sentado en el sofá grande junto a Rias.

— Oka-sama dijo que vendría dentro de poco y que la esperáramos — Respondió la pelirroja — Vendrá pronto Ise.

— Pero porque tan repentinamente, Oka-sama no es la clase de mujer que haga las cosas de improviso — Dijo Ravel — Estoy de acuerdo con Issei-sama en pensar que hay otra razón.

Le Fay solo veía al grupo conversar entre sí, quizás las sospechas que la maga tubo durante años se responderían en unos instantes.

Un brillo segó la sala dando a entender que alguien se acababa de tele transportar.

Ana Hyodo había llegado.

— E-Eso fue… extraño — Era la primera vez que la castaña utilizaba un círculo mágico — Tendré que acostumbrarme — La madre del Sekiryuutei vio a todos los jóvenes reunidos en la sala — Issei, Rias-chan, Le Fay-chan, Ravel-chan y Irina-chan… estoy de vuelta.

— Oka-sama, todo está bien — Pregunto Rias, luego de que Ravel hablara la pelirroja no pudo evitar preocuparse — Si ocurre algo díganoslo.

La castaña sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

Poso su vista sobre su único hijo.

— Issei, que recuerdas cuando eras un niño — Pregunto su madre.

— Pues todo, mi infancia y desde que ingrese al Vaticano… además para mi mala suerte recuerdo cada uno de los entrenamientos espartanos del maestro.

— Entiendo — La castaña suspiro y lo miro fijamente — Y que recuerdas de… Mana Walker.

El chico retrocedió dos pasos debido al asombro.

Era la primera vez que hablaban de Mana Walker, jamás se tocó ese tema y ni siquiera Issei sabía que sus padres conocían esa historial.

— ¿Quién es Mana Walker? — Pregunto Irina llegando junto al grupo — Es tu amigo Issei-kun.

El flequillo castaño de su cabello cubrió los ojos del chico.

— Mana es… alguien del pasado — Respondió con palabras cortas el castaño — No deberías sacar esos temas de repente mamá.

— Debo hacerlo o alguien hablara de más como lo hiso hace poco — Informo Ana — Con solo verte me doy cuenta Issei, te sientes preocupado y nervioso, no es así chicas.

— Es cierto, Issei-sama actúa raro.

— Issei-sama a veces es un Idiota bueno para nada pero ahora muestra un raro semblante.

— Issei-kun se ve decaído.

— Incluso es sus palabras, Ise las pronuncia con pesadez y dolor.

— Lo vez — Dijo su madre — Cada una lo sintió Issei.

— P-Pero que tiene que ver Mana en todo esto — Pregunto el castaño — Mana murió hace años, solo dure junto a él 6 meses, es ridículo que lo nombres ahora.

— Incluso un año puede ser considerado un siglo para algunos animales, Mana te importo mucho ya que fue tu padre adoptivo Issei — Explico su madre — Tu maestro nos contó toda la historia, los momentos que pasaste junto a Mana y… la trágica tragedia.

— Lo sé, Mana murió de una enfermedad mortal y no pude hacer nada, fue muy triste.

— Eso piensas eh… — La castaña sonrió con dolor — Pero en realidad deberías decir que Mana murió… cuando tú mismo lo mataste Issei.

El chico la miro con sorpresa y ese gesto fue copiado por todas las chicas.

— M-mataste a Mana — Pregunto Rias — ¿D-De que está hablando Oka-sama?

— ¡Yo no mate a Mana! — Respondió el chico exaltado — ¿Por qué dices eso madre?

— Es cierto, tu no mataste a Mana sino al Akuma que se creó con el alma de Mana — Corrió su madre — Tu y el famoso Conde Milenario se conocen desde hace años Issei.

— [Socio, es mejor que la escuches] — Ddraig hablo en voz alta y todos pudieron oírlo — [¿Cómo ha estado Ana?]

— Ddraig-san, me he encontrado viendo, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

— [Es mi compañero, es natural que lo proteja] — El Dragón Gales suspiro dentro de la [Boosted Gear] — [Ana, deberías contar la historia completa, explícale a Issei porque lo sellaste hace años]

Sellado.

Issei Hyodo fue sellado hace años.

" _Estas sellado, por eso no me recuerdas y tu apariencia no es la misma de hace años, aquel niño que transformo a su padre adoptivo en Akuma"_

Las palabras que dijo el Conde Milenario llegaron a la mente de Issei Hyodo.

— Tu… ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Issei se mostraba claramente confundido — ¿Cuándo el Conde dijo que me sellaste a que se refería?

— Es como lo dijo, tuve que sellarte hace años — Respondió su madre — Pero sería mejor decir que selle parte de tu memoria y con ayuda de Ddraig oculte tu apariencia — Ana saco un talismán y dijo — Issei, como sabes cada talismán posee un tiempo de duración que no puede varias a menos que posee una fuente de energía, ahora dime, ¿A quién conoces que posea un poder prácticamente ilimitado?

El castaño miro su brazo derecho.

Su madre hablaba de Ddraig, Ana se refería al Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo Ddraig.

— Ddraig, tu…

— [Hace años cuando eras un niño tu madre hablo conmigo antes de que incluso pudieras despertarme] — Comenzó a explicar el Dragón Gales — [Como sabrás tu maestro no es alguien normal y con solo leer tu energía pudo saber que él [Sacred Gear] que poseía era el [Boosted Gear] y fue luego de la muerte de Mana que tu madre…

El Dragón inicio su relato.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _El cuerpo de un niño que poseía un cabello entre castaño y blanco estaba acostado en la cama de una casa antigua._

 _La parte izquierda de su rostro se encontraba vendado y por los síntomas que mostraba daba a entender que el niño poseía fiebre muy alta y no despertaría pronto._

— _Ana, no dudes o las consecuencias serán peores, aunque sea por unos años sellaremos la maldición que posee Issei — Dijo seriamente el maestro de Issei Hyodo — Hablare luego con Yusuke, te dejo a solas con tu hijo._

 _La castaña se quedó al lado del pequeño y acaricio su rostro mientras ella misma lloraba en voz baja._

 _Un talismán japonés fue puesto en el pecho del chico._

 _El brazo izquierdo de Issei Hyodo ahora poseía un intenso color rojo._

 _El talismán brillo con fuerza y como si fuera arte de magia una luz verde apareció en la muñeca derecha de Issei Hyodo._

— _[¿Quién eres?] — Pregunto una ronca voz — [¿Por qué mi portador está siendo maldito lentamente?] — Por su tono de voz uno descifraba su asombro — [Si intentas tocar a mi portador o robar mi poder te matare lo más dolorosamente posible]_

— _Por favor, déjame hablar — Pidió la castaña — Yo soy la madre de este chico, su nombre es Issei Hyodo y cómo puedes ver está siendo consumido por una maldición — Ana tomo uno de los cabellos castaños que ahora pasaban a ser de color blanco — Necesito que me ayudes a retenerla unos años, te lo suplico por favor._

 _El Dragón Rojo no tenía la necesidad de hacerle caso a la madre de su portador._

 _Pero Ddraig tuvo sus razones para hacerlo._

 _El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo sintió que si no lo hacía alguien peligroso aparecería muy pronto._

 _Fue en ese momento que el castaño llamado Issei Hyodo se le fueron sellados todos los recuerdos referentes a aquella noche en donde apareció por primera vez el Conde Milenario._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Eso… es cierto mamá — Pregunto impactado y no era para menos, gran parte de sus recuerdos fueron sellados.

— Desgraciadamente si, tuve que hacerlo para salvarte Issei, no sabes lo mal que me siento por eso y no solo yo, tu padre también lo siente.

— Oka-sama, sé que la conversación es delicada y que ninguna de nosotros conoció o sabe algo referente a Mana, pero, no debería decir porque vino de improviso — Rias decidio intervenir en la conversación.

— Tienes razón Rias-chan — La castaña se levantó — Issei necesito que descubras tu pecho e invoques el [Boosted Gear]

— Entiendo — El castaño se quitó su camisa dejando al aire su pecho desnudo e invoco el guantelete del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — Y Aho…

Issei callo de golpe.

Su madre lo había golpeado con un talismán en el pecho con mucha fuerza, fue tan fuerte el golpe que el castaño pensó que quería inconsciente, pero cuando estaba a punto de respirar con fuerza para tomar aire una estrella se formó en su pecho y brillo con intensidad.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Diez aumentos de poder fueron hechos por Ddraig.

El chico grito de dolor, lo que estaban haciendo su madre y el Dragón Rojo era retirar el encantamiento que le fue puesto hace años y debido a eso ahora sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Rias, Ravel, Le Fay e Irina veía de forma impotente como su amado gritaba de dolor. Rias al conocer los principios básicos de los encantamientos de Onmyouji podía calcular el dolor que su prometido sentía. Además todas ella podían imaginar el gran dolor que tenía en esos momentos Ana Hyodo, las lágrimas que bajaban por los ojos de la castaña demostraban que ella también sufría, quizás no de dolor físico pero si de ver a su único hijo en esa forma.

Luego de unos minutos un talismán salió del pecho del chico y el que había puesto Ana Hyodo cayó al suelo, el primer talismán que salió fue el que la castaña huso en Issei hace ya muchos años.

Un brillo verde producto del poder de Ddraig cubrió el cuerpo del chico y al desaparecer dejo ver su nuevo aspecto.

El cabello castaño de Issei Hyodo había dejado de existir y ahora todo su cabello pasó a un color blanco como la más pura nieve de invierno.

Los ojos miel del chico cambiaron hasta ser completamente de color plateado y no solo eso, las facciones de su cuerpo perdieron todo rasgo Japonés y tomaron un rasgo Ingles.

Sin embargo lo que extraño a todos fue una marca que bajaba de su frente por su ojo y dejaba grabada en su frente un pentagrama color rojo.

Ese era el verdadero Issei Hyodo.

El Issei Hyodo que fue maldito hace años por su padre adoptivo Mana Walker.

Lo que había hecho la castaña mayor fue dejar al descubierto su verdadera apariencia.

— I-Is…Ise… — Rias pronuncio el nombre del chico con dificultad, no todos los días veías al amor de tu vida cambiar drásticamente, la pelirroja se acercó al chico y acaricio la cicatriz en forma de marca que poseía el chico en su frente — Siendo sincera… no te sienta mal…

La chica sonrió.

Sin importar que tanto cambiara Issei Hyodo seguiría siendo para ella Issei Hyodo.

— Ya veo, la rareza que sentía en su poder dejo de existir — Hablo Le Fay llamando la atención de todos — Era esto a lo que se refería Oka-sama.

— Le Fay-chan tu eres una maga prodigio y sé que sentiste que mi hijo poseía su poder mal distribuido, el causante de todo eso fue el talismán que evitaba que la maldición en él se activara — Respondió la castaña a la pregunta de la rubia — Se podría decir que Issei ahora paso oficialmente a ser Allen Walker.

Allen Walker.

El otro nombre que se labro el ex castaño.

Si, ahora con esa nueva apariencia de Ingles que poseía el nombre de Allen Walker le sentaba mejor.

— El nombre no importa — Dijo el castaño — Es lo de menos, pero era por esto que volviste mamá, no querías que partiera estando sellado, tu sabes algo ¿Cierto?

— No sabría decirlo Issei, los misterios siempre te rodearan al ser un ser único, pero si te refieres a que algo pasara en el extranjero no lo sé.

— Esto no viene al tema, pero… Issei-kun te vez muy guapo — Comento Irina sonrojada, ahora los rasgos Ingleses predominaban en él y no parecía para nada un Japonés.

— Podemos hacerte pasar por un príncipe si queremos Issei-sama — Bromeo Ravel.

— Mañana todo cambiara hijo, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante porque el Conde Milenario te perseguirá — Informo su madre — Confió en ti y lo sabes.

— Sí… créeme que lo se mamá — Timcanpy llego y se paró en el hombro derecho de Issei — Estoy listo para partir Timcanpy.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

Japón había quedado atrás.

Issei Hyodo había dejado su país y ahora en compañía de Timcanpy y su maga numero 1 Le Fay se dirigían al lugar en donde fue llamado… o eso quería el ahora albino.

Pero no.

Al momento de llegar perdió a Le Fay y ahora estaba siendo acusado como criminal y se encontraba encerrado en una celda de la zona.

Su viaje no empezó como él lo esperaba.

 _ **Parte V**_

 _ **Japón**_

Rias, Ravel y Irina se habían quedado en la ciudad de Kuoh.

Rias era un Gremory y dueña de la ciudad junto a Sona Sitri, no podía dejar la ciudad de improviso.

Ravel Phoenix se quedó por órdenes del chico para que ayudara a la pelirroja si sucedía un inconveniente.

En pocas palabras ella quería ir pero fue obligada a quedarse, pero para consuelo de ella el castaño prometió recompensarla y ella ya sabía que pediría.

Por ultimo estaba Irina Shido.

En otros tiempos ella no hubiera tenido inconveniente a no ser que ahora era considerada una traidora por el Vaticano ya que no volvió y se quedó con su fragmento de la [Excálibur]

Si, ese sería un corto resumen de la situación de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.

Todas ellas estaban descansando en el club de investigación de lo oculto.

"Toc" "Toc"

Desde afuera alguien toco la puerta y como ninguna sintió ninguna presencia negativa Rias la dejo pasar.

— Adelante — Dijo la pelirroja.

La puerta del club de investigación de lo oculto se abrió dejando ver a una joven extranjera.

Cabello azul corto con un mechón verde en frente.

La Exorcista del Vaticano Xenovia había reaparecido.

— Tú eres… — Rias hablo con asombro.

— Vengo a pedirte un favor — La peli azul entro en la sala del club — Deseo convertirme en un Demonio bajo tu mando… Rias Gremory…

Eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos los presentes.

 _ **Parte VI**_

— Issei-sama — Le Fay buscaba junto a Timcanpy al albino de ojos plateados — Por eso le dije que no se fuera adelante sino conoce bien la zona.

El viaje no había empezado muy bien que digamos.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 20 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Llegamos a los 20 capítulos, eso lo veía imposible cuando empecé pero véanlo ahora, estoy feliz amigos míos.**_

 _ **Inicio el tan esperado primer Arco de D Gray Man.**_

 _ **Quise escribir este capítulo desde siempre ya que amo por completo la obra hecha por esa querida mujer Japonesa, no sé si ella cree en Dios pero lo digo de corazón… Dios te bendiga hermana…**_

 _ **Sé que muchos Japonés creen en Dios pero otros creen en muchos otros y es por eso que digo eso. No voy en contra de nadie ya que todos somos libres de creer en lo que queramos.**_

 _ **Ana Hyodo resulto ser Ana Adashino.**_

 _ **Decidí profundizar el tema de Onmyouji que no es explotado en High School DxD, no sé si son todos pero yo quisiera ver a Akeno encarar a su familia materna, ósea a la familia Himejima que la trato como una paria desde su nacimiento y la apodo "Niña Maldita"**_

 _ **Ana Hyodo conoció a Shuri Himejima y no contenta es madrina de Akeno, lo diré ahora, Akeno si recuerda a Ana y cuando la vea se sorprenderá al ver que es la madre de su interés amoroso.**_

 _ **Quiero explicar algo aquí, Ana no abandono a Akeno, recuerden que ella estaba junto a Yusuke Hyodo en el extranjero y cuando se enteró de lo sucedió Akeno ya estaba junto a los Gremory en el Inframundo. Es decir, no es su culpa, digo esto para que no piensen que la castaña la abandono.**_

 _ **La familia Lee le tendrá algo preparado para el futuro, me gustaría que pensaran de donde obtuve tal apellido, una pista, lo tiene un personaje Op de un anime popular que lleva más de una década en emisión y ahora es que le queda historia por narrar.**_

 _ **Akeno tendrá desarrollo tal y como lo prometí pero antes de hacerlo tenía que crear trama y ya está, las elecciones y el reencuentro con su tío abuelo que intento matarla hace años.**_

 _ **Pero ahora es que falta mucho para eso.**_

 _ **Issei estaba sellado tal y como lo dijo el Conde Milenario.**_

 _ **Para los que no sepan Allen Walker al inicio poseía un cabello castaño que me recordó inmediatamente a Issei y entonces pensé, pues volvamos al castaño albino ya que si quería darle el ojo maldito tenía que explicar por qué lo tenía ¿No?**_

 _ **Issei Hyodo vendría siendo el castaño ojos miel y Allen Walker el peliblanco ojos plateado como en el manga original de la autora.**_

 _ **Apareció Timcanpy, como amo a ese golem aunque ahora está muerto, ¡TE MALDIGO APOCRYFOS!**_

 _ **En fin, publicare la próxima semana dependiendo en como este la cosa, por cierto no publique el domingo ya que como recuerdan publique un especial donde narre el tan esperado Lemom de Issei y Rias, quería descansar un poco amigos además que hay que planear bien las cosas para que la historia no se contradiga más adelante.**_

 _ **Entonces el primer arco de D Gray Man será protagonizado por Allen, Le Fay y quizás Gabriel.**_

 _ **Comenzare a llamar a Issei como Allen en el próximo capítulo para que lo tengan en cuenta.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, por cierto dentro de poco dejo mi comentario en tu Fanfic, es que he estado algo ocupado pero ya lo dejo amigo. Aunque no hayas visto D Gray Man la trama es tan entretenida y entendible que disfrutaras el próximo arco, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragon:**_

 _ **La palabra de Dios se está cumpliendo, pero aún quedan misterios por resolver en los tres días de oscuridad, eso lo veremos pronto.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **Entiendo, por cierto amigo me leí tu Fanfic en un día que por cierto fue ayer y debo decir que me dejaste anonadado, esta increíble y como soy fan de Campione! me gusto aún más. Me vi el anime en el 2012 y leí las novelas hasta el Tomo XIII o algo así, no las encontré luego de ese, escribes excelente y por favor actualiza pronto que lo espero ansioso. Muchas gracias por pensar eso de la relación con Gabriel, en el próximo capítulo saldrá y explicare muchas cosas de ella así que espéralo. Ya verás quien posee el brazo pronto, es más, saldré en la saga de Loki amigo.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Es cierto amigo como pude olvidar que el tipo fue comentarista, pero en el tráiler salio un momento de Issei x Irina que si pertenece a las novelas más recientes pero quizás fue por publicidad nada más. El "Músico", "Aprendiz Idiota" y los otros tendrán valor pronto jejeje, además prestaste atención a algo, el Conde Milenario dijo Lucifer y no Satán, ¿Qué significara?**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Eso no lo he olvidado, pronto saldrá y explicare eso amigo, Sona y Tsubaki es lento para crear buena trama porque la Kaichou de hierro enamorándose en un capitulo no pega mucho. Serafall callo pero fue porque el tipo demostró ser por unos momentos más fuerte que ella con su [Inocencia] además que salvo a Kioto del enemigo y la salvo a ella de quedar en descubierta.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Onii-chan, ese Onii-chan lo perseguirá hasta el Infierno obviamente de forma literal jejeje.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Issei lanzo un Getsuga Tensho jajaja, agradezco que te gustara la función de las [Evil Piece] y el poder del ahora ex castaño. Lo siento pero Gasper no tendrá [Inocencia] ya que con su manejo del tiempo puede casi con todos claro cuando lo domine, Sobre Loki bueno ya veremos con quien hablaba ese enfermo mental envidioso que es amantes de los negros de 2 metro, soy solo yo o todos odiamos a ese maldito de Loki por hacerle daño a Asia en el futuro.**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD:**_

 _ **Yo no soy loco soy anormal hermano, creo que lo segundo es peor jijiji. Gracias por el comentario y espera los próximos capítulos donde los Akuma y el Conde Milenario tendrán participación de verdad.**_

 _ **Jor Gremory:**_

 _ **Publique un especial que según el orden de Fanfiction es el capítulo 20, dime se te gusto como lo narre.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Adivinen amigos y de una vez digo que Gasper no tiene ninguna [Inocencia]… recuerden que en High School DxD existe un Kanda 2 solo que este el siscon.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **No te preocupes amigo que no me ofendes ni mucho menos, me gusta que las personas reconozcan que soy original y que no le copio nada a nadie, lo pensare y quien sabe, quizás si salga pero debes tener en cuenta que mi prioridad es Re: Life.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo algo como eso y me alegra que les gustara a todos, he leído mucho lemon donde es solo tirar y tirar, no me gustan de ese modo ya que pienso que el autor solo piensa en penetrar y listo, se olvida del amor y la pasión del momento, agradezco que valoraras el esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Como lo he dicho valoro que digan que me exprese correctamente, Gabriel-chan saldrá pronto amigo y contare mucho de ella ya que protagonizara el Arco junto a Allen y Le Fay.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Si sacamos cuenta ahora sería el turno de Le Fay, quizás sea más pronto que nunca amigo mío, espéralo ansioso.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Jajaja cierto jajaja. Por cierto aprovecho este momento para decir que incluiré escenas algo sensuales en el Fanfic para darle perversidad pero no se preocupen que e realidad solo serán leves momentos y todo seguirá igual, sé que te gustaran amigos, lo se…**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Gracias por eso amigo, que bueno que te gustara la batalla contra Kokabiel y el Lemon del par de pervertidos, por cierto voy a demandarte por eso jejeje, es un comentario por capitulo pero te lo paso por ser lector fiel, es broma sigue así y nos vemos pronto compañero…**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Serafall loquilla ahora si lo matan quedaras virgen por siempre, Penemue saldrá pero ahora no, aún falta para eso, sobre la [Excálibur] tranquilo amigo muy pronto llegara su momento.**_

 _ **IsseiWalker:**_

 _ **Issei estará jodido con dos enemigos bestiales, sobre Life: Kizuna aún no es tiempo, quizás para diciembre cuando este en vacaciones planee algo y lo siga pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo libre, lo siento amigo.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Aquí está el capítulo, algo calmado pero es el preludio antes de la batalla.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Kiba es un espadachín pero una [Inocencia] no le calcaría bien, según el propio creador de la serie original Kiba en un futuro creara espadas más poderosas que la misma [Excálibur]**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Muy pronto vendrá Le Fay, Issei/Allen experimentara con el cuerpecito de la rubia y luego correrá para salvar su pellejo por la ira de dos hermanos mayores siscones.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **[movimiento illegal triana] es la habilidad que uso Issei para promoverse sin permiso, en la batalla contra Kokabiel uso algo parecido pero fue gracias al poder de Ddraig que pudo cambiar el funcionamiento de las [Evil Piece] a su gusto, por cierto explique algo de eso en este capítulo, el [movimiento illegal triana] saldrá pero más adelante.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero humildemente te guste amigo.**_

 _ **Lo diré nuevamente.**_

 _ **Issei será llamado Allen Walker de ahora en adelante ya que volverá al lugar donde es reconocido como un Exorcista, aprovechare eso para yo también llamarlo de ese modo también.**_

 _ **Como siempre digo el colegio no me da abasto y tengo que proteger mis notas como buen chico que soy, además estoy yendo a un curso de defensa personal y eso ocupa más mí tiempo.**_

 _ **Según el profesor yo agredo peor a mis compañeros, lo admito, no respeto movimiento ni técnicas yo solo lanzo golpes y patadas al aire y si funcionan es lo importante ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **D Gray Man**_

 _ **Arco I**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _Un llamado De La Orden (Parte II)_

 _ **Parte I**_

Exorcistas.

Elegidos por los Dioses, existen para cazar a aquello amparados por la oscuridad.

 _ **Hace Unas Horas**_

Existe una casa abandonada y según los rumores muchas personas han comenzado a desaparecer.

— M-Moore — Dijo un hombre con voz temblorosa — De verdad vamos a entrar allí.

Moore es el nombre de una mujer de cabello rubio que usaba anteojos.

— Los ciudadanos nos han enviado un montón de demandas sobre personas que desaparecen o algo así — Dijo Moore viendo la casa.

— Lo sé, de seguro esta maldita.

— Charles, esa no es la manera de comportarse de un policía — Objeto Moore — Seguramente es un rumor que algún idiota ha difundido por allí, por eso vamos a entrar y comprobarlo nosotros mismos.

— Esta casa no está maldita — Se repetía Charles — Entonces entremos.

Los dos entraron a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

— Está muy revuelto, me pregunto si de verdad hay un viajero aquí — Dijo Moore.

— Gyaaaa! — Grito Charles.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Moore sorprendida.

— Está en mi pierna — Charles señalo a un gato.

Moore se acercó al gato y comenzó a acariciarlo pero no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando un chirrido perteneciente a docenas de murciélagos llegara a ellos.

Los murciélagos venían en montones y entonces de ellos salió una mano que sujeto a Moore alejándola de ese lugar.

— E-Estas bien Moore? — Pregunto Charles sin obtener respuesta.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— T-Te tengo — Moore sujeto con sus esposas el brazo que la sujeto — Ahora no te dejare escapar — Los murciélagos se fueron y dejaron ver la figura de un albino — Un humano.

— Soy un viajero — Se excusó el chico — Lo juro.

— Un viajero aquí, no te creo — Cuestiono Moore.

— Estaba buscando al gato que se comió un objeto preciado para mí — Explico el albino — Me fue dado por mi maestro y no puedo perderlo.

— ¿Dónde está tu maestro? — Pregunto Moore.

— Según creo en algún lugar de la India — Respondió el albino.

La mirada que le regalo Moore demostraba que no creía en sus palabras.

— Espera aquí, iré a buscar a mi compañero — Ordeno Moore.

— GYAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte grito fue escuchado por ambos.

— No te muevas, iré a ver que es — Dijo Moore bajando las escaleras — ¿Quién está ahí?

Cuando bajo por completo Moore admiro algo que la dejo petrificada.

El cuerpo de su compañero poseía un aguajero en el pecho y su rostro poseía docenas de estrellas negras.

— C-Charles — Moore miro el cuerpo de Charles que comenzaba a volverse polvo — Esto es… no puede ser los rumores eran cierto — Moore comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar — Q-Que es… no puedo respirar…

Una mano le tapó la boca, Moore iba a gritar pero vio el rostro del albino que dejo atrapado arriba.

— Ten cuidado, el gas de cuerpo que acaba de explotar es venenoso —El chico le puso un trapo en su boca para que no aspirara el veneno — Su compañero fue atacado por un Akuma… oficial...

Moore poco a poco callo inconsciente.

 _ **Actualidad**_

Allen Walker es el nombre o alias usado por Issei Hyodo en sus años de Exorcista que peleaba por el Vaticano, el nombre de Allen perteneció al perro de su padre adoptivo Mana y al morir el animal el ex castaño decidió honrar su memoria usando su nombre.

Actualmente Allen Walker se encontraba sujeto a una silla la cual estaba dentro de la casa abandonada, hace poco llego a este país y se extravió de Le Fay y ahora era acusado como si fuera alguna clase de criminal.

Moore despertó exaltada.

— Moore ya es tarde — Dijo un hombre bajo.

— Estoy en la comisaria — La rubia aún no estaba por completo lucida.

— Oficial en jefe Moore ya despertó por completo — El hombre bajo seguía jalando a la rubia del brazo.

— ¡Entren!

— Por cierto Charles fue…

— Lo sabemos, en estos momentos estamos interrogando al sospechoso — Explico el hombre de baja estatura.

Moore entro junto al hombre que la jalaba del brazo y para su sorpresa sentado en una silla cargando a un gordo gato estaba el albino que se encontró en la casa abandonada.

— Su nombre es Allen Walker — Dijo un investigador — Dirección desconocida, menor de edad, país de origen desconocido — El investigador golpeo la mesa frente a Allen — ¡TU LO HICISTE VERDAD!

— Ya les dije que no — Se asustó el albino llamado Allen — ¿Por qué sospechan de mí?

— Porque estabas ahí — El oficial tomo la mano de Allen — Además no te dolió grabar esta cruz de fuego en tu mano, maldito psicópata — Le recrimino el oficial en jefe — Se supone que debes cuidar el cuerpo que te dieron tus padres.

— Este chico estaba junto a mí cuando ocurrió lo de Charles — Explico pesar Moore.

— Oficial en jefe tal parece que cuando Moore llego Charles ya poseía en agujero en el pecho y ese chico solo cargaba al gato — Explico el hombre de baja estatura.

— ¡POR QUE SE QUEDO INCONCIENTE OFICIAL MOORE! — Recrimino el oficial en jefe.

— Lo… lo siento mucho — Se disculpo Moore.

— Sea más consiente, se durmió y no vio al culpable.

— Yo vi al culpable — Allen levanto la mano — Los he visto varias veces, esas cosas matan y evolucionan y no parara de matar, sino lo detenemos estará fuera de control — Explico Allen mostrando su mano — Esta cruz es un arma anti Akuma, conocen a los Exorcistas, son personas que sirven al Vaticano y se encargan de los males de la humanidad.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En el centro de la ciudad una gran multitud de personas veían la casa abandona con miedo.

— Lo oíste dijeron que hubo otro incidente.

— Si además se llevaron a un sospechoso de cabello blanco.

Una hermosa rubia adolecente de claros ojos azul zafio escucho la conversación y pregunto.

— Disculpe señor, me puede contar al respecto de eso

Cabe destacar que la rubia poseía un extraño animal posado en su cabeza.

Por el otro extremo de la calle un extraño ser de apariencia de duende que vestía un traje blanco y usaba un sombrero alto de copa pasaba entre las personas y no parecía ser visto por ellas.

Ese ser era el Conde Milenario.

El creador de todos los Akumas.

El Conde Milenario entro a una casa y le hablo a un hombre castaño que se hallaba en silla de ruedas.

— Todos están muertos de miedo, come mucho más y crece mi querido Akuma.

 _ **Parte II**_

— Hermano ya estoy en casa — Dijo Moore.

— Bienvenida Moore — Respondió su hermano sentado en una silla de ruedas — Has llegado muy temprano.

Moore sonrió y entro por completo a su cosa.

— Hermano no has comido nada — Moore tomo la bandeja en donde se encontraba la comida de su hermano — No comes nada últimamente, sabes que tienes que comer bien.

— Lo lamento, tengo el estómago lleno — Respondió su hermano — Lo siento, pero estoy seguro que pronto querré volver a comer.

— De acuerdo, no te rindas hermano seguro nuestra hermana en el cielo desea lo mismo — Dijo Moore tomando las manos de su hermano.

Un ruedo proveniente de la sala interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

— ¿Qué narices estás haciendo te dije que no salieras de tu habitación? — Grito Moore molesta — Estas intentando regresas a esa casa ¿Cierto?

Luego de que Allen explicara los acontecimientos el oficial en jefe solo dijo "Es solo un rarito cuídalo tú"

En pocas palabras lo vieron como un demente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Allen de verdad crees que el culpable es un Akuma — Pregunto Moore — Los Akuma son los mismos Demonios, cosas inventadas por nuestros antepasados para justificar las desgracias de las cuales querían culpar a Dios — Moore no parecía creer en la existencia de esos seres — Yo no creo en esas maldiciones o Akumas… los odio.

— El Akuma del que yo hablo es el mismo al que tú te refieres — Dijo Allen — Un Akuma es el nombre de un arma, es un arma creada por el Diablo cuyo objetivo son los seres humanos. Eso… es un Akuma.

El hermano de Moore entro a la sala donde ella y Allen conversaban.

— Bueno, normalmente toman la forma de un humano así que es difícil saber quiénes son.

— Hermano que ocurre — Moore corrió hacia su hermano.

Allen se quedó viendo fijamente al hermano de Moore y un dolor punzante salía de la cicatriz que poseía en su lado izquierdo.

El ojo izquierdo de Allen cambio drásticamente, su pupila adquirió un color rojo y el centro se volvió totalmente negro.

— " _¿Qué es esto?" —_ Se preguntó así mismo el albino — _"¿Por qué veo un esqueleto sobre el hermano de Moore?" —_ Era la primera vez que Allen veía algo así, luego de que su madre quitara el sellado que poseía él sabía que tendría cambios pero no uno como estos — Mi ojo izquierdo reacciona a ellos.

— M-Mi estómago hambriento, déjame… déjame… ¡DEJAME MATAR!

Su hermano grito y al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo muto.

Formándose inmediatamente un ser que poseía la forma de una esfera y de ella salía varios tubos de cañones.

— Mi hermano… ¿Qué es esto? — Moore quedo ida viendo el nuevo aspecto de su hermano.

Era un Akuma.

¡BOOM!

Un ataque hecho por el Akuma quería eliminar a Moore pero Allen logro reaccionar a tiempo logrando salvarla pero en el proceso salieron volando hacía la casa abandonada.

Moore vio la bala que el Akuma lanzo.

— Lograste parar esa bala — Pregunto Moore intentando tocarla.

— No la toques, está hecha con sangre de un Akuma — Allen miro con pesar al gato que cargaba en su pecho — Si la tocas terminaras así…

El gato se convirtió en polvo ya que fue tocado por la sangre del Akuma.

— Maldita sea, lo siento no pude ayudarte — Se disculpó Allen.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano Mark?

— Moore el Akuma toma posesión del cuerpo, lo siento él no es Mark. El Akuma mato a Mark y tomo posesión de su cuerpo.

— M-Mi hermano fue asesinado.

— ¡OYE QUE DEMONIOS HACES CHICO! —Grito el oficial en jefe que acaba de llegar junto a los demás — Mierda que demonios es eso.

El Akuma había llegado a la actual posición del grupo.

— Mierda no sé qué coño es eso pero dispárenle — Ordeno el oficial en jefe.

— No pueden matarlo con pistolas normales — Dijo Allen en voz alta.

— Para — Murmuro Moore — Para por favor…

El Akuma disparo sus propias balas hacia el grupo, Allen protegió con su cuerpo a Moore salieron ilesos del ataque, pero… solo fueron ellos dos quienes sobrevivieron.

Moore vio con sus ojos como todos estaban muertos, solo quedaron sus ropas en el suelo, sus cuerpos se habían convertido en polvo.

— ¡MONSTRUO PORQUE LO HICISTE! — Era la primera vez que ella veía tantas muertes con sus propios ojos.

— Es inútil hablar con el Moore — Dijo Allen — Está programado para matar y evolucionar, es solo un arma asesina — Allen señalo al Akuma — No. Un Akuma es un arma viviente que lleva un alma humana asimilada a él — Gracias al poder recién descubierto de su ojo izquierdo Allen podía ver el alma del humano sellada en el Akuma — Esta alma a su vez está controlada por el creador, una persona que no tiene fe en la vida, que se odia a sí misma y no es capaz de soportar la realidad, es la frustración del alma que le sirve como energía al Akuma para poder evolucionar… incluso en ese Akuma hay un alma asimilada.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Pregunto Moore.

— Una chica tal vez, un Akuma nace a partir de tres elementos. Máquina, Alma y Desesperación… todos los seres humanos tenemos un lado oscuro en nuestro corazón. De ese lado oscuro nace la desesperación atrayendo al creador que da vida a los Akuma.

Moore miro al Akuma recordando viejos recuerdos.

— Mark de seguro estaba desesperado y es por eso que el creador de los Akuma se fijó en él.

— Desesperación…

" _Hermana Claire gracias"_

Moore recordó la voz de su hermana.

La hermana de Moore se había enamorado de Mark y al cabo del tiempo se casaron.

Pero un accidente marco la vida de su hermana y lo más seguro es que cuando eso ocurrió Mark se vio tentado a revivirla.

— No, tu eres mi hermana — Moore comenzó a llorar — Esta cosa es mi hermana Claire.

Allen se levantó y camino hacía el Akuma.

— Cruz que vives dentro de mí, libera ahora tu poder y destruye las tinieblas — El brazo izquierdo de Allen comenzó a cambiar drásticamente y agito de forma diagonal cortando en dos al Akuma — Ojala se salve tu alma pobre Akuma… descanse en paz señorita Claire.

Del Akuma salió un alma que mostraba la figura de una hermosa mujer sonriendo.

Su alma había sido liberada del cuerpo maldito del Akuma.

"Gracias"

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Me pregunto si llegaran al cielo el alma de mi hermana Claire y hermano Mark.

— De seguro lo harán. Es más, te aseguro que los trataran bien.

— Muchas gracias Allen… por salvarme a mí y a toda mi familia…

Moore le regalo una radiante sonrisa que el chico recibió gustoso.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

— Entonces eso paso — Le Fay iba en compañía de Allen al lugar en donde fueron citados — Issei-sama. No, mejor lo llamo Allen-sama para no levantar sospechas — Recordó Le Fay el alias del chico — Usted se mete en problemas cada vez que no lo veo y sobretodo siempre esta con mujeres bonitas, usted es un mujeriego.

— Me cambias el nombre pero no el "Sama" — Bromeo el albino — Y no soy un mujeriego, Moore solo me beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

— Dejaremos ese tema para después, ya hemos llegado Allen-sama.

Un dato curioso es que ambos estaban volando mediante un hechizo de vuelo de la maga y arribaron a una enorme construcción.

— He oído rumores pero con solo ver los alrededores te ponen los pelos de punta — Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del chico — Seguro que es lugar correcto Le Fay.

— Timcanpy dijo que si, esta es la Orden — Respondió Le Fay.

Unos murciélagos volaban de un lugar a otro y para desconocimiento de los dos eran cámaras que inspeccionaban la zona.

 _ **Dentro De La Orden**_

— Ese chico — Dijo una voz masculina — Se me hace conocido.

— No podemos dejar a los forasteros entrar aquí director.

Todos los miembros veían como Allen intentaba hablarles.

— Perdonen, me llamo Allen Walker y fui llamado por todos ustedes, por favor habrán — La voz de Allen resonó en la orden a través de unos parlantes.

 _ **Fuera De La Orden**_

La puerta que custodiaba la entrada cambio de forma y por como lo veían Allen y Le Fay había tomado vida propia.

Un murciélago le hablo a Allen, por supuesto no era el murciélago sino el hombre que controlaba al murciélago.

"Preséntate y has la prueba del guardián de la puerta"

— Hola, encantado de conocerte — Allen le hablo a la puerta viviente.

Los ojos de la puerta lo miraron con sorpresa y exclamo.

— ¡SAQUEN A ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ, ESTE CHICO ES UN ESPIA, EL PENTACULO EN SU FRENTE LO DELATA! — Allen monstro una expresión de no entender nada — ¡ES UN ALIDADO DEL CONDE MILENARIO!

Antes que se formara un escándalo el albino invoco su arma anti Akuma, la [Inocencia] que lo caracterizaba como tal.

— Soy humano, es verdad que estoy un poco maldito pero soy un ser humano — Explico Allen suspirando — Ana Hyodo me dijo que buscara a un tal bueno para nada.

La puerta se abrió completamente.

Tal parece que había sido aceptado.

Allen y Le Fay en compañía de Timcanpy se adentraron dentro de la orden Negra.

— Hijo — Una voz masculina hablo — Te estuve esperando.

Allen reconocía esa voz.

Con lentitud giro su rostro y miro al dueño.

— Papá — Frente a él estaba nada menos que su padre Yusuke Hyodo — ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

Los miembros de la Orden Negra escucharon como Yusuke se refería a Allen y comenzaron a hablar en murmullos.

— Es hijo del director Yusuke.

— El director Yusuke tiene un hijo.

— Yo escuche que se casó con una mujer muy hermosa.

Esos y muchos comentarios fueron dichos.

— Bueno, la historia es larga pero la resumiré — Yusuke tosió tres veces y explico — Soy el director en jefe de este lugar, me conocen como el director Yusuke.

— Otou-sama como ha estado — Lo saludo Le Fay — Hemos estado muy preocupadas por usted.

— Le Fay-chan, mi linda hija vino a verme — Lagrimas salieron de los ojos del castaño mayor — Estoy feliz.

— Suéltala ya, ¿Por qué me llamaste papá? — Allen señalo todo el lugar — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Este lugar es la Orden Negra, un espacio conformado por Exorcistas compatibles con las [Inocencias]

— Todos los que están aquí poseen una [Inocencia]

— La gran mayoría, algunos pertenecen al área de investigación o como yo que soy el director en jefe.

— Pero Otou-sama usted no trabajaba en Japón — Pregunto Le Fay — ¿Cómo hace para tener dos trabajos?

— Me despidieron o eso creo, no he ido en varios meses ya que tome este cargo — Respondió Yusuke — Como sea, me pagan mejor aquí.

— ¿Por qué te volviste director en jefe papá?

— Quería ayudarlos, Ana lo hace a su modo y yo quería hacer lo mismo. Este mundo posee misterios únicos que ninguno de nosotros conoce por completo, quiero estar a tu lado hijo y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Allen se quedó viendo el rostro de su padre.

Siempre lo supo, tenía el mejor padre y la mejor madre del mundo.

— Pero quitemos esas caras largas — Yusuke exclamo contento — Mi hijo y mi nuera vinieron y les enseñare el lugar.

Las siguiente horas Yusuke guio a Allen y Le Fay por toda la Orden Negra.

Les enseño la cafetería.

El salón.

Las diferentes salas de entrenamientos.

— También hay lugares como sala de sanaciones y las habitaciones individuales — Explico Yusuke — Aunque ustedes querrán una para los dos.

Ese último comentario sonrojo a la rubia Pendragon.

— Papá que nos hallas llamado significa que hablaste con el maestro no es así — Dijo Allen — Según la carta se encuentra en algún lugar de la India.

Yusuke suspiro.

— La razón por la cual los llame a ambos es debido a unas misiones que quiero que cumplan — Informo Yusuke — A los ojos del Vaticano sigues siendo un Exorcista y aunque dijiste y demostraste con acciones que ya no quieres pelear por ellos debes al menos combatir junto a la Orden Negra — Dijo Yusuke — No digo que te quedes porque ni yo mismo lo hago, pero aunque sea deberás cumplir una que otra misión antes de regresar a Kuoh.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Yusuke Hyodo había llevado a Allen y Le Fay a un lugar oculto dentro de la base de la Orden Negra.

 _[Tu tipo es uno de los mejores para activar la [Inocencia]]_

Allen reconoció esa voz.

Era el mismo ser astral que conoció en su viaje a Asgard.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Le pregunto el albino.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de parte del ser astral.

— Ahora muéstrale tu valía a toda esa gente hijo — Yusuke señalo a las personas que se encontraban sentadas arriba — Saca a relucir tu [Inocencia]

Allen fue jalado por el ser astral junto a Le Fay.

Las manos del ser se enredaron en los cuerpos de ambos adolecentes mientras inspeccionaba sus [Inocencias]

— ¿Cómo estas Hebraska? — Pregunto Yusuke — Velo por ti misma, el poder de mis dos hijos… ¿Cómo vez a estos Apóstoles de Dios?

 _[A sido tiempo chico, como cambiaste de nombre te llamara como tal]_

— Tienes razón, hoy estas en Asgard mañana donde estarás — Dijo Allen.

— Allen-sama, es ese ser del que hablaba — Pregunto Le Fay, en otras ocasiones mostraría resistencia pero el mismo albino le dijo que ese ser no parecía ser su enemigo — Entonces guardare silencio hasta que esto termine.

 _[2%... 16%... 20… 47… 58… 78… 83… 83%]_

— 83%... ¿De qué hablas?

" _[Ahora estas bien, parece ser que tu rango de sincronización es de 83%, eso significa que posees buena sincronización con tu arma anti Akuma]"_

— ¿Cuánto poseo yo? — Pregunto Le Fay.

[Tu pequeña posees un rango de sincronización de un 84%, estas mejor que el chico]

— Le gane Allen-sama — Dijo Le Fay con una sonrisa juguetona.

El chico bufo y volteo a un lado.

[Allen Walker en un futuro tu [Inocencia] creara un espléndido "Destructor del Tiempo"]

— Destructor — Allen repitió confuso.

— Bravo, bravo tal y como se esperaba de mis dos hijos — Aplaudió Yusuke.

Llevando al frente su carpeta para protegerse de un golpe lanzado por su único hijo.

— ¡Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso!

— No tenía alternativa, todos los Exorcistas tienen que ser examinados por Hebraska, es la ley.

— Otou-sama, ¿Qué es en sí una [Inocencia]?

— Se los contare, esta historia solo la conocen los miembros de la Orden Negra y por supuesto el líder del Cielo…

Yusuke inicio su relato.

Todo comenzó hace muchos años, cuando fue encontrado el cubo y la historia dio rienda suelta.

Para nuestros descendientes.

Ganamos contra la oscuridad, pero algunos fueron aniquilados. A medida que recorráis el camino, los problemas seguramente se presentaran, para prevenir estos problemas les dejamos este mensaje.

Lo que contenía el mensaje era un refrán de tiempo atrás. Eran unas instrucciones de cómo usar la sustancia.

— ¿Qué sustancia? — Pregunto Le Fay curiosa.

— El cubo en si era una sustancia, pero se llamaba "Cristal de Dios" y poseía un poder especial — Respondió Yusuke — La cruz en tu mano izquierda y el anillo del dedo de tu mano derecha, las armas anti Akuma se convierten en armas llamadas [Inocencia] — Yusuke monstro seriedad — El fabricante del cubo es conocido por haber usado esta [Inocencia] y haber vencido al Conde Milenario, pero aun así el mundo fue destruido y el viejo testamento lo conoce como el diluvio universal Noé y el cubo lo llamo los tres días de oscuridad.

— El Conde…

— De acuerdo a la predicción del cubo el mundo está destinado a encontrarse con su final a manos del Conde, los tres días de oscuridad llegaran de nuevo — Explico Yusuke — En gran parte la profecía es correcta ya que el Conde Milenario ha regresado a este mundo y viendo eso el Vaticano decidió seguir las instrucciones del cubo. Este es el renacimiento de la [Inocencia] y los sacerdotes negros, reunir a un Apóstol que viene junto a una [Inocencia] las únicas personas compatibles con ellas son ustedes los Exorcistas.

— Nosotros…

— Pero el Conde Milenario no ha olvidado el pasado y ha creado un ejército que tiene como propósito destruir a Dios, esos son los Akumas, la [Inocencia] es el blanco y luego la materia oscura es el negro — La explicación que estaban obteniendo era más extensa que la que les proporciono el ex Rey Dragón — Cuanto más evolucionan más se desarrollan, el Conde Milenario busca destruir la [Inocencia] y detener su resurgimiento, la [Inocencia] se ha esparcido por el mundo debido al diluvio universal. Hay 109 en total, en pocas palabras en una corrida por las [Inocencia] con el único propósito de derrotar al ejercito creado por el Conde Milenario.

— Entendemos, gracias Otou-sama — Agradeció Le Fay.

— A propósito Hebraska en una Exorcista — Revelo Yusuke.

— ¡Eh!... — Allen no monstro su asombro.

[Soy un tipo diferentes a ustedes chicos, pero soy compatible con el cubo y me he convertido en el guardián de las [Inocencia], yo me he encontrado con muchos Exorcistas… Allen Walker, Le Fay Pendragon que Dios los acompañe]

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Allen Walker y Le Fay Pendragon se encontraban recostados en una cama ubicada en una habitación de la Orden Negra.

— Ha sido mucho por el día de hoy — Suspiro el albino — Tu qué piensas.

La joven rubia de ojos zafiros solo vestía la parte superior de su vestimenta, la inferior solo era cubierta por unas blancas bragas, según la maga tenía calor y había terminado de esa forma.

— Es un tema complicado, no digo que Otou-sama nos ocultara algo pero al final siempre falta un pequeño detalle — Le Fay estaba recostada en el pecho del chico — Pero sin importar que pase yo lo seguiré fielmente.

— Gracias, al fin estoy en la línea de salida — El albino pensó en Mana — Poco a poco me acerco más.

" _No dejes de andar, sigue adelante"_

— No me importa el camino o los obstáculos, lo prometo seguirá andando hasta que muera — Allen levanto su puño.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Japón – Ciudad Kuoh**_

— Entonces estos son los beneficios que obtendré al volverme un Demonio — La peli azul llamada Xenovia revisaba una hoja entregada por la heredera Gremory donde se especificaba los beneficios de servir a la familia Gremory.

— Claro y si te superas podrás construir tu propia nobleza e incluso labrarte un nombre en el Inframundo — Explico Rias, los tiempos han evolucionados pero en esos momentos Rias hablaba como el mismísimo Diablo tentando a un pagano de buena fe — ¿Qué opinas?

— Me parece bien, pero quiero saber algo — Xenovia dejo el papel en la mesa — Seré cazada por la Iglesia al unirme a ti.

— Estarás bien por esa parte, si la Iglesia intenta tocarte podrían iniciar una nueva guerra entre las facciones, te prometo que no serás tocada por ellos.

— Entiendo, acepto las condiciones.

— Bien — Rias se levantó de su asiento y guio a Xenovia a la sala — Quédate quieta y esto terminara pronto.

Xenovia asintió y tomo con sus manos una pieza de ajedrez que poseía la forma de una [Caballo]

Por órdenes de mi Rias Gremory.

Te convierto a ti Xenovia en mi [Caballero] y caminaras en este mundo como un Demonio.

A ti mi nueva pieza renacerás como un Demonio

Un brillo ilumino el cuerpo de Xenovia y la pieza se fusiono con su pecho convirtiéndola oficialmente en un Demonio.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Pregunto la peli azul.

— Si, ¿Qué esperabas? — Dijo Rias.

— Bueno, algo así como un pacto con sangre o velas en la sala — Comento la peli azul.

— Eso es tiempo pasado, creo que el ultimo en hacer un ritual así fue mi abuelo y el murió hace tiempo — Explico la pelirroja — Pero dejando eso a un lado, bienvenida a la familia Gremory, espero que todo sea de tu agrado Xenovia.

— Muchas gracias, prometo servirla siempre — Afirmo la peli azul — Si me disculpa necesito arreglar unos asuntos.

— Adelante, mañana ven temprano para presentarte con los demás — Acepto la pelirroja.

Al irse la peli azul, Ravel hablo.

— No pensé que tendrás a la portadora de [Durandal]… debo decir que tienes mucha suerte.

— Concuerdo con eso, fue un golpe de suerte que ella quisiera volverse un Demonio, por cierto Ravel… ¿Qué es esa Orden a la cual fueron Issei y Le Fay?

— Nunca he ido, pero según la carta parecía importante — La rubia Phoenix inflo sus mejillas molesta — Yo quería acompañarlo pero no, se lleva a Le Fay como siempre — Ravel bufo — Pero tendrá que recompensarme y ya sé cómo.

— Issei tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con Le Fa ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Rias — Me he podido dar cuenta de eso con solo verlos.

Ravel sonrió y contesto.

— Le Fay fue la primera Exorcista que se unió al grupo de Issei-sama, en pocas palabras fue ella quien lo empujo a crear un buen equipo.

— Tú viniste luego que ella.

— Si, luego llego Irina y al final… — Ravel rio nerviosa — Estuvo el hermano siscon de Le Fay.

— Siscon — La imagen del Maou Lucifer pasó por la mente de la pelirroja — Creo saber que se siente, ¿Cuándo dices que estuvo quieres decir que dejo el grupo?

— En realidad jamás formo parte del grupo. Pero, Issei-sama y el compartían una meta en común y eso los obligo a unirse.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?

— Es el primogénito de la casa Pendragon y descendiente directo del Rey Arturo — Ravel monstro una mirada de seriedad — El actual poseedor de la Espada Sagrada más fuerte…

" _Arthur Pendragon"_

 _ **Parte V**_

Un nuevo día inicia en la Orden Negra.

Allen Walker junto a Le Fay Pendragon se dirigían a la oficina del padre del ex castaño y ahora albino a recibir su primera misión como miembros oficiales de la orden.

La vestimenta de ambos había cambiado.

Allen vestía un uniforme color negro con rayas y detalles plateados y la parte izquierda justo en su corazón estaba la insignia de la Orden Negra.

La maga rubia vestía su uniforme y era del mismo color que el del chico con la única diferencia que el de ella poseía una falda oscura.

Los dos entraron a la oficina de Yusuke topándose con uno de los peores desordenes que habían visto en sus vidas.

Escritorios, sillas y ciento de papeles regados en el piso, incluso el piso estaba casi a un metro de profundidad de tanto desorden presente.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Pregunto el albino viendo todo el desorden de la oficina de su padre — No pensé que eras tan desordenado papá.

— Jajaja — Rio Yusuke — Cada vez que salgo y vuelvo el desorden está peor y ya perdí la esperanza de ver nuevamente el piso.

— Si quiere puedo ayudarlo Otou-sama — Se ofreció Le Fay.

— No podría aceptar eso — Se negó Yusuke — Mi linda hija no merece limpiar este desorden — El castaño se reincorporo — Hijo, Le Fay los llame para darles su primera misión como Exorcistas de la Orden Negra.

— Entendemos — Dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes Exorcistas.

— En un pueblo vecino han estado ocurriendo asesinatos misteriosos y se nos fue solicita la ayuda, vallan e investiguen lo que está pasando — Ordeno el director en jefe.

— Si — Dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Los dos nuevos miembros de la Orden Negra caminaban por el sendero con el único propósito de llegar al destino de su misión.

— Usted cree que sea un Akuma — Pregunto Le Fay — Son muchas posibilidades.

— Es lo más probable, según sabemos el Conde Milenario se aprovecha de la desesperación para crear a los Akumas — Respondió el albino de ojos plateados — Lo mejor será apresurarnos y ver qué ocurre en el pueblo.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigieron al pueblo en donde llevarían a cabo su cometido como actuales miembros de la Orden Negra.

El albino estaba preocupado por la ciudad de Kuoh pero también sabía que su prometida podría encargarse y si algo ocurría estaba junto a ella el miembro más destructivo de su equipo, bueno… el segundo después de él.

 _ **Parte VI**_

Un hombre alto de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules como el cielo que eran protegidos por una fina montura de lentes veía el tranquilo mundo frente a él.

El viento chocaba contra su rostro y eso lo tranquilizaba.

— Saldremos dentro de unos días — La voz de un joven llego a sus oídos — Espero contar con tu apoyo.

— Vali, tu estate tranquilo — Hablo el rubio — Siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte yo hare la mía.

— Mientras haya un combate de por medio yo estoy feliz — Dijo Vali sonriendo — Yo me encargare del Rojo y tu podrás pelear a gusto con el Vaticano — Vali miro el cielo arriba de el — Con eso está bien verdad… Arthur…

— Sí… con eso está bien — Concordó Arthur.

El Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco había unido fuerzas con el descendiente del Rey Arturo y actual poseedor de la Espada Sagrada más fuerte, nada bueno podía salir de esa unión.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Una gata de color negro como la misma noche eterna veía a través de sus claros ojos diferentes tipos de seres sobrenaturales hacer sus trabajos.

Eran Demonios.

Demonios afiliados al Inframundo liderado por los nuevos Maous.

La gata paso cuidadosamente entre ellos e inspeccionaba cada sala en la cual según ella valía la pena revisar.

Luego de unos minutos la gata desapareció a través de un círculo mágico y reapareció en una cabaña ubicada en el medio de un bosque.

La forma de la gata comenzó a cambiar y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer que poseía un cuerpo de infarto.

Su largo y sedoso cabello negro hacia juego con su kimono oscuro que mostraba su ya gran desarrollado busto. Sin embargo eso no era lo que hacía especial a esa mujer.

No… no era solo eso.

En su cabella resaltaban dos lindas orejas de gatos y en la parte trasera de su kimono color negro salían dos colar que poseía el mismo color de su ropa.

Ella era una Yokai cuyo nombre de su raza es Nekomata.

— Volviste — Dijo una voz cantarina — ¿Qué hallaste?

— No me gusta salir así, sabes creo que el Maou Lucifer sintió que estuve infiltrada pero no hiso nada — Respondió la mujer de cabello negro y orejas de gato.

— Bueno, lo importante es saber si obtuviste la información.

— No entiendo para que Vali desea papeles de hace cientos de años, no le encuentro motivo.

— Según se él quiere investigar algo sobre un Conle, Conde o algo así.

— Pero también está investigando sobre la Demonio más fuerte.

— Eso ya no nos incumbe.

— Que aburrido, eres muy aburrido… por eso estas soltero.

— No quiero escuchar eso de ti gata ladrona — Bufo el hombre — Pero debes estar feliz, Vali no lo sabe pero sé que quieres ir con tu hermanita.

Moviéndose a toda velocidad las garras de la nekomata se detuvieron centímetros del cuello del chico.

— No juegues con fuego.

— No lo hago, solo disfruto ver lo que puedo kakaka…

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 21 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Como lo dije en capítulos anteriores comencé a llamar a Issei Hyodo como Allen Walker, lo hago por una sola razón, me siento más cómodo llamarlo Allen Walker mientras se desarrolla la trama de D Gray Man, espero que lo entiendan y no se molesten por eso.**_

 _ **Pero no se preocupen que cuando inicie el Tomo IV de High School DxD volverá a ser llamado Issei Hyodo, tengo algo preparado para eso.**_

 _ **Pero bueno…**_

 _ **Regresando al capítulo.**_

 _ **Empecé con el capítulo piloto o capítulo I de D Gray Man, después de pensarlo decidí hacerlo de ese modo para que entiendan mejor la trama ya que en ese capítulo explican muchas cosas referentes a los Akumas y lo hice para que los que desconozcan el tema se sintieran más identificados con ello.**_

 _ **Issei/Allen junto a Le Fay Pendragon son considerados ya oficialmente dos Exorcistas de la Orden Negra y apuetos que ninguno esperaba que Yusuke Hyodo tomara el papel de director en jefe de la orden.**_

 _ **Es oficial, en este Fanfic los padres del castaño han tenido más participación que en toda la serie o los demás Fanfic jejejej.**_

 _ **¿Por qué Xenovia decidió volverse un Demonio?**_

 _ **Dudas, muchas dudas.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo saldrá Gaby Espi… digo, la Serafin más bella del Cielo Gabriel?**_

 _ **Serafall querrá guerra, ¿Quién sabe?**_

 _ **Este Arco será algo largo ya que empezare con la misión en donde van a ayudar al niño que su amigo se volvió **…. ***** y luego vendrá la ciudad que no cambia el tiempo.**_

 _ **Hoy me vi el nuevo capitulo de Dragon Ball Super y grite como niño cuando volvi a ver a Vegito, fueron 21 años pero al fin volviste y te fuiste en dos minutos pero lo importante es que volviste Vegito.**_

 _ **Algo me dices que saldrás de nuevo o quien sabe, quizás veamos también el retorno de Gegeta.**_

 _ **Muchos dicen que Gohan no ha tenido protagonismo y es cierto pero tengo de que el primogénito de Saiyajin más fuerte aparece dentro de poco con una increíble transformación.**_

 _ **Quizás muchos se quejen diciendo que Trunks obtubo un poder sacado de la nada pero la estrategia de usar la energía de todos se ha usado desde que estaban vivos nuestros ancestros.**_

 _ **Freezer, Majin Buu, y no contemos con GT o las películas de Dragon Ball Z porque ni llegamos a terminar, pero el punto es que eso es algo que siempre alegra a los fan, díganme quien se atreve a decir que no elevaron sus manos dándole su energia Goku en la batalla final contra Majin Buu… espero que lo nieguen y si lo hacen mienten jejej… ¡Te amamos Goku!**_

 _ **Me parecio muy bien que Trunks acabara con Zamazu ya que es su universos y línea del tiempo y como Goku lo dijo en la saga de Majin Buu es hora de que los humanos protejan la tierra en donde viven.**_

 _ **Akeno se encontrara pronto con Ana Hyodo y pobre de ella, cuando sufrirá lanzando hechizos jejeje.**_

 _ **Ya quiero ver la novela de Sasuke en Naruto Shippuden animada, no encontré como leerla y quiero verla pronto, hasta el primero de diciembre que haya nuevo capítulo de Shippuden.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Si, Issei ya no es castaño sino albino como Allen, sobre los Himejima decidí profundizar la trama ya que incluí a los Onmyouji, pero para eso decidí hacer un arco aparte… ya veremos.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **Ana la entrenara de eso no hay duda, muchas gracias por tus palabras y que te gustara la relación que llevo calmada con el asunto de Gabriel y estoy de acuerdo contigo, algunos escritores solo le regalan chicas a Issei como si fueran ropa y no explican como cayeron enamoradas de él… solo el castaño les sonríe y se les mojan las bragas. Por cierto amigo me muero por leer un nuevo capítulo de tu Fanfic por favor actualiza y prometo dejar mi comentario jijiji.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Todos amamos a Timcanpy y más cuando muerde a Allen, el pinche golem es caníbal jejeje, La Mugen está confirmada y hoy dije aunque no directamente quien la portara, Penemue saldrá en un futuro junto a Serafall. Gabriel saldrá pronto y sobre el asunto del músico lastimosamente aún falta mucho para eso pero cuando sea prometo que será épico.**_

 _ **Bluzangetsu:**_

 _ **Técnicamente seguirá siendo Issei solo que el nombre vario pero si no te agrada no puedo hacer nada amigo, me siento más cómodo de ese modo y creo que mientras más comodidad tenga mejor sale la historia, pero tranquilo que volverá a ser Issei muy pronto.**_

 _ **The reader RIC. RJRP:**_

 _ **Eso mismo digo yo, lo importante es repartir ostias y no que te las den jejeje, gracias por el comentario amigo espero el próximo y además seguir contando con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **La reunión de las facciones sera como siempre ha sido, en un principio pensaba hacer que Issei llegara justo al combate contra Vali pero entonces dije, ¿Cómo puedo dejar el encuentro de Lord Gremory y los padres del castaño por fuera? Ese momento sera gracioso lo juro, sobre el Hakuryuukou dará de que hablar tranquilo.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Que me aconsejes me agrada mucho amigo, gracias por eso, por cierto si encuentras un Fanfic bueno por favor dime para leerlo ya que me termine los más conocidos que hay actualmente y algunos autores publican cada 6 meses o anual… que mal verdad.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, sabes yo tengo ese mismo problema no encuentro buenos Fanfic que sigan al aire, pero intento buscarlos si conocen alguno dímelo por favor amigo mío.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Ya explique porque Issi/Allen quedo como criminal pobre chico tiene la misma suerte que Kamijo Touma. No, la mala suerte de Touma en insuperable, ese pobre chico vive una vida llena de desgracias. Ana tendrá mucha más participación junto a las familias de Onmyouji, prometo que será entretenido. Se imaginan como será el abuelo de Issei…**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Estuvo sellado por su madre y Ddraig pero ya que el sello se eliminó quedo nuevamente Allen Walker… ¿Dónde estará Mana? Esto último solo es para los que conocen el manga actual de D Gray Man jajaja.**_

 _ **Seky:**_

 _ **Hala amigo jamás pensé que recibirá un comentario de tu parte, no sé si lo sepas pero eres considerado uno de los mejores escritores de todo Fanfiction y agradesco mucho tu comentario. Te recomiendo leer D Gray Man y también ver el anime, la historia estaba bien hecha y algunas cosas que ves en los primero capitulo y dejas a un lado pensando que no sirven toman importancia a partir de la saga donde el Akuma nivel 4 invade la Orden Negra, por cierto ¿Cuándo actualizaras la historia de la universidad? Me la leí ayer completa y me agrado mucho amigo. Muchas gracias por hablar bien de mi historia y espero contar con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Gideon Exposito:**_

 _ **Amigo muchas gracias por eso. Al principio la Rias de High School DxD monstro un porte de líder y era seria pero lastimosamente ahora no muestra mucho de eso y es como lo dices "Pechos andante" pero lo bueno es que Issei no se queja jijiji. Muchas gracias por referirte así de mi humilde historia y espero contar con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Toaneo07 Ver2.0:**_

 _ **Con este comentario quede sin palabras unos segundos y luego reí un poco, amigo si lo que querías era molestarme no te funciono ya que tu sabias que estabas leyendo, desde los primeros capítulos hable que sería un cruce con D Gray Man pero igual te leíste hasta el último capítulo que actualice, es por eso que me causa gracia saber que primero los leíste todos y luego criticaste… eso no se hace amigo. Por cierto deberías completar alguno de tus Fanfic porque tienes cientos y ninguno llega a nada, pero bueno… si quieres seguir leyendo eres libre de hacerlo y si vas a comentar también porque disfruto leer las críticas de todos sean malas o buenas, nos leemos pronto y si cambias de opinión aquí tienes una buena historia que leer.**_

 _ **Saben algo un buen amigo me insistió que viera Yugioh Arc V y primero lo dude porque Yuya que es el protagonista es algo payaso por no decir todo pero luego de ir más alla del capítulo 10 dije… ¡Esto es la puta madre! La serie esta excelente y con el asunto de las dimensiones queda espectacular.**_

 _ **Voy algo atrasado ya que estoy por el capítulo 45 pero me gustaría saber si aparece Yugi o Yusei en el anime, Yuya me recuerda mucho a Jundai o como lo conocemos los latinos Jaden en su modo oscuro, Jundai/Jaden es mi personaje favorito de todas las temporadas.**_

 _ **A algunos no les gusta ya que en la cuarta entrega cambio su personalidad, pero era algo obvio.**_

 _ **El chico vio que por su culpa y su debilidad muchos de sus amigos sufrieron y todo porque no se tomaba las cosas en serio, luego el despertar del Rey Oscuro y al final la batalla contra Yubel.**_

 _ **El personaje de Jundai me pareció muy bueno y me gustaría verlo, cuando vi por primera vez los ojos de Yubel en el quede extasiado y al saber que podía invocar espíritus en la vida real y hacer que hagan daño aunque nunca los uso para eso se ganó un puesto en mi corazón.**_

 _ **Sé que todos han pensado esto pero sería lo mejor ver una serie donde salieron Yugi, Jundai, Yusei como en la película que estuvo increíble más los dos últimos protagonistas, me encantaría ver algo así y además seria el broche de oro para cerrar la franquicia de Yugioh… aunque dudo que la cierren porque vende como el primer día.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **D Gray Man**_

 _ **Arco II**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _La Ciudad Que Rebobina (Parte I)_

 _ **Parte I**_

— Ayúdenme… por favor… — Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos — No era hoy…hoy… y además… voy a ser asesinada.

La garra de un Akuma estaba a centímetros de su débil cuello.

Ella no lograba entender todo lo que estaba pasándole, las escenas se repetían una tras otra volviéndola loca.

— Por favor deje que se valla… — Una voz masculina entro en escena y la mujer subió su vista para verle mejor el rostro el cual era cubierto por la capucha de su uniforme negro con detalles plateados — ¡Buenas tardes Akuma!

Ahí parado se encontraba nada menos que el Exorcista de la Orden Negra llamado Allen Walker con su [Inocencia] activada esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

La mujer despavorida corrió lejos de ahí dejando en ese lugar al Akuma y el Exorcista.

Sin mirar atrás fue directo a su casa y tomo lo primero que vio lo cual resulto ser el periódico del día de hoy.

— Del nuevo el periódico del 9 de octubre — Ella sostenía el periódico con una sola mano y lo apretaba con fuerza intentado entender que estaba pasando — Los mismos artículos, los mismos horóscopos y el mismo cielo nevado — Ella giro su vista hacia el reloj que estaba estático en un lado de su casa — Cinco minutos antes de las ocho.

— ¡TE FUISTE CON ESA MUJER DE NUEVO VERDAD! — Un grito llego a sus oídos pero lo extraño de eso era que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

Sabiendo que ocurriría fue a la ventana y para su sorpresa tubo razón.

Una mujer intentaba ahorcar a su marido por infiel y además parecía querer tirarlo por la ventana de su hogar.

Lo típico.

— El 9 de octubre ha vuelto otra vez — Dejo caer su cuerpo al piso y de rodillas dijo con mucho temor — Es la trigésima vez que ocurre.

Su vista se posó sobre el inmenso reloj que adornaba su sala y fue a limpiarlo.

— Gracias, eres lo único que me hace sentir mejor — Dijo mientras limpiaba el gran reloj.

 _ **En La Calle**_

— ¡Hey miren, la mujer infeliz viene otra vez! — Dijo un niño señalando la figura de la mujer y sin pensarlo le arrojo lo que parecía ser caca de algún animal.

Sin esforzarse la mujer esquivo la caca creando descontento en el infante.

— ¿Cómo lo esquivaste? — Pregunto molesto el niño.

— Van 30 veces que me lanzas caca al mismo lugar, por supuesto que lo esquivaría — Respondió indignada la mujer.

— Mentira, hoy es la primera vez que te tiro caca.

La mujer solo gruño molesta por la evidente mentira del niño.

— Peter si hablas con Miranda tendrás mala suerte — Le dijo su compañero.

— Miranda, Miranda mujer fea, oscura y odiada — Se burlaban los pequeños.

Luego de burlarse los niños se fueron corriendo dejando a Miranda sola metida en sus pensamientos.

Para ella era la trigésima vez que ocurría.

El 9 de octubre lo había experimentado ya 30 veces, sin embargo los demás parecían no darse cuenta y hacían exactamente lo mismo que siempre sin tener preocupación alguna.

Una persona caminaba en medio de la multitud pero aun así Miranda fue capaz de verlo.

El chico que vestía un traje negro con destalles plateados y poseía su rostro tapado con una capucha.

— Es cierto, mi día normal era cuando un auto me tiraba agua fangosa e iba a dormir a casa pero ayer fue diferente — Miranda seguía viendo la figura del joven — Mi 9 de octubre de ayer fue diferente cuando esa criatura y esa persona aparecieron de la nada y entonces todo cambio — Giro su vista viendo como la persona había desaparecido de la nada y decidida decidió buscarla — ¿Quién es esa persona? ¡Espere por favor!

Y así corrió dispuesta a buscarla por la ciudad.

 _ **En Una Tienda De La Ciudad**_

Sentados en una mesa Allen Walker y Le Fay Pendragon hablaban sobre la misión que les fue encomendada por Yusuke Hyodo o simplemente el director en jefe de la Orden Negra.

— Allen-sama, encontró algo — La siempre cortes y educada Le Fay pregunto.

— Jejeje, lo siento pero no — Respondió el albino.

— Siento no poder identificarla porque usted la perdió de vista.

— Es que ella empezó a correr muy rápido y entonces la perdí.

Para desconocimiento de ellos dos la persona que buscaban los estaba espiando de cerca ocultando su rostro.

— "Un chico de cabello blanco, es extraño ver ese tipo de características por aquí" — Pendo Miranda viendo el cabello de Allen — "La chica es de cabello rubio y parece una princesa, ¿Qué hacen personas tan extrañas por aquí?"

— Si hubiéramos sabido que huiría personalmente habría hecho una investigación, lo siento mucho Allen-sama — Se disculpó Le Fay.

Allen quien comía su almuerzo dejo de hacerlo y dijo.

— De que te disculpas Le Fay, eres el cerebro del grupo y mi mano derecha así que no sufras por eso.

— Ahora que lo menciona — La joven maga Pendragon jugo con sus dedos penosa — P-Puedo… hacerle una pregunta.

Ese tartamudeo conquisto al chico debido a la ternura que creo.

— Adelante.

— No quiero que piense que lo digo por envidia ni nada por el estilo, es solo que… bueno… Rias-sama es su novia y prometida… — Parecía que las palabras no salían bien de los labios de la joven Pendragon — Ravel y yo… ¿Qué somos para usted?... — Decidida pregunto lo que realmente quería averiguar — ¡¿Qué soy yo para usted Allen-sama?!

Esas preguntas tomaron por sorpresa al albino de ojos plateados.

Era cierto.

¿Qué tan denso podía ser para aun no decirles nada a ellas?

Allen/Issei pensaba que ella lo sabía o si lo sabían igual esperaban algo de su parte.

— Le Fay… yo…

— Que tonterías digo verdad — La maga lo interrumpió y rio nerviosa — Estamos en una misión importante y yo hablando de pequeñeces.

— No son pequeñeces son…

— Hablaremos luego vale — Lo interrumpió nuevamente la maga — Bien, de acuerdo con la teoría de Otou-sama parece ser que tenía razón ya que luego de que entramos a la ciudad intentamos salir por la salida principal pero volvimos a la parte trasera de la ciudad por alguna razón — Le Fay tomo la tasa de café que estaba en la mesa y soplo dispuesta a tomar un sorbo — Además nosotros intentamos romper el muro pero de igual forma regresamos al mismo lugar de origen.

Al albino entendido que la maga tenía razón e hiso la pregunta anterior al lado por el momento… luego de que la misión concluyese tomaría cartas sobre el asunto.

— Es verdad, a menos que descubramos el misterio de la [Inocencia] nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

— El no parece lograr averiguar que está haciendo en estos momentos ese tipo, Otou-sama piensa que esta es la calma antes de la tormenta.

— Entiendo, el Conde Milenario… — Allen vio al frente un rostro tétrico pero aun así conocido.

Ladeo su rostro e inmediatamente llego a la conclusión.

— ¡ESA ES LA MUJER LE FAY! — Señalo Allen a la persona que los espiaba desde atrás.

— E-Exorcistas — Miranda intento huir pero fue detenida por Le Fay — Lo lamento, es una reacción natural hacerlo.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Me llamo Miranda Lotte, estoy contenta de que alguien además de mí se dé cuenta de las irregularidades de esta ciudad. Intente contarle a otras personas pero era cruelmente ignorada e incluso llegue a pensar que debía suicidarme pero ahora incluso logre esquivar las cacas.

— "Cacas" — Pensó extraño el albino.

— Miranda-san usted logra recordar desde cuándo comenzó esta anormalidad, todos aquí parecen olvidar lo que paso desde el 9 de octubre — Pregunto Le Fay.

— Solo yo… — La mujer golpeo con fuerzas la mesa — ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME CON ESTA LOCURA O TERMINARE SUFRIENDO DE NEUROSIS!, ¡TU ME SALVASTE AYER DE ESA EXTRAÑA CRIATURA!

— "Tengo miedo" — Pensó el joven albino.

El tono que usaba y la expresión que poseía su rostro no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

— Miranda-san cálmese por favor, la ayudaremos — Intento calmar el ambiente la joven Pendragon.

Allen sintió una anomalía en su ojo izquierdo.

Después de descubrir su habilidad el albino decidió llamarlo el [Ojo Maldito] ya que debido a la maldición que le fue puesta por su padre adoptivo Mana ahora era capaz de ver Akumas.

El [Ojo Maldito] de Allen se activó y empezó a ver hacia todos lados.

— Le Fay saca por favor a Miranda-san de aquí ahora mismo.

Todos los integrantes de la tienda se transformaron en Akumas horrorizando a la pobre Miranda.

— "Porque Miranda-san no le afecta el efecto, quizás ella sea la única capaz de entrar en contacto con la [Inocencia]" — Pensó el albino yendo al frente.

[Inocencia Activada]

El brazo izquierdo de Allen cambio de forma dándole paso al poder oculto en su brazo izquierdo.

Le Fay activo un hechizo de fuego y tomo de los brazos a Miranda saliendo rápidamente de ese lugar.

 _ **Parte II**_

— Así que esta es la ciudad que rebobina — Una niña de alrededor de los 12 años comento en medio de la lluvia y solo era cubierta por un paraguas.

Alzo su brazo a la entrada y fue repelida por la misma.

Sonriendo con superioridad la niña traspaso la entra y su piel fue totalmente consumida por la barrera que parecía protegerla.

Dejándola como un monstruo recién salido de una tumba.

Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando su regeneración se hiso presente curándola sin dejarle un solo rasguño.

— Estoy dentro — La niña de pelo azul dijo sonriendo — Road Camelot acaba de llegar.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Japón – Ciudad Kuoh**_

La princesa de la ruina carmesí llamada Rias Gremory despertaba de un largo sueño.

Sus brazos intentaban alcanzar algo que no lograba encontrar, siguió intentado hasta que logro tomar algo y abrió los ojos dispuesta a ver su captura.

Actualmente se encontraba en la cama que compartía junto a su prometido Issei Hyodo y cuando los ojos zafiros de Rias le permitieron ver que había sostenido se dio cuenta que era su compañera Exorcista Ravel Phoenix.

Compañera, amiga y quizás hermana... existían muchas formas de llamar a la rubia Phoenix.

— Rias-san, ¿Qué está tocando? — Pregunto Ravel al sentir la mano de la pelirroja Gremory tocar su pecho — Sé que Issei-sama no está y quizás usted se sienta un poco en abstinencia pero intentar algo conmigo es… excesivo.

— Ravel — Dijo soñolienta la pelirroja — Tu pecho es grande, no me había percatado — La mano de la joven princesa Demonio apretó el pecho de la rubia sacándole un leve gemino — Tan linda, ya veo porque Issei dice que eres muy linda.

— ¿U-Usted q-que tocando? — La rubia hija de los Phoenix quito la mano de la chica de su pecho — Es el colmo, le diré a Issei-sama.

La pelirroja sonrió.

El comportamiento de Ravel era el clásico Tsunderismo del que hablaba Issei, ruda por fuera y tierna por dentro.

Ravel le recordaba mucho a su querida [Torre] y si tan solo lograra que se abriera más a los demás todo sería mucho mejor.

— Ravel — La llamo Rias — Sino mal recuerdo tu estas en la misma clase de Koneko ¿Cierto? — La rubia asintió extrañada — Me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor.

Las alarmas dentro de la mente de Ravel Phoenix se encendieron, algo le afirmaba y juraba que no le gustaría lo que tenía que oír.

 _ **Sala De Estar**_

— Chicas saldré toda la tarde y quizás no vuelva hasta dentro de tres días así que no se preocupen por nada — Esas palabras fueron dichas por la madre de Issei Hyodo — Cuídense mucho y no hagan ninguna locura.

— ¿A dónde va Oka-sama? — Pregunto Ravel intrigada — Pensé que estaría unos días aquí.

La castaña sonrió.

Odiaba ocultarles cosas a sus queridas hijas pero no podía decir mucho.

— Tengo que cumplir una promesa que estuve posponiendo muchos años — Respondió Ana — No se preocupen, juro que no es nada alarmante solo estaré fuera unos días.

— Si Ise llama que le decimos — Pregunto Rias — Él se dará cuenta inmediatamente que algo pasa.

— Dile que no se meta en los asuntos de su adorable Oka-sama y que se apresure en darme un nieto — Respondió con una sonrisa demasiado sincera la castaña — Dicho esto me voy.

De su ropa saco un círculo mágico de tele transportación y desapareció de la sala de la residencia Hyodo.

— Oka-sama es… única, ciertamente es única — Rias se llevó la mano al vientre — Nieto eh… a mí también me gustaría darle uno.

— No debería terminar primero el colegio Rias-san.

— Esas son pequeñeces, el colegio es pasajero.

— Por cierto — La rubia jugo con su cabello apenada — No me obligue por favor.

— Anda no seas mala — Insistió Rias — Prometo que te deberé un favor.

— Está bien — Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Irina?

— ¿Quién sabe? — Dijo Rias — Tranquila, el tonto que se atreva a intentar algo con ella terminara cortado en dos.

— Rias-san… eso es lo que me preocupa.

 _ **Bosque De Kuoh**_

En el bosque de la ciudad de Kuoh dos jóvenes estudiantes de la academia Kuoh se veían fijamente.

Sus respectivos ojos color violeta y avellana chocaban.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto la castaña — No esperaba ser llamada así de la nada… Xenovia.

Irina Shido y Xenovia eran las estudiantes que conversaban en esa zona tan desolada.

— Irina, quisiera preguntarte algo — La peli azul mostraba una expresión avergonzada.

— ¿Qué seria? — La castaña miro fijamente el bosque en el cual se encontraban — ¡Espera un momento Xenovia! — Irina movía sus manos en diferentes direcciones negando firmemente — Me gusta Ise-kun, lo siento no puedo salir contigo.

— ¿Eh…? — La peli azul no entendió para nada la respuesta dada por su ex compañera Exorcista — ¿De qué hablas Irina?

— No te hagas la desentendida — Dijo Irina — Xenovia me alagas mucho, me caes bien y quizás si fueras parte del harem de Ise-kun podríamos pasar la raya del yuri pero mientras no — La castaña se disculpó honestamente.

— Había olvidado por completo lo extraña que eres a veces.

— No me trajiste a este lugar tan desolado para confesar tu amor por mí e intentar hacerme cosas ecchi.

— Ni en mis más locos sueño haría ese tipo de cosas contigo.

— Entonces porque me llamaste.

— Veras Irina, antes de que Issei Hyodo se fuera el hablo conmigo y me hiso recapacitar.

— Conversación, podrías contarme por favor.

— Veras, lo que sucedió fue…

 _Habían pasado dos días desde que la batalla contra el Ángel Caído Kokabiel concluyese._

 _La exorcista enviada por el Vaticano llamada Xenovia se encontraba a pocos momentos de irse de la ciudad a la cual fue enviada._

— _Esta lugar es igual de sucia, quizás le diga a Irina para que vengamos y la limpiemos un poco — Una voz fácil de reconocer llego a los odios de la peli azul — ¿Cómo estas Xenovia?_

— _Issei Hyodo o debería decir Allen Walker — La peli azul afilo su mirada — Responde canalla, estas engañando al Vaticano al unirte a los Demonios._

— _Llámame Issei y es verdad, estoy con los Demonios y por cierto, también salgo con Rias Gremory._

— _¡Tú…! fuiste reconocido como un genio entre los Exorcistas, la Espada Sagrada [Excálibur] te escogió como portador natural, ¿Por qué traicionas a la Iglesia?_

 _Issei suspiro con pesadez._

— _A tus ojos traicione a la Iglesia solo porque no quiero seguir las órdenes del Vaticano — La peli azul asintió — Estas terriblemente equivocada, tu que al igual que yo fuiste escogida como una portadora natural debes saberlo o te niegas a ti misma saberlo._

— _No sé de qué hablas — Xenovia miro a un lado — Todas tus palabras, su significado es desconocido para mí._

— _Ya veo… ya veo, es triste Xenovia — El castaño alzo su brazo — Que un poder latente como el tuyo no quiera evolucionar solo por miedo a lo desconocido — La Espada Sagrada [Ascalon] se materializo en la mano derecha de Issei Hyodo — Saca tu espada, te demostrare lo que es en realidad este mundo._

 _Sin darle tiempo a la peli azul el castaño llego a su lado y bajo su Espada Sagrada sin remordimiento._

 _Con agilidad la Exorcista Xenovia esquivo el corte e invoco con rapidez su Espada Sagrada [Durandal]. Los ojos avellana de la joven peli azul miraban con asombro las acciones tomadas por el castaño._

— _¡¿Qué diablos haces?! — Exclamo Xenovia furiosa — Un combate entre Exorcistas esta prohibido._

— _¿De qué hablas? Tú misma lo dijiste cierto, yo traicione al Vaticano al unirme a los Demonios — Unas alas de murciélago salieron de la espalda del castaño portador de la [Boosted Gear] — Yo soy un Demonio afiliado a la casa Gremory y por si fuera poco soy prometido de su actual heredera, dime algo… quizás yo podría ser considerado el traidor más grande que ha tenido la Iglesia._

 _Una sonrisa de gracia adornaron los labios de Issei Hyodo._

— _Sabes cuantas personas hubieran deseado el poder que posees, existen miles de humanos que quieres proteger algo y no pueden hacerlo debido a su debilidad — Issei señalo a Xenovia con su espada — El camino que escogiste, ¿Dime cual fue el camino que escogiste?_

 _La peli azul apretó el mago de [Durandal] y se lanzó con fuerza sobre el castaño, el filo de su Espada Sagrada impacto en el suelo generando un enorme cráter._

 _[Durandal] no es una Espada Sagrada por nada ya que incluso su poder es más alto que el de [Ascalon]. Issei miro seriamente los movimientos de la peli azul._

 _La joven poseía talento, fuerza y sobretodo había sido bendecida sin darse cuenta por Dios._

 _Solo necesitaba algo._

 _Una simple cosa para poder evolucionar y él se encargaría de mostrarle que le hacía falta._

— _Eso es, atácame con mucha más fuerza, quiero ver todo tu potencial._

— _¡Cierra la boca!_

— " _Reacciona dependiendo la intensidad de tus sentimientos, es gracioso ya que yo soy igual pero también es peligroso" — Pensó Issei esquivando cada estocada lanzada por la chica — Peleas por Dios._

— _Por supuesto, ¿Por qué más pelearía?_

— _Te equivocas, estas completamente equivocada._

 _El chico agito su espada y sin que la peli azul lo esperara [Durandal] salió hacia un costado y ella quedo desprotegida._

 _El filo de [Ascalon] rozaba su cuello._

— _No puedes pelear por alguien… que lleva varios milenios ya muerto._

 _Los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron con sorpresa._

— _Tú… ¿Q-Que… acabas de decir? — La expresión de asombro no se borraba de la cara de Xenovia — ¡DIOS NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!_

— _Lo está._

— _¡NO ME JODAS TU…! — Xenovia detuvo sus gritos debido a que unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo._

 _Los brazos no pertenecían a Issei Hyodo ya que él estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella._

 _Entonces quien la abrazaba._

 _Xenovia giro sus ojos y vio algo que nunca espero ver viva._

 _Gabriel, La Serafín Gabriel, la mujer más hermosa del cielo la estaba abrazando y de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas de dolor._

— _Allen, por favor… ya detente — Pidió Gabriel sin dejar de abrazar a Xenovia._

— _Lo lamento, se me fue un poco la mano — Se disculpó el chico — Pero Xenovia necesitaba saber la verdad, ella es necesaria para terminar la cruzada y lo sabes._

— _Claro que lo sé, esta niña junto a ti y Arthur fueron bendecidos por una de las últimas bendiciones de mi padre, sé que hiciste lo correcto pero no puedo evitar llorar al sentir el dolor en el corazón de esta niña._

— _Lo que dijo Issei Hyodo… es cierto — Pregunto Xenovia al borde de las lágrimas — Respóndame por favor Gabriel-sama._

— _Si, lo que dijo Allen es cierto — La peli azul rompió en llanto — Lo lamento Xenovia, de verdad lo lamento._

— _Entonces porque estuve peleando todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué arriesgue mi vida si el Dios por el que peleaba no existía? — Exploto Xenovia — Dígame por favor Gabriel-sama._

— _Allen te intento responder esa pregunta, ¿Por qué peleabas?, ¿Por qué hacías lo que hacías? — Gabriel sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la peli azul — Eres una niña de muy buenos sentimiento pero sobretodo posees un gran corazón, pequeña, tu peleabas porque querías ayudar al mundo — Xenovia arqueo una ceja confusa — Es cierto que peleabas en nombre de Dios pero en el fondo tú lo hacías porque querías hacerlo, peleabas porque querías cambiar este mundo._

— _Yo… quería hacerlo…_

— _Así es, Xenovia a partir de hoy eres libre, yo que soy uno de los líderes del Cielo te libero de todas tus cargas y obligaciones y te prometo que aunque sea para los Ángeles no serás tachada de hereje._

— _Gabriel-sama, ¿Por qué hace esto?_

— _Quiero que labres tu camino, deseo ver como ves el mundo con tus propios ojos pero sobretodo… yo quiero ver como gozas la bendición que mi padre te obsequio._

— _Xenovia — La llamo Issei — Tu poder es necesario para finalizar la cruzada, Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios lucharan nuevamente pero esta vez en un mismo bando con el único objetivo de lograr la verdadera paz — El castaño le tendió su mano — Fui rudo y lo lamento, pero desde ahora me gustaría contar contigo para un futuro cercano._

 _La peli azul limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió satisfecha._

 _Eso era lo que el chico quería mostrarle._

— _Cuenta conmigo — Xenovia estrecho su mano con la de Issei — Además me gustaría que me entrenaras y para que lo sepas perdí así porque me deje llevar por mis emociones._

— _Jajajaja, lo sé, cuenta conmigo para entrenar._

— Y eso sería todo lo que paso — Término de narrar su historia la peli azul — Luego de eso lo pensé mucho y decide volverme un Demonio para tener una fuente de ingreso rentable.

— Ósea que al estar libre buscaste dinero.

— Si lo dices de ese modo suena mal, pero también fue para estar cerca de Issei Hyodo y poder entrenar.

— Entiendo, lo que Ise-kun te dijo es cierto y me alegro que abrieras los ojos, Xen-chan se volverá parte del harem.

— H-Harem… ¿De qué harem hablas?

— El harem del Sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos, Ise-kun aún no toma mi castidad pero lo hará pronto.

— Irina… ¿En qué demonios andas metida?

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Cielo**_

Un hermoso lugar donde el color blanco es el color predominante.

El Cielo se divide en varios niveles siento el séptimo Cielo el lugar donde vivía el Dios Bíblico y ahora reposaba el sistema que creo aquel ser.

En fin.

En el sexto Cielo se puede ver como una hermosa mujer de largo y resplandeciente cabello rubio ondulado en las puntas miraba hacia todos los lados revisando que no hubiera nadie.

Gabriel es el nombre de esa hermosa mujer.

La Serafín caminaba con cuidado de no ser descubierta por sus hermanos o los demás Ángeles del Cielo.

— ¿A dónde vas Gabriel? — Pregunto una voz masculina pero que también poseía delicadeza.

— M-Michael, yo… a ningún lado querido hermano.

Luego de responder a eso unas pequeñas alarmas sonaron alrededor de la Serafín, esas alarmas fueron puestas para que cuando un Ángel puro mintiera o tentara su pureza pudiera tranquilizarse e evitar caer.

— "¿Como pude olvidar esas lucecitas?" — Pensó en reproche la Serafín.

— Gabriel… me engañaste — Dijo sorprendido Michael — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La hermosa rubia suspiro cansada y dijo.

— Hermano quiero ver a Allen y tú no me dejas salir, además no caeré por una simple mentirilla.

— No bromees Gabriel, una mentirilla como tú le dices es algo que antes ni pensabas hacer.

Gabriel inflo sus mejillas molesta.

— Entonces como puedo verlo.

— No puedes, Issei Hyodo es una persona muy ocupada para que nosotros lo estemos molestando a cada momento — Dijo Michael — Ese chico es especial y estoy agradecido con él y le debo mucho, pero por eso no dejare que mi hermana baje del Cielo y no cumpla con sus responsabilidades.

— Lo dices como mi hermano mayor o como el nuevo líder del Cielo — Pregunto seriamente la Serafín mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos los cuales poseían la pupila de una cruz dorada.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — Cuestiono Michael.

— Michael tu más que nadie sabe porque padre hacia lo que hacía — Gabriel puso sus manos en su pecho — Mi destino fue escrito incluso antes de ser creada, negué en pensamientos ese destino pero ahora quiero aceptarlo.

— Jamás y nunca cuestionaría las decisiones tomadas por mi padre, pero me esfuerzo cada día para encontrar una salida a eso Gabriel.

— Yo no quiero escapar hermano, luego de conocerlo entendí perfectamente porque fui creada y para quien fui creada.

— Dices que tengo que dejarte estar al lado del destructor.

— Si es mi destino lo aceptare con una sonrisa, destructor o no él siempre será él y eso jamás cambiara.

Michael suspiro resignado.

Su hermana no daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

— Gabriel regresare a mi oficina a terminar los trabajos pendientes que poseo — El joven líder del Cielo se dio vuelta — Agradecería que hicieras lo mismo.

— Está bien — Acepto en reproche su hermana menor.

Retirándose a su oficina persona y al estar completamente sola saco de su vestido blanco un papel con un círculo mágico.

— Veamos, este círculo en principio fue creado por los Demonios para tele transportarse de un lado a otro pero este en especial es una réplica creada por Le Fay — La Serafín comenzó a mandarle poder al papel y su cuerpo empezó a tele transportarse.

Dejando vacía la oficina.

— Gabriel necesito que hagas esto por… — Michael entro a la oficina de su hermana menor llevándose la sorpresa que esa oficina estaba completamente vacía — Al final se fue, esto es quizás lo que los humanos consideran la etapa de la rebeldía — El rubio miro al cielo sobre él, específicamente al séptimo Cielo — ¿Cómo haces falta padre?

 _ **Japón – Ciudad Kuoh**_

Ana Hyodo llego al lugar en donde su ahijada vivía.

Un santuario.

La mujer castaña comenzó a subir las largas escaleras dispuesta a llegar al hogar de la pelinegra Himejima, estaba nerviosa y como no estarlo.

Era la primera vez en años que vería a su ahijada, la visito en su nacimiento y muchas veces luego, incluso la vio seis meses antes del incidente y si solo le hubieran notificado ese hecho ella hubiera regresado a Japón inmediatamente.

La castaña sacudió su cabeza repeliendo recuerdos del pasado.

El camino de las escaleras termino y la castaña vio de primera mano como una joven hermosa de cabello negro que vestía un traje de sacerdotisa regaba las plantas con una sonrisa.

— "Shuri" — Ana seco la lagrima que bajo por su mejilla — "Es idéntica a ti Shuri".

Respiro hondo y se acercó a la joven morena.

— Disculpa, me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar amuletos para el mal augurio.

Akeno dejo de regar las plantas y respondió.

— Lo lamento mucho pero este santuario no le rinde tributo a ningún Dios, en realidad fue abandonado hace muchos años y ahora yo soy su cuidadora.

— Ya veo, lo lamento mucho señorita...

— Akeno, Akeno Himejima — Se presentó la joven pelinegra.

— Bonito nombre — La castaña miro al cielo — Siempre lo pensé pero ahora lo rectifico… no heredaste nada de Baraquiel…

Ese nombre, con el simple hecho de pronunciar ese nombre Akeno retrocedió y lanzo una relámpago sobre la mujer castaña.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Pregunto la morena pero su respuesta fue respondida al ver como su ataque fue parado con una barrera nacida a través de un talismán — Onmyouji, ¿Qué hace un Onmyouji aquí?

— Tranquila, por mi culpa empezamos con el pie izquierdo — Dijo la mujer castaña — Me presentare, me llamo Ana… Ana Hyodo…

— Hyodo.

— Así es, soy la madre de Issei Hyodo jovencita y me gustaría hablar contigo en privado unos momentos.

Ana le lanzo lo que parecía ser una foto.

Akeno vio la foto y asintió aun sin bajar la guardia, la castaña sonrió y entro junto a la pelinegra al santuario.

 _ **Parte V**_

 _ **Casa De Miranda**_

— Un humano transformándose en un monstruo, ayer también fui atacada por ese monstruo y ahora el peliblanco… su mano fue su mano estaba… — Miranda no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

— Tranquilícese por favor Miranda-san — Le Fay solo hacia lo posible hasta que su jefe regresase.

— ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me tranquilice? — Miranda la cual estaba parada sobre una mesa se le cayó un objeto e intento tomarlo de vuelta pero al llevar más peso a un extremo de la mesa la mujer cayó al suelo.

— Una llave — Dijo Le Fay viendo el objeto que se le había caído a la mujer.

— Debes pensar que soy una tonta por guardar algo así ¿Cierto?

— Para nada, pienso que debe tener recuerdo importante con ese objeto.

— Chica conoces a ese tipo de persona que no pueden hacer nada, así soy yo, desde niña fue una inútil que era incapaz de cumplir una simple tarea y cuando crecí pasaba de trabajo en trabajo debido a que era despedida y duraba más tiempo buscando un empleo que trabajando — Dijo Miranda — Nadie jamás me ha dicho algo como gracias pero un día encontré un reloj abandonado que era inútil como yo y pensé que si lo tenía a mi lado ya no me sentirá sola nunca más.

— No diga ese tipo de cosas por favor, estoy segura que usted tiene que ser buena en algo.

— Sabes, con solo verte puedo darme cuenta que provienes de una buena familia y eres una chica talentosa ¿Verdad? — La rubia no pudo responder a eso — No te culpo y tampoco quiero que pienses que me estoy desquitando contigo, es solo que, no… mejor olvídalo.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Allen estaba siendo atendido por Le Fay, antes de regresar venció a cuando Akumas pero de un momento a otro esos Akumas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero.

Lo único que trajo consigo fue un enorme raspón en su rodilla.

— Todos los Akumas desaparecieron entonces — Pregunto Le Fay curando con alcohol la herida de Allen.

— Parecían muy motivas a atacarme, investigare a los alrededores — Timcanpy se posó sobre la herida del albino generándole más dolor — Timcanpy no empujes.

— Pues me alegro, aun usted Allen-sama tendría problemas con esos Akumas y no quiero que salga herido — La maga Pendragon vertió alcohol en la herida para desinfectarla.

— Le Fay, no pudiste haber usado un hechizo de sanación — El albino era poderoso pero aun así una lagrima de dolor amenazaba con salir de sus ojos plateados.

— Es cierto lo olvide, prometo hacerlo la próxima Allen-sama.

— Lo hiciste apropósito — Se quejó el chico — Por cierto que está haciendo Miranda-san, luego de que le contaramos los de los Akumas no se ha movido para nada, me preocupa un poco.

— ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? — Miranda limpiaba el reloj mientras murmuraba decaída — Hagan algo.

— Miranda-san, yo no puedo hacer nada — Dijo Allen.

— ¡Tu gente tiene grandes poderes! ¡Apresúrense y ayuden a esta ciudad!

— Entiendo, prometo hacer algo pero para eso usted tiene que ayudarme.

Miranda vio al chico y entonces una luz envolvió su cuerpo y la puso en trance.

La mujer camino hasta su cama con una expresión estoica y se acostó.

Extraño los Exorcistas estaban por preguntar pero unos dibujos parecidos a relojes invadieron la habitación.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Le Fay sostuvo a Timcanpy.

Los dibujos de relojes comenzaron a retroceder las manecillas y la habitación se volvió levemente opaca.

Todo lo que se había movido o cambiado comenzó a ser succionado por el tiempo.

Allen se sostuvo de la pared para evitar ser llevado.

— Le Fay toma mi mano — Indico el albino — Rápido.

Sin cuestionarlo la rubia tomo la mano de su líder y sin soltar a Timcanpy ambos evitaron ser llevados por el tiempo.

— Allen-sama podría ser el causante de todo esto el reloj — Pregunto Le Fay.

— Pensé lo mismo, todo gira en torno a él y la historia que te conto Miranda-san.

Miranda se levantó de golpe y asusto a los jóvenes Exorcista.

— Cuando me fui a dormir — Dijo en voz alta la mujer.

El causante de todo parecía ser el reloj viejo que poseía la mujer llamada Miranda.

 _ **En Una Torre De La Ciudad**_

— Increíble, el día volvió a iniciar — Comento Road viendo nuevamente el sol en el cielo — Que flojera da todo este asunto.

— Road-sama está bien que dejemos a los Exorcistas llevarse la [Inocencia] — Pregunto un Akuma nivel 2.

— Tranquilo, se lo que hago mejor que nadie — Sonrió la niña de cabello azul.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 22 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Al fin finalice este capítulo luego de borrar y escribir y borrar y escribir tantas veces que ni yo recuerdo.**_

 _ **Como pueden ver fuimos directo al arco de la Ciudad que Rebobina, apareció la linda Road y vimos como Allen y Le Fay se encontraron con Miranda, otra cosa importante, como pudieron darse cuenta estoy incluyendo uno que otro personaje de D Gray Man para que la esencia original no se pierda jamás.**_

 _ **Mis buenos amigos Darius y Hyodo Lucifer-sama a los cuales fastidio de tanto en tanto pero que siempre le brinda una mano amiga a sus compañeros y como he dicho pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa y yo con gusto los ayudare.**_

 _ **Gabriel tuvo una plática algo interesante con Michael, debido a esta plática fue uno de los motivos por los cuales no había podido actualizar, quiero que todo encaje a la perfección y hasta el más mínimo detalle pudiera dañar el rumbo de la historia.**_

 _ **Explique cómo Xenovia cambio tanto y narre toda la plática/pelea que tuvo con el buen Issei y además la intervención de Gabriel que según Michael entro en la etapa de rebeldía y podría ser cierto ya que Odín los considera a todos niños siendo el más viejo de todos ellos Michael y para Odín solo en un hombre que no pasa los 20 años si lo calculamos en edad humana y si sacamos cuenta Gabriel estaría por los 17 o 18 años de edad.**_

 _ **Típica adolescente que quiere ver a su novio.**_

 _ **Pilla Gabriel, eres una pillina jijiji.**_

 _ **Ana se reunió con Akeno y veremos que hace o que sale de esa conversación, quiero que Akeno saque a relucir la herencia de Shuri y no solo la de Baraquiel, bueno hay veremos qué pasa o que me invento. Además para los fans de Akeno el momento de la morena llegara en el Tomo IV o V ya que adelantare la lucha contra Loki y también saldrá un personaje que ninguno esperaba ver tan pronto.**_

 _ **Digo pronto porque el niño prodigio nacería en años, perdón olviden lo último que dije de más jejeje, ¡Ahora aguanten la duda!**_

 _ **Por cierto quien ve a Dragón Ball Super aquí.**_

 _ **Ya aprobaron la nueva saga en donde participaran nuevamente los guerreros Z y por fin Gohan has vuelto amigo has vuelto a ser un macho pecho peludo.**_

 _ **Me causa gracia ver como en Dragón Ball Super el maestro Roshi ha tenido mucho más protagonismo que en Dragón Ball Z porque incluso participara en el torneo universal.**_

 _ **Lo malo es que Goten y Trunk no saldrán como luchadores porque los tratan como niños lo cual es ridículo porque ellos defendieron a la humanidad en la lucha contra Majin Buu pero a la vez me tranquilizo porque Dragón Ball Super durara mínimo hasta los juegos Olímpicos ya que una de las camisetas llevara el título de la franquicia en el logo.**_

 _ **Eso fue dicho hace ya muchos años.**_

 _ **Que más.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **No te preocupes amigo que a todos nos absorbe el colegio, sobre lo de Xenovia ya fue explicado en este capítulo y solo faltaría el grupo Gremory completo en saber que Dios está muerto, Issei ya es un Exorcista junto con Le Fay de la Orden Negra y su harem está en marcha siendo sus Exorcistas y Gabriel las confirmadas.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Mi intención era esa jejeje, quería que todos recordaran el primer capítulo de esa emblemática seria animada y veo que lo logra, Vali está interesado en Lirina porque el Conde la nombro como la Demonio más fuerte y él lo escucho y como sabemos Vali es un loco por las batallas y quizás vea a Rias como una rival más, gracias por la información de Yugioh Arc V y por cierto dicen que terminara en el 2017.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Jejeje ese estará cómico lo prometo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Que comes que adivinas, muy pronto tendrán relevancia.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Gracias y tenía que darle protagonismo al hombre y entonces se me ocurrió remplazar a Komui ya que sin su hermana él no tendría razón para estar en la Orden Negra y entonces Yusuke entro en acción.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por concordar conmigo y estoy pensando en hacer el Lemon de Issei y Le Fay después de esta saga pero aun no estoy seguro si hacerlo o no.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias amigos y créeme que me alagas mucho con ese comentario.**_

 _ **Seky:**_

 _ **¿Cómo estas hombre? Espero que el anime de D Gray Man te haya gustado sé que al principio es algo tedioso pero luego del arco de la ciudad que rebobina todo se pone sumamente interesantes claro si omitiste el relleno que abarca los primero capítulos de la historia y sino mal recuerdo a partir del capítulo 50 empieza la historia del manga, intentare hacer la reunión de las tres facciones lo mejor que pueda ya que incluso incluiré un mini arco en ella. Issei Vs Vali con todo y equipos incluidos, espero que me salga bien.**_

 _ **Hyodou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Jajaja Yusuke se corta las venas con brazos incluido cuando eso pase jejeje, Sirzechs está en estos momentos planeando algo y echarle caza al pequeño Dragón Rojo y te daré una pista, el 14 Noé vio algo más allá de las facciones y religiones, ¿Qué será lo que vio?**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Yo opino lo mismo que tú, Issei es carismático y gracioso ya que todos amamos a ese loco pervertido pero también creo firmemente que si el fuera más serio y astuto cuando el momento lo amerita High School DxD podria sobresalir mucho más ya que la serie mescla muchas culturas que nadie nunca creyó ver juntas lo cual es muy admirable. Tranquilo compañero que jamas abandonare y sobre las Onee-samas tengo que darle tiempo al tiempo y crear relaciones solidad entre todos ya que si las meto de una vez terminare haciendo una sopa sin sentido pero si te diré algo ¡ELLAS ESTARAN AMIGOS!**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Qué bueno que te guste mi historia y tranquilo que algunas cosas del manga original cambiaran aquí siendo una de ellas el problema de Allen con el décimo cuarto Noé y recuerda que en un capitulo dice que Dios le dijo a Odín que guardara las joyas hasta que el Rojo fuera a buscarlas. Sobre las familias lo que pasa es que tenía pensado incluir a los guardianes celestiales y que serían dirigidos por (Ingrese música de tambores) la súper mamá del Sekiryuutei, aun no estoy seguro si hacerlo así que dime ¿Tu qué opinas amigo?**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Cuando termine el segundo Arco de D Gray Man mostrare algo o hare algo para que el buen Issei regrese con todo y nombre, que bueno que vez D Gray Man ya que es un buen anime y todos los que les sugiero verlo le terminan gustando mucho, sobre el asunto del nombre, recordemos que Allen es el nombre del perro de Mana Walker el cual fue el padre adoptivo de Issei en su viaje y cuando murió Allen el castaño tomo ese nombre para rendirle tributo al perro caído y a los ojos de Issei que mejor forma de rendirle tributo que haciendo a Allen el mejor Exorcista que haya nacido. Allen Walker es más un tributo o una misión que el castaño está haciendo y cuando termine todo ese asunto ya veremos jejeje, tu duda era algo que pensaba explicar más adelante pero ya que lo nombraste preferí explicarlo ahora y como siempre agradezco tu comentario y espero el próximo ansioso y muchas gracias por considerarme uno de tus autores favoritos.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y espero que mientras más escriba más sea de tu agrado buen amigo, nos leemos después.**_

 _ **Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y espero recibir muchos más jejeje (Soy ambicioso) el especial de Navidad estará listo para el 24, 25 o 26 de diciembre ya que me gustaría mucho escribir más pero es época de fiestas y de estar con la familia y aunque quisiera seguir escribiendo es mi deber como miembro de mi familia compartir con todos ellos en estas fiestas.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Especial De Navidad**_

— Aún no está listo — La voz de Ana Hyodo hablo serenamente — La reunión empezara a las 8:00 PM.

Las maids iban y venían de un lado a otro llevando un sinfín de decoraciones.

Un dato curioso es que ella no se encontraba en su hogar ubicado en Japón. No, Ana Hyodo junto a toda su familia se hallaban en el Inframundo, específicamente en el territorio de la familia Gremory.

— Falta preparar la entrada, solo nos restan pocas horas — Una segunda voz hablo con la misma serenidad — Mi esposo volverá dentro de poco y me gustaría ver la entrada lista para ese entonces.

Venelana Gremory era la dueña de esa voz.

La castaña de ojos violeta junto a la castaña de ojos avellana organizaba el evento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco.

Ambas al haber nacido en familia de altas cunas poseían el mismo porte, la misma voz autoritaria y el aura de liderazgo que las caracterizaba a ambas.

Si una persona ajena a la familia las viera podrían confundirla con hermana cercanas, su parecido era idéntico y ahora con la unión de sus hijos técnicamente se habían convertido en familia legalmente.

— Si seguimos a este ritmo estoy segura que lo lograremos — Dijo Ana sonriendo — Los preparativos estarán listos dentro de poco.

— Eso es bueno, por cierto agradezco que hayan decidido aceptar mi invitación y pasar las fiestas aquí — Comento Venelana — Pensé que no vendrían pero me alegro.

— En un principio pensábamos pasar la fiesta en el extranjero pero luego de su invitación nos pareció viable cambiar la costumbre un poco.

— Es bueno oírlo, espero que el servicio los esté tratando bien, si notas algún índice de irresponsabilidad comunícamelo por favor.

— Sera un placer hacerlo.

Ambas sonriendo y secaron levemente con un pañuelo bordado las pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajaban por sus mejillas.

— El trabajo es agotador, vallamos a tomar un refrigerio — Propuso Venelana — Los cocineros hacen un postre de limón exquisito.

— Entonces aceptare esa invitación — Acepto Ana sonriendo.

Los sirvientes de la casa Gremory se detuvieron y las vieron a las dos fijamente mientras tenían el mismo pensamiento en común y unas respectivas gotas de sudor gota bajaban por sus frentes.

" _¿Por qué están cansadas sino han hecho nada?"_

Las dos mujeres dejaron de sonreír y realizaron de forma unísona una expresión de total seriedad y sin decir ni una sola palabra vieron gálicamente a todos los sirvientes de la sala.

Nerviosos ellos siguieron con su trabajo.

No querían morir en víspera de noche buena.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— No puedo creer que de verdad pasaremos noche buena en el Inframundo, aun me cuesta creerlo — La voz de la heredera del clan Gremory dijo con alegría — Sientes lo mismo verdad Ise.

Issei Hyodo o como el lado de la Iglesia lo conoce Allen Walker no respondió debido a que su atención estaba posada en la sala central del castillo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Rias se acercó a su prometido sorprendiéndolo levemente — Pareces muy concentrado Ise.

— Como no estarlo, solo mira ahí y dime que vez — Issei señalo en lugar en donde su madre y la madre de Rias estaban — Lo notaste.

La heredera del clan Gremory entendía a lo que el chico se refería.

— No puede ser — Rias llevo una de su manos a su boca — Son idénticas, Oka-sama y mi Oka-sama parecen hermanas, esto es una broma verdad.

— No lo es, mi madre de por si me asusta y ahora veo que Venelana-sama es igual a ella, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — Issei recargo su cuerpo a la pared más cercana.

— Issei-san, Buchou-san ¿Qué hacen? — Pregunto una voz llena de pura inocencia — Los demás los estaban buscando.

Ambos giraron sus rostros topándose con la figura del [Alfil] del grupo Gremory, Asia Argento.

— Asia, pensé que estabas con Akeno-san — Dijo Issei — Ya te llego el vestido que compraste.

Con timidez la chica asintió.

— Compraste un vestido Asia, ¿Cómo es? — Pregunto Rias a su [Alfil]

— B-Bueno, yo no tenía mucho conocimiento de eso así que le pedí el favor a Issei-san que me acompañara y el me ayudo a escogerlo — Respondió la rubia de ojos color verde jade — Issei-san dijo que me veía muy linda así que lo compre para usarlo hoy.

— Así fue Ise.

— Claro que sí, tenías que haberla visto Rias era lo más puro y hermoso que había visto en un largo tiempo — Issei poso su mano sobre el cabello de Asia y lo acaricio tiernamente sacándole risitas a la joven rubia — Parecía una fina muñeca de porcelana y sus mejillas sonrojadas solo favorecían su tierna inocencia — El castaño comenzó a llorar de alegría — Asia si algo te pasa te protegeré, lo juro por lo que sea yo te protegeré.

Extrañada la rubia ladeo su rostro confuso.

— S-Si… gracias Issei-san — Ella no lo entendía del todo pero si el castaño que tanto adoraba le decía que se veía linda no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

La joven rubia sintió una extraña energía negativa cerca de ese lugar, sonrió de forma forzada y eligió la mejor decisión que pudo haber usado en ese momento.

Asia Argento regreso con su grupo dejando solos a Issei y Rias.

El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] poso su mirada en su novia y noto el aura tan densa que adornaba su cuerpo.

— [Socio no quiero sonar metiche pero la embarraste hace poco] — El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo dijo en la mente del castaño — [Cuando la rubia vino la alabaste demasiado y ahora hazte responsable de las consecuencias]

Consecuencias.

El castaño no lo entendía.

Pensó durante unos segundos y algo hiso clic en su mente y comenzó a alarmarse rápidamente.

Estuvo alagando de forma muy espontanea a una chica que no era su novia y peor aún, su pareja estaba a solo unos metros de él y para empeorar las cosas se lo hecho en cara.

Issei Hyodo es un joven sincero y en ningún momento dijo que Asia le parecía más atractiva que Rias o que Rias fuera más atractiva que Asia, el calor del momento fue el responsable de las palabras que pronunció en ignorancia.

— E-Espera un momento Rias — Issei llevo una mano al frente imitando una señal de alto — Yo solo dije que Asia... que tú, bueno… — El castaño no encontraba las palabras correctas en ese momento, los nervios lo dominaban y le impedían hablar.

Un círculo mágico brillo justo encima de él.

Era un círculo mágico de tele transportación y del salió una pequeña niña vestida de miko Japonés.

— ¡Kunou! — Exclamo el castaño sorprendido — Que sorpresa, ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

El destino lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

— Bien, Kunou estuvo esperando para volver a ver a Ise — Respondió con alegría la pequeña Youkai Kitsune — La abuela Ana me invito.

Abuela Ana.

¿Desde cuándo Kunou llamaba a abuela a Ana Hyodo?

No queriendo enterarse de las locuras de su madre el castaño cargo a la pequeña y camino junto a ella y Rias por los pasillos del enorme castillo Gremory.

— Como esta Yasaka-sama — Le pregunto Rias a la pequeña rubia — Hablo con ella de vez en cuando.

— Mamá está bien, ha tenido mucho trabajo desde el problema con esos monstruos feos pero vamos mejorando — Respondió Kunou recordando a los Akumas que aparecieron por primera vez en Kioto — Por cierto vi la pelea de Rias con Kokabiel, Rias es muy fuerte — La pequeña rubia subía eufórica sus brazos al aire imitando algún ataque — ¿Rias es una Onmyouji?

— A-Algo así jejeje, mi maestra si lo es — Dijo la pelirroja Gremory — Pero me alegro que todo vaya bien en Kioto.

— Has ayudado a tu madre ¿Cierto? — Le pregunto Issei.

— Por supuesto, soy la próxima jefa de Kioto y es mi deber ayudar a mi tierra natal — Afirmo la rubia Kitsune — Ise ve a Kioto de vez en cuando.

— Prometo ir pronto pequeña.

La pareja junto a la niña dieron la vuelta en uno de los pasillos y llegaron junto a los demás integrantes del grupo Gremory.

— Ara-Ara, Issei-kun cargando a esa niña parece un padre de familia — Comento con gracias la pelinegra Himejima — Verte actuar así me dan ganas de romper esa familia ufufufufu...

— ¡Akeno! — Dijo Rias reprendiéndola — Hay niños presentes.

Instintivamente Kunou abrazo con mucha fuerza el cuello del Sekiryuutei el cual solo podía reír debido a esas tan comunes escenas que protagonizaba junto a sus compañeros.

— ¿Dónde está Kiba? — Pregunto el castaño notando la presencia del rubia Gremory — El nunca falta al trabajo, es raro que no este.

— Yuto-senpai salió hace tiempo Issei-senpai — Respondió Koneko — Me pidió que le dijera que lo cubriera hasta que volviera y que usted entendería esas palabras.

Issei abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sonrió contento.

Por supuesto entendía las palabras de su mejor amigo.

— Tú y Yuto me ocultan algo ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Rias — ¿Dime que es Ise? — El castaño volteo su rostro, no rompería la promesa que le hiso a Kiba cuando estaban en Japón — Está bien te lo dejare pasar por esta vez.

Rias sabía que Issei no le ocultaría nada si fuera importante, si él no le decía nada quería decir que era un secreto privado de Kiba.

— Rias si actúas así Issei-kun se aburrirá de ti y te dejara — Comento Akeno en burla — Una mujer mandona y celosa es lo peor que existe.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Creo que lo entendiste ¿Verdad?

— Te reto a decirlo de nuevo.

— No me asusta para nada.

El castaño suspiro e ignoro esa conversación.

— Ravel, ¿En dónde esta Le Fay? — Issei noto la falta de presencia de su maga y pregunto extrañado — Acaso salió sola.

— Se equivoca Issei-sama, Le Fay salió junto a Irina al mundo humano — Respondió la cuarta hija de los Phoenix — Fueron al castillo Pendragon a ver a la madre de Le Fay.

— Si me hubiera avisado la hubiera acompañado — Dijo Issei.

— Ella no quiso molestarlo y usted necesitaba quedarse aquí — Dijo Ravel señalando el alboroto a su lado — Solo usted las puede parar.

Viendo a lo que se refería su Exorcista el castaño bajo con cuidado a la pequeña Kunou al suelo y fue a terminar la pelea protagonizada por el [Rey] y la [Reina] del grupo Gremory.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Orfanato Kaibara**_

Yuto Kiba caminaba por el terreno en donde fue construido un Orfanato hace muchos años, incluso cuando el piso por primera vez el Inframundo el orfanato ya tenía más de 50 años de edad.

El [Caballero] Gremory llevaba en su espalda una gran bolsa repleta de juguetes los cuales iban dedicados a los niños de ese orfanato.

Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio llego a su destino y toco varias veces la puerta hasta que fue abierta por una hermosa joven de alrededor de 16 años.

Cabello violeta corto hasta los hombros, ojos cautivadores que poseían el mismo color de su cabello.

La joven vestía un conjunto sencillo conformado por una franela negra y un jean blanco, su conjunto cerraba con unos zapatos de tacón blancos.

— Yuto — Dijo con sorpresa la joven de cabello violeta — Jamás pensé que vendrías hoy — La chica abrió mucho más la puerta permitiéndole el paso al rubio — Pasa por favor.

— Muchas gracias Haruka — Dijo Kiba llamándola por su primer nombre — Sucedieron muchas cosas pero de alguna forma logre venir hoy.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — Dijo con dulzura la joven peli violeta.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuertemente.

No pasaron ni siquiera cinco segundos hasta que esos pasos dejaron de escucharse y más de diez niños dieron acto de presencia.

— Kiba-oniichan — Dieron en coro los infantes.

— ¿Cómo están todos? — Pregunto Kiba bajando la bolsa repleta de regalos.

Haruka al ver eso camino hasta quedar al lado de Kiba.

— Yuto no debiste comprar esas cosas — Dijo Haruka apenada — Ayudas mucho al orfanato y ahora traes regalos, te dije que no lo hicieras.

El rubio rio apenado.

Ella le había dicho eso pero no pudo resistirse y termino comprando docenas de juguetes.

— Haruka-oneechan deja a Kiba-oniichan tranquilo — Los niños defendieron al [Caballero] Gremory.

— Haruka-oneechan solo esta celoso porque Kiba-oniichan no le trajo nada — Se burló una niña del orfanato — Deberías conseguirte un novio y dejar de pasar tu tiempo libre sola.

— Yuto no tiene nada que ver — Dijo Haruka sonrojada debido al comentario reciente — Mejor váyanse a jugar y dejen a Yuto tranquilo.

— Kiba-oniichan debería casarse con ella rápido y así quitarle lo mandona — Opino uno de los niños varones.

— Tienes razón, cada vez que está sola Haruka-oneechan solo dije "Yuto" una y otra vez — Dijo otro niño.

Por cada palabra la peli violeta solo podía sonrojarse cada vez más.

— Mejor dejen a Haruka tranquila unos momentos niños — Les dijo Kiba.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a jugar con los regalos dados por el poseedor del [Sword Birth]

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

El orfanato era un lugar humilde, no se estaba cayendo en pedazos pero si era algo pequeño para todos los niños que vivían ahí.

La familia Kaibara es la familia de la cual Haruka proviene, no son un clan noble del Inframundo pero poseen pequeñas tiendas que les sirven para vivir como personas de clase media.

No eran ricos pero tampoco pobres.

El orfanato fue hecho por la abuela de Haruka hace muchos años y ahora era Haruka quien se encargaba del orfanato.

— No tenías que haber gastados todo tu dinero Yuto — La hermosa peli violeta le entrego una taza de chocolate caliente al rubio Gremory — Nos ayudas mucho y me da vergüenza que inviertas tanto en nosotros.

— No me molesta — Kiba tomo la taza de chocolate y soplo un poco para proceder a beber su contenido — Para mí es un placer compartir y ayudar a estos niños.

— Pero los terminaras malcriando y eso no es bueno — La chica tomo un poco de chocolate — Pero dejando ese tema de lado, vi tu pelea debido a la transmisión que hiso el Ángel Caído Kokabiel.

— Eso — El rubio suspiro recordando ese momento — Me fue bien, logre romper la [Excálibur] y puedo decir con honestidad que ya no siento odio hacia ella y ahora soy libre.

Al escuchar esas palabras Haruka no pudo evitarlo y dejo escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad que bajaron por sus blancas mejillas.

— ¡Oye que pasa! — Kiba se asustó al verla llorar y se trasladó hacia el lugar en donde Haruka estaba sentada — Te sientes mal.

Haruka se lanzó al pecho del rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza.

— Haruka — Dijo extrañado el rubio Gremory.

— Estoy feliz, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere escuchar esas palabras, siempre quise verte libre de esa maldición y ahora que lo eres soy muy feliz Yuto — El rubio solo pudo corresponder al abrazo dado por la peli violeta.

— Muchas gracias, tú fuiste una de las personas que más me apoyo.

— No agradezcas, solo hice lo que cualquier persona haría.

Haruka levanto su rostro y miro fijamente a Kiba mientras sonreía.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Días Después De La Batalla Contra Kokabiel**_

 _Yuto Kiba e Issei Hyodo hablaban en el patio de la academia Kuoh._

— _Ya veo, Le Fay me dijo que ayudabas a un orfanato, me sorprendes Kiba jamás pensé que tuviste esa historia._

 _El [Caballero] Gremory le platico al castaño a donde iba a parar más de la mitad del dinero que ganaba como sirviente de Rias Gremory. Kiba se había reenviado y si quería empezar bien lo primero sería no esconder nada a sus compañeros._

— _Issei-kun nuevamente te agradezco por la ayuda que me has brindado, prometo firmemente que te apoyare en lo que necesites de hoy en adelante._

— _Cuento con ello, pero Kiba ahí algo que no entiendo._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Esa chica Haruka, es acaso tu novia._

 _El rubio negó a esa pregunta._

— _Haruka y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, nos conocemos desde que fui al Inframundo por primera vez pero no es mi novia._

— _Pero te gusta._

— _No lo negare, Haruka es una mujer muy atractiva y me atrae y disfruto estar con ella, pero jamás he sentido amor por una mujer y no sabría firmar si lo que siento es eso o no._

 _El castaño poso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Kiba._

— _Pues no lo descubrirás si no lo intentas._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El rubio de ojos azules miraba fijamente el rostro de la joven a la cual podría considerar como su amiga de la infancia, Haruka era una mujer muy hermosa y Kiba no negaría que le atraía y disfrutaba mucho pasar sus ratos libres junto a ella.

" _Pues no lo descubrirás si no lo intentas"_

Las palabras dichas por su amigo eran ciertas.

No tenía que tenerle miedo al mañana sino afrontar el ahora.

Sorprendiendo a la joven peli violeta el rubio llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de ella y la abrazo con mucha más fuerza pero sin perder la ternura.

Sin dudar el [Caballero] Gremory poso lentamente sus labios sobre los de Haruka en un tierno primer beso.

La joven se sorprendió debido a la repentina acción pero en ningún momento negó el contacto.

— ¡Kiba-oniichan y Haruka-oneechan se están besando! — Exclamo con fuerza uno de los niños del orfanato.

Sobresaltando en el proceso a la pareja de Demonios.

— U-Ustedes, ¿Q-Que hacen aquí…? — Pregunto totalmente sonrojada la joven de cabello violeta.

— Al fin lo hiciste Yuto-oniichan, pensé que jamás besarías a Haruka-oneecha — Dijo otro de los niños.

— Oigan-Oigan, ¿Cuándo se casaran? — Pregunto una niña del grupo.

La pareja no sabía que responder a todas esas preguntas y solos se limitaron a sonreír nerviosos.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Mundo Humano – Castillo Pendragon**_

— Entonces te iras otra vez Le Fay — Dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia — Pensé que pasaríamos la navidad juntas este año.

— Lo lamento mucho pero nuestro grupo nos están esperando en el castillo Gremory y no le notifique a Issei-sama que saldría — Dijo Le Fay apenada.

— ¡El Dragón no te deja salir sin su permiso! — Rugió molesto el padre de la rubia — ¿Dime si te tiene amenazada?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Respondió exaltada la joven Pendragon — Issei-sama puede estar preocupado eso es todo.

— Con tantas mujer no creo que le haga falta una — Opino molesto el padre de la rubia.

— Querido no hables mal de nuestro yerno — Su esposa pellizco su mejilla derecha — No le hagas caso a tu padre, me saludas por favor a Issei-san y dile que venga a visitarnos cuando pueda.

— Lo hare con gusto madre, padre será mejor que vayas a aceptando a Issei-sama por favor — Pidió la joven Pendragon — Hazlo por mí.

— Lo intentare pero no prometo nada.

— Padre celoso — Le dijo su mujer riendo en voz baja.

Un empleado del castillo Pendragon entro corriendo a la sala principal en donde la familia Real hablaba tranquilamente.

— Mi Lord, mi Lord… en la cocina ahí… ahí un… — El empleado respiraba con dificulta — ¡HAY UN ÁNGEL!

— Un Ángel — Repitió estoico su Lord Pendragon — Debe ser un error, ningún Ángel viene a mi castillo.

La maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay golpeo con su palma derecha su rostro.

A la sala entro una joven mujer de largo cabello castaño peinado en dos lisas coletas que disgustaba un panecillo de crema blanca.

— Es ella mi Lord, ella es el Ángel — El empleado señalo a la recién llegada Irina Shido — Yo vi sus alas, ella tenía alas blancas.

— Terminaste Le Fay — Pregunto Irina terminando de comer su panecillo.

— Irina-san, que te dijo Issei-sama de volar solo para alcanzar algo.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— El panecillo de crema blanca que comías son guardados en la parte de arriba y el cocinero llego gritando "Ángel" — Dijo la maga resignada — Mejor nos vamos antes que los empleados vean otra cosa.

— Jejeje, lo lamento.

El dúo de Exorcistas desapareció en un círculo mágico de tele transportación teniendo como destino el castillo Gremory.

— Issei Hyodo es una persona muy interesante verdad querido.

— No es lo que quise de yerno pero bueno… hare el intento.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada? El niño es un primor.

— Es un mujeriego, mi hija está siendo usada quien sabe cómo por ese Dragón.

— Eres un padre muy celoso querido, nuestra hija abrió sus alas y ahora recorre el mundo por sí sola, es mejor que estés feliz por ella.

— Hare el intento pero aun no acepto a ese niño como mi yerno.

— Aunque sea lo intentaras.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Inframundo – Castillo Gremory**_

— ¡Está Listo! — Ambas castañas dijeron al mismo tiempo viendo la decoración terminada.

— Venelana-sana, Ana-sama los señores las están buscando — Una joven maid de cabello bicolor informo — Dijeron algo sobre la reunión.

— Es buen momento, Airi ve a cambiarte ahora mismo — Dijo Venelana — La fiesta iniciara dentro de poco.

— Yo — La joven se señaló así misma — No debería hacer eso Venelana-sama, soy una maid.

— Airi siempre te hago cambiar de opinión así que vamos — Incisito Venelana.

— No sé qué ocurre pero ve y cámbiate para la reunión — La apoyo Ana.

Viendo como no tenía escapatoria la rubia de mechones carmesí acepto.

— Lo entiendo, voy enseguida — Acepto la rubia retirándose para cambiar su vestimenta.

— Es buena chica — Comento Venelana — Es algo tímida pero en el fondo es muy cariñosa.

— Si… sus gestos y cualidades son iguales a las de… — La castaña callo de golpe — Venelana, ella es…

Lady Gremory giño un ojo y poso su dedo en sus labios realizando un gesto de silencio.

— Ya veo… bueno ellos los descubrirán después.

— Issei-kun está por descubrirlo, veremos los desenlaces luego.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Todas las mujeres del grupo Gremory y Exorcistas de Issei bajaban por las largas escaleras centrales del castillo Gremory.

Cada una de ellas vestía un lujoso vestido de gala.

Rias Gremory vestía un vestido rojo sangre que combinaba con su glamuroso cabello carmesí.

Akeno Himejima poseía un vestido color violeta oscuro que hacia juego con los reflejos de su cabello.

Asia Argento vestía un vestido color dorado con detalles verdes que hacía relucir más la lindura natural de la inocente rubia.

Koneko Tojo poseía un lindo vestido color blanco crema con líneas color avellana como sus ojos.

Xenovia vestía un lindo vestido color azul lago que curiosamente hacia juego con su cabello y el mechón verde que poseía en su flequillo.

Por otro lado estaban las Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.

Le Fay Pendragon vestía un vestido color dorado claro que hacía relucir su figura en desarrollo.

Ravel Phoenix al igual que su mejor amiga y hermana vestía un vestido color amarillo intenso como su cabello rubio, los pechos en desarrollo de la rubia relucían con elegancia.

Irina Shido a diferencia de sus compañeras poseía un vestido color naranja combinado con detalles color avellana.

Todas ella bajaron una por una por las escaleras y se alinearon en fila.

Issei Hyodo dio acto de presencia reluciendo un esmoquin gris y su cabello castaño estaba peinado elegantemente hacía atrás.

— Rias — La llamo Issei — Kiba dijo que vendría dentro de poco y si le darías permiso de traer a una acompañante.

— Y-Yuto… una acompañante… — Rias Gremory monstro mucho asombro y no solo ella sino toda su nobleza — Ese era el secreto que tú y Yuto tenían, Yuto tiene novia.

— Yuto-kun sale con una chica, el príncipe fue tomado ufufufu — Rio Akeno con gracia.

— Yuto-senpai… no lo vi venir — Opino Koneko.

— ¿Qué le digo? — Pregunto Issei.

— Por supuesto que sí, dile que si — Respondió Rias.

— Entiendo, le diré inmediatamente.

 _ **Parte V**_

— Yuto estas seguro — Dijo dudosa Haruka — Ellos son de clase alta, son Demonios de clase alta e incluso el Maou Lucifer estará presente.

— No hay problema, Rias-buchou no puso objeción alguna.

— Pero…

— Confía en mí, prometo que no pasara nada malo — La tranquilizo el rubio Gremory — Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos que son mi familia.

— Estas seguro, yo no soy para nada una princesa y podría dejarte en ridículo.

— Estoy seguro, por favor acompáñame.

— Bueno, iré… espérame un momento por favor que buscare mi mejor vestido.

Haruka se retiró a cambiarse y Kiba quedo junto a un niño del orfanato.

— Yuto-oniichan cuando sean las 12:00 PM dile que se case contigo.

— Jejeje, podríamos esperar un poco para eso.

— Bueno, duraste años para besarla, lo bueno es que los Demonios poseemos natalidad larga.

— Por alguna razón me siento ofendido.

— Solo bésala y listo Kiba-oniichan.

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

— Entonces Yusuke, ¿Qué prefieres beber? — Lord Gremory estaba junto a Yusuke Hyodo y ambos veían fijamente la vitrina de licores del pelirrojo jefe del clan Gremory — Cuando estuve en el mundo humano la última vez tu compartiste conmigo aquel vino exquisito, hoy puedes escogerlo tú.

— Oh, muchas gracias — Yusuke señalo la botella de vino que resaltaba al lado derecho de la vitrina — Escojo ese, algo me dice que es bueno.

— Tienes razón, ese vino fue hecho aquí en el Inframundo hace ya cientos de años y gracias a la magia aún se mantiene, su sabor es exquisito — Lord Gremory abrió la vitrina y tomo la botella de licor — Dejemos a nuestras esposas hablar tranquilas y tú y yo bebamos aparte.

— Concuerdo con usted, volveremos a la hora del brindis.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño se fueron a la sala vecina de la principal para beber en paz y no ser molestados por sus mujeres por unas horas.

Issei Hyodo estaba junto al grupo de mujeres que podría ser considerado su harem en preparación hablaban con normalidad.

La reunión había comenzado y todo iba según lo planeado.

— ¡Hyodo! — Una voz masculina lo llamo a su espalda — Incluso te comportas como un playboy conversando con esas chica — Era nada menos que Saji el [Peón] de Sona Sitri — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien y te recuerdo que tú también sales con dos chicas.

— Si pero tú tienes un harem, aunque te alcanzare pronto.

— Hyodo-san, buenas noches — Sona Sitri saludo con educación — Espero que Saji no le esté causando problemas.

— No se preocupe Kaichou y disfrute la noche.

— Lo aprecio entonces — Sona miro a su [Reina] Tsubaki ya que parecía que la joven pelinegra buscaba a la presencia de alguien — Hyodo-san, ¿Dónde está Kiba-san?

— Vendrá dentro de poco, salió en la tarde pero ya debe estar por llegar.

Saji se acero a Issei y le susurro unas palabras al oído.

— Hyodo no me digas que Kiba fue a… ya sabes.

— Si, también viene con ella.

— Me largo — Saji fue sujetado por el brazo — Sueltamente, no quiero que Fuku-kaichou me mate solo por desquitarse.

— ¿A Fuku-kaichou le gusta Kiba? — Pregunto con asombro el portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — Por eso siempre que hablábamos me preguntaba cosas referentes a él.

Issei se separó unos metros de Saji y abrió los brazos.

Una luz invadió ese lugar y de ella salió una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro que vestía un reluciente vestido azul zafiro.

— ¡I-kun! — Serafall Levithan se lanzó a los brazos de Issei Hyodo — Te extrañe I-kun.

Sona que estaba cerca casi cae al suelo debido a la sorpresa, había escuchado rumores referentes al posible enamoramiento de su hermana mayor pero verlo de frente era algo que no podía creer.

Su hermana mayor siempre sonreía pero ella misma le había dicho que odiaba a la gran mayoría de los hombres.

Entonces una pregunta llego a su mente.

¿Qué había hecho Issei Hyodo para lograr atraer a una de las mujeres más deseadas del Inframundo?

Dentro de poco tendría su [Rating Game] contra Rias y si quería derrotar al grupo Gremory lo primero era saber cómo pensaba su pieza más valiosa.

— Maldito Hyodo — Murmuro Saji viendo la tan peculiar escena frente a él.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Issei-kun, Rias-buchou y chicos — Yuto Kiba hacía regresado y a su lado su acompañante Haruka vestía un hermoso vestido color violeta como su cabello, la joven no era una princesa pero parecía una en esos momentos — Ella es Haruka Kaibara.

— Me llamo Haruka Kaibara, es un honor conocerlos a todos ustedes y espero que mi presencia no les incomode — Se presentó la hermosa peli violeta.

Para Haruka el ambiente era muy nuevo y único.

Cerca de ella estaba el tan conocido Sekiryuutei, a unos metros podía ver fijamente la figura del Maou Lucifer y si no se equivocaba la mujer que no soltaba el cuello del Sekiryuutei era la Maou Serafall Levithan.

Rias Gremory camino hasta quedar frente a Haruka, los ojos color zafiro de la pelirroja veían fijamente a la peli violeta poniendo nerviosa.

— Yuto ella es muy hermosa — Dijo Rias tomando del brazo a la joven Kaibara — Me la llevare unos momentos — Rias se fue junto a las chicas de su sequio — ¡Te la devolveré pronto!

— Es muy hermosa esa chica, me alegro por ti Kiba — Dijo Issei — Cuídala a partir de ahora.

— Issei-kun, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, que este junto a Haruka es gracias a ti — Agradeció el rubio.

— Lo dice el que tiene en su mano a todo el alumnado femenino de la academia Kuoh — Bromeo el castaño — Pero no te preocupes, somos compañeros Gremory y es nuestro deber ayudarnos — Issei miro hacía todos los lado — ¿Dónde está Gasper?

No se había percatado pero faltaba la presencia del rubio menor Gremory.

— Rias-buchou le compro la última consola a la venta con más de 50 juegos, de seguro se escondió para jugar — Respondió Kiba.

— Ese niño, se lo perdonare hoy.

 _ **Parte VI**_

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para que fuera 25 de diciembre o como muchos dicen noche buena.

Todos los invitados y anfitriones estaban reunidos en la sala.

— Alguien desea decir una palabras — Pregunto el Maou Lucifer — ¿Qué tal tu Issei-kun?

El chico se señaló así mismo pero antes de poder negarse fue empujado al centro.

Grayfia le ofreció una copa de vino para el brindis que se llevaría a cabo luego de las palabras que diría.

— " _¿Qué hago?" —_ Pensó el castaño.

— [Sigue a tu corazón compañero] — Las fieles palabras del Dragón Rojo nunca fallaban en esos momentos.

Issei Hyodo tocio aclarando su garganta y hablo.

— Este fue un año muy movido para todos, hubo desenlaces inesperados y sobretodo aliados inesperados. Cada uno de nosotros conoció las decepciones pero supinos sobre imponernos a ellas — Mientras hablaba las palabras llegaban por si solas — Pero este año marco el final de una era llena de oído y le dio paso a una era que podría estar llena de paz si nos esforzamos cada día, muchos legados fueron puestos sobre nuestras espaldas y estoy seguro que todos cumpliremos con nuestros cometidos y metas a futuro — El castaño llevo subió la copa de vino listo para el brindis — Que cada día que venga sea mejor que el anterior y que todos siempre sigamos juntos como familia… ¡Feliz Noche Buena!

Todos llevaron su capa y brindaron con entusiasmo y alegría.

Un año se acababa pero otro comenzaba.

" _¡Feliz Noche Buena!"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 23 de mi historia…**_

 **Este es el especial navideño que tanto les prometí y espero que a todos les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **Los comentarios los responderé en el próximo capítulo así que no se preocupen o piensen que no los responderé ya que como saben estar en contactos con ustedes es lo que me motiva a escribir.**

 **Este capítulo es mi humilde regalo de año nuevo para ustedes que tanto apoyo me han brindado día a día y eso jamás lo olvidare, este año para mi significo mucho ya que empecé con esta historia y todos ustedes en los comentarios siempre me dicen que aman como va tomando rumbo y aunque no lo crean eso me pone muy feliz.**

 **Pero les quiero pedir un favor que quizás muchos consideren tedioso pero que de verdad necesito saber.**

 **Me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes se tomara aunque sea 5 cortos minutos de su tiempo y me escriban en comentarios como les ha parecido la historia que con tanto empeño he escrito este año.**

 **Sé que pido demasiado pero me gustaría saberlo y por eso les pido este humilde favor a ustedes que son mis compañeros y amigos en esta página llamada …**

 **Espero contar con su apoyo y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora sí puedo decirlo.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad a todos y un próspero año nuevo queridos lectores!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el 2017…!**

 **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**


	25. Chapter 25

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **D Gray Man**_

 _ **Arco II**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _La Ciudad Que Rebobina (Parte II)_

 _ **Parte I**_

Allen Walker veía lo ocurrido y mostraba una expresión de preocupación, hace solo unos segundos todo el cuarto propiedad de Miranda había regresado en el tiempo, el día había vuelto a iniciar sin razón aparente… o eso creería sino hubiera visto al culpable de ese extraño fenómeno.

Le Fay atendía a la aturdida Miranda, viendo como su mano derecha había entendido sus órdenes el albino portador de la [Inocencia] camino a paso lenta hacia el objeto responsable.

Allen alzo su mano e intento tocarlo, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al percatarse como su mano entro en el reloj y salió del mismo de forma totalmente diferente, parecía alguna reacción en cadena o simplemente un agujero de gusano.

Le Fay Pendragon ayudo a levantar a Miranda del suelo.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto Miranda levemente aturdida — Ya amaneció… otra vez.

— Creo que sería mejor decir ya se reinició el día en vez de amaneció — Corrigió Le Fay con su perfecta lógica las palabras dichas por Miranda — Allen-sama, ¿Dónde está Allen-sama?

— Fay — La rubia y Miranda escucharon la voz del Exorcista — Le Fay.

Las dos voltearon su rostro pero no vieron nada, intrigadas se acercaron al reloj de gran tamaño ya que justo de ahí provenía la voz.

— ¡Le Fay! — Allen saco la cabeza desde el extremo superior del reloj y sus brazos y piernas por los demás extremos.

Cabe mencionar que al verlo así tanto la maga rubia como la mujer desdichada gritaron llenas de terror.

— No haga eso Allen-sama — Reprocho Le Fay saliendo del asombro — ¿Cómo entro hay dentro?

— Es fácil — Allen salió del reloj — No puedo tocarlo y si intento hacerlo me absorbe como si fuera materia libre.

— Ya veo, el reloj posee una dimensión única que le permite devolver el tiempo a su estado o momento en el que el usuario pidió el deseo, el reloj debe ser una [Inocencia] que posee una dimensión especial en la cual condensa el flujo de la materia y reinicia el día al estado primitivo — Explico Le Fay en modo de sabelotodo.

Allen Walker y Miranda Lotte abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder demostrando que no había entendido nada.

— D-Digo, el reloj es el que reinicia el tiempo ya que ese fue el deseo del usuario — Explico Le Fay nuevamente.

— Le Fay no todos poseemos un cerebro tan privilegiado como el tuyo — Dijo Allen — Bueno, sino fuera así no serias mi maga favorita.

— Ella es muy lista — Murmuro Miranda — "A diferencia de mí que soy una inútil"

Las últimas palabras fueron en modo de lamento.

— Allen-sama, solo tenemos que parar la [Inocencia] y el asunto estará arreglado — Dijo Le Fay apuntando el reloj — ¿Qué dice?

— Esperen un momento — Miranda reacciono, corrió hasta ponerse frente al reloj y saco de quien sabe dónde un cuchillo de cocina para apuntarlo hacia Allen — Le hará algo a mi amigo.

— No a tu amigo, solo pararemos al reloj — Respondió Allen Walker sonriendo.

— El reloj es mi amigo — Rebatió Miranda alzando temblorosamente el arma blanca.

— Te equivocas — Allen monstro seriedad — El reloj no es tu amigo — El albino llevo un dedo al frente — El balón es tu amigo.

— ¿Eh…? — Miranda no entendió ninguna palabra dicha por el albino.

— Allen-sama, no creo que Miranda-san vea tanto anime como usted y Rias-san — Informo Le Fay — Lo que Allen-sama quiere decir es que el reloj es la [Inocencia] que hemos estado buscando.

— Mi reloj es el causante de todo — Pregunto Miranda y ambos asintieron — No puede ser, al fin pensé que encontré algo que tendría por siempre y ahora es esto…

— Miranda-san, que sucedió este día en específico para que ahora se repita a cada momento — Pregunto Allen con curiosidad — Usted es la propietaria del reloj y por lo tanto el la obedece a usted.

— E-Endiento… ya entiendo — Miranda se sentó en una de las sillas de su humilde hogar y comenzó a pensar lo que había pasado — Y-Ya recordé, este día yo fui despedida de mi empleo número 100 y entonces metida en la desesperación dije algo como "Ojala el día de mañana nunca llegue".

— ¡¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?! — Pregunto Allen exaltado.

— No tenía opción y fue debido al momento, alguna vez te han despedido 100 veces — Comento Miranda llorando en desdicha — Se siente horrible y dan ganas de suicidarse, incluso pensé en hacerlo pero fue muy cobarde para lograrlo.

— Le Fay quítale el cuchillo — Ordeno Allen temiendo que la segunda vez que lo intenta si lograra quitarse la vida — Esta bien Miranda-san, prometo que haremos algo.

— Allen-sama — Lo llamo Le Fay — Creo tener una idea para remediar ese pequeño inconveniente — El albino la vio intrigado — Vera el día se repite por el pesimismo de Miranda-san ¿Verdad?

— Es cierto, yo no quería que el día cambiara porque estaría desempleada nuevamente — Informo Miranda recordando aquel desastroso evento — Pero no entiendo que harás.

— Confía en Le Fay — Dijo Allen con seguridad — Ella es la persona más lista y astuta que conozco, si Le Fay dice que hará algo lo hará.

— Eh… debe ser bueno tener un novio que te ayude — Bufo Miranda.

— Entonces lo que haremos es lo siguiente…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Le Fay Pendragon se encontraba vistiendo su conjunto de bruja inglesa, hace poco guardo su uniforme como Exorcista de la Orden Negra debido al evento que pensó en realizar.

— Pasen y vean al hombre escupe fuego — Dijo la maga rubia llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban por la calle — Y no solo eso, él puede caminar sobre una pelota y hacer malabares mientras expulsa fuego.

Las personas intrigadas por las palabras dicha por la maga entraron a la zona en donde se desarrollaba el espectáculo.

Allen Walker se encontraba sobre una enorme pelota de circo y estaba realizando malabares con varios objetos, eso sería normal pero el albino también expulsaba leves ráfagas de fuego de su boca. Lo último es gracia a la magia básica que aprendió y ser portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo solo facilitaba la tarea, el fuego que usaba Allen era inservible en batalla pero útil para llamar la atención.

Miranda Lotte repartía panfletos y cobraba el dinero de las entradas.

 _ **Hace Unas Horas – Casa De Miranda**_

— _Verán si Miranda-san consigue un trabajo que le de éxito en este día el deseo que pidió inconscientemente a la [Inocencia] se anularía — Explico Le Fay su plan — ¿Qué les parece?_

— _Yo gustoso puedo ayudar pero tú que dices Miranda-san — Pregunto Allen — Vas a intentarlo._

— _Enserio creen que pueda lograrlo — Miranda no parecía muy segura de sí misma — Yo soy una inútil, fracasare y los hundiré conmigo._

— _Tranquila, si eso pasa nos levantaremos juntos — Dijo Allen sonriendo — Confía en nosotros._

— _Te ayudamos porque deseamos hacerlo, no te preocupes Miranda-san — Dijo Le Fay con la misma autoestima de Allen._

— _Ustedes — Miranda los miro con mucha sorpresa — Gracias, muchas gracias…_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Hace unos momentos habían decidido tomarse un descanso del trabajo, Miranda quedo cerca guardando el dinero que se recolecto y Allen junto a Le Fay se sentaron en un banco de la plaza.

— Cómo siempre me salvas — Dijo Allen — Gracias por ayudar a Miranda.

— Ni lo mencione, es parte de mi trabajo — Comento Le Fay — Ella ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en desdicha y es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarla.

— Le Fay, siempre he querido saber algo — Pregunto Allen — Hace años te uniste a mi grupo porque deseabas reencontrarte con tu hermano mayor ¿Cierto?

La maga sonrió al recordar el inicio de su vida junto al albino.

— Es cierto, esos fueron mis primeros planes — Respondió Le Fay — ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— En la lucha que tuvimos contra el hijo de Lucifer vimos a Arthur en Grigori, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él o siquiera le hablaste?

— Porque no tenía caso hacerlo — Revelo la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay — Mis planes cambiaron a medida de los meses que convivi con usted, siempre quise caminar detrás de mi Onii-sama pero cuando lo vi a usted supe algo.

— ¿Qué supiste? — Pregunto Allen con curiosidad.

— Creo que sería mejor decir que quise algo — Respondió Le Fay — Verlo esforzarse arduamente a pesar de que su maestro le decía que no poseía talento me hiso pensar que caminar detrás suyo era una visión errónea.

— Fay — Murmurio el chico sorprendido.

— Allen-sama — Le Fay lo vio fijamente a los ojos — Yo quiero. No, yo deseo caminar a su lado por toda la eternidad — Revelo la maga — Ese es mi sueño y meta, es mi ambición Allen-sama.

Allen Walker/Issei Hyodo solo pudo sonreír y asentir contento ante tal declaración.

Le Fay Pendragon fue la primera persona que recluto para su equipo, fue junto a él una fundadora de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Esa chica frente a él es su mano derecha y una persona a la cual podía confiarle toda su vida.

— Ara, ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? — Pregunto una linda voz cerca de ellos.

— Esa voz — Allen giro su rostro y confirmo sus sospechas — ¡Gabriel!

Justo frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa del Cielo, la Serafín Gabriel.

Su vestimenta había cambiado completamente ya que ahora no vestía su túnica blanca sino un conjunto casual para pasar inadvertida.

— ¡Allen! — Exclamo Gabriel.

Corriendo hacía el.

Lanzándose a sus brazos.

Abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y amor.

— Quería verte — Dijo Gabriel con una radiante sonrisa — ¿Por qué eres albino y estas… maldito?

— ¿Eh…? Bueno, yo… veras — No podía encontrar respuesta alguna a esa pregunta — Lo que paso fue que…

— Sucede que transcurrieron unos problemas y Allen-sama termino maldito — Explico Le Fay.

— Ya veo, pero tu maldición es muy rara — Gabriel toco la cicatriz roja que cubría el ojo derecho del albino — Es más… — Los ojos de Gabriel miraron fijamente esa marca — Me cuesta creer que es una maldición.

— Gabriel, ¿Cómo te escapaste del Cielo? — Pregunto Allen evadiendo el tema — Michael debe estar hecho una furia por eso.

— Onii-sama es un pan de Dios, jamás se molestaría por eso — Respondió la rubia restándole importancia.

Esa era Gabriel.

A diferencia de sus hermanos que son unos completos serios cuando se trata de trabajo ella posee un carácter mucho más relajado y tranquilo, estar a su lado es como pasar una tarde en la playa.

Te sientes en completa paz.

Por alguna razón Allen pensó que Gabriel y cierta Maou de cabello oscuro poseían muchas cosas en común. Quizás presentarlas en un futuro cercano podría ser buena idea.

Si tan solo supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

— Le Fay gracias por el círculo mágico — Agradeció Gabriel — El mundo humano es tan lindo, las tiendas de ropa son muy grandes y la comida deliciosa, ya veo porque Dulio disfruta venir tanto.

— Ni lo mencione Gabriel-sama, si necesita algo solo pídamelo — Dijo Le Fay

— ¿Cómo está el por cierto? — Pregunto Allen — Llevo años sin verle la cara.

— Bueno, la última vez estuvo en Italia — Respondió Gabriel — Luego de eso regreso al Cielo pero mi hermano lo mando a una misión

— Ya veo, ese tipo sigue trabajando como loco — Rio el albino.

Gabriel asintió y tomo la mano derecha del chico, pero justo cuando lo hiso un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

— Allen, ¿Por qué tu [Longinu] esta…?

— Te diste cuenta — Sonrió el albino de ojos color plateado — Le Fay la sello para que pudiera usar mi [Inocencia] con mayor libertad.

— ¿Tenías problemas al hacerlo? — Pregunto Gabriel — Pensé que ya tenías casi dominada la [Boosted Gear]

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, veras Gabriel como sabes la [Boosted Gear] es la [Longinu] en la cual Ddraig fue sellado y mantiene almacenada todo el poder que Ddriag poseía mientras vivía — La rubia asintió ya que conocía esa información — Pero ese no es mi poder, es el poder de Ddraig y si dependo de la [Inocencia] mi cuerpo colapsara por el abuso de poder ajeno.

— No digas eso, tú eres fuerte.

— Para nada, soy un portador de la [Excálibur] y actual anfitrión del Dragón Gales pero si me quitas eso solo queda un simple humano — Dijo Allen con una sonrisa amarga — La verdad duele un poco jejeje.

— Te equivocas Allen — Gabriel tomo su mano y lo vio con seriedad — Ser fuerte no significa poseer poderes divinos ni ser capaz de crear vida o destruir todo a tu paso — La Serafín tomo la mejilla del albino y la acaricio con ternura — Te he visto desde el día de tu nacimiento, he sido tu Ángel guardián desde que tu llegada se anunció y puedo decirte que tu poder más grande no es nada de lo cual debas avergonzarte.

— Me has visto desde niño — La rubia asintió — En cada momento sin importar el lugar — La rubia asintió nuevamente — Acosadora — Sentencio el albino.

— N-No me llames así, solo cumplía mi deber — Rebatió Gabriel — T-Tenía que estar pendiente por si algo te pasaba.

— ¿Qué me podía pasar en el baño?

— Tú no sabes, podía salir algo y hacerte daño.

— Eso solo sucede en las películas.

— La vida es una película.

Le Fay Pendragon solo veía la escena frente a ella con una sonrisa, solo su líder podía hacer que un ser de clase alta se comportara como un niño.

Quizás ni siquiera el mismo Allen sabía que tan grande es su poder pero todas las personas que lo conocen si saben de qué poder hablo Gabriel, después de todo todos ellos estaban juntos gracias a ese mismo poder.

— Oigan los pervertidos de ahí — Una voz hablo — ¿Dónde consigo un Ticket para el espectáculo?

— Bienvenida señor cliente — Allen se separó de Gabriel y tomo a la recién llegada cliente del brazo — Los tickets están por aquí.

— Le Fay — Dijo Gabriel en voz baja — Yo me quedo.

La maga vio la expresión de la mujer rubia y entendió a que se refería.

Asintió y decidió dejarle esa responsabilidad a ella.

Mientras llegaban lograron escuchar unos gritos.

— ¡COMO QUE EL DINERO FUE ROBADO POR UN CARTERISTA!

— L-Lo s-si-siento… s-señor….

— "Idiota" — Una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de Allen — Perdóneme pero la dejare joven dama.

— Allen lo siento, el dinero, el dinero fue robado por mi culpa — Dijo Miranda arrepentida.

— Tranquila Miranda — El albino la ayudo a recomponerse — ¿Cómo era él?

— Un hombre con el pelo marrón y largo corrió por ahí — Miranda señalo el callejón.

— ¡Le Fay! — La llamo Allen — Ve tras él.

La maga alzo vuelo hacia el ladrón y Allen la siguió con rapidez a su espalda.

— "Al final solo soy una inútil, ¿Por qué soy así? — Pensó Miranda llena de lamento — ¡¿Por qué mi reloj es la [Inocencia?! — Exclamo con rabia — ¿Por qué?

— Ya veo… — La niña que acompañaba Allen se acercó a ella — Así que tu reloj es la [Inocencia] — La niña peli azul se agacho y la miro — Dime algo, ¿Dónde está ese reloj?

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Japón – Kuoh**_

— No quiero sonar descortés, pero… ¿Por qué esta aquí? — Akeno Himejima se encontraba sentada en la sala de su hogar.

— Eres la [Reina] de Rias-chan y también eres amiga de Issei — Dijo Ana Hyodo viendo cada expresión en el rostro de Akeno — ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? — Pregunto la castaña — No recuerdas nada de mí.

— Lo lamento mucho, pero no recuerdo mucho de usted — Respondió Akeno disculpándose — Entenderá que luego del incidente mi memoria ha estado borrosa.

— Eso lo entiendo, pero Akeno-chan yo no vine aquí para hablar del incidente porque no me concierne — Revelo Ana — Yo solo vine a decirte que tu madre y yo nos criamos juntas de niñas y tú eres mi…

— Lo sé, se lo que quiere decirme.

— ¿Enserio?

— Su rostro esta borroso en mi memoria pero puedo recordarla vagamente, usted es mi madrina ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Akeno con un deje de seriedad.

— Así es — Asintió la castaña — Yo soy tu madrina pequeña, hace años cuando fue la muerte de Shuri yo me encontraba en el extranjero viajando con mi marido y Issei estaba entrenando, cuando me entere de lo ocurrió tú ya no te encontrabas en el mundo humano.

— Luego de huir y casi ser asesinada por mi tío-abuelo una niña me salvo, esa niña es una Demonio y me tendió la mano — Akeno llevo sus manos a su pecho y realizo una tierna sonrisa — Rias me dio una segunda oportunidad y me volvió parte de su familia.

— Rias-chan me platico la historia, cuando descubrí que te habías ido con unos Demonios pensé en buscarte pero cuando escuche que estabas con la familia Gremory desistí en hacerlo — Dijo Ana — Los Gremory son conocidos por cuidar a sus siervos como familia y me alegro saber que estabas con ellos y aunque suene duro de mi parte, yo… no podía cuidarte Akeno-chan.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Akeno — ¿Qué estaba haciendo que era más importante que ayudar a la hija de su mejor amiga?

— No puedo decirlo, aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo y pido que lo entiendas — La castaña se inclinó pidiendo disculpas — En mi vida he cometido muchos errores y me jure que si tenía que mancharme las manos para que mi hijo y familia no lo hicieran yo lo haría con gusto.

— Lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Tiene que ver con ese monstruo que apareció en la batalla contra Kokabiel? — Pregunto Akeno imaginándose el tema — Rias e Issei-kun parecían saber quién era ese monstruos y usted también debe saberlo.

— Ese monstruo como lo llamas es conocido como el Conde Milenario y su poder es inmenso, tanto así que no creo que los Serafines puedan contra el — Revelo Ana Hyodo — El Conde Milenario se escondió muchos años y cuando reapareció su poder era muy grande y superaba con creces su poder anterior.

— Pero si es uno solo quizás las facciones puedan…

— No está solo — Dijo Ana con seriedad — El Conde Milenario no está solo, tiene una poderosa familia que puede poner al mundo de cabeza

— ¿Por qué me busco?

— Estamos en medio de una cruzada que lleva inactiva 3.000 años y acaba de comenzar nuevamente, cada recurso es necesario y tu poder es importante para ganarla — Explico Ana — Akeno posees unas reservas mágicas altas y tu talento nato en grande, pero actualmente eres muy débil y como [Reina] de Rias-chan… eres inservible.

Esas palabras sonaban crueles pero eran ciertas.

Akeno Himejima apretó su kimono blanco con fuerza, ella misma sabía que esas palabras eran totalmente verdaderas.

En la pelea contra Kokabiel y cuando apareció el Conde Milenario ella no pudo hacer nada, fue una completa inútil.

— ¿Qué planea hacer? — Pregunto Akeno.

— Déjame entrenarte, quiero pulir el poder que mantienes ocultos, Akeno-chan déjame convertirte en una Onmyouji — Revelo Ana — Te pido que uses la herencia de tu madre en esta cruzada.

— El poder de la casa Himejima, el poder que usaron los monjes para intentar matarme — Akeno apretó sus dientes molesta — ¡¿Cómo diablos quiere que use ese poder?!

— Rias-chan se volvió fuerte porque confió en los demás, Ravel-chan y Le Fay-chan están muy por encima de ti y Issei es más fuerte que todos ustedes — Ana la miro fijamente — Quieres seguir siendo una inútil y ver morir a tus compañeros, no quieres protegerlos como Shuri intento protegerte a ti.

— Yo… yo solo…

— Vuélvete la líder de la casa Himejima, conviértete en uno de los doce guardianes celestiales.

— Eso es imposible, yo soy una mestiza y ellos son igual que los Demonios, la pura sangre lo es todo.

— Eso no es problema, yo deseo una revolución, voy a aplastar a cada líder corrupto y creare un nuevo Japón. No, yo recreare al Japón que fue destruido al pasar de los años… seguiré el legado dejado por Abe No Seimei.

Akeno solo pudo guardar silencio.

Cada palabra que decía Ana Hyodo era cierta, pero aun así aceptar significaría aceptar la sangre que corría por sus venas y eso la molestaba.

La respuesta que escogiera cambiaría su destino drásticamente.

 _ **Parte III**_

Lirina Bael.

La mujer Bael más fuerte así como la Demonio más fuerte que existió, pero a pesar de eso fue borrada de la historia y solo los miembros más influyentes del consejo de ancianos del Inframundo conocen su nombre.

Rias Gremory es hija de Venelana Bael la cual es descendiente de Lirina Bael, la castaña nació en la casa Bael y sus progenitores fueron descendientes de la bebe que un día apareció en el castillo Bael.

Esa bebe era nada menos que la hija de Lirina Bael.

La Demonio más fuerte había tenido descendiente.

Sirzechs Lucifer antes conocido como Sirzechs Gremory nació con un poder Demoniaco que al pasar de los cientos de años fue mutando hasta convertir el poder de la destrucción en un arma totalmente nueva.

Sirzechs obtuvo el título del Maou Rojo y algunos lo llaman el Demonio absoluto.

Rias Gremory se encontraba sentada en la iglesia abandonada de Kuoh, esa iglesia fue arreglada hace poco por los altos mandos ya que el territorio de Kuoh no podía tener una estructura tan dañada.

Asia Argento es su [Alfil] y antes de venir Rias le platico si la rubia no le sugería un lugar en donde pensar claramente, la rubia de ojos color verde jade le dijo que fuera a la iglesia, luego de eso se arrepintió ya que al ser Demonios no podían tocar ese territorio.

Rias no dijo nada y agradeció a su querida sierva.

La pelirroja hija de los Gremory fue a la iglesia tal cual lo sugirió su [Alfil]. En estos momentos ella era una Exorcista, su [Inocencia] tipo [Equipamiento] le concedía el derecho de pasar sobre el sistema del Cielo y podía entrar en los lugares custodiados por ellos.

Rias quería saber todo sobre Lirina Bael, deseaba y anhelaba conocer más sobre la mujer de la cual heredo su [Inocencia], su poder aun no era suficiente para la cruzada y ella lo sabía.

Según el mismo Issei ella poseía la capacidad de hacer mutar el poder de la destrucción y aunque lo hiciera antes del tiempo que le tomo a su hermano mayor igual seria mucho tiempo.

Rias pensaba que quizás Lirina Bael había dejado algo en el castillo del gran Rey, sola no podía ir y pedir entrar a la biblioteca, pero conocía a alguien que si podía ayudarla.

La pelirroja invoco un círculo de comunicación y espero pacientemente que alguien le atendiera.

— Hola — La pelirroja hablo con la persona a través del círculo — Antes de la reunión de jóvenes Demonios, me gustaría platicar contigo… primo.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Hace poco Le Fay Pendragon había destino al ladrón que robo el dinero, pero justo cuando lo hiso el ladrón muto todo su cuerpo dándole paso a un Akuma.

— ¡Maldición es una trampa! — Exclamo Allen.

— Ella a cogido a la mujer — Hablo el Akuma — Ella se llevó a la mujer que estaban protegiendo, la señorita Road la ha cogido.

Los Exorcistas esquivaban los ataques hechos por el Akuma.

Muchas más Akumas emergieron del suelo, tal parece que el lugar estaba totalmente plagado de ellos.

— Veamos cuanto tiempo resisten Exorcistas — Dijo un Akuma comenzando a atacar — Morir, morir, morir, morir, morir, morir, morir, morir…

[Inocencia Activada]

El brazo izquierdo de Allen Walker cambio para darle paso a la [Inocencia] que portaba.

[Cross Grave]

Una cruz sepulcral salió producto del poder de la [Inocencia] de Allen Walker, esa misma cruz corto por la mitad a más de tres Akuma que estaban cerca del albino.

— ¡Muere Exorcista! — Al escuchar eso Allen intento moverse pero descubrió como su pierna derecha estaba sepultada en hielo, el Akuma que ataco con su [Cross Grave] antes de morir congelo su pierna derecha.

[Fuego Helado]

Ese ataque fue lanzado por el Akuma e impacto directamente en el cuerpo de Allen Walker, dejándolo fuera de combate, el albino era fuerte pero un error como el que acababa de cometer le costó muy caro.

— ¡ALLEN-SAMA! — Grito Le Fay viendo como su líder caía presa del ataque.

Los Akuma se amontonaron sobre ellos.

Los tenían rodeados.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

— ¿D-Donde… estoy? — Allen abría los ojos con dificultad — ¿Qué paso?

— A-All-Allen — Cerca de él escucho como alguien lo llamaba con dificultad.

Miranda se encontraba tirada en el suelo y detrás de ella su reloj era visible, pero lo que enfureció horriblemente a Allen Walker fue ver como las manos de Miranda Lotte estaban clavadas al reloj y la sangre salía de ellas.

Intento mover su brazo izquierdo pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como su [Inocencia] aun activada estaba crucificada a la pared por unas estacas.

— Definitivamente el negro le sienta bien señorita Road — Dijo un Akuma que vigilaba a Allen — Debería usarlo más seguido.

— Un muñeco como Exorcista es nuevo, me gusta — Dijo Road admirando su obra maestra.

Le Fay Pendragon estaba sentada en un trono y había sido vestida como princesa, incluso su peinado ahora era idéntico al que Ravel Phoenix usaba siempre.

— ¡Le Fay! — Exclamo Allen viendo a su Exorcista.

— Así que se llama Le Fay, bonito nombre — Road abrazo el cuello de Le Fay.

— Tu viniste a comprar un ticket antes, eres Road… ¿Por qué estas con los Akumas? — Pregunto Allen sin entender lo que ocurría.

Su ojo maldito no le permitía ver el alma de un Akuma en el cuerpo de Road, lo cual le dio a entender algo que lo dejo frio.

— Tú no eres un Akuma — Murmuro Allen — ¿Qué eres?

— Yo soy un humano — Revelo Road sonriendo sínicamente — ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso los humanos no pueden ser amigos de los Akumas?

— Los Akuma son armas creadas por el Conde Milenario, ellos atacan humanos, ellos matan a los seres humanos — Respondió Allen.

— Incluso las armas pueden ser usadas por humanos para matar a otros humanos, el Conde Milenario es mi hermano, nosotros somos los únicos elegidos — Hablo Road con arrogancia — Tu. Un Exorcista, ¿No sabes nada?... tu que has sido elegido por un falso Dios que podrías saber.

— Elegido… falso Dios…

— Nosotros somos los verdaderos Apóstoles elegidos por Dios — Dijo Road lamiendo de su dedo pequeños residuos de dulce…

" _La gloriosa familia Noé"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 24 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Por fin pude incluir oficialmente a Road en la trama, cada vez que ella sale en el manga dio y afirmo rotundamente que algo bueno va a ocurrir. Actualmente está desaparecida pero cuando salió en los sueños que monstro el otro Noé ella hablo sobre Allen y dije "Esto se pondrá bueno"**_

 _ **Ella es un personaje muy extraño ya que su Noé interno ama aparentemente a Neah pero ella parece querer mucho a Allen y no quería que rencarnara en Neah.**_

 _ **Ella en si es un misterio, muchos especulan que fue esposa de Neah (Incesto ¿Dónde?) otros dicen que es cariño de hermano pero yo le apuesto a lo primero ya que muchas veces ella afirma que ama a Neh y cuando habla sobre los Noé dice que los quiere.**_

 _ **Amar y querer son dos cosas diferentes ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Como muchos saben D Gray Man no tuvo capitulo en octubre y todos dábamos por pausada la serie pero buenas noticias… ¡Habrá capitulo nuevo el 20 de enero!**_

 _ **Otra cosa que quiero decir es referente a To Aru Majutsu No Index y es que su creador afirmo que en el nuevo Tomo de la novela se vendría una importante noticias.**_

 _ **Los fans desean una tercera temporada y ver animado el arco de la tercera guerra mundial porque si lo hacen puedo jurar (Si el estudio lo anima bien y no omite muchos detalles como casi siempre sucede) que To Aru Majutsu No Index se coronaria como el mejor anime de ese año si es que algún día sale.**_

 _ **El solo pensar en ver a Accelerator en modo Ángel completo y la pelea contra el Ángel Gabriel me hace pensar que si fuera millonario lo mando a animar todo jejeje…. Se vale soñar…**_

 _ **Por cierto aprovecho el momento ya que quiero preguntarle algo a un usuario llamado Total DxD: amigo me explicarías bien el asunto sobre las cinco familias y en que tomo salen para leerlo bien porque no recuerdo o quizás me pase las paginas sin darme cuenta, disculpa si te incomode es solo para no dejar huecos argumentales… gracias y espero tu respuesta…**_

 _ **Por cierto a cualquiera de ustedes que me explique una duda referente a las novelas de Monogatari series, luego de la ultima temporada por donde empieso a leerla ya que me perdi en las ultimas que el autor saco y quiero retomar la seria, según rumores Araragi se casó con Hitagi en la última novela que salio hace cuatro días en Japon.**_

 _ **La conversación de Ana y Akeno se vio en este capítulo y sobre la decisión de la morena será revelada después, espero que escoja bien ya que de eso dependerá si evoluciona o la elimino de la historia (Ni siquiera yo sé que pasara y soy quien escribe la trama jejeje). Saben compañeros hace muchos años por no decir cientos un gran escritor dijo que el autor de un libro no debe dejar llevar a sus personas sino dejar que sus personaje lo lleven a él y yo sigo fielmente esas palabras.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que Lavi no existirá en esta historia, se que muchos lo aman (Más que todo las mujeres) pero no se preocupen que hay un personaje diseñado desde hace capítulos para portar el título de Bookman y escribir la historia del décimo cuatro Noé.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Sobre Xenovia tenia que darle un pequeño escarmiento y además utilizar al personaje de Gabriel, sobre Akeno y Ana digamos que desarrollaran un fuerte vínculo (Mamá/Suegra).**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Jajaja eso nos pasa a todos amigos, no te preocupes y estudia bien para que pases y no repruebes.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Xenovia descubrió el secreto mejor guardo del cielo y ahora su desarrollo iniciara correctamente, Irina es Irina y solo ella se entiende, Ravel es la tsundere más amada de nuevo Mexico y sobre el destructor del tiempo y la memoria de Neah… ya veremos eso jejeje.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Hola hermano ¿Cómo has estado?, tenía tiempo sin hablar contigo y extrañaba las conversaciones sobre anime, sobre el arco de D Gray Man lo adactare lo mejor que pueda claro omitiendo y cambiando pequeñas factores para incluir el tema de DxD pero no será muy diferente, sobre los mensajes hablamos por chat privado.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y yo aprecio el comentario.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Algo que siempre me ha emocionado es saber que personas de otros países y continente comentan mi historia y cuando leo esos comentarios solo puedo estar inmensamente feliz, muchas gracias por seguir mi Fanfic y sobre el nombre de Airi solo dire algo ¿Sera ese su verdadero nombre? Y sobre los hijos de Issei Hyodo, bueno… quizás salgan pronto.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y espero que el arco siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Jajaja estuve unas semas afuera y el pernil de diciembre no ayuda mucho para el cuerpo, gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Misterios se resolverán y nuevo vendrán (Soy malote jijiji)**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Comparto y respecto tu idea, no entendí bien la parte en la novela cuando afirmaron que no importa si un Dios muere porque si posee creyentes volverá a la vida y además me sono como un anime que veo (Noragami) pero en si eso me confundio, luego de pensarlo también llegue a la conclusión que el Dios de la Biblia quisas este vivo o cumpliendo una tarea oculta ya que las [Longinus] podria llegar a ser un arma para salvar a la humanidad y no un error tan crucial como se le han llamado.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Se harán las paces pero todo en su respectivo arco del canon, creare drama para que el rencuentro sea emotivo pero respetare mucho el orden de la historia para no perder el orden, Shuri quizás podría… mejor me callo para no revelar nada jejeje.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Irina es una loquilla.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Yes… si lo abra.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **No lo se amigo, es verdad que en el arco de Kioto ella se vuelve muy hermosa pero no sabría anesarla y si lo hago solo sera una secundaria y no me gustan los harem en donde las mujeres se vean como objectos, lo pensare pero no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Rias esta en abstinencia debido a Issei (Cuando regrese lo viola seguro) Gabriel tendrá su protagonismo en el actual arco y por ahora (solo por ahora) no quedara embarasada y Michael no caera por matar a Issei.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews del Especial de Navidad:**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Gracias y feliz navidad. Feliz año.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Gracias buen amigo y fiel seguido der mi historia, sus opiniones siempre han sido y seguirán siendo lo que me impulsa a seguir escriendo en este maravilloso foro donde los escritores novatos como yo podermos aprender a mejorar nuestra técnica y sobre todo compartir lo que nuestra loca imaginación crea con ustedes, Issei controlara esa tranformación pero recordemos que el castaño/albino posee cierta alma oculta dentro de si y quisas eso altere el poder de Ddraig y lo vuelva… no se, algo oscuro y retorcido. Feliz año.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Aprendí a escribir leyendo novelas ligeras y estoy puliendo mi estilo leyendo historias norteamericanas, sobre el anime de Kenichi lo vi y me lei el manga hace tiempo ya que recuerdo que estaba a la par cuando termino en el 2014 y siempre que lo veo no puedo aguantar las risas cuando el loco de Kenichi gritaba ¡VOY A MORIR! Jejeje… que recuerdo, siempre duele cuando una serie concluye y sobretodo cuando el mercado Ninpon no la valora lo suficiente porque alguna son un fracaso en japonés y un éxito fuera de su país Feliz año.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Siempre he imagine a esas dos haciendo de las suyas y asuntando a sus maridos porque aceptémoslo… detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer y eso es ley, aprovecho y digo que a pesar de que soy macho odio a los machistas maltratadores de mujeres y sé que no vale aquí pero aproveche el momento jejeje. Feliz año.**_

 _ **Gadox543:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y seguire manteniendo la calidad de la historia como ha venido siendo, sobre el Harem Rias es la principal pero no la única y como has podido ver en estos momentos nuestra brujita favorita tomo la batuta ya que yo lo veo de una forma, el harem e Issei tiene muchas mujeres pero cada una posee un papel impecable y tranquilo amigo que me esforzare por desarrollar bien las relaciones. Feliz año.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Igualmente amigo y que pases feliz año, espero que mi historia te siga agradando este nuevo año y siga contando con tu apoyo. Feliz navidad.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Agradesco cada palabra buen amigo y me agrada que te gustara el protagonismo que le di a los padres del castaño, los Onmyouji saldrán más adelante y tendrán un buen protagonismo. Feliz navidad.**_

 _ **Merlindante:**_

 _ **Esto fue antes de la saga de Loky por lo tanto ella aun no entra oficialmente a la historia de DxD pero tranquilo que saldrá pronto.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **El [Caballero] Gremory en este fanfic si tendrá un ¡HAREM! Señores quiba sera un hombre pero su harem tendrá dos o tres chicas dependiendo la historia que tome el fanfic.**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Hermano desde que empece en este foro entable una grandiosa amistad contigo y eso me alegra mucho, saber que sigues mi historia y realmente la aprecias me alegra mucho. Espero gran amigo que algún día te recuperes por completo y que alcances cada uno de tus sueños, escribir en este foro significa lo mismo para mí, dejar salir mi imaginación y compartirlo con los demás es algo maravilloso, siempre leo cruces de historias y lastimosamente la gran mayoría son muy malos ya que el protagonista se vuelve un Dios en un mundo de humanos pero la tuya siempre me ha gustado y no considero que tu Issei sea un OP Mega Godlike ya que el castaño es hijo de Satán y portador del [Boosted Gear] pero a pesar de eso Lord Gremory pudo ganarle usando su ingenio y experiencia lo cual es muy importante en una batalla. Muchas pero muchas gracias por tus halagadoras e inspiradoras palabras hermano y nuevamente te pido que luches por tus sueños y jamás los abandones y nos leemos pronto… Feliz año.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Jajaja recuerdo eso creo que fue en mis inicios ¿Cierto?, has sido un fiel seguirdo y lo apreciare mucho buen amigo. Feliz año.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por comentar amigo. Feliz año.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Igualmente amigo Feliz año.**_

 _ **Slast:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo aprecio tus palabras y Feliz año.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Los padres de Issei tendrán un arco propio donde narrare el momento cuando se conocieron amigo, sera tierno leerlo y quisas lo haga cuando valla por el Tomo IX o X.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **No te preocupes y buen amigo y cuando leas D Gray Man prestale mucha atención a las palabras de los Noah ya que la autora siempre les da a ellos palabras reveladores siendo un ejemplo: EL Conde Milenario y Road, cuando leeslo que dicen no tiene sentido pero luego calsa correctamente ya que hace varios años Road dijo que Allen era peligroso y nadie le presto atención porque era el típico protagonista pero ahora que se sabe que además de ser el portador del decimo cuarto el pudo rejuvener y también según entiendo es el portador del corazón nos da a entener que Allen es más de lo que parece y lastimosamente ni el mismo recuerda su pasado.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **Yo también adore a ese personaje en la serie y a pesar de que fue creado por Pierrot pose una esencia tierna que es agradable de ver.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **Jajaja lo se a mi también me paso mucho al comienzo y no sabia porque o que sucedia, hermano sigue con tu historia que cada vez que actulizas disfruto mucho leerla y espero que todo te salga bien y Feliz año.**_

 _ **atila234:**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias amigo. Feliz año.**_

 _ **Mis queridos lectores cuando les pedí que dejaran su opinión pensé que muchos no lo harían y no los culpo ya que suena tedioso pero veo que me equivoque y aprecio todas las palabras que me escribieron.**_

 _ **Agradezco su apoyo incondicional y a mis seguidores fieles que me siguen desde el comienzo, algo que me extraño es que no he visto más al usuario llamado Uzu no kami pero quizás ande por ahí y espero que este bien.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos ustedes!... algo retrasado pero igual se los desee en mi segundo Fanfic a tiempo jejeje.**_

 _ **Utilizare este momento para decirles algo.**_

 _ **Actualmente poseo 17 años y como sabrán iniciare la universidad a mediados de octubre y la carrera que decidí seguir digamos que es algo (Por no decir mucho) exigente.**_

 _ **Voy a estudiar medicina.**_

 _ **Mi familia posee muchos doctores y enfermeras y como desde niño siempre he estado con ellos no pude evitar sentir atracción a esa carrera y hoy es mi sueño estudiarla.**_

 _ **Como sabrán el tiempo de estudio es muy riguroso y eso me absorberá por completo, en julio entrare a un curso de dos meses donde enseñaran algo básico sobre la materia así que mis vacaciones ya estarán ocupadas y en octubre me mudare para ir a la universidad y cumplir mis sueños.**_

 _ **Jamás abandonare esta historia ya que significa mucho pero lo digo por si en unos meses ven que me tardo en publicar es debido a ese problema, espero que lo sepan entender y no se preocupen por nada.**_

 _ **Además que desde inicios de diciembre he empezado a escribir nuevos libros originales, el primero posee alrededor de 220 páginas y el segundo lo llevo por las 80 páginas, quiero terminarlos para presentarlo a una editorial ubicada en caracas y probar suerte.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto queridos compañeros.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **D Gray Man**_

 _ **Arco II**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _La Ciudad Que Rebobina (Parte III)_

 _ **Parte I**_

" _Yo soy el creador de los Akumas, el Conde Milenario… y exorcizare a ese sucio Dios con los Akumas que he creado para guiar al mundo a su final"_

Esa fue la declaración hecha por el Conde Milenario el día que reapareció en el mundo y le declaro la guerra a las demás facciones.

" _Ustedes que fueron elegidos por un falso Dios jamás lo entenderán, nosotros somos los verdaderos apóstoles elegidos por Dios… la familia Noé"_

La niña que tenía frente a él acababa de declarar que era un humano. No, ella declaro ser más que un simple ser humano.

Apóstol.

Elegido.

La familia Noé.

Esa niña de cabello azul cortó resultar ser… un humano, la mente de Allen Walker parecía estar jugándole una mala pasada ya que jamás pensó en ver a un humano junto a un Akuma.

" _Las armas pueden ser usadas por los humanos para matar otros humanos"_

— Humano… — Murmuro el albino viendo con clara sorpresa el rostro gris de Road.

— ¡SEÑORITA ROAD! — El paraguas Lero corrió hasta Road — No debe hablar de la familia Noé con tanta tranquilidad frente a un forastero — Chillo el paraguas — El Conde Milenario planeo un guion para usted y esos Exorcistas, no solo me robas sin permiso sino que dices cosas tan peligrosas como si nada, le diré al Conde Milenario que te reprenda.

— El Conde Milenario no me haría nada como eso — Bufo Road aburrida — Además Lero — Road se acercó a Le Fay — Yo solo le estoy otorgando a la historia un poco de llamarada para darle un empujón positivo, créeme que nada de lo que haga dañara el guion creado por mi hermano.

Allen vio nuevamente su [Inocencia] crucificada a la pared.

¿Cómo ella podía ser humana y matar a los demás humanos?

— No me jodas — Murmuro con rabia el albino arrancando de la pared su brazo izquierdo — No me jodas… ¡maldita sea!

— ¿Por qué estas enfadado? — Pregunto Road acercándose a el — ¿Acaso no crees que sea humana?

La peli azul tomo la dañada [Inocencia] de Allen y toco su mejilla derecha.

Su piel se derritió dejando ver parte de su cráneo, la [Inocencia] había consumido parte de su rostro pero a pesar de eso un raro humo salió de su carne restableciéndola sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

— Nosotros somos súper humanos que heredamos los genes de Noé. El apóstol más viejo de la antigüedad — Declaro Road — Nosotros somos muy diferentes a ustedes bajas formas de vida.

Un dulce que poseía una llama encima de su punta externa fue tomado por la mano de Road y para sorpresa del mismo Allen ella incrusto ese dulce en su ojo izquierdo.

El Exorcista grito lleno de dolor, su ojo izquierdo había sido apuñalado sínicamente por la niña de cabello azul.

— No pienso nada sobre matar a esos insignificantes humanos, yo solo odio este mundo lleno de seres sin valor — Comento Road con sus manos en su cintura — Ya sabes, Dios desea que este mundo se acabe y por eso le paso lo que paso…

Allen apretó sus dientes con fuerza, cada palabra dicha por la niña le molestaba, el cinismo que usaba en cada frase era algo que lo alteraba.

¿Cómo un humano podía ser igual de oscuro que el hijo de Lucifer?

— [Compañero] — Ddraig le hablo — [Estas ahí compañero]

— "El sello, como… ¿Cómo puedes hablarme?" — Pregunto Allen.

— [No importa cómo, solo hazlo]

— ¿Hacer que…?

— [Evoluciona ese brazo izquierdo tuyo, las [Inocencias] funcionan por las emociones del usuario y al igual que un [Sacred Gear] pueden evolucionar]

Evolucionar.

Su [Inocencia] podía llegar a Evolucionar y volverse más poderosa.

— Entonces adelante — Murmuro el albino poniéndose de pie — Si puedes hacerlo hazlo — Saco de su ojo la vela que estaba incrustada en el — ¡EVOLUCIONA…! ¡[INOCENCIA]!

Necesitaba acabar con esa niña y para eso necesitaba más poder.

Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a reaccionar a su llamado y la forma de garra muto, el material del cual estaba hecha fue fundiéndose y cambiado de forma.

Ahora, justo en su brazo izquierdo resaltaba lo que parecía ser una enorme arma que poseía semejanzas a una bazuca, la energía verde se cargaba en la punta de su nueva arma.

Esa era la segunda forma de su [Inocencia]

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Una de las hijas del Dios Bíblico veía como la ciudad era invadida por seres que ella creyó que jamás volvería a ver.

Gabriel, veía a través de sus claros ojos color azul zafiro a las Akumas que volaban en el cielo sobre la ciudad, seres de apariencia horrible que poseían como único objetivo matar a los ciudadanos.

— No me gusta la violencia — Sus ojos zafiros mostraron leves rastros de culpa — Cada vez que lucho mi corazón duele y me cuesta soportar la culpa — Murmuro la Serafín sacando a relucir una cruz de oro puro — Pero…

La luz envolvió la cruz y brillo con intensidad.

Gabriel se encontraba realizando un hechizo de atributos sacros.

Las personas que caminaban cerca de ella comenzaron a quedar dormidas en cuestión de segundos, el hechizo que utilizo tenía como propósito inducir a los civiles en un sueño profundo para que no presenciaran una escena que sería incomprensible para ellos.

— Hasta yo sé que ustedes necesitan descansar en paz y ser libre — Sus doce alas blancas salieron a relucir y la energía sacra envolvió por completo su hermoso cuerpo — Permítanme darles el descanso eterno y salvar sus almas de la oscuridad.

Sus brazos fueron envueltos en luz sacra, la energía de color blanco que poseía la Serafín más hermosa del Cielo se condensaba cada vez más y más.

En solo un parpadeo un máximo de cinco Akuma fueron purificados por Gabriel.

Aún quedaban más.

— Allen, Le Fay… — Gabriel encaro a los Akumas que invadían la ciudad — Déjenme esto a mí y ustedes encárguense de lo demás…

Una lucha a parte de la que libraba los Exorcista se desarrollaba en la ciudad en la que hasta hace poco se encontraban.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Increíble — Road miro con emoción la nueva forma que adquirió la [Inocencia] de Allen Walker — Eres increíble Allen, aun medio muerto y sangrando puedes sacar más poder.

La peli azul miembro de la familia Noé lamio sus labios excitada.

— Tenía razón, tú no perteneces a la clase baja — Murmuro Road — ¡Diviérteme entonces Allen!

— Lo que dijiste hace rato — Dijo Allen alzando su brazo izquierdo — Esas palabras que dijiste hace rato sobre la voluntad de Dios.

— Eso, por supuesto que nosotros seguimos la voluntad de Dios — Recalco Road — ¿Por qué? Te molesta acaso.

— Esa no es la voluntad de Dios — La punta de su [Inocencia] almaceno energía de color verde — ¡ESA ES LA VOLUNTAD DEL DIABLO!

La [Inocencia] de Allen Walker disparo una enorme cantidad de energía.

Road la cual había previsto el ataque del albino lo esquivo pero los Akumas detrás de ella no tuvieron la misma suerte. El solo contacto con la energía de Allen los evaporo sin dejar rastro.

— "Fascinante" — Pensó la joven Noé — "Su poder subió de nivel solo por su ira"

Cada segundo que pasaba solo hacía que Road se interesara mucho más en Allen Walker.

— Puedes intentar matarme Allen — Road lo miro con gracia — Pero si lo intentas… — Su brazo derecho se alzó hacía arriba y docenas de velas fueron creadas — ¿Quién la protegerá a ella?

— N-No, a-ayu-ayuda…

Las velas fueron lanzadas hacía la indefensa Miranda Lotte.

Miranda miro con dolor como el Exorcista se lanzó sobre ella y utilizo su cuerpo como escudo para evitar que las velas puntiagudas la tocaran.

La había salvado… pero a un precio muy caro.

El cuerpo de Allen Walker estaba en un estado crítico, su espalda poseía pequeños agujeros productos de las velas y casi el 80% de su cuerpo sangraba debido a sus múltiples heridas.

— No… no… no mueres… Allen… — Miranda lloraba al ver el estado en el cual había quedado su salvador.

Con sus fuerzas restantes el albino quito las velas que mantenían unidas las manos de la castaña al reloj y sonrió con dificultad.

— Esta… está todo bien — Sus palabras fueron dichas para intentar calmar a la pobre castaña.

El cabello blanco del albino cubría el ojo izquierdo que fue cruelmente apuñalado por la Noé.

Miranda Lotte se preguntaba porque nada le salía bien.

Desde niña fue una inútil, siempre fracasaba en cada cosa que intentaba y a pesar de que se juraba jamás volverlo a intentar siempre regresaba y lo volvía a intentar solo para obtener el mismo resultado... el fracaso.

Pero en esos momentos, ver las heridas que el albino sufrió para protegerla le hizo pensar algo.

— Solo por esta vez, solo esta vez — Una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla izquierda — Quiero hacerlo bien.

" _Yo soy una inútil, fracasare y los hundiré conmigo"_

" _Tranquila, si eso pasa nos levantaremos juntos… confía en nosotros"_

" _Te ayudamos porque deseamos hacerlo, no te preocupes Miranda-san"_

" _Ustedes… gracias, muchas gracias…"_

Ellos confiaron en ella y no los defraudaría como siempre lo hacía.

— Si puedes oírme has algo… has algo… — Sus manos se unieron en rezo — [INOCENCIA]

El reloj de Miranda saco de su interior docenas de imágenes traslucida de sus propias manecillas. Esas imágenes poseían en su interior todas las escenas que fueron hechas en la batalla.

El cuerpo tirado de Allen fue envuelto por esas mismas imágenes y para sorpresas de todos los presentes las heridas del Exorcista albino fueron cerrándose e incluso su ropa recupero su estado anterior.

Era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo.

Estaba curado.

— Allen, tú, ¿Puedes moverte? — Miranda vio atónica la escena frente a ella.

— No se cómo — Allen miro su cuerpo y luego noto la energía que ahora poseía Miranda — Ya veo… — El albino le sonrió a la castaña — Vez que si puedes hacer la cosas bien.

Las lágrimas que almacenaban sus ojos bajaron con fuerza a través de sus mejillas.

— Sí, yo por fin — El llanto no cesaba — Después de mucho tiempo — A pesar de que lloraba eran lágrimas de felicidad — Hice, yo hice… yo hice algo bien…

— Gracias Miranda — Agradeció el albino activando nuevamente su [Inocencia] — Desde ahora sé que será diferente — Murmuro Allen caminando al frente — Tu nunca fuiste ni serás un estorbo.

Road veía intrigada el cambio repentino de su escenario.

Jamás imagino que la mujer que a sus ojos es una inútil activara una [Inocencia] tan ventajosa. Para la Noé fue algo así… "Incluso las mocas pueden volar de vez en cuando"

[Inocencia Activada]

La activación de un arma muy conocida para la peli azul la saco de sus pensamientos.

[Ring Light]

Doce círculos mágicos rodearon el cuerpo de Road.

— Yo no soy Ravel que disfruta vestir así — Le Fay Pendragon se encontraba volando cerca de Road — La ropa es linda pero prefiero vestir de brujita.

— Saliste de mi ilusión — Dijo Road con sorpresa — Ya veo, así que heredaste su talento a través de su sangre.

— Una ilusión como esa no volverá a funcionar sobre mí — El anillo de luz blanco brillaba en su dedo índice — Pero lo admito, de verdad admito que me tomo por sorpresa.

Un libro apareció mediante un círculo mágico al lado de Le Fay.

Esa libro fue hace cientos de años propiedad de la maga más fuerte, ese libro legendario era nada menos que… El Grimorio de Morgana Le Fay.

— Mi ancestro tiene esa ilusión inscrita aquí — Le Fay reviso la página — ¿Por qué la sabia si es tu ilusión?

— ¿Quién sabe?

— No dirás nada — La [Inocencia] de la maga Pendragon activo los círculos mágicos — ¡Actívense!

Los círculos brillaron y explotaron cerca de Road creando una gran cortina de humo.

— Le Fay — La llamo Allen — Saliste por ti misma de la ilusión.

— Lo lamento mucho Allen-sama, fue mi error confiarme y por mi culpa fue herido de gravedad — Se disculpó la rubia — Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

— Ni lo menciones — Allen señalo la figura que salía de la cortina de humo — Primero encarguémonos de ella y luego hablamos.

— Si son sus órdenes — Le Fay pego su espalda con la de Allen — Mi deber es cumplirlas.

El enfrentamiento final daría inicio justo ahora.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Japón – Kuoh**_

— Yo… no acepto — Decidió Akeno con pesar — No está en mis planes ni deseo volverme algún día la líder de esa familia.

— Entiendo, después de todo es natural — Acepto Ana la decisión de su ahijada — No puedes querer a la familia que intento matarte cuando eras una niña.

La mujer de cabello castaño se levantó y camino hasta la salida.

— ¡Espere! — La llamo Akeno haciéndola voltear — No quiero ser parte de la familia Himejima pero si deseo ayudar a Issei-kun — Akeno bajo su cuerpo para realizar una reverencia — Por favor enséñeme a usar conjuros de Onmyouji.

— Akeno-chan — Murmuro Ana sorprendida.

— Sé que suena caprichoso de mi parte decirle que no pero aun así desear aprender — Akeno subió su mirada — Pero yo de verdad no deseo seguir siendo una carga para mi familia.

Por unos cortos segundos Ana Hyodo pudo jurar que vio la imagen de Shuri sonreírle a espalda de Akeno.

Quizás pudo haber sido una imagen que su cerebro creo, pero también pudo haber sido otra cosa.

— "Eres igual que Shuri" — Pensó la castaña caminando hasta la pelinegra.

Levantándola del suelo.

Rodeándola con sus brazos.

Desde el primer momento que la vio quiso abrazarla como lo hacía ahora.

Akeno fue tomada por sorpresa pero la calidez de la castaña le recordó tanto a su madre que no fue capaz de romper el abrazo. Es más, ella misma lo profundizo mucho más.

— Lo hare, prometo que te entrenare y serás fuerte — Dijo Ana decidida.

Sin que ninguna de las dos lo esperaran las lágrimas salieron a flote y continuaron abrazadas mientras lloraban en silencio.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Faltaban pocas horas para que anocheciera.

En un apartamento una joven rubia de ojos verde jade que no sobrepasaba la edad de 16 años oyó como tocaban el timbre de su hogar.

Se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta.

Sus manos tocaron el picaporte y lo girando hacía un lado.

La persona que había tocado la puerta era nada menos que un joven peli azul de ojos avellana.

— Xenovia-san — Nombro la rubia el nombre de la peli azul — ¿Qué hace aquí Xenovia-san?

— Asia Argento — Dijo Xenovia ingresando al apartamento de la rubia —Me gustaría platicar contigo sino es problema.

— N-No pasa nada, pase por favor — Asia permitió su solicitud y prosiguió a cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Espera! — Un grito femenino la hiso detener su acción — Xenovia te adelantaste mucho.

— Irina-san — Dijo Asia viendo a la recién aparecida persona — Vino con Xenovia-san.

— Venia, ella se fue adelante y me abandono — Se quejó la castaña.

— No es mi culpa, tú te quedaste discutiendo con una anciana.

— No es mi culpa, esa abuela me dijo que las coletas ya no eran atractivas — Dijo Irina molesta — ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

— Pero era necesario pelear con ella — Reprocho Xenovia.

— Hace años se estrenó una serie donde las coletas eran la fuente de poder de los protagonistas — Explico Irina — Lo ves, incluso los productores entienden el poder de este peinado.

— Y-Yo pienso que son lindas — Opino Asia.

— Verdad que si — Irina corrió hacia ella y la abrazo — Tú si me entiendes — Sus ojos color violeta vieron levemente a la peli azul — No como otras.

— Disculpen — La voz de Asia detuvo la discusión — Tenían algo que decirme ¿Verdad?

— Es cierto, Asia Argento vengo a pedirte nuevamente una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior — Xenovia bajo la cabeza — Puedes golpearme tanto como lo desees, siente libre de hacerlo hasta que sientas que es suficiente.

— Y-Yo no… yo no hare eso — Respondió la rubia nerviosa — No estoy molesta con usted Xenovia-san.

— Pero te trate mal e incluso quise exorcizarte.

— Eso quedo atrás, yo estoy feliz siendo lo que soy y ahora usted es parte del sequio de Buchou-san

— Pero… — Xenovia no parecía estar segura — Aun no me siento bien, necesito que hagas algo.

Asia ladeo la cabeza confusa, no entendía lo que la peli azul quería expresar.

— Creo que Xenovia quiere que le pidas algo — Explico Irina — Xen-chan es muy densa cuando lo quiere, pídele algo y listo.

— Pedirle algo — Repitió la rubia [Alfil] de la heredera Gremory — Lo que yo quiera.

— Eso es — Xenovia estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición hecha por Irina — Pídeme lo que sea, no importa si es muy costo, prometo que te lo traeré.

— No uses a [Durandal] para saquear una tienda Xenovia — Comento Irina.

— No eres quien para dar clases de moral Irina — Rebatió Xenovia.

Asia quedo pensando que pedir, Xenovia le había dicho cualquier cosa así que era difícil.

¿Qué era lo que más deseaba?

— Ya se — La rubia la miro decidida — Xenovia-san ya sé que pedir.

— Entiendo, ¿Qué es? — Pregunto Xenovia.

— Sea mi amiga por favor — Pidió Asia realizando una tierna sonrisa.

— Perdón, creo que no entendí tu petición — Xenovia no entendió las palabras de la rubia — ¿Quieres que sea tu amiga?

— Sí. Mi petición es que seas mi amiga — Explico Asia — Desde niña desee tener amigos pero nunca pude por ser una Santa Doncella así que ese deseo se convirtió en mi sueño — La rubia recordó fragmentos de su pasado — Pero desde que Issei-san llego a mi vida he conocido muchas personas y estoy contenta ya que tengo amigos y una familia.

— Pero eso no me costara nada, ¿Estas conforme solo con eso?

La rubia asintió.

— Eso me gusta — Hablo Irina — Las tres podemos ser buenas amigas.

— Pero está bien que seas amiga de la persona que intento matarte — Insistió Xenovia — ¿Estas segura de eso?

— Sí. Xenovia-san es una buena persona y no me haría daño — Explico Asia — Podemos salir a comer y jugar en la ciudad, hacer muchas cosas que no hacías en la Iglesia.

— Claro, está el centro comercial, la zona de bateo y los restaurantes — Irina se imaginaba lo que haría el día siguiente — Esta decidido entonces.

Xenovia veía la escena con sentimientos encontrados y sin que pudiera evitarlo las palabras de Issei Hyodo llegaron a su mente.

" _Es mejor tener amigos cerca para pasar los momentos preciosos junto a ellos"_

— Tenía razón después de todo — Murmuro Xenovia — Está bien — Acepto Xenovia — Después de todo pensaba acercarme a ti pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

— Que bien — Sonrió la rubia.

— Entonces hoy será una noche de chicas en la casa de Asia-chan — Decidió Irina.

— Eso me gusta, jamás he ido a una — Acepto Xenovia.

Ninguna tomo en cuenta la opinión de la dueña del apartamento.

Asia veía las peleas de Irina y Xenovia y pensó.

— "Mi casa estará bien… ¿Verdad?"

Solo el tiempo responderá a esa pregunta.

 _ **Parte III**_

Road salía entre el humo y sus heridas sanaban a la misma velocidad de un miembro del clan Phoenix.

— Parece que será difícil pelear con ella — Dijo Allen en voz baja — Ella puede controlar a los Akumas y su regeneración no nos ayuda mucho — El albino miro el lugar en donde se encontraban — Además este mundo debe ser parte de sus poderes así que no sabemos que puede hacer.

— Es correcto, este lugar parece un mundo de sueños creados a partir de ilusiones — Explico Le Fay — No sabría decirle como salir de aquí ya que algo me dice que solo ella puede abrir la puerta.

El albino realizo una sonrisa que extraño a la maga Pendragon.

— ¿Qué pasa Allen-sama? — Pregunto Le Fay con extrañes — ¿Por qué sonríe así?

— No te has puesto a pesar que es igual a hace años — Respondió Allen la pregunta hecha por su mano derecha — Solo tú y yo luchando espalda con espalda.

La rubia entendió perfectamente la explicación dada por el albino.

Hace años solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo, su equipo fue creciendo poco a poco y por supuesto la familia también agrando.

Eso era bueno.

Era increíble que las personas llegaran y luego de algún tiempo nacieron los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei.

Estaban felices.

Tenían un equipo en quien confiar.

Pero lo que Allen Walker quería explicar era que ese momento le recordaba cuando ellos lucharon juntos la primera vez, la primera vez que confiaron en ellos.

" _Sígueme, crearemos juntos el equipo más fuerte que haya existido y conquistaremos la cima"_

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que hace años ella le confiaría toda su vida a él.

A la persona que se convirtió en su líder y también… al único hombre que llegaría a amar su corazón.

— Que aburrido, sus poderes son grandes pero su sentimentalismo barato me aburre — Informo Road encarándolos — Cuando el Conde Milenario los nombro me sorprendí, ustedes son Exorcistas conocidos como los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei y su poderes son grandes.

— ¿Ustedes nos investigaron? — Pregunto Le Fay consternada — ¿Con que propósito?

— Es simple, nosotros queríamos saber quiénes valían o no la pena — Respondió Road — Pero es gracioso que los dos Dragones Celestial formaran equipos tan parecidos — Una risa malicioso salió entre sus labios — Pero no solo comparten eso sino que también… mejor me callo o el guion perderá el rumbo.

Road para sorpresa y extrañes de todos comenzó a escribir el nombre de Allen al revés y la palabra "Nella" fue vista por ambos.

— Allen Walker, aquel que es capaz de ver el alma de los Akumas, de hecho yo he oído hablar de ti por parte del Conde Milenario y por eso conozco algo sobre ti — Informo Road — Te convertiste en Exorcista de la Orden Negra para salvar el alma de los Akumas porque fuiste maldecido por tu amado padre adoptivo —Allen abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de cómo una honesta sonrisa adorno los labios de la niña peli azul — Así que decidí que si tenía que involucrarme con alguien, ese tenías que ser tú.

— "Road" — Pensó el albino involuntariamente y al darse cuenta de su error se preguntó así mismo — "¿Por qué pensé en ella?"

— ¡Oye tú! — Road le hablo a un Akuma — Auto-destrúyete — Su mirada se fijó en Lero — Cuenta de 10 a 0.

El paraguas asintió e inicio el conteo.

10…

9…

8…

— ¡Espera Road! — La llamo Allen — ¿Qué planeas hacer?

7…

6…

5…

4…

— Allen, sabias que si un Akuma es ordenado a auto-destruirse el alma de la persona desaparece en la materia negra — Explico Road — En pocas palabras, el alma de ese Akuma no tendrá salvación.

3…

2…

— ¡PARA! — Exclamo Allen lanzándose hacia el Akuma.

— ¡Allen-sama! — Grito Le Fay — No lo hará a tiempo.

— "Antes de que explote lo exorcizare" — Pensó el albino decidido.

Pero no pudo dar un paso más.

Un cuerpo callo sobre su pecho obligándolo a para y ver con tristeza como el Akuma explotaba en el cielo, su ojos izquierdo le permitió ver como el alma desaparecía en la materia oscura.

Ya no podía salvar.

No pudo salvarla.

— ¿Por qué me has detenido Le Fay? — Exclamo el albino.

Le Fay apretó sus dientes y golpeo mediante una cachetada la mejilla izquierda del Exorcista.

— Yo… yo… — Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar — ¡Yo no quiero ver como el hombre que amo muere así!

Esas últimas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar y salir del trance en el que voluntariamente se indujo.

— Genial, simplemente genial, te lanzaste de cabeza solo para salvar un alma desconocida — Road lo miraba extasiada — Pero está bien que se confiesen ahora, ¿Por qué si están así quien la salvara a ella?

Dos Akumas fueron lanzados hacia Miranda.

La nueva arma de Allen disparo a tiempo destruyendo uno de los dos Akumas y Le Fay impidió que el segundos completara la terea mediante un circulo explosivo.

— Los destruiste muy bien, sabes hagamos las pases por ahora — Road dio media vuelta — Eso fue más divertido de lo que pensé.

Una puerta salió entre el suelo, esa puerta era la salida para salir de ese raro mundo.

La Noé estaba por irse pero sintió la punta del arma de Allen posarse sobre su cabeza.

— Eres tan simpático Allen, me odias acaso — Rio la Noé — Sabes, para que veas que no soy tan mala te diré algo — Sin voltear su rostro ella hablo — Dile a la descendiente de Lirina que algún día la matare y pagara lo que su ancestro le hiso a mi familia.

"Juguemos otra vez Allen, la próxima vez yo seré parte del guion del Conde Milenario"

La peli azul entro en la puerta y pronuncio la palabra "Adiós" para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

— "Maldita sea" — Se maldijo así mismo apretando con dolor su puño derecho.

La dimensión en la cual se encontraban comenzó a cambiar, el entorno y alrededores iniciaron una transformación y todo comenzó a desaparecer.

— ¡Le Fay! ¡Miranda! — Grito Allen el nombre de sus compañeros.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la casa de Miranda.

— Eh… — Allen miro todo con sorpresa — Este es el apartamento de Miranda, ya veo… todo era obra del poder de Road.

Timcanpy a su lado volaba desorientado.

— ¡Miranda-san! — Exclamo Le Fay — Pare su [Inocencia] por favor.

— Si paro ustedes, ustedes volverán a… — Miranda se negaba a ver a sus primeros amigos heridos nuevamente.

— Detenlo Miranda, gracias a ti y tu esforzó es que pudimos salir vivos — Allen se señaló así mismo mientras sonreía — Yo cargare mis propias heridas así que no te sobre esfuerces más.

La castaña los vio y asintió.

Las heridas volvieron a sus cuerpos pero seguían vivos y eso era lo importante, la lucha contra la Noé había finalizado.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Allen Walker reabría sus ojos color plateados y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostado en una cama de enfermería.

Frente a él estaba su padre.

Yusuke Hyodo parecía estar reparando su [Inocencia] con algo que parecía ser… ¡Un Taladro Gigante!

— ¡Detente papa! — Se apresuró a decir el albino.

— Oh, qué bueno que despiertas hijo — Comento Yusuke — No te preocupes que ya repare tu [Inocencia]

— Y-Ya, ya veo — Dijo Allen aliviado.

Su cuerpo estaba vendado y su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado, podía sentir que estaba curado pero estaba seguro que no podría usar su [Ojo Maldito] por un largo tiempo.

— Hijo tuvimos un mensaje que decía, "La ciudad está volviendo a la normalidad" los buscadores que enviamos nos notificaron — Informo Yusuke Hyodo — Buen trabajo y felicidades por cumplir tu primera misión como Exorcista de la Orden Negra.

— ¿La ciudad? — Se preguntó Allen algo desorientado.

— La señorita Miranda estuvo aquí hasta hace poco, si hubieras despertado media hora antes la abrías visto — Dijo Yusuke sonriendo — Le Fay está descansando y no creo que despierte hasta más tarde.

— Ya veo, eso es bueno.

— Por cierto — Yusuke miro a la puerta — Puedes pasar… Levi.

Allen Walker miro a la persona con la que su padre hablaba.

Una joven de largo cabello rubio oro con varios mechones rojos carmesí que además vestía el uniforme femenino de la Orden Negra se encontraba recostada en la puerta.

Su padre la había llamado Levi, pero Allen la conocía por otro nombre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Airi? — Pregunto Allen confundido.

— Airi. Yo me llamo Levi, es un gusto conocerte — Se presentó la joven de cabello bicolor.

Eso definitivamente fue un desenlace que él no esperaba.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Japón – Academia Kuoh**_

— Ya estoy aquí, ¿Para qué me buscabas Sona? — Rias Gremory ingreso en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

— Rias, que bueno que llegas — La recibió Sona Sitri — Tal parece que tenemos visita.

— Visita — Rias miro a los invitados — Vaya, que sorpresa — La pelirroja realizo una reverencia — Onii-sama, Serafall-sama.

— Rias-chan — La saludo la Maou Leviathan — ¿Dónde está I-kun?

— En algún lugar en el extranjero, prometo contarle todo en privado Serafall-sama — Respondió Rias sentándose en el sofá de cuero del salón estudiantil — Sona, ¿Qué ocurre?

— No lo sé, mi Onee-sama junto a Sirzechs-sama me pidieron que te llamara para hablar de algo importante — Informo Sona desde su escritorio — Desconozco el tema y los detalles.

— Si I-kun no está me voy — Dijo Serafall decidida.

— Serafall — Hablo Sirzechs deteniéndola — Prometo que podrás ver a Issei-kun luego — Prometió el Maou rojo — Vallamos a lo importante y luego tendrás tiempo libre.

— ¿De verdad?

— Tienes mi palabra.

— Está bien, sino la cumples le diré a Grayfia-chan.

Incluso Serafall conocía el punto débil del actual Maou Lucifer.

— Rias, Sona, la razón por la cual las citamos a las dos es debido a un evento que se celebrara aquí en la ciudad de Kuoh — Informo el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer — Para llevarlo a cabo necesitaremos la ayuda de las dos herederas que custodian esta ciudad.

— ¿Qué clase de celebración se llevara a cabo Sirzechs-sama? — Pregunto la heredera del clan Sitri.

— Debe ser algo muy significativo para que ustedes dos que son figuras políticas vinieran juntos al mundo humano — Comento Rias — Algo referente al incidente de Kokabiel, o es sobre… el Conde Milenario.

— No negamos que el asunto del Conde Milenario es algo que está en luz roja por lo malo que es, sin ofender tu cabello Sirzechs-chan, pero justo en estos momentos no venimos a eso — Dijo Serafall en modo Maou — Luego de la batalla contra Kokabiel el consejo del Inframundo junto a los Maous llegamos a una decisión muy importante.

— Kokabiel decidió empezar una guerra y si lo hubiera logrado no sabríamos cual habría sido el futuro de las facciones, en estos momentos una guerra entre nosotros es algo que debemos evitar — Dijo Sirzechs con seriedad — Es por eso que se llegó a una decisión que hasta hace semanas hubiera soñado descabellada.

— Formaremos la paz con las facciones Bíblicas — Informaron Sirzechs y Serafall al unísono.

— Paz, formaran paz con los Ángeles y los Ángeles Caídos — Sona no parezca creer lo que sus oídos le permitieron escuchar — Es tan peligrosa la situación en la actualidad.

— Más que peligrosa es una petición — Rio Sirzechs — Alguien abogo por las tres facciones y nos chantajeo para firmar — Dijo Sirzechs recordando momentos pasados — Pero, que lo hubiera sugerido es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido.

Rias rio en silencio, obviamente conocía a esa persona y podría jurar que al otro extremo del globo terráqueo un albino de ojos color plata reía con orgullo.

— Yo abogue para que cada facción realizara un sacrificio pero nadie acepto esa idea — Bufo Serafall — ¿Qué le vieron de malo?

— Serafall, déjame recordar que pediste que sacrificaran a la Serafín Gabriel para acceder a firmar el tratado — Le recordó Sirzechs — Fue una suerte que las facciones lo tomaran como un mal chiste y lo bueno fue que gracias a eso se relajó el ambiente.

— Onee-sama — Murmuro Sona, solo su hermana mayor podía pedir ese tipo de cosas — Sirzechs-sama — Lo llamo Sona — ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

— Necesito que armen sus sequíos y eliminen a cualquier Demonios renegado que haya por la zona, también pedimos el mejor salón de esta academia y los demás son cosas secundarias que mandaremos en una lista — Explico Sirzechs — Claro, si ven que estamos molestando podemos requerir de algunas cosas.

— No diga eso, será un honor ayudar a los Maous en este evento tan memorable — Acepto Sona Sitri — Cuente con nosotros.

— Cambiando el tema, Onii-sama necesito que me permitas ir antes de la reunión de jóvenes Demonios al territorio del clan Bael — Cuando Rias nombro el clan Sirzechs realizo una expresión de seriedad.

— ¿Por qué querrías ir a ahí? — Pregunto Sirzechs — Muchos del clan del gran Rey se oponen a tu relación con Issei-kun y si vas estarías pisando la boca del lobo.

— Las opiniones de esos Demonios no tienen peso sobre mí, voy porque necesito averiguar algo y si quieren opinar algo sobre mi relación son libre de hacerlo — Comento Rias con seriedad — Pero también les recuerdo que gracias a esos Demonios el Inframundo sufrió una baja muy grande hace 3.000 años.

— Esa es información clasificada, ¿Cómo sabes eso? — El tono de voz de Sirzechs Lucifer peligroso — Rias, responde a mi pregunta.

— ¿Quién sabe? Luego de que el Conde Milenario aparecería dijo cosas muy significativas y deseo saber si son ciertas o no.

— Debo imaginar que iras junto a Issei-kun.

— Andar junto a mi esposo es el deber de cada Lady ¿Cierto?

— Madre está influyendo mucho en ti — Sirzechs suspiro derrotado — Déjame organizar este evento y luego te notifico el día y fecha.

— Gracias Onii-sama — Agradeció Rias.

— So-tan juguemos algo.

— Tengo trabajo.

— Mala, mala, mala — Se quejó Serafall — Cuando tenga novio te aseguro que me extrañaras tanto que lloraras por mí.

 _ **Parte V**_

Dos maletas estaban recogidas y el apartamento totalmente vacío.

Miranda Lotte tomo ambas maletas y cerró la puerta de su apartamento, le dio una última mirada al lugar que fue su hogar toda su vida y bajo las escaleras a paso medio lento.

Los acontecimientos recientes la hicieron darse cuenta de lo grande que es el mundo y lo pequeño que eran sus problemas frente a las personas como los Exorcistas.

El día que obtuvo el control sobre la [Inocencia] las personas regresaron a la normalidad y no se dieron cuenta que vivieron 34 veces el 9 de octubre.

— "A pesar de que esos acontecimientos ocurrieron presiento que estaban conectas a mi corazón" — Pensó Miranda bajando las escaleras de madera — "Quizás sea un pensamiento egoísta pero siento que la [Inocencia] estaba probándome"

La castaña llego frente al encargado y pago por última vez su estadía en su departamento.

— Tenga mucho cuidado — Dijo el encargado — Que le vaya bien Miranda-san.

— Propio, espero que usted también este bien — Dijo Miranda yendo a la salida.

Las puertas se abrieron.

— Allen, Le Fay — Miranda sonrió encarando al nuevo mundo frente a ella — Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver y cuando sea el momento — El sol ilumino su sonriente rostro — Yo también peleare… como una Exorcista.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 25 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo termine el Arco II de D Gray Man y debo decir que escribir la evolución de Miranda me hiso sentir muy feliz, no sé por qué pero escribir como un personaje empieza valorándose tan poco hasta llegar al punto en el que descubre cuánto vale es algo muy significativo.**_

 _ **Estoy feliz de haber terminado este Arco tan maravilloso.**_

 _ **Como pudimos ver la batalla contra la Noé más antigua, nuestra Kawaii Road finalizo en lo que podría ser llamado tregua, Allen Walker/Issei Hyodo evoluciono su [Inocencia] en el canon de D Gray Man Allen la evoluciona en una misión junto a Kanda pero ya que él no existe aquí debi planear otra cosa y que mejor que evolucionar en medio de la desesperación.**_

 _ **Creo que me quedo muy bien.**_

 _ **Le Fay es una maga maestra y lo demostró al salir por si misma del mundo de los sueños de Road, para los que no sepan cuando Road mete a alguien en su mundo de los seños es prácticamente imposible salir de ahí.**_

 _ **¡Te amamos Le Fay!**_

 _ **Di algunas pistas sobre el pasado de Lirina Bael en este capítulo, Road la nombro con mucho odio, ¿Por qué la abra nombrado así? Sera acaso que hace 3.000 años Road conoció a Lirina y tuvieron sus enemistades.**_

 _ **El tiempo lo dirá mis queridos amigos, solo el tiempo lo dirá (Y yo que soy el que escribe pero buenooo).**_

 _ **Pudimos ver también la decisión que tomo nuestra mestiza favorita y aunque muchos esperaran que dijera que "Si" fue algo parecido pero tampoco fue un no.**_

 _ **La súper mamá que cree en esta Fanfic la entrenara carajo.**_

 _ **Xenovia hiso las paces con Asia y el trio de la Iglesia a nacido en mi historia, ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! Como amo a esas tres cuando hablan de cosas que desconocen jejeje, son una loquillas.**_

 _ **Que más… que más… es verdad, la reunión ya está andando en marcha pero el protagonista más amado de América aun no regresa, será que llegara a tiempo para lanzare madrazos con su némesis.**_

 _ **Para los que piensen que olvide a Gabriel pudieron ver que la incluí como personaje principal en algunas escenas pero como dije ella no puede ser incluida de la nada porque pierde la esencia que posee como importante.**_

 _ **Las [Inocencias] son las únicas que pueden exorcizar Akumas pero recordemos que Gabriel es un Serafín (Un ser de origen Divinos) es obvio que puede exorcizar algo si lo desea.**_

 _ **Luego de que Allen y Le Fay volviera Gabriel fue obligada a regresar al Cielo para informar lo que ocurrió, no se preocupen porque aparecerá en el Tomo IV y quizás haya un roce entre la Serafín más hermosa y la Maou Loli más querida.**_

 _ **Corre Issei, corre carajo o te matan.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Qué bueno que te guste Life: Kizuna porque me esfuerzo en ese, los capítulos de ahí son algo más cortos pero la trama es igual de intensa y cuando lo actualice te sorprenderás, yo también espero que me valla bien con mis proyectos, gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Jamás abandonare hermano, primero mato al Guácharo (Sea quien sea ese tipo, lo nombran bastante) que abandonar, lastimosamente Akeno no sera líder del clan Himejima pero si dará de que hablar por su conversión en Onmyouji, el pasado de Rias es una historia muy intensa pero la explicare paso por paso.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Hermano gracias por tus palabras y pondré lo mejor en mis estudios, esta semana tuve cuatro días libres por eventos y reuniones (Que suerte ¿Verdad?) y decidí esforzarme para escribir para ustedes el final de este Arco, si algún día me tomo un descanso del Fanfic primero me asegurare de dejar el Arco o Tomo finalizado primero por si ocurre algo la historia no quede tan inconclusa, nuevamente gracias por tus palabras buen amigos y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Gracias, me esfuerzo para los que no hayan leído D Gray Man entiendan algo de la historia y que tú digas que la entiendes me alegra mucho amigo, la reunión con la suegra termino en llanto (Bueno gracias a Dios) y a esperar la evolución del personaje.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **En un futuro si porque es canon que Issei tenga hijos con su harem, lee las novelas que se llaman High School DxD Ex o algo así, pero si te refieres en la historia que estoy narrando falta mucho para eso pero por algo existen los viajes en el tiempo (Mejor callo o arruino la trama jejeje)**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Hola gran amigo, tu sabes que tus palabras son muy preciadas para este humilde escritor ya que siempre te pregunto muchas cocas y tú me ayudas muchos, esos usuarios que nombraste poseen Fanfic muy buenos y sobre todo antiguos (Creo que algunos tiene años) que piensen que empato y supero a algunos me alaga mucho, gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría saber si te gusto como desarrolle el Arco de Miranda… sino te molesta me escribes como te pareció hermano.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Akeno aprenderá de eso no hay duda, los Akumas siguen su historia y Miranda obtuvo optimismo y resolución para el futuro que le espera.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Lamento haber roto tus predicciones obre Airi (Soy malo jijiji) pero si leíste D Gray Man puedes darte cuenta en el capítulo de hoy cual será su papel en mi historia, la [Juggernaut Drive] es un estado de ira y como hemos visto el buen Vali puede usarlo pagando todas sus reservas mágicas que son enormes (El tipo es casi un Dios) pero lograra usarla aunque sea por unos minutos ya que los poderes de Issei siguen creciendo, hermano no te preocupes por tus largos comentarios que mientras más largos sean para mi mejor ya que eso me demuestra que de verdad disfrutas mi historia, sobre Kenichi por los momento no lo creo pero el futuro en incierto y sobre tu autor sugiéreme uno de sus libros y si poseo tiempo con mucho gusto lo leeré gran amigo.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **La loli adicta a Allen Walker hace su aparición, sobre incluirla al harem no sabría decirte ya que su personaje es incierto pero ya veremos porque recordemos que Road ama a Allen así que las posibilidades son muy altas.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Rias indagara más y más hasta que logra llegar al final del tesoro (No como en One piece que van más de 20 años y sin nada y cuando la obra termine ojala el One Piece no sea la cochina amistad porque de seguro Luffy mata a todo el mundo) sobre las palabras de Ana sera un secreto pero tus puntos son buenos así que ¿Quién sabe jejeje? Sobre los animes que sugeriste no he visto ninguno pero si tengo oportunidad los chequeo.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Tu información me ayuda como no tienes idea y disculpa las molestias.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias bro…**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Gracias por tus palabras, no estoy seguro sobre la página de Facebook pero la verdad no suena nada mal, quizás la cree y muchas gracias por sugerirla ya que ámbito que nunca lo hubiera pensado, nos leemos pronto y gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Jejeje dale una oportunidad a la historia de D Gray Man que es uno de los mejore Shonen que existen amigo, gracias por el comentario y espero que hayas podido entender bien el final del Arco.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Amigo no sabía nada de esa novela y prometo leerla cuando tenga oportunidad, quien diría que High School DxD fuera una secuela de la primera novela del autor que fue cancelada por falta de audiencia (El ecchi vende jejeje) por como la relatas se escucha prometedora así que me gustaría leerla, las familias son pieza fundamental y ya veré como las anexo o quizás use el sistema de Sousei No Onmyouji, espero escoger el mejor y que quede bien a la historia, por cierto camarada en un solo Tomo la historia o tiene más.**_

 _ **La autora de D Gray Man público nuevo capítulo… ¡PERO SOLO FUERON 7 MENDIGAS HOJAS! En seis largos meses solo 7 hojas (El corazón se me rompió cuando lo vi) lo bueno es que no dijeron que descansara otro tiempo y espero que regrese con capítulos bien hechos.**_

 _ **Abecés pienso que es tacaña ya que no contrata asistentes o fácilmente podría poner a otra a dibujar y ella hacer la historia pero como la obra es de ella solo ella sabrá cómo hacerla.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo empezare el Tomo IV de High School DxD así que no se lo pierdan.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo IV**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Día De Visitas En La Academia Kuoh_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _ **Japón – Tokio**_

Cientos de personas se encontraban reunidas en un evento que solo ocurría una vez al año en Japón.

A ese evento solo podían asistir lo mejor de lo mejor, las gradas se encontraban repletas de personas y por los lados se podía ver como unas personas a pesar de no estar sentadas decidieron quedarse a ver el evento.

El lugar estaba repleto.

— [Issei Hyodo por favor presentarse en la arena] — La voz de un hombre hablo a través de los parlantes — [Issei Hyodo se le pide por segunda vez ingresar a la arena]

Un evento en donde nuestro protagonista tenía pase directo por ser campeón nacional.

Así es, este lugar era el escenario en donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo nacional de kendo una vez al año.

— Issei-kun, ¿Dónde estás? — Murayama se encontraba junto a su equipo esperándolo la llegada del castaño — Le abra pasado algo, estará luchando con un monstruo.

Esa y muchas preguntas más se hicieron relucir en su mente.

— [Si no aparece en 10 segundos quedara descalificado] — Informo el mismo hombre a través de los parlantes — [1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…

Las puertas principales se abrieron con fuerza y el sol exterior ingreso al interior del lugar.

Revelando así una figura.

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

 _ **Hace 1 Hora**_

— ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? — Un joven castaño corría por la acera de la calle — Murayama me matara sino aparezco.

Le Fay le informo que se iría por otra dirección y ahora se encontraba solo corriendo como un lunático por una de las muchas calles de Kioto ya que justo ahí se llevaría a cabo ese evento.

Una y otra vez se maldecía su falta de puntualidad.

Pero no era del todo su culpa ya que hace poco menos de 12 horas regreso del extranjero y luego de aplicar cierto hechizo en su cuerpo logro recuperar momentáneamente su anterior apariencia.

Era confuso incluso para él.

Allen Walker era su seudónimo que usa cuando ejerce un papel de Exorcista y además el mismo albino es considerado desde hace unos días el portador de una [Inocencia]

Ya vería luego como cuadraba los horarios para que cada uno saliera sin preocupaciones, Issei comenzaba a creer que estaba loco pero cuando era Allen Walker podía afirmar que su comportamiento y forma de pensar cambiaban.

No era un cambio drástico pero un cambio es un cambio.

En fin.

El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] llego al lugar en donde se estaba celebrando el gran evento y sin llamar o preguntar abrió de un golpe las dos puertas principales dando un paso al frente.

 _ **Actualidad**_

— Issei-kun — Murayama dio un salto de alegría al verlo llegar — Que bueno que está bien.

La castaña de coletas llevo sus manos al pecho suspirando ya que sus preocupaciones solo fueron eso, simples preocupaciones.

— [Issei Hyodo acaba de aparecer] — Informo la misma voz — [Por favor alístese y entre a la arena en 10 minutos]

El castaño asintió y camino hacia el área en donde su equipo se encontraba reunido esperándolo.

— ¿Cómo vamos? — Pregunto Issei a su equipo.

— De cinco encuentro llevamos tres ganados y uno perdido, si gana este nos llevaremos el premio y usted conservara el titulo como el campeón nacional — Informo uno de los miembros del equipo — Buena suerte compitan.

— Gracias, por cierto chicos, lamento haber llegado tarde — Se disculpó el castaño — No volverá a suceder, es solo que… bueno, tuve cierto impedimentos.

— Ni lo menciones Issei-kun, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiéramos llegado tan lejos — Dijo Murayama sonriendo cálidamente — Nosotros somos los que te lo agradecemos, antes solo íbamos a los zonales femeninos pero desde tu ingreso no solo ganamos los zonales femeninos sino que ingresamos a los naciones en donde admiten a todo género.

El castaño la vio y sonrió acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

Los ojos de la joven [Caballero] Sitri quedaron viendo al chico mientras sonreía.

— Si la Fuko-Taichou termino de coquetear con el Taichou sería bueno que valla a la arena — Hablo con burla uno de los miembros.

— E-Eso no es verdad, yo no coqueteaba — Rebatió Murayama — "Además Issei-kun ya tiene a Rias-sama como novia"

Lo último lo pensó dolida.

Si se comparaba con la pelirroja había una brecha muy grande que las separaba, incluso podía afirmar que ella se sentía como una pequeña hormiga frente a un muro de tamaño descomunal.

Esa era la diferencia.

Una gran brecha de diferencia.

— Voy yendo — Dijo Issei dando media vuelta — Equipo, para compensar mi retraso los llevare a comer todo lo que quieras cuando gane.

— Taichou, ¿Cómo sabe que ganara?

— Me duele que preguntes — El castaño apretó su espada de madera — Ganare, porque soy yo después de todo.

 _ **10 Minutos Después**_

— Listo de ambos lados — El réferi los vio a ambos asentir — ¡Empiecen!

Solo pasó en un segundo.

Solo necesito un segundo para impulsarse hacia el frente y golpear de forma certera el pecho de su oponente para tumbarlo al suelo debido al fuerte impacto.

No lo había herido de gravedad pero si lo suficiente para que no se levantara por el aturdimiento muscular.

— [C-Creo, que… gano Issei Hyodo] — La voz a través del parlante hablo llena de sorpresa — [Ustedes lo vieron, nuestro campeón nacional sigue siendo imbatible]

— La victoria es de Issei Hyodo — Informo el réferi al revisar el estado del contrincante del castaño.

— [Gano la academia Kuoh, es su primera vez participando en equipo en un nacional y se llevan la victoria] — Revelo el hombre a través del parlante — [El equipo de Kuoh se lleva el triunfo y se posicionan en los más alto]

Los espectadores aplaudieron al ganador del evento.

Los miembros del equipo de kendo corrieron hacia la arena para felicitar a su capitán, cada uno lloraba de alegría por su logrado triunfo.

Murayama lloro un poco al ver sus logros, ganaron las nacionales como equipo, el equipo que hasta hace poco solo lograba llegar a los zonales ahora había ganado las nacionales.

La castaña de coletas corrió hacía el potador del [Boosted Gear] y se lanzó a su cuello dándoles un gran abrazo.

— Gracias — Agradeció la castaña a escasos milímetros de su rostro — Muchas gracias Issei-kun.

— Ni lo menciones, además ganamos como equipo — Sonrió el chico viéndola fijamente.

Para desconocimiento de ambos un fotógrafo se encontraba fotografiando los recientes eventos y al ver a la tan encara melada pareja tan juntos no pudo evitar tomar una foto.

Una imagen que protagonizaría el periódico de mañana y una que otra revista de deporte.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Japón – Kuoh**_

— Entonces eso ocurrió — Rias Gremory escuchó atentamente la historia que narraron Issei Hyodo y Le Fay Pendragon — Pero no era un solo Noé.

— Ni idea, nunca espere tener que estudiar sobre los descendientes de Matusalén, yo sabía que el dicho de "Sabrá Matusalén" nos saldría caro pero nadie me escucho — Respondió Issei suspirando — Road, Road Kamelot es el nombre de esa Loli Noé.

— ¿Loli? — Pregunto Ravel mirando al chico de forma sospechosa — Sabe algo Issei-sama, lo he estado pensando mucho pero creo que usted se está convirtiendo en alguien pervertido.

— P-Pervertido, ¿Cómo osas hablar así de tu Issei-sama?

— Lo digo con base en los hechos, su comportamiento es el de un pervertido que espera el momento exacto para salir a flote.

— Tu — El castaño la señalo — Loli Tsundere, eso es lo que eres, una Loli Tsundere.

— T-Tsundere, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de mí, Ravel Phoenix, de ese modo? — Chillo la rubia insultada.

— Ja, solo afirmo lo que eres Loli tsundere.

— Pervertido acomplejado.

— ¡Niña de pechos grandes!

— ¡Eso ni siquiera es un insulto!

Le Fay se quedó viendo el comportamiento de sus compañeros mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

Solo ellos peleaban por nimiedades como esas.

— A todo esto Issei, ¿Cómo volviste a ser castaño? — Pregunto Rias generando dudas en los presentes — Tenía entendido que tu aspecto albino era debido a la maldición y tampoco veo tu [Ojo Maldito]

— ¡Ah…! Sobre eso — El castaño sudo nervioso — Mi apariencia antigua regreso gracias a un hechizo que creo Le Fay para ocultar mi apariencia, no es un hechizo cualquiera como una ilusión, digamos que replicamos mi aspecto y gracias Ddraig puedo escoger a voluntad cuando usare la apariencia de Allen Walker.

— Se me hace extraño escucharte hablar así de una persona que al fin de cuentas eres tú mismo — Dijo Rias — Pero bueno, lo importante es que volviste y no ocurrió nada más.

 _¿Qué haces aquí, Airi?_

" _Airi. Yo me llamo Levi, es un gusto conocerte"_

— " _No puedo hablar de eso con ella, no aun"_ — Pensó Issei al recordar una conversación que tubo antes de regresar a Japón — ¿Qué ha pasado en la academia mientras estuve fuera?

— Bueno, Xenovia entro en segundo año y luego de eso Onii-sama nos citó a Sona y a mí para hablar de un tema que de seguro tú eres participe.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— Gabriel y tú objetaron todo eso ¿Cierto?

— Bueno, la verdad Gabriel aporto su granito de arena pero Azazel fue el líder en esto.

— Algo que jamás entendí es como el Cielo y Grigori se llevan técnicamente bien, digo, no éramos enemigos las tres facciones.

— Las relaciones siempre fueron raras, incluso Sirzechs y Azazel tomaban un trago de vez en cuando y te aseguro porque lo sé que Michael, Sirzechs y Azazel se reunían esporádicamente solo para conversar.

— Issei-sama, felicitaciones por ganar el torneo nacional — Lo felicito Le Fay — Por unos momentos y lo olvido jejeje.

— Es verdad, oye por cierto — La llamo le castaño — ¿Cómo llegaste primero que yo? — Pregunto Issei con duda — Cuando llegue te vi en una de las gradas sentada.

— No es nada del otro mundo, solo me tele transporte al encuentro — Respondió la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay — Cuando lo vi correr tan desesperado se me hiso raro que no se tele transportara al evento y así llegar más rápido.

— Tele transportarte, tu… ¿Te tele transportaste?

— Sí, ¿Por qué me mira así?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Corrí como un lunático por la carretera y casi me atropella un automóvil.

— Eso no es mi culpa, usted no piensa bien cuando esta azarado, pensé que ya lo sabía y por eso no dije nada Issei-sama.

— Idiota — Dijo Ravel cerca de ellos — Un idiota sigue siendo un idiota.

— ¡A callar Loli tsundere!

— ¡A mí lo Loli se me quitara en unos años pero lo idiota lo seguirá por siempre!

— ¡Rias! — Chillo Issei corriendo hacia ella.

Pegándose a su pecho.

Acariciando con su rostro los atributos de la heredara Gremory.

— Vez como me trata Ravel y Le Fay — Dijo Issei dejándose mimar por la pelirroja.

— Ya, ya, ellas no quisieron hablarte así — Rias acaricio el cabello de su prometido siendo así participe de esa cómica escena.

— Lo consiente demasiado Rias-san — Informo Ravel.

— ¿Tú crees? — Pregunto Rias.

— Póngale mano dura o ese idiota se volverá un vago — Respondió Ravel retirándose por unos momentos a la cocina.

— Vago, tú lo que tienes es envidia de la buena Tsundere — Afirmo Issei levantase y reincorporándose de pie.

— Issei-sama — Lo llamo Le Fay — Que actúe valiente cuando Ravel se fue no lo deja bien parado.

— No sé de qué hablas Le Fay — Ignoro el chico.

Una risita fue escuchas por todos los presentes y los obligo a dirigir su mirada al sofá grande en donde una castaña que peinaba su cabello en dos coletas reía leyendo una revista local de la ciudad de Kouh.

— Irina — La llamo Rias — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Rias-san, es solo que en esta revista hablan de Issei-kun — Respondió Irina e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en la revista que leía anteriormente la casta de coletas — ¡Oigan yo la leía!

Reprocho inflando sus mejillas molesta.

Resignado se unió al grupo para leer el artículo.

Todo normal, hablaban sobre el triunfo de Kuoh en las nacionales de kendo, todo perfecto tanto así que hasta Sona se alegraría al ver como su preparatoria llegaba lejos.

Pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de todas las chicas e inclusive la de Ravel que acababa de regresar.

Issei Hyodo salía en una foto junto a una castaña de coletas la cual ellas reconocieron como Murayama, ambos estaban abrazados mirándose fijamente a los ojos y debajo de la foto decía que "El campeón nacional de kendo encontró el amor a través de su espada"

— Issei — Hablo Rias en voz media baja — Puedes explicarnos a todas las presentes, ¿Qué es esta explicita foto?

— Are — El castaño fue incapaz de responder — Rias solo puedo decirte algo que saldrá de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

[Boosted Gear]

El guantelete del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo salió a relucir.

[Balance Breaker]

El brillo rojo cubrió su cuerpo permitiéndole así cubrirse con la armadura del Dragón Gales.

Alzando sus alas.

Desplegando vuelo.

Así fue esa mañana para Issei Hyodo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Un día en la piscina — Dijo Issei repitiendo las palabras que su prometida le acababa de decir — Así no más, no hay que hacer nada.

— En realidad nosotros la limpiamos pero no quisimos usarla hasta que regresaras Ise — Comento Rias avergonzada — Lo que pasa es que compre un nuevo bikini y quería que lo vieras.

La imagen de Rias Gremory en un diminuto bikini color rojo llego a su mente y no ayudo para nada que su imaginación subiera de nivel tanto así que escucho decir "Sírvete cuanto desees" de los labios de la pelirroja.

El castaño tapo su nariz riendo disimuladamente.

— " _Ravel tiene razón, me estoy volviendo un pervertido"_ — Pensó el castaño en lamento.

 _ **10 Minutos Después**_

— Oye, Issei-kun, ¿Cómo luce mi traje de baño? — Pregunto Akeno Himejima realizando una pose sensual en donde sacaba a relucir sus encantos naturales.

— Issei-san. T-También vine de cambiarme — Asia Argento saco coraje y llamo al castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] — ¿C-Como, m-me veo?

Issei giro a verla y quedo paralizado.

La ex-monja vestía un traje de abaño escolar Japonés.

El sedoso cabello dorado de Asia brillaba junto a sol, su mirada nervioso y expresión pura hacia que el castaño se sintiera atraído por ella.

Era extraño.

Cada vez que la veía sentía que tenía que estar a su lado, el conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de amor ya que amaba a Rias pero lo que lo llamaba a Asia era otra cosa muy diferente.

Era atracción natural o algo así.

— Asia te vez linda, este pobre Onii-san esta conmovido por tu belleza — Respondió Issei elevando su pulgar al frente.

— Y-ya veo, por cierto Koneko-san también se cambió.

— Koneko — Issei llamo a la [Torre] Gremory — Koneko-chan, ven aquí Koneko.

— Por favor no me llame como un perro Issei-senpai — Pidió la pequeña albina.

— No fue mi intensión — El castaño la miro fijamente — Oye, juro por Dios que te vez linda.

Un rubor adorno las mejillas de la albina.

— N-No diga cosas así por favor.

— Es verdad, te vez sumamente adorable tanto así que me dan ganas de hacer algo — Revelo Issei — Are, lo dije o lo pensé.

Koneko lo vio molesta y de un solo golpe lo mando al otro extremo de la piscina escolar.

— ¡No me refería a eso! — Rebatió el chico en vano.

— ¡Issei-kun! — Akeno corrió a auxiliar al castaño — Eso te pasa por lolicon.

— ¿Eh…?

— Ya sabes, alguien que solo ve niñas pequeñas.

— " _No puede ser, es peor de cómo lo pensé"_ — Pensó el chico preocupado — ¡Yo no soy un lolicon!

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Issei Hyodo se encontraba ayudando a Koneko Tojo en la piscina, Rias le platico que Koneko desconocía que era nadar y al escucharla el castaño decidió tenderle una mano a su Kohai.

— 1… 2… 1… 2… — Issei contaba del 1 al 2 para que la pequeña albina no perdiera el ritmo — Tu puedes Koneko-chan.

— Issei-senpai, yo puwa… lamento que haga esto — Respondió Koneko evitando tragar agua — Lo siento mucho.

— Ni lo menciones, eres mi adorable Kohai y como tu Senpai es mi deber ayudarte cuando lo necesites — Informo Issei con seguridad.

— Gracias Issei-senpai — Agradeció Koneko — Sabes, cuando hablas así no pareces un Senpai pervertido.

— Agradezco oír eso, no quiero volverme un lolicon.

— Tiene razón, si eso pasa pawa… yo saldría perjudicada.

Issei ayudo a Koneko a salir de la piscina y se quedó junto a ella en la orilla.

— Por cierto Koneko-chan, siempre has estado junto a la familia Gremory — Pregunto Issei a su Kohai — Tuviste otra vida antes de rencarnar como Demonio.

— Es complicado, mi vida antes de conocer a Rias-buchou es muy complicada, no quiero que Issei-senpai escuche algo así.

— Es tu decisión entonces, me alegra saber que de cierta forma te preocupas por mí.

La pequeña [Torre] albina sonrió dulcemente.

Issei se levantó y antes de irse la miro fijamente a los ojos.

— Pero sabes algo, si alguna vez tienes un problema no dudes en pedir mi ayuda — Aseguro el castaño — Este pervertido Senpai lolicon de seguro siempre ira a ayudarte.

La albina de ojos avellana lo vio sorprendía y levemente impactada.

— Gracias — Susurro en voz baja para que nadie fuera capaz de escucharla.

 _ **En La Tarde**_

— Aaaaaah, estoy cansado — Suspiro el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]

A un lado de la piscina, Asia se preparaba para dormir en la toalla que ambos tendieron para la rubia descansara.

El castaño la ayudo a ella también en la práctica de pataleo sosteniendo su mano, pero tal vez fue porque ella estaba muy emocionada terminaron dando el recorrido varias veces.

Después de todo, los ejercicios de piscina requieren de más energía que ejercicios de tierra. Para Asia, quien no es buena en ejercicios, debe de haber sido agotador.

Koneko también está a un lado de la piscina descansando en una sombra mientras lee un libro, su vista estaba puesta sobre los párrafos del libro, quizás era alguna comedia romántica.

— Pareces agotado Ise — Dijo una voz femenina a su espalda — Quizás pedirte que vinieras luego que duraste mucho tiempo en el extranjero fue mi error.

— Olvida eso, aunque este agotado por este día es mejor estar aquí junto a ustedes que fuera luchando con el Conde Milenario — Informo Issei restándole importancia al asunto.

En ningún momento volteo a ver a la pelirroja por lo que cuando ella se pegó a su pecho lo sobresalto levemente.

No por la acción sino por la sensación.

— O-Oye Rias, ¿No me digas que…? — Issei giro miro por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo el pecho de su novia y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

Rias se había desprendido la parte superior de su bikini y se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, el chico se dio cuenta al momento que los pechos de su prometida se recostaron en su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Rias realizando una voz sensual — Aun cuando has explorado cada rincón de mi cuerpo te da vergüenza.

— No es eso, Kiba podría verte y…

— Yuto salió hace rato y se fue, los demás son puras mujeres y están durmiendo — La pelirroja poso su mentón en el hombro del chico — Lo siento, siento no haberte podido acompañar.

— Eso era todo, para eso armaste tanto drama — Sin que la chica lo viera venir el castaño la hiso girar y la abrazo contra su pecho — Hace unos momentos me dijiste que me avergonzaba pero ahora quien esta sonrojada.

— I-Idiota…

— No seas tsundere que ese es el papel de Ravel y ella lo hace bien.

— Prefieres que sea yandere — Un deje del poder de la destrucción rojo su mejilla — Tu escoges.

— ¡Tsundere está perfecto! — Sudo a mares el chico.

Akeno Himejima veía cuidadosamente la interacción de su [Rey] con su [Peón]

No se mentiría así misma, al verlos así sentía muchos celos y envidia, quizás en otros momentos los hubiera interrumpido pero justo ahora no quería quedar como la mala del juego.

Haría su movida pero no ahora.

Mientras caminaba sintió una molestia leve, el entrenamiento con su madrina iba por buen camino.

Así solo con esos sucesos transcurrió la tarde en la ciudad de Kuoh.

 _ **Parte III**_

La morena [Reina] de Rias Gremory regresaba a su hogar luego de un día muy movido para todos, al ver de vuelta a Issei Hyodo hiso que su corazón brincara de alegría.

Le preocupaba el chico.

Lo menos que deseaba era que algo malo le ocurriese fuera.

La pelinegra de ojos color violeta sintió como algo fue lanzado hacia ella y por puro instinto lo atrapo con ambas manos.

Al visualizarlo descubrió que era una bebida natural de hierbas medicinales.

— ¿Esto es…? — Se preguntó la joven mirando hacia atrás — Issei-kun.

Pronuncio el nombre del castaño al verlo detrás de ella.

— Akeno-san, ¿Cómo está?

— Bien, creo… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Nada en particular, solo caminaba un poco.

Issei llego camino hasta quedar frente a la morena y toco su hombro aplicando un poco de fuerza.

Sacando un leve quejido de la chica.

— Lo sabía — Dijo el chico — Tienes dolor muscular ¿Cierto?

La morena giro su vista a un lado avergonzada, la habían descubierto de forma tan fácil.

— Bébelo — Señalo el chico la bebida que le arrojo a la morena — Te ayudara a sanar más rápido y quitar ese entumecimiento.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — Pregunto Akeno abriendo la bebida dispuesta a tomar un sorbo — Me percate de no mostrar diferencia alguna en mi comportamiento regular.

— Por quien me toma Akeno-san — El castaño la encaro — Claro que me daría cuenta, jamás sería tan denso para no percatarme que mi querida Senpai tiene un malestar.

Una linda risita salió en los labios de la joven [Reina]

Ella estaba esperando el momento oportuno pero olvido algo resaltante. Issei Hyodo no esperaba el momento, el hacia el momento.

Mientras bebía la bebida entregada por el chico la morena hiso una mueca de dolor que preocupo al joven y sin pensarlo corrió hasta ella.

— Caíste — Sonrió la morena posando sus labios en la mejilla del castaño — Un hombre siempre es débil frente al encanto femenino.

— No puedo con usted — Al igual que Akeno el castaño sonrió — Me tengo que ir Akeno-san, hablaremos mañana.

Al cabo de unos segundos la figura del chico ya no era visible.

— Lo lamento por Rias, pero yo… de verdad quiero estar a su lado como su mujer — Diciendo esas últimas palabras la morena se retiró a descansar.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— [Compañero lo sentiste ¿Cierto?] — Pregunto Ddraig seriamente — [Él está aquí…]

— Sí. Esta sensación de querer matar a alguien solo la experimente en el pasado pero jamás pensé sentir tus sentimiento de forma tan intensa Ddraig, dime algo, ¿Tanto quieres pelear con él?

Efectivamente.

Issei Hyodo pensó en quedarse unos momentos más al lado de Akeno Himejima pero luego de hablar con ella sintió como una presencia se acercó a su ubicación mostrando sínicamente su aura.

Solo lo había hecho con un solo propósito.

Lo estaba retando.

Estaba probándolo.

El solo pensar que alguien lo pruebe como si fuera un clase baja lo hacía hervir de la rabia.

En un parpadeo el castaño llego a una acera y se detuvo frente a una persona.

Un joven de cabello plateado claro y ojos azules intensos.

— Es una buena ciudad — Tomo la palabra el peli plateado — Tan pacifica pero a la vez destructiva.

— Sí. Es un pueblo pacífico que está bajo mi ala.

— ¿Por qué tan denso? Cualquiera diría que me odias — Bromeo el joven de ojos azules — No estoy muy seguro pero según entiendo cuando eres el Sekiryuutei te haces llamar Issei Hyodo y cuando eres un Exorcista Allen Walker.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí? — Pregunto Issei sin dejar de ver al peli plateado.

No bajaría su guardia por nada del mundo.

El joven de cabello plateado era peligroso y el castaño lo supo al instante.

— Issei Hyodo, te llamare así — Sonrió el peli plateado — Yo soy Vali. El Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, el Dragón Efímero.

— ¿Qué planeas aquí?

— Esta es la segunda vez que no encontramos aquí, eh, Dragón Galés, Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo. Issei Hyodo — Informo Vali recostándose sobre un barandal de la acera — Lo que planeo ya debes saberlo, deseo pelear con el actual Sekiryuutei y descubrir quién es más fuerte, francamente no es nada del otro mundo.

— Tienes un punto, tarde o temprano tiene que suceder — Concordó el castaño — Pero no quiero pelear ahora, en estos momento no.

— Despreocúpate, nuestra pelea será en otro lugar, por cierto Issei Hyodo… creaste un equipo muy particular.

— Especifica.

— Nada importante, estará bien alardear. El no saber la diferencia entre la fuerza del oponente y la tuya es muy peligrosa. Entre nosotros dos hay peligrosa igualdad de poder pero a la vez una diferencia muy grande en nuestra forma de pensar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Issei Hyodo, ¿En qué puesto de fuerza crees que estás en este mundo?

— Puesto, te refieres al top 10 ¿Verdad? O me equivoco.

— Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Satán Carmesí, Sirzechs Lucifer, no entraría en los primero diez — Explico Vali subiendo un dedo y llevándolo al frente — Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido… Es una existencia fija.

— Creo saber de quién hablas, pero si es el debo recordar que ese ser no lucha y mucho menos le interesa el top 10.

— Sabias palabras Issei Hyodo, me despido por hoy — Vali se dio media vuelta — Nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

— Issei, Rias-chan, Le Fay-chan, Ravel-chan y Irina-chan iré más tarde junto con Yusuke cuando estemos listos — Ana Hyodo se encontraba desayunando como cualquier otro día — Ya hice mi horario para ir al salón de Ravel-chan, luego llegare al salón de Issei, Le Fay-chan y Irina-chan y terminare mi recorrido viendo a Rias-chan y… bueno, luego lo digo.

— " _Por favor que no se algo malo"_ — Pensó Issei nervioso, el más que nadie conocía a su madre y cuando se ponía así no era nada bueno — Nosotros iremos primero, nos vemos luego mamá.

— Adiós Oka-sama — Dijeron las cuatro Exorcistas del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

— Que les vaya bien — Se despidió la castaña moviendo su mano contenta.

El grupo de estudiante salió por la puerta principal y emprendieron camino hacia la academia Kuoh.

— ¿Están contenta Ravel? — Pregunto Issei a su compañera rubia — Despertaste antes que todos y no paras de sonreír.

— No puedo evitarlo, este es mi primer festival en el colegio y que Oka-sama valla a visitarme me pone sumamente feliz — Confeso la cuarta hija de los Phoenix — Desearía que mi Oka-sama viniera pero con el trabajo lo veo poco probable.

— Lady Phoenix esta tan ocupada — Issei alzo una ceja — Debe ser difícil ser una matriarca.

— Lo es, cuando usted sea un patriarca lo entenderá — Dijo Ravel mirando al castaño el cual la vio dudoso — Usted se casara con Rias-san que es la actual heredera del prestigioso clan Gremory, por supuesto usted será patriarca de ese clan.

— La líder será Rias, yo solo seré figura política.

— Me sorprende que lo diga tan campante Issei-sama, utiliza su posición como Sekiryuutei para acceder y tener privilegios.

— ¿Quién sabe? En estos momentos estoy pensando que hare con Vali, me preocupa que quiera pelear sin avisar.

Las cuatro lo vieron confundida.

— Ise, ¿Quién es Vali? — Pregunto Rias con duda — Jamás hemos escuchado de alguien llamado así.

— Vali es el actual Hakuryuukou, no me digan que no les dije que lo conocí ayer — Revelo Issei como si nada — Hablamos ayer, es fuerte, con solo verlo sentí su inmenso poder latente.

— Issei-sama, mucho cuidado con hacer una locura por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos por favor — Pidió Le Fay — Tenga en cuenta a los demás estudiantes.

— Sí. Cuenta con ello Le Fay.

— Yo quiero ver la pelea, se imaginan a Issei en modo [Balance Breaker] luchando mano a mano junto al Hakuryuukou también en [Balance Breaker] — Por alguna razón Irina parecía estar sumamente emocionada — Quiero verlo, sera algo tipo Power Ranger.

 _ **Parte IV**_

— ¡Kiryuu-saaaaan! ¡Por favor ya bastaaaa! — Chillo Asia Argento intentado detener a su amiga.

— Pero Asia, sino actúas pronto todas ellas se te adelantaran, Rias-senpai ya es su novia pero puedes ser su a-m-a-n-t-e — Explico la castaña de lentes descaradamente — Una relación prohibida solo aumentara más la llama.

— Y-Yo, u-una amante…

— Solo piénsalo Asia, todo es válido en la guerra y el amor.

Issei Hyodo veía desde lejos a su compañera de club Asia Argento hablar con la estudiante más pervertida de todo segundo año.

Pensó por unos momentos sobre la salud mental de Asia ya que se juntaba con esa persona pero luego le restó importancia al descubrir como la castaña de lentes era en si buena persona.

— No lo entiendo, Issei no es tan guapo como Kiba pero aun así tiene un harem, ¡No es justo maldición!

Matsuda gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Issei internamente sintió pena ajena por él.

— Hyodo, enséñame tu mano un momento por favor.

Kiryuu toma la mano del castaño y sus lentes brillaron tenebrosamente.

— Está bien, te cortas tus uñas bastante.

— ¿E-En serio?

— ¿Porque te preocupan tanto mis uñas?

—Escuche que aquellos hombres que se cortan bien las uñas usualmente es porque juegan intensamente con los cuerpos de las mujeres. Sí, para tomar el cuerpo de una mujer, si tuvieras uñas largas, entonces serían un inconveniente.

— ¡E-Esa es una acusación falsa! Es solo una casualidad.

— Issei bastardo mujeriego. Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere — Maldijo Matsuda al castaño.

— Todos, Issei-san no es una mala persona. Por favor no lo molesten — Pidió Asia uniendo sus manos en rezo.

— ¡Asia! ¡Tú eres mi única aliada! — Exclamo Issei llorando de alegría.

— Voy a creer en Issei-san para siempre — Afirmo Asia con honestidad.

— Asia, para confesarte entre la confusión… nada mal… — Alabo Kiryuu la tenacidad de su amiga.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— " _¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo con esta arcilla?"_ — Pensó Issei viendo el molde de arcilla que estaba en su escritorio.

— [No es tan difícil compañero, cuando andabas con Mana hace años hacías globos de animales] — Comento Ddraig en su mente — [Usar arcilla debe ser fácil]

— " _Mana, me sorprende que lo nombres justo aquí Ddraig, pensé que estarías molesto por la aparición del Dragón Efímero"._

— [Llámame cursi pero tu energía me tranquiliza y apacigua las ganas de luchas que me produce Albión]

Mana.

El hombre que le brindo la mano hace muchos años cuando su maestro lo dejo en la deriva sin dinero o alimento alguno.

Ese pobre payaso que trabajaba para hacer reír a las personas aunque el terminara herido, Mana era alguien que sonreía sin importar cuantos males ocurrieran.

El jamás mostraría dolor si una persona cercana a él estaba cerca.

Es por eso que Issei Hyodo o Allen Walker amaba profundamente a Mana.

— H-Hyodo-kun — La voz del profesor lo hiso reaccionar.

— Lo lamento, estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos.

— Eso no importa, más importante mira lo que hiciste Hyodo-kun — El profesor señalo lo que hasta hace poco era arcilla ordinaria ahora era una escultura.

Pero no cualquier escultura.

Un payaso jugando con una pelota grande fue hecho a la perfección en la arcilla, cada arruga y los pliegues de la sonrisa poseían un perfecto pliegue.

— " _Mana" —_ Pensó Issei viendo la escultura que acababa de hacer.

Desde que su sello fue retirado y los recuerdos de Allen Walker volvieron a habitar su amor por Mana regreso, tanto así que cada día recordaba los momentos que vivió junto a ese payaso.

— Hyodo-kun posees un talento inmenso para el arte, quizás deberías pensar en volverte artista — Aconsejo el profesor de arte.

Issei Hyodo podía ser muchas cosas pero un artista estaba fuera de su liga, demasiado fuera para su gusto.

El castaño miro hacia los lados viendo la figura de Le Fay la cual sonreía divertida como siempre, Asia replicaba a su familiar Dragón en arcilla y Xenovia e Irina estaban…

¿Dónde diablos estaban Xenovia e Irina?

Algo le decía que preferiría no saberlo, el solo pensar que pasaba por la cabeza de ambas Exorcistas le ponía los nervios de punta.

— Denme un respiro — Murmuro Issei desanimado.

Este día no fue como lo planeo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Dejando a los alumnos de segundo año es su área la mujer castaña mejor conocida como Ana Hyodo se retiró para llegar al área de tercer año de la academia Kuoh.

Su hijo e hija estarían bien donde estaban.

Ahora necesitaba ver a su hija política y además echarle un ojo a su querida ahijada.

— " _Si Issei tiene hijos con ellas tendré un aproximado de cinco o más nietos al mismo tiempo"_ — Pensó la mujer castaña — Que lindo…

Pero ahora que nombro nietos quizás era recomendable que Issei Hyodo, su hijo primogénito y único heredero visitara a su abuelo paterno.

Quiera o no su padre siempre adoro a Issei aunque afirmaba que repudiaba el hecho que fuera un mestizo.

Siempre era lo mismo, sangre pura o aquí y sangre limpia por allá.

Estupideces del siglo pasado que solo traían desgracias, el caso de su mejor amiga y prima lejana era la mejor prueba para eso.

Ana Hyodo movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados queriendo dejar esos pensamientos en el olvido, hoy era un día que quería recordar ya que era el último año de academia de Rias.

La castaña giro y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al salón de la pelirroja se detuvo por una razón.

Un aura que irradiaba poder Demoniaco fue percibida por su persona, el aura parecía estar conteniéndose pero ella al ser una Onmyouji experta podía descifrar o calcular el poder del aura.

— Ara-Ara, parece que llegue minutos tardes — Comento una voz femenina — Que remedio, tendré que esperar a la siguiente clase.

Ana giro para verla y al hacerlo tuvo que evitar guardar su asombro.

A solo unos metros de ella se encontraba un mujer con sus mismas proporciones físicas, cabello castaño y cuerpo voluptuoso, pero lo que hiso que llamara su atención fue ver el mismo rostro de Rias Gremory en esa mujer.

No había que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba.

— Fue mi error también, me distraje mucho en mis pensamientos y llegue minutos tardes — Hablo Ana acercándose a la mujer castaña — Divagar solo retrasaras las presentaciones así que vallamos al grano — Ana vio a los ojos color violeta de la mujer Demonio — Soy Ana Hyodo, madre de Issei Hyodo… es un gusto conocer a la madre de Rias-chan.

— Tu carácter es el mismo que posee tu hijo, me alegra saber que su madre es igual que el — La castaña sonrió levemente — Venelana Gremory, Lady del clan Gremory y al igual que tú, es un placer conocer a la madre de mi yerno.

Las complicaciones de Issei Hyodo solo aumentaban cada día.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 26 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Otro capítulo a la bolsa, hace poco publique el primer capítulo de mi Fanfic de Naruto el cual me tiene emocionado y espero que todos ustedes le den una oportunidad dejando su comentario.**_

 _ **Pero no divaguemos.**_

 _ **Hoy empezamos con el Tomo IV de High School DxD y saben lo que significa ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Inserten retumbe de tambores por favor.**_

 _ **El Dragón Gales Vs El Dragón Efímero.**_

 _ **Una lucha de titates comenzare en dos capítulos, ya muero por escribir la batalla de Issei Hyodo Vs Vali Lucifer, ¿Quién ganara? Ni yo mismo lo sé, saben que soy un loquillo de primera que empieza una lucha y no sabe quién obtendrá el triunfo.**_

 _ **Ustedes saben que Oda el creador de One Piece es así.**_

 _ **En lo personal admiro a ese hombre, Oda tiene todo One Piece planeado de inicio a fin y cada evento tiene coherencia con el siguiente lo cual es sorprendente.**_

 _ **Un ejemplo.**_

 _ **Luffy es el calco exacto de Gold D Roger, por Dios y Zoro es sumamente parecido a Silvers Rayleigh, coincidencia no lo creo. Además ambos capitanes piraras incluyeron a sus segundos al mando diciendo "Zarpemos que ahora somos Nakamas"**_

 _ **Luffy y Gold son iguales de locos.**_

 _ **Siento que Luffy es algo como la transmigración del Rey de los piratas ya que incluso los Reyes Marinos que salieron cuando Luffy intento destruir el enorme barco ese dijeron que solo Gold pudo oírlas y Luffy fue el segundo en hacerlo.**_

 _ **Bueno… podría hablar mucho de One Piece pero el tiempo es oro, muy pronto hare un análisis corto sobre ciertas partes de la historia que compartiré con ustedes.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Gracias, estuve preocupado sobre la evolución de la [Inocencia] pero veo que estuvo bien, sobre Gaby y Sera quizás se encuentren pronto.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Gabriel como ser sagrado posee ese atributo de Exorcizar cualquier cosa, si lo piensas en obvio, creo que tu bien amigo descubriste algo sobre Vali jejeje, buena esa.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Akeno es cierto, la sexi mestiza tiene puntos extras por ese simple hecho jijiji, hay misterios en la rama Himejima pero aun no saldrán y sobre Airi ahora llamada Levi creo que muchos descubrieron quien es en verdad.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Lo se, mejor continuo el trabajo sino quiero amanecer amarrado en el techo de mi casa, Ana Hyodo tendrá un papel significativo (Si ya lo tiene jejeje) que los sorprenderá, cree que los padres de Issei tuvieran interacción en la trama para que fuera bien mi historia.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **A la vez sí y a la vez no jejeje, cuando el castaño/albino se refirió a los Demonios Issei hiso en capítulos anteriores un comentario que decía "Como un Humano puede ser igual de oscuro que el hijo de Lucifer" así que cuando se refirió así de Road fue pensando en la voluntad del Diablo ósea Rizevim, pero creo que también tuve que aclararlo. Sobre las medidas de poder creo que son acertadas un ejemplo serian los sellos celestiales ya que en Sousei No Onmyouji se confirmó que cuando se activa un sello y se libera al guardián celestial tu poder se incrementa de una forma alta ya que técnicamente igualas a un ser celestial o Divino.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Se te extrañaba amigo, que bueno que regresaste.**_

 _ **Gadox543:**_

 _ **Gracias y me alivia saber que te gusto cómo evolucione la [Inocencia] sobre Le Fay en este capítulo no tuvo un protagonismo como tal pero te aseguro que muy pronto formalizaran su relación, el arco de Miranda les sirvió como via para formalizarla y creo que lo logra, las relaciones con las chicas irán fluyendo lentamente para que se vean estables ya que incluso Akeno apenas esta entrando en el harem como tal.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Deseo escribir una batalla entre los Dos Dragones Celestiales que pase a la historia en este Factionnet y espero conseguir lo que me propongo, el vampiro trap bueno, muy pronto verán que ocurre.**_

 _ **Gideon Exposito:**_

 _ **En un principio antes de anesar D Gray Man pensé en darle ese papel a Saji pero luego recordé que Lavi en el canon fue entrenado desde pequeño y al recordar eso solo podía darle ese papel a mi sexi Oc para cumplirlo y llevarlo, Kizuna vendrá pronto y ahí ardera trolla.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Hermano Yuto es un puto Dios, viste lo que hiso en el capítulo 42 y 43, ósea ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Solo sopla y los manda a volar, algo me dice que absorber tanto poder le afectara en algo, Penemou está en ¿Quién sabe? Pero veremos ya que si le tiene mucho cariño al pequeño Allen, sobre los libros que me sugeriste creo que ojeare los ojos del Dragón pero desgraciadamente no tengo mucho tiempo pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo en eso.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **EL trio de la iglesia es y siempre será el trio de la iglesia y sí, tal y como paso en el canon ellas podrán rezar aunque en High School DxD ya no halla Dios.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Ya vez, soy impredecible, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias, la reunión vendrá pronto.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Jajaja, eres igual que yo cuando leo un Fanfic y después me adelanto mucho y no lo entiendo lo releo jejeje, Ana Hyodo fue una apuesta junto a Yusuke Hyodo ya que muchos autores les dan poderes a los padres de Issei sin sentido alguno y quise hacerlo bien y veo que a todos ustedes les agrada mi idea, les agradezco eso, sobre Vali hermano Issei no barrera el piso en el así como así, la lucha entre ambos Dragones Celestiales será épica ya que Vali es Vali y nunca pierde jijiji. Hay rumores no confirmados que Ichie hara una novela donde Vali sera protagonista, son rumores así que no me crean mucho.**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Jejeje tranqui que a todos nos pasa siempre, Road y Lirina son una trama que tengo planeada y espero el Tomo X de High School DxD para empezar a narrarla, el tiempo se me hace estorno y cuídate tu también hermano.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **Sí. Es por eso que habeces evito narrar las cosas en orden canonico ya que aburre, un ejemplo fue el capitulo de hoy donde seria el día en la piscina, algo visto miles de veces en diferentes Fanfic y por eso yo lo altere un poco omitiendo a Irina y Xenovia que solo Dios sabra donde estaban y a Ravel y Le Fay que explicare luego que hacían. Ya vas a la par con D Gray Man felicidades y que te a parecido la trama, pienso que Allen regresara a su cuerpo como en 10 capitulos y su conciencia se unira con la de Neah para formar otro ser a menos que el pasado del original Allen sea descubierto.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Si Goku llega se acaba el mundo jijiji, es verdad que las dos series se parecen bastante y eso me ayuda mucho y sobre los [Rating Game] ya lo veremos pronto, Serafall pondrá mano negra pero la pregunta seria a quien ayudara (Dejo las dudas) sobre el clan de los Heroes no dire mucho pero dire algo, El Conde Milenario apareció en Kioto buscando algo y los héroes saldrán en Kioto buscando algo, Coincidencia no lo creo… quisas estén unidos jijiji.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Espero que Ichie saque otra novela pero sin descuidar su gallina de los huevos de oro que es High School DxD, el anime también le da dinero y la novela ni se diga.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Shinmai Mao No Testament no me entere ya que tampoco se donde leer las novelas y si lo sabes por forvor dime que deseo echarles un ojo, lo de To Love Ru Darkness si lo vi y espero que Lala vuelva a ser protagonista pronto aunque extrañare a Momo pero bueno… hay que avanzar.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Gracias que concideres mi humilde historia así me alegra mucho, Gaby y Sera tendrán su encuentro predestinado pronto… muy pronto…**_

 _ **Nos despedimos aquí mis fieles lectores.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para pedirles que visiten mi Fanfic de Naruto el cual les juro que les encantara y denle una oportunidad comentando para saber si les agrada.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo IV**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _Unas Visitas Inesperadas_

 _ **Parte I**_

Ninguno de los dos podía afirmar o siquiera recordar de cómo había llegado a esa situación, tenían bajas imágenes pero en esos momentos esos recuerdos era una prioridad menor para ambos adolescentes.

Issei Hyodo y Rias Gremory estaban solos en el salón de 2° año, eso no sería problema alguno, que dos estudiantes estén en un salón vacío no tenía nada de malo, ¿Cierto?

Pero solo había un pequeño problema.

Ambos amantes se encontraban besándose con mutua pasión, el cuerpo de Rias estaba pegado contra la pared del sol de clases y Issei le impedía soltar, claro, aunque se lo permitiera la pelirroja no lo haría.

Estaba tan metida en ese asunto que muy poco les importaba el lugar y mucho menos el momento en el cual se encontraban en la actualidad.

La chaqueta negra del uniforme del castaño estaba tirada en el suelo del salón, el chico mantenía sus manos sobre los brazos de la pelirroja mientras la seguía besando con posición.

Esos besos que comenzaron como simples carias, fueron subiendo lentamente de nivel hasta que evolucionaron por completo a besos pasionales.

Rias estaba en una posición igual a la del castaño, el chaleco negro que portaba sobre su camisa blanca hace mucho que había dejado de estar ahí, su camisa blanca poseía más de cuatro botones sueltos permitiéndole al chico ver la tela de un fino sostén rosa.

Ya había visto desnuda a la chica, pero, verla así con su uniforme estudiantil tan desarreglado encendió una llama en el que pensaba que no existía.

Issei soltó los brazos de Rias para ocupar sus manos en otra zona.

Llevo ambas manos a la camisa blanca de su prometida y sin escrúpulo alguno quito los botones faltaban aplicando fuerza bruta, no queriendo perder tiempo en vez de quitar el sostén rosa solo lo subió y dejo los gloriosos pechos de su prometida al descubierto.

Una vista preciosa.

Una vista que muchos matarían solo por ambirar.

Fue dejando de besarla en la boca, comenzó a dedicarles tiernos besos en su mejilla, cuello y pecho hasta que su rostro descendió al lugar que mantenía como meta.

Sus labios se posaron sobre el pezón rosado del pecho derecho de su prometida y sin preguntar siquiera, comenzó a succionarlo imitando perfectamente la acción natural de un recién nacido.

— ~Kyaaa — Rias gimió dulcemente al sentir esa caricia en una de sus dos zonas más sensibles, al ya no tener los labios del chico en los suyos sus gemidos podían salir libremente de su boca — I-Ise… y-yo… yo te — Sus respiraciones se volvieron lentas debido al placer que sentía.

Días sin tenerlo a su lado.

Días sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo a la hora de dormir y dedicarle un casto beso en sus mañanas.

Ella jamás pensó volverse así o depender tanto de algo, pero era oficial, Rias Gremory no podía vivir sin Issei Hyodo.

El lugar y mucho menos la hora era la indicada, pero, ¿A quién le importa?

A Issei no le importaba, a ella no le importaba… entonces porque tendrían que importarle los demás.

— ¿Qué pasa? — El castaño respondió dejando por unos segundos sus pezones, segundos que habían terminado porque regreso a su antigua tarea.

Las manos ahora sueltas de Rias bajaron tocando el esculpido pecho de su prometido, el cuerpo que ha estado presente en tantas luchas y debido a eso ha desarrollado unos músculos perfectos acorde a él.

Pero no era precisamente el pecho del castaño lo que buscaba la pelirroja.

La heredera del clan Gremory siguió bajando sus manos hasta tocar la hebilla del cinturón de su prometido, hebilla que desabrocho con suma rapidez y luego de bajar el bóxer que cubrían la zona del chico dejo libre el miembro erecto del Sekiryuutei.

— T-Te, ne… necesito… d-dentro… — Pidió levemente, su mirada zafiro mostraba suplica y placer juntos.

El sudor bajaba por el cuerpo de ambos y eso solo hacía que el salón de 2° año se impregnara de un aroma a sexo.

El castaño sonrió internamente, cuantos días deseo volver a tocar el escultural cuerpo de la mujer que robo su corazón y lo volvía loco cada día.

Inserto su mano debajo de la falda de su prometida.

Hiso a un lado la prenda rosa que protegía su zona íntima y entonces cumplió la petición que realizo Rias hace solo segundos.

Penetro de una sola estocada la vagina de la heredera Gremory.

Sacándole un sonoro gemido en el proceso, gemido que fue cubierto por sus labios los cuales se posaron nuevamente sobre los suyos.

Iniciando así un módico balanceo de caderas, no sería brusco, sentía el calor invadir su cuerpo pero aun así jamás lastimaría a su mujer solo por dejarse llevar por el calor.

El castaño dejo de besarla y se concentró en besar el cuello de la pelirroja.

Rias gemía llena de placer, el calor que deseo tener durante días de abstinencia se había terminado, después de mucho tiempo había vuelto a ser una con el amor de su vida… y se sentía bien.

— Más… rápido — Pidió entre gemidos la descendiente de Lirina — M-Más rápido… más rápido… I-Ise…

Petición que fue cumplida inmediatamente.

Su balanceo de cadera aumento drásticamente su velocidad, en un principio no quiso hacerlo, pero si su amante se lo pedía quien era el para no cumplir la orden que también le daría más placer.

Ambos lo deseaban.

Ambos deseaban volver a sentirse así.

Hace tiempo Ddraig le había platicado a Issei sobre un tema en específico, un tema que tenía que ver con los Dragones.

Issei no le creyó al principio, pero después de su primera vez junto a Rias confirmo que toda la explicación del Dragón Gales era verdadera, pero la verdad no le importaba si era cierta o no.

Solo quería estar con Rias.

Sentir el calor de Rias, besar y tomar el cuerpo de Rias.

Pero sobre todo… escuchar esa frase que lo volvía loco.

— T-Te amo — Murmuro la pelirroja, su cabeza se ocultaba en el cuello del chico y su cabello carmesí estaba totalmente desordenado — T-Te amo, te amo… Ise Hyodo.

Era esa frase.

Esa frase fusionada con esas palabras hacia que su pecho explotara de alegría.

— Te amo — El castaño hiso que la pelirroja elevara el rostro y sin detener su balanceo de cadera afirmo — Te amo… Rias Gremory.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al límite.

Decidiendo cuando finalizar, unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Un beso que confirmo el clímax de su reencuentro e hiso que finalizaran su salvaje acción.

— Oye, ¿Escuchaste algo?

— No, ¿De qué hablas?

Al escuchar una de las voces, pudieron reconocer que pertenecía a la rubia Gremory, Asia Argento estaba volviendo al salón de clases.

Issei y Rias se vieron a los ojos preocupados y entonces la puerta se abrió por completo.

— Kiryu-san, ¿Qué está buscando? — Asia entro después de amiga — Aquí no hay nada.

Y era cierto.

El salón de clases estaba totalmente vacío.

— Sí… no hay nada… — Kiryu parecía estar dudando, su sentido de pervertida le afirma lo contrario — Pero yo escuche algo.

— Vallamos a almorzar — Dijo Asia jalando a la castaña de lentes.

Si no hubiera sido por la acción de la rubia Gremory, la castaña hubiera notado una mancha hecha de fluidos en el piso cerca del segundo escritorio.

Una macha que se secaría en unos cuantos minutos, eliminando así la única prueba de lo ocurrido en ese salón.

 _ **Club De Investigación De Lo Oculto**_

Ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto a vestir y sus uniformes no mostraban patrón de error alguno.

Issei no podía parar de reír en voz baja.

— N-No te rías — Al contrario del castaño la pelirroja estaba avergonzada.

Si los hubieran encontrado estarían en esos momentos en problemas, pero también tenía que admitir algo, el solo pensarlo le hacía querer hacerlo en ese mismo lugar de nuevo.

— " _No, no, no"_ — Rias sacudió su cabeza en negación — " _Rias Gremory, no eres una pervertida"._

— Era solo Akia, con mi velocidad era imposible que nos vieran — Dijo Issei dejando de reír, se seguía obtendría un golpe seguro y no quería estar herido el día de hoy — Además, fuiste muy inteligente en tele transportarnos.

— Por unos momentos casi olvido que podía hacerlo — Dijo Rias suspirando olivada — Que bueno que salió bien.

— Eres una pervertida.

— C-Cállate… idiota…

— Tampoco eres tsundere.

 _ **Parte II**_

Después de lo ocurrido el castaño junto a la pelirroja regresaron al campus estudiantil.

El descanso estaba por terminar, a lo mucho le restaba unos 15 minutos porque hoy era día de visita.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta multitud por ahí? — Rias señalo el lugar al cual iba la multitud.

— ¿Quién sabe? — Issei quería restarle importancia al tema — Este academia es todo menos normal.

— Oye, esta es mi academia, no la ofendas.

— Había olvidado que tu padre es inversionista.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿No?, entonces explícame porque repentinamente la academia Kuoh dejo de ser femenina para pasar a ser unisex justamente hace dos años.

— E-Eso, eso fue porque — Rias comenzó a sudar a mares.

— Kiba entraría en preparatoria y Kaichou también posee sirvientes hombres, ¿Acaso no suena eso sospechoso?

— Casualidades, simple y llanas casualidades.

— Si como no.

La pareja siguió caminando un poco más hasta que se toparon con la figura del rubio Gremory y la morena Gremory.

— Kiba, Akeno-san — Los llamo Issei al verlos — ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

— Issei-kun — Dijo Kiba mirando al castaño — También se dirigen al grupo de estudiantes.

— ¿Grupo de estudiantes? — Pregunto Rias — Ah, ese grupo aglomerado de allá, ¿Verdad?

— Así es, no sabemos porque se comportan así — Dijo Akeno suspirando — El consejo estudiantil está actuando en estos momentos.

Dispuestos a averiguar que ocurría el grupo conformado por cuatro Demonios camino hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando arribaron pudieron ver como los miembros del consejo estudiantil sacaban a todos los estudiantes casi aplicando la fuerza y los demás que hacían caso se iban por sí mismos.

Todos estaban reunidos debido a que una pequeña hermosura estaba vistiendo un disfraz de un personaje de anime. Si el castaño recordaba correctamente, era Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative. Corazón de doncella, cuerpo de hombre, el especial de su invocador frecuente Mil-tan estaba absorto con ese anime.

Issei tembló al recordarlo.

— ¡Hey, hey, dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de demostración de clases al público! ¡No hagan un lío en este lugar!

Saji estaba haciendo su trabajo apropiadamente. Esa gran multitud fue desapareciendo como arañas bebes dispersándose. El joven con las cámaras que estaba fotografiando también se estaba yendo a regañadientes con los empujones de Saji.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Tú, la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografías en camino público!

— Eh, pero este es mi uniforme.

Saji rio nervioso, tampoco quería molestar a esa joven de coletas.

— Oh, es Rias-senpai. Vino en el momento correcto. Estaba guiando a la Reina Demonio y al padre de senpai — Dijo Saji al ver la figura de Rias.

— ¿Qué pasa? Saji, siempre te he dicho que soluciones las cosas consistentemente — Sona Sitri apareció detrás de su [Peón] — ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

— ¡Sona-chan! Te encontré

El rostro estoico de Sona Sitri comenzó a sudar rápidamente, esa voz jamás podría olvidarla y la reconocería donde fuera.

— Eres tú, Serafall. También viniste — Una voz masculina hablo cerca del grupo.

— Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo — Rias dio unos paso hacia delante y saludo a su Maou — ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Ara, Rias-chan. Cuanto tiempo, ¿Has estado bien? — Serafall miro detenidamente a Rias y después de unos segundos sonrió en modo cómplice — No tienes que responder, veo que has estado "muy" bien.

Rias entendía de inmediato el significado de esas palabras y giro su rostro a un lado.

— S-Sí. Gracias. ¿Vino a visitar la clase de Sona? — Rias quito la vergüenza de su rostro y hablo con normalidad.

— Sí Sona-chan es mala. ¡Ella no me dijo sobre lo de hoy! ¡Cielos! Debido a la sorpresa, ya pensaba en atacar el Cielo.

— Sirzechs-sama, ¿Cómo ha estado? — Dejando a un lado la conversación de las chicas el castaño le ofreció su mano al Satán rojo.

— Issei Hyodo. No, solo Issei-kun, la verdad he estado bien.

— Me alegro, sus padres también lo han estado.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

Intrigado el castaño miro a la derecha y logro ver la figura de un hombre apuesto de largo cabello carmesí que vestía un lujoso esmoquin blanco.

— Lord Gremory — Issei realizo una reverencia — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Decidí dejar mis deberes como Lord por un día y venir a ver a mi linda hija en un día tan importante como hoy — Respondió Lord Gremory.

— Oh, eso es, inesperadamente bueno de su parte.

— Me alagas hijo.

El castaño suspiro, después de todo Lord Gremory era un buen tipo y tratar con él era una tarea muy fácil. El pelirrojo no parecía ningún noble de antaño, es más, su carácter se asemejaba mucho al de su hijo primogénito Sirzechs Lucifer.

— ¡I-kun! — Es voz, como podría siquiera olvidar esa voz.

Issei dio media vuelta y como cada vez que se veían abrió sus brazos recibiendo en el proceso a la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

— ¿Has estado bien Sera?

— Sí, Sera se ha estado bien.

— ¿Te has portado bien?

— Sí, Sera se ha portado bien.

Ellos dos, bueno… tenían una rara relación.

Saji veía todo lo ocurrido con una expresión digna de sorpresa.

— Olvide decirlo… No, no quise decirlo, pero los Cuatro Reyes Demonios actuales, todos son de esta forma. Cuando están a solas, son muy relajados, de una manera muy extrema — Informo Rias sonriendo amablemente — Bueno, necesariamente, no son tan malas sus respectivas formas de ser.

Era mejor tener alegría y burlas, que muerte y desolación.

— Sona-chan, ¿Qué ocurre? Tu cara está completamente roja, ¿sabías? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu Onee-sama, yo, ¿No sería mejor que estuvieras más feliz? ¡Onee-sama!- ¡So-tan! ¡Llamándonos de esa manera y abrazándonos! — Serafall imagino cientos de imágenes en su mente, claro, esas imágenes poseían a un castaño incluido — I-kun, ¿Te molestaría unírtenos?

— Tú, la Kaichou y yo… está bien.

— ¡Issei Hyodo! — Sona rugió ofendida — No le sigas el juego a mi Onee-sama por favor.

— Es broma Kaichou, sabe, debería sonreír más — El castaño miro a Serafall por unos segundos — Falta un poco de pecho, pero creo que se vería bien con este traje de chica mágica.

— T-Tu, desvergonzado — Chillo Sona ajustando sus lentes — Uuh, ¡No lo soporto!

La calmada y serena Kaichou tenía sus ojos húmedos y corrió lejos del lugar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡Qué estás haciendo dejando a tu hermana atrás!

La Reina Mágica corrió detrás de ella.

— ¡Por favor no me sigas!

— ¡Noooooo! ¡No abandones a tu hermanaaaaa! ¡So-taaaaaaan!

— ¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no añadas el "Tan" a mi nombre!

— Sí. La casa Sitri es pacífica. ¿No lo crees también, Ria-tan? — Bromeo Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Onii-sama, no añadas el "Tan" y tampoco me llames así por favor…

Esta vez, la conversación vergonzosa empezó con los de la casa Gremory

— No puede ser… Ria-tan. A pesar de que antes me seguías todo el tiempo mientras decías: Onii-sama, Onii-sama… Estas en una edad rebelde, ¿Eh…?

— ¡Cielos! ¡Onii-sama! ¿Por qué me recuerdas mi infancia?

FLASH

Un flash producto de una cámara fotográfica de última generación resonó cerca, el padre de Rias había tomado una foto de la expresión avergonzada de su heredera.

— Esa en una linda cara, Rias. Es bueno, el haberte criado tan espléndidamente… Cumpliré con estar entusiasmado por mí y tu madre,

— ¡Otou-sama! ¡Cielos!

La familia del Rey Demonio es esta manera. Más que pacifica, no hay mucha diferencia entre la relación de los padres e hijos humanos. Bueno, solo con la excepción que si pelean entre ellos un pequeño país como Japón seria eliminado del mapa.

— ¿Venelana-sama no vino? — Pregunto Akeno dudosa, hacía falta la presencia de la castaña.

— A decir verdad, ella vino pero no la he visto más — Respondió Lord Gremory mirando a todos lados.

— Oh, Issei — Un castaño ingreso en escena.

— Papá — Issei reconoció la voz de su progenitor.

— Usted es el padre de Issei Hyodo-kun — Lord Gremory se acercó al castaño mayor — Un placer, soy Zoeticus Gremory, el padre de Rias.

— Ya veo, un placer conocer al padre de Rias-chan — Yusuke saludo con su mano al pelirrojo patriarca del clan Gremory — Pero este no es lugar para conversar, que tal si usted y su familia nos acompañan a una cena en mi hogar.

— Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué tan bueno es bebiendo? — Pregunto Lord Gremory.

— Ojojojo, si se lo imagina — Respondió Yusuke Hyodo.

En solo cuestión de segundos, justo ahí, nació una gran amistad.

Issei y Rias veían todo con una sonrisa, que sus padres se llevaran bien era un gran alivio para ellos.

Pero entonces recordaron algo.

¿Dónde estaban sus respectivas madres?

— Ara-Ara, ¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo? — Dos voces, dos melodiosas voces femeninas llegaron al mismo tiempo y pronunciaron las mismas palabras en coro.

Cuando las escucharon, tanto el castaño como la pelirroja les recorrió un escalofrió por sus cuerpos.

Ana Hyodo y Venelana Gremory habían llegado juntas, eso solo significaba una sola cosa, ambas matriarcas… ya se habían conocido por si solas.

— Venelana-sama, ¿Cómo ha estado? — Issei reacciono primero y saludo a la madre de su prometida.

— Venelana-sama se escucha muy formal, ¿Por qué no me dices Oka-sama?

— Eso sería irrespetuoso de mi parte.

— Enserio, aun cuando tú y mi hija estaban en el salón de 2° año.

Las alarmas internas de Rias Gremory se encendieron al oír esas palabras.

— Oka-sama, ¿Usted… vio algo?

— Para nada, me encontraba con Ana en esos momentos, es solo que los vimos solos por el pasillo y se me ocurrió preguntar, eso es todo.

— Rias-chan, lo dices como si hubiera ocurrido algo malo — Dijo Ana sonriendo — Acaso paso algo que debamos saber.

— Nada importante — Se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

— Entonces vamos, creo que Yusuke los invito a todos ustedes a cenar, ¿Cierto?

Todos asintieron.

— Me alegro, esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo esta velada — Dijo Ana.

— Igualmente, siempre he quiero conversar con la familia de mi yerno. — Informo Venelana.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Residencia Hyodo**_

— ¡Ara, Ravel-chan y Le Fay-chan, se ven bien en video!

Ravel veía los videos tomados emocionada, su primer día de visitas en la academia Kuoh había resultado de maravilla, junto a ella su hermana Le Fay solo seguía el ambiente con una sonrisa de por medio.

Irina se había ido con Xenovia y Asia en algo que ella bautizo como "Salida de amiga religiosas" y sin decir más se fue.

Yusuke bebía sake en compañía de Lord Gremory, ambos reían sinceramente, algo que tenían en común es que cuando tomaban sake se volvían unas personas diferentes.

Ambos reían como amigos de toda la vida.

Ana y Venelana se habían retirado hace rato, tal parece que las respectivas pelares de la familia querían conversar más entre ellas, por los momentos, ni Issei o Rias quería saber que tanto conversaban ese par de mujeres.

Les daba miedo solo pensarlo.

— ¡Miren! ¡Nuestra Ria-tan está alzando su mano y para responder la pregunta del profesor! — Incluso el Maou Lucifer que se caracterizaba por poseer porte y elegancia pudo resistir al sake Japonés e inmediatamente se unió al ambiente.

— Sirzechs-sama, estamos en una casa ajena — Lo reprendió Grayfia.

— Es familia Grayfia — Comento el Maou Rojo.

— Esto es… un infierno, uno que nunca antes se había visto… — Rias mantenía su cabeza avergonzada, mientras escuchaba las palabras de sus padres y hermano.

— Jejeje, no es tan malo — Dijo Issei riendo nervioso, incluso él se sentía incómodo.

— Me voy, no puedo soportar esto más — Rias se levantó de golpe y se retiró de la sala de la residencia Hyodo.

— Hay Dios, tendré que ir — Issei suspiro y siguió el rastro de su prometida.

Cabe destacar que Grayfia golpeo la cabeza del pelirrojo en modo de reprimenda.

 _ **Residencia Hyodo – Terraza**_

— Oye, caminas rápido sabes — Dijo Issei llegando cerca de Rias — Deja de fingir, sé que lo otro fue puro drama.

— Ara, te diste cuenta — Rias sonrió cómplice — Solo así podía irme sin que me preguntaran algo.

— Por Dios, solo tú eres así, además te comportas como tu madre.

— Tienes razón, pero sabes Ise, estoy muy feliz en estos momentos.

— Me siento igual, mi padre y el tuyo parecen llevarse bien y Sirzechs-sama esta ebrio junto a ellos.

— Y nuestras madres, bueno, ellas saben cuidarse muy bien.

— Venelana-sama es la mujer más fuerte del clan Bael y mi madre es conocida como la segunda venida de Abe No Seime, aunque creo que exageraron con lo último.

— ¿Tú crees? — Pregunto Rias — Oka-sama puede crear conjuros sin talismanes, jamás vi algo así.

— Ella es ella.

El castaño llego hasta su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

Pego su mentón en el hombro de la chica y susurro a su oído unas palabras que sonrojaron a la mencionada.

— Aquí no, pueden vernos.

— Eso no lo dijiste en el salón de 2° año.

— Eso fue diferente, tú tienes la culpa.

— Yo, si como no.

— Ero-Dragón, tu mente pervertida es la culpable.

— Lo dice la Ero-Súcubo, me alaga el comentario.

Una risa provino detrás de ellos.

— Me alegra verlos bromear con cosas así, pero aunque me disguste debo interrumpir esta linda escena — Sirzechs Lucifer apareció detrás de Rias — Me gustaría hablar sobre tu pieza sellada.

— ¿Pieza sellada? — Issei repitió esas palabras — Oh, ya veo.

— La conoces, bueno, no me sorprende que mi hermanita te haya contado sobre él.

— Onii-sama, ¿Por qué quieres hablar de él?

— Pues… estoy pensando en soltarlo.

Una revelación importante fue dicha, un poder crucial andaría libre nuevamente.

De esa forma, termino oficialmente el día de visitas en la academia Kuoh.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

Sola en su apartamento.

Meditando con suma concentración para lograr condensar y concentrar su poder mágico.

Asia Argento, la [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se encontraba en la sala de su apartamento meditando, llevaba un aproximado de 20 minutos en esa posición.

La rubia elevo sus manos y una tenue luz verde se concentró en ella, la luz crecía poco a poco mientras intentaba tomar forma física, el resplandor verde que salía de su luz producto de su energía mágica comenzó a condensarse y alargarse.

Pero cuando estaba por tomar forma… se dispersó, el poder mágico que había reunido durante 20 minutos se dispersó y le fue imposible completar su tarea.

Pesadas gotas de sudor bajaba una tras otra por la frente, mejilla y pecho de la [Alfil] Gremory, sus ojos color verde jade realizaron una expresión de molestia, no era una molestia dirigía a una tercera persona, esa molestia era hecha para su propia persona.

— Soy una inútil — Murmuro la rubia de ojos verdes, el reproche podía oírse en su oración — Si sigo así… solo seré una carga para todos.

La verdad era que desde hace más de un mes la rubia del grupo Gremory estuvo investigando por cuenta propia en diferentes libros mágicos para encontrar algún hechizo que le fuera útil.

Así es.

Asia Argento estuvo leyendo Grimorios de bajo valor, esos libros básicos podían encontrarse en cualquier librería que vendiera algún objeto mágico, los Grimorios de alta calidad solo lo poseían los herederos de los magos más prestigiosos de la historia, siendo un ejemplo vigente la Exorcista del Sekiryuutei, la descendiente directa de Morgana Le Fay… Le Fay Pendragon.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

La respuesta era fácil.

Asia fue rencarnada por su [Rey] Rias Gremory, el grupo Gremory era algo más que un grupo, con mucha rapidez se convirtió en su familia y ella podía decir que los quería a todos como tal.

Pero había un problema crucial en todo eso.

El sequio Gremory estaba conformado por Demonios jóvenes de mucho talento y poder latente para desbordar. Sus compañeros se desempeñaban con excelencia en su área y su [Rey] era un claro ejemplo del talento latente en un Demonio de clase alta.

Su salvador, Issei Hyodo la salvo de la muerte a manos de una Ángel Caída llamada Reynare, el castaño le permitió romper las cadenas de su encierro y la introdujo en una familia a la cual jamás pensó en pertenecer.

Issei es el actual Sekiryuutei, poseedor del [Longinu] llamado [Boosted Gear], el castaño poseía un título y poder que millones matarían por tener, la verdad y única verdad, era que… Asia Argento se sentía una inútil.

Estaba rodeada de diamantes en bruto y ella no brillaba junto a ellos, se sentía como el carbón que opaca los minerales preciosos.

Le dolía aceptar la realidad, ella posee un poder que le permitía curar las heridas de cualquier ser sobrenatural, pero aun con ese poder no podía defenderse y eso, según las palabras del mismo castaño, era crucial a la hora de pelear contra un enemigo.

Un círculo mágico de invocación resonó a su lado, ella no lo había convocado pero presentía saber que saldría de él.

Un pequeño animal de color azul eléctrico voló cerca de ella, ese pequeño ser era considerado una leyenda de fantasía en la vida real, pero aceptémoslo, para Asia la fantasía era su diaria realidad.

Ese lindo animal es su familiar, el Sprite Dragón que convirtió en su familiar aquel día que fue junto a su [Rey] y compañeros de corte al bosque de los familiares.

Rassei es el nombre que Asia le coloco cuando hiso el contrato, el Sprite Dragón sintió la depresión que poseía su ama debido al contrato que los une y al sentir como su ama se encontraba decidió invocarse el mismo.

— Hola — Asia abrazo al pequeño Dragón — Lamento que hayas venido, no quería preocuparte.

El pequeño Dragón grullo gustoso al sentir las caricias que su ama le estaba dando.

— Me pregunto, ¿Qué haría Issei-san?

El castaño es su pilar, la persona que más apreciaba en la vida.

Técnicamente para Asia, el joven llamado Issei Hyodo era pieza fundamental en su existir.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Era tarde.

No tanto para que oscureciera, pero si era lo suficientemente tarde para que un atardecer comenzara a relucir.

Asia Argento regresaba de la tienda más cercana a su apartamento, la rubia Gremory estaba comprando unos aperitivos para su consumo propio, debía admitir que las hamburguesas que comió el día que paso con el castaño se volvieron una de sus comidas preferidas.

Como [Alfil] Gremory ella ganaba una cantidad exagerada de dinero al mes, ella jamás pensó que en toda su vida recibiría tales cantidades de dinero, con ayuda de su ama creo una cuenta bancaria donde depositaba todo el dinero que llegaba.

Si tuviera que hacer un cálculo, de todo el dinero gastado, Asia no sobrepasaba el 5% de todos sus gastos. Al ser criada en la Iglesia, la joven rubia aprendió a economizar sus gastos lo menos posibles.

Aun el día de hoy, ella no sabía qué hacer con todo ese dinero ahorrado.

Mientras caminaba por la acera Asia sintió una extraña sensación de familiaridad, era un sentimiento extraño que solo sentía cuando estaba con su familia o el mismo Issei Hyodo.

Giro su rostro y enfoco su mirada color jade en una pequeña persona.

Una niña que a sus ojos no superaba los 12 años de edad estaba recostada en un barandal de la acera, su vestimenta la sorprendió ya que vestía un vestido gótico completamente negro.

El cabello de la niña era negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel era clara y como ya lo había dicho, su vestido era completamente del color de su cabello.

Asia se quedó mirando fijamente a esa pequeña niña gótica.

La niña pelinegra al notar la mirada sobre ella visualizo a través de una expresión inexpresiva la figura de Asia Argento.

— E-Este… ¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunto Asia nerviosa, la mirada de la niña más que asustarla la preocupo.

Su buen corazón no podía sentir maldad ajena.

Asia se acercó a ella pero siguió sin recibir respuesta.

— " _¿Qué haría Issei-san?" —_ Pensó Asia, recordando su paseo por el centro con el castaño de ojos color miel — " _¡Ya se!"_

Decida, saco una hamburguesa de la bolsa de papel y se la ofreció a la niña pequeña, estaba sudando a mares pidiéndole a Dios que la niña aceptara su regalo. Aunque pensó que fracasaría aun para su propia sorpresa la niña tomo la hamburguesa y después de olfatearla decidió darle una pequeña mordida.

Era una niña linda, su mirada inexpresiva incluso le otorgaba más encanto, Asia al verla no pudo evitar recordar a su compañera de grupo Koneko Tojo.

— ¿Esta rica? — Pregunto Asia, recibiendo una asentamiento de parte de la niña gótica — Este, tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña la vio fijamente, olfateo el olor de la rubia y hablo con una voz carente de sentimiento alguno.

— Ophis… — Respondió mirando el cielo.

— Ya veo… bonito nombre — Asia sonrió mientras veía como la niña seguía comiendo la hamburguesa.

En ese momento la [Alfil] Gremory no supo que se encontraba hablando con el ser que encabeza el Top 10, no tenía manera de saberlo pero aun así intento entablar conversación con la pequeña niña.

Tal parece Asia Argento… aún tenía posibilidades de brillar junto a sus demás compañeros.

 _ **Parte V**_

El polvo adornaba todo el escenario.

El poder de dos personas resaltaba fijamente en ese punto exacto, pero debido a la cortina de polvo no era posible ver algo. Pero eso solo le ocurría a las personas normales, una persona que se especialice en algún arte sagrado podría ver claramente ráfagas de energía en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Una mujer de largo cabello castaño hablo con autoridad — Ya te cansaste, esperaba más… Akeno-chan.

Ana Adashino, actualmente conocida como Ana Hyodo, esposa de Yusuke Hyodo y madre de Issei Hyodo. La líder del clan Adashino y progenitora del actual Sekiryuutei le hablo a su más reciente discípula.

Akeno Himejima.

[Reina] de Rias Gremory y mestiza entre Humano-Ángel Caído, luego de rencarna de volvió una hibrida entre Humano-Ángel Caído-Demonio. La joven Himejima llevaba horas en entrenamiento con su madrina y recién mentora Ana Hyodo.

Entrenar era bueno.

Practicar era bueno.

Todos dicen eso, ¿Cierto?

Pero solo hay una diferencia, ninguna de esas personas les toco entrenar con esa Demonio con rostro de Ángel que le sello sus poderes mágicos y coloco sellos de peso en todo su cuerpo.

Sí… entrenar no era nada bueno si tu mentora era esa mujer.

— No es justo — Akeno retrocedió visiblemente cansada — Usted sello todos mis poderes y me coloco peso, ¿Cómo quiere que sea rápida así?

— ¿De qué hablas Akeno-chan? — Ana hiso caso omiso a su queja — Solo te di un empujoncito para mejorar, tómalo como un boleto para llegar al paraíso del aprendizaje.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — Chillo la chica, no podía afirmarlo pero sabía que la castaña disfrutaba verla sufrir así.

— Está bien, está bien… te ayudare un poco — Dijo Ana a su discípula — ¿Qué es el poder?

— Debo responder.

— Toda práctica lleva teoría Akeno-chan.

— Bien — La morena pensó unos segundos — Es la fuerza que posee una persona, el poder puede ser físico o sobrenatural y sirve para alcanzar un objetivo o meta.

— Te daría un diez si fuera maestra, pero yo no pedí un concepto de Wikipedia Akeno-chan — Ana descalifico su respuesta — Para ti, para Akeno Himejima, ¿Qué significa el poder?

— ¿Para mí? — Se preguntó así misma — No entiendo, el significado no sería el mismo.

— Te equivocas, la fuerza quizás venga del mismo lado pero la forma en la que la uses es diferente.

— ¿De verdad es necesario una respuesta?

— Sí, necesito escuchar una respuesta de tu parte.

— Yo…

Un sonido proveniente del teléfono de la castaña mayor interrumpió las palabras de la joven Himejima.

— Un momento — El tono de voz serio que poseía Ana fue remplazado por un tono juguetón y luego contesto el teléfono celular — ¿Qué pasa?

La castaña comenzó a conversar a través de la línea telefónica, cualquiera diría que olvido la presencia de la joven Himejima.

Akeno veía interesada la conversación que mantenía su madrina por teléfono, parecía importante pero a la vez entretenida ya que de vez en cuando la castaña reia y hacia chistes por el teléfono.

— " _¿Con quién hablara?"_ — Pensó Akeno llena de curiosidad.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Entiendo, gracias por contestar… Ana — Un hombre de compleción robusta colgó el teléfono — Si está entrenando con ella, puedo estar definitivamente tranquilo.

— Baraquiel — Una voz masculina lo llamo — ¿Con quién hablabas?

El Ángel Caído nivel Cadre volteo y visualizo a la persona que pronuncio su nombre.

— Azazel, no preguntes cosas que sabes, tú tienes interferidas todas las líneas telefónicas de los Ángeles Caídos — Debes saber con quién hablaba.

— Aunque quizás no creas en mis palabras, yo jamás interferiré tus conversaciones y mucho menos te espiare — Informo Azazel riendo levemente — Pero tienes razón, con solo verte puedo darme cuenta de quién era esa persona — Dijo Azazel — ¿Cómo… esta Akeno?

— Está bien, Ana me dijo que se encuentra entrenándola en el templo de Kuoh y parece que progresa muy bien, tal parece que le sello su energía mágica para que sin que ella se diera cuenta puliera su energía sagrada que heredo de mi — Revelo Baraquiel — Esa mujer es muy astuta, ahora entiendo porque Shuri se llevaba tan bien con ella.

— Bueno hombre, ellas crecieron juntas y aprendieron juntas, además sino mal recuerdo… no era primas cercanas ellas dos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Baraquiel intrigado.

— El padre de Shuri es mitad Adashino, Ana desciende de esa línea y eso haría que ella y Shuri fueran primas, ¿Cierto? — Respondió Azazel — Es simple biología, si tomamos en cuenta el factor del ADN tendr…

— ¡Está bien! — Lo interrumpió Baraquiel — Sabes muy bien que no me gusta cuando te pones hablar como un médico — Azazel rio, parece que lo había hecho adrede — Pero eso si es una sorpresa, Shuri jamás me platico sobre eso.

— Quizás porque Ana es como su hermana, es por eso que jamás dijo que eran primas ya que poseían un vínculo de hermandad.

— ¡Espera Azazel! — Baraquiel parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo — Eso quiere decir que Akeno y el Dragón son…

Azazel realizo una sonrisa digna de un sabio zorro.

— Maldita sea — Mascullo Baraquiel.

— Parece que Issei Hyodo además de ser sobrino político escalo a yerno jajaja — Bromeo Azazel.

— ¡Callate! — Exclamo Baraquiel.

En Grigori las risas del líder continuaron varios minutos más.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Residencia Hyodo**_

El actual Sekiryuutei estaba frente a un televisor ubicado en medio de la sala de su hogar, su novia/prometida había salido con su amiga Sona Sitri, Le Fay, Ravel e Irina estaban en la ciudad y con sus padres fuera tenía la casa libre.

Algo que no había pasado en más de un año.

Tener tantos inquilinos poseía sus desventajas.

Pero hoy no, hoy después de tanto tiempo, sudor y lágrimas tenía la casa para sí solo y decidió usar ese valioso tiempo libre para hacer algo que todo adolescente disfruta realizar.

— Red es por la otra zona — Una voz resonó en la sala.

— Ya lo sé, solo quiero rodearlo para interceptarlo luego — Informo Issei.

La verdad era que el actual Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo o también conocido como uno de los dos Exorcista genios de su generación Allen Walker estaba jugando un nuevo juego de arcade con su amigo en línea.

No conocía para nada a ese chico, pero llevaba casi un año jugando con el que le era normal compartir un juego con esa persona.

— [Compañero lanza fuego] — Incluso el milenario Dragón Celestial estaba al tanto de la partida online — [¿Qué esperas?]

— Ddraig, en este juego no se puede usar fuego — Dijo Issei al escuchar la queja de su más fiel compañero.

— [Claro que sí, si utilizas el combo número 616 puedes desbloquear esa cosa llamada lanza llamas] — Explico el Dragón Gales — [Hazlo de una vez]

— T-Tu, ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? — Pregunto Issei consternado al oír la explicación de su compañero — Ni siquiera yo he llegado al combo número 500.

— [Pues leí el manual tarado] — Dijo Ddraig — [Eres un inútil en ese juego compañero]

— ¿Manual?, ¿Cómo demonios leíste un manual?

Ni siquiera Issei Hyodo sabia como un manual físico que existía en la vida real llego a las garras del milenario Dragón Celestial que tomo los principios de la dominación.

— Red, ¿Tu amigo está ahí? — Pregunto nuevamente su amigo online.

— Así es Tepes, Ddraig está aquí — Dijo Issei — Saluda Ddraig.

— [Como esta tepes]

— Bien Ddraig.

El juego continuo aproximadamente 20 minutos más, Issei Hyodo junto a su compañero Dragón y amigo online lograron conquistar el piso 25 y abrir la entrada al piso 26.

Todo iba muy bien para ellos.

Issei se percató de la hora actual y lastimosamente tubo que despedirse de su amigo y apagar la consola de video, el tiempo era oro y su tiempo libre se había acabado.

Ser Issei Hyodo no era tarea fácil.

Dentro de unos minutos se encontraría con su compañero de sequio, el caballero de la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] Kiba Yuto.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 27 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Después de mucho hacer y rehacer termine este capítulo hermano míos.**_

 _ **Ame escribir el encuentro de los padres de los respectivos protagonistas, el solo imaginar la conversación que Ana puede mantener con Venelana sobre sus hijo hace que me muere de la risa y me preocupe… la madre de Issei que cree la hice muy perfecta (Estoy orgulloso de eso) y a la vez me da miedo.**_

 _ **Yusuke y Lord Gremory se parecen más de lo que se imaginaban, para los que crean que altere el carácter de Lord Gremory pues les digo que es el mismo que poseen el canon.**_

 _ **¿Dónde está Airi/Levi?**_

 _ **Pues echen cabeza y recuerden donde la deje jejeje.**_

 _ **Sé que muchos querían verla, pero tranquilos, aparecerá pronto.**_

 _ **Asia encontró a la Diosa del Infinito, apuesto que ninguno pensaba tal desenlace para la rubia Gremory, ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Pues soy peor que Naruto de impredecible.**_

 _ **Akeno entreno con Ana y sin que se diera cuenta esta puliendo su poder Sagrado y Ana, bueno… ella tiene todo bien controlado.**_

 _ **Issei y Kiba estaban entrenando juntos, pero eso quedara para el siguiente capítulo hermano míos.**_

 _ **Tremendo LEMOM hice, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Díganme si les gusto jijiji… To Love Ru Darkness termino, ¿Por qué?... es verdad, abra secuela jejeje, casi mato a mi perrito (Es broma, ese perro vale más para mí que de lo que se imaginan)**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Issei es un pervertido que no ha sacado su Ero jejeje, pero solo lo será en privado con su casi oficial Harem, los celos de Rias se terminaran cuando Ddraig sea médico y Ana y Venelana, créeme amigo, ella cambiaran la historia.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Veo que descubriste algo de Vali que deseaba dejar en secreto por unos capítulos más, pero bueno, es mi culpa por dar muchas pistas. Amigo te diré algo, Cao Cao es un héroe que se junta con Heroes y el Conde Milenario es un Noé humano… te dejo esas pistas hermano.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Las madres de los tortolos son peligrosas por separado ahora imagínalas juntas, el tomo IV es épico y no debo decir el porqué, ¿Cierto? La pelea de Issei y Vali será la mejor que hayas leído hermano, eso lo prometo y lo juro frente a Dios. Solo te diré esto, ambos Dragones Emperadores Celestiales recordaran sus días de antaño con la lucha de esos dos titanes, y si, Vali es más cool que el Issei del canon pero creo que empata justamente con el Issei que cree, o eso creo jajaja.**_

 _ **Heisen00:**_

 _ **Neah y Mana son hermanos y a la vez un solo ser amigo, Allen es un hombre que vivió antes del inicio de la serie y rejuveneció por motivos desconocidos, muchos dicen que el porta el corazón, sobre la pelea, créeme que Issei no la tendrá fácil por ser mi protagonista.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Gracias por los ost amigo, y sí, yo también me imagino la escuela destruida con una Sona Sitri chillando furiosa jejeje, los Dragones se luciera y eso te lo prometo.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Más de lo que deberían (En buen sentido claro).**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Tienes toda la razón, los antagonistas a la hora de la verdad son los que crean ese suspenso que nos hace pegarnos a la pantalla del computador. El Conde Milenario juntos a los Noes se quedaran así porque al igual que tu pienso que son súper perfecto, claro, alterare un poco la historia para encajar a Lirina pero ten por seguro que la trama de D Gray Man seguirá intacta en buen sentido, no creo superar a la creadora pero hare mi mejor intento para que mi obra sea apreciada, Loki tendrá su momento pronto y sé muy bien qué hacer con el, por cierto, crees que hare algo con los Heroes y los Noes amigos, confio que descubrirás el significado de mis palabras jejeje. Aun estoy planeando bien el tema de los Onmyouji porque deseo hacerlo bien, pero cuando lo plantee te aviso para que me ayudes hermano del alma, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Lo hare amigo, Murayama saldrá dentro de poco como… protagonista y las madres de los chicos, bueno… son ellas jejeje.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Bueno amigo, te felicito de corazón y prometo pasarme por ahí lo antes posible para chequearlo y darte ánimos, suerte amigo y gracias por las novelas.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Los Noes son tema aparte, cuando se confirme con quien están te quedaras loco amigo, el castaño solo tiene un destino fijo y es tener más hijos que un conejo jejeje, Akeno crecerá pero a paso lento porque si lo hago rápido no abra buena trama.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Lo agradezco, espera el próximo amigo.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Para mi es igual, no soy de los estúpidos que critican el anime porque se fue por otro lado, era claro que pasaría porque eran 50 capitulos así que bueno, oye no se tu pero yo llore al ver a Yuto morir con esa cruz de madera en su espalda y ahora Rokuro se volvió el Rey de Cataclismo y Abe No Seime se quiere chingar a Benio… ¡Sálvanos Goku!**_

 _ **Grytherin18-Friki:**_

 _ **No puedo evitar la falta de ortografía amigo, prometo mejorar y reconozco que me equivoco en algunas palabras jejeje, Airi/Levi aun no diré mucho porque revelare historia pero quizás quien sabe y tienes un punto, creo que ya todos deben tener esa conclusión, sobre el cruce de animes me alagas que pienses así de esta humilde historia buen amigo y seguiré mejorando cada día.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Yuto murió como un gran villano que planeo todo desde niño, luego de saber que era un error incluso se me quito la rabia que le tenía y le tome cariño amigo, solo quería estar al lado de su otra mitad que es Rokuro, un amor no correspondió (No en sentido Gay por supuesto), sobre lo otro ni lo menciones hermano, siempre disfruto conversar mucho contigo.**_

 _ **Ahora amigos.**_

 _ **Les invito a leer mi historia de Naruto la cual esta buenísima y otra idea que tuve… ¡THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!... cree un fanfic sobre el así que espero sus comentarios en esas dos historias.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo IV**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _Un Nuevo [Alfil]_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _En medio del campo de batalla, una joven figura resaltaba en la quemada tierra, las contaste explosiones que ahí se escuchaban dejaron es ese estado tan dañado el terreno del suelo._

 _Una niña de largo cabello rubio y resaltantes ojos color azul zafiro se encontraba tirada en la quemada tierra._

 _Su ropa estaba hecha por completo un desastre, su rostro y cuerpo mostraban heridas producto de la batalla que presencio y en la cual participio, o simplemente seguía siendo participante._

 _Ravel Phoenix._

 _Cuarta hija de la prestigiosa familia Phoenix._

 _Un Demonio de clase alta que podía presumir su pureza y habilidad al Inframundo, la verdad ella fue secuestrada de niña por unos Exorcistas que invadieron los perímetros de su clan._

 _Ese día se encontraba deambulando sola y no le había notificado a nadie su partida, los Exorcistas la encontraron y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias la obligaron a ser víctima de un horrible sufrimiento._

 _Por largos días fue sujetada a una enorme cruz de plata, cruz que fue bendita por los mejores Exorcistas para eliminar a cualquier Demonio de clase media o baja que tocase._

 _Pero no pudo Exorcizarla a ella._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Ella poseía sangre del clan inmortal de Inframundo, la habilidad base del prestigioso clan Phoenix era la regeneración que los hacia prácticamente inmortales._

 _La cruz intentaba Exorcizarla, pero mientras lo intentaba, su regeneración la curaba haciendo así imposible su Exorcismo, pero de igual forma sufría el dolor constante que eso le generaba a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo._

 _¿Por qué sufría tanto?_

 _¿Qué hiso para merecer tanto dolor?_

 _Los Exorcista siempre le decían que era su castigo por ser un vil Demonio, un ser oscuro que solo merecía la muerte, ni siquiera el descanso eterno, solo la más dolorosa muerte._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Acaso ser un Demonio era tan malo?_

 _Ella no pidió serlo, solo nació en esa familia e intento destacar lo más posible para darse a conocer, pero a pesar de eso se encontraba en ese lugar._

 _Su madre siempre le contaba historias sobre héroes._

 _Hombres que descendían de los Dioses y mataban monstruos en la antigüedad, esos héroes que salvaban doncellas en peligros y acababa con los malos._

 _Ella quería que un héroe viniera a rescatarla de ese constante dolor, pero si lo que los Exorcista decían era cierto, ella no merecía que un héroe viniera por ella._

 _Los Demonios son seres horribles que solo poseen sentimientos negativos y asesinan personas por simple capricho._

 _Ella era un Demonio y si todo lo que decían era cierto, ella… era solo un monstruo._

 _Los días siguieron pasando._

 _El dolor ya le daba igual, la tortura había dejado de dolerle hace tiempo, pero a cambio perdió cualquier sentimiento que hubiera tenido en el pasado._

 _Solo era un cascaron vacío de su antiguo ser._

 _Un día cualquiera, Ravel escucho un fuerte estruendo._

 _Parecía que alguien se había infiltrado en esa Iglesia y se encontraba iniciando una pelea, según podía oír los Exorcista estaban siendo derrotados uno tras otro._

 _Se lo merecían, después de todo, ellos fueron los que le ocasionaron tanto dolor._

 _La enorme puerta de metal que protegía el sótano en donde se encontraba se abrió por una persona._

 _Un niño igual que ella apareció, el rostro del niño de cabello castaño al igual que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre roja._

 _Ese niño los había asesinado, lo más probable es que uso la Espada Sagrada que portaba en su mano derecha._

 _Ravel entendió lo que estaba por ocurrir._

 _Iba a ser asesinada por ese niño._

 _Cerro los ojos esperando que la Espada Sagrada terminara con su sufrimiento, pero entonces se percató que el niño hiso desaparecer la espada y la tomo en brazos._

 _La estaba cargando._

 _La estaba salvando._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Si ella era un monstruo, un Demonio que merecía la muerte._

— _¿Dónde… estoy?_

— _Ya estás bien, no tengas miedo. No te alarmes, soy un Exorcista, pero no te hare daño._

 _Ella lo sabía._

 _Si ese niño la hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho desde un principio y no ahora._

 _Ese niño la estaba salvando, ese niño desconocido la estaba rescatante de ese lugar tan doloroso._

 _Solo una clase de persona hace esa clase de cosas, solo las personas que su madre le contaba podían hacer esa clase de cosas._

— _Tú… nombre… ¿Cómo… te llamas?_

— _Issei… Issei Hyodo._

 _Ella lo supo en ese instante, ese niño, ese niño de cabello castaño era lo que tanto espero, no tenía muchas fuerzas, pero aun así pronuncio las siguientes palabras que expresaban la alegría que sentía en ese momento._

— _Me alegro… que alguien viniera a rescatarme, mi… héroe…_

 _Su héroe._

 _El héroe que tanto deseo que viniera estaba junto a ella._

 _Luego de eso pasaron muchas cosas hasta que llegaron al momento en el que se encontraba._

 _Su preciado héroe combatía ferozmente en el campo de batalla junto a su maestro._

— _¿Tienes miedo? — Una fría voz femenina le hablo con burla — ¿Acaso… le temes a la muerte?_

 _Se trataba de un Demonio que pertenecía a la facción de los antiguos Maous._

— _Y-Yo… yo no…_

 _No podía engañar a nadie, si tenía miedo, miedo de morir y jamás haberle podido devolver el favor a su preciado héroe._

— _Un Demonio compartiendo junto a un humano, eso solo demuestra lo clase baja que eres — Se burló la Demonio — Te congelare hasta que tus llamas no te regeneren más y entonces conocerás tu lugar._

 _Estaba por ser asesinada, pero entonces el jefe de esa Demonio la detuvo._

— _Qué remedio, parece que mi jefe no quiere que mueras hoy — La mujer hiso deshacer el hielo que tenía en mano — Vive y recuerda este momento, porque algún día te asesinare y te hare conocer tu lugar._

 _Luego de eso la Demonio alzo vuelo y desapareció._

 _Ravel juro volverse fuerte._

 _Juro no volver a sentirse tan inútil como en ese momento, quería pelear hombro con hombro con su héroe y para eso tenía que crecer._

 _Crecer y evolucionar._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Despertó.

Todo fue solo un sueño, un sueño que le hiso recordar momentos de su pasado.

Ravel Phoenix se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de su líder, según podía ver las demás ya habían bajado y de seguro estaban en el comedor preparando la cena.

Se había quedado dormida.

El sueño fue tan pesado que le hiso quedarse dormida más de lo acostumbrado.

Su líder estaba dormido a su lado, ella se encontraba abrazando su pecho y escuchaba las leves respiraciones que el castaño realizaba.

Inconscientemente sonrío y se acercó más al pecho de su líder, acurrucándose en el proceso y abrazándolo con más amor y cariño.

Tal y como lo prometió se había hecho fuerte, su poder había evoluciono y alcanzado el siguiente nivel.

Ya no estaba sola, ahora estaba junto a su héroe y a muchas personas que consideraba su familia.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? — La voz de Issei la hiso parpadear.

— Estaba despierto, lamento haberlo despertado Issei-sama.

— Ni lo menciones, desperté segundos después de ti, pero más importante Ravel, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Una pesadilla.

No, eso no era una pesadilla.

Solo era un simple recuerdo, un recuerdo que se encargaría de demostrar que era eso… un simple y llano recuerdo.

— Nada importante, por cierto Issei-sama — Ravel se levantó y acerco su rostro al del castaño — Le daré algo que Rias-san, Le Fay e Irina olvidaron esta mañana.

— ¿Qué cosa?

La rubia Phoenix rio traviesamente y junto sus labios con los del castaño en un travieso beso de "Buenos Días".

— ¡Ise! — La voz de Rias resalto en la habitación — Los noto ocupado.

— Ravel, ¿Te has vuelto agresiva con Issei-sama? — Opino Le Fay.

— ¡No es justo! — Chillo Irina — El beso de esta mañana me tocaba a mí.

La rubia de ojos color azul zafiro despego sus labios de los del chico y hablo.

— La que se queda dormida pierde, aunque en este caso, la que se quedó dormida gano, ¿Cierto?

Eran personas extrañas.

Seres que en un principio tenían prohibido siquiera hablar entre ellos.

Pero esos seres… ahora son su familia.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ana Hyodo y Venelana Gremory se habían ido desde hace horas a quien sabe dónde.

Sus esposos aparentemente siguieron sus ejemplos y se fueron sin decir palabra alguna.

En la mesa del comedor solo estaban: Issei Hyodo, Rias Gremory, Ravel Phoenix, Le Fay Pendragon e Irina Shido junto a sus invitados Sirzechs Lucifer y su empleada Grayfia.

— Entonces Rias, espero que liberes a tu [Alfil] el día de hoy, ya es hora que salga al exterior — Dijo Sirzechs a su hermana menor — Cuando lo hagas dímelo por favor, necesito notificar ese hecho al consejo.

— Como lo ordene Onii-sama — Acepto la pelirroja — Grayfia, siéntate en la mesa por favor y come junto a nosotros.

— Lo lamento Ojou-sama, pero en estos momentos me encuentro en servicio y no puedo sentarme junto a ustedes — Informo Grayfia, realizando un reverencian.

— Discúlpenla, ella tiene un carácter incorregible — Se lamentó el Maou Lucifer.

— Sirzechs-sama — Lo llamo Issei — ¿Qué hará en la ciudad?

— Onii-sama — El castaño alzo una ceja — Desde ahora llámame Onii-sama

— ¿Eh…? — Issei proceso la petición — No puedo llamar a un Maou de ese modo, lo lamento pero no acatare esa orden.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Sirzechs — Primero mi propia esposa me llama Sirzechs Lucifer-sama y ahora mi hermanito se niega a llamarme Onii-sama.

Cabe destacar que la maid peli plateada golpeo la cabeza del Maou pelirrojo.

— Disculpen las tonterías de mi amo, solo soy una sirvienta de la casa Gremory — Explico Grayfia — Usted deje de decir cosas sin sentido por favor.

— S-Sí — Acepto a regañadientes el Maou Rojo.

— ¿Cómo es tu [Alfil]? — Pregunto Irina, a ella todo lo nuevo le emocionaba — Es acaso una linda chica o un niño bonito como Kiba.

— Te sorprenderás cuando lo veas — Respondió Rias — Lo único que te puedo decir es que, bueno, él es una mescla de ambos prototipos.

— Eso es genéticamente imposible — Comento Le Fay — A menos que…

La maga callo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, muchas expresiones de sorpresa se verían dentro de poco.

— Rias, luego del medio día reúnete con Sona en tu club, necesito platicar algo con ambas — Informo Sirzechs, usando un porte serio — Les platicare luego a los demás.

— Entiendo, le notificare a Sona apenas ingresemos a la academia — Concordó Rias.

— Está bien, Grayfia y yo partiremos ahora, necesitamos arreglar unas cosas para mañana en la noche, te importaría venir con nosotros por favor.

Rias asintió.

Luego de eso el Maou Lucifer junto a su maid Grayfia y la heredera del clan Gremory se retiraron del hogar de la familia Hyodo.

— Parece preocupante el tema — Comento Issei, finalizando su desayuno — Aunque me hago una idea de que se trata.

— Azazel-sama está también en Kuoh, creo que todos tenemos la misma idea, ¿Verdad? — Analizo Le Fay — Bueno, si todo va bien, el mundo cambiara completamente.

— Chicos, me iré adelantando, quiero hacer algo antes de la academia — Informo Ravel, parándose de la mesa — Los veré luego.

Issei vio unos segundos a su Exorcista y suspiro.

Como su líder se hacía una idea de lo que pensaba y pasaba por su cabeza.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Horas Después**_

Luego de que la academia culminara, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] fue llamado por la [Reina] de su prometida y lo cito en el santuario que era su hogar.

Tal parece que querían hablar de un tema delicado.

— Bienvenido, Issei-kun — La voz de Akeno lo recibió en la entrada del santuario.

Akeno Himejima vestía su ya muy conocido traje de sacerdotisa.

— Perdón, Issei-kun. Pedirte que vengas tan repentinamente, me causa vergüenza.

— Ah, no hay problema. Tenía tiempo libre. ¿Pero qué clase de trabajo es este? Rias también dijo que vendría más tarde.

— Sí, lo sé. Rias tenía que tener una última reunión con Sirzechs-sama sobre los asuntos de la conferencia.

— Así que si será una conferencia, debo entender que será entre todas las facciones.

— Así es, por primera vez desde el inicio de los tiempos las tres razas Bíblicas hablaran en una sola sala, estamos por presenciar un momento histórico.

Era palabras muy hermosas, claro, sino contábamos las veces que Sirzechs Lucifer y Azazel se reunían para beber y salir a clubes.

Ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos, irónico la verdad.

— ¿Está bien no ir a la reunión con Rias? Pensé que el poder de la Reina podría ser de falta.

— Grayfia-sama estará con ellos, sin mencionar que si ocurre algo, incluso sin mí estará bien. Además, tengo que encontrarme con una persona que está esperando a lo alto de la escalera.

Issei veía el templo con interés, no era la primera vez que venía, pero justo ahora una duda surgió en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste este templo Akeno-san? — Pregunto Issei con duda — Vine por primera vez hace un año y justamente ese día te conocí, pero nunca te pregunte como te hiciste con este templo.

Akeno rio disimuladamente, Issei era una persona inteligente, pero solo el podría olvidar preguntar algo que debió haber hecho hace más de un año.

— La verdad es que la sacerdotisa de la Antigua generación falleció. Rias aseguro este santuario, el cual no tenía a nadie en él, entonces me lo entrego para que viviera tranquila aquí.

Issei asintió, conociendo la historia de Akeno, el mejor lugar para ella es un santuario.

Mientras caminaba una tremenda presión de energía Sagrada fue sentida por el chico, solo una persona que el conocía podía generar tal presión de energía sagrada.

— A pasado tiempo — Una voz masculina que trasmitía misericordia hablo — No es así, Exorcista prodigio… Allen Walker.

Un hombre alto de largo cabello rubio y que sobre su cabeza posaba una aureola apareció.

Issei lo sabía.

Ese hombre era el Serafín más fuerte… Michael, la mano derecha del Dios Bíblico.

 _ **Dentro Del Santuario**_

— Veo que has estado bien — Dijo Michael sonriendo — Me preocupe un poco hace 3 años, pero veo que te encuentras en perfecto estado.

— Así es, he estado bien, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea en donde se encuentra mi maestro, pero bueno… — Suspiro Issei resignado — Ese viejo nunca cambia.

— Pero a pesar de hablar así de él, puedo darme cuenta que le tienes mucho aprecio Allen-kun — Opino Michael riendo levemente — Pero bueno, las razones por la que estoy aquí son otras.

— Gabriel le conto — El Serafín asintió — El tema a mí también me preocupa, ese tipo esta suelto y mientras nosotros estamos hablando el de seguro está creando un ejército y asesinando a inocentes.

— Cada muerte que hay es como una cuchillada directa a mi corazón, no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es culpa mía — Dijo Michael apenado — Si tan solo hubiera estado más atento, si solo no me hubiera confiado tanto, de seguro nada de esto habría pasado.

— Oiga, esto no es culpa suya, recuerde que ellos son igual de viejo que Matusalén… creo.

— Tu sentido del humor me hace sentir mejor, agradezco el gesto Allen-kun.

— Issei es mejor, Allen Walker es mi alias como Exorcista, pero ahora solo soy Issei Hyodo.

— Bueno, sin importar como te llames tu corazón y alma serán el mismo, te llamare Issei-kun entonces. Tu padre está ayudándonos muchos desde la Orden Negra, pero necesitamos movernos cuanto antes.

— Michael-sama, él, ¿Está en sus filas? — Pregunto Issei.

Al escuchar esa pregunta Michael agacho su cabeza arrepentido y negó pesadamente.

— Está en la Orden Negra, abandono todo lo referente a nosotros hace 3 años y no hemos vuelto a saber mucho de él, le pedí Gabriel que lo investigase y debo decir que está en una posición parecida a la tuya.

— La verdad, no para mi gusto debo decir, nos paremos en algo.

— Issei-kun, su odio a nosotros es algo que debo cargar y lo hare, pero por favor que no odie a mis hermanos por la culpa de mi debilidad.

— Cuantas veces debo decirle que no es su culpa, los humanos pensamos y hacemos porque poseemos inteligencia, que cometamos errores y culpemos a los altos mando es un error que debe parar, los humanos fueron los culpables de esa abominación, no el Cielo.

Michael asintió agradecido ante tales palabras.

— Entonces iré al grano, lastimosamente mi tiempo libre es corto — Michael alzo sus manos y un pilar de energía Sagrada se concentró en ellas — Puedes por favor invocar a [Ascalon]

Con duda en mente el chico obedeció.

[Ascalon]

La Espada Sagrada, la hoja que asesino cientos de Dragones apareció y comenzó a levitar casi tocando el piso.

— ¿Qué hará con ella?

— Ya lo veras.

El Serafín llevo toda la energía Sagrada a la Espada Sagrada y le hiso fusionar con ella, un proceso que duro casi 10 segundos para poder completarse.

— Oiga, ¿Qué hiso? — Pregunto Issei sorprendido — ¿Qué le hiso a [Ascalon]?

— Solo la cargue para que despertara, tu energía Sagrada es muy débil y así no podrás hacer que despierte, solo te ayude un poco — Explico Michael, dejando de irradiar energía Sagrada.

— Ya veo, lo agradezco entonces.

— Gracias, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer — Michael invoco sus doce alas doradas y comenzó a iluminar su cuerpo — Mi tiempo se acabó, hablaremos luego el día de la reunión, nos vemos Issei-kun.

— Cuídese Michael-sama.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Aquí, bebe un poco de té — Ofreció Akeno al joven castaño.

— Ah, gracias — Issei tomo el vaso de té y agradeció.

El silencio reino unos segundos.

— Mi madre ha estado exigiéndote mucho, ¿Verdad?

— Tu madre es una gran mujer, algo sádica a la hora de entrenar pero de muy buen corazón.

— No la cubras, cuando entrena parece un verdadero Demonio — El castaño se abrazó nervioso — El solo recordar como entrena a Rias me causa miedo, mi maestro es igual que ella.

— Tu maestro debe ser un buen sujeto entonces.

— Akeno-san, te diré algo que le he dicho a las demás, si algún día lo conoces si se te ocurra acercártele por favor.

— Tanto así.

— Solo prométemelo por favor.

— Está bien, Issei-kun no me mentiría, prometo mantener mi distancia.

Al escuchar eso, el castaño llevo su mano al pecho y suspiro agradecido.

— Issei-kun — El noto inmediatamente el cambio de voz de la morena Gremory, algo andaba mal, la conversación daría un giro de 180° grados — Tu sabes que soy, ¿Verdad?

El chico la vio y suspiro.

Él ya sabía que la conversación terminaría así.

— Sí, lo supe desde el día que te conocí, fue Ddraig el que me lo notifico, si te sientes engañada porque jamás lo dice por favor discúlpame.

— No, la que debe disculparse por ocultar ese hecho soy yo, lamento mucho haberte engañado todo este tiempo — Lamento Akeno arrepentida — Mi madre era la heredera de un santuario de este país. Escuché que en un cierto día, mi madre salvo a Baraquiel, quien había colapsado por sus heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo nací

— Baraquiel.

— Sí, ¿Lo conoces Issei-kun?

— No puedo mentirte, conocí a Baraquiel cuando era niño, jamás pensé que tú serias la hija que tanto añora volver a abrazar.

Akeno frunció el ceño.

— Yo… no quiero hablar con el — El tono de voz que uso le dio a entender a Issei que ella no sentía odio, sino algo más intenso, el dolor de la decepción.

No podía culparla.

El tenía a sus padres a su lado y Akeno perdió a los suyos cuando era solo una niña inocente.

Akeno retrocedió unos pasos y fue abriendo levemente su traje de sacerdotisa, sin importar que el chico viera su figura al destino ella deslizo la tela para descubrir por completo su lisa espalda.

Desplegando un par de alas.

Una de Demonio… y otra de Ángel Caído.

— Estas plumas sucias... La ala de un Demonio y la de un Ángel Caído, yo tengo ambas — Murmuro acariciando las de Ángel Caído con su mano — Mientras odiaba estas plumas, conocí a Rias y me convertí en Demonio. Pero lo que obtuve fueron las plumas de un Ángel Caído y un ala de Demonio, la criatura más repulsiva que tiene ambas. Esto tal vez me quede ya que tengo sangre sucia fluyendo por las venas.

Ella se estaba menospreciando, la forma en la que se expresaba era producto del dolor que vivió en su niñez.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Issei-kun? Hablas con alguien como yo, tu que acostumbras a estar rodeado de princesas y talentos humanos.

Las lágrimas amenazaban en salir de sus violetas ojos.

— Detén esta estupidez — Dijo Issei con seriedad — No sé qué clase de persona crees que soy, pero déjame decirte algo, yo jamás me asquearía al tenerte cerca.

— Es así, soy alguien que posee esta sangre sucia, yo te mentí y negué mi raza durante todo este tiempo, yo soy la peor clase de mujer — Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos, su mirada reflejaba dolor puro y ella no paraba de llorar — Yo soy, yo…

Sus labios fueron sellados.

Así es, fueron sellados… por los labios del portador del [Boosted Gear]

Acción que sorprendió grandemente a la morena Gremory.

Los pasos de ambos y la acción que tomo el castaño los hiso caer sentados en el suelo.

— Issei-kun… eso… ¿Qué fue eso? — Akeno parecía estar en shock, nunca espero que el chico realizara tal proeza.

— Conque la peor clase de mujer, para mi besarla fue grandioso, el sabor de sus labios es algo especial Akeno-san — Dijo Issei, viendo fijamente a la morena Gremory — Así que por favor no se menosprecie más, deje todo eso atrás Akeno-san, Rias y yo siempre estaremos a su lado, así que no sufra sola nunca más.

Akeno Himejima asintió y lloro nuevamente, lloro en el pecho del chico al cual amaba en secreto.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Dices unas palabras para matar Issei-kun.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo y con lo de ahora me decidí, yo me he decidido Issei-kun — Akeno miro al castaño a los ojos — No me importa ser la segunda, la tercera o la cuarta. Yo… voy a estar contigo por siempre.

— ¿Eh…? — Issei sintió que su cerebro se quemaba.

— Desde ahora en adelante, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado.

— ¡E-Espere un momento Akeno-san! — La detuvo Issei — No tiene que precipitarse, solo lo hice por impulso así que no se sienta obligada a nada.

— Impulso, quieres decir que robaste mi primer beso por simple impulso — Akeno amenazo con llorar — Y-Yo p-pensé que Issei-kun, que Issei-kun m-me…

— Pero no es correcto que, bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿No puedo? — Aun con su pecho al descubierto, Akeno llevo su dedo pulgar al labio y pregunto coquetamente, cabe destacar que Issei sufrió los inicios de un paro cardiaco ante tal escena — Pero bueno, sino puedo por la vía legal — Ella tiro al chico al piso y se subió sobre sus piernas — Seremos amantes, nos escaparemos cada noche para consumar el amor que sentimos y es pecado, nuestros cuerpo unidos y llamándonos y pidiéndonos mutuamente.

— ¡Espera, Akeno-san! ¡No seré capaz de resistirme si le haces demasiadas cosas estimulantes a tu kouhai!

Una risa divertida fue hecha por la morena.

Para ella estar junto al castaño era un tiempo agradable, se sentía normal, era como si fuera solo una chica de academia junto al amor de su vida.

— Oye, Issei-kun, ¿Podrías llamarme Akeno?

— La llamo Akeno-san.

— Es verdad, pero el "San" me estorba, quiero que me llames solo "Akeno".

— No lo entiendo del todo pero está bien, a partir de ahora será Akeno, solo Akeno Himejima.

— Gracias Issei-kun. No, gracias Ise-kun.

— De nada Akeno.

— Qué bonita escena estoy viendo… ¿No?... ¿Ise?

El castaño trago grueso y con temor giro su rostro a la puerta del santuario, su mirada color miel choco con una azul zafiro.

— R-Rias… yo… puedo explicarlo — Pronuncio con temor el castaño.

— ¿Cómo explicaras que besaste y estás viendo desnuda a mi [Reina]?

— Pues… — El castaño callo resignado — No puedo.

Acepto su destino.

— Ravel te estaba buscando hace rato, deberías ir Ise — Informo Rias.

— ¡Voy enseguida! — Issei se apresuró a llegar a la puerta — ¡Nos vemos Akeno!

— Siento envidia de la primera — Comento Akeno recogiendo su vestuario — Rias, yo… bueno…

— Ni lo digas, esto pasaría tarde o temprano — Acepto la pelirroja — ¿Lo amas?

Más que pregunta, sonaba a demanda.

— Lo amo con todo mí ser — Respondió Akeno sin vacilar — Con tu apoyo o no seguiré adelante.

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber — Sonrió la pelirroja — Sin contarme a mí, tienes a siete chicas por delante.

— Ara-Ara ufufufufu, Ise-kun es alguien de temer.

Resignada.

Rias solo suspiro, tal y como lo dijo su madre, aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

En un salón oculto del club de investigación de lo oculto, todo el grupo Gremory se encontraba frente a una puerta que poseía cadenas y candados por doquier, pero lo que más resaltaba era un enorme talismán que tenía la palabra "Sello" escrita en mayúscula.

El Maou Sirzechs Lucifer le explico en privado al castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] sobre el individuo que se encontraba sellado en ese lugar, según le platico era el primer [Alfil] que Rias obtuvo cuando solo era una pequeña adolescente.

Pero entonces, algo ocurrió.

Según las palabras del Maou Rojo, el poder del [Alfil] era muy alto, eso en si era bueno, lo negativo era que su poder además era inestable, si solo ser alto era peligroso, súmale el factor inestable y tendríamos como resultado un peligro inminente.

El consejo de ancianos del Inframundo decidió junto a los Maous actuales, sellar el poder del [Alfil] hasta que su [Rey] fuera capaz de manejarlo sin temer en las consecuencias.

El plan inicial era esperar que Rias madurada como [Rey] y soltar a la pieza cuando estuviera por tener su primer partido oficial como Demonio adulta.

Pero entonces los eventos recientes hicieron que esa ley fuera quitada.

El primer evento fue el [Rating Game] que el consejo daba por perdido, el resultado en un principio fue la victoria del tercer hijo de los Phoenix, pero para sorpresa total de todo el Inframundo, la actual heredera del clan Gremory barrio literalmente el suelo con la nobleza entera del rubio Phoenix alzándose así con la victoria.

Además con la inclusión a su sequio del Sekiryuutei, fue como un bono a su lista de logros recientes.

Entonces vino la batalla contra uno de los líderes de Grigori, el Ángel de las Estrellas Kokabiel.

Rias Gremory, después de una intensa batalla donde dejo en claro su poder actual, fue capaz de herir el cuerpo del Ángel Caído nivel Cadre y además, cuando el castaño peleo contra Kokabiel, se descubrió que su poder de la destrucción hiso un daño interno al cuerpo del Caído.

Su lista de logros era una lista que Demonios adultos desearían tener en la actualidad, y ella con tan solo 17 años, ya poseía los logros que solo eran vistos en días de guerra y que solo eran hechos por líderes de cientos de años.

Al ver como todo esos eventos favorecieron a su pequeña hermana, el Maou Lucifer interfirió sabiendo que no podrían negarse y entonces se hiso con el permiso para liberar al [Alfil] que yacía ahí dentro.

— El niño está aquí. Durante el día, el [Alfil] vive aquí. Por la noche, sus poderes son liberados, y si solo es en el antiguo edificio, puede salir del cuarto, pero se rehúsa a hacerlo — Explico la [Reina] Gremory.

Issei había venido muchas veces de noche al club, desde antes sabia la existencia de dicho [Alfil] y si el poder que sintió en el pasado era de ese [Alfil]… cuando los juegos de Rias iniciaran, los demás tendrían que cuidarse de ella.

— ¿Esta persona es un hikikomori? — Pregunto Irina, el castaño estuvo de acuerdo con ella, solo alguien así se reusaba a salir en el día.

Rias asintió a su pregunta, después de todo si era un hikikomori.

El [Caballero] Gremory, Yuto Kiba, dio un paso al frente y removió la cinta que protegía la entrada y dijo.

— El niño dentro es el que más ha ganado entre los sirvientes.

— ¿Cómo lo hace? — Pregunto Asia Argento, la rubia no pudo ocultar su duda.

— Pues el utiliza aparatos electrónicos y hechizos de alto nivel para poder cumplir los deseos de los clientes, es una persona muy capaz — Respondió Kiba sonriendo — Si tan solo dejara su temor a un lado.

— Con una computadora, el niño hace pactos especiales con los humanos. Francamente, es una persona que no quiere estar con nosotros. Ese tipo de gente negocia de una manera diferente y hace relaciones de igual manera. Resuelve cosas a través de la computadora. Usando la computadora, incluso siendo un sirviente Demonio nuevo, este niño consigue suficientes números como los de rango superior — Informo Akeno, lamentándose levemente.

Al ser una [Reina] era su deber ayudar a sus compañeros.

— Bien entonces, voy a abrir la puerta.

Rias camino y con un solo conjuro hiso que los sellos se retiraran, Issei vio intrigado dicho conjuro, en definitiva, su madre estaba influyendo mucho en ella.

— ¡Noooooo! — Un sonoro grito se escuchó al momento de abrir la puerta.

— Buenos días. Es bueno verte tan energético — Sin temor alguno, Rias ingreso primero a la habitación.

— Ara-Ara, ¿Sabes? Se removió el sello. Eres libre de salir. Ahora, ¿Salimos todos juntos? — Akeno siguió a Rias y comento esas palabras.

— ¡Noooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver a la genteeeee!

Bueno, si una voz estuviera narrando la escena frente a ellos, en definitiva les afirmaría que esa persona quería seguir dentro de su habitación.

— ¿N-No es este un serio caso de hikikomori? — Pronuncio Asia, parecía que ella estaba sintiendo empatía por el [Alfil] con el que compartía pieza.

— ¿Un ataúd? Hay un ataúd, que parece ser de los que usan en los funerales — Dijo Xenovia admirando el ataúd, ese simple hecho llamo su atención y le dio una clara idea de que raza era el [Alfil].

Justo al lado del ataúd se encontraba una persona que parecía ser solo una chica de 1° año de academia, cabello rubio corto y piel color crema, su apariencia era muy hermosa.

— Es un niño, ¿Verdad? — Se apresuró a preguntar Issei.

— En apariencia, este niño parece una chica, pero sin lugar a dudas en un chico — Respondió Rias, riendo levemente.

— Tiene el pasatiempo de usar ropas de chica — Dijo Akeno con suma calma.

— Oye Rias, esto es un problema serio — Opino Issei.

— Ise, discriminar es malo, además se ve lindo vistiendo así, ¿Cuál es el problema? — Pregunto Rias, a sus ojos no había problema alguno.

— ¿Cuál es el problema dices? — Pregunto Issei, señalando al niño rubio junto al ataúd — ¡Es un hombre! — Exclamo el castaño — Una mujer es mujer y un hombre tiene pen…

Una patada en el medio de la canilla lo hiso callar.

Giro sus ojos topándose con la figura de la [Torre] del grupo.

— Decir palabras vulgares está prohibido Senpai — Dijo Koneko, retirando su pie de la canilla del castaño.

— Koneko-sama, eso es pasarse — Lloro el castaño.

— P-Pero, las ropas de chicas son súper lindas — Por primera vez, el pequeño rubia Gremory hablo.

— ¡Eres un chico! ¡Vístete como chico!

— P-Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son estas personas? — Pregunto el [Alfil].

— Pues son mis nuevas piezas, el [Peón] Issei Hyodo, la [Alfil] Asia Argento y mi [Caballero] Xenovia.

— ¡El número de miembros aumentó mucho! — Grito con pánico.

— Por favor, ¿Podemos salir? ¿Bien? Es bueno que ya no tengas que seguir sellado, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Noooooo! ¡El mundo exterior es imposible de ver para mí! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Estoy asustado del exterior! ¡En cualquier caso, incluso si salgó, solo les causare problemas a los demás!

Justo después de ese grito, Xenovia intento tocar al [Alfil] pero al momento de solo intentarlo, el escenario se volvió blanco para todos.

— Por favor Gasper, sal junto con nosotros — Pidió Rias a su lado.

— R-Rias-buchou, usted está, usted está moviéndose — Gasper intento correr, pero al escuchar la voz de Rias se detuvo sorprendido — ¿Por qué puede caminar?

Rias se miró y abrió sus zafiros ojos sorprendida.

Por primera vez había podido contrarrestar el poder de su [Alfil].

— Eso se debe a tu evolución — Opino Issei a su lado — Todo es posible debido a tu cambio y que eres su [Rey].

Rias lo medito y asintió gustosa a esa explicación.

— U-Usted, Usted también camina — Dijo Gasper sorprendido — ¿Cómo?

— Te lo diré luego, tu efecto esta por acabar — Informo Issei, mirando al grupo que comenzaba a reaccionar.

El grupo reacciono por completo y comenzaron a preguntar, ¿Qué había sucedió?

Bueno, quien los culparía, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos.

— Ese niño posee una [Sacred Gear] que cuando esta exaltado, el tiempo de todo lo que esté en su campo de visión puede ser detenido por un intervalo de tiempo.

— Espera, ¿Detener el tiempo? ¿¡En serio!? ¡Ese niño tiene un poderoso [Sacred Gear]! — Exclamo Irina, su sorpresa podía leerse en su rostro.

— Debido a que no puede controlar su [Sacred Gear], por órdenes del Archiduque y el Rey Demonio Sirzechs, fue sellado — Explico Akeno, viendo al [Alfil] recién incorporado.

Asintiendo a eso, Rias camino hasta quedar detrás de Gasper y abrazarlo con mucha ternura.

— Este chico es Gasper Vladi. Es mí alfil. Actualmente, es un estudiante de primer año de la Academia Kuoh. También, antes de ser reencarnado, él era mitad humano y mitad vampiro — Ella hundió la cabeza del [Alfil] en su pecho y acaricio su cabello con amor maternal — Como su Onee-sama, me encargare que salga al mundo sin temor alguno a los demás.

— Rias-buchou, no puedo llamarla Onee-sama, usted es mi jefa — Dijo Gasper, dejándose mimar por la pelirroja.

— Dije Onee-sama.

— ¡Rias-buchou da miedo! — Grito Gasper.

Ni siquiera este [Alfil] se dignaba a llamar Onee-sama, ese pequeño sueño que tenía era cada vez más lejano.

— Ya, ya, que no te llame Onee-sama no es el fin del mundo — En solo un segundo la pelirroja corrió al pecho del castaño, soltando al medio vampiro en el proceso — No puedes obligarlos.

— P-Pero, yo quiero que me llamen Onee-sama.

— Kiba te llamara Onee-sama.

Alegre y llena de emoción, ella miro a su [Caballero] el cual miro a un lado intentando ignorarla.

— ¡Mentiroso!, ¡Él no quiere llamarme Onee-sama!

— ¡Kiba llámala Onee-sama! — Pidió con temor el castaño — ¡Kiba!

— Rias-oneesama — La palabra que quiso escuchar su vida entera entraron a sus oídos, no fue Kiba, pero no le importaba.

Tiro a su prometido de un golpe y corrió a la dueña de esa voz.

Irina Shido fue la que pronuncio aquellas palabras.

— Irina, te quiero, te quiero mucho — Dijo Rias, abrazando el pecho de la Exorcista.

La castaña de coletas sonrió acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja Gremory.

— Lo sé, claro que lo se… pero no lo hare tan seguido.

El [Alfil] miro la escena frente a él, con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su rostro.

— Ellos… son muy raros — Opino Gasper para sí mismo.

Tal parece que las explicaciones, tendrían que esperar.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 28 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Que puedo decir, este capítulo fue calmado en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero mostré escenas de Ravel que muchos querían ver.**_

 _ **Alguno de ustedes me pregunto cómo la raptaron de niña y bueno, hay esta la explicación de aquel acontecimiento.**_

 _ **Les diré que hoy ando con una tristeza horrible en mi pecho y corazón.**_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Bueno…**_

 _ **Bueno…**_

 _ **Yo… pues…**_

 _ **¡TERMINO NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!**_

 _ **¿POR QUÉ MUNDO CRUEL?**_

 _ **¿POR QUÉ?**_

 _ **Quiero hablar unos momentos sobre esa memorable seria que marco la infancia y para muchos (Donde me incluyo sin vergüenza) nos introdujo al mundo del anime porque los demás capítulos (Osea Shippuden) no estaban en latino en aquellos años.**_

 _ **Naruto.**_

 _ **¿Qué es Naruto?**_

 _ **Pues narra la historia de un niño huérfano que con tan solo horas de nacido fue participe de una de las luchas más memorables de la historia y al final de la misma, le fue sellado en su interior el espíritu del Zorro de las Nueve Colas con el que haría un vínculo 16 años después.**_

 _ **Naruto empezó siendo un niño odiado y despreciado en su aldea natal, el hombre que considero su única familia era el líder de la misma y ese mismo hombre le sugirió no odiarlos y mejor aún, darles a demostrar que no era un monstruo.**_

 _ **Luego de eso vinieron momentos que nos hicieron amar la serie.**_

 _ **-La batalla del puente.**_

 _ **-Los exámenes Chunin.**_

 _ **-La batalla contra Gaara.**_

 _ **Y quizás la más memorable hasta ahora:**_

 _ **-La lucha contra su rival, Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _ **Lucha tras lucha experimento este joven ninja de cabello rubio y tres marcas en sus mejillas, entrenamientos que harían flaquear a cualquiera y pérdidas que convertirían al alma más pura en un vil Demonio.**_

 _ **La seria Naruto cuenta con 220 capítulos que narran la vida joven del ninja y entonces finalizo cuando partió junto a su maestro el Sannin de la Aldea, dando por iniciada su etapa adulta que es Shippuden.**_

 _ **Etapa que inicio 2 años después de la original y nos muestra un Naruto adolescente de 16 años, más serio y fuerte que el anterior, pero sin perder su encanto que atrajo al público.**_

 _ **La etapa Shippuden fue para mí la mejor por muchos factores:**_

 _ **-Se amplió el mundo ninja, conocimos a las demás aldeas Shinobis y además vimos las diferentes líneas de sangre que ellas poseían así como la maldad que albergaban.**_

 _ **-Los villanos principales aparecieron por primera vez, la organización de Elite Akatsuki se dio a conocer y además dijeron su motivo de actuar… ¡Capturar a los ninjas que albergaban las bestias con cola!**_

 _ **Muchos factores intervinieron en esa etapa.**_

 _ **Se les dio desarrollo a los personajes secundarios y se nos platicó más sobre los clanes de los mismos (Eso lo pudieron ver si veían también el relleno de la serie, no todo fue malo) además se dio a conocer el punto central de la seria.**_

 _ **La voluntad de fuego y la maldición del odio.**_

 _ **Cada una de ellas pasaba en generación tras generación y empezó por el primer Hokage y el Uchiha más fuerte.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki heredo la voluntad de fuego mientras su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha heredo la maldición del odio.**_

 _ **Kishimoto nos dio a entender que la historia se repitió nuevamente debido a eso, muchos adoramos esa parte porque muy rara vez se ve ese ciclo, aunque después de la década (2010) ese género comenzó a volverse trillado (Más que todo en novelas ligeras) pero hay que reconocerle a Kishimoto que el lo uso antes de que comenzaran a explotarlo como leche de vaca.**_

 _ **No fue el primero ya que en mangas pasados también se veía, pero tampoco perteneció a la ola de escritores nuevo de Japón que lo uso.**_

 _ **Solo quería aclarar ese punto jejeje.**_

 _ **Naruto entreno con Jiraya, el Sannin más fuerte.**_

 _ **Sasuke entreno con Orochimaru, el Sannin más inteligente.**_

 _ **Sakura entreno con Tsunade, la Sannin más hábil.**_

 _ **Una nueva generación de Sannin nació en ese tiempo.**_

 _ **El equipo #7 que es liderado por Kakashi fue pieza clave en la historia.**_

 _ **Pero como olvidar la muerte de Ero-sennin, un momento que nos hiso llorar a moco tendido como maricas, en mi caso llore al ver como moría, pero debo reconocer algo, para mi esa fue la muerte más impactante del manga-anime de Naruto.**_

 _ **Jiraya llego como un grande (Pervertido) y murió como un héroe (Gran maestro).**_

 _ **Naruto luego de eso aprendió lo que sería su carta del triunfo.**_

 _ **El modo Sennin.**_

 _ **Su lucha contra Pain fue increíble, el momento que derribo la primera copia de Pain con su Rasengan para defender a Tsunade y la mirada de Badass que uso prendió esa mierda.**_

 _ **Admitamos que fue épico.**_

 _ **La batalla tan reñida que tuvo con el que se suponía que era jefe de Akatsuki nos demostró que el rubio es inteligente a su modo, ya que derroto una copia dejándole absorber su energía natural.**_

 _ **Pero como olvidar la confesión del capítulo 166.**_

 _ **Hinata salvando a Naruto de su muerte y arriesgando la suya propia por el amor de su vida.**_

 _ **Ver al rubio volverse loco al presenciar la aparente muerte de la Hyuga y ver por primera vez 8 de las 9 colas del Kyubi liberadas.**_

 _ **Pain casi muere en ese instante por el poder del gran Kurama-sama.**_

 _ **Pero sobretodo, cuando apareció el héroe de la 3° Guerra ninja, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze… el ninja más rápido de la historia y también el padre de nuestro héroe.**_

 _ **Tremendo golpe le dio el rubio, personalmente me reí en esa parte.**_

 _ **Yo esperando un abrazo, pero no, Naruto le da un golpe, aunque después llego el abrazo.**_

 _ **Finalmente derrota a Pain y hace entender a Nagato de su error y le promete traer la paz y Nagato confiando en su palabra, revive a todas las personas que asesino en Konoha dando como pago su propia vida.**_

 _ **Un momento sentimental.**_

 _ **Pero cuando pensamos que la marea bajo y vendría un tiempo de paz estalla la saga más larga que hemos visto en un anime (Si, la saga más larga, tuvo mucho relleno, pero igual vale en la saga y por eso lo cuento)**_

 _ **¡La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi!**_

 _ **Akatsuki Vs La Alianza Shinobi.**_

 _ **Naruto entrenando para controlar el corrompido poder de su Bijuu y sin que lo supiera conoció a su madre en ese instante.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki, la Abanero Sangriento y la mujer más fuerte en su época junto a su esposo que era el Yondaime Hokage.**_

 _ **Naruto desciende de héroes, que puedo decir.**_

 _ **La hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo (Las pelirrojas son el poder señores) y donde conoció por primera vez el amor de su madre.**_

 _ **Llore en ese preciso momento señores, a lágrima tendida.**_

 _ **Finalmente logra derrotar al Bijuu y usar su poder.**_

 _ **Entonces la guerra estallo.**_

 _ **Naruto llego al campo de batalla e intersecto a los 7 Bijuus junto a su maestro que es el portador del 8° Bijuu (Adoro a ese loco cuando canta jejeje)**_

 _ **Pero cuando todo parecía perdido por la pérdida de poder y cansancio, el Kyubi No Yoko entendió las razones que movían a su carcelero y por primera vez en toda la historia les presto su poder a un humano haciendo así posible la fusión de ambos.**_

 _ **Un Jinchuriki perfecto nacio en ese instante y con el poder de su compañero Kurama se hiso de la victoria en ese pelea que fue el Prólogo a la lucha verdadera.**_

 _ **La alianza arribo al campo de batalla y ocurrió una muerte que nos tocó el corazón.**_

 _ **El pájaro enjaulado que por fin encontró su liberta, ¡Adiós Neji Hyuga!**_

 _ **Ese niño que fue un talento, un genio que vivió su vida en la oscuridad hasta que conoció a Naruto y abrió los ojos a la verdad, gracias al Uzumaki encontró su camino a la luz verdadera y además fue el responsable de salvar la vida del héroe de los ninjas.**_

 _ **Hinata hace entrar en razón al héroe y lo salva de la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Esa cacheta me gusto, salvo al rubio Uzumaki de entrar a la oscuridad debido a su culpa.**_

 _ **Momento para los Naruhina.**_

 _ **Entonces llego el que faltaba.**_

 _ **Aquel que vive en el odio y la oscuridad.**_

 _ **La contraparte de la luz… Sasuke Uchiha, el último hombre del clan Uchiha.**_

 _ **Llegada que vino junto con los anteriores Hokages de la villa, el Sannin traidor y el disuelto grupo Taka o como se llame (Sasuke le cambio mucho el nombre).**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha se vuelve Jinchuriki del 10 colas y la batalla final da inicio.**_

 _ **Una lucha en donde el mejor antagonista (Para mi) asesino a ambos héroes.**_

 _ **Naruto y Sasuke encuentras al Rikudō Sennin Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**_

 _ **El sabio original que les cuenta la historia de sus antepasados y les revela la verdad, que ambos fueron hermanos en su vida pasada y ellos dos son trasmigraciones de sus dos hijos.**_

 _ **Naruto quiere salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Sasuke reconoce que Naruto como su único amigo, pero que tiene que matarlo para cargar el odio del mundo entero y así crear su revolución.**_

 _ **La lucha contra Madara dio rienda a la resurrección de la madre del chakra, a la Diosa Conejo Kaguya.**_

 _ **Sol y Luna, los tatuajes de ambos eran la clave para la salvación de mundo.**_

 _ **Obito vuelve al camino de la luz y se sacrifica para enmendar los pecados que cometio en el pasado, sacrifica su vida para darle al equipo 7 una nueva oportunidad de ganar y le otorga por solo unos minutos a su compañero de equipo Kakashi Hatake, el Sharingan en ambos ojos.**_

 _ **¡La última misión del equipo 7! ¡Derroten a la Diosa Kaguya!**_

 _ **Ninguno de ellos necesito palabras para saber qué haría el otro, todos se movieron por instinto y confiando ciegamente en sus compañeros.**_

 _ **El ataque de Kakashi hiso que Kaguya perdiera el equilibrio, Naruto y Sasuke fueron en picada sobre ella para sellarla, pero la Diosa intento escapar.**_

 _ **Como olvidar las palabras de Sakura: Tú también eres mujer, ¡Así que debiste prever este golpe!**_

 _ **La traducción del capítulo varia, así que no se confundan si ustedes lo leyeron diferente.**_

 _ **Ese ataque me dolió incluso a mí que solo veía el capítulo, y con el ataque de la miembro femenino del equipo 7, Kaguya bajo y Naruto y Sasuke fueron capaz de tocarla y sellarla… dándole así final a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y cumpliendo la última misión del equipo 7.**_

 _ **Todos los revividos fueron nuevamente al mundo de los muertos y Naruto se despidió de su padre Minato.**_

 _ **Pero entonces paso, la maldición del odio emergió nuevamente y una nueva lucha entre naruto y Sasuke inicio.**_

 _ **Técnicamente la revancha.**_

 _ **La Voluntad de Fuego Vs La Maldición del Odio choca nuevamente.**_

 _ **La batalla final entre rivales fue muy reñida y titánica si hablamos de ataques.**_

 _ **El ataque final fue igual al primero que hicieron cuando solo eran niños.**_

 _ **Rasengan Vs Chidori.**_

 _ **Un ataque que le costó el brazo derecho a Naruto y el brazo izquierdo a Sasuke, pero después de esa lucha el último Uchiha vuelve otra vez al camino de la luz.**_

 _ **Abandonando la maldición de odio y portando junto a su compañero la voluntad de fuego.**_

 _ **Dando así el cierre a la gran etapa de Naruto.**_

 _ **Luego viene el capítulo 699 del manga que se centra en cómo fue la cosa después de la guerra.**_

 _ **La batalla contra Toneri donde Naruto lucha contra Otsutsuki por Hinata, los corazones de ambos se juntan y nace la llama del amor en el rubio Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Al final salva a Toneri y le perdona la vida, lo último que se supo es que el peliblanco quedo en la luna redimiendo sus culpas y pecados.**_

 _ **¡TRIUNFO EL NARUHINA!**_

 _ **El capítulo final… el capítulo 700 del manga que nos muestra el mundo ninja una década después, con toda la nueva generación presente.**_

 _ **Los hijos de los héroes:**_

 _ **-El nuevo Héroe y asesino de Dioses… Boruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **-La hija del antihéroe… Sarada Uchiha.**_

 _ **-Para sorpresa de todos, el hijo del Sannin traidor… Mitsuki.**_

 _ **Nace el nuevo equipo 7 ¡El Inicio De La Nueva Generación!**_

 _ **Qué más puedo decir.**_

 _ **Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por crear esa hermosa obra para todos nosotros y mantener su calidad, calidad que aumentaba cada año solo para nosotros.**_

 _ **Naruto marco historia en Latinoamérica, lo cual es muy raro en los animes de ahora.**_

 _ **One Piece llego pero se fue a los 2 años, no quiero insultos de ustedes, adoro One Piece pero reconozcamos que no llamo la atención en las televisoras y eso lo demuestra su Rating.**_

 _ **Bleach duro un poco más pero de igual forma se fue, aunque doblaron unos capítulos más entre finales del 2015 e inicios del 2016, pero igual se fue.**_

 _ **Naruto, llegaste como muchos buscando un lugar, creciste y te desarrollaste maravillosamente, te postraste en un pilar del cual nadie te bajo en tus años de publicación y te fuiste hoy como un grande del anime.**_

 _ **Digno sucesor de Dragon Ball y ahora ambos serán recordados por siempre.**_

 _ **Una seria que pasara en generaciones ya que el doblaje de Shippuden continúa porque su Rating fue inmejorable.**_

 _ **Espero con ansias el inicio de Boruto y sé que llenara el vacío que dejo su padre y también estoy seguro que lo superara con éxito.**_

 _ **¡Naruto!**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Queridos lectores de Fanfiction, el día de hoy decidí hacer este homenaje con palabras a esa serie que significo mucho para mí y sé que significo lo mismo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Los Reviews que tanto disfruto responder no los anexe debido a mi humilde homenaje, pero no se preocupen, e días actualizare nuevamente este capítulo con las respuestas a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Saben que disfruto responderlos, pero era mi deber como fan de Naruto hacerle este homenaje porque su anime culmino, y si no lo hago esta semana ya no valdría la pena.**_

 _ **Así que como siempre lo digo.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo IV**_

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

Phoenix Vs Leviathan

 _ **Parte I**_

— Tú eres un chico, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

— Sí. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, Issei-senpai?

— Recapitulemos otra vez, eres un hombre, ¿Cierto?

— Le he respondido eso 10 veces, sé que soy un chico, ¿Por qué sigue preguntando, Issei-senpai?

— Entiendo, ya veo… — Una sonrisa maniática adorno el rostro del portador del [Boosted Gear? — ¡Quítate es maldita ropa!

— ¡Noooo!

— ¡Has caso por un Demonio! ¡Los hombres no vestimos así!

— ¡Pero es bonita!

— ¡Me importa un cuerno si es bonita!

— ¡Issei-senpai es un abusón!

— " _Maldita sea, no sé qué me molesta más. Si es porque es hombre y usa ropa de mujer… o porque se ve mejor que muchas mujeres vistiendo ropa de mujer"._

— [Fuerza socio, recuerda que tú eres hombre] — Dentro de su mente, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo lo apoyaba — [Pero tienes un punto, ese chico de verdad parece mujer]

— ¡Quítate eso Gasper!

— ¡Noooo!

— [Esto no terminara bien] — Ddraig solo pudo suspirar al ver las acciones de su compañero.

Cerca de ellos, a solo unos 10 metros de distancia, los demás miembros del grupo Gremory junto a los Exorcista del Sekiryuutei conversaban.

— Pobre Issei-sama, ver a ese chico le rompió el corazón — Le Fay se lamentaba al ver el estado de su líder — Pero Gasper se ve lindo así.

— Ese idiota debería saber comportarse, es el colmo que reaccione así solo por eso — Dijo Ravel, admirando la patética escena que formaba el castaño — Me avergüenza ser parte de su grupo en estos momentos.

— Issei-senpai da vergüenza, aunque Gasper-kun también es un cobarde — Opino koneko, comiendo una galleta de arroz.

— No culpen a Issei-kun, yo la verdad lo entiendo — Comento Irina, llamando la atención del grupo — Como otaku que soy, se lo doloroso que debe ser para Issei-kun ver algo así. Sería muy diferente que Gasper fuera mujer y vistiera ropa de hombre… ¡Comparto tu dolor Issei-kun!

— Ara-Ara, Ise-kun debería comportarse o traumatizara al pobre de Gasper-kun — Opino Akeno, riendo al ver el comportamiento de su "Amante" no certificado y Kohai — Pero ahora que recuerdo, Gasper-kun llego a la mansión Gremory con esos gustos, ¿Cierto, Rias?

— Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Cuando Gasper llego a mi territorio ya vestía así, es curioso ya que su infancia no fue muy buena — Informo Rias, meditando la situación — ¿Quién sabe? Quizás alguien le impuso esos gustos y terminaron siendo parte de los gustos de Gasper.

— Bueno, espero que no pase a mayores — Kiba Yuto dijo mientras terminaba de beber un té de manzanilla — No creo que Issei-kun le haga algo malo a Gasper-kun.

— Kiba, puedes por favor intervenir ahí — Pidió Rias.

El [Caballero] Gremory miro a su mejor amigo y Kohai pelear recelosamente y entonces poso sus ojos azules en su [Rey]

— Rias-buchou, ¿De verdad cree correcto que intervenga?

La pelirroja analizo brevemente la pregunta de su [Caballero] y con solo hacerlo, 100 resultados llegaron a su mente, sacudió su cabeza y hablo.

— Tienes razón, disculpa eso por favor.

Ella no quería perder a su [Caballero] en estos momentos.

 _ **10 Minutos Después**_

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Le pregunto Rias a su prometido.

Issei Hyodo portaba leves golpes y marcas parecidas a pequeñas mordidas que sin necesidad de pensarlo, uno sabría que fueron en defensa propia.

— Sí. Lo dejare tranquilo por ahora — Dijo Issei, ignorando el hecho que perdió contra su Kohai.

— Ya veo, pero cambiando el tema Ise, mi Onii-sama desea hablar contigo y además desea ver a Yuto — Informo Rias — Debe querer ver la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] que posee Yuto.

— No tengo problema con eso, pero dejaras a Gasper solo.

— Pensaba dejarlo contigo, pero ya que vendrás y Akeno estará ocupada con el consejo estudiantil no sé a quién pedirle el favor.

Ambos empezaron a pensar quien podría cuidar a Gasper, pero entonces una persona intervino.

— Rias-buchou, yo podría cuidar a Gasper si usted me lo permite — Para sorpresa de ambos, esa voz pertenecía nadie menos que Xenovia — Le pido por favor que me deje cuidarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Rias intrigada, no espero ver a su segundo [Caballero] tan interesada.

— Siempre he querido convivir con un Vampiro, pero en las misiones que iba cuando era Exorcista nunca había Vampiros, me gustaría saber cómo son hablando con Gasper — Explico Xenovia su punto de vista.

— Está bien — Acepto Rias, confiar en la peli azul sería una buena prueba de confianza — Cuídalo por favor, confió en ti Xenovia.

— Sí. Muchas gracias Rias-buchou — Agradeció la peli azul — ¡Gasper, yo te cuidare!

Un chillido de temor fue realizo por el primer [Alfil] Gremory.

— Koneko — Rias llamo en voz baja a su [Torre] — Ven un momento.

Obedeciendo a su [Rey], la albina de ojos avellana llego hasta su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Rias-buchou? — Pregunto la [Torre] de cabello albino — Issei-senpai hiso algo indebido.

— ¡Oye! — Exclamo herido el Sekiryuutei.

— No, por ahora se ha portado bien — Respondió Rias, riendo levemente — La verdad es que me gustaría que vigilaras a Xenovia y Gasper, algo me dice que ella puede sobreexcederse con el pobre de Gasper.

Si tan solo ella supiera lo acertado de sus palabras.

— Está bien, yo me hare cargo — Acepto la albina — Por cierto, Akeno-senpai me dijo que le dijera que ya está con Sona-kaichou.

— Bien, te lo encargo entonces.

Asintiendo, la albina se retiró para estar más cerca de sus compañeros.

— Neko es buena gente, aunque me golpea mucho — Opino Issei, viendo como su Kohai se alejaba.

— ¿Neko? — Rias alzo una ceja — Y ese apodo.

— ¿Qué? — Se excusó el castaño — Le queda como anillo al dedo y lo sabes.

— Me preocupa que te comiencen a gustar las lolis Ise.

— Ellas tienen su encanto tierno, pero hablando en serio Rias, tienes que hacer algo con Neko en estas vacaciones.

— Lo sé, ya tengo algo en mente para ayudarla, espero que resulte bien.

— Lo hará, después de todo, solo un buen [Rey] es digno de dirigir una nobleza tan bien hecha como esta.

— Me esfuerzo para sentirme digna de ellos, mi meta es llegar a lo más alto en el Inframundo.

— Derrocar al Emperador Belial, un hombre con el poder de un Maou.

— Sí… me esforzare para lograr ese sueño.

— ¿Tienes más?

— Varios y en todos estas incluido tú.

— Eso… inesperadamente me asusta un poco…

 _ **Parte II**_

— Así que esta es la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] de Kiba-kun — Sirzechs Lucifer admiraba la espada del [Caballero] de su hermana menor — ¿Qué algo así exista es fascinante?

— Muchas gracias Sirzechs-sama — Kiba agradeció esas palabras — La Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] es débil en comparación a la [Excálibur] o sus fragmentos, pero prometo que dentro de poco podrá hacerle frente a esas espadas en batalla.

— Tales palabras hacen que un Demonio adulto como yo, se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le hace falta crecer, en este periodo de paz los Demonios luchan menos, pero veo que los rencarnados como tú se esfuerzan y me das a entender que ustedes son el futuro de nuestra raza.

— Hare lo posible para corresponder a esas expectativas, Sirzechs-sama.

— Estoy seguro de eso, esfuérzate mucho más Kiba-kun.

— Sí. Me esforzare más desde ahora.

Rias veía curiosa los colores de la Espada.

Negro y blanco.

Los colores que representaban la energía de la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] que creo Kiba Yuto durante el enfrentamiento contra Kokabiel hace unas semanas.

Un poder irregular.

Una energía que debería haber sido eliminada antes de siquiera crearse.

— Onii-sama, este poder, la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] de Yuto, ¿Cómo no fue eliminada por el sistema del Cielo? — Pregunto Rias al Maou Lucifer — Tengo entendido que el sistema repele tales cambios e inmediatamente los elimina, más aun si es un [Secred Gear] quien lo hace.

— Veo que estudiaste Rias. Pero, ¿De dónde obtuviste tal información?

— No veo importante explicar ese detalle, la obtuve por casualidad y listo. Pero retomando el tema, ¿Por qué fue posible la creación de esta Espada?

Sirzechs se dio cuenta que su hermana menor no caería en sus trampas psicológicas y muchos menos dejaría cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Entiendo, debes entender que la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] de Kiba-kun es una irregularidad que nunca se había visto, una joya o diamante en bruto, independientemente de cómo lo quieras llamar… es fascinante.

— Pero…

— Pero también es preocupante, cómo pudiste darte cuenta, las posibilidades que pueden llegar a tener este poder son peligrosas y si alguien con malas intenciones se hiciera de él… seria el preludio de una guerra.

— Lo que quieres decir es que… Yuto rompió ese balance, un balance creado por el Dios Bíblico — Sirzechs asintió — Pero no entiendo, a pesar de la muerte del mismo, el sistema jamás permitiría tal error.

— En otras circunstancias no, pero velo ahora, el mundo está cambiando.

— Lo sé, pero no se sabe si cambia para bien o mal.

— Ese es el punto, el sistema reconoció que el mundo está cambiando y por eso permitió tal error en su base de datos, un error nunca antes visto.

— Es eso… o el sistema sabe que… — Rias callo, su pensamiento era algo que no podría compartir en esos momentos.

Al ver la reacción de su hermana menor, el Maou Lucifer supo que ella llego a su conclusión, su hermana estaba creciendo cada vez más y eso lo alegraba enormemente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Academia Kuoh**_

— T-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto con temor Saji.

Frente a él estaba nadie mano que Azazel, el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

Hace exactamente unos minutos, parte del grupo Gremory se encontró con el [Peón] de Sona Sitri y luego de unos momentos, decidieron ayudar al pequeño Gasper con su habilidad.

Pero entonces, una fuerte energía arribo sobre ellos y Saji fue el primero que logro reaccionar y realizo aquella pregunta con temor en su voz.

— Que sorpresa, mira que encontrarme con Vrita aquí, esta ciudad parece salida de una película — Comento Azazel, viendo fijamente al rubio Sitri — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me temes?

Saji retrocedió un paso, estar frente a un líder de una facción era mucho para un Demonio rencarnado como él.

— ¡Oye Azazel! — Una voz interrumpió al Ángel Caído — No molestes a mis Kohais.

— Vaya Issei, pensé que no saldrías nunca — Dijo Azazel, riendo maliciosamente — Solo estaba bromeando con ellos, ya sabes, darles carácter.

— Si como no, no te burles de mis Kohais.

— ¡No soy tu Kohai! — Exclamo Saji con valor, ni siquiera él sabía de donde saco valentía para hablar frente a Azazel.

— Así se habla — Susurro Issei — Azazel, me preocupa verte por aquí tan tranquilo, ¿No tienes nada que hace para cuando empiece la reunión?

— Pequeñeces, todo está solucionado… creo.

— Serás… de seguro Penemue está haciendo todo el trabajo y tu aquí tan forondo, ¿Cierto?

— Penemue solo hace su trabajo, le gusta la información y el conocimiento, ¿Quién mejor que ella para hacer ese papeleo?

— Siempre me he preguntado porque no te has retirado, o mejor olvídalo, no quiero pensar que haría alguien como tú con tanto tiempo libre.

— Esas palabras me duelen, soy un Ángel creado por Dios, ¿Acaso yo tengo tan mala cara?

— Veamos… — Issei llevo su mano a su mentón — Eres el líder de los Ángeles Caídos, un Ángel Caído original que es mujeriego y posee bajo su nombre varios burdeles en el globo terráqueo.

— Okay, si lo ves de esa forma suena mal, pero vele el lado positivo.

— ¿Cuál? — Pregunta Issei — ¿Cuál es el lado positivo?

— El punto no es buscar el lado positivo, es disfrutar el tiempo que nos lleva buscarlo.

Una gota de sudor bajo por las frentes de todos los presentes.

No había que ser un genio para saber que Azazel no tenía ningún argumento positivo para responderle al castaño.

— Azazel, dentro de poco será la reunión y bueno… te deseo suerte.

— Cuando hablas así me recuerdas mucho al niño que conocí hace años.

— Vamos, no he cambiado tanto de hace años.

— Pues en realidad sí. Primero fuiste un niño rebelde que le molestaba todo, luego cambiaste a un niño sencillo que poseía modales de un príncipe y ahora, bueno… eres como una fusión de ambos.

— Vaya, si lo dices así creo que es verdad.

— Sí. Cuando veas a tu maestro pídele que te hable de esos tiempos.

— ¿Por qué debería?

— ¿Quién sabe? Solo fue un presentimiento mío.

 _ **Parte III**_

Para Gasper el día de hoy fue muy movido.

Primero el sello de su habitación es removido y conoce a muchas personas nuevas para él. Luego fue perseguido por la Espada Sagrada [Durandal] y también por su compañera Koneko que lo perseguía con cabezas de ajos.

El odiaba el ajo.

¿Cómo querían que comiera ajo?

Justo ahora, estaba en su habitación descansando de un ajetreado día.

"Toc" "Toc"

Alguien toco 2 veces la puerta de su habitación.

— Adelante — Dijo Gasper.

La puerta se abrió, revelando entonces la figura del castaño Issei Hyodo.

— ¿Cómo estas Gasper? — Pregunto Issei, entrando a la habitación de Gasper — Me preocupe un poco después de la visita de Azazel, ¿Estas bien?

— Me asuste un poco al ver como Issei-senpai hablaba con el líder de los Ángeles Caídos, ¿Acaso Issei-senpai es amigo de ese hombre?

— Algo así, lo conozco desde que tengo más o menos tu edad, creo que era menor que tú cuando lo conocí — Respondió Issei — Azazel puede ser algo pervertido, pero no es mal tipo. Claro, es un vago que odia trabajar, pero quitando es buena gente.

Gasper miro con sorpresa al castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]

— Increíble, Issei-senpai puede hablar con seres de tanto poder sin temer o sentirse menos.

— No soy tan increíble, simplemente me vi envuelto en este mundo desde muy niño y tuve que aprender a vivir en él, pero bueno, uno termina adaptándose.

Issei camino hasta quedar frente a Gasper, realizo unas señas para pedir permiso de sentarse a su lado y cuando recibió una respuesta positiva, se agacho y recostó su cuerpo en el suelo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Pregunto Issei.

— Algo, no controlo mi poder y siempre termino arruinándolo todo, me asusta ser una carga.

— No eres una carga, ni para Rias, ni para ninguno de nosotros. Te conocí hace solo unas horas, pero puedo decir que eres buen chico.

— Yo lo vi por televisión hace un tiempo, en la batalla contra Riser Phoenix que se llevó a cabo en el Inframundo. Usted peleo mano a mano con un Demonio de clase alta y lo derroto fácilmente, usted es muy fuerte Issei-senpai.

— Te equivocas, existen cientos de personas más fuertes que yo, comparados con ellos yo soy muy débil.

— No diga eso, Issei-senpai es muy fuerte, peleo contra un Demonio noble y derroto al Ángel Caído Kokabiel… ¡Issei-senpai es muy fuerte!

— Gracias, me alegra escuchar que mi Kohai tenga tanta fe en mí.

— [Tepes] — La voz de Ddraig resonó en la habitación — [¡Tú eres Tepes!]

— Solo alguien me conoce por ese alias — Dijo Gasper — ¡Ddraig! ¿Eres Ddraig?

Gasper admiro la mano derecha de Issei, mano que ahora brillaba con una tenue luz verde.

— Espera un momento — Intervino Issei — Si tú eres Tepes, viejo yo soy red… increíble, que pequeño es el mundo.

— Usted es Red, entonces he estado jugando online con Issei-senpai y un Dragón Celestial.

— Sí. ¿Quién lo diría, cierto?

La puerta fue abierta y una tercera persona ingreso a la habitación.

— Veo que ya te llevas bien con Gasper-kun, bueno, si es Issei-kun sabía que podía hacerlo — Dijo Kiba, caminando hasta llegar cerca de ellos — Creo que Rias-buchou te buscaba Issei-kun.

— Rias, ¿Qué querrá?

— No lo sé, deberías ir en un rato.

— Oigan, ahora que estamos todos los hombres del grupo Gremory, deseo proponerles algo.

— ¿Qué será? — Pregunto Kiba con curiosidad.

— Pues, toda la nobleza en su mayoría está compuesta por mujeres, solo nosotros 3 somos hombres así que pensé en crear un grupo para apoyarnos, ya saben, apoyarnos los hombres del grupo Gremory.

— Me parece bien, deseas crear algo así como una hermandad, ¿Cierto, Issei-kun?

— Tú si me entiendes Kiba, y tu Gasper, ¿Qué opinas? — Le pregunto Issei.

— Pues… creo que suena bien… no apoyaremos entre nosotros, sí. Suena bien.

— Entonces hagamos este decreto real — Issei llevo su mano al frente — Pongan sus manos sobre la mía.

Tanto Kiba como Gasper sonrieron y obedecieron el pedido del castaño.

Jurando entonces y creando una hermandad de hombres Gremory.

— Gasper — Lo llamo Issei — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Dígame Issei-senpai — Respondió Gasper.

— ¡Quítate esa ropa! — Ordeno Issei.

— ¡Noooo! — Chillo Gasper.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En medio del club de investigación de lo oculto, todo el grupo Gremory se preparaba para partir a la reunión de facciones.

— Gasper, la conferencia de hoy es muy importante, deberás quedarte aquí ya que todavía no tienes control sobre tu [Sacred Gear], ¿Lo sabes? — Informo Rias, viendo de forma maternal a su pequeño [Alfil].

— Gasper, se un buen chico, ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo Issei, chocando puño con el medio vampiro.

— S-Sí, Ise-senpai…

— He dejado mi consola portátil en la habitación del club para que puedas jugar con ella, hay dulces, así que puedes comértelos también. Te he dejado unos comic por si deseas leer y que más… ah sí, programe unos programas en la TV.

— Gracias Issei-senpai.

— Issei-senpai posee un lado de caballero — Murmuro Koneko.

— ¿De qué hablas Neko? — Issei la vio y alzo sus manos —Tu Senpai es el mejor Senpai que pisara esta tierra, jamás veras a un Senpai tan buena gente como yo.

— Y pervertido, no olvide lo pervertido.

— A un Senpai tan buena gente y pervertido com… ¡Espera un momento Neko! Yo no soy pervertido.

— Pero lo dijo, su subconsciente lo delato Issei-senpai.

— Ganas esta Neko, ganaste esta batalla pero no la guerra.

— Son ideas mías, o ellos parecen una pareja de recién casados — Opino Irina en voz baja — Solo véanlos.

— Cuando una relación es así… más divertido es interferir en ella — Akeno se relamió sus labios.

— Akeno-san es audaz — Murmuro Irina — Pero no posee el encanto de un bello Ángel como yo.

— Irina, tengo una duda — Intervino Xenovia — ¿Cómo haces para no caer a pesar de tus perversiones?

La castaña rio en silencio y miro a un lado.

— Cuando hay mano blanca todo es posible — Hablo Ravel.

— ¿No será mano negra? — Pregunto Xenovia.

— En el Cielo no hay mano negra, la manita de la rubia es blanca — Respondió Ravel.

 _ **Parte IV**_

En una larga mesa de madera fina y pomposa, se encontraban sentados personas que el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] conocía muy bien, los líderes de cada facción esperaban pacientemente el inicio de la reunión.

Sirzechs Lucifer en compañía de Serafall Leviathan estaban en un lado de la mesa y Grayfia se encontraba siendo aparentemente el guardaespaldas de ambos.

Azazel veía de forma desinteresada a los demás líderes y reposaba su espalda en el espaldar de la silla, Vali a su laso solo se limitaba a suspirar en cansancio.

Michael sonreía refrescando con su aura pura la habitación, a su lado estaba Gabriel, pero la última solo veía fijamente al Exorcista prodigio Allen Walker/Issei Hyodo.

— Mi hermana menor y su nobleza — Sirzechs presento al grupo Gremory cuando arribaron al lugar — Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada.

— He escuchado el informe y además vi lo sucedido desde el Cielo. Le doy las gracias una vez más — Agradeció Michael.

Rias asintió y se inclinó levemente.

— Lo siento. Kokabiel, quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas — Dijo Azazel sin timidez alguna en sus palabras, para el solo era un tema de menor interés.

Grayfia dio un paso al frente y dijo.

— Siéntense en los asientos de más allá.

Asintiendo, todo el grupo Gremory se retiró hacia los asientos asignados para ellos y se sentaron esperando algún llamado.

— Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previas para la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios — Informo Sirzechs Lucifer.

Todos los presentes sabía la verdad.

Issei Hyodo evito que Kokabiel lo anunciara en televisión en vivo cuando combatieron, pero, de igual forma tuvo que explicarlo días después de ese evento.

Cuando Asia lo escucho, tuvo un desmayo instantáneo. Issei no podía culparla, ella creció rezándole a Dios y viviendo por Dios, escuchar que ya no se encontraba fue un duro golpe.

Todo el mundo asintió, algunos con más pesar que otro.

— Entonces, reconociendo eso, vamos a continuar la conversación.

Con las palabras de Sirzechs, la reunión inicio oficialmente.

Todos los líderes comenzaron a discutir sobre un sinfín de temas pasados, nombraron los tantos errores que cometieron y las muertes que aun pesaban para ellos.

La guerra era algo que todos ellos querían evitar ya que una nueva guerra solo eliminaría para siempre las tres facciones Bíblicas.

— Azazel, ¿Por qué Kokabiel ataco a Japón? — Pregunto Sirzechs — Sé que su intención era matar a Rias y Sona, ¿Pero porque lo hiso?

— Como ya sabrán, Kokabiel deseaba o más aun, anhelaba iniciar una nueva guerra entre las facciones Bíblicas. Pero yo creo que esto fue diferente, Kokabiel sabía que algo vendría y el solo quiso jugar sus cartas antes — Respondió Azazel, dando a entender su punto de vista.

— Pero no sabes la razón, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Michael.

— Así es, no conozco los motivos exactos y tal parece que nadie los sabe — Azazel miro al castaño — Bueno, alguien si sabe la razón de ese evento.

Entonces las miradas fueron posadas sobre Issei Hyodo, quien al darse cuenta de que ahora era el centro de atención, solo rio nervioso y miro a un lado evitando el tema.

— Issei-kun — Esa fue la voz de Michael — Podrías ser tan amable de explicarnos a todos lo que paso ese día.

— No sé de qué habla Michael-sama.

— Issei-kun, por favor comparte esa información con nosotros — Ahora fue Sirzechs quien hablo.

Pero Issei se negaba a hacerlo, más bien, sentía que no debía hacerlo.

— Bueno, bueno, dejemos a Issei quieto, ¿Qué nos podría estar ocultando? — Realizo esa pregunta Azazel — Además, no se imaginan lo que mi red de información recolecto hace poco. Sabían ustedes que cierto grupo de aquí posee algo muchos más antiguos que un…

— ¡Azazel! — Exclamo Issei — Eso es un golpe bajo y lo sabes.

— Tuve que hacer lo que tuve que hacer — Dijo Azazel — Ahora, nos dirás que paso ese día.

Por unos momentos Azazel estuvo por nombrar las [Inocencia] que poseían algunos miembros de este grupo, no era que querían mantenerlo en secreto, solo que aún no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.

— En aquel momento, cuando Kokabiel y yo terminamos la batalla, el me platico sobre algo que vio… me hablo sobre su premonición. Todos sabemos que Kokabiel es considerado el Ángel de las Estrellas por su habilidad única de leer las estrellas y predecir el futuro.

— Lo sé, fue un poder muy grande el que padre le obsequio a Kokabiel, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí, Issei-kun? — Pregunto Michael.

— Pues, con ese poder Kokabiel vio el fin, según sus propias palabras… vio el fin de todos los mundos.

Después de esa revelación.

Todos los presenten quedaron petrificados unos segundos. Kokabiel vio el fin del mundo y las palabras de Issei solo afirmaron tal declaración.

— Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo escuchado… maldito dolor de cabeza — Mascullo Azazel — Pero aprovechando que nombraste eso, quiero hablar sobre otro tema que a todos nos ha tocado la coronilla recientemente.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Pregunto Sirzechs, aunque el Maou Rojo ya se imaginaba el tema a tratar.

— Sobre el Conde Milenario y la antigua familia Noé.

Todos los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei temblaron levemente al escuchar esos nombres.

El Conde Milenario, la existencia que conocieron en Kioto hace meses.

La familia Noé. En este caso, solo Issei/Allen, Le Fay y Gabriel fueron los espectadores cuando se presentó Road Kamelot.

" _Juguemos otra vez Allen, la próxima vez yo seré parte del guion del Conde Milenario"_

Issei apretó su puño al recordar tales palabras dichas por la loli Noé, según ella misma ambos se verían otra vez y cuando ocurriera… ella seria parte esencial del escenario y no un simple extra como lo fue ese día.

Si esa vez solo era un simple extra y causo tanto dolor y destrucción, en definitiva, Issei Hyodo no quería ver que podía hacer Road siendo una protagonista principal.

— Su existencia es peligrosa, un poder que al igual que su nombre es milenario — Sirzechs poso sus ojos azules sobre el Serafín — Michael, ¿Qué puedes decirnos de eso?

— No mucho, incluso yo que fui la mano derecha de padre no puedo hablar más de lo debido, o simplemente no se mucho sobre el tema. La familia Noé fue una familia que recibió poderes que podían rivalizar con Dioses y además, se les fue concebido a todos la inmortalidad, cada miembro de la familia Noé es inmortal y lo más preocupante de todo... cada ser humano desciende de Noé — Explico Michael — Como han podido saber, cada Noé aparenta menos de 100 años y eso es debido a que rencarnan en diferentes épocas, pero con los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

— Eso es peligroso, un ser inmortal que renacerá con sus recuerdos y experiencias pasadas es casi como hablar de un Dios… ¿En qué pensaba padre al crear tal familia? — Suspiro Azazel con pesadez — Eso es todo lo que sabes Michael.

— Sí. He estado investigando y lo más reciente que supe fue que la Noé más antigua aparte del Conde Milenario ataco una ciudad y Allen Walker junto a Le Fay Pendragon y mi hermana Gabriel impidieron que el daño pasara a mayores.

Nuevamente, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Issei Hyodo.

— Oigan, no sé ustedes pero esto comienza a ser molesto para mí — Expreso Issei — Me hace pensar que sospechan de mí.

— No vean de esa forma a Allen, se mejor que nadie que el sería incapaz de ocultarles algo a todos ustedes con malas intenciones, su honestidad y buen corazón es algo que lo caracteriza — Entonces las miradas se posaron sobre la dueña de esa voz, la Serafín Gabriel — Es verdad que la niña parecía interesada en Allen, pero aun así él no la conocía y mucho menos monstro interés en ella.

— Debo decir que me asombra escuchar tales palabras de usted Gabriel, jamás espere que el Ángel más bello se inclinara en favor a un Demonio y olvidara la imparcialidad que la caracterizaba — Si bien las palabras de Sirzechs sonaban muy explicitas, en realidad el solo explico lo que en realidad sentía sin guardar nada — Muy curioso.

— Solo soy 10% Demonio, aun soy más humano y Dragón — Recalco Issei, no era un punto importante, pero él quiso recalcar ese hecho.

— Quizás tenga algo de razón, pero yo simplemente hago lo que mi corazón me dicta y siempre, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase… — Gabriel llevo sus manos al pecho — Dejare de serle fiel a mi corazón y los sentimientos que el expresa.

El silencio reino en la sala.

Eso era algo jamás visto, que la Serafín expresara tales palabras era algo nuevo.

— ¡Me harto! — Exclamo Serafall, sumamente enojada — ¡Borra esa sonrisa de mosquita muerta que tienes!

— No entiendo — La rubia ladeo su cabeza llena de confusión — ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy segura que usaste esos enormes pechos que tienes y sedujiste a I-kun con ellos! Sí, de seguro fue eso — Acuso la Maou Leviathan.

— No lo entiendo muy bien, pero si dices que estoy con Allen por interés te equivocas — A pesar de su confusión, ella continuo hablando — Mi corazón me dice que este con Allen, cada sentimiento y emoción que poseo me dicta eso y además… es mi deber como su Ángel Guardián estar a su lado por siempre.

El ojo derecho de Serafall parecía haber adquirido un tic nervioso producto del enfado.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella a hablar de esa forma de su I-kun?

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Estallo en risa Azazel — ¡De verdad eres genial! ¡No, tú eres único Issei!

El pleito daba para más, pero, el destino no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el asunto se extendiera más. La sala de reuniones se congelo, el tiempo sobre toda la Academia Kuoh quedo en pausa por completo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Una barrera mantenía oculta y protegida la Academia Kuoh, en esa misma Academia se llevaba a cabo un evento que cambiaría el rumbo de las facciones Bíblicas y posiblemente del mundo entero.

Sin que nadie se percatase, una puerta se abrió dentro de la barrera y de ella emergió una niña de cabello azul y piel clara junto a un paraguas que poseía una cabeza de calabaza.

— Road-sama, ¿Está segura de esto? — Pregunto Lero lleno de temor — Si nos ven nos mataran.

— Cállate Lero, si estoy aquí no te pasara nada — Respondió Road, caminando silenciosamente por la barrera.

— Usted es muy despreocupada, si nos ven los líderes de las facciones nos atacaran y entonces esto se volverá un caos.

— Ya, ya… si algo pasa solo utilizare el Arca y nos iremos de aquí, bájale a tu paranoia Lero.

— Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué usted puede usar el Arca?

Road se detuvo, el paraguas sin saberlo le pronuncio unas palabras que poseían un fuerte significado.

La imagen de un pelinegro de ojos color dorado paso por su mente, la sonrisa de esa persona hiso acelerar su corazón y sonrojar las mejillas color nieve de su rostro.

— Eso… eso fue lo único que me quedo de él… — Susurro Road, sonriendo levemente llena de melancolía.

— ¿Dijo algo Road-sama?

— Nada. Camina que quiero ver como se desarrollara ese evento.

 _ **Parte V**_

— El tiempo se detuvo — Issei camino hasta quedar frente al ventanal de la sala — Gasper…

— Siento su presencia en el viejo edificio, pero no está solo — Comento Rias a su lado — ¿Cómo hicieron los terroristas para llegar aquí sin ser visto?

— Posiblemente usaron un [Longinu]… esa es la única forma de que se me ocurre — Explico Le Fay — Solo un [Longinu] es capaz de romper una barrera creada por un Maou.

— ¡Oigan! — Irina llego a su lado y los llamo — Los demás están congelados.

— Eso es debido al [Secred Gear] del medio Vampiro — Informo Azazel — Los terroristas de seguro sabían el poder que poseía ese niño y quisieron usarlo en nuestra contra, deben tener un [Secred Gear] que posea la habilidad de transferir energía y lo usaron para potenciar el poder del medio Vampiro.

A solo unos metros de ahí, el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer veía a los miembros que escaparon del tiempo muerto sumamente intrigado.

Issei Hyodo poseía el [Boosted Gear] y eso le impidió quedar congelado.

Vali, El [Divine Dividing].

Kiba Yuto poseía la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca]

Irina Shido es la portadora de [Excálibur Mimic]

Xenovia era la dueña de [Durandal]

Pero había muchos más libres.

Rias Gremory, su hermana menor no fue afectada por el tiempo muerto.

Ravel Phoenix, la cuarta hija de los Phoenix estaba libre de la habilidad.

Le Fay Pendragon, la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay parecía muy despreocupada.

— Oigan — La voz del portador del Dragón Blanco hiso acto de presencia — Si el vampiro es culpable, ¿Por qué simplemente no acabamos con él y asunto arreglado?

— Porque mejor no guardas silencio — Hablo Rias llena de seriedad, ese chico había dicho que asesinaran a su lindo sirviente y eso era algo que ella no dejaría pasar por alto.

— Tu tono de voz es curioso, ¿Acaso mandaras a Issei Hyodo para que te defienda?

— Ise no tiene que defenderme de un engreído como tú.

— ¿Crees tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerme frente?

— ¿Quién sabe? ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

— ¡Vali! — Lo llamo Azazel — Deja de buscar pelea con la hermana menor de Sirzechs, ahora no es momento para eso.

— Pues yo estoy aburriéndome y quiero pelear contra esos terroristas.

— Pues ve, normalmente te detendría, pero enséñale el poder del Dragón Blanco.

Vali sonrió realizo y camino hasta el centro de la sala.

— Entendido, los eliminare a todos en este instante — Afirmo, dándole una leve mirada a Issei Hyodo.

Un par de alas tan azules como el mismo cielo salieron de la espalda de Vali, el brillo de las alas era tan intenso que segaba la vista de los menos expertos dentro de la sala.

[Balance Breaker]

Su [Sacred Gear] activo la etapa culminante.

Una luz blanca envolvió todo el cuerpo del peli platino y al finalizar dicha luz, todo el cuerpo del joven estaba envuelto en una imponente armadura color blanco que además poseía joyas azules.

La armadura del Dragón Celestial Emperador Blanco.

El némesis del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo y también… el rival de Issei Hyodo el actual Sekiryuutei.

Vali alzo sus alas y voló directo al cielo, rompiendo el techo sobre ellos y fue directo hacia los terroristas que invadieron la Academia Kuoh.

Issei estuvo pendiente de él unos momentos, pero entonces su atención se posó sobre la joven Phoenix que cuidaba bajo su ala.

Ravel Phoenix.

La mirada color azul zafiro de la rubia estaba clava hacia afuera, visualizando algo que el ojo común no podía ver.

— Ravel — Issei camino hasta quedar justo a su lado — ¿Qué pasa?

— Issei-sama, ella… ella está ahí — Dijo Ravel, sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera — Issei-sama, yo… yo quiero…

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Bromeo Issei — Pensaste que no te dejaría ir, pues es lo contrario.

— Issei-sama… — Ravel miro el rostro del hombre que amaba.

— Ve y demuéstrale a ese fantasma de pasado lo fuerte que es la nueva generación — El castaño acaricio el cabello de la pequeña Phoenix — Muéstrale cuando creciste y evolucionaste en estos 3 años.

Contenta, feliz e entusiasmada. Ravel asintió y se preparó para lo que aparecería a continuación.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer obteniendo [Sacred Gears]? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de [Longinus], ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque ya no exista? — Pregunto Sirzechs, viendo por donde hace poco voló el Dragón Blanco.

Azazel meneó la cabeza ante esa pregunta.

— Es para prepararse.

— ¿Prepararse? Pensé que tú estabas en contra de cualquier nueva guerra — Dijo Michael con asombro.

— Lo dije, ¿No? No voy a entrar a una guerra contra ustedes. Asimismo, no haré una guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿Debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

— ¿Entonces?

— La Brigada del Caos.

— ¿Brigada del Caos?

— Sólo confirmé el nombre de la organización y sé que se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhaza también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las Tres Grandes Facciones. Algunos humanos que poseen [Sacred Gear] que han alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] también parecen estar incluidos. También he confirmado una serie de poseedores de [Longinus] entre ellos.

— ¿Su objetivo es…? — Pregunto Michael.

— La destrucción y el caos. Es así de sencillo, ¿Saben? No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte, tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

— Entonces, ¿Podría ser qué este ataque terrorista es...?

— El líder de la organización es el poderoso Dragón infernal, la otra existencia Diacrónica además del Dragón Galés y el Dragón Efímero.

Un casi minuto de silencio reino en la sala, el solo nombrar a esa entidad hiso que el ambiente cambiara gradualmente.

— Ya veo, por lo que esa persona se ha movido. El Dragón Ophis Uroboros. El Dragón temido por Dios... El que se mantiene vigente en la posición del más fuerte desde el principio del mundo — Sirzechs realizo una expresión sombría, una digna expresión de preocupación reino el rostro del hombre que vivió durante la segunda gran guerra.

Un círculo mágico emergió en medio de la sala, segundos después del circulo una voz fémina hiso eco de presencia, el brillo seso y la figura de dicha mujer fue visible para todo el público.

Se trataba de una Demonio adulta, de largo cabello castaño que además vestía un atuendo que dejaba ver mucho en medio de sus pechos.

Con solo verla, el cabello rubio de Ravel fue elevándose poco a poco y cada punta comenzaba a crear leves destellos de fuego.

Azazel se rio y Sirzechs-sama hizo una expresión agria.

— Es el círculo mágico de Leviathan — Informo Sirzechs.

Pero la actual Leviathan no era nadie menos que Serafall Liviathan, entonces si era ella… ¿Quién podría haber invocado el círculo mágico?

Xenovia camino hasta Issei y dijo en voz baja.

— Es algo visto en los libros del Vaticano. Ese es el círculo mágico del Verdadero Rey Demonio Leviathan.

— ¿Como estas, actual Rey Demonio Sirzechs? — La mujer que salió del círculo mágico, pronuncio esas palabras.

— La descendiente sanguínea del antiguo Leviathan. Catleya Leviatán. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? — Pregunto Sirzechs Lucifer con total seriedad.

— Veras, los miembros de la Facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios, casi todos han decidido cooperar con la Brigada del Caos — Informo Catleya sin pudor alguno — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta acaso… falso Maou Lucifer?

La ultima oración, transmitía el rencor hacia el pelirrojo hijo de los Gremory.

— Catleya, ¿Está bien que interprete esas palabras literalmente?

— Sirzechs, es exactamente lo que dije. Nosotros también nos encargamos de este ataque.

— Así que es un golpe de estado, ¿Eh?

— Sirzechs, en la reunión de hoy, solamente llegamos a la exacta idea opuesta. Concluimos que, ya que Dios y los Reyes Demonios murieron, este mundo debe ser reformado.

— ¿Ese Ophis ya vio tan lejos en el futuro? Aunque ese no parece ser el caso — Hablo Azazel, dándose a resaltar en medio de ambos — Creo que estas exagerando un poco Catleya, ver tanto en el futuro hiso que Kokabiel perdiera — Un rostro de burla fue hecho por el Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos — Así que estas reuniendo rebeldes de los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y de los Demonios que quieren su propio mundo y una nueva Tierra que ellos gobiernen. El mediador de eso es Ophis Uroboros.

El Dragón más fuerte e incluso temido por Dios… Ophis Uroboros.

Serafall se levantó de donde estaba sentada y miro a Catleya con dolor.

— ¡Catleya-chan! ¿¡Porque estas hacienda tal cosa!?

Pero Catleya no miro a la pelinegra con dolor, no, ella miro a Serafall Leviathan con odio puro.

— Serafall, ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar tan desvergonzada? Como la que me robo la posición de Leviathan! ¡Soy la descendiente del Leviathan original! ¡Yo era la que debía ser la Reina Demonio!

— ¡Catleya-chan…y-yo!

— No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy, en este lugar, te mataré y tomare el título de la Reina Demonio Leviathan. Entonces Ophis se convertirá en el Dios del nuevo mundo. Está bien si solo es un símbolo. El sistema y leyes, la doctrina será construida por nosotros. Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs Lucifer, su era se acabó — Sentencio la descendiente de Leviathan.

Pero entonces, una pequeña bola de fuego paso cerca de Catleya, robando así su atención y haciéndola voltear a un lado.

— De verdad… los idiotas como tu están mejor muertos — La cuarta hija de los Phoenix realizo esa afirmación — Siempre queriendo tener la razón, nunca olvidan la mirada de superiores que caracterizo a sus antepasados, hablando de poder y prestigio, simplemente… son todos unos idiotas.

— ¡Tú! — Rugió Catleya — ¿Quién eres?

— No te culpo por haberme olvidado, siéndote sincera, si fuera tú me habría pasado lo mismo — Comento Ravel con desinterés — Pero yo no te olvide, jamás podría olvidar la cara de un ser tan repugnante como tú, la sonrisa de superioridad que me dedicaste hace 3 años es algo que no he podido olvidar. No, es más… ¡Es algo que me niego a olvidar!

Catleya miro a un lado.

Topándose con la figura del castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]

— Allen Walker… — Murmuro Catleya, mirando entonces nuevamente a Ravel — Ya veo… ya veo, ¿Cómo has estado… mocosa de los Phoenix?

— Yo, pues… — Las llamas cerca de Ravel estallaron — Esperando el momento que te encontrara para eliminarte.

Impulsándose hacia el aire.

Usando sus llamas para obligar a la descendiente de Leviathan a salir de la sala e ir al patio trasero de la Academia Kuoh.

Iniciando su tan esperada revancha.

— Rias y yo iremos por Gasper — Por más que quisiera apoyar a su Exorcista, Issei Hyodo sabía que Ravel Phoenix podía hacerlo bien sola — Lo traeremos de regreso.

Rias asintió y Grayfia activo entonces un medio de transporte.

 _ **Parte VI**_

Ravel Phoenix.

La cuarta hija de los Phoenix que en el pasado fue secuestra por un grupo de creyentes de la Iglesia Católica y posteriormente fue rescatada por Issei Hyodo.

Ella aprendió junto a él.

Creció a su lado y se volvió fuerte por él y justo el día de hoy… demostraría el gran cambio de hace 3 años.

— Creciste un poco — Dijo Catleya, viendo el cuerpo de Ravel — Incluso tu pecho creció, veo que aunque sea no serás una tabla como la hermana de Serafall.

— Me he desarrollado bien, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no uso mi cuerpo para mantener mi estatus — Respondió Ravel — Catleya, ¿Aun te revuelcas con Rizevim o lo haces con otro noble?

— Una niña como tú que comprendería de los placeres carnales, entre tú y yo hay una diferencia inalcanzable.

— Tienes razón en eso, pero lastimosamente esa línea debí haberla dicho yo.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Te demostrare — El fuego fue envolviendo sus manos — La gran diferencia que hay entre nosotras.

Sacando a relucir sus alas de fuego que heredo de la familia Phoenix. Ravel alzo vuelo hacia el aire para encarar a Catleya, sus puños envueltos en el elemento que caracterizaba a su clan.

Viendo la acción que tomo su contrincante. Catleya sonrió llena de arrogancia e invoco sus propias alas de Demonio, iniciando junto a Ravel una batalla en el aire.

Ravel llevo su puño derecho hacia el frente, impactando dicho puño contra una barrera mágica perteneciente a Catleya, la cuarta hija de los Phoenix imito nuevamente esa acción pero esta vez con su puño izquierdo obteniendo nuevamente el mismo resultado.

Retrocediendo.

Mirando a su contrincante.

Ravel Phoenix solo se limitó a ver meticulosamente a Catleya Leviathan, la descendiente de Leviathan poseía la fuerza de un noble y la habilidad que los caracterizaba, pero… era siempre lo mismo.

Ravel entreno arduamente junto al Fénix Ariel durante 2 largos años, entreno contra viento y marea aun con el cansancio sobre su cuerpo, llevando su límite al punto crítico para romperlo y crecer mucho más.

Jamás renegó del entrenamiento.

Jamás reprocho del mismo, porque ella solo quería crecer y volverse fuerte.

En cambio, justo en estos momento, estaba frente a la descendiente de Leviathan y el sentimiento que sentía era agridulce.

¿Por qué?

Por una parte, encontrar a Catleya después de 3 años era algo que quiso hacer desde hace un tiempo, necesitaba la revancha contra dicho Demonio y devolverle cada golpe que le propino en el pasado.

Pero, ahora que la tenía en frente… se sentía mal.

Cateya Leviathan seguía siendo igual que hace 3 años, su poder era el mismo y la técnica que poseía era la misma. Las barrara defensiva que uso hace poco era algo que uso en su combate anterior.

El mismo patrón de movimiento, la misma fuerza y habilidad… nada cambio en ella en 3 años.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Catleya — ¿Acaso el miedo te invadió como hace tiempo, niña Phoenix?

— Catleya, respóndeme algo — Hablo Ravel, dejando de envolver sus puños en fuego — ¿Por qué peleas? ¿Para qué pelas?

— ¿Por qué peleo? Pues peleo para que ocurra un cambio, para que nosotros seamos reconocidos por lo que somos. Para que los descendientes de sangre pura obtengamos el poder que nos pertenece por ley.

— Solo por eso.

— Sí. Solo por eso.

Ravel medito cada palabra dicha por la descendiente de Leviathan, era la misma frases clichés que se oigan en las películas de ciencia ficción.

El control total del mundo.

El cambio que solo ellos se imaginaban posible.

Solo eran simples tonterías.

Un cambio es cuando un grupo de personas lucha por algo juntas, cuando todos están dispuesto a pelear por ello.

Sirzechs Lucifer logro una revolución honesta y llena de paz en el Inframundo, obtuvo junto a sus compañeros la tan desea revolución y el Inframundo por más extraño que sonara… encontró la luz en su propia oscuridad.

El Maou Sirzechs Lucifer es mucho mejor que el Maou Lucifer original, ya sea en poder y humildad, Sirzechs era mejor que su antecesor en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Lo que la facción de los antiguos Maous quería era una dictadura, hablando sobre un cambio pero ellos solo querían que una nueva dictadura reinara en el Inframundo.

No querían ni deseaban un bien colectivo, solo querían poder y mandato para hacer lo que se les viniera en antojo, si ellos obtenían el poder y lograban su tan esperado cambio… el Inframundo volvería a ser el pozo negro que fue hace 3 mil milenios.

— Ya veo, todo lo que quieres lograr son simples méritos de autocomplacencia. Tú y los tuyos solo quieren poder y nada más, un título que usar para hundir todo en la oscuridad.

— No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, una niña que sigue a un humano y para colmo se vuelve una Exorcista, es solo una deshonra para su raza.

— Soy una Exorcista, sigo a un humano y lucho por el bien colectivo. Sabes Catleya, siempre quise encontrar un héroe, siempre desee ser salvada por uno y después de mucho tiempo pude lograr ese sueño.

— No son más que tonterías de una mocosa.

— Es verdad y estoy consciente de ello. Pero yo, en estos momentos, deseo ser algo más que una princesa en apuros, quiero ser alguien que luche para proteger a los débiles tal y como él lo hiso por mi hace años.

— Criticas mis líneas clichés, pero tú usas unas iguales.

— Es cierto, pero en mis líneas clichés y las tuyas siempre hay una gran diferencia.

— ¿Cuál sería?

— Pues, que las mías… — Ravel desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, reapareciendo detrás de la desprevenida descendiente de Leviathan — Siempre le ganan a las tuyas.

Golpeando su espalda con su puño envuelto nuevamente en fuego.

Haciendo bajar del aire y obligándola a tocar suelo duramente.

Catleya se levantó y admiro su vestimenta rota y arrugada debió al anterior golpe, a los ojos de catleya eso era imperdonable, una clase baja como ella se atrevió a golpear a una noble de sangre pura.

— ¡Estas muerta niña! — Exclamo furiosa la descendiente de Leviathan.

Recomponiéndose.

Concentrando poder mágico en sus manos.

Creando estacas de hielo que fueron arrojadas hacia Ravel con intenciones de lapidarla en medio del aire. Catleya heredo el poder de su antepasado, el elemento hielo era un elemento especial en el Inframundo.

Un elemento que pensó que le daría el título de Maou Leviathan cuando madurara, pero años después se dio cuenta de su error.

En el clan Sitri nació una heredera con una extraña particularidad, así es, la heredera del clan Sitri podía manejar el hielo a pesar que su clan se especializa en el elemento agua.

En un principio no le prestó atención a ese detalle, después de todo ella era la descendiente de Leviathan. Pero años después, cuando ella y Serafall tubieron la misma edad, la pelinegra de coletas comenzo a resaltar mucho más que ella.

Acaparando la atención de todo el Inframundo.

Tanto así que muchos la empezaron a llamar como la "Segunda venida del Maou Leviathan".

Al escuchar eso, la envidia en el corazón de Catleya llego a un punto crítico y traiciono junto a los demás miembros de la facción de los antiguos Maou al territorio Demoniaco.

Lucho contra Serafall, pero… perdió miserablemente.

Su elemento hielo resulto ser muy inferior al de Serafall y debió a eso fue humillada en medio del campo de batalla.

Que una niña de solo 15 años le hiciera frente era como revivir los recuerdos del pasado. Ella derroto a Ravel hace 3 años, era más fuerte que ella, pero entonces… ¿Por qué había tanta diferencia justo ahora?

La rubia de ojos color zafiro siguió esquivando con gala y elegancia los ataques hechos por Catleya.

— Si sigues así jamás me tocaras — Anuncio Ravel.

Creando una bola de fuego y arrojándola justo frente a Catleya.

Viendo el ataque que le fue lanzado, la descendiente de Leviathan tuvo que escapar para no quedar atrapada en la explosión.

Pero… ella no espero lo que vendría a continuación.

Detrás de ella reapareció la figura de la cuarta hija de los Phoenix, con su mano derecha envolviendo una peligrosa cantidad de fuego.

— Maldit… — Sus palabras murieron al recibir el potente ataque hecho por Ravel.

Impactando nuevamente contra el suelo de la Academia Kuoh.

— ¿De verdad no pensaste que la bola de fuego era un suelo? — Por más raro que pareciese, Ravel estaba más que impresionada porque su ataque dio resultado — Pensé que estarías atenta, pero bueno, si te golpeo gano de cualquier forma.

Con su rostro levemente quemado, su traje dañado y su orgullo herido. Catleya Leviathan se levantó nuevamente y uso algo que habría preferido jamás usar.

Justo en su pecho se formó un círculo mágico, un círculo que inyecto en su cuerpo como si fueran serpientes escurridizas una enorme cantidad de energía pura.

— " _Esa energía tan pura solo puede pertenecer a un Dragón" —_ Pensó Ravel, abriendo sus ojos al llegar a un conclusión — Bendición de Ophis…

Catleya escucho la conclusión dicha por Ravel y sonrió maliciosamente.

— Así es, el poder del Dragón Ophis corre por mis venas ahora. El poder supremo de este mundo ahora está en mis manos… ¡Prepárate mocosa Phoenix!

Aguantando su propia respiración, Ravel rodeo su cuerpo con energía para recibir los ataques ahora aumentados de Catleya. Ella no era tonta, sabía que después de la Bendición de Ophis el poder de la descendiente de Leviathan aumento mínimo 3 veces más.

El hielo comenzó a golpea su cuerpo desde varias dirección, no solo su poder aumento sino también su velocidad.

Rodeándose de fuego, Ravel retrocedió queriendo tomar distancia de Catleya.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me temes acaso — Se burló Catleya.

— Temerte, jamás le temería a un perro faldero que depende de un poder ajeno para luchar con una niña.

— ¡Cállate!

Un enorme pilar de hielo fue creado y al mismo tiempo lanzado sobre Ravel, a la velocidad que venía más el tamaño que poseía… era imposible que lograra escapar.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _Oye Ariel — Una Ravel de 12 años llamo a su maestra Fénix — ¿Por qué decidiste entrenarme?_

 _El majestuoso ser místico la miro y la rodeo con sus llamas, las llamas de Fénix no la quemaban sino que más bien, le daban calidez a su cuerpo._

— _Tu clan, el clan Phoenix desciende de un Demonio que fue capaz de asimilar nuestra habilidad a pesar de no ser un Fénix, el primer Demonio Phoenix fue único en su clase ya que alcanzó unas llamas doradas que aun hoy en día jamás se han vuelto a ver._

— _Ya veo… entonces me tomaste como aprendiz por mi talento y que poseo posibilidades de lograr esas llamas, ¿Verdad?_

— _Eres muy arrogante niña, deberías dejar eso._

— _Si posees talento, técnica, habilidad y entrenas arduamente para acompañar esa arrogancia, entonces está bien._

— _Entiendo, entonces eres lo que ese niño te decía — Ariel lo pensó unos momentos, recordando el término que cierto castaño usaba sobre Ravel — Ya recuerdo… eres una tsundere._

— _¡No soy una tsundere!_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— " _Cierra los ojos, concentra todos tus sentidos y magia en un solo punto y has que explote"._

El pilar se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Catleya ya daba por realizada su victoria cuando vio que el pilar de hielo impacto sobre Ravel.

[Burning]

Dicha técnica fue acompañada por un enorme pilar de fuego, pero el fuego era diferente, las llamas de pilar de fuego… eran llamas doradas.

El solo contacto con las llamas doradas de Ravel hizo que el hielo que fue potenciado por la Bendición de Ophis fuera evaporado en solo cuestión de segundos.

Catleya vio lo que sucedía impactado, ella que poseía el poder de Ophis estaba siendo derrotada, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Es triste sabes, muy triste si lo piensas — Ravel salió entre el fuego y voló frente a Catleya — Es tan triste que en solo 3 años… — Llevo sus manos al frente y concentro una enorme cantidad de fuego — ¡Me haya hecho más fuerte que tú!

— ¡Maldita mocosa!

— ¡Desaparece!

[Incinerate]

El fuego fue lanzado como un láser hacia Catleya, impactando en todo su cuerpo y arrojándola nuevamente al suelo, pero con una gran diferencia… ahora había sido completamente derrotada.

Ravel Phoenix había ganado su tan esperada revancha y además… había demostrado la evolución de un nuevo Demonio Phoenix.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 29 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Tremenda pela acabo de escribir, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Quise hacerla desde hace unos capítulos, pero decidí esperar el momento adecuado y ya ven, desde mi criterio creo que me quedo perfecta y no hice ninguna lucha exagerada.**_

 _ **La balanza empezó a favor de Ravel, pero cambio cuando Catleya obtuvo la Bendición de Ophis pero al final las llamas doradas le otorgaron la victoria a la rubia Phoenix.**_

 _ **Recordemos que la Bendición de Ophis también depende del usuario que la use y seamos franco, Catleya era débil y debo decir que la favorecí mucho en mi Fanfic, necesitaba a un personaje que creara trama y que mejor que la descendiente de Leviathan.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Tengo lugares a donde ir, una cara que arreglar y oh… chicos malos que matar… ¡Un momento! Esto no es DeadPool, lo lamento amigos, me confundí.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que esa batalla les haya gustado porque si fue así, amaran la tan esperaba lucha de…**_

 _ **¡El Dragón Rojo Vs El Dragón Blanco!**_

 _ **Pero eso será para un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Por cierto, muchos pensaron que no respondería nunca más a los comentarios y me escribieron en privado, claro que les respondí que seguirá haciéndolo y no lo hice ese día porque era mi homenaje a Naruto.**_

 _ **Concidero una falta de respeto no responder a los comentarios que los lectores le dejan al escritor, existen mucho Fanfic buenos que no son muy apreciados, pero aun así el autor reponde con profesionalidad cada comentario sea bueno o malo. Pero hay muchos escritores que poseen historias en la que por capitulo tien 15 o 20 comentarios y no responde a ninguno y empiezan a dar escusas torpes.**_

 _ **Desde mi punto de vista, se debe responder a cada comentario dejado por el lector porque él se toma su tiempo de leer nuestra historia y comentarla, muchos solo leen y se van pero alguno comentan y se debe responder con profesionalidad, ya que esos lectores saben que con su comentario ayudan al autor a continuar la obra y no perder la inspiración.**_

 _ **Así que yo siempre responderé a sus comentarios buenos amigos.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Casi pero casi son pillados infrafanti jejeje, Akeno es familiar de Issei por parte materna ósea Ana Adashino pero ese detalle no lo sabe ni Issei ni Akeno y falta la charla entre Baraquiel e Issei (Pobre chico, si yo fuera el correría)**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Me descubrieron, en un principio quise que fuera Issei quien viera a Ophis pero dije: "Tengo una rubia de corazón puro esperando atención" y ya saben lo que pasa jejeje. Amigo esa es la ley de la vida, una madre lo sabe todo aunque intentes esconderle algo.**_

 _ **Gadox543:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, que mi obra te inspire me alegra y cuando publiques avísame para leerlo por favor, el Conde y Cao Cao son información clasificada por ahora jejeje y te diré que en el volumen 10-11 abra la guerra y los que leyeron D Gray Man… un renacimiento.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **No importa como salgan tus criticas siempre y cuando digas lo que piensas y sientes hermano, tu y yo siempre hablamos por PM y por eso puedo decir que eres una gran persona. He trabajado mucho en darle vida a los padres de Issei en vez de matarlos o dejarlos en el olvido como lo hacen muchos, la línea temporal si la he alterado un poco pero voy reconstruyéndola paso por paso y ver que te ha gustado como estoy trabajando con Asia me alegra amigo mío, veras los cambios de la última en el final del Tomo VI.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Los pillaron jejeje. Ana es impredecible y además me sirve como bonus para que Akeno no le cueste trabajo entra en modo Ángel Caído en unos capítulos amigo mío.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Intento que el lemon no sea solo sexo y placer sino que más bien se siente el sentimiento afectivo entre ambos. Sobre Gabriel, pues ella está más ligada a Allen Walker que al mismo Issei, sé que ambos son la misma persona pero si lo vez desde la perspectiva de Allen veras como es su relación, el Ángel Guardián del chico es Gabriel así mismo como su ****** elegida por el Dios Bíblico, perdón si escondí la última palabra pero es para dar trama y si la adivinas dime que tal. Me estoy esforzando con Asia pero como es un personaje noble y amable hay que llevarla lentamente para no transformarla en algo extraño y por cierto. ¿Quién es Abe amigo, creo que incluso yo lo olvide? Y no me refiero a Abe No Seime jejeje.**_

 _ **GhostPichichi97:**_

 _ **Amigo estuviste fuera un tiempo, es bueno saber que sigues aquí leyendo mi obra.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Ana y Venelana crearan un vínculo parecido al que Ana tenía con Shuri y ese vínculo será pieza clave en la historia, el Conde Milenario y Cao Cao tendrán un papel que, bueno… nadie esperara jejeje.**_

 _ **Gideon Exposito:**_

 _ **Bueno amigo, cuando escribas dicha historia dime para leerla y iré con gusto jejeje, sobre el ecchi digamos que ire incluyéndolo levemente para no volver esta obra puro lemon sin sentido.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo jejeje.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Como lo he dicho, estas madres jugaran pieza fundamente en mi historia, y es verdad, solo Issei habla así por línea sin saber quién es o tener una idea, abecés es muy listo y en otras muy torpe. Asia tendrá protagonismo cuando llegue su momento (Tomo VI) mientras tanto la mantendré bajo las cuerdas por ahora.**_

 _ **arinasution5:**_

 _ **No entiendo la "H" pero creo es bueno así que gracias (No creo que la "H" signifique Hentai, ¿Verdad?)**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Creo que el anime termino bien, Rokuro y Benio besándose no 1 ni 2 sino 4 veces en solo 2 capítulos cuando en muchos animes pasan 200 capítulos y los pendejos les da pena. Me gusto el final, esa [Resonancia] de todo los Onmyouji fue impactante y ver a Sae otra vez valió toda la espera, la boda de Ryogo y Haruka fue chistosa y la escena final me saco una lagrima, espero en unos años segunda temporada y que adapten la obra original porque ya hay material para eso, ¿Tu qué piensas hermano?**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Las madres vieron la escena y desde ahora los sobornaran con eso, pobres chicos calenturientos.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **A todos nos ha pasado, leyendo una historia y riéndonos solos luego para descubrir que el público nos ve raros, bueno, es normal jejeje, Gasper saldrá pronto buen amigo.**_

 _ **Leader dbz:**_

 _ **He trabajo en el amor desde el capítulo 1 que pienso editar pronto, quizás lo haga en julio o después, ya veremos y seguiré mi obra cuidadosamente amigo, gracias.**_

 _ **godz 1987:**_

 _ **Ohohohoho, yo soy el Conde Milenario, yo soy el creador de… ¡Espera! Yo soy ReyEvolution y no el Conde Milenario, gracias por las palabras y espero que mis consejos hayan sido de ayuda amigos.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, ya actualice Spider-Man así que espero tu comentario jejeje, Naruto fue único y espero que su segunda venida sea igual.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Michael le dio poder a [Ascalon] para que ********** ya que aún no lo hace por falta de poder Sagrado y Akeno con Baraquiel, todo a su tiempo, aunque ya quiero que se reconcilien.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Eso fue lo malo del relleno, que no esperaban un momento exacto sino que atacaba, Akeno ya entro en el harem y ahora a marcar territorio y Ravel tendrá su momento pronto.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **El sentimiento de dolor es mutuo, los jueves ya no serán lo mismo y ahora los miércoles serán la ley.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Pobre Gasper, creo que quedara más traumado de lo que ya estaba jejeje, Naruto se nos fue pero queda su hijo y espero ver más a Sarada en el anime ya que en el manga sale poco, Ravel tiene que proteger su posición porque las candidatas llegan más y más.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Kaze no Stigma, tremenda novela y anime que vi hace unos 4 años (Primos incestuosos jejeje) Zero no Tsukaima tendrá continuación y espero que sean buenas como las originales, aprecio que las continúen porque el autor dio lo mejor de sí para terminar su obra y espero que descanse en paz. Te sugiero ver Naruto y si quieres evita el relleno ya que no es necesario y sé que un anime largo tiende a obstinar pero dale chance amigo, sobre Kiba creo que se me dan las escenas cómicas, ¿Cierto, jejeje?**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, sobre la muerte de Naruto no creo que muera, soy de los que cree que fue mandado a otra dimensión y Boruto es el único Ninja capaz de hacerle frente a Kawaki por poseer la sangre de los hermanos hijos de Kaguya. Akeno ya entro al harem y me tome un poco de tiempo pero quise hacerlo bien amigo, sobre las chicas no se cuentan serán porque trabajo con las del canon y voy paso a paso para crear un relación estable con todas.**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **OMG ¡Es cierto! Corre porque te buscare y te hare pagar esos 3 reviews con sangre y sudor amigo, bueno… exagere un poco jejeje. A todos nos dolio el final de anime de Naruto Shippuden y mientras pasaban el ending al final con los dibujos no pude evitar recordar cada momento vivido en la serie y llorar sentimentalmente, una historia perfectamente planeada por Kishimoto y jamás dejare de estar agradecido por él ya que nos dio tremenda obra al público como nosotros. Ahora retomando la historia, bueno hermano, en la novela se ha hablado que un Phoenix es lo que más o menos le llega a un Fénix pero no cumple los criterios completos ya que si sale de Inframundo o son atacados con ataques Sagrados pierden su inmortalidad, pero como sabrás Ravel fue entrenada por un Fénix por una razón que explique en su combate y espero que me digas si te gusto la lucha amigo, ahora se nos viene la batalla épica entre el Dragón Rojo y el Dragón Blanco. Por cierto amigo, en Venezuela está una crisis pero no es tan fuerte como sale en la TV, las personas no comen en la basura como se especula ni se matan entre sí, los programas especulan un poco. Le doy gracias a Dios que mi familia no le ha afectado nada de lo que está ocurriendo y desgraciadamente los dos poderes (Gobierno y Oposición solo desean poder para ellos mismos, pero bueno, así es el ser humano) Hermano, actualiza tu historia porque quiero leerla cuanto antes (Ahora imagíname con una calibre 32 cerca de ti y veras que te llega inspiración) Nos leemos pronto hermano y cuídate.**_

 _ **KITSUNE TAKAHARI:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, el Team:NARUHINA triunfo ante el mal.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Hermano, ¿Cómo estás? Por cierto ya deje un comentario en tu historia por si preguntabas jejeje, sobre Rias quiero darle un aire serio pero que no abandone su tranquilidad y que mejor forma que siendo obsesiva con lo de Onee-sama y celosa con Issei, sobre las historias que nombraste las leeré nuevamente para inspirarme tal y como me lo has dicho, nos vemos luego hermano.**_

 _ **Iridiel:**_

 _ **Oye amigo gracias por eso, que mi historia te guste mucho me hace feliz ya que siento que hago algo bueno, que veas a Rias mejor en el canon hace que sienta que logre mi meta de volverla única y diferente a su contraparte jejeje.**_

 _ **Leader dbz:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, aquí tienes el capítulo amigo.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Amigo, tanto las madres como los padres serán pieza clave en mi historia, siempre hay que tenerles un ojo encima ambos progenitores porque darán sorpresas, Gasper fue traumado por Valeri y eso no se quita así pero hare el esfuerzo compañero, Rias seguirá siendo celosa ya que eso caracteriza al persona y si se lo quito será extraño, espero que Boruto siga siendo igual que Naruto o mejor que él ya que es la nueva generación, aunque el anime se volverá interesante quizás en 30 o 35 capítulos.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **¡Kiba llámala Onee-sama! Pobre, incluso se le fue el alma sino fuera porque Irina llego al rescate jejeje.**_

 _ **godz 1987:**_

 _ **Su príncipe llego y ella no lo dejara ir jamás y sobre Akeno, ¿Qué pasa Issei? Atacas y luego huyes cobarde.**_

 _ **Zet 666:**_

 _ **Es verdad, por eso me esfuerzo en el harem de Issei porque principalmente está conformado por mujeres a las cuales ama y no solo desea, me alegro que te dieras cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.**_

 _ **Bueno, terminamos con los comentarios.**_

 _ **11.000 palabras, tenía tiempo sin hacer un capitulo así de largo, siempre eran entre 8.000 y 8.500 palabras, quizás Ravel me dio fuerza jejeje.**_

 _ **Ahora bueno, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado y que al igual que yo esperen la lucha de ambos Dragones Celestiales.**_

 _ **Para los que no saben, tengo un Fanfic de Spider-Man y Naruto y si lo leen apuesto que no se arrepentirán amigos.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo IV**_

 _ **Capítulo V**_

 _¡Un Choque Legendario!_

 _¡Dragón Gales! Vs ¡Dragón Efímero!_

 _ **Parte I**_

Catleya Leviathan estaba tirada en el suelo, el último ataque hecho por la cuarta hija de los Phoenix levanto la bandera de su derrota, dándole la victoria a la Exorcista Ravel Phoenix.

Catleya había perdido, fue derrotada por una joven Demonio de 15 años. Ella, alguien que poseía cientos de años viva… perdió contra una recién nacida.

Era gracioso y cruelmente doloroso.

— Mátame — Pidió la descendiente de Leviathan — Con esta humillación… ya no voy poder verlo a la cara nunca más.

— Al fin eres sincera contigo misma — Ravel descendió del aire y toco suelo cerca de Catleya — Dijiste pelear por un estúpido cambio, afirmaste que lo hacías por el título de Maou Leviathan que le perteneció a tu antepasado. Pero en realidad… tu solo luchabas por Rizevim, ¿Verdad?

Negarlo era inútil y eso Catleya lo tenía claro.

Intentar mentir no valía la pena cuando estabas por ser asesinada por tu enemigo, en esos momentos, quizás podía darse el lujo de ser sincera consigo misma.

— ¿Y que si era así? — Pregunto Catleya, confesando su verdadera razón de lucha — ¿Te burlaras acaso? ¿Me reprocharas que mi camino estuviera equivocado?

— Nunca dije eso. Es más, yo jamás podría burlarme por eso — Los ojos color zafiro de la joven Phoenix miraron con condolencia a la descendiente de Leviathan — De entre todas las personas, seria hipocresía de mi parte burlarme de ti.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te dije que nos parecíamos muchos, ¿Lo recuerdas? — Catleya asintió con dificultad — Me guste o no, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común que nada puede cambiar.

— Lo recuerdo, repetiste muchas veces lo mismo mientras luchábamos — Aun herida, ella hacia el esfuerzo por recordar las palabras dichas por Ravel.

— Al igual que tú, yo también lucho por alguien. Lo conocí hace ya mucho tiempo, el me salvo y me enseño todo lo que se, crecí queriendo caminar a su lado y luchar junto a el — Por unos momentos, la rubia olvido que se encontraba en el campo de batalla y comenzó a sincerarse con su derrotada contrincante — Mi héroe, el hombre que amo y con el que quiero estar toda la eternidad, yo lucho por él y por nadie más que él.

— Entonces eres igual a mí.

— Te equivocas, dije que nos parecemos, pero jamás dice que somos igual Catleya.

Con dificulta, la descendiente de Leviathan puso ambos codos sobre el piso y miro seriamente a la cuarta hija de los Phoenix.

— Es lo mismo, ambas peleamos por un hombre y luchamos por él. Somos seres sin sueño alguno que tienen como único camino luchar por nuestro líder.

— En parte es cierto y las razones son iguales, pero aun a pesar de eso, entre nosotras hay una gran diferencia que tú jamás pudiste notar — Las heridas que Catleya hiso en el cuerpo de Ravel fueron curándose una tras otra, dejando su piel tan lisa y blanca como lo ha sido siempre — Aun no lo entiendes, ¿Cierto?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Catleya con duda — ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

Ravel dirigió su mirada color zafiro al viejo edificio abandonado, en dicho edificio se encontraba su líder Issei Hyodo.

— Tu escogiste erróneamente a quien amar — Revelo Ravel, sus palabras por alguna razón inexplicable hicieron asombrar a Catleya — Mi única meta es que Issei-sama logre las suyas y que yo esté a su lado, yo no sueño con volverme una Maou o ser la Reina de algún Imperio, eso jamás paso por mi cabeza y mucho menos he aspirado a eso. Así como tú amas a Rizevim, yo amo a Issei Hyodo, pero… es ahí donde nuestra diferencia nace.

— Yo… — Catleya comenzó a entender las palabras dichas por Ravel, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlas pero su cerebro hacia el esfuerzo de entenderlas.

— Rizevim Livan Lucifer es un Demonio que honra fervientemente los 7 pecados capitales, el simplemente los representa a todos. Un ser tan oscuro y retorcido que solo pudo nacer de Lilit y el Maou Lucifer original, Rizevim es la representación perfecta del lado oscuro del mundo actual.

— ¿Dices que Allen Walker es diferente? — Una expresión de burla se formó en los labios de Catleya — Aunque aparente ser amable, Allen Walker es un Dragón y ellos siempre traen la destrucción y soledad junto a ellos. Rizevim-sama me lo dijo, la razón por la que dejo vivo a Allen Walker fue porque ambos en el fondo son iguales… ¡Ambos fueron hechos por la misma arcilla!

Ravel callo brevemente, dejo que Catleya hablara y después que la castaña cayo, la cuarta hija de los Phoenix retomo sus palabras.

— ¿Y…? — Ante tal pregunta, la castaña descendiente de Leviathan, alzo una ceja asombrada — ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— Estas cerrando tus ojos ante la verdad, si Rizevim-sama es oscuridad, Allen Walker trae la desgracia… ¡No es eso lo mismo!

— Lo es, tristemente lo es y no puedo contradecirte en eso — Una sonrisa llena de honestidad se formó en los labios de Ravel — Pero la diferencia entre ambos… ¡Es que Issei-sama lucha por apartar esa oscuridad! Día a día Issei-sama lucha contra eso, cada batalla que sostiene, cada oponente que enfrenta. Sin importar que ocurra o suceda, Issei-sama siempre ha estado reteniendo esa oscuridad y evitando que las desgracias caigan sobre sus seres queridos.

— No me digas que…

— Así es. Issei-sama representa el bien y la oscuridad mientras que Rizevim se deja absorber por ella cada día que pasa — Sus ojos no flaqueaban, Ravel afirmo cada palabra con total seguridad — Issei-sama siempre ha roto el balance que lo rodea y estoy segura que romperá esa cadena de desgracias que han pasado tras generaciones y que el ahora posee. ¡Catleya! ¡Un fantasma de la antigua era como tú, que eligió seguir al mal jamás podrá comprender lo que siento!

— No lo entiendo, ¡Me niego a comprenderlo!

La descendiente de Leviathan concentro todo su poder mágico en un último y desesperado movimiento.

— ¡Espera! — Ravel intento detenerla — ¡Si haces eso morirás!

— Lo sé — Catleya acepto su destino sin temor en su mirada — ¡Pero te llevare conmigo al Reino de los Muertos!

Un látigo de color morado oscuro fue lanzado hacia Ravel.

La Exorcista hija de los Phoenix estaba por esquivar ese último ataque, pero entonces, una persona se interpuso frente a ella y dejo que el látigo color morado se enredara en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Azazel-sama! — Pronuncio Ravel el nombre del General de Grigori — ¿Por qué intervino? Ese ataque jamás me habría tocado.

Azazel sonrió orgulloso.

— Soy consciente de eso, sé que ese ataque jamás te habría alcanzado. Pero lo que estoy haciendo es por cuenta propia y no por ti — Revelo el Ángel Caído — Catleya, ¿Estas conforme con esto?

— Azazel — Catleya miro al Líder de los Ángeles Caídos — ¿Por qué estas conforme con este mundo tan débil? Tú. Un ser con tanto poder y prestigio no hace nada por el mundo y solo deja que siga el curso que ha tenido desde hace cientos de años.

— Tener poder y posición no lo es todo, soy alguien que hace influir a las masas, pero no tengo el derecho de alterar el mundo.

— Otra vez con eso — Tal parece, que esa no fue la primera conversación que Azazel y Catleya hayan tenido — En la segunda gran Guerra de Facciones dijiste lo mismo, afirmaste que querías dejar las cosas como estaban y te largaste del campo de batalla, ¿Por qué lo hiciste maldita sea?

Azazel entrecerró su mirada, el recuerdo del momento en que dejo el capo de batalla seguía cálido en sus memorias.

— Porque todo el mundo estaba mal, los Maous solo querían muertes y los Ángeles puros solo quería obtener la supremacía, ambos bandos estaban completamente errados.

— ¿Dices que tu bando estaba en lo correcto?

— Los Ángeles Caídos somos el perfecto equilibrio entre un Ángel y un Demonio, podemos ser considerados un balance en sí. Pero la verdad es, que ninguna de las Facciones obtendrá la paz.

— ¡Entonces porque estás haciendo esta reunión! — Exclamo la descendiente de Leviathan — Tu mismo lo dijiste, la paz solo es un juego de niños, nosotros somos enemigos desde el día de nuestra creación, creer que podemos ser amigos es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.

— Las Facciones no pueden lograr la paz… pero si pueden abrir las puertas a ese sueño tan lejano — Revelo Azazel, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con dichas palabras — Eso lo comprendí cuando conocí a Issei, un niño humano malcriado que solo le importaba su bien común, pero ese niño cambio cuando conoció a alguien que hiso tocar su corazón, entonces Issei cambio y se volvió alguien nuevo.

— Eso no tiene sentido, los humanos siempre varían de bien a mal.

— Exactamente, los humanos son los únicos seres que pueden tocar la oscuridad y volver a la luz, solo ellos entre todas las razas son libres de escoger su camino y si se equivocan, son capaz de remediar dicho error y corregirlo.

— Los humanos son seres inferiores, seres de clase baja que tienen como único destino servirnos.

El poder de Catleya comenzó a agrietar su cuerpo, el tiempo límite había llegado y pronto se volvería una bomba de autodestrucción viviente.

Un suspiro escapo por la baca de Azazel, miro a los demás líderes y hablo en voz alta.

— ¡Sirzechs! ¡Michael! — La voz de Azazel resonó en todo el lugar — Ambos ya han dado algo para probar su sinceridad en este tratado, pero yo no he dado nada. Lo pensé mucho y no supe que dar, así que consideren esto… como mi muestra de buena fe.

De un solo movimiento, Azazel corto su brazo derecho usando de por medio energía Sagrada, energía que transformo en una espada que rebano fácilmente su brazo diestro.

El Líder General de los Ángeles Caídos emprendió vuelo lejos de su antigua ubicación.

El cuerpo de Catleya se ilumino en una luz color morado oscuro y sin escrúpulo alguno… fue consumido por su propio núcleo mágico.

— " _Mi brazo es poco para los pecados que cometí, pero si con esto libro un poco de oscuridad mi pasado… entonces está bien" —_ Pensó Azazel, parando mediante un círculo mágico la sangre de su herida — _"Nosotros no podremos traer la paz. Pero daré mi vida con gusto, para que ellos consigan la meta… que incluso padre no pudo alcanzar"_

¡BOOM!

Sin embargo, luego de que aquellos pensamientos fueran hechos, Azazel recibió un impacto de energía que lo mando directamente al suelo.

Creando en el proceso un pequeño cráter.

El Líder de los Ángeles Caídos salió de dicho cráter sobándose la nuca, su mirada transmitía cansancio y en ningún momento monstro sorpresa.

— Así que será de este modo… Vali — Poso sus ojos color morado al cielo, visualizando la figura del Dragón Blanco que aun vestía su armadura que representaba el [Balance Braker] — ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿O este fue un momento espontaneo?

— Lo lamento Azazel, pero este lado parece ser más divertido — Acepto el peli platino — Fue cuando me ordenaste a buscar a Kokabiel, luego de eso me encontré con Catleya Leviathan y ella me sugirió unirme a la Brigada del Caos… debo decir que no pude rechazar la oferta de luchar contra Dioses del Norte.

Un suspiro escapo por la boca del hombre de cabello bicolor.

— Te lo he dicho Vali, los hombres como tú qué piensas solo en luchas no viven muchos — Aunque sonara extraño, la traición del Dragón Blanco no sorprendió a Azazel — Sabia que algo te pasaba porque comenzaste a actuar rato. Pero jamás pensé que sería esto, debo confesar que me espera tu traición en un futuro, pero no pensé que ese futuro estaría tan cerca.

— Soy tan predecible, ¿O solo tú puedes leerle así?

— Mocoso, yo te crie y déjame decirte que te conozco bien.

— No puedo pelear contra eso.

— Vali. Estas con la Brigada del Caos por las batallas… o te uniste a la Facción de los antiguos Maous.

Ante tales palabras, Sirzechs Lucifer y Michael mostraron interés.

— Azazel, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Pregunto Sirzechs, llegando junto al Serafín al lado del Ángel Caído.

— Es complicado — El Caído rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza — ¿Por qué no lo explicas tú, Vali?

— Si no hay remedio — La armadura del Dragón Blanco fue desactiva por su portador — M nombre es Vali… Vali Lucifer. Soy nieto del hijo del Maou Lucifer original, pero poseo sangre mestiza debido a que mi madre es humana.

El Hakuryuukou desplego sus 8 alas de Demonio, para confirmar cada una de sus palabras dichas anteriormente.

Sirzechs no pudo evitar mostrar asombro, Michael a su lado lo imito perfectamente y siendo franco, no era para menos, el poder de un Dragón y el de un Rey Demonio estaba junto en un solo cuerpo.

— Ya veo, al ser mestizo jamás hubiéramos descubierto su firma mágica aunque fuera nieto de Rizevim, si a eso le sumamos el Albión, oculto perfectamente su lado Demoniaco — Analizo Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Así es. Yo nací de mi padre que es hijo de Rizevim y de mi madre la cual es humana, herede el [Divine Dividing] debido a mi mitad humana, poseo reservas mágicas inmensas gracias a la sangre del Lucifer original. Si lo piensas, mi sola existencia es una irregularidad… un milagro, es broma claro.

— En esta generación los Dragones Celestiales escogieron anfitriones irregulares, ¿Será esto un error crucial del sistema? — Hablo Michael, monstro gran preocupación.

— Cuando me entere que Dios estaba muerto me deprimí, mi sueño era derrotarlo pero desgraciadamente ya no estaba, mi némesis era un humano que sin importar que talento tuviera jamás me alcanzaría y moriría antes que yo — Mientras hablaba, Vali monstro gran entusiasmo — Pero entonces lo investigue. Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker, un Exorcista prodigio junto a Arthur, poseedor de la sangre noble de los clanes principales de Japón, hijo del hombre que ahora lidera la Orden Negra y por si fuera poco, Issei Hyodo parece estar en la mira del Conde Milenario, ¿Díganme como no puedo alegrarme con eso? Fue entonces que me di cuenta que si tenía un rival que valía la pena, alguien con quien podría luchar hasta la muerte.

— Issei-kun cautivo tu atención, aunque si lo pienso, ambos seria los poseedores con mayor irregularidad de la historia — Confirmo Sirzechs, desde el inicio esta fue la primera generación con tan pocos logros a tan temprana edad.

— ¿Tú que piensas? — Vali miro detrás de los Líderes — Issei Hyodo…

Todos los presentes que no habían sido congelados en el tiempo muerto, voltearon para encontrarse con las figuras de Issei, Rias y los pequeños Gasper y Koneko.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Academia Kuoh – Viejo Edificio Abandonado**_

 _ **Minutos Antes**_

— En definitiva Ajuka-sama es un genio, que él [Enroque] de ajedrez funciones con las [Evil Piece] es de otro mundo — Opino Issei, reapareciendo junto a su prometida en el viejo edificio abandonado.

— Una mente única que nace cada tantos milenios, así de importante es considerada el cerebro de Ajuka-sama — Informo Rias, revelando detalles del Maou genio del Inframundo — ¿Dónde se encuentran Gasper y Koneko?

— Siento su presencia dentro de esa habitación — Issei señalo una habitación que estaba justo frente a ellos — Pero no solo están ellos, los sentiste, ¿Verdad?

— Sí. Dentro hay magos terroristas afiliados a la Brigada del Caos.

— Qué bueno que no traje a Le Fay.

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo digamos que cientos de magos terroristas, le tienen mucha envidia a mi maga favorita.

La heredera del clan Gremory se acercó a la puerta, el castaño a su lado invoco de una vez la [Boosted Gear] y al estar preparada, Rias abrió la puerta de una sola vez.

Justo al instante de hacerlo, un hechizo mágico choco contra un talismán defensivo que invoco la pelirroja, adelantarse a lo que pensaba su oponente fue una lección básica de su maestra/madre.

— Demonios del clan Gremory, seres que manchan este mundo con su mera existencia — Opino una de las magas, en total y contando a la primera eran 5 magas terroristas.

Issei miro a todos los lados buscando a sus Kohais.

Cuando los vio, se dio cuenta que ambos habían sido neutralizados con hechizos de parálisis y que ambos tenían sellos en sus cuerpos.

— ¡Oh…! — Issei dio un paso a un lado al sentir como una fuerte energía Demoniaca crecer justo a su lado — Esto no terminara bien.

El poder de la destrucción creo una capa de energía roja que envolvió por completo el cuerpo de la heredera del clan Gremory, los ojos color zafiro de Rias estaban adquiriendo un leve tono carmesí debido a su enojo.

— ¿Cómo se atreven…? ¿Cómo se atrevieron…? — Ver a los siervos que apreciaba como si fueran su familia sanguínea de esa forma de verdad le altero.

— ¡Rias-buchou! ¡Issei-senpai! — Su cuerpo le dolía, pero aun así Gasper decidió hablar — Váyanse por favor, no piensen en mí, solo váyanse.

— ¿Cómo dices eso Gasper? Todos los de mi sequio son mi familia, jamás podría abandonar a ninguno de ustedes.

— P-Pero… yo solo s-soy un estorbo para u-ustedes — La culpa lo carcomía, ver como su ama junto a su amigo vinieron a rescatarlo lo hiso sentir como la peor clase de estorbo — Por favor Váyase Rias-buchou.

Una de las magas miro a Rias con sumo desprecio.

— ¿Tal vez el medio Vampiro hubiese conseguido más valor de haberle lavado el cerebro, lo hubieses usado como herramienta útil en vez de perder el tiempo? Si hubieras dejado que su [Secred Gear] se saliese de control y lo lanzabas a Grigori, pudiste haber eliminado a uno de sus líderes. Pero no, decidiste jugar a la casita con él y hacerle creer que era un ser normal.

— Yo… atesoro profundamente a mis siervos y cada uno de ellos son parte de mi familia.

— ¡Que boca tan descara posees niña! Además, no me agrada el hecho que seas tan hermosa aun siendo Demonio, mocosa de los Gremory.

Rias iba a hablar, pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

Miro con su mirada color zafiro a su prometido, al recibir un asentamiento de su parte solo se limitó a esperar su turno.

— Gasper, ¿Estas bien con eso? — Pregunto Issei, confundiendo a Gasper con dicha pregunta — Seguir sintiéndote débil y solo huyendo, Gasper… ¿¡Estas bien con esto!?

— Issei-senpai — Las lágrimas se almacenaron en los ojos rubí del joven medio vampiro — Yo… yo quiero…

— ¿Qué quieres? — El castaño sonrió con confianza — Lo prometimos recuerdas, que los hombres del grupo Gremory estaríamos junto para lo que fuera.

— Issei-senpai…

— ¡Di que quieres vivir! ¡Di que quieres seguir siendo parte de nuestro grupo!

Siempre estuvo solo en su infancia, fue maltratado y humillado por los suyos ya que desde su nacimiento fue considerado un ser impuro, un error… un maldito monstruo que nunca debió haber nacido.

Una persona lo ayudo y ahora por su culpa esa persona estaba quien sabe cómo, ¿De verdad alguien como el merecía una vida feliz?

" _Pues, toda la nobleza en su mayoría está compuesta por mujeres, solo nosotros 3 somos hombres así que pensé en crear un grupo para apoyarnos, ya saben, apoyarnos los hombres del grupo Gremory"_

" _Me parece bien, deseas crear algo así como una hermandad, ¿Cierto, Issei-kun?"_

" _Tú si me entiendes Kiba, y tu Gasper, ¿Qué opinas?"_

¿Qué opinaba él? ¿Qué deseaba él? Simplemente… ¿Qué quería él?

— Y-Yo… yo… — Reuniendo todo el valor que estaba a su alcance — ¡Yo quiero vivir!

— ¡Así se dice!

[Ascalon]

La Espada Sagrada emergió y fue tomado por el castaño, rasgo levemente y con cuidado su palma izquierda y espero que la sangre se acumulara.

— ¡Gasper! — Lo llamo Issei, alzando su puño lleno de sangre al frente — ¡Bébela!

Azazel se lo dijo en privado con anterioridad, el poder del [Secred Gear] que Gasper poseía es inestable. Gasper no podía manejar su poder y siempre se controlaba, todo eso pasaba porque necesitaba un poder superior al que su [Secred Gear] poseía en esos momentos.

Él era un medio Vampiro, a pesar de no ser uno puro seguía siendo un Vampiro y ellos bebían sangre para fortalecerse. Fue así como Issei llego a su conclusión, si Gasper necesitaba sangre para controlar aunque sea unos segundos su poder… ¿Qué mejor sangre que la del Sekiryuutei para cumplir tal obligación?

La sangre de Issei llego a el labio inferior de Gasper, confiando en su Senpai, el medio vampiro lamio dicha sangre y entonces sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

Rompiendo el hechizo que pusieron sobre él.

Eliminando el poder que los magos tenían sobre su persona.

El cuerpo de Gasper se transformó el docenas de murciélagos que comenzaron atacar a las magas terroristas, y cuando llego la oportunidad el rubio tomo a Koneko y se trasladó cerca de su [Rey] y compañero.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Se quejó una maga — ¡Se escapó!

— ¡Ya no tenemos a un rehén…! ¡El Sekiryuutei nos va a matar! — Pronuncio con temor la segunda maga.

— ¿Sekiryuutei? Se equivocan, yo no voy a hacer nada — Dijo Issei, colocándose al lado de Gasper y Koneko.

— ¿Ah? ¿No lo harás? — Pregunto otra maga sorprendida.

— No — Issei señalo a su [Rey] y sonrió maliciosamente — Ella lo hará por mí.

— Secuestraron a mi siervos, los lastimaron e intentaron matarlos solo por simple caprichos de terroristas — El aura carmesí fue concentrándose en las manos de la heredera Gremory — Trataron a mi familia como si fueran simples esclavos, como si fuera basura — El poder de la destrucción se dividió en 5 pequeñas esferas de color carmesí — El precio por eso… ¡Es la muerte misma!

Sin dudar o sentir lastima de ellas. Rias lanzo su poder Demoniaco hacia las magas terroristas, cuando el poder de la destrucción alcanzo sus cuerpos, todos y sin excepción alguna fueron totalmente consumidas por dicho poder.

— Nos vamos — Ordeno la pelirroja.

— ¡Sí Buchou! — Respondieron los tres miembros de la corte Gremory.

— Soy Rias para ti, Ise — Amenazo la pelirroja, cruzando brevemente la raya del yanderismo.

— ¡Entendido! — Chillo con temor el castaño.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

— ¿Qué pienso? — Issei repitió las palabras dichas por el peli platino — Pues… nada en realidad.

Esa respuesta tan poco ortodoxa le saco una gota de sudor a todos los presentes.

— Me refiero, ¿Quieres luchar conmigo aquí y ahora? — Pregunto Vali realizando una expresión desafiante.

Bajando por completo del cielo.

Aterrizando en la tierra y quedando a solo 10 metros de distancia del castaño de ojos color miel.

— Luchar contra ti, la batalla predestinada que estaba escrita mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento, la sed de sangre que acompaña a Ddraig y Albión desde el inicio de todo.

— Así es, la batalla que estamos destinados a tener.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos del otro, en los ojos de cada uno se podía ver la pupila de su respectivo Dragón Celestial. Ddraig y Albión ansiaban la lucha que estaba por dar inicio.

Issei fue acomodando su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda.

Vali retrocedió un paso sin quitarle la mirada al castaño.

Todo el lugar estaba tan silencioso, los espectadores incluso guardaron silencio sin saberlo, un nuevo escenario de la lucha de ambos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales estaba por ser creado.

Solo necesitaban un mínimo ruido.

El más pequeño ruido iniciaría la tan esperada lucha de ambos anfitriones.

El destino a veces puede ser muy predecible, ya que cerca de ellos, un árbol del patio trasero de la Academia Kuoh comenzaba a botar una de sus ramificaciones dañadas.

La pequeña rama se desprendió de su cuerpo principal e incluso parecía que caía en cámara lenta.

La mirada color miel de Issei estaba conectada a los ojos color azul de Vali.

"Track"

Ese fue el aviso, cuando la pequeña rama toco suelo, ambos jóvenes salieron disparados al frente e impactaron sus brazos en un limpio primer golpe. Sus cuerpo impregnados de energía, dicha energía hiso una pequeña brisa en su ubicación.

Issei se separó de Vali y alzo su brazo derecho con el puño comprimido hacia el rostro del peli platino. Previniendo el movimiento, Vali llevo su palma izquierda al frente deteniendo el golpe lanzado por Issei.

Tomando impulso con su pierna izquierda, el castaño impulso su centro de gravedad hacia arriba y lanzo una limpia patada que toco por solo centímetros el mentón del descendiente de Lucifer. Pero, eso no acabo ahí, antes de retroceder por completo, el peli platino alzo su puño derecho al frente, rosando por solo centímetros la mejilla izquierda del Exorcista prodigio.

Ambos tomaron distancia del otro.

Tocando levemente la zona que fue atacada por el otro, dando pasos en círculos a través del eje que habían hecho para su combate.

La sed de sangre que irradiaban los Dragones Celestiales estaba invadiendo el cuerpo de ambos usuarios, las luchas de Ddraig y Albión siempre volvían locos a sus anfitriones porque el deseo de ambos Dragones se interponía en los pensamientos de ambos portadores.

Issei Hyodo y Vali Lucifer se detuvieron justo al mismo tiempo, la verdad, los pasos en círculos que estaban dando eran para leer la mente del otro, pero ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Atacarían con todo desde el inicio.

[Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Activando la habilidad final de su [Secred Gear] Issei fue cubierto por la armadura color roja que lo caracterizaba como el actual Sekiryuutei de esta generación, todo su cuerpo sin excepción se cubrió por completo por dicha armadura y la voz de Ddraig resonó desde su guantelete, afirmando que estaban listos para la lucha.

[Balance Breaker]

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

Sonriendo entusiasmado por la rapidez de su oponente, Vali flexiono sus piernas y de un solo impulso llego al aire. La luz blanca de sus alas envolvieron su cuerpo y al instante, una majestuosa armadura de color blanco hiso acto de presencia, la armadura del actual Hakuryuukou vino acompañada por la voz del Albión.

El Sekiryuutei miro con su mirada color verde intensa hacia el cielo en donde volaba el Hakuryuukou, alzo sus alas de Dragón y voló en un estallido de velocidad hacia su rival.

Impactando casco contra casco de sus respectivas armaduras, generando nuevamente y al igual que su primer golpe, una fuerte onda de energía expansiva.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Quédate quieto un momento — Pidió Azazel, colocándole un brazalete metálico a Gasper — Listo, con esto ya no habrá problemas que te descontroles.

— G-Gracias… — Gasper miro el brazalete que ahora portaba.

— Parece que la batalla empezó después de todo, desde un principio ambos sabían que terminarían luchando entre ellos — Hablo Sirzechs Lucifer, llamando la atención de todos los presentes — El Sekiryuutei más irregular junto al Hakuryuukou más fuerte, ni siquiera yo puedo prever el resultado de esta batalla.

Todos miraron el cielo oscuro, dos luces que volaban en líneas rectas y que portaban un respectivo color rojo intenso y azul zafiro dejaban su paso por cada dirección que iba.

El poder desbordante de ambos Dragones Celestiales solo estaba en su primera etapa, los portadores ni siquiera habían activado una de las habilidades de sus respectivos [Secred Gear] pero aun sí ya estaban dejando el campo de batalla hecho trizas.

El poder de ambos era peligroso.

— Ise… — Rias miro el destello rojo que dejaba la armadura de su prometido, decir que la pelirroja no estaba nerviosa era mentira, confiaba en Issei, pero las historias que marcaron leyendas de los Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou siempre afirmaban que para que la batalla terminara uno de ellos debía perecer en el campo de batalla.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella confiaba plenamente en él. Issei no previo por completo la lucha que estaba siendo presenciada por todos en esos momentos, pero si imagino un escenario parecido.

Issei Hyodo poseía una carta que podría emparejar las cosas si el Hakuryuukou activaba cierta habilidad prohibida.

— La maldición de los Dragones Celestiales. El odio de Ddraig y Albión es algo que no pudo ser borrado por padre al momento de sellar sus almas en los [Secred Gear] los Dragones son seres de energía pura, pero lo que los mantienen con vida son las emociones que crean diariamente — Rias se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la Serafín Gabriel a su lado — Allen no perderá, posee personas que esperan con devoción su regreso, el habla mucho de ti y dudo que desee perder justo frente a nosotros.

— Gabriel-san… gracias por eso.

— Soy un Ángel, si no libera las cargas y preocupaciones que poseen los seres vivos, entonces no podría hacerme llamar un enviada de Dios.

— A pesar de que soy un Demonio.

— Las razas no poseen importancia aquí, simplemente importan los sentimientos, el amor es la base para los milagros — Rias no lo noto, pero una diminuta expresión de melancolía adorno el siempre feliz rostro de la Serafín — Incluso un amor como el que ellos tuvieron, merecía sobrevivir…

Sus últimas palabras fueron en un simple susurro.

Inconscientemente, a su mente llegaron escenas de hace miles de años, escenas que ella no podía olvidar ya que además venían acompañadas por una delicada melodía musical.

 _ **Parte IV**_

— ¡Vali! — Gritando el nombre del peli platino, Issei impacto su puño derecho contra el pecho del Hakuryuukou.

— ¡No molestes! — Recomponiéndose del ataque anterior, el Hakuryuukou golpeo con su pierna el abdomen del Sekiryuutei.

Quizás para algunos los movimientos que usaban eran simple y sumamente predecibles, pero para ellos que luchaban ciegamente esa lucha, cada golpe sin importar que tan débil fuera era necesario para obtener la victoria.

Issei alzo vuelo hacia la derecha y comenzó a cargar energía.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

La energía roja fue almacenándose en el guantelete derecho de Issei Hyodo, una esfera de gran tamaño fue el resultado de concentrar dicha energía. Energía que poseía un solo destino en mente.

[Dragon Shot]

Issei soltó la esfera de energía y la golpeo con potencia hacia el descendiente del Maou Lucifer original.

— Así que ya empezamos — Murmuro Vali — ¡Que empiece la verdadera batalla!

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Usando por primera vez una de las habilidades natas del Dragón Blanco Albión, Vali dividió un total de 5 veces el [Dragón Shot] lanzado anteriormente por Issei.

El Sekiryuutei poseía el poder de aumentar cada 10 segundos su propio poder.

El Hakuryuukou poseía la habilidad de dividir el poder de su contrincante.

Las alas de la armadura blanca de Vali brillaron, sacando a relucir una fuerte luz azul que hiso perder por un segundo su presencia del castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]

— " _¿Dónde está?" —_ Se preguntó Issei.

No hubo respuesta verbal, pero si una directa.

Un poderoso ataque hecho únicamente de energía Demoniaca impacto en la espalda del actual Sekiryuutei, haciendo que perdiera su centro de equilibrio y se viera obligado a aterrizar para recomponerse.

— Robo mi propio poder y lo hiso suyo — Issei contemplo las acciones del Hakuryuukou — Nada mal…

— [Divide] me otorga la posibilidad de dividir y posteriormente eliminar el ataque que me fue lanzado. Pero, además me otorga la posibilidad de absorber el poder de mi adversario y hacerlo totalmente mío — Explico el descendiente del Maou Lucifer.

— Okey… ¡Eso es simplemente injusto! — Issei miro seriamente su guantelete derecho — ¡Ddraig! ¿¡Por qué nosotros no tenemos una habilidad así!?

Sonaba ilógico, pero en medio de la lucha el portador del [Boosted Gear] comenzó a discutir con su Dragón interno.

— [Yo que sé, tu puedes doblar tu poder y transferirlo] [¿Qué más poder quieres?] — Respondió el Dragón Gales — [¡No te quejes y pela!]

— ¡Jajajajaja! — El portador del Dragón Blanco estallo en risa — ¡De verdad eres único! ¡Tú eres la única persona que discute así en medio de una lucha a muerte!

— ¡Cállate! — Rugió Issei, señalando furioso a Vali — Pensaba hacer esto fácil pero me canse.

Técnicamente, Issei tenía envidia de la segunda habilidad de Hakuryuukou.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Pregunto Vali, intrigado por las palabras de su adversario.

— Azazel me dijo que tus reservas mágicas están a la par con la de un Demonio clase Ultimate, ya posees ese nivel y ni siquiera has madurado como Demonio, si lo pienso tu eres un talento en bruto que nació por obra de quien sabe que — La armadura de Issei Hyodo fue desprendida de su cuerpo y lo dejo por completo descubierto — Yo no poseo reservas mágicas enormes y ni siquiera llegan a las de un clase Alta, mi poder Sagrado es bajo y puedo seguir con la lista. Pero… hay algo por lo que fui reconocido como un prodigio en el Vaticano.

— Me da curiosidad, ¿Qué es eso que posees…?

— Pues… — La presión se fue concentrando en su eje, el poder estaba subiendo de nivel tanto así que su cabello castaño comenzó a elevarse por la presión que generaba — ¡Mi inigualable creatividad!

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Aumentando su propio poder un total de 10 veces, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada Issei no la concentro para atacar. No, esta vez era algo totalmente diferente.

[Promoción a Caballero]

[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]

Una segunda armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Issei Hyodo, pero esta armadura poseía una diferencia notable con la que usaba normalmente, la nueva armadura roja de Issei solo cubría partes estratégicas de su cuerpo y se asemejaba mucho a la que usaban los caballeros Griegos en la antigüedad, solo que esta aun poseía el casco de la armadura original.

— ¿Qué eso? — Pregunto Vali, mirando detenidamente la nueva armadura mostrada por el castaño — ¿Una sub-especie acaso?

— Para nada, soy 10% Demonio ahora gracias a las [Evil Piece] que me otorgo Rias, los [Peones] podemos [Promover] a las demás piezas, en mi batalla contra Kokabiel use una habilidad parecida, pero esta es la etapa que por fin pude perfeccionar.

Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo

Te ordeno que alces tu filo nuevamente

¡Sal de tu encierro!… [Ascalon]

Partículas de color dorado fueron reuniéndose en la mano del castaño y en menos de unos segundos, esas partículas tomaron forma de una radiante Espada Sagrada. La Asesina de Dragones… [Ascalon]

— Azazel tenía razón, si hablamos de talento y poder yo gano inmediatamente, pero si a eso le sumamos lo impredecible que eres y esa creatividad que posees… — Dentro del casco de la armadura del Dragón Blanco, el actual Hakuryuukou realizo una sonrisa de éxtasis — ¡Ven, Issei Hyodo!

Flexionando sus rodillas.

Mirando fijamente a su contrincante.

Fue en un solo parpadeo, en un solo segundo los ojos color azul de Vali perdieron de vista a Issei Hyodo y cuando descubrió donde estaba… ya era tarde.

Un corte realizo por la Espada Sagrada que portaba Issei Hyodo rasgo la parte trasera de su armadura. El castaño, tomando una pose digna de un caballero siguió atacando a Vali y esquivando los ataques lanzados por el Hakuryuukou.

Issei fue entrenado desde niño en el Vaticano, mucho antes de descubrir que poseía el [Boosted Gear] a él se le inculcaron las prácticas de un espadachín o un caballero.

Saber usar una espada.

Saber moverse en el campo de batalla con una espada.

Issei Hyodo aprendió en tiempo record cada una de las prácticas que se le fue enseñada. Para su persona que carecía de poder mágico, practicar con su cuerpo era algo que le facilitaba la tarea, su control sobre la magia era un asco, pero su manejo con la espada era tan perfecto que incluso fue considerado un prodigio en dicha arte.

— " _Este tipo es igual de bueno que Arthur con la espada" —_ Pensó el descendiente de Lucifer, intentando esquivas los cortes lanzados por el Sekiryuutei pero recibiendo la mayoría de ellos.

Issei dejo de atacar y Vali uso ese momento para retroceder y obtener distancia. El filo de [Ascalon] fue llevado al frente y pensando que el castaño volvería a atacar como hace unos momentos, el Hakuryuukou protegió la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Sin saberlo, eso era lo que el castaño quería que hiciera.

[Estoque]

Llevando su espada al frente, imitando perfectamente los movimientos de un esgrimista, Issei no corto con su espada. No, el uso el filo de [Ascalon] para estocar su Espada Sagrada contra el pecho del Hakuryuukou, rompiendo la joya azul que tenía en su pecho y haciendo que la armadura que vestía desapareciese.

— ¿¡Que!? — Vali miro incrédulo como su armadura desaparecía frente a él, esta fue la primera vez que un enemigo lo desarmaba de esa forma — ¿Qué está pasando?

Normalmente unos simples golpes no serían suficientes para que la armadura del Hakuryuukou se rompiera. Vali estaba por reactivarla, pero un dolor en el pecho hiso que callera de rodillas y escupiera sangre en el suelo.

— [¡Vali!] — En su mente, el Dragón Celestial hiso contacto con su portador — [Esa Espada Sagrada es la Asesina de Dragones, tu cuerpo está siendo afectado por ella]

— Asesina de Dragones, Issei Hyodo poseía un arma temible.

Los ojos azules de Vali miraron como el castaño aterrizo en el suelo y se dirigía nuevamente hacia él.

— Al igual que yo, Issei Hyodo está luchando a matar — Aprovechando que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el descendiente de Lucifer llevo sus palmas a la tierra y transfirió poder mágico a ella — Entonces, yo te mostrare… ¡Porque soy el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de toda la historia!

Issei iba en línea recta hacia Vali, pero sin que lo viera venir, sus pies se detuvieron a solo 5 metros del peli platino, no fueron solo sus pies, el sistema nervioso de su cuerpo se había alterado sin razón alguna.

Vali se levantó y usando sus alas de Demonio ascendió nuevamente al cielo, su brazo derecho comenzó a irradiar un elemento altamente peligroso, pero además de eso, el peli platico comenzó a usar una energía que naturalmente no debía tener… energía Sagrada.

— Este tipo, ya veo… lo aprendiste en Grigori.

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de truenos que nacieron debido al poder mágico de Vali, el descendiente del Maou Lucifer miro a Issei y hablo.

— Estuve en Grigori desde niño, estar diariamente con Ángeles Caídos te lleva a comprender muchas cosas, ¿De verdad pensaste que no aprendería a usar energía Sagrada de ellos?

El poder mágico y el elemento que usaba Vali solo traerían catástrofe en el área.

Previendo lo que caería Issei reacciono.

— ¡Le Fay! — Issei exclamo con fuerza el nombre de su primera Exorcista.

El peli platino miro al cielo mientras subía su brazo derecho.

Que el cielo se llene de truenos

La destrucción caerá producto de mi ira

¡Ven! ¡Desaparece con el trueno! ¡Issei Hyodo!

¡El nombre de mi técnica es…! [¡Kirin!]

Los truenos tomaron forma y dieron como nacimiento aun enorme Dragón hecho únicamente con electricidad.

Vali bajo su brazo y el Dragón Eléctrico fue lanzado en picada sobre Issei Hyodo.

"¡BOOM!"

Entonces, una inmensa explosión rodeo toda el área y destruyo completamente el campo de batalla.

 _ **Parte V**_

Una barrera mágica fue levanta segundos antes de la enorme explosión que creo la última técnica hecha por el Hakuryuukou.

— Vali llegó incluso dominar el rayo — Dijo Azazel, protegiéndose junto a los espectadores.

— Le Fay — Sirzechs llamo a la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay — ¿Cómo hiciste esa barrera?

Con el último grito de Issei, la maga entendió las palabras de su líder y levanto una poderosa barrera mágica que los protegió junto a la ciudad de Kuoh.

— Una barrera de esa magnitud necesita preparación, ¿Sabías que algo así parecía? — Pregunto Serafall, intento ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el castaño — I-kun, ¿Sabía que esto pasaría?

— Lo previa, Issei-sama me pidió que colocara sellos mágicos alrededor de toda la academia Kuoh por si ocurría algo, Issei-sama pensaba que existían posibilidades de luchar contra el Hakuryuukou.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En medio del campo de batalla, la primera armadura del Sekiryuutei cubrió segundos antes de la enorme explosión el cuerpo de Issei Hyodo y lo salvo de morir a manos de la técnica de Vali.

— Este… este tipo está loco… — La armadura se rompió y Issei cayó al suelo.

Si no se hubiera protegido a tiempo, si no hubiera prevenido la última técnica hecha por el descendiente de Lucifer… Issei Hyodo hubiera muerto en la batalla.

— Issei Hyodo — Vali bajo del cielo, respirando con dificultad — ¿Estas vivo?

— Muestra más alegría, cualquiera diría que me quería muerto.

— Quería algo parecido.

Un suspiro escapo por los labios del castaño.

— Pero a pesar de esto… no estás satisfecho, ¿Verdad?

— Lo mismo digo, incluso yo sé que tú deseas seguir luchando.

— Soy un espadachín, fui educado para luchar y si le sumamos la sangre de Ddraig, ¿De verdad quiero seguir luchando contigo?

— ¿Qué nos para entonces? Tu maga coloco una barrera en esta área, ¡Subamos esto hasta el último nivel!

Asintiendo.

Levantándose del suelo.

Issei comenzó a quitarse la camisa que cubría su cuerpo, no era por el mal estado de la prenda ni mucho menos, para activar lo que necesitaba activar necesitaba quitarse dicha prenda.

Cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, todos los presentes vieron un sello dibujado en la espalda del castaño de ojos color miel.

Era el mismo sello que Rias uso en la batalla contra la [Reina] de Riser hace un tiempo, pero con la única diferencia que el sello de Issei era de un tamaño superior.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Días Antes De La Reunión**_

 _Rias Gremory se encontraba dibujando en la espalda de su prometido un sello con tinta negra, era el mismo sello de almacenamiento de energía que ella poseía en su brazo derecho._

— _Ise, ¿De verdad estás seguro? — Rias dejo de dibujar y pregunto con temor al portador del [Boosted Gear] — Si sigo haciendo el sello, tu poder estará limitado._

— _Tranquila, no creo que tenga luchas en estos días así que estaré bien — Respondió Issei, intento quitar la preocupación de su prometida — Este tipo no es como cualquiera al que haya enfrentado antes, si quiero ganar necesito usar todas mis cartas, bueno, excepto la [Inocencia]._

 _Rias asintió e intento ocultar su preocupación._

 _Jalo la mejilla izquierda de Issei y dijo._

— _Si pierdes… jamás te lo perdonare._

— _Si, si… no perderé._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Es la primera vez que lo intento, espero no morir haciendo o Rias me matara aunque este muerto…

[Yo, aquel que despertará...]

[Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...]

[Yo me río del "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"...]

[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación...]

[¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!]

[¡Juggernaut-Drive!]

La armadura roja de Issei comenzó a mutar, sus alas de Dragón comenzaron a sacar extrañas ramificaciones y cada una poseía una joya color verde en la punta. La armadura del Sekiryuutei empezó a crecer exponencialmente, su tamaño aumento incluso el triple del anterior y el rostro de la armadura imitaba perfectamente al de un verdadero Dragón Rojo.

Leves destellos de energía comenzaron a rodear a Issei, las voces hablaban entre ellas e incluso podrían hacerse pasar por almas en pena, el brillo infernal que obtuvo la mirada del casco fue remplazado por un brillo más leve… brillo que significaba que Issei Hyodo no había perdido el control de tan inmenso poder destructivo.

Vali invoco sus alas y activo de un solo movimiento él [Balance Breaker]

[Yo, aquel que despertará...]

[Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios.]

[Envidio el "Infinito" y persigo el "Sueño".]

[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la supremacía.]

[¡Te llevare a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia!]

[¡Juggernaut-Drive!]

El Hakuryuukou activo la maldición de su respectivo [Secred Gear] y su armadura comenzó a mutar al igual que la del portador del Dragón Rojo.

Su aspecto ahora asemejaba mucho más a un Dragón verdadero y la luz blanca de su inmenso cuerpo y alas hacía de él, un inmenso pilar de luz blanca.

Ahora, justo en estos momentos, ambos portadores de los respectivos Dragones Celestiales habían entrado en el estado maldito y prohibido.

La batalla final… ¡Estaba por dar inicio!

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¿Qué inmenso poder poseen ambos? — Yuto Kiba intentaba no despegar la vista de la pelea que estaba por concluir — ¿Por qué Issei-kun nunca huso ese poder?

— Porque no puede usar ese poder — Hablo Azazel, mirando seriamente a ambos portadores — El [Juggernaut-Drive] es un estado prohibido que además posee una horrible maldición. Vali puede entrar en ese estado sacrificando sus reservas mágicas, pero Issei no posee reservas mágicas tan altas como para sacrificarlas.

— Si I-kun no posee esas reservas, ¿Qué está dando a cambio? — Pregunto Serafall preocupada.

— Su vida — Después de decir esas palabras, una fría brisa recorrió los cuerpos de los seres queridos del Sekiryuutei — Issei está dando su vida a cambio.

— Hay que detenerlos — Se apresuró a decir Sirzechs.

— Nadie que entra ahí saldré vivo, pero tranquilos, algo me dice que Issei no morirá. Rias Gremory, tienes algo que decirnos, ¿Cierto?

— No me gusta tu tono — Dijo Rias — Pero es cierto, cuando Ise se quitó la camisa todos vieron el sello en su espalda, es el mismo que use en mi batalla con Riser, ese sello estuvo almacenando por días la poca energía mágica de Ise.

— Quieres decir que Issei está usando esa energía a cambio de no dar su vida.

— Jajajaja, piensa igual que Vali, dignos Dragones Celestiales.

— Pero aun así, el poder mágico de Ise es bajo, el sello solo almaceno poca energía así que no puedo saber cuándo tiempo aguantara en ese estado.

— En pocas palabras, el [Juggernaut-Drive] que dure más definirá al ganador.

— T-Todo e-esto… es culpa mía — Dijo Gasper, con sus ojos color rubí llenos de lágrimas — Issei-senpai está luchando porque los terroristas me secuestraron.

— Gasper… — Rias se acercó a su primer [Alfil] — ¿Quieres demostrarle a Ise que eres un hombre?

— ¡Sí! — Respondió el medio Vampiro.

— Ya veo… — Rias quito sin miedo a las repercusiones el brazalete de metal que poseía el brazo de Gasper — ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

— Yo soy un hombre del grupo Gremory — Los ojos del Vampiro brillaron activando su [Sacred Gear] — ¡Yo también peleare!

El tiempo muerto que causo Gasper al inicio de la lucha fue desactivado por completo, ver como su Senpai peleaba arduamente contra su némesis le dio valor para esforzarse.

Aún lejos de ellos, el castaño seguía apoyándolos firmemente.

Rias sonrió feliz por el valor tomado por su [Alfil]. Estaba por volver a ver qué pasaba con su prometido, pero una rara energía fue percibida por la heredera del clan Gremory y sintió la necesidad de ver que estaba cerca de ellos.

 _ **Parte VI**_

— " _D-Ddraig"_ — Issei en estado [Juggernaut-Drive] intento llamar a su Dragón Celestial — " _No siento mi cuerpo, no siento mi fuerza, no… siento nada"._

Logro quitar el precio de su vida, pero acostumbrarse a la [Juggernaut-Drive] llevaba tiempo. Vali Lucifer lo había hecho con anterioridad y por eso tenía más ventaja que el castaño.

— [¡Socio!] — Ddraig intento impedir que la conciencia de Issei desapareciera en el olvido — [¡No flaquees ahora!]

— " _¿Qué hago entonces?"._

— [Vamos a terminar de un solo ataque] — Afirmo el Dragón Celestial — [¡Concentra todo lo que tengas y has que explote!]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

El pecho del Dragón Rojo se abrió como si fuera un cofre, la joya verde que poseía en el medio de su armadura concentro todo esos aumentos, fue entonces que la voz de Ddraig exclamo su última técnica.

[¡Longinus Smasher!]

El ataque final del Sekiryuutei salió disparado con todas sus fuerzas, todos los aumentos de poder se concentraron en un solo punto y usando las últimas energías que le quedaban, lo lanzo directamente al descendiente de Lucifer.

— ¡De verdad eres único! ¡Issei Hyodo! — Exclamo el portador del Dragón Blanco — ¡Este es el final!

[Half Dimension]

Vali Lucifer activo la habilidad suprema de su [Secred Gear].

[Half Dimension] le permitía doblar todo a su alrededor a la mitad.

Issei Hyodo era un prodigio con la espada, pero su poder mágico era bajo, su [Secred Gear] le permitía doblar su propio poder y así corregía dicha desventaja, además su creatividad en batalla era un factor que lo hiso crearse un nombre en el mundo sobrenatural aun siendo un niño.

Vali Lucifer es un talento que nace cada un milenio, poseedor de increíbles —reservas mágicas, su [Secred Gear] es el [Divine Dividing] el cual posee la habilidad de doblar todo a la mitad y hacerlo suyo.

Quizás fue una jugada del destino que cada [Sacred Gear] escogiera al portador con el que se acoplaba mejor, ellos eran uno con sus respectivos Dragones Celestiales y la prueba perfecta era la lucha que se estaba desarrollando justo ahora.

El [Longinus Smasher] seguía lanzado su poder a toda potencia mientras resistía el [Half Dimension] del Dragón Blanco.

Issei Hyodo lo sabía, su poder estaba por ser cancelado por Vali, si eso pasaba. El perdería la batalla que ha mantenido con tanto esfuerzo.

Necesitaba más poder.

Simplemente… ¡Se negaba a perder!

— [Bien dicho niño Dragón] — Una voz que jamás había oído en su cabeza comenzó a hablar — [¡Ahora, cancela esta transformación y permíteme darte la victoria!]

— "¿ _Q-Quien… eres…?"_

— [Yo… ¡Yo soy la que levantara tu victoria!]

Vali miro incrédulo como Issei Hyodo cancelo el [Juggernaut-Drive]. El descendiente de Lucifer pensó al inicio que el tiempo de Issei en dicho estado había terminado. Pero, entonces comprendió lo erróneo de sus pensamientos.

Issei Hyodo comenzó a correr hacia él con la Espada Sagrada [Ascalon] en mano, dicha espada estaba adquiriendo un brillo totalmente dorado en su hoja.

— ¡No te dejare! — Viéndose obligado, Vali desactivo el [Juggernaut-Drive] para poder desactivar la [Half Dimension] y contratacar a lo que sea que usaría Issei.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Sus poderes estaban a la par, pero aun así. Issei Hyodo seguía corriendo hacia el descendiente de Lucifer y la hoja de [Ascalon] no perdía brillo alguno.

— Fue una trampa — Vali entendió la situación, los aumentos de poder solo fueron una distracción — ¡Tu…!

— ¡Ya es tarde! — Exclamo Issei, llevando a [Ascalon] hacia el frente.

El brillo de la Espada Sagrada hiso crecer su filo exponencialmente y dicho brillo fue lanzado en forma de estoque a la armadura del descendiente de Lucifer.

Muchos podrían pensar que ese último ataque era igual al que Issei uso anteriormente, pero la verdad es que este último ataque fue totalmente diferente al anterior.

El brillo dorado de la Espada Sagrada rompió en miles de fragmento la armadura de Vali Lucifer, haciendo que él mismo callera al suelo.

Intento levantarse.

Intento reactivar la armadura, pero… no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Q-Qué… pasa? — Cuestiono Vali.

— Este ataque, a diferencia del anterior posee la conciencia de [Ascalon] — Comenzó a explicar Issei — Sacrifique el [Juggernaut-Drive] y todo el poder que me quedaba para que [Ascalon] pudiera activar en menor escala su poder de Asesina de Dragones, no morirás, pero no podrás usar el poder de Albión en varias horas.

Vali miro furioso al castaño, fue timado por la creatividad del chico y su poder como Hakuryuukou fue sellado.

Un estruendo se escuchó lejos de ellos y ambos se vieron obligados a ver de qué se trataba.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Rias Gremory, la heredera del prestigioso clan Gremory había lanzado una esfera de energía compuesta por poder de la destrucción hacia unos arbustos lejos de ellos.

Los presentes estaban por cuestionar sus acciones, pero entonces, la esfera de energía fue repelida y se disolvió en el cielo.

— ¡Sal de ahí! — Ordeno la pelirroja, preparada por lo que estaba por salir de los arbustos.

— ¿Qué problema? Pensé que había cancelado mi presencia, pero no conté que tu tuvieras una molesta joya — Una voz femenina hablo — Pero bueno… parece que la batalla de ambos Dragones Celestiales, finalizo de cualquier forma.

Una niña de cabello azul salió de entre los arbustos.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto la pelirroja nuevamente.

Le Fay miro a dicha niña y reacciono a tiempo.

— Rias-sama, esa niña es… es un Noé — Declaro la segunda hija de los Pendragon.

Los líderes con solo escuchar a la maga se colocaron inmediatamente en guardia, si un Noé había arribado a Kuoh, posiblemente el Conde Milenario vino con ellos.

— Se lo que piensan y la respuesta es no, el Conde no vino conmigo. Es más, yo vine sola — Explico Road, estirando su entumecido cuerpo — Además, no soy estúpida para intentar luchar con todos los lideres juntos. Vine porque quería ver cómo le iba a Allen, simple y llanamente vine por eso.

— ¿Qué planeas con Allen Walker? — Pregunto Michael, de entre todos el conocía más a los Noé — ¿Acaso desean reclutarlo?

— Para nada, la que está interesada en Allen soy yo, a los demás no les importa — Respondió Road, sacando de los arbusto a un paraguas que temblaba lleno de nervios — Vamos Lero, ya nos descubrieron.

— ¡Road-sama! ¡Yo le dije que nos fuéramos antes que esto pasara!

— Cállate quieres, no pasa nada, ellos no nos harán nada.

Le Fay desactivo la barrera que mantenía separada de la ciudad de Kuoh a la academia.

Justo después de hacerlo, los portadores de ambos Dragones Celestiales aparecieron justo al grupo.

— ¡Road! — Exclamo Issei — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Allen! — La Noé saludo con la mano al Exorcista — Solo pasaba por aquí, sentí tu energía y me quede a ver la pela, ¿Acaso hice mal?

— No, si no hiciste nad… ¡Espera! — Issei recordó que ella era su enemiga — ¡Di la verdad!

— Dije la verdad, incluso tu sub-consciente comenzó a responder tranquilamente, ¿Quizás se debe a que no estoy usando mi poder de Noé en estos momentos y tus sentidos no reaccionaron contra mí? — Los lideres tomaron nota de dichas palabras — Pero en fin, si me quedo me intentaran capturar y no quiero eso.

— ¡Oye! — Hablo Vali — ¿Qué son ustedes?

— Poseedor de la sangre de Lucifer y el Dragón Blanco, tú también eres interesante — Road miro meticulosamente a Vali — Pero me gusta Allen así que llégate tarde — Su mirada monstro leve seriedad — Veo que también posees una, ¿Quién diría que los Dragones Celestiales de esta era son tan iguales?

— " _¿Una?" —_ Se preguntó Issei mirando a Vali _— "¿No me digas que?"_

— Te dejo Allen, nos veremos pronto — Su piel blanca adquirió un tono oscuro y sus ojos pasaron a ser dorados.

Una extraña puerta se abrí cerca de Road, puerta en la cual la Noé fue entrando lentamente.

— Por cierto… — Antes de irse, la Noé miro fijamente a Rias Gremory — Descendiente de Lirina Bael… ¡Juro matarte dentro de poco!

Declaro firmemente la Noé de cabello azul, entrando por completo en la Arca y desapareciendo del lugar.

Con la luna flotando en el cielo nocturno, una silueta única abatió al lugar del escenario. Él llegó con rapidez al espacio entre Vali e Issei Hyodo. Era un hombre con armadura, puede ser comparada a la usada por un comandante militar del Romance de los Tres Reinos, un cuento muy antiguo de Japón.

— Vali, he venido por ti.

— Así que es Bikou. ¿A qué has venido? — Pregunto Vali, limpiando los dejes de sangre que estaban en su rostro.

— ¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país sólo porque mi compañero está en un apuro, ¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, ¿Sabes? Debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los Dioses de los países del norte. Se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿Verdad? Catleya falló al intentar asesinar a Michael, Azazel y Lucifer, ¿No? Eso era más que suficiente. Vuelve conmigo ahora.

— Si es así, ¿Por qué no interrumpiste la pela?

— ¡Lo intente! Pero debo reconocerlo, la hermana menor de Arthur no dejo ningún punto muerto en su barrera.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Al estar cerca de Vali, Issei señalo al recién llegado.

— Él es el Rey Mono Sun Wukong, el maldito mono famoso del Viaje al Oeste — Respondió Azazel, llegando cerca de ellos.

— Yo soy diferente al Sun Wukong de la primera generación que se convirtió en Buda. Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte, Dragón Emperador Rojo — Se presentó Bikou sonriendo — Vali, nos vamos ahora.

— Cállate, tú no me ordenas Bikou.

— ¡Vali! — Lo llamo Azazel — Si te vas ya no habrá vuelta atrás, serás un terroristas, ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¿Quieres decir que enviaran a seres fuertes para capturarme? — Pregunto Vali entusiasmado — Eso suena divertido.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabes que, has lo que quieras! — Bufo Azazel — Los tipos como tu viven poco.

Vali rio levemente, tanto el cómo Azazel mantenían ese tipo de relación padre e hijo.

— Issei Hyodo — Antes de retirarse, Vali miro al castaño — Nuestra pelea queda pendiente.

— ¿Aun quieres seguir? — Pregunto Issei con desgano — Hombre, ya estoy muerto y creo que no me levantare en días.

— Te contuviste al igual que yo, a ambos nos queda un poder bajo la manga — Vali señalo el brazo izquierdo de Issei — Se de ese poder y quiero luchar contigo, cuando eso pase, yo usare el mío también.

— Así que también tienes una — Suspiro con cansancio Issei — Pero bueno, aunque suene raro… yo también estoy emocionado.

Cuando terminó esa frase, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco desapareció en la oscuridad junto con El Rey Mono Sun Wukong.

 _ **Epilogo**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

— ¡Un momento! — Hablo Issei, frente a la puerta de su casa — ¿Qué son todas estas maletas?

Rias escucho la voz del chico y le abrió la puerta de su casa.

— Rias, ¿Qué son esas cosas? — Pregunto Issei, señalando las maletas en el patio.

— Pues veras… — Ella comenzó a explicarles las órdenes explicitas del Maou Lucifer.

 _ **5 Minutos Después**_

— ¿Cómo que todos se quedaran a vivir en mi casa?

— Fueron ordenes de Onii-sama, según él, así las relaciones serán mejor para todos.

— ¿Relacione de qué? ¡Ese tipo planea otra cosa!

— Yo pienso lo mismo, pero ordenes son ordenes, Ise.

— Pero Rias, mi madre también debe opinar, si ella no acepta esto no será posible — El castaño vio una forma de salvarse de dicha orden — Su palabra importa.

La pelirroja saco su teléfono celular y puso a reproducir la llamada que tuvo hace minutos con Ana Hyodo.

" _Hola Issei, estaré fuera un tiempo así que tranquilo, por cierto. Me informaron de la orden y me encanta, recíbelas a todas con los brazos abiertos y si intentas hacerles algo… no importa ya que quiero ser abuela, te amo hijo y cuídate"_

— " _¡Madre buena para nada!" —_ Pensó Issei _._

— No hables mal de Oka-sama — Rias jalo su mejilla derecha.

— No lo dije.

— Pero lo pensaste.

Issei Hyodo miro al cielo y exclamo con fuerza.

— ¡Denme un respiro!

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 30 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Debo decir que me excedí, ahora fueron 11.734 palabras.**_

 _ **La tan esperada batalla entre el Dragón Gales Vs El Dragón Efímero dio acto de finalización el día de hoy. Lo diré sinceramente, para mi humilde persona esta es la mejor batalla que he escrito desde el inicio.**_

 _ **Quizás siento eso porque en la novela esta parte es crucial para la trama y bueno, siempre he querido escribir un Issei Vs Vali y ahora que lo hice me siento resulto y felizmente concluido.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan ustedes?**_

 _ **Fue la mejor batalla de Sekiryuutei Vs Hakuryuukou que hayan leído en este foro.**_

 _ **La verdad me costó un poco.**_

 _ **Muchos colocan a un Issei Power Up que con solo soplar asesina prácticamente a Vali, por Dios gente, ¿Qué es eso?**_

 _ **Un protagonista perfecto nace cuando su rival/némesis es igual de perfecto que él, si no lo hacemos así, ¿Díganme como crecerá el protagonista?**_

 _ **Ejemplos de eso:**_

 _ **-Goku Vs Vegetta.**_

 _ **-Naruto Vs Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Natsu Vs Gray.**_

 _ **-Trunks Vs Goten, estos no son protagonistas pero malaria una seria protagonizada por ambos.**_

 _ **La lista puede seguir y siempre abra un rival que este compitiendo diariamente por el puesto #1 y eso es bueno, si pongo que Issei derrote a Vali, con hacerlo estaría desperdiciando el talento abrumador de Vali.**_

 _ **Es como lo dije hoy.**_

 _ **Issei Hyodo es un prodigio con la Espada, no posee reservas mágicas altas pero él [Boosted Gear] iguala esa debilidad.**_

 _ **Vali Lucifer, un talento con reservas mágicas inmensas, no pelea mucho cuerpo a cuerpo pero él [Divine Dividing] lo ayuda en ese factor.**_

 _ **El creador original de la obra los creo a ambos y desde mi punto de vista su creación fue perfecta, los [Sacred Gear] de cada uno fueron hechos solo para ellos y nadie más que ellos.**_

 _ **Mi gran amigo Darius 619 me dijo que una gran historia posee villanos de renombre y creo que él estaba en lo correcto.**_

 _ **Desde un inicio la lucha estuvo empatada, tanto en fuerza, habilidad y experiencia.**_

 _ **¿Hubo debilidades?**_

 _ **Claro que las hubo, pero las debilidades de ambos fueron reforzadas por sus talentos haciendo de ellos unos perfectos rivales.**_

 _ **Estuve un poco reciente a incluir el [Juggernaut-Drive]. Pero luego me dije: "Si quieres intentar escribir la mejor batalla que haya nacido en este foro debes incluirlo y bueno… aquí está".**_

 _ **Para Issei fue la primera vez en dicho estado, tuve que crear una alternativa para que no usara su vida como pago y ya que uso en mi historia los sellos que mejor forma que Rias-chan entrara en acción jejeje.**_

 _ **Pero como vieron, Issei monstro debilidad en esa área, el castaño no es perfecto y eso lo hace un buen protagonista ya que mejora con cada reto. Además, si lo hago perfecto no tendría sentido, mi Issei crecerá con cada experiencia y cuando sea la batalla final de mi historia, en ese momento podre decir que es perfecto.**_

 _ **Siempre he sido amante de los momentos estratégicos que vienen después de un ataque épico, un ejemplo:**_

 _ **-El último ataque de Issei en estado [Juggernaut-Drive] y que luego sacrificara todo el poder restante que le quedaba para rematar con [Ascalon] y sellar a Vali, creo que me quedo bien.**_

 _ **Además, tenía que sellar a Vali, porque a diferencia de Issei, el peli platino si le quedaba poder como Hakuryuukou y el podría rematarlo.**_

 _ **Es como digo:**_

 _ **-Issei es rico en creatividad en medio de la Guerra.**_

 _ **-Vali es un prodigio en poder bruto.**_

 _ **Simplemente, ambos jóvenes se complementan tanto como Naruto y Sasuke.**_

 _ **Tomando ese dato, espero que les gustara el elemento que uso Vali y sé que todos descubrieron de donde lo saque, no me culpen, mi meta es crear al Issei perfecto y por supuesto al anti-héroe perfecto ósea Vali.**_

 _ **La conversación entre Ravel y la difunta Catleya revelo muchas cosas y los motivos por lo que Rizevim dejo vivo a Allen Walker hace años, Catleya lo dijo… ambos fueron hechos por la misma arcilla, pero la diferencia es que uno intenta no quedar consumido por la oscuridad y otro solo se deja por poder.**_

 _ **Azazel sacrifico su brazo, muchos dirán que fue por complacencia, pero en realidad lo hiso por motivos secretos, aunque él dijo que fue para apaciguar sus pecados y no estaba del todo errado.**_

 _ **Sobre los futuros encuentro pasionales entre los protagonistas, bueno, hay una lista pendiente:**_

 _ **-Le Fay.**_

 _ **-Ravel.**_

 _ **-Irina.**_

 _ **-Serafall.**_

 _ **Hasta ahí, si sigo esto se volverá puro Lemon y no me gusta un Fanfic así, aunque después que una bien las relaciones de todos, los momentos sexuales vendrán un poco más fuertes. Es más, pondré un poco de Eros en mi historia, no mucha, pero un poco.**_

 _ **Es High School DxD, la perversidad tiene que existir, aunque sea en menor grado.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, espero que la siguiente batalla fuera también de tu agrado. Sobre los líderes, su opinión vendrá en el Tomo V así que hay que esperar un poco jejeje, la visitante vino y se fue, pero declaro frente a todos que asesinaría a la descendiente de Lirina Bael.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Hermano que pienses tan bien de mi historia es algo que siempre he apreciado de tu persona, muchas gracias de verdad buen amigo, además agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para explicarme que es eso del Top 10 jejeje. La tsundere ya tuvo su momento por ahora, Le Fay no será ya que lucho contra un Noé y le cancelo varias habilidades a Road, la maga hiso lo suyo frente a un ser de 3 milenios (Aunque ese tiempo es debido a los recuerdos), Rias ya lucho contra Kokabiel así que descansara por ahora y Irina, bueno, para ella tengo preparado algo pero abra que esperar un poco. Rias haciéndole frente a Vali me hiso reír un poco, aunque ahora me gustaría hacer una lucha entre ambos pero esperare un poco. Tu profecía se cumplió y las frases tan anheladas llegaron e impactaron directamente, no lo puse en este capítulo, pero imagínate el rostro de Sona al ver su academia destruida, claro, para mañana la magia abra hecho su mágico trabajo que solo ella puede hacer. Espero que la batalla haya sido de tu agrado amigo y espero saber qué piensas de eso.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Gracias por eso, y creo que termino en empate o fue interrumpida, aunque si Road no hubiera venido ambos abrían tenido que luchar con [Inocencias] y Issei no quiere usarlas de esa forma.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Pobre Gasper, incluso a mí me duele como siempre sale perdiendo y quedando lleno de ajo jejeje, Koneko-sama troleo al prota (Eso nunca lo vi venir pero llego) No se ha dicho porque Serafall odia a Gabriel, pero hasta entonces, explotare mucho ese factor y lo usare como comedia.**_

 _ **Iridiel:**_

 _ **Todo al tiempo, Gasper no tendrá [Inocencia] porque con su [Sacred Gear] basta y sobra, parar el tiempo y albergar a un Dios lo hace ya imparable jejeje, pero el travesti tendrá que esperar su momento y eso por ahora está lejos… pero no mucho, bueno, tú me entiendes buen amigo.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Como viste, Road solo observo aunque medio discutió con Rias además que le dijo en la cara que la asesinaría, pelea de gatas jejeje. Sirzechs intento obtener información pero esos labios estaban sellados con un **** es obra jejeje, la lucha entre los némesis dio acto de culminación y espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Gano la ¡Tsundere! ¡Triunfo el mal! Pues si esta pelea te gusto, amaras la de Issei y Vali, en esa batalla deje lo mejor de mi jejeje.**_

 _ **Gadox543:**_

 _ **Pues la lista es larga, pero si lo digo aquí me iré a prisión y no quiero que el jabón se me caiga porque sabes lo que pasa en una cárcel cuando el jabón se cae… no es bonito. D Gray Man, si lo lees entendiste perfectamente lo que pasara y cuando ocurra, esta historia obtendrá un toque oscuro porque ya no será el prota si no Neah quien dirija y todos sabemos lo amable y sádico que es el Décimo Cuarto.**_

 _ **Leader dbz:**_

 _ **Hola amigo, sabes, en el capítulo anterior respondí tu Reviews pero luego que revise tu nombre no me salía y solo salían reflejado dos puntos, algo así (:) creo que fue por un punto, pero no importa, como vez si borro el punto que va antes de "dbz" está solucionado, espero no te moleste eso buen amigo, además espero seguir contando contigo. Sobre la batalla muchas gracias y espero que esta te haya fascinado jejeje.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Issei y Gasper es igual a un desmadre. El primer Phoenix asimilo las llamas de un Fénix dando nacimiento a las llamas dorada que ahora posee Ravel.**_

 _ **KITSUNE TAKAHARI:**_

 _ **Gracias, yo también odio eso en los nobles y espero que lo esté transmitiendo bien en mi historia, Ravel logro su evolución y derroto al Demonio que la venció hace 3 años en la casi 3 Guerra entre Facciones.**_

 _ **Elzorroblanco:**_

 _ **La seguiré así que tranquilo amigo, yo jamás abandono, espero seguir contando contigo.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Es verdad, fueron muchos de tranquilidad pero debido a eso ahora vienen 2 capítulos Épicos con luchas formidables, uno de ellos ya conclusión y espero que el segundo te agrade. Catleya era muy débil en el canon, siento que Azazel se dejó corta el brazo por confiado ya que si hubiera estado atento nada le hubiera pasado, aquí se lo corte por motivos personales que aclarare luego (Azazel dijo pecado pasados, ya veremos de que se trata). Hermano jamás hubiera creído eso, ósea que hace 5 años Ravel era tan odiada como Asia lo es ahora, increíble de lo que uno se entera años luego, ¿Quién imaginaria que ahora tiene papeles importantes y en algunos de protagonista? Gracias por ese dato hermano. Cuando Ravel hablo del antiguo Lucifer y el actual ella comento solo por la parte de la oscuridad de ambos, es verdad que el Maou original fundo el Inframundo o lo habito porque creo que ya existía, pero sí creo el gobierno que ahí regia, pero lo que quiero dar a entender es que por culpa de la terquedad del Maou original muchos Demonios perecieron inútilmente y de entre todos los lideres solo Azazel supo cuando retirarse, pero tienes un punto a favor en la parte de los territorios. El colmo del Issei del canon es ese, 23 volúmenes y nada, creo que Kurogane Ikki en el Tomo VII o IX tuvo su graduación pero Issei nada... bueno, es culpa del autor.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Me duele saber que High School DxD está por terminar como novela ligera, lo bueno es que el autor desea hacer una obra de Vali y quizás los rumores de que hara una con el hijo de Issei y Rias sea verdadera, me gustaría leer una de ese niño tan Power Up, debe ser algo tipo Boruto jejeje, por cierto amigo, ¿No sabrás cuantos Tomos quedan por casualidad?**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Creo que con Gasper el trabajo será prácticamente imposible, ese bastardo travesti tiene más suerte que un gato nivel Megatrom. Sobre Catleya de ella se dice que es mucho más débil que su antepasado, muchos afirman que Serafall la derroto por el título del Maou Leviathan y Serafall creció mucho después de eso. Los Exorcistas de Issei no son Power Up, por ejemplo: Ravel derroto a Catleya gracias a las llamas doradas, pero si viste el ataque final no fueron con dichas llamas si no con las normales, esto se debe a que ella no domina sus llamas y solo puede usarlas una vez y cuando se concentra de verdad, pienso que quizás con su [Inocencia] tenga mayor control, pero eso será solo cuando las use.**_

 _ **Con esto damos por finalizado el capítulo mis queridos amigos, la batalla que tanto querían leer al fil llego y espero que todos la adoren leer tanto como yo ame escribirla.**_

 _ **Si me pongo a pensar he avanzado bastante en menos de 1 año de publicación. Ya llevo 4 Tomos finalizados y dos Arcos de D Gray Man terminados, en total llevo como 6 Arcos de mi historia y eso sin meterle el Tomo S que es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir?**_

 _ **Amo escribir para todos ustedes y mientras tenga tiempo y salud lo seguiré haciendo, espero continuar entreteniéndolos aunque sea 1 hora de sus vidas y que sigan disfrutando mi obra.**_

 _ **¿De verdad me gustaría saber que opinan de la batalla entre Issei/Sekiryuutei y Vali/Hakuryuukou?**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo V**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Otra Vez, Nos Vamos Al Inframundo_

 _ **Parte I**_

Issei Hyodo se encontraba volando, normalmente seria en el cielo, pero no. El castaño portador del Dragón Gales se encontraba volando en el interior de la [Boosted Gear] el [Longinus] que obtuvo en su nacimiento.

El [Boosted Gear] posee una particularidad que solo posee el némesis del Dragón Rojo. Todos los anteriores Sekiryuutei antes de perecer en batallas e ir al Reino de los Muertos dejan una parte de su alma en el [Boosted Gear]. A pesar de todo eso, esta era la primera vez que Issei Hyodo viajaba en el interior de su sub-consiente, jamás le llamo la atención hacerlo, solo apareció aquí y decidió seguir adelante.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.

La llegada de Kokabiel a la ciudad Kuoh.

El enfrentamiento contra la recién conocida Brigada del Caos.

Pero, lo que más altero sus sentidos fue la lucha contra su nemesis… la batalla que libro cara a cara con el Hakuryuukou, la lucha en la cual dio lo mejor de sí mismo y logro quedar en empate con su nemesis.

Vali Lucifer era fuerte, muy fuerte la verdad.

Un mestizo que nació de la semilla de un Demonio y el vientre de una humana, una irregularidad o simplemente… un milagro. El mismo Vali se llamó así mismo de esa forma, claro que lo hiso en broma, pero quizás su broma era cierta después de todo.

Issei se comenzó a cuestionar varias cosas, los sucesos recientes parecían ser una gran broma del destino, tantas coincidencias ya no podría ser llamadas así.

Hace 2 años conoció al amor de su vida, Rias Gremory arribo a la vida del joven Exorcista un día lluvioso hace ya 2 años.

Pero antes de eso, el joven castaño conoció a la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay, una joven humana con un talento que no había nacido desde hace milenios.

También llego a su vida la cuarta hija de los Phoenix, una joven Demonio de grandes habilidades irregulares que incluso superaban a los veteranos de su clan, alguien fuerte y única.

Irina Shidou también entraba en dicha ecuación, la portadora de [Excálibur Mimic] llego tiempo después pero aun así fue parte importante de su equipo.

Aunque también conoció a alguien hace varios años, mucho antes de siquiera saber quién era Le Fay o Ravel.

Un Exorcista prodigio como su persona, alguien que fue llamado la segunda venida del muy conocido Rey Arturo.

El primogénito de la casa Pendragon.

Arthur Pendragon, el hermano mayor de Le Fay y actual portador de la Espada Sagrada más fuerte [Calibur].

Dicen que el poder atrae el poder, pero incluso para Issei Hyodo ese término sonaba ridículo en estos momentos, el poder del Dragón Rojo Ddraig quizás atraía más poder, pero ha conocido a tantos seres con poderes inimaginables que había comenzado a dudar si las coincidencias seguían siendo eso… simples coincidencias.

El Conde Milenario lo dijo hace tiempo, todo lo que estaba viviendo era un guion que el mismo estaba escribiendo tras el telón de ese escenario. No le prestó atención al comienzo, pero justo ahora estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Muchos misterios rodeaban al Conde Milenario y a la antigua familia Noé.

¿Quién era en realidad el Conde Milenario?

¿Por qué reapareció después de 3.000 milenios?

Dudas y más dudas afloraban en su mente y preocupaban sus pensamientos.

— [¡Compañero!] — Una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento, quizás ese no era el momento exacto para comenzar a divagar, ya tendría tiempo después — [Si te duermes aquí tu conciencia podría desaparecer, mejor ten cuidado].

— Tienes razón, es solo que me deje llevar mucho por mis pensamientos — El castaño le dio la razón al Dragón Milenario — Pero Ddraig, ¿No crees que es extraño? — Pregunto el chico — Nunca había entrado a mi sub-consiente de esta manera, me causa curiosidad, eso es todo.

— [No necesariamente compañero, el interior del [Boosted Gear] es muy complejo, incluso yo debo tener cuidado] — Respondió el Dragón Rojo — [Pero te concedo la razón en una cosa, esta no es una casualidad de que hayas llegado hasta aquí]

— ¿Ah, no?

— [En absoluto, en realidad alguien deseaba verte, bueno, siendo sincero 2 personas deseaban verte]

¿Alguien quería verlo?

En primera se encontraban dentro de la Reliquia Sagrada creada hace Milenios por el Dios Bíblico.

— Espera Ddraig — Lo detuvo el castaño de ojos color miel — Cuando dijiste que alguien quería verme, ¿No me digas que son…?

— ¡Estás en lo correcto Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo! — Una voz adulta que transmitía total seguridad, paso a través de sus oídos — Pensé que tardarías más, ya sabes cómo es Ddraig.

— Si, bueno… Ddraig es raro — Issei sintió como la cola del enorme Dragón lo empujó hacia el frente — Era broma Ddraig, a veces te comportas muy sensible.

— [Mejor compórtate tú con seriedad compañero, después de todo ese hombre frente a ti no es cualquier tipo].

— Vaya, vaya… tu elogiando a una persona, ¿Es acaso el fin del mundo?

— [Como no elogiaría al hombre que venció en su vida a 2 generaciones de Hakuryuukou] — Revelo Ddraig con emoción — [El Sekiryuutei más fuerte que haya nacido, aquel que hiso que algunos Dioses Griegos lo llamaran el Titán… Belzard.

— Genial… — Issei miro con asombro al hombre fornido frente a su persona y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa — ¡Era tan genial Senpai!

— Bueno, Ddraig exagera un poco — Informo Belzard — Solo ataque a un Dios Griego por pequeñas diferencias… solo pequeñeces.

— [Te acostaste con la humana que el intento seducir por más de 1 año, heriste el orgullo de un Dios] — Ddraig comenzó a reír con energía — [Belzard les restregó en la cara que un Dragón es en todo sentido superior a los Dioses]

— ¡De verdad eres genial Senpai! — Si señores, el castaño había obtenido un nuevo modelo a seguir — ¡El Sekiryuutei más fuerte!

— Ese título esta favorecido para él — Intervino una segunda voz — ¿No es así, Ddraig?

De la nada emergió una mujer que no aparentaba tener ni siquiera 30 años de edad, largo cabello rubio levemente ondulado, y penetrantes pero extrañamente cálidos ojos color azul cielo.

— [¿Oh… eres tú?] — Por alguna razón, el Dragón Gales bajo su estado de animado — [Compañero ella también quería verte]

— Tu estado de animado me demuestra el favoritismo hacia Belzard — Mascullo la rubia — Pero dejando el orgullo del tonto de Ddraig. Me da gusto conocerte joven Issei, me llamo Elsha, la Sekiryuutei más fuerte que ha nacido.

— ¿De verdad? — La rubia asintió sonriendo — Ddraig jamás me hablo de usted, siempre me contaba historias de un hombre que ahora veo que es Belzard-senpai.

— Sí… Ddraig nunca ha ocultado su machismo, después pregunta porque la Dragona Tiamat los odia a muerte — Suspiro Elsha resignada, el Dragón Gales siempre había sido así — Issei Hyodo. Belzard y yo habíamos querido conocerte desde hace ya un tiempo, extrañamente nunca encontramos la forma de hacerte venir al interior del [Boosted Gear] hasta hoy.

— Elsha tiene razón — Aseguro Belzard la palabra de la rubia — Algo impedía que nos comunicáramos, pensamos que aún no estabas listo para llegar a aquí, ya sabes, como no posees ni una pisca de talento llegamos a la conclusión que te faltaba madurar poco a poco.

— Ya veo… es por culpa de mi falta de talento… duele más si mis Senpais me lo dicen en la cara — Se deprimió el castaño.

— ¿Y qué? — Hablo Elsha, llamando la atención del chico — Sin talento has logrado llegar a donde muchos solo pueden soñar, sin talento subyugaste al Hakuryuukou que según será el más fuerte de toda la historia, sin talento batallaste siendo solo un niño con el Demonio hijo de Lucifer y sin talento… has reunido un grupo tan único que solo se vio hace ya 3.000 años.

— Elsha-senpai — Issei corrió hacía ella, llorando cómicamente y abrazándola con fuerza — ¡Usted es mi modelo a seguir Elsha-senpai! ¡Prometo ser un Sekiryuutei tal y como usted lo fue!

— Sí — Elsha acaricio tiernamente el cabello castaño del chico — Sé que lo serás.

— Oye chico, ¿No era yo tu modelo a seguir? — Pregunto Belzard.

— Las cosas cambian Belzard-senpai… las cosas cambian — Respondió Issei, separándose de la antigua Sekiryuutei — Pero retomando el tema, ¿Por qué deseaban verme?

— Por nada importante la verdad, solo queríamos conocer al nuevo Sekiryuutei que ha dado tanto de que hablar — Comento Elsha — Bueno, quizás también porque nos llamó la atención con la cercanía que posee con el Conde Milenario.

— ¿Lo conocen? — Pregunto Issei.

— No. Ninguno de los 2, ni Elsha ni yo somos tan antiguos como para conocer al Conde que desapareció hace 3.000 años y reapareció justo ahora — Respondió Belzard — Ella y yo solo conocimos las historias que se escuchaban con fuerza por aquellos años, hoy en día nadie lo recuerda, pero el Conde Milenario llego a casi apoderarse del mundo hace muchos años.

— ¿El Conde Milenario revelo su identidad al mundo humano? — Issei monstro sorpresa.

— Aunque cueste creerlo es la verdad, hace años los Demonios y Ángeles eran muy conocidos por los humanos, incluso cuando yo nací siempre se podían ver seres sobrenaturales de vez en cuando, después el mundo cambio y ellos se ocultaron — Revelo Belzard — Mi maestro, el ser al que le debo todo fue un Ogro, no de los que escuchas hoy en día, era un tipo alto y musculoso, pero muy amable con las personas que sabían ganarse su confianza.

— En mi caso yo fui abandonada en los bosques cuando era solo una niña de 5 años, cuando pensé que moriría por el hambre una persona me rescato y me cuido, a ella le debo todo lo que fui — Comento Elsha — No creo que este viva en estos tiempos, pero su especie vivían cientos de años. Yo fui entrenada por una Elfo de los Bosques, ella era un poquito amargada, pero luego de que la conocí bien, logre ver en ella la madre que nunca tuve… me gustaría verla nuevamente algún día.

Issei Hyodo solo pudo escuchar atentamente los cortos relatos de los Sekiryuutei anteriores, por alguna razón pensó que todos los Sekiryuutei habían conocido… la soledad del mundo en algún momento.

— Tanto el maestro de Belzard-senpai como la maestra de Elsha-senpai de seguro se enorgullecieron al escuchar como ustedes se elevaban a la cima — Dijo Issei, sonriéndoles a los antiguos portadores del [Boosted Gear] — De haber sabido que ustedes son tan buenas personas me hubiera gustado conocerlos antes, pero no entiendo una cosa, ¿Por qué solo puedo hablar con ustedes 2?

— [Sobre eso socio, los demás portadores son del promedio] — Respondió Ddraig la pregunta hecha por Issei — [Mientras más tiempo pasa ellos se van hundiendo cada vez más en el interior del [Boosted Gear], la gran mayoría cayo presa de mi poder y ahora están condenados a vivir en un sueño eterno]

— Ddraig… — Murmuro Issei, no era secreto para el que aunque el Dragón Rojo no lo dijera a menudo, incluso a él le dolía un poco el destino de los Sekiryuutei.

— ¡Tiempo fuera! — Intervino Elsha — Queríamos conocer a Issei para hablar y divertimos, no para comenzar a pensar en las idioteces que cometieron la gran mayoría de usuarios al usar irresponsablemente el poder del tonto de Ddraig — Elsha se acercó al chico y lo miro juguetonamente — Ahora Issei, ¿Cómo es la pequeña Rias?

— Rias, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No te hagas, se me la historia completita gracias a Ddraig. Ambos pertenecen a razas diferentes, sus clases sociales son disparejas, incluso luchaste por su mano el día de su fiesta de compromiso y tomaste su primera vez en el día más especial para los Dragones que es la Noche Estrellada — Un chillido muy femenino escapo por los labios de Elsha — Parece una historia de amor como las de hace años, me gustaría hablar con ella y enseñarles cómo mantenerte a raya.

— Por favor no lo haga, con mi madre como su maestra tiene suficiente.

— Otro punto a tu favor, respetas el poder femenino — La rubia miro a Belzard y al Dragón Rojo con recelo — No como otros idiotas.

— ¡Oye!/ [¡Oye!] — Exclamo Belzard y Ddraig ofendidos.

— ¡Hmph! — Los ignoro la rubia.

Issei veía esta escena sonriendo.

Cuando quiso realizar una pregunta, un sonido lo detuvo, el castaño sintió como a través de sus oídos entraba una melodía tan armoniosa que hacía que su propia alma baila dentro de sí.

Una composición musical preciosa, única y magistral llego a sus oídos. Por unos segundos el mismo Issei sintió como si fuera transportado en el tiempo hacia la edad en donde lo conoció.

El día en donde iniciaron su viaje.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _Oye Mana, ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto Issei, llegando hacia donde estaba el payaso._

 _El clima estaba frio, la época en donde la nieve caía como gotas de agua estaba sobre ellos, ya no estaba nevando con fuerza pero si había nieve por toda la calle._

— _Solo pienso en algo — Respondió Mana — Dime Issei, ¿Deseas jugar un juego conmigo?_

— _No soy un niño, ya no me gustan esas tonterías._

— _Eres un crio, ni siquiera llegas a los 11 años._

— _Cállate, soy mejor que muchos niños de mi edad._

— _Eso no lo discuto, pero jugar relaja el alma y libera tu mente — Sugirió el payaso — Vamos Issei, juguemos un rato por favor._

 _Suspirando resignado, el pequeño castaño se sentó junto al payaso y por unos momentos pensó que extrañamente él se comportaba como el adulto y Mana como el niño._

 _Ironías de la vida._

— _¿Qué son esos signos? — Pregunto Issei — Llevas rato dibujándolos en la nieve._

— _Es mi música, los signos que vez son mi escritura personal que solo yo poseo — Explico Mana, trazando más signos en la nieve — Pero como hoy es un día especial, te enseñare a leerlos a ti también._

— _Okey, siendo sincero ya me dio curiosidad._

— _Verdad que sí._

 _Y así, ambos duraron horas escribiendo notas de música… en las nevadas calles de Inglaterra._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Mana… — Murmuro Issei, caminando hacia el blanco camino dentro del [Boosted Gear] — Mana, ¿Dónde estás?

Mana estaba muerto, eso lo sabía el chico, pero la música que estaba escuchando solo podía ser tocada por Mana, solo ese hombre y Issei conocían la composición musical de dicha tonada.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la nada, solo seguía la música que al parecer, solo él era capaz de oír en esos momentos.

— [¡Compañero!] — Exclamo Ddraig tan fuertemente que lo hiso recomponerse — [¿Qué te pasa, compañero?]

— No lo escuchas tú también Ddraig — Dijo Issei, pero luego de hablar el mismo castaño cayo en cuenta que ya no podía oír nada — ¿Y la música?

— No sé qué hablas joven Issei — Hablo Elsha — Ninguno escucho nada.

— Pero yo estaba escuchando algo.

— Es normal, este lugar está conectado con tu sub-consiente y quizás inconscientemente reprodujiste esa tonada en tu cabeza, pero solo tú podías oírla — Explico Belzard.

— [Compañero, el tiempo fuera de aquí pasa diferente, dentro de poco las chicas irán a despertarte y si no respondes se preocuparan] — Dijo Ddraig — [Sera mejor que regreses a la realidad]

— Tienes razón, no quiero preocuparlas — Issei estaba tan confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir que solo dejo que la marea lo llevara — Espero verlos otra vez dentro de poco, Belzard-senpai, Elsha-senpai.

Diciendo eso, el castaño desapareció del interior del [Boosted Gear]

Ddraig al asegurarse que su actual portador se había ido, concentro una enorme llamarada de fuego y la arrojo hacia el frente.

Belzard y Elsha se separaron y cubrieron cada punto de escape.

Como si fuera arte de magia, el lugar en donde disparo Ddraig creo un enorme salón que poseía una cortina de tela casi transparente.

Elsha fue la primera en acercarse y sin esperar ningún aviso, abrió con rapidez la cortina.

Pero no había nada.

El lugar estaba desierto.

Lo único que había dentro del salón era un enorme piano de color crema y un pequeño banquillo que demostraba que alguien lo había estado tocando hasta hace solo segundos.

— Ese tipo otra vez, es muy escurridizo — Hablo Belzard — ¿Qué hacemos?

— No lo sé, me sintiendo mal por ocultarle este hecho al joven Issei, pero si le decimos algo sobre este tipo solo lo preocuparemos más — Medito Elsha.

— [Estaremos pendientes si algo pasa] — Aseguro Ddraig — [Pero no podemos hacer más, lo demás depende de mi compañero]

— Sí, cuenta con nosotros — Dijo Elsha.

— Cuidaremos el sub-consiente del nuevo Sekiryuutei — Prometió Belzard.

 _ **Parte II**_

Issei Hyodo volvió al mundo real.

A pesar de encontrarse ya nuevamente en vacaciones era su deber como actual líder de su casa levantarse temprano, así es, la residencia Hyodo poseía una jerarquía que era liderada por Ana Hyodo, siguiendo la lista quedaba su padre Yusuke Hyodo y de última opción estaba el joven Issei Hyodo.

El castaño pensó que su familia era la única con una jerarquía tan extraña, pero luego de conocer a la familia de Rias cambio de opinión.

Lord Gremory es el líder del clan Gremory, pero quien mandaba dentro del castillo era su esposa Venelana Gremory.

Sirzechs Lucifer es el actual Maou Lucifer, pero sin importar que tanto poder tuviera el antiguo heredero Gremory no movía un dedo sin consultarlo con su querida esposa Grayfia.

Es como dicen, si el mundo es tan extraño que incluso tú te sientes fuera de lugar, solo cierra los ojos y úneteles.

Su habitación estaba oscura, su vista no era mala pero al haber entrado dentro del [Boosted Gear] así que ahora viera tenuemente borroso, no le preocupaba ya que se le pasaría rápido.

El castaño de ojos color miel sintió perfectamente un peso en su pecho, por la forma supo perfectamente que se trataba de una mujer y si no lo olvidaba, la única mujer con esas medidas era Rias Gremory, su prometida y pareja.

Issei pudo sentir como las manos de la mujer que estaba sobre su pecho se movían por su torso y subían hasta su rostro, queriendo jugar un poco el castaño la tomo y le hiso quedar debajo de la cama.

Un lindo "Kyaaa" escapo por los labios de la mujer, siguiendo el juego el chico comenzó a besarla pasionalmente, beso que fue correspondido por la mujer con la que actualmente compartía la cama.

Issei comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la que según el castaño era Rias Gremory, acaricio sus piernas, su lindo abdomen y después de eso… las llevo a sus pechos. Pero justo ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su grave error, palpándolos cuidadosamente se dio cuenta que los pechos que se encontraba tocando eran por quizás 2 centímetros más grandes de los que Rias poseía.

Entonces esa mujer no era Rias Gremory, mucho menos Ravel Phoenix, Irina Shidou o Le Fay Pendragon.

La luz de su habitación fue encendida de golpe, un aura totalmente hecha de energía Demoniaca impregno su habitación, sudando a mares y terminando el beso con la mujer el castaño prosiguió a ver bien con quien había estado "Jugando" hasta hace poco.

— A-A-Akeno-san — Pronuncio Issei el nombre de la morena, miro hacia atrás y pidió clemencia — Rias por favor, te lo juro que pensé que eras tú.

Así es, la persona que había encendió la luz de la habitación era nada menos que Rias Gremory, curiosamente Issei pensó hasta hace poco que la mujer con la que se estaba besando era ella.

— Y se puede saber… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no era yo? — Pregunto Rias, mirando seriamente al joven Sekiryuutei.

— Este, veras… — Issei trago grueso al ver la mirada seria de los ojos zafiros de la pelirroja — Por, por… por los pechos.

— ¿Por los pechos? — Pregunto Rias nuevamente.

— Sí… los de Akeno-san son 2 centímetros más grandes que los tuyos — Respondió el chico, presa del pánico.

Issei sintió como alguien se colgó de su cuello y abrazo su espalda con ternura.

— Me hace feliz que pienses eso, desde hoy puedes tocarlos tanto como quieras — Por primera vez en el día, Akeno Himejima se dignó a tomar la palabra — Buenos días, Ise-kun. Amaneciste bien ya que tenías a tu hermosa Senpai a tu lado, ¿Cierto?

— Rias, permiso para gritar unas suplicas a las que no harás caso — Pregunto el castaño.

— Permiso concedido — Accedió la pelirroja, concentrando una enorme esfera de energía Demoniaca.

— ¡Que desgracia!

Y así, después de la explosión realizada en la habitación del joven Sekiryuutei, la mañana comenzó oficialmente en la residencia Hyodo, una mañana en la cual ellos eran los únicos protagonistas.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¡¿Qué le paso a mi casa?! — Exclamo a toda voz el portador del [Boosted Gear] — Rias, ¿Qué paso? — El castaño fue de inmediato a pedir una explicación coherente — ¿Acaso fuimos transportados a una realidad alternativa en donde yo soy millonario?

— No. Tranquilo Ise, además tengo entendida que tu si eres millonario, recuerda la herencia de Oka-sama y las empresas de Otou-sama — Respondió la pelirroja heredera del clan Gremory — Pero esto, bueno… yo tampoco sabía que algo así pasaría.

— ¿Cómo que no sabías?

— La verdad es que Onii-sama me llamo el día de ayer para preguntarme algo, pero jamás hubiera pensado que llegarías a estos extremos — Lamento profundamente la pelirroja — Me disculpo mucho, debí haber sabido que haría algo como esto.

— Exactamente… ¿Cómo fue esa conversación?

— Vera…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— " _Ria-tan, ¿Cómo estás? Tu Onii-sama quería hablar contigo"._

 _Frente a un pequeño holograma mágico, se encontraba Rias Gremory viendo fijamente la imagen de uno de los actuales líderes del Inframundo. Su hermano, el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer._

— _Muy bien, todo el caos de la reunión termino y doy gracias que se firmó el tratado exitosamente._

— _Yo también doy gracias por eso, no he estado mucho tiempo en la ciudad de Kuoh pero me he dado cuenta que por alguna extraña razón esa ciudad siempre está en peligro — Dijo Sirzechs a su hermana menor — He estado pensado sobre el asunto y me preocupa que ocurra alguna amenaza y ustedes estén separados uno del otro, si tan solo existiera alguna manera de que todos vivieran juntos._

— _Tienes razón, si tan solo todos pudiéramos estar cerca el uno del otro nos prepararía mucho más rápido para alguna amenaza — Analizo Rias — Lamentablemente no es posible hacerlo, pero bueno, de cualquier forma vivimos solo a unas cuadras, Akeno es la más lejana porque vive en un santuario._

— _No te preocupes Ria-tan, tu Onii-sama solucionara este problema lo antes posible._

— _No se te ocurra mandar a construir un castillo por favor._

— _Pero si ya había escogido el piso que quería para la sala — Reprocho el pelirrojo en un tono infantil — Incluso tenía pensado en hacer un mar artificial._

— _Onii-sama, el mundo Humano no se puede alterar tan fácilmente como el nuestro, la familia de Ise es dueña del terreno en donde vivimos, no podemos llegar y construir algo que moleste a los vecinos._

— _¿Entonces si los vecinos no vivieran ahí, todo sería posible?_

— _Sí. Técnicamente seria legal construir algo, claro que un castillo quedaría descartado — Respondió Rias, sin entender a fondo las palabras de su hermano mayor — Bueno Onii-sama, te dejo por hoy, nos veremos pronto cuando lleguemos al Inframundo._

— _¡Cuídate Ria-tan, me saludas a Ise-tan!_

 _Luego de eso, la comunicación finalizo y la heredera del clan Gremory fue a su recamara a caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Eso fue lo que paso — Término su relato la pelirroja de ojos azul zafiro — Bueno, el lado positivo es que no construyo un castillo.

— ¿Quieres decir que esta aun es mi casa? — Pregunto dudoso el chico.

— Sí. Fue renovada, también me sorprendí cuando me levanté esta mañana, la casa fue renovada mientras estábamos durmiendo, Issei-sama — La maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay comento mientras bajaba por las enormes escaleras — Los empleados eran muy amables, converse con ellos y les di una merienda antes de que saliera el sol, son buenas personas.

— Como se esperaba de ti, creas amistades sin importar la raza — Hablo irónicamente la cuarta hija de los Phoenix, llegando detrás de la joven Pendragon — Fue una suerte que Le Fay estuviera cerca, casi ataco a los empleados debido a que pensé que eran terroristas.

— Como se esperaba de ti, atacas a cualquiera sin importar la raza — Hablo con burla el portador del [Boosted Gear].

— Sí. Pero aunque sea yo no confundo a mi prometida con su mejor amiga — Todos en la sala pensaron los mismo, fue un golpe bajo — Pero Issei-sama, está bien que haya pasado esto, digo, ¿Qué pensaron las personas de la manzana vecina?

— Te preocupa la manzana vecina, ¿Qué dirán nuestros vecinos?

— Sobre eso Ise, nuestros vecinos están, bueno… mejor sal y velo tú mismo — Informo Rias, guiándolo hacia la puerta.

Con rapidez el castaño de ojos color miel salió corriendo hacia afuera para ver porque su prometida le había pedido eso.

Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. La casa en la que vivía con sus padres desde hace años y que solo contaba con 2 pisos ahora había cambiado, no, decir cambiado era un término pequeño.

Desde su ubicación podía ver perfectamente como ahora su hogar contaba con 6 pisos de altura y algo dentro de él le informaba que no era todo.

— ¿Qué paso con la dulcería que quedaba atrás? — Pregunto Issei a sus compañeras — ¿A dónde se fueron los vecinos?

— Según me dijeron los empleados que construyeron esto, los Gremory le alteraron los recuerdos a toda la ciudad y los vecinos de esta manzana ahora piensan que vendieron sus propiedades hace meses y se ubicaron en otro lugar — Explico Le Fay tal cual recordar — Pero creo que los vecinos salieron beneficiado, se les pago 10 veces lo que costaba su casa.

— Pero la dulcería, ¿A dónde fue la linda ancianita que me vendía panes de canela?

— Al otro extremo de la ciudad, estará bien, Ise.

El castaño callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando lágrimas de dolor puro.

— ¡Abuelita Hanako! — Exclamo al cielo, jamás podría olvidar a esa linda ancianita.

— ¿Quién es Hanako? — Pregunto Ravel, sin entender porque el dolor de su líder.

— Es la ancianita que le vendía los panes de canela a Ise — Respondió Rias.

— ¡Jamás la olvidare, abuelita Hanako! — Volvió a exclamar el actual Sekiryuutei — ¡Nunca la olvidare!

— ¡Cállate quieres! — Lo golpeo la rubia, dejándolo noqueado e ingresando junto al resto a la reconstruida casa.

 _ **Parte III**_

— En el primer piso están: la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor y las habitaciones de estilo japonés. En el segundo piso están: nuestra recamara, Ise. El acuerdo cuenta con las otras dos habitaciones junto a la habitación de Ise. Parece que está estructurado de manera que puedas ir de una habitación a la otra desde el interior — Explico Rias, las chicas por alguna razón pudieron darse cuenta como la pelirroja enfatizo la frase de "Nuestra recamara" — En el tercer piso está: la habitación de Oka-sama y Otou-sama, el estudio y la bodega. En el cuarto piso están las habitaciones de Akeno-san y Xenovia. También está la habitación de Koneko y Yuto, que llegaran después.

— Aquí tienes, Ise-kun — Dijo Akeno, poniendo sobre la mesa un desayuno preparado por su propia mano — Te aseguro que después de que disgustes mi comida, la que prepare Rias te sabrá como un simple pan de Supermercado.

Cuando los ojos color miel de Issei se enfocaron en Akeno, la pelinegra le devolvió el gesto sonriendo levemente, la sonrisa que ella monstro poseía un sentimiento genuino y precioso. Issei Hyodo no podía explicarlo con simples palabras, era diferente a su rostro sonriente de antes. Era difícil de explicar, pero, ¿Podría llamarse su verdadera cara sonriente? Una expresión digna de una verdadera Diosa.

— Diga lo que digas Akeno, Ise siempre preferirá la cocina de su novia ante la de una recién llegada — Rebatió Rias, tal parece que no iba a quedarse con la palabra en la boca — Solo es algo pasajero, un simple gusto momentáneo.

— ¿Quién sabe? En algunos casos un gusto pasajero se vuelve el preferido porque el que le dan en casa quedo obsoleto y anticuado para su paladar — La morena de ojos color violeta roso sus labios con su dedo índice y sonrió coquetamente — Aun recuerdo como el devoraba estos labios con ferocidad hace poco, eso quiere decir que tus labios pueden ser los de cualquiera.

Una vena de molestia comenzaba a formarse en la frente de Rias.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — Pregunto con clara molestia la pelirroja — Repítelo Akeno, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— ¡Hmph! — Ella hiso a un lado su rostro — Para buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.

— ¡¿Dónde está Asia y Kiba?! — Más que una pregunta, el castaño realizo un fuerte grito, no había que ser un genio para saber que su objetivo era hacerle olvidar a esas 2 la pelea que estaban teniendo en medio del comedor — Además, ¿Qué pasa con los otros pisos disponibles?

— El quinto y sexto piso sólo cuentan con habitaciones libres. Por el momento, tenemos la intención de utilizarlos como almacenes. Dado que Rias-san dijo que no le importaba dejar que nadie tenga las demás habitaciones a excepción de las del segundo piso — Explico Ravel, disfrutando su desayuno como cualquier día — Sobre Asia-san y Kiba-san, no se dé su paradero.

— Irina fue al apartamento que ocupa Asia-san y según se, también esta Xenovia-san — Informo Le Fay, bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja — Ustedes 2, son señoritas y como tal no deben pelear en la mesa.

— Gracias Le Fay — Agradeció Issei — ¿Qué haría sin ti?

— Ni lo mencione, todos sabemos que no podría hacer nada — Respondió la maga, riendo dulcemente.

Luego de eso, el teléfono celular del castaño vibro en su bolsillo y cuando lo sacó a relucir y leyó el mensaje de texto que le había llegado, monstro seriedad y prosiguió a terminar su desayuno rápidamente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Café Kuoh**_

Por la puertas del Café Kuoh, ingreso un chico de cabello completamente blanco como la misma nieve, con una marca en la parte izquierda de su rostro, vistiendo una camisa blanca, anudada con un lazo alojado, su chaleco negro combinaba con el color de su pantalón y zapatos de vestir causales.

Su mirada se entrecerró y comenzó a visualizar con sus ojos color gris a la persona que estaba buscando, luego de unos segundos logro visualizar a dicha persona y camino hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba.

Sentado en esa mesa, vistiendo una chaqueta de color negro que cubría su camisa verde de cuello V, el pantalón que usaba era del mismo color de su chaqueta pero con un accesorio en forma de cadena que decoraba dicha prenda. Su cabello color plateado claro estaba entre largo y corto al igual que el peliblanco y su mirada color azul zafiro le permitió ver como la persona que esperaba había llegado justo a la hora acordada, sonrió levemente al ver como el peliblanco se sentó en la misma mesa que él y entonces tomo la palabra.

— Pensé que tardarías un poco más, teniendo en cuenta que vives con la hermana menor de Sirzechs Lucifer temí que ella te descubriera — 2 tazas de café caliente decoraban la mesa que usaban ellos dos, el peli platino tomo una de las 2 tazas y prosiguió a beber lentamente aquel liquido de color oscuro — Pero bueno, debo decir que me sorprendió que vinieras de esa forma. Tengo entendido que esa es tu apariencia de Exorcista, así que tomando en cuenta las molestias que tomaste para venir así, debo saber que no deseas que pronuncie tu nombre occidental, entonces… Allen Walker, ¿Qué deseas de mí?

Allen Walker.

El nombre que Issei Hyodo uso anteriormente cuando era un Exorcista afiliado al Vaticano. Allen Walker, también es conocido como uno de los 2 Exorcistas prodigios de la nueva generación, un chico que junto al heredero de la Real Familia Pendragon hiso que los nobles de la Iglesia tuvieran sus ojos sobre él.

Pero, justo ahora Allen Walker estaba afiliado a la Orden Negra que es liderada por su padre, Yusuke Hyodo. Una Orden que de cierta forma está afiliada a la Iglesia, pero no debe rendirle cuentas al Vaticano sino más bien al Cielo mismo, solo la elite podía ingresar en dicha orden, la elite que además fuera portadora de las armas conocidas como [Inocencia].

— La verdad, después de nuestra lucha en la Academia Kuoh e estado pensando mucho sobre el asunto. Vali, sin importar que seamos los actuales Dragones Celestiales y nuestro destino sea matarnos el uno con el otro, deberíamos poseer un acuerdo — Al igual que el peli platino, el joven de cabello blanco tomo una taza de café y bebió su contenido — Issei Hyodo y Vali Lucifer son los actuales Dragones Celestiales, a los ojos de todas las Facciones tanto tu como yo en estos momentos deberíamos estar odiándonos a muerte, nadie esperaría que ambos estuviéramos aquí conversando como amigos de toda la vida, ¿Cierto?

— Tienes un punto, en estos momentos mi nombre debe figurar entre los más buscados al revelar que me afilie a la Brigada del Caos, aunque eso es beneficioso para mí ya que si mandan a sujetos fuertes puedo luchar contra ellos — Sonrió con picardía el mestizo portador de la sangre Lucifer — Pero… — Tomo una larga pausa para mirar fijamente a los ojos grises del peliblanco, examinando y suspirando levemente — Tu acuerdo no debe ser para nimiedades pequeñas como ataques terroristas, ¿Verdad? Tu preocupación es otra. Además, no debo ser un genio para saber que estas aquí porque al igual que tu soy portador de esa joya llamada [Inocencia].

— Es verdad, te contacte usando de por medio a Le Fay y a Arthur para hablar sobre eso, la [Inocencia] a diferencia de un [Secred Gear] no sigue completamente la voluntad del usuario, ella te obedece mientras tu sigas las ordenes que ella lleva grabada en su núcleo — Dijo Allen, mirando con cuidado su brazo izquierdo el cual era cubierto por su camisa de manga larga y su mano con un guante de cuero negro — Si intentas romper ese núcleo… ella te comenzara a consumir desde dentro.

— Oh… eso es interesante — Entrecerró sus ojos el portador del Dragón Blanco — Aunque no creo que esa [Inocencia] pueda consumirme fácilmente, no estoy en la posición de forzarla ya que desconozco todo sobre ella y apenas me estoy acostumbrando a usarla.

— Debo suponer que en el pasado, Azazel te explico todo sobre tu [Sacred Gear] y pudiste desarrollarlo con suma facilidad, pero al no conocer sobre la [Inocencia] tu desarrollo se pausa un poco, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Allen, viendo como el peli platino asentía brevemente — Aunque conociéndote, ese pequeño impedimento lo podrás superar al paso el tiempo, pero también sé que deseas luchar contra la actual y recién formada Facción Noé lo antes posible.

— Que sorpresa, con solo haber hablado poco conmigo siento que me conoces desde antes, ¿Acaso debo alagarme o asustarme por eso? — Bromeo el joven Lucifer — Allen Walker, tu deseas algo de mí y sabes que yo no te lo daré si tu no me das algo de igual valor a mí también, así que vallamos al grano, ¿Qué me darás a cambio de nuestro pequeño acuerdo?

La conversación de ambos Dragones Celestiales había llegado al punto en donde se dejarían las cosas sobre la mesa y hablarían claramente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Mientras Allen Walker y Vali Lucifer hablaban entre ellos, una empleada los veía desde lejos y sonreí totalmente mientras admiraba a ambos jóvenes portadores.

— Sagiri — La voz de la jefa del Café Kuoh la hiso reaccionar — Trabaja o te descontare esta hora. Además, ¿Qué has estado viendo desde hace rato?

— Gerente, mire hacia allá — Señalo Sagiri la mesa en donde Allen y Vali conversaban íntimamente — Mire a esos 2, parecen extranjeros y son tan apuestos, algo dentro de mí me dice que son pareja… una relación prohibida e ilegal que ambos luchan por sacar adelante.

— Sagiri… — La gerente solo pudo suspirar cansado al ver como su empleada era nada menos que una fan del yaoi — Mejor ponte a trabajar en vez de estar viendo tonterías donde no las hay.

— Pero gerente — Insistió la empleada.

— ¡Nada de peros! — Recalco la jefa — Ve y atiende a los clientes porque aún tenemos trabajo, luego puedes imaginar lo que desees.

Bufando molesta, antes de retirarse la empleada saco su teléfono y sin que nadie la viera tomo una foto a ambos jóvenes portadores sin que nadie la viera.

— Para mis noches solitarias — Murmuro riendo perversamente, continuando así su jornada de trabajo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— El bueno para nada de Arthur debe haberte dicho que mi padre es el Director General de la Orden Negra. Por lo que se mi padre conoce todo lo que los Lideres saben sobre las [Inocencia]. Estoy plenamente seguro que si le pido que te ayude el con gusto te brindara la mano — Explico Allen, terminando de beber su taza de café — ¿Qué dices, Vali?

— Me llama la atención, pero ahora estoy curioso por saber que pedirás a cambio por esa ayuda — Al igual que el peliblanco, el portador del Dragón Blanco termino su taza de café — Dime, ¿Qué deseas a cambio?

— Tú fuerza, no soy para nada orgulloso para creerme el ser más fuerte del planeta, existen muchas personas más fuertes que yo y teniendo en cuenta a la Familia Noé… deseo pedir tu ayuda — Revelo el portador del [Boosted Gear] — De cualquier forma, en este acuerdo tu eres el beneficiado, aprenderás a usar tu nuevo poder y lucharas con eses extremadamente fuertes, vea por donde lo vea… eres tú, quien sale ganando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no intentare traicionarte en un futuro?

— Nada. Pero si me traicionas solo tendré que patearte el trasero y hacer que cooperes.

— De verdad tú eres interesante. Allen Walker… tú eres interesante.

Allen Walker se levantó de su silla y estiro su mano al frente, al ver esa acción, Vali Lucifer hiso lo mismo y ambos unieron sus manos dando así por hecho el acuerdo.

— Además, Vali. Nuestra pelea vendrá después… te hare oler polvo luego.

— Cuando ese día llegue, seré yo quien sonría al último, Allen Walker.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Asia Argento, la [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se encontraba en su apartamento recogiendo sus prendas y pertenencia para trasladarlas a la residencia Hyodo, hogar de su interés amoroso y también de su ama y [Rey].

— [¿Esto también, Asia?] — Una peli azul de ojos color avellana pregunto — A pesar de tener poco tiempo viviendo aquí, puedo ver que tienes muchas cosas. En el piso en donde me estaba quedando apenas tenía ropa y uno que otro aparato electrónico.

— Bueno, en realidad Issei-san me ayudo a comprar todo lo que vez aquí, después de que rencarnara como Demonio hace un tiempo, fue Issei-san quien me monstro la ciudad y me acompaño a comprar todo — Explico la hermosa rubia de ojos color verde jade.

— Es extraño que Issei-kun no te haya dicho que vivieras con él y Rias-san, pensé que el diría algo así — Tomo la palabra la castaña de lisas coletas — Conociendo a ese prospecto a Rey de un harem, supuse que te propondría algo por el estilo.

— En realidad lo hiso, pero fui yo quien me negué a vivir con él, no quería sentir que incomodaba en la relación de Issei-san y Rias-buchou — Respondió Asia, recordando brevemente ese día — Aunque ahora que fueron órdenes del hermano mayor de Rias-buchou, no puedo ocultar que estoy feliz de vivir junto a Issei-san.

— El amor, tan cálido y freso como una brisa de verano — Poetizo la Exorcista del Dragón Rojo — Ahora no debes sentirte mal por nada, Issei-kun tiene un harem y que entres a ese harem sería lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Dices que Issei Hyodo posee un harem? — Pregunto Xenovia, la castaña entonces respondió de inmediato a la pregunta de su amiga peli azul — Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los anteriores Sekiryuutei fueron hombres con muchos harems es normal que Issei Hyodo posea uno.

— Pero hubo mujeres que también eran Sekiryuutei, ¿Verdad?

— Sí. Pero en el caso de ellas la cosa era diferente, la pareja que escogían siempre era un hombre fuerte y no dejaban que alguien lo tocaran, a diferencia del hombre que siempre buscaban concubinas nuevas.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Xenovia-san?

— El Vaticano le teme a muchas cosas. Los Líderes de las Facciones son una de ella y también a los Dragones Celestiales que se dice que son más fuertes que Dios. Nunca entendí porque le tenían miedo, pero después de saber el mayor secreto de la Iglesia me di cuenta el porqué.

— Aunque eso no me importa, si puedo estar cerca de Issei-san me alegra mucho, es a el quien le debo estar viva y poder conocerlas a ustedes dos.

— Asia — Irina se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso le abrazo con mucha fuerza — ¡Eres totalmente, Kawaiiii!

— " _Quizás yo también deba ver el mundo desde otros ojos, ya no soy una Exorcista del Vaticano" —_ Pensó Xenovia, en poco tiempo su vida había dado un giro rotundamente inesperado _— "Pero… ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

— Bueno mis queridos siervos, dentro de poco partiremos al Inframundo y estaremos unos meses ahí — Hablo Rias Gremory, frente a todo su sequio — Quiero decirles que desde que se firmó el tratado de paz, todas las Facciones han estado un poco tensas por el cambio, estamos en una etapa de transición y justamente el evento que tendremos en el Inframundo, podría influir mucho en que el tratado siga en pie.

— Es por eso que al llegar al territorio Gremory nos presentaremos y dividiremos para empezar los preparativos para el evento — Tomo la palabra la [Reina] Gremory — Más tarde les explicaremos de que se trata todo este asunto, mientras tanto hagan lo que tenga que hacer porque partiremos en 30 minutos.

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron todos los miembros del Club del Ocultismo.

Kiba Yuto camino hasta acercarse a Issei Hyodo y entonces dijo:

— Issei-kun, me gustaría saber si en el Inframundo continuaríamos con las prácticas que hemos estado haciendo — Pregunto Kiba al portador del [Boosted Gear].

— Claro que si, además Xenovia me pregunto si podía unírsenos y le dije que sí, espero no te moleste.

— Para nada. Es más, si me acostumbro al estilo de pelea de Xenovia-san me será más beneficioso cuando estemos en un batalla — Analizo el rubio Gremory — Pero además, Issei-kun. Tengo un favor que pedirte.

— ¿Qué seria?

— ¿Podrías acompañarme a un lugar en el Inframundo? — Pregunto Kiba — Es sobre los niños que te hable el otro día, ellos desean verte y hablar con el Sekiryuutei.

— Cuenta con eso, me encantara hablar con ellos.

Faltaban poco para que el grupo Gremory, partiera al Inframundo.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que al otro extremo del mundo, unos seres de alto peligro movían las piezas para que empezara una terrible batalla. Una guerra, que tenía como único propósito… destruir todos los mundos.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 31 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Tiempo sin escribir aquí, ¿Cierto? Después de la batalla de ambos decidí dedicarme un tiempo y usarlos en otros proyecto que tengo en mente, pero jamás abandonaría este y más ahora que poseo tiempo libre y me muero por escribir el siguiente Arco que deseo que se vuelva leyenda aquí.**_

 _ **Hoy vimos muchas revelaciones.**_

 _ **Issei conociendo a sus Senpais o antecesores y viendo como cierto individuo existe dentro de la mente de Issei/Allen y Ddraig intenta reterlo junto a Elsha y Belzard lo más posible hasta que Issei/Allen tenga el poder necesario para hacerlo.**_

 _ **¡Eres el mejor Ddrais! Como amamos a esa loca lagartija.**_

 _ **Akeno entro a la residencia Hyodo apostándolo todo y el resultado de hoy fue excelente para la joven mestiza, habrá más luchas entre ella y la pelirroja.**_

 _ **Pero sin duda lo que los dejo locos fue la conversación entre Allen Walker y Vali Lucifer, nadie lo espero y les recuerdo que yo soy totalmente impredecible, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don jejeje.**_

 _ **Me alegra saber que todos disfrutaron la batalla y lo que no saben les informo que rescribí el Prólogo para que lo lean si desean verlo, amigos.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **UpTheIron:**_

 _ **Publique nuevo capítulo de High School DxD Life: Kizuna, disfrútalo.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Eso tenlo por seguro. Es más, hoy vimos un adelanto nada censurado jejeje.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Oye gracia migo, sobre el asunto de Gabriel debo informarte que de cierta forma es cierto, ella siente un sentimiento muy profundo hacia Allen más no a Issei, pero esto se debe a que ambos son la misma persona y Gabriel conoció a Allen más no a Issei. No puedo decirte mucho, pero el pasado de ambos se revelara en un futuro y también porque Gabriel siente que debe estar al lado de Allen Walker.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho, sobre los consejos, solo dime y yo con gusto te ayudo amigo.**_

 _ **IzanagiOmega:**_

 _ **Lo agradezco amigo, ese fue el plus para la batalla de ambos némesis que estaban plenamente igualados, no en las misma áreas pero se complementaban con el talento y poder del otro, sobre las palabras a tu Fanfic no tienes nada que agradecer amigo, sigue como vas que eres un buen escritor.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho que te haya gustado amigo. Talento Vs Perseverancia, quise transmitir ese mensaje y veo que lo logre y me alegra mucho haberlo hecho. Muchos cambios vendrán desde aquí, el linaje de Rias fue revelado y créeme que en la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios ocurrirá un evento inimaginable para todos, solo hay que esperar y créeme… se lo difícil que es hacerlo jejeje.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Oye hermano, quería decirte ayer que iba a actualizar pero entonces dije: "Mejor dale la sorpresa y ruégale a Dios que no te golpee luego". La pelea de ambos la hice lo mejor que podía haberla hecho, quise transmitir tantas cosas y leyendo los comentarios de los demás y por supuesto el tuyo me di cuenta que lo logra y me siento realizado como escritor, Issei y Vali son totalmente opuestos y que ambos muestren los mejor de cada uno es uno de los puntos de esa batalla, crecer y evolucionar como personajes para enfrentar en un futuro cercano el verdadero terror que les espera (Creo que eso fue Spoiler jejeje). Que me digas que mi pelea fue la mejor de todo el Fadom no sabes cómo me alegra y emociona que pienses así de la lucha que escribí, sé que me agradeciste pero ahora yo te agradezco a ti. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y hablamos luego, hermano.**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **OMG… ¡Supere al Yondaime Hokage! En tu cara Naruto. Al igual que tu extraño esa época en cuando era un niño de 8 años y me levantaba a ver Cartoon y veía a Dragon Ball Z y Naruto (La primera parte obviamente) no fue hace mucho porque apenas tengo 17 años, pero bueno, te enteraste que pasaran Dragon Ball Super en latino desde Julio con un especial que mostraran los primero 4 capítulos. Sobre la batalla de Ravel veo que supiste entender esa parte, Catleya la humillo hace años y le perdonó la vida solo por compasión y lastima, en ese tiempo para Ravel la descendiente de Leviathan era alguien fuera de su liga y ahora que lucho con ella debo decir que Ravel sintió decepción al saber que su rival no había evolucionado nada en todos esos años. Agradezco mucho que muchos piensen que la batalla titánica entre los Dragones Celestiales fuera la mejor del fandom, no saben lo mucho que me alegra escucharlo, "Muchas gracias"**_ _**Talento vs Esfuerzo y Creatividad vs Poder… Sí, fue eso lo que quise mostrar y que ustedes lo hayan entendido me emociona enormemente, gracias.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario amigo, escribí la batalla lo mejor que pude y espero que te haya gustado, sobre las demás joyas, no todos tendrán una pero si un grupo muy selecto.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Yes. Termino la bestial New de la serie, la parte Born iniciara pronto y será muy explosiva… ¡Lo Juro!**_

 _ **Dio619:**_

 _ **Hola hermano, tiempo sin hablar. Sabes que tus sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas, cualquier cosa que quieras hablar conmigo adelante que yo te escucho.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Creo que fue un secreto a voces que Vali tenía una [Inocencia] todos lo sabían pero yo jamás afirme nada porque quería decirlo en ese capítulo. Sobre el duelo de Gremory Vs Sitri… habrá leves cambios, solo puedo adelantar eso.**_

 _ **Heisen Graal:**_

 _ **Hola amigo, sobre las voces que debió haber escuchado Issei, recordemos que el uso ese modo gracias a el sello de almacenamiento que creo Rias y por ende el castaño jamás callo en desesperación y furia al entrar en la [Juggernaut Drive]. Espero que la batalla te haya gustado y además te informo que publique un nuevo Fanfic sobre Naruto por si quieres leerlo.**_

 _ **IsseiDxd:**_

 _ **Ya actualize High School DxD Life: Kizuna.**_ _ **Sobre la relación de Issei y Gabriel creeme que la explicare bien en un futuro cercano amigo, la rivalidad de Gabriel y Serafall aunque son existen solo por parte de la pelinegra creeme que aun estará jejeje.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **En el anime cuando vi que Azazel se auto corto un brazo me dije a mi mismo que el Cadre crearía algo fantástico que influiría en el futuro y mientras pasaba el tiempo me dije: "Eso fue todo, ¡En Enserio!". Créeme que aquí será diferente, le corte el brazo por una razón sumamente importante que se verá en el futuro y mientras tanto tendrá aparentemente lo que será su prótesis robótica. En realidad eso no fue [Triana] pero si algo parecido, pero recalco que no fue [Triana]. Obviamente no habrá tención sexual hasta el límite que rebase lo absurdo porque por más autocontrol que tenga un hombre, vivir con varias mujeres y verlas desnudas a cada rato eliminan ese autocontrol. Ahora, el punto que tiene preocupado a todos es la relación de Ophis y Asia… Ophis a pesar de ser el 2° más fuerte del mundo se comporta como mascota y cuando esta con Asia es parecido, ella es un Dragón que disfruta el silencio infinito y aunque aún no se ve, será la pequeña Asia quien le vaya enseñando (Inconscientemente) el significado de la vida que la rodea, sobre si las descubren, tranquilo que nadie se dará cuenta sino hasta el Tomo VI.**_

 _ **Kasuma:**_

 _ **Lo agradezco hombre, gracias.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Tranquilo que yo jamás abandonare amigo, primero muerto que abandonar mi obra maestro. Al escribir la batalla de ambos créeme que me esforcé como nunca lo he hecho, me decía muchas veces si incluí esto o quitaba aquello, pero al final veo que a todos les gusto porque incluso la llaman la mejor batalla de todo el Fandom y no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso. Espero que la hayas disfrutado y nos leemos pronto, hermano.**_

 _ **No puedo responder a los Reviews porque no sé si todos lo leyeron y si no lo han leído, no deseo hacerles Spoiler porque esa cosa es lo peor que existe en todo el Mundo Mundial… ¡Muérete Spoiler! ¡Tú y los Tuyos!**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo V**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _Prácticas, Entrenamientos Y Motivos Para Evolucionar_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _ **Inframundo – Orfanato Kaibara**_

— ¿Es aquí, Kiba? — Pregunto Issei Hyodo a su compañero de nobleza — Ya veo, conque a esto es lo que se refería Le Fay.

— Así es, cuando me platicaste que Le Fay-san comenzó a sospechar de mí porque movía grandes cantidades de dinero, te hable sobre este lugar, ¿Lo recuerda, verdad? — Ante las palabras del rubio Gremory, el portador del [Boosted Gear] asintió — La verdad es que hace años, exactamente cuando me volví miembro de la nobleza de Rias-buchou, llegue por casualidad a este lugar.

— ¿Estabas perdido acaso?

— De cierta forma sí. Me sentía completamente perdido en el mundo que ahora me rodea, yo que desde siempre estuve en la Iglesia me había convertido en Demonio de la noche a la mañana, no sabía que pensar o hacer y simplemente camine lejos del territorio Gremory por horas y horas — Comenzó a narrar Yuto Kiba — Cuando menos me di cuenta ya era más de media noche, quería regresar al castillo Gremory, pero ya no tenía fuerza para hacerlo y simplemente pensé que descansar un poco — Sonrió levemente el rubio de ojos azul cielo — Si vez hacia aquella dirección, podrás darte cuenta que hay un hermoso lago que fue construido hace más de 200 años por la familia Kaibara, fue ahí donde la conocí.

— Desconozco a la familia Kaibara, jamás escuche de ellos en el Vaticano y mucho menos salen en los libros de historia — Dijo Issei, con suma extrañes al escuchar el nombre de dicha familia — ¿Acaso son una familia recién fundada?

— Sí. La familia Kaibara fue fundada hace 500 años por unos Demonios menores que deseaban vivir tranquilamente, lejos del caos nacido a través de la política y la discriminación, son una familia humilde que vive por esta zona — Respondió el portador del [Sword Birth] — Bueno, lo que me llevo a volverme cercano a esta familia fue ella… la niña que conocí esa noche.

— La chica que te gusta — Bromeo el castaño.

— Sí. La chica que me gus… — Se detuvo de inmediato el rubio Gremory — No es gracioso Issei-kun. Si alguien escucha eso, podría malinterpretarlo.

— Si lo es, pero tomando en cuenta lo que me contaste, debo suponer que esa niña te ayudo y pasaste la noche ahí, luego regresaste al castillo Gremory como si nada hubiera pasado y desde ese día vienes aquí a cada oportunidad, ¿No es así? — Analizo el portador del [Boosted Gear].

— Algo así, como gano mucho dinero sirviendo a Rias-buchou y yo no uso más que lo necesario, dono gran parte de mis ingresos a este orfanato que protege a los niños pobre del Inframundo.

— Kiba — El castaño lo miro fijamente — Tu de verdad eres un gran tipo, entonces debo suponer que tu razón por luchar a parte de Rias es esta.

— Sí. Me volveré un Demonio de Clase Alta para que los niños pobre del Inframundo no tengan que volver a pasar hambre o sufrimiento, sé que los Maous actuales se esfuerzan por evitar el sufrimiento en el Inframundo, pero muchas leyes antiguas les impiden hacerlo por completo — El [Caballero] Gremory apretó su puño con fuerza — No podemos depender siempre de nuestros líderes, mi meta es volverme alguien que tenga palabra en el Inframundo y así terminar el caos que fue hecho por los Maous originales que despreciaban a la Clase Baja.

Luego de eso, un corto silencio rodeo a ambos amigos.

Issei Hyodo solo podía ver lo transparente y cálido que era su compañero de nobleza, alguien que lucha y protege a su prometida y además pelea por los niños que no son nada suyo.

Simplemente… era increíble.

— [Es alguien muy noble, pocos nacen como él] — Opino Ddraig, al igual que el castaño el Dragón Rojo también escucho las palabras del rubio — [Estoy seguro que si él hubiera nacido en la época del Rey Arturo, sin lugar a dudas hubiera sido la mano derecha del mismo Rey].

— " _Es natural, Kiba se parece mucho a un Caballero de la mesa redonda" —_ Respondió el castaño, mediante el uso de la telepática que compartía con Ddraig — " _Además, solo es cuestión de tiempo que el descubra su verdadero poder y talento, solo hace falta un fuerte incentivo"._

— [Como el que posees tú, al estar al lado de ellas].

— " _El maestro lo dijo, ¿Cierto? Cuando posees a alguien que deseas proteger, una fuerza nace dentro de ti y te vuelves más fuerte, aunque luego me haya robado el dinero… creo que no mentía"._

Mientras Issei Hyodo seguía dentro de sus pensamientos, su compañero de nobleza fue a tocar la puerta del orfanato para pedir permiso para ingresar.

No paso ni siquiera un solo minuto cuando una bella joven de alrededor de 16 años abrió la puerta.

Cabello violeta corto hasta los hombros, ojos cautivadores que poseían el mismo color de su cabello.

La joven vestía un conjunto sencillo conformado por una franela negra y un jean blanco, su conjunto cerraba con unos zapatos de tacón blancos.

— Yuto — Pronuncio el nombre del [Caballero] Gremory — Que alegría Yuto, volviste al Inframundo.

Sin ver al castaño que acompañaba al rubio, la joven de cabello violeta corrió hasta el rubio Gremory lo abrazo cariñosamente.

Un abrazo que duro varios segundos… más de un minuto. Okey… ella lo amaba y era obvio.

— Yo también quiero un abrazo — Se dignó a hablar el castaño.

La joven al escuchar la voz de un tercero se despegó del rubio y miro llena de vergüenza al compañero de Kiba.

— Y-Yo… e-este — Un sonrojo producto de vergüenza había invadido sus blancas mejillas — Soy Haruka Kaibara, es un placer conocer a un amigo de Yuto.

— El placer es todo mío — Sonrió el castaño de ojos color miel — Me llamo Issei Hyodo, soy amigo de Kiba.

— Issei Hyo… — Haruka cayó al intentar repetir el nombre del castaño — ¡Issei Hyodo! ¡Es Sekiryuutei!

Si la pobre chica estaba avergonzada, ahora estaba llena de vergüenza.

— Lo lamento mucho Issei-sama, no sabía que el Sekiryuutei-sama había venido a nuestro orfanato, mis más sinceras disculpas por el trato tan poco cortes que recibió de mi parte — Se apresuró a decir la peli violeta.

— Haruka, tranquilízate un poco — Dijo Kiba, divertido al ver la reacción de su amiga — Issei-kun no es cómo crees.

— P-Pero Yuto. Es el prometido de la princesa Gremory, el Sekiryuutei que derroto al Ángel Caído Kokabiel — Los ojos violeta de Haruka pidieron una respuesta a los azules de Kiba — Debo tratarlo bien.

— En realidad fue más un empate que una victoria, pero Kiba tiene razón, no soy como me ha pintado el Inframundo — Rio levemente el castaño — Kiba me pidió venir a este orfanato antes de que partiéramos del mundo humano, desconozco la razón, pero ahora veo que era para presentarme a su linda novia — Tal parece que Issei Hyodo llego a esa conclusión — Cuida bien a Kiba por favor, es un chico inexperto y torpe, pero cocina muy bien y no es mujeriego, lo dejo a tu cuidado entonces.

— ¡Y-Yo no soy novia de Yuto! — Exclamo Haruka, totalmente sonrojada por el comentario, pero muy dentro de ella se dijo — _"Tampoco es como si me molestara"._

— Entonces fue error mío — Se disculpó Issei, caminando hasta Kiba y golpeándolo cómicamente en la cabeza — Apresúrate antes de que alguien te la quite, idiota — Lo reprendió el castaño — Hay mi madre, ya me parezco a Ravel.

— Pero Issei-sama, ¿Qué hace en nuestro orfanato? — Pregunto Haruka.

— Issei está bien, las formalidades no son lo mío — Haruka asintió — Como te dije, Kiba me pidió que viniera, aunque no me ha dicho el porqué.

— Bueno… — El rubio Gremory miro a un lado levemente avergonzado — La verdad es que los niños del orfanato me pidieron que te dijera si podías ir a verlo, tal parece que querían conocer al Sekiryuutei y al saber que es mi compañero de equipo, no dudaron un segundo en rogarme que te pidiera el favor.

— Yuto, te he dicho que no los malcríes mucho o se volverán rebeldes cuando crezcan.

— No creo que se excedan tanto Haruka, solo querían ver a Issei-kun.

— Pero aun así, consentirlos por todo es malo, debes ponerles carácter a esos niños.

— Yo creo que tú exageras un poco Haruka.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza del castaño portador del [Boosted Gear].

— " _¿Esto es acaso una discusión de esposos?" —_ Pensó Issei, irónicamente al ver tal escena.

— [Yo les doy hasta navidad para que se vuelvan pareja] — Aposto Ddraig.

— " _¿Qué quieres apostar?"_

— [Que tal si yo decido que juego nuevo compramos hasta marzo del año que viene si gano]

— " _Mi buen y reptil rojo amigo, parece que tenemos un trato"._

— Issei-kun — La voz de su compañero lo hiso parpadear y prestar atención a su entorno — Los niños del orfanato deben estar cerca del lago, si deseas puedes ir a verlos.

— Okey, cuenta conmigo — Acepto gustoso el portador del [Boosted Gear] — Nos vemos luego, Kiba, Haruka-san.

La joven peli violeta miro la sonrisa que ahora poseía su amigo rubio y sin poder evitarlo… ella sonrió aún más radiante que él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Haruka? — Pregunto Kiba, su amiga siempre sonreía, pero esta vez esa sonrisa transmitía un sentimiento distinto — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Solo estoy feliz — Pronuncio la peli violeta — Siempre pensé que necesitabas tener un fuerte vínculo cerca, Yuto. Pero, los lazos que formaste con la nobleza de Rias Gremory-sama no eran suficientes, los adorabas como familia, pero aun así faltaba algo… otra cosa — Sus ojos violetas claros se posaron sobre la figura del portador del [Sword Birth] — Pero hoy me di cuenta lo que te faltaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto Kiba, dejándose llevar por la plática agradable que compartía con su amiga — ¿Qué me hacía falta, Haruka?

— Un hermano — Revelo sin tapujos la bella joven — Alguien en el cual pudieras confiar plenamente, una persona que sea parecida a ti, y además… alguien que aprecies completamente.

— ¿Acaso dices que Issei-kun es esa persona?

— No lo estoy diciendo, lo estoy afirmando. Issei Hyodo era la pieza que te hacía falta. Yuto… estoy feliz que ahora seas tú, el cálido y caballeroso Yuto Kiba.

— Haruka… — Murmuro el rubio, no cabe duda que solo su amiga podría hablar de otra persona de forma tan honesta.

— ¡Pero estoy celosa! — Exclamo levemente molesta — ¡Porque tenía que ser Issei Hyodo!

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nunca del portador del [Sword Birth]. Solo la peli violeta podía cambiar tan drásticamente su carácter, en solo cuestión de segundos.

Haruka camino hasta quedar frente a Kiba y golpeo cómicamente su pecho, pero al hacerlo, sintió como algo protegía el pecho de su amiga rubio.

— Yuto, ¿Qué tienes en el pecho? — Pregunto Haruka, totalmente extraña, si hubiera golpeado fuerte se habría lastimado la muñeca.

— Ah… eso. Pues veras, Haruka — Yuto desabrocho los primeros 4 botones de su camisa y al hacerlo, dejo ver como un protector negro cubría todo su pecho, a primera vista ese protector solo parecía tela negra, pero Haruka sabia debido al leve golpe que si era pesado — Estoy entrenando con esto, Issei-kun lo consiguió y me estoy acostumbrando al peso mediante esta cosa.

— ¿Cuánto pesa exactamente esa cosa, Yuto?

— Creo que 5 veces mi peso, ¿Por qué?

— Al ser un Demonio tu fuerza aumenta, pero eso es exagerar un poco, ¿No crees?

— Al principio sí. Siempre confié en mi velocidad y creí que con ella podría sobrevivir en el campo de batalla. Pero, me di cuenta que existen cientos de sujetos que son más agiles, veloces y fuertes que yo.

— Yuto…

— Me molesto un poco, me sentí arrogante al pensar que mi velocidad era buena, pero en este año he presenciado tantas batallas que me hicieron sentir como un niño en un mundo lleno de adultos — Los puños del rubio fueron comprimidos con mucha fuerza — Soy un [Caballero] y como tal debo poseer una velocidad superior a las de mis rivales, es por eso que superare mi limite y alcanzare una nuevo nivel de velocidad, uno que sea imposible de seguir incluso para los Dragones Celestiales.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ambos, no duro mucho tiempo para que Kiba se diera cuenta de lo fuerte y clara que habían sido sus palabras.

— B-Bueno… quizás no llegue a tanto, pero me esforzare — Hablo de nuevo el rubio Gremory.

— No. Claro que no — Haruka negó con su cabeza — Tú alcanzaras una velocidad que deje pequeño a los Dragones Celestiales, si ese es tu sueño… yo con gusto te acompañare hasta que lo alcances, Yuto.

Yuto Kiba siempre fue así, solo que el pasado tan oscuro que poseía lo alejaba de su verdadero ser, Haruka ahora podía ver quien era en realidad el joven que secretamente había robado su corazón hace ya muchos años.

— " _Viéndolo desde esta forma, ya no estoy celosa de Issei-san" —_ Pensó al ver la nueva forma de expresarse de Kiba, su hablar tan seguro y lleno de metas la hiso darse cuenta de algo — _"Solo Issei Hyodo podía traer a este Yuto de nuevo. Es más, le estoy profundamente agradecida, solo el podría haber logrado este milagro"._

— Haruka… — Como si de una película se tratase, el [Caballero] Gremory recorto el momento en el cual conoció a la peli violeta.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

" _¿Estás perdido?"_

" _No. Solo que… estoy muy lejos de casa"._

" _Ya veo… entonces quieres que te ayude"._

" _¿Por qué aceptaría la ayuda de alguien que no conozco?"_

" _No seas terco, niño bonito. Además, no se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien…"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— " _Tú me ayudaste hace tiempo y has sido mi soporte desde hace años" — Pensó Kiba, viendo fijamente el radiante rostro de Haruka — "De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien te proteja. Porque esta será… mi verdadera línea de partida._

 _ **Parte II**_

Issei Hyodo.

El portador del [Boosted Gear] que descendía del prestigioso clan de Onmyouji, Adashino y era hijo del actual Director de la organización secreta de fuertes Exorcistas llamada la Orden Negra, se encontraba en una escena muy difícil de describir.

Bueno, si era fácil de describir, solo que era muy difícil de entender.

La verdad era que Issei Hyodo se encontraba frente a 3 hombres prácticamente desnudos. Así es, el portador del [Boosted Gear] estaba frente a 3 hombres que lo único que los protegía eran sus calzoncillos.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Se podrían usar muchas formas para describir tal bizarra y horrorosa escena.

Pero antes de empezar, se debe dejar en claro que hay no se realizó ninguna escena para mayores de 21+. No, claro que no, el castaño amaba con locura a la pelirroja pechugona que poseía como prometida y además, el harem personal que se formaba cada día aumentaba drásticamente su hombría.

Lo que en realidad sucedió se podría definir como la clásica partida cliché de póker. Issei Hyodo después de jugar con los niños, se encontró con varios hombres que estaban construyendo unas salas extras en el orfanato y sin que nadie lo viera venir, todos ellos comenzaron una clásica partida de póker.

Pero bueno, nadie hubiera imaginado que un joven de 16 años con cara de inocente, supiera jugar póker como el más ágil jugador del mundo. Muchos estarían orgullosos si tuvieran la técnica de jugar de Issei Hyodo. Pero la verdad es que el mismo castaño maldecía una y otra vez dicha habilidad, cada vez que ganaba una partida no podía evitar recordar porque tuvo que aprender a jugar póker como loco.

Ese suceso ocurrió hace muchos años, en la época en la que Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker viajaba junto a su maestro por todo el mundo, el hombre siempre dejaba deudas pendientes que le tocaba a su discípulo, ósea Issei/Allen pagarlas.

Ahora, ¿Cómo podría ganar dinero un niño de 10 años de forma rápida para pagar las deudas de su maestro? Sí. Solo había una forma y era apostando, el castaño tuvo que aprender a jugar póker como profesional para conseguir dinero y así no morir a manos de los prestamistas, dueños de bar y hombres a los cuales su maestro les había robado a sus esposas por una sola noche de pasión desenfrenada, y luego las dejaba botadas.

Aun el día de hoy el castaño no sabía cómo su maestro había obtenido sus huellas digitales y las usaba constantemente para comprar bebida y estar en bares y como tal, las cuentas caían sobre el pobre descendiente de los Adashino.

— Me rindo. Joven, ¿Acaso quieres dejarnos de verdad desnudos? — Hablo un obrero que portaba unos gruesos lentes y fumaba un cigarrillo barato, su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo — No tengo más dinero para darte, así que hasta aquí dejo el juego.

— Lo siento mucho, es solo que aprendí a jugar de una forma algo… extremista — Se disculpó Issei, por esa razón siempre evitaba jugar póker, jamás lo disfrutaba porque terminaba ganando todas las partidas — No aceptare el dinero, de verdad lo siento.

— Si no lo aceptas perderé parte de mi orgullo. Además, no es tu culpa tener un don natural para el póker.

— Sí… un don natural…

— ¿Dijiste algo, joven? — Pregunto el obrero — No pude escucharte.

— No, no dije nada — Se apresuró a responder Issei — Por cierto, ¿Ustedes fueron contratos para trabajar aquí?

— Así es, la anciana que es dueña de este orfanato logro un préstamo al bando de Lilit y esta construyendo nuevas áreas para expandir el orfanato.

— Eso es bueno, ahora los niños pobres tendrán donde dormir y comer.

— Tienes razón… Sekiryuutei.

El aire del ambiente cambio con rapidez, Issei Hyodo ahora estaba en guardia.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — Pregunto con voz amenazante el castaño.

— Oye, oye… tranquilo joven, tú eres muy famoso en el Inframundo por ser el Sekiryuutei y cuñado del Maou Lucifer.

— E-Es verdad… — Por un momento el castaño olvido ese detalle — Lo lamento.

— Y te vuelves a disculpar, joven. No hay problema, pero deja de disculparte tanto.

"Biiiip" "Biiiip"

El sonido de su teléfono lo hiso pausar la conversación momentáneamente.

" _Ise, sé que estas con Yuto, pero podrían ambos venir al castillo Gremory lo más rápido posible, Azazel quiere hablar con nosotros"_

Eso decía el mensaje que le acaba de llegar al castaño.

— ¿Qué pasa, joven? ¿Acaso tu novia te mantiene vigilado?

— Jejeje, algo así — Respondió Issei, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo el dinero ganado — ¡Yo invito el día de hoy! — Les dijo a todos los obreros — ¡Les dejo el dinero!

— Espera joven, ¿No tenías que hacer esto? Ese dinero no los ganaste honestamente.

— Sí. Pero quería agradecerles la buena mañana que pase aquí, bríndenles algo a los niños y me doy por bien servido.

— Bueno, viendo así no tengo más remedio que aceptar.

— Entonces nos vemos, hombre.

Después de eso, el castaño se retiró por completo.

— Tu tranquilo, de seguro nos volveremos a ver pronto… — Los lentes del obrero brillaron levemente en color dorado y el aire cerca de él comenzó a tener un peso asfixiante y frio — Exorcista… Allen Walker.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Déjenme decir esto primero. Lo que voy a nombrar ahora es un menú de entrenamiento que se centra en las cosas en el futuro inmediato. Hay gente que obtiene buenos resultados de inmediato, pero también los hay que no tienen más remedio que mirar las cosas a largo plazo. Sin embargo, todos ustedes son personas que crecen como jóvenes. Incluso si pierden su dirección, se desarrollarán bien. Ahora bien, en primer lugar, hablemos de ti, Rias.

Azazel, el Director y Líder General de Grigori se encontraba frente a todo el club de Investigación de lo Oculto, su intención aparente era darle a cada miembro un entrenamiento adecuado para las batallas que se llevarían a cabo dentro de poco.

— Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Tú entre tantas personas vas a entrenarme? — Pregunto la pelirroja Gremory, con el ceño levemente fruncido — ¿Cuándo llegamos a esta conclusión?

— Sé que ambos no nos llevamos muy bien, pero esta fue una orden de Sirzechs y debes acatarla como Demonio, después si quieres puedes hablar con él personalmente — Decir que Azazel no estaba disfrutando este momento seria mentira, el Ángel Caído adoraba torturar jóvenes inocentes y frente a él habían muchos de ellos — Ahora empecemos con los menús de entrenamiento que diseñe especialmente para cada uno de ustedes, mis queridos estudiantes.

— Azazel, tu estas disfrutando esto, ¿No es así? — Pregunto Rias, al sentir las verdaderas emociones del Ángel Caído.

— Yo… claro que no, jamás lo haría — Mintió descaradamente el hombre de cabello bicolor.

— Serás un…

— Retomando en donde nos quedamos. Rias, desde el principio, has sido una Demonio de alta especificación en todo, incluyendo el talento, la capacidad física y poder mágico. Incluso si vives normalmente como ahora, esos rasgos se elevarán y te convertirás en una candidata para ser un Demonio de más alto grado cuando te conviertas en adulta. Sin embargo, tu deseo de llegar a ser más fuerte lo realizaras en ese futuro, ¿Verdad?

— Sí. En estos momentos deseo vencer a alguien que esta haya afuera.

— Escuchando eso, lo primero que debes hacer es equilibrar el balance de todo tu desarrollo, desde que conociste a Issei, tú has crecido desmesuradamente y no digo que sea malo, solo que estas recorriendo todos los escalones saltándote unos de por medio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Azazel?

— Ana te ha enseñado muy bien, debo decir que es la maestra perfecta para ti, pero estas olvidando algo pequeña, no dejes de lado tu papel como [Rey].

— Mi papel como [Rey]. Azazel, tu… ¿De que estas hablando?

— Eso será parte de tu entrenamiento, descúbrelo tu misma y mejora en eso, ya tienes el poder, solo falta pulirlo y cuando descubras que quiero decir… estarás perfecta para vencer al número #1.

— No estás en mi top de favoritos, pero me siento segura de cierto modo que estés aquí, aunque sigues siendo momentáneamente desagradable — Argumento la pelirroja.

— Creo que eso es lo más cerca de un cumplido que me has dicho — Suspiro el Caído, los jóvenes de hoy en día — Akeno es la siguiente.

— Sí — La [Reina] dio un paso al frente.

— Sé que has estado entrenando con la mamá de Issei, no me sorprende que ella te haya contado que son parientes lejanos. Además, se por boca de Ana que has mejorado en muchas áreas que antes solo podías usar momentáneamente — Dijo Azazel, recordando la conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con la líder del clan Adashino — Solo recuerda la determinación que tuviste el día que conociste a Ana, el deseo por superarte y además… recuerda que no estás sola.

— ¿No dirás nada sobre lo otro?

— Para que, sé que eres inteligente y además que entiendes mis palabras, solo puedo decirte que seas Akeno Himejima, la hija de Shuri y mi hermano. Agrega la luz que llevas en tu sangre a tus truenos… para que nazca el relámpago que llevas dentro.

Escuchando las palabras de Azazel, la morena asintió y regreso a su puesto.

— El siguiente es Kiba.

— Sí.

— El tonto de Issei me dijo que ha estado practicando contigo desde hace días, parece que te ha estado entrenando más o menos como lo entrenaron a él hace años… aunque en su caso más bien fue tortura.

— ¡No te pases Azazel! — Exclamo el castaño desde atrás.

— A diferencia de Issei, tú tienes talento nato y posees un futuro sumamente prometedor, debo decir que actualmente pocos humanos nacen con un talento como el tuyo — Hablo el líder de Grigori — Pero, tanto Issei como yo conocemos a un verdadero talento con la espada y déjame decirte que tu estas muy por debajo de él, francamente, no durarías ni 5 minutos contra ese tipo solo usando una espada.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre?

— Es el hermano mayor de la niña Pendragon, el niño que obtuvo a los 10 años el sobrenombre que lo convirtió en la Segunda Venida del Rey Arturo, su nombre es Arthur Pendragon.

— ¿Desciende del mismísimo Rey Arturo?

— Así es, pero muchos afirman y me incluyo, que Arthur superara en unos años al Rey y será más fuerte que Arturo, incluso, Arthur posee la Espada Sagrada más fuerte, a [Calibur].

Kiba guardo silencio brevemente, según las palabras de Azazel, ahí afuera existía alguien como ese tipo. Quizás en otras circunstancias se hubiera desanimado, pero esta era diferente, Yuto Kiba no pudo evitar temblar de emoción, la ansiedad de luchar con Arthur Pendragon ahora estaba viviendo dentro de él.

— " _Este chico… está sonriendo" —_ Pensó Azazel, al ver la actual expresión que adornaba el rostro del [Caballero] Gremory — Bueno, ya puedes mantener tu [Balance Breaker] por más de un día gracias al entrenamiento de Issei, solo sigue practicando como hasta ahora y además te llevare con usuarios de [Sacred Gear] de espadas más tarde, para que veas como lo emplean.

— Sí. Gracias por su apoyo.

— A continuación, Xenovia. Tú ya eres buena en lo que haces, tengo entendido que eras una Exorcista de clase Alta en el Vaticano antes de que desertaras, no al calibre de Allen Walker o Arthur Pendragon, pero eres muy buena. En fin, sé que tu espada te pone peros y no puedes llegar al 100% con ella, así que mi solución es, para poder utilizar mejor a [Durandal] tienes que hacer algo distinto ahora… Tienes que ser capaz de utilizar otra espada sagrada.

— ¿Otra Espada Sagrada?

Xenovia pareció dudar frente a las palabras de Azazel.

—Sí, una espada un poco especial.

Azazel sonrió, pero pronto dejó de sonreír y se volvió para mirar a Gasper.

— El siguiente es Gasper.

— S-Sí.

El hikikomori estaba un poco nervioso… Él arribo a este lugar después de una buena temporada de aislamiento social. Después de todo, había un montón de gente entrando y saliendo.

No era para nada su lugar turístico favorito, claro, si era que tenía uno.

— No tengas tanto miedo. Tu mayor obstáculo es el miedo. Debes despojar de tu mente y cuerpo todo el miedo desde el principio. Las especificaciones de tu linaje y tu [Sacred Gear] son sustanciales. La mejora de tus habilidades, de las características especiales como [Alfil] y tu magia también serán un apoyo en gran medida. Dado que has construido un exclusivo plan de escape del hikikomori, primero debes tener una actitud apropiada tanto como sea posible. Incluso si salir en público por completo es imposible para ti, asegúrate de que tus movimientos no sean aburridos.

— ¡S-Sí! ¡Voy a tratar de obtener un espíritu que irá a por todas!

— Otra cosa — Azazel tocio levemente — ¡Quítate ese traje de marica!

— ¡NOOOO!

— Ahora, proseguimos con la… Santa Doncella — Comento Azazel, viendo fijamente a la [Alfil] Gremory — Creo que antes debo disculparme por lo que hiso aquella Ángel Caído que no recuerdo su nombre, como su líder soy también responsable por las acciones tomadas por mis hombres, lo lamento.

— No se disculpe, ella lo hiso sin que nadie le ordenara nada, usted no es culpable.

— Tanta ternura en una chica, si no fueras de Issei te añadiría en uno de mis harems.

El color rojo carmín invadió las mejillas de Asia, ese tipo de temas aun la avergonzaba gradualmente.

— E-Este… y-yo…

— Tu [Sacred Gear] es muy raro, no único, pero sí muy raro. Francamente no he tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlo, pero creo ciegamente que tú puedes aumentar su rango de curación sin la necesidad de tocar el área afecta.

— Yo nunca lo he intentado.

— Deberías, usar tu [Sacred Gear] y experimentar con él es lo que hace que evoluciones.

— Lo siento mucho, he estado practicando magia y hechizos, de verdad no le puse mucho cuidado a mi [Sacred Gear].

— No hay problema, al saber que practicaste magia y hechizos puedo decir que no has perdido el tiempo, solo tienes que aumentar tu entrenamiento en tu [Sacred Gear]. Sin embargo, el problema es que al parecer tú sanarás tanto a enemigos como aliados sin distinción. No pasaría nada si se pudiera distinguir entre enemigos y aliados y curar sólo los aliados, pero… estoy preocupado por la propia naturaleza de Asia.

— E-Endiento, yo me ocupare de eso — Afirmo decida la [Alfil] Gremory.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

— Sí. Me esforzare para distinguir entre mi grupo y el enemigo.

— Entonces lo dejo en tus manos.

— Confié en mí, encontrare la forma de hacerlo.

Entonces Azazel pasó al siguiente miembro del grupo.

— La siguiente es Koneko.

— Sí.

— No tengo nada que criticar, ya que posees los rasgos elementales del ataque y la defensa como una [Torre]. Tu capacidad física no es un problema. Sin embargo, hay mejores a la ofensiva en la nobleza de Rias que una Torre como tú.

— Lo sé… de verdad lo sé — Apretó sus puños llena de frustración.

— Koneko, mejorarás tus bases como los demás. Además, libera lo que personalmente has cerrado. Es lo mismo que con Akeno. Si no te aceptas a ti misma, no podrás alcanzar un crecimiento mayor.

— No te preocupes, si se trata de ti, Koneko-chan, podrás ser muy fuerte en un instante — Al ver como su Kouhai parecía desanimada, el castaño dijo lo que pensaba para animarla.

— Senpai…

— Bueno, con eso damos por finalizado la lista de entrenamiento, buena suerte a todos ustedes — Azazel estaba por irse, pero alguien lo detuvo al sostenerlo del hombro — ¿Qué pasa, Issei?

— ¿Cómo de qué pasa? ¿Qué paso conmigo?

— ¿Contigo qué?

Un silencio nació en medio de ambos, tanto así que se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y las hojas cayendo al suelo.

— Mi entrenamiento, yo no cuento.

— ¿Eh… este? — Azazel se rasco la nuca y miro a un lado — Issei, ven para acá un momento.

El castaño se acercó a él y el líder de Grigori le hablo en voz baja.

— Lo que pasa es que no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero tu entrenamiento es tan único que solo tú puedes hacerlo.

— Olvido hacerme un menú de entrenamiento, ¿Verdad?

— E-Este… veras. Bueno, sí… para que te miento.

— No se vale, ¿Entonces yo que hago mientras?

— Agradéceme mocoso, no soy de estar en relaciones formales, pero tú tienes a dos rubias en desarrollo con las que tienes que consolidar algo, utiliza tu tiempo para eso.

Le Fay Pendragon.

Ravel Phoenix.

De cierta forma, Azazel tenía mucha razón en eso, era hora de consolidar su relación con ambas rubias.

— Okey, te perdonare por hoy.

De esa forma, finalizo la repartición de entrenamientos.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Inframundo – Castillo Sitri**_

Serafall Leviathan.

¿Cómo era Serafall Leviathan?

Muchos la describirían como una persona con carácter alegre y animado, siempre y sin importar lo que estuviera pasando, la morena era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa aun al hombre más amargado de la tierra.

Ella era una Maou.

Alguien que participo en la antigua Guerra Civil del Inframundo y se hiso con el título que porto el Maou Leviathan original. Pero, el hacerlo tubo su sacrificio, Serafall abandono el apellido Sitri que la poseía como heredera y así nació Serafall Leviathan, la Maou Leviathan original.

Eso sería un buen resumen de lo que sucedió hace ya muchos años.

— Entonces déjame ver si logre entenderlo — Sus labios pintados de un color rojo se movieron de arriba hacia abajo mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras — Deseas que te ayude a entrenar junto a tus siervos, para el evento que vendrá luego de la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios. ¿No crees que te estas excediendo, So-tan?

— Estuve indagando y sé que cada reunión de los jóvenes Demonios se llevan a cabo diferentes [Rating Gamer] entre ellos y así miden su poder por medio de un torneo interno. Sairaorg posee el título del más fuerte entre nosotros y bueno… sé que todos los demás estarán entrenando para fortalecerse, por eso solicitud tu ayuda, Onee-sama.

Sona Sitri, la siempre educada y seria presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil rara vez pedía ayuda, solo en pocas ocasiones daba su brazo a torcer y hoy, justo en este momento, pedirle ayuda a la persona que quería superar en un futuro le era un poco humillante.

Toda su nobleza se encontraba de pie, justo a solo 5 metros de su [Rey], esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la siempre amigable Serafall.

— ¿Qué dices, Onee-sama? — Pregunto nuevamente la heredera Sitri — ¿Nos ayudaras a mejorar en este tiempo?

Sona solo preguntaba casualmente ya que de antemano sabía la respuesta que su hermana mayor le daría.

— No…

Esa pequeña palabra fue como una fuerte ventisca de hielo para la joven Sitri.

— ¿Q-Qué… dijiste, Onee-sama? — Volvió a preguntar la morena de cabello corto, quizás había escuchado mal ya que su hermana nunca le decía no, eso jamás había ocurrido.

— Te dije que no te ayudaría a entrenar, no deseo perder mi tiempo con un grupo que posee el resultado ya escrito — Fue entonces que la mirada de Sona se topó con los ojos violetas de Serafall, y al hacerlo, Sona tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no intentar levantarse de la silla en donde estaba.

Por alguna razón que ella no podía entender, la Serafall Leviathan que conocía desde bebe ya no estaba ahí, los cálidos ojos de su hermana mayor habían sido remplazados por una mirada gélida que no transmitía emoción alguna.

Una mirada que la hacía sentirse sumamente intimidada, más de cuando presencia la llegada del Conde Milenario a Kuoh hace mucho tiempo.

Su nobleza también estaba totalmente consternada, ellos conocían a la Maou desde hace tiempo y nunca la habían visto ni siquiera molesta, pero la mirada que ahora poseía rompía con creces la forma de ser que poseía. Francamente, era como si se le hubiera dado la vuelta a la moneda y Serafall Leviathan pasara de ser alegre e extrovertida a convertirse en alguien fría y calculadora.

— Dime algo, ¿Crees que si te entreno tendrás alguna oportunidad de vencer a Sairaorg Bael o… Rias Gremory?

Serafall la había nombrado, Sona no quiso pronunciar el nombre de Rias en sus palabras, pero su hermana mayor sabía que ella poseía una rivalidad fuerte con su amiga de la infancia.

— C-Creare… u-una e-estrategia — Contesto a duras penas la heredera Sitri — Encontrare la forma… de alguna manera.

Una hilillo de risa salió de entre los labios de Serafall.

— De alguna forma… — Repitió las palabras dichas por su hermana menor, realizando en el proceso una expresión de burla — Como se nota tu inocencia, quieres decir que confías que se te ocurrirá algo cuando te enfrentes a ellos.

— Y-Yo…

— ¡Dime en este momento que estrategia detendría al Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo! — Demando con voz de líder la actual Maou Leviathan — ¡Dime aunque sea que estrategias usarías para detener el [Enchanted Gear] de Rias Gremory! — La miro fijamente, sin mostrar piedad en su hablar — ¡Contesta! ¡Sona Sitri!

Sona Sitri.

Jama la había llamado de ese modo.

Siempre fue: So-tan, So-chan, Na-tan, Na-chan y muchos apodos más, pero esta fue la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre y apellido. Además, nunca pensó que el día que la llamara de esa forma… se sentiría tan vacío.

— Onee-sama… yo…

— ¡Lo hará! — Exclamo una voz desde atrás de Sona — ¡Si Kaichou dice que lo hará, ella podrá hacerlo!

Saji, el [Peón] Sitri había realizado dicha exclamación.

— Déjame preguntarte algo — Ahora la mirada gélida de Serafall se posó sobre el [Peón] de su hermana menor — Cuando le di permiso a un Demonio de clase Baja… dirigirme la palabra tan casualmente.

Fue debido a esas palabras, que el rubio Sitri se dio cuenta de su grave error.

— L-Lo s-siento… Leviathan-sama — Pero a pesar de su disculpa, sus acciones habían dado por nacimiento a la aparente molestia de Serafall.

El brazo derecho de la Maou de cabello anochecer se alzó al frente, en su palma abierta fueron concentrándose partículas de hielo hechas por puro poder Demoniaco.

— Repítelo, repite lo que acabas de decir — Ordeno Serafall con voz seria — Anda, vuelve a decir lo que pensabas de Sona.

Mientras los segundos pasaban, la energía que Serafall concentraba se hacía cada vez más grande y densa.

— Yo… — Sin poder evitarlo, Saji dio un paso hacia atrás debido al miedo que invadió su cuerpo — Yo…

" _Azazel, no te metas con mis Kouhais!_

" _No lo hacía, solo me divertía un poco"_

" _¡¿Quién es tu Kouhai?!"_

Eso paso el día que el Sekiryuutei batalla contra el Hakuryuukou en la Academia Kuoh y el… simplemente observo la batalla sin poder hacer nada.

Era un inútil.

Era débil.

Era… un niño en un mundo de adultos.

— ¡Kaichou encontrara la forma de vencer a Rias Gremory! — Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas el rubio Sitri — ¡Kaichou pude hacerlo! ¡Yo confió ciegamente en Kaichou!

Serafall solo lo escucho en silencio, las palabras que exclamo el rubio Sitri estaban siendo analizadas por su cerebro en cuestión de segundos.

— Ya veo… — Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, una leve sonrisa adorno los labios de Serafall e hiso que todos suspiraran calmados — ¡Muere!

La energía que mantenía en su palma derecha fue arrogada directamente al [Peón] Sitri, quien solo pudo llevar sus brazos al frente en un intento de cubrirse.

Fue entonces que la habitación brillo intensamente en blanco, cegando brevemente la vista de todos los jóvenes Demonios.

Los segundos pasaron y cuando Saji logro reaccionar, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba en una sola pieza y no poseía herida alguna. Fue tanta la alegría que cayó al piso junto a los demás siervos de Sona que solo pensaron que su amigo había dejado de existir.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! — Una voz amigable llego a los oídos de todos ellos — ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Es solo que quería saber hasta donde eran capaces de llegar!

Hay estaba, frente a ellos estaba de nuevo la Maou tierna y agradable que habían conocido hace ya mucho tiempo.

— E-Espera… ¿Solo estabas probándonos? — Al salir de su total asombro, la heredera Sitri pregunto consternada.

— Sí. Me disculpo, So-tan, pero debía saber que tan lejos podía llegar tú como [Rey] y ellos como siervos, cuando aparentemente ataque a Peón-chan, ellos inconscientemente reaccionaron y tu también, eso me demuestra el aprecio y confianza que poseen — Aclaro Serafall su punto de vista — Sé que los asuste, pero era necesario.

— Onee-sama… no te preocupes, nosotros estamos agradecidos que nos probaras, entonces… ¿Nos entrenaras?

— Claro que sí, no dejaría a mi adora So-tan sin ayuda — Aseguro cómicamente la Maou Serafall — Pero bueno, esto si es una orden para todos, vayan a descansar porque mañana los hare arrepentir de haber nacido Demonios-chan.

— ¡Sí!

Cada uno de los siervos Sitri, incluyendo a la heredera, se retiraron por completo de la habitación en donde hace poco se llevaron el susto de sus vidas.

— Serafall — Una voz femenina que transmitía madures le hablo desde atrás — Han transcurrido muchos años desde que usaste esos fríos ojos, debo decir que incluso me asústate un poco.

— Lo lamento, Ka-chan — Así es, detrás de Serafall se encontraba Lady Sitri.

Una mujer que aparentaba poseer un poco más de 30 años de edad. Su cabello oscuro estaba cortado hasta sus hombros y a diferencia de su hija mayor, el cuerpo de Lady Sitri era menos privilegiado, verla era como ver a Sona Sitri en unos años en el futuro.

— La última vez que los vi fue cuando Sona nació, desde ese día has usado esa cálida mirada que posees ahora — Comento Lady Sitri, mirando fijamente a su hija mayor — Pudiste haber usado otra forma de probarlos, ¿Era necesario usar esa mirada?

— Lo era, So-tan está entrando sin darse cuenta en un mundo lleno de peligros donde ser inteligente no lo es todo — Dijo con pesar en su juguetona voz — Ella desea derrotar a Rias-chan en un [Rating Gamer], pero el nivel actual de Rias-chan es muy superior al que posee So-tan, si hacen un juego en estos momentos, Rias-chan podría derrotar la nobleza completa de So-tan, tal como lo hiso con la de Riser.

— Pero Sona es una buena estratega, ella podría…

— Lo sé — Interrumpió a su madre — Pero entonces entraría la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] o [Durandal] y si eso no es problema ya… tienen al Sekiryuutei de su lado.

— Serafall, se sincera conmigo — Pidió su madre — Sona, ella… ¿Tiene algún chance de ganarle a Rias Gremory?

— No — Respondió de inmediato — No posee ninguna posibilidad de ganarle, lo lamento por So-tan, pero ella no podrá ganarle a la nobleza de Rias-chan.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué la hiciste entusiasmar de esa forma?

— Quizás no le gane a Rias-chan, pero ganar no siempre es obtener la victoria, So-tan obtendrá algo que supere la victoria en un mísero [Rating Gamer]

— ¿Y eso sería?

— Jejeje, lo sabrás luego Ka-chan.

Sin que ninguna lo supiera, detrás de la puerta se encontraba Saji, el rubio no quiso escuchar la conversación de ambas mujeres adultas, pero llego a un punto en donde ya era inevitable.

— " _¿Entonces nos entrenara para perder?" —_ Pensó apretando sus puños lleno de frustración — _"¡No! Yo ganare por Kaichou, por su sueño, por el sueño de todos, aunque tenga que dar mi vida para eso… yo le ganare al Sekiryuutei"_

Después de eso, Saji se retiró por completo a su habitación, guardando lo que escucho únicamente en su mente.

— Serafall, sobre esa mirada tuya… yo — Su madre quiso retomar el tema — Solo prométeme que ya no volverá.

— Ka-chan, yo… no puedo prometer eso — Con pesar en su hablar, Serafall tuvo que ser sincera con su progenitora — Tenia más de 17 años sin ver el mundo desde esa perspectiva, me quise aislar y olvidar esos tiempos de Guerra en donde yo fui protagonista, simplemente… quería dejar eso atrás y ser una Maou amable.

— Serafall…

— Pero ya no puedo hacerlo, si olvido ese pasado estaría olvidando una parte de mí que significo mucho, estaría dejando de ser yo misma — Llevo sus manos al pecho y miro a su madre decidida — Hare que vuelve esa Serafall que hiso temer a los Ángeles en el pasado, encontrare un balance entre mi yo actual y mi antiguo ser, porque solo así… voy poder volver a usar mi 100%.

De esa forma, una nueva resolución nació dentro de la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

Rias Gremory.

Existen muchas formas de llamar a la actual heredera del prestigioso y antiguo clan Gremory.

La princesa Carmesí.

La princesa de la Ruina.

O simplemente, la princesa de la Ruina Carmesí.

Pero, actualmente existe un apodo que le fue dado desde que su compromiso con el tercer hijo del clan Phoenix fue roto por su actual prometido.

La princesa del Dragón Rojo.

Rias Gremory era conocida por su gala que desbordaba belleza, inteligencia y elegancia pura. Muchas virtudes que eran poseídas por tal joven talento, logros que no se veían en un Demonio joven desde hace miles de años.

En fin.

La actual heredera del clan Gremory despertaba de su sueño, como era costumbre quito las finas sabanas de seda blanca de su desnudo cuerpo y bostezo levemente para dar a continuación un estiramiento que imitaba perfectamente a un lindo gato casero.

Miro con sus ojos color azul zafiro a un lado y pudo ver como la figura desnuda de Issei Hyodo descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, el castaño casi nunca dormía desnudo, solo pasaba cuando ellos, bueno… ya saben.

La joven de largo cabello rojo carmesí aparto unos cabellos de la frente del castaño y deposito un tierno beso en ella, Rias sabía que aún había secuelas de la batalla contra el Hakuryuukou.

No era nada preocupante, pero aun así el castaño no podía excederse mucho en sus entrenamientos, quizás e días su condición física volvería a estar al 100%, pero mientras tanto, nada de sobreesfuerzos.

Con cuidado de no levantar a su pareja, la pelirroja se puso de pie, revelando su desnudo cuerpo y se trasladó a la ducha privada de su habitación.

Al entrar en ella, dejo que las gruesas gotas de agua cayeran libremente sobre su lisa y blanca piel, el baño le estaba quitando el sudor que obtuvo la noche pasada junto a su amado.

Limpio e hidrato su hermosa melena carmesí, salió del baño y seco su cuerpo con la toalla blanca que poseía y fue directo al armario personal de su persona.

Dentro de él, saco una polera deportiva femenina de color rosa con líneas blancas a los costados, se vistió con ella y antes de salir miro nuevamente como el Sekiryuutei más irregular de todos los tiempos seguía durmiendo plácidamente y sin enterarse de nada.

— Te amo…

Se despidió por ahora la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella se encontraba lejos del castillo Gremory dando su trote diario, antes de conocer a Issei jamás hubiera imaginado que adquiriría el hábito de trotar cada mañana.

No era malo ya que ayudaba a estar en buena forma y seguir gozando de buena salud.

Eran exactamente las 5: 05 AM.

La hora del desayuno variaba de las 6: 00 AM a las 6: 30 AM.

Sacando una cuenta rápida, tenía tiempo para ejercitar su cuerpo y practicar una que otra técnica.

El trote termino, respiro unos segundos y exhalo el aire que había dejado comprimido en su pecho.

[Hitten Shunkyaku]

Activo una de sus habilidades como aprendiz de Onmyouji, la habilidad que le permitía aumentar considerablemente su velocidad alterando momentáneamente el poder en sus piernas.

Mediante un estallido de velocidad, ella recorrió una distancia de 300 mts en cuestión de segundos, retrocedió mediante el mismo impulso de fuerza y antes de llegar a la ubicación de inicio, uso sus manos como medio de rebote y se alzó hacia el aire.

[Extinguished Star]

Una poderosa esfera hecha del Poder de la Destrucción emergió de sus manos y fue a parar al mismísimo cielo. Luego de eso, aterrizo en la tierra y comenzó a descansar varios minutos.

Ayer cuando arribaron al Inframundo, Rias les platico a sus siervos sobre la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios de este año, les dijo que es un evento en el cual los herederos de cada clan activo participa para mostrar su valía al Inframundo.

En realidad a sus ojos solo era un medio de entretenimiento para los Demonios adultos, pero quien era ella para cambiar esa tan antigua tradición, incluso podía decir que sonaba divertida ya que competiría con los Demonios de su generación.

Pero, había otra cosa que la hacía emocionarse mucho, tendría la oportunidad de lucha contra él.

El Demonio joven más fuerte, su primo materno… Sairaorg Bael.

Quizás la heredera Gremory no lo decía a menudo, pero ella admiraba mucho a su primo Sairaorg, pero le molestaba que el título de #1 le fuera dado a él hace 3 años.

Ella evoluciono mucho en todo ese tiempo y aunque le duela por Sairaorg, definitivamente le arrebataría el primer lugar como Demonio de la nueva generación.

Otra cosa que tenía que tratar estas vacaciones de verano.

El harem de Issei Hyodo.

¡¿Cómo diablos llegamos a eso?!

Pues era más que obvio que Rias termino por aceptar, de muy mala gana, que el poder atrae poder y en el caso de Issei, el poder atraía mujeres. Además, no ayudaba mucho que el castaño las ayudara incondicionalmente en cada oportunidad que tuviera, eso solo empeoraba el asunto.

Le Fay Pendragon, la primera en unirse al equipo de Issei hace ya varios años.

Ravel Phoenix, la segunda en llegar a tener un puesto en dicho equipo.

Irina Shidou, según la pelirroja ella fue la tercera.

Gabriel, bueno… no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuando entro en la ecuación la Serafín.

Akeno Himejima.

Asia Argento.

Koneko Tojou.

Xenovia Quarta.

Serafall Leviathan.

Y aunque lo creía poco creíble… la pequeña Kunou también contaba, aunque por ahora solo era una pequeña niña indefensa.

Se le olvidaba alguien, bueno, si eso pasaba lo meditaría luego.

Ella era su novia, prometida y la primera mujer en su vida. Okey, eso no cambiaría jamás. Pero Rias no podía negar que Issei necesitaba formalizar una relación seria con ella o la disputa seguiría por años y años.

Cuando tuviera tiempo se encargaría de pensar en ello más a fondo, por ahora, lo primero era llegar al castillo Gremory para bañarse nuevamente y desayunar junto a la familia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Castillo Gremory – Sala**_

— Señorita, ¿Se puede saber en dónde se encontraba? — Venelana Gremory, la madre del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, así como tan bien la matriarca Gremory, realizo dicha pregunta.

— Pues me encontraba ejercitándome, Oka-sama. No es nada especial, solo simple ejercicio — Respondió Rias a la pregunta hecha por su madre — ¿Por qué te noto tan preocupada?

— Angustiada sería un mejor termino, siempre platicamos antes del desayuno y hoy no viniste, me angustie al saber que no estabas en el castillo.

— Yo… lo lamento, Oka-sama.

— No te disculpes, quizás solo estoy exagerando mucho, es solo que ver como creces y maduras cada día, bueno… me deprime un poco.

— Sabes que, si me otorgas 15 minutos para cambiarme, podremos platicar a gusto mientras esperamos el desayuno.

Venelana sonrió mientras asentía positivamente.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Rias, ¿Cómo te preparas para la Reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios?

La castaña hija de los Bael estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, su porte y elegancia hacia siempre eco de presencia donde quiera que estuviese, no importaban cuando años pasasen, Venelana siempre seria siendo una belleza sobre el planeta tierra.

— Con los pies sobre la tierra, los jóvenes de esta generación podrían llegar a significar un obstáculo, pero mi meta sigue siendo la misma y eso no cambiara.

Al igual que su hermosa progenitora, Rias Gremory había heredado cada una de las características que la convirtieron en la joven cotizada que era hoy en día.

— Ya veo, pero quizás olvidas algo — La mirada de Venelana se fijó en los ojos zafiros de su heredera — Te recuerdo que si deseas el primer lugar, debes pasar sobre él.

Al ver la reacción de su heredera, Venelana supo que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que la pelirroja.

— Lo sé, hace tiempo me hubiera costado llegar a esta conclusión, pero ahora es diferente, yo soy diferente — Llevo un mechón de su radiante cabello rojo carmesí detrás de su oreja y retomo sus palabras — Adoro a Sairaorg, es mi primo y se al igual que tú lo mucho que ha sufrido y lo que ganar significa para él, claro que lo sé y estoy consciente de ello. Pero, a pesar de que yo nací más privilegiada que Sairaorg y no he pasado ni por la mitad que él ha tenido que vivir, no pienso dejar las cosas como están.

— Entonces… estas dispuesta a dejar que Sairaorg quede en el piso, sabes que para ese niño la victoria es lo único que lo salva de volverse un don nadie, si pierde se acabó, si es derrotado todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios no sirvieron para nada. Ahora te lo pregunto nuevamente, Rias, estas segura de lanzarte con todas tus fuerzas y derrotarlo aun sabiendo que lo más seguro es que lo pierda todo.

No necesito pensarlo ni un segundo, en cambio, aquello ojos azul zafiro adquirieron una expresión de serenidad nunca antes vista en su persona.

— Sí — Respondió sin ninguna vacilación — Lo lamento por Sairaorg, incluso por Sona, pero tengo una meta que debo cumplir a como dé lugar, no solo por mí, sino por las personas que han puesto sus sueños en mis hombros.

" _Lo primero que debes hacer es equilibrar el balance de todo tu desarrollo, desde que conociste a Issei, tú has crecido desmesuradamente y no digo que sea malo, solo que estas recorriendo todos los escalones saltándote unos de por medio"_

Era eso lo que Azazel quiso darle a entender, ella creció tanto físicamente como en poder puro, pero lamentablemente estaba dejando algo de lado… algo muy importante.

" _No dejes de lado… tu papel como [Rey]"_

Ella era el [Rey].

El [Rey] en el cual sus piezas confiaban plenamente, el [Rey] por el cual peleaban ciegamente porque confiaban en ella, en sus decisiones y órdenes.

Sus éxitos y fracasos no solo pertenecían a Rias Gremory, sino a todos los demás de su nobleza. Es decir, ella tenía que ser la mejor tanto por ella como por todos ellos.

— Derrotare a Sairaorg Bael con todas mis fuerzas, y me hare del primer puesto. Mi meta, no, mi sueño es volverme la [Emperatriz] de los [Rating Gamer] y eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

— Ya veo, ¿Entonces esa es tu decisión, Rias? — Pregunto Venelana, queriendo cerciorarse de las palabras de su heredera.

— Sí. Es mejor que Sairaorg venga con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio, porque yo lo aplastare… con todo lo que tengo.

Aquellas palabras no eran solo eso. No, claro que no, esa fue una declaración personal que se había hecho la mismísima Rias Gremory.

La [Emperatriz]

El [Rey] más fuerte.

Todos esos títulos poseían una solo forma de obtener, y esa era aplastar a quien este de por medio, y hacerse… con el puesto del numero #1.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 32 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Bueno, Bueno, Bueno… okey, paremos con eso o me deschavetare.**_

 _ **Kiba y Haruka son la ternura actual de mi Fanfic, lo siento, tenía que decir que me estoy esforzando para demostrar el amor e inexperiencia en ellos de esta futura pareja (Ver mi Especial de Navidad para que entiendan lo último).**_

 _ **Como lo vimos hoy, comencé a meter mi manita negra en el canon del anime, cada uno poseerá un entrenamiento diferente al que tuvieron en el canon debido a cierto… inconvenientes a futuro (Spoiler: En el ********).**_

 _ **Cada uno crece a su manera, ustedes saben que me gusta desarrollar un personaje paso por paso para cuando llegue su momento de estrellato, sea completamente justificado. Créanme cuando lo digo, se viene una saga ÉPICA, no, esa palabra queda corta, ¡UNA SAGA APOCALÍPTICA!**_

 _ **Sí, así suena mucho mejor.**_

 _ **Como me caen tan, pero tan bien, les soltare un pequeño adelanto, no será Spoiler como tal, pero les dará una idea.**_

" _Detrás, oculto en medio de la oscuridad una silueta mueve las piezas de la tragedia que arribo sin previo aviso. La desdicha, el caos, el dolor y la desolación son los sentimientos que se siente en ese destruido campo de batalla"_

" _Muchos claman un héroe, cientos de miles de millones gritan por un solo milagro, ruegan con su corazón en mano que la luz de la esperanza destruya la oscuridad que cubre sus vidas"_

" _¿Qué significa ser un héroe?"_

" _¿Qué conlleva serlo?"_

" _Simplemente, ¿Sera acaso una palabra sin sentido? ¿O acaso… es el título de una entidad que aparece en solo tiempo de desdicha?"_

" _Muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos están muerto. La nueva generación fue separada y enterrada por las garras de la muerte y sus ojos no les permiten ver la luz al final del túnel"_

" _La esperanza de un Nuevo Amanecer"_

" _¿Sera acaso posible… volver a ver los cálidos rayos del sol?"_

" _La muerte no es el fin, sino el inicio… el inicio de aquel que nació cubierto de pura y asfixiante oscuridad"_

 _ **Hasta ahí, aunque quería seguir ya no puedo porque dañaría la trama mis buenos seguidores, pero espero que esas oraciones sean como su droga para que queden pegados a la silla hasta que ese Titánico Arco de comienzo.**_

 _ **Lo juro, será como ver un Shonen de los años 90 e inicios del 2000, y todos sabemos lo Épico que era ver un Shonen de esos años.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **godz 1987:**_

 _ **Personalmente soy de los que creen que Vali tiene todo para crecer como Anti-Héroe, no es malo, pero tampoco honra el significado de justicia. Ya sabes, son esos personajes los que amamos. Sobre el próximo encuentro pasional, bueno… será interesante jejeje.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Gracias hermano, pero no olvide ese detalle, simplemente lo omití porque no lo vi necesario usarlo, sentí que se sentiría forzado ya que a su modo, cada uno tenía lo suyo para luchar a mano. Pero tranquilo hermano, ese pequeño detalle sigue en mi mente, porque son esos pequeños detalles los que nos hacen gritar como enfermos mentales (Obvio me incluyo).**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Jejeje, lo lamento hermano, sé que ahora la duda de ¿Quién será ese tipo? No te dejara dormir, pero créeme que lo hice con buena fe. Sé que Issei y Vali terminan prácticamente como hermano en la novela actual y ese aspecto me gusta, son rivales, pero también amigos que poseen como principal reto, derrotarse mutuamente. Un protagonista no puede crecer sin su rival y Vali es el rival perfecto. Otra cosa, claro que Vali tiene un pasado al igual que los demás, no por nada lo incluí en la nueva generación jejeje, pero eso será para otro capítulo. ¿Quiénes son Hanako y Sagiri? Hanako fue una ancianita que lei en un manga hace como 5 años, y Sagiri es la loli más Op de la temporada (Eromanga-sensei). Además, espero que hayas leído lo que delante del nuevo Arco que como lo dije desde el capítulo anterior, será Apocalíptico.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Algún día lo será, pero por ahora no, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que… ¡Espera! Si sigo será Spoiler.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Exactamente amigo, ese fue un capítulo de transición y necesitaba usarlos a ambos para lo que viene a futuro no se sienta forzado en lo absoluto. Además, solo te diré que te imagines una escena de ambos y tomes como idea la batalla final de Naruto y Sasuke Vs Madara Uchiha, te imaginas lo épico que sería algo así, algo que sucederá en este fin (Maldito Spoiler jejeje).**_

 _ **incursio123:**_

 _ **¡Pervertido! ¡Eres un completo pervertido y te adoro por eso! Yo también deseo escribir esas escenas, pero necesito tiempo y que los momentos de ambos se den paso a paso. Ravel y Le Fay ya dieron luz verde y en menos de 2 capítulos una de ellas caerá. Además, el momento de Koneko empezó hoy con su antiguo trauma, veremos qué pasa.**_

 _ **Gadox543:**_

 _ **Oye agradezco eso, cuando la escribí me prometí que superaría las expectativas que tenían sobre ese combate y todos me han dicho que amaron la batalla y no sabes lo reconfortante que me hace leer eso. La droga se me acabara con tanta locura que se me ocurre jejeje. Tranquilo amigo, las batallas épicas solo se hacen esperar para sacarle a uno sus suspiros de suspenso, sobre las relaciones con las chicas, Rias abordo ese tema en sus pensamientos hoy, hay dejo la pista.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Por más bello que toque ese pianista, su melodía no es buena para nada y Ddraig junto a los antiguos Sekiryuutei lo saben, Issei/Allen aún no está listo para enfrentar la verdad, pero como soy bien rata, la bomba le explotara cuando menos lo espere. La nueva generación se está reuniendo sin darse cuenta, ¿Acaso tendrán un papel fundamental pronto?**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **No pudiste describirlo mejor jejeje, así es, típico de los rivales. Ellos tienen su lógica como el buen Sasuke-sensei: "Naruto es mi mejor amigo, y precisamente por eso… debo matarlo". Ósea, simplemente no lo entiendo bro.**_

 _ **godz 1987:**_

 _ **Ellos no poseen mucha personalidad que se diga, simplemente dan leves pistas y cada autor de Fanfiction ha ido crenado sus personalidades de acuerdo a la situación. Por lo visto, la abuelita Hanako y la amante del yaoi de Sagiri cumplieron su propósito jejeje. Por cierto, ¿Qué anime es ese donde la chica tiene ese harem? Creo que me dio un poco curiosidad.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Tienes razón, pero es por eso que me esforzare más para que cada capítulo sea más épico y ustedes lo disfruten, porque lo que viene es Epicidad (Esa palabra no existe) buen amigo.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Me alegra, sé que nadie esperaba la llegada de los Senpai tan pronto y es por eso que los añadí, además porque ellos jugaran un papel fundamental en la resurrección de… ¡Calla! Lo siento, por unos momentos se me va la sopa. Sobre quien atacara en la ¡ULTRA MEGA APOCALÍPTICA SAGA! que estoy escribiendo, ¿Quién sabe jejeje?**_

 _ **Kasuma:**_

 _ **Me gano el trabajo, pero aquí está tu dosis recomendada por el doctor.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Gracias, se me hiso raro que no comentaras antes, incluso pensé que te había pasado algo, amigo. Pero qué bueno que estas invicto y sigues con nosotros jejeje.**_

 _ **Aunque muchos no lo recuerden, Sona Sitri ha estado en pausa momentáneamente, tenía que llegar este momento para que comenzara a desarrollarla como personaje y bueno, el momento llego. Además, su nobleza también traerá sorpresas y se verá por fin la habilidad que le di a Murayama hace ya un tiempo.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, ¡Vi la nueva Película de Spider-Man!**_

 _ **Pero mi reseña está destinada al Fanfic que poseo de Spider-Man, así que si desean leerla tendrán que esperar un poco.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Cuídense y vean a los lados cuando crucen la calle, yo pensé que era una estupidez y me lleve un gran susto hace días.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo V**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _¡Feliz 1er Aniversario!_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _ **Inglaterra – Castillo Pendragon**_

Le Fay Pendragon.

Una humana que al nacer fue bendecida con talento en la más pura extrusión de la palabra.

Una maga.

Pero no cualquier maga.

Le Fay Pendragon poseía en su sangre, la misma sangre que alguna vez tuvo su antepasada… Morgana Le Fay, la maga más fuerte de Gran Bretaña y además, un nombre que hiso temblar a los mismos Dioses.

Pero… no solamente eso.

Le Fay heredo el apellido Pendragon debido a otras circunstancias. La joven talento de la magia también poseía la sangre del Rey Arturo, la sangre del hombre que fue el primer portador de la Espada Sagrada [Excálibur] también corría por sus venas.

A pesar de ser sola un ser humano, sus dotes y antepasados la hacían pertenecer a los muchos nominados para en un futuro… convertirse en leyenda.

Actualmente, la joven maga de largo cabello rubio como el mismo oro se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Pendragon, el hogar que ha pasado generación tras generación desde hace cientos de años.

A su lado.

Vistiendo un elegante esmoquin de color beis oscuro, se encontraba el joven que lucho cara a cara contra el Ángel de las Estrellas, el Hakuryuukou y también… el hijo del Lucifer original.

Issei Hyodo, también conocido por la Iglesia como el Exorcista prodigio, Allen Walker.

— Issei-sama, recuérdelo por favor, mi padre puede intentar molestarlo así que usted solo ignórelo cuando lo haga — Esta era la décima vez que Le Fay le decía lo mismo al portador del Dragón Rojo — Mi madre es un poco más abierta, siempre y cuando no lo considere una molestia, creo que estará bien.

— Le Fay, te prometo que estaré bien, digo… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hablar con tus padres? — Pregunto el castaño, esperando junto a la rubia que los actuales patriarcas Pendragon llegaran.

Dos personas que pertenecían al personal del castillo, se aproximaron a abrir la puerta de la sala de espera, y de ella salieron los progenitores de la joven maga y la Segunda Venida del Rey Arturo.

— Querido, veo que Le Fay regreso junto a su… prometido — Con un abanico abierto que era sostenido por su mano derecha, la mujer de cabello rubio cubrió la sonrisa que acababa de realizar.

— Allen Walker, el joven Exorcista que fue considerado con genio junto a Arthur y según la misma Le Fay… también eres el Sekiryuutei, ¿Verdad? — Su voz sonaba demandante, claramente la presencia del chico no era bien vista por el padre de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay — Así que… ¿También fuiste tú quien se llevó a mi hija hace años?

— Creo que existe un pequeño malentendido, Lord Pendragon. Jamás obligue a Le Fay a irse con mi equipo hace años, claro que tomo la responsabilidad como líder del grupo, pero no quiero que piense que la obligue a seguirme — Issei sabía que corregir al padre de la chica con la que deseas formar una relación formal no era buena idea, pero era mejor que quedar como un tirano — Pero bueno, dejando ese malentendido de lado, es un placer conocer a los padres de Le Fay, y… del idiota siscon bueno para nada que solo piensa en espadas y su hermana menor.

Silencio.

Eso reino luego de que Issei Hyodo pronunciara su última oración.

— Issei-sama, creo que se le escapo lo que pensaba de Onii-sama — Le dijo la maga al portador del [Boosted Gear], mientras miraba a sus padres e intentaba cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— No. Lo dije totalmente consiente — Fue sincero el castaño, ni en sus peores pesadillas hablaría bien de Arthur Pendragon.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién diría que Arthur había causado esa impresión en ti? — Tomo la palabra la madre de la joven maga — Pero, creo que tú no sales impune de eso, la última vez que vi a Arthur creo recodar que te llamo… niño afeminado.

— Ese maldito idiota… — Susurro en voz baja el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear].

— Pero bueno, dejando a un lado la rivalidad que tú y mi hijo cultivaron durante muchos años, me gustaría darte la bienvenida al castillo Pendragon… Allen Walker — La madre de Le Fay descendía de Reyes, por lo tanto su porte y elegancia eran más que obvios — Siempre he querido conocer al joven prodigio que atrapo el corazón de mi pequeña Le Fay, una niña que solo pensaba en leer y en la magia se enamoró locamente de la noche a la mañana… siento curiosidad por conocerte bien.

— No creo ser tan sorprendente, digo, solo soy alguien normal que se vio envuelto en el mundo sobrenatural por sus raíces, pero quitando ese detalle soy común y corriente… incluso es muy sabido que solo soy bueno con la espada e improvisando — Dijo Issei, mirando fijamente a Lady Pendragon — Debe saber que la mayoría de información del actual Sekiryuutei que lo cataloga como un gladiador imbatible son falsas.

— Tus palabras pueden ser muy debatibles, joven Allen. Según tu criterio personal no posees talento más allá del promedio, eres alguien normal que solo usa bien la espada e improvisa, pero… aun así me causa curiosidad tus logros — Sentándose junto a su marido en la sala del castillo, Lady Pendragon continuo hablándole al portador del [Boosted Gear] — Tu vida está rodeada de tantas singularidades que me dan pequeños dejes de risa. No, más que eso… me da un poco de duda.

— ¿Dudas? — Repitió la última palabra dicha por Lady Pendragon, en forma de pregunta el castaño — Mi vida no es tan fantástica, solo son desgracia una tras otra… más bien yo lo llamaría mala suerte.

— Entiendo, veo que a tus ojos son solo casualidades momentáneas que atrae el poder del Dragón Rojo.

— Sí. No quiero culpar a Ddraig, pero creo que todo lo que me pasa es debido a su poder.

Issei/Allen no mentía.

Es verdad que poseía artefactos de gran poder como el Milenario [Boosted Gear], la joya única llamada [Inocencia] y la muy deseada [Excálibur] aunque esta última en forma de fragmentos. Pero si le quitaban esos artefactos, solo era el simple Issei Hyodo que poseía el alias de Allen Walker, un humano promedio que tenía cero talento en la magia y poseía solo buenas capacidades físicas debido al entrenamiento espartano que le dio su maestro.

En conclusión.

Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker se veía así mismo como alguien promedio en la escala actual, no quería sonar cruel, pero debía ser realista consigo mismo.

— Ya veo… entonces creo que está bien — Entonces, los bellos ojos azul zafiro de Lady Pendragon se posaron sobre la seria expresión que reinaba el rostro de su esposo — Ahora, querido, ¿Deseas decirle algo al joven Allen Walker?

— Sí — Respondió seriamente con voz ronca — Como de seguro mi hija te lo dijo varias veces, la familia Pendragon desciende de miembros que han pertenecido de alguna forma a las filas del Cielo, Arturo fue el más resaltante pero aun después de él hubo varios que no son nombrados en la historia, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

— Algo se sobre ese tema, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver ese detalle conmigo, Lord Pendragon.

— Teniendo en cuenta eso, no creo que el ambiente adecuado para Le Fay sea estar al lado de un individuo que frecuenta diariamente con Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, personalmente no deseo que mi hija tome la costumbres de esos seres — Lord Pendragon descendía de los antiguos Pendragon, una familia allegada a la Iglesia y estaba totalmente opuesta a la unión entre razas fuera de ella, Lord Pendragon solo estaba expresando la cultura que le fue inculcada a su persona desde niño.

— Entiendo su punto de vista sobre este tema, pero debe entender que el mundo está cambiando y por lo tanto nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, incluso se llevó a cabo el tratado de paz como medio de unión entre las Facciones Bíblicas — Sabiendo que no podía hablarle directamente si usaba su sentido de percepción sobre el mundo, el castaño decidió irse por la rama filosófica que cada vez manejaba mejor — Sus costumbres las entiendo y como tal las respecto, pero las posibilidades que ahora posee la humanidad para crear lazos con las demás Facciones son muy grandes para desperdiciarlas.

— Ya veo, según tu criterio personal, está bien abandonar tus raíces solo por un papel firmado que puede evaporarse en semanas, meses o años.

— Eso no pasara, de eso estoy seguro.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo a lo cual no tienes acceso?

Los labios del castaño curvearon una minúscula sonrisa llena de confianza.

— Porque yo estoy aquí, mientras pueda respirar y moverme no dejare que ese acuerdo que necesito el sacrificio de millones desaparezca, las luchas entre las Facciones Bíblicas por fin llego a su fin, es por eso que no dejare que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes.

— Eres solo un niño, ni siquiera posees la mayoría de edad. Dime algo, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu frente a los Líderes si algo llegara a pasar?

— Aunque no lo crea, soy muy fuerte mi Lord.

— Vaya, pero hace rato me informaste que no eras nada del otro mundo, joven Allen — Sin poder evitar las ganas de intervenir, Lady Pendragon le recordó las palabras que dijo el mismo Issei/Allen hace poco — Me dijiste mirándome a los ojos que solo eras alguien promedio.

— Jejeje, creo que no supe explicarlo bien — El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] se levantó de su asiento, camino hasta quedar frente a la joven maga y con delicadeza tomo su mano derecha para atraerla hacia su pecho — Mientras posea a las personas que son importantes para mi… — Su mirada color miel que transmitía amabilidad y tranquilidad, tomo inesperadamente una sensación de opresión y total seriedad — Soy capaz de eliminar a los mismos Dioses con tal de protegerlos.

Eso no fue una declaración leve.

No, claro que no lo fue.

Desafiar a los Dioses.

Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker acababa de decirle esa declaración a una familia que alaba ciegamente al Dios Bíblico.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

Golpe tras golpe.

Estruendo tras estruendo.

Explosión tras explosión.

Sí. Así es, en un área específica del castillo Gremory se encontraba la pieza más joven del grupo de Rias Gremory, la [Torre] Koneko Tojou.

La pequeña albina de cabello blanco corto estaba vistiendo un conjunto deportivo mientras practicaba totalmente sola en una de las muchas áreas de entrenamiento que poseía el castillo Gremory.

El sudor bajaba por montones de su frente, pecho y brazos. Se viera por donde se viera, la joven estudiante de 1° año de Preparatoria estaba totalmente agotada de tanto sobres forzarse.

Sus reservas mágicas estaban casi el 0% y su condición física a duras penas llegaba al 7%.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado?

El día de ayer, cuando el Líder Director General de Grigori, Azazel. Le informo a cada uno sus menús de entrenamiento y les monstro sus puntos débiles y fallos, no pudo evitar molestarse mucho.

No con Azazel, claro que no, estaba rotundamente molesta con ella misma por ser una cobarde. Por temerle al poder que lleva dentro, por huirle a su verdadera fuerza, y… por no aceptarse a sí misma.

Sin poder estar más de pie.

La joven albina cayó al suelo de rodillas totalmente agotada, llevaba horas en lo mismo y no se había dignado a comer ningún tipo de alimento.

Solo quería entrenar.

Solo deseaba volverse más fuerte lo antes posible.

Sí. Volverse más fuerte sin usar el poder que corría por sus venas.

La imagen de una mujer de largo cabello oscuro como la misma noche llego a su mente, Koneko no pudo evitar recordar la expresión de deleite que poseía esa mujer mientras perforaba con su propia mano el pecho de su Líder, y sus ojos color avellana brillaban siniestramente llenos de éxtasis.

No quería terminar así.

No lo deseaba.

Simplemente… no quería usar ese poder.

Mientras seguía tirada en el suelo, un fuerte dolor floreció en su pecho, en un intento de eliminarlo la pequeña Koneko apretó su pecho con fuerza mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar no pensar en el dolor.

Ella sabía porque le dolía tanto el pecho.

Al tener sus reservas mágicas casi en 0% y sus capacidades físicas al límite, su cuerpo como medida de protección estaba activando su verdadera forma, pero… ella intentaba no hacerlo y debido a eso, el dolor solo aumentaba cada vez más.

¿Qué significa ser de verdad fuerte?

Issei Hyodo lo era, cuando vestía la imponente armadura del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, el poder del castaño aumentaba considerablemente.

Rias Gremory poseía los talismanes que aprecio a usar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Además, recientemente ha estado creando combinaciones con esos talismanes y su propio Poder de la Destrucción.

Yuto Kiba actualmente poseía la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] que había adquirido la curiosidad de uno de los actuales Maou.

Xenovia Quarta poseía la Espada Sagrada [Durandal] que con solo tocar el piso este explotaría sin mucho esfuerzo.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser así?

Era la [Torre]

La pieza que se caracterizaba por su fuerza física, pero aun así… se sentía como una hormiga frente a ellos.

Estaba convirtiéndose en una inútil.

Tal cual como ella le dijo hace años.

" _Quédate aquí, después de todo… solo eres un pequeño estorbo"_

Mordió su labio con fuerza para no pensar más en esa oración del pasado, tanta fue la fuerza que uso que sin darse cuenta término rompiendo su propio labio inferior.

— Yo… — Intento dar un paso hacia el frente, estiro su brazo queriendo tocar algo con su pequeña mano, algo que ahí no estaba ni existía — Nee-san, yo…

Pero… todo estaba volviéndose negro para ella.

Estaba en su límite.

Solo aguanto hasta aquí.

Ni siquiera pudo… dar un paso más…

— ¡Koneko!

Antes de caer en la profunda inconciencia, la pequeña albina de ojos avellana escucho erráticamente como alguien exclamo su nombre, mostrando en su voz una profunda preocupación por ella.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Castillo Gremory – Habitación de Koneko Tojou**_

Las horas habían pasado en el Inframundo.

Acostada en su cama, abriendo sus ojos levemente, la pequeña albina [Torre] de Rias Gremory despertó de su desmayo con una leve jaqueca.

— Es curioso, tenía años sin verte de esa forma — Koneko supo que la voz que le hablo era de su [Rey], sin importar que pasara ella no confundiría aquella voz — Te ves muy linda así, Koneko.

¿De esa forma?

¿Cuál forma?

Fue entonces que la albina sintió como su cuerpo se había transformado, en su cabeza resaltaban dos lindas pero pequeñas orejas de gato, y justo arriba de sus glúteos nacía una lisa cola blanca de gato.

Eso era… su verdadera forma se había vuelto visible.

— Yo… yo solo… — Las palabras que deseaba pronunciar simplemente no salían de sus labios — Lo siento… Rias-buchou, yo… lo siento mucho…

La heredara Gremory sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a la cama de su pequeña [Torre].

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? No hiciste nada malo, tu comportamiento ha sido intachable desde el inicio — Rias sabía de qué hablaba en realidad su [Torre], pero si ella lo decía la conversación se estancaría como siempre — Eres la pieza que cualquiera desearía tener. Lista, leal, hábil, y… fuerte.

Fuerte.

Esa palabra se clavó en su pecho como si se tratase de un puñal de plata caliente.

Ella no era fuerte, no, claro que no, ella estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Sus pequeñas manos que poseían en sus dedos sus uñas un poco más largas que antes, apretaron la fina sabana de ceda y poso su mirada hacia abajo.

— Rias-buchou, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — No levanto la mirada en ningún momento, simplemente pidió permiso de hablar.

— Adelante, pregunta lo que desees — Accedió de inmediato la joven heredera Gremory.

— Yo… ¿Yo aporto algo al equipo? — Pregunto de inmediato sus dudas, esa duda que la había estado carcomiendo durante mucho tiempo.

— Sabes algo, si solo te trataras de una pieza cualquiera, yo intentaría disfrazar mi respuesta — Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja — Pero, tú no eres una pieza cualquiera.

— Entonces… ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¡Dígame por favor, Rias-buchou! — Quería una respuesta, necesitaba oírla de inmediato o enloquecería.

— La respuesta sobra, pequeña tontita — Se inmediato, la pelirroja de mirada zafiro se lanzó sobre su [Torre] y la envolvió con una cálido abrazo — Claro que aportas, claro que te necesitamos, claro que vales, claro que… de verdad me importas.

El tema que tanto evito durante tantos años, estaba saliendo a la luz, este era el momento para hablarlo y discutirlo como se debió hacer hace años.

— Soy yo quien debe pedir una profunda disculpa, Koneko. Se supone que es el [Rey] quien protege a sus piezas y mírame, estoy hecha un desastre, es debido a eso que Azazel me dijo que no debía olvidar mi papel como [Rey], es frustrante saber que no se equivoca — Admitió con pesar la pelirroja — Hace años cuando Onii-sama me dijo que una pequeña niña se volvería mi pieza, yo me emocione mucho, en ese tiempo solo tenía a Akeno y saber que alguien más vendría era una emoción muy grande para mí.

— Eso fue hace muchos años, yo también lo recuerdo.

— Yo era solo una niña inexperta, pero aun así supe que cuando Onii-sama me llevo a la corte de los antiguos Demonios y me dijo que esperara afuera, algo malo ocurría adentro. Pero, aun así decidí seguirle la corriente y solo espere pacientemente que esas enormes puertas se abrieran, justo de ahí salió una pequeña niña de cabello blanco que poseía unos lindos ojos avellana, pero… esos ojos estaban muertos.

Era verdad.

Cuando la persona que más le importaba y admiraba la abandono, dejándola sola en ese lugar y traicionándola totalmente, su mirada solo podía ver el mundo desde una perspectiva neutra, simplemente… todo le daba igual.

— Sabía que algo pasaba, mi corazón me decía que debía preguntar que te hacía sentir mal, pero… no pude hacerlo… tuve miedo de hacerlo. Deje que el tiempo pasara y deje las cosas como tal, pensé que si te trataba como familia tu perspectiva cambiaria al pasar del tiempo, y deje las cosas como estaban… soy una tonta, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Koneko…

— Rias-buchou me dio un hogar, me dijo que era parte importante de su equipo, usted me dio una nueva esperanza de vivir… usted no es tonta.

— Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero el punto es que mi silencio y miedo te ha hecho mucho daño, deje que mis emociones personales me cegaran y me hicieran pensar que tú ya habías superado tu miedo hace mucho tiempo.

— No es su culpa, es solo que yo… yo tengo mucho miedo, Rias-buchou.

Lo había dicho, lo que quiso ocultar durante mucho tiempo al fin había salido a relucir.

— ¿A que le temes? — Este era el momento que Rias tanto espero, era hoy o nunca — ¿Por qué le temes al poder que corre por tus venas?

Un corto silencio las rodeo a ambas.

— No deseo… no deseo terminar como, Nee-san — Dijo en voz baja la pequeña albina — Tengo miedo que mi poder me consuma y entonces… terminar como ella.

Rias lo sabía.

Claro que lo sabía desde antes, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello.

— Ya veo… — Con mucha delicadeza en sus acciones, Rias llevo la cabeza de Koneko y la acurruco en su seno — Pero tus miedos, Koneko. Son miedos sin sentido alguno, miedos sin valor.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Sin moverse de la posición en la que su [Rey] la acurruco, ella pregunto confundida — ¿Por qué dice eso, Rias-buchou?

Rias mantenía sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar más el tierno momento junto a su [Torre], pero luego de escuchar esa pregunta ella debía responder correctamente. Era cierto que en ese preciso momento pudo usar un léxico muy complejo, pero ella decidió usar la frase que de verdad sentía de corazón.

— Porque estoy junto a ti… — La rodeo completamente con sus brazos, y aplicando un poco de fuerza hiso que ambas jóvenes estudiantes de Preparatoria cayeran acostadas en la cama — Mientras yo este a tu lado, nada malo te pasara.

— Pero mi poder es peligroso, podría lastimarla.

— No lo harás.

— Podría traicionarla.

— No lo harás.

— Podría enloquecer y herir a mis compañeros.

— Si lo intentaras te jalaría la mejilla tan fuerte que volverías en ti, te nalguearía 1.000 veces y luego volveríamos a ser amigas.

— Rias-buchou, ¿Por qué es tan buena conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no serlo? Eres una niña muy tierna que fue privada de sus emociones a muy temprana edad, eres una niña muy tierna que se esfuerza 110% más de lo que debería hacer, eres una niña muy tierna que con el solo hecho de existir… hace que yo este feliz.

Esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Rias Gremory no solo era su [Rey]. No, claro que no, Rias Gremory era su amiga y parte de la familia que obtuvo hace ya muchos años.

— Pero si fracasara como [Torre], si todos los demás se vuelven más fuertes y yo quedo atrás, usted… ¿Usted me seguiría apreciando como lo hace?

— Ya sabes la respuesta, Koneko. Tú no estás sola, además de mi nos tienes a los demás y créeme, cuando Ise te vea con orejas de gato no te dejara en paz, quizás no lo sepas, pero antes de que todos viviéramos juntos de vez en cuando una pequeña Kitsune viene a casa y Ise la adora, él es un completo siscon como Onii-sama, pero al igual que Onii-sama el jamás dejaría que lloraras por nada del mundo.

— Aun le temo a Nee-san. No, más que temerle a ella, le temo a la soledad, yo de verdad… no deseo volver a estar sola.

Eso era.

Ahí estaba la raíz del problema que ella combatió sola durante muchos años.

— No lo estarás nunca más, es verdad que perdiste a tu hermana hace años, pero a cambio ganaste una hermosa familia que te ama incondicionalmente como eres, es por eso que no estás sola — La pelirroja tomo con dulzura la mejilla de la albina e hiso que sus miradas de diferentes colores se vieran fijamente — Sé que no soy nadie para decirlo, sé que la pérdida de un ser querido no puede ser suplantada por alguien. Pero, si de verdad piensas que tu Onee-sama te traiciono hace años, cambia la figura de hermana mayor por otra… déjame ser la Onee-sama que jamás te dejara sola y siempre estará contigo, por siempre y para siempre.

¿Cambiar la imagen de hermana mayor que poseía?

¿Dejar atrás el oscuro pasado que poseía ese término para ella?

— " _Lo dije, no pensé que la frase que he visto incontables veces en animes y mangas yuri me sirvieran algún día, pero de verdad son útiles" —_ Dejando el bello y tierno momento que rodeaba el cuarto de Koneko, la pelirroja pensó aquellas palabras mientras ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones.

— Rias-buchou, hace rato dijo que Issei-senpai era un siscon de lo peor, ¿Cierto?

Ella lo había dicho frases atrás, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

— Sí. Lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué, Koneko? — Pregunto con total inocencia la heredera Gremory.

— Pues usted es 100 veces peor que Issei-senpai.

Esa sola frase hiso que Rias Gremory se convirtiera en piedra sólida y dicha piedra, se rompiera en miles de pedazos que se esparcieron por el colchón de la cama.

— ¿C-Como…? — Pregunto la pelirroja recomponiéndose.

— Es el colmo, mi [Rey] es una total siscon amante de las Imouto, solo desea que alguien la llame de ese modo para saciar el fetiche que posee como pervertida.

— N-No Koneko… e-eso es… — Lo menos que deseaba Rias era que su [Torre] tuviera dicha imagen de su persona, aunque no estaba totalmente errada del todo, pero no deseaba que pensara así de ella.

— Pero… — Koneko tomo la palabra nuevamente, mientras aun abrazada al seno de Rias, sonrió tiernamente — No pude haber deseado un mejor [Rey], no pude haber sido privilegiada con una mejor amiga, y… no pude haber tenido una mejor… una mejor…

— ¿Una mejor…? — La palabra que siempre quiso escuchar de su parte estaban a solo segundos de ser pronunciadas.

— Nada. Por unos segundos entre en un lapsus de tiempo, pido disculpa por eso, Rias-buchou — Corrigió sus palabras la pequeña Koneko.

— ¡Espera Koneko! ¡Tú ibas a decir Onee-sama! ¡Estoy segura que ibas a decir Onee-sama!

— Jamás seria parte de sus fetiches de pervertida, Rias-buchou. Su mente debe estar jugándole una mala pasada.

— ¡Koneko! ¡No juegues cruelmente con los sentimientos de una pura doncella!

— Creo que Rias-buchou dejo de ser una pura doncella cuando comenzó a hacer cochinadas con Issei-senpai — Revelo sin tapujos la pequeña [Torre].

— ¿T-Tú como sabes eso? — Pregunto Rias con el rostro aún más rojo que su cabello debido a la vergüenza.

— Rias-buchou gime muy fuerte, mi habitación está cerca y escucho claramente sus gritos, aunque el último siempre es más profundo y termina con usted tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire debido a la satisfacción — Mientras decía esas palabras, Koneko se avergonzó levemente — Por favor ahora que vivimos en la misma casa, modere un poco sus momentos íntimos con Issei-senpai.

Si alguien viera la expresión actual de Rias quedaría totalmente anonadado.

— Se acabó, mi vida como un [Rey] admirada por mis siervos llego a su fin, adiós al respeto que me tenían como ama… — Fue tanto el dolor que sentía que se podía ver claramente como su alma intentaba salir por su boca.

— Pero a partir de ahora, Rias-buchou. Yo, Koneko Tojou, prometo esforzarme cada día que pase, no tendré miedo nunca más y seré una [Torre] de la que este orgullosa.

Al ver la mirada llena de total seguridad que ahora poseía su [Torre], Rias solo pudo sonreír satisfecha.

— Koneko, agradezco tus palabras, pero por favor no comentes nada sobre esto a los demás.

— Lo prometo, de cualquier forma tendré a Rias-buchou a mi lado por si me equivoco, después de todo Rias-buchou me corregirá y aprenderé a no volverlo a hacer.

Quizás ella no le diga Onee-sama, pero la forma en la que se expresó en sus palabras de ella, la manera en la que describió el papel que ahora Rias jugaría en su vida… era el papel de una hermana mayor.

No importaba si le decía Onee-sama o no, mientras la dejara cuidarla y guiarla… solo con eso bastaba.

— Sí. Desde hoy siempre estaré contigo, por siempre y para siempre… Koneko.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Inframundo – Castillo Phoenix**_

Issei Hyodo había partido hace más de una hora de Inglaterra, específicamente del castillo Pendragon que era hogar de Le Fay, el día de hoy lo estaba empleando para algo que debido a las circunstancias no pudo hacer en el pasado.

Hablar con los Phoenix, ósea los padres de Ravel Phoenix.

¿Quién es Ravel Phoenix?

Pues esa joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos azul zafiro fue la niña que Issei Hyodo rescato hace ya varios años del encierro en el cual fue puesta en contra de su consentimiento por miembros exiliados de la Iglesia.

Ravel es su tercera Exorcista, y una joven que posee su total confianza y admiración, simplemente… es su preciada familia.

— Issei Hyodo, el actual Sekiryuutei y según sabe todo el Inframundo… por lo ocurrido hace meses, el prometido de Rias Gremory, ¿Verdad? — Una mujer madura de cabello rubio atado en un extravagante peinado de la realiza, ojos azules que poseían un sentimiento cálido y frio se encontraba frente al actual poseedor del [Boosted Gear] — Si alguien me preguntara como definirte en una sola palabra, mi respuesta seria… rareza.

Eso último le dolió al castaño, ya que no sabía si "Rareza" significaba algo bueno o malo.

— Gracias… ¿Creo…? — Francamente no había entendido que quiso decir Lady Phoenix — Seguro Ravel ya se encargó de describirme al pie de la letra, tanto mis virtudes y sobretodo mis fallas, en eso último es buena, pero me gustaría que la imagen que tendrá de mi sea debido a esta platica y no a la explicación dada por Ravel.

— No deberías preocuparte por ese detalle, después de todo, ese era mi plan desde el inicio, Issei-san — Comento Lady Phoenix, tomando un poco de su té — Ahora, poseo muchas dudas sobre ti y aunque me gustaría preguntarlas todas, sé que el tiempo es fundamental para ambos, soy una matriarca y también poseo obligaciones que no puedo dejar de lado solo para hablar con el… prometido de mi única hija.

— A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Lord Phoenix? — Pregunto Issei, dándose cuenta que faltaba el progenitor de Ravel en la sala — ¿Está ocupado?

— Sí. Lastimosamente mi esposo no ha estado muy libre de tiempo actualmente, como de seguro te debiste dar cuenta por vivir en el castillo Gremory, el padre de Rias también está ausente — Explico la mujer de cabello rubio — Ambos han tenido mucho papeleo y obligaciones.

Gremory y Phoenix, trabajando juntos, algo no andaba bien.

¿Dos clanes no trabajan juntos solo porque si?

Al menos que… luego de eso, Issei Hyodo llego a una conclusión.

— Si no me equivoco, las obligaciones que están cumpliendo son por el ex-compromiso de Rias con su tercer hijo, ¿Cierto? — Ese análisis rápido le agrado a Lady Phoenix, el chico pensaba ágilmente y eso era bueno — Aunque sonara descortés de mi parte, no me disculpare por ese incidente, pero debo informar que si necesita mi ayuda estoy a su disposición para lo que necesite.

— Un joven que ofrezca su ayuda en estos días sin recibir algo a cambio es raro — Comento la madre de Ravel — Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro, pero… en estos momentos yo no estoy en posición de pedirte nada.

— ¿Por qué? — Por alguna razón, Issei sintió pesar en la matriarca Phoenix — ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— Issei Hyodo, de ti solo he oído maravillas, tanto de mi hija como de Venelana y créeme, eso es decir mucho viniendo de esa mujer. Pero, antes de continuar con esta platica, yo debo ofrecerte mi más sincero agradecimiento.

— Ya… veo. Lady Phoenix, no es necesario que continúe, lo que paso hace años fue debido a las disputas internas de ambos bandos y la necesidad de mostrar su valida de miembros excomulgados de la Iglesia.

— Salvaste a mi hija, Issei Hyodo. A mi preciada princesa, tú la salvaste sin que nadie te lo pidiera, para una madre, esa acción lo vale todo.

— Salve a mi amiga, nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, aunque los golpes de Ravel duelan… ella es muy importante para mí.

Issei salvo a Ravel hace ya varios años, incluso el incidente fue famoso entre el Inframundo y casi se desata un caos social porque los Demonios temían de la seguridad de sus herederos.

Aun hoy en día, nadie podía explicar cómo Ravel Phoenix pudo haber sido secuestrada sin que nadie viera o notara nada fuera de lo normal en el Inframundo.

— "Gracias" es una palabra que muchos usan a la ligera, un término que la gran mayoría emplea para la hipocresía, pero Issei Hyodo, en nombre de todo el clan Phoenix y el mío propio… te doy las gracias por salvar a Ravel y hacerte cargo de ella durante todo este tiempo.

Le estaba agradeciendo.

Quizás parecía poca cosa, pero un Demonio antiguo nunca lo hacía y mucho menos aceptaba su culpa, ella de verdad se sentía agradecida con el portador del [Boosted Gear].

— Esa niña, esa tsundere sin remedio es parte esencial de mí día a día. Créame Lady Phoenix, sin ella, sin sus golpes y raros cumplidos… nada sería igual para mí — Para Issei Hyodo, su familia y amigos era lo más importante que poseía — Además, le debo mucho a Ravel, gracias a ella fue capaz de ver el mundo con mis propios ojos y quitarme la venda que los altos mandos querían que tuviera.

— Puedo saber, ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? — Pregunto Lady Phoenix — ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija en todo ese asunto?

— Soy un Exorcista, a pesar de ser [Peón] de Rias eso jamás cambiara, soy lo que soy y siempre lo seré, pero fue debido al incidente donde rescate a Ravel que me di cuenta del mundo en el cual vivía — Explico el castaño, recordando aquel lejano día — Sabe, Ravel me llamo héroe cuando me vio, le dijo héroe a una persona que había matado a cientos.

— Ese era tu trabajo, no deberías sentirte culpable por eso.

— Lo sé. Ese día llegue a ese lugar debido a una misión del Vaticano, mi misión era acabar con todos los exiliados y además… asesinar al Demonio que tenían en cautiverio — Revelo Issei, dejando sorprendida a Lady Phoenix — Pero no pude, cuando la vi atada a esa cruz… fue imposible que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué? Eras un Exorcista afiliado al Vaticano, asesinar a un Demonio no sería la gran cosa.

— Tiene razón en eso, pero cuando vi que los humanos le hicieran tanto daño a una niña, sea Demonio o no, pensé que estaba mal. Me dije a mismo que el mundo estaba mal, que algo estaba mal.

— Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver Ravel en tu cambio de perspectiva?

— Ravel dice que yo la salve a ella, pero aquí entre nosotros, ella me salvo a mi sin darse cuenta, me salvo de convertirme en un soldado más del Vaticano, me salvo de perderme entre las ordenes de los altos mandos de la Iglesia — Le dijo el castaño a la matriarca Phoenix — Cuando ella me dijo héroe, me prometí que Exorcizaría todo el mal del mundo, porque no solo los Demonios eran malos, cada quien poseía oscuridad en su ser y yo me encargaría de borrarla poco a poco del mundo.

— Mi hija sin saberlo te abrió los ojos, eso es algo gracioso, ¿Sabes?

— Lo sé. Pero así está bien, volverme un héroe justiciero, convertirme en un Exorcista que ayude a todos, esa fue la razón por la que nacieron los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei, y mientras ese sueño este vivo… jamás dejaremos de existir.

— Ya veo… — Los ojos azules de Lady Phoenix se posaron sobre el reloj que adornaba la pared — Issei Hyodo, sé que sonara un poco apresurado, pero debo pedirte que te vayas.

— ¿Eh…?

— Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero tengo que asistir a un lugar en menos de 20 minutos — Dijo la rubia — Lo siento mucho.

— E-Está bien, pero… ¿Pensé que indagaría más de mi vida? O, ¿Vería si era bueno o malo? Ya sabe, lo normal.

— Eres muy gracioso, Issei-san. La conclusión sobre ti ya la tengo.

— ¡¿Tan rápido?! — Exclamo el chico nervioso — Tengo más cualidades, deme 5 minutos y se las nombro todas.

El castaño estaba nervioso, porque si algo pasaba mal y Lady Phoenix lo odiaba… Ravel lo mataría, y no estaba jugando, ella de verdad lo haría, ¡Lo haría encerio!

— No te diré con cuanto pasaste, pero eres digno de estar con mi princesa.

— ¿D-De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Lo dice enserio?

— Jamás mentiría.

— O-Okey, entonces… me iré… — Después de eso, el castaño paso por la puerta grande de la sala y se perdió en medio de los pasillos.

— Un chico muy particular, pero… así está bien… — Lady Phoenix miro a su lado, en donde unas partículas de fuego comenzaban a salir y formar forma humana — ¿No es así… querido?

Un hombre adulto de alrededor de 35 años salió del fuego.

Era guapo y poseía un cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, el traje blanco solo resaltaba más su elegancia.

— Ravel lo eligió ella misma, no tengo más elección que aceptarlo.

— Vaya, ¿Pensé que te agradaba?

— Para nada, solo lo aceptare y ya.

— Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo, querido.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Ya veo, ya lo entiendo todo. Fue de ti que Ravel heredo ese lado, ¿Cómo se le dice en Japonés? — Pregunto Lady Phoenix y luego de unos segundos recordó — Es verdad… ¿Tsundere?

Pero era tarde, su esposo ya había desaparecido.

— Ufufufufu, así que mí querido esposo es tsundere, ¿Quién lo diría? — Bromeo Lady Phoenix, desapareciendo también del castillo.

 _ **Parte IV**_

El sol artificial del Inframundo se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la luna artificial que poseía y que además, representaba a la noche de acuerdo al horario humano.

— Disculpen, ¿No deberíamos estar entrenando en estos momentos? — Yuto Kiba, el siempre honorable [Caballero] Gremory pregunto confundido.

— Yo también estoy confundida como Kiba-san, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Pregunto la inocente Asia Argento — Pensé que la cena era más tarde.

— Ustedes dos son muy ingenuos, el entrenamiento no lo es todo — Su [Rey] les comenzó a responder sus dudas — Hay que descansar para recuperar las energías perdidas y así entrenar nuevamente con el 110%.

— No sé qué clase de bicho raro te pico, pero esto me está recordando una típica escena especial de un anime que intenta reunir 12 capítulos en uno solo de 24 minutos. Es frustrante levantarte temprano e ir emocionado al computador solo para encontrarte en la lista de publicados un episodio titulado: "Sword Ard Online II: Capitulo 12.5" — Más que unas palabras, el castaño estaba narrando un hecho de su pasado — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es frustrante por un Demonio! ¡¿Por qué nos hace eso el mercado Japonés?!

— Por favor disculpen a Ise-sama, ha estado muy nervioso desde la tarde — Su siempre fiel y leal maga hiso una reverencia mientras se disculpaba — Lo que ocurre es que se presentó oficialmente con mi familia y la de Ravel, así que perdonen su estupidez y conducta poco madura solo por hoy.

— ¡Oye! ¡Las palabras duelen!

— Por eso mismo lo estoy disculpado, Ise-sama.

— ¡Yo hablaba de tus palabras! ¡Nadie me entiende!

— Por favor no se comporte como adolescente incomprendida.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo afeminado, Le Fay?!

— Pues no podemos hablar mucho de su hombría por ciertas razones que no puedo divulgar en público — Sentada al lado de Le Fay, la pequeña Ravel tomo el revelo en la conversación — Solo digo, mucho hablar y poco hacer, Ise-sama.

— Ya veo… ustedes dos no desean poder caminar por una semana.

— Ohohohoho, ¿Eso es acaso una insinuación?

— ¿Quién sabe?

— ¡Ise! ¡Ravel! ¡Guarden silencio un momento! — Hartándose de escuchar la conversación sin sentido de ellos dos, Rias tomo nuevamente el liderazgo de la conversación — Como iba diciendo, quiero que hablamos entre todos, conversemos sobre los sucesos que hemos tenido desde el día que formamos el grupo que somos actualmente.

— Entiendo, pero podrías ser más precisa, Rias. Si simplemente nos basamos en eso tendríamos en empezar desde nuestra niñez, y creo que eso es extendernos demasiado — Comento Akeno, sentada al lado izquierdo de la pelirroja — Porque no empiezas tú, como [Rey] deseamos que nos guíes como tus siervos.

— No sé si lo dices de buena forma o para burlarte de mí, pero… ¿Todos están de acuerdo con la proposición de Akeno — Vio a sus siervos que solo pudieron asentir conformados — Ya veo, entonces comenzare la historia desde el día que conocí a Ise hace 2 años…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Casarse._

 _El sueño de toda mujer es unir su vida junto al hombre que robo su corazón, ese bello momento en donde sus vidas queden oficialmente unidas entre ellas, el momento que anhelaba desde niña… ahora se asemejaba mucho al verdadero Infierno._

 _El hombre que habían escogido como su prometido, era el prototipo perfecto de un Demonio joven y rebelde que pertenecía a uno de los clanes más fuertes e influyentes del Inframundo._

 _El nombre de su prometido es Riser Phoenix, ese hombre es el tercer hijo del prestigioso clan Phoenix, un clan Demoniaco que se diferenciaba de los demás por tener la capacidad de regenerarse de cualquier herida como la mística Ave Fénix._

 _No quería casarse._

 _El solo hecho de pensar que ese hombre tocara su cuerpo la hacía sentirse sucia y le provocaba nauseas._

 _Lo odiaba._

 _Lo aborrecía con toda su alma._

 _¿Quizás era cierto lo que decían los miembros de la Iglesia? Ella era un Demonio y ellos son considerados seres oscuros, ¿Quizás un Demonio no podía aspirar al verdadero amor?_

 _Sin poder aguantar más, Rias estallo en llanto, no le importo que la lluvia bañara su cuerpo, en ese momento solo quería llorar y sentirse libre._

 _Desahogar su pena y el dolor que poseía._

 _¿Cómo quería que alguien viniera en su ayuda?_

 _¿Qué una persona le brindara la mano?_

 _Vivir un sueño así, sonaba muy irreal, pero ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera. Miro al cielo deseando solo una cosa, pidiéndole al destino un pequeño deseo._

— _Ayúdenme…_

 _Ella no esperaba ninguna respuesta y mucho menos que alguien viniera a ayudarle. Pero por alguna razón, Rias Gremory escucho una hermosa melodía de piano tocar cerca de ella._

 _Fue entonces… que Rias Gremory escucharía las palabras que cambiarían su destino por siempre._

— _¿Estás bien? — Una voz joven pregunto detrás de ella — ¿Te pasa algo?_

 _Con suma lentitud, Rías volteo su rostro para ver quien le había formulado aquella pregunta._

 _Sus ojos color zafiro le permitieron visualizar a la persona que pronuncio dicha pregunta._

 _Se trataba de un joven de cabello castaño corto y mirada amable de color miel, el uniforme estudiantil que vestía pertenecía a una Secundaria así que ese chico era posiblemente un año menor que ella._

 _Antes de poder hablar, ella sintió como las gotas de lluvia ya no caían sobre su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el mismo joven castaño tenía un paraguas y con ese mismo objeto la estaba cubriendo de la lluvia._

 _Un extraño la había venido a ayudar sin siquiera conocerla._

 _¿Era acaso eso posible?_

— _Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? — Volvió a preguntar el joven castaño — No deberías estar mojándote, ¿Puedes resfriarte y eso sería malo para tu salud?_

— _Estoy… bien… — Intento retroceder, pero sus piernas fallaron y casi cae al suelo si no hubiera estado sostenida del barandal del puente._

 _Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando, la lluvia la había resfriado. Desde que era una niña fue poseedora de una buena salud, pero quizás la fatal noticia que recibió de parte de sus padres en la mañana más la fuerte lluvia que mojo su cuerpo por casi una hora fue mucho para ella y termino teniendo inicios de fiebre._

— _No estás bien. No hay que ser un médico para darse cuenta que estas temblando — Rebatió el castaño, colocando la palma de su mano en la frente de la hermosa joven de largo cabello carmesí — Estas ardiendo en fiebre, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Si te dejo solo empeoraras._

 _Por supuesto, ella podía irse de ese lugar utilizando un círculo de tele transportación. Pero por alguna razón, ella no pudo pensar en ese método y solo lo olvido._

— _Ven conmigo, mi casa queda al frente de aquí — Sugirió el castaño, tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja._

 _¿Ir con él?_

 _En primer lugar ella no lo conocía, irse con un completo extraño seria la peor estupidez que haya cometido en toda su vida._

 _Sin saber el porqué, ella sostuvo esa mano._

 _Al ser una princesa, ella aprendió desde pequeña a no confiar en los extraños, pero por alguna razón inexplicable su corazón sintió que tenía que tomar esa mano y no dejarla ir jamás._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos jóvenes arribaron al hogar del castaño._

 _Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, el castaño prendió la luz de la sala y le permitió a la joven de mirada zafiro entrar._

 _Era una casa que cualquier familia de clase media tendría, no era sencilla pero tampoco era ostentosa. Pero al momento de entrar, Rías sintió como el cálido ambiente familiar inundo su frio cuerpo._

 _Issei le permitió sentarse en alguno de los muebles de la sala, mientras la pelirroja tomo asiento, el castaño se dirigió a la cocina de su hogar, los minutos pasaron y entonces regreso con una bandeja que sostenía 2 tazas de chocolate caliente._

 _Issei llego hasta ella y le ofreció una de las 2 tazas._

 _Rias tomo la taza con ambas mano._

 _Soplo el leve vapor que salía de la bebida, Rías tomo un sorbo del chocolate que le fue ofrecido por el castaño y una lagrima bajo por su blanca mejilla derecha._

— _Esta… esta delicioso…_

 _La calidez de la bebida estaba calentando su cuerpo, el frio de la lluvia estaba abandonando el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja con mucha rapidez._

— _¡En serio…! Mi madre lo hace mucho mejor, pero juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _Al ver la alegría que invadió al chico solo por un buen cumplido, Rias hiso lo que no había hecho en varias horas… comenzó a sonreír radiantemente, una verdadera sonrisa adorno su hermoso rostro._

— _Veo que te hice sonreír — Issei argumento victorioso — Por unos momentos pensé que no podría hacerlo, pero ahora que lo hice puedo afirmar que eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes._

 _No era la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de comentarios, desde niña las personas la cortejaban y alababan como si fuera una Deidad caída desde el Cielo._

 _Pero todas esas personas poseían intereses ocultos detrás de sus sonrisas, la perseguían por su prestigio y que además era la hermana menor del actual Maou Lucifer._

 _No la veían a ella._

 _Solo veían los títulos y beneficios de la familia Gremory._

 _Pero este chico, Rias vio la mirada que poseía el castaño, una mirada tan amable y sincera que creyó nunca ver en toda su vida._

— _Por cierto, me llamo Issei Hyodo — Se presentó el chico, sonriendo entusiasmado — ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_

 _Sintiendo nuevamente una inexplicable calidez en su pecho, ella asintió y respondió._

— _Rias… me llamo Rias Gremory — Sonriendo igual de entusiasma, la pelirroja se presentó — Es un gusto conocerte, Issei._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Fue así como conocí a Ise hace ya 2 largos años, aun después de ese tiempo, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de haber sostenido esa mano, ya que no imagino mi vida sin Ise.

— Aja, tengo la ligera sospecha que usted tenia tono planeado, Ise-sama — Acuso de inmediato la joven Phoenix, mirando con su mirada color zafiro de forma acusadora al portador del [Boosted Gear] — Es mucha casualidad que al igual que Rias-san usted la encontrara y se hiciera el príncipe azul.

— No sé de qué hablas, fue el momento que me dio la oportunidad, yo jamás planearía algo tan elaborado — Respondió Issei, defendiendo su integridad ante la antigua acusación.

— Tiene razón, usted no posee la inteligencia para planear un plan tan perfecto.

— Claro, ya sabes que yo no poseo la in… ¡Oye!

Nuevamente habían puesto en práctica su inteligencia.

— Pues a mí me parece algo muy tierno. Issei-kun llego justamente cuando Rias-buchou necesitaba un consuelo, es frustrante ya que como su [Caballero] no estuve a su lado, pero me consuela saber que conoció a un gran hombre como lo es Issei-kun — Confeso el [Caballero] Gremory, Yuto Kiba.

— Kiba, de todas las personas de aquí, creo que solo en ti confió — Revelo el castaño de ojos color miel.

— Tranquilo, Issei-kun. Soy tu amigo y siempre estaré junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas.

— Cuentas conmigo también, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ellos lo decían sinceramente sin pensar en lo malentendidos que sus palabras podían causar en los demás, ellos dos eran los únicos hombres en ese lugar y como si fuera telepatía mutua, las mujeres pensaron la misma frase al mismo tiempo:

— " _¡Esa conversación esta cruzando la raya del yaoi!"_

Ninguna podía evitarlo, ya que la amistad de ambos jóvenes fácilmente podría ser malinterpretada en esos momentos.

— Si me disculpan, creo que viendo y escuchando como Rias-sama conto su historia, siento que si poseo su permiso, me gustaría contar la mía — Educación en el significado más alto de la palabra, Le Fay Pendragon siempre poseía un léxico muy fino y educado — Claro, solo si no es molestia.

— Por mí no te preocupes. Es más, me gustaría oír como se conocieron Ise y tú hace muchos años — Acepto Rias.

Para nadie era un secreto que Issei Hyodo poseía lazos más antiguos con la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay, y todos sentían curiosidad de saber cómo inicio todo.

— Bueno, mi historia comenzó cuando intente detener a mi Onii-sama de cometer lo que según yo, sería el por error de su vida…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _¡Onii-sama! — Grito con desesperación una tierna niña._

 _Piel clara, liso cabello rubio y fino rostro que enmarcaba sus azules ojos._

 _Su vestimenta podría decirse que era un uniforme escolar pero con la diferencia que la pequeña portaba una capa negra y un singular sombrero de brujo._

 _Su nombre era Le Fay Pendragon._

 _Segunda hija de la prestigiosa familia Pendragon. Una de las familias humanas más influyentes y fuertes porque era capaz de hacerle frente a diversos seres sobrenaturales._

 _Sin embargo lo que hacía a esa familia tan prestigiosa era que hace miles de años nació en ella un hombre que se convirtió en leyenda._

 _El rey Arturo._

 _El primer y original portador de la [Excálibur]_

 _A pesar de que era un ser humana nació con un poder sagrado comparado con los Ángeles más poderosos y debido a su extraordinaria espada sagrada fue conocido como el humano más fuerte de su época._

 _Actualmente por los largos pasillos del Vaticano una niña corría con desesperación intentando detener a su hermano mayor._

 _Al escuchar el grito de su hermana menor el hombre se detuvo._

 _Se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hermana menor._

— _No vayas Onii-sama, no quiero que te vayas — Pidió la niña en llanto — Solo Onii-sama me apoya, no quiero quedarme sola._

— _Le Fay, tengo que irme, además no puedes andar gritando aquí en el Vaticano — Le dijo su hermano mayor — Es mi deber ir Le Fay, algún día entenderás mi decisión._

 _Levantándose._

 _Retomando su caminata._

 _Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su hermana menor._

 _Termino adentrándose en los pasillos del Vaticano donde solo el personal autorizado podía acceder._

 _Dejando a su hermana menor sola._

 _La pequeña lloraba de dolor ya que su hermano se había ido, la había abandonado._

 _Le Fay tomo con ambas manos su sombrero para ocultar sus lágrimas y salió corriendo del Vaticano, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, después de todo si se quedaba seria echada por los Exorcistas en pocas horas._

 _En la mano de la pequeña apareció una varita de madera, era la perfecta representación de una varita mágica._

 _La niña comenzó a recitar una especie de conjuro y un círculo mágico de tele transportación apareció justo debajo de ella._

 _Desapareciendo de ese lugar rápidamente._

 _Al cabo de unos segundos reapareció en una desolada aldea._

— _¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó con confusión la niña._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— En ese momento sentí mucho miedo, a pesar de ser considerada un talento nato en la magia, jamás había enfrentado esa clase de peligros en mi vida…

— Recuerdo eso, fue ahí donde yo llegue, ¿Cierto?

La sonrisa sincera de su maga que además poseía mucha dulzura, solo confirmo sus dudas.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos se dio cuenta que al estar deprimida por la ida de su hermano mayor calculo mal su hechizo y debido a eso había reaparecido en el lugar equivocado._

 _Para un mago tener la mente tranquila era lo primordial para que sus hechizos funcionaran al 100%_

 _Pero debido al dolor que sentía lo había olvidado._

 _Ella era considerada a pesar de su corta edad de 11 años la segunda venida de Morgana Le Fay._

 _Morgana Le Fay fue considerada la maga más poderosa hace miles de años en la época Británica, según la leyenda fue aprendiz del Mago Merlín pero luego de robarle todos su conocimientos y superarlo la maga lo asesino._

 _O eso dice alguno de los mitos, ya que otro mito narra que Morgana al haber superado a Merlín se fue traicionándolo pero dejándolo vivo._

 _La verdadera historia era un misterio._

 _Pero sin importar que tan talentosa fuera apenas solo era una niña de 11 años y necesitaba tiempo para volver a tele transportarse._

 _Tendría que esperar 5 minutos antes de volver a recitar aquel hechizo._

 _Cuando estaba por sentarse a esperar unos crujidos hicieron que todo su cuerpo se pusiera alerta._

 _Volteándose con rapidez._

 _La aldea que hace unos momentos creyó abandonada estaba habitada por seres que hubiera deseado jamás encontrar._

— _Demonios… — Murmuro Le Fay._

 _Efectivamente, justo frente a ella habían aparecido una docena de demonios vagabundos o demonios renegados._

 _La forma de diferenciarlos de un demonio normal era las mutaciones que obtenían sus cuerpos._

— _Mira que tenemos aquí, una princesita — Comento uno de los demonios._

— _Vaya, quizás podremos jugar un poco con ella antes de eliminarla — Opino otro._

 _Los doce demonios comenzaron a rodearla con la intención de no dejar ninguna salida de escape._

 _Le Fay no era tonta y mucho menos ingenua, sino encontraba alguna salida seria eliminada por esos demonios vagabundos._

 _Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente e impregno su mano derecha con poder demoniaco._

 _Estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de poder, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta a quien iba arrojarle ese poder concentrado._

 _Sin perder tiempo la segunda hija de la familia Pendragon se puso en guardia._

 _Elevando su varita de madera._

 _Calculando la velocidad del ataque que lanzó hace poco menos de un segundo el demonio._

 _[Viento]_

 _A solo medio metro de hacer impacto con ella una barra traslucida se interpuso._

 _Le Fay había realizado un rápido hechizo tomando como principal elemento el viento que los rodeaba, aplicándole poder mágico y calculando la velocidad del ataque enemigo pudo crear una barrera traslucida hecha únicamente de viento para defenderse._

 _El apodo de la segunda venida de Morgana Le Fay no solo era de adorno._

 _Cuando el ataque impacto con la barrera hecha por la pequeña una gruesa cortina de polvo se levantó y estrello la visión de los demonios._

 _Utilizando la distracción que ocasiono el ataque Le Fay se escabullo entre ellos y comenzó a correr con el único objetivo de alejarse lo más posible._

— " _Tengo que alejarme lo más posible" — Pensó la rubia con desesperación — "Si me quedo… seré eliminada"_

 _Adentrándose en la aldea._

 _Perdiéndose en las calles de la misma._

 _Luego de 30 segundos pensó que los había perdido y se detuvo a descansar._

 _Su respiración era agitada, ella era extraordinaria en la magia pero en el área física era un asco._

— _¡¿DONDE PENSABAS IR ENANA?! — Exclamo uno de los demonios que había logrado hallar su ubicación._

 _Le Fay reaccionó de inmediato y tomo distancia del demonio vagabundo._

 _El demonio vagabundo parecía tener un arma en forma de hacha, al ver como la pequeña maga pensaba huir nuevamente el demonio se lanzó contra ella dispuesto a cortarla con su filosa y pesada arma._

 _[Viento]_

 _Nuevamente la barrera traslucida dio por segunda vez su aparición._

 _Al verla el demonio se lanzó hacía ella dispuesto a destruirla de un golpe._

 _Al tener contacto efectivamente la barrera se rompió y se disolvió en el aire, pero el demonio vagabundo no esperaba lo que vendría a continuación._

 _[Lanzas]_

 _Un segundo conjuro fue lanzado por parte de la joven Le Fay con las intenciones de defenderse._

 _El demonio que no vio venir el ataque fue envestido por más de cinco lanzas hechas de viento, cada una se clavó en diferentes partes de su cuerpo._

 _Sus dos brazos._

 _Sus dos piernas._

 _Pecho._

 _La joven rubia de tan solo 11 años había derrotado por si misma a un demonio vagabundo. En sí, el demonio era más poderoso que ella, pero la pequeña supo utilizar una combinación perfecta de hechizos y el resultado que obtuvo fue su absoluta victoria._

 _Pero ahora había un inconveniente, desde que el día inicio estuvo practicando magia, luego de eso se tele transporto desde Inglaterra hasta Italia para buscar a su hermano y para completar vuelve a usar la tele transportación y tres hechizos más._

 _En pocas palabras, acababa de quedar sin poder mágico._

 _Quedaban 11 demonios vagabundos._

 _Si la encontraban… podría darse por muerta._

 _Intentando ponerse de pie._

 _Cayendo inmediatamente al suelo._

 _Estaba agotada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, no podía dar ni un solo paso más._

— _¡LA ENCONTRE JEFE! — Exclamo un demonio — ¡ESTA TIRADA EN EL SUELO!_

 _Inmediatamente llegaron los restantes 11 demonios con hostiles intensiones de eliminarla._

— _Hace poco me dejaste en ridículo — Informo el demonio que la había atacado de primero — ¡VOY A MATARTE MOCOSA!_

 _El puño del demonio se impregno nuevamente de poder demoniaco._

 _Ella no podía defenderse, no posea magia ni energías para intentar huir._

 _Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que terminaría con su existencia._

 _Sin embargo el impacto no llego._

 _Abrió los ojos y lo primero que puso ver fue la cabeza del demonio que intento asesinarla volar en el aire. Le Fay fijo su vista en la figura que ahora tenía al frente._

 _Se trataba de un niño igual que ella._

 _El cabello castaño que poseía estaba un poco más largo ya que llegaba hasta sus hombros._

 _Solo vestía un pantalón negro, su torso estaba al descubierto, también se dio cuenta que ahora a su lado estaba un colosal piedra sólida._

— _Niña, cuida esa roca, si la pierdo mi maestro me hará llevar otra — Aviso el niño de cabello castaño._

 _El niño de cabello castaño invoco una espada y la sostuvo con su mano._

— _[Excálibur Ruler] — Dijo en un susurro la rubia._

 _Fue capaz con solo verla una sola vez qué clase de espada era._

 _No puedo ocultar su asombro ya que la [Excalibur Ruler] es considerada la [Excálibur] más fuerte de todas._

— _Casi… — Le comento el castaño, tal parece que había escuchado perfectamente el susurro de la pequeña rubia — Presta atención ya que pareces conocer sobre las [Excálibur]_

 _El castaño tomo una pose de batalla._

 _Su arma se alzaba al frente y el filo relucía intensamente con los fuertes rayos del sol._

 _Issei comenzó a dar pasos hacía ambos lados y por cada paso que daba se creaba una ilusión tipo espejismo de el mismo, se podrían decir que ahora habían más de 10 clones iguales al castaño._

— _Imposible, [Excálibur Ruler] no posee las habilidades de la [Excálibur Nightmare] — Argumento Le Fay — No me digas que…_

 _La sonrisa zorruna que adorno el rostro del castaño la hiso comprender que sucedía._

— _¡Soy el primero usuario en fusionar dos [Excálibur]! — Exclamaron todos los clones del castaño._

 _Desapareciendo en un flash de velocidad._

 _Los demonios vagabundos que atacaban a las ilusiones creadas mediante la [Excálibur Nightmare] terminaban cortados por el castaño original._

 _Tal parece que las ilusiones eran usadas con el simple propósito de que cuando el enemigo las atacara quedara indefenso y así el original lo atacaría directamente._

 _Una grandiosa estrategia._

 _Al cabo de unos pocos segundos todos los demonios habían terminado eliminados por las manos del niño de cabello castaño._

 _Una demostración perfecta de fuerza e inteligencia._

 _Le Fay estaba anonadada, jamás desde que era una niña había visto una demonstración tan perfecta que fusionara la fuerza e inteligencia, ni siquiera su hermano a la edad del castaño era así de fuerte._

 _El castaño se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella._

 _Le Fay estaba nerviosa ya que veía como se acercaba cada vez más._

 _A poco menos de un segundo de hablar vio como el castaño se lanzaba hacía la colosal roca y la abrazaba con… ¿Cariño?_

— _¿Eh…?— Dijo en confusión la pequeña rubia._

— _¿Estás bien, verdad? — Le pregunto el castaño a la roca — Si te rompes aunque sea un milímetro el maestro me hará traer una nueva desde la ciudad vecina, ya vera ese maestro bueno para nada, cuando sea más fuerte le daré un buen golpe._

— _Disculpa, m-muchas g-gracias por salvarme — Dijo Le Fay con timidez — Si no hubieras llegado, yo…_

 _El castaño poso su mano en la cabeza de la niña._

— _Escucha, las niñas bonitas no lloran, o eso me dijo mi maestro — Comento el castaño — Me llamo Issei… Issei Hyodo, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Le… Le Fay Pendragon, muchas gracias por salvarme, Issei-sama — Dijo nuevamente Le Fay._

 _El sufijo de respeto sorprendió al castaño pero inmediatamente pensó que de seguro esa niña lo hacía como medio de agradecimiento._

 _Termino restándole importancia al asunto._

 _El castaño saco de su pantalón una pequeña semilla marrón y se la ofreció a la rubia._

— _¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto Le Fay tomando la semilla._

— _Cómela, es una semilla que compre hace poco, te devolverá las fuerzas enseguida — Respondió el castaño._

 _La rubia no dudo y trago la semilla obsequiada por el castaño._

 _No tenía razón de dudar de la persona que la ayudo y le salvo la vida._

 _Al tragarla sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba rápidamente su fuerza física y su núcleo de energía volvía a estar al 100%_

— _Increíble — Expreso Le Fay mientras admiraba su instantánea recuperación._

— _Clara que lo son, cada una tiene un valor en el mercado negro de 20.000$ — Informo el castaño._

— _20… 20.000$, ¿Por qué me dio algo tan costoso Issei-sama? — Pregunto la rubia exaltada._

— _Es obvio, estabas herida y necesitabas ayuda, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? — Respondió el castaño con naturalidad — Es mejor que la comieras tú antes que mi maestro la encontrara y la vendiera por dinero._

 _Posando la colosal roca en su espalda._

 _Esa roca posiblemente pesaba 70 veces más que él._

 _Sin perder tiempo el castaño reanudo su viaje el cual tenía como destino al lugar donde estaba su maestro._

— _Ya verás maestro, cuando todo esto acabe te daré un fuerte golpe — Esas eran las murmuraciones del castaño mientras caminaba cargando sobre su espalda una colosal roca._

 _ **10 minutos después.**_

 _Issei seguía caminando con tranquilidad, ya había salido de aquella aldea y ahora le faltaban unos kilómetros antes de llegar al lugar donde lo espera su maestro._

 _Aunque Issei pensaba que quizás su maestro se fue hace ya mucho tiempo a un bar buscando mujeres._

— " _¡Ese desgraciado!" — Pensó molesto._

 _Deteniéndose de golpe._

— _Sé que me estas siguiendo Le Fay, podrías salir — Pidió el castaño._

 _De entre unos árboles salió la pequeña maga rubia con una expresión de vergüenza._

— _Discúlpeme Issei-sama, es solo que… — Le Fay parecía luchar consigo misma para decir lo que tenía en mente — Lléveme con usted por favor._

 _Pidió en suplica la maga._

— _¿Por qué? — El castaño ni siquiera se inmuto por aquella pregunta, en un principio la niña pensó que se molestaría o sorprendería, pero el castaño reacciono con mucha naturalidad._

— _Yo se usar magia y soy muy talentosa a pesar de mi edad, le juro que si mis reservas mágicas hubieran estado al 100% derrotar a esos demonios vagabundos hubiera sido muy fácil — Explico la niña — Pudo ayudarlo en lo que desee, por favor acépteme Issei-sama._

 _El castaño se dio vuelta._

 _Camino hasta quedar frente a la niña._

— _No te pedí que me explicaras tus poderes, créeme que sé que si hubieras estado al 100% vencerlos no hubiera sido problema, tus reservas mágicas son monstruosamente altas — Dijo Issei mirando fijamente los azules ojos de la maga — te pregunte, ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?_

 _Le Fay guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza._

 _Con ambas manos apretó su falda._

 _Respiro hondo tomando valor._

 _Levantando de golpe su cabeza para encarar al castaño._

— _Mi sueño es superar a Morgana Le Fay, cuando vi como usted fue capaz de fusionar ambas [Excálibur] sentí que debía seguirlo — Le Fay dio un paso al frente — Siento que si me quedo a su lado puedo cumplir mi sueño, por eso se lo pido otra vez… ¡DEJEME IR CON USTED ISSEI-SAMA!_

 _El castaño sonrió enormemente._

— _Eso es lo que quería oír Le Fay — Issei felicito a la pequeña maga que parecía estar avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir — Sígueme, crearemos juntos el equipo más fuerte que exista y conquistaremos la cima._

 _Dándose vuelta nuevamente._

 _Caminando ahora junto a la pequeña maga al lado._

 _Iniciando así el futuro grupo que sería su verdadera familia._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Le Fay, de seguro muchos te lo han dicho ya, pero tu talento mágico es asombroso, mira que enfrentar sola a muchos Demonios Vagabundos a los 11 años y estar cansada y aun así salir vida… eres increíble — Dijo Akeno con mucha admiración — Ahora te veo con otros ojos, lo digo en serio.

— No tiene que decir eso, Akeno-san. Usted también es increíble, sus reservas mágicas son muy altas.

— Pero no me refiero a eso, hablo de tu talento en la magia, deberías aceptar un buen cumplido cuando lo recibes.

— Bueno, viéndolo así… le agradezco honestamente sus palabras.

— De verdad eres adorable.

Mientras ellas hablaban, el [Caballero] Gremory pregunto una duda que quería resolver.

— Issei-kun, ¿Cómo fusionaste dos [Excálibur]?

— Pues eso fue gracias a mi maestro, el tipo puede ser un total mujeriego que gasta todo el dinero que posees en bares muy caros, pero sirve de vez en cuando para muchas cosas.

— Wow, de verdad quiero conocer a tu maestro.

— Yo te sugiero que no lo hagas, solo mira lo que le hacía hacer a un niño de 11 años, cargar una piedra que pese 70 veces más tu peso no es de un humano normal.

— Bueno… tienes algo de razón en eso.

Lo último lo dijo el rubio con un leve temor, de solo pensar en vivir lo mismo le daba escalofríos.

— Parece que ahora llego mi turno, la estrella del equipo del Dragón Rojo contara su momento de estrellato — Tanto orgullo metido en una sola oración. Sí, solo Ravel Phoenix poseía tanto ego en si misma — Pero, a diferencia de las otras historias, la mía puede sonar un poco… oscura.

— Ravel… — Issei la miro intentando hacer que desistiera — Si no deseas contarlo, nadie te obligara, yo se lo difícil que puede ser hablar de eso.

— No se preocupe, Ise-sama. Deseo hacerlo de corazón, ya que todos aquí ahora son mi familia — Sonrió dulcemente la pequeña Phoenix. Era cierto que ella era alguien llena de orgullo, pero solo con las personas que de verdad aprecia, podía ser quien era realmente, una dulce e inocente princesa — Aunque no hay porque preocuparse, el final fue feliz después de todo ya que ahora todos estamos aquí.

— Está bien, si lo deseas tienes mi permiso de hacerlo.

— N-No es c-como si lo estuviera pidiendo — Nuevamente entro en modo tsundere — Ahora, les contare la historia que trazo el inicio de los Exorcistas del sekiryuutei…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _La oscuridad reinaba aquel escenario._

 _La fría brisa de la muerte inundaba aquel lugar, docenas de cadáveres están tirados en el piso, unos eran de humanos y los otros de demonios vagabundos._

 _Era de noche._

 _Toda esa masacre había ocurrido en un ya desolado bosque en el norte de Italia._

 _Los humanos que habían perecido eran Exorcistas que seguían órdenes directas del Vaticano, los altos mandos de la iglesia les transmitían su orden y ellos la obedecían aunque eso significara su muerte._

 _Lo hacían por un solo motivo._

 _Solo una cosa los motivaba._

 _Seguían… la voluntad de Dios._

 _El Dios bíblico._

 _En medio de esa espantosa escena solo se podía ver una figura de pie, no era adulta ya que su tamaño demostraba que apenas llegaba a la edad de 12 años._

 _Su vestimenta blanca estaba manchada de sangre._

 _En su mano derecha portaba de forma orgullosa una espada que poseía un tamaño mayor a la regular, una bella arma color plata con extrañamente el filo color negro._

 _Esa misma espada era el temor de cientos de miles de demonios, el arma que portaba ese pequeño joven era la imbatible [Excálibur]_

 _La oscuridad que tapaba su rostro se descubrió y fue posible ver sus características faciales._

 _Cabello castaño._

 _Ojos color miel._

 _La insignia de la cruz de plata que tenía estampada en su uniforme blanco justamente donde estaba su corazón demostraba que era un Exorcista perteneciente a la iglesia católica que seguía órdenes del Vaticano._

 _Issei Hyodo._

 _Portador masculino de la [Excálibur]_

 _Edad 12 años y miembro elite de la orden de Exorcistas._

 _Camino lentamente en medio de los inertes cadáveres, no valía la pena lamentarse si lo que hiso estuvo bien o estuvo mal, ya estaba hecho._

 _Frente a él estaba una cruz de alrededor de 3 metros, amarrada en la cruz estaba una joven que quizás era un año menor que él._

 _Cabello rubio suelto, era imposible saber el color de sus ojos ya que estaba inconsciente._

 _Alrededor de su cuerpo se podía ver como una singular llama sanaba sus heridas pero al momento de hacerlo volvían a aparecer y entonces nuevamente la llama las curaba._

 _Esa joven era un demonio que seguramente había sido capturado por los Exorcistas y justo cuando iban a matarla empezó la pequeña guerra contra los demonios vagabundos._

 _Pero, sin importar si era un demonio._

 _Esa niña era inocente, a los ojos de Issei no tenía la culpa de nada y solo había terminado en una escena donde jamás debió haber estado._

 _Issei se arrodillo para poder desatarla, con cuidado quito las cuerdas que la mantenían unida a la cruz y la saco satisfactoriamente._

 _La [Excálibur] de Issei desapareció y con mucho cuidado paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello de la niña y el otro por sus piernas para cargarla en estilo nupcial._

 _La llama que la curaba volvió a cerrar sus heridas y esta vez no regresaron, al ser esa niña un demonio estar cerca de una cruz le era imposible curarse por completo._

 _Issei lo sabía perfectamente, la pequeña que tenía en brazos pertenecía a uno de los clanes más influyentes de todo el inframundo. Uno de los 72 Pilares._

 _El clan Phoenix._

 _Un clan demoniaco que era conocido por todas las facciones por sus increíbles poderes regenerativos, debido a eso se les comparaba casi siempre con la mística Ave Fénix._

 _La pequeña niña de cabello rubio abrió sus ojos con pesadez, lo más seguro es que al haber vivido toda esa guerra y sufrir diariamente el dolor producido por estar cerca de esa cruz le había dejado el cuerpo literalmente hecho polvo._

 _Pero eso sorprendió a Issei. Sin importar si eres un Phoenix estar mucho tiempo cerca de una cruz te desintegraría, pero esta niña seguía viva y ahora comenzaba a despertar._

 _Esa pequeña demonio… era especial._

— _¿Dónde… estoy? — Pregunto al aire la pequeña._

 _Issei bajo su vista para verla y por primera vez vio los zafiros ojos de la pequeña._

— _Ya estás bien, no tengas miedo — Respondió Issei con sinceridad — No te alarmes, pero soy un Exorcista, pero no te hare daño._

— _No… iba a hacerlo… — Argumento la pequeña — Si me hubieras querido hacer algo… lo hubieras hecho hace mucho… ¿Verdad?_

 _El argumento de la niña sorprendió nuevamente a Issei. Ningún niño de esa edad sería capaz de analizar de forma tan calmada la situación en la que estaba, el joven castaño admitía que lo primero que espero fue un grito de miedo de parte de la pequeña Phoenix._

— _Eres muy inteligente — Dijo Issei mientras le sonreía._

— _Es porque soy un genio — Comento la niña — Tú… nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Sin dejar de caminar el respondió._

— _Issei… Issei Hyodo._

— _Mucho gusto… yo me llamo… Ravel… Ravel Phoenix — Se presentó la niña ahora conocida como Ravel — Me alegro que… alguien viniera a rescatarme, mi… héroe._

 _Diciendo esas últimas palabras volvió a quedar inconsciente._

— _Héroe… — Murmuro Issei viendo el oscuro cielo — Me pregunto si este es el camino correcto._

 _En ese instante se cuestionó si lo que hacía estaba bien o estaba mal. Personalmente el jamás lo había pensado, creció en la iglesia con el único propósito de volverse un Exorcista._

 _Había demonios de buen corazón que eran eliminados por los humanos, pero también había humanos de buen corazón que eran eliminador por los Demonios, sin importar cuanto lo pensara. El… no podía encontrar una respuesta clara para la duda que ahora carcomía su mente._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Siendo sincera, la esperanza de volver a ver la luz del sol ya era casi mínima, no la había perdido por completo debido a que aún estaba viva. Pero, llegue a un punto que el dolor me daba igual, quizás debido a eso soy la miembro del clan Phoenix que ahora puede jactarse de no sentir dolor en su cuerpo — De todas las historias que contaban, en definitiva la de Ravel hasta ahora era la más oscura y triste — Pero, estoy viva y conocí a Le Fay, siempre pensé que mi príncipe azul sería un bello muchacho de largo cabello rubio, pero debo admitir que el cabello castaño no está del todo mal… aunque prefiero su apariencia albina.

— Pues lo lamento, pero es lo que tienes.

— Lo sé, y créame… jamás lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo — Ravel sonrió amorosamente y sus ojos azul zafiro mostraron un brillo tan único y raro de ver, que hiso que el castaño se sonrojara levemente — No puede ser, se sonrojo de verdad.

— No es mi culpa, tu rara vez te miras tan tierna que suelo sonrojarme por eso, si tan solo fueras así cada día sería mejor.

— Lo lamento, pero no podrá ser posible eso, tenemos una larga vida por delante y deseo que estas expresiones solo sean para momentos especiales.

Una leve tos fingida hiso que ambos terminaran su pelea de pareja.

— Estoy sintiendo muchos celos al verlo así — Dijo Akeno, mirando rápidamente al castaño y también a la pequeña rubia.

— Por cierto, ¿Alguien recuerda el [Rating Game] de Rias-buchou y Riser-san? — Comento Asia, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo — A mí me llamo mucho la atención de como Issei-san llego, me sentí muy sorprendida.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo perfectamente cómo fue — Akeno llevo su mano hasta su mentón y comenzó a recordar como fue el evento — Claro que sí, todo empezó cuando Rias apareció abriendo las puertas del salón…

 _ **Parte V**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _Vaya, ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a casarme contigo, Riser? — Hablo una voz femenina con mucha tranquilidad._

 _Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del salón donde estaba la persona que debería haber aparecido en el círculo mágico hace unos momentos._

 _Rías Gremory ya no vestía ese vestido de novia, su ropa había sido cambiada por el tradicional uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh._

— _Rías, ¿Qué significa esto? — Riser estaba molesto al ver como su fiesta de compromiso se estaba dañando rápidamente._

— _Lo que oíste, en primera este matrimonio fue arreglado por los jefes de nuestros respectivos clanes, yo jamás lo acepte recuerdas — Rías comenzó a caminar al centro con tranquilidad._

— _Ya no puedes negarte, aceptaste venir al inframundo conmigo — Le dijo Riser bajando del Inframundo._

— _Exactamente como tú lo acabas de decir, mis palabras fuero: "Riser… acepto ir al Inframundo contigo" jamás dije que aceptaba casarme — Repitió Rías con normalidad — Te enorgulleces de ser un Demonio adulto, pero déjame decirte que con un simple juego de palabras muchos líderes de clanes lo han perdido todo._

— _¿Me engañaste? Le pregunto Riser impactado._

— _Exacto, no creo tener que explicarlo más ya que entendiste, fue muy divertido ver tu cara de felicidad, lo disfrute mucho Riser — Confeso Rías con descaro._

 _Rías saco de su falda un reloj y lo vio una última vez ante de guardarlo._

— _Ahora puedo decirlo, te reto a un [Rating Gamer] Riser — Lo reto Rías._

— _[Rating Game] — Repitió el rubio — ¿Quiénes serán? Tú y tu grupo._

— _No. Seré yo y… — Rías señalo con su dedo el lugar vacío a su lado — El…_

 _Riser estaba por preguntar nuevamente pero todos los invitados lograron oír el chirrido de la electricidad._

 _Apareciendo como un flash de luz justo al lado señalado por Rías dio su aparición el [As] de la pelirroja._

 _Cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel._

 _El uniforme masculino de la academia Kuoh resaltaba en su cuerpo._

 _Issei Hyodo dio su aparición en el Inframundo._

— _¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Riser con rabia — Responde de una vez._

— _Yo soy… — El mechón de cabello de Issei tapo uno de sus ojos dándole una mirada de asesino — La persona que acabara con tu existencia._

 _Sin poder ocultar su enojo Riser exclamo._

— _¡GUARDIAS! — Pero sus preciados guardias jamás aparecieron._

— _Lo siento pero todos tus guardias y Demonios que protegían todo el castillo fueron vencidos por ella — El castaño chasqueo los dedos y dos figuras cubiertas por unas largas batas negra que impedían ver sus rostros aparecieron — Pedir ayuda es inútil._

 _Un desenlace inesperado había ocurrido._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Recuerdo que nos dijo que apareciéramos como miembros de una Orden secreta para crear suspenso — Dijo Le Fay con vergüenza — Fue tan vergonzoso que solo pude estar ahí de pie porque mi rostro no se veía.

— Es verdad, Ise-sama quiso dramatizar alguna película antigua y nos usó como conejillos de india, ¡No estoy feliz por eso! — Informo Ravel.

— Jejeje… lo lamento… — Se disculpó Issei, también muy avergonzado.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _¡SOLO ERAS UNA BASURA! — Exclamo por lo alto el rubio — ¡UN CLASE BAJA LO SEGUIRA SIENDO SIEMPRE!_

 _Al terminar de exclamar el rubio sintió un horrendo escalofrió en todo su cuerpo._

— _De verdad… — La fría voz a su espalda le helo la sangre — Solo eres un imbécil._

 _Riser sintió como un potente golpe choco en su espalda y cayó en picada al suelo._

 _Levantándose logro ver como Issei Hyodo decencia del cielo con mucha tranquilidad._

 _Su mirada era una de total serenidad._

 _Estaba calmado y no parecía esforzarse._

 _Eso molesto a Riser, un Demonio de clase baja se atrevía a verlo con esos ojos de superioridad, un maldito rencarnado lo veía como si fuera basura._

— _¡MUERE! — una segunda bola de fuego con el doble de tamaño que la primera se lanzó sobre el castaño de ojos miel._

 _Esta vez Issei no pensaba esquivarla._

— " _Ddraig lo siento, pero no usare tu poder contra el" — El castaño le aviso a su compañero Dragón._

— _[Está bien, pero dale un buen susto aunque sea] — Pidió el Dragón recibiendo una afirmación de parte del castaño._

 _Viendo como la segunda bola de fuego se acercaba cada vez más a él, el castaño elevo su brazo derecho al aire y comenzó a cantar un conjuro de invocación especial._

 _¡Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo!_

 _¡Te ordeno que alces tu filo nuevamente!_

 _¡Sal de tu encierro!… ¡[Ascalon]!_

 _Partículas de color dorado fueron reuniéndose en la mano del castaño y en menos de unos segundos esas partículas tomaron forma de una radiante espada._

 _El mango era de color dorado como el mismo oro y el filo brillaba en color plata._

 _Esa espada era la tan aclamada ¡Dragón Slayer! La asesina de Dragones [Ascalon], una de las cuatro legendarias espadas sagradas creadas por el Dios Bíblico en el pasado._

 _Bajando su brazo rápidamente._

 _De un solo corte del filo de [Ascalon] la bola de fuego hecha por Riser Phoenix fue cortada perfectamente por la mitad._

 _[Ascalon] no se especializaba en asesinar Demonios ya que sus habilidades son para asesinar Dragones pero aun así ella era una espada sagrada y no perdía los atributos que su nombre nombraba._

 _Ella poseía partículas sagradas que aunque fueran mínimas en comparación a las de sus hermanas espadas para un Demonio seguían siendo veneno puro._

— _Una Espada Sagrada, ¿Cómo un Demonio de clase baja tiene una Espada Sagrada? — Pregunto Riser con asombro e impresión._

 _El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia él sin soltar el mango de su espada._

— _Esta espada me la dio mi Ángel Guardián hace mucho tiempo, el que la haya invocado demuestra nuestra diferencia Riser — Issei cambio su mirada a una de compasión — Ríndete, en lo personal quiero matarte por querer obligar a Rías a hacer algo que ella no quería, pero si lo hago una persona esta triste por ver a su hermano morir… ríndete por favor Riser._

— _¡Cállate! — El hijo del clan Phoenix rechazo esa petición — Aun puedo ganar, soy un Demonio de clase alta, pertenezco a la elite del Inframundo, yo soy…_

— _Un imbécil — Issei lo interrumpió y tomo la palabra — Eres hábil y tienes talento, posees el poder de regeneración de un Phoenix, pero dime cuantos Demonios sin necesidad de ese poder se han hecho leyenda, ninguno de los actuales Maous lo poseen y son aclamados como los más fuertes._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? — Riser no entendía de que hablaba el castaño._

— _Alguna vez siquiera entrenaste, alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que podías mejorar y volverte más fuerte — Issei le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse — Eres débil, tu fuerza no es suficiente para siquiera pensar en retarme, ríndete antes que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo, y… termine matándote Riser._

— _¡Ise! — Rías venia volando desde el cielo y aterrizo a su lado — Veo que ganaste._

 _El castaño hiso desaparecer su espada sagrada._

— _Por supuesto, cuando te he mentido — El castaño unió con cariño su frente con la de la pelirroja y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella — Vallamos a casa._

 _Dispuestos a irse ambos sintieron como detrás de ellos una fuerte llamarada comenzaba a formarse._

 _Volteándose._

 _Riser Phoenix se había puesto nuevamente de pie y estaba concentrando una poderosa bola de fuego pero esta tenia diferencias con las dos anteriores, esta bola de fuego tenía un leve brillo naranja._

 _Issei lo supo al verlas._

 _Eran las llamas prohibidas del clan Phoenix._

 _Hace miles de años uno de los patriarcas de ese mismo clan prohibieron explícitamente el uso de esas llamas. Para que el usuario pudiera usarlas tenía que sacrificar su poder regenerativo y utilizar tanto poder mágico, Demonio y las llamas natas que poseía para crearlas._

 _El castaño suspiro._

 _Parece que no tendría opción después de todo._

— _Ya vuelvo — Le susurró al oído de la pelirroja._

 _Separándose de ella._

 _Caminando nuevamente hasta el rubio._

— _¿Qué te parece? Este es mi poder — Hablo Riser con arrogancia — Con este poder te exterminare maldito Demonio de clase baja._

— _Bien, yo te mostrare… — El aura del castaño exploto de golpe y fue tanta la presión que su cabello comenzó a alzarse con el viento generado — La diferencia que hay entre tú y yo._

 _La tercera bola de fuego estallo sobre el castaño._

 _Riser estaba por festejar lo que según él era su inminente victoria hasta que vio cómo su bola de fuego más poderosa era fácilmente dispersada por el brazo derecho del castaño._

 _La figura perteneciente a Issei Hyodo reapareció entre las llamas y un resaltante guantelete rojo con dos picos dorados y una reluciente joya verde en el centro dio acto de aparición._

— _T-Tu… — Para Riser era la primera vez que lo veía pero siempre le habían contado historias de ese guantelelte rojo — E-Eres e-el…_ _¡Sekiryuutei!_

 _[Balance Breaker]_

 _[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]_

 _[Booster Gear Scale Mail]_

 _La voz del Emperador Dragón Celestial Rojo hiso resonó en toda la dimensión del [Rating Game] e incluso llego a los oídos de los nobles Demonios que veían en entretenido juego._

 _El castaño había sido cubierto por una magestuoso y única armadura de color rojo intenso._

 _Esa era la armadura obtenida a través del [Balance Breaker] del Sekiryuutei._

 _[Boost]_

 _El primer aumento de poder sonó a través de la [Booster Gear]_

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _10 aumentos en total fueron pronunciados por el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo._

 _La energía del Sekiryuutei se almaceno en el puño derecho de Issei Hyodo._

 _Las alas rojas de Dragón se alzaron en la espalda de Issei Hyodo y un solo aleto fue suficiente para quedar frente a Riser Phoenix e expulsar el poder almacenado detrás de él._

 _Toda la dimensión fue destruida por ese impacto de energía concentrada._

 _Los ojos que antes rebosaban de arrogancia en el rubio Phoenix ahora eran diferentes. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, Riser Phoenix conoció de primera mano lo que se sentía ser presa de un verdadero Dragón._

 _No pudiendo aguantar la conciencia el tercer hijo de los Phoenix callo desmayo producto del shock que presencio con sus ojos._

— _Riser Phoenix-sama ha quedado inconsciente, la victoria es para Rías Gremory-sama — Anuncio Grayfia terminando de deshacer la dimensión del [Rating Game]_

 _Issei aun vestido con la armadura llego hasta la ubicación de Rías y sin preguntarle la tomo en brazos y le cargo hasta que aterrizaron en el seguro suelo._

 _Todo el sequio de la pelirroja estaba parado hay._

 _Lady Gremory y Lady Phoenix estaban juntas viendo el final de aquella batalla._

 _Issei Hyodo deshizo la armadura y regreso a tener su apariencia normal._

— _Rías, las cámaras siguen conectas ¿Verdad? — Le pregunto el castaño._

 _La pelirroja asintió a la pregunta hecha por su novio._

 _Dirigiéndose a las cámaras que transmitían el [Rating Game] en la sala y en todo el Inframundo._

— _Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, soy el actual Sekiryuutei y ahora [Peón] de Rías Gremory — El castaño comenzaba a exclamar unas palabras — Si algún noble intenta siquiera ponerle un dedo a Rías Gremory tendrá que primero hablar conmigo, yo… ¡Personalmente los enfrentare a todos!_

 _El rostro de Rías monstro un intenso sonrojo ante tal declaración en las cámaras en vivo._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Sé que lo dije anteriormente, pero lo repetiré, a este tipo solo le importa verse cool frente a las cámaras — Aseguro la rubia Phoenix — Y no lo digo yo, lo dice la evidencia.

— ¡Tiempo fuera! — La interrumpió Issei — Sé que todo parece que el buen Issei Hyodo siempre quiere terminar como el héroe, pero en realidad son las ocasiones quien lo obligan.

— Aja, y yo soy una Serafín — Bufo Ravel sin creerle una sola palabra.

— Pero no importa, el resultado siempre nos beneficia, ¿No? — Pregunto Kiba mediante una sonrisa — Todo término bien para Rias-buchou e Issei-kun se volvió parte de nuestro grupo.

— Viéndolo desde esa forma, Kiba-kun tiene la razón — Opino Akeno.

— Aunque Kiba-senpai en una ocasión de verdad estaba equivocado — Hablo la pequeña Koneko.

— ¡Yo lo recuerdo! — Exclamo la siempre enérgica Irina Shidou — Fue cuando Xenovia y yo debutamos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Irina? — Una duda surgió en la cabeza de la peli azul — ¿Desde cuándo llegar a un lugar es debutar?

— Eso fue cuando nosotras llegamos a Kuoh, claro que sí, fue una tarde después de que las clases finalizaran…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _Adelante — Señalo Rias la puerta del club._

 _La puerta se abrió y de ellas salieron las dos personas que estuvieron la noche anterior en casa de la familia Hyodo._

 _En el salón del club estaban presentes todos los miembros y el consejo estudiantil de la academia._

 _Las únicas personas que no estaban presentes eran: Issei Hyodo, Ravel Phoenix y Le Fay Pendragon ya que ellos tres pertenecen de cierta forma a la Iglesia no pueden ser vistos con los Demonios o el plan que habían hecho se iría a la basura._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué desean Exorcistas de la Iglesia Católica en mi territorio? — Pregunto Rias, aunque supiera la verdad tenía que fingir indiferencia._

— _Decidimos concordar la reunión con ustedes para platicar un tema de suma importancia — Xenovia tomo la palabra — Nosotras fuimos enviadas por la Iglesia porque recientemente se robaron las espadas sagradas [Excálibur] que fueron guardadas por la Iglesia Católica, con Sede en el Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental._

— _Las [Excálibur] — El rubio Sitri repitió con confusión — Kaichou no era una sola espada._

— _Disculpen la pregunta de mi siervo — Intervino Sona — Veras en la última Guerra la [Excálibur] original fue destruida y sus fragmento fueron utilizados por medio de la alquimia y la magia para crear nuevas espadas con una habilidad única._

— _Ella tiene razón — Concordó Xenovia bajando de su espalda una enorme espada — Ahora las [Excálibur] poseen una forma única como esta._

— _La mía es [Excálibur Mimic] Puede cambiar de forma según quiera mi voluntad, así que es realmente útil para llevarla a cualquier parte. Al igual que esta, cada [Excálibur] tiene una capacidad única, esta está en posesión de la Iglesia Protestante._

— _Irina... No hay ninguna razón para decirles a estos demonios las capacidades de la [Excálibur], ¿verdad?_

— _Vaya Xenovia. Incluso si son demonios, tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se revele, no voy a caer ante todos los demonios aquí._

 _Kiba se encontraba recostado en la pared y sus ojos veían con ira las dos armas, su sed de sangre se incrementaba a cada segundo._

— _Así que con respecto al robo de las [Excálibur] ¿Tiene que ver con este país, situado al este del mundo? — Rias decidió continuar con el tema central de la reunión._

— _Las pistas dictan que el ladrón esta n esta ciudad — Respondió Xenovia._

— _Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes son los que robaron las [Excálibur]? — Suspiro la pelirroja colocando una mano en su frente._

— _Los que las robaron fueron los Grigori._

 _Todo el consejo estudiantil y parte de la nobleza de Rias abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

— _Sabemos que el principal culpable del robo, es uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel — Informo Irina sonriendo divertida, parece que el tema era de su agrado._

— _Kokabiel... uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos que sobrevivió a las guerras anteriores desde la antigüedad... nunca esperé oír el nombre de un Ángel Caído que aparece en la Biblia en mi ciudad — Sona Sitri decidió intervenir ya que al igual que la mayoría estaba sorprendida por los sucesos recientes._

— _Enviamos sacerdotes y exorcistas, a esta ciudad en secreto, pero seguían muriendo — Dijo Xenovia — Nuestra solicitud... No. Nuestra meta es que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos por las [Excálibur]. En otras palabras, hemos venido a decirles que no interfieran con este incidente._

— _Que graciosa, no quiero sacar malas conclusiones pero… — Los ojos de Rias mostraron una mirada afilada — Acaso quieres darme a entender que creen que nos unimos a los Ángeles Caídos._

— _La sede piensa que tal vez, no sería imposible — Respondió Xenovia._

 _El ambiente cambio drásticamente._

 _Rias Gremory estaba furiosa, que vinieran a su territorio y la acusaran de eso es algo que su orgullo como Demonio no permitiría._

— _Los altos mandos no se fían de los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que si las Espadas Sagradas se alejaban del lado de Dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no? Los Ángeles caídos también se beneficiarían de ello. Por estas razones, no sería raro para ellos el aliarse. Es por eso que les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el Ángel Caído Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminarlos a todos. Incluso si usted es la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer._

— _Si sabes que yo soy la hermana de un Maou, entonces significa que tienes un montón de conexiones con los altos mandos de la Iglesia. Entonces lo diré. No vamos a formar una alianza con los Ángeles Caídos. Nunca. En el nombre de la casa Gremory. ¡No voy a hacer algo que manche el nombre de nuestro Maou!_

— _Con escuchar eso basta. Tenía que advertirles de que Kokabiel se esconde en esta ciudad, junto con las tres [Excálibur]. Si algo llegara a suceder, yo sería odiada por el pelotón en la sede de la Iglesia. Bueno, no vamos a pedir cooperación. Si llegaran a formar una alianza con el lado de Dios temporalmente, entonces afectaría al equilibrio de las tres facciones. Sobre todo si es la hermana menor de un Maou._

— _¿Dónde está la persona a la que la Iglesia Ortodoxa envió? — Pregunto Sona analizando la situación._

— _Tienen a esa persona en espera por si acaso. Están planeando proteger la última [Excálibur] si Irina y yo fallamos._

— _¿Así que sólo ustedes dos? ¿Van a recuperar las [Excálibur] del líder de los ángeles caídos con sólo ustedes dos? Que imprudente. ¿Están tratando de morir? — Dijo Rias en tono bajo._

 _El silencio fue la respuesta de ambas._

— _Pareces segura. ¿Tienes un arma secreta?_

— _Puede ser. Lo dejo a tu imaginación._

 _Después de eso, ambas se quedaron mirándose entre ellas y la conversación se detuvo. Shidou Irina y Xenovia se miraron y se pusieron de pie._

— _Nos despedimos entonces, andando Irina._

— _Pero yo quería beber el té._

— _No necesitamos té dado por Demonios._

 _Irina Shidou se disculpó por la actitud de su compañera pero cuando volteo a ver logro darse cuenta como Xenovia veía fijamente a una rubia de ojos azules._

— _Cuando llegue te vi y pensé que eras tú, ahora no tengo la menor duda… tu eres la bruja Asia Argento, sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte en ese lugar._

 _La palabra bruja fue suficiente para sacudir el cuerpo de Asia y que recordara cada vez que las personas la llamaban de ese modo._

 _Sin poder evitarlo la hermosa rubia comenzó a temblar, si el castaño estuviera ella buscaría apoyo en el pero lastimosamente no estaba presente._

 _Irina llego al lado de Xenovia y vio también a la rubia._

— _Eres la famosa bruja, la primera Doncella Santa que poseía la habilidad de curar a Demonios y Ángeles Caídos por igual, ¡Que linda!_

— _Y-Yo… — Asia no podía responder presa de los nervios y sorpresa._

— _Está bien. No voy a decirles a los altos mandos lo que vi aquí, así que estate tranquila. Las personas que estaban alrededor de la Doncella Santa Asia estarían sorprendidas también — Argumento Irina._

— _Pero para convertirse en un demonio. A la que llamaban Doncella Santa. Cayó en el lugar más bajo que pudo. ¿Todavía cree en nuestro Dios? — Pregunto Xenovia seriamente._

— _No puedo dejarlo de lado. Yo he creído en él durante toda mi vida… — Tomando valor Asia respondió con sinceridad a la pregunta hecha por la peli azul._

 _Al escuchar eso, Xenovia tomó su espada cubierta de la tela y la apuntó hacia Asia._

— _¿Es así? Entonces deberías ser cortada en este mismo instante. Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecados, nuestro Dios te perdonará._

 _Un pequeño talismán pasó en medio de ellas y se pegó inmediatamente en la espada cubierta de tela de Xenovia._

 _Unos patrones en negro se esparcieron por toda la tela._

 _Era un sello que restringía por cierto tiempo el uso del arma._

— _Rias Gremory, un Demonio usando talismanes de Exorcistas… ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — Xenovia miro intrigada el talismán que ahora estaba en la tela de su espada — ¿Cómo puedes usar talismanes?_

— _Ve y pregúntale a tu Dios — Respondió Rias con furia, habían amenazado a un siervo de su familia y eso era algo que ella no podía dejar pasar por alto._

 _La pelirroja camino hasta quedar al lado de su sierva y la atrajo para abrazarla contra su cuerpo._

— _Esta niña es mi sierva, amiga y hermana menor — Asia monstro sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Rias — No le toques un solo cabello o no será Kokabiel quien inicie una guerra en esta ciudad._

— _Explícate._

— _¡Ninguna de ustedes saben lo que pasó! ¿Qué Dios? ¿Qué amor? ¡Ese Dios no hizo nada por Asia cuando estaba en una situación peligrosa!_

— _Dios la amaba. Si no le ocurrió nada bueno, entonces significa que no creía en él lo suficiente, o su creencia era falsa — Rebatió Xenovia._

— _Ya veo, entonces puedo decirlo sin temor alguno, ¡Tú fe! ¡Tú devoción! Y sobre todo ¡Tu amor hacia Dios!... están errados…_

— _¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?_

— _Por supuesto no estoy ofendiendo a tu Dios, solo estoy recriminando a los altos mandos de la Iglesia ya que son ellos quien manejan todo el asunto, no tu Dios y mucho menos los Ángeles del Cielo._

— _¿Esa es una declaración para nosotros... y todos en la Iglesia?_

— _Te equivocas, esta declaración es para ti y para quien quiera herir a mis lindos sirvientes._

— _Este es un buen momento. Buchou por favor yo seré su oponente — Yuto Kiba pidió acercándose al grupo de chicas._

— _¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Xenovia sintiendo la presencia del rubio._

— _Soy tu Senpai… aunque parece que fui un fracaso._

 _[Sword Birth]_

 _Oficialmente en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto inicio una irremediable batalla._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— De verdad lamento ese momento, jamás me perdonare haberle apuntado a mis compañeros, sé que Rias-buchou me perdono, pero aun no puedo olvidar ese terrible error en mi vida — Mediante una reverencia, Kiba Yuto se disculpó nuevamente por aquel lejano accidente.

— Bueno, Yuto de verdad se arrepintió y pudo liberar el peso que poseía, después de todo las cosas terminaron bien — Dijo Rias, pidiéndole de favor a Kiba que levantara la cabeza — Así que no debes sentir culpa por ese momento, el futuro [Caballero] más fuerte del Inframundo debe siempre mantener la frente en alto y hacer que su nombre y el de los Gremory sea el pilar de la nueva generación.

— ¡Sí, Buchou! — Exclamo el chico — Como lo dije aquel día, seré su espada hasta mi muerte. No, aun después de eso la seguiré protegiendo a usted y a los míos.

— Oigan, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me sorprendió cuando Kiba-kun fusiono la Energía Sagrada con la Energía Demoniaca — Dijo Irina, haciendo resaltar lo último — Fue un Power Up al puro estilo Shiro Emiya de Fate/Stay Night…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _Todo el mundo..._

 _Kiba estaba inclinado en el suelo mientras sostenía el orbe de luz con tristeza, dolor y cariño._

 _Había una lágrima en la mejilla de Kiba. Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba sostenía, todo lugar empezó a iluminarse. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y con el tiempo cubrieron todo el campo de la escuela. Desde el suelo había luces que salían y se empezaron a formar una figura. Entonces, se moldearon de forma adecuada. Tomó la forma de personas. Había chicos y chicas que las luces azuladas y rodeaban Kiba._

— _Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hacen que aparezcan los espíritus dentro de las esferas — Dijo Akeno viendo la escena fijamente._

 _Todas las figuras miraron a Kiba con una expresión cariño y tristeza._

— _Todo el mundo… yo… yo…_

 _Todos los presentes lo entendieron._

 _Esos chicos y chicas fueron los compañeros de Kiba que perecieron en el proyecto hace años._

— _Yo siempre... siempre pensé en ello. ¿Estuvo bien ser el único que sobrevivió? Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo. Había quienes querían vivir más que yo ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tiene una vida pacífica?_

 _Entonces el espíritu de una chica se acercó a Kiba y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño._

— _No te preocupes por nosotros. Estás vivo por lo menos — Dijo la chica espíritu a Kiba._

 _Los demás espíritus junto a ella empezaron a mover sus labios al mismo tiempo a un ritmo fijo, todos ellos estaban cantando._

— _El Canto Sagrado… — Murmuró Asia al lado de Issei._

 _Kiba siguió llorando y se unió a sus fallecidos compañeros en el Canto Sagrado._

 _Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar azul y blanco. Las luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kiba en el centro._

 _¡No éramos sólo el bien!_

 _¡No teníamos suficientes elementos para manejar las Espadas Sagradas!_

 _¡Pero!... ¡Estará bien si estamos juntos…!_

 _¡Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas!_

 _¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Incluso si Dios está mirando!_

 _¡Nuestros corazones estarán siempre!_

 _¡UNIDOS!_

 _Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó sobre el cuerpo entero de Kiba._

— _[Socio] — La voz de Ddraig sono en la mente de Issei — [Ese chico lo ha conseguido]_

— _Lo sé — Respondió Issei — Kiba poseía todas las actitudes para alcanzarlo pero aun así no podía — Issei miro el cuerpo brillante de Kiba — Lo único que necesitaba era perdonar y aceptar todos sus sentimientos._

— _Pero no es que todo esté resuelto — Kiba miro a Balba y a la [Excálibur] que había terminado de fusionarse._

— _Freed toma la nueva [Excálibur] y acaba con ese sucio Demonio — Balba señalo su nueva y más poderosa creación._

— _¡Okey! Ya voy viejo Balba — Freed sostuvo la nueva [Excálibur] y de un solo empujón la saco del suelo — Ajajaja, ahora tengo a la [Excálibur] más fuerte de todas._

 _Un leve temblor fue sentido por todos._

— _El hechizo para crear la nueva [Excálibur] estaba conectado a la tierra y dentro de 20 minutos toda la ciudad será destruida — Informo Balba — La única forma de ganar es derrotando a Kokabiel-sama lo cual es imposible para ustedes._

— _¡KIBA! — Lo llamo con fuerza el castaño para obtener su atención — Ahora Le Fay._

 _La maga asintió y mediante un hechizo de magia hiso aparecer frente a ellos en un holograma la imagen donde salían varios niños._

 _Kiba los vio y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _Esos niños pertenecían al orfanato al cual donaba casi el 90% de sus ingresos como [Caballero] de Rias Gremory._

— _No solo pelees por nosotros, perdiste a tus compañeros en el pasado pero ahora tienes nuevo — Issei señalo el holograma — A partir de ahora protege por siempre las sonrisa de esos niños._

— _Issei-kun — Murmuro el rubio conmovido — Tienes razón, peleare por mis compañeros, por esos niños a partir de ahora._

— _¿Qué es esa mirada? — Freed agito su Espada Sagrada de un lado a otro — ¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas cantando de alegría con el fantasma-chan. Eres realmente una molestia. Eres totalmente lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo escucharla me pone la piel de gallina! No quiero oír más. ¡Estoy totalmente en mi límite! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos y calmarme! ¡Con esta última [Excálibur] que se ha fusionado con las otras tres!_

— _¡Me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora!_

 _[Sword Brith]_

 _[Balance Breaker]_

 _[Sword of the Betrayer]_

 _La nueva Espada de Kiba era diferente a las anteriores._

 _El filo negro de su hoja que poseía detalles blancos, un poder que nadie había usado desde la creación._

 _Yuto Kiba obtuvo la Espada Sacro-Demoniaca, su nuevo poder, un poder que fusiona la luz y la oscuridad._

— _Esta Espada Sacro-Demoniaca posee los sentimientos de mis fallecidos compañeros y con ella labrare el futuro de mis nuevos compañeros — Kiba desapareció a una alta velocidad y reapareció detrás de Freed — Terminare con esa Espada corrompida que posees._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo está golpeando? Se supone que es la Espada Sagrada-sama sin igual, ¿no es así? ¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas de ser la última espada? — Freed no lograba entender porque el arma que creyó superior no podía hacerle ni un solo rasguño a Kiba._

 _Con un choque de espadas Kiba hiso retroceder a Freed._

— _Sí. Mantenlo allí de esa manera — Dijo Xenovia dejando su Espada Sagrada clavada en el suelo — San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Saint Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz._

 _El espacio al lado de Xenovia comenzó a distorsionarse y de ella salió una Espada que era sostenida por cadenas._

— _En el nombre de los santos a los que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarte hoy — Xenovia jalo de golpe la Espada y rompió todas la cadenas que la aprisionaban — [Durandal]_

 _[Durandal] es una Espada Sagrada tan famosa que posee la misma fama que su hermana [Excálibur]_

— _[Durandal] no eras una usuaria de la [Excálibur] — Pregunto Balba sorprendido — ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

 _No solo Balba, incluso Kokabiel no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a [Durandal] y también la Espada Sacro-Demoniaca de Kiba._

— _Mal. Yo era originalmente la portadora de Durandal. También fui elegida como la titular de la [Excálibur] Eso es todo._

— _¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda manejar [Durandal]!_

— _Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho una persona que pueda manejar a [Durandal] artificialmente._

— _¿Entonces por qué?_

— _A diferencia de aquellos que usan las Espadas Sagradas artificialmente, yo soy una poseedora nata._

— _[Durandal] es una espada que causa estragos más allá de lo que la gente pueda imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me escucha casi todo el tiempo. Es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su usuaria, paso un mal rato con ella. Ahora, Freed Zelzan. Gracias a ti, podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre [Excálibur] y [Durandal]. En este momento, estoy temblando de placer. ¿No te mueras de un solo golpe, bien? ¡Por lo menos utiliza la [Excálibur] al máximo!_

 _La hoja de Durandal comenzó a emitir más aura sagrada que la [Excálibur] de Freed._

— _¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¡Eres una maldita! ¡No necesito nada de eso para este entorno! — Grito Freed lanzándose sobre Xenovia._

 _Pero con un solo golpe de la Espada Sagrada [Durandal] la [Excálibur] de Freed perdió la punta de su hoja._

— _¿En serio? ¿Hablas realmente en serio? ¿La legendaria [Excálibur] se rompió en pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Kaaaa! ¿Fue un error el usar algo que se rompió desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La locura de la Iglesia. ¡Yo quiero crecer, sabiendo algo de eso!_

 _Ahora terminare con esto — Xenovia estaba dispuesta a acabar con Freed pero el rubio Gremory se le interpuso._

— _Lo siento pero… — Kiba se interpuso entre Freed y Xenovia — El último golpe quiero tener el placer de hacerlo._

 _La Espada Sacro-Demoniaca de Kiba aumento radicalmente su aura y choco contra la [Excálibur] de Freed._

 _Un sonido demoledor superficial hizo eco. El sonido de la [Excálibur] que se desmorona_

— _¿Lo han visto? Nuestros poderes han superado a [Excálibur] — Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa._

 _Para el la pesadilla que lo persiguió durante años por fin había terminado, ya era libre de su pasado._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Tan sorprendente fue… — Dijo avergonzado el rubio Gremory.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió de inmediato la castaña de coletas — Más cuando dice su frase épica: _"¡Mi cuerpo está hecho de Espadas! ¡Mi sangre está hecha de acero! ¡Y… mi corazón de cristal!"_

— Creo que Kiba se refería a el — Dijo el castaño, jalando cómicamente la mejilla derecha de su Exorcista.

— Pensé que lo deje en claro cuando lo compare con el mejor personaje masculino de la temporada del 2014 y 2015 — Informo Irina — Kiba-kun, si descubres como crear un mundo de espadas con tu [Sword Brith] no dudes en avisarme.

— S-Sí… serás la primera en saberlo — Respondió inseguro el rubio de ojos azules — Lo prometo, Irina-san.

— Que hay de la batalla contra Kokabiel, aunque esa última se dividió en dos partes — Hablo la joven Asia Argento — Ese día estaba muy preocupada por Rias-buchou e Issei-san…

 _ **Parte VI**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _¡Enfréntame!... ¡Kokabiel! — Aquella declaración fue dicha por la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer._

 _No estaba bromeando ni mucho menos jugando._

 _Los seis talismanes que levitaban cerca de ella lo confirmaban, la pelirroja de ojos zafiros estaba dispuesta a encarar al Ángel Caído Kokabiel._

 _[Enchanted Gear] es una habilidad o capacidad que actualmente solo una mujer humana podía hacer, los talismanes que usan los Exorcistas Japoneses o como son llamados Onmyouji poseen poderes especiales que le otorgan al cuerpo del usuario un incremento de poder._

 _Muchos Onmyouji pueden usar dos o tres talismanes, pero usar seis a la vez se podría considerar suicidio ya que desgastaba rápidamente la resistencia del cuerpo y te dejaba completamente agotado._

 _El cabello rojo carmesí que poseía la heredera del clan Gremory levitaba producto de la precisión de su misma aura Demoniaca._

 _Ya había recitado en encantamiento, Rias no podía dar vuelta atrás._

 _El Ángel Caído Kokabiel siguió sentado en su silla en el cielo, sus ojos oscuros le mostraban cada una de las acciones de la heredera Gremory._

 _El Cadre sabía que función poseía cada uno de esos talismanes, no era la primera vez que peleaba contra un Onmyouji, pero si era la primera vez que veía a alguien usar seis talismanes a la vez._

 _[Shigan Shishi]_

 _El primer talismán reacciono a su llamado._

 _[Shigan Shishi] es un encantamiento que se encuentra en ambos brazos del usuario, esta habilidad mejora la fuerza para el combate._

 _[Hitten Shunkyaku]_

 _El segundo talismán reacciono._

 _[Hitten Shunkyaku] es un encantamiento que se localiza en sus piernas, esta habilidad le otorga al usuario un aumento increíble de velocidad._

 _Mediante el sonido fino de un flash la segunda hija de los actuales patriarcas del clan Gremory desapareció de su ubicación._

 _El sequio de la pelirroja e inclusive el castaño y sus Exorcistas mostraron asombro y sorpresa por el aumento desmesurado de velocidad._

 _El Cadre sonrió divertido._

 _Abrió una de las alas negras de su lado izquierdo y nuevamente para asombro de los espectadores el ala de Kokabiel impacto contra el brazo de la pelirroja que en esos momentos poseía el [Shigan Shishi] activado lo cual aumentaba su fuerza física._

— _Jamás pensé que el día que un Demonio usara encantamientos de Onmyouji llegaría — Posando su vista sobre su actual enemigo — Que ironía de la vida, en el pasado tu raza peleo a muerte con los Exorcistas y ahora una princesa está comprometida con uno de ellos — Aplicando fuerza sobre su ala, haciendo retroceder a la joven de ojos zafiro — Rias Gremory, Allen Walker y sus Exorcistas, todos ustedes son novatos con mucho potencial._

 _Kokabiel sonrió gustoso y continúo sentado en su silla._

 _Según lo podían ver los demás el Cadre no consideraría a la pelirroja su igual a menos que lograra levantarlo de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentado._

— _Tus palabras y acciones hacen que sienta un sabor agridulce, sinceramente eres alguien extraño — Rias había sacado sus alas para mantenerse flotando en el aire — Allen me hablo mucho sobre ti, me conto también sobre los acontecimientos en donde se vieron envueltos — El tercer talismán se ilumino más que los otros dando a entender que estaba por activarse — Pero, esa confianza que posees… podría apuñalarte Kokabiel._

— _Entonces demuéstrame… — Kokabiel elevo su brazo creando al instante en cuestión de segundos más de dos docenas de lanzas de luz de tamaño medio — Que tus afirmaciones no son solo palabras._

 _Las lanzas del Cadre salieron disparadas con fuerza hacía la pelirroja._

 _[Raisai Senkan]_

 _El tercer talismán se activó y a diferencia de los demás no se pegó al cuerpo de la pelirroja sino que formo un objeto sólido que Rias coloco en su rostro._

 _El [Raisai Senkan] es un encantamiento que forma una máscara de zorro la cual le permite al portador mejorar su visión y ver los ataques que les son lanzados en menor tiempo, se podría decir que casi lo ven en cámara lenta o velocidad media alta._

 _Rias uso ese encantamiento para esquivar todas las lanzas de luz hecha por el Cadre, ella sabía que si no hubiera usado ese encantamiento ese ataque la abría dañado a gran escala._

 _Kokabiel podía ser un lunático a la hora de combatir pero su nivel y fuerza representaban que el nivel de Cadre no era solo de adorno._

 _La heredera del clan Gremory ahora poseía sobre su envidiable rostro una bella mascara que se asemejaba un poco a la cabeza de un zorro, los espacios que le permitían ver poseía un resaltante brillo azul que representaba la visión cinética._

— _Esa mascara es curiosa — Kokabiel monstro intriga — Los dos encantamientos que usaste los conocía pero esa mascara solo la poseen los miembros de aquella familia de nobles — Comento Kokabiel viendo cada detalle de la máscara de zorro que ahora cubría el rostro de Rias — ¿Quién te enseño los encantamientos?_

 _La mirada oscura del Ángel Caído mostraba seriedad._

 _Había algún misterio oculto detrás de la máscara de zorro._

— _¿Por qué tendría que decirle esa información a alguien como tú? — La voz de Rias se escuchaba un poco distorsionada, posiblemente era un efecto secundario de la máscara que cubría su bello rostro — ¿No me digas que esta mascara te asusta Kokabiel?_

— _Rias-ojousama acasos esas palabras fueron una broma de su parte, aun no la considero una igual y lo sabe —Kokabiel sonrió con arrogancia — Ni siquiera has podido lograr levantarme de esta silla, por cómo van las cosas no creo que puedas hacer mucho, quizás… solo eres una copia de tu hermano mayor._

 _Nadie pudo verlo debido a que la máscara lo impedía, pero detrás de ella los ojos zafiros de la chica se afilaron con molestia._

 _Rias Gremory adoraba y admiraba a su hermano mayor Sirzechs Gremory y ahora Lucifer, pero que su hermano mayor creciera tanto hiso que ella quedara en el olvido de su propia casa y debido a las palabras del Cadre no pudo evitar pensar en escenas de su propio pasado._

 _Comenzó a respirar para calmar sus emociones._

 _Por unos momentos casi cae en la provocación que quería lograr el Cadre. Kokabiel sabía la vida que llevaban las princesas del Inframundo y no dudo un momento en aprovecharse de eso para intentar desesperarlas._

— _Tienes razón en algo, soy considerada una copia de mi Onii-sama, es frustrante saber que solo representas eso para la tierra en donde naciste ¿Cierto? — Tal parece que Rias logro tranquilizar sus emociones — Pero en algo te equivocas Kokabiel, si crees que mi destino solo me trajo desdichas estas terriblemente errado — Rias miro el maravilloso sequio que había formado y además al grupo de Exorcistas que poseía el hombre que amaba — Cada sacrificio te otorga algo mejor y eso no voy a negarlo, para obtener algo hay que dar algo a cambio, yo… puedo considerarme afortunada por poseerlos a todos ellos._

 _Kokabiel alzo una de sus cejas._

 _Si había algo que detestaba era el romanticismo._

— _Esa es tu respuesta — La pelirroja asintió con seguridad — Entonces perece con ella._

 _En solo un segundo una enorme lanza de luz que sobrepasaba con facilidad a las anteriores se creó arriba del Ángel Caído._

 _Sin esperar alguna orden la misma lanza se lanzó por si sola hacía Rias._

 _Abajo entre los espectadores Issei tuvo que ser sostenido por sus Exorcistas para no entrar al campo de batalla sin permiso._

 _[Gaihou Gara]_

 _El cuarto talismán entro en escena._

 _La habilidad de ese encantamiento es que mejora la defensa del usuario permitiéndole resistir ataques que normalmente acabarían con su existencia._

" _¡BOOM!"_

 _La explosión generada por el ataque del Ángel Caído nivel Cadre llego a odios de todos y los espectadores que lo veían a través de sus respectivas bases fueron testigos también de ese suceso._

 _La explosión que genero el ataque del Cadre retumbo con fuerza en todo el patio de la academia Kuoh._

 _Cuando la cortina de polvo que además era rodeada por energía se despejo la figura de Rias volvió a ser visible para todos sus siervos y el Ángel Caído._

 _La parte izquierda de la manga de su uniforme había sido totalmente destruida, el último ataque le afecto levemente._

 _El [Gaihou Gara] la salvo de lo que podría haber sido su inminente muerte. La diferencia que poseía un Cadre con los demás Ángeles Caídos era abismal y ella lo estaba comprobando de primera mano._

— _Quien lo viera, la princesa logro sobrevivir — Kokabiel intento ocultar el leve asombro que poseía — Sabes algo Rias-ojousama, ese último ataque estaba destinado a eliminarte, pero sobreviviste gracias a tu cuarto encantamiento — El cadre poso su mirada sobre los dos últimos talismanes que poseía la heredera del clan Gremory en sus respectivas manos — Solo quedan dos, veamos que puedes hacer con los talismanes restantes._

 _Rias miraba con cuidado la postura del Ángel Caído._

 _Solo poseía dos talismanes y al usarlos el efecto secundario del [Enchanted Gear] la obligaría a retirarse, pero aunque ella lo sabía no quería irse de esa forma._

 _Decidida la pelirroja se dispuso a hacer su último intento._

 _El poder de la destrucción rodeo sus brazos y comenzó a moldearse con rapidez._

 _Los dos restantes talismanes reaccionaron al poder de la pelirroja y se activaron al mismo tiempo, las dos energías opuestas se fusionaron creando en cada mano de la pelirroja dos sencillas espadas hechas únicamente de poder de la destrucción._

 _Rias Gremory había moldeado el poder de la destrucción en una forma sólida, después de Lirina Bael solo la pelirroja logro tal hazaña en su familia._

— _Que sorpresa, encontrar a una mujer que moldee el poder de la destrucción solo era un mito aun en el Inframundo — Esta vez el Cadre si monstro sin vergüenza su asombro — Solo existió una pero desapareció hace milenios — Al decir lo último Kokabiel entiendo lo que ocurría justo frente a el — Ese era el misterio que poseía Sirzechs, es por eso que su poder destructivo es único aun entre su clan — Una peligrosa sonrisa adorno los labios de Kokabiel — Quien diría que el actual Maou Lucifer y su hermanita descienden de la mayor traidora que ha tenido el Inframundo._

 _Los talismanes que se mantenían activos en su cuerpo brillaron en color azul especificasen en la parte donde estaban puestos._

— _Este será el último ataque — Rias dijo de tal forma para que Kokabiel pudiera oír sus palabras — Después de esto quedara inmóvil unos minutos._

 _[Hitten Shunkyaku]_

 _El encantamiento de velocidad se reactivó nuevamente y la pelirroja desapareció en un estallido de velocidad de su ubicación._

— _El mismo moviente no funcionara dos veces — Kokabiel alzo ambos brazos y creo una pared de luz para protegerse, él era un Cadre pero si el poder que moldeo la joven era igual al de su hermano mayor lo mejor era cuidarse._

 _Tal y como lo predigo la pelirroja reapareció frente a la pared de luz e impacto sus espadas sobre ella._

 _[Shigan Shishi]_

 _Pero en definitiva lo que Kokabiel no espero fue que Rias reactivara el [Shigan Shishi] para proporcionarle a sus espadas mucha más fuerza._

 _La pared de luz se rompió en docenas de pedazos junto a las espadas creadas por la pelirroja._

— _Eso fue to… — Kokabiel callo al instante._

 _El Cadre sintió un aumento desmesurado de energía Demoniaca formarse a pocos metros de él._

— _Este es el ataque más fuerte que poseo sin usar la joya — En esos momentos a Rias no le importo si el Cadre la escucha o no — Destruye todo a tu paso…_

 _[Extinguished Star End]_

 _Una segunda variable del ataque que uso en la batalla contra Riser Phoenix dio nacimiento en ese momento._

 _[Extinguished Star End] a diferencia de su versión original no era una esfera de energía Demoniaca y poder de la destrucción. El [Extinguished Star End] creaba un Dragón Rojo hecho de puro poder de la destrucción._

 _El Dragón Rojo cayó en picada sobre todo el cuerpo del Ángel Caído Kokabiel generando una explosión que superaba con creces a la que creo el Cadre en su segundo ataque._

 _La figura del Ángel Caído se borró durante unos momentos._

 _Cuando volvió a ser visible monstro algo que el Cadre creyó imposible hasta hace unos segundos._

 _La parte superior de su traje negro había sido destruida y su pecho mostraba quemaduras de alto peligro._

 _Pero también había otra cosa que fue destruida por el último ataque._

 _La silla donde Kokabiel estaba sentado fue extinguida de la faz de la tierra junto al piso debajo de ella, el Dragón Rojo fue el último ataque de Rias. No, el nombre perfecto para ese ataque seria otro._

 _Rias Gremory creo por primera vez el primer Dragón Carmesí._

 _El cuerpo de la heredera del clan Gremory empezó a caer del cielo en donde volaba, el efecto secundario del [Enchanted Gear] empezó a hacer efecto, Rias era una novata en el arte del Exorcismo Japonés pero que haya podido usar el [Enchanted Gear] sin morir demostraba el enorme talento latente que poseía en su cuerpo._

 _Issei Hyodo alzo las alas del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo y atrapo en estilo nupcial a su prometida._

— _Lo hiciste bien — La felicito el castaño — Debo hablar con mi madre para que deje de enseñarte esas cosas, podrías volverte una mujer problemática como ella._

— _No… hables mal… de… Oka-sama — Reprocho la pelirroja golpeando levemente el pecho del castaño, ese golpe se sintió como una caricia ya que no poseía fuerzas._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Oka-sama me dijo que esa técnica desgastaba tu cuerpo a un ritmo muy rápido. Además, es sorprendente que una principiante como lo eras tú fue capaz de usarlo y luchar contra un Cadre — Akeno felicito a su [Rey] honestamente — Sabes, ella me dijo si quería aprenderlo también.

— Enserio, ¿Qué le dijiste Akeno? — Pregunto Rias emocionada, si su [Reina] aprendía esa técnica ambas podrían practicar juntas.

— Que no, me vería muy mal imitando los movimientos de mi [Rey].

— Eso no es verdad, ambas podríamos practicar juntas y mejorar como equipo.

— Ara-Ara, jamás dije que no mejoraría Buchou, solo dije que lo hare a mi manera — Su mirada color lila monstro tenacidad — Solo espera, muy pronto creare un estilo que me sirva solo a mí.

— Ya veo, lo espero entonces.

Ellas dos eran amigan, hermanas y sobretodo… rivales.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto el castaño viendo como las esferas de luz eran creadas por el Cadre._

— _Las esquivaras o les harás frente Allen-kun — Lo reto el Cadre._

 _Las alas de la armadura roja de Issei le permitieron esquivar las esferas de luz sin tocarlas._

— _Tu velocidad es muy alta, has desarrollado muy bien el [Boosted Gear] Allen-kun — Lo alabo Kokabiel — Pero… — Las esferas de luz seguían persiguiendo a Issei — Jamás dije que era necesario tocarlas para activarlas._

 _El Ángel de las Estrellas chaqueo sus dedos._

" _Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom" "Boom"_

 _Las explosiones explotaron del improvise atrapando en el proceso al castaño portador del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo._

— _¡ISE! — Rias grito con preocupación el nombre de su prometido._

— _Ese ataque tenía mucho poder Sacro concentrado, si Issei-sama no hubiera tenido la armadura de Ddraig-sama, el… — Le Fay no quiso terminar la oración._

— _Tienes razón, ese ataque posee semejanzas con las estrellas, ese fue el ataque más fuerte de mi hermano Kokabiel al cual se le conoce como el Ángel de las estrella — Explico Gabriel con preocupación — Pero Allen-kun no perderá por eso._

 _Tal y como lo había explicado Le Fay, ese ataque poseía una gran cantidad de poder Sacro que destruyo inmediatamente su armadura y lo dejo al descubierto._

 _Pequeñas cantidades de sangre salían de su boca._

 _Le había dolido el último ataque._

— _Maldita sea, Kokabiel no por nada es un Cadre — Dijo el castaño — Ddraig, como está la armadura._

— _[No muy bien compañero] — Revelo el Dragón Rojo — [Cuando usaste a la Espada Sagrada tuve que equilibrar el poder para que funcionara y la armadura quedo inestable] — El tono de voz de Ddraig preocupo al castaño Exorcista — [La armadura está en un estado inutilizable, no podrás usarla más por el día de hoy]_

— _Tenía que ser — Maldijo Issei — Pero no soy el único que está mal._

— _De que ha… — Kokabiel llevo su mano derecha a la boca para evitar que la sangre saliera de ella — ¿Por qué?_

— _El ataque de Rias si te hiso efecto, la lacrima te curo pero recuerda que el poder de la destrucción es infalible cuando hay algo que destruir._

— _Eso lo sé, pero no debió haberse activado así… espera, es por eso que tu…_

— _Acertaste, el ataque de [Ascalon] aunque fuera en menor medida poseía atributos destructivos que reactivaron los pequeños residuos que quedaron del ataque de Rias._

— _¡Tu! — Kokabiel señalo a Issei con ira — ¡Esperaste que me destruyera poco a poco!_

— _Ahora estamos iguales — Issei señalo el pésimo estado de su cuerpo — Terminemos con esto Kokabiel, que este sea el último ataque._

 _Era cierto._

 _Ambos estaban en las mismas pésimas condiciones._

 _Issei en el exterior y Kokabiel en el interior._

— _Tú y el sequio de Rias Gremory son anormales — Dijo Kokabiel — Iniciando por la descendiente de Lirina Bael, el portador de la Espada Sacro Demoniaca, incluyéndote a ti y… — El Ángel Caído miro a los espectadores, específicamente a la [Reina] del grupo — A la hija de Baraquiel que se convirtió en un Demonio._

 _Abajo junto al sequio Gremory la [Reina] Akeno Himejima afilo con odio y rabia sus ojos color violeta._

— _Lo sé, no somos muy normales — Concordó Issei — Somos diferentes pero también parecidos — El castaño miro hacia abajo y le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Akeno — Pero es por eso que todos estamos juntos._

 _Akeno escucho cada palabra dicha por su Kohai._

 _Él sabía su secreto y aun así no dijo nada._

 _Rias sería incapaz de revelar tal cosa sin su consentimiento, lo más seguro es que fue el Dragón Rojo quien sintió la energía Sacra que poseía, a pesar de que ella le pidió a el castaño ser honesto ella no lo fue con él._

 _Estaba dispuesta a contarle su historia y pedirle una disculpa luego._

— _Sentimentalismo barato, porque te gusta tanto eso Allen-kun._

— _Es un viejo hábito._

 _Una energía blanca se concentró tanto en el brazo de Issei y Kokabiel._

 _Kokabiel al ser un Ángel Caído ese era el color natural de su energía e Issei al ser un Exorcista poseía esa similitud con el Ángel Caído._

— _Este será — Issei y Kokabiel hablaron al mismo tiempo — ¡El último ataque!_

 _Y así ambos combatientes se lanzaron al frente e impactaron sus últimas energías una contra otra._

" _¡BOOM!"_

 _ **Parte VII**_

— Ese último golpe me dolió al día siguiente — Se burló de sí mismo el castaño — Pero al final no era más que un berrinche de Kokabiel y ahora está encerrado, pero como se entregó voluntariamente saldrá en unos años en libertad.

— Disculpe, Issei-san. Pero, ¿Eso es… bueno? — Pregunto Asia, sin entender el punto que quiso dar a entender el castaño.

— 50/50 mi estimada Asia — Respondió el portador del [Boosted Gear].

— Pero cuando todos creímos que esa batalla fue grande, apareció el descendiente del Lucifer original que además, es el actual Hakuryuukou y rival de Issei — Comento Xenovia, recordando la última batalla que libro el sequio Gremory — El solo recordar como la energía Dragonica se esparcía a cantidades enormes por el campo de batalla, hace que un escalofrió cruce por mi espalda.

— Vali es algo único, pero a su modo es buena persona — Dijo Issei, imaginándose por unos segundos al peli platino — Pero tienes un punto, aun el día de hoy, no soy capaz de olvidar esa batalla…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos del otro, en los ojos de cada uno se podía ver la pupila de su respectivo Dragón Celestial. Ddraig y Albión ansiaban la lucha que estaba por dar inicio._

 _Issei fue acomodando su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda._

 _Vali retrocedió un paso sin quitarle la mirada al castaño._

 _Todo el lugar estaba tan silencioso, los espectadores incluso guardaron silencio sin saberlo, un nuevo escenario de la lucha de ambos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales estaba por ser creado._

 _Solo necesitaban un mínimo ruido._

 _El más pequeño ruido iniciaría la tan esperada lucha de ambos anfitriones._

 _El destino a veces puede ser muy predecible, ya que cerca de ellos, un árbol del patio trasero de la Academia Kuoh comenzaba a botar una de sus ramificaciones dañadas._

 _La pequeña rama se desprendió de su cuerpo principal e incluso parecía que caía en cámara lenta._

 _La mirada color miel de Issei estaba conectada a los ojos color azul de Vali._

" _Track"_

 _Ese fue el aviso, cuando la pequeña rama toco suelo, ambos jóvenes salieron disparados al frente e impactaron sus brazos en un limpio primer golpe. Sus cuerpo impregnados de energía, dicha energía hiso una pequeña brisa en su ubicación._

 _Issei se separó de Vali y alzo su brazo derecho con el puño comprimido hacia el rostro del peli platino. Previniendo el movimiento, Vali llevo su palma izquierda al frente deteniendo el golpe lanzado por Issei._

 _Tomando impulso con su pierna izquierda, el castaño impulso su centro de gravedad hacia arriba y lanzo una limpia patada que toco por solo centímetros el mentón del descendiente de Lucifer. Pero, eso no acabo ahí, antes de retroceder por completo, el peli platino alzo su puño derecho al frente, rosando por solo centímetros la mejilla izquierda del Exorcista prodigio._

 _Ambos tomaron distancia del otro._

 _Tocando levemente la zona que fue atacada por el otro, dando pasos en círculos a través del eje que habían hecho para su combate._

 _La sed de sangre que irradiaban los Dragones Celestiales estaba invadiendo el cuerpo de ambos usuarios, las luchas de Ddraig y Albión siempre volvían locos a sus anfitriones porque el deseo de ambos Dragones se interponía en los pensamientos de ambos portadores._

 _Issei Hyodo y Vali Lucifer se detuvieron justo al mismo tiempo, la verdad, los pasos en círculos que estaban dando eran para leer la mente del otro, pero ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión._

 _Atacarían con todo desde el inicio._

 _[Balance Breaker]_

 _[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]_

 _Activando la habilidad final de su [Secred Gear] Issei fue cubierto por la armadura color roja que lo caracterizaba como el actual Sekiryuutei de esta generación, todo su cuerpo sin excepción se cubrió por completo por dicha armadura y la voz de Ddraig resonó desde su guantelete, afirmando que estaban listos para la lucha._

 _[Balance Breaker]_

 _[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]_

 _Sonriendo entusiasmado por la rapidez de su oponente, Vali flexiono sus piernas y de un solo impulso llego al aire. La luz blanca de sus alas envolvieron su cuerpo y al instante, una majestuosa armadura de color blanco hiso acto de presencia, la armadura del actual Hakuryuukou vino acompañada por la voz del Albión._

 _El Sekiryuutei miro con su mirada color verde intensa hacia el cielo en donde volaba el Hakuryuukou, alzo sus alas de Dragón y voló en un estallido de velocidad hacia su rival._

 _Impactando casco contra casco de sus respectivas armaduras, generando nuevamente y al igual que su primer golpe, una fuerte onda de energía expansiva._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Seamos sinceros, a todos nos recordó la primera pelea de Goku y Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z, no lo nieguen porque sé que mentirían — Ninguno fue capaz de negar dicha acusación, Irina Shidou había dado en el clavo — ¿Acaso Vali Lucifer es un otaku oculto?

— ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos que Ise siga contento? — Propuso Rias y todos asintieron positivamente.

— ¿Dónde fue que me quede? — Lo pensó unos segundos y recordó — Es verdad, estamos en donde…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _¡Vali! — Gritando el nombre del peli platino, Issei impacto su puño derecho contra el pecho del Hakuryuukou._

— _¡No molestes! — Recomponiéndose del ataque anterior, el Hakuryuukou golpeo con su pierna el abdomen del Sekiryuutei._

 _Quizás para algunos los movimientos que usaban eran simple y sumamente predecibles, pero para ellos que luchaban ciegamente esa lucha, cada golpe sin importar que tan débil fuera era necesario para obtener la victoria._

 _Issei alzo vuelo hacia la derecha y comenzó a cargar energía._

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _La energía roja fue almacenándose en el guantelete derecho de Issei Hyodo, una esfera de gran tamaño fue el resultado de concentrar dicha energía. Energía que poseía un solo destino en mente._

 _[Dragon Shot]_

 _Issei soltó la esfera de energía y la golpeo con potencia hacia el descendiente del Maou Lucifer original._

— _Así que ya empezamos — Murmuro Vali — ¡Que empiece la verdadera batalla!_

 _[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]_

 _Usando por primera vez una de las habilidades natas del Dragón Blanco Albión, Vali dividió un total de 5 veces el [Dragón Shot] lanzado anteriormente por Issei._

 _El Sekiryuutei poseía el poder de aumentar cada 10 segundos su propio poder._

 _El Hakuryuukou poseía la habilidad de dividir el poder de su contrincante._

 _Las alas de la armadura blanca de Vali brillaron, sacando a relucir una fuerte luz azul que hiso perder por un segundo su presencia del castaño portador del [Boosted Gear]_

— " _¿Dónde está?" — Se preguntó Issei._

 _No hubo respuesta verbal, pero si una directa._

 _Un poderoso ataque hecho únicamente de energía Demoniaca impacto en la espalda del actual Sekiryuutei, haciendo que perdiera su centro de equilibrio y se viera obligado a aterrizar para recomponerse._

— _Robo mi propio poder y lo hiso suyo — Issei contemplo las acciones del Hakuryuukou — Nada mal…_

— _[Divide] me otorga la posibilidad de dividir y posteriormente eliminar el ataque que me fue lanzado. Pero, además me otorga la posibilidad de absorber el poder de mi adversario y hacerlo totalmente mío — Explico el descendiente del Maou Lucifer._

— _Okey… ¡Eso es simplemente injusto! — Issei miro seriamente su guantelete derecho — ¡Ddraig! ¿¡Por qué nosotros no tenemos una habilidad así!?_

 _Sonaba ilógico, pero en medio de la lucha el portador del [Boosted Gear] comenzó a discutir con su Dragón interno._

— _[Yo que sé, tu puedes doblar tu poder y transferirlo] [¿Qué más poder quieres?] — Respondió el Dragón Gales — [¡No te quejes y pela!]_

— _¡Jajajajaja! — El portador del Dragón Blanco estallo en risa — ¡De verdad eres único! ¡Tú eres la única persona que discute así en medio de una lucha a muerte!_

— _¡Cállate! — Rugió Issei, señalando furioso a Vali — Pensaba hacer esto fácil pero me canse._

 _Técnicamente, Issei tenía envidia de la segunda habilidad de Hakuryuukou._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer? — Pregunto Vali, intrigado por las palabras de su adversario._

— _Azazel me dijo que tus reservas mágicas están a la par con la de un Demonio clase Ultimate, ya posees ese nivel y ni siquiera has madurado como Demonio, si lo pienso tu eres un talento en bruto que nació por obra de quien sabe que — La armadura de Issei Hyodo fue desprendida de su cuerpo y lo dejo por completo descubierto — Yo no poseo reservas mágicas enormes y ni siquiera llegan a las de un clase Alta, mi poder Sagrado es bajo y puedo seguir con la lista. Pero… hay algo por lo que fui reconocido como un prodigio en el Vaticano._

— _Me da curiosidad, ¿Qué es eso que posees…?_

— _Pues… — La presión se fue concentrando en su eje, el poder estaba subiendo de nivel tanto así que su cabello castaño comenzó a elevarse por la presión que generaba — ¡Mi inigualable creatividad!_

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _Aumentando su propio poder un total de 10 veces, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada Issei no la concentro para atacar. No, esta vez era algo totalmente diferente._

 _[Promoción a Caballero]_

 _[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]_

 _Una segunda armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Issei Hyodo, pero esta armadura poseía una diferencia notable con la que usaba normalmente, la nueva armadura roja de Issei solo cubría partes estratégicas de su cuerpo y se asemejaba mucho a la que usaban los caballeros Griegos en la antigüedad, solo que esta aun poseía el casco de la armadura original._

— _¿Qué eso? — Pregunto Vali, mirando detenidamente la nueva armadura mostrada por el castaño — ¿Una sub-especie acaso?_

— _Para nada, soy 10% Demonio ahora gracias a las [Evil Piece] que me otorgo Rias, los [Peones] podemos [Promover] a las demás piezas, en mi batalla contra Kokabiel use una habilidad parecida, pero esta es la etapa que por fin pude perfeccionar._

" _Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo"_

" _Te ordeno que alces tu filo nuevamente"_

" _¡Sal de tu encierro!… [Ascalon]"_

 _Partículas de color dorado fueron reuniéndose en la mano del castaño y en menos de unos segundos, esas partículas tomaron forma de una radiante Espada Sagrada. La Asesina de Dragones… [Ascalon]_

— _Azazel tenía razón, si hablamos de talento y poder yo gano inmediatamente, pero si a eso le sumamos lo impredecible que eres y esa creatividad que posees… — Dentro del casco de la armadura del Dragón Blanco, el actual Hakuryuukou realizo una sonrisa de éxtasis — ¡Ven, Issei Hyodo!_

 _Flexionando sus rodillas._

 _Mirando fijamente a su contrincante._

 _Fue en un solo parpadeo, en un solo segundo los ojos color azul de Vali perdieron de vista a Issei Hyodo y cuando descubrió donde estaba… ya era tarde._

 _Un corte realizo por la Espada Sagrada que portaba Issei Hyodo rasgo la parte trasera de su armadura. El castaño, tomando una pose digna de un caballero siguió atacando a Vali y esquivando los ataques lanzados por el Hakuryuukou._

 _Issei fue entrenado desde niño en el Vaticano, mucho antes de descubrir que poseía el [Boosted Gear] a él se le inculcaron las prácticas de un espadachín o un caballero._

 _Saber usar una espada._

 _Saber moverse en el campo de batalla con una espada._

 _Issei Hyodo aprendió en tiempo record cada una de las prácticas que se le fue enseñada. Para su persona que carecía de poder mágico, practicar con su cuerpo era algo que le facilitaba la tarea, su control sobre la magia era un asco, pero su manejo con la espada era tan perfecto que incluso fue considerado un prodigio en dicha arte._

— " _Este tipo es igual de bueno que Arthur con la espada" — Pensó el descendiente de Lucifer, intentando esquivas los cortes lanzados por el Sekiryuutei pero recibiendo la mayoría de ellos._

 _Issei dejo de atacar y Vali uso ese momento para retroceder y obtener distancia. El filo de [Ascalon] fue llevado al frente y pensando que el castaño volvería a atacar como hace unos momentos, el Hakuryuukou protegió la parte superior de su cuerpo._

 _Sin saberlo, eso era lo que el castaño quería que hiciera._

 _[Estoque]_

 _Llevando su espada al frente, imitando perfectamente los movimientos de un esgrimista, Issei no corto con su espada. No, el uso el filo de [Ascalon] para estocar su Espada Sagrada contra el pecho del Hakuryuukou, rompiendo la joya azul que tenía en su pecho y haciendo que la armadura que vestía desapareciese._

— _¿¡Que!? — Vali miro incrédulo como su armadura desaparecía frente a él, esta fue la primera vez que un enemigo lo desarmaba de esa forma — ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Normalmente unos simples golpes no serían suficientes para que la armadura del Hakuryuukou se rompiera. Vali estaba por reactivarla, pero un dolor en el pecho hiso que callera de rodillas y escupiera sangre en el suelo._

— _[¡Vali!] — En su mente, el Dragón Celestial hiso contacto con su portador — [Esa Espada Sagrada es la Asesina de Dragones, tu cuerpo está siendo afectado por ella]_

— _Asesina de Dragones, Issei Hyodo poseía un arma temible._

 _Los ojos azules de Vali miraron como el castaño aterrizo en el suelo y se dirigía nuevamente hacia él._

— _Al igual que yo, Issei Hyodo está luchando a matar — Aprovechando que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el descendiente de Lucifer llevo sus palmas a la tierra y transfirió poder mágico a ella — Entonces, yo te mostrare… ¡Porque soy el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de toda la historia!_

 _Issei iba en línea recta hacia Vali, pero sin que lo viera venir, sus pies se detuvieron a solo 5 metros del peli platino, no fueron solo sus pies, el sistema nervioso de su cuerpo se había alterado sin razón alguna._

 _Vali se levantó y usando sus alas de Demonio ascendió nuevamente al cielo, su brazo derecho comenzó a irradiar un elemento altamente peligroso, pero además de eso, el peli platico comenzó a usar una energía que naturalmente no debía tener… energía Sagrada._

— _Este tipo, ya veo… lo aprendiste en Grigori._

 _El cielo comenzó a llenarse de truenos que nacieron debido al poder mágico de Vali, el descendiente del Maou Lucifer miro a Issei y hablo._

— _Estuve en Grigori desde niño, estar diariamente con Ángeles Caídos te lleva a comprender muchas cosas, ¿De verdad pensaste que no aprendería a usar energía Sagrada de ellos?_

 _El poder mágico y el elemento que usaba Vali solo traerían catástrofe en el área._

 _Previendo lo que caería Issei reacciono._

— _¡Le Fay! — Issei exclamo con fuerza el nombre de su primera Exorcista._

 _El peli platino miro al cielo mientras subía su brazo derecho._

" _Que el cielo se llene de truenos"_

" _La destrucción caerá producto de mi ira"_

" _¡Ven! ¡Desaparece con el trueno! ¡Issei Hyodo!"_

" _¡El nombre de mi técnica es…! [¡Kirin!]"_

 _Los truenos tomaron forma y dieron como nacimiento aun enorme Dragón hecho únicamente con electricidad._

 _Vali bajo su brazo y el Dragón Eléctrico fue lanzado en picada sobre Issei Hyodo._

" _¡BOOM!"_

 _Entonces, una inmensa explosión rodeo toda el área y destruyo completamente el campo de batalla._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Esa técnica fue peligrosa, tanto así que si hubiera reacciono solo un microsegundo más tarde… me hubiera matado de inmediato — Revelo el castaño, dejando en shock a los demás de su grupo — Baraquiel le enseño bien a manejar es elemento.

— Otou-sama… le enseño al Hakuryuukou — Gracias a Issei ella podía hablar técnicamente normal sobre su padre, el perdón aun no llegaba, pero nombrarlo sin mostrar molestia era un gran avance.

— Sí. Azazel me lo confirmo después de la pelea, Baraquiel fue malo conmigo, hace años yo le pedí que me enseñara y dijo que no — Y ahí estaba, la envidia de Issei hacia el pobre de Vali.

— [No seas envidioso, socio] — Le dijo Ddraig — [Tú tienes lo tuyo y él lo del].

— Sí, sí Dragón-chan

— [¡No me llames así, mocoso!]

— Luego de eso, vino el último raund…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _[Yo, aquel que despertará...]_

 _[Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...]_

 _[Yo me río del "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"...]_

 _[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación...]_

 _[¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!]_

 _[¡Juggernaut-Drive!]_

 _La armadura roja de Issei comenzó a mutar, sus alas de Dragón comenzaron a sacar extrañas ramificaciones y cada una poseía una joya color verde en la punta. La armadura del Sekiryuutei empezó a crecer exponencialmente, su tamaño aumento incluso el triple del anterior y el rostro de la armadura imitaba perfectamente al de un verdadero Dragón Rojo._

 _Leves destellos de energía comenzaron a rodear a Issei, las voces hablaban entre ellas e incluso podrían hacerse pasar por almas en pena, el brillo infernal que obtuvo la mirada del casco fue remplazado por un brillo más leve… brillo que significaba que Issei Hyodo no había perdido el control de tan inmenso poder destructivo._

 _Vali invoco sus alas y activo de un solo movimiento él [Balance Breaker]_

 _[Yo, aquel que despertará...]_

 _[Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios.]_

 _[Envidio el "Infinito" y persigo el "Sueño".]_

 _[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la supremacía.]_

 _[¡Te llevare a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia!]_

 _[¡Juggernaut-Drive!]_

 _El Hakuryuukou activo la maldición de su respectivo [Secred Gear] y su armadura comenzó a mutar al igual que la del portador del Dragón Rojo._

 _Su aspecto ahora asemejaba mucho más a un Dragón verdadero y la luz blanca de su inmenso cuerpo y alas hacía de él, un inmenso pilar de luz blanca._

 _Ahora, justo en estos momentos, ambos portadores de los respectivos Dragones Celestiales habían entrado en el estado maldito y prohibido._

 _La batalla final… ¡Estaba por dar inicio!_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Casi pierdo la conciencia si no fuera por Ddraig. De verdad te lo agradezco, compañero.

— [No fue nada, socio. Juntos hasta el final].

— Claro que sí. Juntos hasta que lleguemos a la cima.

— [¡Como Sekiryuutei!]

— ¡Sí!

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— " _D-Ddraig" — Issei en estado [Juggernaut-Drive] intento llamar a su Dragón Celestial — "No siento mi cuerpo, no siento mi fuerza, no… siento nada"._

 _Logro quitar el precio de su vida, pero acostumbrarse a la [Juggernaut-Drive] llevaba tiempo. Vali Lucifer lo había hecho con anterioridad y por eso tenía más ventaja que el castaño._

— _[¡Socio!] — Ddraig intento impedir que la conciencia de Issei desapareciera en el olvido — [¡No flaquees ahora!]_

— " _¿Qué hago entonces?"._

— _[Vamos a terminar de un solo ataque] — Afirmo el Dragón Celestial — [¡Concentra todo lo que tengas y has que explote!]_

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _El pecho del Dragón Rojo se abrió como si fuera un cofre, la joya verde que poseía en el medio de su armadura concentro todo esos aumentos, fue entonces que la voz de Ddraig exclamo su última técnica._

 _[¡Longinus Smasher!]_

 _El ataque final del Sekiryuutei salió disparado con todas sus fuerzas, todos los aumentos de poder se concentraron en un solo punto y usando las últimas energías que le quedaban, lo lanzo directamente al descendiente de Lucifer._

— _¡De verdad eres único! ¡Issei Hyodo! — Exclamo el portador del Dragón Blanco — ¡Este es el final!_

 _[Half Dimension]_

 _Vali Lucifer activo la habilidad suprema de su [Secred Gear]._

 _[Half Dimension] le permitía doblar todo a su alrededor a la mitad._

 _Issei Hyodo era un prodigio con la espada, pero su poder mágico era bajo, su [Secred Gear] le permitía doblar su propio poder y así corregía dicha desventaja, además su creatividad en batalla era un factor que lo hiso crearse un nombre en el mundo sobrenatural aun siendo un niño._

 _Vali Lucifer es un talento que nace cada un milenio, poseedor de increíbles —reservas mágicas, su [Secred Gear] es el [Divine Dividing] el cual posee la habilidad de doblar todo a la mitad y hacerlo suyo._

 _Quizás fue una jugada del destino que cada [Sacred Gear] escogiera al portador con el que se acoplaba mejor, ellos eran uno con sus respectivos Dragones Celestiales y la prueba perfecta era la lucha que se estaba desarrollando justo ahora._

 _El [Longinus Smasher] seguía lanzado su poder a toda potencia mientras resistía el [Half Dimension] del Dragón Blanco._

 _Issei Hyodo lo sabía, su poder estaba por ser cancelado por Vali, si eso pasaba. El perdería la batalla que ha mantenido con tanto esfuerzo._

 _Necesitaba más poder._

 _Simplemente… ¡Se negaba a perder!_

— _[Bien dicho niño Dragón]_ _— Una voz que jamás había oído en su cabeza comenzó a hablar_ _— [¡Ahora, cancela esta transformación y permíteme darte la victoria!]_

— " _¿Q-Quien… eres…?"_

— _[Yo… ¡Yo soy la que levantara tu triunfo!]_

 _Vali miro incrédulo como Issei Hyodo cancelo el [Juggernaut-Drive]. El descendiente de Lucifer pensó al inicio que el tiempo de Issei en dicho estado había terminado. Pero, entonces comprendió lo erróneo de sus pensamientos._

 _Issei Hyodo comenzó a correr hacia él con la Espada Sagrada [Ascalon] en mano, dicha espada estaba adquiriendo un brillo totalmente dorado en su hoja._

— _¡No te dejare! — Viéndose obligado, Vali desactivo el [Juggernaut-Drive] para poder desactivar la [Half Dimension] y contratacar a lo que sea que usaría Issei._

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]_

 _Sus poderes estaban a la par, pero aun así. Issei Hyodo seguía corriendo hacia el descendiente de Lucifer y la hoja de [Ascalon] no perdía brillo alguno._

— _Fue una trampa — Vali entendió la situación, los aumentos de poder solo fueron una distracción — ¡Tu…!_

— _¡Ya es tarde! — Exclamo Issei, llevando a [Ascalon] hacia el frente._

 _El brillo de la Espada Sagrada hiso crecer su filo exponencialmente y dicho brillo fue lanzado en forma de estoque a la armadura del descendiente de Lucifer._

 _Muchos podrían pensar que ese último ataque era igual al que Issei uso anteriormente, pero la verdad es que este último ataque fue totalmente diferente al anterior._

 _El brillo dorado de la Espada Sagrada rompió en miles de fragmento la armadura de Vali Lucifer, haciendo que él mismo callera al suelo._

 _Intento levantarse._

 _Intento reactivar la armadura, pero… no pudo hacerlo._

— _¿Q-Qué… pasa? — Cuestiono Vali._

— _Este ataque, a diferencia del anterior posee la conciencia de [Ascalon] — Comenzó a explicar Issei — Sacrifique el [Juggernaut-Drive] y todo el poder que me quedaba para que [Ascalon] pudiera activar en menor escala su poder de Asesina de Dragones, no morirás, pero no podrás usar el poder de Albión en varias horas._

 _Vali miro furioso al castaño, fue timado por la creatividad del chico y su poder como Hakuryuukou fue sellado._

 _Tal parece que la batalla se había decidido… oficialmente._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Miren la hora, el tiempo se nos fue volando — Rias se levantó del sofá en donde estaba sentada y miro el reloj que adornaba la sala del castillo Gremory — La cena será en pocos minutos, es mejor que vallamos a alistarnos.

— Tienes razón, Rias. Cuando una plática es tan agradable, no sientes que el tiempo pasa tan rápido — La apoyo Akeno, dándose cuenta que de verdad el tiempo había pasado sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de eso.

Después de que tanto él [Rey] como la [Reina] se dispusieran a ir hacia el comedor, los demás miembros de la nobleza comenzaron a seguirlos.

Issei Hyodo solo pudo ver como sus compañeros de equipo se iban retirando uno tras otro, dejándolo las sillas y muebles de la sala totalmente desocupados. Estaba a punto de seguirlos, cuando sintió que debía esperar un poco más.

Desde hace horas comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que habían pasado juntos, claro que omitieron las actividades secretas de la Orden Negra debido a su estado confidencial, así que solo trataron los momentos que enfrentaron como equipo.

Los encuentros.

Las amistades que jamás pensaron crear.

Los lazos que hoy en día los unían a todos.

Las batallas y luchas que hicieron que sus voluntades alcanzaran un nuevo nivel.

Habían transcurrido tantas cosas desde que todos ellos se conocieron hace mucho tiempo. No, habían transcurrido tantas cosas… desde que esta historia dio comienzo hace ya un largo año.

Sin saber por qué exactamente.

El castaño miro el Cielo, no el Cielo del Inframundo y mucho menos el Cielo en donde vivían los Ángeles de Dios. No, Issei Hyodo miro un lugar al cual le era imposible llegar por sí solo.

Un lugar en donde alguien se encargaba de escribir letra por letra sus aventuras, las aventuras que vivía junto a sus preciados amigos y amores, el lugar del cual estaba totalmente agradecido.

— Muchas gracias… por todo… — Después de eso, Issei Hyodo camino hasta llegar hasta sus compañeros.

Sus aventuras solo estaban empezando.

Aun… les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 33 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este capítulo de hoy es muy especial para mí, y creo que también para todos ustedes. Quizás no se han dado cuenta, no los culpo porque siempre pasa en estos días, pero hoy mi pequeña historia cumple un año desde que fue creada.**_

 _ **Estoy muy feliz y contento, así que me diré a mí mismo:**_

 _ **¡Feliz 1er Aniversario!**_

 _ **No puedo creer que la obra que empecé un día cualquiera, hoy cumpla un año de vida, es simplemente irreal que este pequeño proyecto fuera creciendo hasta ser la historia que es hoy, y que ese día cualquier ahora signifique una fecha muy especial para mí.**_

 _ **El tiempo pasa volando jejeje.**_

 _ **Saben amigos míos, todo comenzó un día que yo me sentía muy aburrido porque estaba solo en casa y me dije: "Hoy escribiré algo sobre High School DxD".**_

 _ **Así fue, me senté en mi computador, escribí más de 1.000 palabras en media hora y luego lo publique.**_

 _ **En ese momento pensé que nadie comentaría mi historia, digo, solo lo hice porque estaba aburrido, pero mi sorpresa fue gran al leer mi primer comentario, así es, el comentario que lo inicio todo.**_

 _ **Esa persona fue: Mafyabkn.**_

 _ **Sus palabras sencillas hicieron que algo dentro de mí se encendiera y me dijera: "Quiero continuar esta historia, ya. Tanto así que en la tarde publique un capitulo de 4.000 palabras sino mal recuerdo jejeje.**_

 _ **Mafyabkn: Tiene buena pinta, continúa la termine de leer y ya quiero más.**_

 _ **Esas fueron exactamente sus palabras, ese fue el primer comentario que inicio esta bella historia que actualmente escribo de todo corazón para ustedes.**_

 _ **Mi Prologo obtuvo un total de 4 comentarios, los cuales fueron de los siguientes usuarios que nunca olvidare: Mafyabkn, Andrew001, Sasuke75249 y Zafir09.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a ustedes por ser los primeros en tenderme la mano!**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Mi meta cuando decidí escribir y volverme un escritor serio fue que Issei y Rias crearan una relación sólida que estuviera totalmente alejada de lo cliché, ya saben (La princesa en apuro que no puede mover un dedo porque llora, o el protagonista Op que llega, derrota al malo y se acuesta con la protagonista), esas fueron mis primeras metas y creo que las cumplí.**_

 _ **Issei ayudo a Rias a afrontar sus miedos y ambos vencieron a la nobleza Phoenix, juntos, como verdaderos amantes y no solo personajes cualquiera.**_

 _ **High School DxD posee una historia muy longeva, tanto así que muchos empiezan una historia y luego la abandonan porque no son capaces de escribir tanto tiempo y pierden el interés (Aunque intentarlo es un logro, les agradezco eso a esos usuarios) o algunos adelantan rápidamente la historia solo para llegar al punto que deseaban y vuelven a Issei un ser más poderoso que el Gran Rojo solo porque sí.**_

 _ **Los arcos que llevo hasta ahora completados son:**_

 _ **-El encuentro de Issei y Rias que fue original de mi parte.**_

 _ **-La llegada de Asia a Kuoh y el enfrentamiento con los Ángeles Caídos.**_

 _ **-La batalla contra el Clan Phoenix.**_

 _ **-La lucha contra el Ángel de las Estrellas Kokabiel.**_

 _ **-Encuentro Decisivo: Sekuryuutei Vs Hakuryuukou.**_

 _ **Recordemos que también fusione esta historia con elementos de D Gray Man, y llevo 2 Arcos de esa serie que a partir de este nuevo Tomo que estoy usando en mi historia, cambiaran radicalmente porque ambos mundos se fusionaran de una vez y poco a poco saldrá la raíz del problema.**_

 _ **Soy de Venezuela.**_

 _ **Mi sueño para el futuro es volverme un gran Doctor y famoso Escritor, hace 2 días me entere debido a que las pruebas que se encargan de asignar a los alumnos a las Universidades del país que mi sueño de volverme Doctor ya podía ser totalmente posible.**_

 _ **Fue admitido en la Universidad que quise entrar desde los 11 años de edad, y gracias a Dios mi carrera ahora es oficialmente un sueño con luz verde.**_

 _ **Falta lo de escritor, pero pasó a paso. Es más, en esa Universidad se lleva a cabo una de las Ferias del Libro más importante de mi país al año y muchos escritores novatos pueden probar suerte, ¿Quién quita que en los 5 años de carrera me ocurra un milagro y una de mis historias sea recibida por una Editorial de renombre?**_

 _ **Todo es posible si crees en ti mismo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Volviendo un poco más al Fanfic.**_

 _ **Este capítulo de hoy lo pude dividir en varias partes, siendo la Parte I, II, III, IV (Esta última solo su primera mitad) que ayudan a avanzar la historia, las demás fueron usadas para un medio en específico.**_

 _ **Quería hacer algo para conmemorar este capítulo.**_

 _ **Pensé en tantas cosas, pero al final me dije que haría que los personajes con los que llevo un año escribiendo se sentaran en una misma sala y hablaran como simples adolescentes y no como seres sobrenaturales que son.**_

 _ **Creo que funciono, y como dijo Issei, fue como esos capítulos que llevan el 12.5 como título he intentan comprimir toda la historia hasta ahora en un solo capitulo jejeje.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que desee hacer, poner que cada uno narrara lo hechos más resaltantes hasta ahora y después de narrarlos, todos ellos hablaran sobre eso y mostraran sus sentimientos, emociones y reacciones sobre lo ocurrido.**_

 _ **¿Pudo ser mejor?**_

 _ **Claro que pudo ser mejor.**_

 _ **Nadie es perfecto en este mundo, pero intentamos cada día hacer lo mejor que podemos para sentirnos satisfechos con nuestro trabajo.**_

 _ **Lo diré sin pena o vergüenza.**_

 _ **Amo mi historia, amo como la he hecho evolucionar en todo este tiempo, y sobretodo… amo la escritura y mientras posee vida y salud jamás dejare de escribir lo que tanto amo hacer.**_

 _ **Al final, pudieron darse cuenta de cómo Issei se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego agradeció, ¿A quién le abra agradecido? ¿Quién sabe jejeje?**_

 _ **Sé que los que han seguido mi historia se darán cuenta a quienes le agradeció el castaño y que por unos cortos segundos, él se dio cuenta de nuestra existencia al más puro estilo de Dealpool.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que me estoy extendiendo demasiado y debe ser cansado leer cada palabra que escribo.**_

 _ **Seguiré a responder sus comentarios y nos leemos otra vez al final.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Gracias, amigo. Si deseas ver más de Haruka, ella saldrá como personaje recurrente luego de finalizar este Arco.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **En la Novela Ligera la relación de ellas dos se me hace muy superficial, dan a entender que se quieren pero no profundizan más esa unión de hermanas, así que decidí que Serafall sería la piedra angular que ayudaría a Sona en su crecimiento. Lo de Rias estoy de acuerdo contigo, ella sabe que si desea el puesto del numero #1 debe vencer a su primo, aunque este lo pierda todo.**_

 _ **Kibalion:**_

 _ **No me servia de nada dejarlos como en la Novela Ligera que prácticamente Azazel los puso a hacer lo mismo que hacen siempre. Además, el Arco que estoy cocinando a fuego lento necesitara que todos estén listos. Serafall es una Maou, pero a diferencia de los demás ella no muestra la seriedad o frialdad que su trabajo necesitaría, más otra personalidad, serían los sentimientos negativos que ella encerró dentro de sí.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Saji es un novato total en el mundo Sobrenatural, posee un poder grande que necesita ser entrenado y también, necesita una mente seria y serena para que su poder no lo consuma poco a poco. Como Issei ya conoce a Tanni por la vez que entrenaron con las [Inocencia], si posee tiempo te mostrare quien será el maestro del castaño, aunque jamás adivinaran quien será jejeje.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Gracias, hermano. El villano central de este Arco aparecerá entre el próximo capítulo o el siguiente, pero más de ahí no porque tengo que crear el inicio del Arco que deseo hacer. Otra cosa, prometo hacer que sientas esa misma emoción que poseías cuando eras niño y veias Saint Seiya. Además, ese anime logro algo que ninguno otro pudo… hacer que me guste el relleno, ¿Por qué? muchos no lo saben y yo tampoco lo supe sino hasta años después, que la Saga que viene antes de la de Poseidón era relleno de Toei Animation, ¿Quién diría que una de las sagas más épicas fue relleno? Solo digo, Seiya vistiendo la armadura de Odín fue simplemente EPICO.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Lo harán, justamente en el próximo capítulo, pero te adelantare algo, no será Issei quien pelee contra Kuroka.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Tranquilo mi buen y querido hermano, te perdono de corazón porque yo soy un sádico de lo peor que disfruta lanzar Spoiler a diestra y siniestra para que mis seguidores no puedan dormir tranquilos jejeje. Los personajes los he estado trabajando paso por paso, deseo de corazón que el día de mañana cada uno de ellos posea una cualidad que lo diferencia del otro, esa fue mi meta, un ejemplo claro es que ahora puedo usar a Le Fay o Ravel y enfrentarlas contra un villano que antes parecería tonto hacerlo, ahora es posible debido al lento proceso de crecimiento que les di a cada una, otra cosa, por el momento los personajes que estoy trabajando más que los demás son: Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Saji y Murayama. Aunque los dos últimos se verán en el [Rantig Game] y Kiba, bueno… el poseerá un papel protagónico en mi TITANICO ARCO. Sobre el harem, faltan chicas por aparecer y solo serán chicas del canon, no inventare ninguna otra o traeré un personaje de otro anime solo para que le lama las bolas al castaño porque lo considero ridículo, pero como lo dije hace exactamente un año, el Fanfic es Harem con Issei y Rias como pareja principal, pero no solo eso, cuando se revele el pasado de ambos que de paso ni ellos conocen… las cosas cambiaran. Ahora imagínate Avenger 2 cuando Mercurio dijo: "Apuesto que no lo viste venir…". Bueno, nos vemos y cuídate hermano, me gustaría saber que sentiste al releer escenas pasadas en forma de recuerdo como lo hice el día de hoy.**_

 _ **incursio123:**_

 _ **Ya lo hice, amigo. Me gustaran, pero mi favorita fue en la que Issei rescata a Asia y la lleva a su castillo, sigue así y existos.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Kiba y Haruka me recordaron al igual que tú, el comienzo de la relación que hice de Rias e Issei, muy linda la verdad. El sendero lleno de rosas rojas de DxD sera cubierto por finas espinas en sus tallos por mi mano, no hare una masacre, pero este Arco poseerá mucha crueldad en partes específicas. Serafall tendrá participación, amigo, ella no está totalmente enamorada del chico, le gusta Issei y le agrada pasar tiempo con él, pero aun no nace un maor como el que Rias posee por él. ¿Cuándo entro Gabriel al harem? Pues ese es un misterio que ni yo conozco, jejeje es broma, se verá luego, quizás cuando aparezca el maestro de Issei en el futuro.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **¡¿10 Cadenas Perpetuas?! Diablos, creo que he sido muy blando con ustedes… mínimo pensé que serían 35 Cadenas Perpetuas, Mmmm… tendré que aumentar más la violencia en mi… ¡Momento! ¿Lo escribí o lo pensé? Creo que olvidaste algo que paso hace mucho amigo, pero Issei ya conoció a Tannin e incluso entreno con él en el pasado, me alegra saber que mi Serafall modo Maou fuera creíble, llore mientras lo escribia porque no podía pensar que una Serafall así existiera (Ella es puro Moe, pero me repetia una y otra vez, "Es por el bien de la trama". Otra cosa, mi palabra es lo que me define como persona y por eso mismo asegure que mi Arco rompería Ovarios y lo hará, ¡Lo Juro! Adiós hermano y cuídate, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **godz 1987:**_

 _ **Kiba en la Novela Ligera, el anime lo omite mucho, siempre es comparado con un Caballero Mediebal por su intachable conducta y caballería, es por eso que yo también hare lo mismo y lo desarrollare a mi modo. ¿Tendrá rivales a parte de los que posee? Claro que sí, este Kiba llegó para quedarse, cuídate…**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Mejor tarde que nunca, por cierto, ayer en la noche comencé a leer tu Nuevo capítulo, estoy atrasado pero cuando lo termine de leer comentare amigo. Serafall manejara con mano dura al sequio de su hermanita porque ella desea que crezcan como buenos Demonios, Rias visualiza el éxito aunque muchos caigan para conseguirlo porque ella descubrió que sus victorias no son solo suyas, sino también de sus siervos y el [Rey] siempre debe crear el camino al éxito de sus demás piezas. Spider-Man Homecoming me gano cuando al inicio dijo: "Esta es una historia de Peter Parker". Fue ese pecho detalle que hiso que mi corazón dijera: "Esta es… sí, esta si es la buena", cuando publique capitulo nuevo de mi Fanfic de Spider-Man hare mi reseña sobre la película, por si deseas pasar a leerlo luego.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Lo hare, gracias amigo.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **La apuesta entre esos dos amigos totalmente disparejos que no pueden vivir sin el otro llegara, y el buen Issei-Onisama se burla un poco de Kiba y además… lo traerá al lado oscuro que muchos conocemos como harem, es por eso que Kiba tendrá el suyo.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Entiendo y no te preocupes, por cierto amigo, te hice un homenaje a ti y a los otros 4 usuarios que me ayudaron al comienzo, sé que ya lo dije arriba, pero lo diré otra vez: "Gracias por su apoyo desde el inicio".**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Los problemas son el pan del día a día del castaño, pobre chico. Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Wow, se acabaron los comentarios jejeje.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, a lo que iba cuando deje la plática arriba.**_

 _ **En realidad solo seguiré redondeando, pero de igual forma lo diré antes de despedirme, gracias nuevamente por todo este magnífico año.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Otra Cosa!**_

 _ **Recuerdan que cuando finalizo el año hice una actividad en las cuales les pedía que mediante un comentario me dijeran que les ha parecido mi historia en ese tiempo.**_

 _ **No quiero sonar avaricioso, pero me gustaría volver a realizar dicha actividad.**_

 _ **Mis capítulos siempre han sido entre 8.000/10.000 0 12.500 palabras, nunca más de ahí.**_

 _ **Es por eso que me dije, si vas a pedirles que te escriban que les ha parecido tu historia en todo este año, mínimo dales un capitulo sumamente largo, es más largo que hayas escrito en toda tu vida sola para ellos.**_

 _ **Este capítulo tuvo 27.228 palabras.**_

 _ **¡El más largo de mi historia!**_

 _ **Es por eso que les pido ese favor, me gustaría saber lo que de verdad piensan de mi humilde historia.**_

 _ **Además… los primeros 25 comentarios podrán hacerme una pregunta sobre el Fanfic, la pregunta será a parte del comentario, no solo comentaran la pregunta sino que la harán al final.**_

 _ **Normalmente les digo que no responderé a preguntas cruciales para mi Fanfic, pero por ser hoy un día tan conmemorativo… hare una pequeña excepción.**_

 _ **Además, no creo que pase, pero si esta historia llega antes del próximo capítulo a los 600 Reviews, creare una escena hentai tan suculenta que bueno… les saldrá sangre de la nariz peor que al maestro Roshi.**_

 _ **Issei x Rias x Ravel x Le Fay**_ _ **…. Jejejeje, ya me lo estoy imaginando, jijijijijiji.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Los aprecio.**_

 _ **Significan mucho para mí.**_

 _ **¡Gracias Por Este Maravilloso Año!**_

 _ **¡Espero que vengan muchos más!**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _Capitulo_ _Especial_

El beso que resulto de la unión de sus labios era tan cálido, y a la vez tan profundo. Los brazos del joven castaño rodeaban por completo la cintura de la princesa Pendragon, la princesa de cabello tan rubio como el mismo oro mantenía sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro cerrados, mientras disfrutaba más del cálido beso que compartía con su amado.

¿Quién lo diría?

Su primer amigo, que luego se convirtió en su mejor amigo, fue su líder y a la vez su maestro, y ahora… pues ahora se había convertido en el amor de su vida, y era el única persona con la que deseaba estar eternamente, compartiendo cada día el bello sentimiento que hace años nació en su joven corazón.

Le Fay, quien mantenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Issei, separo sus labios al mismo tiempo que el castaño, abrió nuevamente su brillante mirada azul zafiro y vio directamente la mirada color miel del castaño.

— Eres hermosa…

Mediante un tierno susurro, el castaño alago la belleza nata de la princesa Pendragon, y traslado su cabeza hacia su cuello, permitiéndole a sus labios poder besar el fino y blanco cuello de Le Fay.

Los brazos con los que en la actualidad rodeaban la cintura de la rubia, eran como un candado de oro que no permitiría que la joven de cabello rubio escapara de su lado.

Le Fay solo podía abrir sus labios entrecortadamente, ni mucho ni poco, solo dejaba salir pequeños suspiros de su cálido aliento, mientras dejaba que Issei continuara besando su cuello, uno de los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo estaba siendo complacido amorosamente por el castaño. Ella solo se dejaba consentir por el chico, no objetaba nada ni exigía nada, porque ella sabía que sin pedir esas pequeñas exigencias, Issei se las obsequiaría de la mejor forma posible.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas por completo.

En un principio Issei Hyodo no supo porque necesitaban tener en la habitación un ventanal de tamaño un poco exagerado, pero justo en estos momentos podía darse cuenta del porqué.

Acompañando la luz tenue de las velas que fueron encendidas momentos antes en la habitación, el brillo natural de la luna les brindaba quizás el mejor fondo para tan memorable momentos, mientras que las estrellas eran como pequeñas luces parpadeantes en el escenario que ahora compartía con la joven maga.

— Ise-sama, yo… quiero preguntarle algo — Cuando los labios del chico terminaron de besar su blanco cuello, la maga de rubios cabellos realizo dicha pregunta — ¿Me ama…?

A simple vista esa pregunta podría ser fácil de responder.

Solo tenía que decir la palabra que comenzaba con la letra "S" y finalizarla con la vocal "I". Era simple, fácil y sencillo de responder, pero al pasar tantos años al lado de Le Fay, Issei supo de inmediato que un simple "Sí" no sería suficiente.

Separo su cabeza del cuello de la chica, y la atrajo tiernamente hacia él, recostó la cabeza de Le Fay en su pecho y beso sus rubios cabellos.

— Hace años conocí a una niña que me pidió que la dejara estar a mi lado, cuando le dije que sí, tuve un pequeño empuje de dejarla en el pueblo — Al decir dicha confesión, el castaño sintió con un pequeño golpe toco su espalda — Era broma, jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

— Entonces… ¿Qué paso con esa niña? — Sin despegar su rostro del pecho del chico, Le Fay realizo una pregunta que de antemano conocía la respuesta — Alguna vez se arrepintió realmente de haberla aceptado.

— Nunca lo he hecho, ni pienso hacerlo alguna vez — La mano del castaño de ojos color miel acariciaron los cabellos rubios de Le Fay — Esa niña le transmitió la calidez humana que casi había olvidado hace tiempo, el amor de un padre o madre es diferente al amor de alguien igual a ti. Cuando tenía a esa inocente niña a mi lado, era cálido y disfrutaba cada momento que tenía con ella.

— Pero al ser un inconsciente del sentimiento romántico llamado amor, jamás le prestó atención de esa forma a la pequeña niña, dejo que los años pasaran y termino volviéndose novio de otra chica — Issei rio en silencio, muchas veces pensó en aquellas palabras — Cada mujer desea tener a el hombre que ama a su lado, no simplemente tener unos momentos placenteros junto a esa persona. Entregar tu cuerpo es algo que va más allá del simple placer, es algo mucho más íntimo… es algo espiritual.

— Jojojo… ¿Acaso la pequeña Le Fay desea mantenerse pura hasta el matrimonio? — Sus labios formaron una pícara sonrisa, por unos momentos incluso imito la risa de una de sus Exorcistas.

Le Fay comenzó a golpear varias veces el pecho del portador del [Boosted Gear], haciendo que Issei terminara el abrazo y detuviera los suaves golpes de la princesa Pendragon.

— ¡Usted es un inconsciente! ¡Un gigolo! ¡Un, un…! ¡Un Dragón amante de los pechos de las mujeres! — El ultimo "Insulto" llego incluso a tocar el pobre corazón del orgulloso de Ddraig — ¡¿Por qué no me responde como quiero?!

El castaño la miro brevemente varios segundos, soltó los brazos que había atrapado para impedir que siguiera lanzando golpes a su pecho, y le sonrió cálidamente.

— Mi error, lo acepto — Se disculpó Issei — Mala broma, me disculpo…

— Entonces, ¿Qué hará para remediarlo? — Los bellos ojos color zafiro de la princesa Pendragon, amenazaban con soltar lagrimas auto fingidas, mientras realizaba un tierno puchero con sus mejillas.

— Eres increíble, todo lo que haces siempre supera mis expectativas y no puedo pedir algo mejor. Es debido a eso que a veces olvido lo más importante que posees, olvido por unos momentos… que solo eres una pequeña doncella…

La mano de Issei ingreso en el saco color negro oscuro que portaba actualmente, Le Fay miro esa acción intrigada, ¿Qué buscaba su líder en su saco? Poco a poco fue retirando su mano del saco y cuando los ojos de Le Fay pudieron visualizar el objeto de forma geométrica cuadrada que saco, soltó un jadeo de suspenso.

— Ise-sama, eso… eso es…

— Tengo semanas con esto, pensaba dártelo en la tarde, pero comenzamos a hablar de tantas cosas que simplemente lo olvide — El castaño admitió su pasajero error — Pero, creo que fue mejor así, ahora puedo dártelo correctamente.

Dejo caer una de sus rodillas por completo al suelo y sostuvo su eje de gravedad con una sola, Issei Hyodo estaba actualmente en la clásica posición de proposición.

— Mi Lady, acepta que este humilde [Caballero] realice la petición de su amo en compromiso… — Tales palabras no eran simplemente un juego, Issei había imitado el léxico que los [Caballeros] Reales empleaban hace cientos de años, siendo Le Fay en regla un princesa de la familia Real Pendragon, era su deber hacer que la tradición siga viva — ¿Qué dice…? Acepta que este [Caballero] sea merecedor de su mano, acepta que este [Caballero] sea su espada desde que el sol salga hasta que la luna reine. Dígame mi Lady, me dejaría amarla por el resto de mi vida.

Sorprendía.

Emocionada.

Maravillada.

Cuando le pregunto si la amaba, jamás pensó que el chico captaría de forma tan rápida el significado oculto de su pregunta. Francamente, no se hubiera molestado con el sí solo respondía "Sí", ella sabía que aunque fuera un simple "Sí" era una respuesta honesta.

Pero… jamás pensó que Issei llegaría a tal situación por ella.

— Yo… — De sus brillantes ojos, emergieron lagrimas tan puras como el mismísimo Cielo — Acepto, acepto, acepto… ¡Acepto…!

Dejo de lado el protocolo, y se lazo sobre los brazos del chico nuevamente, mientras sus labios se conectaban por segunda vez con los de su amado en un cálido segundo beso.

Un beso que a diferencia del otro duro menos, pero les transmitió más calidez que el anterior.

— Entonces, concédame el honor de sellar mi petición con el anillo en su dedo — Asintiendo aun emocionada, Le Fay llevo su mano derecha al frente y de forma muy cuidadosa, Issei ingreso el anillo de diamante en el dedo de la maga — ¿Sabes porque se utiliza un anillo en la petición de matrimonio?

— Sí. La petición es hecha por el [Caballero] y cuando la novia cortejada acepta, el anillo significa la vigente petición, mientras que la mano de la novia es el sello que lo mantiene vigente por siempre, cuando el anillo ingresa en el dedo de la novia es porque la petición fue sellada — Ella es una genio, una mente brillante que había nacido milagrosamente en su generación.

— Lo digo siempre y lo seguiré diciendo, tú sabes todo, ¿No es así?

— No lo sé todo. Solo se lo que se, Ise-sama.

Issei tomo la mano en donde ahora reposaba el anillo de diamante, la mano en donde pertenecía ahora era oficialmente su nuevo hogar. Al tomar la mano de Le Fay, la atrajo nuevamente hacia él y la miro fijamente.

— Te adoro tanto… — Le susurro a su oído, generándole pequeñas coquillas en dicha zona — ¿Estas segura? No tienes que probarme nada, Le Fay.

— Lo estoy, las pocas dudas que tenían se esfumaron cuando este anillo toco mi dedo — Respondió sin una sola pisca de miedo, la joven maga — Te amo Issei Hyodo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Y así, sus labios volvieron unirse en un nuevo beso.

Sin romper la unión, Issei levanto de forma nupcial el cuerpo de la princesa Pendragon y camino sin prisa alguna hacia los aposentos que sería su nido de amor esta larga noche.

La cama era grande, del mismo tamaño de las que se encontraban en el castillo Gremory, aunque era normal ya que el hotel en donde se encontraban era un hotel 5 estrellas que pertenecían a la familia de Rias.

Los Gremory siempre iban acompañados con la palabra "Dinero" en su diccionario.

Tímidamente, Le Fay quito el saco que portaba Issei Hyodo y cuando dicho saco cayó al suelo, sus manos comenzaron a sacar botón tras botón de su camisa.

Es verdad que ya no poseía dudas en su corazón, pero el miedo a lo nunca antes hecho era algo que definía a los seres con sentimientos cálidos de los de emociones frías.

Al sentir una pequeña corriente de aire correr por su desnudo pecho, Issei Hyodo abrazo a la descendiente de Morgana y deslizo el cierre del vestido color rubio oro que vestía su maga.

El momento estaba repleto de tanta magia, que el vestido fue despojado en cuestión de segundos y dejo ver el casi desnudo cuerpo de Le Fay que solo era cubierto por una erótica lancería blanca.

No era una lancería tan alarmante como las que muchas veces usaban Rias o Akeno. Pero la prenda hacia juego perfectamente con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas de Le Fay, creando así el verdadero significado de ternura en forma física.

— Wow, Le Fay, tu… aumentaste un poco tu talla — Issei fijo su mirada color miel en los senos de su ahora nueva prometida — ¿Acaso usaste mágica?

— N-Nunca haría e-eso, por alguna razón comenzaron a crecer desde que lo volví a ver hace meses — Confeso la chica, cubriendo su casi desnudo cuerpo del castaño — I-Ise-sama, si me mira así… es vergonzoso.

Issei ya había olvidado cuantas veces había escuchado esa misma frase en las series semanales que veía cuando poseía tiempo libre. Pero, escucharlo venir de una joven tan pura como Le Fay, sin duda era una frase que hacia enloquecer su corazón.

El blanco sostén que mantenía oculto sus pechos, fue quitado ágilmente por el actual Sekiryuutei, el haber tocado tantas veces dicha prenda tenía sus ventajas. Los pechos de Le Fay quedaron expuestos al mundo e Issei daba gracias que solo él tenía permitido ver esa gloriosa vista para sí solo.

Nadie más, solo él y nadie más.

Issei Hyodo siempre se caracterizó por ser un joven amable y honesto. Pero desde hace un tiempo descubrió una faceta suya que desconocía por completo, Issei Hyodo era posesivo, se había convertido en un posesivo que no dejaba que nadie mirara de forma poco caballerosa a sus chicas.

Quizás la energía de Dragón que poseía en su cuerpo poseía algo de responsabilidad, pero el mayor causante era nadie más que él. No lo hacía por monopolizarlas, no, jamás lo haría, se había vuelto posesivo porque deseaba protegerlas por siempre y que nadie las lastimara.

Las manos de Issei tomaron entonces al mismo tiempo los senos de Le Fay.

Apretándolos, palpándolos y acariciándolos.

Cada una de esas caricias comenzó a ser realizadas por las propias manos del castaño, mientras una de ella masajeaba un seno de Le Fay, la otra bajaba por su cintura y acariciaba el trasero de la princesa Pendragon.

Por puro impulso, Issei apretó con su mano izquierda el glúteo izquierdo de Le Fay, y cuando lo hiso un pequeño chillido de sorpresa escapo inesperadamente por los labios de Le Fay.

¿Quién lo diría?

Tal parece que había encontrado un nuevo punto sensible de la maga.

— I-Ise-sama — Chillo al sentir la mano del chico en su glúteo.

— Solo Ise, hoy no quiero "Sama" Le Fay — Sin detener su toqueteo, el castaño realizo esa petición — No quiero sentirme tu líder el día de hoy, por favor.

Asintiendo levemente, Le Fay acepto la petición. Era cierto que para ella la educación era primordial ante todo, después de todo fue criada de esa forma, pero solo por hoy quería sentirse amada por el amor de su vida, y no por el líder de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.

Al verla asentir, el castaño fue quitando con lentitud las bragas blancas que cubrían la nunca antes vista intimidad de la chica, Le Fay monstro nerviosismo al sentir como la última prenda que cubría su casi desnudo cuerpo estaba por ser removida, pero luego de tomar aire dejo que el chico terminara su trabajo de manos.

Y así fue, al cabo de unos segundos todo su cuerpo estaba por completo desnudo a merced del actual Sekiryuutei, ya no había prenda alguna que cubriera su cuerpo, ahora solo esa vista le pertenecía a él, nadie más que a él.

Issei acerco su rostro a la zona más íntima y reservada del puro cuerpo de Le Fay, al verlo acercase, la maga supo de inmediato las intenciones del chico, dejándose consentir ella solo se limitó a sentir placer.

El cálido aliento del castaño choco entonces con la desnuda intimidad de Le Fay, y al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, la maga comenzó a experimentar un extraño y nuevo hormigueo en su vientre.

Fue entontes que la lengua del chico realizo la primera lamida en la cálida vagina de Le Fay, el lugar nunca antes tocado por nadie estaba sido casi por completo inaugurado por Issei Hyodo.

Le Fay se sentía totalmente diferente, el color que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo hace minutos quedo como una ventisca de hielo si lo comparaba con la honda de placer que ahora invadía su cuerpo.

Cada milímetro, cada centímetro, su cuerpo estaba totalmente lleno de placer.

Placer que solo aumento cuando sintió como la lengua del castaño invadía las paredes de su intimidad y comenzaba a estimular por completo dicha zona. Su excitación aumentaba a ritmos incalculables con el simple contacto con la lengua del chico.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Issei dejo de lamer la intimidad de Le Fay y separo un poco su cuerpo del de la maga.

— De verdad eres hermosa… — Su mano acaricio los lisos muslos de la princesa Pendragon — Tu piel es tan blanca y suave, eres increíble… — Para Le Fay, las palabras de Issei poseían un tono tan hipnótico que al oírlas, era como escuchar que simplemente se dejara llevar por él, sin oponer resistencia alguna — Te deseo, Le Fay. Quiero tomarte de una vez por todas.

— Hágalo, mi corazón y cuerpo desean que usted los termine de tomar por completo — En sus rojos labios, una pura sonrisa apareció espontáneamente — Quiero ser suya, Ise.

Esa petición, fue analizada por el cerebro del chico como una orden.

Orden que cumpliría al pie de la letra en cuestión de segundos.

El pantalón que cubría su tronco inferior, hace mucho que había dejado de estar ahí, incluso Le Fay solo un sonido de sorpresa al percatarse la desnudes del castaño.

Ella no podía mentir, no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, en sus viajes ocurrieron accidentes tan clichés que incluso salían retratados en los mangas que el chico leía. Pero verlo hoy era diferente, visualizar como el miembro ahora erecto de Issei clamaba por su cuerpo, hacía que Le Fay se sintiera deseada por el chico, por el hombre que amaba.

El sexo se podía definir como una necesidad humana del cuerpo, pero hacer el amor era entregarse en cuerpo y alma a tu ser querido. Le Fay siempre supo la diferencia de ambos, pero justo en estos momentos podía experimentar como de verdad se sentían.

Issei estaba sobre ella, mientras Le Fay reposaba debajo de él.

Riendo pícaramente, la maga se movió de improviso y en menos de un segundo cambio de lugares con el chico. Ahora era ella quien se encontraba arriba y el abajo.

— ¿Le Fay…? — Issei pronuncio su nombre extrañado.

— Usted lo dijo, ¿Cierto? — Hablo la princesa Pendragon, acomodando su desnudo cuerpo en las piernas del chico, causándole aún más excitación al miembro del castaño — Hoy serie diferente, hoy el "Sama" solo sería un tonto adjetivo.

Issei lo entendió, saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su maga número #1 era tarea fácil para él.

— No quiero que este momento sea una copia del cual usted compartió con Rias-sama — Le Fay tomo retomo nuevamente su palabra — Sonara demandante, pero quiero que sea diferente.

Riendo para sí mismo, Issei solo le sonrió con ternura a la maga.

— Créeme, jamás te compararía con Rias. Cada una de ustedes es diferente y resaltan con cualidades que la otra no tiene.

— Entiendo, pero aun así quiero que este egoísta deseo sea cumplido.

— Bueno, no soy el genio de la lámpara, pero sí pudo cumplir ese deseo… — Sus manos se posaron entonces en el trasero de Le Fay, y acariciaron esos glúteos como si de su cabello se tratase — Creo que puedo hacerlo.

Asintiendo.

La maga tomo con su mano derecha el erecto miembro del Dragón Rojo, subió su cuerpo sobre el del castaño y uso sus piernas levemente estiradas para estar un poco más alta que el miembro del chico.

— Gracias… Ise.

La punta del miembro comenzó a abrirse paso entre la vagina de Le Fay. La maga solo retuvo un chillido de dolor al sentir como todo su interior comenzaba a estirarse desde adentro. En su rostro, específicamente en sus zafiros ojos las lágrimas luchaban por no salir a flote.

Pero, eso dejo de importar cuando sus labios fueron conectados por iniciativa propia con los de Issei Hyodo. El chico comenzó a transmitirle calidez a partir de sus labios, y cuando sintió como el cuerpo de la maga volvía a relajarse por completo.

Su pelvis realizo una última estocada y así, su miembro tomo la virginidad de la princesa Pendragon. Al seguir besando a Le Fay, Issei sintió como la maga se quejó al sentir como su miembro se abría paso por completo de ella.

El beso termino.

Le Fay comenzó a respirar con mucha fuerza, mientras con su mano limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que antes habían salido de sus ojos.

— D-Duele… un poco… — Admitió la chica, viendo como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su intimidad, que ahora estaba siendo invadida por el miembro del chico.

— ¿Puedo esperar si quieres? — El castaño limpio un pequeño rastro de lágrima que aun resaltaba en el ojo izquierdo de la rubia.

— No, así estoy bien… — Erráticamente, la maga comenzó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente — Muévase por favor, Ise.

— Sí, sí, princesa…

Teniendo sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica, Issei comenzó a realizar un lento movimiento de caderas para evitar lastimar la recién penetrada vagina de Le Fay. Quizás ya él no era virgen, pero no había que serlo para darse cuenta que la intimidad de la rubia aún estaba sensible al tacto.

Poco a poco, segundo tras segundo fue aumentando el ritmo de su embestida a un ritmo mucho más hipnótico y atrayente. Ritmo que al pasar de los minutos fue combinado por los finos gemidos de placer que salían como coro de los labios de Le Fay.

La maga sentía como su excitación se elevaba cada vez más al pasar de los segundos, su cuerpo ardía con mucha fuerza y el dolor que hace poco poseía, había quedado enterrado por completo en el olvido que era mejor conocido con el pasado.

Ella era una inexperta en esto, pero tomo la confianza suficiente para acompañar las embestidas del chico con su propio movimiento de caderas y cuando lo hiso, se dio cuenta que fue la elección correcta porque en el rostro de Issei apareció una expresión de gozo y deseo.

Le gustaba.

Le Fay se dio cuenta que el castaño disfruto como ella uso su cuerpo para complacer aún más su miembro dentro de ella.

Tomando entonces mucho más valor, la maga dejo caer su pecho sobre el de chico y siguió moviendo junto a Issei su pelvis evitando así que el perfecto movimiento de caderas que compartían se interrumpiera por su repentina acción.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? — Pregunto el chico, aun concentrado en las penetraciones que le estaba dedicando al cuerpo de Le Fay.

Ella no respondió.

Simplemente junto sus labios con los de él.

Pero no en un simple beso, este beso estaba tan deseo de sentirse que sus lenguas comenzaron a tener una intensa batalla dentro de sus bocas, se tocabas y envolvían una tras otra.

Issei dejo de tocar el trasero de la chica y traslado sus manos a los pecho de Le Fay, luego de terminar el beso, su boca fue a parar en los erectos pezones de la princesa Pendragon.

— Kyaa… — Un lindo sonido escapo de los labios de Le Fay al sentir como el castaño chupaba sus pezones — I-Ise... pareces un bebe.

El castaño la ignoro, y siguió su labor se estimular los pechos de la chica.

Viéndolo tan entretenido en su trabajo, Le Fay abrazo la cabeza del chico aún más a su pecho.

— I-Ise. A-Algo viene… m-me siento r-rara… — Su cuerpo le estaba notificando lo cercana que estaba del clímax.

— Y-Yo también… estoy por terminar… — Al igual que su pareja, el castaño también estaba llegando a su límite.

— T-Te amo… — Confeso la chica, moviendo mucho más rápido sus caderas — Te amo, Issei Hyodo.

— Y-Yo también, también te amo… Le Fay…

El castaño aumento más el movimiento de sus penetraciones, cuando sintió que su miembro estaba por estallar. Llevo sus manos nuevamente al trasero de Le Fay, y lo atrajo con mucha fuerza a su miembro para entonces realizar la última estocada.

La excitación de ambos llego al tope y el clímax que experimentaron dio por concluida la primera unión de ambos.

Dentro de su vientre, Le Fay sintió como la cálida semilla del castaño había sido depositada dentro de ella. Era cálido, la semilla de Issei calentaba tanto su interior que al sentir tanto calor dentro de ella, sintió la necesidad de abrazar de inmediato al castaño.

Abrazo que fue correspondió de inmediato por Ise, y cerrado con un cálido beso.

El camino que una vez iniciaron como simples amigos y luego como compañeros de equipo había llegado a su fin. Pero no un final permanente, no, claro que no. Simplemente estaban por comenzar un nuevo camino como pareja, como verdaderos amantes.

Porque simplemente, su viaje… aun le quedaba mucho camino para terminar.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 34 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apuesto que no se esperaban este suculento capitulo.**_

 _ **Como vieron este capítulo un "Capítulo Especial". Es igual a como paso cuando Issei y Rias tuvieron su primera vez, le dedique un capítulo especial a ambos amantes.**_

 _ **¿Por qué lo hago?**_

 _ **Bueno, en realidad existen muchas razones para hacerlo, pero la primera es porque se me facilita mucho el trabajo. Es decir, no tengo que explicar que ocurrió antes porque todos conocemos el recorrido de ambos personajes, así que dedicarles un momento intimo solo para ellos 2 no es raro ni mucho menos confuso.**_

 _ **Obviamente esto ocurrió cronológicamente después de que Issei conociera a Lord y Lady Pendragon, es debido a eso que este capítulo no había sido escrito, el castaño primero tenía que conocer a sus suegritos.**_

 _ **El primer capítulo sexual que escribí me costó un poco, ya que no solo quería narrar lo que hacían, sino demostrar los sentimientos que compartían.**_

 _ **Pienso que este capítulo me salió 10/10, estoy confiado con el resultado.**_

 _ **Issei obviamente tiene más experiencia porque ya no era virgen, eso se lo quito la pelirroja.**_

 _ **Le Fay por otro lado si era inexperta, pero quería dedicarle al chico un nuevo momento que no fuera una copia de lo que experimento junto a Rias. Le Fay no es celosa, solo quería que Issei recordara su primera vez como algo único y no repetitivo.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber que tanto les gusto, eso lo leeré en sus Review.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué paso con los Review que no he respondido?**_

 _ **Como saben, cuando es un capítulo especial no respondo los Review porque quiero que el capítulo se sienta ligero y no obligatoriamente ligado tan fuertemente a la historia, de hecho hice lo mismo en el Capítulo Especial de Issei y Rias.**_

 _ **Los Review los responderé en el próximo capítulo, y obviamente responderé estos también porque como lo he dicho desde el inicio, amo hablar con ustedes y responder cada uno de sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Así que tranquilos por ahí jejeje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, recientemente publique un Fanfic de Naruto titulado: Lazos A Través Del Tiempo.**_

 _ **Tengo mucha fe en ese Fanfic, tanto así que cada capítulo posee 10.000 palabras, ni más ni menos, me gustaría mucho que los que leen en el Fandom de Naruto lo leyeran y me dijeran en sus Review que tal les pareció.**_

 _ **Sé que lo amaran tanto como yo amo escribirlo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Tomo V**_

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

 _Reunión De Los Jóvenes Demonios_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _Dios._

 _¿Qué es un Dios?_

 _Cuando una persona nombra tal palabra lo primero que nos llega a la mente es alguien o algo capaz de hacer lo que sea._

 _Sí. Ese es el pensamiento que adorno nuestras mentes durante esos cortos segundos._

 _Pero será cierto eso, ¿Acaso un Dios es tan poderoso?_

 _¿Los Dioses son fuertes?_

 _Claro que lo son. Las Religiones a lo largo de la historia han venerado diferentes tipos de Dioses ya que reconoces su poder y milagros, incluso hay Dioses que poseen una contraparte en otra religión, son el mismo Dios pero venerado de otra forma._

 _¿Los Dioses son inmortales?_

 _Sí. Los Dioses sin importar que tan menor sea no pueden morir por enfermedad o vejes, claro que existen Armas Sagradas con propiedades capaz de vencerlo, las [Longinus] serian un perfecto ejemplo, pero quitando ese detalle ellos no pueden morir por causas naturales._

 _¿Los Dioses son perfectos?_

 _Ellos son capaces de crear vidas, e incluso la gran mayoría de los Héroes que salen reflejados en los libros de historia descienden de ellos. Pero, los Dioses no son perfectos, es verdad que son capaces de cosas que el humano jamás podría hacer, pero a pesar de eso los errores humanos son el reflejo de la imperfección de los mismos Dioses._

 _¿Cómo pueden morir los Dioses?_

 _Aunque suene ilógico, existen varias formas que pueden ser empleadas para eliminar a un Dios. Claro, solo existe un pequeño problema y ese es implementar una de esas formas sin que el Dios te descubra y borre tu existencia de la fase de la tierra._

 _Pero, existe una forma de la cual ningún Dios es capaz de huir._

 _Su destino._

 _El destino con el cual ellos fueron creados, si en su futuro se dice que ellos morirán, es porque inevitablemente lo harán y aunque muevan Cielo o Tierra no podrán escapar de su destino._

 _Es por eso que los Dioses no son perfectos._

 _Incluso ellos… no pueden huir de su destino._

 _Pero esta pequeña historia no está diseñada para hablar de los pros y contras de los Dioses, no, claro que no, esta pequeña historia fue hecha para hablar sobre lo que a un Dioses le ocurrió hace casi dos décadas._

 _Aunque pensándolo bien, cada historia por más pequeña e introductoria que sea posee un título, pero el problema sería escoger un título que vaya de la mano de este anécdota._

 _¿Cuál título seria el correcto?_

 _Bueno, lo único importante es que lo tenga para poder seguir narrando la historia y el título que narrara la vivencia de ese Dios será el siguiente:_

" _El Milagro De Un Noble Padre… El Pecado Que Origino La Tragedia"_

 _Hace muchos años un Dios que regía con mano dura pero también con amabilidad su Reino fue convocado con urgencia por una mujer._

 _Aquella bella mujer adulta que a pesar de su ya aparente vejes que la situaba entre los 50 años de edad no había perdido la belleza que la hiso muy cortejada en su juventud llego a su trono, abriendo las enormes puertas que custodiaban la entrada de su trono._

 _Aquella mujer estaba llorando, las gruesas lagrimas solo podían bajar una tras otra por su grandes ojos azul zafiro, dichas lagrimas demostraban el dolor y desesperación que ahora poseía aquella mujer._

 _El Dios al verla no pudo hacer nada más que guardar silencio, el mejor que nadie conocía la fortaleza de esa mujer y como incluso en las guerras después de haber perdido a sus compañeros, esa mujer seguía demostrando lo mejor de sí para no caer derrumbada por el dolor._

 _Pero al verla así, el Dios entendió lo grave que se encontraba esa mujer._

 _Había perdido a su hijo hace ya 8 largos meses en una cruel batalla._

 _La nuera que tanto quiso como hija había fallecido en plena labor de parto._

 _Su familia se había ido en un parpadeo, lo único que aun mantenía cuerda a esa mujer fue la pequeña nieta que nació segundos después de haber muerto su madre._

 _Esa pequeña bebe era su todo, era la pieza que mantenía en movimiento a su ya maltratado engranaje._

— _¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto el Dios — ¿Por qué lloras tanto?_

— _Es mi nieta, ella está mal, su pequeño cuerpo está mal — Respondió con palabras al azar la mujer — Su corazón, su pequeño corazón está en un estado muy grave, y… y ella… ella morirá en solo 24 horas._

 _Ellos eran más que un Dios y una ayudante. Ellos dos habían formado un vínculo de hermandad al pasar de los miles de años, el Dios vio en esa mujer una amiga, una hermana… y creo junto a ella un vínculo muy especial._

 _Entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, el Dios se puso de pie y levanto con cuidado a la triste mujer, camino delante de ella y dijo:_

— _Llévame con tu nieta, quiero verla de inmediato._

 _Viendo como sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, la mujer asintió agradecida y de inmediato guio al Dios hacia su hogar._

 _Los minutos pasaron y ellos arribaron al hogar de la mujer._

 _El Dios llego de inmediato al cuarto en donde descansaba la pequeña bebe, era una linda habitación de color rosado con blanco que a simple vista se veía que había sido hecha por su madre antes de fallecer._

 _El calor materno aún se sentía entre las paredes._

 _Cuando los ojos del Dios vieron a la pequeña bebe, soltó un largo suspiro lleno de pesadez. A simple vista la bebe solo dormía como cualquier otro bebe, pero cuando el Dios vio más allá de lo que cualquier persona vería, se dio cuenta como el pequeño corazón de la infante estaba en sus últimas palpitaciones._

 _Tal y como lo había dicho la abuela de esa bebe, su corazón solo palpitaría unas horas más, y cuando ese tiempo se cumpliera… él bebe se elevaría como un Ángel al Cielo._

— _Puedes… ¿Puedes hacer algo por ella? — Pregunto la mujer, aun llorando por el grave estado de salud de su pequeña nieta — Por favor ayúdala, te lo imploro… por favor._

 _Las personas creían que un Dios podía hacerlo todo, que un Dios era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera solo con el pensamiento. Pero, aunque era cierto que ellos podían hacer lo que fuera, el problema estaba en si era bueno hacer lo que fuera._

 _Podían hacer cualquier cosa, pero tenían que ver si esa acción resultaba bien o no._

 _Era el típico sí o no que tantos dolores de cabeza causaba._

 _Podía, pero a la vez no podía._

— _Por favor… ayúdame…_

 _Esas últimas palabras fueron como un puñal hacia su viejo corazón._

 _A pesar de haber pasado por tantas batallas y fuertes guerras, ese Dios no era capaz de ver a su buena amiga llorar, su corazón no podía soportar ver como el semblante que durante miles de años le brindo tanta fuerza y ánimo, estar tan abatido en estos momentos._

— _¿Puedes dejarme solo unos momentos? — Pidió el Dios, mirando fijamente el pequeño cuerpo de la bebe — Necesito estar solo… por favor…_

 _Asintiendo, la mujer salió de la habitación, dejando solo al Dios con la bebe._

 _La bebe solo dormía tranquila, mientras su cabellos plateados cubrían la almohada, y su blanca piel se volvía cada vez más clara debido a la enfermedad que poseía._

 _Un Dios no era perfecto, no lo era, estaba muy lejos de serlo._

 _Él lo sabía._

 _Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría marcar el fin de todo, sabía que por salvar a una podrían perecer cientos._

— _Es el colmo, de verdad soy un fracaso como Rey — Se lamentó con media sonrisa el Dios — Pero, si con esto puedo hacer que ella sonrisa como antes… es un pecado que estoy decidido a llevar el resto de mi vida._

 _Fue así como la habitación brillo en un resplandor de color dorado, la energía divina del Dios estaba siendo expulsada del cuerpo principal y debido a eso nació un fuerte resplandor dorado._

 _Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el reloj de la sala anuncio que las 24 horas de vida que le habían sido diagnosticadas a la pequeña bebe habían transcurrido._

 _Con mucho temor, la abuela de la bebe se acercó al infante y lo vio con los ojos cerrados._

— _No puede ser, mi bebe… mi bebe esta muert… — Pero, afortunadamente esa espantosa palabra no termino de ser nombrada porque la pequeña bebe abrió sus parpados y monstro unos radiantes ojos azules — Es un milagro, tu lograste este milagro._

 _La bebe estaba viva, sus ojos azules radiaban vida en cada uno de ellos._

 _Antes de proseguir a retirarse, el Dios se acercó a la pequeña infante y quedo a solo pocos centímetros del rostro de la misma._

— _La vida es como una gota de agua, pertenece al rio que va en un sendero directo a la muerte, pero lo importante en la vida es saber usar esa pequeña gota de agua mientras siga separada de ese sendero — El Dios deposito un cálido beso en la frente de la sonriente bebe que parecía haberse encariñado con el Dios — Vive como siempre debió ser, se feliz como siempre debió ser, a partir de ahora, eres libre de vivir sin preocupaciones… mi pequeña Rossweisse._

 _Esa es la historia del Dios que cometió un gran pecado para salvar la vida de una sola persona. Esa es la historia que años después sería el punto inicial del Fin de los Tiempos._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

Issei Hyodo se encontraba en la enorme cocina del castillo Gremory, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] llevaba puesto una ropa ligera y un delantal gris que encontró entre los instrumentos que los chef usaban normalmente.

— Joven amo, ¿De verdad está bien que usted haga esto?

Un total de tres chef profesionales que servían directamente a la familia Gremory, le comento a Issei su inquieto por verlo cocinar, ya que no era común ver a un miembro de la familia Gremory estar en la cocina. Issei técnicamente pertenecía a la familia Gremory por estar comprometido públicamente con Rias Gremory, debido a eso era tratado como un noble de clase alta por parte del servicio del castillo.

— Mi hermano tiene razón, joven amo. Si los señores se enteran que dejamos que usara la cocina aun cuando nosotros nos encargamos de cocinar, podrían enojarse con nosotros — Aporto el segundo chef, claramente él no quería que ninguno de los líderes se diera cuenta que el prometido de su heredera estaba haciendo labores caseros.

— Tonterías, adoro cocinar y no dejare de hacerlo solo por ser prometido de Rias. Además, ella también cocina, ustedes exageran un poco — Sin prestarle atención a los dos chef que le hablaron, el castaño siguió preparando un desayuno ligero para el — De igual forma ustedes harán el desayuno para la familia, yo solo quiero algo ligero antes de irme a entrenar con el diablo.

— Joven amo, ¿Podría saber quién lo está entrenando? — Pregunto el primer chef a Issei.

— Un Demonio de cabello rojo — Fue lo último que dijo Issei, mientras tomaba sus brazos y temblaba levemente — Primero mi maestro tiene el cabello rojo y ahora este tipo también… — Una duda surgió en la mente de Issei — ¿Acaso estoy destinado a entrarme con pelirrojos?

Su maestro es pelirrojo.

Su suegro es pelirrojo.

Su cuñado es pelirrojo.

Su amada prometida es pelirroja.

¡¿Acaso el maldito mundo estaba lleno de pelirrojos?!

— Jovencita usted también cocinara — El tercer chef que se había mantenido callado hablo por primera vez — Por favor deje eso.

— P-Pero a mí me gusta cocinar — Respondió la [Alfil] de Rias, la joven Asia Argento — Issei-san, ayúdame por favor.

— Tu solo ignóralos, Asia. Yo lo hice cuando llegue hace 20 minutos y me ha ido bien — Así es, Issei descubrió que la forma de evitar que los empleados te cuestionaran lo que según ellos era impropio de hacer por la clase alta y era su trabajo, era ignóralos.

— S-Sí — Respondió la rubia de ojos verde jade al castaño — ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento, Issei-san?

— Me va bien, más que todo estoy fortaleciendo mi cuerpo, aprender magia es casi inútil para mi núcleo mágico y no había tiempo para especializarme en otra área, así que el decidió llevar mi fuerza física al extremo y creo que su idea fue buena — Admitió el castaño — Me cuesta admitirlo, pero aprendo más rápido a los golpes que con teoría.

— Entiendo, entonces se está fortaleciendo en sus debilidades físicas para cuando use sus habilidades sobrenaturales, el resultado sea mayor, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Asia, ella más o menos se imaginaba el entrenamiento que estaba llevando a cabo Issei.

— Sí. Me sorprende que lo sepas Asia. ¿Acaso también estás haciendo entrenamiento físico? — Issei se preocupó, no es que pensara que su amiga rubia no pudiera usar su fuerza física, Ravel era menor que ella y golpea como Hércules, pero Issei sabía que en el caso de Asia aún era muy pronto.

— No, Issei-san. Yo estoy practicando magia elemental y también como aumentar mi rango de curación — Informo la amable Asia, mientras tomaba un poco de arroz para hacer su desayuno — Mi maestra aun piensa que debo fortalecer mi cuerpo primero, dijo que si teníamos tiempo antes de regresa a Kuoh, me enseñaría a reforzar mi cuerpo con magia.

— Tu maestra es muy sabia — Sonrió Issei, pero luego le llego la duda de quien podría ser la maestra de Asia — Asia, ¿Quién es tu maestra?

— Le Fay-san, ella me ha estado enseñando magia desde que llegamos al Inframundo, también dijo que tengo talento para las artes mágicas, pero creo que lo dijo para incentivarme a mejorar — Asia a pesar de ser alagada por una persona, su amabilidad nata no le permitía sentirse superior a otro aunque ella fuera claramente mejor — Le Fay-san es una gran persona, es muy tierna y amable conmigo… ya veo porque Issei-san la ama tanto.

La última frase fue más bien un susurro casi inaudible, por supuesto, dicho susurro no fue escuchado por el Sekiryuutei ya que al estar en el castillo, había cancelado sus poderes Dragonicos.

El ser el Sekiryuutei le otorgaba mejoras físicas a su cuerpo, tales como: Mayor masa muscular, aumento de velocidad, reflejos triplicados a los comunes, y mucha más resistencia en la cama… esto último lo hacía sentirse orgullo de sí mismo.

Pero al comenzar a entrenar con el Demonio Rojo, Issei le pidió a Ddraig si era posible disminuir las ventajas de ser su portador para así mejorar más rápido su lado humano, ya que cuando volvía a usar el poder de Ddraig, el resultado sería mucho mejor.

— Te equivocas, Asia. Le Fay jamás alaga a una persona solo porque sí. Créele a esa adicta a los libros, si ella dice que posees un talento mucho más alto del promedio, es porque lo tienes — Issei acaricio la cabellera rubia de Asia mientras le sonreía a la chica — Da tu mejor esfuerzo, yo estaré ahí para animarte.

— G-Gracias, Issei-san. Yo prometo ayudarlo a usted también — La rubia tomo las manos del castaño y lo miro gentilmente — Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Claro, esforcemos juntos Asia — Concordó el chico.

Dejando a estos "Amigos" de lado, los chef del castillo veían la escena de forma curiosa.

— Claro, al igual que Lord Gremory ya tiene un harem.

— Siempre es así, al menos este se ve mejor que el rubio con creencias a estrella.

— Bueno, este joven cocina, démosle una oportunidad de cocinar junto a nosotros la próxima vez.

Los empleados de ese castillo, tampoco eran lo que uno llamaría normal en la realidad, pero eran eficientes y eso era lo importante.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Castillo Lucifer**_

Todo el grupo Gremory se encontraba en la entrada de uno de los lugares más especiales del Inframundo, el castillo Lucifer, ósea, el lugar en donde el actual Maou Lucifer vivía actualmente.

Hace solo unos días la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios se iba a llevar a cabo en un lugar ajeno a este, pero el Maou Lucifer junto a la Maou Leviathan decidieron cambiar el punto de reunión y hacerlo más ostentoso.

Era natural si se pensaba, sus respectivas hermanas menores estaban por dar un paso en las ligas mayores y si ellos podían hacer del momento algo memorable, ¿Por qué no hacerlo, cierto? No era abusar de sus puestos, sino darse un pequeño lujo.

— Parece que la fiesta será en la enorme planta superior. Ise, si te habla alguien de alguna de las familias distinguidas, asegúrate de hablarle de manera adecuada, ¿De acuerdo? — Rias era la cabecilla del grupo Gremory, ella estaba quizás paso y medio delante de todos sus siervos.

— Porque solo a mí, por si no lo sabes tu madre me ha educado un poco este tiempo, no pienso meter la pata y que luego ella se desquite conmigo — Dijo Issei, el joven castaño había llegado a la conclusión que tratar con Venelana Gremory, era como tratar con la hermana gemela de su madre, ambas eran idénticas en todo sentido.

— Los Demonios usan términos que si bien no son palabras vulgares, llegan a ser un poco ofensivas, si alguno de los nobles dice algo indirectamente de nosotros por favor déjalo pasar y evita cualquier problema — Ella sabía la clase de persona que era su novio, y justamente por eso rogaba a quien fuera que ningún noble hablara mal de sus siervos, porque si eso pasaba el castaño podía explotar fácilmente — Prométemelo, Ise.

— Está bien, mientras solo sea abuso verbal estaré callado, pero si intentan cruzar la línea el asunto cambiara… ¿Estás de acuerdo, Rias?

— Con eso me conformo, no creo que ningún noble intente pasarse de listo con las siervas femeninas de la hermana menor de Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Es gracioso, a veces dices que no deseas ser vista solo como la hermana menor de un Maou, pero en ciertas ocasiones es beneficioso, ¿No es así?

— Admito eso. Mucho más porque sé que puedo dejar a mis siervas solas sin que ningún noble gigolo intente forzarlas a intimar con ellos, ninguno querría tener al Duque Gremory a al Maou Lucifer como enemigos, así que es una ventaja para mí.

— Jojojo, eso es muy tétrico si lo piensas.

La pelirroja Gremory suspiro.

Ya era hora de empezar el evento.

— Bueno mis queridos siervos, a partir de hoy seremos vistos casi como una nobleza adulta en el Inframundo, nuestras fallas tendrá el doble de peso que antes, pero nuestros logros tendrán el tripe de éxito — Rias sabía que aún no era la líder que ellos esperaban, pero hoy en día podía decir ciegamente que había mejorado enormemente en 2 años — Así que vamos juntos, mostrémosle a todo el Inframundo el equipo que dentro de poco… superara al Emperador Belial.

— ¡Sí! ¡Buchou! — Dijeron al unísono todos sus siervos.

Es verdad que el sueño era grande, casi imposible si alguien lo escuchara, ¿Pero que era de una vida sin sueños? Ella sabía que una vida así no valdría la pena vivirla, y es por eso que lucharía por su sueño, hasta cumplirlo por completo.

 _ **Castillo Lucifer – Sala De Espera**_

El grupo Gremory no era el único que se encontraba en la sala de espera mientras esperaban que fueran llamados para asistir al evento principal.

Todas las noblezas junto a sus respectivos [Reyes] estaban también es ese lugar, cada uno de ellos platicaban con el otro mientras esperaban su llamado.

— Rias, que alegría encontrarte el día de hoy — Una voz con tono fuerte y decidió llego junto al grupo Gremory — Estuve esperando su llegada hace unos momentos, ¿Cuándo llegaron?

— Sairaorg, grandote creo haberte dicho que usar tantos esteroides era malo para la salud — Bromeo la pelirroja de ojos azules a su primo por parte materna — Mis siervos originales ya deben conocerlo. Pero para los nuevos, este chico de aquí es mi querido primo, Sairaorg Bael, actual heredero de la casa del Gran Rey y según las estadísticas, el Demonio joven más fuerte.

Sairaorg estrecho su mano con la de Rias mediante un saludo casual.

— Es increíble poder compartir con la nobleza de Rias, jóvenes Demonios que han sido los nombres del momento por los acontecimientos recientes. Pero como futuro heredero del clan Bael, les ofrezco una disculpa por no haberlos podido ayudar en todos esos problemas, pero a partir del día de hoy pueden contar con mi ayuda para lo que necesiten — Sairaorg Bael a pesar de ser un Demonio de sangre pura y más aún, siendo hijo del clan del Gran Rey, el joven de cabello negro y cuerpo musculoso poseía un corazón noble e ideales honestos.

Todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias se dieron cuenta con solo mirarlo, delante de ellos se encontraba un joven Demonio con ideales y sueño enormes. Pero sobretodo eso, se encontraba un joven que de seguro seguiría sus sueños y jamás se descarriara del camino que escogió, porque era esa sensación la que sus ojos transmitían.

Un fuerte instinto de competencia.

— Un Rey, tú al igual que Rias poseen la misma meta, ¿O me equivoco? — Pregunto el castaño ha el Demonio joven.

— No. Tienes razón, Sekiryuutei, para alcanzar el sueño que quiero lograr debo caminar por el mismo camino que Rias recorre… y aplastarla mientras lo hago — Sus palabras eran las correctas, su honestidad como guerrero lo obligaba a ser honesto ante sus adversarios — Es por eso que espero que cuando nuestra batalla llegue, ambos grupos superemos el 100% y creemos un evento inigualable, solo pido eso.

— Que coincidencia, yo pensaba pedirte exactamente lo mismo — La [Rey] Gremory tomo nuevamente la voz de mando — No es por alardear de mis logros, pero gracias a eso mi puesto en el Rating ha subido de nivel, justo ahora ocupo el puesto número #2, solo por debajo de ti, Sairaorg.

Era cierto, la heredera Gremory al principio ocupaba un puesto en el rating de los jóvenes Demonios un lugar bueno, pero no entraba entre los primeros 5, aunque cabía decir que esas estadísticas eran hechas en el Inframundo y por lo tanto sus logros por fuera no eran tomados en cuenta.

Pero todo cambio luego de este año, los eventos que se desencadenaron en la ciudad de Kuoh y en los cuales ella salía como foco principal junto al Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, solo hicieron que la atención se enfocara mucho más en ella, y por lo tanto la valoración que poseía subió y logro escalar en el rating de jóvenes Demonios.

Justo ahora ocupaba el puesto número #2, solo por debajo de su primo Sairaorg Bael, el Demonio joven más fuerte de la actualidad.

— Lo espero con ansias, Rias. Porque es justamente con tu equipo, con los que más deseo luchar — El joven Bael sonrió contento, si algo adoraba en una persona era el instinto de rivalidad y daba gracias que su prima lo hubiera desarrollado — Pero desgraciadamente nuestra charla tendrá que ser pospuesta. Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado. Zeferdoll parece haber llegado antes, inmediatamente después de su llegada, Zeferdoll y Agares comenzaron a discutir.

— Vaya, porque esa noticia no me sorprende — Bufo la pelirroja — Su clan ha perdido tanto prestigio desde que ese delincuente juvenil se convirtió en su heredero.

Cuando Rias termino de hablar, un pequeño temblor recorrió toda la sala de espera.

— Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a comenzar una pelea en un lugar como éste? ¿Quieres morir? ¿De verdad quieres morir? Incluso si te mato, no voy a ser culpada por el pueblo en la parte superior.

Los dos grupos se miraron. Una demonio lo había dicho con frialdad. Decir algo temeroso como: "Te voy a matar...". La Demonio que pronuncio esas palabras poseía la misma edad que Rias y Sona, incluso compartía parecido con Sona ya que ella usaba gafas, aunque en la parte del pecho si le llevaba la delantera a la heredera Sitri.

— Ah! ¡Lo diré de nuevo, puta! ¡Te dije que me gustaría enseñarte de un disparo en una habitación privada como resolver tus problemas! ¿A la señorita Agares no le gusta estar sin sus guardias ahora? Je, ¿Es por eso que sigues siendo una virgen por qué no has dejado entrar a un hombre cerca de ti hasta ahora? ¡Caray, todas las mujeres de la familia del Rey Demonio apestan a vírgenes y son insoportables! ¡Es por eso que digo que me gustaría desvirgarte formalmente!

El que había dicho tales palabras llenas de vulgaridad era un Demonio joven, de aspecto rebelde que en su cuerpo poseía docenas de tatuajes de magia negra, era como ver un delincuente juvenil versión Demonio.

— Podrías por favor emplear en tu hablar un léxico menos vulgar, en esta sala existen personas que si fueron educadas como nobles y no somos para nada la clase podrida con la que sueles frecuentar — La mirada del delincuente se posó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja Gremory ya que había sido ella quien había dicho esas palabras.

— Mira que monada, la hermana de Lucifer en vivo y en directo. Otra virgen acomplejada, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres compartir mi cama antes de la estúpida de Agares? — El Demonio Zeferdoll se relamió sus labios mientras en su mente se imaginaba el cuerpo desnudo de Rias.

— Lamento desanimar tu perversa mente, pero comparto mis aposentos con un Varonil Dragón desde hace años, no creo que ni perdiendo la memoria o volviéndome loca me atreva a cambiar a mi prometido por alguien… de clase tan baja como tú — Rias había entrado en modo Demonio Noble, sus palabras poseían ahora el mismo tono lleno de superioridad que usaban muchos nobles del Inframundo.

Ella particularmente no disfrutaba emplear ese tono de voz y mucho menos palabras tan explicitas, pero si quería sobrevivir en un mundo en donde los nobles querían tratarte como basura, saber hablar como ellos era el primer requisito a seguir.

— Tu… ¡Maldita puta! — Exclamo molesto el heredero Zeferdoll.

— Si fuera tú, no daría un paso más — Dijo Rias, haciéndole señas al joven delincuente para que mirara su cuello.

Cuando intento voltearse, la piel de su cuello choco con el filo de la Asesina de Dragones, la Espada Sagrada [Ascalon] amenazaba con degollar su cabeza y separarla de su tronco.

— Sabes, amigo. Existen muchas cosas que tolero, pero que uses esa palabra tan degradante para referirte a mi prometida… — El brillo Sagrado que [Ascalon] poseía se intensifico y el Demonio Zeferdoll fue perdiendo momentáneamente sus fuerzas — Es algo que hace que quiera matarte aquí mismo.

Los siervos del delincuente Zeferdoll no daban un paso en falso, ellos sabían lo peligroso que era una Espada Sagrada para los Demonios, y al ver como su [Rey] tenía el filo de una a solo un centímetro de su cuello los preocupo, pero no podían moverse por miedo a lo que su [Rey] sufriría.

— Pero hoy no, esta noche es solo para conocernos — La Espada Sagrada desapareció en partículas de energía Sagrada e Issei regreso al lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

— Este lugar es una sala de espera donde los Demonios jóvenes permanecerán en espera hasta que llegue el momento. Para explicarlo mejor, los jóvenes se reúnen aquí y se dan los saludos pequeños. Sin embargo, esto es lo que sucede cuando los jóvenes se saludan entre sí. Mediante la recopilación de mucha gente de sangre caliente, este tipo de problemas también se muestran. Los viejos Demonios de las antiguas familias y los Demonios de clase alta no pueden dejar de asumir que esta es una buena cosa. No quiero tener nada que ver con una cosa tan inútil, pero tendré que interferir — El heredero Bael no soporto seguir callado, y con su voz fuerte digna de un líder tomo la palabra.

Sairaorg dio unos pasos al frente y se puso entre el Demonio Zeferdoll y Agares y entonces dijo:

— Seekvaira, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glasya-Labolas. Si van más allá de esto, yo seré su oponente. Escuchen, sé que esto es repentino, pero esta es la última advertencia que les doy. Dependiendo de sus próximas palabras y acciones, voy a utilizar mis puños sin misericordia contra ustedes.

Todos los Demonios que sabían el nombre de Sairaorg comenzaron a sudar nerviosos, incluso el delincuente de la familia Glasya-Labolas tenía miedo, pero su terquedad e idiotez fue mayor y dijo:

— Para la incompetente familia Bael de…

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, Sairaorg no dejo que terminara de hablar y conecto su puño desnudo justo en el rostro del delincuente juvenil, estrellándolo en la pared más cercana y dejándolo irremediablemente inconsciente debido al golpe.

— " _Un ataque sin ninguna gota de magia, solo fue su fuerza bruta al desnudo" —_ Pensó el castaño, viendo el recién ataque hecho por Sairaorg — Rias, tú fuiste a verlo hace poco, ¿Fuiste testigo de su fuerza bruta, no es así?

— Sí. Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro, fue cuando viaje junto a Oka-sama al territorio Bael hace unos días — Respondió Rias a la duda de Issei — Sentí uno de sus golpes, no son nada suaves, sino hubiera recubierto mi cuerpo con mi talismán defensivo fácilmente me habría roto un hueso, incluso justo ahora se contuvo para no matarlo.

— Entonces es digno del primer lugar.

— Así es, pero se lo arrebatare pronto.

— Por cierto, ¿Quién gano el pequeño encuentro?

— ¿Quién sabe? Todo es posibles, Ise.

En reacción a las acciones del fuerte Sairaorg, los siervos reclamaron con odio en sus palabras.

— ¡Bastardo!

— ¡Maldita sea la familia Bael!

— ¡Se creen mucho por ser pioneros en el Inframundo!

Los siervos de la familia del delincuente comenzaron a correr hacia adelante desde el momento en que perdieron a su amo, pero…

— Cuiden a su amo. Eso es lo primero que deben hacer. Incluso si dirigen sus espadas hacia mí, no ganarán nada. La función importante va a empezar pronto, por lo que su amo debe recuperarse en primer lugar — Dijo Sairaorg seriamente, su voz seria fue algo que los hisos estremecer de inmediato.

Los siervos del delincuente dejaron de moverse con esas palabras y luego corrieron hacia donde estaba su amo.

A continuación, Sairaorg-san volvió a mirar a la chica de lentes de la familia Agares.

— Aun tienes tiempo, reincorpora a tus siervos y olvida este ridículo malentendido, princesa Seekvaira.

— Sí. Tomare en cuenta tus palabras, Sairaorg — Concordó la joven de gafas.

— ¡Ah, Hyodo! — Issei escucho como una voz familiar le hablaba desde cerca.

— Así que es Saji. Ah, Kaichou también.

— Buenas noches, Rias, Hyodo-kun — Saludo la siempre serena Sona Sitri.

Antes de que todos entraran al salón principal en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios, Issei le susurro algo al oído a Rias.

— Cuando entre hay prometo no armar un escándalo, pero solo si tú no te dejas ofender por nadie.

— Lo prometo, callare a cada uno de ellos con mis argumentos.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Castillo Lucifer – Salón Principal**_

— Soy Seekvaira Agares. La próxima jefa de la familia Agares, mi rango es de archiduque.

Las presentaciones iniciaron una tras otra, luego de que la princesa Agares se presentara, cada Demonio joven hiso lo mismo que ella.

— Encantada de conocerlos a todos, soy Rias Gremory. La próxima jefa de la familia Gremory.

— Soy Sona Sitri. La próxima jefa de la familia Sitri.

— Soy Sairaorg Bael. El próximo jefe de la familia Bael, mi jerarquía es de Gran Rey.

— Soy Diodora Astaroth. El próximo jefe de la familia Astaroth. Por favor cuiden de mí, todo el mundo.

Astaroth, esa familia poseía la gran reputación de ser la familia de la que el actual Maou Belcebú proviene.

Dado que el delincuente de antes era de Glaysa-Labolas, su familia era de la que el actual Rey Demonio Asmodeo provenia.

— La familia Glaysa-Labolas parece haber tenido algunos problemas familiares el otro día. La persona que iba a ser el próximo jefe de la familia murió repentinamente. Es por eso que se dice que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en el candidato para el próximo nuevo jefe — Sairaorg se dio cuenta de que muchos Demonios poseían esa duda, y entonces les informo a todos en voz baja para evitar ser reprendido.

La sala en donde se encontraban era muy diferente a la anterior.

Había asientos colocados en lugares muy altos ahí, la gente allí sentada era de aspecto distinguido. Lo que es más, había demonios de aspecto distinguido en el nivel superior. Hubo una cara conocida en el siguiente nivel que era el Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer, y a su lado estaba Serafall Leviathan vistiendo un atuendo casual digno de la ocasión, tal parece que su traje de chica mágica había sido guindado el día de hoy. Incluso un invitado especial había asistido al evento, el Emperador Belial que actualmente era el campeón indiscutible de los [Rating Gamer] había asistido al evento ya que seguro fue invitado por el consejo.

— Bueno, ya se han reunido. A fin de comprobar las caras de todos ustedes, quienes llevan la carga de la próxima generación, que se han reunido aquí. Esto también es una reunión que se realiza en un ciclo regular, de manera que podamos determinar a los demonios jóvenes — Dijo un demonio de sexo masculino, con una voz solemne, mientras junta las manos.

— Parece que han luchado de inmediato, aunque...

— Ustedes seis son todos los demonios de la próxima generación que tienen el más alto rango de nobleza y realmente no hay que objetar en contra. Por eso, quiero que compitan juntos antes de su debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera — El Maou Rojo, Sirzechs Lucifer hablo con alegría, el lucho por la nueva generación y tenerla frente a su persona era pura alegría para el pelirrojo.

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron las palabras de su Maou.

— ¿También vamos a luchar contra la Brigada del Caos con el tiempo? — Cuando Sairaorg pronuncio tales palabras, la sala se hundió en un profundo silencio.

— No lo sé. Sin embargo, no quiero enviar fuera a los Demonios jóvenes, si es posible — Respondió Sirzechs con delicadez.

Sairaorg-san levantó las cejas en la incomprensión aparente en la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? Incluso si somos jóvenes, nos dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los Demonios. Si nos limitamos a recibir la bondad de nuestros predecesores, incluso a esta edad y sin hacer nada, solo seremos inútiles.

— Sairaorg, reconozco tu valentía. Sin embargo, eres imprudente. Por encima de todo, me gustaría evitar el envío de todos ustedes, que todavía están desarrollándose, al campo de batalla. Además, sería una pérdida demasiado grande perder a los demonios de la próxima generación. Quiero que entiendas. Todos ustedes son un tesoro para nosotros mucho más valioso de lo que piensas. Es por eso que quiero que experimenten las cosas importantes paso a paso, y crezcan.

— Lo agradezco, de verdad lo agradezco, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por eso. El grupo de las herederas Gremory y Sitri que actualmente residen en Japón-Kuoh se han visto involucradas en batallas contra la Brigada del Caos, como joven Demonio de su generación deseo apoyarlas la próxima vez, solo pido eso.

— A pesar de tu insistencia, me alegra saber que hoy en día existan jóvenes Demonios como tú que desean proteger no solo a su tierra, sino también ayudar a sus compatriotas de su generación. No prometo nada, pero si el consejo lo aprueba veré que puedo hacer ante tu petición.

— Muchísimas gracias, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama.

Sirzechs asintió mientras sonreía, no todos los Demonios poseían ese sentimiento de compañerismo, y le alegraba mucho saber que su primo por parte materna lo tenía y no se avergonzaba de expresarlo libremente.

— Ahora bien, en nombres de mis compañeros pido disculpa por mantenerlo entretenidos con charlas tan aburridas. Bueno, todos vemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en ustedes, los jóvenes Demonios. Quiero que entiendan por lo menos eso. Ustedes son el tesoro del Inframundo — Esta vez no fue Sirzechs quien hablo, sino su compañera y única Maou, Serafall Leviathan, la antigua heredera Sitri que ahora ostentaba el apellido Leviathan — Para terminar las cosas, ¿Podemos escuchar sus respectivas metas para el futuro?

El primero en responder a la petición de Serafall fue Sairaorg.

— Mi sueño es llegar a ser Rey Demonio — Sin tapujo alguno en su hablar, el heredero del clan Bael declaro firmemente su sueño ante todo el Inframundo.

— ¡Hoh...! — Los altos mandos también dejaron escapar alientos de maravilla por la meta de Sairaorg, que había declarado por adelantado sin dudarlo.

— No hay precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey para ser elegido Rey Demonio — Dijo un Demonio de alto rango a Sairaorg.

— Siempre existe una primera vez. Ya que la gente del Inframundo siente que no hay elección, sino convertirme en Rey Demonio, por ello yo me convertiré en uno — Reafirmo con la misma tenacidad sus palabras el heredo Bael.

Luego de unos cuantos, llego el turno de la princesa Gremory.

Rias Gremory fijo sus radiantes ojos color azul zafiro en lo más alto, justo donde los miembros del consejo de Demonios antiguos se encontraban, pero Rias no los veía a ellos, sino al Demonio adulto de cabello plateado que los acompañaba cerca de su hermano mayor y Serafall.

— Mi sueño para el futuro, mi meta a perseguir… — La pelirroja guardo silencio brevemente por unos segundos, aclaro su tono de voz y declaro fijamente mirado al frente — Derrocar al Emperador Diehauser Belial en los [Rating Game] y convertirme en la Emperatriz de dichos juegos.

Lo había dicho, su sueño, su meta y anhelación había sido expuesta a todos los invitados.

— Nuestro Emperador a estado invicto durante tanto tiempo que el titulo parece estar gravado para él. Una niña que recién entra al mundo de los adultos no puede andar declarando esas palabras tan a la ligera — Dijo un Demonio anciano del consejo, para ellos la declaración de Rias fue una gran falta de respecto y claramente exigían una disculpa.

— Lamento informarle que si lo que desea son unas disculpa o que elimine mis palabras, tendrá que seguir esperándolas, señor. Mi sueño es ese, tal y como lo dije, derrocare al Emperador Diehauser Belial y me convertiré en la Emperatriz, esa meta la he tenido clara desde que era solo una pequeña niña.

— Niña maleducada, tú no sabes quién… — Pero las palabras del noble anciano fueron interrumpidas cuando el actual Emperador Belial se levantó de su asiento.

Todo el salón guardo incluso más silencio que cuando Sairaorg hablo, ellos temían lo peor al ver como el actual Emperador miraba a la pelirroja.

— Entonces, heredera del clan Gremory. ¿Debo tomar tus palabras como un aviso, o como un simple juego de niños? — Con una voz ruda, el Emperador de cabello plateado pregunto.

— Ninguna de las dos, mis palabras fueron claramente una declaración de guerra hacia usted. Cuando posea la edad necesaria para competir en los [Rating Game] profesionales, mi meta desde el inicio será derrocarlo, señor Emperador.

Los segundos pasaban uno tras otro y el Emperador Belial no decía nada más. Viendo el incómodo silencio que ahora reinaba en la sala, Sirzechs estaba por hablar hasta que una pequeña risa lo detuvo.

— Interesante, simplemente interesante y curioso — Fue el Emperador Belial quien reía levemente — Es tan curioso que una niña me haya dicho de frente, como una rival, lo que muchos adversarios al pasar de los años temen decirme.

La estaba alagando, el amo y señor de los [Rating Game] la estaba considerando como una potencial rival.

— Entonces te espero, heredera Gremory. Esperare el día que ingreses al mundo profesional y me enfrentes tal y como me lo prometiste el día de hoy — Dijo el Emperador Belial.

— ¡Sí, muchas gracias! ¡Me esforzare para que ese día llegue lo antes posible! — Agradeció la pelirroja, que su ídolo en el deporte que había adorado desde niña la estuviera considerando como rival potencial, era una gran alegría para su corazón.

El Emperador Belial asintió, y prosiguió a sentarse nuevamente en su asiento, justo cuando lo hiso, como si fuera arte de magia, el denso silencio que estaba reinando en la sala se esfumo rápidamente.

Después de que la mayoría de los jóvenes habían expuesto sus sueños, sus metas, la última que quedó al final fue Sona Sitri.

— Quiero construir una escuela de [Rating Game] en el Inframundo.

— Si se trata de aprender acerca de los [Rating Game], ¿No hay medios para eso? — Cuestiono un Demonio anciano.

— Eso es sólo una escuela en la que sólo los Demonios de clase alta y de rango privilegiado son aceptados. La escuela que queremos construir es aquella en la que los demonios de clase baja y Demonios reencarnados también puedan asistir sin distinción alguna — Rebatió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Su sueño era un buen sueño, una escuela en la que cualquiera pudiera asistir sin sentirse discriminado era algo que hacía falta en el Inframundo. Si se tratara de Sirzechs él hubiera sonreído y deseándole suerte, si fuera Serafall ella habría gritado su entusiasmo a su pequeña hermana.

Pero… ninguno de ellos tenía la palabra, sino más bien… los nobles de mente cerrada.

— ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! — La risa de los de arriba resonó en el salón de acto.

— ¡Eso es imposible!

— ¡Esto es simplemente genial!

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que eres una soñadora!

Sona no rebatió nada más, pero no flaqueo en su expresión, después de todo ella ya esperaba ese trato cuando revelara su sueño.

— ¡Es bueno ser joven! Sin embargo, para que el próximo jefe de la familia Sitri declare eso como su sueño. Tengo que decir que gracias a Maou, has dicho ese disparate aquí en este lugar de en tu introducción antes de tu debut.

Entre los siervos del clan Gremory, Kiba Yuto hablo en voz sumamente baja y dijo:

— Incluso si el Inframundo actual ha cambiado mucho desde la discriminación en el pasado, entre los Demonios de clase alta, los Demonios de clase baja, y los demonios reencarnados todavía hay discriminación. También hay todavía un montón de personas que creen que eso es natural.

Existían diferentes tipos de clanes en el Inframundo, un ejemplo serían los Gremory que no discriminaban a sus siervos, y otro ejemplo serían los Glaysa-Labolas que fácilmente podían ser descritos como discriminadores.

Sin embargo. En medio de toda esa burla hacia su persona, Sona habló con franqueza.

— Lo digo en serio — Rebatió la heredera Sitri.

— Señorita Sona Sitri. Demonios de clase baja y Demonios reencarnados simplemente trabajan para sus amos Demonios de clase alta y sólo se seleccionan por su talento. ¿No sería la construcción de un centro de entrenamiento que las viejas familias, que valoran la tradición y el orgullo, perderían la clase? No importa cuánto la gente dice que el mundo de los Demonios ha entrado en un período de cambio, el cambio puede ser tanto bueno como malo. Algo así como mera enseñanza para Demonios de clase baja. Realmente no hay nada de su interés...

Todos los nobles estaban en silencio. Sin embargo, el que no podía seguir en silencio por estas palabras fue Saji.

— ¿Por qué menosprecian el sueño de Kaichou Sona-sama? si bien he estado escuchando en silencio ¡Es extraño! ¿Por qué ustedes deciden que no se hará realidad? ¡Aquí somos serios!

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices, joven Demonio reencarnado. Señorita Sona, tu siervo no ha sido debidamente entrenado.

A los ojos de Issei, el castaño no podía culpar a Saji, es verdad que antes de entrar al salón le prometió a Rias mantener la boca callada y evitar problemas, pero si uno de ellos hubiera intentado solo siquiera reírse de ella… el [Balance Breaker] les habría estallado en la cara.

— Le pido disculpas. Hablaré con él más tarde — Dijo Sona.

— ¡Kaichou! ¿Por qué? ¡Estas personas se burlaron de ti y de nuestro sueño! ¿Por qué permanecer en silencio?

— Saji, quédate en silencio. Este no es el lugar donde se puede mostrar tal actitud. Simplemente les dije mi meta para el futuro. Eso es todo.

Saji no guardo silencio únicamente por las palabras de su ama, sino porque se dio cuenta que ella también quería gritarles en la cara y no podía hacerlo.

— ¡En ese caso! Si mi Sona-chan gana magníficamente en los juegos, no tengo ninguna queja, ¿Verdad? ¡Ya que muchas cosas serán otorgados por acumular buenos resultados en los juegos! — Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la sugerencia repentina de Serafall Leviatán, y aunque aparentemente estaba sonriendo como siempre, su gélida mirada violeta transmitía un terrorífico vacío que era acompañado por un frio aire helado — ¡Ustedes ancianos están uniendo fuerzas para atormentar a mi Sona-chan! ¡Incluso mi paciencia tiene límites! ¡Si la intimidan mucho, los voy a atormentar!

— Muy bien. Entonces, vamos a jugar los juegos. Entre estos jóvenes — Opino Sirzechs, llegando a la misma conclusión que su compañera Maou — Rias, Sona, ¿No les gustaría luchar entre sí?

— ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan! ¡Sí, podrán disparar las cosas! — Serafall inesperadamente había recuperado su tono infantil y el frio aire helado que hace poco salía de su cuerpo, había desaparecido.

Oficialmente, el primer partido entre los jóvenes Demonios había sido pautado como evento de inauguración.

El Club de Investigación de los Oculto vs El Consejo Estudiantil.

 _ **Parte IV**_

La fiesta continúo.

En el salón del piso inferior se reunieron todos los jóvenes Demonios, incluso los miembros del consejo de ancianos del Inframundo estaba ahí presente en compañía de varios líderes de clan.

Era una fiesta después de todo.

Aunque la sala estuviera repleta de hipócritas y viles oportunistas, todos y cada uno de ellos poseía una sonrisa tan falsa que podría hacerse pasar por verdadera, ese escenario era la representación perfecta del mundo de los negocios, blanco por fuera, y negro por dentro.

Los Maous, o los dos Maous que aún estaban en dicha celebración estaban en un salón aparte mientras esperaban una visita que sería la estrella de la noche.

— Quieta, morena — El portador del [Boosted Gear] no dejo escapar la primera oportunidad que tubo para capturar a Serafall Leviathan y hablar ellos dos solos — ¿Qué fue eso que propusiste ahí arriba?

— Yo… — La morena de grandes ojos violetas fingió demencia — Ah, eso. I-kun, tu viste que fue Sirzechs-chan quien lo propuso, yo solo estaba a su lado como su fiel compañera de trabajo.

— Aja, y yo soy el Hakuryuukou. Te conozco, Serafall, todo ese montaje de Sona siendo humillada fue algo que planeaste tú, aunque me sorprendió saber que dejaste que por unos minutos tu hermana fuera la burla del consejo, jamás pensé que tendrías este plan en mente — Informo el castaño de ojos color miel — ¿Qué planeas con todo esto, Serafall?

— I-kun… viendo que descubriste todo, necesito que me ayudes un poco — Su tono de voz que aun siendo animado, se podía sentir como su volumen de felicidad había descendido cuesta abajo hasta la mitad — ¿Podrías ser mi sacrificio?

Un signo de interrogación se formó en la mente del chico, ¿De qué Demonios hablaba Serafall?

— ¿Eh…? — Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico — ¿Acaso te volviste loca, mujer?

— No pienses mal, no digo que voy a matarte, solo necesito que me sirvas como sacrificio durante un pequeño tiempo, eso es todo — Sí. Solo Serafall Leviathan podía decir la palabra "Sacrificio" y caracterizarla como algo menor — Sabes, I-kun. Si lo haces bien, definitivamente incrementarías tus puntos conmigo.

— Desde cuando nuestra relación se volvió un Eroge barato — Bufo el chico, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que planeaba la Maou Leviathan — ¿Quieres que sea el sacrificio de Sona en el partido, cierto?

— Respuesta afirmativa — Lo felicito la Maou de coletas, elevando su pulgar derecho al frente en forma de chiste — Solo quiero que pierdas y así So-tan sienta mucha más confianza y de su 100%, es fácil si lo piensas.

— Supongamos que te hago caso, pero pensaste en lo que Sona sentiría si se entera de esto, ¿Acaso tu confías tan poco en tu Imouto que estas comprado el resultado del juego? — Pregunto Issei con mucha seriedad, las acciones de Serafall no la dejaban en la mejor posición del mundo a los ojos del chico — Serafall, tú no eres así, ¿Por qué estas actuando como una vil manipuladora?

— ¿Y qué…? ¿Qué pasa con eso, Issei? — Rebatió la Maou descaradamente, incluso lo llamo por su nombre a secas y sin el "Kun" que siempre empleaba — En primera, tú no me conoces tan bien como crees, solo has visto mi lado bonito, así que no quieras dártela de listo cuando entre ambos hay muchos años de ventaja.

— Jo, así que es eso. Hace mucho tiempo leí en el Vaticano algo muy curioso, pero admito que creí que solo era mentiría ya que jamás te comportaste así… — Issei comenzó a recordar el artículo que leyó cuando era un Exorcista que trabajaba directamente al Vaticano — Esta es la Sangrienta Reina de Hielo, ¿Cierto?

— Vaya, hace tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, pero ese es solo uno de mis muchos apodos — Dijo Serafall.

— ¿Acaso sufres de doble personalidad? Normalmente diría que solo fingías una cara diferente a la otra, pero ahora, viéndote a los ojos que antes poseían calidez y ahora solo emiten un frio vacío, me doy cuenta que tu aura mágica ha cambiado un poco… ¿Qué pasa contigo? — El aura mágica, si bien Issei no tenía talento para la magia, ser el Sekiryuutei le otorgaba una que otra ventaja y una de ellas era comparar las auras mágicas de los individuos — Tu energía es fría, vacía y tenebrosa, tanto así que siento que podrías matarme si lo deseas.

— Explicarlo es complicado, más bien lo definiría como una moneda, dependiendo la situación su lado puede cambiar al otro — Respondió Serafall al Sekiryuutei — Sobre tu pregunta, te pido que te sacrifiques para que el grupo de Sona sienta que un peso grande les fue quitado de los hombros, eso es lo que quiero.

— Pero a pesar de eso, tú sabes cuál será el resultado.

— Sí. Si Sona sigue siendo como es actualmente, el resultado sería la aplastante victoria de Rias. El grupo Gremory no necesita al Sekiryuutei para ganar ese partido, pero el nombre del Dragón Rojo causa tanto peso que si eres removido del juego las piezas de Sona se sentirán más confiados.

— Así que quieres crearle un camino blanco que este repleto de esperanzas, y romperle en su cara esa esperanza que creyó que tenía.

— Exacto, eso es lo que tengo planeado para ella.

— ¿No es un poco cruel? Sona jamás ha experimentado el fracaso de ese modo, darle tantas esperanzas y rompérselas justo en la cara puede llegar a volverla loca, estás jugando con fuego, Serafall.

— Si no se levanta del suelo significa que no estaba hecha para este mundo. Es así de sencillo, pero si ella decide mejorar antes de la fecha establecida puede tener un pequeño porcentaje de probabilidades de ganar.

— Pondrás todo a su favor cuando en realidad todo está en su contra… así que esto es ser verdaderamente un Demonio. No, esto es ser un Rey Demonio, Serafall Leviathan.

Luego de eso, el ambiente regreso nuevamente a la normalidad y el frio aire que Serafall poseía se evaporo completamente.

— Así que bueno, cuento contigo, I-kun — Ahí estaba, la cara bonita de la Maou Serafall, la sonrisa que enamoraba a cientos cada día a través de su serie de Tv.

— Hare lo que pueda, pero no prometo perder tan fácil, les daré ventaja pero no regalare mi derrota, ¿Estas bien con eso?

— Por favor, mientras lo intentes estaré feliz, después de todo también tienes que velar por la victoria de Rias-chan.

— Alto ahí — Serafall estaba por retirarse nuevamente hasta que la mano de Issei jalo una de sus coletas — Eso no será gratis, morena. Yo también deseo algo a cambio de todo este juego sucio.

— ¿Qué…? Ganar puntos conmigo no es suficiente, prácticamente te estoy dando permiso de cautivar el corazón de una Maou, con solo eso serás la envidia de todo el mundo — Rebatió la Maou de coletas — I-kun me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero no estoy enamorada ni mucho menos, lo que siento por I-kun es simple atracción física por sus logros y fuerza de voluntad, pero si ganas puntos conmigo estoy segura que empezara a nacer el amor dentro de mí.

— Lo admito, suena tentador y sería un imbécil por rechazar la oportunidad que muchos hombres han querido tener desde hace cientos de años. Pero aparte de eso, solo quiero hacerte una pequeña pregunta.

— ¿Solo eso? Si es solo eso está bien, responderé todo lo que I-kun pregunte — Acepto la Maou Leviathan.

— Ya veo, entonces con tu permiso te preguntare… — El chico la miro directamente a los ojos para ver si mentía al momento de responder — ¿Por qué odias a Gabriel?

No hubo respuesta de parte de Serafall, incluso sus ojos color violeta no flaquearon.

— No puedo responderte eso, acepte tu pregunta porque dijiste que era pequeña, pero esto excede claramente el trato — Serafall claramente no quería responder dicha pregunta.

— Es verdad, mentí un poco, pero quiero saber que paso entre ustedes para poder ayudarlas.

— Eres muy tierno, I-kun. Solo por eso ganaste 10 puntos, pero para robar mi corazón necesitas 1.000.000 puntos más — Informo Serafall.

— Por favor, Sera. Si es algo que hiso Gabriel, yo podría hablar con ella y así solucionarlo, Gabriel es muy infantil y quizás hiso algo que te molesto.

— Efectivamente, fue Gabriel quien causo esto. Pero no fue nada de lo que tú estás pensando, es solo que… es complicado — Serafall mordió su labio inferior, este tema era algo difícil para ella y Issei lo noto — Por favor, I-kun. No insistas más con esto, no me siento bien hablando de ello.

— Comprendo, me disculpo también por inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos, solo recuerda que te ayudare cuando lo necesites.

Esta vez fue Issei quien se retiró, dejando a Serafall sola en el largo pasillo del castillo Lucifer.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

" _¿Qué hace alguien como tú en el campo de batalla?"_

" _Y-Yo… yo solo…"_

" _Vete. Si sigues así solo le causaras problemas a los de tu bando, eres muy débil para la guerra"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La Maou Leviathan suspiro al recordar aquella palabras, hechos que ocurrieron hace cientos de años.

— De verdad, I-kun es… alguien extraño.

Es verdad que Serafall tomo interés por el castaño desde el incidente en Kyoto, más aun por el extraño brazo izquierdo que despertó en ese momento. Pero no era amor, solo era atracción a lo desconocido, solo eso.

— Pero, solo por intentar ayudar te doy 50 puntos más por el esfuerzo… — Una sonrisa divertida reino entonces el rostro de la Maou Serafall — Te queda un largo camino, I-kun. Un largo camino… para robar mi corazón.

 _ **Parte V**_

— ¡Oh…! — Issei se impresiono al ver el invitado sorpresa del Maou Lucifer — ¡Eres Rosy!

— ¡Es Rossweisse! — Exclamo la asistente del Padre de Todo — ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar mi nombre luego de que tu junto a Azazel invadieron Asgard?

— Eso es cruel. Yo no invadí Asgard, solo entre sin permiso y tome algo que no era mío — Okey, quizás las palabras que Issei empleo no eran las mejores, pero su significado era todo lo opuesto a lo que muchos pensarían al escucharlas.

— Eso que dijiste no te deja bien parado, ¿Lo sabias, cierto? — Rossweisse supo el motivo por el cual el actual Sekiryuutei fue a su tierra hace tiempo, pero ella admitía que si no lo hubiera conocido, con solo escuchar las palabras del castaño pensaría que habían saqueado su pueblo.

— ¡Pero si es el Sekiryuutei! — Una voz adulta pero llena de jovialidad lo llamo por su título — ¿Lograste salvar a la chica de aquella vez?

— Sí. Gracias a su ayuda pude regresar a tiempo y lograr mí cometido — Respondió Issei, agradeciendo nuevamente la ayuda del Dios Asgardiano.

— No te preocupes, chico. Que mejor que ayudar a un joven guerrero a cortejar a una dama — Dijo Odín mientras sonreía — Rossweisse, deberías aprender del pequeño Dragón Rojo, con solo 18 años ya está comprometido.

— De hecho, tengo 16, Odín-sama — Corrigió el chico, pero esa corrección fue como un balde de agua fría para la Valkiria.

— 16… el Sekiryuutei tiene 16 años y ya no es soltero — Sin poder evitarlo, la Valkiria de largo cabello blanco y ojos azul zafiro cayo de rodillas al suelo — ¡¿Por qué yo sigo soltera?! ¡¿Acaso los hombres me ven poca cosa?!

— Oye, tranquila. Estoy seguro que pronto llegara el indicado y robara tu corazón, solo hay que esperarlo — Le dio ánimos el castaño.

— ¿T-Tú… tú crees? — Pregunto dudosa la Valkiria, sus años de soltería ya comenzaban a pesarle.

— Claro. Solo vete a un espejo, tienes un rostro hermoso, un cuerpo despampanante y por si fuera poco eres la asistente del Padre de Todo — Dejando que su lado pervertido se le subiera un poco a la cabeza, el castaño nombro las beneficios del cuerpo de la joven Valkiria — Los hombres de Asgard de seguro se conforman con las fáciles, tu solo espera, tu galán llegara dentro de poco.

— Sekiryuutei. Tú eres… tú eres de verdad una buena persona — La chica estaba profundamente agradecida por sus palabras — Gracias por darme ánimos.

— De nada. ¡Esforcemos juntos, Rosy!

— ¡Es Rossweisse!

Justo ahí, había nacido una muy rara amistad.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Inframundo – Bosque Cercano**_

— Ha pasado tiempo, ¿No crees?

Una voz desconocida.

La que apareció sin hacer ruido era una mujer que llevaba un kimono negro. De alguna manera, parecía similar a Koneko, solo cámbienle el color de cabello a negro y auméntenle bastaste sus medidas y listo.

— Tú...

Todo el cuerpo de Koneko se sacudió con la violenta sorpresa.

— Hola, Shirone. Soy yo, tu hermosa hermana mayor.

Shirone, ¿Hace cuantos años que no escuchaba ese nombre salir de la boca de esa mujer? Pero ahí estaba, sentada sobre la rama de un árbol mientras la veía fijamente a través de su mirada color avellana.

Su hermana, su hermana mayor, Kuroka.

— Has crecido Shirone. Tu piel parece estar bien cuidada, no muestras ningún signo de malestar, tal parece la familia de Lucifer te han tratado bien — Dijo Kuroka, viendo fijamente a su hermana menor — ¿Me extrañaste? Onee-chan quería verte.

— Nee-sama — La voz de Koneko exprimió esas palabras — Tu…

— Tu hermana está muy impresionada de que vinieras a este punto después de que este gato negro se colara en la fiesta-nya.

— Fue Nee-sama quien envió ese gato hacia la fiesta, Nee-sama planeo que yo viene a buscarla después de todo.

— Oh, parece ser que has mejorado un poco… — Comento la peli negra con gracia — No pongas esa cara asustada. Acabo de tratar un asunto de menor importancia. He oído que los Demonios estaban celebrando una gran fiesta aquí, ¿Sabes? Por eso que estaba un poco interesada-nya

La chica agitó la mano como un gato y le guiñó un ojo de forma cautivadora.

— Kuroka-Neesama, ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? — Su pequeño ceño fruncido no era cualquier cosa, lo menos que Koneko quería hacer en estos momentos era hablar con su hermana mayor.

— Ya lo sabes, ¿No? Shirone, vine por ti, quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? Fue Nee-sama quien me abandono hace ya varios años. Fue Nee-sama quien me llamo estorbo cuando solo era una niña, ¿Por qué ahora querrías llevarme contigo.

— El pasado es pasado, y el presente es este, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, Shirone — La morena que poseía lindas orejas de gato le tendió la mano a su hermana menor — Así que, ¿Vienes o no?

— Y-Yo… yo… — Koneko comenzó a tener dudas respecto a su respuesta, aun a pesar de todo le temía a su hermana mayor.

" _Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti"_

" _Puedes causarme los problemas que desees, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a remediarlos"_

" _Preguntas porque hago esto. Bueno… porque eres mi linda hermana menor"_

Todas esas bellas oraciones fueron dichas por su ama y amiga Rias Gremory. La misma chica que hace años le abrió los brazos y le permitió vivir junto a ella, la misma chica que durmió a su lado cuando se despertaba con pesadillas, la misma chica que sin importar cuanto renegare y evitara usar sus poderes jamás la hiso a un lado y siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

— Yo… — Koneko llevo su mano al pecho y miro tenazmente a Kuroka — Yo no iré con Nee-sama, yo quiero quedarme aquí, con mis amigos, con Rias-buchou… yo soy Koneko Tojou, la [Torre] y familia de Rias Gremory.

Esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, esas eran las emociones que justo ahora reinaban dentro de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, a Kuroka no pareció gustarle para nada esa respuesta y el chasquido molesto de su lengua solo confirmo lo que ya era visible.

— No me gusta. Tus palabras, no me gustan para nada, Shirone.

La criminal rango SS bajo entonces de la rama del árbol en la cual estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar hacia Koneko.

— Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, mi decisión es llevarte conmigo… así que vendrás de una buena vez — Sin embargo, Kuroka tuvo que retroceder cuando sintió como un ataque de energía iba directo hacia su ubicación — Sal de una vez, sentí tu presencia hace varios segundos.

— Es el colmo. Kuroka, deberías ser una buena perdedora y aceptar que Koneko quiere estar conmigo y no a tu lado — Efectivamente, la que salió detrás de los arbusto fue la heredera el clan Gremory — Como lo dijo Koneko, ella es mi [Torre] y mi preciada hermana menor, así que ni siquiera a ti… — Su mirada zafiro tomo un aire peligroso y amenazante — Le permito obligarla a algo que ella no desea hacer.

— Princesita Gremory. ¿Tú qué sabes de esto? Los nobles como tú me enferman, solo por tener dinero y poder se creen la gran cosa cuando solo son bebes en pañales.

— Entiendo. Entonces quieres comprobar quien usa pañales entre nosotras dos.

— Me estas amenazando. Soy un rango SS, sin importar que tan fuertes seas no eres rival para mí.

— La fuerza no es todo, siempre existen otras alternativas.

— Entonces se… — Pero Kuroka tuvo que callar sus palabras y mirar la grieta dimensional que se formaba justo a su lado — Llego el menos que quería ver ahora.

Un hombre joven que vestía un elegante traje de vestir negro y poseía un cabello rubio oro entre largo y corto salió de la grieta dimensional, sus ojos eran azul zafiro y una montura color dorado resaltaba entre ellos.

— Arthur… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Kuroka, al recién aparecido — ¿Acaso Vali te mando?

— Te equivocas, Vali no tiene idea alguna que me encuentro aquí — El recién nombrado Arthur respondió a la pregunta hecha por Kuroka — Sin embargo, tus acciones carecen de motivación, Kuroka. Enfrentar directamente a tu hermana menor en territorio de Sirzechs Lucifer es quizás la tontería más grande que tu hayas cometido.

— Que grosero, yo solo quiero llevarme a mi hermana menor, solo eso.

— Pero no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, en primera existen los planes que pudiste haber empleado — La reprendió Arthur — No me interesa que tontería te haya pasado por la cabeza para recrear tus lazos familiares, pero viendo tu tontería lo mejor es ir…

Como si fuera un deja vu, el heredero de la casa Pendragon guardo silencio mientras fijaba su mirada azul al frente.

— Ya veo, entonces tú también viniste… — Arthur desenfundo su Espada Sagrada y en menos de un segundo un filo perteneciente a otra arma impacto con fuerza contra la suya — Allen Walker.

— Tiempo sin vernos, princesa Pendragon — El castaño sonrió en modo de burla mientras retiraba su Espada Sagrada y guardaba distancia de Arthur — ¿Qué pasa? Te comió la lengua el gato, Arthur.

— Para nada, simplemente me di cuenta que lo que siempre supuse de ti era cierto, eres una vergüenza para la humanidad — La poderosa Espada Sagrada [Calibur] había sido desenvainada y estaba siendo portada por el hijo primogénito de la casa Pendragon — Ahora eres un Demonio, simplemente contigo es decepción tras decepción.

— Dios. Contigo siempre es lo mismo, olvida tus doctrinas como [Caballero] y hablamos como lo que somos, Arthur. Si crees que traicione a los míos al convertirme en [Peón] de Rias, debo decir que te equivocas — Por su lado, Issei blandía elegantemente a [Ascalon].

— Kuroka — El descendiente del Rey Arturo poso su mirada en la gata negra — Cambio de planes, has lo que quieras… tengo asuntos que resolver con Allen Walker.

— Típico hombre, ve a su rival y no puede ocultar su deseo de luchar — Kuroka se relamió sus labios al ver como ahora poseía la oportunidad de llevarse consigo a su Imouto — Entonces Shirone vendrá conmigo, es una orden.

— Primeros tendrás que pasar sobre mí. Koneko es algo mucho mayor que una simple [Torre] — Rias camino hasta el frente y dejo unos pasos atrás a la peliblanca — Es mi amiga, mi compañera… mi preciada familia.

— ¿Entonces será por las malas? — La energía fue rodeando las palmas de las manos de Kuroka — Rias Gremory.

— Esa es mi línea — Como su rival, el Poder de la Destrucción comenzó a manifestarse en su cuerpo — Kuroka Hellcat.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera o esperara, la batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar, sería el perfecto preludio para el Fin de Todos los Tiempos.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 35 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Lo acepto y me declaro culpable, siempre dejo el capítulo en el mejor punto. Aunque casi les cumplo el sueño y muestro la batalla, siendo sincero con ustedes, corte el capítulo a la mitad. Es decir, tengo la segunda parte casi lista pero quería publicar cuanto antes y decidí dejar el preludio del fin de todos los tiempos para después.**_

 _ **A decir verdad, se verá mucho mejor en el próximo capítulo, eso es un hecho.**_

 _ **Que fue esa historia del comienzo, bueno, esa historia fue un hecho que desatara la tragedia de este Arco. Odín o simplemente el Padre de Todo sería pieza fundamental para el desarrollo de todo… no se hagan… ya saben cuál será el evento principal que empieza por la letra "R".**_

 _ **Asia entrenando con Le Fay, eso fue un plus.**_

 _ **Muchos me han preguntado esto: ¿Cómo Serafall se enamoró de Issei? Jamás les conteste para no dañar mi historia, pero hoy lo hice. Serafall lo dijo, le gusta Issei, siente atracción física por él, pero hasta ahí, el amor es otra cosa y la Maou lo acepto fácilmente.**_

 _ **El juego de puntos es algo que ella invento para pasar el rato, Serafall es casi siempre amor. Pero bueno, hoy vimos un nuevo lado de ella, o más del lado frio que mostré capítulos ante.**_

 _ **Serafall es una Maou. Engañar, utilizar y extorsionar es algo común para ella que es un Demonio de clase Maou. Que se comporte la mayoría de las veces como una niña mimada es fachada y ella lo sabe, Serafall quiere darle alas a Sona, pero hasta ahí, ella quiere que su hermana menor crezca y le dará la oportunidad, pero si Sona fracasa ya sería por responsabilidad propia y no de ella.**_

 _ **El pasado de Gabriel y Serafall, ese pasado jugara mucho en este Épico Arco que estoy construyendo poco a poco. Se los dije cierto, les dije que crearía algo Épico y estoy comenzando.**_

 _ **¿Rias desafiando al Emperador Belial? Lo dije antes, eso iba a suceder y que mejor que hacerlo ahora, de cara y saliéndonos de canon que ya aburre. Otra cosa que saque del canon fue la tonta respuesta de Sirzechs al decirle a Sairaorg que no lo mandaría a luchar con la Brigada del Caos, al principio estuvo bien, pero varios Volúmenes de la Novela Ligera después el Maou Lucifer crea el Equipo DxD… ¿Es en serio? Después de decir que no lucharían tu creas un equipo hecho puro por los futuros herederos, yo no le encontré sentido a eso, por eso hoy lo cambie y Sirzechs dijo que haría lo posible para solucionar ese problema y como no, darle un hincapié al Equipo DxD.**_

 _ **Rias vs Kuroka / Issei vs Arthur.**_

 _ **Bueno, hay me atraparon. Issei contra Arthur es algo que queria hacer ya que a ambos los plantee como rivales desde hace tiempo, pero ninguno había podido hablar con el otro y me dije: "Oye Rey, cambia al loco de Biko por Arthur para alegrar a los fan" y bueno, yo siempre le hago caso a mi conciencia.**_

 _ **Sobre Koneko, bueno, hay la cosa cambia. En la novela ligera todo el grupo Gremory depende exclusivamente como pieza de soporte de Issei, si Issei cae el grupo cae. Es por eso que aquí puse a Rias como soporte de Koneko, incluso fue Rias quien hablo con ella hace 2 capítulos y le aseguro que jamás la abandonaría. Rias Gremory es el [Rey] y es por eso que sus siervos deben sentir además de respeto por ella, mucha confianza y seriedad al tenerla cerca, esa es la Rias que he estado creando desde hace más de un año.**_

 _ **Pero dejemos eso hasta aquí.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **issei98:**_

 _ **Confía en mí, siempre lo continuare.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Esa boda tendrá que esperar. No mucho, pero hay vamos jejeje.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Rias reprime a Sirzechs por sicon y ella es incluso peor porque nadie la llama "Onee-sama" jejeje. Ravel y Issei, la rubia tiene como pasatiempo número 1 atormentar a su príncipe, pero eso le da encanto a la chica. Rias vs Kuroka, pues adivinaste el futuro porque esa batalla ira de verdad.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, la historia que comparto con todos ustedes la hago con mucho gusto y doy lo mejor de mi para no aburrir a nadie con tonterías y cliches como Issei princesa que no puede ver a una mujer desnuda porque se desmaya. Las batallas las hago con mucho gusto y muchas gracias por decir que mi IsseVsVali fue lo mejor de todo el Fadom DxD.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Antes de nada, hablar contigo es algo que aprecio mucho y valoro cada una de tus palabras, tus ánimos y siempre felicitándome y diciendo "Buen trabajo" es algo maravilloso. Las relaciones de Issei siento que ya es momento de expandirlas, el castaño ha creado su nucleo y es hora que haga su relación sentimental con las demás algo verdadero. Véase a Akeno con la que incluso ya sale como novia, Le Fay que pasaron a tercera base en el capítulo especial y a Ravel que ya es prometida al igual que Le Fay, claro que con la tsundere no ha subido a tercera base pero mis capitulos especiales son para eso jejeje.**_

 _ **Zero1734:**_

 _ **Jajaja, yo también he sentido eso con otros autores y tengo la regla de no leer una historia con más de un año sin actualizar, una vez comencé a leer una que poseía 23 capitulos y no vi cuanto tiempo llevaba sin actualizar y cuando finalice la historia vi que desea que su última actualización fue en 2013 y dije: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! Pero ya lo estoy superando, sobre las historias entrelazadas, eso será más adelante.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Un año jejeje, parece poco y es bastante tiempo. Gracias, la Universidad aun no empieza y posiblemente sera después, pero de alguna u otra forma aunque mis capitulos sean menos seguidos, no abandonare mi historia.**_

 _ **ThePhenx:**_

 _ **Okey, no entendí mucho pero me dio gracia, nos leemos luego jejeje.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Es verdad que la mayor parte del capitulo fueron recuerdo, incluso esa fue la idea, pero el capitulo tubo alrededor de 7.000 palabras de material nuevo y eso hace ya un capitulo nuevo, pero si, me declaro culpable por hacer un Rellenuto en Re: Life jejeje.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Lo hara, tu confía en mi, el buen Kiba sera un Rey del Harem, bueno, un harem pequeño.**_

 _ **Ignacio365:**_

 _ **Pues haber preguntado antes mi buen amigo. En el prólogo lo dije, la pareja principal es IsseixRias, esa es la principal, pero si habrá harem, un harem que estoy construyendo paso por paso para que no se vea exajerado, pero al final sí, el terminara con harem.**_

 _ **Ayrton Sekiryuutei:**_

 _ **Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en mis estudios universitarios, al igual que siempre pondré mi granito de arena para que esta historia siempre siga viva.**_

 _ **Iridiel:**_

 _ **Jejeje, gracias y Dios mediante el año que viene también habrá aniversario.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Eso era algo que quería hacer, que cada integrante escuchara las historias en las cuales no pudieron estar presentes y que opinaran que hubieran hecho ellos y mostrar su preocupación por su amigos que si lucharon las batallas. Sobre Le Fay, pues si, algunos la usan solo como plus del harem y solo para agrandarlo, pero aquí es diferente, esta Le Fay sera la Le Fay super Epica y eso lo veras en este Arco, incluso hermano, te dire algo y espero que no lo olvides, Le Fay es descendiente de Morgana Le Fay que fue conocida como la Bruja de la Mentira, y te aseguro que Le Fay heredo esa cualidad y ella reirá al último frente a dicho ser. Ravel, pues Ravel ha demonstrado su lugar a pulso como miembro original de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei y ella siempre sera la voz que no temerá decirle a Issei en la cara sus erroes, porque lo ama, pero ella tiene la confianza para decirle lo bueno y lo malo. Es verdad que son pocas chicas las que han tenido protagonismo resaltante, pero tranquilo mi buen amigo, ellas tendrán su papel en el futuro como Akeno, que duro más de 20 capitulos para volverse novia del castaño, pero lo hiso bien y ya llego para quedarse.**_

 _ **godz 1987 :**_

 _ **Tienes razón mi amigo, lo dije solo para incentivar a las personas, pero como lo hice con Le Fay, Isse y Ravel tendrán su esperado capitulo especial.**_

 _ **Kasuma:**_

 _ **Lo lamento, pero ya llego mi amigo.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Gracias y prometo mejorar al pasar del tiempo para que mi historia jamás te decepciones mi buen compañero. Me sorprende que no quieras preguntar nada pero bueno, de seguro quieres llevarte la sorpresa completa y eso está bien. El Super Hiper Mega lemom llegara pronto, quizás sea luego de que este Arco finalice y como momento de relajación para ellos cuatro, aunque todo lo leeremos por la trama… si… por la trama jejeje.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Le di ese toque secreto a Lord Phoenix porque saldrá luego, pero si, el castaño ya es un yerno oficial para ellos.**_

 _ **lalokaka979:**_

 _ **Gracias, siempre mejorando.**_

 _ **The Crasy Man:**_

 _ **Mientras tenga salud siempre continuare la historia, y en los estudios dare mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Eso me alegra, saber que tengo tu apoyo siempre a la mano, gracias.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Sí. Ellas 3 están unidas al chico por las leyes oficiales y solo Trihexa podrá separarlos (Spoiler jejeje). El capítulo recopilatorio fue para eso, para fomentar las relaciones entre el grupo Gremory y mostrar su amistad. La frase me atrapo por completo, fue esa pequeña frase la que me dijo: "Esta es… esta si es la película esperada por mi" y mírala, está a pocos números de superar a todas las de Spider-Man en taquilla.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Oye, cambiaste la foto de perfil, me gusta ver la familia Son unida jejeje, Goku y los suyos I love Forever. Akeno,Koneko,Gabriel,Rossweisse y las que faltan si estarán con Issei, eso es seguro mi hermano, es más, hoy di pie para que Rossweisse empice a crear historia, su vinculo con Odín sera pieza clave en este Épico Arco. Irina,Ravel y Serafall para tener su "capitulo especial", bueno, Ravel es la siguiente en la lista hermano, ella llegara muy pero muy pronto. Espero siempre seguir con tu apoyo, eres mi hermano y agradesco cada comentario hecho por ti, muchas gracias y espero volver a hablar pronto contigo.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Gracias por pensar en mi como uno de los mejores escritores del Fanfom de DxD, eso me alegra mucho y me inspira a mejorar. El lemom, bueno, soy de los escritores empalagosos que usa más el romance que la sexualidad en si jejeje.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Me faltaron menos de 10 Reviews para cumplir la meta, solo por poquito.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Pues ser el Sekiryuutei no es todo beneficios, quien lo viera, ¿Cierto? Ya teniendo tantas responsabilidades con esas chicas, espero no huya el pobre jejeje.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Gracias, espero jamas decepcionar a mis seguidores jamas.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **El lemom lo hice lo mejor que pude, gracias por apreciarlo mi buen amigo.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **No creo hacerle un capítulo especial a todas, solo a Rias, Le Fay y Ravel, creo que solo a ellas 3 les hare esos capítulos especiales. El arco de entrenamiento no se verá mi amigo, ya deje en claro que los entrenamientos fueron y ahora dirán directamente al punto esperado.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, el lemom espero te gustara.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Lo lamento mi hermano, pero creo que fue porque no expreso mucho la sexualidad tan explisita, soy de los que aprendio a escribir leyendo novelas de romance y los lemom hay eran parecidos al mio, pero mejorare para el próximo para que así lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **Sansz113:**_

 _ **Espero llegue muy lejos.**_

 _ **Sansz113:**_

 _ **Gracias, cuento con tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Daniel Rey:**_

 _ **Aquí esta el próximo capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí nos trajo el rio el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Hubo eventos nuevos que obligatoriamente nos desencadenan del canon original.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _El Inicio Del Fin De Todos Los Tiempos_

 _ **Noche: 1**_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _El Vaticano._

 _¿Qué es el Vaticano?_

 _Puede usarse un término y contenido muy intenso para explicar a profundidad la importancia tanto histórica como religiosa que el Vaticano posee sobre el mundo actual. Pero usando un término y lenguaje un poco más simple, podríamos definir el Vaticano como la casa de todos aquellos que creen ciegamente en Dios._

 _Sí. Ese es su complicado significado, ser el punto principal de la Religión Católica a nivel mundial, el hogar de Dios, el Templo de Dios, el punto de descendencia de Dios y un sinfín de nombre más, pero a fin de cuentas, el significado siempre es y será el mismo._

 _Pero adentrándonos más en el Vaticano, llegaremos a un lugar que el humano o creyente promedio desconoce, un lugar en donde los futuros Exorcistas afiliados a la Iglesia Católica comienzan sus primeros pasos en el mundo del Exorcismo._

 _La existencia de los seres hechos a partir de energía oscura y negativa no es un simple mito, ellos existen y pasean libremente por el mundo, es por eso que la Iglesia Católica al pasar de los cientos de años decidió introducir "Soldados" en sus filas que se encargaran a futuro de tales amenazas, esos soldados adoptaron el nombre de Exorcistas que van alrededor del mundo eliminando cualquier impureza que intente cometer el mal.´_

 _¿Pero acaso los Exorcistas vienen preparados?_

 _No. Claro que no, los Exorcistas son entrenados por los altos mandos desde niños para así en un futuro ellos pueden ejercer el nombre de Dios y eliminar tanto a Demonios como Ángeles Caídos a su nombre._

 _Específicamente, muy dentro de los cuarteles del Vaticano se encuentra una zona prohibida donde solo los mejores practicantes pueden ingresar, un lugar en donde solo los elegidos por los altos mandos del Vaticano pueden ir a recibir sus prácticas especiales, claro que 8 de 10 de esos niños provenían de familias que poseían historia con la Iglesia desde hace cientos de años, pero igual poseían talento y eso era lo único que importaba en ese lugar._

 _Un cura de ya muy avanzada edad ingreso hasta la sala en donde un grupo de niños se encontraban esperando el nuevo menú de entrenamiento que realizarían el día de hoy. Ese mismo cura camino hasta quedar frente a todos esos niños y cuando obtuvo la atención de cada uno de ellos prosiguió a hablar._

— _Seré breve con todos ustedes, los altos mandos me notificaron hace 12 horas que un nuevo practicante se uniría a nuestras filas, parece ser que fue sugerido por uno de los mejores Exorcistas de la actualidad y no podemos negarnos ante tal nuevo recluta._

 _Los niños miraron curiosos al cura, ellos llevaban alrededor de 6 meses entrenando de sol a luna sin descanso, claro que desde cierta perspectiva se alegraban de conocer a una nueva persona ya que desde que ingresaron a ese lugar, no habían podido salir y hablar con nadie más, así que conocer a un nuevo recluta les alegraba un poco._

— _Bueno, dicho todo eso, pueden ingresar por favor — El cura le hiso seña a un niño pequeño que se encontraba parado en la puerta de la sala._

 _Segundos después, un pequeño infante llego al lado del cura y encaro a todos los demás practicante._

 _El niño en cuestión era claramente un mestizo, poseía rasgos tanto Asiáticos como Extranjeros que acentuaban bien su imagen, un cabello castaño claro que no era exactamente largo, pero tampoco podría considerarse corto ya que más bien poseía un balance perfecto entre ambos, pero lo que hiso sorprender a todos fue ver la mirada casi inexpresiva del niño, era como si le importara nada estar en ese lugar._

— _Presentante por favor — Pidió el cura — Si lo deseas pueden contar algo sobre ti._

 _Acatando las órdenes de su superior, el infante prosiguió con su presentación._

— _Me llamo Allen Walker, soy mitad Japonés e Inglés, fui mandando a este lugar por órdenes de mí maestro y de cierta forma, espero no tener inconveniente con ninguno de ustedes, eso es todo — Finalizo Allen su presentación a sus ahora compañeros de entrenamiento._

 _Luego de esa "Amigable" presentación de parte del pequeño niño de cabello castaño, a cada uno de ellos le fue entregado un menú de entrenamiento acorde a cada debilidad y que ayudara al desarrollo de cada uno de ellos._

 _Los días comenzaron a pasar uno tras otro, y cuando ellos menos se dieron cuenta ya habían transcurrido otros 6 meses más que completaban el primer año de entrenamiento._

 _En esas instalaciones aprendieron de todo._

 _Manejo básico de la espada, psicología contra el enemigo, control de las emociones tanto como las emociones del cuerpo físico. En fin, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron instruidos en lo básico de la rama del Exorcismo._

— _¡Allen! — Una voz animada que poseía un claro toque femenino exclamo el nombre del chico mestizo — ¡Oye, Allen! ¡Nos extrañaste!_

 _Allen Walker, el último niño en ingresar a las prácticas estaba empleando su tiempo libre en almorzar tranquilamente en uno de los muchos jardines que poseía el Vaticano._

— _Cállate, Alma. Te vi hace 2 horas, no entiendo por qué debería extrañarte a ti… y a la princesita rubia — Sin voltear a verlos, el pequeño Allen le respondió con leve molestia._

 _Alma era una niña pequeña de largos cabellos rubios como el oro, pero su color era a la vez tan único que si lo veías desde ciertos ángulos casi podías jurar que poseía destellos rojos como el fuego, otra cosa resaltante en ella era sus ojos verde como el mismo jade, una mirada amble y cálida que con solo mirarte haría derretir al mismísimo hielo._

— _Allen eres malo, soy tu amiga y deberías tratarme bien — Por lo visto la chica poco le importaba el carácter malhumorado del niño castaño — ¿No es verdad, Arthur?_

 _Al lado de Alma se encontraba otro niño, aunque este parecía llevarl años a Allen y Alma. El recién nombrado Arthur poseía un lacio cabello rubio largo hasta el cuello, y una mirada azul zafiro que transmitía seriedad._

— _¿A quién llamas princesita, intento de Exorcista? — Ignorando la queja de Alma, Arthur solo rebatió el insulto que Allen le había propinado hace poco — Francamente no entiendo porque el Vaticano acepto a "Eso" como prospecto, ni en tiempos de guerra se usaban medidas tan desesperadas._

 _Molesto, Allen giro a verlos por primera vez y le dedico al rubio de ojos azules una expresión de sumo odio._

— _Mira quien lo dice, el descendiente de Rey al que su mejor amigo le bajo la esposa, descendientes de grandes idiotas y tú le hace honor a eso — Rebatió el castaño al rubio, burlándose mediante el uso de sus antepasados._

— _Repítemelo en la cara y de frente, perro Asiático — El rubio se acercó mucho más al mestizo — Prometo cortar cada una de tus extremidades._

— _Pues bien, en estos momentos el área de combate esta libre, veremos quien corta a quien._

 _Ellos dos estaban decididos a luchar, la sed de sangre reinaba a su alrededor._

— _¡Ya guarden silencio! — Pero lo que ninguno contaba era que recibieran en sus respectivas cabezas un fuerte golpe de su amiga Alma que los haría caer al suelo — Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, ¿Acaso es tan difícil que ambos se traten bien? Somos amigos y eso hacen los amigos, tratarse con cariño y mutuo respeto._

— _No puedo ser amigo de eso/No puedo ser amigo de eso — Al unísono ambos se señalaron en total desacuerdo._

 _Allen Walker y Arthur Pendragon eran los dos mejores talentos actuales de Vaticano. Antes de la llegada de Allen era Arthur el número #1, pero con la llegada del castaño ese puesto comenzó a ser tocado por las manos del mestizo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había sido declarado por sus superiores como el mejor, ambos sabían que estaban empatados y quizás de ahí surgió el odio mutuo que poseen._

— _Jamás seria amigo de un niño que se cree el centro del universo por descender del Rey Arturo, solo porque su familia es la Real familia Pendragon no le da derecho a creerse superior a nadie — Se quejó Allen sobre Arthur._

— _Mira quien habla, el mestizo extranjero que invadió territorio Católico cuando descendientes de Japón que es un país lleno herejes, alguien como tú no tiene derecho a luchar en nombre de nuestro Dios porque ni siquiera crees en él._

— _¡Dilo otra vez, princesita!_

— _¡Lo diré cuántas veces me dé la gana, perro Asiático!_

— " _Esto no terminara nada bien, jejeje…" — Pensó Alma, viendo con mucho pesar lo imposible que seria que entre ellos dos naciera una amistad a futuro._

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— _Allen, ¿Por qué viniste al Vaticano? No quiero sonar como Arthur, pero si eres de fuera es curiosa tu llegada — Pregunto Alma a su amigo castaño._

— _Mi madre es Japonés, mi padre es quien conoce a un Exorcista de alto rango que decidió entrenarme solo si demostraba en este lugar de que estaba hecho. Tengo que demostrarle que valgo la pena para que así me acepte como discípulo — Respondió el mestizo a su amiga rubia — Eso es todo._

— _Wow, eso fue algo profundo viniendo de ti — Dijo Alma. Ella sabía que Allen Walker era un niño algo distante y en eso se parecía mucho a Arthur, ambos hablaban solo lo necesario y entre todos los niños que hay practicaban, solo ella era capaz de llevarse bien como ambos — Pero no podías hacerlo en otro lado, me explico, demostrarle que eres digno de sus enseñanzas de otra forma._

— _No lo sé. Mi maestro me dijo que le demostrara aquí de que estoy hecho y eso estoy haciendo._

— _Entonces buena suerte, Allen — Alma fijo su mirada en Arthur — Arthur, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?_

— _Volverme un Rey entre los [Caballeros] — Sin vacilar siquiera, el heredero Pendragon respondió de inmediato ante la pregunta._

— _¿Ese es tu sueño? De cualquier forma lo serás ya que eres el primogénito, pero quiero saber tu anhelación — Insistió la rubia de mirada color jade — Por favor, Arthur._

— _No tengo nada de eso, no soy ambicioso ni deseo más grandeza de la que poseeré en un futuro — Dijo Arthur a su amiga de cabello rubio._

— _Pues ustedes dos son las niños más serios, apáticos, poco sociables y malhumorados que he conocido en mis pocos años de vida — A diferencia de ellos dos, Alma era un niña con un carácter muy animado y sociable, a simple vista ella no parecía ningún aspirante a Exorcista — Pero saben, mi sueño es algo parecido al de ustedes dos. Yo sueño con un mundo en donde las personas no deban luchar entre ellas, un mundo en donde todos vivamos en paz y seamos felices._

— _Un mundo así es imposible. La diversidad de razas entre lo sobrenatural y lo no sobrenatural es la barrera imposible de superar, desiste de eso, Alma — Le dijo Allen con sencillez — Ese sueño tuyo es imposible._

— _Igual para mí, un sueño así carece de lógica común y es muy maravilloso para ser real. Es un bonito y dulce sueño, pero nulo e imposible de cumplir de cualquier forma — Opino el heredero Pendragon — Desiste de eso, Alma._

— _Ustedes dos solo se ponen de acuerdo para atormentarme — Las lágrimas de cocodrilo bajaban por las blancas mejillas de la niña rubia — ¡Pero no me importar!_

 _Ella se levantó del césped en donde se encontraban sentados y miro el cielo azul sobre ella._

— _Ese es mi sueño, y un humano sin un sueño no puede ser considerado un ser humano — Sonrió la rubia a sus dos amigos — Además no es imposible, mi sueño si puede ser considerado real ya que no lo hare sola_

— _¿Cómo qué no? — Preguntaron el castaño y el rubio al unísono._

— _Pues tengo dos mejores amigos que me ayudaran a cumplirlo — Ella los miro fijamente y asintió para sí misma — Así que mi sueño si es posible, por eso jamás me rendiré._

 _Quizás esa fue la primera vez que Allen Walker y Arthur Pendragon pensaron lo mismo en su mente:_

" _Dennos un respiro… por favor"_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Lucifer**_

— Kuroka Hellcat. Criminal de rango SS, sino mal recuerdo, un sirviente que según los informes traiciono a traición a su antiguo [Rey] y escapo de su territorio abandonando a su hermana menor en el proceso — Siendo [Rey] de Koneko, la hermana de Kuroka, Rias había leído con anterioridad el informe criminal de la mayor de las Hellcat — Eso dice tu expediente, tienes objeciones o aceptas lo cargos, Kuroka.

— Jajaja, así que eso dicen de mí, que ironía, tanta ironía que hace que quiera reír sin parar por hora — Ella estaba fingiendo, tanto su risa como carácter animado, todo era un teatro — Sobre tu pregunta, francamente no es asunto tuyo.

— Ya veo, entonces tomare eso como una negación de tu parte — Rias sabía que Kuroka jamás le daría una respuesta precisa, y era exactamente por eso que si quería saber algo más de lo que el expediente criminal de la mujer Hellcat decía, ella debía leer cada una de sus expresiones físicas.

— Princesita Gremory, ¿De verdad quieres tener un mano a mano contra mí? No deseo presumir ni nada, pero si peleas contra mi… — Su mirada gatuna de color avellana afilo repentinamente su pupila negra — Morirás.

— Te preocupas por mí, no sabía que era considerada, Kuroka — Kuroka Hellcat es una mujer peligrosa, Rias lo sabía y debido a ello no debía mostrarle ningún signo de miedo que ella podría usar en su contra — Aunque debo admitir que será mi primera vez luchando contra una usuaria del Senjutsu.

— El Senjutsu es muy superior a la magia, ya que prácticamente nos vuelve un ser de energía ilimitada porque el Senjutsu nace de la energía natural que nos rodea.

— Lo sé. Senjutsu es diferente a la magia y la brujería. La mayor diferencia es que el Senjutsu hace hincapié en la importancia de algo llamado Chakra, el aura que es el gran poder original que desemboca en el espíritu de uno, en otras palabras, es una fuerza vital, y lo convierte en una corriente constante. Es un poder que es a la vez similar y diferente de la magia de los Demonios y el poder de la luz de los Ángeles. Su poder destructivo directo no puede igualarse con el de la magia o el poder de la luz, pero con Senjutsu se puede hacer uso de la parte desconocida de plantas, animales y personas. Por ejemplo, si uno aprende Senjutsu, se dice que destacará en la lectura del flujo del espíritu de alguien, de su aura, y que también puede captar los movimientos de una meta lejana, hasta cierto punto.

— Sí. También podemos controlar el flujo de espíritu y podemos reforzar el interior y el exterior de nuestros cuerpos, o molestar a los espíritus de todos los árboles de los alrededores, hacer florecer, o hacer que se marchitan-Nyan. El Senjutsu es una habilidad que manipula el flujo de la vida, después de todo. Podemos alterar el espíritu de nuestro oponente, e infligir un daño a su fuerza vital reduciendo la misma. Debido a que los métodos para reparar el daño en la energía vital están limitados por la magia de los Demonios y la magia, en comparación, este método de ataque casi siempre conlleva a la muerte-Nyan

— ¿Por qué ahora vienes por Koneko?

— Eso no te importa.

— Lo me importa, es mi preciada sierva y hermanita.

— ¿Tu hermanita? Ara-Ara, ¿Qué estás diciendo-Nya? Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Yo tengo el derecho a amarla. Un Demonio de clase Alta como tú no tiene ese privilegio

— Ya que eres tan molesta, voy a matarte-Nyan — Kuroka agito sus manos y entonces algo cambio.

Rias sintió sobre su cuerpo un cambio de gravedad imprescindible, era como si su entorno la estuviera obligando a caer al suelo. Es como si el mismo aire y el estado de ánimo del lugar hubiera cambiado.

— Kuroka, así que no sólo aprendiste Senjutsu, Yojutsu y la magia de los Demonios, ¿Sino también la habilidad para controlar el espacio? — Recomponiéndose del anterior cambio de ambiente, la heredera Gremory realizo esa pregunta.

— No fui tan lejos como para aprender a controlar el tiempo, pero he aprendido bastante sobre la forma de controlar el espacio. Si utilizo los elementos esenciales de las técnicas de barrera, es relativamente fácil, después de todo. Cubrí el bosque entero con una barrera y lo aislé del mundo exterior-Nyan. Es por eso que, incluso si hacemos cosas llamativas aquí, no podrán escapar fuera y los Demonios de afuera no vendrán. Vas a ser gratamente asesinada aquí por nosotros y dirás adiós-Nya.

En pocas palabras Kuroka los había asilado a ella e Issei del exterior, ni siquiera los altos mandos del Inframundo podrían encontrarlos en estos momentos.

— " _Eso puede resultar mal para mí"_ — Pensó Rias mientras se lamentaba levemente.

— Sabes, existe una técnica muy famosa entre los asesinos clandestinos del bajo mundo — Kuroka comenzó a caminar a alrededor de Rias — Te permite desgarrar los órganos del individuo y quitarle el corazón sin que este se dé cuenta.

— ¿Debo tener miedo ahora? — Pregunto Rias visualizando cada paso dado por Kuroka — Me estas facilitando mucha información, ¿Acaso te compadeces de mí?

— Llámalo retribución por haber cuidado a Shirone… — Respondió la mujer Hellcat — Pero eso se acabó.

Fue como un espejismo que dio pie a una ilusión realista, docenas de clones de Kuroka comenzaron a rodear la zona en donde ella y Rias se enfrentaban, era como ver fantasmas transparentes de la misma Kuroka que hacían imposible descubrir cual de ella era la verdadera.

— Eco Rítmico, así se llama esta habilidad — Su voz se escuchaba algo distorsionada porque aparentaba salir de la boca de todos los clones — No es algo que se aprenda de la noche a la mañana, princesita Gremory.

— " _Esos no son simples clones, no es como si solo se hubiera multiplicada o usado magia para hacerlo, ella está usando otra cosa"_ — Rias había sido entrenada por Ana para distinguir la magia y otras fuentes de poder sobrenatural a su alrededor, pero la técnica de Kuroka era algo que no podía distinguir con solo verla — " _No me queda otro remedio, iré con todo desde el inicio o esta mujer me asesinara antes de que me dé cuenta"._

Como si Kuroka hubiera esperado que ella terminara de pensar, la heredera Gremory sintió como algo roso su mejilla izquierda y por puro instinto evadió el ataque, fue entonces cuando vio como pequeñas gotas de sangre bajaban ahora de mejilla.

— ¿Cuándo me ataco? — Se preguntó Rias en voz alta — Ni siquiera sus clones se movieron o escuche alguna pisada.

Era extraño, es como si Kuroka controlara todo el escenario que las rodeaba.

Nuevamente sintió un nuevo ataque, pero este no pudo esquivarlo y lo que logro identificar como una garra rasgo su brazo derecho de forma diagonal. Eco Rítmico, así había llamado Kuroka a su habilidad que según ella le permitía sacarle el corazón sin que se diera cuenta.

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿Entonces porque aún no estaba muerta?

Su mirada color zafiro logro visualizar una pequeña sonrisa de burla en los labios de los clones de Kuroka, lo cual hiso que inmediatamente frunciera el ceño y la mirara violentamente.

— Está jugando conmigo — Rias llego de inmediato a esa conclusión — Maldita gata rastrera — Saco de entre su vestuario un talismán que prosiguió a activar.

[Enchanted Gear]

— Es tarde ¡Muere…! — Kuroka reapareció frente a Rias y la ataco directamente usando Senjutsu de por medio — Rias Gremory.

"BOOM"

El ataque de Kuroka levanto una cortina de humo entre ambas mujeres.

— ¡Rias-Buchou! — Koneko que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ambas exclamo el nombre de su [Rey] pensando lo peor.

[Gaihou Gara]

Chaqueando la lengua molesta, Kuroka retrocedió y se mesclo nuevamente con sus clones de ilusiones al ver como la heredera Gremory se había salvado por los pelos de su ataque.

Pero aun así, Rias si había recibido daño de ese ataque.

— " _Si no hubiera activado el [Gaihou Gara] en estos momentos estuviera muerte" —_ Limpiando la sangre que salía de su labio inferior, Rias fijo nuevamente su vista entre las docenas de clones de Kuroka — Atacar como siempre no funcionara, esos clones me demuestran que esa gata tiene escaneada completamente esta zona.

[Hitten Shunkyaku]

Sus piernas brillaron momentáneamente en color azul al ser reforzadas con el encantamiento de velocidad.

[Shigan Shishi]

Imitando a sus piernas, sus brazos brillaron igualmente al ser reforzados con el encantamiento de mejoramiento de fuerza física.

— Ahora sí, ¡Prepárate, Kuroka! — Dejando una cortina de humo detrás de ella debido al fuerte impulso de velocidad, Rias comenzó a pasar entre cada clon de la gata Hellcat — Esa habilidad tuya no necesita magia ni Senjutsu por una sola razón.

Girando hacia la derecha, Rias comenzó a tomar un camino fijo hacia su adversaria.

— Porque lo único que altera el Eco Rítmico en mi propio sentido de orientación — Deteniéndose, Rias activo un nuevo talismán…

[Raisai Senkan]

El último talismán que a diferencia de los demás, este era un talismán especial que solo los miembros de la antigua familia Adashino podían usar, era como su marca representativa que usaban en batalla.

La máscara de zorro que le otorgaba mejoramiento en su vista y le daba una visión cinética en batalla.

— " _Aunque alteres mi sentido de orientación, no podrás escapar de la visión de esta mascara"_ — La Kuroka original poseía un aura diferente a los clones, Rias la había encontrado y como si fuera una bala, uso su aumento de velocidad y llego frente a la hermana mayor de las Hellcat — ¡Te encontré!

[Extinguished Star]

Su técnica ella a puro [Poder de la Destrucción] impacto directamente a la desprevenida Kuroka Hellcat.

Al igual que Kuroka, Rias había podido herirla, siendo prueba suficiente ver leves rastros de sangre en los brazos de Kuroka ya que habían sido usados como escudos por la pelinegra.

— Como te atreves… como te atreves… — Su cabello ocultaba su mirada momentáneamente, una aura oscura comenzó a rodear levemente el cuerpo de la gata Hellcat — ¡Como te atreves, maldita mocosa!

Si antes la presión era agobiante, esta fue mucho peor, tanto así que Rias salió despedida hacia atrás e impacto contra un árbol detrás de ella mientras perdida el aliento debido al fuerte impacto.

Rias intento zafarse, pero fue justo ahí cuando se dio cuenta de cómo extrañas ramas hecha a través del Senjutsu la sujetaban e impedían que huyera.

Mediante un flash, Kuroka llego frente a Rias, tiendo raspones en su esbelto cuerpo y deseando venganza.

— No me gusta que me vean la cara, niña — La mayor de las Hellcat llevo su mano derecha al frente y algo increíble paso, unas garras superiores a las del promedio fueron creadas mediante sus afiladas uñas, eran las perfectas garras de un cazador — Pero esto acaba aquí, mocosa de los Gremory.

Pero a pocos centímetros de que la garra cortara la garganta de Rias, algo increíble paso.

Un golpe de puño limpio impacto en la mejilla izquierda de Kuroka y la obligo a retroceder.

¿Pero quién la había atacado?

¿Quién había osado golpearla cuando estaba por terminar de cazar a su presa?

Cuando descubrió quien fue, su ojos color avellana se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos.

— Shiro… ne… — Kuroka pronuncio con sumo asombro y exactitud el nombre original de su pequeña hermana menor — ¿Por qué lo hiciste… Shirone…?

Frente a ella, protegiendo ahora a su líder, [Rey] y familia se encontraba la menor de las mujeres Hellcat.

La niña que hace poco temblaba de miedo por no querer siquiera acercarse a su hermana mayor, la había atacado con un golpe hace poco.

— No dejare que toques a Rias-Buchou… Kuroka-Neesama — Aseguro ciegamente la pequeña de cabello blanco.

Pero algo estaba diferente en ella, y no era su recién restaurada confianza en sí misma o haber perdido el miedo a su hermana mayor.

No, claro que no.

Lo que ahora la hacía resaltar era sus peculiares orejas de gato y su cola blanca bailando levemente. Koneko Tojou había empleado su verdadero poder, estaba usando el Senjutsu al cual siempre le temió solo por una razón… para proteger a un ser querido.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Inframundo – Castillo Lucifer**_

— Entonces, ¿Qué le ha parecido la fiesta, Odín-dono? — El Rey Demonio, Sirzechs Lucifer pregunto al Padre de Todo — Usted pidió algo sencillo, así que aprovechamos la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios para invitarlo a usted como estrella de la noche.

— Pues me alagas, pequeño Lucifer — Odín realizo una pícara sonrisa al llamarlo pequeño — No quiero decir que ustedes niños hagan un mal trabajo, pero como un Dios que ha existido desde los inicios, conocí de una u otra forma a sus predecesores y bueno, es extraño para mi hablar con sus sucesores tan prontos.

— No me incomoda, entiendo su insatisfacción pero espero que tanto Michael, Azazel y yo le demostremos mediante esta alianza que podemos llevar este peso, pero debemos llevarlo todos o esta alianza no funcionara — Sirzechs quería dejar bien en claro que su principal deseo era fomentar la alianza entre las facciones — Por eso lo necesito a usted, Odín-dono, estoy seguro que si un Dios como usted que influye en la historia se nos une, podríamos incluso hacer el tratado a futuro con el Panteón Griego.

— Dudo que Hades o Zeus se te unan, quizás Poseidón si quiera, de los 3 es el más pacífico — Dijo Odín recordando sus conversaciones con esos Dioses — Pero Sirzechs, creo que por los momentos esa alianza contigo sería algo beneficiosa para ambos, pero existe un pequeño problema que quizás me impida coquetearla.

— ¿Problema? ¿Cuál sería ese problema, Odín-dono?

— Pues…

— ¡Suficiente, Padre!

Interrumpiendo las futuras palabras del Dios Odín, un pilar de energía verde se esparció por la sala de invitados, energía que fue tomando forma humanoide y dio paso a un nuevo ser.

— Loki… — Los labios de Odín se movieron para pronunciar el nombre de uno de sus hijos — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Evitando que cometas la peor estupidez que tú, como Gobernante de Asgard podrías cometer — Hablo con fuerza el Dios del Engaño, Loki — Soy un Dios Asgardiano, llevo en mi sangre la fuerza de mis antepasados, y como Dios que soy, no pienso dejar que tú, nuestro Dios, cometa tan vil error.

— ¿Qué clase de tonterías dices? — Odín comenzó a irritarse un poco — Te exijo de inmediato que detengas este espectáculo, Loki. Estamos en territorio ajeno al nuestro y por lo tanto tu conducta deja mucho que desear.

— ¿Mi conducta deja mucho que desear? ¿Entonces la tuya que, padre? Fomentando alianzas con seres que no llegan al nivel de un Dios, incluso sus Reyes Demonios son imitaciones de los originales que perecieron en batalla, son simple clase baja.

— Loki-dono. En primera, respeto su preocupación hacia la alianza, es comprensible que tenga dudas y miedos sobre eso. En segunda, le exijo una disculpa a mis compañeros lideres por su falta de educación ante nosotros, aun cuando está pisando nuestro territorio — Sirzechs estaba sonriendo jovialmente, pero por dentro estaba preparado para mandar al Diablo la etiqueta y defenderse.

— Disculparme, no me hagas reír falso Maou Lucifer — Claramente Loki no iba a doblegarse ante nada ni nadie — No vine aquí solo para quejarme, no, yo vine aquí buscando retribución de parte de mi padre y a decir… que esta era termina hoy.

Realizando un doble chaqueo de dedos, 2 círculos mágicos de invocación brillaron con intensidad al lado e Loki. Pero de ellos no salieron soldados, ni muertos vivientes.

No, de esos círculos emergieron dos criaturas temidas por su poder e historia en el mundo y la mitología.

Fenrir. El inmenso lobo monstruoso de la mitología Nórdica e hijo de Loki. Un lobo de pelaje plateado con claros destellos azules, ojos de penetrante mirada color rojo y dientes tan afilados que parecían cortas el aire que cocaba con ellos.

Jörmundgander. Una gigantesca serpiente de la mitología Nórdica e hija de Loki. Su cuerpo al igual que el de Fenrir estaba reducido de tamaño para entrar en la salde reuniones, pero aun así conservaba su monstruosa aura tenebrosa y colmillos llenos de mortal veneno.

— Loki… tu estas… — Odín lo entendió de inmediato, que su hijo convocara a tales seres frente a él solo le confirmaba su peor pesadilla — ¿Acaso serás capas de eso? ¡Responde, Loki!

— Por favor, Loki-sama. Detenga esta locura, aún está a tiempo — Apoyando a su líder, Rossweisse insistió que su superior se detuviera.

— Me canse de vivir bajo la sombra de Thor, me canse de vivir siendo siempre el segundo lugar en todo. Estoy harto, cansado de tanta espera por un trono que claramente jamás obtendré mientras vivas, padre — Sus monstruosos hijos parecieron entender cada palabra dicha por su padre y comenzaron a expulsar sus respectivas auras — Tu eres la guardaespaldas de mi padre, ¿No es así?

Tímidamente debido a la amenazante mirada de Loki, Rossweisse asintió.

— Qué pena me das, tú también fuiste engañada por ese anciano con mirada gentil — Ante tales palabras dichas por Loki, Rossweisse quedo totalmente confundida — Con este acto de hoy le demostrare no solo a las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas mi poder, sino a todos los Panteones del mundo mi supremacía.

— Loki-dono, mis compañeros y yo tomaremos sus palabras como acto de amenaza, ¿Aun así insistirá con esto? — Pregunto esta vez el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub.

— Tómenlo como queráis, Demonios — En cada brazo de Loki comenzó a ser visible un círculo mágico — Porque el día de hoy…

" _Da por iniciado el Ragnarok"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Issei Hyodo y Arthur Pendragon llevaban ya un buen rato chocando sus Espadas Sagradas una tras otra, pero solo eso, solo chocaban sus Espadas Sagradas sin percatarse de lo que los rodeaba.

Muchos dirían que solo hacían eso, pero no. Cualquier maestro de la espada se daría cuenta que el portador del [Boosted Gear] y el portador de la Espada Sagrada [Calibur] estaba conversando mediante un sano intercambio de espadas.

Las hojas de sus armas transmitían lo que uno le quería decir al otro.

No era una pelea a muerte, ellos no harían tal cosa en ese lugar. Aun no era el momento, el día que ambos se batirían uno contra el otro con todas sus fuerzas, claramente no era el día de hoy.

— ¿Por qué te volviste un Demonio? — Arthur rompió el intercambio de espadas y pregunto al castaño — Tú no eras así, jamás pensé que dejarías tu orgullo como humano y pasarías a ser un Demonio.

— Pasaron cosas, ocurrieron acontecimiento que me obligaron a tomar decisiones que hace unos años jamás pensé tomar — Respondió el castaño a su rival rubio.

— No tienes que explicarme nada, es claro que la Demonio que lucha contra Kuroka te sedujo, Allen. Es triste, por más escoria que pensé que eras, jamás imagine que tu poco orgullo como humano lo desecharías solo por placer carnal.

— Te equivocas, Arthur. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra y tú sabes bien eso, solo un 10% de mi es Demonio, el otro aún sigue siendo humano.

— Piensas que me alegrare por escuchar eso, el simple hecho de tener esa [Evil Piece] dentro de ti, hace que el poco respeto que ella te tuvo desapareciera.

— ¿Ella…? No la metas en esto, Arthur. Alma no era alguien que odiaría a otro ser solo por su raza, tu mismo lo sabes mejor que yo, tu y ella compartían un lazo diferente entre ambos, un lazo que por obvias razones yo no podría haber tendido con ella.

— Mi razón de vivir es claramente diferente a la tuya, no intentes usar tú retorcida lógica en mí, por favor.

Los años pasaban entre ellos y siempre era lo mismo, cualquier conversación que tenían siempre terminaba en pleitos o insultos. A pesar de lo que muchas personas pensaban, ninguno de los dos inicio el pleito que lleva vigente años entre ellos.

Fue odio a primera vista, muchas personas experimentan el amor de esa forma, pero estos dos hombres experimentaron un profundo odio entre ambos al primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Solo una persona en este mundo era capaz de hacer que Allen Walker y Arthur Pendragon cruzaran palabra sin insultarse demasiado, pero esa persona… ya no estaba junto a ellos.

— Hace unos años me entere de tu deserción del Vaticano, hace unos días vi a Michael-sama y él se siente profundamente culpable por tus recientes acciones. Dime Arthur, ¿Esto es lo que ella hubiera querido?

— No lo sé. Pero lo que si se es que ella no querría que luchara por algo que es falso, por algo que nunca estuvo ahí.

— Yo no soy perfecto, Arthur. Pero estoy seguro que lo que haces es algo que Alma jamás hubiera aprobado.

— Cierra la boca, Allen. Alma y yo somos diferentes a ti, un extranjero invasor como tú jamás nos entenderá, tú jamás sabrás lo que es nacer creyendo en algo falso.

— Es verdad, jamás entender eso porque no soy de una familia totalmente creyente como las de ustedes. Pero, ¿Crees que unirte a la Brigada del Caos es lo correcto? ¡Contesta maldita sea, Arthur!

— Estoy ahí solo por un propósito, no les debo nada y me iré cuando mi propósito termine. Mi vida solo tiene un motivo desde ese día, luego de cumplirlo, todo habrá terminado.

— Le Fay, ella te ama tonto, eres su preciado hermano mayor. Estoy seguro que si algo pasa ella se verá tristemente afectada.

— Lo entenderá, le costara al principio, pero ella lo entenderá.

Se llevaban mal, tanto así que incluso podían decir sin vergüenza alguna que se odiaban a muerte. Pero a pesar de eso, ellos llegaron a un punto de compresión que no necesitaban decir palabras exactas para entender de qué hablaba el otro con claridad.

Eran extraños, ellos dos son… definitivamente muy extraños.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Cerca de ellos dos, la batalla entre Rias y Kuroka comenzaba a tener un desenlace totalmente inesperado.

— Shirone, ¿Cómo te atreves a poner una mano encima? — Kuroka se recompuso del ataque dado por su hermana menor — ¡Dime, Shirone! ¡¿Acaso vivir al lado de esa maldita Demonio te hiso perder el miedo?!

— Nee-sama se equivoca, aun frente a usted siento mucho miedo, tanto miedo que quiero salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás — No ganaría nada haciéndose la valiente, lo mejor era ser sincera a su hermana mayor — Sin embargo, Rias-Buchou es muy especial para mí, gracias a ella no me volví loca cuando cada noche despertaba recordando como la cabeza de ese hombre era despegada de su cuello por ti.

— Koneko… — Sin poder evitarlo, Rias boto leves lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su [Torre] frente a ella — Al fin puedes usar tu verdadero potencial, al fin rompiste las ataduras de tu pasado.

— Tonterías, todo lo que dices son tonterías — Kuroka no iba a aceptar que estaba equivocada — Lo único bueno de esto es que pareces haberle perdido el miedo a tu poder, ahora si voy a llevarte conmigo y mostrarte como usar tu verdadera fuerza.

— Rias-Buchou — Sin despegar su mirada de Kuroka, la pequeña [Torre] llamo la atención de su [Rey] — Ese árbol como el resto de esta pequeña zona esta alterado con Senjutsu de mi hermana, mientras ella tenga activada esa técnica ganarle es casi imposible.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Cómo rompo estas malditas ramas? — Pregunto Rias rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo romperlas? Jejeje, es gracioso que Rias-Buchou pregunte eso siendo una cabeza dura… — Fue su imaginación o su sierva la medio ofendió en medio de una batalla — Un cabeza dura solo destruye lo que tiene al frente, y Rias-Buchou es experta en destruir.

Destruir.

¿Cómo Diablos no lo pensó antes?

Era su elemento base, la destrucción… El Poder de la Destrucción.

— Es verdad, que tonta fui, si el Senjutsu de Kuroka es capaz de dar vida a las plantas y tener energía ilimitada mediante ellas — El aura carmesí que rivalizaba con su rojo cabello comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo — Yo… ¡Destruiré todo este maldito bosque!

Y así fue, el Poder de la Destrucción destruyo todo a su paso, desde las pequeñas plantas hasta los grandes árboles, el Poder de la Destrucción elimino cada centímetro de ese pequeño bosque.

"¡BOOM!"

Creando entonces una explosión mucho más grande que las anteriores.

— Es el colmo, solo tenía que destruir el árbol para salir, no todo este pequeño bosque — A pesar de que la estaba reprendiendo, Koneko sonrió al ver como su líder se paraba justo a su lado.

— Tú lo dijiste, ¿No? Soy una cabeza dura después de todo — Al igual que Koneko, Rias también sonrió al estar cerca de su [Torre] — Pero lo bueno fue que la barrera cayó.

— Una y otra vez… una y otra vez… una y otra vez… — Kuroka estaba más enojada que antes que ni siquiera se percató como el último ataque de Rias fracturo su barrera hasta que ella misma despareció — Voy a terminar con esto de una buena…

Pero Kuroka cayó de inmediato.

No solo ella.

Rias, Koneko, incluso Issei y Arthur que estaban varios metros retirados cayeron en cuenta del enorme poder Divino que ahora desprendía del castillo Lucifer. La barrera de Kuroka los mantuvo aislado del exterior, pero ahora que cayo, ellos pudieron sentir claramente el poder Divino que ahí habitaba.

— ¿Cómo es posible…? — Por el rostro de Koneko bajaron gotas de sudor ante tal presión Divina — ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

— No lo sé. Pero en definitiva no es nada bueno — Rias miro a Kuroka que estaba igual de impresionada que ellas dos — Kuroka, creo que es mejor…

— Ya lo sé. Dejaremos esto por ahora — La interrumpió la pelinegra mirando fijamente hacia el castillo Lucifer — No me agradas princesita, pero tampoco me gusta lo que siento en ese castillo.

— Nos retiramos, Kuroka — Al lado de la gata Hellcat apareció el heredero de la familia Pendragon — Esto en definitiva ya es peligroso, es mejor irnos cuanto antes.

— Sí. Estoy de acuerdo — Acepto Kuroka, mirando fijamente a su hermana menor — Shirone, la próxima vez te llevare conmigo.

— Nee-sama, yo… yo no quiero irme con usted, estoy feliz aquí y quiero quedarme — Dijo Koneko, tomando la mano de Rias para darse fuerza — Así que por favor, déjeme quedar junto a Rias-buchou e Issei-senpai.

— Entonces hagamos un trato — Hablo Kuroka — La próxima vez que venga, se tu misma quien se defienda y no dejes que la princesita Gremory o el Sekiryuutei lo hagan. Si me impresionas, prometo dejarte tranquila.

— Acepto. Definitivamente la próxima vez que vea a Nee-sama, yo seré mucho más fuerte.

— Cuento con eso.

Kuroka asintió y dio media vuelta para reunirse junto con Arthur, y sin que Koneko se diera cuenta, su hermana menor sonrió cálidamente antes de retirarse completamente junto al heredero Pendragon.

— Siento como la energía del viejo Odín comienza a tomar más fuerza — Dijo Issei, apareciendo detrás de las dos jóvenes — ¿Qué Diablos pasa en el castillo de tu hermano?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? — Lo cuestiono Rias — Pero ahora el problema es otro.

— Sí… — Issei entonces fijo su mirada en Koneko y se quedó viéndola fijamente durante varios segundos.

— ¿Q-Qué… pasa, Issei-senpai? — Pregunto la pequeña [Torre] claramente incomoda por la mirada del chico.

— Koneko — Issei uso un tono serio y dio un paso tras otro hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia — Tu…

La pequeña estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que su Senpai la miraba de ese modo.

— Tu… — Sin previo aviso, el castaño la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a lanzarla al aire juguetonamente — Te ves demasiado mona con esas orejitas de gato. Eres la cosa más linda de todo el mundo mundial, pequeña bribona.

— ¿Eh…? — La albina estaba confundida, y no ayudaba mucho que el castaño estuviera abrazándola sin parar — B-Bájeme… p-por favor…

— No. No lo hare — El castaño estaba ahora restregando su mejilla con la de la pequeña Nekomata mientras reía perversamente — ¿Dónde estuvieron esas tiernas orejitas de gato todo este tiempo?

Issei no lo sabía, pero eran justamente esas lindas orejas de gato las cuales estaba palmando y tocando sin parar, uno de los puntos más sensibles de la pequeña albina.

"Zaz"

Rias golpeo en la cabeza al portador del [Boosted Gear] para así poder bajar a su [Torre].

Koneko inmediatamente al tocar suelo nuevamente se escondió detrás de la espalda de Rias.

— ¡No seas Siscon! — Le dijo la pelirroja levemente molesta por su conducta.

— Mira quien lo dice. Es más, ¿Estas segura detrás de ella, Koneko-chan? — Entiendo las palabras del castaño, la albina entendió que la pelirroja también poseía esos raros fetiches y al darse cuenta de eso, ella retrocedió unos pasos de ambos — Lo vez, jejeje.

— En fin. Dejando eso de lado, necesito pedirte un favor, Koneko — Rias llamo a su [Torre] — Issei y yo nos iremos en otra dirección, ¿Podrías por favor informarle a mi sequio lo que paso aquí?

— Sí. Aun no domino el Senjutsu, pero con lo poco que se puedo diferenciar las energías negativas de las positivas, cuando el asunto en el castillo Lucifer finalice le aseguro que les contare lo que pasa — Acepto la albina de mirada color avellana.

— Neko-chan — Quitando el "Ko" de su nombre, Issei la llamo como si fuera un pequeño gato — Tu y yo jugaremos mucho cuando vuelva.

— Si es así mejor no lo haga, Issei-senpai.

— Jejeje, típico ce Neko-chan.

 _ **Parte V**_

Asgard.

Un mundo que con solo verlo era como ver de cerca el mismísimo arcoíris, irónicamente el puente a través de Asgard era un arcoíris de verdad, pero eso es irrelevante.

Asgard siempre mostraba vida sin importar por donde se viera. Desde seres mitológicos como los Enanos, Pegasos e incluso Dioses menores, todo era posible en la tierra liderada por el Padre de Todo.

Pero ahora… ahora todo era diferente.

Los enormes edificios, la arquitectura que muchas culturas envidiarían y matarían por tener… estaban totalmente destruidas. Las calles, el alfato que parecia brillar con polvo de hadas ahora solo estaba reducido a sucias grietas llenas de lodo y fango.

Los lagos desbordados.

Los océanos secos.

El cielo. Aquel bello, claro y radiante cielo azul… ahora estaba cubierto de un siniestro color negro con llenos de rayos de tormenta.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, hace solo 24 horas Asgard seguía intacta, ¿Quién podría destruir todo un mundo milenario que existe desde la creación de todos los tiempos en menos de 24 horas.

La respuesta.

Pues era fácil… el mismo destino.

El destino que dejo en claro que este acontecimiento ocurriría tarde o temprano, el destino que dejo tallado sobre la piedra de la sabiduría que el Fin de todos los Mundos llegaría un día sin previo aviso.

Un grupo de soldados de piel negra con rastros de descomposición se encargaban de destruir y asesinar a cada mujer, hombre o niño que se encontraban. Esos soldados eran Espíritus Heroicos que habían fallecido hace ya varios años.

¿Pero cómo habían vuelto a la vida? Vuelto de alguna forma que rebasaba todo sentido común, eran como ver muertos vivientes o zombis en su más claro ejemplo de putrefacción.

Solo un ser en Asgard tenía el poder de hacer tal hazaña.

Los Espíritus Heroicos Caídos seguían destruyendo todo a su paso, pero sin previo aviso fueron destruidos por un flas de energía que paso corriendo directamente a través de ellos.

Se trataba de un hombre. De piel bronceada, largo cabellos rubios como el sol, que vestía una armadura digna del mejor guerrero Asgardiano y poseía una capa roja en su espalda.

Thor. El Dios del Trueno, hijo de Odín y príncipe sucesor de Asgard.

El Dios Thor parecía estar herido, cansando, agotado y claramente sin fuerzas en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! — Exclamo con fuerza el hijo de Odín — ¡Yo, Thor hijo de Odín, te ordeno que salgas y da la cara! ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

Thor estaba frente al balcón principal que representaba las escaleras para llegar al castillo de su padre, Odín.

De ese mismo balcón fue bajando, paso por paso una mujer adulta.

De largo cabello oscuro como la mismísima noche eterna, un negro tan oscuro que incluso resaltaría en el mismísimo averno. Esa misma mujer vestía un ajustado traje de color negro y poseía unas uñas largas del mismo color que su vestimenta.

Los Espíritus Heroicos Caídos la vieron y se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

Solo seguían las ordenes de un solo ser en todos los mundos. Solo un solo ser era capaz de traerlos de vuelta a la vida y que ellos la obedecieran ciegamente.

Sí… solo un solo Dios Asgardiano era capaz de hacer eso.

— No soy un monstruo, ni mucho menos una Reina. Yo soy… ¡La Diosa de la Muerte! — Así es, la persona que estaba bajando escalón por escalón del balcón era la mismísima Diosa de la Muerte, aquella que tenía dominio sobre todos los muertos.

— Hela. ¿Cómo has podido salir del Helheim? — Ella fue sellada hace tanto tiempo por Odín que ni siquiera recordaba una fecha exacta — Esto es clara traición hacia tu patria, hacia Asgard.

— ¿Mi patria? Tú, Thor, hijo de Odín vienes a reclamarme algo tan vago y sin fundamento — Hela sonrió sínicamente mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro — Mi padre me libero de mis ataduras, ahora soy libre de salir y hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca, y lo primero que quiero hacer es destruir todo este maldito Reino.

— No te dejare dar un paso más, Hela — Thor elevo su legendario martillo, el Mjolnir y lo apunto hacia Hela — Es mi última advertencia.

— Sé que estas débil, hijo de Odín. Sacrificaste todo tu poder Divino para salvar a muchas personas del Reino. Es por eso que jamás serás un buen Rey, un Gobernante sacrifica para obtener la victoria, más no él se sacrifica para salvar a sus peones — Explico la Diosa de la Muerte.

Thor sin embargo, no daría marcha atrás.

Concentro enormes cantidades de rayos en su Mjolnir, todo el poder restante que le quedaba para dar un último golpe. Fue así que lanzo su matillo hacia Hela, imaginando su victoria cuando el martillo impactara sobre la Diosa Asgardiana.

Pero… las cosas no siempre suceden como uno se lo espera.

Hela detuvo el martillo Mjolnir con la palma desnuda de su mano derecha.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Thor no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro ante tal proeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Sonrió Hela — ¿Acaso no le viste venir?

Sin previo aviso, la Diosa de la Muerte apretó con tanta fuerza el martillo de Thor que el mismísimo Mjolnir comenzó a mostrar grietas en su hierro forjado legendario.

Y así, el legendario Mjolnir… exploto en pedazos frente a su dueño Thor.

Generando una corriente de energía tan grande que mando a volar al Dios del Trueno lejos de Hela.

En el cielo de Asgard comenzaron a aparecer docenas de Valkirias cabalgando Pegasos los cuales tenían sus alas alzadas antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

— Bienvenidas… — Hela les hablo al grupo de recién llegadas — Mis preciosas Valkirias.

Una Valkiria de cabello rubio oro y armadura plateada camino hasta quedar frente Hela y se arrodillo.

— Yo, Freya, líder de las Valkirias le informo que completamos nuestra misión en su nombre, mi señora Hela.

— Bien hecho, entonces ya puedo declararlo sin temer por algún error — Hela comenzó a caminar entre los destrozos y caos que ella misma causo — ¡Hoy, justo en estos momentos! ¡Es mi deber decirles a todos que…!

" _Asgard… ha Caído"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 36 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, sinceramente no pensaba publicar capitulo el día de hoy, incluso iba a esperar para la semana que viene. ¿Pero saben porque publico nuevo capítulo? Adivinen, adivinen… no saben porque, bueno, yo les diré… ¡Soltaron tráiler de la 4Temporada de High School DxD!**_

 _ **No tenía nada de este capítulo, todo lo que leyeron el día de hoy lo hice justamente hoy, escribí todo esto en menos de 12 horas porque no aguantaba la emoción luego del ver el pu** tráiler jejeje.**_

 _ **Soy un Faboy de DxD, no se hagan que ya lo sabían.**_

 _ **El punto es que estoy feliz por ver el tráiler, aunque cambiaron el estudio de animación no me importa porque bueno, sé que muchos estrenaran los antiguos diseños, pero los que leísmos la Novela Ligera y vemos el manga, sabemos que estos diseños son acordes a los originales de los personajes.**_

 _ **Además que el estudio anterior que animado las otras 3 Temporadas ya no quería animar más, incluso el autor afirmo que fue un milagro que adaptaran 3Temporada y ya vimos que paso, dañaron los últimos 4 capítulos por meter material original que ni al caso con la novela.**_

 _ **Sé que el plan era hacer un cruce con las novelas de los hijos de Issei, pero el autor incluso afirmo que el estudio lo hijo mal y de paso ahorro en presupuesto, por eso la baja animación a partir del capítulo 5 o 6, francamente no recuerdo.**_

 _ **Pero este estudio que si bien es nuevo, ha hecho 2 animes que recuerdo y tuvieron muy buena animación, siendo uno de ellos el anime de Rokka no Yuusha, buen anime y lo recomiendo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora con el Fanfic.**_

 _ **Les dije que este Arco seria EPICO, ¿Cierto? Pues yo no me ando con rodeos ni mucho menos, hoy empezamos con los inicios de este esperado Ragnarok, muchos pensaban que el grupo Gremory vendría Asgard, conocerían el Reino y luego empezaría la guerra.**_

 _ **Pues bien, eso no fue así.**_

 _ **Asgard ya fue destruida.**_

 _ **¿Cómo paso eso?**_

 _ **Pues obviamente no diré algo crucial para la historia porque lo explicare luego, confíen en mí, cuando los he defraudado en un Arco, les juro que la razón que Asgard haya sido destruida es totalmente justa.**_

 _ **Thor, como lo dijo Hela, gasto todo su poder para salvar a las personas que vivian en Asgard y no podían luchar, el Dios del Trueno ya estaba débil desde el inicio.**_

 _ **¿El Mjolnir se destruyó? ¿Acaso no fue eso con el que Issei venció a Loki en el canon? Pues mi seguidores, esto ya no es canon en sí, recuerden que dije que a partir de ahora la cosa cambiaria, veríamos lugares de la novela, pero no serían adaptados como en la novela.**_

 _ **Loki fue solo hacia un lugar en donde estaban Odín, Sirzechs y los otros Maous, antes de que piensen que me fume algo muy fuerte, les recuerdo que Loki es el Dios del Engaño, así que sus razones tendrá para hacer lo que está haciendo.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, esto empezó fuerte, prometí que sería fuerte y empezó fuerte.**_

 _ **Issei/Allen y Arthur solo hablaron un poco de su pasado, recordaron a cierta joven llamada Alma y los amantes de D Gray Man como yo ya saben por dónde va la cosa, mi Arthur tendrá un buen trasfondo, sí señor.**_

 _ **Rias vs Kuroka… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaban que Rias le pateara el trasero a una veterana como Kuroka? La batalla fue justa, Kuroka demostró más hablidad, pero Rias supo llevar bien las cuerdas y no perecer en batalla.**_

 _ **Koneko modo Shirone, bueno… me declaro culpable, si iba a hacer que la Neko-chan más Kawai de todo el mundo mundial mostrara sus sensuales orejas de gato, definitivamente seria hoy.**_

 _ **Pienso que me quedo bien, creo que hice un buen balance entre la historia de DxD y mi alocada nueva historia jejeje.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **GiianF:**_

 _ **Gracias, claro que lo hare.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Jejeje, esa es la idea mi amigo.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Es como dices, una saga que te haga morderte las uñas como la batalla del santuario, espero y ruego que me salga aunque sea la mitad de buena que fue esa mítica saga legendaria.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **No se como lo haces, pero tus comentarios siempre me sacan una buena sonrisa de camaradería. Serafall es única, ella tiene tranfondo, historia y por supuesto un pasado unico, solo que aun no es momento para sacarlo a flote, pero en este Arco saldrá, lo prometo. Arthur Pendragon, ¿Cómo un personaje como él es tan poco usado en el canon de la NL? En serio, ese hombre puede con quien sea con su espada, Arthur es pieza clave en el pasado de Issei y sus inicios como Exorcista en el Vaticano de la Iglesia, por su puesto antes de que Issei desertara. Lo dije hoy, Issei conocio a Arthur a Alma (Nueva en el fanfic) hace años, no sabemos nada de Alma y de una vez te digo que no te encariñes porque hace mucho que el rio se la llevo. Ellos dos son pieza clave, ellos junto a los otros portadores de la [Inocencia] que tendrán super peso en este Arco. Te prometi que seria unico, ¿Cierto? Pues mira como inicio, Asgard destruida, Loki declarando el Ragnarok, Thor y su martillo legendario fuera de escena, si esto no es bestial… pues no se que más puede serlo.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Ese autor es muy bueno, excelente diría yo, pero sino mal recuerdo la saga de Asgard en su historia comenzó el año pasado y ahí sigue, no ha avanzado mucho, pero no importa, su escritura y guion lo valen. Mi historia sera diferente, debo saber unir a la Familia Noé con el Arco de Asgard y así darle a ustedes lo prometido.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Okey, estamos en eso. Veré que puedo hace para complacerte, quizás lo use con Rossweisse.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Por eso quise platear la Rias que ahora posee mi historia, porque siento que ella puede declarar su sueño porque su fuerza e historial la defienden por si sola. Serafall y Gabriel, pues no esperes mucho porque su pasado se vera en este Arco.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que inspire a otro autor a crear su historia, hace tiempo IzanagiOmega me dijo lo mismo y no sabes cuan feliz me hace saber que inspiro a otros, gracias. Te deseo éxitos y jamás abandones.**_

 _ **Jose 9299:**_

 _ **Quizás porque fue justamente ese Fanfic el que inspiro muchos de hoy en día, fue esa historia quien me dijo de cierta forma: "Tu puedes hacerlo". Pero he sabido alejar el mío de esa historia y hacerlo súper original.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Exacto, me parece tonto cuando plantean a una Maou de cientos de años enamorarse de un adolescente en sol días, eso es ridículo. Serafall solo siente atracción por mi Issei, ya que ella vio las habilidades raras y de cierta forma únicas que el castaño posee, por eso la repentina atracción física al chico, pero de amor aun no hablamos, esta claro que le dejo las puertas abiertas para enamorarla con sus acciones, pero aun no lo esta y eso me gusta, porque ella es una mujer hecha y derecha que no caera por un adolescente por más Sekiryuutei que sea. Saji sera importante, lo prometo, pero por ahora dejemolo de lado un poco, sabes que adoro desarrollar personajes y no darles Power Up sacados de quien sabe donde. Recordemos que Issei es un personaje Shonen, los personajes Shonen siempre hablaran diciendo que tienen la razón, más no deben tenerla ciegamente, creo que he dejado claro que el castaño no es perfecto y ha perdido mucho más de lo que ha ganado, pero quizás al pasar del tiempo te caiga mejor jejeje. Creeme Kiba tendrá su momento en este Arco, y sino se lo roba es por poco, le tengo mucha confianza a ese caballero porque su [Secred Gear] da para más de lo que nos han monstrado. Ravel es diferente en ciertos sentidos, nacio siendo un noble pero a pesar de eso no destacaba como otros debido a que era la cuarta hija, eso la llevo a plantearse varias cosas como su forma de analizar las situaciones en sí, ella tiene tranfondo, aun más teniendo en cuenta que fue justamente un verdero Fenix quien vio algo bueno dentro de ella, aunque eso sera otra historia.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Son esas gatas las que enamoran, lo se muy bien jejeje. El Issei vs Arthur fue más bien una conversación entre espadas.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Eso es bueno, tener curiosidad lo es, pero descubrir todo por sorpresa es mucho mejor jejeje. Rossweisse, ahora que la nombras déjame decirte que ella sera pienza fundamental, sino más bien pieza clave en el asunto, la queña historia que conte dentro de mi hitoria sobre ella y Odín fue para comenzar a contrar el lazo que unen a la Valkiria de los 100 yenes con el Padre de Todo, un lazo por el que Loki tendrá suma curiosidad y deseara apoderarse, pero no dire más jejeje. Onee-sama vs Onee-sama, madrasos entre ambas sisconas que querían el amor de Koneko-chan, al final no gano ninguna pero creo haber demostrado el poder de Kuroka que por cierto, no estaba al 100% y Rias tampoco.**_

 _ **Zet6:**_

 _ **Issei tendrá peso en el Inframundo, después de todo es prometido de Rias y se volverá su héroe en un futuro, pero para su nobleza aun falta mucho por contar, pero algún día llegara. Millicas, es muy joven, por ahora es solo un fan y nada más, pero el futuro es incierto.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Serafall y Gabriel, mis Santos Griales que tanto dan de que hablar, el pasado tan esperado de ellas lo mostrare en este Arco, solo espérenlo por favor.**_

 _ **Tobias27:**_

 _ **Aun no llegamos a ese esperado volumen 11, como olvidar la muerte de Issei y el harem roto de cierta forma. Pero no, amigo, mi historia tomara otro rumbo que si bien seguirá siendo High School DxD, las cosas no sucederán como muchos piensan que serán, pero tranquilo, que mientras los Oppais estén con nosotros, todo es posible en este mundo jejeje. Tú estas como yo, esperando ver Code Geas y resandole a Dios que no dañen esa perfecta obra de arte, porque eso es lo que es, una obra de arte desde inicio a fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Intentare publicar ahora semanalmente como lo hice en el Arco de Kokabiel.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _Alianzas Contra El Caos_

 _ **Noche: 2**_

 _ **Parte I**_

— ¿A dónde exactamente nos dirigismos? — Pregunto la princesa carmesí a su prometido.

— ¿Has visto la trilogía de Batman en el cine? — Igual que la pelirroja, el castaño le respondió, solo que usando como respuesta una segunda pregunta — Pues vamos a un lugar parecido a la Baticueva.

En la actualidad. Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker según se nacionalidad, y su [Rey] y prometida, Rias Gremory, se encontraban en el mundo humano. Luego de que el enfrentamiento de ambos jóvenes contra los miembros de la Brigada del Caos finalizara, y dejaran a la pequeña Koneko encarga de darle un recado a sus demás siervos, la pareja de jóvenes se tele transporto por sugerencia del castaño al mundo humano.

— ¿Disculpa…? — Era claro que Rias no había entendido la referencia del chico — No me gusta mucho Batman, prefiero leer a Nightwing, me resulta más fresco el como personaje, que el emo eterno de DC Comic — Por lo visto si había entendido la referencia, solo que guardo silencio para luego lanzar una crítica "Constructiva".

— Como te atreves a decir eso, es verdad que Nightwing es un héroe claramente evolucionado, pero Batman es y siempre será el mejor personaje de DC Comic — Hablo el actual Sekiryuutei a la princesa carmesí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? Hay varios personajes que atraen más que Batman. Incluso con el éxito de su película, Wonder Woman posee más hype que el que tuvo Batman hace un año.

— Muy fácil mi estimada Rias, la respuesta es tan sencilla que me sorpresa que aún no la sepas — La pelirroja arqueo una ceja extraña — Porque Batman… es Batman.

Un corto silencio se formó entre ambos luego de la respuesta de Issei.

— Ise. Sabes que esa frase la creo el guionista porque no tenía argumento lógico para explicar las proezas que un ser humano sin poderes algunos podía hacer, ¿Cierto?

Rias es una fanática de todo lo referente a la cultura japonés, eso lo declaro hace años sin temor alguno. Pero eso no le impedía conocer al igual que Issei, la cultura popular Norteamericana.

— Es más. Explícame como Batman lucho contra un Demonio en su comic y lo derroto solo con estrategia, entiendo que las estrategias son pieza clave, pero ese Demonio era inmune al fuego y perdió justamente por ese fuego.

— Era fuego santo, el atributo santo daña a todos los demonios.

— Fuego es fuego, Ise. No cambies el tema.

— ¡No dañes mi infancia, mujer!

Rias sonrió victoriosa e incluso su pecho orgulloso, nuevamente había ganado una discusión.

— No lo tomes personal, Ise. Después de todo Batman no es tu héroe favorito, sino mal recuerdo era el segundo en tu lista global, ¿No? — Pregunto la pelirroja de mirada color azul zafiro.

— Tienes razón. Mi héroe es y siempre será Spidy. Lamento haberte hecho dudar Parker, siempre seré tu eterno fan.

— Ese también es mi héroe favorito. Tiene todo lo que un personaje necesita para enamorarme por completo.

— ¿Qué tiene? Es por el poder y la responsabilidad, o por la cara bonita.

— No, nada de eso. Es porque usa rojo en su uniforme, claramente eso demuestra su fortaleza y liderazgo.

— " _Espera un momento, ¿Cuándo nos desviamos tanto del tema?" —_ Pensó el chico desorientado — Rias, ya debatiremos de esto luego. Lo que quería decirte antes de hablar de Batman era que no dirigimos hacia la base de Exorcistas en donde estuve varios días antes de regresar a Kuoh.

— Oh, ese lugar ultra secreto del cual no podías hablarme, pero si llevaste a Le Fay contigo — Le reprocho la heredera Gremory, dando a demostrar su antigua molestia por el asunto aún vigente — Pero no logro entender algo, ¿Por qué vamos a ese lugar?

— Serafall me llamo hace poco, resulta que paso una cosa y otra — Issei movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras recordaba las palabras de la Maou Leviathan — Y según entendí, no sé cómo. Pero como en las carteleras de cines, nosotros también tenemos nuestro Ragnarok activado en estos momentos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Por auto reflejo, Rias realizo esa pregunta es voz alta — El Ragnarok. El Fin de todos los Mundos de la mitología Asgardiana ha empezado, ¿Cómo sucedió tal catástrofe?

Incluso en el Inframundo, las leyendas y mitos de otros Panteones era muy conocidas entre los Demonios antiguos, los Demonios adultos y por supuesto, los Demonios jóvenes de esta nueva era.

¿Cómo no conocería el Ragnarok?

Quitando el hecho que justo hoy en día era la novedad en los cines, el Ragnarok era un evento catastrófico que superaba la imaginación común.

El Fin de todos los Mundos. Tal cual como su nombre lo dije, es borrar y cuenta nueva, el ciclo de auto resurrección, eso era el Ragnarok para Asgard. Pero obviamente algo andaba mal en ese asunto, en primera, ¿Qué tenían ellos que ver con el Ragnarok? ¿Por qué les afectaba dicho evento que nombraba específicamente a la facción Nórdica?

— No me digas que… Ise, ¿Sabes que lo que piensas es ridículo, cierto? — Rias Gremory había pensado lo mismo que actualmente pensaba Issei Hyodo — ¿Por qué estaría el interesado en el Ragnarok?

— No lo sé. Pero el mismo lo dijo, el escenario que pisamos solo es parte del guion incompleto de la obra que el mismo escribe. En primera, según la misma Serafall fue Loki quien se presentó en el Inframundo solo para declarar eso, no tiene sentido que Loki declare tal cosa frente a los líderes de las demás facciones sin que tenga un as bajo la manda.

— Causar temor, influenciar el miedo y así desatar el caos. Esos sentimientos al ser negativo… son fuente de energía para los Akumas… — Mientras hablaba con Issei, Rias llego instintivamente a la misma conclusión que el chico — ¿Pero el Conde Milenario se tomaría tantas molestias solo para eso?

— Ese es el problema, no lo sé. Solo tengo vagas teorías y espero que papá me las aclare luego.

— ¿Otou-sama…? ¿Qué tiene que ver Otou-sama en este asunto?

Sin embargo, el castaño no respondió debido a una razón, ambas habían arribado a su destino.

— Esto es… de verdad tenebroso — Rias admiro con sus ojos la arquitectura de la base de Exorcistas.

— Es la Orden Negra. La base de Exorcistas que portan [Inocencias] como tú y yo, la gran mayoría la tiene debido a las influencias del Vaticano, pero son buenos chicos — Issei camino hacia el enorme portón y se paró delante de las cámaras — ¡Oigan, soy Allen Walker! ¡Por favor abran la puerta!

— Allen Walker… — Rias se repitió ese nombre vagamente en su cabeza, luego miro a Issei y se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir como ahora poseía un cabello blanco y ojos extrañamente de color plata — Así que así es como lo conocen aquí.

Sí. El actual Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo había cambiado su apariencia para dar como bienvenida a el Exorcista prodigio, Allen Walker, el nombre y alias que usa cuando esta de servicio como Exorcista.

No es como si le mintiera a la Orden Negra, técnicamente él era Allen Walker según sus registros de nacimiento, claro que poseía doble nacionalidad, pero era Allen Walker y punto.

De vuelta con Allen, el continuaba hablándole a la puerta que era un Guardián viviente dentro de su ser.

Los ojos de la puerta lo miraron con sorpresa y exclamo.

— ¡SAQUEN A ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ, ESTE CHICO ES UN ESPIA, EL PENTACULO EN SU FRENTE LO DELATA! — Exclamo fuertemente el Guardián de la puerta — ¡ES UN ALIDADO DEL CONDE MILENARIO!

— ¡ESO LO DIJISTE LA ULTIMA VEZ! — Como si el Guardián hubiera viajado en el tiempo, el pronuncio las mismas palabras que dijo cuándo Allen se presentó por primera vez a la Orden Negra — Soy Allen Walker, hijo del Director de la Orden Negra, abre la puerta de una vez o te abriré y pasare a través de ti.

Mientras Allen continuaba discutiendo por el Guardián de la puerta, Rias separo levemente sus labios, sorprendida y algo extrañada.

— " _Allen Walker es la otra cara de la moneda de Ise, son la misma persona, pero a la vez tan distinto. Okaa-sama lo dijo hace tiempo, Allen es el Ise que convivio con Mana, el Ise rebelde y presumido que existió sus primeros años, la personalidad de Ise que aparentemente había muerto el día que falleció Mana" —_ Pensó la pelirroja, sin saber que Le Fay había pasado ya por el mismo análisis con anterioridad — _"Pero sigue siendo extraño, sus ideales y razones de luchar siguen siendo las misma, ¿Entonces porque es algo diferente? No es como si Allen Walker fuera la…_ "

Los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei tenían muchas cosas en común a parte de su mutua amistad y familiaridad. En ese momento, cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de pensar con hincapié en el asunto, Rias Gremory había llegado al mismo punto de análisis que su amiga, Le Fay, había alcanzado en su viaje en solitario con el actual Exorcista albino.

Luego de eso, la enorme puerta que custodiaba y vigilaba el Guardián se abrió desde adentro y un pequeño familiar de color oro salió volando como una bala y se pegó en la cabeza de Allen fuertemente.

— ¡Timcanpy! — El albino reconoció a su compañero de viaje que en estos momentos podía considerarse como su familiar — Me alegro de verte — Sin embargo, Timcanpy no le dio ningún signo de afecto sino que abrió su enorme boca y mordió con fuerza la cabeza de Allen — Sigues molesto por dejarte aquí, jejeje.

Luego de que la antigua misión que Allen/Issei junto a Le Fay finalizo, el castaño ahora albino salió a toda prisa de la Orden Negra dejando atrás a su familiar, no fue su culpa, el pequeño golem se había ido a comer a quien sabe dónde y Allen termino dejándolo atrás.

— Timcanpy, sigues siendo tan mono como antes — Rias dejo todos sus pensamientos atrás y se acercó al albino — ¿Cómo has estado?

El golem dorado se separó de Allen y fue directo a la pelirroja, alojándose en medio de sus pechos y dejándose mimar por la misma. Eso en si era extraño, Timcanpy solo era apegado a Allen y a su maestro, a las demás personas le era indiferente, pero cuando el golem conoció a Rias hace tiempo por alguna razón que Allen desconocía, termino encariñándose con la joven pelirroja.

 _ **Dentro De La Orden Negra**_

— Así que eso paso — El actual Director de la Orden Negra, Yusuke Hyodo, padre de Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker y esposo de Ana Hyodo, antiguamente conocida como Ana Adashino se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café negro, sentando en su escrito y escuchando la explicación de su hijo — ¿Quién diría que algo así pasaría tan de repente?

— Otou-sama. Ise y yo creemos que el causante de esto también podría ser el Conde Milenario, Ise tiene algunas sospechas y no podemos descartar ese punto — Objeto la heredera Gremory — Sin embargo, tampoco podemos ir directamente hacia el Conde Milenario mientras el Ragnarok ha iniciado en Asgard.

— Es verdad. Pero las dudas de ustedes dos no son tan erróneas como algunos piensas, personalmente mientras he estado aquí me he dedicado a tenerle un ojo encima a cada acción tomada por el Conde — Yusuke bajo su taza de café y la dejo sobre su escritorio de madera — Zeoticus vigila junto a Sirzechs-san el Inframundo. Ana custodia gran parte de Japón y tengo algunos contactos en partes del mundo que me ayudan a escanear las zonas. Pero lo que ustedes dicen es muy importante ya que justamente se han visto varios Akumas desaparecer repentinamente y reagruparse en ciertos puntos por alguna razón que aún no conocíamos… hasta ahora.

— ¿Quieres decir que nuestra teoría puede ser cierta? — Pregunto el albino de mirada color plata — Si eso es así, tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes.

— Te entiendo, hijo. Pero no puedo enviar un ejército hacia Asgard solo porque sí. Me molesta decirlo, pero como Director de la Orden Negra mi prioridad es proteger las zonas custodiadas por Exorcistas y miembros de la Iglesia, más no inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos a nuestro mundo — Era lamentable y el mismo Yusuke lo sabía, pero así era el peso que tenía que llevar como Director de la Orden Negra.

— Onii-sama y los demás Maous deben sentir lo mismo. Por más que quieran ayudar en estos momentos, su prioridad es proteger el Inframundo si el Ragnarok comienza a expandirse, lo cual es obvio si son ciertas sus leyendas — Habiendo nacido en una familia de Demonios, Rias conocía el sistema por el cual los líderes de cualquier Orden o país se regían — Pero aun así… ¿No podemos hacer algo?

— Yo jamás dice que no harían nada — El Director de la Orden Negra sonrío levemente — Si bien es cierto que no puedo enviar un ejército de Exorcistas, si puedo darle a un pequeño grupo una misión de investigación como pretexto para ir al centro de batalla.

— Entonces… si podemos ir, papá — Quiso asegurar el albino.

— Sí. Rias-chan y Ravel-chan no son Exorcistas así que no tengo jurisdicción sobre ellas. Mientras tú y Le Fay puedo usarlos como pretexto para dejarlos ir, y por supuesto al tercer miembro que ya veo volviste a ver esta noche — Dijo Yusuke Hyodo a su único hijo — Rias-chan, mientras termino unos arreglos para enviar a mi hijo y a ti, ¿Podrías acompañarme para registrar tu [Inocencia].

— ¿Registrar…? — La pelirroja ladeo su cabeza confusa — ¿Qué quiere decir, Otou-sama?

— No es nada peligroso, es un proceso rápido.

— Está bien, volveré dentro de poco, Ise.

— Buena suerte, y no te asustes cuando la conozcas, es enorme pero buena gente… o buena ser, aun no sé qué era ella.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Castillo Lucifer**_

 _ **Hace Unas Horas**_

 _Loki. El Dios del Engaño y la Mentira se encontraba frente a todos los Maous del Inframundo, siendo acompañado por sus feroces hijos, Fenrir y Jörmundgander por cada lado._

 _Dejando en claro que no dejaría ningún punto ciego que los Maous o Demonios que lo servían usaran para atacarlo._

— _Padre, si vienes conmigo y dejas esta locura, yo con mucho gusto y sin inconveniente abandonare el Inframundo — Dijo el Dios del Engaño sencillamente — Es claramente sencilla la decisión que debes tomar, padre._

— _Loki, tu que te jactas de ser un líder hecho y derecho vienes a proclamar un asunto interno de Asgard en territorio de Demonios, ¿Acaso estás loco? — Odín comenzaba a molestarse, las palabras de su hijo, más las recientes bestias invocadas solo aumentaba su mal estado de humor — Retira a tus horrendas bestias en este instante, Loki._

— _A pesar de verte en esta situación, tal parece que tu arrogancia siempre estará presente en tu habla, querido padre — Bromeo el Dios de la Mentira — Reyes Demonios. Usted como yo y mi padre sabemos que mientras mi persona no cometa un acto hostil hacia ustedes, su facción no puede ponerle un dedo encima a un Dios de Asgard._

— _Conocemos el sistema y el protocolo, Loki-dono — Objeto Sirzechs seriamente a el Dios — Sabemos que el que realice el primer ataque será considerado como un villano, pero no es usted Loki-dono quien invadió el Inframundo con motivos hostiles._

— _Ciertamente. Vine a estas horrendas tierras con motivos hostiles — Dicha palabra tan especifica hiso molestar enormemente a los Demonios que escuchaban las palabras del Dios Loki — Sin embargo, mi única razón de "Invadir" su territorio fue solo para hablar con mi padre. Así que es fácil, si mi padre decidí acompañarme, yo con mucho gusto y placer abandonare tal peculiar sitio._

— _Odín-dono — Esta vez fue Ajuka Beelzebub quien le hablo en voz baja al Padre de Todo — ¿Cuál es su decisión respecto a este asunto? Solo recuerde que nuestras intenciones son fomentar un tratado de paz, más no una guerra interna en Asgard._

— _Entiendo tu punto de vista — Asintió Odín levemente — Yo soy el Rey de Asgard, su Supremo Gobernante y el Padre de Todo. Mi decisión será acatada, mi orden será cumplida y mi deseo será concedido — Dejando su personalidad dócil y pervertida a un lado, el verdadero Rey de Asgard tomo su verdadera personalidad frente a Loki — Entiendes que amenazarme no solo a mí, sino a los Maous de una facción ajena a la nuestra en una gran falta de respecto, ¿No es así, Loki?_

— _¿Entonces esa es tu decisión, padre? — Loki sabía de ante mano la clase de persona que era su padre, y aunque acababa de realizarle dicha pregunta, el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira ya conocía cual serie la futura respuesta de Odín._

— _Azazel, ven un momento… — Usando un tono de voz baja, el Padre de Todo llamo al Líder de Grigori, cuando Azazel se acercó lo suficiente a él, Odín volvió a hablar en voz baja — Toma esto y dáselo a la hechicera del pequeño Dragón Rojo._

— _¿Qué es esto? — Azazel miro el pequeño y extraño objeto entregado hace pocos segundos por Odín — Un barco de madera — Luego de realizar ese pequeño chiste, el Líder de Grigori logro sentir un inmenso poder dentro de ese pequeño bardo._

— _Dáselo a esa niña y dile que lo active cuando sea seguro. Azazel, Loki está planeando algo y desgraciadamente no sé qué es, infórmale a tus compañeros lo que pasa y no abandonen esta zona, con Loki aquí nada es seguro — Odín conocía a su hijo, sabía que su motivo de haber invadido el Inframundo no era solo para dialogar, algo estaba planeando._

— _Entiendo. Viejo, este atento, yo iré a darle esto a esa niña — Diciendo eso, Azazel fue retirándose poco a poco de la sala en donde solo se encontraban los Maous, Odín y Loki presentes._

— _¡Loki! — Exclamando el nombre de su hijo, Odín dio un paso al frente — Sea lo que sea que hagas, es mejor que empieces a hacerlo aquí y ahora, yo no voy a doblegarme ante ti._

— _Eso es perfecto, ¿Qué clase de Rey seria si hicieras algo así? Por mi está bien, querido padre. Tomare esa decisión como la pala que escavara la tumba de Asgard y todos los mundos — Loki comenzó a incrementar su poder Divino a nivelas de gran escala — Pero… — De golpe, sus altos niveles de poder descendieron al suelo y el Dios retrocedió unos metros — Me conformare con llevármela a ella._

— _¡¿Qué esta…?! — Como si una fecha se lo señalara, Odín volteo de inmediato hacia la dirección en donde Rossweisse se encontraba — ¡LOKI!_

 _Efectivamente como lo temió, su hijo había venido con claras segundas intenciones._

 _Su asistente personal, la Valkiria Rossweisse se encontraba en ese momento aprisionada donde estaba parada por lo que a simple vista se podía distinguir como una sombra negra. Pero eso no sería lo importante, lo que intranquilizo a Odín fue ver como la sombra negra estaba asfixiando con su mano a la nieta de Göndul._

— _N-No siento… no s-siento mi p-poder… — Dijo con dificulta la joven Valkiria, jadeando pesadamente y sudando varias gotas de sudor, era como si la sombra estuviera consumiendo toda su energía._

 _Odín maldijo en murmullos y comenzó a bajar su nivel de energía._

— _¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Ya veo! ¡Ya veo! — Loki realizo una extraña expresión de éxtasis al ver como Odín bajaba su nivel de energía Divina — Lo que me dijeron es cierto. Tú, eres un completo idiota._

 _Lo sabía. Loki, su hijo sabía lo que Odín había hecho hace ya varios años._

 _Fue por eso que incremento su poder Divino y luego, repentinamente sin aviso alguno lo bajo de golpe. Su poder no había desaparecido solo porque si, la sombra que ahora mantenía cautiva a Rossweisse había sido creada a partir del poder de Loki._

— _Padre, viendo todo este desastre te propongo un trato. Recuerdas nuestras partidas de ajedrez en Asgard, ¿Qué tal si jugamos nuevamente? Claro que esta vez ambos seremos Reyes, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?_

— _¿Cuáles son las condiciones?_

— _Yo no soy el cruel villano que parezco justo ahora. Al igual que tú, yo deseo lo mejor para Asgard, pero lamentablemente tu sobras en mis planes, así que tendremos que apostar algo muy sencillo para ambos — Loki se relamió su labio inferior y apretó su puño derecho, dicha acción hiso que Rossweisse callera al suelo perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento — El primero que sea derrotado será el ganador de esta juego. Ambos somos Reyes, tu equipo contra el mío, veremos quién es de verdad digno de sentarse en el trono de Asgard._

— _No necesito ningún equipo, iré solo y te hare pagar por esto, Loki._

— _Por mi perfecto, eso aumenta mis probabilidades de ganar en un 90%. Otra cosa, querido padre, esos Reyes Demonios no deben interferir, siento como desean matarme en estos momentos, pero temo decirles que esto es asunto interno de Asgard._

— _Odín-dono — Sirzechs llamo al Padre de Todo — ¿Está de acuerdo con esto? Aún hay tiempo, podríamos hacer algo._

— _Sirzechs Lucifer, agradezco tu preocupación pero Loki tiene razón, esto solo le concierne a Asgard — Respondió Odín, sin quitarle un solo momento la mirada de encima a Loki — Debo entender que esto se llevara a cabo en Asgard, ¿No es así, Loki?_

— _Exacto, esto se llevara a cabo en el lugar donde todo inicio — Diciendo eso, Loki miro el reloj que adornaba la pared de la sala — Miren cuanto tiempo ha pasado, creo que ya te di el tiempo necesario, ¿No es así… Amora?_

 _Inmediatamente, luego de que Loki hablara, una pequeña neblina dio rienda suelta a la aparición de una persona._

 _Una mujer de largo cabello castaño claro, figura esbelta digna de una Diosa que era cubierta por un vestido de seda color blanco con adornos dorados en puntos estratégicos, mirada penetrante y fría de color verde. Ella era Amora, hechicera de Asgard y según se podía entender actualmente, también era aliada de Loki._

— _Es un placer verlo, Odín-sama — Amora miro al Padre de Todo con leves signos de burla — Claro que la última vez poseía mejor estado físico, pero la vejes es algo de lo cual, incluso usted no puede escapar._

— _Amora. ¿Acaso por no poder amarrar a Thor, ahora te acuestas con Loki? — Odín conocía a esa bella mujer de cabello castaño. Es más, ¿Cómo no podía conocer a la mujer que casi se vuelve la esposa de su hijo Thor en el pasado? — Jamás pensé que una bella mujer como tú, caería tan bajo al unirse a Loki._

— _¿De verdad cree que esta en la mejor posición para insultarme, Odín-sama? Le recuerdo que ahora tenemos a su "Protegía" por decirlo así. Es increíble que mis sospechas fueran cierta, ¿Quién diría que usted entre todas las personas cometería tal pecado?_

— _Ya veo, ahora entiendo que pasa. Fuiste tú quien le contó a Loki sobre Rossweisse — Odín llego a esa conclusión — Tu que eres conocida en Asgard como la Encantadora, claro, solo tu entre todos estos traidores eras la única en poder diferenciar lo que hay dentro de ella._

— _Esta en lo correcto. Solo yo que intime físicamente con Thor, soy la única mujer y hechicera capaz de diferenciar su energía Divina, claro que la de Thor es diferente, pero de igual forma poseen la misma esencia base — Amora se acercó a la ya inconsciente Rossweisse y le acaricio la mejilla — Debo admitir que es una joven mujer muy hermosa, pero usted no la tomo como amante o concubina, ¿Entonces porque hiso esto por ella? Si al final no obtendría nada._

— _Eso no es asunto tuyo, Amora._

— _Si usted lo dice, lo dejare que viva en ignorancia el poco tiempo de vida que aún le queda — Amora impregno las palmas de sus manos en magia Asgardiana de color verde — El tiempo que Loki me proporciono es suficiente. Reyes Demonios, espero que disfruten estar aislados por 24 horas de todos los mundos, porque ningún Demonio podrá entrar o salir de aquí, mientras mi barrera siga activa._

 _Luego de eso, un enorme pilar de energía Asgardiana impacto en medio del castillo de Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Energía que fue esparciéndose por todo el Inframundo, creando mediante aquel extraño poder una barrera que cubrió por completo todo el Inframundo, tal como Amora lo dijo, la barrera los había aislado por completo de todos los mundos fuera de su territorio._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

 _ **Asgard – Palacio De Odín**_

Asgard había caído, el mundo que antes fue conocido como la nación más hermosa y Divina de todas, había sido cruelmente destruida por sus mismos Dioses.

En una habitación del palacio de Odín, curiosamente solo el palacio se mantenía intacto, de seguro por petición del mismo Loki, se encontraba una hermosa joven de largo cabello plateado.

Dormida en una cama, cubierta por sábanas blancas.

La belleza de cabello plateado comenzó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeo brevemente y su mirada azul zafiro comenzó a visualizar el lugar en donde se encontraba.

— Veo que despertaste. Eso es bueno, acelerara un poco mi encantamiento — Dijo una voz femenina cerca de ella — ¿Te llamas Rossweisse, no es así?

Así es. Rossweisse, la asistente personal de Odín y orgullosa Valkiria Asgardiana se encontraba recostada en esa cama de dicha habitación.

— Usted es… La Hechicera Amora — Rossweisse reconoció de inmediato la mujer que estaba delante de ella — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Odín-sama?

— Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, pero no eres capaz de leer el ambiente que te rodea — Dijo Amora, suspirando con desgano — Estamos en Asgard, o bueno… lo que queda de Asgard.

— ¿Lo que queda? — Rossweisse se levantó de la cama y fue directa a la ventana más cercana, luego de ver hacia afuera, ella ahogo un grito entre sus manos y volvió a mirar a Amora — ¿Q-Qué… paso haya afuera?

— Asgard ha caído, pequeña Valkiria — Informo directamente la hechicera Amora — Todo Asgard ahora es solo un simple recuerdo de su gloria pasada.

— ¿Cómo…? Asgard posee guerreros muy fuertes y Dioses de altos poderes Divinos, ¿Cómo pudo caer Asgard en solo un día?

— Ni siquiera todas esas fuerzas Divinas, puede compararse con el Fin de Todos los Tiempos. El Ragnarok ha iniciado, y con eso la destrucción de todos los mundos es inminente.

— Eso… eso es… eso es imposible.

Rossweisse no quería creer en las palabras de Amora, no era porque se negaba a creer que el Ragnarok algún día iniciaría. No, no era por eso, solo que si creía en las palabras de esa hechicera, era aceptar que el destino de su abuela Göndul y sus conocidos en Asgard.

— Odín-sama vendrá y terminara con esto. Estoy segura que el hará algo para detener esta locura — Dijo Rossweisse a Amora.

— Créeme pequeña Valkiria, es precisamente eso por lo que tu estas aquí, para que el viejo Odín venga a Asgard nuevamente — Informo Amora, comenzándose a acercar cada vez más a Rossweisse — Pero mientras eso pasa, tu mi pequeña Valkiria, eres mi boleto de cambio para mi deseo.

Amora llevo su mano al vientre de Rossweisse y luego de narrar internamente su hechizo, ella marco con runas Asgardianas el vientre de Rossweisse.

— ¿Qué me hiso? — Al sentir como Amora había realizo un hechizo en ella, la Valkiria guardo distancia — ¿Qué son estas runas?

— Nada preocupante, solo mi boleto de emergencia. No te mataran, pero evitaran que levantes tu mano contra mí — Explico la hechicera Amora — No sé por qué el viejo Odín cometió tal pecado por alguien sin chiste como tú, eres bella, pero nada más luego de eso.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Decir que Rossweisse estaba confundida era decir poco — ¿Qué pecado cometió Odín-sama?

— No lo sabes… — Amora la miro levemente sorprendida — Ya veo. Es mejor así, al igual que el viejo Odín… dejare que vivas estos momentos en ignorancia, pequeña Valkiria.

La hechicera prosiguió a retirarse, dejando escuchar sus fuertes risas de júbilo entre los enormes pasillos del castillo más grande e imponente de todo Asgard.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Inglaterra – Orden Negra**_

Allen Walker, junto a su padre Yusuke Hyodo y su prometida Rias Gremory se encontraban actualmente esperando la llegada de sus demás compañeros de equipo.

Frente a ellos se abrió una grieta dimensional, era como ver el espacio y tiempo rasgado, como si algo lo hubiera cortado anteriormente.

— No me jodas — Murmuro Allen, viendo a la persona que causo tal fenómeno — He oído que [Calibur] era fuerte, pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de rasgar de esa forma el entorno, Arthur.

— No eres el único con un as bajo la manga, Allen — Arthur miro extrañado al ahora Exorcista albino y pregunto — ¿Tan poca confías tenías en tu aspecto que te operaste?

— Hare que no escuche eso. Sin embargo, gracias por traerlas a ellas tres — Dijo Allen, viendo como sus Exorcista salían una detrás de la otra — Ahora puedes irte, ya hiciste tu parte.

— Solo lo hice porque el Director me lo pidió, y que además mi hermana estaba cerca del psicópata de Loki. No por hacerte un favor a ti, ten eso en mente — Resalto el rubio Pendragon — Director, no voy a ir junto a ustedes a Asgard. Tomare mi propio camino, además, tengo otras personas que ver antes de eso.

— Está bien. De igual forma confió en ti, así que espero que nos brindes tu fuerza — Comento Yusuke, mostrando un semblante sereno — Pero Arthur, como sabrás el Conde puede estar implicado en esto, por favor no hagas ninguna locura.

Por solo un segundo, la mano de Arthur apretó con mucha más fuerza la empuñadura de [Calibur].

— Hare lo que puede, pero no olvidare al ser que hiso que ellos me arrebataran lo que más amaba — El heredero Pendragon rasgo nuevamente un grieta entre el espacio y tiempo, se adentró en ella y dijo antes de desaparecer — Alcance al grupo de ese idiota asiático luego, nos vemos entonces.

La grieta se cerró completamente y Arthur Pendragon dejo la Orden Negra.

— Como lo odio… — Mascullo el albino, apretando sus dientes molesto — Pero es fuerte, y su fuerza es necesaria.

— Ise-sama, ¿Iremos a Asgard? — Pregunto Le Fay al albino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a mirarla — Loki arribo hace poco el Inframundo y proclamo el Ragnarok. Odín-sama ya se retiró a Asgard y según pude sentir con anterioridad, una fuerte barrera hecha de runas Asgardianas aisló el Inframundo por unas horas.

— Arthur pudo entrar al Inframundo debido a [Calibur]. Si no fuera por el ninguna de nosotras podría haber escapado de aquel castillo por alrededor de algunas horas — Comento la cuarta hija de los Phoenix — Bueno, qué más da. Esto me recuerda a nuestras misiones en el pasado, claro que ahora Ise-sama el albino, pero es lo mismo.

— Arthur Pendragon. Uno de los Exorcistas prodigios del Vaticano junto a Allen Walker, ósea Ise-kun — Irina al ser antiguamente Exorcista del Vaticano, podía recordar las historias sobre los Exorcistas que fueron llamados prodigios aun siendo solo unos niños — Pensé que se llevaban bien, pero parece que se odian a muerte.

— Arthur y yo… bueno… pasaron cosas en el pasado que ninguno ha podido superar del todo — Dijo Allen, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Le Fay, solo ella entre todas sabía lo que había pasado hace años — Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Creo que papá quería decirnos algo?

— Es verdad. Solo mi hijo y Le Fay salen registrados como Exorcistas de la Orden Negra, pero de igual forma es necesario que usen el uniforme de la Orden para que sean fácilmente reconocidos como Exorcistas, aunque obviamente no lo sean — Explico el Director Yusuke, a sus hijas políticas — Síganme, tengo un uniforme para cada una de ustedes.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Mundo Humano – En Algún Lugar**_

Una enorme mesa rectangular adornaba totalmente la sala, dicha mesa estaba repleta de exótica comida, vinos de muy alto precio y postres dulces de apetecible aspectos.

Una niña de piel morena, cabello azul oscuro y penetrante mirada color dorado, disgustaba como nunca una enorme cantidad de helado de vainilla, lamiéndolo con sus labios, disgustando el frio sabor dulce del helado.

El color blanco de la vainilla solo le servía para recordar los blancos cabellos de aquel extraño Exorcista, de aquel inocente joven con ideales honestos, ideales estúpidos y sin sentido común a su criterio personal, pero eran de cierta forma honestos.

Pero… solo por eso no dejaban de ser estúpidos.

Esos ideales de proteger al inocente, dar la vida por el inocente y luchar hasta la muerte contra el mal, simplemente… eran ideales estúpidos.

— Quiero verlo… quiero jugar más con Allen… — Road, la Noé de la familia liderada por el Conde Milenario inflo sus mejilla en forma de puchero infantil — ¡Quiero ver a Allen!

— Guarda silencio, quieres — A su lado, un hombre adulto con su mismo tono de piel le pidió callarse — Si tanto querías a ese humano debiste haber hecho lo que ibas a hacer cuando lo tenías a tu merced. Es muy tarde para tus berrinches de niña pequeña, peor aun cuando eres la mayor de todos nosotros.

— Tyki malo. Somos familia, somos buenos hermanos y debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros — Retomando nuevamente su degustación por el helado de vainilla, la Noé de cabello azul hablo — Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el Conde Milenario?

— ¿Quién sabe? — Tyki estiro su mano derecha, tomo una copa de vino rojo que estaba sobre la mesa, acerco la copa a sus labios y disgusto el rojo liquido con su lengua, disfrutando el exótico sabor de aquel vino muy costoso — Deliciosos, pero nada supera el sabor de un cigarrillo por la mañana — El Noé tomo otro sorbo de vino y luego miro el asiento vacío que lideraba la mesa — Estoy seguro que ya empezó el desastre en el Inframundo y Asgard. Que fastidio, aun no logro recordar como caímos en esta molestia.

— Tranquilo, Tyki. Solo estamos brindándole la mano a ese pobre borrego perdido, claro que ese pobre borrego perdido no sabe a dónde se dirige, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta — Por lo visto, a Road solo le divertía lo que sucedía fuera de su castillo — Creo que ya va siendo hora que nos preparemos.

— ¿Preparemos…? — Tyki pregunto extraño.

— Ohohohoho… — Una divertida risa llena de malicia entro en el comedor donde Road y Tyki conversaban — Mi querida Road tiene razón, ya es hora que vallamos saliendo al escenario.

Traje de vestir blanco, cuerpo enorme en forma diferente al de un humano, ese cuerpo no era más que un disfraz con rostro de duende y sobrero de copa alta. Como no reconocer al creador de todos los Akumas, a aquel ser que reparte desdicha y desesperación donde quiera que vaya, como no reconocer… Al Conde Milenario.

— Conde… ¿De verdad haremos esto? — Tyki monstro signos de desgano — Ya ayudamos a ese hombre, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos al azar?

— Tyki, a veces los shows solo tienen éxito por sus protagonistas. Los Exorcista ya deben estar emprendiendo camino, y si esos personajes secundarios van a ir, ¿Entonces porque no nosotros? — Una obra, sí, así era como el Conde Milenario veía el recién comenzado Ragnarok — Las piezas ya fueron lanzadas, ahora solo queda esperar el resultado de la jugaba del bufón que se hace llamar Dios.

— Entonces voy poder ver a Allen — Con eso en mente, Road se levantó contenta de la silla del comedor — Vamos Tyki, hagamos de esa guerra una verdadera obra de teatro.

Tyki suspiro con desgano y se puso de pie, ¿Cómo ellos dos podían impartir tanto miedo de esa forma? Aunque se hiso esa pregunta, el Noé llamado Tyki Mikk ya sabía la respuesta, el mejor que nadie conocía que detrás de aquellas sonrisas del Conde Milenario y Road se encontraba… la verdadera desesperación.

— Iré, pero no quiero que me estén apresurando solo por simples tonterías — Informo Tyki Mikk a sus dos hermanos mayores — Quedo claro.

— ¡Sí, fuerte y claro! — Aceptaron divertidos el Conde Milenario y Road al unísono.

La familia Noé se dispuso así, a emprender camino al escenario custodiado por el Dios, que según el mismo Conde Milenario… no era más que un pequeño bufón.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Inframundo – Lugar Desconocido**_

En medio de las enormes montañas que custodiaban las áreas más abandonadas del Inframundo, se podía ver la figura de un guapo joven de piel blanca, cabello plateado y mirada azul zafiro.

Vali Lucifer. El ultimo descendiente del primer Rey Demonio Lucifer, actual Hakuryuukou y también, rival del Sekiryuutei.

El joven mestizo estaba sonriendo enormemente, las fuertes corrientes de aire golpeaban su rostro y hacían bailar sus plateados cabellos, pero aun así la sonrisa de emoción no podía ser borrada.

Una guerra había estallado, una verdadera guerra había iniciado.

No una batalla campal, no una lucha contra un oponente fuerte. No, no era eso, lo que había dado por iniciado hace poco menos de 24 horas era una verdadera guerra sangrienta, la guerra que marcaría el final de todos los mundos, el temible Ragnarok.

— Yo que pensaba que un mundo sin Dios era aburrido. Lo reconozco, me equivoque, aún quedan muchos Dioses que derrotar y esto, esto… ¡Esto solo aumento más mis deseas de luchar! — Vali lucifer no podía describir la alegría que ahora poseía viva dentro de su pecho — Es perfecto, tal parece que nuestra pequeña alianza si servirá de algo, Issei Hyodo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Vali? — Bikou, él es un descendiente de Son Goku original se acercó a su compañero de equipo — ¿Acaso enloqueciste, Vali?

— Que gracioso eres, Bikou. ¿Cómo podría enloquecer en estos momentos? — El albino se dio media vuelta y dijo — Reúne a Kuroka y Arthur, partiremos ahora mismo.

— Arthur está lejos, parece que nos alcanzara luego — Informo el descendiente de Son Goku — Solo estamos Kuroka y yo, ¿Qué dices, partimos así?

— Perfecto, búscala que nos vamos en 5 minutos — Sacando a relucir sus alas de Demonio, Vali alzo vuelo hasta el campamento improvisado que monto hace unos días con su equipo.

— Ese tipo es único. Las personas mueres, Asgard está en pleno Ragnarok y el… el solo se emociona por luchar en ese lugar — Bikou sonrió de lado y miro el Cielo — Bueno, sino fuera de ese modo tan peculiar, jamás habría accedido a seguirlo como lo hago justo ahora.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Arthur Pendragon.

El primer hijo y heredero actual de la prestigiosa familia Pendragon estaba sentado en una roca en medio del bosque.

Esperando.

Meditando.

Simplemente estaba contando los segundos para unirse al campo de batalla.

— Ya estamos listos — Comento una voz masculina detrás de el — Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, Arthur-san.

Era un joven de tez clara, fino cabello rubio oro y ojos azules, curiosamente poseía un lunar bajo el pómulo izquierdo. Sí, esas características pertenecían a un miembro importante de la familia Gremory.

Yuto Kiba.

El primer [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, actual poseedor de la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca].

— ¿Dónde está tu amiga? — Le pregunto el rubio Pendragon.

Como si de arte de magia se tratara, la persona por la cual Arthur pregunto apareció frente a ellos.

Era una joven de cabello azul corto hasta los hombros, cabello que resaltaba mucho más gracias al mecho verde que poseía en su flequillo, ojos color avellana claros de mirada desafiante.

Se trataba de Xenovia Quarta, miembro de la familia y segunda [Caballero] de Rias Gremory.

— Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, me dificulto un poco quitarme el vestido de gala que usamos en la fiesta — Se disculpó Xenovia — Gracias por no haberse ido y esperarnos, Arthur Pendragon.

— Les di mi palabra de llevarlos, ¿No? Un [Caballero] siempre cumple su palabra o se convertirá en una deshonra — Dijo el heredero Pendragon.

¿Cómo llegaron ellos tres a esa situación?

¿Cómo tres individuos que jamás habían entablado conversación alguna en su vida, se encontraban juntos en esos momentos?

 _ **Horas Atrás**_

 _Antes de que Arthur Pendragon sacara a su hermana menor, Le Fay Pendragon, junto a la cuarta hija de los Phoenix, Ravel Phoenix y a la amiga de ambas que también era una Exorcista, Irina Shidou. El heredero de la prestigiosa familia Pendragon se topó con dos personas muy interesantes según su criterio._

— _Ustedes son… — Arthur reconoció a ambos jóvenes Demonios — ¿Qué desean de mí?_

 _Siempre serio y sereno, esas características caracterizaban al joven heredero Pendragon._

— _¿Es usted Arthur Pendragon? — Yuto Kiba, el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory hablo primero — Disculpe si lo incomodamos, pero viendo la actual situación queremos pedirle un favor._

— _No tengo tiempo. Si desean algo es mejor que se lo pidan a alguien más — Dijo Arthur, intentando dejar a ambos jóvenes atrás._

— _Sé que sacara a Le Fay, Ravel e Irina del Inframundo. No lo niegue, Issei me hablo de usted — Lo detuvo Xenovia — El Exorcista prodigio, aquel que fue elegido desde niño por la Espada Sagrada [Calibur]._

— _Xenovia Quarta y Yuto Kiba. No crean que no sé quiénes son, ambos están presentes en mi lista de espadachines — Arthur sabia de ellos, ¿Cómo no saber del joven poseedor de la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] y la Espada Sagrada [Calibur] — Está bien, díganme que sean, pero que sea rápido._

— _Gracias. Sabemos que usted sacara a las chicas de aquí, lo que queremos pedirle es que luego de eso, por favor regrese por nosotros y llevemos al campo de batalla — Expreso su deseo el [Caballero] Gremory — Sé que no nos conocemos, pero sabiendo como es mi ama y mi compañero, puedo jurar ciegamente que se al lugar a donde se dirigen._

— _¿Por qué debería ayudar a unos humanos que dejaron su orgullo para convertirse en Demonios? — Pregunto Arthur, de forma fría y cortante a ambos jóvenes — Denme solo una razón, una solo razón que sea creyente y me haga cambiar de opinión._

— _Soy la poseedora de [Durandal] una Espada Sagrada. No soy buena con las palabras, mi talento siempre fue destruir con mi espada, pero en estos momentos ciento que debo ir a donde están mis compañeros y usar mi Espada para ayudarlos — Xenovia se expresó de la mejor forma que pudo._

— _No nos vea cómo Demonios, sino más bien como Espadachines. Arthur-san, yo obtuve mi Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] gracias al poder de mis compañeros caídos, un poder que jure usar para salvar a mis nuevos compañeros — Kiba también comenzó a dar su punto de vista — Mi [Rey] y amigo son el tipo de personas que prefieren ser sacrificados a sacrificar a otros, un ideal que yo también comparto, pero que en estos momentos no puedo aprobar. Soy un [Caballero] soy una espada que sirve y lucha por mis seres queridos, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que el Ragnarok acabe con quienes aprecio de corazón._

 _Arthur no respondió, solo guardo silencio y se quedó viendo a ambos jóvenes durante varios segundos._

— _Compañeros caídos, sino mal recuerdo tu eres el único sobreviviente del proyecto Espada Sagrada ¿No es así, Yuto Kiba? — Ante esa pregunta, el [Caballero] Gremory asintió mientras seguía callado — Ya veo…_

 _Arthur comenzó a alejarse de ellos dos, pero antes de desaparecer dijo:_

— _Regresare en 20 minutos, más vale estén listo antes de eso…_

 _Kiba y Xenovia asintieron y se dispusieron a prepararse._

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

— Entonces andando. Cuando lleguemos ustedes se cubrirán su espalda, cada quien vera por sí mismo, ¿Entendido? — Les dijo el heredero Pendragon.

Abriendo una grieta para transportarse a Asgard.

— ¡Sí, entendido! — Respondieron al unísono ambos [Caballeros] Gremory.

Despareciendo de esa ubicación, teniendo como lugar destino la tierra de Asgard.

 _ **Parte V**_

 _ **Inglaterra – Orden Negra**_

— ¿Estamos listos? — Pregunto Allen, mirando las actuales vestimentas de sus Exorcistas — Les queda bien.

Cada una de ellas vestía el atuendo femenino de la Orden Negra. La ajustada chaqueta de tela negra con rayas plateadas, falda a juego y calzado ligero.

— Solo para que sepan, la ropa fue hecha de un material más resistente. Ana la diseño solo para ustedes, espero les haya quedado bien — Revelo Yusuke a sus hijas por ley.

— ¿Cómo Okaa-sama sabia nuestras medidas? — Pregunto Ravel al Director de la Orden Negra.

— No subestimen a esa mujer — Esa fue la sencilla respuesta hecha por Yusuke, ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta los alcances de su amada esposa.

— Por cierto, Le Fay, ¿Qué es ese juguete? — Irina señalo el pequeño barco de madera que la rubia Pendragon poseía en su mano — Algún modelo coleccionable.

— Odín-sama se lo entrego a Azazel-sama para que este me lo diera a mí — Dijo Le Fay, mirando fijamente el extraño barco — Al principio pensé que era extraño, pero luego de examinarlo supe que era, debo decir que me impresiona porque es la primera vez que lo veo.

Le Fay camino al frente, dejo en el suelo el pequeño barco y guardo junto a sus compañeros una distancia considerable del mismo objeto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto Rias, confundida por la repentina acción de la maga.

— Esperen unos segundos — Le Fay saco su barita de hechicería y comenzó a recitar un pequeño conjuro de desbloqueo mágico — Odín-sama lo sello de una forma que yo supiera diferenciar las runa, está claro que lo pensó con anticipación.

El pequeño barco de madera comenzó a brillar y expulsar una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

[Liberar]

Luego de liberar el barco, este comenzó a mutar de una forma inexplicable. Su estructura, tamaño y alcance comenzaron a crecer de una forma inimaginable.

El pequeño barco que antes parecía un llavero a juego, ahora era prácticamente una modesta nave de transporte. Hecha de lujosa madera que era tan resisten como el más fuerte acero, sistema de velas y cañones a los lados.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Allen pregunto impresionado — ¿Y cómo ahora es tan grande?

— Es un Skíðblaðnir — Luego de nombrar el nombre del barco, Le Fay miro la acara de exactísimo e sus compañeros, suspiro y prosiguió a explicar con más lujo de detalle — Los legendarios barcos Skíðblaðnir que fueron creados por la tribu llamada Ívaldi que también creó el Mjölnir de Thor. Supuestamente, muy pocos de estos barcos fueron creados, en pocas palabras esa antigua pequeña nave que ahora es una nave de guerra, es uno de los objetos más cotizados de todos los mundos — Explico explícitamente la maga Pendragon.

— Era obvio.

— Sí, ya lo sabía.

— Solo queríamos saber tu opinión.

— Solo queríamos confirmar nuestras dudas.

Era más que claro que en ese momento, ellos cuatro habían mentido descaradamente. Algo que la maga sabía de antemano, pero prefirió guardar silencio y así evitar una discusión con sus compañeros, pero era en serio, ¿Qué les costaba leer un libro de vez en cuando?

Claro que leer un libro no era malo, solo que nunca van a poder leer la exagerada cantidad de libros que ella chequea a diario.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— ¡Vámonos! — Exclamo Irina, subida ya en el enorme barco de guerra.

— ¿Este barco de verdad es seguro? — Rias aun poseía dudas del actual barco que anteriormente era un pequeño juguete de madera — No se volverá pequeño otra vez, ¿Cierto?

— Lo dudo. Le Fay nos confirmó que el barco creció tan rápido debido a que Odín-sama le había sellado una enorme cantidad de energía, y que cuando fuera liberada el barco la absorbería y llegaría a este tamaño — Explico Ravel a la heredera Gremory.

— Ryuuteimaru es muy confiable — Sonrió el actual Exorcista albino — Buen chico — Como si de un perro se tratara, el barco se sacudió un poco dándole la razón al joven albino — ¡Increíble! ¡Ryuuteimaru está vivo!

— ¿Por qué lo llama así, Ise-sama? — Pregunto Ravel.

— Porque a partir de hoy ese es su nombre — Respondió Allen/Issei a su Exorcista — Skíðblaðnir suena muy feo y viejo, hay que darle estilo a nuestra nave de guerra, desde hoy serás nuestro nuevo compañero.

Nuevamente, el barco se sacudió contento, tal parece les había caído bien el grupo.

Mientras ellos conversaban, era Le Fay quien estaba descifrando el sistema de navegación de la nave para ponerla en marcha, a su lado Yusuke la ayudaba con algunos controles y luego de muchos intentos y varios aciertos, ambos genios lograron comprender el funcionamiento básico de esta nave de guerra Asgardiana.

Yusuke bajo de la nave y se despidió de los chicos, deseándoles suerte en su camino.

— Nos dirigiremos a una verdadera guerra. No hay que vacilar, no hay que dudar ni titubear porque un solo error nos puede costar la vida, ¿Entendido? — Les pregunto Allen, recibiendo como respuesta un asentamiento de sus Exorcistas — Vamos a ganar y regresar todos juntos, ¿Queda claro?

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron todas de acuerdo.

Como si fuera su grito de guerra, cada uno de los tripulantes de Ryuuteimaru no pudieron estar más que de acuerdo con el líder. Ellos eran los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei, un equipo que se conformó hace ya unos años, un equipo que llevaba tiempo inactivo luego de su momentánea separación.

Pero ese tiempo había terminado.

Ahora, nuevamente se habían reunido en la actualidad, incluso con más miembros y fuerzas que antes. La batalla era incierta, el campo de batalla era un lugar totalmente desconocido, pero aun así… no caerían frente a nadie.

— Entonces está decidido…

Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker camino frente a su equipo de Exorcista y llevo su puño al frente.

Decidido.

Con un claro ideal en mente.

" _¡Enseñémosles al Dios del Engaño, el poder de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei!"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 37 de mi historia…**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dudaron que no actualizaría hoy como lo prometi el domingo pasado, si es así me duele por los no creyentes, pero los que creyeron en mi les aseguro que mañana ganaran la lotería en su quiosco más cercano… PD: "Esta declaración puede no resultar cierta…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El capítulo de hoy resolvió varias dudas que el anterior dejo, claro que también creo muchas más, pero esa es la idea de esto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué Issei y Rias hablaban de comic? Pues es fácil, adoro los comic y por alguna razón cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo, sin darme cuenta ellos ya estaban teniendo una conversación poco usual, quise borrarla pero luego dice: "Que va… déjalo así" Y listo, así fue todo.**_

 _ **\- Loki. Mi querido y amado Loki, ¿Verdad que les dije que planeaba algo? Se los dice, Loki no es un Dios que anda por ahí declarando cosas frente a seres que obviamente pueden darle pelea, simplemente tenía un plan a seguir.**_

 _ **Sirzechs ni Ajuka atacaran debido a varias cosas, en primera Loki no los ataco ni altero de forma alguna el Inframundo, claro que lo invadió, pero ellos sabían que si en un futuro deseaban una alianza con Asgard no se vería bien una batalla entre líderes. Sí, la política es pieza fundamental, claro que si hubiera sido un joven Demonio este si habría atacado, pero ellos dos son Maous, Reyes Demonios que conocen el mundo de los negocios, no se iban a dejar llevar por sus emociones, por algo son los Demonios más fuertes y temidos del Inframundo.**_

 _ **¿Dónde está Serafall? Pues quien sabe, ella siempre handa por aquí y por acá, así que puede ser, recalco, puede ser que ella haya salido del Inframundo antes de que la barrera fuese hecha, no lo estoy confirmando, solo estoy dando el dato, ¿A quién engaño? Serafall se piro hace mucho el Inframundo, así que sus compañeros mejor no la busquen porque no la van a encontrar ahí.**_

 _ **\- La Orden Negra volvió a aparecer. Issei volvió a tomar el nombre de Allen Walker, aclaro que sus conocidos lo llamaran Issei o Ise, según el tipo de persona, pero yo como escritor mientras tenga los pelos blancos lo llamare Allen Walker para no alterar mi cruce con D Gray Man.**_

 _ **\- La familia Noé. Pues como lo vimos hoy, esa familia participara de cierta forma en el Ragnarok, ellos ayudaron a Loki a empezarlo porque obtendrían muchas almas y sufrimiento para sus Akumas, así que no se extrañen cuando ellas aparezcan comiendo gente.**_

 _ **\- Amora, o simplemente la Encantadora. No se molesten en buscar en Wikipedia quien es Amora porque ella no pertenece a la mitología Nórdica, Amora es un personaje de Marvel Comic que pertenece al mundo de Thor y es una Hechicera muy poderosa. Muchos me hablaron si me había inspirado en el Ragnarok de Marvel Comic y sí, de cierta forma es cierto, el capítulo anterior poseía partes del tráiler y este Ragnarok tendrá uno que otro elemento del Ragnarok del comic original de Thor, así muchos que lo hayan leído entenderán más fácil quien es Amora. Ella y Thor tienen pasado, un fuerte pasado que la orillo a ser quien es hoy, solo dire que ella sera parte fundamental para el clímax del Ragnarok.**_

 _ **\- Rossweisse. No hay comentario, si me pongo a hablar de ella la trama central que hara girar la historia y le dara un giro de 180° grados cuando todos piensen que acabo el Ragnarok se ira al… ¡Momento! Creo que volví a hablar de más, jejeje. Nuestra amada Valkiria por ahora quedara en suspenso, en los Fanfic Rossweisse solo es una solterona que se enamora de Issei, pero aquí es diferente, esa Valkiria les dará una grata sorpresa a todos… sorpresa que necesariamente no tiene que ser positiva, OHOHOHOHO (Esa fue mi risa diabólica, tengo que trabajar en ella).**_

 _ **\- Equipos que nunca pensaron ver. Arthur, Kiba y Xenovia, tres personas que nunca habían hablado ahora son equipo en el Ragnarok, que puedo decir, soy totalmente impredecible. Por ahora les adelanto algo, Arthur y Kiba harán un verdadero desmadre en Asgard, solo eso, ahora quédense con la duda.**_

 _ **\- Vali Lucifer. Solo diré que el Hakuryuukou mostrara la Supremacía del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco a todos sus enemigos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Creo que con esa explicación he ayudado mucho a entender el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Alguien me dijo que deseaba que este Arco fuera como el Asalto a las Doce Casas del Santuario de Saint Seiya. Yo respondí que espero que lo sea, pero hoy lo digo, este Arco les recordara mucho a ese, ¿Por qué lo hará? Porque nuestros héroes recorrerán un largo camino para llegar al Castillo donde esta Loki, un camino repleto de fuertes obstáculos que los ira separando uno tras otro.**_

 _ **Dice que iba a ser Épico y lo estoy cumpliendo, porque en el capítulo siguiente se vienen las batallas, el tiempo de paz termino y que empiece la verdadera guerra.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Sí. Aprovechando el Hype del Ragnarok del UCM, espero no me demanden.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Un pasado triste, pero que veremos dentro de poco y nos hará llorar lagrimas masculinas. Allen/Issei usando su [Boosted Gear] más su [Inocencia] al mismo tiempo, quizás pase, todo es posible en este Arco que estoy planeando a lo loco jejeje. La 4Temporada, muchos confunden a animación con el diseño de dibujo, la animación esta excelente, no encontré falla, el cambio de diseño de dibujo quizás a muchos les pegue bastante, pero ese diseño en lo particular me agrada porque así son en la Novela Ligera que empecé a leer antes del Anime, la batalla de Issei en el tráiler fue muy fluida y detalla como tú dices, y si así animaran la temporada completa, por mi perfecto.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Veo que conoces a Alma, bueno, ve preparando tu pañuelo de lágrimas porque aquí abra muchas lágrimas masculinas mi buen amigo. Kuraka tiene más experiencia y ha luchado con seres más fuertes que a los que Rias a enfrentado, es normal la ventaja en batalla, además es como dices, el Senjutsu en esa zona solo aumentaba más sus habilidades natas como Nekomata. Thor Ragnarok, como si el UCM no nos diera suficiente, su estimado ReyEvolution aprovecha el Hype de Marvel Comic para acompañar su querida obra.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Queria que fuera así, un inicio Epico que dejara a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, no esperando que Asgard se destruya, sino más bien viendo como Asgard ya esta destruida. High School DxD más diseño de personajes al estilo Hentai, bueno… ¡Pues bienvenida sea la Rikura!**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Luego de ver Thor 1 cuando pienso o leo comic de Asgard, soy igual que tu, les pongo la cara de los actores y lo disfruto bastante, todo el cat de las películas me encanta. La batalla que hecho realizaron quise que fuera lo más pareja posible, no que se demostrara quien era el más fuerte de ellos, sino más bien quien era más hábil que el otro, personalmente creo que ellos empataron jejeje.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Espero que el giro de la historia te esté agradando mucho, hermano. Tienes que saber que este Ragnarok no tendrá parecido alguno con el Ragnarok o inicio del Ragnarok del anime-Novela Ligera de DxD, este es puramente original de mi autoría, con leves elementos de otras fuentes, pero original de igual forma. Los flashbacks siempre los uso como medio de guía, lo hago para que ustedes sepan a quien le dedico un capitulo o para que fue hecho ese capítulo, en pocas palabras es para que sientas más fuerte la felicidad o tragedia que el capítulo les dejo. Sobre la 4Temporada, tengamoles fe a esa nueva producción, será algo difícil dejar atrás nuestra Waifus con su antiguo diseño, pero recordemos que Akeno siempre seguirá siendo la sensual Akeno-senpai que todo Japón y el Mundo adora. Le tengo fe por el solo hecho de querer afrontar el desastre que el estudio TNK le hiso a la obra finalizando la 3Temporada, solo con eso me tienen ganado porque ningun otro estudio iba a querer seguir un anime que fue tan desviado de su material base, incluso TNK no quiso seguirlo porque ya no sabia que carajos hacer, me alegra saber que Ichiei Ishibumi participara, solo nuestro querido Senpai Ichiei es capaz de arreglar el desastre que los últimos 3 capítulos le hicieron a su Zukulenta Obra, jejeje.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Este Ragnarok será distinto, créelo amigo. Otra cosa, ya eres igual de bueno que yo, solo con el simple hecho de intentar hacer tu historia ya eres un buen escritor y te deseo suerte en cada uno de tus proyectos, cuando los tengas listo solo avísame y mi Reviews estará ahí.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **El desmadre ha llegado y con ello el Fin de Todos los Mundos, espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Aunque será más adelante, sí, ellos tendrán un bonito romance.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **El pasado de Issei y Arthur, el término correcto sería decir que es un pasado manchado por la sangre de una soñadora, un pasado trágico que de una u otra forma les marco a ambos. Marvel, yo soy tu fan así que no me demande como al chinito de Youtube, quizás muchos no lo sepan, pero ese chinito publico contenido aun no estrañado (Nadie sabe de donde lo saco) y fue vetado por siempre, aun hoy el día se desconoce su paradero. ¿En el mito Fenril mata a Odín? Sí, en el mito es así, esperemos ver que pasa en esta historia. Rossweisse, de ella no puedo comentar mucho, he dejado pistas en la explicación del capitulo, pero si indago más de ella la cosa se pondrá fea, jejeje. La animación esta bien, lo que muchos no quieres es el diseño de personaje, es cierto que es diferente, pero los que leímos la novela ligera y vemos el manga nos sentiremos más identificados, solo imagina a Kunou con todo ese Moe, sinceramente… ¡Quiero verla ya! Creo que me estoy volviendo un siscon, tengo serios problemas amigos… problemas serios, jejeje.**_

 _ **Heisen Bernhard:**_

 _ **Es verdad, comparada con la otra esta nueva esta un poco más floja, no en su animación sino más bien en su diseño de personaje que si bien son iguales a la Novela Ligera, muchos ya quería el de TNK había dado, pero estoy feliz que el nuevo estudio tomara las manos en la 4Temporada porque TNK con el desastre que hiso ya no quería ni hacer 4Temporada, esperemos todo salga bien.**_ _**Legend of the Galactic Heroes, vi como 5 capitulos de ella, pero al ser tan viejo el diseño de personaje no me anime a seguirlo, y eso que siendo solo una Novela Ligera supero la barrera de los 120 capitulos, un grande que muchos no conocen, pero al no seguirlo le tome más cariño a Code Geas, pero gracias por el dato amigo, quizás un día me anime y continue ese anime que si tiene muy buenas críticas. Aunque no me hayas dicho que fue lo que te gusto tanto y a la vez te decepciono, espero que te siga gustando y no te decepcione, sea lo que sea, pero si empezó bien no creo que desmejore, hermano, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **2018 será conocido como el mejor año del mundo. Animes legendarios y muy queridos como To Aru Majutsu No Index y el potente de Shingeki No Kyoujin, la película más espera de la vida, Avengers: Infinity War, ¿Qué más podemos pedir? Ya descubrimos que Dios si existe, jejeje.**_

 _ **Vasquez8787:**_

 _ **Gracias, amigo. Pues la animación si me gustó mucho, lo que a ti no te pareció se llama diseño de personajes, es cierto que estás en tu derecho de enojarte porque el diseño de TNK es bastante más maduro y algo serio que este que es más Moe, pero dale un chance, Estudio Passione tomo el riesgo de adaptar la 4Temporada que TNK por las locuras que hiso en la 3Temporada ya no quería hacer, espero que todo resulte bien cuando inicie.**_

 _ **MaouYoki:**_

 _ **Hermano, gracias. Espero que sigas apoyándome desde ahora y que el Arco siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **El pasado será revelado dentro de poco, aquel oscuro y triste pasado. No creo que Koneko odie a Kuroka, ambas han sufrido y más tarde que nunca harán las pases como en la Novela Ligera. Rias es decidida, ella tiene su sueño bien claro y con la aceptación del Emperador Belial, que es un Demonio que ella admira, su sueño comenzó a tener mucho más vuelo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No me gusta este momento porque es hora de separarnos por otros 7 días, ¡¿Por qué mundo cruel?! ¡¿Por qué?!**_

 _ **Si más preámbulos, les agradezco su apoyo y bueno, suerte a todos.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _Demonio vs Noé, Un Rencuentro Inesperado_

 _ **Noche: 3**_

 _ **Parte I**_

El Ragnarok.

La Guerra del Fin de todos los Mundos había iniciado hace solo casi 2 días.

Según la información que los Exorcista del Sekiryuutei poseían, las Facciones Judeo-Cristiana comenzaban a tomar medidas drásticas sobre el asunto.

El Cielo. Territorio de los Ángeles y hogar de su padre Dios había reorganizado todas sus filas nuevamente. Los Ángeles y Ángeles rencarnado estaban justo en estos momentos en puntos estratégicos, protegiendo así los territorios que estaban actualmente bajo su ala, pero sin inmiscuirse en territorios custodiados por las demás Facciones.

Después de todo aun a pesar del tratado de paz, había reglas que seguir.

El Inframundo. Territorio de los Demonios y Reyes Demonios, o como se conocen hoy en día, los Nuevos Reyes Demonios. Los Demonios estaban aún en cautiverio debido a la barrera que fue creada por la hechicera Amora hace unas horas, sin embargo, eso no evito que comenzaran a realizar sus planes.

Siguiendo las normas hechas por el Padre de Todo, los Maous liderados por Sirzechs Lucifer había evacuado de la ciudad central Lilit a los Demonios Civiles que trabajaban mediante el uso del comercio. Los clanes de Clase Alta había reagrupado cada soldado de sus ejércitos personales, cada ejército protegía un punto estratégico en el Inframundo y no dejarían pasar por las buenas algún intruso que buscara aprovechar el caos producto del Ragnarok.

Grigori. Territorio de los Ángeles Caídos, Ángeles que cayeron de la gracia y amor de Dios, Grigori comparte la mitad del Inframundo con los Demonios, sin embargo, ambas zonas tenían denegado el acceso a la otra. Los Ángeles Caídos estaban en la misma posición de los Demonios, reagrupando soldados por cada entrada o punto estratégico de infiltración.

Pero, Grigori era diferente a las demás Facciones Judeo-Cristianas. Grigori era la Facción con menos índice de natalidad en la actualidad, debido a eso la Facción a usado la tecnología e información como punto principal de soporte todos estos años. Mientras los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos protegía cada entrada visible o no visible del Inframundo, un pequeño grupo de Ángeles Caídos estaba fuera de su base investigando información que les sea útil para la guerra.

El tratado de paz. El tratado que es también conocido como el Tratado Kuoh debido a que fue en la Ciudad de Kuoh donde se firmó, les permitía a todas las Facciones Judeo-Cristiana compartir cualquier información con la otra. Si bien es cierto que ninguna de ellas poseía confiable absoluta sobre la otra, el simple hecho de que en este percance consultaran sus inquietudes y se ayudaran levemente, era un gran paso para la verdadera paz.

Irónicamente solo se había podido hacer esto posible debido a la guerra del Ragnarok, pero como dicen: "Al mal paso darle prisa", quizás luego de esta guerra, la situación comenzaran a mejorar realmente.

 _ **Ryuuteimaru – Cabina Interior**_

El grupo conformado por Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker, Rias Gremory, Le Fay Pendragon, Ravel Phoenix e Irina Shidou se dirían en su recién adquirida nave de guerra a la cual el actual Sekiryuutei había bautizado bajo el nombre de Ryuuteimaru hacia las lejanas tierras de Asgard.

— Creo que gracias a la ayuda de Otou-sama, ahora si entiendo mínimo el 70% de la configuración de esta nave — Le Fay Pendragon era la piloto de su recién adquirido compañero de batalla — Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo podría memorizarlo todo.

— No te preocupes, incluso pensamos que a penas podrías encenderla y ya casi la dominas por completo, de verdad eres una genio — Dijo Irina, mirando la pantalla de control que actualmente manejaba Le Fay — ¿Dónde está, Ise-kun?

— Pues Ise-sama esta allá… — Ravel señalo la actual ubicación del Exorcista de la Orden Negra.

Allen Walker, o como muchos lo conocen, Issei Hyodo, estaba mirando con estrellas en los ojos cada parte del interior del barco Skíðblaðnir que el mismo había bautizado como Ryuuteimaru.

— ¡Esta cosa es genial! — Exclamo contento el joven albino, siguiendo con la mirada los circuitos altamente avanzado hechos de runas Asgardianas — Tiene cañones de guerra, armas básicas de ataque y municiones casi infinitas — Usando su alta velocidad, el albino llego al otro extremo de la sala en solo segundos — ¿Cómo algo así puede ser tan genial? Ryuuteimaru tiene todo lo que una nave de guerra necesita y más, ¡Eres genial Ryuuteimaru!

El barco se sacudió nuevamente, aun contento por ser elogiado por el chico albino.

— Ise está raro… — Murmuro Rias, sin perderle la mirada a su prometido, cuya personalidad estaba siendo notablemente diferente a la usual que usa cuando solo es Issei Hyodo — No es como si me molestara, pero es diferente.

— Así que también te diste cuenta — Dijo Ravel, acercándose al sillón donde Rias estaba, sentándose a su lado y mirando de igual forma al chico — Al principio pensé que su cambio era solo idea mía, quizás también lo asocie por su nuevo color de cabello y ojos, pero ahora veo que es diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo completamente, pero Issei-sama es alguien más, no simplemente sigue siéndolo cuando es Allen Walker.

— Lo sé, a mí también me pasa lo mismo. Mi cerebro sabe que algo es diferente, pero mi corazón no le incomoda en los más mínimo, es raro y confuso, pero al mismo tiempo es cálido y agradable… es de verdad extraño — Una pequeña risa escapo por los labios de la pelirroja Gremory — Ravel, aprovechando la oportunidad, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Adelante, mientras no me incomode tu pregunta con gusto te contestare honestamente — Concordó la cuarta hija de los Phoenix — ¿Qué deseas saber?

— ¿Cómo fue tu primera misión al lado de Ise?

— ¿Mi misión? Se refiere al primer trabajo que realice al lado de ese tonto y Le Fay — La heredera Gremory asintió, dándole permiso de continuar hablando — Ya veo. Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, yo no solo luchaba, al comienzo era tan débil que solo me encargaba de trabajos básicos y entrenar. Diría que mi primera misión fue más bien como ayudante, claro que luego fue mejorando y entonces se me dio un trabajo de captura, pero sí, mi primer trabajo fue solo de ayudante al lado de Le Fay que ya tenía más tiempo junto a Ise-sama.

— ¿Le Fay fue la primera miembro del grupo, no es así? — Rias vio como la rubia a su lado asentía positivamente — A veces ciento envidia de ella, cuando Ise y Le Fay están juntos es como ver algo diferente a lo nuestro, creo que no puedo controlar mis celos e imagino cosas.

— No eres la única. Pero es comprensible, Le Fay fue la primera mujer que de cierta forma comenzó a alejar a Ise-sama del Vaticano, él dice que fue mi rescate quien lo ayudo a abrir los ojos, pero sin Le Fay nada hubiera sido posible. Yo también me he dado cuenta que la naturalidad nata que hay entre ellos dos, pero también se por boca de Le Fay que eso se debe a que ambos habían perdido algo en aquel tiempo, y quizás fue debido a eso que ellos repusieron esa pérdida con la cercanía del otro.

— Estas historias nunca empiezan con un comienzo feliz, ¿Cierto? — Comento Rias, suspiro levemente con signos de resignación, esto nunca comenzaba de forma feliz.

— Pero sabes, que hoy seamos más que un equipo, que Ise-sama nos vea como mujeres y no solo familia es en parte gracias a ti. Hace años ese tonto era tan denso que no veía como Le Fay y yo intentábamos acercárnosle de forma sentimental, él siempre pensaba en entrenar y volverse fuerte, era tan frustrante que a veces termina golpeándole — Ravel sonrió recordando tiempos pasados, esos bellos momentos en donde Issei se equivocaba y ella termina golpeándolo con un abanico… esos bellos tiempos, aunque claro, solo ella podía recordarlos de forma tan positiva — Fuiste tú, Rias Gremory quien hiso que ese denso cabeza de alcornoque comenzara a interesarse en el género femenino. Claro que su edad hormonal ayudo un poco, pero me alegro de cierta forma que fuiste tú y no una aprovecha casa talentos.

— Ufufufu… gracias, creo — Por instinto, Rias rio como una Ojou-sama de clase alta — Ravel. Sabes, yo… tengo miedo.

— Yo también, el miedo es natural en cada ser vivo, tener miedo es lo que nos demuestra que somos alguien con vida y no un simple costal vacío.

— Si pero, no esa clase de miedo. Yo temo no saber corresponder a las expectativas de Ise, es mi primera misión junto a ustedes y de verdad quiero cumplir las expectativas.

— No creo que te vaya peor que a mí, en ese tiempo estaba dejando mi faceta de niña rica y créeme, no la deje por obra y gracia del espíritu santo.

— Mejor no pregunto, no quiero saberlo — Ambas sonrieron en complicidad, hablar entre ellas las relajaba enormemente — Gracias, por escucharme y hablar conmigo de esas cosas.

— Sin problema, Le Fay está ocupada e Irina es… bueno, es ella.

— ¿Quieres mucho a Le Fay, no es así?

— Le Fay es alguien muy importante, alguien que algún día quiero superar. Ella me salvo de forma diferente a Ise-sama, y algún día me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ella… algún día.

Era obvio que detrás de esas palabras, había un pequeño pasado oculto.

 _ **Ryuuteimaru – Cabina Superior**_

— ¿De qué querías hablarme, Ise-kun? — Pregunto Irina, al portador del [Boosted Gear] que ahora poseía un cabello color blanco en su apariencia de inglés — No puede ser… ¿Acaso quieres volverte uno conmigo antes de que vayamos a la guerra? Ise-kun, no pensé que eras tan rápido, pero siendo tú, creo que aceptare, será como recrear la escena más hermosa del Titanic.

Por la cabeza del chico bajo una enorme gota de sudor, realmente era increíble como la mente de Irina poseía recrear una escena de película en solo cuestión de segundos. Pero bueno, a la vez era esa enorme imaginación que ella poseía lo que hacía que fuera tan ágil en el campo de batalla.

— Irina, quiero hablar sobre tu Espada Sagrada — Dijo Allen/Issei a su compañera Exorcista — Veras, sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero quizás sea tu ultima vez luchando junto a [Excálibur Mimic].

La peli castaña bajo levemente la mirada, era como Issei/Allen pensó, este tema era difícil de tratar incluso para alguien tan versátil como Irina.

— Ise-kun. Cuando luego de la batalla contra Kokabiel me hablaste sobre tu experimento con las [Excálibur] me sorprendí mucho, incluso quise golpearte en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye!

— Pero, luego de meditarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión que es cierto. [Excálibur Mimic] no merece seguir siendo solo un fragmento del pasado, al igual que [Ascalon], [Durandal] o [Calibur] ella antes era una sola Espada Sagrada, ella era [Excálibur], así que entiendo que lo correcto para ella es esto.

— No pienso arrebatarte a [Excálibur Mimic] así como así. Irina, te prometo que buscare un gran remplazo para ella, con tu capacidad de adaptación y gran agilidad podrías manejar cualquier espada fácilmente.

— Pero encontrar su corazón me será difícil.

— Lo sé. [Ascalon] está viva, a veces hablamos y ella me notifico que su hermana, ósea [Excálibur] no habla porque al estar dividida su poder no está completo, por lo tanto su conciencia está dividida en diferentes fragmentos y solo un milagro hará que algún fragmento hable por sí solo, pero ese es un milagro prácticamente imposible.

— Pero su corazón está ahí, yo lo siento, yo sentí cuando ella me eligió y siento su calidez cada vez que la blando — Irina apretó sus manos en su pecho, acariciando el brazalete plateado que era [Excálibur Mimic] en esos momentos — Sé que ella está ahí dentro, por eso también entiendo tu opinión.

— Irina, lo que quiero pedirle es algo muy doloroso, créeme que si hubiera otra opción no haría esto, pero es…

— Ise-kun — La castaña lo interrumpió gentilmente — Antes de eso, soy yo quien quiere pedirte un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata, Irina? — Pregunto el chico.

— Te entregare [Excálibur Mimic], pero antes de eso, déjame por favor luchar una última vez con ella, déjame despedirme de la que fue mi compañera durante años a lo grande.

— Tonta, claro que puedes hacerlo, despídete de ella ganando a lo grande.

— ¡Sí, lo haremos!

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Asgard – Palacio De Odín**_

Rossweisse.

La joven Valkiria que trabajaba tiempo completo como asistente personal y guardaespaldas del Padre de Todo se encontraba sentada en la enorme cama cubierta de sábanas blancas en la que despertó hace unas horas.

Pensando.

Analizando.

Repasando cada fragmento de información que poseía actualmente, no era mucha, pero incluso con algo tan poco ella podría encontrar una forma de remedir su actual situación.

— " _Vamos Rossweisse, piensa. ¿Qué es el Ragnarok? El Fin del Mundo, sí, El Inicio de la Resurrección en Asgard, sí. Pero también es otra cosa, el Ragnarok no solo puede ser proclamado así como así…" —_ Como si una serie de animación se tratase, Rossweisse sintió como si una bombilla se encendiera justo arriba de su cabeza, brindándole entonces una nueva idea — ¡Eso es! Claro, eso era. Loki-sama no puede ir y decir que el Ragnarok empezó solo porque él quiera hacer un golpe de estado, el Ragnarok es un evento que necesita normas que se deben cumplir para establecerlo.

Ella tenía razón, el Ragnarok no era algo que simplemente podía activarse cuando un villano en contra del Rey así lo quisiera. Pero al igual que como sabia eso, ella también conocía que las situaciones pueden alterarse, es decir, era probable que ciertos puntos clave del Ragnarok podían ser alterados de igual modo.

— Pero… existe algo que no se puede alterar así de sencillo — La leyenda del Ragnarok narraba cientos de datos que los Asgardianos muy en el fondo conocían, datos que evitaban recordar porque era como mirar el triste futuro de algunos — El Ragnarok se lleva la muerte de Odín-sama. Es decir, mientras Odín-sama siga vivo no podemos decir que el Ragnarok ha acabado completamente, no importa que tanto altere Loki-sama, si él quiere un Ragnarok verdadero entonces deberá matar con los colmillos de Fenrir y así completar el ciclo.

Rossweisse se levantó de golpe de la cama.

Decidida.

Con una clara idea de que hacer en mente.

— Mientras Odín-sama este vivo, este Ragnarok solo será una imitación del original que fue escrito en nuestros inicios — Ella sonrió levemente de lado — Mientras el Padre de Todo no caiga, Asgard jamás sufriera las tragedias que el verdadero Fin de Todos los Mundos traerá. Es decir, este Ragnarok puede ser impedido antes de que Odín-sama se vea cara a cara con Fenrir.

Había encontrado una forma de detener e impedir la locura más grande que el Dios de la Mentira y el Engaño se la haya ocurrido.

Rossweisse llego frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde había sido dejada hace ya varias horas. Miro fijamente la puerta y sus ojos azul zafiro visualizaron como la puerta de entrada y salida había sido hechizada por un conjuro mágico de la Amora la Encantadora.

— Oh, Dios… ¿Qué hago ahora? — La albina comenzó a examinar la barrera mágicas hecha de runas Asgardianas, cada pequeño sello mágico, cada imprescindible conductor mágico, todo, si quería romper la barrera mágica hecha por la hechicera más fuerte de Asgard tenía solo una oportunidad — No puedo fallar aquí, esta barrera posee un contra choque, si fallo se reforzara y Amora vendrá de inmediato firmando así mi sentencia, solo tengo una oportunidad.

Rossweisse rodeo sus manos de energía mágica, la barrera parecía estar reaccionando a su propia energía debido al potente brillo color verde jade que ahora poseía la entrada de la habitación.

Estaba lográndolo.

Estaba por romperla.

Pero cuando pensó que estaba por terminar su hechizo y salir libre, la barrera triplico de improviso su fuerza mágica y Rossweisse cayo de rodillas al suelo, daba gracias a Dios que no cancelo debido al imprevisto su hechizo.

Pero no podía ponerse de pie, la fuerza de la barrera que protegía y mantenía sellada la entrada era fácilmente el doble que la suya propia, romper un hechizo así era imposible para ella en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, si se daba por vencida y desistía en estos momentos, todo acabaría para ella.

— Abuelita Göndul… que debo hacer… — Rossweisse sabía que su amada abuela no podía escucharla en esos momentos, pero inconscientemente llamo a la persona que tanto adoro desde niña — ¿Qué hago…?

Su abuela era una leyenda en Asgard.

Una Valkiria que gano fama en todo el Reino al ser compañera de Guerra del Padre de Todo hace ya cientos de años. Una Valkiria que no resalto por tener en su cama a un fuerte gladiador o Dios de Alto Rango. No, su abuela Göndul se hiso su fana a partir de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Rossweisse admiraba ciegamente a su abuela, decir que la idolatraba era quedarse corto, pero aun así hoy en día estaba muy lejos de superar las leyendas que su abuela junto a Odín cargaban en sus respectivas espaldas.

— No. Si caigo aquí todo terminara… — Mirando decidida al frente, Rossweisse impregno de mucha más fuerza su propio hechizo — Sin importar que tan fuerte sea la Encantadora Amora, todo hechizo mágico posee un conducto de Mana, ese conducto viaja miles de veces en cuestión de un segundo.

Separo su mano derecha de la izquierda, haciendo la perfecta representación de un arco. Su mano derecha comenzó a brillar con mucha más fuerza y la fue aproximando hacia el frente.

— Solo tengo que impedir ese conducto de Mana antes de que conecte y complete su recorrido — Rossweisse tomo aire, inhalo y exhalo con fuerza y entonces dijo en voz alta — ¡Es todo o nada!

Su mano derecha impacto directamente en el hechizo puesto por Amora y entonces una resplandeciente luz verde comenzó a inundar la habitación.

Rossweisse apretó sus dientes, aguanto el dolor que ahora corría por su cuerpo. Los segundos que pasaron eran largos minutos para la joven Valkiria de cabello claro. Pero entonces, el momento que tanto esperaba llego.

[Liberar]

Moviendo su mano derecha como si de una llave abriendo una cerradura se tratase, la barrera puesta por Amora la Encantadora se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

Dejando libre la puerta de salida.

— Lo… logre… — Era increíble cuanto trabajo le costó romper una barrera mágica hecha por la hechicera más fuerte de Asgard — Pero… no todo salió bien…

Rossweisse miro su mano derecha, la cual ahora poseía varios leves cortes ensangrentados y cuya mano también estaba entumecida en esos momentos. Viendo desde un lado positivo, no era nada grave, si tenía tiempo podría usar un hechizo de sanación y curar su mano, después de todo, era lo justo por deshacer un hechizo hecho por la mismísima Amora.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Luego de haber escapado de su habitación, la joven Valkiria comenzó a buscar la salida del palacio de Odín, pudo darse cuenta que la segura era casi por completo nula y eso la llevo a pensar, ¿Dónde estaban los demás Dioses? Pero de inmediato dejo esa duda atrás y siguió su camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos arribo por completo a la salida trasera del palacio y entonces se topó por lo que sería su medio de escape.

— Jamás he montado uno de esos, no pensé que la primera vez que lo hiciera fuera para escapar de mi secuestro.

Frente a Rossweisse se encontraba un blanco corcel alado, sus largas alas adornadas con plumas blancas era bañadas por el aire de la zona, haciendo gozar al noble corcel.

— Un Pegaso. Bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa… — Queriendo terminar con todo ese asunto, la Valkiria de cabello blanco se subió sobre el corcel que compartía su mismo color de cabello y al darse cuenta de que jamás había montado un animal de esos y que peor aún, no sabía manejarlos, dijo temerosamente — Oh… voy a morir…

"Flas" "Flas"

Luego de dos fuertes aleteos, el noble corcel blanco despego hacia el cielo de Asgard.

— ¡Fue una mala idea!

Dejando como único recuerdo de esa ubicación, los gritos de auxilio llenos de temor de Rossweisse.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Inglaterra – Orden Negra**_

Yusuke Hyodo se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio.

Revisando la información reciente que sus espías le habían facilitado sobre la situación de las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas.

Era estresante. Hace uno años había dejado en teoría el mundo sobrenatural por lo asfixiante que era, fue en esos años que entro a trabajar como ingeniero robótico en una empresa electrónica y su ingenio lo hiso escalar varias posiciones en solo 12 meses, posiciones que un humano promedio le habría costado 10 a 15 años escalar.

Sí. Yusuke Hyodo es un genio en cualquier área robótica, mecánica y por supuesto un maestro completo en la ingeniería. Si bien es cierto que no usa magia o cualquier fuerza sobrenatural, esas cualidades se las dejaba a su esposa e hijo, pero aun así el castaño patriarca de la familia Hyodo era en la actualidad la mente humana más ágil en dichas áreas.

Pero aun así, nadie era capaz de escapar de su pasado, y es su pasado con la Iglesia Católica y el Vaticano lo que lo hicieron merecedor del puesto de Director General de la Orden Negra, una rama que poseía los Exorcistas más fuertes y hábiles del mundo actual.

Yusuke no lo hiso por dinero o fana. El dinero ya lo tenía, sus años con la Iglesia más sus trabajos como exitoso ingeniero robótico lo hicieron ganar una modesta fortuna, no al nivel de un patriarca de algún clan del Inframundo, pero en la escala humana la fortuna que obtuvo le permitiría vivir 10 veces su vida sin trabajar. La fama también podía ser descartada, ser un exitoso miembro de la Iglesia le había dado una gran reputación, sumando el hecho de su matrimonio con la mujer más influyente de los Exorcistas Onmyouji Japonés, pero sobre todo eso, el hecho de ser el progenitor del actual Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, sí, era claro que el nombre de Yusuke Hyodo seria recordado durante cientos de generaciones.

Lo hiso como padre, para ayudar a sus hijos, sí, hijos, porque las prometidas de su hijo primogénito era por ley sus amadas hijas. Fue por eso que Yusuke Hyodo regreso al mundo que una vez juro olvidar, quizás no podía apoyarlos en el campo de batalla, pero detrás de escena el seria el juez de las acciones exteriores que intentaran amenazarlos, y no se tentaría la mano para eliminarlas si con eso protegía a su amada familia.

— Sal de una vez, sé que estás ahí… Azazel — El castaño exhalo aire y miro a un lado de su oficina — Solo tú eres capaz de escapar del Inframundo, debo suponer que saliste antes que Amora realizara la barrera, ¿No es así?

— Para alguien que no posee ningún poder sobrenatural, eres muy bueno sintiendo las presencias de alguien — Tal y como lo dijo Yusuke, el hombre escondido entre las sombras era el Líder de Grigori, Azazel — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Ninguna presencia pasara inadvertida en la Orden Negra, realice un sistema de alta gama que escanea de 24 horas a 24 horas cada lugar de la Orden. Dicho sistema fue aplicado en forma de nano-chip a mi sistema nervioso, así que cuando un intruso que no sea humano, ya sea Demonios, Ángeles o un Noé, sentiré una pulsación en mi pecho que me advertirá lo que ocurre — Explico detalladamente el padre del Sekiryuutei — Estas conforme con eso, o deseas una explicación más extensa.

— De verdad eres increíble, un humano que posee tecnología 20 años superior a la actual, tecnología que oculta del mundo por su propio bien, Ana se sacó la lotería contigo.

— Es raro, ¿Tu elogiando a un hombre?

— Elogio tu cerebro, una mente muy privilegia para un ser humano, no digo que sea malo que un humano la tenga, solo que encuentro poco creíble que un humano sin poderes sobrenatural la posea, casi podría jurar que el cerebro de un humano promedio explotaría si tuviera el tuyo dentro.

— Azazel, sé que tú y yo jamás conversamos. Pero debo ser directo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si es lo que estoy pensando, es mejor que seamos rápidos, el tiempo apremia.

El Líder de Grigori sonrió de lado, este sujeto de verdad le agradaba, ya tenía anotado en su agenda llevarlo de copas y realizar uno que otros inventos juntos.

Azazel chaqueo sus dedos y un cofre de tamaño medio apareció sobre el escritorio de Yusuke.

Extrañado, el hombre de cabello castaño lo abrió y entonces dijo:

— Estos fragmentos, son los fragmentos de las [Excálibur], sabía que alguien los tenia, ¿Cómo los tienes tu ahora?

— Issei tenía dos fragmentos, luego del incidente de Kokabiel los demás fragmentos quedaron libres y los recogí, pero aún me hacen falta dos fragmentos y uno de ellos me es imposible obtenerlo.

— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que el último fragmento… lo tengo yo? — Ante las palabras de Yusuke, Azazel lo miro con clara sorpresa — Así es, mi subordinado era su actual propietario debido a la herencia familiar, francamente no estaba conforme con dármelo, pero le otorgue información rango SS y acepto.

— Chantajeaste a Arthur Pendragon con información privada del Cielo solo por el fragmento de [Excálibur], ahora me caes mucho mejor que antes. Pero Yusuke, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le diste a Arthur?

— Es un buen muchacho, un excepcional ser humano. Pero desgraciadamente las tinieblas tocaron desde muy niño su corazón, el odio y rencor son sentimientos que afloran cada día más su cuerpo. Créeme, no quiero sonar como un villano que se aprovechó del punto débil de Arthur, pero al verlo así me fue fácil darle la información que necesitaba a cambio de lo que yo necesitaba.

— Aunque Arthur sabía que estaba siendo chantajeado de igual forma acepto.

— Sí. Me dolió un poco hacerlo, pero incluso Arthur sabe que lo que hago es lo correcto.

Suspirando con leves signos de cansancio, Azazel se acercó más al escritorio de Yusuke y hablo:

— Issei me platico sobre unir todos los fragmentos de la [Excálibur]. Digo, es claro que es posible, pero el hechizo que se necesita es monstruoso porque no necesita magia… necesita almas como sacrificio. Issei lo sabe, pero no se ha dado por vencido y ha estado buscando otra alternativa, ¿Acaso la encontró?

— Soy su padre, si algo está a mi alcance y ese algo puede ayudar a mi hijo, créeme Azazel, yo lo ayudare. La investigación de las [Excálibur] es el tabú de la Iglesia Católica, Michael lo prohibió por las muertes de inocentes que hubo hace años.

— Pero aun así… ¡Espera…! Ya veo, te uniste a la Orden Negra debido a eso — Yusuke sonrió ante el rápido análisis de Azazel — Yusuke, aceptaste ser Director General de la Orden Negra para investigar los peores secretos del Vaticano, sus investigaciones y cuando las tuvieras en tus manos… podrías alterarlas completamente.

— Estas en lo correcto. Obtuve la información que necesitaba, toda esa información esta almacenada en mi cerebro y gracias a eso pude decodificarla y aplicar cien diferentes ecuaciones científicas en cada error del Vaticano, me tomo un largo tiempo, pero logre encontrar la forma de unir nuevamente todos los fragmento de la [Excálibur] original, y no solo eso, encontré la forma de hacerla evolucionar a un nivel totalmente nuevo.

Azazel guardo brevemente silencio.

Si lo que ese tipo estaba diciendo era cierto, su capacidad cerebral de procesamiento estaba a un nivel inimaginable. Yusuke Hyodo no destacaba en el ámbito sobrenatural, pero mientras tuviera información y experimentos, ese hombre podría crear un arma que eliminara un ejército.

Era un genio, una verdadera joya humana.

Azazel pensó en esos momentos que junto a Ajuka y Yusuke, si ellos tres trabajaban juntos… podría mejorar el mundo en solo cuestión de años, reducir lo que serían miles de años en solo décadas.

— Entiendo, si Issei ya sabe cómo hacerlo yo creo que debo jugarme el pellejo y llevarle los fragmentos.

— Si… bueno, el problema es que nunca se lo dije a Issei — Si Azazel no hubiera estado sostenido del escritorio de Yusuke, era casi 100% probable que habría caído al suelo — Pero tranquilo, es precisamente por eso que nunca se lo dije a Issei, la clave de este experimento en la inimaginable creatividad de mi hijo, el sabrá que hacer cuando llegue el momento.

— Ya veo… — Comento Azazel, con claros rastros de inseguridad, confía en Yusuke, pero Issei era otra cosa, apreciaba al chico, pero Azazel sabía que también se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus emociones y eso podría ser bueno… y podría ser malo — ¿Me mandaras solo al campo de batalla? Que malo, no soy un Exorcista pero aun así te hago un favor.

— Tranquilo, tengo a la persona exacta para ti — Luego de las palabras de Yusuke, una tercera persona ingreso de improviso a la oficina del director — Que bueno que llegas, tengo una excelente misión para ti.

— Espera un momento… — Azazel miro fijamente a la persona recién llegada que resultó ser un joven de la edad de los hijos de Yusuke. Tenía un largo cabello rubio con destellos rojo carmesí y una que otra característica que lo hacía sospechar — Ya recordé, era un maid del castillo Gremory.

— Ya sabes, la situación económica la obliga a tomar doble trabajo.

— No bromees, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Sin embargo, no fue Yusuke quien hablo sino la recién llegada.

— Me llamo Levi, soy miembro de la Orden Negra y con todo respeto, Azazel-sama no debería inmiscuirse en asuntos personales, ¿No lo cree? — Opino seriamente la joven de cabello bicolor — Sin embargo, para que esté tranquilo le informo que Zeouticus-sama esta consiente de mi actual ubicación y el Director Yusuke me conoce, no hay ningún engaño aquí.

— Así que una alianza interna entre el Lord de los Gremory y el Director de la Orden Negra. Lo juro, hombre, sino supiera que eres humano te haría pasar por un Ángel Caído, eres alguien que sabe manipular muy bien a las personas, tienes a todos los del Vaticano completamente engañados.

— Azazel. Te pido de favor que le entregues todo eso a Issei, ten cuidado, Levi será tu guardaespaldas y estoy seguro que si algo pasa, entre los dos podrán hacer algo.

— Solo una duda… — Intervino Azazel — Luego de esto me acompañaras a Grigori con mis proyectos de [Secred Gear], creo que puedes ayudarme mucho.

— Mi ingenio es en tecnología y armas humanas, pero si puedo ayudarte en proyectos hechos por un Dios, con gusto lo hare.

— Perfecto, entonces vámonos, Levi-tan.

— Llámeme así otra vez, y le juro que su flequillo rubio se teñirá de rojo.

— ¡Wow! Tranquila tigresa. Guarda esas energías para el enemigo.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Ryuuteimaru – Cabina Exterior**_

Los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei se aproximaban muy cerca de Asgard, ir navegando en Ryuuteimaru les ahorro horas y horas de viaje a la antigua, claro que podían usar otros medios de viaje, pero al ser tan imprevista su salida, ir en Ryuuteimaru fue como una bendición de los Cielos.

Asgard poseía en su haber docenas de territorios, lugares que lo más seguro eran que estaban en estos momentos en guerra. Loki era el pilar fundamental de este Ragnarok, así que era obvio suponer que una buena parte de los Dioses estarían de su lado, y la otra mitad estaría en la resistencia.

El punto a favor de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei era su infiltración sorpresa, los Dioses que apoyaban el Ragnarok no sabían de su existencia y los que querían detener dicho Ragnarok no los atacarían ya que ellos tenían el mismo objetivo.

— Estamos llegando — Hablo el líder, el Exorcista prodigio Allen Walker/ Issei Hyodo — Solo faltan unos minutos para que entremos oficialmente en Asgard, ¿Están listas?

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron las miembros del grupo, solo hacía falta Le Fay que se encontraba dentro de la cabina principal, manejando la nave de guerra que fue bautizada como Ryuuteimaru.

Era de noche, solo faltaba horas para que amaneciera nuevamente, era increíble pensar que ya habían transcurrido 3 días desde el inicio del Ragnarok. El solo pensar que dichas guerra ya llevaban tanto tiempo activa era increíble, ellos habían sacado cuenta del tiempo actual del Ragnarok. Loki lo proclamo cuando ya había comenzado, ósea un día ya había pasado, Issei/Allen y Rias había llegado a la Orden Negra y luego sus demás compañeros al día siguiente, ósea un día más que aumentaba la cuenta a 2 días, y si anexaban el tiempo que llevaban viajando en Ryuuteimaru más lo que les faltaba por arribar y que amanecería, les daba un total de 3 días desde el inicio del Ragnarok.

Un largo tiempo… un tiempo verdaderamente largo y preocupante.

— Entonces vamos a… — La mirada color plateada de Allen Walker se posó sobre el cielo oscuro sobre ellos, mirando atentamente las figuras que ahí rebosaban — No puede ser…

Arriba de ellos se encontraban 6 seres que ellos conocían muy bien, seres que son creados a partir del dolor y sufrimiento, seres mejor conocidos como Akumas. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más preocupante en esos momentos, no, simplemente no lo era, lo preocupante ahí era que una niña de cabello azul corto y mirada color dorada se encontraba liderando ese pequeño grupo de Akumas que según Allen, eran Akumas Nivel 2.

— Road… a mala hora viene a llegar — Murmuro el albino, mirando a la Loli Noé que enfrento en el pasado — Cambio de planes. Rias, Ravel, Irina y Le Fay adelántense, yo me hare cargo de Road.

— Espere un momento, Ise-sama — Lo detuvo la rubia Phoenix — ¿Por qué ira usted solo?

— Es cierto, Ise-kun. Esa niña según tus informes es una Noé, ¿Crees que te dejaremos sola con ella? — Señalo la castaña Exorcista — Así que desiste de esa idea.

— Soy el único que la conoce, lo mejor es que yo la enfrente — Insistió Allen/Issei a su equipo.

Mirando como cada una de ellas intentaba buscar alguna palabra para negar su orden.

— Espera un momento, Ise. Tú mismo dijiste que esa Noé es fuerte mediante sus ilusiones, más no en el aspecto físico, ¿No es así? — Pregunto la heredera Gremory a su prometido, obteniendo de inmediato un asentamiento de cabeza de parte de este — Perfecto, si es fuerte mediante solo eso quizás yo puedo hacerle frente. No, definitivamente voy a poder hacerle frente.

— Detente, Rias. ¿Acaso piensas luchar cara a cara contra Road? Es cierto que tiene cara de niña, pero su poder no es el de una, no te dejare hacerlo.

— Lastimosamente tú no puedes ordenarme nada en esta situación, Ise. Tu eres el líder de este equipo y por lo tanto no debes salir de primero, segundo, soy la más veloz de los aquí presentes y creo poder saber usar esa ventaja contra Road, tercero, ya lo decidí y es mi decisión hacerlo.

— Rias…

— Además, ¿Crees que perderé contra una niña gótica? Es más, si la situación lo amerita, te prometo huir y encontrarlos, pero en estos momentos no podemos dejar que un Noé nos detenga.

— Yo… maldita sea mi suerte — Allen/Issei apretó su mandíbula maldiciendo lo que diría a continuación — Esta bien, acepto. Pero debes prometerme que si la situación empeora, huiras en ese preciso instante.

— Como usted ordene, capitán — Bromeo divertida la pelirroja Gremory — Ahora, creo que iré saliendo. Les deseo suerte… nos vemos dentro de poco.

[Inocencia Activada]

Rias comenzó a activar la joya que obtuvo misteriosamente hace un par de meses, concentrando su energía en un solo punto, haciéndola estallar de golpe y exclamando de nombre de su nueva arma.

[Dark Boots]

Emprendiendo vuelo al cielo oscuro sobre Ryuuteimaru.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Buenas noches, tú debes ser Road, ¿No es así? — La heredera Gremory, Rias Gremory llego justo al frente del grupo conformado por 6 Akumas y un Noé — Sonara descortés, ¿Pero que hace un Noé en las afueras de Asgard?

— ¿Dónde está Allen? — Ignorando la pregunta hecha por Rias, la Noé pregunto lo único que llevaba en mente — ¿Por qué saliste tú y no Allen?

— Veo que dialogar contigo será inútil, tal parece que ser tan antiguos les está dañando un poco el cerebro — Rias entonces miro al pequeño grupo de Akumas — Esto es bueno, he querido probar las habilidades de las [Dark Boots] desde hace un tiempo.

Eran solo 6 Akumas, iguales a los que conoció en aquel viaje en Kioto.

— Road, ¿Vienes sola? — Fijo sus ojos zafiro en el rostro de la Noé — ¿O tal vez vienes acompañada?

— Perteneces al clan del actual Maou, creo haberte visto en el incidente de Kokabiel en tu sucia ciudad, ¿Qué hace un Demonio aquí? — Mostrando su clara incomodidad, la loli Noé lanzo esa pregunta al aire.

La [Inocencia] de Rias es una [Inocencia] de Equipamiento, una arma que poseía tanto atributos como defensivos.

[Primer Nivel: Enbu Kirikaze]

Como su nombre lo dice, el primer nivel es denominado también como Vals de Viento de la Niebla.

Rias concentro de su pierna derecha el poder de su [Inocencia], aglomerando el viento a su alrededor, generando un potente torbellino de viento que fue lanzado contra los Akuma Nivel 2, haciendo que al mínimo contacto el cuerpo de esos Akumas fueran despedazados por el torbellino de viento hecho por Rias.

— Perfecto, la técnica funciono — Sonriendo de medio lado, Rias miro como su técnica había tenido el efecto esperado — Destruí a los Nivel 2.

— Esplendido, parece que sabes usar el poder mínimo de tu [Inocencia] — Los ojos dorados de Road mostraron cierto brillo perverso — Pero sabes, a veces las cosas no son como las vemos… — De inmediato, Road elimino el viento que estaba sobre los Akumas que Rias destruyo y entonces la pelirroja Gremory miro algo que la dejo sorprendida — Eres la primera en ver un nuevo nacimiento, el nuevo primer Akuma… Nivel 3.

Un nuevo Akuma, no un Nivel 2 sino un Nivel 3.

Poseía la apariencia de un simple Nivel 2, pero a pesar de su apariencia en el Nivel 2, el Akuma nivel 3 se convirtió en bípedo, aproximadamente de tamaño humano, cubiertos totalmente por una resistente armadura naranja oscuro, ojos rojos que parecían finos puntos ocultos en su casco, y una melena naranja que caía en su espalda.

— ¿Qué es eso…? — Rias miro la nueva vestía que emergía de los rastros de los Nivel 2 — Un nuevo Akuma, pero es igual a los demás.

— No en todo — Road negó con sus dedos — Es algo superior, pequeña niña Demonio.

El Akuma Nivel 3 tomo con su mano la cabeza casi destruida del Akuma Nivel 2, abrió su mandíbula negra, monstro sus afilados dientes que aparentaban ser colmillos y entonces… lo mordió.

Mordió el cuerpo del Akuma Nivel 2, arranco la poca carne que poseía aun su cabeza y masco cada pedazo de carne consumida.

Cerca del Akuma, Rias miraba la escena frente a ella con claros signos de asco, ¿Esa cosa había comido a su compañero? En pocas palabras estaba cometiendo claro canibalismo en medio de la batalla.

— Road… ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Buscando una respuesta rápida, la heredera Gremory miro a la Noé.

— Es normal que no lo sepas, después de todo eres la primera en verlo — La Noé suspiro con cansancio — Rias Gremory, ¿Acaso pensabas que un Akumas solo era bestias sin cabeza?

No quería responder, pero era justamente eso lo que todos los Exorcistas de la Orden Negra pensaban, después de todo los Akuma eran creados a partir del dolor y desesperación, sentimientos negativos que el Conde Milenario usaba como materia prima para esas horrorosas bestias malignas.

— Tu silencio me confirma todo, es por eso que siempre terminan caminando en un laberinto sin salida — Road levito cerca del Akuma Nivel 3, cuya bestia había terminado su proceso de canibalismo — Porque no le explicas tu… pequeño recién nacido.

Asintiendo.

El Akuma Nivel 3 dejo caer los restos de la cabeza destruida del Akuma Nivel 2, levito unos metros de distancia de Road y miro fijamente a la heredera Gremory.

— Exorcista… tú eres… eres un Exorcista — Estaba hablando, torpemente y todo, pero estaba pronunciando palabras correctas — Falsos Apóstoles, falsos creyentes.

¿Creyentes?

¿Apóstoles?

Allen/Issei le había platicado sobre eso con anterioridad. Según la misión anterior que Allen Walker había tenido junto a Le Fay Pendragon, Road, la misma Noé que tenía en frente suyo en esos momentos les dijo algo referente a eso. Ella los llamo Apóstoles y falso creyentes que veneraban a un Dios Falso.

Pero no tenía sentido nada de eso.

Los Noé fueron en su tiempo la familia más allegada al Dios Bíblico, pero aun así a pesar de eso el Conde Milenario se atrevió a llamarlo falso Dios, una pregunta sin sentido aparente.

— Exorcista, tu… tú vas… — El miasma oscuro que servía como materia prima para el Akuma rodeo su armadura y comenzó a darle más fuerza — ¡Tu morirás, Exorcista!

Volando de golpe hacia Rias, envistiendo por sorpresa a la pelirroja Gremory.

— " _¿Qué fue eso…?" —_ Pensó mientras se recomponía rápidamente — " _A penas se movió, ¿Cómo llego tan rápido?"._

Sus características físicas más obviamente su destreza era claramente superior a sus predecesores. Un Akuma Nivel 1 solo era un monstruo sin cabeza, atacaba a ciegas y era fácil de vencer, un Akuma Nivel 2 a pesar de mostrar más signos de madures, aún seguía siendo un monstruo débil en ataques físicos, siendo prueba de eso el ataque que realizo con su [Inocencia] hace unos minutos.

Pero este Akuma, este Akuma estaba en un nivel superior a sus predecesores.

La energía oscura que lo caracterizaba era sumamente superior a los otros, peor aún, dicha energía oscura solo aumentaba a cada minuto. Incluso la armadura que usaba no era solamente eso, la armadura claramente protegía puntos estratégicos como su espalda, pecho y corazón.

Pero aun así era extraño, siendo un Nivel 3 era claro que evolucionaria, pero que tuviera una evolución tan alta era lo extraño, un Akuma Nivel 1 no era muy diferente a un Akuma Nivel 2, pero este Akuma no tenía punto de comparación con sus predecesores.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso este Akuma es mucho para ti, pequeña Demonio? — Detrás de la escena, Road se burló de Rias — Quizás lo mejor es que huyas. Es más, si prometes llamara Allen te dejare ir, claro que te iras como una cobarde, pero incluso una cobarde como tu puede apreciar tu vida.

— Me estas molestando, Road — Recomponiéndose completamente, Rias decidió subir de nivel — Esto es perfecto, este Akuma es el desafío que tanto estaba buscando.

[Segundo Nivel]

Aplicando mucho más poder sobre su [Inocencia], la heredera Gremory comenzó a subir de nivel.

Las [Dark Boots] mostraron claros cambios en su aspecto. Las bandas de energía de color verde que poseía sus Botas Oscuras fueron reemplazadas por círculos con una cruz sobre ellos, y sus botas ahora poseían rodilleras y correas alrededor de sus muslos, un aspecto más cambiado, pero no alteraba la movilidad sobre ellos.

[Otokase]

Era el primer ataque de su [Segundo Nivel]. El [Otokase] le permitía a Rias moverse brevemente a la velocidad del sonido, impulsándose a partir de las pulsaciones de la zona a su alrededor.

Arribando sobre el Akuma Nivel 3, Rias comenzó a patearlo con sus piernas cubierta por sus Botas Oscuras un sinfín de veces. Sin dejar que el Akuma pudiera defenderse, ella continúo su continuo ataque de patadas.

Volando en el aire, ella aparento pisar el piso, saltando sobre el Akuma, quedando justamente sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Cae! — Dejando caer una nueva patada con mucha más fuerza que las anteriores, Rias mando al Akuma al suelo que curiosamente resultaba ser un enorme océano cerca de Asgard.

Pero su ataque no finalizo ahí.

[Mizukase]

Segunda tenica de su [Segundo nivel]. Dicha técnica le permitía caminar sobre la superficie que no fuera sólida, siendo un claro ejemplo el agua del océano debajo de ella. Esto también se debía a la alta velocidad que ahora poseía, debido a la velocidad su caminar sobre el agua pasaba casi inadvertida por la misma, solo dejaba leves signos de agitaciones.

— ¿Dónde está? — Se preguntó el vos alta la heredera Gremory, intentando no poder el rastro del Akuma Nivel 3 — ¡Sal de donde estés!

Como si le hubiera pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, el Akuma Nivel 3 no salió a la superficie, pero tomo de improviso su pierna izquierda y la obligo a hundirse en el agua del océano junto a él.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Fue lo que dijo mientras se hundía debajo del agua.

Miraba como los ojos rojos del Akuma parecían recobrar sus fuerzas debajo de dicha agua, quizás lo más probable era que el agua era su elemento base y eso lo hacía incrementar sus poderes tan rápidamente.

Intentando zafarse, Rias comenzó a lanzar nuevas patadas hacia el Akuma, pero extrañamente esas patadas eran eludidas por el Akuma Nivel 3 muy fácilmente.

¿Cómo era posible?

Las mismas patadas que hace poco impactaban fácilmente contra él, ahora eran evitadas sin mucho esfuerzo por el Akuma. Sin duda era extraño, pero lo más extraño fue lo que paso a continuación.

El Akuma Nivel 3 le lanzo un golpe directo a Rias en el pecho, normalmente eso no sería un grave problema, no, no lo seria. Pero ese golpe fue diferente, el golpe que lanzo el Akuma Nivel al momento que toco su pecho incremento su peso y se sintió como las mismas patadas que ella estaba usando.

El impacto provocado le hiso abrir la boca y botar el oxígeno que había almacenado para no morir ahogada, aprovechando la oportunidad, el Akuma Nivel 3 siguió su combo de potentes ataques en el cuerpo de la heredera Gremory.

Uno tras otro, uno más fuerte y pesado que el anterior.

— " _Debo reaccionar de una vez" —_ Rias lo sabía, si seguía siendo golpeado como lo había estado haciendo, ella perdería la conciencia en cuestión de segundos — ¡Ahora!

Expandiendo el [Poder de la Destrucción] desde su cuerpo al exterior, haciendo que el Akuma guarda distancia durante unos segundos, tiempo que Rias aprovecho para salir impulsada fuera del agua y volar docenas de metros en el aire.

Cuando se detuvo, comenzó a escupir grandes rastros de sangre de su boca, los golpes que el Akuma Nivel 3 le había afecto gravemente, era como si cada golpe valiera por 100 de ellos.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Los Akuma Nivel 3 poseen la habilidad de cambiar el peso de sus ataques físicos, en pocas palabras, estas sintiendo lo que tus oponentes sientes cuando cambias el peso de tus ataques — Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Road le comento ese detalle a Rias — Terminen esto de una vez, cuando mueras cortare tu cabeza y se la llevare en bandeja de plata a Allen como presente.

El Akuma Nivel 3 emergió del agua nuevamente y llego cerca de ella.

— " _Otou-sama dijo que sería mortal hacerlo, pero hacerlo…"_

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _Antes de que el grupo llamado los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei dejaran la Orden Negra. Rias Gremory junto a Yusuke Hyodo habían ido a examinar la [Inocencia] de la heredera Gremory, querían saber el nivel de sincronización que Rias poseía con su joya._

— _Definitivamente Rias-chan es un prodigio, 86% de sincronización, eso es fantástico — Admiro Yusuke a su hija de ley — Pero Rias-chan, aun con esa alta taza de sincronización no debes superar el [Segundo Nivel] de tu [Inocencia]._

— _¿Qué consecuencias me traería hacerlo, Otou-sama? — Pregunto Rias, queriendo saber el alcance actual de sus poderes — ¿Son irreversibles o solo efectos segundarios?_

— _La muerte es un efecto irreversible._

 _Ante la respuesta clara de Yusuke, Rias guardo silencio brevemente. En pocas palabras, si ella forzaba su [Inocencia] más del [Segundo Nivel] el daño en su cuerpo seria tal que ella moriría._

— _Pero yo no soy humana, quizás al ser un Demonio puro mis probabilidades sean mayores._

— _Podría ser, pero también debemos recordar que la [Inocencia] y tu están conectas completamente, si una muere la otra deja de ser utilizable. Podría decirte que hay probabilidades de eso, pero siendo franco, creo que de igual forma morirías, Rias-chan._

— _Entiendo. No usare nada más allá del [Segundo Nivel], no se preocupe, Otou-sama._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Lo lamento, Otou-sama, lo siento Ise… — Una pequeña lagrima bajo por la mejilla derecha de Rias — Sé que suena tonto y estúpido aun viniendo de mí, pero saben… yo… yo no quiero — Afilo su mirada azul zafiro y aumento nuevamente el poder de su [Inocencia] — ¡Perder contra esa cosa!

Ese era un sentimiento nuevo para ella, es cierto que siempre se esforzaba por ser el número #1 en todo, pero aun a pesar de eso jamás había sentido lo que ahora sentía.

Quería ganar.

Quería sentir el gusto de ver a ese Akuma hecho pedazos.

Rias no lo sabía, pero ese molesto sentimiento en su pecho que sentía cuando pensaba que perdería era su recién descubierto instinto de batalla, el instinto que la obligaba a ponerse de pie sin importar nada.

[Tercer Nivel]

El ultimo nivel que poseía en la actualidad su [Inocencia]. El poder que Yusuke Hyodo le imploro que no usara.

— ¿Qué… es eso? — Hablo el Akuma Nivel 3, admirando como el poder de las [Dark Boots] estallaba de golpe.

— Esto… — Sus Botas Oscuras comenzaron a brillar intensamente, el poder que caracterizaba a las [Inocencia] era de un claro color verde, y era justamente ese color que el brillaba destellantemente a través de las [Dark Boots] de Rias Gremory.

[Tercer Nivel]. Su nombre lo explicaba claramente. Al usar la máxima invocación, el poder de Rias se condensa en sus Botas Oscuras, transformándolas en un centenar de cuchillas, ganado así un peso extremadamente alto.

Impulsándose nuevamente, llegando esta vez más alto que el mismo Akuma.

Flotando brevemente en el Cielo, teniendo como fondo la Luna que brillaba por última vez antes de amanecer. Realizando entonces una voltereta acrobática en el Cielo oscuro, dejando que su poder se esparciera libremente por el ambiente

[Tercer Nivel: Taconeo Menguante: Grilletes de Acero]

Su último ataque. El poder desbordante de su [Inocencia], transformado en un centenar de cuchillas. Para realizarlo se debe liberar la [Inocencia] al 100%. Usando los grilletes gravedad de Eshi, este ataque golpeó con el peso de 40.000 toneladas.

Ataque que impacto directamente sobre el Akuma.

— ¡Este es tu fin! — Su poder exploto de golpe sobre el terrible ser oscuro — ¡Akuma!

Como se dijo antes, Rias uso los grilletes gravedad de Eshi para este golpe con el peso de 40.000 toneladas. Pero, 40.000 toneladas era el peso que conllevaba… un mismísimo meteorito.

Fue así como cualquier rastro del temible Akuma Nivel 3, dejo de existir cerca de ellos.

— Yo… gane… — Después de terminar esa oración, la pelirroja Gremory boto por su boca una gran cantidad de sangre.

Los efectos segundarios que llevaban usar el [Tercer Nivel] estaban apareciendo en su cuerpo, el entumecimiento y la visión borrosa solo corroboraba ese hecho.

— Eres igual de molesta que ella… — Detrás de Rias, la Noé Road pronuncio esas palabras — Eres libre de odiarme si lo deseas.

Alarmando sus sentidos, Rias volteo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Solo pudo ver como Road que ahora poseía almacena una enorme cantidad de Energía Oscura sonreía maléficamente.

— Road… — Ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar — Eres una cobarde…

— No. Solo se usar mi ventaja sobre ti — La Noé disparo la Energía Oscura directamente sobre Rias, dejando que esta la envolviera y comenzara a destruir su cuerpo — Que tengas buenos sueños… Exorcista.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Estaba oscuro.

El lugar en donde ahora se encontraba era temiblemente oscuro.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Es cierto, Road la había atacado a traición y ella… ella había… había muerto.

— Ise, yo… yo lo siento mucho…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos azules. Luego de prometerle que huiría si algo ocurría, luego de jurarle que se volverían a ver, luego de eso… luego de eso ella… ella había muerto.

" _¿Estas segura de eso…?"_

Sus lágrimas dejaron de bajar por sus mejillas de inmediato, esa voz, esa pregunta fue hecha por esa voz en medio de la oscuridad.

Ella había escuchado antes esa voz, claro que sí, ese mismo tono de voz amable y gentil, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Era justamente ese mismo tono de voz tan reconfortante… que escucho segundos antes de conocer a Issei.

" _Veo que aún lo recuerdas, mi pequeña heredera"_

— ¿Quién eres tú? Dime por favor, ¿Dime como salir de aquí?

Quería salir de esa oscuridad, quería volver al mundo de los vivos cuando antes.

" _¿Si te dijera que existe una forma de salir de esta oscuridad… la tomarías?"_

— Sí. La tomaría de inmediato.

No tenía nada de qué dudar, sus compañeros y el amor de su vida esperaban por ella.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Rias sabía que confiar en una voz que solo había oído hace tiempo era una locura, una voz que ni siquiera mostraba cuerpo o rostro. Pero era su única opción, era eso o nada.

" _Ufufufufu. Ciertamente eres mi heredera, mi sangre y la suya corren por tus venas"_

Una pequeña luz comenzó a iluminar el cuerpo de Rias, iluminando su cuerpo aun dentro de esa intensa masa de energía oscura.

" _Solo cierra tus ojos, y permíteme… hacerme cargo de lo demás"_

Esas últimas palabras fueron como una canción de cuna para Rias. La heredera Gremory obedeció completamente, cerro sus ojos y al igual que ellos, su conciencia tomo un descanso junto a ellos… dejándola descansar brevemente con esa cálida luz blanca.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Que más dan, una Exorcista menos — Road intento visualizar con su mirada dorada el barco donde Allen Walker y sus demás compañeros se encontraban — Perdí mucho tiempo, pero no importa, si me apresuro llegare junto a Allen.

Comenzó a dar pasos en el aire.

Pasos que se detuvieron de inmediato, su cuerpo se tensó notablemente cuando una sensación que no sentía desde hace más de mil años había vuelto a ser visible en su pequeño cuerpo.

Volteándose para poder ver mejor lo que estaba pasando detrás de ella, Road ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba pasando.

La Energía Oscura que era mejor conocida como Materia Oscura que se supone debería haber ya descompuesto el cuerpo de Rias Gremory… estaba desapareciendo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Negó de inmediato lo que estaba pasando frente a ella, solo había visto una persona ajena a los Noé hacer tal hazaña, una sola persona era capaz de hacerlo, pero… pero… — Pero esa maldita persona está muerta.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Roas no monstro signos de mejoría cuando vio como los cabellos que debían ser de color rojo carmesí… ahora eran de color dorado como el mismo oro.

— Ha pasado tiempo… — Era la voz de Rias, pero dicha voz transmitía un tono de voz sereno y maduro — Buenas noches… pequeña Road.

— No puede ser… — Inconscientemente, Road retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás — Tu deberías estar muerta, tu… ¡Tu maldita traidora!

Cabellos rubios como el mismo oro.

Ojos azules más intentos que el Cielo.

Frente a Road no se encontraba la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory. No, frente a la Noé de los Sueños se encontraba la persona que hace 3.000 años hiso temblar el Inframundo solo con su poder.

La mujer más fuerte de Inframundo.

La Demonio número #1 que fue catalogada como una vil traidora.

— Tú eres… — Murmuro Road, visiblemente afectada por la imagen que ahora sus ojos le permitían ver…

" _Tú eres… Lirina Bael"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 38 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tremendo capitulo lleno de acción, confusión, sentimientos y revelaciones.**_

 _ **Lo sé, no esperaban que la Demonio más Fuerte volviera entre los muertos, ¿No es así? Pues recuerden algo que dije hace varios capítulos, creo que cuando fue el atentado en Kioto, Lirina Bael estaba totalmente fusionada con su [Inocencia].**_

 _ **Así que saquen sus conclusiones de ahí.**_

 _ **Rias ha tenido mucho protagonismo actualmente, su batalla contra Kuroka fue intensa, pero esta fue mayor, luchar contra un Akuma Nivel 3 no es cualquier cosa, créanme que soy el escritor, la pobre estaba casi muerta.**_

 _ **Pero le sirvió de mucho, experimento por primera vez el instinto de batalla, aquel sentimiento de negarse ante la derrota.**_

 _ **Road, si lo recuerdan bien ella no se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso siempre va acompañada de varios Akumas que la protegen en ese aspecto. Pero ella es hábil, si encuentra una oportunidad para atacar lo hace y listo, no se tentara el alma para extinguir a su oponente.**_

 _ **La conversación de Issei/Allen con Irina tendrá importancia luego, Irina es poseedora de [Excálibur Mimic] y si queremos fusionar las [Excálibur] sabemos que pasara.**_

 _ **El equipo Vali aún no llega, se vera en el siguiente capitulo junto a la llegada de Arthur, Kiba y Xenovia más el ingreso total de los Exorcistas en Ryuuteimaru.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Ya hice mis oraciones, mi compadre haya arriba me protege.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Rossweisse, me gustaría hablar de ella pero si lo hago perdería la sorpresa, pero como viste hoy ella si tiene buen protagonismo y vendrá más. Ryuuteimaru, aun no he visto es, pero lo más probable es que sea de Issei y una Valkiria de cabello plateado.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Cuando lo nombraste me sentí identificado de inmediato ya que desde antes quería darle ese sentimiento de suspenso a este Arco que apenas inicia. Rossweisse, pues ya veremos amigo… solo el tiempo lo dira jejeje,**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Cuento con ello, cualquier cosa me avisas.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Pues eso sera luego, por ahora viene los badass.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Pues todo listo para el desmadre, #Team 1 vs #Team2, 3 y 4. Las batallas vendrán una por una, hoy le toco a Rias vs el Akuma Nivel 3, pronto vendrá Vali y amigo, le sacare el jugo al mestizo Lucifer.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Yo también tenía esa duda antes, claro que de niño uno nunca piensa en eso y ver a Batman haciendo cualquier cosa era normal, claro que cuando creci me di cuenta que para un humano era imposible y luego de investigar descubrir que su creador que Batman podia hacer cualquier cosa porque bueno… es Batman. Pues sobre el Arco, dire que nada es color de rosa y aunque empezamos bien, las cosas se podrán peor, este Arco no es el típico poder de la amistad y la cosa bonita, abra muertes y hasta ahí explico o sera spoiler y todos sabemos lo maldito que es el pu** spoiler… ojala se fuera junto a chamuco. Vali, pues Vali pateara ovarios y descubrirá cosas de su pasado, eso lo veremos después y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Esa historia la tengo en Pausa, no tengo tiempo para ella pero el tiempo lo dira. La masacre ya empezó y espero que te este gustando como va la cosa.**_

 _ **Heisen Bernhard:**_

 _ **El Padre de Todo es un Dios muy sabio, un Dios antiguo que se gano su apodo no solo por su fuerza o poder, sino por su cerebro y buen estratega. Odín es un personaje muy complejo ya que es un Dios que hemos visto en muchas formas y me cuesta un poco escribirlo, en DxD lo muestran como un Jiraya 2.0, pero me gustaría mostrar otra cosa, claro que sin quitarle su perversión, pero quiero transmitir esa esencia de Dios a ustedes mis lectores. Adore el Ragnarok del Comic cuando lo lei hace años, aunque tranquilo hermano, solo use a Amora por sus características, ningún otro personaje vendrá y espero de corazón que te siga gustando como realizo este Arco que si bien es difícil de hacer, lo hago con gusto. Veo por tu foto de perfil que ves Marvel s Spider-Man, ¿Qué te ha parecido esa serie hasta ahoras?**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Todos amamos a Spider-Man, ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Porque es Spider-Man y aunque duele lo que Marvel Comic en su comic actual esta haciendo, cuando quiten a Dan Slott estoy seguro que mejorara, aunque adore Homecoming y espero ansioso su secuela. Amora esta ahí por una razón, en parte es como dices y esos sentimientos son las que la mueven, pero en el fondo tiene una razón fuerte para estar con Loki y Hela. Odín, creeme amigo, el paso de Odín y Rossweisse nos soltara una lagrima, más aun cuando pase lo que hare que pase. Espero, casí te hago Spoiler, y no solo Issei es bueno, porque nuestro Vali Lucifer esta llegando a hacerle frente al Ragnarok, estoy ancioso de escribir las batallas de Vali,**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **No creo que termine como el Ragnarok del Cine o el del Comic porque aunque Thor y los dema salen, no son técnicamente los protagonistas en sí, tienen peso pero no como en el canon original. Sobre lo otro, Wow gracias por tu explicación sobre las Estrellas Gemelas, tengo ese manga abandonado porque pense que ya no lo estaban traduciendo, pero de inmediato lo retomo, que alegría que los traductores no lo dejaran en Hiatus indefinido. Lo que si lei fue la historia de Benio y Kamui, conque haciendo NTR al pobre de Rokuro jejeje, pero ya en serio, gracias por tu explicación y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, amigo. Espero que este Arco te siga agradando.**_

 _ **Haou:**_

 _ **Lo agradezco.**_

 _ **Yugi:**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes, que te guste.**_

 _ **EMIYA:**_

 _ **¿Quién sabe? Todo es posible.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Me alagas, amigo. Espero seguir mejorando.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Con gusto, te daré los consejos que desees, ¿Pero cómo hablamos aparte de aquí?**_

 _ **NatsuEvil:**_

 _ **Eso veremos jejeje.**_

 _ **IzanagiOkami:**_

 _ **Espero que sea así de buena, solo el tiempo dira.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Así es. Mi idea no era de un Loki enemigo de Asgard sino más bien de un Loki que quizás no directamente amenace las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas, pero indirectamente lo hacen sus acciones y los lideres lo saben. Me alegra mucho saber que Rias te agrada, me esfuerzo para que no sea solo la cara botina alquila pechos de canon, adoro a esa, pero quiero que la mía sea diferente como verdadera heroína que es, sobre Issei o Allen, pues quien sabe amigo, quizás las personalidades de ambos si se fusionen en un futuro cercanos ya que después de todo ambos son un solo ser y quizás pase esto y aquello… pero bueno, no puedo explicar más jejeje. Alma, pues de ella sabremos luego, solo te diré que lloraras lagrimas masculinas como yo. Issei perdiendo, eso vendrá dentro de poco, pero amigo no siempre gana, contra Kokabiel empato y con Vali empato de igual forma, claro que tampoco ha perdido, pero vendrá pronto jejeje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Detesto este momento porque significa que la cosa acabo hasta la semana que viene, ¿Que mal, cierto? Pero tranquilos, que en 7 días regresare (Imaginen que lo digo al más puro estilo Terminator).**_

 _ **Si más preámbulos, les agradezco su apoyo y bueno, suerte a todos.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

 _La Princesa De Cabello Dorado_

 _ **Noche: 4**_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _Hace miles de años, tiempo en el cual se llevó a cabo la Primera Gran Guerra entre las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas, el Inframundo no era lo que es hoy en día._

 _No. Ese lugar tan extenso y lleno de poder de hoy, no era nada más que tierras sin valor en el pasado._

 _Todos conocemos la historia de Lucifer, el Ángel más hermoso del Cielo, el más listo y hábil, el digno sucesor de Dios Padre, del Dios que logro lo imposible a los ojos de los demás Dioses, el Dios Bíblico que logro la Verdadera Trinidad. Lucifer era su hijo, su heredero, pero el destino les tenia a ambos preparado un desenlace inesperado._

 _Los 7 Pecados Capitales._

 _El Ángel más hermoso, el Ángel más fuerte y hábil del Cielo fue presa de esos 7 Pecados Capitales y como consecuencia de eso… Lucifer cayó de la gracia y amor de Dios. Un hecho que marco el final de una era, un hecho que dio como comienzo a las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas, ya no solo eran Dios y sus Ángeles, no, ahora estaban Dios, sus hijos los Ángeles, y los Ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de Dios y se convirtieron en Ángeles Caídos._

 _¿Dónde nacieron entonces los Demonios?_

 _Existen infinidades de mitos y leyendas referentes a la creación de los seres que por mucho tiempo fueron y aun son considerados el enemigo número #1 de la humanidad. Se dice que hubo un Demonio primordial llamado Samael, el Demonio de Rio Rojo que sedujo a la primera mujer de la tierra, la princesa Lilit y entre ambos crearon los Demonios que hoy en día habitan todo el mundo._

 _Otra leyenda habla sobre Lucifer procreando con Lilit solo para fastidiar su padre Dios y darle celos a Adán, el primer hombre humano en pisar el Edén._

 _El punto es que en la misma historia existen incongruencias que ni el ser más antiguo puede responder, solo el creador de todo, aquel que inicio todo es el único ser capaz de responder dichas incógnitas._

 _En fin._

 _Cuando el Inframundo comenzó a ser creado hubo muchos Ángeles más que cayeron y se unieron junto a Lucifer en lo que según muchos catalogaron como la venganza hacia su padre, hacia el Dios que les dio la espalda a ellos que eran sus hijos._

 _Fueron creados muchos clanes en el Inframundo, familias nobles que servían a su Rey, el Rey Demonio Lucifer. Pero hubo una familia que destaca prácticamente al mismo nivel que la verdadera familia Real, esa familia fue considerada al pasar del tiempo como el clan del Gran Rey, la familia Bael._

 _Es justo ahí donde la historia toma comienzo._

 _En dicha familia nació una niña, una pequeña Demonio que a los ojos de sus padres fue un desperdicio debido a que ellos claramente esperaban un segundo heredero varón, pero como ya habían tenido uno decidieron aceptar a esa pequeña bebe._

 _La bebe creció sana y fuerte, se convirtió en una niña sumamente inteligente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su belleza evoluciono y floreció cuando alcanzo la adolescencia._

 _Ella era hermosa._

 _Sus largos cabellos rubios no necesitaban que ningún rayo de sol los iluminara para que brillaran, no, sus propios cabellos poseían un brillo tan resplandeciente que cegaba los ojos de los demás Demonios._

 _En sus ojos resaltaba el color azul zafiro en sus pupilas, aquel azul que parecía ser dos finas joyas incrustadas en el iris de sus ojos._

 _Lirina Bael, así fue llamada esa hermosa Demonio. La segunda hija del prestigioso clan Bael, la princesa del clan del Gran Rey._

 _La belleza de Lirina llegaba a tal extremo que fue considerada desde muy joven la Segunda Venida de Lilit Lucifer, la primera Demonio y por ende su verdadera madre._

 _Los años siguieron pasando para Lirina, y el día que cumpliría sus 18 años le fue dada una noticia que ella ya venía sabiendo desde muy pequeña, su mano seria dada en compromiso a un noble de clase alta._

 _Desde muy pequeña le fue dicho que al cumplir la mayoría de edad ella seria dada en matrimonio al heredero de una de las familias más influyentes del Inframundo, ella lo sabía y debido a eso solo asintió y guardo silencio._

 _Era su destino._

 _Estaba escrito en papel que eso sucedería tarde o temprano._

 _Al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían, Lirina no estaba enojada con sus padres, para ella recibir esa noticia no era novedad. Muchas jóvenes de su generación hablaban mucho sobre un tema que era curioso a los ojos de Lirina, ellas hablaban sobre algo que los humanos nombraban mucho._

 _El verdadero amor._

 _Aquel curioso sentimiento humano… el amor. ¿Qué era el amor? Lirina pensaba que no era nada más que una tontería creada por los seres humanos, seres a sus ojos eren insignificantes, sus vidas eran tan cortas que si los perdías de vista ya jamás volverías a verlos debido a eso, a que sus vidas era sumamente cortas._

 _Lirina no creía en el verdadero amor, le daba curiosidad, pero no creía en tal honesto sentimiento, más aun siendo ella un Demonio que vivían presa de los 7 Pecados Capitales._

 _Pero si hubo algo que les dio curiosidad, los humanos poseía algo que ella aun siendo un Demonio y princesa del Inframundo no poseía. Los humanos, esos seres que muchos tachaban de insignificantes eran capaces de algo que los Demonios no… ellos podían escoger su destino._

 _Así es, Lirina se dio cuenta de algo que incluso muchos Dioses no se percataban, la raza que muchos consideraban como la más débil era capaz de una hazaña que muchos no eran capaces de hacer… de crear su destino y vivir su futuro._

 _Lirina Bael era una joven princesa inexperta, poseía mucho conocimiento pero aun así seguía siendo inexperta en varios temas complejos. Pero, aun sin ella saberlo, esa pequeña pregunta que se hiso así misma, esa breve duda en sus pensamientos… desencadeno una historia que seguiría estando vigente durante miles de largos años._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Asgard**_

Road Kamelot.

Road es considerada por cualquiera ajeno a la familia Noé como la más joven de dicho grupo, pero en realidad es lo contrario, Road es la miembro más antigua de la familia Noé.

La Noé de los Sueños, la Noé que puede proyectar su mundo personal a través de los sueños de cualquier ser vivo, ella es la ama absoluta de dicha realidad.

En estos momentos, justo sobre el océano que terminaba justo llegando a Asgard se podía ver como la Loli Noé veía a la persona recién llegada con un rostro que demostraba claramente su expresión de asombro.

Incluso decir asombro era quedarse corto, Road sentía un raro sentimiento en su pecho, un sentimiento que estaba ligado al rencor, al odio y extrañamente… a la simpatía.

— A pesar de que ya está amaneciendo, ver las estrellas sin duda es un privilegio tan especial que muchas personas ignoran, ver el cielo lleno de estrellas y pensar que al día siguiente volverás a verlo… es no temer que esta nuche será al ultima de tu vida… — Frente a Road no se encontraba Rias Gremory. No, frente a la Noé de los Sueños se encontraba una belleza de largo cabello rubio y mirada serena de color azul zafiro — Bueno, quizás solo pensamos de esa forma quienes participaron como pioneros en la Primera Gran Guerra, en ese tiempo cada segundo que pasaba era sentir que al siguiente tu podrías morir… no era un ambiente fácil de vivir.

Road no respondió al instante, la Noé de los Sueños solo continuaba viendo a la recién aparecida persona frente a ella, ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que Lirina Bael estuviera vivía nuevamente? Lirina estaba muerte, llevaba muerta 3.000 malditos años.

Pero entonces… pero entonces… ¿Por qué la tenía a solo unos metros de distancia?

— ¿C-Cómo estas viva? — A pesar de su corto tartamudeo, este no fue producto de miedo sino de sorpresa — ¿Cómo regresaste?

— Han transcurrido 3.000 largos años, tanto tiempo y ni siquiera eres capaz de ofrecerme un "Bienvenida a casa" o un simple abrazo — Sus palabras eran 100% honestas, y era precisamente dicha honestidad que hacia molestar más a Road — El cuerpo se marchita tarde o temprano, después de todos no somos Dioses sino Mortales, seamos humanos o Demonios tarde o temprano llegara nuestro final. Pero sabes, es precisamente eso, saber que algún día te iras para siempre que te hace disfrutar plenamente tu vida, sin importar que tan corta sea esa felicidad… o lo que tengas que sacrificar para poseerla.

— ¡No juegues conmigo! — Estallo, gritándole directamente a Lirina — ¡No vengas diciendo palabras bonitas, Lirina! ¡De todas las personas de este podrido mundo, tú eres a quien más odio! — Rabia, era ese negativo sentimiento lo que poseía en esos momentos el corazón de Road — ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Por mi estas mejor muerta! ¡Regresa al maldito Infierno del cual no debiste salir nunca! ¡Me estas escuchando, Lirina!

Al contrario de lo que cualquier persona hubiera reaccionado, al contrario de lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho en su posición. La Demonio que hace 3.000 años fue considerada como la más fuerte, así como la peor traidora del Inframundo… lloro.

Así es, la Demonio número #1 no pudo evitar que lágrimas de dolor salieran de su brillantes ojos azules y bajaran por sus blancas mejillas, no sentía odio por Road, sino dolor por lo que la Noé ahora sentía por ella.

— Sin importar que pase u ocurra, sin importar que tan oscuro o siniestro sean los caminos que escojamos, recuerda esto Road… yo siempre te amare — Recitando lo que parecían ser palabras de un antiguo pasado, Lirina comenzó a caminar, aunque técnicamente ella seguía volando en el cielo — Yo nunca olvide esas palabras, y aunque cierres tus emociones frente a mí, yo se mejor que nadie que tú tampoco lo has hecho.

— Cállate, solo cállate… — Murmuro la Noé de los Sueños — ¡Cierra la boca, Lirina!

— Road, dejemos de lado nuestros problemas personales y dime, ¿Qué hacen en Asgard? En el pasado la Familia Noé poco le importaba, por no decir nada, lo que las demás Facciones hacían, menos aun si no eran de las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas.

— Los tiempos cambian, así que hay que cambiar con ellos — Recomponiéndose y dejando atrás su odio hacia Lirina, Road mantuvo la calma necesaria para iniciar una conversación — Es normal seguir nuevos horizontes, después de todo el poder se encuentra en la evolución.

— No puedo debatir contra eso, pero evolucionar no es lo mismo que cambiar y ustedes lo saben, el Conde Milenario lo sabe — Si antes había dudas sobre si Lirina Bael y la familia Noé se conocieron en el pasado, esa simple oración confirmo lo que muchos temían, confirmo que la Demonio más fuerte mantuvo lazos con los autonombrados enemigos de la humanidad — ¿Cómo están los demás?

— Bien, algunos aun no aparecen, y eso es culpa de ustedes, pero lo harán pronto.

— Nuevamente, no puedo debatir contra eso. Road, con solo ver el ambiente que reina aquí en Asgard puedo darme cuenta que una calamidad está azotándola más fuerte por cada minuto que pasa, ¿Ustedes son culpables de esto?

— Brindarle una mano al cabecilla de esta estúpida guerra no nos hace culpables, solo lo ayudamos un poco, nada más que eso.

— Así que en pocas palabras son cómplices. Bueno, si soy sincera contigo me esperaba algo parecido, tal parece que el Conde Milenario no ha cambiado en nada… aun después de aquello.

— Tanta honestidad viendo de ti a veces puede ser molesta, ¿Lo sabes, no es así?

— No puedo hacer nada contra eso, simplemente soy y siempre seré así. Además, Road… el me ama debido a que soy así.

La ultima oración que escapo por los labios de Lirina, hiso que el ceño de Road se frunciera levemente, mostrando clara molestia por dichas palabras.

— Eres una… no, mejor olvidado. Lirina, quizás fue corto, pero este encuentro… ¡Se acaba aquí!

Usando gala de su habilidad nata como Noé de controlar cuanto Akuma se encontrara, Road abrió un enorme portal debajo de ella y Lirina y entonces una extensa variedad de Akuma Nivel 1, 2 e incluso los recién nacidos Nivel 3 emergieron repentinamente.

Quizás mucho no lo sabían, pero Lirina Bael conocía perfectamente el lugar de donde habían emergido esa gran cantidad de Akumas.

El Arca de la Familia Noé, o simplemente el Arca Noé.

Sí. El milenario Arca que protagoniza una historia en la Biblia Judeo-Cristiana, específicamente en los relatos del Diluvio Universal. Un poder que solo los Noé podían usar, o siendo más específico, un poder que solo 3 personas podían usar: Siendo el Conde Milenario la primera, Road extrañamente la segunda, y también el mayor traidor de la Milenaria Familia Noé… El Decimocuarto Noé.

El Noé innombrable, aquel que una vez asesino a toda la Milenario Familia Noé.

Específicamente eran 50 Akumas que se debían de esta forma: 20 Akumas Nivel 1, 20 Akumas Nivel 2 y 10 Akuma Nivel 3.

Un gran número de esos seres oscuros, un pequeño ejército para ser franco.

— Algo me decía que esto de una u otra forma terminaría así — Sin sentir temor alguno por los oscuros Akumas frente a ella, Lirina Bael sacudió sus ahora cabello rubios y fue acercándose poco a poco — Mi tiempo con este cuerpo es corto, mi heredera aún no está lista para soportar en su frágil alma el peso de la mía, así que terminare esto pronto…

[Inocencia Activada]

— De cualquier forma, esta joya ya está iniciando su [Punto Crítico,] y es precisamente cuando lo haga, que mi heredera…

[Dark Boots]

" _Emprenderá su cruzada para obtener el mismo poder que yo…"_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Asgard – Bifröst**_

Bifröst.

¿Qué es el Bifröst?

Pues para definirlo de forma rápida y sencilla, el Bifröst es el Puente Arcoíris que une Asgard con los 9 mundos. También es conocido como el Puente de los Sueños o el Puente de los Deseos por sus vivos colores del arcoíris, el Bifröst es uno de los lugares más representativos de Asgard por su exótico aspecto.

Una grieta dimensional se abrió pocos metros justo sobre el Bifröst, de ella emergieron 3 personas ajenas a Asgard.

El Exorcista prodigio, heredero de la familia Pendragon, poseedor de la Espada Sagrada más fuerte [Calibur,] Arthur Pendragon.

El [Caballero] de la familia Gremory, actual poseedor de la Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca], Kiba Yuto.

Antigua Exorcista y ahora [Caballero] de la familia Gremory, portadora de la Espada Sagrada [Durandal], Xenovia Quarta.

— Ya llegamos, este es Asgard… o lo que queda de el — Arthur con solo mirar hacia el frente, quizás no pudo ver la ciudad por la alejada distancia que se encontraba, pero sí pudo oír las explosiones lejanas y ver el humo que salía de la ciudad y se esparcía en el cielo — Esto está hecho un desastre.

— No puedo creer que alguien haya sido capaz de destruir la tierra que era conocida como uno de los lugares más hermosos de los 12 mundos, Loki es un Dios repugnante después de todo — Opino Xenovia, ver el caos y destrucción que ahora poseía Asgard la hiso recordar momentos de su pasado que hace poco pensó que ya no recordaba — Tanta crueldad… es repugnante.

— El Dios del Engaño, el Dios usurpador que desea superar a su padre sin importar que se lleve por delante… ese es el Dios Loki — Kiba conocía la historia básica de Asgard, el joven rubio era alguien que destaca tanto en la área física como en la intelectual — Es irónico, el Lucifer original cayo por causas sumamente parecidas a las del Dios Loki, se parecen en algo después de todo.

— Sí. Se parecen pero no son los mismo, debo decir que el Dios Odín le brindo mucha más ayuda a Loki que el Dios Bíblico a Lucifer, pero de igual forma, derramar sangre inocente solo por simple capricho… es digno de una escoria — Afirmo el heredero Pendragon muy seriamente.

Ellos 3 eran [Caballeros], guerreros que usaban honorablemente sus espadas por un digno propósito, no solo por hacer fama o ganar riquezas. No, ellos eran [Caballeros] que si bien desean un buen futuro, jamás usarían sus espadas para esparcir horror y miedo a inocentes.

— Mejor vámonos antes de que… — Deteniendo sus palabras, el heredero Pendragon miro al frente y maldijo en voz baja — Nos encuentren…

A solo 20 metros de distancia se podía ver claramente a una persona.

Un hombre Asgardiano, de cabello negro corto y largas patillas dignas de le Época Colonial Española, vestía un conjunto sencillo de color plateado y justo en su pecho, específicamente donde se encontraba su corazón se podía ver cómo era protegido por la parte pectoral de una armadura.

— Veo que mi padre tenía razón, después de todo y aun contra cualquier lógica… si vinieron mortales a Asgard — Comento el recién llegado mirando con aires de supremacía a los 3 mortales — Pero que falta de respecto viniendo de mí, déjenme presentarme. Me llamo Narfi, soy hijo de mi padre Loki y mi madre Sigyn que es la esposa de mi padre Loki. Ahora de seguro se preguntaran, ¿Por qué nos da una explicación de todo esto? Pues es para que sepan, aun siendo mortales, quien será el próximo príncipe de Asgard cuando mi padre Loki ascienda a Rey.

— En pocas palabras, ¿Quieres dejar en claro que no eres un hijo bastardo como el lobo Fenrir o la serpiente Jörmundgander? — Hablo Arthur, al hijo de Loki.

— Tus palabras son correctas, mortal. Yo seré quien le quite a Thor su puesto como príncipe y me convertiré en el verdadero príncipe de Asgard.

— Menuda estupidez, realmente no podría importarme menos tus deseos o ambiciones personales.

— Cuida tu lenguaje, mortal. Es más, si eres bueno y pides disculpas arrodillado en el suelo y me besas los pies, yo, el futuro príncipe de Asgard te otorgare una hora más de vida, ¿No es bueno eso?

— Es un total lunático... — Murmuro Arthur, terminando de escuchar las palabras fuera de la realidad de Narfi — Kiba Yuto, eres libre de quedarte junto a mi o irte, si te quedas lucharas a mi lado contra este tipo, pero si deseas irte y regresar no hay problema.

— No pensaba irme, vine aquí por una razón y esa es ayudar. Como [Caballero], como espadachín, si huyo en medio de esta batalla… — Kiba se posiciono cerca de Arthur — Jamás sería capaz de blandir una espada nunca más.

— Entonces yo también… — Sin embargo, la mano levantada en el aire de Arthur detuvo las intenciones de Xenovia — ¿Qué pasa?

— Tú te vas, tu lugar no es aquí — Dijo el heredero Pendragon — Es mejor que te vayas de una vez.

— Me estas subestimando, ¿Acaso piensas que soy una mujer débil? — Pregunto Xenovia, totalmente ofendida por las aparentes palabras y acciones de Arthur — Si piensas eso entonces yo voy a…

— No seas tonta, si pensara que eres débil jamás te habría traído aquí en primer lugar — Comenzó a explicarse más a fondo el heredero Pendragon — Lo que quise decir es que tu lucha no es aquí, puedo ver en tus ojos que deseas luchar al lado de alguien, ¿Quizás al lado de la que fue tu compañera en el pasado?

— " _Este tipo…" —_ Pensó Xenovia sorprendida, dándose cuenta que Arthur había visto a través de sus ojos su deseo de luchar al lado de Irina — Eres de verdad increíble, Arthur Pendragon.

— En otras circunstancias me daría lo mismo que te quedaras o te fueras, pero nuestro oponente no es un simple Ángel, un Caído o Demonio. Nuestro oponente es un Dios Asgardiano, y si tu cuerpo está aquí mientras tus deseos están lejos jamás luchara sal 100%, así que mejor vete.

— Yo, gracias… — Asintiendo a las palabras del rubio Pendragon, la [Caballero] de Rias Gremory comenzó a alejarse volando del lugar, usando sus alas de Demonio rencarno para dicha acción.

— Se va, bueno, no importa mucho si se va o no — Hablo Narfi sin darle importancia a la retirada de Xenovia — Pero ustedes dos por lo que veo si lucharan contra mí. Por mi perfecto, tendrá el honor de enfrentarme en batalla.

— Tu habilidad como [Caballero] es la velocidad, ¿No es así, Kiba Yuto? — Pregunto Arthur al rubio Gremory.

— Sí. Es mi habilidad base como [Caballero], ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Arthur-san?

— Por nada en particular, solo que… — Haciendo que la Espada Sagrada [Calibur] emergiera nuevamente de su encierro, agitándola violetamente hacia el frente con el único propósito de crear destrucción — Corras con todo lo que tengas.

"¡Flas!"

Sus palabras fueron el preludio de una honda expansiva de pura energía Sagrada, energía que sacudió el aire que los rodeaba y se esparció por toda la zona del actual campo de batalla.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Asgard – Lugar Desconocido**_

Volando en medio de la nada, solo sabiendo que se encontraba dentro de algún territorio de la tierra Asgardiana se encontraba el Grupo liderado por nadie menos que Vali Lucifer.

El heredero de la ya casi extinta familia Lucifer, la familia o el clan fundador del Inframundo actual, el clan que fundo el Rey Demonio original, el Maou Lucifer.

Vali en la línea de descendientes era el último en dicho orden, aunque por su venas corre sangre humana, Vali sigue siendo el Demonio joven más fuerte en la época actual, y es bien sabido que si hubiera estado viviendo afiliado a la Facción Demoniaca el seria el Demonio número #1 en su generación.

En fin.

El punto es que Vali Lucifer había arribado a Asgard junto a sus compañeros de equipo, la Nekomata Kuroka Hellcat y el descendiente del Son Goku original, Bikou.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos en realidad, Vali? — Pregunto Bikou, mirando las zonas ya destruidas por el paso de la guerra — Tienes un objetivo en mente o solo estamos dando vueltas para ver que encontramos.

— No seas tonto, Bikou. Es más que obvio que eso hacemos, Vali es un Dragón fuerte pero no estratega — Kuroka tenía bien claro las actitudes de lo que podría considerar compañeros — Pero así está bien, ya sabes lo que dicen: "El que no busca encuentra".

— Si como no, por lo que veo creo que me hubiera ido con Arthur, después de todo él es el estratega del grupo — Bufo el descendiente del legendario Mono Oriental.

— Guarden silencio los dos, ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino — Les informo el Hakuryuukou — Solo un poco más y… — Al sentir como el hedor que desprendía la mima muerte llenaba sus cuerpo, en vez de asquearse o vomitar, Vali sonrió extasiado — La encontraremos.

Cuando los compañeros de Vali se dieron cuenta en donde se encontraban, solo pudieron abrir sus bocas levemente e intentar no mostrarse sorprendidos ya que hace poco le dijeron que no servía como estratega.

Pues se equivocaron.

Vali Lucifer los había traído al lugar donde El Árbol Legendario, El Árbol que une todos los 9 mundos crecía, Vali los había traído al mismísimo Yggdrasil.

Se dice que ese árbol conecta los nueve mundos y mantiene el balance, existe desde el día de la creación y solo los Dioses pueden pasar por el o las personas que obtienen un permiso de ellos.

Una verdadera joya en la historia de todo ser vivo, sea mortal o un Dios.

— Pensar que alguien me encontraría, más aun siendo un mestizo de sangre sucia — Cerca del Yggdrasil comenzó a formarse un humo de color verde oscuro con muchos tonos negros, dicho humo fue tomando forma humanoide y cuando termino su conversión dijo nuevamente — Hakuryuukou, ¿A que debo tu visita?

— Hela. La Diosa de la Muerte, hija de Loki y dueña de todo el Helheim, osea el Inframundo en su versión Asgardiana — Así es, Vali Lucifer de una forma totalmente irreal había encontrado el lugar en donde se encontraba la Diosa de la Muerte — Vine debido a que una pregunta no sale de mi cabeza, ¿Cómo escapaste del Helheim? Pensé al igual que todos que vivir encerrada en ese lugar era tu castigo, así que cuando escuche que escapaste no pude evitar tener un poco de curiosidad.

— Solo por eso, solo por ese pequeño detalle el Hakuryuukou que es llamado el más fuerte de la historia vino a visitarme. Es enserio, creo que debo sentirme alagada, ¿No es así? Soy la primera Diosa que el Dragón Blanco honra con su visita — Sin responder ninguna de las palabras hecha por Vali, la Diosa de la Muerte solo siguió bromeando amenamente — Pero sabes, Hakuryuukou, tu querido Dragón Rojo también está aquí, claro que él se dirige hacia mi padre Loki, pero de igual forma está aquí.

— Mis asuntos con Issei Hyodo pasan a segundo plano, en estos momentos solo tengo una meta en mente — Mirando fijamente los oscuros ojos de la Diosa Hela, un negro tan hipnótico que extrañamente cautivaba de cierta forma a Vali — Y ese objetivo… eres tú.

— Que sorpresa, harás que me sonroje Hakuryuukou. ¿Acaso caíste presa de mi encanto y belleza? Debo decirte que he tenido una extensa cantidad de amantes, ¿Crees poder complacerme en la cama aun siendo solo un niño?

— Créeme, no existe un imposible para mí — Comenzando a expulsar el poder del Dragón Blanco, Vali fue tomando metros de distancia de la Diosa de la Muerte — Así que reduciré tu inmortalidad a un simple recuerdo del pasado.

[Balance Breaker]

El poder de Albión resplandeció en su ya característico tono blanco, un claro tono de energía blanca que poseía como marca registrada el Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

Dicha energía blanca tomo la forma de su imponente armadura blanca con joyas azules en sus antebrazos, rodillas y pecho.

— Los Dragones siempre queriendo llamar la atención, ¿Era necesaria esa enorme armadura blanca? — Pregunto con desgano la Diosa de la Muerte.

— ¿Quién sabe? La armadura venia incluida en el paquete — Los ojos afilados del casco de la armadura del Hakuryuukou brillaron intensamente en su fugas color azul eléctrico — Empecemos esto, Diosa de la Muerte.

— Espero que sepas a quien osas levantarle tu puño, Dragón Blanco, porque acabas de firmar… — El miasma negro que representaba el poder sobre la muerte que poseía Hela, comenzó a envolver su vestido, dicha energía era tan siniestra que incluso fue capaz de opacar el color negro de la tela del vestido de Hela — Tu sentencia de muerte.

— Pues te espero.

— Yo soy una Diosa, Dragón Rojo. Si quieres llegar hasta mí, entonces deberás derrotar a mis sirvientes — Mucho más miasma de color negro emergió desde el suelo y por cada porción de dicho miasma comenzaron a tomar vida muchos Espíritus Heroicos Caídos — Obedezcan y cumplan las ordenes de su Reina, la mujer que les devolvió nuevamente la vida… ¡Obedezcan a la Diosa de la Muerte!

— Bikou, Kuroka... ustedes háganse cargo de cuantos zombis puedan, yo iré tras Hela — Ordeno seriamente el heredero de Lucifer.

— Claro, ve y llévate toda la diversión mientras nosotros luchamos contra zombis de los años 80.

— Es cierto-nya, eres muy malo Vali.

Pero cada una de sus quejas fue ignorada por Vali Lucifer que solo poseía una meta en mente… derrotar a la Diosa de la Muerte.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Los Maous del Inframundo se encontraban custodiando sus terrenos, todos y cada uno de los Maous poseían un punto exacto como futura ubicación.

Sí. Esa era la idea, que cada Gobernante del Inframundo no saliera de dicha lugar, que cada Gobernante del Inframundo permanecería dentro de dicha zona, el hechizo puesto por la Encantadora hace ya unas horas que había perdido su efecto.

Pero de igual forma la salida estaba prohibida para todos los Demonios por igual. Si, esa era la orden que poseía alerta roja actualmente, si, esa orden que todos y cada uno de ellos tenía que seguir.

Sea un Demonio Rencarno, sea un Demonio Noble o incluso algún Patriarca o Lady de un clan Demoniaco.

Pero… pero… pero si era así entonces… entonces… ¡¿Entonces porque la Maou Serafall Leviathan se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente por los terrenos de Asgard?!

Sí. Era tal y como se oye, la actual Maou portadora del título Leviathan se encontraba en medio de la ya destruida Asgard.

— Ah… que aburrimiento — Dijo para sí misma la Maou Leviathan — Cuando dijeron que sería un guerra yo me imaginaba explosiones por aquí y por allá, pero esto está muy apagado, mi programa Levi-tan es mil veces más animado que esto.

Claro que lo que Serafall no sabía era que las zonas de guerra estaban un poco más alejadas de su posición actual, era eso o definitivamente pretendía no saberlo y simplemente lo ignoraba solo para caminar despreocupadamente un tiempo más.

¿Cómo Serafall había llegado a Asgard aun después de que Amora realizara su hechizo?

Pues la respuesta es sencilla.

Serafall Leviathan había dejado el Inframundo muchos minutos antes de que Amora apareciera junto a Loki, ¿Por qué lo hiso? Pues simplemente sintió curiosidad por el evento llamado Ragnarok y antes de que se decretara alerta roja ella huyo para ver más de cerca dicho evento.

Esa era la verdadera y más acertada explicación.

— Solo espero, no… eso no pasara otra vez…

Luego de decir esas palabras, la Maou Serafall Leviathan siguió su camino sin destino aparente.

 _ **Parte III**_

Los Espíritus Heroicos Caídos son la personificación de aquello héroes que son revividos en forma de zombis por la Diosa de la Muerte, Hela.

En pocas palabras, esos grandes héroes Asgardianos que dieron su vida por su tierra y patria una vez caigan presas del poder de Hela, se volvían sus más fieles sirvientes, seres sin derecho a opinar y solo debían obedecer cada mandato impuesto por Hela.

El Equipo Vali, ósea los compañeros del descendiente de Lucifer comenzaron a encargarse de la gran mayoría de Espíritus Heroicos Caídos que hiso emerger del Inframundo la Diosa de la Muerte.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Usando la habilidad nata del [Divine Dividing], Vali fue dividiendo el poder de los Espíritus Heroicos que estorbaban en su camino, vistiendo desde hace unos minutos la armadura del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, el actual Hakuryuukou solo seguía con la vista a la Diosa Hela, si darle una sola oportunidad de escapar.

— ¿Por qué me buscas, Hakuryuukou? No es mejor ir tras mi padre Loki, el Dragón Rojo lo hace — Comento Hela, moviéndose ágilmente por la zona cerca del Yggdrasil — Voy a comenzar a creer que mi belleza te cautivo.

— Eres igual que tu padre, ¿Acaso ser un bufón está en sus genes? — Se burló el Hakuryuukou — Respóndeme de una buena vez, ¿Cómo saliste de tu encierro?

¿Por qué tan empeñado en eso? No es asunto tuyo.

Tengo mis razones para tener curiosidad, así que responde de una vez.

— Niño, he sido amable contigo desde el comienzo, pero si me haces enfadar… te hare desaparecer.

Sin saberlo, esas palabras solo hacían encender mucho más el interruptor que hacía de Vali Lucifer, un verdadero maniaco de las batallas.

— Si no quieres responderme, entonces hare que lo hagas — Rodeándose de energía Dragonica, Vali hiso brillar intensamente en su espalda sus alas azules — Prepárate, Hela.

[Half Dimension]

Todo lo que rodeaba la ubicación actual de Hela, comenzó a reducirse rápidamente de tamaño, las raíces de los arboles e incluso las grandes piedras, todo estaba siendo reducido por la Dimensión Divisoria del actual Hakuryuukou.

— Eres un mocoso muy insolente — Alzando sus brazos rodeados de poder bicolor entre negro y verde, Hela bajo sus brazos de golpe y dicha acción fue como una orden suprema para que el [Half Dimension] se detuviera de inmediato — No hagas enfadar a un Dios.

— " _Lo detuvo, paro mi [Half Dimension]"_ — Pensó Vali, mirando como por primera vez su habilidad había sido cancela, y peor aún, sin el más aparente signo de esfuerzo — Esto es interesante, este es el nivel de la Diosa que Reina entre los Muertos, simplemente… es interesante.

La ahora rodeada de fuego verde con tonos oscuros, Hela, miro nuevamente al Hakuryuukou y pregunto con mucha seriedad.

— Entonces, Vali Lucifer… ¿Desafiaras a un Dios? — Pregunto con un tono omnipotente, esa era la presencia que un Dios de primer nivel Asgardiano poseía — Responde, Vali Lucifer.

— Hace tiempo comente algo muy interesante, yo dije: "No tengo ningún interés en una larga vida. Sólo me arrepiento de nacer en esta era. Un mundo sin Dios… me hubiese gustado derrotar a ese tipo". Pero hoy lo retracto, tu Hela… — Sonriendo detrás de su casco blanco, Vali encendió su instinto de batalla por completo — ¡Serás el Dios que tanto he buscado derrotar!

El Cielo sobre ellos comenzó a resonar con una gran profundidad, Hela miro el Cielo y no pudo evitar pensar en un deja vu ya que hace unos días derroto al Dios que poseía los truenos como elemento primo.

— Ya veo, esa es tu respuesta… — Mirando con desafío al Hakuryuukou, la Diosa de la Muerte decidió tomar el desafío con mucha más seriedad — Te hare conocer la gran diferencia que existe entre un mortal… y un Dios.

— Eso es lo que buscaba.

Sonriendo de lado, la Diosa Hela elevo su brazo hacia el frente, uso su pulgar derecho y el dedo índice de dicha mano para asemejar la forma de una pistola.

— ¡Bam! — Imitando el sonido que produce dicha arma, del dedo índice de Hela salió disparo un láser de pura energía verde, energía que impacto en la hombrera izquierda de la armadura de Vali Lucifer… y destruyo dicha parte al instante — Vaya, he perdido un poco mi puntería.

Quejándose a sí misma, Hela miro con desaprobación su propio ataque, tal parece no había cumplido su cometido.

Ese láser destruyo esa parte de mi armadura. No, la consumió al instante — Analiso Vali, lo que en realidad había ocurrido — Tu elemento es la muerte, consumes y destruyes por igual, tu poder ciertamente es la misma muerte.

— Tienes razón. Mi elemento es la muerte, destruyo consumiendo, o simplemente matando cualquier rastro de la materia viviente… todo lo que toco lo destruyo — Realizando la misma posición de manos que hace unos intentes uso, Hela decidio continuar usando el mismo ataque.

"Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam"

Vali esquivaba en terreno aéreo los disparos de energía verde que le lanzaba Hela, incluso podía jurar que la Diosa de la Muerte se divertía jugando tiro al blanco, siendo obviamente él la presa.

Hartándose, el descendiente del Lucifer original rodeo su cuerpo con un escudo de energía mágica y se lanzó en picada sobre Hela. Dejando que cada disparo de energía verde chocara con su escudo mágico, y siguiendo fijamente su camino.

— Ahora si — Viendo como estaba justo frente a la Diosa de la Muerte, Vali decidió reactivar nuevamente la habilidad que hace poco ella misma desactivo — Prepárate…

[Half Dimension]

Dividiendo todo el poder que ella poseía esparcido por el lugar, Vali no le dejo campo para recuperarse y activo una nueva técnica ofensiva.

Que el cielo se llene de truenos

La destrucción caerá producto de mi ira

¡Ven! ¡Desaparece con el trueno! ¡Hela!

Los truenos que hace unos minutos sonaron con firmeza, ahora tomaron la forma de una Dragón Oriental hecho únicamente de electricidad.

¡El nombre de mi técnica es…! [¡Kirin!]

Dicho Dragón Eléctrico impacto directamente en el cuerpo de la Diosa de la Muerte, creando un enorme estruendo en la zona del campo de batalla.

Haciendo que una extensa cortina de humo cubriera la zona por completo.

Vali retrocedió unos metros e hiso desaparecer brevemente su armadura blanca para recuperar algo de poder de sus reservas mágicas.

— Mi ataque posee un alcance mortal, pero ella es una Diosa… es imposible que la derrotara con eso… — Vali siguió mirando con su mirada azul zafiro la extensa cortina de humo que cubrió la zona, esperando ver algún signo hecho por Hela.

"Flas"

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Vali llevo sus manos a la parte baja de su abdomen, parte que ahora sangraba debido a la lanza de energía ver que lo acababa de rosar y que milagrosamente no había perforado dicha zona, solo había dejado una herida sangrante.

— ¿Qué diablos…? — Mirando la herida que ahora poseía, Vali miro nuevamente al frente y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió — Esa maldita, espero que desapareciera la armadura para esto.

— Que mala suerte la mía, ciertamente e perdido mi puntería por el pasar de los tiempos. Sabes, hace miles de años esa lanza te hubiera perforado el corazón — Hablando jovialmente, Hela emergió de la cortina de humo sin ningún rasguño en su voluptuoso cuerpo — Pero sabes, Hakuryuukou. Esos truenos que creaste son muy buenos, no al nivel de los de Thor, pero van por buen camino.

— Thor, ¿Luchaste contra él?

— Yo diría que lo derrote — Sonrió la Diosa de la Muerte — Eres talentoso, eso lo reconozco, no soy una Diosa arrogante como dicen mis historias. Te propongo algo, Hakuryuukou… ¿Qué te parece volverte mi Campeón?

— ¿Y eso sería? — Sellando con su propio poder mágico la herida en su abdomen, Vali se puso nuevamente de pie — ¿Qué diablos es un Campeón?

— Es como un gladiador, serás mi fiel guerrero y me servirás fielmente. No suelo hacer esto, incluso actualmente no poseo ningún Campeón porque ningún guerrero logra satisfacerme en la cama, pero tú eres joven y sobretodo talentoso, sé que serás capaz de hacerme gemir de placer y cumplir cada una de mis órdenes — Hela lamio su labio inferior seductoramente — ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

— ¿Un Campeón es tu guerrero personal, tu principal mano derecha? — Luego de realizar dicha pregunta, Hela asintió positivamente — Ósea tu sirviente, tu esclavo y esbirro — Nuevamente, la Diosa de la Muerte asintió a las palabras de Vali — ¿Acaso crees que yo vine al mundo para ser esclavo de alguien?

Vali comenzó a molestarse y eso era raro en él. Podían golpearlo e incitarlo a luchar y el solo se emocionaría, podrían atacarlo a traición y el solo respondería, pero decirle que lo volverían un esclavo… era algo que el jamás aceptaría.

— Vete al Infierno, Hela — Esa fue su respuesta, un rotundo "No" a la propuesta de la Diosa de la Muerte.

— Que mal, yo quería tener al Dragón Blanco como mi amante. Aunque ya se, puedo derrotarte y sellar tus emociones, te haría la perfecta arma que solo me serviría a mí.

— Para hacer eso debes derrotarme primero.

— Querido, eso es lo que estoy por hacer.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Hela solo sonrió y se elevó de un salto al mismo Cielo, quedando la luna detrás de ella como un fino marco de foto.

— Vali Lucifer, cuando llegaste me preguntaste como había salido de mi encierro y yo me negué a responder — Hela saco a relucir la antigua pregunta hecha por Vali — Lo cierto es que yo fue sellada en el Helheim por toda la eternidad por Odín, pero hace una década me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta que el sello que Odín puso en mi hace milenios… poseía una pequeña fisura.

— ¿Una fisura? — Vali alzo una ceja — ¿Qué clase de fisura?

— Al momento no lo supe, y dure casi otra década averiguando la forma de romper dicha fisura, aunque al final me fue imposible. Pero hace una semana mi padre Loki se presentó en el Helheim y me propuso iniciar el Ragnarok, normalmente yo me hubiera negado, pero algo llamo mi atención.

— Tu libertad, ¿No es así?

— Exacto. Mi libertad a cambio de ayudarlo en el Ragnarok, aunque eso no explica como salí, ¿Cierto? Veras, resulta que si sacrificaba más del 50% de mi poder Divino, y usaba el 20% para crear un cuerpo solido fuera del Helheim, yo podía extraer mi alma de mi cuerpo principal e insertarla en el cuerpo artificial que cree con mi propio poder.

— Ósea que te limitaste a propósito solo para ser libre un corto periodo de tiempo, eso carece de sentido y lo sabes.

— Al principio si carecía de sentido, pero hice un trato con la Encantadora Amora, ella es la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard. Amora quiere el alma de alguien y solo yo puedo traerla del Helheim, y yo quiero un cuerpo nuevo que solo Amora me puede dar.

— En pocas palabras, tú vas a…

— Sí. Dejare atrás mi maldición como Diosa de la Muerte y renaceré en este nuevo mundo, el mundo que emergerá del Ragnarok, lo ves, todo tiene un sentido y un propósito.

— Eso si el Ragnarok se completa, no soy tonto, este Ragnarok fue invocado sin seguir los patrones que lo estipulan, es un Ragnarok incompleto.

— Normalmente lo seria, pero incluso ahora el mismo Odín es un ser incompleto. ¿Quién diría que el Padre de Todo cometaria tal pecado? Sin darse cuenta, sacrifico los 9 mundos solo por la vida de esa pequeña Valkiria… es una pena para él, y una ventaja para mí.

El cerebro de Vali comenzó a analizar cada palabra dicha por Hela.

El Ragnarok creado por Loki, la salida de la misma Hela del Helheim, un Odín incompleto. Fueron cortos segundos, pero eso basto para que Vali comprendiera el verdadero problema que poseía esta guerra.

— Si Odín esta incompleto, eso quiere decir que este Ragnarok… no necesita ser igual que el original — Analizo Vali — En pocas palabras, ustedes solo están siguiendo el patrón por gusto. No, ustedes están siguiendo el patrón… para ganar tiempo.

— Guapo, hábil, inteligente y talentoso… de verdad te quiero junto a mí en mis aposentos, Hakuryuukou.

Este Ragnarok era una mentira, si era una guerra que traería el fin de los 9 mundos, pero todo lo demás era una mentira. Una verdadera mentira creada por el Dios del Engaño, todo esto… era solo el tablero de ajedrez del mismo Loki.

— Ya es de día, pero aquí aun es de noche, ¿Sabes porque? — Pregunto Hela, directamente a Vali — Porque aquí el Día y la Noche no existen, solo existe la noche… y el Cielo de la Noches.

— El Yggdrasil, es porque el árbol de la vida altera este entorno que también servía como tu cárcel. Hace poco nos encontrábamos bajo el Cielo de las Noches, ¿Cierto?

— Sí. En este lugar el tiempo que ustedes conocen solo es una paradoja temporal. Sin que te dieras cuenta, mientras nos atacábamos seguíamos alejándonos más del punto de partida, la prueba de eso es que tus compañeros dejaron de ser visibles, no subimos a ningún lugar, solo fuimos cambiados de posición por el poder del Dimensional Yggdrasil.

Hela tenía razón en sus palabras, la zona que ahora los rodeaba no era la antigua en la que luchaban hace poco. No, la zona en donde ahora estaban era parecida a un decirte de arena blanca, con Cielo Negro y una sangrienta luna blanca.

Aun volando en el Cielo oscuro, con la luna detrás de ella, Hela siguió hablando:

— Hay dos cosas que están prohibidas bajo el Cielo de la Noches. La primera, es que la Diosa Hela emerja por completo del Helheim… — Comenzó a explicar Hela al Dragón Blanco — Y la segunda, es que yo jamás pueda usar mi verdadero poder como Diosa primordial del Ciclo de Vida Asgardiano.

" _Consúmelo todo… Murciélago"_

 _ **Parte IV**_

Road Kamelot respiraba cansad, agotada y llena de lo que visiblemente se podían apreciar como raspones en sus brazos y piernas.

Detrás de ella la puerta invisible por la que había emergido se cerraba en medio de la nada, esa puerta pertenecía a la Arca de la Familia Noé, Arca que Road podía usar libremente cuando quisiera.

— Maldita Lirina. A pesar de que han pasado 3.000 años su sonrisa inocente me volvió a engañar — Comento para mí misma la Loli Noé, exhalando aire y poniéndose por completo de pie — Pero... ¿Quién diría que ella aun poseería dichas técnicas? Rias Gremory no es solo un Demonio normal. No, sin importar que tan poseedora de la [Inocencia] de Lirina sea, ese cuerpo es muy compatible con el alma de esa mujer.

Ahora, ¿Cómo Road había acabado en esa posición? Pues, la respuesta es tan profunda que es mejor narrarla nuevamente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Luego de la exclamación o grito de guerra, dependiendo el lado de que se vea, dicha por Road. Los Akumas de Nivel 1, 2 y 3 volaron rápidamente hacia la estática Lirina Bael._

 _Pero, cuando los Akumas llegaron al lugar en donde Lirina se encontraba, ella... desapareció._

 _Road conocía a Lirina, sabía cómo luchaba y por supuesto cada movimiento de su cuerpo._

— _¡No sean imbéciles! ¡Ella esta abajo! — Exclamo la Noé de los Sueños, señalando de inmediato la nueva ubicación de la Princesa Bael._

 _Así es, Lirina Bael se encontraba parada sobre el agua del extenso océano que cubría los exteriores de la entrada de Asgard. Lo entraño no sería eso, sino que el agua parecía no reaccionar al peso de que por leí debía haber reaccionado._

— _Me duele ver lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Pero aun así, Road, yo... sigo amándote como mi linda hermanita menor — Las [Dark Boots] de Lirina expulsaron la energía de su [Inocencia] y nuevamente desapareció de su ubicación._

 _Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, más de una docena de Akumas Nivel 1 cayeron del cielo y antes de que pudieran tocar el agua, explotaron como si fueran una bomba de tiempo._

— _¡¿Cómo?! — Road reacciono de golpe — ¡¿Dónde estás, Lirina?!_

 _[Primer Nivel: Enbu Kirikaze]_

 _Su [Primer Nivel] se activó nuevamente y con ello una docena entera de nuevos Akumas Nivel 1 volvieron a explotar como sus antecesores._

— _No soy la misma de hace 3.000 años, yo he visto cosas que... sin duda son inexplicables, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que tome en el pasado — Lirina Bael se alzó hacia el aire y en vez de parecer alguien luchando, parecía una doncella bailando libremente como una hermosa ninfa - ¡Acabare con esto de una vez!_

 _[Segundo Nivel: Otokase]_

 _Empleando la velocidad del sonido, Lirina paso como un flash de sonido mientras cortaba con sus patadas a varios Akumas Nivel 2._

 _[Segundo Nivel: Mizukase]_

 _Descendiendo desde el aire, Lirina comenzó a dar un paso tras otro sobre el agua, sin dejar rastro alguno de sus pizas, sin crear ninguna protuberancia en la materia liquida. Las explosiones siguieron resonando una detrás de la otra y cuando Lirina termino su caminar sobre el agua... había eliminado los 20 Akumas Nivel 2._

 _Recordando la cantidad exacta de Akumas, eran: 20 Akumas Nivel 1, 20 Akumas Nivel 2 y 10 Akumas Nivel 3. Ósea que faltaban 10 de los recién nacidos Akumas Nivel 3, el Nivel más alto... por ahora._

 _Cuan la Princesa Bael estaba por dar un paso hacia el frente, soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y tapo su boca para evitar que de ella saliera residuos de sangre._

 _Ella sabía que ocurría, su tiempo en el cuerpo de su heredera se estaba terminando, solo le quedaban 5 minutos como máximo antes de que su alma volviera a sellarse dentro del subconsciente de la joya._

— _Era de esperarse, aún no está lista para soportar este peso... — Sonriendo con un leve rastro de melancolía, Lirina decidió terminar los Akumas restantes con su último ataque — Road, estoy feliz de haberte vuelto a ver... te amo._

 _[Tercer Nivel: Half Moon Flash]_

 _Usando una técnica a la cual Rias no tuvo acceso, Lirina empleo una segunda variante del [Tercer Nivel]. El Destello de Media Luna, esa era la técnica que uso Lirina Bael, usando sus últimas fuerzas ella salto hacia el cielo, concentro en sus piernas una enorme cantidad de poder puro, poder que fue comprimido y luego pateado en forma de una media luna... un resplandeciente Destello de Media Luna._

" _¡BOOM!"_

 _El estruendo fue tal que cegó por completo la zona de batalla._

 _Al final, solo Road pudo escapar de dicha ubicación empleando el Arca de la Familia Noé como ruta de escape, los 50 Akumas de diferentes niveles fueron totalmente erradicados por la mujer que fue conocida como la peor traidora del Inframundo, y el cuerpo totalmente inconsciente de Rias Gremory... solo pudo caer en picada en el enorme océano de las afueras de Asgard._

 _Hundiéndose dentro de sus aguas._

 _Perdiéndose en las profundidades... de dicho océano._

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 39 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir? Este capítulo sirvió de cierre para el "Renacimiento" en teoría del capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Lirina Bael si monopolizo el cuerpo de Rias Gremory, eso es debido a que como lo dije hace ya varios capítulos (No recuerdo cuando fue) el alma de la Princesa Bael se encuentra sellada en la joya que resulto ser la [Inocencia] que Rias casualmente heredo… si, como no.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, como se vio hoy Road si conocia a Lirina, tubieron un pasado muy profundo, tanto así que Lirina le dijo varias veces que aun la amaba.**_

 _ **¡Pero alto ahí! Antes que empiecen con sus locuras, es amor fraternal, los que vimos D Gray Man ya nos cansamos de hoy como Allen ama a Mana y ambos son hombres, aunque esto sucede debido a que Mana es el padre adoctivo de Allen y de ahí el amor, así que un amor fraternal entre hermanas (La Princesa Bael resulto ser una siscon, de ahí lo heredo Sirzechs y Rias) es muy normal en este asunto.**_

 _ **Tambien tuvimos la llegada de Arthur, Kiba y Xenovia a Asgard, aunque Xenovia se fue a buscar a Irina, el duo de rubios si se quedo a luchar como pareja de espadachines, espero mucho de ellos dos.**_

 _ **Todos me imploraban ver a Vali de una buena vez en acción y bueno, aquí esta el descendiente de Lucifer en todo su esplendor. Muchos buscan a los esbirros de Loki, otros como Issei/Allen buscan a Loki, pero Vali no, Vali se fue a buscar a la mismísima Diosa de la Muerte que casualmente se sintió atraída por el poder del chico.**_

 _ **No es nada raro, Vali es un joven apuesto, de sangre noble que además posee un Dragón Celestial en su interior, solo digo, ¿Quién no querría al chico? No solo es Issei el único afortunado.**_

 _ **Pero obviamente Hela no está enamorada, por Dios, Hela es una Diosa tan antigua como la misma Asgard, solo quiere tener a Vali como Campeón y casualmente de amante, nada serio, solo… ya saben.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no apareció ningún Exorcista del Sekiryuutei exceptuando a Rias? Pues bueno, no eran necesarios por ahora, saldrán el próximo.**_

 _ **Serafall, pues ella anda por ahí, haciendo… haciendo algo por ahí… ustedes saben cómo es ella.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, con estas explicaciones hasta aquí creo que pasare a lo siguiente.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Incursio Graal:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo para superar la obra original y que lo pienses me alegra bastante, Koneko-sama aun tiene larga la fila, pero todos somos lolicones en nuestro interior.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Amora es de cuidado, no es solo una villana de turno, solo te adelantere que ella sera la causante de que a nuestra Waifu le pase lo que le va a pasar, ¡No puedo decir más! Isse/Allen, lo que pasa es que la personalidad nata de Allen es más infantil de la que Issei.**_

 _ **Daizuke :**_

 _ **Puedes hacerme mejor la pregunta, amigo. No entendi muy bien y disculpa.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Pues estas en lo correcto, esto solo es la punta del volcan.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Así es, ella tecnicamente cayo derrotada, pero su antepasada resurgio entre los muerto. Hoy viste el poder base de Lirina, es aun más grande ya que como viste, no uso el poder la destrucción. No olvides la platica de Issei y Irina, sino la olvidas la escena futura de Irina te llegara al corazón.**_

 _ **Heisen Bernhard:**_

 _ **Yo tambien siento lo mismo, la historia es fresca desde cierta restrospectiva, claro que es Spider-Man y todos sabemos casí que pasara debido a que conocemos muy bien al personaje, pero con solo saber que el guión no es solo copia y pega como Ultimate Spider-Man ya es decir mucho y agradecemos eso. Ademas, yo voy al día con serie y dejame informarte que han shipeado mucho Peter x Gwen, así que el romance esta más que confirmado, no como su antecesora que Peter era practicamente asexual. Mi intensión con Rias siempre fue esa, que llamara la atención y separarla por completo que su versión canon, me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando. Yusuke Hyodo es como mi comodin, un hombre humano bendecido en cuanto a inteligencia a un cientifico comoAzazel, me agrada eso.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Que bueno, estoy feliz de que te guste y que lo concideres Epico. Rossweisse y el pegaso, tal parece no sera el animal favorito de la sexi Valkiria... eso es seguro.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Habra muertes, despues de todo el Ragnarok es un fin y un renacimiento para los Asgardianos, tiene que haber porque tiene que haber muertes. Sobre Issei y Allen, pues te sugiero que los veas tal y como los ves, te lo digo porque en quiza capitulos pase algo extraño entre ambos protagonistas... no te digo más, quisiera pero no puedo hacerlo, sobre quien permanecera al final, pues es complicado, Issei es Allen y Allen complementa a Issei, ambos son uno solo que de una u otra forma poseen destinos diferentes debido a sus afiliaciones... es extraño. Sobre las batallas, pues gracias, cuando escribo intento imaginar a los personajes luchando con sus habilidades y luego de imaginarlo lo plasmo en word tal cual lo imagine, a veces pienso que quizas resulte aburrido pero viendo que te agrada y los comparas con esas obras maestras, pues muchas pero muchas gracias.**_

 _ **autor godz:**_

 _ **Ese nivel lo tiene la Exorcista del anime original que seria la Rias de mi historia, pues si, el daño que Rias le causo a un Akuma fue comparado tanto así que tambien traeria consecuencias a su usario, lo vimos en su desgaste y como Rias quedo fuera de combate. Pues el futuro de Rias y Ravel es prometedor, ambas son nobles Demonios que poseen un poder superior al de muchos de su edad, pues si, su futuro es prometedor.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Pues no, yo tengo un claro fetiche por las rubias ojos azules de los anime y Lirina tenia que ser así porque sí o eliminaba a Donal Trump (No me mates Donal, no lo hagas, ese tipo con sus acciones parece el anticristo en persona). Cuando veo el manga de Sousei No Onmyouji siempre me pregunto... ¡¿Por que putas madres Pierrot no siguio el manga?! ¡¿Por que?! Pero es interesante, lastimosamnte voy a la par con la versión es español que se queda 5 capitulos detras de la japonesa, ¿Sera que Benio ya llego a la Isla?**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Gracias mi amigo, Rias se esfuerza desde el principio para salir de la sombra de su hermano y sobresalir, creo que he dejado en claro que lo ha hecho bien. Por cierto, ya comente en tu fanfic, suerte.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Quize ahorrarme todo el proceso de destrucción, traicion y toda esas cosas que aburren porque sabs que pasaran y solo estas contando el tiempo para que pase, así que me dice: "Haslo Epico y lo hice". Rossweisse, cuando la nombro lloro... probecilla. Rias, pues ella se luio por completo en su batalla contra Road y el Akuma Nivel 3, aunque su ancestro fue 100 veces mejor en su batall super Badass que aniquilo a todo el mundo en un flash de velocidad... Lirina Bael es Badas. Issei/Allen se esta encariñado con Ryuu, pues quien no lo haria, ese barquito es un amor y espero verlo animado pronto... ¡Pronto! Pues con Levi la cosa la explicare luego, les debo esa explicación a ustedes, jejeje.**_

 _ **X29 :**_

 _ **¡Yo tambien estoy vivo! Lo que pasa es que a veces dices: "Mejor me hago el muerto", pero luego recuerdas que vivir es muy sabroso. La [Excálibur], pues si, la legendaria arma volvera entre las cenisas a dejar su estatus bien en claro y solo te digo que sera mucho más poderosa que antes por ciertos ajustes que no dire ahora. A mi personalmente me gusta jugar con los padres de Issei, tienen tanto jugo porque son personajes en el canon "X" que aqui puedes darle una historia y transfondo increibles. Pues exacto, Rossweisse escapo pero no sabe que hacer luego de ahi, hoy no salio pero saldra el proximo, esa pequeña Valkiria se dirije al cataclismo. Mi Ragnarok no sera ni como en los comic de Marvel o la pelicula, despues de todo eso seria aburrido, les prometo que sera algo nuevo, lleno de suspenso y divertido.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Ciertamente el destino de Rossweisse es incierto, no he querido revelar mucho por proteger a la trama, pero se que a todos les saldra una lagrima con eso. Pues con Rias esa siempre fue la idea, crear una Rias Badass que se despegara en ese sentido de Issei. Por cierto, ¿Por que pusiste el Atte: ReyEvolution? Creo que quisite poner A Atte: ReyEvolution o quizas tu nombre o algo así, aunque sin problema, espero el proximo.**_

 _ **EMIYA:**_

 _ **Ellos estan aqui, los viste, ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Falta poco, ya pronto sera jejeje.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Tengo una duda, ¿Eres el Guest hater de antes o eres otro? Disculpa la pregunta, es que hace tiempo un usuario solo entro a blafemar y eso es enfermiso.**_

 _ **NatsuEvil:**_

 _ **Lo siento, su destino esta escrito como que Jiraya es un pervertido.**_

 _ **IzanagiOkami:**_

 _ **Pues aquí lo tienes, que lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **SMOKER:**_

 _ **Excelente, muchas pero muchas gracias por eso.**_

 _ **SMOKER:**_

 _ **De nada, para mi es un placer que te agrade mi historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Amigos, llegamos al peor momento de la semana y es que aquí termina este capítulo, ¡¿Por qué mundo cruel?! ¡¿Por qué?! Pero bueno, lloraremos juntos como siempre lo hacemos, es una promesa, jejeje.**_

 _ **Sin más preambulos me despido hoy, les deseo súper suerte siempre.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo V**_

 _Sueños Oscuro, Descansa… Exorcista_

 _ **Noche: 5**_

 _ **Parte I**_

El grupo de Exorcista liderados por el actual Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo que casualmente también es conocido por la Iglesia como el Exorcista prodigio, Allen Walker, acaban de arribar por completo a Asgard, gracias a su nuevo transporte y vehículo de guerra, Ryuuteimaru.

— Rias… espero estés bien — Desde la distancia actual en la que se encontraban, era más que obvio que ya no podía ver a la pelirroja luchando en el cielo — Aunque ese último estruendo, fue impresionante, hiso temblar toda la tierra.

— Parece que fue hecho por Rias-san, después de todo poseía la energía de una [Inocencia] — Comento Ravel, acercándose un poco a su líder — Ise-sama, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

— Es cierto, Ise-kun. ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Pregunto Irina, teniendo la misma duda en mente que Ravel — Ya llegamos, ¿Pero ahora que hacemos?

— Pues no es tan complicado. El Ragnarok es liderado por Loki, así que Loki es el Rey de este juego al que debemos derrotar, pero con los Noé metidos en este asunto la ecuación cambia drásticamente — Issei/Allen sabía que de por sí solo luchar contra el Dios del Engaño, aquel que podía hacerte creer solo con mentiras que tu nombre no era tu nombre, era de por sí difícil, a eso súmale al Conde Milenario y toda la Familia Noé — Maldita sea, no soy muy buen estratega la verdad.

— Es cierto, para eso estoy yo — La maga de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei había terminado de dejar en pausa a Ryuuteimaru y se acero a sus compañeros — Loki es un Dios que posee como elemento primordial la mentira, ese es su fuerte. Sabemos que la Diosa Hela y la Encantadora Amora están con él, a eso sumémosle a sus hijos, el lobo Fenrir o la serpiente Jörmundgander.

— ¿Tienen un plan? — Pregunto Ravel, sabiendo que vendría a continuación.

— Sin importar que tan raro y poco creíble sea este Ragnarok, Fenrir debe si o si asesinar a Odín-sama con sus colmillos, así que por ahora dejemos a un lado a Fenrir, la serpiente Jörmundgander no lucha directamente, ella sirve como guardián de la salida principal de Asgard, así que también descartémoslas por ahora, claro que ambos pueden intervenir luego, por ahora sé que no harán nada — Le Fay era la estratega nata del equipo, en cada una de las misiones era el deber de la maga analizar cualquier posible vía de escape o alguna formación que les diera la victoria — Loki no saldrá, es un Rey y como tal el esperara que nosotros lo busquemos, o en este caso el esperara que Odín-sama lo busque, y por ende Fenrir estará junto a él. Sobre la encantadora Amora, he oído historias de ella, su habilidad es la magia en la cual resalta divinamente, pero dudo que este junto a Loki, algo me dice que sus objetivos coinciden solo en el Ragnarok, luego de eso ya serian metas diferentes.

— Entonces, ¿Dices que vayamos directamente por Loki? — Issei/Allen sabía que si querían terminar el Ragnarok, Loki debía caer, pero ir directamente era una opción un tanto suicida.

— No precisamente, la Familia Noé altera un poco mi plan, pero no lo entorpece por completo. Los Noé que fueron confirmados son dos, uno de ellos es Road y Rias-sama la detuvo, el otro es desconocido y también está el Conde Milenario — Antes de venir a Asgard, Le Fay le pidió a Yusuke la información más reciente de la Orden Negra y en ella encontró que solo dos Noé habían sido catalogados como activos — Road no la cuento por obvias razones, nos quedaría el otro Noé y si el Conde Milenario decide intervenir lo cual dudo, él no es alguien que ataque de frente solo porque sí.

— Tienes razón, el Conde Milenario no es alguien que vaya de frente, es aún más tétrico saber que todo lo que hace solo es para su diversión, así que dudo que el ataque como si fuera un [Peón] de Loki — Concordó Ravel, ella sabía poco del Conde Milenario, pero lo que sabía era suficiente para saber que dicho Conde no intervendría directamente — El problema sería ese otro Noé, quizás yo podría…

— No. El que interceptara ese Noé seré yo — La interrumpió el Exorcista de cabello blanco — Yo seré quien lo detenga, ustedes seguirán adelante y luego las alcanzare.

— Pero, Ise-kun. Tú eres el líder, no es de sabios que el líder se quede atrás mientras sus subordinados siguen adelante, usa la cabeza — Hablo Irina, usando extrañamente mucho sentido común.

— Es cierto, pero de todos aquí son Ravel y Le Fay quienes mejor tasa de sincronización poseen, y tu Irina puedes acoplarte a ellas fácilmente gracias a tu rápida capacidad de razonamiento. Pero yo soy distinto, lucho y peleo mejor solo, y ya que es un Noé que no conozco o se algo de él… es mejor que lo enfrente solo y así conoceré mejor sus habilidades — Argumento Allen Walker, y aunque ellas no estaban de acuerdo, no podían negar que el chico tenía un punto — Si ocurre algo luego preferiría que Ravel y Le Fay lucharan juntas, mientras tú te mantienes como apoyo o te sincronizas con ellas.

— Entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo… pero entiendo — Haciendo un mohín, Irina inflo su mejilla izquierda para hacer más creíble su puchero.

— Oye, no seas niña — Le dijo el chico.

— Cállate, idiota. Estoy enojada y solo hay una forma que cambie de parecer.

— ¿Y esa seria?

— Quiero una cita.

— ¿Qué…?

— Sé que has salido con todas y a mí me dejas en casa, ¿Qué soy? ¿Acaso tengo el papel de la esposa engañada?

— Espera, Irina. ¿Creo que te estas saliendo del tema? Hablaremos esto luego.

— Solo prométeme una cita, solo eso.

— ¿Por qué tan empeñada en eso ahora?

— Porque si me prometes esa cita, eso significa… que si vamos ganar.

Allen/Issei la miro brevemente asombrando, de eso se trataba todo, ella solo quería que él le prometiera que si regresaría.

— Tonta, claro que regresare — El ahora albino le acaricio la cabeza mientras le sonreía cálidamente — Es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

— Ya veo, entonces iré preparando nuestra cita en el mejor hotel de Italia. Abra una cena, bailes y el postre final será en la noche… en la cama del hotel y…

Dejando de lado a la chica por un momento, el Sekiryuutei solo pudo preguntarse algo… ¿Cómo aún no se ha vuelto un Ángel Caído? Esas eran una de esas preguntas sin respuestas que existen en el mundo.

— Ise-sama, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo… confidencial? — Viendo como sus compañeras se adelantaron varios pasos, Le Fay aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar a solas con su líder — ¿Usted desea que cree el plan perfecto para interceptar al Dios del Engaño, no es así?

— ¿Eh…? Ah, sí. Por supuesto, confió en ti para eso, Le Fay — Tomando al chico por unos momentos en la luna, el Exorcista se recompuso y le dedico esas palabras — Confió plenamente en ti, siempre ha sido así y créeme, eso no cambiara jamás.

— Ya veo. Yo, este… gracias… Ise-sama — La maga inesperadamente se recostó en la espalda del chico levemente, tomándolo nuevamente por sorpresa, pero de igual forma la dejo estar así unos segundos — Le prometo, no. Yo le juro que encontrare la forma de contrarrestar cualquier engaño del Dios Loki.

— Cuento con eso.

— Pero, Ise-sama, yo… lo siento mucho — Una disculpa repentina que hiso que Issei/Allen mirara algo extraño a su maga rubia — De verdad lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, Le Fay? No has hecho nada malo.

— Por nada en especial, solo que lo dije espontáneamente.

— Entiendo… entonces está bien — El albino sabía que algo sucedía, pero como lo dijo hace unos segundos, el confiaba ciegamente en Le Fay Pendragon.

— Muchas gracias… Ise-sama.

Le Fay sonrió agradecida, dedicándole esa sonrisa al Exorcista poseedor del [Boosted Gear].

— ¡Ustedes dos, apúrense! — Les grito Ravel, haciendo que ambos Exorcistas de la Orden Negra se acercaran rápidamente.

— Ya vamos, Ravel — Dijo Le Fay, calmando un poco el humor de la rubia Phoenix — No seas impaciente.

— Hmp. No es como si me molestara verlos coquetear en secreto — Negó la rubia Phoenix.

— Si como no, se te nota a leguas los celos… — El portador del [Boosted Gear] entro en la conversación, pero segundos luego de hablar, su ojo izquierdo, el [Ojo Maldito] que le permitía identificar Akumas y Noé por igual se activó de golpe — ¡¿Qué Diablos?!

Issei/Allen fijo su mirada hacia el sur desde su ubicación, sintiendo como la pulsación de dolor que él [Ojo Maldito] le proporcionaba se hacía más fuerte a medida que más veía en esa zona.

— No hay duda. Un Noé se encuentra en esa posición — Hablo Allen a sus compañeras de equipo — Yo… yo voy a ir.

No había problema en eso, después de todo el plan que discutieron hace unos minutos era sobre quien lucharía con el segundo Noé identificado, y dicha conversación finalizo conque Issei/Allen lucharía con dicho Noé cuando apareciera.

— Tenga cuidado, Ise-sama — Dijo Le Fay.

— Sea precavido, Ise-sama — Comento Ravel.

— Me debes la cita, no lo olvides, Ise-kun — Le dio ánimos Irina.

— Ya lo sé — El Exorcista concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su espalda y de dicha zona emergieron una alas de Dragón completamente rojas. Si bien es cierto que en su estado de Exorcista a Issei se le hacía imposible usar el [Boosted Gear], gracias a la ayuda de Ddraig invocar las alas de Dragón a pesar de ser complicado y cansando si era posible, solo que la usaba poco por lo cansado que era usarlas en ese estado — Sigan el plan como lo diga Le Fay. Yo las alcanzare luego.

Emprendiendo vuelo, el líder de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei se alejó rápidamente de la zona.

Ubicándose según la zona a la que su [Ojo Maldito] le guiaba, Allen fue acercándose cada vez más a un oscuro bosque de Asgard, un bosque que poseía mucho parecido a un bosque humano, pero de igual forma debía estar atento por cualquier cosa o sorpresa que ocurriese.

Timcanpy se encontraba postrado en su hombro derecho, Allen no se dio cuenta al momento, pero el Golem de oro se había colado infraganti a su lado desde el inicio.

— ¿Dónde está el Noé? — Mirando hacia ambos lados, si algo aprendió de su encuentro anterior con Road Kamelot es que la Familia Noé era de total cuidado — ¿Dónde estará, maldición?

Existen mucha brisas en el mundo, brisas que vienen acompañadas de hermosas flores o simplemente un cálido viendo. Justo en esos momentos a Allen Walker lo rodeo una enorme brisa, pero no una brisa de viento cálido o que trajera hermosas flores con ella. No, la brisa que envolvió a Allen Walker traía consigo cientos de mariposas negras, mariposas que poseían el mismo color que la noche eterna.

Allen por puro instinto retrocedió de inmediato, pero fue ahí cuando sintió un enorme ardor en su brazo izquierdo, brazo que poseía su [Inocencia] sellada.

La [Inocencia] de Allen Walker es de tipo parasito, una [Inocencia] que se fusiona físicamente con su portador, en este caso era Allen Walker. Su brazo izquierdo poseía un color negro hasta el codo, luego de ahí a la parte superior solo había extraños signos del mismo color que su zona inferior, normalmente ese brazo posee un hechizo puesto por Le Fay para ocultarlo, pero como actualmente está de misión ese hechizo está roto.

En fin.

Allen Walker vio cómo su brazo izquierdo había resultado quemado sin razón aparente, posee pequeñas quemaduras que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, se sentían como cuchillas calientes incrustadas en su brazo izquierdo.

Hace un tiempo el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, ósea Ddraig le hablo de algo parecido. Ddraig dijo que las armas Dragón Slayer le causaban a los Dragones daños parecidos a los que la luz le causaba a los Demonios. Pero no tenía sentido, ¿Cierto? Después de todo, Allen no tenía activado el [Boosted Gear] que usaba bajo su alias de Issei Hyodo, no, en estos momentos no era el Sekiryuutei sino el Exorcista Allen Walker.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba quemado? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Mientras se hacía dichas preguntas, un aire lleno del sentimiento puro de la muerte lo invadió por completo, fue totalmente igual al mismo aire que sintió cuando conoció por primera vez a Road Kamelot en su primera misión como Exorcista de la Orden Negra.

— Venid… — Una voz que poseía un tono de voz demandante, hablo entre la oscuridad del bosque — Tezz, ven en este momento.

Ya teniendo una distancia segura, Allen vio perfectamente que ocurría delante de él.

Las cientos de mariposas se transformaron en dos enormes remolinos de viento negro, remolinos que fueron absorbidos por las palmas de las manos de un sujeto recién llegado.

Dicho sujeto poseía un porte de alta sociedad.

Vestía un impecable esmoquin de color negro oscuro, con una camisa blanca al juego que era decorada con un lazo en su cuello. El traje de gala negro era combinado perfectamente con un sombrero copa alta del mismo color que su esmoquin.

La piel oscura y mirada color dorado confirmaron de inmediato las sospechas que Allen tubo al verlo, ese sujeto recién llegado… eran un miembro de la Familia Noé, ose un verdadero Noé.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Eres el chico tramposo de las cartas! — Rompiendo todo rastro del porte y la seriedad con la que apareció frente a Allen, el Noé recién llegado lo señalo directamente — Claro que eres tú, ¿Quién diría que te vería aquí?

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? — Viéndolo fijamente a través de su [Ojo Maldito], Allen no le quito la mirada por ningún segundo — No te conozco, ¿Quién eres?

— Es verdad, no me reconocerías con esta apariencia — El Noé recordó su actual apariencia como Noé. Todos los Noé la poseían, Road era un claro ejemplo, podían pasar inadvertidos como humanos normales en su estado base, pero al tomar su poder de Noé su apariencia cambia drásticamente — Bueno, no importa mucho de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, mis modeles me obligan a presentarme, me llamo Tyki Mikk, un placer, joven.

— Contesta de una bue… — Sin ninguna razón aparente, el Exorcista de cabello blanco y mirada plateada cayo de rodillas en el suelo — ¿Q-Qué… me p-pasa…?

El aire comenzó a hacerle falta en sus pulmones.

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, incluso el sudor comenzó a bajar gota tras gota por su rostro. Era extraño, su estado de salud era el mejor hace solo unos minutos, y ahora… pues ahora su estado de salud había desmejorado drásticamente, incluso parecía un hombre notablemente enfermo.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — Allen acuso directamente al Noé — H-Habla…

— Es extraño. Mis mariposas si envenenan al usuario de cualquier [Inocencia], pero no tan rápido, ¿No será que has sido herido anteriormente? — Pregunto Tyki con signos de extrañes — O también podría decirse que eres muy débil, pero no lo creo así, ¿Cierto?

Allen/Issei podría llamarse así mismo loco en esos momentos, pero estaba creyendo las palabras que salían de la boca de Tyki Mikk. Pero entonces, si esas palabras eran ciertas, ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil y cansado?

— No… importa… — Sin importar que sintiese en esos momentos, era su deber como líder de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei y miembro afiliado a la Orden Negra, detener a cualquier Noé con el que se tope — Aun… ¡Aun puedo luchar!

Su instinto de batalla le obligaba a ponerse de pie, de cualquier forma ya había experimentado la desesperación anteriormente. Cuando lucho hace años con el hijo de Lucifer, el castaño ahora albino experimento lo que era sentirse notablemente inferior a tu adversario, pero aun así… aun así jamás se dejó pisotear por el heredero de Lucifer.

No. Sin importar cuantos golpes recibió, sin importar cuantos burlas escucho, el jamás se rindió.

— Cruz que vives dentro de mí, libera ahora tu poder y destruye las tinieblas…

[Inocencia Activada]

El brazo izquierdo de Allen Walker cambio para darle paso a la [Inocencia] que portaba. Un enorme brazo color plateado que parecía estar hecho con algún material metálico y que poseía una cruz verde brillando fuertemente en la palma exterior de su [Inocencia]

[Cross Grave]

Una cruz sepulcral salió producto del poder de la [Inocencia] de Allen Walker, esa misma cruz aumento su tamaño y parecía cortar el aire a su paso mientras se dirigía hacia el Noé llamado Tyki Mikk.

— Lo sabía, eres muy bueno. Pero aun así… — Tyki llevo su brazo derecho al frente y docenas de mariposas se almacenaron en su mano derecha y comenzaron a mutar rápidamente — Sigues estando muy débil en estos momentos…

[Tezz]

Reaccionando por completo al llamado de su amo, las mariposas mutaron por completo y en la palma derecha de Tyki Mikk se formó un pequeño escudo de color negro que contrarresto fácilmente el [Cross Grave] realizado anteriormente por Allen Walker.

— ¡¿Qué Diablos?! — Los ojos color plateados de Allen miraron impactados como su técnica fue repelida con tanta facilidad por el escudo recién formado de Tyki Mikk — Debe ser una broma, mi [Cross Grave] puede aniquilar más de una docena de Akumas Nive con mucha facilidad, y aun así… este tipo la detuvo.

— Buena técnica, joven. Lo admito, y es por eso que no entiendo tu cansancio en estos momentos, se ve que eres hábil — Tyki sacudió su mano derecha y las mariposas desaparecieron, nuevamente siendo consumidas por la palma interna del Noé — ¿Qué hiciste antes de venir?

— Ya te dije que nada, mi cuerpo estaba bien hasta hace poco — Allen/Issei estaba totalmente confundido, hace poco se encontraba en perfecto estado y ahora poseía menos del 50% de su poder, a eso sumándole que no podía usar el [Boosted Gear] para equilibrar la situación que lo repercudía — Maldición, entonces tendré que usarlo, solo espero que mi cuerpo lo resista.

[Segundo Nivel]

Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a reaccionar a su llamado y la forma de garra metálica muto, el material del cual estaba hecha fue fundiéndose y cambiado de forma.

Ahora, justo en su brazo izquierdo resaltaba lo que parecía ser una enorme arma que poseía semejanzas a una bazuca, la energía verde que se cargaba en la punta de su nueva arma era la fuente de poder que dispararía a continuación.

Esa era la segunda forma de su [Inocencia].

— Jojo… interesante — Tyki miro curioso el [Segundo Nivel] que alcanzo Allen Walker — Pero, joven. ¿Tu cuerpo resistirá tanto?

— Eso no te incumbe — Llevando su [Inocencia] en forma de bazuca hacia el frente, Allen concentro todo el poder que poseía en un solo punto, después de todo era eso o nada — ¡Desaparece, Noé!

[Cañón Bazuca]

Como si fuera un láser de poder puro, la energía verde que se almaceno en la [Inocencia] de Allen salió disparada directamente hacia Tyki Mikk.

— Ya entiendo porque el Conde Milenario y Road se obsesionaron contigo, de verdad eres único, joven… — Lo admiro el Noé. Tyki sin embargo no dio un paso hacia ninguna posición, solo se quedó ahí, viendo como el láser que podría hacerlo evaporar se acercaba cada vez más a su desprotegido cuerpo — Sin embargo, nuevamente caes en el error de subestimarme…

[Elección]

Realizando una hazaña que nadie creería posible, un logro que cualquier persona daría lo que fuera por usar. Tyki Mikk, el nuevo Noé… se hiso intangible por completo.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! — Cayendo agotado al frio suelo del oscuro bosque, Allen miro incrédulo como el ataque más fuerte que poseía con el [Segundo Nivel] de su [Inocencia] era esquivado tan fácilmente y sin esfuerzo aparente por Tyki Mikk.

— Soy Tyki Mikk, el Tercer Discípulo de la Familia Noé y yo represento la Voluntad absoluta de la Familia Noé — Volviendo su cuerpo tangible nuevamente, Tyki quito el sombrero de copa alta de su cabeza y realizo una pose de presentación — Eso que acabas de ver, joven. No es nada menos que mi habilidad de [Elección], es muy hábil cuando se trata de una [Inocencia], ya que como has visto, ellas no fueron hechas por un material normal y yo poseo la habilidad de repeler dicho material.

— ¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué puedo hacer…? — Allen veía la escena en frente suyo sin poder creerlo. ¿De verdad existía un Noé capas de rechazar una [Inocencia]? Pero si eso era así… vencerlo era una tarea imposible de cumplir — Yo… no sé qué hacer…

¡No!

¡Por un Demonio! Aún era muy pronto para tirar la toalla al suelo.

Solo tenía que pensar bien la situación. Hacer lo que siempre hacia, ver la zona de batalla y usar cualquier elemento a su favor, sí, eso es lo que haría, aún tenía tiempo de revertir la actual situación.

Sí, eso haría, no se daría por vencido frente a su enemigo, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría porque…

Allen dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió como el aire escapo de golpe de sus pulmones, miro hacia su pecho y sus ojos mostraron una expresión de horror en todo su esplendor.

— Escucha, joven. Existe un Golem carnívoro creado por el Conde Milenario llamado Tezz, las mariposas que viste se comen a los Exorcistas, mientras más comen más fuertes se hacen y bueno… naturalmente se reproducen. Pero sabes, ese no es mi poder natural, ellas solo me sirven como herramientas, mi poder en realidad es este… — Tyki señalo el pecho de Allen, exactamente el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón y que curiosamente Allen había visto hace unos segundos cuando perdió en aire de sus pulmones — Mi mano, soy capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa y repeler la materia nata de la [Inocencia] como lo hice hace rato.

Así es.

La mano derecha de Tyki, el brazo derecho de Tyki Mikk para ser más específico… estaba atravesando el pecho del Allen Walker.

Tyki Mikk poseía la capacidad de controlar la densidad de las moléculas y los átomos, pudiendo así caminar en el aire y el agua si él lo desea, o moviéndose con mayor rapidez, rechazando la fricción del viento o incluso atravesar la materia hasta tocar lo que realmente desea.

Un poder terrorífico en manos de un miembro de la Milenaria Familia Noé, simplemente… era un terrible mal presagio.

— Pero yo solo puedo atravesar lo que decido no tacar, en pocas palabras, si decido tocar tu corazón… — Tyki retrocedió unos centímetros la palma derecha de su mano para que quedara oculta dentro del pecho de Allen Walker — Podría arrancarte el corazón sin dañar ninguna parte de tu cuerpo.

— T-Tu… tu eres un… — Le costaba hablar normalmente, eso era debido al fatal estado físico en el cual se encontraba.

Latido tras latido, un latido tras otro. Tyki Mikk sentía cada latido hecho por el corazón de Allen Walker, con su mano siendo intangible justo sobre él, sabiendo que podría arrancarlo en el momento que quisiera.

— Así que dime, ¿Te rindes o te mato? — Tyki monstro una verdadera expresión de gozo.

" _No hay opción que te salve… joven"_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Asgard – Cielo De La Noches**_

" _Consúmelo todo… Murciélago"_

Terminando de recitar su oración, el poder Divino de Hela exploto totalmente, esparciéndose como si fueran llamas bicolor entre negro-verde por todo el Cielo de la Noches.

Un poder asfixiante, un poder que poseía una presión e imponencia increíble.

Vali Lucifer podía jurar que era tanto el poder de la Diosa Hela, que sus ojos color zafiro le permitieron ver como el poder de la Diosa de la Muerte caiga sobre su armadura blanca como si se tratara de una lluvia de invierno.

Cuando todo eso paso, la transformación que Hela había invocado concluyo.

Ahí estaba, volando sobre el mismo Cielo de las Noches, se podía ver la nueva figura de la Diosa de la Muerte.

Hela ahora vestía un vestido negro, solo que este era más corto que el anterior para mayor movilidad. Sin embargo, no fue solo su vestimenta la que cambio, no, eso era solo el comienzo. En la espalda de la Diosa Hela, se podían ver como dos terroríficos pares de alas se alzaban libremente, pero lo terrorífico de esto es que dicho par de alas estaba compuesto por huesos de color negro, huesos del mismísimo Helheim, y también dos cuernos blancos que nacían de su cráneo acentuaba más la apariencia diabólica de la Diosa de la Muerte.

Esa era la transformación de la Diosa de la Muerte, el verdadero poder de la Diosa Primordial del Ciclo de Vida Asgardiana, el poder de la Diosa Hela.

— No temas… — Hablo la Diosa Hela, viendo como Vali se preparaba para lo que vendría a continuación — Mantén tu postura, agudiza tus sentidos, no desvíes tu atención en ningún instante.

Efectivamente, todo lo que la Diosa Hela nombro era lo que Vali hacia desde el comienzo.

Preparándose, Vali espero cualquier ataque de la Diosa de la Muerte.

"Zaz"

Cuando vio lo que ocurrió fue demasiado tarde, una lanza hecha de energía verde corto en dos la armadura completa del actual Hakuryuukou. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo presintió, fue tan rápido… que ni siquiera fue capaz de quejarse del dolor porque el ataque hecho por Hela genero una enorme explosión en donde él se encontraba.

Vali salió despedido hacia un costado de la zona, con la herida aun sangrando en su pecho, hablo para sí mismo lo que había acabado de suceder.

— No puede ser, aun con mis reflejos natos y la capacidad de sensor que posee Albión… no pude ver nada — Vali se puso de pie y luego de limpiar la sangre que bajaba por su labio inferior roto, invoco nuevamente la armadura blanca del Hakuryuukou y se dispuso a seguir luchando contra la Diosa Hela.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Usando sus alas hecha de huesos negros, Hela miro fijamente al descendiente de Lucifer — ¿Ya te cansaste? O no me digas, ¿Reconociste el verdadero poder de un Dios?

Dios.

¿Qué era de verdad un Dios?

Vali desde que solo es un niño siempre quiso vencer a un solo Dios, y ese Dios era el Legendario Dios que logro la Santísima Trinidad, el poder más alto que algún Dios podía aspirar.

Pero luego cayó en cuenta de la verdad, Azazel le platico que su padre, ósea el Dios Bíblico… había fallecido en la última Gran Guerra de Facciones y por lo tanto, su sueño de vencerlo le sería imposible.

¿Por qué?

Porque desgraciadamente… ya no se encontraba ahí.

Pero luego supo de la existencia de alguien mucho más superior. Un Legendario Dragón Rojo, el Verdadero Dragón Emperador Rojo, el Dragón de Dragones o como muchos lo conocían, el DxD.

Ese día una nueva meta nació para Vali, derrotar al Dragón Rojo y volverse el número #1.

" _Un mestizo sangre sucia como tú, jamás será alguien de utilidad… solo eres unas simple pieza desechable"_

Su padre, el hombre que lo engendro siempre le decía esas palabras, no ayudaba mucho la presencia de su abuelo ya que justamente fue debido a los "Consejos" que le dio a su padre, que su niñez termino de esa forma.

Su familia rota.

Su futuro aparentemente arrebatado.

Solo sería una simple pieza, una herramienta que usarían por ser el Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, solo seguía vivo porque era el actual Hakuryuukou, por nada más que eso.

En este podrido mundo solo los fuertes sobrevivían, mientras los débiles perecían, esa fue la visión del mundo que Vali obtuvo desde muy pequeño, el fuerte vivía mientras el débil moría… esa fue su simple conclusión.

Hela era fuerte, muy fuerte la verdad.

Pero Hela no era el ya retirado Dios Bíblico y mucho menos el Dragón Rojo que quería derrotar.

Hela no era rival para ellos dos, y si no la derrotaba… él tampoco lo seria. La razón por la que vivió y sobrevivió a todo ese Infierno solo serían simples ilusiones, nada más que eso.

— No juegues conmigo, no juegues… ¡No juegues conmigo! — El aura Dragonica de Albión se esparció como el aire por todo el Cielo de la Noches — Terminemos esto de una vez, Hela.

Vali emprendió vuelo con sus alas de luz azules.

¿Desde cuanto él se sentía inferior a otro ser? Nunca, y ese fue su primer error. Analizar la situación, buscar una ventaja del entorno, eso lo hacia Issei Hyodo porque le hacía falta talento, no el, el poseía talento y poder de sobra para ahorrarse todo ese largo camino e irse directo al frente.

Usando sus extensas reservas de energía mágica, Vali comenzó a crear docenas de hechizos mágicos que sirvieran de distracción para Hela. Ya fuera simples hechizos de viento, fuego, aire o agua, todos eran lanzados por igual hacia la Diosa de la Muerte.

— Con estos trucos de tercera no podrás llegar hasta mí, Hakuryuukou — Hela esquivaba fácilmente cada hechizo lanzado por Vali — ¿Este es todo el poder de mi futuro Campeón? Parece que tendré que educarte personalmente luego.

— ¿Campeón? Primero me corto las piernas antes de arrodillarme ante una Diosa de tan bajo nivel como tú — Las joyas azules de la armadura del Dragón Blanco comenzaron a titilar profundamente — Esta batalla ya fue decidida, Hela.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Vali empleo el poder de su División Divisoria para restar el poder de la lanza verde creada por Hela, lanza que al verse dividida bajo su poder y velocidad que le sirvió al Hakuryuukou para evadirla fácilmente.

— Así que piensas usar tu [Divide] para contrarrestar mis flechas, buena estrategia, pero poco asertiva si conozco que hace — Hela sonrió confiada al ver descubierta la habilidad de Vali.

— Hmp, eres idiota, ¿No es así? Yo no soy esa clase de cobarde — Dijo el descendiente de Lucifer.

Desapareciendo por completo, usando de por medio su enorme velocidad nata.

Reapareciendo justo frente a Hela.

— Te lo dije, aun eres muy confiado — Afirmo Hela, creando una enorme lanza de energía verdad que atravesó por completo toda la armadura blanca del Hakuryuukou — Así que… ¡¿Qué Diablos?!

Hela miro sorprendida como la armadura blanca se rompía en cientos de pedazos y dentro de ella… no había nada. Vali Lucifer no se encontraba dentro de su propia armadura, ¿Entonces donde estaba?

— Te lo dije… — Detrás de la Diosa Hela, la voz del descendiente de Lucifer resonó pesadamente — Soy mucho mejor que tú.

[Inocencia Activada]

[Inocencia], la joya milenaria que inexplicablemente Vali obtuvo por razones desconocidas fue actividad en esos momentos. Vali Lucifer activo e invoco el poder de su propia [Inocencia].

[Judgment White]

Tal como su nombre lo decía, un enorme destello blanco ilumino todo el Cielo de la Noches y se esparció como si fuera viento a través de toda la zona de batalla.

El [Judgment White] o simplemente [Juicio Blanco] creo un brillo tan puro como el mismo Cielo. El Cielo de la Noches que siempre había sido oscuro, comenzó a teñirse de aquel puro color blanco, un blanco cálido y reconfortante.

Un blanco que más que eliminar la oscuridad…la enjuiciaba. Un verdadero [Juicio Blanco] servía como la máxima representación de la [Inocencia] que portaba el descendiente de Lucifer… Vali Lucifer.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Hela miro estoica como su Cielo de la Noches era cubierto por una capa de pilares blancos, pilares que esparcían su puro color a través de su Cielo de la Noches — ¿Qué hiciste, Hakuryuukou?

— Debo interpretar que no conoces las [Inocencias]. Bueno, no te culpo ya que recientemente supe por la boca del padre de Issei Hyodo que eran en realidad — La [Inocencia] de Vali parecía ser del tipo [Parasito], ya que era curiosamente su ojo derecho quien había sufrido un cambio.

El ojo derecho de Vali Lucifer había perdido su característico color azul zafiro y había pasado a ser de un embriagante color blanco, un blanco tan puro y claro como el blanco del cielo.

— [Inocencia]. Jamás escuche de eso, ¿Pero porque altera el Cielo de la Noches? — Hela no mentía, era la primera vez en toda su extensa vida que escuchaba el nombre de esas joyas llamadas [Inocencia] — Responde, Hakuryuukou.

— Mi [Inocencia] se llama [Judgment White], a través de mi ojo derecho soy capaz de juzgar todo lo que sea negativo a mi alrededor, aunque las [Inocencia] sean armas Anti-Akuma. Tu como Diosa de la muerte posees uno de los elementos primordiales que poseen los Akumas… la muerte — Explico Vali la habilidad de su joya, mientras su ojo derecho brillaba cegadoramente en color blanco — Mientras yo decida que ese elemento es negativo y la [Inocencia] concuerde conmigo, soy capaz de reducir el poder de la materia negativa en menos de un 50%, dependiendo el poder base de la misma.

Con esa sencilla explicación, Hela llego rápidamente a su conclusión.

Esa [Inocencia] que poseía Vali Lucifer, hacía que el poder que obtenía al estar sobre el Cielo de la Noches se viera afectado en un 50%, una gran diferencia si tomaba en cuenta que antes de subir sobre el Cielo de la Noches ya se encontraba limitada a menos de la mitad de su verdadero poder.

El Hakuryuukou… se la había jugado completamente.

— Ya veo. Reconozco que esa [Inocencia] tuya es muy útil cuando luchas con adversarios que estén vinculados de una u otra forma a la muerte, pero dime algo, Hakuryuukou… — Al igual que como había analizado la [Inocencia] de Vali, Hela se dio cuenta de un efecto secundario de usar esa habilidad — ¿Qué paso con tu poder Dragonico?

El silencio de Vali fue tomado como una respuesta para la Diosa de la Muerte. La Diosa Hela había llegado a la rápida conclusión que si el Hakuryuukou había abandonado el poder del Dragón Blanco no era por orgullo se usar dos fuentes de poder al mismo tiempo, no, la razón por la que Vali renuncio al poder del Dragón Blanco es debido a que el poder del [Divine Dividing] no era compatible con el poder de su [Inocencia].

— Un gran poder que te limita como luchador ofensivo, que lastima, ¿Cierto? — Dijo Hela con ironía — Tal parece que estamos iguales, tu reteniendo mi 50% de poder, pero con la diferencia que yo soy más fuerte que tú en estos momentos que ya no usas el poder del Hakuryuukou.

Sí. Eso era lo que la Diosa Hela había concluido, ella analizo totalmente su situación actual y se dio cuenta que el Hakuryuukou había sacrificado su poder como Dragón Blanco solo para reducir el de su persona en un 50%.

Era una gran estrategia, incluso la Diosa de la Muerte lo admito.

Pero era inservible si la Diosa Hela seguía siendo más fuerte que Vali.

Sí, era triste pero cierto.

Pero, si era en realidad de esa forma… ¿Por qué en el rostro de Vali Lucifer aparecía una casi indescriptible sonrisa? Tal parece que Vali Lucifer aún tenía una carta bajo la manga que no había sacado, y el momento de usarla… era justamente este.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Asgard – Bifröst**_

Arthur Pendragon junto al [Caballero] Gremory, Kiba Yuto se encontraba parado sobre el legendario Puente arcoíris, el Bifröst.

Su rival, el hijo legitimo del Dios del Engaño y la Mentira, Loki, el ya conocido Narfi.

— Y bien, ¿Quién dará el primer paso, mortales? — Narfi se encontraba delante de ellos, con un porte arrogante y sin mostrar ningún signo de preocupación — ¿O acaso desean que yo ataque primero?

— Kiba Yuto, ¿Te desempeñas mejor atacando de frente o usando tu velocidad con patrones de ataque? — Dando dos pasos hacia el frente, Arthur comenzó a escanear cada perímetro del campo de batalla.

— Puedo emplear ambas formas, pero mi capacidad nata es usar mi velocidad y mi [Sacred Gear] como medio de ataque — Respondió Kiba, y al contrario de Arthur el retrocedió dos pasos, no por temor sino para darle espacio suficiente al heredero Pendragon para lo que estuviera por hacer — ¿Qué piensa hacer, Arthur-san?

— Entonces puedes emplear las dos. Ya veo, comprendo tu patrón de ataque ligero pero efectivo — Afilando su mirada color azul, los ojos de Arthur capturaron el cuerpo entero de Narfi y lo visualizaron como un punto de rojo de caza — Solo acóplate a mí, cuando veas que puedes atacar hazlo y luego retrocede, ¿Entendiste, Kiba Yuto?

Kiba asintió en silencio.

[Calibur]

Arthur exclamo el nombre de su arma legendaria, la Espada Sagrada más fuerte, [Calibur].

Normalmente él se acercaría lentamente de frente hacia su enemigo, pero siendo su actual enemigo un Dios Asgardiano. Bueno, Arthur decidió emplear otra modalidad de ataque.

Y esa fue lanzándose de frente hacia el Dios Narfi, con [Calibur] en sus manos e impactándola directamente contra el hijo del Dios del Engaño.

"¡Boom!"

El poder de la Espada Sagrada creo un eco sónico en la zona que sacudió a través de una fuerte brisa el cabello rubio de Arthur.

— Lo sabía, era claro que tenía razón… — Sin retroceder un solo paso, Arthur no removió su Espada Sagrada del punto en el cual aún seguía chocando — Tú también luchas con armas.

Efectivamente.

La Espada Sagrada [Calibur] había chocado e impacto directamente contra el filo de otra arma ajena a Arthur, dicha armar pertenecía al Dios Narfi y era una hacha Vikinga Asgardiana.

Pero no cualquier hacha. El ojo experto del heredero Pendragon pudo reconocer que esa hecha no fue hecha con acero normal ni mucho menos.

El hacha de del Dios Narfi fue hecha por acero de las cavernas del norte de Asgard y fabricadas por Elfos, la madera que sostenía el filo del hecha era madera hecha del Arboles Divinos, árboles que poseían una madera capaz de soportar el peso de 100 toneladas.

Un arma digna de un príncipe, claro que esa conclusión fue sacada por el mismo Narfi.

— ¿Qué te parece mi arma? No es el legendario Mjolnir, pero cuando mi padre Loki se vuelva Rey, le ordenare a los Enanos que me forjen un Arma Legendaria como la que uso el falso príncipe Thor — Hablo Narfi prepotentemente.

— Crear algo superior al Mjolnir, dudo que los Enanos lo hagan por ti o por tu padre.

— Ellos harán lo que su Rey les ordene o serán castigados con pena de muerte.

— Eso demuestra lo que pasara con Asgard si Loki llega al trono… se hundirá en la más profunda oscuridad.

Aflojando la empuñadura de su espada para romper el contacto con el hacha Vikinga.

Arthur retrocedió unos metros y se quedó parado en la misma posición varios segundos.

— Entonces… creo ya es hora…

— ¿Hora…? De que habl…

[Sword Birth]

Siendo interrumpido por el llamado del [Sacred Gear] de Kiba Yuto, el Dios Narfi se vio obligado a retroceder hacia atrás mientras ágilmente esquivaba las diferentes espadas que emergían una tras otra desde el suelo hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Narfi miro las espadas recién creadas por el rubio Gremory.

— No te distraigas — Exclamo Kiba, llegando cerca de él gracias a su impulso de velocidad — Aun no he terminado…

[Holy Eraser]

Creando una espada nueva en su mano derecha, Kiba la lanzo hacia el hijo de Loki, el cual logro esquivarla al girar su cuello a un lado y luego la voz de Kiba se volvió a escuchar nuevamente.

[Flame Delete]

Creando una segunda espada, Kiba hiso uso del elemento de dicha espada y el fuego imbuyo su filo. Giro en forma de remolino su espada de fuego y un pequeño torbellino fue creado justo en la punta del arma.

— ¡Haaaaaa! — Hiso uso de su fuerza sobrenatural y se lanzó directamente sobre el Dios Narfi, acercando más su torbellino de fuego y haciendo que rodeara todo el cuerpo del hijo de Loki.

Su [Sacred Gear] en su estado base, antes de activar el [Balance Braker] le permitía usar el [Sword Birth] y también usar dos estados que eran el [Holy Eraser] y el [Flame Delete].

Kiba miro el daño de su último ataque, quiso no sorprenderse ya que esperaba que el daño sería menor, pero no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja al ver como su torbellino de fuego solo quemo algunos pelos de las largas patillas del Dios Narfi.

Uno de los ataques más fuertes de su repertorio, una de sus combinaciones con su [Sacred Gear] más fuerte solo quemo levemente las patillas de un Dios.

— Serás… ¡Serás insolente, mortal!

Narfi apretó el mango de madera de su hacha. El acero de su hoja fue rodeado por un aura densa, aura que representaba el poder Divino de dicho Dios y con la parte trasera de su arma golpeo el pecho del [Caballero] Gremory que fue lanzando fuertemente hacia atrás

— ¡¿Cómo te a través a ponerme un dedo encima?!

El Dios Narfi se sentía ofendido, un mortal, un sucio sangre sucia lo había atacado, y peor aún… le había tocado directamente los finos cabellos de sus patillas.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a un Dios?

— Jejeje… esto es gracioso — Arthur se monstro divertido ante las acciones recién tomadas por el hijo del Dios del Engaño — ¿Por qué te molestas si tú mismo lo subestimaste? Crees que no lo vi, desde que Kiba Yuto te ataco tú lo subestimaste y mira, logro tocarte levemente… simplemente es gracioso.

Narfi frunció notablemente el ceño, las palabras de Arthur claramente lo molestaban a gran medida.

— Arthur-san… yo… — Kiba respiraba con leve dificultad, el golpe directo que recibió del Dios en su abdomen mínimo le había roto una que otra costilla — A-Aun puedo…

— Tranquilo, tomate un pequeño descanso — Arthur le sonrió momentáneamente. Incluso para el heredero Pendragon era extraño, ese joven espadachín le caía mucho mejor que su rival Allen Walker, quizás era por la buena afinidad de Kiba hacia las espadas, ¿Quién sabe? — Afila tus ojos, visualiza cada patrón de mis movimientos y memoriza la fuerza que empleo en cada ataque… tu habilidad depende del aprendizaje y rápido análisis en cuanto a tu creación, no olvides eso.

Las palabras de Arthur no se sentían como las de un simple compañero de arma, para Kiba esas palabras eran como las instrucciones que un profesor le inculcaba a su alumno, era sorprende para Kiba saber que alguien tan joven como Arthur que no le superaba mucho en edad podía hablar con tanta serenidad y transmitir mucha calma al oyente.

Asiento para sí mismo, Kiba decidió emplear cada una de las intrusiones que le dijo Arthur en sus próximos movimientos.

— Mi padre Loki debe estar preguntándose donde me encuentro. Mortal, sinceramente eres afortunado, tienes la suerte y bendición que yo, el próximo príncipe de Asgard me tome esta lucha en serio para terminarla cuanto antes — Narfi se jacto de su "Futuro" título ante Arthur — Ataca con todo lo que tengas mortal, el resultado ya está escrito.

— ¿Quién sabe…? — El heredero Pendragon comenzó a sonreír levemente — Sabes, falso Dios de tercera. Yo soy un Rey, un espadachín que jamás se doblegara ante nadie y mucho menos ante un Dios que solo sueña con un título que jamás llegara a ser suyo.

— Tus palabras firmaron la sentencia de muerte que yo personalmente realizare, mortal — Narfi alzo su hacha mágica.

Arriba de Narfi, comenzaron a ser visibles muchas firmas de energía que fueron moldeándose hasta parecer sebones afilados que con solo verlos, uno se daría cuenta de cuál sería su futuro uso

— Desaparece… mortal.

— Hmp, tus palabras son puras estupideces…

[Calibur]

Haciendo que su Legendaria Espada Sagrada brillara nuevamente y reaccionara a su llamado, Arthur decidió encarar de frente el mortal ataque directo que Narfi había convocado.

Doblando un poco sus rodillas, Arthur tomo como impulso la primera pisada que realizo con su pie derecho y entonces salió corriendo en picada hacia el frente.

Sebón tras sebón mágico.

Arthur blandía de tal forma a la Legendaria [Calibur] que los sebones mágicos con solo tocar el filo de la Espada Sagrada más fuerte eran repelidos a un lado con mucha facilidad.

Si alguien viera a Arthur pensaría de inmediato que su técnica era fácil de ejecutar, pero claramente el que lo pensara solo demostraría su falta de conocimiento en la esgrima.

Arthur Pendragon es un hombre joven que desde una tierna edad fue entrenado por los mejores espadachines humanos para poder crecer como un verdadero guerrero de armadura. El heredero Pendragon es capaz de ver fácilmente a través de su mirada azul los movimientos que su adversario empleara, y con la ayuda de su Legendaria Espada Sagrada [Calibur], podía encontrar la forma de repelerlos y llegar a su destino.

Y así fue, con su impecable técnica de esgrima el heredero Pendragon llego justo frente al hijo de Loki.

— Te mostrare la diferencia que existe entre mi espada y esa horrorosa hacha tuya… — Arthur alzo el filo de la Espada Sagrada hacia arriba y el viento comenzó a envolverse en el filo de su espada.

[Calibur]

Más que viento, era el poder mágico que poseía el heredero Pendragon. Una gran cantidad de energía pura fue siendo concentrara en el filo de la Espada Sagrada, energía que hacía ver el filo mucho más grande, ancho e imponente.

[Holy Twister]

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

Realizando un grito de guerra, Arthur llamo nuevamente a su Legendaria Espada Sagrada y de un solo movimiento impacto el filo de [Calibur] en el suelo del puente arcoíris, todo el poder que [Calibur] poseía concentrado se volvió un tornado mágico que fue acercándose con suma rapidez hacia el Dios Narfi.

Narfi llevo su hacha mágica hacia el frente con intención de detener el potente ataque realizado por Arthur, pero él [Tornado Santo] creado por Arthur fue más rápido y poderoso, termino por traspasar el hacha mágica de Narfi y golpearlo brutalmente en el pecho que era cubierto por la parte pectoral de su armadura.

"¡BOOOOOOM!"

Después de todo, una simple hacha mágica no era rival para la Legendaria [Calibur], la Espada Sagrada más Fuerte.

— Arthur-san es… es increíble — Desde varios metros atrás, Kiba vio cada movimiento realizado por Arthur y no fue capaz de ocultar su asombro — Es tal cual como lo describió Issei-kun.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Cierto día hace meses, en una de sus muchas sesiones de entrenamiento, Kiba le pregunto a Issei Hyodo sobre el otro Exorcista Prodigio del Vaticano, aquel que fue considerado por los altos mandos como su igual._

" _¿Alguien con mejor técnica? Veamos, conozco a una persona, pero esa persona es muy irritante"_

" _¿Entonces no vale la pena como espadachín?"_

" _Es horriblemente irritante y dan ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza a cada momento. Pero sabes, como espadachín… no es tan malo…"_

 _Kiba sabía desde hace tiempo que la relación de Issei y Arthur era delicada en cuanto a llevarse bien, pero incluso alguien como Kiba que no conocía nada de Arthur Pendragon, pudo darse cuenta que en las palabras tan comunes de su compañero hacia el heredero Pendragon, el transmitía mucho respeto por el otro Exorcista Prodigio._

 _Issei Hyodo no lo admitirá en voz alta, pero sabía que Arthur Pendragon era el espadachín humano más hábil y fuerte en el mundo actual… un verdadero Rey de la Espada._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Arthur Pendragon miro el resultado de su último ataque, y luego de asegurarse que nada pasaría se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el [Caballero] Gremory. Sin embargo, lo que pasaría a continuación era algo que jamás esperaría.

— ¡Arthur-san! — Kiba quien se encontraba viendo al frente, intento hacer reaccionar a tiempo al heredero Pendragon.

Sin embargo fue tarde.

Arthur reacciono pero una sombra de energía negra emergió del destrozo dejado por el ataque de Arthur y dicha sombra se pegó a la mano derecha del rubio Pendragon, mano que empuñaba a [Calibur].

Sintiendo como la sombra negra quemaba su mano, Arthur por reflejo automático de su cuerpo soltó la empuñadura de [Calibur] y su Espada Sagrada fue envuelta por la sombre negra.

— ¡¿Qué Demonios?! — Viendo las marcas producto de la quemadura que dejo la sombra en su mano derecha, Arthur miro incrédulo como su Espada Sagrada había sido envuelva en una prisión negra — ¡¿Qué hiciste, maldito?!

— Mortal, tú eres una verdadera molestia. Que un mortal empuñe un arma Divina como esa Espada Sagrada es inconcebible — Narfi salió cojeando del destrozo que dejo el antiguo ataque de Arthur — Tu poder solo proviene de esa Espada Sagrada, si te la quito… ¡Solo eres un simple humano!

Chaqueando la lengua molesto, Arthur intento ir en busca de [Calibur] pero la vos de Narfi lo hiso replantear esa idea.

— Ni lo intentes. Sin importar que tan fuerte o compatible seas con tu espada, esa sombra negra está hecha por la personificación Nórdica de la Noche, si la tocas todo tu cuerpo será desintegrado, las quemaduras en su mano son prueba de lo que el 5% de la Noche puede hacer… ahora imagina el 100% que sello tu espada.

— ¿Cómo puedes emplear la Noche cuando no es tu elemento? — Pregunto seriamente Arthur, no se consideraba un fanático de la cultura Asgardina o alguien adicto a los libros como su hermana menor, pero como Rey debía informarse de las Facciones enemigas — Solo tu hijo es capaz de emplear esa personificación, tú no eres… — El aire escapo de sus pulmones, sin darse cuenta Arthur había llegado a una horrorosa conclusión — No me digas que… que tu hiciste…

La sonrisa demente que realizo los labios de Narfi le confirmo esa última duda.

— Así es. ¡Yo me volví uno con la personificación de la noche! — Exclamo eufórico el Dios Narfi — Mi hijo Nott es quien la heredero, pero me di cuenta que él no era digno de volverse un príncipe y entonces… lo mate — Narfi escupió el suelo con desagrado, muy poco le importo arrebatarle la vida a su propio hijo prodigo — Fue molesto, pero necesario. Cuando lo mate absorbí su núcleo Divino y me quede con su personificación de la Noche, ahora soy un Dios con Doble Personificación… ¡Soy un Dios invencible!

Sus exclamaciones estaban llenas de éxtasis, síntomas del nivel de locura que ahora poseía el cerebro de ese Dios Asgardiano.

— Mato a su propio hijo solo por poder… ¡Estas enfermo! — Kiba jamás había conocido a su familia, y escuchar que alguien matara a su descendencia solo por poder le hacía tener fuertes nauseas.

— Kiba Yuto — Arthur llego a su lado, se veía cansando y algo exhausto, era obvio que el último ataque lo había debilitado un poco — Escúchame atentamente. [Calibur] esta sellada en esa oscuridad y no podemos sacarla fácilmente, con eso nuestras probabilidades de ganar descendieron a un 10%.

— ¿10%? Ósea que aún podemos ganar — Pregunto Kiba esperanzado.

— Sí. Aún tenemos probabilidades de ganar… — Arthur asintió débilmente — Pero esas probabilidades de triunfo… dependen de ti.

— ¿De… de mí? — Las últimas palabras de Arthur fueron como un balde de agua fría para Kiba, si el heredero Pendragon no se equivocaba, la victoria solo dependía de él — P-Pero Arthur-san, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

— Tu [Sacred Gear] es lo único que tenemos para contratacar contra Narfi. El [Sword Birth] que crea un [Nacimiento de Espadas] puede darnos las alas de la victoria — Explico rápidamente el rubio Pendragon — Pero todo depende de ti, todo depende si eres capaz de encontrar lo que tanto te hace falta.

— Espere por favor, ¿Acaso piensa confiar ciegamente en mí? Usted dijo que no confiaría en Demonios, ¿Entonces porque lo hace? — Kiba recordó las antiguas afirmaciones de Arthur que claramente decía que jamás confiaría en ningún Humano que le vendió su alma al Diablo solo por poder — Dígame por favor, ¿Por qué ahora confía en mí?

Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, sin voltear a mirar a Kiba, el solo siguió su camino hacia delante.

— Te conseguiré 5 minutos, más de eso me es imposible hacer sin [Calibur] — Informo el heredero Pendragon, deteniendo brevemente y miro el Cielo que los cubría a ambos — Sobre tu última pregunta, pues es complicado. Pero sabes, Kiba Yuto, yo no tengo problemas en confiar en un [Caballero] como tú… o como yo.

Caballero. Esa palabra hiso eco en la mente de Kiba, en pocas palabras Arthur lo había reconocido como un igual, como un [Caballero] digno de ser llamado un hábil espadachín con el cual él se blandiría en un combate.

Lo había reconocido.

El espadachín más fuerte lo había reconocido.

Pero, si querían ganar el debería encontrar que tanto le hace falta. Sin embargo, la pregunta del millón era la siguiente, ¿Qué le hacía falta como [Caballero?

El tiempo seguía corriendo y los 5 minutos se agotaban rápidamente.

Mientras Kiba miraba como Arthur volvía a lucha contra el Dios Narfi que claramente se mostraba superior al rubio Pendragon debido a que este ahora estaba desarmado, el [Caballero] Gremory se preguntó así mismo mientras la duda le carcomía la cabeza.

" _¿Qué debo hacer…?"_

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Asgard – Bosque**_

Tyki Mikk mantenía gracias a su habilidad llamada [Elección], su mano dentro de corazón del Exorcista prodigio Allen Walker, o como también era conocido como Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo.

— Sé que ya es tarde, ¿Pero tú eres Allen Walker, cierto? — Quizás esa fue una pregunta que debió hacer desde el comienzo, pero al haberla olvidado hace ya varios minutos, Tyki la recordó de improviso y decidió preguntarla — Contenta, ¿Lo eres, verdad?

Allen no respondió.

En vez de eso estaba concentrando las pocas, por no decir nulas fuerzas que aun habitaban dentro de su cuerpo.

— Sí. Es cierto — Una voz juguetona que claramente no pertenecía ni a Allen y a Tyki respondió la respuesta que debió haber respondido Allen — Mis notas jamás se equivocaban — El dueño de esa voz parecía ser un pequeño muñeco que curiosamente vivía dentro de una carta de naipes, así es, el pequeño muñeco que asomaba su cabeza fuera de la carta de naipe, señalo fijamente a Allen con su pequeño débil brazo y dijo — Esta persona es… ¡Allen Walker!

Ese pequeño ser era un sirviente creado por Tyki Mikk o quizás un invento loco del Conde Milenario. Pero aunque nadie pudiera verlo debido al pequeño tamaño, el muñeco vivía dentro de la carta y dentro de la misma era como un mundo aparte en el cual él podía vivir.

Luego de que exclamo el nombra del joven Exorcista, el muñeco asomo su cabeza hacia la parte interior de la carta en la que vivía y vio como perfectamente el nombre de Allen Walker brillaba en rojo dentro de una pared de su hogar, siendo rodeado por muchos más nombres en negro que por su color oscuro, significaban que ya había sido asesinados por Tyki Mikk.

— Suprimir… — Nuevamente el extraño muñeco hablo — ¡Suprimir!

— Este es Cell Roron. También es llamado "El prisionero de la List Cell". Él me dijo que… — Tyki saco su mano del pecho de Allen, viendo la oportunidad de retroceder el Exorcista intento moverse a un lado, pero la mano izquierda del Noé fue más veloz y lo sostuvo de su cuello, teniendo a su merced nuevamente — Que era mejor… empezar por esa molesta [Inocencia] tuya.

Y así, Tyki Mikk poso la palma de su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Allen, brazo en donde reposaba su [Inocencia] tipo [Parasito].

Unos rayos color morado oscuro salieron de cada dedo de la mano derecha de Tyki, y con el mínimo contacto de esos rayos con la [Inocencia] de Allen, se formó lo que parecía ser un enorme cortocircuito de pura electricidad.

5 segundos…. 10… 20… 50… 1 minutos…

Allen no sabía cuánto tiempo de agonía paso hasta que Tyki le soltó y lo dejo caer acostado en el frio suelo. Pero cuando pudo ver a su lado izquierdo, Allen miro impotente lo que había pasado.

Su brazo izquierdo, su [Inocencia] había sido desprendida de su cuerpo y ahora no era más que un simple trozo de carne quemada por los rayos eléctricos de Tyki Mikk.

Allen Walker… había perdido su [Inocencia].

No conforme con eso, Tyki se acercó al ya chamuscado brazo izquierdo de Allen y con sumo descaro y desfachatez lo piso fuerte, haciendo que el brazo donde anteriormente se encontraba la [Inocencia] se desboronada en simples partículas que se esparcieron en el aire como el más puro inciensos.

— ¡Suprime, suprime, suprime, suprime, suprime, suprime, suprime! — Exclamo extasiado el prisionero de la List Cell.

— Sí, sí. Ahora voy — Lo calmo el Noé.

— Vale — Acepto el muñeco Cell Roron.

Timcanpy volaba cerca de ya caído en el suelo, Allen Walker. El Golem de oro veía dolido el estado de su amo e intentaba ayudarlo de una u otra forma, pero le era imposible hacer algo.

— V-Vete de aquí, Tim — Débilmente, Allen le hablo a su Golem — P-Por favor… vete y cuéntale a los demás… el poder de este… de este N-Noé…

El Golem negó rápidamente, se negaba a abandonar a su amo.

— Si no lo haces, mi muerte será en vano — Allen miro con sus ojos color plata a su pequeño amigo Timcanpy y dijo nuevamente — P-Por favor… Tim.

Asintiendo dolorosamente, el Golem de oro pego su cuerpo de la frente de Allen y luego tomo un fuerte impulso y emprendió vuelo hacia el Cielo, desapareciendo en el lejano Cielo.

— Oh, ese Golem es súper rápido — Tyki admiro emocionado la enorme velocidad de Timcanpy.

— Gracias… Tim… — Con su vista casi borrosa, Allen agradecía que su Golem aceptara su última orden.

— Bueno, era lo más inteligente que podías hacer — Tyki Mikk cerro sus ojos y comenzó a entablar una conexión telepática — _"Oigan, Akumas. Les tengo un regalo, vengan a mi ubicación y les regalo el cuerpo de este moribundo Exorcista"._

Esa era una de las habilidades natas de un Noé, comunicarse telepáticamente con los Akumas, sin importar la distancia que los separara, un Noé siempre podía entrar en comunicación con un Akuma.

Un grupo de 20 Akumas Nivel 2 escucho sus órdenes y la distancia que los separaba de la ubicación del Noé era de quizás 20 minutos, 15 si se apresuraban.

— Sabes, joven. Entiendo quizás lo que sentiste y pensaste cuando enviaste a tu Golem lejos de aquí — Tyki se arrodillo cerca de Allen y hablo sinceramente — Seguro pensaste: "Estoy acabado, lo mejor es enviarle información sobre este Noé a mis compañeros". Estas preparado para morir, ¿Verdad?

— Si esta alguien por ahí, si alguien sigue por ahí… Tim lo encontrara, y entonces… aun abra esperanza…

— Eres optimista hasta el final, joven. Bueno, reza lo que quieras, a tu Dios si lo deseas… — Las mariposas de Tyki Mikk volaban alrededor de Exorcista Allen, dichas mariposas se asemejaban mucho a las flores de un entierro — Pero tu Dios no está aquí, joven.

Tyki tomo una de sus mariposas y la puso sobre el pecho de Allen Walker, la mariposa brillo en tuno morado oscuro y entonces… se clavó en el corazón de Allen Walker.

— Un joven como tú que demostró tan perseverancia, no merece morir tan rápido — Tyki sonrió siniestramente y retiro la mariposa que perforo hace segundos el pecho de Allen y entonces el Noé se puso nuevamente de pie — Sufre, agoniza y si lo deseas llora. Te regalare 10 o más minutos de sufrimiento antes de que los Akumas lleven y devoren tu cuerpo.

— ¡Allen Walker está muerto! — Cell Roron miro como el nombre de Allen Walker que brillaba en color rojo… pasaba a un negro oscuro que representaba su muerte — ¡Ya fue suprimido, ya fue suprimido, ya fue suprimido, ya fue suprimido!

Tyki despego un botón del uniforme de Exorcista de Allen y lo guardo en su bolsillo derecho.

Aun siendo un Noé debía reconocer la fuerza de voluntad del chico.

Y es por eso que antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de bosque, mientras sentía como los Akumas que devorarían el cuerpo de Allen se acercaban cada vez más.

Tyki Mikk le dedico con mucha sinceridad unas últimas palabras hacia el Exorcista Caído.

" _Descansa en paz… Allen Walker"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 40 de mi historia…**_

 _ **¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ya llevamos 40 capítulo más el Prólogo, somos increíbles.**_

 _ **Hoy hemos logrado algo muy grande. Bueno, quizás yo aún no soy millonario, ni ustedes son millonarios, ni sus conocidos son millonarios, pero llegar a 40 capítulos más el Prólogo el un éxito… ¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **¡Rumbo a los 50 mis hermanos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, como ya he costumbre voy a explicar algunas dudas que quizás ustedes tengas.**_

 _ **-¿Qué le paso a Allen/Issei?**_

 _ **Pues es complicado. Si le ocurrió algo y por eso solo pudo usar sus fuerzas como Exorcista, claro que no quedo moribundo, pero con su cuerpo tan débil y sumándole a eso que activo el [Segundo Nivel] de su [Inocencia], pues el cuerpo de Allen/Issei se sobrecargo y quedo exhausto.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué perdió sus fuerzas?**_

 _ **Eso lo explicare en el próximo capítulo. Créanme que si lo explico en este el capítulo siguiente no tendrá chiste alguno y entonces será aburrido, pero les explico esto para que no digan (Más que todo los hater que solo escriben para intentar desanimar, pero el apoyo de ustedes contrarresta la malicia de esos hater) que lo arruine y no pensé que hacía, les prometo que todo tiene una explicación y la verán luego.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo Vali le hace frente a Hela si la misma Hela venció a Thor?**_

 _ **Pues esa es más fácil de explicar. En primera olviden cualquier idea de que un Dios es esto y esto otro, en las Novelas Ligeras Vali siempre es así, llega, vence y destruye todo a su paso. Es tanto así que el mismo Issei canon admitió que Vali parece un protagonista Badass que siempre obtiene la victoria.**_

 _ **Pero yo no soy un escritor así, yo no escribo solo por escribir y listo.**_

 _ **Mi Vali es diferente y como han visto él se ha visto muy parejo contra Hela.**_

 _ **Es más, hoy lo vieron, ¿Cierto? La batalla de ambos quedo muy pareja e incluso Hela dijo que ella a pesar de todo lo que paso sigue siendo más fuerte que Vali en esos momentos, y créanme, es muy cierto.**_

 _ **Solo esperen el próximo y verán.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es la [Inocencia] de Vali?**_

 _ **El [Judgment White] o simplemente [Juicio Blanco] es la [Inocencia] tipo [Parasito] que obtuvo Vali Lucifer.**_

 _ **[Judgment White] posee la capacidad de doblar el poder a la mitad de su enemigo, pero antes de que digan: "No es lo mismo que el [Divide] que posee como Hakuryuukou". Pues en parte si, y en parte NO.**_

 _ **El [Divide] disminuye en ataque de su enemigo brevemente, contra Kokabiel del canon funciono porque fue instantáneo, pero Azazel dijo que si el enemigo es más fuerte el rápidamente puede recuperar su poder y entonces volver a estar al 100%.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, el [Judgment White] Limita un 50% el poder del enemigo que sea un Akuma o en el caso de Hela, comparta características con los Akumas y en este caso es la muerte.**_

 _ **Vali dijo que su [Inocencia] acepto a Hela como su enemigo y limito el 50% del poder de Hela sobre el Cielo de la Noches. Hela a pesar de lo fuerte que sea sobre el Cielo de la Noches, mientras la [Inocencia] siga activada, Hela no podrá usar el 100% nuevamente.**_

 _ **Lo sé, quizás unos no lo entiendan, pero es así.**_

 _ **Otra cosa es que la [Inocencia] de Vali se representa en su ojo derecho. Ya saben, Allen/Issei con su [Ojo Maldito] en su ojo izquierdo, y Vali con su [Inocencia] en su ojo derecho, ya saben… rivales de Anime.**_

 _ **-Otra duda, ¿Dónde está Thor?**_

 _ **Pues solo diré que Vali fue contra Hela por algo, no fue solo casualidad que se la topara en el camino… algo paso ahí, pero lo explicare en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **-Sí, el próximo capítulo sera un cierre de algunas batallas. Como la de Vali Vs Hela, y la de Arthur-Kiba Vs Narfi.**_

 _ **-¿Qué les pareció Narfi?**_

 _ **Yo estoy adorando desarrollar a ese villano, es alguien que desea el titulo de Thor e incluso consumio a su propio hijo por poder, sinceramente adoro escribir sobre Narfi, no tiene casí nada de historia (Su información es nula), pero me esfuerzo para que se sienta un ser Asgardiano.**_

 _ **-Otra cosa. Esta Hela que he presentado es algo así como una y otra, no esta completa por decirlo así. Recuerden que ella explico la forma de renunciar a su ciclo como Diosa Asgardiana, y verán la verdadera manifestación de la muerte en un futuro, por eso no he querido emplear esos poderes para cuando ocurra a futuro sea más Épico.**_

 _ **-Allen/Issei si está muerto, eso lo confirmo personalmente.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está Rias?**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está Rossweisse?**_

 _ **A ambas preguntas les recuerdo que este Arco sera largo, solo miren, ya llevamos 5 capitulos y no llegamos a mitad de Arco, el tiempo resolverá esas dudas.**_

 _ **Yo no escribo por escribir, yo amo escribir y lo hago con la mejor calidad que tengo para que ustedes lo disfruten al leerlo, y se que lo hacen y por eso muchas gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Es mi don, resolver una o dos dudas y crean docenas más, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi don, jejeje. Road y Lirina en el pasado tenían un vínculo sentimental, tanto así que se amaron como hermanas, pero ya sabemos que paso luego. Parece que ya sabes que pasara con Rossweisse, eso ocurrirá quizás e capítulos, por ahí va la cosa.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Necesitaba usar a Vali en este Ragnarok de una forma única y como ningun autor lo ha puesto Vs a Hela, me parecio interesante y creo que a muchos también. El dúo de Espadachines es entretenido de usar, ver a esos dos [Caballeros] mano a mano contra un rival es sorprendente. Sobre tu fanfic no te preocupes, cualquier cosa me avisas mi amigo.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Lirina es Badass y creo que lo demostró en el capítulo anterior, me gusto escribir sobre ella y que sus combates fueran parecidos a una danza en el aire, algo digno de ella. El pasado de ella junto a Road, y el 14th Noé se sabra luego, lo prometo. DxD cambia mucho las mitologías, no profundisa y solo resalta lo anterior, solo miremos en Rangarok del canon, solo fue Todos vs Loki, ningun Dios más apareció y eso fue estúpido, tenían para hacer un Arco genial y lo terminaron muy rápido. Es difícil emplear los mitos Asgardianos y a la Familia Noé juntas en este Ragnarok, pero es gracias a eso que puedo profundizar rápidamente entra ambos y hacer caminos, espero que te esté agradando, hermano.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Lo hare, tu confía en mí y en chimuelo.**_

 _ **Vasquez8787:**_

 _ **Gracias por considerarla así, me emociona mucho amigo.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Jejeje, me descubriste y fue estupendo escrirlo, incluso me base un poco en su imagen, claro que aquí las alas son de huesos negros.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Si, lo hare cuando termine este Arco porque consumare muchas más relaciones (No en el acto sexual, no sean malpensados) y sobre lo otro, quizás haga un leve cruce que serian una que otra palabra y listo, pero si algún día lo hago sera como homenaje y no porque los mundos se cruzaran.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Vali Vs Hela, Arthur-Kiba Vs Narfi y Serafall paseando como perro por su cada… todo bien, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué diría nuestro Capitán América? Pues diría: "Estoy orgulloso hijo mío… lo estoy". Rias aún sigue inconsciente, ella saldrá pronto porque alguien la sacara de ahí, se sorprenderán luego.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Me gusta escribir sobre el pasado de un personaje porque como ya saben, lo mesclo con la trama y queda muy chévere, jejeje. Como dije, Hela es un Diosa Primordial del Ciclo de Vida Asgardiana, y aunque no he monstrado todo sobre ella, lo verán luego. Serafall… ella sera increíble, lo prometo.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **No soy un pervertido… ¡Soy un súper pervertido…! Digo, no soy un sádico, olvida lo otro o mi imagen se vendrá abajo, yo jamás he visto un solo hentai en mi vida… te doy mi palabra. La batalla entre Lirina Vs Road quise que se sintiera más como un recuerdo de mujeres que se conocieron hace milenarios y hoy se vuelven a ver cara a cara, además que Road llego a una conclusión muy peligrosa sobre Rias. Vali, nuestro súper Vali Lucifer se esta luciendo y creeme, ahora es que falta por verlo en acción e imagínate la batalla final contra el jefe del Ragnarok, ¡Te esperamos Vali! Gracias por apreciar que se parece a un Anime de los años 90°, gracias mi hermano.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **No hay problema, sabes que cada sugerencia que ustedes me dejan yo siempre la tomo en cuenta, así que personalmente se los agradezco. Sobre mi otro fanfic, algún día seguirá, solo que no quiero romperme la cabeza escribiendo aquí y allá. Gracias y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Lamento si te sientes así por Hela, pero como lo dije arriba en las explicaciones del capítulo, aun no puedo mostrar todo sobre Hela, o para ser franco, todo sobre la verdadera Hela. Hoy deje pistas, Hela tiene un plan para escapar de su destino y cuando lo cumpla es que su verdadero 100% emergerá entre las cenizas (Si, casi como un Fenix, obviamente es una metáfora), pero ten fe, ella se vera mejor en el futuro. Narfi es un hijo de Loki, no te preocupes por no conocerlo, incluso su historia es casi nula y no hay problema, cualquier duda sobre un personaje tu solo dime y ya sabes, yo con mucho gusto te hare una explicación solo de tu duda para ti, así que pregunta lo que desees y los demás usuarios también, siempre disfruto ayudar. Serafall si anda de tustista, solo que su tur se acabara pronto y ella, bueno… no dire más. Lirina Bael, de ella se sabra mucho pronto, en la brevedad posible.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Sin problema, yo también me equivoco mi amigo.**_

 _ **Emiya:**_

 _ **Ya veras como luchan, o bueno, ya lo viste jejeje.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Sí. Ellos lucharon hoy y el buen Tyki Mikk gano… Tyki alias Badass.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Algo me dice que estas dando en el clavo, si lo hiciste, no hagas Spoiler jejeje.**_

 _ **NatsuEvil:**_

 _ **¿Quién sabe? Todo es posible y ya veremos, lo prometo.**_

 _ **IzanagiOkami:**_

 _ **Yes, gracias amigo.**_

 _ **Heisen Bernhard:**_

 _ **Gracias por hablar bien de Hela, y eso que como lo he explicado su vida como villana en el Arco está muy lejos de terminar y falta que complete su plan, que lo hará y lo sabemos. Thor, como ya he explicado Thor es un misterio y créeme, a pesar de que perdió ya estando súper debilitado, aun ni hemos visto lo ultimo de el y como Vali fue contra Hela, no es simple curiosidad y lo explicare en el próximo capitulo. ¿Qué te parecio la [Inocencia] de Vali? Espero que haya explicado bien como funciona y la diferencia del [Divide], pero si tienes una duda aun puedes preguntarme, hermano. Quizas Lirina te convensa cuando empiece a contar su pasado, su importancia en los inicios del Inframundo y como paso de ser un Heroína a un Villana, tengo la historia escrita en mi cabeza y me muero por plantearla en la historia, ella es la típica protagonista que se vio afectada por el destino. Hoy vimos a Arthur-Kiba Vs Narfi, me parecio que escribi bien su batalla y eso que aun no acababa. Sobre Marvel's Spider-Man, lo que más me gusta es que ya se confirmo el Peter x Gwen a futuro y eso es emocionante.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se que tocaba la semana que viene el siguiente capitulo, pero saben, estuve pensando hace 2 días y me dije: "¿Por qué no les das otro capitulo ya que no pudiste publicar el domingo? Bueno, lo pense y a pesar de que ya explique porque no publique capitulo ese día, les regalo este capitulo mucho más largo que el anterior como compensación.**_

 _ **Saben que los quiero y agradesco todo el apoyo que me brindan con sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Muchos dirán que no importar, pero cuando leo un Reviews de ustedes eso me emociona y me da gana de seguir escribiendo, así que para los que siempre se toman un minuto (Porque en realidad solo es un minuto) se los agradezco mucho y por favor sigan apoyándome.**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _Capítulo Especial_

Un edificio.

No cualquier edificio.

Se trataba de un edificio en donde casualmente vendían ya sea mediante contratos de cuotas de pagos o cancelando el monto por contando, cualquier tipo de vehículo o motocicleta.

Sí. Era un lugar en donde se vendían autos nuevos o usados y motocicletas, dependiendo claro la marca a la que la empresa estaba afiliada.

— Disculpa, Issei-kun… ¿De verdad está bien que yo esté aquí? — Una joven estudiante de preparatoria, que poseía un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos color café en un tono claro pregunto.

Murayama, su compañera del club de Kendo y [Caballero] de Sona Sitri, ósea, la joven Demonio rencarnada del clan Sitri.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Personalmente no veo el lado malo — Justo a su lado, a solo medio metro de distancia se encontraba un joven de 16 años, cabello castaño y mirada amable de color miel — ¿Acaso temes que Kaichou te regañe?

Issei Hyodo, el actual portador del [Boosted Gear] era el joven que era acompañado por la hermosa Murayama en dicho lugar.

¿Por qué lo acompañaba?

Pues los sucesos eran graciosos.

Issei Hyodo creció como Exorcista, obtuvo su [Sacred Gear] tipo [Longinus] el llamado [Boosted Gear] en su adolescencia. Sí. Todos esos beneficios en un humano sin talento aparente.

Algo grandioso decían…

Ser capaz de destruir montañas con el poder del Dragón Rojo era grandioso, decía…

Todos esos beneficios si bien le mejoraba en gran aspecto su vida, le limitaban y claramente no le permitía obtener otras.

Issei Hyodo luchaba por varias cosas.

El bien común, ayudar al más necesitado o simplemente hacer el bien e intentar obtener la paz en el mundo.

Pero Issei Hyodo no era un héroe de la Edad de Oro de los Comics. No, Issei Hyodo solo era un humano que fue bendecido por el Dios Bíblico, claro que no se arrepentía de sus acciones ya que ayudar al débil estaba bien, pero como no se arrepentía debía decir que en ciertos puntos de su vida era algo cansado.

No cansado por ayudar, no, claro que no, Issei se cansaba porque se reprimía en varias cosas que de corazón deseaba hacer.

Y eso era… era…

Pues él no lo sabía muy bien, ¿Pues como saberlo? Después de todo no había tenido un tiempo solo para él desde niño. Iniciar una relación con Rias y conocer a las chicas que conformaron su grupo fue un gran alivio para su vida, algo que agradecía y jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

Pero hace una semana, justo hace 7 días, sucedió algo que Issei jamás pensó en sentir en su vida.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] regresaba de la Preparatoria Kuoh, aunque si era extraño que regresara solo, entendía que las chicas y Kiba poseían obligaciones que él no tenía en esos momentos.

Rias Gremory era la Presidenta del Club y heredera de un clan Pilar de Inframundo.

Le Fay Pendragon estaba en Japón gracias a su ya más que hecha emancipación propia, pero como buena hija ella a veces iba a visitar a sus padres unas horas a la semana.

Ravel Phoenix si bien no era heredera de algún clan y a los ojos del Inframundo ella salía reflejada en el sistema como Demonio Puro no activo, sus compromisos internos con su clan era algo que ella disfrutaba de tratar, y aunque solo los leía por petición de su madre, disfrutaba pasar ese tiempo junto a ella.

Los demás miembros del sequio Gremory estaban en las mismas posiciones que su ama, poseían trabajos como Demonios rencarnados y se encontraban llenando contratos.

¿Pero porque Issei no lo hacía si era un [Peón] del clan Gremory?

Solo digamos que a diferencia de sus compañeros Demonios, Issei solo tení personas que lo llamaban para cerrar contratos, ¿Por qué tan pocos? Bueno, Issei no lo sabía, pero le gustaba pensar que no era que terminaba cayéndoles mal a los contratistas, siempre se decía así mismo que ellos de seguro ya poseían a sus Demonios favoritos en el folleto.

En fin.

El punto era que al no tener nada que hacer, Issei decidió regresar solo a su hogar para ducharse y dormir un poco.

Pero cuando iba tomar la misma ruta, vio una aglomeración de personas y al no querer pasar por esa gran cantidad de personas aglomeradas, cambio de ruta y opto por otro camino.

Fue así como vio con sus propios ojos algo que deseo justo al instante.

En un edificio destinado para una tienda, en una vitrina de vidrio transparente, cuidada por cámaras de seguridad internas y vigilancia en la puerta principal, Issei pudo apreciar la hermosa imagen de una moto.

Sí. Una motocicleta.

Pero no cualquier motocicleta.

El cartel sobre ella decía que era la nueva "Ducati SuperSport 2017".

Si bien Issei no sabía que rayos era eso de "Ducati SuperSport 2017", el perfecto balance de color rojo que cambiaba a plateado en ciertas partes de la motocicleta, sumándole los neumáticos negros que poseían un tono propio, todo eso le daba a la motocicleta un brillo embriagador que dejo sin aliento al joven castaño.

Pero no podía comprarla, lo menos que poseía en su día a día era tiempo para comprar una motocicleta y pasear en las tardes como un adolescente normal. No, Issei no era un adolescente normal, no le importaba mucho porque sus sueños y claros ideales no entran en la escala normal, pero las palabras de una joven cocida de él lo hiso pensar en seguir su impulso de comprador.

— Wow, esa moto es la nueva Ducati SuperSport 2017, mi tío las usa ya que compite como profesional — Murayama, su compañera de club de Kendo y [Caballero] de Sona Sitri coincidió con su improvisada ruta de regreso y dijo esas palabras — ¿Quieres comprar una moto?

— Murayama — Issei uso un tono muy serio, incluso para él. Murayama pensó que lo que estaba por decir sería algo que implicaría al mundo sobrenatural o alguna amenaza, ella cerro brevemente sus ojos mientras se preparaba para escuchar una peligrosa revelación — Tú… ¿Tú sabes de motos?

La castaña parpadeo unos segundos totalmente extrañada, ¿Por esa estúpida pregunta Issei utilizo un semblante tan serio?

— ¿Eh…? — Era claro en su expresión que ella aun no entraba por completo en la conversación — ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

— ¿Sabes o no sabes de motos? — Insistió el chico — Dime por favor, Murayama.

— Bueno, mi familia paterna le fascina mucho el tema de motociclismo y casualmente mi tío lo practica, he ido a varios eventos y se algo de motos por eso, pero no mucho… creo — Ella miro a un lado apenada, después de todo era raro que una chica supiera mucho sobre ese tema, así que no quería comenzar a hablar sobre ello en la calle donde cualquiera que la conociera la escuchara — Pero, Issei-kun, ¿Vas a comprar una moto?

— Es complicado, me he dado cuenta que estoy desperdiciando mi juventud solo en temas sobrenaturales y no he practicado cosas que un adolescente normal haría.

— Pero tú puedes volar, posees el [Boosted Gear] y tus padres son increíbles, ¿Por qué querrías una motocicleta?

— Como te dije, es complicado… pero algo dentro de mí la desea — Issei miro nuevamente el hermoso vehículo detrás de la vidriera — De verdad la desea.

— No uses ese raro tono de voz cerca de mí por favor — Pidió la chica al ver el actual comportamiento del chico.

— ¡Listo! ¡Ya lo decidí! — El castaño sonrió enormemente y miro decidido a la chica — Murayama, tu vendrás conmigo el próximo fin de semana, será como una cita.

Cita… cita… cita… cita… cita…

Esa palabra se repitió en eco dentro de su cerebro y bloqueo su capacidad de leer el entorno.

— E-Esta bien… el próximo sábado nos vemos — Ella asintió entusiasma mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

 _ **Sábado**_

— " _Ya lo veía venir, esto fue solo para comprar esa estúpida moto" —_ Pensó Murayama mientras se lamentaba un poco su actual situación, después de todo había malinterpretado por completo la situación.

— Increíble, ahí está la moto — Issei al contrario de la chica, si se encontraba claramente entusiasmado al estar ahí — ¿Quién podrá atenderme?

— Disculpe, señor. ¿Podría usted ayudarnos? — Murayama le pidió el favor a un vendedor de la tienda, quien al escuchar la voz de una hermosa joven estudiante volteo y sonrió de forma galante.

— ¿Qué desea la bella dama? Siendo usted una joven tan hermosa con gusto el hare una gran oferta — Usando la clásica técnica del coqueteo, el vendedor comenzó a usar su técnica de venta — ¿Le interesa alguna?

— Muchas gracias. Issei-kun, este amable señor te ayudara — Ignorando los intentos de coqueteo que el vendedor le lanzo, ella miro al castaño y lo atrajo cerca de su posición — Pregúntale lo que desees.

— Gracias, Murayama — Le agradeció Issei entonces miro al vendedor — Deseo comprar ese modelo — Issei señalo la motocicleta que vio hace una larga semana detrás de la vitrina — ¿Aun está disponible?

El vendedor miro la moto señalada por el chico y se sorprendido.

¿Qué chico poseía tanto dinero para comprar una moto recién salida de fábrica?

¿Acaso es un niño rico o heredero de una industria?

Pero bueno, sin importar ese hecho lo que era de verdad importante era vender y eso haría el vendedor.

— Así que deseas nuestra recién adquirida Ducati SuperSport 2017, veo que posees buen ojo, joven — Era oficial, el sujeto había entrado en modo vendedor de inmediato — Pero necesito saber, ¿Conoces todo sobre este vehículo?

— Este, bueno… conocer, conocer… no — Respondió Issei a la pregunta del vendedor — ¿Por qué? ¿Influye en algo eso?

Un pequeño brillo se formó en los ojos del vendedor, mientras en su mente se formó la frase: "Lo tengo en mis manos".

— Por supuesto que sí, joven. Pero sabes, con gusto yo te explicare los finos detalles de esta belleza de vehículo.

— En serio, gracias.

— Veras joven. La Ducati SuperSport 2017 no es solo el modelo actualizado de la Ducati SuperSport 2016, si piensas eso estas en un grave error. La nueva SuperSport 2017 toma lo mejor de la casa para convertirse en una moto que es la última de las creaciones salida de la factoría de Bolonia tiene una inspiración clara en las deportivas de la casa. Su estampa de Panigale es inequívoca pero tiene mucho más del ya casi extinto segmento sport-turismo — El vendedor comenzó a explicar cada detalle resaltante en la motocicleta — Para realizar el montaje de la nueva Ducati SuperSport 2017 se utiliza la última evolución del bastidor multitubular de acero con motor estructural. La parte delantera del chasis se ancla a la culata delantera del motor mientras que el subchasis se agarra a la culata trasera.

— Aja, está bien — Asintiendo positivamente, Issei solo estaba esperando que el vendedor dejara de hablar sobre un tema que el claramente desconocía.

— Las cotas de la SuperSport 2017 se quedan en unos contenidos 1.478 mm de distancia entre ejes y viendo lo ágil del conjunto, en Ducati decidieron quedarse con un neumático trasero 180/55 para optimizar la manejabilidad y el agarre de un conjunto que en orden de marcha se queda en 210 kg. La Ducati SuperSport vendrá de serie con una horquilla Marzocchi con barras de 43 mm de diámetro y totalmente ajustable mientras que en el basculante monobrazo trasero se ancla un monoamortiguador Sachs con precarga de muelle y extensión — Pero para la mala suerte del chico, la explicación era mucho más extensa — Pero sobretodo lo importante aquí es que usted se sienta cómodo con el producto, después de todo es quien lo conducirá y manejara desde ahora.

— " _Issei-kun no entendió nada de lo que el señor dijo" —_ Murayama no podía decir que entendía lo que Issei pensaba con solo verlo, pero había llegado a un punto de cercanía que ella sabía cuándo el chico entendía algo o no, y claramente este momento era claro que Issei no sabía de qué hablaba el vendedor.

— Pero qué tontería, dejemos estas complicadas explicaciones al mecánico y usted solo disfrute de su nueva moto — Queriendo cerrar rápido el trato, el vendedor comenzó a guiar a Issei hacia el escritorio — ¿Qué opina usted, joven?

— Disculpe, ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas? — Murayama interrumpió al vendedor y entro nuevamente en la conversación — ¿Cuánta gasolina consume por kilómetros esta motocicleta y que consecuencias trae no llenar el tanque con la de primera calidad?

Deteniéndose unos momentos.

El vendedor escucho la pregunta y miro cuidadosamente a la chica, su instinto como comerciante le alerto que ella si sabía sobre motocicletas.

— Pues depende mucho del tiempo que recorra, ya que puede quemar menos gasolina si se detiene en cada punto.

— Ah, ya veo. Entonces otra pregunta, ¿Ofrecen servicios mecánicos por un año gratis, cierto? Estuve ojeando rápidamente algunos contratos que encontré en los escritores cerca de este y leí algo referente a eso, sobre un servicio gratis de un año si el vehículo es superior al año 2016 — Murayama señalo unos contratos sueltos en la mesa vecina al escritorio del vendedor.

— " _Pensé que era bonita, pero ahora solo estorba" —_ Pensó el vendedor. Ese servicio gratis podía omitirse si el comprador firmaba antes de conocerlos, entonces el servicio gratis se omitiría y el cómo vendedor recibiría un bono más en su comisión — Por supuesto que el servicio viene incluido en el contrato, ya que es una promoción única en nuestra empresa. Pero claro, depende mucho del trato hacia el vehículo ya que este estilo de moto es delicado.

— ¿Delicado? Mi tío usa el modelo 2016 y posee mucha resistencia en la pista, es curioso que lo diga — Ella miro desconfiada al vendedor — En fin, última pregunta, ¿En caso de un incidente en el cual se vean afectas terceros o cuartos en el accidente la empresa se hace cargo por el seguro, verdad?

— Sí… la empresa se hace cargo por nuestras políticas — Dicha respuesta fue acompañada por un chaquito de molestia de parte del vendedor — Dejando eso en claro, ¿Aun desea adquirir el vehículo, joven?

— Eres increíble, Murayama. De verdad conoces sobre esto mejor que cualquier chico — Issei la miro sorprendido, ese era un aspecto que no conocía de la chica de coletas castañas — Si señor, aun deseo adquirir el vehículo, ¿Dónde firmo el contrato?

— Sígame por favor — El vendedor lo guio lamentado, las preguntas hecha por Murayama que el tubo que responder le caerían pesadas en su bono a final de mes, lastimosamente para él, la venta no había resultado a su favor al final de todo.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Tenga las llaves y disfrute la motocicleta — Luego de entregarle el contrato y par de llaves al castaño, el vendedor regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Dejando solo al chico junto a su amiga Murayama, y por supuesto con su recién adquirida motocicleta al frente de ellos.

— De verdad es hermosa — Issei corrió hacia ella y se subió de inmediato — Ven, Murayama. Te daré un paseo como recompensa por ayudarme hoy.

— ¿U-Un paseo…? P-Pero, Issei-kun. ¿No sería mejor llevar a Rias-sama en vez de a mí? Ella es tu novia después de todo — Sí. Esa era la realidad para la chica, Rias Gremory era la novia oficial de Issei y ella solo era una amiga… nada más que eso — No quiero molestar a Rias-sama con eso, ve tu tranquilo.

— ¿Pero qué dices, tonta? De verdad quiero dar un paseo contigo, me ayudaste mucho hoy y para alguien que no conoce cómo se llama alguna parte de esta moto es mucho, mi forma de agradecértelo es ser la primera junto a mí en pasear en mi moto — Insistió el castaño, acomodando su cuerpo en una posición correcta para iniciar el vehículo — Vamos. Rias jamás se molestara contigo, incluso te tiene en buena estima.

Dudando un poco, al final la chica acepto y luego de asentir brevemente, se subió en la parte trasera de la moto.

Issei se colocó un casco rojo con rayos dibujados en negro, y le paso un castaño plateado con detalles negros a Murayama.

Ese par de cascos venían en oferta con el vehículo.

— Okey, sino mal recuerdo esto era así… — Inserto la llave en la moto, espero que la electricidad comenzara a recorrer la moto y luego presiono el botón rojo para encenderla mediante el uso de la batería — Bien, lo siguiente era acelerar…

— " _Un momento. Issei-kun no sabía nada de motos porque no poseía una, pero si es así, entonces… ¡Él no sabe conducir!" —_ Pero antes de que Murayama le dijera algo al castaño, ella sintió como la moto aceleraba de golpe y ambos salían a toda velocidad hacia la calle principal de la ciudad de Kuoh.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Jejeje, que fácil es manejarla después de todo — Riendo para sí mismo, Issei estaba feliz pues después de muchos intentos al fin había descubierto como manejar su moto — ¿No lo crees, Murayama?

— S-Sí… tienes razón… — Al contrario del chico que miraba el camino sumamente feliz, la joven de coletas castañas veía todo de forma borrosa ya que hace solo 5 minutos pensó de verdad que moriría… otra vez.

Un breve silencio los acompaño a ambos.

Un silencio que Issei rompió para iniciar una nueva conversación.

— Veras, Murayama. La verdad es que quería hablar contigo — Al oír la voz del chico nuevamente seria, la castaña lo miro curiosa — ¿Tu estas bien así? Digo, ¿Te sientes bien sirviendo a Kaichou como un Demonio?

Era eso.

Issei quería saber cómo la había estado pasando la chica desde que el la salvo y le pidió a Rias que a su vez contacto con Sona para salvar la vida de Murayama.

— Pues bien. Sona-kaichou no es el ogro que muchos piensas, posee mano firme pero al final si tiene un buen corazón, aunque es raro porque es un Demonio, pero es una persona muy cálida… en el fondo — Ante el corto silencio que tomo Murayama antes de completar su oración, ella y Issei rieron un poco en forma de chiste — Pero estoy bien, te debo a ti seguir viva y bueno, estoy sumamente agradecida por eso. Al principio no supe que fuiste tú quien me salvo, pero luego Sona-kaichou me dijo que fue Rias-sama quien me llevo a ella y por supuesto que fuiste tú quien me rescato, así que gracias por eso, Issei-kun.

— Siendo así, me siento mejor. Me preocupe que al principio te costara adaptarte, pero veo que resulto bien y estas viva, así que está bien — Era un alivio para Issei ver a Murayama viva y contenta, era gratificante saber que la segunda oportunidad de vivir la estaba usando al 100%.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Ya estaba cayendo la noche, eran aproximadamente las 6:00 PM de la tarde.

Issei detuvo su motocicleta frente a una elegante casa de dos plantas, un modelo nada ostentoso pero que transmitía un cálido sentimiento familiar.

Ese era el hogar de Murayama.

— Y ya llegamos — Murayama se bajó de la motocicleta, se quitó el casco de su cabeza y peino con sus manos su cabello castaño para permitirle al viento bañarlo un poco — Fue divertido, está casi cita fue muy divertida.

— Lo mismo digo, ¿Pero porque le dices casi cita? Pensé que si estábamos saliendo — Las palabras del castaño confundieron un poco a la chica.

— Pero tú dijiste la semana pasada que esto sería "Casi una cita". Así que pensé que, bueno… no era una cita en si — La chita narro la misma oración que el castaño empleo en el pasado.

— ¿Yo dije eso? — Issei se señaló así mismo sorprendido — Lo que uno dice y luego no recuerda, ¿Cierto? — Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Murayama, ¿De verdad Issei había olvidado la forma en la que la "Invito" a salir? — Pero sabes. Si dije que sería una cita, es porque al final lo fue y entonces eso la hace una cita, ¿Verdad? Así que técnicamente y oficialmente si fue una verdadera cita, es simple ciencia.

— " _No es ciencia, solo tú piensas esa forma" —_ La chica comento para sí misma en sus pensamiento — Pero entonces, si lo que dices es cierto… esto fue una cita.

— Te lo he dicho desde hace un rato, luego dicen que soy yo quien no lee el ambiente.

— Y-Ya veo… entonces tuve una cita… yo tuve mi primera cita — En los labios de Murayama se formó una pequeña sonrisa llena de calidez.

— Bueno. Yo ya me voy, debo ir a casa y escuchar los reclamos de las chicas y mi madre sobre esta mo… — Las palabras de Issei fueron cortadas cuando sintió como unos cálidos labios se pegaban en su mejilla derecha, Murayama le había dado un lindo beso en su mejilla — ¿Eso fue por…?

— Fue por el día de hoy, de verdad muchas gracias — La castaña se fue acercando un poco más a la entrada de su casa, y luego de abrir el enrejado que protegía la entrada, ella dijo — Espero que podamos salir nuevamente, yo me la pase muy bien.

— Lo mismo digo, prometo que te invitare a comer luego de que pasen todos estos eventos.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí. Es una promesa.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Murayama entro a su hogar y Issei se perdió entre la ya casi oscura carretera de la ciudad Kuoh.

 _ **Residencia Hyodo**_

 _ **7:00 PM**_

Cuando Issei llego a la casa de la familia Hyodo, lo primero que hiso fue abrir la cochera y estacionar dentro de la misma a su recién adquirida motocicleta, la vio unos largos segundos y luego de despedirse de esta, subió hacia la sala principal.

Si… era extraño que un chico se despidiera de una motocicleta, pero es un adolescente con una moto nueva… no lo juzguen.

Llego a la sala principal.

No había nadie ahí.

Justo en la mesita de vidrio que estaba en el centro de la sala, pudo ver una nota que poseía varias letras escritas en ella.

" _Salimos a la Iglesia, volveremos casi a media noche"_

Eso lo escribió el trio de la Iglesia, la letra de Irina era inconfundible.

" _Estoy en el Santuario, necesito ordenarlo para el festival que abra en la zona la semana que viene… me lleve a Koneko-chan conmigo"_

Esa letra le pertenecía a Akeno, como sacerdotisa de dicho Santuario, ella era la responsable de mantenerlo siempre limpio y presentable.

" _Ravel y yo salimos con Oka-sama, no sabemos que va hacer pero al final terminamos acompañándola… deséenos suerte._

Eso lo escribió Le Fay, pobre de ella si salió junto a Ravel con mi madre y no sabe a dónde. Issei solo esperaba que ambas llegaran sanas y salvas en una sola pieza.

Gasper no dejo ninguna nota, pero era más que obvio que el pequeño Dampiro se encontraba jugando en algunas de las habitaciones del piso superior.

¿Pero dónde estaba Kiba?

Issei se hubiera preguntado eso sino supiera por boca del mismo Kiba que le había pedido permiso a Rias para ir al Inframundo, él dijo que era por trabajo, pero Issei sabía que fue a visitar a su novia... qué bonito era el amor.

Y que peligrosa era la Fuku-kaichou enojada, aun recordaba esa escena de celos, el pobre Kiba casi muere ahorcado por la [Reina] de Sona.

Ruedos, dulces y bellos recuerdos.

En fin.

Nadie más estaba en casa, así que el chico subió a su habitación que poseía la luz apagada, en realidad ya no podía ser considera su habitación porque en los últimos tiempos era también la cama de Rias, Ravel, Le Fay, Irina, Akeno, Xenovia y extrañamente Asia y Koneko iban de vez en cuando.

¿Le molestaba?

Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de hombre no quisiera dormir con semejante grupo de bellezas cada noche? Issei era afortunado y lo sabía, la suerte a veces le favorecía un poco.

— Bonita moto, y por cierto… linda cita que tuviste con Murayama, Ise — Era oficial, la suerte era una perra con el — ¿Te divertiste?

Una luz se encendió gracias a una lámpara y monstro en una esquina de la habitación a la heredera Gremory con un libro de historia clásica en sus manos, y un par de lentes de monturas sobre sus ojos.

Se veía como una profesora sexi con esos lentes.

— R-Rias, mi vida… mi amor, ¿Cómo estas…? — Reaccionando con un pequeño sobresalto, Issei le hablo a su prometida.

— Yo… — Rias se señaló así misma — ¿Por qué pregunta? Después de todo saliste a las 7:00 AM de la casa y no llamaste en todo el día, y al final terminaste teniendo una cita con una chica que a pesar de caerme bien, apenas conozco.

— ¿En serio…? Vaya, ¿Qué cosas, cierto?

— Ise, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Rias dejo el libro sobre la cama y se acercó al castaño — Si te dieran la oportunidad de ser un humano normal, la tomarías.

— No — Respondió sencillamente el castaño — Rias, no pienses mal, compre la moto porque quise hacerlo, no porque deseaba ser alguien normal ni mucho menos. Soy el Sekiryuutei, un Exorcista y sobretodo eso, soy el prometido de Rias Gremory y jamás cambiaria eso por nada.

Sonrojada, la chica sonrió levemente y dijo:

— Tonto…

Pero ese tonto fue el más tierno que haya escuchado alguna vez el castaño.

— Bien, voy a darme un baño y podemos cenar después, ¿Te parece bien? — Issei se sacó la camisa cuello V que había estado usando todo el día, y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

— Sobre eso, ¿Qué te parece esto…? — La pelirroja se acercó al oído del chico y comenzó a susurrarle unas cuantas palabras que de inmediato lo emocionaron enormemente — ¿Te gusta la idea?

La respuesta de Issei fue estampar en sus labios un profundo beso que termino robándole el aliento a la pelirroja.

— ¿Te gusto esa respuesta?

— Es aceptable.

 _ **Minutos Después – Baño De La Residencia Hyodo**_

" _¡Voy a tomar un baño contigo!"_

Esa fue la proposición ella por Rias.

— Bien, entonces, Ise. Empezaré por tu espalda primero. Es mi primera vez haciendo esto… pero me siento emocionada — Rias se colocó detrás de la espalda desnuda del castaño.

Dato curioso, ambos se encontraban por completo desnudos en el baño, aunque Issei poseía una pequeña toalla blanca sobre su regazo.

— Sí. Por favor hazlo…

Detrás de su espalda, el sonido del jabón líquido siendo exprimido llego a los oídos del chico.

— Siento hacerte hecho esperar. Comenzaré ahora…

Y después de terminar sus palabras, sus manos comenzaron a tocar toda la espalda desnuda del castaño.

— ¿Eh…? — Issei se sorprendió un poco al sentir las manos de Rias. ¿No iba a lavarle la espalda? ¿Por qué ella hizo que sus manos pasaran por su cuerpo? Mientras pensaba en eso, ella lo abrazó por detrás, aplicando presión mientras empujaba sus pechos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda del chico.

— O-Oye, ¿Qué estas…?

— ¿Todavía necesitas hacer esa tonta pregunta…? Actualmente estoy lavándote la espalda… usando mis senos como toallas.

Rias estaba usando sus grandes pechos como una toalla de tallar la espalda, y si eso no era estimulo suficiente, la pelirroja mordió levemente el pómulo de la oreja izquierda del chico, aumentando rápidamente la excitación del mismo.

— Ise… ¿Se siente bien? — Mientras preguntaba, Rias tallaba más sus pechos en toda la espalda del castaño, sin disminuir el ritmo, ella solo seguía estrujando el jabón líquido en la espalda del chico a través de sus grandes senos.

— Tengo una sugerencia… — Dijo Issei disfrutando la sensación dada por la delantera de Rias.

— ¿Sugería…? — Rias lo miro con curiosidad — ¿Cuáles son…?

— Pues…

Rias siguió sus instrucciones, ya no estaba simplemente deslizándolos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sino que los estaba moviendo en varios patrones y formas, mientras que en cada patrón varia la presión aplicada. Básicamente siguiendo cada una de sus palabras, ella estaba incisivamente usando sus senos para frotar su espalda de forma erótica.

Poco después, Issei sintió en su espalda una pequeña hinchazón que iniciaba en la punta de sus senos los senos de Rias, enfatizando su presencia inapropiada en su espalda.

Al aroma a lujuria embriagaba el baño.

El deseo de ambos amantes comenzaba a intensificarse por cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡Ah! Ise... Increíble, mi cuerpo se está poniendo más y más caliente…

Su voz estaba comenzando a llenarse de lujuria femenina, y Issei podía sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo aumentar de tamaño rápidamente debió temperatura corporal de ambos.

Issei Hyodo cedió por completo a la tentación, y se giró ligeramente para mirarla.

Como resultado, ahí estaba ella…

— ¡Ah!

Al verse el uno al otro muy cerca, Issei finalmente vio a través de su mirada color miel su anhelado deseo.

Rias estaba desnuda, su cuerpo caliente, deseando de inmediato complacer su placer femenino.

Ella era impresionante.

Desde su hermosa cabellera roja hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, cada punto era perfecto, ella era perfecta, una mujer muy hermosa que ahora tenía debajo de él, denuda y por completo a su merced.

Esa piel roja brillante de su cuerpo teñido de placer era totalmente diferente de la habitual Rias Gremory. Esos lindos ojos coquetos azules y su aliento caliente eran embriagadores.

Issei que vio esto, tragó involuntariamente ante la imagen frente a él. Ella se movió lentamente, aún más cerca de él, juntó sus labios y lo besó. Él no hizo ningún movimiento, y mucho menos mostró resistencia.

— ¡Ah! Fuah... Ah... ¡Fu! ... Ahh...Hahh... ¡Ahha!

Cuando sus lenguas se cruzaron, sus besos se hicieron aún más feroces a medida que pasaban los segundos. Después de un buen rato, ella se separó, y mientras lo miraba a los ojos, dijo:

— I-Ise, veras. Yo… q-quiero intentar algo…

Rias miro hacia abajo para ocultar el sonrojo que ahora adornaban sus mejillas.

Era increíble.

¿Cómo una mujer desnuda que transmitía tanta lujuria podía resultarle tan tierna aun en esos momentos?

Simplemente, Rias era única en este mundo y en cualquier otro.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El castaño se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el piso de cerámicas del baño de la residencia Hyodo.

Su expresión facial era otro tema.

Issei cerraba sus ojos y contraía su cuerpo mientras involuntariamente una serie de pequeños gemidos escapaban por sus labios.

¿Por qué?

Pues era debido a esto…

Rias Gremory se encontraba recostada en el suelo, apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo en las piernas del castaño.

Usando sus manos para acariciar el miembro del chico, masajeándolo lentamente y haciendo de eso el mejor masaje erótico que Issei haya sentido jamás.

Sin embargo, eso quedo como un juego de niños cuando Rias decidió subir de nivel y después de abrir sus labios, introdujo dentro de ellos la punta del glande del castaño.

Deteniéndose ahí, ella uso su lengua para acariciar dicha zona lentamente, sacándole muchos más estímulos al chico.

Viendo como la temperatura del cuerpo de Issei aumentaba, y el calor corporal del chico crecía mucho más, Rias decidió dar el siguiente paso.

Tomando un poco de aire, ella introdujo de un solo tajo el miembro del castaño dentro de su boca,

Cubriéndolo por completo.

Haciendo que se perdiera para la vista de cualquiera.

Los ojos de Rias se habían abierto gradualmente al sentir dentro de ella el miembro completo del chico, era su primera vez haciendo eso, la estimulación conocida como felación.

Hace tiempo que ella había querido hacerle eso al chico, pero sentía miedo de estropearlo y siempre desistía, pero hoy tubo el inexplicable estimulo suficiente para intentarlo y al ver la expresión de placer que ahora poseía el rostro de Issei Hyodo, ella supo de inmediato que estaba cumpliendo su trabajo correctamente.

Siguió con su felación y comenzó a sacar e introducir el miembro de Issei de su boca, aumentando la velocidad de la felación de golpe, disminuyéndola inesperadamente, usando su lenguda para acariciarlo desde adentro, todo eso solo aumentaba más los gemidos de Issei.

— R-Rias… y-yo voy… v-voy a…

El castaño intento hacerla entra en si para poder terminar fuera.

Pero fueron las palabras de advertencia de Issei las que sirvieron como golosina Premium para la pelirroja, aumento mucho más la velocidad de su felación y lo que Issei quiso evitar segundos antes sucedió.

— ¡M-Me corro!

Issei apretó sus dientes mientras terminaba de completar su orgasmo, dejando correr todo su semen dentro de la caliente boca de Rias.

La pelirroja al no poder beber más del semen del castaño, saco el miembro del chico de su boca mediante un "Ploc", dejando un pequeño hijo de saliva que empezaba en sus labios y termina en la punta del glande.

Los residuos de que dejo la semilla del chico cayeron como crema blanca en los grandes pechos de Rias y eso solo le dio una imagen más erótica y sensual a la heredera Gremory.

Algo que Issei ya creía imposible, pero justo en esos momentos vio lo que pensó imposible hacerse realidad.

— ¿T-Te… te gusto, Ise…? — Mientras terminaba de beber por completo la semilla del chico, Rias comenzó a respirar pesadamente para así recuperar su aliento.

— Eres… eres una Diosa — Issei también comenzó a respirar pesadamente — Pero…

De improvisto, el castaño atrajo el cuerpo lleno de espasmo de la chica a su pecho y le obligo a sentir la erección aún vigente de su miembro en la parte exterior su vientre.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

Rias miro extrañada al chico, después de todo acababa de correrse y aun quería más.

— ¿De verdad pensabas dejarme así? — Issei sonrió de medio lado y dicha sonrisa creció mucho más cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Rias — Que ingenua eres.

Y así, el castaño introdujo su erecto miembro en la ya más que lubricada vagina de la pelirroja.

Haciendo que Rias ahogara un gemido debido al inesperado beso que realizo Issei.

Después de eso, Rias le dio otra sonrisa encantadora. Esa expresión, esa sensual expresión causó que Issei soltara y mandara a quien sabe dónde su autocontrol. Inmediatamente se abrió camino en la boca de Rias, agarrando y frotando sus grandes pechos.

Sus pechos se desbordaron obscenamente entre sus dedos, los residuos de jabón líquido combinados con los residuos de su propia semilla habían bañado por completo los grandes senos de la heredera Gremory.

— Haa~ ¡Si... Ahah, Ise…! ¡Haa... Aaaa!

Solo presionar sus pechos sobre su espalda ya la había excitado tanto, Rias gritó una y otra vez por el placer inolvidable causado por Issei. Sus reacciones llenas de éxtasis aumentaron los deseos del castaño, lo que a su vez la hizo recibir aún más placer.

Ni siquiera importa si estaban cubiertos de espuma o por sus propios fluidos, la boca de Issei se enganchó en el pecho derecho de Rias. Al igual que como disgustaba un exquisito platillo, el aroma y el sabor de su pecho se extendió dentro de su boca. No usó sus dientes para estimularlos, pero en el momento en que encontró la punta de esos grandes pechos, levantó la voz rápidamente:

— Haaaa... no... Ise... No... Chupes así… que... yo... yo voy a…

Rias miro hacia arriba con total éxtasis en su expresión fácil.

Apretó con su interior el miembro del chico y ambos al mismo tiempo llegaron al profundo clímax del verdadero placer carnal.

— Haaaaa~

Luego de eso, ambos quedaron recostados en la cerámica del baño, abrazándose el uno al otro mientras de la vagina de Rias se escurrían restos de la semilla de Issei.

Esa fue sin duda la mejor ducha que ambos habían tenido en toda su vida, sin duda, la mejor.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

El hogar de la familia Hyodo aún seguía vacío, solo era habitado por la pareja que casualmente ya habían terminado de asearse y vestirse nuevamente.

— Entonces la moto, ¿Te gusta? — Realizándole esa pregunta su novia, Issei de verdad quería saber lo que ella pensaba sobre su nuevo vehículo.

— Me gusta su color rojo metálico — Rias era Rias, mientras algo tuviera rojo ella siempre le daría su voto de aprobación — Pero lo que no me gusta es que la primera chica en sentarse atrás no fui yo.

Y ahí estaban sus celos, algo que Issei ya sabía que vendrían tarde o temprano.

De cierta forma esos celos la hacían ver tierna. Rias era aún princesa del Inframundo, heredera de un clan pilar del mismo, pero aun así poseía reacciones clásicas de una chica normal y eso a Issei le atraía bastante.

— No me digas eso, y yo que pensaba salir a cenar afuera contigo — El castaño fingió sentirse deprimido cuando dijo esas palabras — ¿Qué se va hacer…? ¿Quizás Irina vaya conmigo? Le gustan esas cosas después de todo.

— ¡E-Espera, Ise! — Rias lo detuvo de inmediato — ¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo en tu moto?

— Por supuesto, eres mi novia. Es más que obvio que quiero que todo Kuoh me vea en mi moto junto a ti, como mi hermosa copilota.

— Bueno, sino hay remedio… creo que te acompañare — Ella inflo su mejilla derecha mientras hacia un pequeño mohín — Eres afortunado, que yo, Rias Gremory me suba junto a ti.

— A ver preciosa, la tsundere aquí es Ravel. Su tsunderismo posee copyright, y siendo Ravel ella no dudara en demandarnos por eso.

— Tienes razón, ella esa capaz de hacer eso.

Tanto Issei como Rias riendo un poco luego de pensar en la joven Phoenix acusándolos de plagio, podía pasar… podía pasar…

— Entonces vamos… — El castaño tomo la mano de la chica y la atrajo cerca de el — ¿Quieres cenar afuera? Tendremos una cita.

— Estaría encantada — Rias asintió y beso dulcemente la mejilla izquierda del chico.

Luego de eso, lo último que se vio fue como la pareja encendía la moto y el sonido del motor se iba alejando en la ya oscura carretera de la Ciudad Kuoh.

Ellos eran seres afiliados al lado sobrenatural.

Combatir contra Demonios Renegados o Ángeles Caídos Renegados e incluso Dioses era normal en su día a día, pero a pesar de todo eso aún eran jóvenes y descansar de vez en cuando era positivo para ellos.

Porque después de todo, esos días normales… no estaban para nada mal.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 41 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Por qué público un Capítulo Especial?**_

 _ **Pues porque… porque…**_

 _ **¡PORQUE SUPERAMOS LOS 700 REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Estoy feliz, incluso decir eso es poco.**_

 _ **Jamás pensé que superaría los 500 Reviews y véanlo hoy, gracias a ustedes superamos la barrera de los 700 Reviews, por eso estoy feliz y ayer mismo en la noche me dije: "Okey, publicar la continuación del capítulo tan pronto será confuso y dejare muchos huecos argumentales". Pero como quería darles este regalo me dije: "Esta bien, escribe un capítulo Especial de al menos 7.500 palabras y dáselos como regalo".**_

 _ **Pues eso mismo hice.**_

 _ **Así que gracias y espero que como siempre sigamos creciendo como lo hemos venido haciendo desde hace más de un año.**_

 _ **Como ya saben, los Reviews jamás los respondo en un Capítulo Especial porque estos los hago para salir de la rutina y además este lo hice en menos de 24 horas.**_

 _ **Pero como ya lo han visto, siempre los respondo en el siguiente capítulo sin demora alguna, así que tranquilos jejeje.**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero debo darles otra noticia que para mí si es algo triste y molesta.**_

 _ **Pues verán, desde hace un mes he sentido un dolor punzante en mi abdomen, luego de pensarlo mucho fui al Doctor y luego del chequeo el me sugirió ir a un Urólogo.**_

 _ **Fui, me examino y me dijo que poseo Varicocele (Búsquenla si desean, no es la gran cosa), pero debe operarme ya sea antes de que finalice el año y él se vaya de vacaciones o a inicios del otro.**_

 _ **Así que luego de hablarlo con mis padres (Recuerden que soy menos de edad) decidí operarme la próxima semana o inicios de la siguiente, ya que alrededor de Febrero o Marzo del año siguiente iniciare la Universidad y quiero estar al 100% para entonces.**_

 _ **La operación es sencilla, no es la gran cosa y el Doctor dijo que duraría alrededor de 45 minutos a 1 hora, algo sencillo.**_

 _ **Pero el punto aquí es que luego de operarme no voy a poder estar sentado frente al computador tanto tiempo, necesitare quizá semanas de reposo mientras la herida cicatriza bien y evito que sufra alguna infección.**_

 _ **Así que si me opero la próxima semana o inicios de la otra no se sorprendan cuando no vean un Capitulo Nuevo por al menos un mes o un poco más, ya saben que me estaré recuperando.**_

 _ **Así que bueno, este Capítulo Especial lo hice en menos de 24 horas para agradecerles que superamos la marca de 700 Reviews y también como un pequeño capítulo de espera hasta que me recupere de mi cirugía.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Dejemos esos lamentos para la billetera de mi padre y concentrémonos en lo importante.**_

 _ **Este Capítulo Especial me sirvió para retomar a Murayama como personaje y darle más personalidad propia ya que en el Anime-Novela Ligera ella es un 0 a la izquierda que me agrado y por eso la incluí.**_

 _ **Me gusto darle protagonismo hoy porque ella es por los momentos una amiga de Issei, una chica con la que él puede salir a divertirse sin la necesidad de escuchar los celos de las demás chicas de su harem.**_

 _ **Claro, Rias siempre será celosa porque es parte de su encanto, y personalidad Yandere, jejeje.**_

 _ **¿El Lemom?**_

 _ **Tenía tiempo sin hacer uno y me nació escribirlo, lo hice lo más Erótico posible, pero que no sea puro sexo y sexo como muchos que existen. Me gusta que se sienta la pasión y el deseo entre la pareja.**_

 _ **Pero como he dicho, no me considero experto en ese tema porque no lo hago muy seguido. Pero me esfuerzo en escribirlo para que ustedes lo disfruten y su Ero aumente, recuerden que sin Ero no somos nada… ¡NADA!**_

 _ **¿Issei con motocicleta?**_

 _ **Lo que paso fue que en mayo de este año, yo compre mi primera motocicleta y todo eso que sintió Issei fue lo que yo sentí cuando compre la mía, claro que la mía no es una SuperSport 2017, no soy rico como el castaño de mi Fanfic, pero amo mi motocicleta y no la cambio por nada, ella es mi nena… ¡MI NENA!**_

 _ **Me divertí mucho escribiendo este Capítulo Especial y además que solo nombre a Issei como Issei y no incluí el tema de Allen Walker como Exorcista, no quería confundirlos y por eso lo hice tan ligero, pero divertido y fácil de leer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya hemos terminado aquí y como cada semana me despido.**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias nuevamente por romper la marca de los 700 Reviews!**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

 _Payaso Coronado/Payaso De Dios_

 _ **Noche: 6**_

 _ **Parte I**_

" _La música es aquella que conecta los corazones de todas las personas, crea una sinfonía hecha únicamente de sentimientos que viajan de un corazón a otro… creando una larga y extensa cadena de amor"_

Hace muchos años, cuando solo era un pequeño infante, el escucho esas palabras de alguien que desgraciadamente hoy no recuerda.

Sabe que las oyó.

Pero no sabe de quien las escucho.

Solo sabe que la voz que hace ya varios años le dijo esas palabras, poseía un tono angelical que aun hoy en día, embriagaba cada parte de su ser y hacia que dentro de su pecho naciera una calidez que encendía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero… ¿Por qué recordaba esas palabras ahora?

No lo sabía, incluso y aunque sonara ilógico viniendo de él, alguien que siempre buscaba la respuesta de todo lo que le rodeaba, alguien que odiaba quedarse con la duda de algo… no le importaba no recordar o encontrar la respuesta para eso.

El sendero en el cual caminaba parecía no tener un camino fijado en su andar, era tan blanco y claro que si importar cuanto caminara… el resultado era el mismo.

No había nada… no había nadie… solo estaba el… perdido en esa soledad.

" _¿Sabes la diferencia entre un Humano… y un Humano?_

Esta vez no fue la misma voz que hace años le hablo.

Esta nueva voz poseía un tono afiliado más al sonido de una voz masculina, pero sin llegar al sonido grueso, la voz que ahora escuchaba poseía un tono masculino pero muy hermoso y delicado.

La diferencia entre un Humano y un Humano, ¿Acaso se habría equivocado? Los Humanos eran solo eso, seres humanos. ¿Por qué le habrá preguntando algo tan fuera de lugar?

" _Hace de miles de años inicio una leyenda, un hombre Humano obtuvo la bendición de un Dios y a pesar de seguir siendo un ser humano… Él se volvió un Nuevo Humano"_

Entonces si existe la diferencia entre un humano y otro.

¿Eso tenía sentido siquiera?

" _Como si de una cosecha de frutas se tratase, ese Humano dejo de estar solo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, poseía una familia a su lado"_

La voz le estaba narrando lo que parecía ser una historia, un hecho de hace miles de años que por alguna razón que desconocía hoy… le incumbían.

" _Ellos se hacían llamar inmortales, no podían morir por la vejes y eso los hiso merecedores del termino Inmortal, seres que no podían morir. Los años para ellos solo era simples segundos, y las décadas solo eran cortos minutos en sus largas vidas"_

Inmortal.

Un término curioso.

Entonces esa Familia que fundo aquel Humano eran Inmortales solo por no poder morir de la forma convencional… era curioso y extraño a la vez.

" _Todo tenía su balance, cada miembro de la familia poseía una Bendición que los hacia diferenciarse del otro, pero que a la vez gracias a eso el balance en la familia prevalecía"_

¿Una Bendición?

Entonces Dios los bendijo con algún poder o cualidad que los hacia resaltar y sobresalir frente a los demás seres humanos.

" _Pero… eso cambio cuando una persona ajena a la familia creo un fuerte lazo… con un miembro de la misma"_

El extenso sendero blanco y claro por el que hace poco caminaba sin camino fijo… cambio.

Como si de polvo de estrella se tratase, un sinfín de luces amarillas apareció en frente de él y se esparcieron en el Cielo, creando una enorme pantalla de fondo blanco, pantalla que fue inesperadamente creando dentro de ellas imágenes de personas.

" _Y esa mujer… fue la causante de que el balance se Destruyera… por la propia mano de un miembro de la familia"_

Y así, la pantalla de fondo le monstro al joven los recuerdos de aquel acontecimiento.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

" _Si tuvieras la posibilidad de cumplir un deseo, ¿Qué pedirías?"_

 _El prado verde que representaba el césped debajo de ella abundaba enormemente, la pradera llena de árboles y naturaleza era un paisaje hermoso que solo ella podía visualizar a través de sus ojos en esos mágicos momentos._

 _Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados, un tono de color tan claro y a la vez tan intenso que incluso podía opacar el bello color del oro puro. Dichas joven mujer vestía un ostentoso pero a la vez sencillo vestido de color pastel azul celeste._

 _Sin embargo, lo que la hacía ser foco de atención eran las dos joyas azul zafiro que poseía como iris de sus hermosos ojos, un intenso y penetrante color azul que con solo verlo te hacía pensar que ella podía penetrar en lo más profundo de tu alma._

 _Lirina Bael._

 _Segunda hija del matrimonio Bael, los líderes del clan del Rey o también como la Orden del Reino._

 _La familia Lucifer era la principal ya que ahí yacía el Maou Lucifer._

 _Pero la familia Bael influía el mismo respeto, temor y sobretodo valía que la misma familia Lucifer._

 _Es por eso que en aquellos primeros años del Inframundo el clan Bael era conocido como una familia Real del Inframundo, título que aún posee hoy en día._

— _¿Por qué no podemos disfrutar del Cielo azul como los humanos? — De entre todas las preguntas que Lirina podía hacerse, su principal duda era esa, ¿Por qué los humanos podían ver el hermoso Cielo azul y los Demonios tenían que conformarse con un Cielo morado de tono oscuro? — Es injusto… muy injusto._

 _Ella quería ver ese Cielo, disfrutar de su hermoso color azul y en la noche… ver las estrellas que ahí abundaban. Quizás los humanos lo considerarían poca cosa, pero para Lirina Bael, ver el Cielo lleno de estrellas era su principal sueño._

 _Pero no podía salir del Inframundo._

 _Salir sería considerado tracción al Maou Lucifer y una deshonra a su familia._

 _Fuera del Inframundo las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas parecían enemistarse cada vez más por cada día que pasaba y lastimosamente era cuestión de tiempo para que una Guerra estalle entre todas las Facciones._

 _Una Guerra que teñiría de sangre inocente el mundo._

 _Una Guerra… que solo traería tragedias._

 _Lirina poseía 18 años, una edad joven para la natalidad Demoniaca, pero era una edad que a los ojos del Inframundo la hacían ya una mujer adulta._

 _El lugar en el cual se encontraba pertenecía a los extensos terrenos de la familia Bael, estaba quizás a una hora de distancia del castillo principal de la familia._

 _Nadie la molestaba en este lugar, ya que era bien sabido que la princesa Bael venía a dicho lugar cuando deseaba descansar y meditar sola, sin nadie a su lado._

— _¡Wow! — Detrás de Lirina, una exclamación que transmitía el sentimiento de asombro llego a los oídos de la joven princesa — El Cielo de aquí es muy hermoso._

 _Parpadeando brevemente._

 _Lirina se recompuso y giro su cabeza hacia atrás, para enfocar a través de su mirada zafiro al dueño de dicha voz._

 _Se trataba de un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro con peinado un poco rebelde. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de vestir blanca, chaleco marrón, guantes blancos y un abrigo del mismo tono de color de su chaleco que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, en la parte inferior se podía ver un pantalón sencillo de color negro, y que era acompañado por unos zapatos de fiesta oscuros._

 _No era un Demonio, ni un Ángel ni muchos menos un Ángel Caído._

 _La energía que Lirina Bael pudo sentir que emanaba del cuerpo pertenecía… a un ser humano._

 _Sin razón aparente, sin lógica alguna en su haber, un humano… había aparecido en medio del Inframundo._

— _Oye, chica bonita... ¿Verdad que este Cielo es hermoso? — El humano le pregunto con sencillez, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa._

 _Aquel humano le estaba hablando._

 _Le hablaba a ella… a ella que era una princesa._

 _No se presentó antes de hablar, ni se arrodillo o beso la palma de su mano, simplemente le hablo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Estaría mal de la cabeza? Ella era un Demonio y ese humano era solo eso… un humano._

 _En primera instancia, Lirina pensó en atacarlo, si usaba el [Poder de la Destrucción], acabar con un ser humano seria como un simple juego de niños._

 _Eso haría, fue imbuyendo pequeñas cantidades de [Poder de la Destrucción] en su palma derecha, y a solo poco menos de un segundo de lanzar su poder sobre el humano, las palabras que salieron por los labios del desconocido la hicieron detener su próximo movimiento:_

— _Lo único malo… es que no pueden verse las estrellas._

 _Las estrellas._

 _Lo mismo que ella estaba pensando con anterioridad, fue lo mismo que ese extraño recién llegado acababa pronuncio._

— _Tú… ¿Tú quién eres? — Deteniéndose unos pasos frente al joven humano, Lirina decidió realizar esa pregunta._

— _Yo… yo me llamo Nea Walker — Sonriendo nuevamente, el joven humano de piel morena se presentó con elegancia — ¿Cómo te llamas tú, chica bonita?_

 _Sin quitar siquiera su mirada por un solo segundo del desconocido recién conocido como Nea, Lirina entrecerró su mirada y prosiguió a presentarse._

— _Me llamo Lirina Bael, soy la princesa de la familia Bael y dueña de todo el extenso lugar en el cual te encuentras — Aprovechando la oportunidad, la hija de los Bael dejo bien en claro su autoría sobre estas tierras._

— _¿Familia Bael? — Nea la miro extrañado — ¿Dónde abre escuchado sobre ese apellido? — Llevo sus dedos a su mentón y miro el suelo, intento concentrarse para recordar bien donde había escuchado el apellido de Lirina._

— _¿Qué ocurre? — Viendo como Nea se había puesto pensativo, Lirina tomo la palabra — ¿Acaso no conoces el apellido Bael? — Lirina le pregunto al joven moreno, el cual al escuchar su pregunta asintió rápidamente — Aun desconociendo ese hecho, te atreviste a entrar en el Inframundo, ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?_

— _¿El Inframundo? ¿Este lugar es el Inframundo? — Si Lirina estaba sacada de lugar por las reacciones poco sorpresivas, por no decir sin reacción alguna de Nea, las últimas palabras que dijo el moreno la hiso abrir la boca levemente — ¿Quién lo diría, no? Yo caí en el Inframundo, apuesto que Road se morirá de la risa cuando le cuente mi error, jejeje._

 _Ese tipo._

 _Ese humano… no era alguien normal._

 _Eso fue lo que pensó Lirina al verlo reaccionar con tanta naturalidad. Cualquier ser humano común y corriente ya hubiera empezado a huir de ella y comenzado a rezarle a Dios para salvar su vida._

 _Pero el, ese humano llamado Nea Walker no parecía sorprendido._

— _¿Entonces tú eres una Demonio, Lirina? — Le pregunto Nea, a la joven princesa de la familia Bael._

— _Sí. Algún problema con ello, debo informarte que si lo deseara… ya habrías sido destruido por mi poder — La princesa de cabello rubio quería dejar bien en claro su posición sobre Nea._

— _No. De eso nada, no me incomoda que seas una Demonio — Negó Nea, posando su mirada color dorado en los bellos ojos de la princesa Bael — Solo que me sorprendí, ¿Quién diría que una Demonio sería tan bonita?_

 _Bonita._

 _Ese humano le acababa de decir bonita._

— _No des un solo paso más. Si lo haces te destruiré — Imbuyendo por completo el [Poder de la Destrucción] en su mano derecha, Lirina se había decidido en acabar con ese raro ser humano. Incluso si parecía inofensivo, lo mejor era eliminarlo por el bien de su raza y así evitar un posible caos interno en el castillo — El [Poder de la Destrucción] de mi familia destruye todo lo que toca. Tú, siendo solo un humano, lastimosamente serás reducido a simples cenizas._

— _¿Destrucción, eh…? Sabes Lirina, tú y yo tenemos una cosa en común — Nea sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que inexplicablemente la princesa Bael diera un paso hacia atrás._

— _¿Y eso sería…? — Pregunto Lirina, sin mostrar temor alguno por el joven humano._

— _Pues veras. La destrucción es curiosa en mí, ya que… — Nea camino unos pasos hacia ella, a una distancia prudente detuvo su caminar, y dijo a continuación:_

" _Yo soy el Decimocuarto Noé, el que lo Destruirá todo. Yo soy Nea"_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Asgard – Cielo De La Noches**_

La batalla protagonizada por la Diosa Hela y el descendiente directo del Maou Lucifer, se acercaba cada vez más a su desenlace.

La [Inocencia] tipo [Parasito] de Vali Lucifer, su [Judgment White] había reducido el poder que Hela obtuvo del Cielo de la Noches en un 50%, claro que eso le costó su armadura como Hakuryuukou, el precio aun así era justo.

— Hakuryuukou, nuestro tiempo de batalla fue corto, aunque grato. Pero como dije hace poco, si deseo hacerte mi campeón, debo lavarte el cerebro y romper tu orgullo y eso lo hará derrotándote — Hela estaba decidida, el siguiente ataque seria el ultimo — Bey, bey, Hakuryuukou.

Al contrario que ella.

Vali se encontraba aun con su [Judgment White] activada, su ojo derecho con la pupila ahora de color blanco que representaba el [Juicio Blanco] que limitaba el 50% del poder de Hela, pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

Su poder como Hakuryuukou estaba sellado mientras usara la [Inocencia].

Es cierto que la situación se veía muy mal de su lado, incluso cualquier experto en batallas pudiera afirmar que perdería, pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga que todos desconocían.

— Debo hacerlo, solo tengo una oportunidad…

Vali recordó entonces por qué había venido hacia la ubicación de la Diosa Hela.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Horas antes que el grupo liderado por Vali Lucifer se dirigiera por completo hacia la ubicación que el Hakuryuukou decidió, hubo un hecho que lo llevo a tomar dicha decisión._

 _Kuruka y Bikou aún no aparecían, Vali se encontraba cerca del Inframundo, lugar en donde se estaba llevando en ese momento la reunión de los jóvenes Demonios y que curiosamente, poseía la presencia del Dios Nórdico, Odín._

 _El punto era que Vali se encontraba cerca de dicha ubicación, alejado, pero cerca igualmente._

 _Pero, lo que lo hiso que su atención sintiera curiosidad no fue esa reunión que a sus ojos era poco importante. No, lo que hiso que Vali Lucifer sintiera curiosidad… fueron unos truenos que aparecieron repentinamente en el Cielo artificial del Inframundo._

 _¿Pero un Cielo artificial no podía crear truenos?_

 _Bueno, si podía, pero solo si alguien diera la orden, pero dudaba que en esos momentos en los cuales todos los Demonios de alto rango como los Maous, oficiales del Inframundo o inclusos los jóvenes Demonios dieran esa orden._

 _Así que viendo lo extraño de la situación, Vali sonrió de forma arrogante y luego de activar el [Balance Breaker] de su [Secred Gear] [Divine Dividing] y despego las alas azules del Hakuryuukou y con ella emprendió vuelo al Cielo artificial._

 _Llegando rápidamente._

 _Mirando la escena extrañado._

— _¿Qué es… esto? — Vali hiso desaparecer su casco blanco para ver directamente con su mirada zafiro lo que estaba delante suyo — Esto es…_

 _Lo que se encontraba delante de Vali Lucifer… eran truenos._

 _Sí. Truenos, pero no simples truenos, los truenos que Vali estaba presenciando poseían atributos Divinos, y curiosamente sin ninguna razón aparente, esos truenos parecían estar llamándolo._

 _A él._

 _El que era un Demonio y poseedor del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco._

 _¿Por qué lo llamaban esos truenos?_

 _Lo primero que pensó fue que quizás era por su elemento al rayo y que posiblemente debido a eso, de ahí partiera la afinidad. Pero bueno, eso no lo detendría, si emprendió vuelo solo para ver esos truenos, ¿Por qué no tocarlos? Después de todo, su elemento era el rayo y unos simples truenos por más atributos Divinos que posean, no podrían penetrar la armadura del Hakuryuukou tan fácilmente._

 _Aun con la armadura puesta, Vali llevo su mano al frente y la acerco a los truenos que parecían estar ahí, retenidos en una sola posición mientras esperaban que él se acercara._

 _Solo fue un segundo, un pequeño y corto segundo fue necesario para que cuando la mano de Vali tocara el trueno, los ojos del Hakuryuukou se cerraran y todo se volviera brevemente negro._

 _Pero con eso… obtuvo una divertida misión que se había vuelto personal._

 _Una misión que le podría costar la vida, pero aun así… seria divertida llevarla a cabo._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La Diosa Hela alzo su brazo al aire, concentro una enorme cantidad de poder Divino en su mano y en menos de un segundo, una larga lanza de energía bicolor entre verde-negra se formó en ella.

Una lanza que si tocaba aunque sea un solo instante a Vali, lo haría desaparecer de inmediato.

— Un brazo o una pierna… — Hela comenzó a aplicar fuerza en su brazo, creando así un moviente parecido al de un arco — Puedo reconstruírtelos luego.

— ¡Ahora! — Lanzándose directamente hacia Hela. Vali llego hacia ella y sin previo aviso sujeto la misma lanza que Hela estaba por lanzarle hace solo unos segundos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La Diosa de la Muerte miro atónica como el descendiente de Lucifer tomo la lanza que ella había creado con la palma de la mano desnuda — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Era imposible.

Esa misma lanza de energía Divina había destruido con un solo roce la armadura del Hakuryuukou que orgullosamente, Vali Lucifer vestía en batalla.

Pero aun así, ¿Por qué su mano desnuda podía sostener su lanza tan a la ligera?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?

— Jamás te preguntante, porque te vine a buscar explícitamente a ti — Sin soltar o dejar de aplicar fuerza en la lanza de Hela, Vali hablo seriamente — Jamás pensaste porque de todos los Dioses, yo viene a buscarte a ti.

— Tú dijiste que me encontraste por casualidad — Hela le dijo las mismas palabras dichas anteriormente por Vali.

— Es cierto, te encontré por casualidad, pero… — La chaqueta negra que vestía Vali, comenzó a desgarrarse por la presión de la energía de Hela, su manga derecha más la manga de la franela verde que vestía debajo se hicieron añicos — ¡Pero no quiere decir que no estaba buscándote desde el inicio!

— Que estas… — Hela miro el ahora brazo descubierto de Vali, y cuando lo hiso, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente — Esas runas… ¡¿Cómo tienes esas runas?!

Runas mágicas.

Eso era lo que Vali Lucifer tenía tatuado en su brazo derecho.

Un conjunto de runas mágicas de origen Asgardiano. Pero el punto no era ese, lo que hiso enfurecer a Hela fue reconocer el patrón de esas runas, y por supuesto saber quién las poseía antes de Vali.

— Antes de venir a Asgard, me encontré con unos truenos, y sabes… hable con la voz dentro de ellos — Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en los labios del descendiente de Lucifer — Me dijo algo interesante, y decidí ayudarle un poco.

— Thor… — Hela pronuncio el nombre del príncipe de Asgard con desagrado — Ese maldito estorbo, siempre entrometiéndose.

La Diosa Asgardiana hiso desaparecer su lanza y retrocedió.

Desplego sus alas hechas de huesos negros y subió al aire.

— Sim importar que tanto haya hecho Thor, él ya está… — De golpe, Hela guardo silencio en el aire — No me digas que… ¡Ese maldito estorbo!

Hela había descubierto el plan de Vali Lucifer.

— Renacimiento. Eso fue lo que la voz dentro de esos truenos me dijo, la voz de ese hombre hablo a través de esos truenos y me dijo que lo ayudara a renacer — Al igual que Hela, Vali alzo sus alas de Demonio que heredero por su sangre como Lucifer — Un Dios que murió, pero que vive a través de sus truenos Divinos, ese mismo Dios que busca renacer y romper el ciclo de vida que viene después del Ragnarok.

— Eso planeo Thor… ese bueno para nada lo planeo desde el inicio.

— Sí. Digamos que yo fue un comodín que beneficio su plan.

Renacimiento.

El Ragnarok traía consigo el renacer de Asgard. La leyenda dice que los Dioses Asgardianos caídos en el Ragnarok volverán a vivir cuando la guerra acabe, solo que con memorias nuevas y siendo una versión más fuerte y superior que su antecesora.

Thor conocía esa leyenda, y viendo lo irregular que era este Ragnarok, el cómo príncipe de Asgard, decido jugarse la vida… para salvar a su pueblo.

Vali que ya había emprendió vuelo, siguió su camino hacia la Diosa Hela.

Hela por su lado, al descubrir los planes que Thor había ideado, y que ahora llevaba a cabo el descendiente de Lucifer, decidió darle fin a esta batalla.

— ¡Duerme, Hakuryuukou!

"Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang" "Bang"

Las balas hechas de energía de Hela fueron lanzadas como ametralladora una tras otra, Vali hacienda huso de su sentido agudo y vista de águila fue esquivándolas, aunque con mucha dificultad.

Pero, fue suficiente para acercarse nuevamente a la Diosa de la Muerte y emplear por completo el plan de Thor.

Las runas Asgardianas que poseía tatuadas en su brazo derecho, comenzaron a brillar en azul intento, un azul que fue convirtiéndose en verdaderos truenos de pura electricidad.

— ¡Tú juicio cae bajo mi ala! — Vali alzo su brazo derecho al frente y en la palma derecha de su mano, los truenos fueron formando un objeto que Hela vio impactada — ¡Las reglas de Thor fueron claras! — Lo que se había formado en la mano derecha de Vali con los truenos modelados, era claramente un martillo hecho de pura electricidad — ¡Cae, Hela!

[Mjolnir]

"¡BOOOOOOOOOM!"

El martillo hecho de truenos Divinos que aparentaba la forma del verdadero Mjolnir, impacto directamente contra el cuerpo de la Diosa de la Muerte, haciendo que el solo contacto de ambos hiciera que una enorme ráfaga de poder Divino se esparciera por todo el Cielo de la Noches.

Vali cayo de pico al suelo, chocando fuertemente contra el suelo, la ráfaga de energía lo hiso perder el equilibrio y debido a eso cayó como un saco de costal al suelo.

Cuando se puso de pie, el descendiente de Lucifer vio nuevamente a la Diosa de la Muerte, solo que esta vez… ella estaba encerrada.

Un par de grilletes, uno en sus manos y otro en sus piernas, ambos pares de grilletes estaban hechos únicamente de truenos Divinos.

— Así que eso planeaba Thor. Para ser un Vikingo… es algo listo — Si bien era cierto que Vali le ayudo, fue más que todo por conveniencia ya que Vali también deseaba luchar contra un Dios fuerte — Con eso imagino que estas sellada. Es irónico, primero fue el Padre de Todo quien te sello, y ahora es su hijo quien lo hace… es de verdad irónico.

La transformación de Hela se había dispersado, ahora estaba nuevamente en su estado base. Su largo cabello negro cubría su rostro y eso evitaba que Vali viera la expresión que ahora poseía.

Thor la había sellado a través de sus truenos, pero para poder hacer tal hazaña tuvo que dar su vida como medio de pago hace tiempo, pero todo era parte de su plan para renacer días después.

Una jugada arriesga, algo que le pudo costar para siempre su vida y renacimiento, pero afortunadamente, su plan… había sido llevado a cabo con éxito.

— Cierra la maldita boca… Hakuryuukou — Pero Vali no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que Hela estaba hecha una furia.

— ¿Dónde quedaron los modales? — Bromeo el peli platino — Ya veo. Thor no podía renacer como quería si tú como Diosa del Ciclo de Vida Asgardiano no se lo permitía, por eso mientras estés sellada, Thor aprovechara para renacer y romper el ciclo que estaba escrito en el Ragnarok.

— ¿Por qué ayudaste a Thor? — Pregunto Hela, aun sin dejar ver su rostro — Eres un chico orgullo, rebajarte y dejar tu orgullo de lado solo para ayudar a un Dios que no conoces, no tiene sentido. Así que dime, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Thor?

— Je… porque si Thor renace con éxito… — Vali miro a la Diosa de la Muerte que permanecía sellada — Yo podre luchar con el cuándo se vuelva mucho más fuerte que antes.

— ¿Solo por eso?

— Sí. Solo por eso.

Vali dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

— Hakuryuukou. Tú… ¿Tú puedes considerar esto como tu victoria? — Esa fue una pregunta de doble filo, pregunta que Vali entendió y respondió de inmediato.

— No. Esta no fue mi victoria — Respondió el peli platino — Yo no soy el Sekiryuutei que usa diferentes juguetes para ganar. Con ser el Hakuryuukou me basta, pero hoy use esa estúpida joya y el poder de Thor.

— ¡Oh…! De verdad eres único, Hakuryuukou — Fue ahí cuando Hela monstro nuevamente su rostro, y contra cualquier lógica alguna… ella estaba sonriendo divertida por la situación — Cuando me libere de aquí, si aún continuas vivo — Dando un giro de 180°, su expresión fácil cambio de golpe — Te matare con mis propias manos.

Vali no lo diría, mucho menos lo admitirá así mismo.

Pero esas últimas palabras dichas por la Diosa Hela, de verdad le hicieron sentir… un poco de miedo.

Luego de eso, bajo por completo del Cielo de la Noches, para reunirse con su grupo y por supuesto, seguir su camino en este Ragnarok.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Asgard – Bifröst**_

Kiba Yuto.

El [Caballero] de Rias Gremory.

El único sobreviviente del proyecto Espada Sagrada, un talento único en la espada y a pesar de ser solo un Demonio rencarno, su habilidad ha sido elogiada desde muy temprano por grandes espadachines que hoy en día residen en el Inframundo.

Como [Caballero] de la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer, muchos daban por hecho que el futuro de Kiba estaba asegurado, y que era cuestión de tiempo que fue promovido y escalara posiciones en la sociedad Demoniaca.

Sí. Se escuchaba bien, ¿No? Claro que se escuchaba bien.

Pero esa persona de la que hablaban no era el verdadero Kiba Yuto, no lo era y estaba muy lejos de serlo. El verdadero Kiba Yuto era un joven con miedos, temores e incluso baja autoestima.

Solo porque sobrevivió y los demás no.

Ese fue su pecado y mayor error.

Kiba siempre pensó que el también debido fallecer juntos a sus compañeros, que debió haber muerto ese día junto a esos niños y no salvarse.

¿Merecía haberse salvado?

Esa pregunta resonó en su cerebro diariamente durante los siguientes años.

" _Yuto se ve genial cuando usa la espada"_

Cuando su amiga Hakura le dijo eso, Kiba por alguna razón se sintió feliz de escucharlo y aunque nadie lo sabía, esa oración fue el detonante para que su pasión con la esgrima empezara.

Obtener un [Sacred Gear] como el [Sword Birth] que le permitía crear espadas Demoniacas según su imaginación, fue el plus que necesitaba.

Pero a pesar de eso jamás olvido su odio por las Espadas Sagradas, ya que por culpa de ellas sus amigos perecieron inútilmente.

Fue hace poco que gracias a sus nuevos amigos, sus verdaderos compañeros y que por supuesto eran su familia, que Kiba pudo abandonar ese odio, y que además sus viejos amigos cantaran el Canto Santo junto a él.

Gracias a eso ocurrió un milagro y fue capaz de romper el balance y obtener su Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca].

Kiba Yuto miraba como Arthur Pendragon batallaba inútilmente contra el hijo de Loki, el Dios Narfi.

Le había confiado todo a él.

¿Por qué?

Apenas se conocían y aun así, ahí estaba, arriesgando su vida solo para darle unos minutos.

¿Minutos para qué?

Kiba ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer con ese tiempo que Arthur le estaba consiguiendo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — Apretó sus dientes con mucha presión, sintiendo como la impotencia de ver a Arthur ser herido lo carcomía — ¿Qué puedo hacer, maldita sea?

Si seguía así, ¿Cómo podía considerarse [Caballero] de Rias Gremory? Su ama buscaba volverse la número #1, incluso deseaba superar a su hermano mayor que era el Demonio más fuerte del Inframundo.

Sus compañeros.

La siempre confiable Akeno, la poco sociable Koneko, la tímida pero dulce Asia, el Hikimori de Gasper, la cabeza dura de Xenovia, y su mejor amigo… Issei.

Pero sobretodo, aun por encima de ellos… ¿Cómo podría proteger a Haruka siendo tan débil?

— Solo una vez más, solo por esta vez… — Kiba fue levantando poco a poco su mirada, mostrando una expresión que transmitía tenacidad — Préstenme su fuerza… compañeros míos.

La diferencia de antes y ahora era fácil… ya no estaba solo.

Tenía amigos por los que con gusto pelearía, tenía una persona tan especial… por la que gustosamente daría la vida.

Por ellos lucharía.

Por ellos ser haría más fuerte.

— Parece que ya se dio cuenta… — Arthur miro desde adelante al joven [Caballero] Gremory, Arthur sabía lo que le hacía falta a Kiba por obtener y cuando miro sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ya lo había encontrado — ¡Yuto Kiba! — La voz de Arthur hiso reaccionar al rubio Gremory — ¡Te daré todo mi poder mágico!

Como si de una oleada de energía se tratase, Kiba sintió como su núcleo de energía mágica subió de golpe hasta incluso superar el límite que poseía cuando estaba al 100%.

Ese poder mágico era de Arthur Pendragon. Todos pensaban que el solo había heredado la técnica y habilidad del Rey Arturo, pero también poseía enormes reservas mágicas heredadas por la misma Morgana Le Fay.

— Gracias… — Levantándose del suelo, Kiba comenzó a dar pasos hacia el frente — Por mis compañeros caídos, por mis nuevos compañeros que hoy poseo y protegeré, por los niños del orfanato, y sobretodo… por Haruka — El [Caballero] Gremory rodeo sus manos por puro poder mágico — Es gracias a todos y cada uno de ellos, yo seguiré luchando. Por eso, solo por esta vez…

El ambiente que los rodeaba comenzó a cambiar.

No de forma física, pero si el aire y la sensación comenzó a volverse diferente, tanto así que incluso el Dios Narfi al sentirlo ladeo su rostro para mirar al causante de la situación.

"Mi sangre es la que forja mi acero"

"Mi cuerpo es el escudo que repele cada una de las armas con las que mis adversarios me atacan"

Estaba recitando un canto, al igual que cuando obtuvo su Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca], Kiba estaba recitando un canto con sus ojos cerrados, un canto que lo ayudaba a imaginar mejor la creación de las espadas.

"Siempre ha sido igual, siempre ha sido de este modo"

"Mis Espadas poseen odio, pero también amor en su acero"

"Mi alma es la de un herrero, y mi mente las manos que forjan"

"Porque mi cuerpo…"

De golpe, sus ojos azules se abrieron nuevamente al mundo.

Su cuerpo brillo y fue rodeado por destellos de energía dorada que Arthur le transmitió.

" _¡Mi cuerpo está hecho de Espadas!"_

 _[Sword Birth]_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Rossweisse había hecho que el Pegaso en el cual volaba, bajara y la dejara de nuevo en tierra firme.

¿Por qué?

Pues después de casi caerse del lomo del Pegaso un total de 15 veces, lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte… de nuevo.

Así que a partir de ahí decidió seguir a pie. Francamente y siendo sincera con ella misma, no tenía idea alguna de a dónde ir.

Lo única que sabía es que debía encontrar a Odín y hablar con el para intentar que desistiera de ir hacia donde estuviera Loki.

¿Pero dónde estaba Odín?

Siendo el Padre de Todo, lo más probable es que estuviera luchando desde hace horas, contra enemigos o incluso otros Dioses.

Sí. Esa era la imagen que Rossweisse poseía del Dios Odín.

— Fufufu…. Oppai…— Y así la imagen de un Dios recto y serio se rompió en miles de pedazos cuando oyó la voz del mismo Odín — Jejeje… los traseros también son increíbles…

Y ahí estaba.

Por las ilógico que sonara, justo a unas metros de distancia de ella, se podía ver como el Padre de Todo, el Dios Supremo de Asgard así como su Rey, se encontraba leyendo una revista erótica mientras seguía su camino hacia una dirección opuesta a la suya.

— O-Odín… ¡Odín-sama! — Exclamando el nombre de su Dios, Rossweisse corrió rápidamente hacia el — ¡Espere un momento, Odín-sama!

— Ah. Eres tú, solterona — El Rey de Asgard levanto la mano para saludar a su asistente — ¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que te tenían retenida.

— S-Sera un… un… — Rossweisse sacudió su cabeza, lo menos que debía hacer en esos momentos era molestarse — Se da cuenta la situación en la que estamos, y usted viendo esas cosas p-pervertidas... es un holgazán.

— Baja tu estrés, por favor. En estos momentos me diría hacia mi castillo para derrotar a Loki — Odín suspiro lleno de cansancio — Ese mocoso revoltoso, luego dice porque confiaba más en Thor. Si a la primera me dispara por la espalda, bueno… es típico de Loki, jejeje.

— ¿Ira con Loki-sama? Si va y muere el Ragnarok se hará real, no vaya por favor, Odín-sama.

— Tranquila, no moriré así como así. Aunque me vea viejo soy muy fuerte… súper fuerte.

P-Pero… es peligroso.

— Rossweisse, ¿De verdad crees que moriré cuando mi pueblo me necesita? — Odín le sonrió de medio lado, transmitiéndole un poco de confianza.

— Odín-sama… de verdad le preocupamos — Rossweisse lo miro ilusionada.

— Claro que sí. Soy su Rey después de todo, además… — Odín comenzó a sonreír bobamente — ¡No dejare un mundo donde puedo acostarme con cuantas mujeres quiera!

— ¡Idiota! — Dándole un golpe en la cabeza al Dios de Asgard, Rossweisse lo miro decepcionada — Solo piensa en cosas pervertidas, usted nunca cambia.

Odín comenzó a murmurar varias palabras mientras sobaba el chichón que ahora poseía en la cabeza debido al golpe de Rossweisse.

— ¡Jajaja! Odín-chan siempre haciendo chistes — Una tercera voz llego a escena.

— Usted es… — Rossweisse miro de inmediato a la recién llegada — ¡Serafall Leviathan-sama!

— Buenas, Valkiria-chan — La saludo Serafall con la mano — ¿Qué hacen en el medio de la nada?

— Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué hace una Maou en Asgard? — Le pregunto Rossweisse.

— Oh… Serafall, ¿Qué haces en Asgard? — Odín miro a la Maou con curiosidad.

— Me escape y vine sin darme cuenta, pero para ser esto una guerra es muy silenciosa, ¿No crees?

— Bueno, de seguro la guerra en sí, empezó hace mucho y ahora los lados se encuentras cada uno en un punto estratégico. Iba a buscar a mi esposa primero, pero lo mejor es ir tras Loki.

— La leyenda dice que tú mueres en esa batalla, ¿Es cierto eso?

— No. Yo jamás moriré mientras existan pechos en el mundo que aún no he manoseado.

— Jajaja, el poder del Ero… de verdad eres gracioso, Odín-chan.

Mientras ese par hablaba como conocidos de toda la vida, Rossweisse por su lado estaba anonadada.

Para ella su mente ahora era un lio.

Hace unas horas estaba encerrada en el castillo más grande de Asgard, incluso temía por su vida y luego de escapar no sabía que hacer o donde buscar a Odín.

Pero ahora que había logrado escapar, cuando pensó que encontrar a Odín sería una tarea imposible. Lo encuentra leyendo una revista erótica en medio de la nada y ahora por casualidad de la vida se topa con la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

¡¿Acaso era una maldita broma?!

— ¡Es el colmo! — Estallo la peli platino, girándose y alejándose un poco — ¡Hagan lo que deseen!

Fue solo por un instante, pero cuando Rossweisse dejo de verlos a ambos, las miradas de Odín y Serafall se cruzaron fugazmente y luego de eso, Serafall asintió en silencio y camino hacia Rossweisse.

— Bueno, viendo que ahora tienes compañía contigo, te dejo — Informo Odín, guardando su revista erótica en su bata y retomando su camino — Nos vemos, solterona.

— ¡No me diga así, por favor! — Chillo Rossweisse avergonzada mientras a su lado Serafall reía un poco por la divertida relación que la peli platino y el Dios poseían.

Pero, cuando Odín se perdió en la lejanía del extenso camino, Serafall recordó en sus pensamientos lo que a través de una sola mirada, Odín le dijo:

" _Cuida de ella… por favor"_

Con solo ver el ojo de Odín, Serafall pudo saber que quería decirle el Padre de Todo sin que Rossweisse lo escuchara.

Después de todo, ese anciano pervertido si era una buena persona… una gran persona a los ojos de Serafall.

— Vámonos nosotros también, Valkiria-chan. Busquemos a alguien para saber la situación — Sugirió Serafall, yéndose por una dirección diferente a la de Odín.

— S-Sí… tiene razón — Asintió la Valkiria de cabello plateado — Busquemos a alguien que nos informe que ha pasado.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _[Sword Birth]_

La exclamación dicha por Kiba Yuto, dio rienda suelta a la creación de cientos de Espadas de energías Sagradas y Demoniacas, no al nivel de una [Excálibur], pero si con poder suficiente para hacerles por un cierto periodo de tiempo frente a los fragmentos de la Espada Legendaria.

Normalmente el [Sacred Gear] podía crear una docena de Espadas Demoniacas, pero eso era cuando el poder mágico de Kiba estaba al 100%, pero esta hazaña de crear cientos de espadas fue gracias a todo el poder mágico que Arthur Pendragon le trasmitió.

Era increíble.

El poder mágico de Arthur Pendragon era tan puro y cálido que casi podía sentir como su pecho quemaba desde adentro. Kiba ni siquiera podía decir a ciencia cierta cuanto poder mágico poseía Arthur, 10 veces o 20 veces más que él, Kiba simplemente no podía calcular cuánto poder mágico poseía el heredero Pendragon.

Pero eso quedaba en segundo plano en estos momentos.

Lo que Arthur Pendragon le comento que le hacía falta era eso, la voluntad de seguir adelante, una voluntad que solo podía obtener al tener sus objetivos y metas claros.

Proteger a sus amigos, a su familia… a la mujer que ama.

Era tan fácil de saber y aun así le costó descubrirlo, bueno, ya tendría tiempo para recriminarse luego.

Por su lado, Arthur miro con una sonrisa las cientos de espadas que Kiba había logrado crear a partir de su [Sacred Gear], tal parece que su poder mágico si pudo ayudarlo al final de todo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Narfi miro consternado como de todo el puente arcoíris nacían las hojas de cientos de Espadas — ¿Qué han hecho, mortales?

— Yuto Kiba, déjame todo a mi… — Hablo el heredero Pendragon — Este Dios de tercera… ¡Esta por morir aquí!

Arthur Pendragon corrió hacia el Dios Narfi.

Usando su alta velocidad que le proporcionaba su capacidad física extraordinaria.

Llego frente al hijo de Loki y sin previo aviso, tomo en cada mano un par de Espadas hechas por Kiba y las lanzo como si fueran simples lanzas.

"Zaz" "Zaz"

Repitiendo el mismo patrón de ataque.

Arthur siguió usando una espada tras otra con el único propósito de atacar al Dios Narfi consecutivamente. Viéndolo y analizándolo, su estrategia era la correcta, al tener sellada en la oscuridad a [Calibur], lo mejor era seguir atacando al Dios desde cada punto vulnerable.

Era precisamente por eso que Arthur afirmo que él [Sacred Gear] de Kiba era la única oportunidad que poseían de ganar. Si quería atacar al Dios Narfi desde cada Angulo, necesitaba un sinfín de espadas que solo Kiba podía crear.

— No importa cuánto ataques, estas armas no llegan al nivel de [Calibur] — Bramo molesto el hijo de Loki — Tu destino es perecer en mis manos, mortal.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Para sorpresa de Arthur y del mismo Dios Narfi, 5 Espadas chocaron directamente en su espalda, punto que el Dios no estaba protegiendo y recibió debido a eso el ataque como sorpresa — ¡Tú serás quien pierda este combate!

Se trataba de Kiba Yuto, el [Caballero] Gremory no hiso caso a la orden de Arthur y decidió salir a ayudarlo en la batalla.

— Te dije que me dejaras solo — Reclamo el rubio Pendragon.

— Lo sé, lamento desobedecerlo — Dijo Kiba, creando dos Espadas más en sus manos — Pero qué sentido tiene ganar si tú te sacrificas, . Ganaremos juntos o perderos juntos, eso es lo que pienso.

— Este tipo… — El heredero Pendragon lo miro sorprendido, no por sus acciones, sino porque curiosamente las últimas palabras que pronuncio Kiba, las había dicho hace tiempo alguien muy especial para él.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

" _Vete de aquí, idiota. Tu nivel no se compara con el de esas cosas"_

" _Pero qué sentido tiene ganar si tú te sacrificas, Arthur. Ganaremos juntos o perderos juntos, eso es lo que pienso._

" _¿Eres estúpida? Es mejor que vivas a que muramos ambos aquí"_

" _Prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir llena de arrepentimientos"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Alma… — Aquel nombre escapo sin darse cuenta a través de sus labios — Esta bien. Espero que puedas seguir mi velocidad, porque soy más velos que el tarado que tienes por amigo.

— Sí. ¡Lo hare, Arthur-san! — Asintió decidido el [Caballero] Gremory.

Nuevamente, como si de una carrera se tratase, ambos, Kiba y Arthur fueron corriendo velozmente hacia el Dios Narfi. Cada uno tomaba una Espada tras otra de las que Kiba había creado.

Lanzándoselas al Dios.

Cortando el cuerpo del Dios.

Era un constante ataque que ambos espadachines protagonizaban.

— ¡No se crean tanto, mortales! — Narfi elevo su hacha y al bajarla violentamente al suelo, creo una onda de energía que los hiso retroceder a ambos — ¡Los mortales no pueden contra los Dioses! ¡Conozcan su maldito lugar, clase bajas!

— Las clases sociales no tiene peso aquí — Creando su Espada de hielo en su mano derecha — En una batalla solo importa la habilidad de cada uno — Imitando su antigua acción, Kiba creo entonces su Espada de fuego en su mano izquierda — ¡Y es por eso que nosotros ganaremos!

[Sword Birth]

[Transmutación: Hielo-Fuego]

Ambos elementos inundaron tanto el piso como el cielo.

El hielo de la espada cubrió todo el piso debajo de Kiba y Narfi, mientras el fuego sirvió como una cortina que fue expandiéndose como una pared que evitaría que el Dios retrocediera.

[Explosión]

"¡BOOOOOOOOM!"

Cuando ambos elementos opuestos se tocaron, crearon una reacción mágica que género una explosión que cubrió el cuerpo del hijo de Loki.

— ¡Eso no es suficiente para vencerme! — Narfi salió de la explosión, solo que a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez si mostraba los cortes que le dejo el hielo y las quemadas que realizo el fuego — ¡Soy un Dios! ¡Soy el próximo príncipe de Asgard!

— Solo eres un cretino — Detrás de Narfi, un brillo dorado sirvió de fondo como si fuera el verdadero sol — Te lo dije, ¿No? De que sirven un príncipe, que sea más débil que el otro.

El brillo que empataba con el amarillo del sol, era el brillo de la hoja dorada de [Calibur].

Arthur Pendragon había retirado su Espada Sagrada de la prisión de oscuridad en la que Narfi la encerró anteriormente. El brazo derecho de Arthur estaba totalmente quemado, incluso esas quemaduras podían hacerse pasar por quemaduras de tercer grado.

Pero aun así, estaba ocurriendo algo ilógico a los ojos de Kiba.

El brazo derecho de Arthur… se estaba regenerando rápidamente. El tejido que se encontraba horriblemente quemado, estaba sanando a una velocidad inhumana, pero era imposible, ¿Cierto? Arthur Pendragon es un humanos… ¿Cierto?

— ¿Cómo sacaste esa espada de la oscuridad? — Narfi miro indignado como la oscuridad que robo de su propio hijo, parecía haber sido inútil al final de cuentas — ¡Contesta, mortal!

— Tú no eres el Dios original de esa oscuridad, así que después de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión que si tu concentración se quebraba tan solo un segundo… tu manejo sobre la oscuridad se haría más débil, y mira, tenía razón — Si Narfi hubiera tenido concentración total sobre la prisión de oscuridad que cubría a [Calibur], para Arthur hubiera sido imposible sacarla, pero como el Dios se monstro molesto por los constantes ataques y el Nacimiento de Espadas que creo Kiba, el heredero Pendragon tuvo tiempo suficiente de recuperar su Espada Sagrada, aunque quemándose el brazo derecho en el proceso — Es hora de que esto termine.

Agitando la hoja de [Calibur], haciendo que el brillo que parecía imposible que brillara más lo hiciera con mucha más fuerza.

— Imposible. Yo soy un Dios, unos mortales de clase baja no podrán conmigo — Sacando a relucir su enorme hacha, Narfi fue dispuesto a atacar a Arthur directamente — ¡Muere, mortal!

— El peor error de un guerrero, es caer en la desesperación… — Arthur piso el suelo y de un estallido de velocidad, corto con la hoja imbuida en poder Sagrado de [Calibur], el filo del hacha de Narfi — Porque sus movientes se vuelven torpes y erráticos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Narfi miro anonadado como el filo de su hacha se rompía en dos fácilmente — ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

[Balance Breaker]

Exclamo Kiba en voz alta, detrás de la espalda el Dios Narfi.

[Sword of Betrayer]

Los movimientos de ambos rubios parecían estar sincronizados como si fueran uno solo.

Tanto así que al mismo tiempo, ambos tuvieron la misma idea y la llevaron a cabo en el mismo momento.

— ¡Perdiste…!

Arthur dio media vuelta y con su Espada Sagrada alzada, se lanzó de frente hacia el Dios hijo de Loki.

— ¡Narfi…!

Detrás del hijo de Loki, Kiba con su Espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] se lanzó directamente hacia el Dios Narfi desde atrás.

[Cortes de Espadas Gemelas]

[Full Open]

"¡ZAZ!"

De un solo corte, las Espadas de ambos [Caballeros] rebanaron unidas el cuello del Dios Narfi, desprendiendo la cabeza de su cuerpo y terminando la batalla con un resultado unánime.

En ese momento, aunque fue solo por un segundo.

El mundo fue capaz de presenciar una combinación tan exacta, perfecta y coordinada que incluso cualquier veterano de guerra podía admitir sin miedo alguno. Que solo por unos segundos, parecía que no eran ambos rubios los que estaban en el campo de batalla, sino… El mismo Rey Arturo y su fiel Caballero Lancelot.

Las leyendas existen para ser superadas, y hoy… se dio el primer paso para crear unas nuevas.

 _ **Parte V**_

 _ **Asgard – Bosque**_

Levi, la Exorcista de la Orden Negra que había sido enviada como guardaespaldas de Azazel, respiraba exhausta y claramente cansada en medio del bosque.

¿Por qué?

Pues había llegado hace ya casi 20 minutos y desde entonces lo único que había hecho era luchar y luchar contra docenas de Akumas ella sola.

¿Por qué Azazel no la ayudaba?

Solo sigamos que el Gobernador de Grigori estaba muy ocupado tratando el maltrecho cuerpo de Issei Hyodo.

Cuando ellos dos llegaron, se encontraron el cuerpo del chico debajo de un charco de su propia sangre, con un hueco en el pecho y su brazo izquierdo desprendido de su cuerpo.

Una escena grotesca y horripilante de ver… muy gore la verdad.

Sin embargo, lo peor fue ver como estaba a solo pocos segundos de ser devorado por una docenas de Akumas que había encontrado su ubicación y estaban por comer al ya casi muerto Exorcista.

 _ **20 Minutos Atrás**_

 _[Inocencia Activada]_

 _[Tetsuii]_

 _Llegando ágilmente frente a la docena de Akumas que quería devorar el cuerpo maltrecho de Issei Hyodo. Levi invoco su [Inocencia], la cual tomo rápidamente la forma de un enorme martillo negro que ella sostenía a través del mango que si poseía un tamaño normal._

 _[Sello del Fuego: Gouka Kaijin]_

 _Levi golpe con su martillo el suelo y dejo grabado en él un Sello, tal y como su técnica lo decía, el sello que dejo hiso que todos los Akumas que estaban al alcance de su técnica fueran consumidos por el fuego._

— _Eso fu genial… — Azazel llego detrás de ella y se acercó a Issei — Issei esta grave, su corazón fue perforado pero aun late… ¿Cómo es posible?_

— _Quizás sucedió un milagro — La joven de cabello rubio con mechones rojo carmesí siguió dispuesta a encarar a otro grupo de Akumas — ¿Puedes curarlo?_

— _¿Acaso tengo rostro de medico? — Azazel se señaló así mismo — Soy científico, no doctor._

— _Es lo mismo, nos quitan el dinero — La rubia sacudió su enorme martillo negro al aire — Cúralo, porque si no la princesa te mata._

 _[Sello del Cielo: Raitei Kaiten]_

 _El segundo sello genero una fuerte tormenta luminosa de la cual salieron destellos de rayos que fueron impactando en los Akumas más cercanos._

— _Yo haré lo que pueda… pero no aguante mucho — Informo la rubia._

— _Okey, veré que puedo hacer mientras tanto — Respondió Azazel, comenzando a examinar el cuerpo del chico._

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

El tiempo estaba pasando rápidamente, y por cada sello que Levi activaba, si bien eran muy efectivos, le robaban una enorme cantidad de poder que no podía regenerar de forma rápida.

— ¡Azazel! — Destruyendo otro grupo de Akumas, Levi llamo entonces al Director de Grigori para saber cómo iba la situación — ¿Cómo está?

— Ya sane su herida, su corazón estaba sano cuando llegamos y eso es ilógico, pero no importa. El punto es que no despierta, no sé porque — Respondió Azazel. Las heridas externas ya estaban sanas y el chico debería haber despertado hace rato, pero aún permanecía inconsciente.

¿Su [Inocencia] como quedo?

Está hecha polvo, reuní los fragmentos pero así es inservible.

— ¡Por un Demonio! — Maldijo la chica molesta — ¡No sé cuánto podre aguantar así!

— ¿Te ayudo?

— No. Si me ayudas el cuerpo del chico quedara desprotegido, mejor ve viendo cómo podemos salir de aquí.

[Sello de madera: Tenchi Bankai]

Su tercer sello creo una barrera de madera hecha de las raíces de los árboles, barrera que parecía estar funcionando pero no duraría mucho.

— ¿Debe haber algo que podamos hacer? — Pensó Levi cansada — Algo…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Issei Hyodo seguía en el mismo lugar que antes.

Viendo a través de la enorme pantalla como el Decimocuarto Noé conocía a la antepasada de Rias Gremory.

— Entonces Lirina Bael si se alió con los Noé… ¿Por qué lo hiso?

La respuesta no era clara, incluso en vez de responderle alguna duda, esos recuerdos que vio solo le genero más preguntas que respuestas.

— ¡Ddraig! ¡Oye, Ddraig! — Decidiendo que dejaría esas dudas para después, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] tenía como prioridad salir de ese lugar — ¡¿Dónde estás, Ddraig?!

¿Dónde se encontraba?

En el interior del [Boosted Gear] quizás.

No.

Pero era extraño, él ya había entrado ahí y salir de le era fácil, pero aquí por más que lo intentaba no podía salir por voluntad propia.

" _Hace años el Decimocuarto Noé dejo a alguien como su músico… su representante"_

Otra vez esa misma voz.

Una voz sin rostro o cuerpo.

Solo una voz y nada más después de ella.

— ¡Ddraig! ¡Sal de una vez, Ddraig! — Esta vez fue una voz idéntica a la suya la que hablo.

Issei se quedó consternado cuando la escucho.

Pero eso quedo pequeño cuando vio al dueño de esa nueva voz.

El dueño era… el mismo.

Sí. Exactamente como sonaba, el dueño de esa voz era Issei Hyodo, bueno, era Issei Hyodo solo que en su apariencia como Allen Walker.

El término correcto sería decir que Allen Walker se encontraba delante de él.

— ¡Espera un momento!/¡Espera un momento!

Cuando ambos se vieron, exclamaron la misma oración al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No me copies!/¡No me copies!

Nuevamente, volvieron a cometer el mismo error de antes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No que Issei Hyodo y Allen Walker eran la misma persona, pero si era así… ¿Por qué ahora se veían como dos personas diferentes?

— ¿Tu eres… eres Allen? — El primero en hablar fue Issei — ¿No es así?

— Sí. ¿Tú eres Issei, cierto? — Esta vez fue Allen quien hablo — ¿Verdad que si?

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Eso se preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

" _Dos almas habitando en un mismo cuerpo"_

Ahí estaba otra vez, la voz desconocida hablando nuevamente.

" _Son el mismo ser, solo que sus ideales opuestos crearon dos personalidades… que dieron rienda suelta a la creación de una segunda alma"_

— ¿Quieres decir que somos la misma persona? — Allen se detuvo al lado de Issei y le pregunto a la voz misteriosa — Yo soy Allen Walker, no Issei Hyodo. Sé que caí aquí cuando perdí contra Tyki Mikk.

— ¿Perdiste contra Tyki Mikk? Wow, eso explica porque desperté aquí — Ahora todo estaba teniendo sentido, las piezas se estaban uniendo — ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para poder salir?

" _Ambas almas deben ser otra vez… solo así lograran la perfección"_

— ¿Cómo logramos eso? — Pregunto Allen seriamente — ¿Cómo logramos volvernos uno solo?

" _Uniendo sus almas… mediante la música que él, dejo en las manos del músico"_

— ¿Quién es el músico? — Pregunto el castaño.

Silencio.

Esa fue la respuesta de la voz.

Solo silencio.

— Eso si no lo dices, ¿Verdad? Pero para decir mensaje que parecen de auto superación si eres buena — Les recrimino el albino Exorcista — Es el colmo.

— Bueno, ¿Cómo unimos nuestras almas mediante esa música? — Hablo nuevamente Issei.

" _Ustedes saben la respuesta… solo deben encontrarla"_

— Me he dado cuenta que esta vida se parece cada vez más a un juego de árcade — Se lamentó el castaño.

— Tu también, yo pensé lo mismo — Dijo el albino.

Luego de eso, se hiso el silencio entre ambos.

Era extraño, técnicamente eran la misma persona y ahora, no podían encontrar un tema en común para conversar.

— Entonces tú… ¿Tú sales con la pelirroja?

— Sí. Tenemos ya bastante tiempo juntos, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, nunca he salido con nadie así que no sé qué se siente… tenia curiosidad, jejeje.

— Pero somos la misma persona. Técnicamente tú también sales con Rias… espera, eso sonó raro.

— Lo sé… es raro.

Issei estaba mirando a todas las direcciones, buscando alguna salida de ese lugar.

— Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí — Mascullo Allen — Sino salgo, ¿Quién los protegerá?

— Yo también, necesito salir de aquí o como podre protegerlos — Estuvo de acuerdo Issei.

— La voz hablo de una música, ¿Sabes de que música hablaba?

— No. Solo sé que hace años alguien me dijo algo sobre la música y ahora no lo recuerdo… ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Yo sí puedo recordarlo — Dijo Allen, con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo lo recuerdas? Yo no puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué tu si puedes?

— No lo sé, pero está en mis recuerdos.

— Espera, Allen. Ahora lo entiendo, tu y yo efectivamente somos la misma persona, pero nuestras memorias se dividieron junto a nuestras personalidades, es por eso que la voz quiere que volvamos a ser uno solo.

— Oh… tiene sentido, es por eso que yo recuerdo unas cosas y tu otras, es raro pero tiene sentido.

— Entonces, ¿Quién nos habló sobre eso?

— Ah… fue Gabriel…

— ¡¿Gabriel?!

— Sí. ¿Cuántas Gabriel conoces?

— No me refiero a eso, lo que quise decir, ¿Cómo Gabriel sabia de eso?

— Yo que sé, me lo dijo hace años cuando no podía dormir.

— Oh… interesante.

— Solo sé que… bueno, luego de que ella me dijo esas palabras… sentí mucha paz en mi corazón. Gabriel dijo: "La música es aquella que conecta los corazones de todas las personas, crea una sinfonía hecha únicamente de sentimientos que viajan de un corazón a otro… creando una larga y extensa cadena de amor".

Esas habían sido las palabras de Gabriel.

La música es la que los volvería uno solo nuevamente.

— Me pregunto si… — Allen llevo sus manos al frente, aparentando tocar el piano — Espero funcione… — Diciendo eso, el albino presiono un botón invisible para él y cualquiera que lo viera, pero a pesar de eso, cuando presiono el aire una nota musical se oyó débilmente — ¡Funciono! ¡De verdad funciono!

— ¡Espera, que! — Issei miro con la boca abierta como ahora Allen parecía estar tocando un piano invisible — En realidad funciono.

Sin perder nada con intentarlo.

Issei se sentó igual que el albino y siguió el mismo patrón de movientes que el joven Walker usaba.

Dándose cuenta que efectivamente, si salían una tras otra las notas musicales.

Una linda melodía musical salía del piano invisible que ambos estaban tocando.

— ¿Es increíble, cierto? — Pregunto Allen, sin detener su patrón musical.

— Sí. Es hermoso escuchar esta melodía… te llega al alma — Respondió Issei, de forma positiva a la pregunta hecha por Allen Walker.

Los segundos comenzaron a volverse minutos… los minutos siguieron su paso hasta volverse horas…

El lugar en el cual se encontraban comenzó a brillar en destellos de luces doradas, comenzaba a cambiar y desaparecer junto a ellos.

Pero para ambos el tiempo se hacía cada vez menos importante, solo querían seguir escuchando la melodía musical que ahora mismo tocaban.

Una melodía hermosa.

Una tonada suave.

Simplemente… una música que conectaba sus corazones a través de las sinfonías, y con ello… sus almas se volvían una sola.

Se sentía en paz con ellos mismos, ambos… se sentía uno solo.

 _ **Parte IV**_

 _ **Asgard – Bosque**_

Levi estaba en las últimas, su poder cada vez se acercaba más y más a 0%.

Tenía más de una hora luchando contra el ejército de Akumas que no dejaba de venir. Azazel por su lado se encontraba al lado de Issei, y al igual que la chica de cabello bicolor, el líder de Grigori también luchaba con los Akumas que se acercaban al cuerpo del joven castaño.

Era claro que podía hacer más.

Pero era como la chica dijo, si él se dedicaba a atacar y algún Akuma atacaba a Issei… jamás se lo perdonaría.

— Azazel. Estas cosas no paran, toma al chico y vete de aquí — La chica no miro al Ángel Caído, solo hablo e impregno de más fuerza su [Inocencia].

— Espera chica. Si yo hago eso, tú… tú vas…

— Es mi misión. Alguien tiene que hacerlo… — La chica tomo aire y miro el Cielo — Y yo que quería conocer el mundo. Qué más da, algo es algo…

[Inocencia Activada]

[Segundo Nivel]

Alzando su martillo negro de nuevo al aire.

Levi cargo su último ataque con las últimas energías que poseía en su cuerpo.

[Sello del Cielo y del Fuego: Gouraiten]

Usando su último y más fuerte sello, Levi hiso estallar un huracán de viento que era rodeado con llamas de fuego puro.

— Ya está la… — La chica cayo de rodillas al suelo, su técnica se deshizo de golpe y un deje de sangre escapo por su boca.

— ¡Exorcista! — Un Akuma vio como caía sin fuerzas al suelo, y sin aviso alguno fue hacia ella con sus fauces abiertas — ¡Te devorare, Exorcista!

Su cuerpo había llegado al límite, estaba acabada.

Aun tenia tantas cosas que hacer, la promesa que hace años le hiso a su madre no quería que quedara como un recuerdo, la promesa que le hiso a su padre aun debía cumplirla.

Tantas cosas.

Pero sobretodo… un deseo.

No poder cumplirlo era lo que la hacía sentirse mal. Ni siquiera pudo… decirle la verdad a Rias.

[Inocencia Activada]

[Crown Clown]

Levi abrió sus ojos sorprendía, al sentir como una energía ajena a la suya hacia acto de presencia frente al Akuma.

Cuando vio lo que sucedía… quedo perpleja.

¿Por qué?

Pues delante de ella se encontraba parado un hombre joven.

De largo cabello castaño claro y un singular mechón blanco en su flequillo.

Sin embargo, fue su vestimenta la que transmitía mucha imponencia. Una larga capa blanca con capucha y manga de la energía de la [Inocencia] que cubría los hombros y el brazo derecho, mientras que el brazo izquierdo y la mano poseían una contextura delgada y negra, vestidos con armadura y unas afiladas garras en su mano izquierda como arma, más una máscara plateada de estilo nocturna ubicada en la cubierta, que poseía en diversos grabados.

Esa era la [Inocencia] de Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker, su nueva [Inocencia].

El [Crown Clown] o simplemente el Payaso Coronado o Payaso de Dios.

[Crown Clown]

El castaño de mechón blanco llamo nuevamente el nombre de su [Inocencia].

[Clown Belt]

La capa blanca que cubría el cuerpo del chico, creo un par de 5 correas que se estiraron rápidamente y fueron de forma directa hacia el Akuma. Pero eso no fue todo, las correas de la capa se endurecieron tanto que incluso podían competir con el acero y dichas correar penetraron el cuerpo del Akuma y lo partieron en dos fácilmente.

Era como ver un cinturón de un payaso atacar al Akuma.

[Crown Edge]

La Garra del Anillo del Rey, tal y como su ataque se llamaba. El castaño agito su mano izquierda que era coronada por unas garras filosas y pequeños anillos dorados salieron disparados como balas de proyectiles que con solo tocar el cuerpo de los Akumas, lo hacía purificarse rápidamente.

— ¿Ustedes también desean ser purificados? — El joven le pregunto a los Akumas más alejados, cuando ellos escucharon el tono serio y frio con los que el chico les hablo, tomaron de la decisión de salir ayudante del lugar rápidamente — Eso pensé…

Issei hiso desaparecer su [Inocencia] y luego de desactivarla, miro su brazo izquierdo el cual había regresado a la normalidad.

— Tú eres… ¿Eres Issei o Allen? — Levi se recompuso y torpemente se puso de pie nuevamente — ¿Eres Issei Hyodo o Allen Walker?

— Ambos son la misma persona. Pero sabes, si lo deseas puedes llamarme Issei, así lo hacen los demás después de todo — Sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica de cabello bicolor. El castaño fijo entonces su mirada en Azazel — Les agradezco a ambos por a verme ayudado, sino fuera por ustedes lo más probable es que estuviera muerto.

— Je… me debes el pellejo — Levi tosió de forma fingida y Azazel entendió porque lo hacía — Quise decir, nos debes el pellejo… a ambos, a ella y a mí.

— ¿Te envió mi padre? — Pregunto Issei al líder de Grigori.

— Sí. Me pidió el favor y bueno, aquí me tienes — Azazel se levantó del suelo con cansancio — Ya estoy viejo para esto, por eso firme el tratado, no quiero más guerras.

— Levi — La llamo Issei — Yo iré al frente, si lo deseas puedes acompañarme hasta mitad de camino.

— Y Azazel, ¿Lo dejaras solo? — La rubia de mechones carmesí miro dudosa al Ángel Caído.

— Tranquila, yo tengo otra cosa que hacer — Informo Azazel, asiendo entonces que la chica asintiera de forma positiva.

— Entonces vamos… — El castaño de flequillo blanco tomo en estilo nupcial a la rubia de mechones carmesí.

— E-Espera, ¿Q-Qué haces…? — Levi miro de forma desaprobatoria la acción tomada por Issei — ¡B-Bájame ya, tonto!

— No sabía que podías hacer esa linda expresión — Bromeo el castaño con la chica — Pero lo siento, estas cansada y a pie duraremos mucho, así que volando será más rápido.

[Crown Clown]

Su capa blanca reapareció en su cuerpo y el castaño comenzó a levitar con la chica en sus brazos en el aire.

— ¡Vamos, [Crown Clown]!

Despegando rápidamente.

Issei junto a Levi se perdieron en el Cielo de Asgard.

Decidido por no perder nunca más, y esta vez… obtener definitivamente la victoria.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 42 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué hago aquí cuando dije que me iban a operar esta semana? Pues bueno, no me considero alguien súper religioso, claro que creo y defiendo a Dios de quien sea, pero no soy alguien que ustedes escuchen hablar de Dios todo el día.**_

 _ **El punto es que a mi familia y a mí nos pasó algo curioso, cuando el Seguro (Que es lo que cubre la operación y los honorarios del doctor) iba a pasar, por alguna razón reboto, horas después de que llamáramos a información, se nos informó que el sistema estaba dañado y esos típicos problemas que le dicen a uno cuando uno de verdad necesita la ayuda.**_

 _ **Eso ocurrió la semana pasada, ya que el día de la operación iba a ser hoy.**_

 _ **Luego de eso, mi madre y padre pensaron en pagarle los honorarios al doctor con efectivo (Ya saben, dejar de lado el seguro y pagar la cirugía directamente), el caso fue que el doctor al haberse retrasado la cuestión por el seguro, ya no podía esta semana y mi tía (Que es enfermera) me sugirió ir con una amiga cirujana suya que me podía hacer el favor de verme el sábado, ya que si todo iba bien ella me operaria el lunes o más tardar esta semana como se tenía planeo y les comente desde un principio.**_

 _ **Bueno, la cirujana (Una dulzura de ser humano, jamás he ido a un doctor que me trate tan bien, y ustedes saben cómo son la mayoría de médicos déspotas)antes de revisarme me dice que me haga una ecografía testicular (No se asusten, es un examen súper sencillo solo que en vez de hacerte un eco como a las mujeres embarazadas, se te hace en los testículos, incluso da es cosquillas) y 2 horas después de hacerlo, subí al piso de la clínica donde ve la doctora y ella me da la noticia más rara y feliz que había oído.**_

 _ **No tengo Varicocele (Lo cual me llevo de inmediato a decir que el primer doctor no servía) y bueno, ya descartada la Varicocele significa que no hay cirugía… ¡Gracias Dios!**_

 _ **El dolor sigue, claro que sí.**_

 _ **Pero la doctora me receto unas ampollas (Inyecciones en la nalga para quien no entienda) que reducen el dolor esporádicamente, hoy me puse la primera y el dolor efectivamente bajo, aun lo siento, pero de verdad bajo.**_

 _ **Estoy feliz porque ya no tendré que someterme a cirugía y pasar diciembre en cama, pero lo malo es que ahora debo ir a otro médico para saber porque el dolor.**_

 _ **Pero lo bueno es que ya no hay cirugía y no saben lo feliz que estoy por eso, nadie le gusta operarse y yo soy uno de ellos. Pero véanlo de mi punto de vista, lo grande que es Dios, el seguro no paso y la operación con el primer doctor no se llevó a cabo. No digo que el primer doctor sea malo, incluso fue el quien opero hace 5 años a mi abuelo de la próstata, pero es como dicen, no el mismo doctor debe caerte bien a ti.**_

 _ **El punto es que Dios evito una cirugía innecesaria y me ahorro estar en cama en vano, solo miren lo milagroso que es.**_

 _ **Debo ponerme estas inyecciones unas veces más y listo. Iré a ver otro Urólogo ya que la amiga de mi tía es solo Cirujana y no doctora, así que ella no puede recetarme. Los cirujanos pueden operar siempre y cuando posean la información necesaria, pero no recetar ya que no son doctores como tal, saben todo sobre la medicina, pero su área es la cirugía. Lo sé, la medicina es algo extraña, pero así es.**_

 _ **Pero no renegare, me siento 100 veces mejor que antes con estas inyecciones, claro que debo buscar un nuevo doctor, pero eso será el año que viene ya que la gran mayoría de doctores privados por clínicas se encuentras de vacaciones.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, le doy gracias a Dios con el corazón en mano por eso. Mi madre siempre dice que Dios sabe lo que hace, y bueno… es muy cierto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hoy les traje capitulo porque la alegría me invadió y comencé a hacerlo ayer mismo, me puse como loco a escribir y venme aquí, nuevo capítulo, jejeje.**_

 _ **Vimos la conclusión de la batalla de Vali y Hela.**_

 _ **Muchos poseía la duda de donde estaba Thor o porque Vali fue contra Hela, pues hoy la duda ha sido resuelta, todo había sido planificado por el príncipe de Asgard y Vali solo fue un comodín que la suerte le brindo a Thor.**_

 _ **Vali lo dejo claro, el no considera esa batalla como su victoria ya que uso muchos "Juguetes" como el los llama, y tanto el Vali de mi Fanfic como el del Canon odia usar muchos "Juguetes" para ganar, Vali solo se siente bien siendo el Hakuryuukou y nada más, así es el.**_

 _ **Arthur y Kiba, pues me sentí increíble terminando el combate de ambos contra Narfi, creo que desarrolle bien (O al menos algo bien) a ese Dios casi desconocido.**_

 _ **Arthur necesitaba que Narfi se distrajera y nublara su mente para que la oscuridad que mantenía sellada a Calibur se debilitara y asi poder sacarla, es por eso que solo Kiba podía crear esa distracción con su Nacimiento de Espadas.**_

 _ **Kiba, darle desarrollo a Kiba como he querido desde el principio te hace sentir satisfecho y realizado. Es que Kiba da para mucho y siento que puedo hacerlo crecer mucho más.**_

 _ **Sí, la frase de Shirou de Fate me inspiro un poco. Pero véanlos a ambos, son iguales tanto en poder como en habilidad, incluso ambos pueden crear espadas y sus pasados son tristes.**_

 _ **Me es imposible pensar en Kiba y no compararlo con Shirou, de ahí la inspiración.**_

 _ **Serafall y Rossweisse, eso lo veremos luego, solo diré que me gusta cómo está quedando la cosa, muy bien. Sobre Odín, no se confundan solo por verlo ahí leyendo porno, el viejo en realidad quería ver como estaba Rossweisse y al sentirla cerca, fue a verla y la porno, eso fue pantalla para no romper su cara de viejo trol.**_

 _ **Issei y Allen. Si, dije Issei y Allen por separados.**_

 _ **Hoy lo vimos, como la personalidad de Issei y Allen eran diferentes y aunque sonara ilógico, ambos eran un solo ser que paso a ser 2 seres diferente que hoy volvió a ser uno solo.**_

 _ **Issei es Issei, aunque muchos lo sigan llamando Allen como el caso de Gabriel, describiré a Issei como Issei para no confundir a las personas que no saben de D Gray Man.**_

 _ **Vimos más del pasado de Lirina, su encuentro algo raro con Nea y sobretodo, sabemos que Gabriel pinta algo en ese pasado.**_

 _ **El Decimocuarto Noé es un músico, su amor lo transmite a partir de la música y espero haberlo hecho bien hoy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora con los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Te sugiero ver D Gray Man, es un excelente Anime-Manga y posee una historia que te hará adicto en el primer capítulo, jejeje.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Intente no quitarle mucha escencia a Vali, ya que el no necesita un Power Up loco para resaltar, Vali hace de algo sencillo un arma temible y eso lo sabemos, el Payaso de Dios dio su aparición salvaje hoy, espero te haya super gustado.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Pues el Chapulín Colo… espera, ese actor ya murió. ¡Estamos Perdidos! ¡Salvamos Batman!**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Yo también y eso que escribo la historia.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Jejeje, pues gracias. Sabes, justo hoy estaba viendo Saint Seiya la Saga de Hades que a mi parecer es la más Épica de Saint Seiya, ver al Aioros (El Santo de Sagitario) junto a Seiya es un orgasmo visual Nivel Dios. Espero que las batallas te sigan gustando y me esforzare por mejorar.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Pues no fue si fue Epico, solo se que deje lo mejor de mi en este Orgasmico capitulo de pura batalla y espero haberlo hecho bien. Vali gano aunque no lo acepte, Kiba y Arthur le cortaron la cabeza a un Dios y Issei renacio con su Payaso Coronado… fue bueno, jejeje.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Pues aunque no lo creas, esa oración tiene mucho peso en el futuro de esta historia mi buen amigo.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Gracias, cuando alguien alaba a Rias que he escrito desde nada, pues me siento feliz ya que la siento como un personaje muy mío porque ahí he derramado sudor en desarrollarla. Issei, pues espero que su evolución te haya agradado, más que todo su "Fusión" completa con Allen y las pistas que deje sobre quien pudo haber conocido al Decimocuarto Noé. Con Vali fue difícil, pero creo que quedo bien, el no siente haber ganado por mérito propio porque para poder hacerlo tuvo que usar la Inocencia y el poder que Thor le presto, y para alguien tan orgulloso como Vali, usar un poder ajeno es como hacer trampa, por eso gano y a la vez no gano, Hela lo sabe y Vali también… fue un resultado agridulce para el peli platino. Las demás chicas protagonizaran lo capitulos futuros, primero quise terminar estas batallas para no sobrecargar la trama y ya que acabaron, ahora les toca a ellas su momento de brillar.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **No aparecerán otros portadores de Inocencia, no al menos por ahora y si salen no serán jóvenes como los protagonistas que debo desarrollar primero y toda la cosa, por ahí vamos bien. Espero que Narfi te haya gustado como rival de paso, monstro lo que tenía que mostrar y fue su confianza y poco manejo emocional lo que le permitió a Arthur y Kiba ganar la batalla, me gusto como quedo.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Hoy gano Vali, espero que te haya gustado el desenlace.**_

 _ **EMIYA:**_

 _ **Estonces este Kiba/Arthur Vs Narfi va para ti.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Cuidado, no ganas Spoiler… aunque ya tu sabes jejeje.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Si, era mas sádico pero eso se vera luego mi amigo.**_

 _ **NatsuEvil:**_

 _ **Rossweisse salio hoy, estate atento porque ahora anda con Sera-chan.**_

 _ **IzanagiOkami:**_

 _ **Lo vimos hoy, Vali versión Dios del Trueno jejeje.**_

 _ **EROGE:**_

 _ **Mas adelante lo hare, lo prometo amigo.**_

 _ **Mabel:**_

 _ **Hoy salio, saldré mas después.**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

 _ **Por eso amo D Gray Man, por su transfondo e historia atrayente, que gusto conocerte y espero te siga gustanto esta historia.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Jejeje… ¿Por qué? No entiendo, ¿Acaso no te gusto el lemom?**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Porque nos demanda, hermano. Ravel puede demandar por eso y lo sabemos jejeje. Pues sobre la moto, no se como ayudarte, quizás trabajando medio tiempo puedas comprarla, todo es posible hermano… espero te recuperes pronto jejeje.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **A mi también, creo que se me esta dando escribir estas escenas, aunque cansan un poco.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **¡Wow! Si eso no es Spoiler, pues ya no se jejeje. Pues si, Ichiei siempre cambia sus novelas pero siguen siendo buenas, creo que el volumen 25 ya esta por ser traducido o esco escuche, no se si es verdad pero espero sea pronto para dorármelo por estos monstruos come libros que tengo por ojos jejeje. Algo que me llamo la atencio fue Hades, creo que eso alterara un poco mis planes ya que Hela canon aun no ataca y la mia ya hasta ha luchado con Vali, ahí vemos. Lo sabia, sabia que el Dios Biblico no estaba muerto, lo sabia desde un principio, gracias por el dato hermano… gracias.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Ravel es super peligrosa con un bufete de abogados al lado, hay que tener cuidado jejeje. Sobre la cirugía, explique lo que paso arriba antes de los comentarios.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Tú lo has dicho mejor que yo. El ser humano no necesita comida ni agua para vivir, solo Ero, si perdemos el Ero que sera de nostros, dime amigo, ¡¿Qué será de NOSOTROS sin ERO?! ¡¿DIME?!**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Gracias, me alegra que te guste y por cierto, avísame tu cuando actualices capitulo para leerlo por favor, amigo jejeje.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Contratado, no… claro que no, no lo hice porque la empresa me haya depositado un generoso cheque y permitido comprar una nueva moto a plazo, no… claro que no… como crees eso… no. La cirigia explique todo lo raro que paso antes de empezar los comentarios, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, amigo, eso lo valoro mucho, de verdad gracias.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Sabemos que vali hará algo para romper esa ley de no poder usar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y el buen Issei quedara como: "¡¿Que has hecho?! Va en contra de la trama". Pero bueno, es vali y lo hará quieras o no… porque es Vali. Kiba y Arthur fue dinamita pura, puro Espadas por aquí y Espadas por allá, pero la conclusión me gusto y mucho. Apareció, por fin apareció el Payaso Coronado y a lo grande, quería escribir sobre él desde el capítulo 10, mira que dure para poder hacerlo, pero valió la pena… valió cada maldito segundo. Como dije, Issei y Murayama es como lo mas normal en la vida ajetreada del chico, como un escape de su vida sobrenatural, aunque irónicamente Murayama es un Demonio ya, pero asi lo ve Issei.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Por cierto, ya te deje un Reviews como anónimo, pero lo titule como ReyEvolution para que sepas que soy yo, hermano. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y cuando te llegue me avisas por favor, amigo.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Duro un poco en reaparecer, pero regreso Murayama.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Hice lo que pude, gracias.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Bajar la marea un poco porque hoy volvió a lo grande.**_

 _ **EMIYA:**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **NatsuEvil:**_

 _ **¡AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ ESTA!**_

 _ **IzanagiOkami:**_

 _ **Solo imagínala en esa situación, soy bien pervertido jejeje.**_

 _ **EROGE:**_

 _ **Es un honor honrar tu nombre, amigo.**_

 _ **Mabel:**_

 _ **Tierno… funciona para mí.**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

 _ **Pues si, dajar de lado las batallas un tiempo a veces cae bien, ya sabes, relajarse un rato.**_

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienes, amigo. Tu nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno jejeje.**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Antes de empezar, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, mas aun ya que fui yo quien te la sugirió y tu amablemente deiciste darle una oportunidad, muchas gracias amigo, se agradece enormemente. Sobre la relación de Issei y Rias, pues desde el primer capitulo me esmere en hacerla sentir natural, le di un transfondo y desarrollo que creo me quedo bien y es disfrutable de leer, si tu que dijiste no conocer nada de DxD y te gusto, eso me alegra aun mas. Sobre mi operación, pues explique detalle a detalle que sucedió y amigo, me di cuenta que de verdad Dios si existe y evito que me sometiran a una cirugía por nada, he escuchado de personas que les paso lo mismo y no acabaron bien, por eso le doy gracias a Dios por evitalro, el señor es grande. Bueno, sin extenderme mas, espero que mi obra te haya gustado y la sigas como yo con mucho amor sigo la tuya y espero nuevo capitulo ya jejeje, es que amo tu Fanfic también. Cuídate y saludos, apoyémonos y crezcamos juntos desde ahora, hermano.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, otra semana que va, pero tranquilos que pronto viene la otra y con ella nuevo capítulo, jejeje.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo VII**_

 _Formando_ __ _Nuevos Equipos_

 _ **Noche: 7**_

 _ **Parte I**_

Le Fay Pendragon y Ravel Phoenix iban volando en el Cielo, surcando las nubes blancas que ahí estaban.

Luego de que su líder, Issei Hyodo partiera en una dirección opuesta a la de ellas. Le Fay dividió las rutas que ahora eran solo 2, Irina tomo una de esas rutas y decidió ir sola, viendo entonces que solo quedaba una ruta a seguir, el dúo de rubias fueron juntas hacia dicha ruta.

— Rias-san y el idiota, ¿Cómo estarán? — Soltando esa pregunta de la nada, Ravel monstro preocupación por su compañeros — Irina-san apenas se acaba de separar de nosotras, así que sé que está bien, pero ellos dos llevan mucho tiempo sin reportarse… me preocupa un poco.

A su lado, Le Fay escucho en silencio las preocupaciones de su amiga. La maga Pendragon mentiría si dijera que ella no estaba preocupada, incluso ahora tenía los nervios de punta al saber que su amiga y novio estuvieron luchando con miembros de la Familia Noé.

Pero no ganaría nada mostrando sus miedos frente a Ravel.

Ambas debían mostrarse fuertes para lo que viniera, su misión era esa, detener el Ragnarok y evita el fin de los mundos.

— Andando — Dijo Le Fay, sin quitar su mirada del frente — Deteniendo solo para pensar en los demás no nos ayudara en nada, Ravel.

— ¿Tú tienes un plan, cierto? — Ravel conocía a Le Fay, y si la rubia por más preocupada que estuviera no lo demostraba abiertamente con ella, quería decir que algo ocultaba — Por eso estas intentando estar calmada, ¿Tienes un plan, verdad?

— Si y no — Respondió dudosamente Le Fay — Mi plan está andando, pero que se efectué, o peor aún, que funcione… depende mucho de la suerte.

Algo andaba mal y Ravel lo sabía.

Le Fay Pendragon no era alguien que le dejara el destino de sus planes a la suerte, si bien es cierto que la suerte ayudaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Le Fay siempre buscaba un punto positivo para efectuar sus planes.

— ¿Es por Loki, no es así? — Sí. Ravel llego a esa conclusión, es por eso que la rubia Pendragon no estaba totalmente confiada en su plan — ¿Temes no poder ganarle en estrategia al Dios del Engaño?

Le Fay no respondió.

Solo guardo silencio, confirmando en eso la pregunta de Ravel.

— Le Fay, si temes no poder engañ…

— ¡Cállate!

Los ojos de Ravel se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar como su mejor amiga pronuncia esa palabra.

— Lo siento, Ravel. Yo… perdí la calma — Avergonzada, la rubia descendiente de Morgana Le Fay se disculpó de inmediato — Perdón, yo no soy así… solo que… perdón sí.

— Le Fay… — Luego de pronunciar el nombre de la rubia, Ravel se abalanzo hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos — No estás sola, así que tranquila. Yo estoy como un manojo de nervios, pero te entiendo… temes que tu plan fracase, ¿No es así?

— Sí. Jamás he ideado un plan tan complicado, o al menos jamás he ideado un plan para contrarrestar a un Dios que según dicen, con solo un segundo es capaz de encontrar 10 salida diferentes — Le Fay es la estratega del equipo, y es precisamente por eso que ahora se sentía tan comprometida. El oponente con el cual luchaban era el mismísimo Dios del Engaño, ¿Cómo podrían engañar a un Dios que se especializa en eso… en el engaño y la mentira?

— Lo harás, estoy segura…

— Quizás, pero si lo logro… el precio puede ser caro.

— Pero somos un equipo, y para eso están los equipos.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

El dúo de rubias bajo de los cielos y piso tierra nuevamente.

Notando como habían llegado a un pequeño castillo cercano al castillo principal de Asgard.

El castillo principal de Asgard es el castillo anteriormente habitado por el Dios Odín, pero luego que el Ragnarok inicio, ese castillo está siendo usurpado por la mano del Dios Loki.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? — Pregunto Ravel, mirando el pequeño castillo frente a ellas — Te conozco, vinimos aquí por algo.

— En ese castillo… hay un Noé — Ravelo directamente la rubia Pendragon.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La cuarta hija de los Pendragon exclamo de golpe — ¡¿Hay un Noé ahí?! — Ravel señalo el pequeño castillo frente a ella de forma histérica — ¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?!

— Era mejor así, porque de haberlo dicho, Ise-sama habría venido el solo — Dijo Le Fay. Por alguna razón el castaño se tomaba personal el caso de los Noé, incluso fue un milagro que dejara a Rias Gremory luchar sola contra Road — Por es no dije nada.

— ¿Cómo lo detectaste? — Esa era otra duda que poseía Ravel. Ella sabía que Issei poseía el [Ojo Maldito], pero hasta donde sabia, Le Fay no poseía nada parecido que le permitiera detectar un Noé o un Akuma.

— En realidad… él se dejó detectar — Revelo la segunda hija de los Pendragon,

— ¿Qué dijiste…? — Ravel la miro extrañada — El mismo… se dejó detectar.

— Sí. Tal como lo oyes, el mismo quiso que viniéramos tras él.

— ¿Por qué querría eso?

— No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos dentro de poco.

Diciendo eso último.

El dúo de rubias camino despacio hacia la entrada grande del castillo, y con cuidado abrieron la puerta mientras que rápidamente entraban en el lugar.

— Donde estará el No… — Pero las palabras de Ravel callaron cuando tuvo que esquivar de golpe una bala lanzada hacia ella.

"Bang"

— ¡Falle! — Dijo en voz alta una voz arriba de las escaleras del castillo — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres una mocosa escurridiza!

— Y ahí está el Noé — Se dijo así misma Ravel.

El Noé que Ravel visualizo, al verse descubierto comenzó a bajar de la escalera y les monstro al dúo de rubias su apariencia.

Se trataba de un hombre joven de tez morena y aspecto bizarro, ojos dorados y largo cabello rubio ondulado, pero lo más extraño era ver como su boca, exactamente ambos labios se encontraban cosidos con un largo hilo negro.

— Jajajajajajaja — El Noé comenzó a reír sin razón aparente — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso las cautivo mi belleza? Jajajajajajaja — Nuevamente, su oración finalizo con una extraña risa — Me llamo Jasdero, recuerden como el galán que perforara sus extremidades con mis balas negras.

— Esta loco… — Murmuro Le Fay, mirando la apariencia del Noé — Ravel, no le quites la vista de encima.

— No tienes que decirlo dos veces — Comento la rubia Phoenix.

— Jasdero, ¿Qué es todo es alboroto? — Contra todo pronóstico, una cuarta voz entro en escena — Responde, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Hermano — Dijo Jasdero al ver al recién llegado — Te estaba esperando.

— Le Fay, ¿Por qué hay otro? — Pregunto Ravel mirando al recién llegado.

— ¿Hermano? — Se preguntó Le Fay confundida — Yo solo sentí un Noé, ¿Por qué hay dos ahora?

El nuevo Noé poseía la apariencia de un hombre joven. Tez morena, cabello negro entre corto y largo, porte de gala, ojos dorados y un extraño tatuaje de estrella negra sobre todo su ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta consistía en un atuendo muy gótico ya que el color predominante era el negro.

— Bienvenidas, veo que el maleducado de mi hermano fue quien tomo el papel de anfitrión. Me llamo Debit y aun no me explico el porqué de su llegada, Exorcistas — Debit miro fijamente a su hermano, buscando claramente una respuesta a la llegada del dúo de rubia — Responde, Jasdero, ¿Qué has hecho?

— Hermano, son ellas dos — Jasdero señalo directamente al dúo de rubias — Las que dicen que poseen una combinación perfecta, ¿Recuerdas que escuchamos de ellas? Además, son discípulas del maldito hombre de pelo rojo.

— Que has dicho, Jasdero — Debit entrecerró su ceño molesto — ¿Ustedes son discípulas de ese maldito hombre de cabello rojo?

Hombre de cabello rojo.

Sí. Justo al mismo tiempo, las mentes de Le Fay y Ravel imaginaron al mismo hombre de largo cabello rojo.

" _Oigan. Vayan y consigan vino rojo de la Torre"_

" _Oigan. Busquen aquel manjar que solo venden en la ciudad al otro lado del puerto"_

" _Oigan. Los dueño del Bar me están culpando de que debo dinero, ustedes vayan y arreglen ese problema"_

El solo hecho de recordar el comportamiento del maestro de Issei, que por ende fue su maestro también por un corto periodo de tiempo, hiso que un escalofrío nivel 10 pasara a través de toda su espalda y recorriera sus cuerpos por completo.

— ¿Qué les hiso? — Ravel fue la primera en preguntar, era tan claro con solo ver los rostros de los Noé que el maestro de Issei les hiso algo.

— ¿Qué nos hiso, dices? ¡¿Qué nos hiso ese maldito hombre?! — Jasdero reacciono molesto — Ese maldito hombre de pelo rojo nos estafo. ¿Estas escuchando? ¡Nos estafo!

— Es cierto. El Conde Milenario nos pidió buscarlo y eliminarlo, pero siempre que le seguíamos la pista el de alguna manera nos evita, y peor aún… — Debit apretó su puño recordando impotente recuerdos del pasado — Los locales y bares que frecuentaban creían que éramos amigos suyos y nos obligaban a trabajar hasta saldar las deudas de ese hombre… el de verdad es un Demonio.

Una gota de sudor bajo por las cabezas de Ravel y Le Fay.

Sí. Ese hombre era el maestro de Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker, tal y como ambos Noé lo describían, irónicamente Issei también pasaba por todo lo que esos Noé pasaron, e incluso es bien sabido que cada cierto tiempo llegan facturas de compras y gastos a nombre de Issei Hyodo.

Pero esas compras y gastos fueron hecha por su maestro. En una oportunidad Issei dijo que su maestro escaneo sus huella dactilares y ahora es capaz de usar su firma y huella para comprar y pagar lo que fuera.

¿Cómo las obtuvo?

Pues solo Matusalén sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Pues me alegro, era tiempo que otros sufrieran lo que Ise-sama sufrió a manos del maestro — Bufo Ravel, con una media sonrisa en sus labios — Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí, Jasdero?

— ¿Qué tu hiciste que, Jasdero? — Su hermano lo miro de forma desaprobatoria — ¿Por qué haces tal estupidez?

— Pero hermano, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? — Jasdero comenzó a mostrar su punto de vista — Ellas dos son unas impostoras.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo osas llamarnos impostoras? — Cuestiono Le Fay, mostrando molestia ante tales difamaciones — Nosotros no estamos engañando a nadie.

— Si lo hacen, par de impostoras — Recalco indignado el Noé — Ustedes se hacen llamar la combinación perfecta cuando es totalmente falso.

— ¿Qué…? — Ravel lo miro con una expresión de total confusión — ¿De qué está hablando ese tipo?

— ¡No se hagan! — Exclamó Jasdero, señalando con su dedo al dúo de rubias — Lo sé todo. Road investigo a los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo y vio que muchas organizaciones afirmaban que el dúo de rubias era el Dúo de Luchas Definitivo — Tal parece que poco a poco el asunto iba tomando forma — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es totalmente humillante que ustedes se hagan llamar así!

— ¿Tú sabías algo referente a esto? — Le Fay le pregunto a Ravel.

— Para nada. Primera vez que escucho algo referente a eso — Ravel le respondió sencillamente a Le Fay.

Debit, el hermano de Jasdero solo podía mover su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma desaprobatoria ante la conducta infantil de su hermano.

— Jasdero. Es el colmo, fuiste en contra de mi plan solo para traer a este dúo de Exorcistas, veo que tendré que castigarte luego — Comento Debit seriamente.

— Espera hermano, lo hice porque eso nos ofendía a ambos — Dijo Jasdero a su hermano.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puede esto ofenderme a mí, Jasdero? — Pregunto Debit, cuestionando el punto de vista de su hermano.

— Porque tú y yo somos el dúo definitivo, hermano — Revelo Jasdero su verdadero motivo de ofensa — Ellas no pueden ser llamadas de esa forma, porque ese título nos pertenece a nosotros dos.

— Jasdero… eres un idiota — Debit suspiro con cansancio — Pero sabes, ya que tu tontería hiso que ellas vinieran aquí — La mirada dorada de Debit se entrecerró peligrosamente — Mi deber como Noé y su enemigo… es matarlas aquí y ahora.

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Estallo en risa Jasdero — ¡Esa es mi línea, hermano! ¡Jajajajajaja!

— Ravel — Le Fay llamo a su mejor amiga — ¿Estas lista?

— Yo nací lista — Asintió positivamente la rubia Phoenix.

Amabas se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo sus voces pronuncio enérgicamente las mismas palabras.

[Inocencia Activada]

 _ **Parte II**_

Irina Shidou.

¿Quién era Irina Shidou?

Pues podía describirse como una joven hermosa estudiante de preparatoria que secretamente es una Exorcista y también Ángel Bendecida por la Serafín Gabriel.

Muchos piensan que Irina es miembro fundador de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo, pero en realidad en lo opuesto. Los miembros fundadores son: Issei Hyodo, Le Fay Pendragon y Ravel Phoenix.

Solo 3 personas pueden llevar ese merito, lo que ocurre es que luego de un par de misiones el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] se topó con una vieja conocida que conoció por primera vez en su época como Exorcista del Vaticano.

Fue de ahí que ella comenzó a acercarse al grupo y poco a poco se hiso miembro oficial de los Exorcistas del Dragón Rojo.

"Zas" "Zas" "Zas"

Los cortes que realizaba la [Excálibur Mimic] cortaban en dos todo a su paso.

Un total de tres Ogros caían sin vida en el suelo.

— Listo, ya termine con el tercero — Dijo Irina, agitando su Espada Sagrada hacia abajo para quitar la sangre que empañaba la hoja de la espada — ¿Quién lo diría? En los juegos de Árcade los Ogros son súper débiles y en la vida real son iguales.

Desde que se separó de Le Fay y Ravel ella fue por otra ruta. Irina presentía que la rubia Pendragon sabía lo que hacía y que estaba buscando algo en específico, pero al no querer incomodarla, ella acepto el plan de Le Fay y se fue hacia otra dirección.

— ¿Qué estaría buscando Le Fay? — Se preguntó en voz alta la castaña de coletas — Mmm… ¿Quizás hubiera preguntado? Ahora tengo la duda en la cabeza.

Los ojos color violeta de la chica miraron desinteresadamente hacia el frente, y contra todo pronóstico, se encontró algo sumamente extraño.

Se trataba de una extraña criatura de estatura promedio.

Poseía la apariencia de un cadáver hinchado, ennegrecido con mirada vacía de cuenca negra. Sin duda era la viva representación de un Zombi versión Asgardiana, solo que este poseía partes de una armadura en su putrefacto cuerpo gris.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso estoy en el mundo de Highschool of the Dead? — Se dijo irónicamente la castaña — Esto es genial.

Irina entusiasmada por luchar con lo que según ella era la viva representación de un Zombi de Árcade.

"Flash"

Pero, la sorpresa fue grande cuando una fría brisa movió sus castaños cabellos y sus ojos violetas visualizaron como el Zombi ahora se encontraba a solo un metro de distancia de ella.

"Clam"

Irina llevo la hoja de [Excálibur Mimic] al frente, donde el puño desnudo del putrefacto Zombi impacto e incluso hijo temblar la hoja levemente.

Sorprendida.

La castaña retrocedió unos metros de distancia y miro nuevamente al putrefacto Zombi.

— Okey, el feo Zombi es rápido… muy rápido — Murmuro en un tono de voz media — Pero… ¿Qué será esa cosa tan extraña?

Si bien Irina le decía Zombi, lo decía en forma de chiste ya que ella sabía que esa extraña cosa no era un Zombi ni mucho menos.

Tampoco era un Espíritu Heroico Caído al mando de Hela porque ellos poseían otra apariencia.

— Qué más da… — La castaña agito el filo de [Excálibur Mimic] decidida — Enemigo es enemigo.

Lo que Irina no sabía es que ese horroroso monstruo era un Draugr.

Un monstruo maligno de Asgard que ya había asesino docenas de Asgardianos desde el inicio del Ragnarok, e incluso poseía libertad del mismísimo Dios Loki para hacer lo que quisiera a su voluntad.

Un Draugr. También es conocido como un Necrófago Asgardiano, su principal fuente de poder radico en su materia oscura que su cuerpo produce en masa desde adentro. Ósea que el mismo Draugr era su propio núcleo de energía negativa.

[Excálibur Mimic]

Haciendo brillar su Espada Sagrada con fuerza, la castaña comenzó a correr hacia el Draugr con mucha rapidez. Era claro que el Draugr no hablaba, su silencio y boca totalmente desfigurada al igual que su rostro era prueba inédita que sus cuerdas vocales no funcionan en él.

— ¡Toma!

Exclamando en voz alta, Irina lanzo el primer espadazo hacia su enemigo.

Pero dicho movimiento fue retenido por la codera de la armadura que el Draugr vestía en partes. Sin embargo, eso era increíble, esa armadura que vestía podía repeler un corte de su Espada Sagrada.

El Draugr vestía las partes de esa armadura en su pecho, brazos, la parte baja de sus piernas y solo dejaba libre la parte superior de sus piernas, su cuello y rostro.

— Aaaaah — Pronuncio secamente el Draugr, era un hecho que no podía hablar, pero por lo visto si podía pronunciar sonidos secos — ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Flash"

Nuevamente el Draugr se movió a una velocidad muy alta, llegando cerca de Irina y comenzando a atacar con sus manos desnudas.

La castaña usaba su Espada Sagrada como si de un escudo de tratase, evitando ser tocada por el enemigo y repeliendo con eso los ataques que iban dirigidos a su persona.

— " _Es una broma, esta cosa es más rápida que yo"_ — Pensó sorprendida la castaña, dándose cuenta como por cada movimiento que pasaba el Draugr se volvía más y más rápido — Pero… ¡Aun no es suficiente!

Bramando molesta.

Irina pateo con su pierna derecha el pecho que era protegido por la armadura, no para herirlo, sino más bien para hacerlo retroceder unos metros.

La castaña hiso lo mismo y su Espada Sagrada brillo nuevamente en su característico resplandor plata.

Pero esta vez no fue para reponer o concentrar energía.

No. Esta vez la [Excálibur Mimic] comenzó a cambiar de forma, su apariencia estaba mutando a una nueva.

Cada fragmento de la [Excálibur] original poseía un atributo propio que le fue dado de la [Excálibur] original.

[Excálibur Destruction] poseía un enorme poder destructivo.

[Excálibur Rapidly] le daba a su usuario un enorme aumento de velocidad.

[Excálibur Nightmare] le daba al usuario la habilidad de crear diferentes tipos de ilusiones, como si de un espejismo se tratase.

[Excálibur Transparency] le permitía al usuario repeler la luz ultravioleta y volverse invisible a los ojos de los demás.

[Excálibur Blessing] le permite a cualquier persona por un corto periodo de tiempo, poder usar las [Excálibur], claro que su cuerpo tendrá desgaste debido a que no es un usuario original.

[Excálibur Ruler] es el fragmento más fuerte de las [Excálibur] y es considerada como el núcleo principal de la misma, con [Excálibur Ruler] el usuario es capaz de controlar a su oponente.

Mientras que las [Excálibur Mimic], la Espada Sagrada de Irina Shidou poseía la versatilidad de cambiar de forma. Si, solo eso y nada más, incluso es bien sabido que [Excálibur Mimic] es conocida como el fragmento más débil de todas las [Excálibur].

Pero eso no le importo a Irina cuando la Iglesia se la dio como su arma.

La castaña poseía una imaginación tan versátil y rápida que para ella aprender a usarla si bien fue difícil, ahora que la controlaba era un simple juego de niños.

[Cambio de Forma]

La Espada Sagrada de Irina que poseía la forma de una Katana Oriental clásica, cambio su apariencia y muto hasta obtener la apariencia de un bumerán hecho del metal de la Espada Sagrada.

La castaña de coletas tomo el bumerán y dijo:

— ¡Ahí va!

Lanzo con mucha fuerza el bumerán hacia el Draugr. Ella sabía que el Draugr poseía era rápido, pero el bumerán poseía una trayectoria casi incierta, y eso era lo que ella utilizaría como ventaja.

El bumerán lanzado hacia el Draugr y efectivamente, el bumerán rasgo de improviso la parte superior de su pierna derecha.

Viendo como su ataque funciono, Irina corrió nuevamente hacia el Draugr y cuando el bumerán por voluntad propia regreso a su mano, ella hiso mutar nuevamente su apariencia y la katana que anteriormente uso, regreso a tomar esa forma.

"Zas"

La castaña aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Draugr y realizo un fino corte de forma vertical en el pecho de Draugr, un corte tan directo que perforo levemente e su pecho ya que a pesar de todo, este se encontraba siendo protegido por un armadura.

— ¡Lo corte! — La chica admiro la herida que ahora poseía el pecho del Draugr. Pero, la alegría le duro poco cuando vio que del el pecho del Draugr, una especie de gas color violeta salió como si se tratara de humo — ¡¿Pero qué?!

Sorprendida.

La chica cubrió su nariz con su mano izquierda y luego de pisar suelo, nuevamente retrocedió lejos del Draugr.

Era veneno, el gas violeta que voto de su herida el Draugr era veneno. Irina lo sabía ya que en su entrenamiento los hacían diferenciar diferentes tipos de venenos ya que normalmente estos eran usados como armas de larga distancia o medios de escape.

Su vista comenzó a volver borrosa.

— ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo aspire por 3 segundos — Se preguntó en voz alta — Entonces, que es… no puede ser.

Ella se dio cuenta de algo.

— El veneno fue aspirado por los poros de mi cuerpo — Si eso era cierto, el veneno producido por el Draugr era de gran alcance y rápido efecto — No sé qué clase de efectos secundarios posee, pero lo acabare antes de que eso pase.

[Ángel Mode]

Cientos de partículas doradas cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de la joven Exorcista, las particular brillaron intensamente en su propio brillo dorado y cuando el brillo seso, Irina Shidou había adquirido una nueva apariencia.

En su espalda eran visibles 2 pares de hermosas alas blancas.

Sí. Alas blancas, prueba y hecho suficiente para saber que la castaña era un Ángel Rencarnado por alguno de los Serafines.

— Tengo el permiso de Gabriel-sama. Así que no me contendré.

Por su parte, el Draugr también comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Su cuerpo estaba creciendo de proporciones, su extremidades se estiraban para alcanzar un nuevo tamaño y en menos de 30 segundos, el Draugr media un estimado de 3.5 mts de altura.

Pero, lo que realmente sorprendió a Irina fue ver la piel del Draugr, la piel que anteriormente se veía putrefacta y toxica, ahora parecía estar cubierta de un material parecido al diamante.

— ¿Qué es este tipo, una copia de Sasuke? — Comento molesta la castaña — ¿Cuántos Power Up locos aún tiene guardados?

Para ella usar referencias basadas en su vasta bodega de conocimiento Otaku era normal, quizás no muchas personas entendían a veces su referencias, pero de igual modo las seguía usando espontáneamente.

[Durandal]

Una voz femenina exclamo con fuerza el nombre de una Espada Sagrada.

Irina vio perfectamente como una persona impacto el filo de su arma en la espalda del Draugr, generando una onda de sonido, pero sin hacerle mucho daño al monstro.

— ¡Xen-chan! — La castaña reconoció de inmediato a su amiga — ¿Qué haces en Asgard?

Por si parte, la peli azul miro fijamente las alas blancas que ahora salían de la espalda de su amiga y compañera de armas.

— Ya veo. Entonces los rumores son ciertos… eres un Ángel — Recalco la peli azul a su amiga.

— Jejeje… son cosas que pasan — Le restó importancia la castaña — Pero en serio. ¿Qué haces aquí en Asgard, Xen-chan?

— Vine con Arthur y Kiba — Respondió la peli azul, volando cerca de la castaña de coletas gracias a sus alas de Demonio — ¿Qué haces luchando contra un Draugr, Irina?

— ¿Un qué, que, que…? — Irina la miro llena de duda — ¿Qué es un Dra… Drau… lo que sea eso?

— Un Draugr. Es un monstruo Asgardiano, criatura clasificada como un no muerto en la mitología nórdica. Los Draugr estan dotados de una fuerza sobrehumana, pueden incluso aumentar de tamaño a voluntad y llevan consigo el hedor inconfundible de la decadencia — Explico Xenovia, muy esplisitamente las características sobresalientes de esa monstruo.

— Wow, Xen-chan. ¿Estudiaste del tema, cierto?

— Algo… se también algo de los Enanos pero eso sería todo.

La castaña sonrió levemente debido a que recordar algo importante.

— Saben, Xen-chan. Tenemos tiempo sin luchar junto, ahora yo como un Ángel y tu como un Demonio, ¿Qué tipo de combinación saldrá de ambas?

— Entonces como en los viejos tiempos.

— Como en los viejos tiempos.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Asgard – Base De La Facción Odín**_

Frigg.

Frigg es la esposa de Odín y por ende la Reina de Asgard.

Luego de que el Ragnarok estallo hace días, una Facción apoyaba los ideales de Loki mientras que otra quería seguir siendo liderada por Odín.

Cuando la guerra empezó, los diferentes Dioses lucharon entre ellos, unos cayeron y otros ganaron, la desgracia fue destruir en el proceso la ciudad central de Asgard, pero fue gracias a eso y el sacrificio de Thor que los civiles pudieron ser transportados hacia la base.

¿Cuál es la base?

Pues está ubicada en una zona donde la Facción que apoyaba a Odín descansaba y se preparaba para luchar nuevamente, era ahí donde los civiles que no podían luchar o batallar eran protegidos por los otros Dioses y Vikingo ya que las Valkirias estaban siendo manipulas por la Diosa Hela.

Según la información la Diosa Hela las había manipulado con un hechizo de control mental, pero eran solo rumores.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, lo importante era lo que ocurría en una carpa de la base.

Frigg, esposa de Odín y Reina de Asgard miraba a una joven ajena a los terrenos Asgardianos.

Dicha joven estaba recostada en una cama, desmayada y parecía recuperarse poco a poco.

Frigg la rescato del océano hace unas horas, pero lo que de verdad le sorprendió fue encontrar a esta chica dentro de un enorme cristal rojo. Cuando ese cristal se rompió y Frigg vio a la joven, se sorprendió al descubrir como la joven se trataba de una Demonio de cabello rojo carmesí.

Sí. La hermana menor del popular Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

¿Pero que hacia esa joven en Asgard?

Frigg no entendía el porqué de la llegada de esa joven. Sus ayudantes al verla extraña le explicaron que hace unas horas se detectó en la lejanía a un miembro de la Familia Noé, junto a un enorme y extenso ejercito de Akumas.

Escuchando eso, y viendo las heridas en el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja, Frigg supo de inmediato que estaba pasando.

— Esta chica… — La Diosa Reina de Asgard sonrió mirando a la inconsciente Rias Gremory — Después de todo, hacer una alianza con las Facciones Judeo-Cristiana… no es mala idea después de todo.

Sí. Frigg había llegado a la conclusión que la persona que hiso alejar a la Noé y derroto al enorme ejercito de Akumas era Rias Gremory, la hermana menor del Maou Sirzches Lucifer.

Poco a poco los parpados de la joven pelirroja fueron abriéndose con suma lentitud, mostrando sus orbes color zafiro al mundo, pestañando con suma pesadez ella abrió por completo sus ojos.

Visualizando a su alrededor.

Notando como se encontraba ahora recostada en una sencilla cama, en medio de centro médico improvisado.

— ¿D-Dónde… estoy…? — Por instinto, esa fue la primera pregunta que Rias Gremory pudo formular.

— Estas a salvo, hermana de Lucifer — Respondió Frigg a la pregunta de Rias — Digamos que, bueno… te encontré en la orilla del océano, no sé realmente como aun estas viva, solo sé que es un milagro.

— ¿Un milagro…? Jamás he escuchado algo tan irónico, teniendo en cuenta que yo, bueno… ya sabe — Las heridas que poseía debido a su batalla contra Road persistían, pero una pequeña broma nunca le venía mal al cuerpo — Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

— Yo soy Frigg. Esposa de Odín y Reina de Asgard — Se presentó la Segunda al Mando de Asgard — Se quién eres. Mi esposa me ha hablado mucho del Dragón Rojo, incluso me comento una vez que el Dragón Rojo vino a Asgard con mucha prisa porque tenía que salvar a su amante.

— No lo negare, me dejo sin palabras — Fue sincera la pelirroja, ya que jamás se habría imaginado hablar de tú a tú con la Reina de Asgard — Pues sobre lo otro, esa vez Ise vino porque iba a ser obligada a casarme con otro, pero eso ya quedo atrás.

— Mmm, entiendo. Me alegra escucharlo entonces, en tiempos de guerra aunque la felicidad sea ajena, siempre es bueno tener tu mente y espíritu positivos — Frigg dijo con pesar, después de todo y aunque lo negara, aún estaban en tiempos de guerra.

— Yo hice lo que pude. Siendo sincera, no sé realmente como termino mi batalla contra la Noé, solo sé que de alguna forma gane y el ejército de Akumas fueron eliminados… creo que tuve suerte.

— Los que te vieron desde una distancia lejana me informaron que luchaste contra un ejército de esos horrorosos monstruos y contra la líder que los lideraba. De verdad, estoy agradecida contigo y por supuesto, también con tu equipo.

— No tiene que agradecer, nosotros lo hacemos porque, bueno… tenemos algo que nos obliga a hacerlo.

— Te equivocas. Tener esas joyas llamadas [Inocencia] en sus cuerpos y luchar es otra cosa, ustedes puede decidir huir y dar el asunto por acabado. Sin embargo, aceptaron su papel y luchan por el bien común, es por eso en específico que te estoy agradeciendo.

Rias guardo silencio y asintió levemente.

Frigg entonces aprovecho y nuevamente tomo la palabra.

— Mi esposo e hijo están luchando a muerte. Para mí que soy mujer y madre es difícil, una parte de mi apoya y sabe que mi marido tiene razón, pero otra parte quiere proteger a su hijo… ¿Qué clase de Reina soy? Veo que su hijo está destruyendo su pueblo y aun así siente compasión… no tengo remedio.

— No sé qué decir, no soy madre ni mucho menos. Pero, quizás es normal lo que siente, digo, es su hijo después de todo.

— Loki fue… No. Loki es alguien orgulloso y ambicioso, siempre ha disfrutado tener la razón y ser el número #1 en todo. Mentiría si te dijera que no estaba orgullosa al ver como mi hijo Thor y mi hijo Loki se volvían cada vez más fuertes y poderosos. Pero Loki fue tomando un camino diferente al pasar del tiempo, cuando menos me di cuenta… ya no era mi precioso hijo… era otra persona.

— Yo… de verdad no sé qué decir.

— No tienes que decir nada, en realidad necesitaba desahogar esto con alguien y tú me viniste como anillo al dedo.

Asintiendo, la pelirroja intento ponerse de pie, pero entonces sintió algo raro en su cuerpo… sus piernas no respondían.

— ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas? — Pregunto llena de temor la princesa carmesí.

Frigg guardo silencio y comenzó a tocar las piernas de la chica, durando unos segundos en el proceso, llegando rápidamente a una conclusión.

— Tus nervios están destruidos, técnicamente no deberías siquiera poder mover tu cuerpo por completo.

— Espere, eso quiere decir que yo…

— Eso quiere decir que tienes suerte de estar cerca de alguien que puede curar tu cuerpo.

Viendo sorprendía a la Reina de Asgard, Rias pregunto:

— ¿Usted haría es por mí?

— Tómalo como mi paga y agradecimiento por haber salvado a mi gente.

— Gracias entonces, Reina Frigg.

— Como me dijiste tu hace poco…. No hay nada que agradecer.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Dicen que un padre vive para ver los triunfos y logros de sus hijos.

Quizás es cierto. Después de todo, ¿Qué padre no se emociona cuando ve a su hijo triunfar en la vida o cumplir su sueño? Un padre hace lo que sea por su hijo.

Lo cuida.

Lo protege.

Y aunque las dos anteriores palabras sean prácticamente lo mismo, no deja de ser menor el papel que un padre posee en la vida de sus hijos y por ende, sus herederos.

Pero esto era diferente.

Lo que ahora pasaba por la cabeza del Padre de Todo, del Dios Supremo y Rey de Asgard era un dilema.

Después de haber caminado por horas, al final y muy a su pesar, había llegado a su castillo.

El lugar donde Loki, su hijo adoptivo lo esperaba.

No había guardias, ni mucho menos esbirro alguno puesto por el Dios del Engaño.

Viendo el camino libre, Odín solo camino lentamente hacia el trono que el heredero de su fallecido padre, y que Loki añoraba heredar algún día, sin importar el precio que le conlleve hacerlo.

Cuando Odín se detuvo frente a la puerta que custodiaba la entrada a su trono, no se tomó la molestia se abrirla con sus manos. No, la simple aura Divina del Dios Odín hiso retroceder la puerta y la obligo abrirse a su merced.

— Veo que al fin llegar… querido padre — Ahí estaba, sentando pomposamente en el trono Real del Dios Odín, el Dios del Engaño Loki se encontraba usurpando el lugar de su padre — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Podrías haber llegado hace horas.

— ¿Quién sabe? La paciencia es una virtud de un líder, y veo que lastimosamente tú no la posee… Loki — Dijo seriamente Odín, caminado hacia el trono que anteriormente el usaba — ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Ya vine a Asgard, ya estoy aquí frente a ti… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Francamente, tenerte ahí abajo frente a mí, yo viéndote desde aquí arriba… se siente increíble y hace que mi pecho no pueda ocultar esta felicidad — Bromeo descaradamente el Dios del Engaño — Sabes padre. Siempre quise que este momento llegase, contaba los segundos, los minutos y los malditos cientos de años para que algún día esto se hiciera realidad. Y ahora… ¡Ahora yo soy el Rey de Asgard!

— Un bufón querrás decir. Siempre supe que jamás podrías ser Rey, y ahora que te veo todo pomposo sentado en mi trono… veo que tenía toda la razón.

La decisión de Odín siempre estuvo entre dos candidatos: Thor y Loki.

En primera, Thor. Su hijo biológico y primogénito, heredero el legendario Mjolnir y verdadero heredero al trono Supremo de Asgard. Pero simple y llanamente Thor se negaba a ser Rey, objetando que aún no estaba listo y que le faltaban muchas cosas antes de ascender al trono.

En segunda, Loki. Su hijo adoptado que crio como suyo, poseedor de una mente privilegiada y un talento nato para engañar a los mismos Dioses solo con sus mentiras y engaños, fue por eso que Loki se volvió el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira. Pero es precisamente por eso que Odín no considera a Loki como prospecto heredero al trono, Loki no es un Rey que vea por los demás, sino un Dios que vela solo por su propio interés y egoísmo personal.

Ninguno de sus dos hijos podía ser Rey. El heredero nato se negaba al trono, y el que deseaba el trono le era negado.

— Siempre pensando que Thor podría ser mejor Rey que yo — Loki frunció el ceño molesto — ¿Por qué siempre Thor? ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga?

— Nada. Incluso me atrevo a decir que tú serias mejor Rey que Thor. Pero Loki, tu ambición y deseo personal son los que evitan que mis ojos te vean algún día como Rey — Explico Odín al Dios de Engaño — Siempre he visto ese trono y he intentado verte sentado ahí, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentase… jamás puede hacerlo.

— Entonces yo lo hare posible. Además, padre, firmare ese contrato con tu sangre.

— Entonces ven por mí, Loki. Este viejo cuerpo aún tiene muchas cosas que enseñarles a los niños malcriados como tú.

— No me culpes cuando mueras… Odín.

— No me culpes tú… cuando pases tu eternidad detrás de las rejas, Loki.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 43 de mi historia…**_

 _ **Amigos antes de empezar esto, debo decirles una súper noticia que me tope esta mañana al levantarme. ¿Están preparados? Bueno, ahí les va…**_

 _ **¡Disney ya compro Fox!**_

 _ **Aplausos… Aplausos… Aplausos…**_

 _ **Que felicidad para los amantes del Cine de Superheroes, o al menos para los Marvelistas como su leal servidor. Es broma, yo soy neutral, disfruto las películas tanto de Marvel como de DC Comic, pero sí, soy un poco más fan de Marvel.**_

 _ **Pero el punto es que estoy feliz, amigos míos.**_

 _ **Imagínense las posibilidades para la Fase 4 de Marvel Studios.**_

 _ **Galactus puede ser el villano d Fases como lo fue Thanos. Los 4 Fantasticos regresan a su casa como la Primera Familia y los X-Men, ahí mes X-Men… con ellos no sé qué pensar.**_

 _ **Pues Jugh era mi Wolverine y ahora que se fue solo me queda Deadpool.**_

 _ **Las demás películas de los X-Men son entretenidas, pero lejos de ser buenas. Agradezco la Nueva Trilgia que empezó en el 2011 y termino con X-Men: Apocalipsis.**_

 _ **Esas son más entretenidas que las anteriores, pero se han comido muchos Arcos súper Épicos como: "La primera Generación" o "La Era del Apocalipsis". No me gusta mucho eso, las películas quedaron súper, pero quemaron mucho material.**_

 _ **Pero es entendible porque al no tener los otros derechos de Marvel no podían usar los Arcos al 100%, así que los perdono.**_

 _ **Me duele por el Cats joven de los nuevo Mutantes que han salido en las películas recientes, pero se que Marvel les hara un Reboot como sufrio Andrew con Spider-Man, y es entendible, debe introducirlos de una u otra forma.**_

 _ **Aunque el rumor que esta es que Capitana Marvel y X-Men: La Fuerza Fenix se sitúan ambas en los años 90°.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora sobre el Fanfic.**_

 _ **Pues hoy vinos como las nuevas batallas empiezan.**_

 _ **Le Fay y Ravel enfrentaran un nuevo dúo de Noé y ya veremos que sale de ese dúo. Solo les diré algo, cuando Le Fay sintió un solo Noé, no fue porque se equivocó… solo recuerden eso.**_

 _ **Nuestra loquilla de Irina se está enfrentando a un Sasuke 2.0, no embuste, aun Draugr. Como ya explique, es un monstruo súper peligroso y gracias a Dios Xenovia llego en su ayuda. Ángel y Demonio ayudándose, ya quiero hacer esa batalla.**_

 _ **Odín Vs Loki, se está cocinando poco a poco.**_

 _ **¿Dónde está Issei?**_

 _ **Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Jejeje, pues algo así tiene Road, solo imagínala como alguien que siempre fue la número #1 para su ser amado y de un día para otro pasa a ser el número #2.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Pues hoy vismos algo referente a Rias, como se salvó de no ahogarse y ya veremos lo demás después.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Nadie hubiera esperado que Thor, un Dios Vikingo que resuelve todo a los puños realizara un plan tan… difícil de llevar a cabo, pero lo hiso y funciono, ahora a esperar su regreso.**_

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_

 _ **En primera, muchas gracias por empezar a leer esta historia que hago con mucho gusto para compartirlas con ustedes que al igual que yo, son amantes de esta genial serie. En segunda, sin problema amigo, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para ponerte al corriente ya que para mí es muy importante que a ti te guste mucho mi historia y sobretodo todo eso, contar con tu apoyo incondicional de aquí en adelante, gracias por eso.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Muchos se morían por saber cómo fue que Lirina y Nea se conocieron hace 3.000 años, pues aquí una pequeña parte de ese encuentro que marco las vidas de nuestros protagonistas 3.000 años después, jejeje. No me salte el Arco de este rubio afeminando que todos odiamos por gusto, en realidad luego de este Arco (Al menos que meta el Arco original que estoy planeando) vendrá el [Ranting Game] entre Rias y Sona y luego el Arco de Diodora.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Pues gracias. Sobre tu pregunta, siempre he sido seguidor de Pokemon, aunque esta ultima temporada no me gusta mucho por el diseño de dibujo, su historia mola bastante y es entretenida, incluso es la primera vez que vemos a Ash con dos Waifus (Aunque Serena está dentro de mi corazón por siempre). Sobre Digimon, pues lo más reciente de Digimon me parecia aburrido si lo comparaba con Digimon Aventure y Digimos Aventure 2, pero gracias a Dios con Digimon Aventure Tri mi fe en la franquicia ha regresado junto con mis adorados protagonistas originales.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Que bueno que te gusto la conclusión de la batalla de Kiba y Arthur, dos personas infravalorados del Fandom DxD que adoro y quiero sacar a adelante con empeño. No olvidemos a Allen, el aún es pieza clave en este asunto y tendrá relevancia luego.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Siempre te lo digo, pero que pienses así de mi humilde historia me da animos de seguir adelante y jamas abandonar mi obra, gracias por seguirla hermano mio. Jejeje, Vali alias Goku platino… puede ser… puede ser. A Kiba y a Arthur los veo como seres compatibles, tienen pasados oscuros y aman el esgrima con las Espadas, pueden crecer como un excelente dúo de Espadachines y yo hare eso posible muy pronto, pero antes Arthur debe mostrarnos su pasado que como te dije… no es muy bonito de oír. Tranquilo, quizás malinterpretes a Vali y Hela pero ellos dos jamás tendrán algo que ver… al menos no en mi historia, la Diosa lo admira y lo quiere para él, pero es como su fiel sirviente y todos sabemos cuánto odia Vali ser tratado como un Peón de juego. El secreto de Levi, pues solo te diré… Rias no volverá a ver el mundo igual.**_

 _ **Theruss:**_

 _ **Kiba tendrá algo parecido, pero no puedo darle esa habilidad que es de Shirou… ¿O quizás si puedo? Dejame ver si no me cabe demanda y te aviso, jejeje.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Gracias, me esforcé mucho para que ambas batallas finalizaran de forma Epica pero sin irreales, quiero que mi historia sea creible y por eso me esfuerzo siempre. Por cierto, ya deje mi Reviews en tu historia y jamas abandones.**_

 _ **Autor godz:**_

 _ **Sin problema, lo importante es contar con tu apoyo incondicional amigo mío. Allen en sí no se ha ido, lo veras después y sera algo mejor que hasta ahora. Por cierto, actualiza tu Fanfic "Gott ist tot", me gusta mucho esa historia.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo lo averiguaste?! Okey… ya lo presentía de igual forma, jejeje. Es debido a que Thor le dio ese poder y que además uso la [Inocencia] que Vali no acepta esta victoria porque sencillamente no la siente como suya, deje eso en claro porque el personaje posee un carácter y hay que respetarlo hasta donde se puede. La conclusión de la batalla de Arthur y Kiba espero te haya agradado, un dúo de Caballeros que puede crecer mucho más al pasar del tiempo, ¿Cómo se curaba tan rápido Arthur? No puedo adelantar mucho, pero tiene que ver con su pasado oscuro y la tragedia que gira en torno a Alma. ¿Sera cuida de Ross o Ross cuida de Sera? Pues yo creo que la segunda opción, todos sabemos lo poco seria que es Serafall, claro, cuando le conviene a ella. Odín aún está desarrollándose como personaje principal de este Arco que desde hace tiempo avise será el Arco más largo que haya escrito, pero su pasado con Rossweisse es interesante y lo veremos luego.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Okey, déjame ver ese nuevo Fanfic tuyo y te aviso luego de comentarte que tal.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Dios es grande y eso no se pone en duda jamás, por eso siempre le estaré agradecido, hermano. El especial de Navidad empezare a escribirlo hoy o mañana, hay que tenerlo listo pronto.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Me recontra alegro, amigo. Espero que mi historia te siga agradando siempre, jejeje.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Para que veas, Thor no es puro musculo sino que por ahí bien escondido, se encuentra el cerebro.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Ya debes saberlo, pero ella regresara pronto.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Pues hoy vimos cómo les va a todos ellas.**_

 _ **EMIYA:**_

 _ **Bueno, ya tengo novia pero agrades… ¡Espera! Te referías en sentido figurado por la batalla, si es así y también los amo, jejeje.**_

 _ **IzanagiOkami:**_

 _ **Espero saciar tus ancias con este capitulo, amigo.**_

 _ **NatsuEvil:**_

 _ **Ellos dos son un solo ser que paso a ser dos seres y que en el capitulo anterior regresaron a ser uno solo, lo sé, un trabalenguas, pero es sencillo de aprender.**_

 _ **EROGE:**_

 _ **Piensas igual que yo, que bueno.**_

 _ **Mabel:**_

 _ **Pues tu Kawai Ravel partira ovarios, amigo.**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

 _ **Si, desde el capitulo 5 he querido hablar del Payaso Coronado y por fin se me dio el momento, ¡Al fin! Ya sabes que siempre le doy tiempo al desarrollo de los personajes y es por eso que tarde tanto, pero valió la pena… cada maldito segundo.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Gracias, amigo. Espero te siga gustando la historia.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Jejeje, pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, amigo mío. Espero te siga agradando cada día que pase.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se nos fue otra semana.**_

 _ **Aún estoy en modo Fanboy por mi felicidad entre Marvel y su Universo Cinematográfico completo. Pero por ustedes me concentraré como se debe.**_

 _ **Bueno, otra semana que va, pero tranquilos que pronto viene la otra y con ella nuevo capítulo, jejeje.**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _Capítulo Especial De Navidad_

 _ **30 Años Después**_

Cuanto todos se dieron cuenta, sus increíbles aventuras habían transcendido en el tiempo y aunque sonara raro decirlo y sobretodo creerlo, más de 3 décadas habían transcurrido en el mundo actual.

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

Venelana Gremory.

No importaban cuantos años transcurriesen, a belleza adulta de la matriarca Gremory seguía impune.

La madre del Maou Lucifer y de la Princesa Carmesí, se encontraba sentada en una mesa ubicada en patio principal del castillo.

— Ya estamos otra vez en estas fechas — La bella dama de cabello castaño corto tomo un poco de su té y miro a través de su mirada serena de color violeta, el animado patio principal del castillo Gremory — Parece que todo comenzó ayer…

— No puedo estar más que de acuerdo con eso — Sentada a su lado, mostrando el mismo porte y sobretodo, la misma belleza tanto en su físico y en su hablar, se encontraba la madre del Sekiryuutei Legendario, Ana Hyodo — El tiempo pasa tan rápido que cuesta creer que ya han transcurrido 30 años.

Venelana sonrió antes las palabras de su consuegra y mejor amiga.

Para Venelana que era un Demonio envejecer no estaba en su agenda, pero para Ana Hyodo al poseer la condición de un ser humano, sería normal verla ya con una edad mucho más avanzada.

Pero no.

La castaña poseía la misma belleza de hace 30 años. No, incluso mayor, al igual que a Venelana Gremory, los años no hacían más que acentuar sus encantos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — La matriarca Gremory Pregunto — Ya sabes, ¿Cómo haces para verte… así?

— Oh, era eso. Yusuke se ve igual también, ya sabes, somos los padres de alguien que vivirá eternamente y teniendo en cuenta que sus descendientes harán lo mismo… seria descortés de ambos irnos antes — Respondió de forma rápida la castaña de mirada avellana.

— Ósea que ustedes son, o bueno… están… ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Aún son humanos o quizás algo más? — Aun entre ellas existían pequeños secretos que no compartían a voz pública.

— Soy humana y lo seré hasta el día de mi muerte… pero eso no será hasta dentro de unos cuantos siglos más. Venelana, no será que tu duda no era esa… sino que posees envidia de que mi hermosa belleza sea más radiante que la tuya.

— Ufufufu… por favor. Todos saben que envidiar algo que jamás existió es irracional — Dijo con picardía la matriarca Gremory — ¿O me equivoco, mejor amiga?

— No… o eso diría si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera pronunciado dichas palabras. Venelana, es claro tu envidia hacia mí — Rebatió la castaña Hyodo/Adashino.

— ¡No lo hago!

— ¡Si lo haces!

Sí. Ambas al pasar de los años construyeron un profundo vinculo que podría ser considerado como un vínculo fraternal de hermanas, pero su rivalidad y sobre todo, su orgullo de ser mejor que la otra siempre salía ganando y de ahí iniciaban las discusiones.

— Ambas abuelas son las más hermosas que han existido y existirán jamás — Una voz perteneciente a un joven las detuvo — Saben que para nosotros no existe comparación, las amamos del mismo modo.

Ambas castañas miraron al recién llegado y entonces su figura se hiso visible.

Se trataba de un joven de alrededor de 15 años. Cabello azul rey con un singular mechón en su flequillo de color castaño, piel clara aunque con una leve tonalidad bronceada y unos serios pero cálidos ojos avellana.

— Zen-kun, regresaste — Ana Hyodo fue la primera en ponerse de pie y fue directo hacia el recién llegado — Tu abuela está feliz de verte tan pronto.

Zen Quarta.

Hijo de Issei Hyodo y una de sus esposas, Xenovia Quarta.

Un joven espadachín que al hablar demostraba el mismo espíritu heroico que su padre, pero en varias ocasiones, realizaba los siempre comentarios directos de su madre.

— Vaya, Zen… siempre adelantándote — Una nueva voz llego a escena — ¿Acaso querías abrazar primero a la abuela?

— Shin-kun — Esta vez fue Venelana quien abrazo al joven recién llegado — No habían dicho que regresarían hasta la noche, aún es temprano.

Shin Shidou.

Hijo de Issei Hyodo y su quinta esposa, Irina Shidou.

Un joven Ángel que al igual que su hermano, usaba la Espada Sagrada como arma principal. Shin poseía un cabello entre largo y corto de color castaño claro como su madre, y también había heredado los ojos violetas y la mirada cálida y llena de fe de su progenitora.

— Eso pensábamos, pero en el Cielo nos dejaron salir antes para reunirnos con ustedes, ya que teníamos 3 semanas sin vernos — Correspondiendo el abrazo con su abuela, dedicándole también una cálida sonrisa de por medio, Shin explico el porqué de su llegada temprana — Esperamos que esta sorpresa les haya gustado.

— Nos encantó a ambas/Nos encantó a ambas — Respondieron al unísono ambas mujeres castañas. Eso era algo en lo cual siempre estaban de acuerdo, el amor hacia sus nietos siempre es y será prioridad.

— ¿Dónde está su hermana? Creo entender que ella se fue junto a ustedes — Les pregunto Venelana al dúo de jovencitos.

— Es cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra? — Recalco Ana a sus nietos.

— Tubo un pequeño desvió — Respondió Shin.

— Les explicaremos adentro… extrañamos los emparedados de pepino de Alfred y queremos pedirle de favor que nos prepare unos — Continuo Zen.

Así, el dúo de abuelas como el dúo de hermanos se adentraron dentro del castillo Gremory, para hablar de lo que habían hecho todas estas semanas.

 _ **Inframundo – Fundación Futuro**_

¿Qué es La Fundación Futuro?

Pues la fundación futuro es una empresa en la cual todas las razas, sin importar sus creencias y rasgos podían trabajar y ayudar a crear un mejor mañana. La idea en sí de crear una empresa de este modo fue de Azazel, pero no fue hasta que su presidente y creador, decidió llevar esa idea hacia algo más, y de ahí nació el primer punto entre especies de todos los tiempos.

Su presidente, el primogénito del Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo, el mayor de toda la familia Hyodo… Kurenai Himejima.

Tal y como su apellido lo delata. Kurenai es hijo de Issei Hyodo y la Ángel Caído, Akeno Himejima.

Kurenai es un joven de 18 años de edad. Su apariencia era como la calca de su madre pero en versión masculina, pero a pesar de eso poseía características de su padre. Al ser el mayor tiene una personalidad tranquila y es altamente inteligente, todo eso más su poder lo llevo a ser el joven más brillante de toda la historia del Inframundo y los cuarteles de Grigori, donde era el sucesor ya oficial del mismísimo Azazel y poseía también la aprobación de toda la Facción de los Ángeles Caídos.

Kurenai llego a su oficina, después de una ajetreada mañana y lo que seguiría del día, lo primero que hiso fue tomarse unos minutos para relajarse en su escritorio.

— Ahora entiendo a Otou-sama… siento que tengo 1.000 años de edad solo por el exceso de trabajo — Suspiro lleno de cansancio el primogénito del Sekiryuutei — Pero bueno, es mi trabajo y lo amo… así que 10 minutos y de nuevo a trabajar.

— Ese es el hermano mayor que admiro — Detrás de Kurenai emergió una joven adolescente a través de un círculo mágico — ¿Cómo has estado, hermano mayor?

Kurenai vio a la recién llegada y sonrió.

— Perfecto, bienvenida… Airi — Dijo el mayor de los hijos de Issei.

Airi Hyodo.

Hija del Issei Hyodo y su esposa Asia Argento. Una bella joven de largo cabello dorado y ojos color verde jade, Airi es una copia exacta de Asia en sus días de adolescencia.

¿Por qué Airi si poseía el apellido de su padre?

Eso fue debido a que el matrimonio Hyodo adopto hace un tiempo formalmente a Asia y debido a eso el apellido de su hija paso a ser el de la familia Hyodo.

— Igual que tú. Hermano mayor, traje lo que te había prometido — De su espacio personal mágico, la hija de Issei saco lo que aparentaba ser un pequeño diamante de extraño color negro — Lamento haber tardo, es que se me complico mucho debido a mis horas ayudando a Gabriel-sama.

— Ni lo menciones, yo debería estar apenado por haberte encargado este trabajo, aun cuando ya tienes tus obligaciones propias — Kurenai agradeció a su hermanita y tomo el diamante negro — Con esto… con esto puedo intentar crear una salida de aquel lugar.

— ¿Quieres liberarlos? Romper ese sello es dejar a la bestia libre, los mejores científicos dijeron que era imposible, pero aun así intentaran, ¿Cierto? — Airi conocía a su hermano mayor, y cuando este poseía algo en su cabeza nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— No es por presumir, pero yo soy diferente a ellos. Pero, no solo hago esto para seguir haciendo crecer mi nombre, quiero hacerlo porque tenemos familia que no pudimos conocer debido a que ellos quedaron atrapados en ese sello — Kurenai tenía muy en mente el sello de la Bestia Trixea, y sobre todo los sacrificios que llevo activar dicho sello — Los sacare de ese lugar… cuésteme lo que me cueste.

 _ **Fundación Futuro – Centro De Reuniones**_

En una larga mesa repleta de ancianos de apariencia claramente influyente, se podían ver como discutían de los ingresos y balances de la empresa.

Eso no es extraño. No, lo extraño era que la persona que ocupaba el asiento del presidente era una pequeña joven de quizás 14 años de edad.

— Con esto finalizamos el balance de este mes, sé que mi presencia aquí suplantando a mi hermano no fue avisada, pero espero que mis reportes y eficiencia les haya bastado… honorables ancianos — La joven realizo una cordial reverencia.

— Eso no es problema, usted es hija de Ravel-sama… y creo que hablo con el consentimientos de todos, que confiamos en sus palabras ciegamente, Robertina — Alabo el anciano accionista.

Robertina Hyodo.

Hija de Issei Hyodo y su tercera esposa, Ravel Phoenix. Robertina posee un largo cabello rubio dorado, peinados de la misma forma del característico peinado de su madre y al igual que ella, también poseía unos hermosos ojos azules.

¿Por qué ella poseía el apellido de la familia Hyodo?

Pues a diferencia de Asia que fue adoptada por los Hyodo, Ravel si poseía familia y no fue necesario ese trámite. Heredo el apellido por capricho de la misma Ravel y además que como fue considera muerta varios años en el pasado, quiso evitar trámites y la presento con el apellido de su padre, de igual forma, poseer el apellido de su amado padre era un gran honor para Robertina.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, de igual forma mi hermano Kurenai les pasara por escrito esta misma información a más tardar el día de mañana. Ya saben, para no tener malos entendido con ustedes que fueron los primeros en confiar en nuestra Fundación Futuro — Robertina les agradeció nuevamente y espero de pie a que cada uno de ellos se retirara de la sala de reuniones.

Cuando todos se habían retirado, la joven rubia hablo de nuevo:

— Quizás tu magia engaña a nuestros hermanos, pero tú y yo hemos estado justas desde el día que nacimos — Robertina miro hacia el lado derecho de la sala — Sal de ahí… La Folia…

— Como siempre me es imposible engañarte, Robertina — Efectivamente, del mismo lugar en el cual la hija de Ravel poso su mirada, se fue haciendo visible la figura de una hermosa chica de alrededor de 14 años de edad.

La Folia Pendragon.

Hija de Issei Hyodo y su segunda esposa, Le Fay Pendragon.

La Folia es una joven que poseía las características predominantes de su madre, como su radiante cabello rubio oro y su mirada azul zafiro.

Ella y Robertina nacieron incluso el mismo día y al igual que sus madres, ambas poseía un estrecho vínculo que las hacia resaltar en la familia, debido a eso la magia de ambas era perfectamente conocida por la otra.

Ninguna de ellas podía engañarse sin que la otra lo descubriera.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la tía Le Fay? Tengo unas semanas sin vera, ¿Aún sigue de viajes de negocios con la Facción Nórdica al igual que la tía Rossweisse? — Robertina pregunto, mientras termina de dejar la sala de reuniones en un perfecto estado.

— Mi madre regresara hoy en la noche junto a la tía Rossweisse. Más que todo fue para acompañar a la tía Rossweisse, ya que como heredera de Odín-sama, sus obligaciones son inmensas, debido a eso mi madre se propuso a ayudarla — Explico La Folia el motivo por el cual su madre no se encontraba en esos momentos — ¿Dónde está la tía Ravel?

— Junto a Otou-sama. Es su secretaria y parece que solo un milagro los hará terminar antes para esta noche, más teniendo en cuenta que mi madre y padre aprovechan cada momento… p-para, p-para… tú sabes — Robertina se sonrojo un poco mientras decía las últimas palabras.

— Son esposos, es normal que ambos tengan intimidad — Respondió La Folia con una pequeña sonrisa de broma.

— ¡Pero no en frente de su hija! — Estallo avergonzada Robertina — Esa vez entre a la sala de mi padre y los vi… ¡Fue indecente!

— jejeje… y volvemos otra vez a lo mismo — Comento La Folia.

 _ **Castillo Sitri – Patio Central**_

Serafall Leviathan, la cual se mantenía como si los años solo hubieran sido simples minutos para ella, se encontraba frente a una joven adolescente de alrededor de 15 años de edad.

— Sé que puedes dar más… ¡Así que vamos de nuevo! — La Maou Leviathan lazo una enorme lanza de hielo hacia la joven adolescente.

Viendo como el peligro se acercaba, la joven por primera vez desde que la practica comenzó a primeras horas de la mañana, hiso estallar su poder mágico y evaporo la lanza de hielo.

— Ves, si lo haces en serio puedes lograrlo… Helmwige — Dijo Serafall a su aparente aprendiz.

Helmwige Hyodo.

Hija de Issei Hyodo y su esposa Rossweisse, la Valkiria de Asgard.

Helmwige heredo el color de cabello plateado de su madre aunque es una tonalidad más clara y sus ojos azul zafiro, el tono de piel de Helmwige es de un tono blanco como la leche y debido a eso muchos la consideran como una verdadera Princesa de las Nieves.

Una joven muy hermosa al ojo público.

— Lo siento, tía Serafall. Es que, bueno… siempre me contengo al momento de que peleo… no sé porque — Se disculpó la hija de Rossweisse — Pero quiero herir a nadie.

— Y no lo harás… tanto — Una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de Helmwige al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Serafall — Tu madre me pidió de favor ayudarte y con gusto lo hare, así que confía en tu tía Serafall para lo que desees.

— Tía Serafall, ¿Dónde se encuentra Alice? — Viendo como hacía falta la presencia de una joven que siempre estaba al lado de Serafall, la hija de Rossweisse pregunto — ¿Acaso tenía algo que hacer?

Alice Sitri.

Hija de Issei Hyodo y la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

— Mi hija está junto a So-tan. Ambas salieron temprano ya que So-tan quería enseñarle una nueva área que iniciara en el siguiente semestre de su Escuela de [Rating Game] — Explico Serafall a su alumna — Pero ya que lo preguntas, ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Creo que estaba aquí hace poco.

— Están ahí… — Helmwige señalo a un dúo de gemelas que se encontraban alejadas de ellas, disgustando unos dulces caseros.

Ese dúo estaba constituido por:

Kurobara Hyodo.

Hija de Issei Hyodo y por más extraño que suene, de Kuroka Hellcat.

Kurobara posee un cabello corto de tonalidad oscura y mirada avellana con pupila en forma gatuna.

Shirayuki Hyodo.

Hija de Issei Hyodo y Koneko Tojou, más tarde conocida frente a la ley como Shirone por decisión de la misma Koneko, ahora llamada Shirone Tojou.

Shirayuki posee el cabello corto en tonalidad blanco como su madre, incluso heredero la mirada avellana de misma con su pupila en forma gatuna.

Si bien es cierto que Shirayuki y Kurobara son tratadas como gemelas, no lo son, solo que nacieron el mismo día y ser hijas de un par de hermanas, sus similitudes pueden llegar a crear el malentendido y todos piensan que son gemelas.

Al pasar del tiempo fueron tratadas de igual forma como gemelas y a nadie parece importarle ese hecho. De igual forma, no le hacía daño a nadie y ambas se amaban como si fueran verdaderas gemelas… así que todo quedo como anillo al dedo.

— No, no… ellas desde que llegaron solo comen dulces y cuando fui a pedirles unos me gruñeron como gatos — Serafall dijo desanimada mientras lloraba de manera infantil — Pero me refería a Ernestine

— Ah... creo haber escuchado que se fue junto a Gasper-san al Reino Vampiro, pero regresaran en la noche — Explico Helmwige a su maestra.

— Entonces está bien — Serafall reanudo nuevamente el entrenamiento.

 _ **Inframundo – Bosques Lejanos**_

Las montañas cerca de dicha zona eran destrozadas por lo que aparentemente eran unos flash de energía roja y de energía azul.

Cuando entre ambas energía dieron el último ataque, los dueños de dicho poder bajaron al suelo y respiraron aire para recuperar su aliento.

El primero era un joven de 16 años.

Cabello rojo carmesí como la misma sangre, mirada seria y serena de color azul zafiro. El mismo joven vestía un conjunto sencillo que consistía en un pantalón de color negro, camisa negra y sobre ella una característica chaqueta roja, que poseía estampada en su espalda el sello mágico de la familia Gremory.

A su lado, se encontraba una joven, solo que esta era quizás 5 centímetros más alto que el chico y aparentaba tener unos 17 años de edad.

Su largo cabello plateado bailaba libremente con las corrientes del aire, su mirada azul zafiro poseía un tono hipnotizaste que te hacía sentirte atraído hacia ella con el mínimo contacto. La joven vestía una mini falda corta de color azul rey, y sobre su cuerpo se podía ver una chaqueta cerrada de color blanco con detalles azules.

— Te cansaste primero que yo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no puedes seguirme el ritmo… Ex? — La bella joven quiso molestar un poco a su acompañante.

Ex Gremory.

Hijo de Issei Hyodo y su primer amor, Rias Gremory, actual líder de la prestigiosa familia Gremory.

— Di lo que quieras, pero mi nivel es superior al tuyo — Ex termino de recuperar el aire perdido y recompuso su porte por completo — La próxima vez evitemos tantos problemas… Illya.

Illya Lucifer.

Hija de Vali Lucifer.

¿Quién es su madre?

Pues es complicado decirlo, así que dejémosla en veremos por ahora.

— ¡Mou… siempre eres malo conmigo! — Se quejó la joven heredera Lucifer, mientras realizaba un mohín con su mejilla derecha — Soy tu prometida, me debes respeto y devoción.

— El respeto se gana a través de tus acciones y la devoción solo se le puede dar a una persona superior a ti… y para tu desgracia este no es el caso — Sí. Otro punto característico de Ex Gremory era su serena personalidad que sería lo opuesto a la personalidad de su padre, Issei Hyodo.

— ¡Por Dios! Hablar contigo es como hablar y escuchar a mi padre — Comento Illya, recordado vagamente sus conversaciones con su padre.

Sí. Su padre, Vali Lucifer.

El maestro de Ex Gremory y modelo a seguir en la vida. Irónicamente el hijo del Dragón Rojo admira al Dragón Blanco y tiene como meta superarlo.

Ex es una calca de Vali si nos referimos a personalidad y forma de ser.

— No sé de qué hablas, Illya — Ex evito una futura pelea verbal entre ambos — Por cierto, ¿El maestro ya regreso?

— No. Salió con mi madre hacia el Reino del Sur, así que no esperes verlo esta noche porque mi padre no es alguien que le gustes las celebraciones.

— A mí tampoco me agradan mucho ese tipo de eventos, mientras estamos ahí parados solo perdemos el tiempo que podemos usar para aumentar nuestras habilidades.

— Ex, ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte? Ya eres el más fuerte de todos los Demonios jóvenes e incluso de la generación sobre la nuestra, ¿Por qué ambicionas tanto poder?

— Te lo dije hace tiempo, ¿Cierto? Alguien haya afuera me está esperando, y cuando lo encuentre… definitivamente voy a derrotarlo.

Ex Gremory quizás no era el joven más romántico, inclusive decir que era cariñoso seria mentir vilmente. Pero Illya quedo profundamente enamorada del hijo de Issei por otra razón, Illya Lucifer supo en el primer momento que lo conoció que Ex Gremory cambiaría el mundo.

Eso la enamoro, y ella sabía que cuando Ex lograra su objeto, ella estaría a su lado por toda la eternidad. Como su mujer, esposa y Reina.

— Ex… — Cuando pelirrojo se dio cuenta, se encontraba ahora tirado en el suelo, con la albina sentada en sus piernas y con su rostro muy cerca del suyo — Quiero una recompensa…

Su tono de vos sonó extremadamente erótico y atrayente.

El chico sonrió levemente, Illya era así y jamás cambiara. Además, complacerla de vez en cuando no le vendría mal a la joven.

Los ojos zafiros de ambos se vieron fijamente, sus miradas habían hecho contacto.

Sus labios comenzaron a sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban a solo un centímetros de hacer contacto, pero entonces…

— ¡Onii-sama!

Una voz los detuvo.

Cuando Illya escucho dicha voz, musculo con su lengua molesta, sabiendo de ante mano de quien se trataba.

Una linda pequeña de 10 años de edad bajo de los cielos, sus largas alas blancas se ocultaron al pisar el suelo.

Era un pequeño Ángel.

De largo y radiante cabello rubio oro, tierna y calidad mirada color miel avellana. La pequeña Ángel vestía un sencillo conjunto blanco con detalles rosas en su vestimenta.

— Celestia… — De forma inmediata, Ex se puso de pie y llego frente a la recién llegada pequeña Ángel.

Celestia Hyodo.

Hija de Issei Hyodo y su esposa.

¿Quién es la esposa que trajo al mundo a la definición física de la dulzura?

Pues solo digamos que cuando el embarazo se hiso público, todos los hombres sin excepción alguna, amenazaron de muerte al Sekiryuutei.

Celestia es un Ángel, el primero en nacer de forma natural como un ser vivo normal, eventualmente su poder incrementar al igual que el número de sus alas, pero de igual forma su poder ya poseía el nivel para luchar fácilmente con un Ángel de clase media y ganarle.

Pero Celestia no le gustaba herir a nadie, debido a eso su sueño era ser embajadora y traer a las paz en todas las dimensiones.

— Onii-sama… — La pequeña Ángel de cabello rubio no resistió más y abrazo cálidamente a su hermano mayor — Te extrañé mucho, Onii-sama.

— Yo también te extrañe, me alegro que hayas regresado pronto — Ex correspondió al abrazo dado por la pequeña Ángel.

Sí. Quizás Ex Gremory no era un joven que definiera perfectamente la palabra ternura o cariñoso, pero con Celestia siempre hacia una excepción, era la única hermana menor que trataba de esa forma.

— Hmph, a mí me tratas de forma fría, pero a tu hermanita si le haces cariño. Algo tenías que sacar de los Gremory… hermano siscon — Dijo la hija del Hakuryuukou molesta.

— Ciento mucho si te hice algo malo… perdón, Illya-neesama — Se disculpó avergonzada la pequeña rubia.

La peli platina la miro durante unos segundos antes de correr a abrazarla y pegarla a su ya desarrollado pecho.

— No pudo enfadarme contigo… ¡Eres lo más lindo que existe en el mundo! — Incluso para Illya que era una celosa extrema, enfadarse con Celestia era tarea imposible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Celestia? — Pregunto Ex, buscando una respuesta en su hermana menor.

— Hoy es 24 de diciembre, Onii-sama. La familia se reuniría para festejar la navidad, es tradición desde que el tratado de paz se firmó hace más de 30 años — Respondió la pequeña Ángel, soltándose del abrazo de la hija de Vali.

— No me gustan esas celebraciones — Suspiro Ex, mirando brevemente al Cielo azul y entonces, como si de magia se tratase, una idea llego como un flash a su mente — Illya, Celestia… ¿Quiero proponerles algo?

— ¿Qué seria? — Pregunto Illya a su prometido — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Vámonos, porque faltemos no se vendrá abajo la celebración, busquemos una aventura haya afuera — Dijo Ex, totalmente entusiasmado — Nuestros padres crearon un equipo cuando tenían nuestras edades, ¿No? Entonces yo creare el mío propio.

— Un equipo junto a Onii-sama… ¡Acepto! — Celestia siempre apoyaba a su hermano mayor, sin importar de que se tratase, después de todo era su hermano preferido.

— Hmph, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho esas fiestas… yo me uno también — Apoyo la prometía del heredero Gremory — Pero necesitamos un nombre.

— ¿Un nombre? Tranquila, ya lo tengo planeado… — Ex encaro entonces su recién formado e improvisado grupo — Nos llamaremos… Excution.

Diciendo eso último, el grupo recién bautizado como Excution, emprendió vuelo en el Cielo del Inframundo.

Buscando en los horizontes lejanos… ¡Una Nueva Aventura!

Entonces, ¿Es este el final de todo?

La respuesta en no.

Este no es el final.

Existen cientos de miles de mundos diferentes, mundos en donde los acontecimientos variaron en ciertos puntos estratégicos y de ahí se crean finales o incluso comienzos diferentes.

Así que no, este no es el final. Esto es solo el final de unos de los muchos mundos que conforman… el infinito Multiverso.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 44 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siendo sincero, ya tenía escrito un Capítulo Especial para Navidad, pero cuando estaba por subirlo me dije a mi mismo: "Hagamos otra cosa este años", y así fue, no subí ese capítulo y desde ayer a las 11:00 pm de la noche empecé a escribir este nuevo capítulo especial.**_

 _ **Quise variar este diciembre, el diciembre pasado ya hice un capítulo especial con toda la familia reunida y hacer algo así sería muy repetitivo. Pero entonces fue que pensé,**_

 _ **¿Qué hago, carajo?**_

 _ **¿Qué puede ser novedoso para mis seguidores y que les guste?**_

 _ **Así que después de pensarlo, llegue a la conclusión que narraría un final alternativo de mi obra, un final en donde nuestros héroes ya son adultos y están ocupados, y son sus hijos, sus descendientes quienes llevan la batuta del capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Me inspire mucho en el comic Anual número #2 de Batman Rebirth, comic en donde se nos muestra el futuro de Bruce Wayne/Batman y Selina Kyle/Catwoman.**_

 _ **Nunca se ha hecho un Fanfic de los hijos de Issei, así que como me gusta innovar, lo hice yo el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Kurenai Himejima es el hijo mayor y el más listo, de ahí surgió la idea de la Fundación Futuro (Inspirado de los 4 Fantásticos), que tendría a todos los hijos de Issei como dueños y Kurenai como creador y Presidente.**_

 _ **¿Quién es el mayordomo Alfred?**_

 _ **Pues ustedes deben saberlo si alguna vez han visto un comic de Superhéroe. Alfred es el mayordomo de Batman y sentí que debía darle un tributo en este capítulo (Con sus emparedados de pepino y todo, porque si los preparara en el canon de Batman y los hijos de Bruce los adoran).**_

 _ **Todos los hijos son canon confirmado por Ichiei Ishibumi y que efectivamente, nacerían 10 años después del canon que sus Novelas Ligeras llevan.**_

 _ **Sé que los Demonios no se embarazan tan fácilmente, pero si Ichiei Ishibumi lo hiso, pues yo también, además creo que se debe a la sangre Dragón de Issei, Dragón es más fuerte que Demonio o Ángel y de ahí se explica por qué quedaron las chicas embarazadas tan pronto.**_

 _ **Los hijos que son canon son: Kurenai Himejima, Airi Hyodo, Zen Quarta, Shin Shidou, Helmwige Hyodo, Ernestine Hyodo, Robertina Hyodo, Kurobara Hyodo, Shirayuki Hyodo, y por supuesto, el hijo de nuestra Waifu pelirroja… Ex Gremory.**_

 _ **Los hijos que no son canon son: Alice Sitri (Hija de Serafall), Celestia Hyodo (Hija de Gabriel), y quizás La Folia (Hija de Le Fay), pero no se confundan, Le Fay si tubo hijo con Issei, solo que Ichiei Ishibumi no lo ha presentado oficialmente, pero si ha nombrado en sus Novelas donde salen los hijos de Issei, que él y Le Fay si tienen un hijo, lo que si es que no se sabe si es hombre o mujer (Muchos dicen que hombre), pero yo lo hice mujer para que sean mejores amigas como Ravel y Le Fay.**_

 _ **Illya Lucifer (Hija de Vali) también es de mi creación, pero apuesto que les gustó mucho ese personaje.**_

 _ **Ex Gremory. Este pelirrojo es como el Boruto de High School DxD, admira al rival de su padre y sueña ser como él (La personalidad de Ex es la del canon, así se comporta y yo no altere nada, así es Ex).**_

 _ **Este final puede ser considerado oficial, solo que en un mundo paralelo como lo dije, un final de los muchos del Multiverso.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora sí.**_

 _ **Les tengo una propuesta.**_

 _ **Hace un año exactamente yo les pedi de favor que en los Reviews que me dejan (Los que siempre me escribes les agradezco de corazón el tiempo que se toman, no es fácil hacer estos capítulos, pero gracias a ustedes que me escribes es que las ganas siempre estarán conmigo) que me dijeran que les ha parecido mi historia este año.**_

 _ **Ya saben.**_

 _ **Quiero que me digan que les pareció Cool de mi Fanfic este año, y lo que les pareció Anti-Cool de mi Fanfic este año.**_

 _ **Me ayudaría mucho a mejorar y como no, a tener más ganas porque si me dejan 100 Reviews… yo estaría más que feliz, pero me conformo con unos 20, jejeje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Otra cosa.**_

 _ **De una vez les digo que la Saga que continuara la que llevamos actualmente, será una Saga o Arco original, creado únicamente por mi mano.**_

 _ **Nunca les he dejado participar de forma tan íntima en mi historia, pero hoy esto cambiara.**_

 _ **Quiero que ustedes me den ideas para mi futura Saga y como será original, las ideas más geniales y súper entretenidas las incluiré de alguna forma u otra.**_

 _ **Esa Saga tendrá como protagonista a una persona que salió en el capítulo de hoy, y esa persona acaba de crear su grupo y todo.**_

 _ **Hasta ahí les dejo la pista.**_

 _ **Así que bueno, si quieren ser parte de esta mágica historia que escribo siempre con amor, mándeme sus ideas y déjenla en los Reviews, porque puede ser que sus ideas salgan en la próxima Saga.**_

 _ **Los espero entonces, amados seguidores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué más puedo decir?**_

 _ **Casi se nos va otro año más, el tiempo pasa súper rápido y cuando lo hace no nos damos cuenta.**_

 _ **Espero que esta historia los haya entretenido este año también y que buen, mediante la fe de Dios lo siga haciendo otro año más.**_

 _ **Bueno, otra semana que va, pero tranquilos que pronto viene la otra y con ella nuevo capítulo, jejeje.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!**_

 _ **¡Espero sus Reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo VIII**_

 _Adiós… Querido Padre_ __

 _ **Noche: 8**_

 _ **Parte I**_

Un padre… un hijo…

Sí. De esa forma tan simple y sencilla es como se puede describir la escena en donde ahora, ellos dos, eran los principales protagonistas.

Odín.

El Rey de Asgard, Padre de Todo y Rey Supremo de su Reino.

Loki.

El Rey de las Mentiras, el Amo de la Nada y Príncipe Supremo del Engaño.

— Entonces te demostrare… — Un aura llena de la pureza Divina de la Divinidad, comenzó a emerger del viejo cuerpo del Padre de Todo — Porque soy el Rey Supremo de Asgard.

Dicha aura Divina poseía un tono amarillo claro, incluso su aura podía hacerse pasar por una corriente de oro puro, debido a su intenso color amarrillo.

— Bien por mí, hoy te enseñare… — Al igual que su padre, el Dios Loki comenzó a irradiar su propia aura Divina — Porque seré el próximo Gobernante Supremo de Asgard.

El aura de Loki al contrario de la que poseía su padre, era de un putrefacto color verde oscuro, un verde que si bien poseía una tonalidad fuerte, transmitía una sed de odio y rencor putrefacta.

Las auras Divina de ambos Dioses hicieron contacto, el mínimo rose de sus energías Divinas, se hiso una explosión al instante.

"¡BOOOM!"

Odín por su lado, salió volando de forma elegante entre los aires, sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo o quisiera cansancio en su expresión.

Loki al ver como su padre desplego vuelo hacia el aire, rio divertido e imito la misma opción que su padre, emprendió vuelo al Cielo de Asgard.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mí, querido padre? — Usando en su oración la perfecta representación del cinismo, Loki realizo dicha pregunta al plantarse en el aire, cerca de su padre — Oh, espera… ¿Sera que no deseas destruir tu trono? Si es ese el problema, no debes preocuparte… tu jamás volverás a ser Rey.

Odín lo miraba a través de una expresión de total seriedad.

— Siempre pensando en lo material, ¿No es así, Loki? — Hablo con pesar en sus palabras, el Padre de Todo — ¿Acaso no eres capaz de pensar en algo que no sea los bienes materiales?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — El Dios del Engaño y la Mentira alzo una ceja extrañado.

— ¿Qué es ser un Rey? ¿Qué es un Reino? Incluso… ¿Qué es un mísero trono? — Odín fue reluciendo en sus preguntas al azar, todo lo que Loki ambicionaba desde hace milenios — Te lo diré, Loki. Todas esas cosas… son nada.

— ¿Nada? — Por alguna razón inexplicable, Loki monstro molestia ante esa última palabra — ¿Acaso dices que lucho por nada? ¿Estas diciéndome que mis metas son nada?

Sí. No era una suposición, Loki de verdad le habían molestado esas palabras.

— Un Rey es aquel que Gobierna a las personas. Un Reino es aquel que se constituye con las personas. Y un mísero trono, es aquel en donde el Rey que gobierna a su pueblo… descansa para admirarlos con una sonrisa — Odín explico a través de sus propias palabras, el significado de cada una de las ambiciones de Loki — Tu jamás podrás obtener alguna de esas tres cosas — Afirmo el Dios de Asgard — Eliminaste a las personas que debías Gobernar, ahí perdiste el derecho de ser un Rey. Destruiste el Reino que conformaban las personas, ahí perdiste tu territorio. Y sobre todo eso, Loki, no puedes sentarte en ese trono… porque no tendrás nada que admirar desde ahí.

Dice la leyenda que Odín sacrifico su Ojo para obtener la Suprema Sabiduría, por supuesto, la sabiduría si llego a su vida. Fue debido a eso que Odín obtuvo un título aparte de ser un simple Rey, Odín fue llamado… El Padre de Todo.

No solo porque Gobernaba Todo Asgard. No, Odín recibió ese nombre porque el conocía Todo lo que sucedía en Asgard. También sabía diferenciar y encontrar lo malo y bueno de lo que rodeaba e influiría en su Reino.

Con las palabras que acababa de decirle a Loki, Odín volvió a recalcar su posición como Padre de Todo, un título que solo el podrá portar a través del tiempo.

— Maldito seas… — Loki apretó su mandíbula sumamente enojado — Decirme esas palabras a mi… ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Si había algo en el mundo que molestaba al Dios del Engaño, Loki. Era la verdad, la pura y sencilla verdad.

Las palabras de Odín poseían un 100% de razón, y es debido a eso que el enojo de Loki estaba subiendo de nivel por cada segundo que transcurría.

Él es el Rey de la Mentira.

Él es el Amo de Engaño.

Loki es el Dios de lo opuesto a la Verdad.

— Vete al Diablo… — En su palma derecha, su propia aura divina concentro una pequeña cantidad de poder en forma de esfera — ¡Anciano incompetente!

Dicha esfera de energía Divina, fue arrojada hacia el Dios de Asgard.

Contra todo pronóstico de sentido común… Odín no esquivo el poder que le fue lanzado por Loki. Es más, Odín dejo que dicha esfera impactara en su viejo cuerpo, dejando que lo hiriera y lastimara.

— ¿Qué significa eso…? — Los ojos de Loki mostraron sorpresa ante la repentina decisión tomada por su padre — ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes, anciano?!

Detrás de la cortina de humo que el ataque de Loki creo, la figura de Odín fue haciéndose nuevamente visible.

Su bata blanca estaba echada a perder, mostraba quemaduras y rupturas, lo único que aun cubría su torso era la sencilla camisa que vestía detrás de su bata, pero a pesar de que dicha camisa no se quemó como su anterior prenda, si mostraba pequeños daños.

El rostro de Odín ahora poseía rasguños en los cuales había pequeños dejes de sangre roja.

— Duele… de verdad duele… — El Padre de Todo retomo nuevamente la palabra — De verdad duele… duele saber que no eres capaz de admitir cuando estas equivocado.

Odín no se quejaba por los daños que dejo en su cuerpo, el ataque realizo por Loki.

— ¿Crees que recibiendo el daño y haciéndote pasar por un psicólogo me harás cambiar de opinión? — Bufo irónicamente el Dios Loki — Pues perdiste la cabeza, padre. Si sigues usando esa táctica tan estúpida, lo único que lograras es terminar muriendo como un imbécil, padre.

— Jejeje… — Odín dejo escapar una honesta risa, sin irónica ni engaño, solo una honesta y sencilla risa — Yo ya vi el futuro, y créeme, Loki… tú no estás en él.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Decidido, Loki se plantó de frente a su padre — Voy a terminar con esta molesta lucha.

— Espero lo mismo, Loki — Respondió Odín.

— Entonces no vengas a quejarte después… — Diciendo eso último, un chaquito fue realizado con los dedos de Loki.

Odín duro unos segundos inmóvil, pero cuando comprendió lo que ese chasquido significo… fue demasiado tarde.

Ladeo su rostro hacia atrás, y vio a través de su único ojo bueno, como la Encantadora Amora le estaba arrojando un poderoso hechizo mágico.

Sin poder mover sus brazos o repeler el hechizo mágico, Odín nuevamente fue presa de un poderoso ataque directo, solo con la diferencia que es… si podría acabar con su vida.

— Loki, ¿Por qué seguías jugando al gato y el ratón con tu padre? — Pregunto Amor con un deje de molestia en sus palabras — Yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato, Hela de igual forma la suya. Pero tú… tu solo juegas como si fueras un niño.

— No le permito a nadie que me hable de esa forma — Gruño el Dios del Engaño — Ni siquiera a ti, Amora. No creas que porque pasamos momentos carnales juntos, ahora tienes derecho junto a mí.

— Por favor, ¿Acaso piensas que soy una inocente quinceañera que cree que el sexo es amor puro? No me has reír, Loki. Si me acosté contigo fue porque así yo lo quise y desee… no porque te amara ni mucho menos — Dijo irónicamente la Encantadora Amora — Porque solo hubo un hombre al cual me entregue por amor, y créeme, Loki. Frente a ese hombre… tú no eres nada.

— ¡Serás! — Bramo enojado el Dios del Engaño — ¡No me compares con Thor, maldita mujer!

— Hmph… piensa lo que desees, yo me voy a… — Sin embargo, cuando Amora estaba por retirarse nuevamente, una cegadora luz blanca ilumino el lugar en donde tendría que yacer muerto, Odín — ¡No me digas que…!

Los ojos de Amora visualizaron el objeto que irradiaba dicha luz blanca, y al hacerlo, sus ojos mostraron sumo asombro.

— Gungnir… es la [Lanza Gungnir] — La llamo en voz alta la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard.

¿Qué es la [Lanza Gungnir]?

Pues es la Lanza con la que Odín se hiso merecedor el trono en Asgard.

Un arma que según dice la leyenda, solo puede ser portada por el Gobernante del Reino y solo el mismo Gobernante puede decidir quién será su próximo portador.

Gungnir es una Lanza que puede luchar a la par con el martillo de Thor, e incluso, superarlo, dependiendo claro de quien sea su portador.

La [Lanza Gungnir] había sido la que había absorbido el hechizo mortal que Amora lanzo a traición hacia Odín.

— ¿Quién lo diría? — Odín hablo entre la enorme cortina de humo — Que serias tú, mi fiel compañera… quien salvaría mi vida cuando yo menos lo esperara — Al tomarla entre sus manos, Odín la agito realizando ágilmente un limpio movimiento que también disolvió la cortina de humo que lo cubría — Gracias, fiel compañera mía.

Loki y Amora lo sintieron al instante, el poder Divino de Odín se había duplicado con el simple hecho de portar su Legendaria [Lanza Gungnir].

— Esto es malo… — Murmuro Amora, viendo con sumo cuidado al Rey Supremo de Asgard — Muy malo.

— Gungnir… la [Lanza Gungnir] — Esta vez fue Loki quien dijo el nombre del arma legendaria de su padre — ¿Por qué lo protegió? Se supone que padre tiene casi 20 años siendo indigno de portarla.

Indigno.

Cuando Odín escucho esa palabra, entendió el propósito de todo este falso Ragnarok.

— Todo fue por eso, ¿Verdad, Loki? Tanto te molesto la decisión que tome aquel día — Ya no ganaría nada ocultando la verdad, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa — Tanto te molesto… que rescatara el alma de aquella bebe.

Amora guardo silencio, sabiendo que ese momento era solo de ellos dos, tanto de padre como del hijo.

— Sí. No lo negare, padre, siempre he querido el trono y ser Rey, pero a pesar de todo eso… yo si sentía respecto hacia ti — Revelo Loki, comenzando a contar sucesos del pasado — Pero todo cambio un día, el día que descubrí es pecado que tu cometiste, luego de ese momento… todo cambio para mí, padre.

¿Por qué? De igual forma tu ibas a traicionarme en el futuro, ¿Fue por eso que lo hiciste antes? Solo porque salve a esa bebe.

— Sí — Loki confirmo con una sencilla respuesta, la duda de Odín — Tú te jactabas de siempre tener la razón y lo honrado que debía ser un Dios. Pero aun así, fuiste en contra de todo en lo que creías correcto… solo por una vida.

Odín no pudo rebatir contra eso. Él sabía que muy a su pesar… Loki tenía la razón.

— ¿No dirás nada? — Lo encaro Loki — Te quedaras callado, harás como que esta conversación jamás ocurrió… ¡Contesta, padre!

Un suspiro escapo por la boca de Odín.

— No puedo decir que soy inocente, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por eso. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, Loki… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho — Sin importar si lo que hiso estuvo bien o mal, Odín no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo — Llámame hipócrita si así lo deseas, llámame mentiroso si así lo quieres. Pero yo, y escúchalo bien, yo jamás me arrepentiré por la decisión que tome hace casi 20 años.

Sí. Fue por todo lo que Odín y Loki explicaron, que la Legendaria [Lanza Gungnir] dejo de ser portada por Odín.

— Desgraciado mentiroso… ¡No eres digno de nada, anciano! — Exclamo sumamente enojado el Dios Loki.

— Amora — Odín llamo a la hechicera Suprema de Asgard — Vete de aquí ahora mismo, mi batalla no es contra ti… así que lárgate.

La Hechicera Suprema miro a Loki, el cual por más ridículo que fuera, también asintió.

— Ya veo… solo has tu trabajo, Loki — Amora comenzó a desaparecer en partículas de energías mágicas — Nos vemos, Odín-sama.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Años Atrás**_

 _En una sencilla casa de solo un piso, se encontraban reunidos 3 personas que a duras penas, podían ser considerador adolescentes, quizás el único chico de los 3 si podría, pero las dos chicas aun eran muy jóvenes._

— _Desde hoy ella será tu compañera, este… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?— Pregunto el chico de cabellera castaña, a la pequeña rubia que se encontraba tras su espalda._

— _Ravel… me llamo Ravel Phoenix y no lo olvides, plebeyo — Hace solo 24 horas el castaño rescato a una pequeña Demonio perteneciente al Legendario clan Phoenix, aunque su intención fue regresarla de inmediato al Inframundo, por alguna razón que el castaño encontró surrealista, la pequeña Phoenix decidió permanecer a su lado y no regresar — Hmph, por eso los plebeyos siempre quedan en ultimo lugar, porque terminan olvidando un sencillo nombre._

— _Hija de… — El castaño apretó su puño mientras apretaba sus dientes, ¿Cómo alguien tan bonita podía tener una personalidad tan chocante? Incluso el día de ayer lo llamo Héroe, pero ahora… ¿Por qué había cambiado tato? — En fin. Desde hoy estarás junto a Le Fay, no le causes problemas, Ravel._

— _Espere por favor, Issei-sama — Le Fay detuvo al castaño llamado Issei — ¿Acaso quiere que sea la niñera de esta pequeña?_

— _¿Te molesta? — Pregunto Issei a la pequeña maga — Si es así, entonces yo…_

— _¡No es eso! Es solo que, bueno… yo jamás he cuidado a nadie — Confeso tímidamente la pequeña maga, mientras apenada jugaba con sus dedos índices — P-Pero si usted confía en mí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo._

— _Ya veo, muchas gracias, Le Fay — Issei le acaricio la cabeza mientras la agradecía a la maga rubia — Yo iré con el maestro, si lo hago esperar más mi entrenamiento ya no será eso sino mi tumba… si ya no lo es._

 _Issei entonces se despidió de ambas y salió de la casa para reunirse con su maestro._

— _Entonces, Ravel-san, ¿Cierto? — Le Fay miro a la rubia Phoenix — Yo me llamo Le Fay Pendragon, quizás no fue el mejor momento, pero estoy feliz de que hayas sido rescatada._

— _¿Eres una Pendragon? — Ante la pregunta de Ravel, la maga rubia asintió — ¿Qué hace un Noble junto a un plebeyo?_

— _B-Bueno… Issei-sama me salvo hace tiempo y yo quise permanecer a su lado — Confeso la descendiente de Le Fay — Es una gran persona, un poco arrogante en algunos momentos, pero posee un corazón muy puro._

— _Es un humano… ¿Qué puede tener de especial un humano?_

— _Es cierto, en el Inframundo los humanos son tratados como clase baja — Le Fay comenzó a recordar lo que había leído no hace poco en los libros de historia — Pero yo soy un humano y tú me consideraste como un Noble, ¿No vendríamos siendo lo mismo Issei-sama y yo?_

— _No. Tú eres un Noble de la familia Pendragon, la familia que desciende del Rey Arturo, mientras que ese humano es solo un humano._

— _Mmm… pero ese humano te salvo, ¿No es así?_

— _E-Eso n-no tiene n-nada que ver… — Tartamudeo avergonzada la pequeña Phoenix — Eso fue antes y él ahora es diferente._

 _Le Fay guardo silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar._

— _Ravel-san… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — La pequeña Phoenix asintió, al ver luz verde, Le Fay se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente a sus ojos azules — ¿Por qué te ocultas?_

— _¿De que estas hablando? No me estoy ocultado, estoy aquí frente a ti._

— _No hablo de eso, lo que quise preguntar fue… ¿Por qué ocultas tu verdadera personalidad?_

 _Al oír esa pregunta, la pequeña Ravel trago saliva nerviosa._

— _Y-Yo no sé de qué hablas._

— _Se sincera conmigo, por favor._

 _Sus palabras venían repletas de honestidad, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Ravel sintió que si podía confiar en la maga rubia._

— _Soy la cuarta hija de los actuales Patriarcas del clan Phoenix, la cuarta en todo y siempre será así… nada cambiara. Mi hermano mayor es quien heredara el liderazgo, mi segundo hermano será seguramente su consejero y podrá tener libertad como cualquier Demonio, mi tercer hermano es diferente, él será seguramente una pieza que mostraran al mundo Demoniaco. Mientras que yo al ser mujer… seguramente seré vendida a un Noble o Lord influyente para aumentar el estatus de mi clan._

 _Esa era la verdad._

 _Un mundo en donde a pesar de ser una princesa a los ojos públicos, internamente solo era un pieza de intercambio._

— _Por eso no quisiste regresar, ¿Odias a tus padres?_

— _No. Yo amo a Otou-sama y a Oka-sama, pero si regreso seré tratado como eso… por eso no quiero regresar._

— _Ya veo, pero trata mejor a Issei-sama, después de todo te salvo._

— _Lo intentare… pero no prometo nada._

— _Jejeje… con eso está bien para empezar, Ravel-san._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Hace Unos Minutos**_

 _[Inocencia Activada]_

 _Le Fay Pendragon alzo su brazo derecho al frente, un brillo blanco rodeo su bella mano y a alrededor de su dedo índice la luz del brillo se concentró y comenzó a dar forma._

 _[Ring Light]_

 _La [Inocencia] de Le Fay creo un bello anillo blanco, el nombre [Ring Light] representaba el anillo de luz que ahora poseía el dedo índice de la joven Pendragon._

 _[Inocencia Activada]_

 _Ravel activo su [Inocencia] un brillos dorado ilumino las manos de la cuarta hija de los Phoenix y ese mismo brillo comenzó a dar forma._

 _[Golden Gloves]_

 _La [Inocencia] de Ravel tomo forma de guantes dorados y esos guantes forraron sus dos manos, la estructura de los guantes era preciosa y podía ser confundida con el mismo oro._

 _La pelea entre el dúo de rubias Exorcistas Vs el dúo de Noé comenzó de forma pareja._

 _Le Fay conjuraba docenas de hechizos mágicos, hechizos que eran lanzados con suma rapidez hacia los Noé, evitando que tuvieran tiempo necesario para contratacar. Mientras que Ravel aprovecha esos ataques para lanzar los suyos propios, y cerrar cualquier punto de escape de los Noé._

 _Todo iba bien para ellas._

 _Sin ningún problema aparente._

 _Sí. Todo era perfecto hasta que los Noé… se transformaron sin razón aparente._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

— Ya nos hartaron — Musculo molesto Debit — No soportaremos que un dúo de niñas nos traten de esa forma.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Mi hermano y yo las vamos a castigar! — Exclamo en burlas Jasdero — ¡Vamos, hermano!

Debit asintió y se colocó al lado de su hermano Jasdero.

Le Fay y Ravel miraban desde un distancia prudente lo que estaba ocurriendo, si eran sinceras, ellas no entendían que estaban por hacer el dúo de Noé, solo esperaron que ocurriera algo… y así fue.

La energía negativa que poseían como atributo principal los Noé, comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de los gemelos, eso no sería lo extraño. No, lo extraño fue ver como la energía negativa… los estaba uniendo.

Fusionándose sería una mejor forma de explicar lo que ahora ocurría frente a ellas.

— Ravel — Le Fay la llamo de inmediato — Su poder se está duplicando, no… se está triplicando.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Ravel miro fijamente al dúo Noé que estaba próximamente a unirse por completo — ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Sacando a relucir sus alas de fuego, la cuarta hija de los Phoenix se lanzó de forma directa hacia los gemelos Noé.

— ¡Ravel! — Le Fay grito su nombre, queriendo que se detuviera y regresara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

[Incinerate]

Ravel lanzo su técnica predilecta, el torbellino de fuego que crea a partir de su elemento base y que ha mejorado al pasar del tiempo, impacto de forma directa en medio de los cuerpos de los gemelos Noé.

"¡BOOOOM!"

La explosión que genero el ataque hiso retumbar la zona en donde batallan.

— Lo logra… — Mientras recuperaba el aliento que perdió al realizar su reciente ataque — Parece que los Noé fueron… ¡AHHH!

La princesa Phoenix grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era oprimido por la gravedad, y era subida al aire sin poder oponerse al menos.

— ¡Ravel! — Le Fay miro incrédula lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo.

— Que lastima… Exorcistas… — Una voz que parecía ser la fusión del serio tono que empleaba Debit y el escandaloso tono de Jasdero, se hiso presente — Debit, Jasdero, desde el principio ambos eran un solo Noé. Siempre hemos sido uno solo, nosotros somos… Jasdevi.

Jasdevi, la fusión o mejor dicho, la verdadera forma del dúo Noé poseía características de los anteriores, pero con cambios resaltantes. Jasdevi poseía una altura más resaltada, largo cabello rubio con mechones negro intenso, vestía una larga gabardina roja con adornos metálicos en los brazos, ese era el verdadero Noé… ese era Jasdevi.

Detrás de Ravel se formó una enorme estrella morada, una habilidad de Jasdevi, algo que representaba la Crucifixión.

— ¡AHHHH! — La rubia Phoenix grito nuevamente al sentir como su cuerpo era electrocutado — ¿Q-Qué… D-Demonios…?

— ¿Qué hare contigo? — Jasdevi miro como Ravel chillaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo era electrocutado — ¡Ah, ya se! ¿Qué tal convertirte en una bomba? ¡Una bomba que te explote desde adentro!

[Lanza]

Le Fay conjuro su ataque ofensivo.

Una lanza de luz impacto detrás de la estrella morada, dándole tiempo libre a Ravel de retroceder y regresar al lado de Le Fay.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Recomponiéndose del dolor, Ravel miro adolorida a su adversario.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡¿Por qué te lanzaste sin ver antes lo que sucedía?! — La reprendió Le Fay, la maga no estaba enojada sino preocupada por lo que pudo haber sufrido su amiga — Perdón, yo… no quería gritar.

— No… fue mi culpa, lo siento — Ravel acepto totalmente la responsabilidad — Otra vez terminas salvándome… no he cambiado nada.

La Phoenix mordió su labio inferior molesta consigo misma.

— Hablaremos de eso luego — Le Fay hiso relucir su [Inocencia] — Primero derrotemos a esos hermanos del Demonio.

— ¡Oye! — Dijo Ravel ofendida — Pero entiendo, derrotémoslos antes.

[Viento]

Realizando un segundo hechizo, la maga Pendragon creo un torbellino de viento que fue lanzado hacia el desprevenido Jasdevi, que al verse envuelto en el torbellino, comenzó a reír enloquecido.

— ¡Entonces vengas, Exorcistas! — Jasdevi creo mediante su propia energía, una perfecta Calibre 32 que obviamente era por mucho más superior a una arma común.

[Bala Roja]

Jasdevi empezó a disparar un sinfín de balas hechas de [Balas Rojas], balas que al tocar piso estallaban al instante.

Ravel esquivo bala tras bala y se acercó nuevamente.

[Muro de Fuego]

La rubia Phoenix creo con sus manos un enorme muro de fuego que bloqueo los disparos de [Balas Rojas] que Jasdevi disparaba a cada momento.

— ¡Ahora, Le Fay! — Exclamo la Phoenix.

Al escuchar la confirmación de su compañera, Le Fay activo un tercer hechizo.

[Agua]

Chorros de agua pura se abrieron paso entre los pequeños hoyos del fuego creado por Ravel.

[Viento]

Usando nuevamente su elemento [Viento], Le Fay activo un cuarto hechizo, solo que esta vez no fue un torbellino, sino un frio aire.

[Prisión de Hielo]

[Agua] y [Viento]. Le Fay convino ambos elementos para crear el elemento [Hielo], un elemento ajeno a los primarios, pero accesible si se realizaba la combinación perfecta.

La [Prisión de Hielo] aprisiono por completo el cuerpo de Jasdevi, dejando solo afuera su cabella y cabello rubio claro.

— Lo logramos — Ravel hiso desaparecer su [Muro de Fuego] — Ahora que hacemos.

— Sellarlo cuanto antes — Le Fay inicio el ritual para realizar un hechizo de sellado, pero justamente cuando iba a la mitad del ritual, la maga Pendragon escucho perfectamente como el hielo de su [Prisión de Hielo] se cuarteaba — ¡Muévete, Ravel!

Pero era demasiado tarde, viendo como su amiga no sería capaz de esquivar el ataque a tiempo, Le Fay reacciono por puro instinto e intercambio de lugares con la rubia Phoenix.

Ravel reacciono segundos después, para ver con terror cual había sido el ataque realizado por Jasdevi.

El cabello rubio del Noé se había convertido en largas lanzas endurecidas, lanzas que ahora perforaban los brazos y piernas de la maga Pendragon.

— Sufre, sufre… ¡SUFRE, EXORCISTA! — Jasdevi lanzo a través de su cabello, una corriente eléctrica que al estar conecta al cuerpo de Le Fay, electrocuto desde adentro cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡AHHHHHH! — Un grito lleno de dolor escapo por los labios de la segunda hija de la familia Pendragon.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la había protegido?

La habilidad nata de los Phoenix era su regeneración, si Ravel hubiera recibido ese ataque, el daño claramente sería menor.

Pero aun así… ¿Por qué la salvo?

No. Ravel no necesitaba una respuesta, porque fácilmente… ella sabía el porqué.

 _ **Parte III**_

— _¿Entonces, que somos ahora? — Una pequeña Ravel le pregunto a su amiga Le Fay._

 _Si bien es cierto que la relación de amistad de ambas no comenzó con el pie derecho, el pasar de los días había hecho notorias mejorías en su relación._

 _A Issei lo veía poco al día, siempre estaba entrenando con su maestro._

 _Le Fay era la que siempre estaba a su lado, ayudándola a acostumbrarse al mundo humano, incluso le enseño los quehaceres diarios._

 _Lavar la ropa._

 _Aprender a cocinar._

 _Simplemente… le enseño a valerse por sí misma._

 _Algo que nunca aprendió en su hogar ya que ahí siempre era atendida por la servidumbre._

 _Así que mientras los días pasaban, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, comenzaron a quererse como verdaderas hermanas. Siendo obviamente Le Fay quien ocupo el rol de hermana mayor, mientras que Ravel se quedó con el rol de la hermana menor._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Aléjate — La rubia Phoenix le hablo fríamente al Noé — ¡Aléjate de ella, en este preciso instante!

— ¿Eh…? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ella? No seas tonta, Exorci…

Pero Jasdevi no termino de hablar ya que su rostro fue golpeado por un puño envuelto en llamas.

Golpe que lo hiso alejarse y por ende, disolver sus lanzas hechas con cabello, dejando libre a la maga Pendragon.

— Le Fay… — Ravel se acercó a su amiga de inmediato — Bebe esto, por favor.

De su falda negra, Ravel saco un pequeño frasco que resguardaba un líquido cristalino. Le Fay había sufrido heridas severas, las lanzas de cabello de Jasdevi habían perforado su cuerpo y además había perdido ya muchas cantidades de sangre.

Con dificulta, la Phoenix le hiso beber rápidamente la [Lágrimas de Fénix] que comenzó a curar las heridas dejadas por Jasdevi, aunque para sorpresa de Ravel, lo hacía a un ritmo muy lento.

— Lo siento mucho, La Fay… — Ravel la deposito con cuidado en el suelo, dejando que la [Lagrimas del Fénix] curaran completamente sus heridas — A partir de ahora yo me hare cargo.

El fuego comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y elevar su cabello rubio.

Ya… no volvería a dudar más.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Oye, Ross-chan — Serafall llamo a la asistente de Odín — Estoy cansada, quiero parar un rato.

— Pero Serafall-sama, aun debemos caminar un poco más — Dijo la peli platino a la Maou — Por favor aguante un poco más.

— Pero, pero… ya estoy cansada — Siguió quejándose la Maou Leviathan.

— Lo siento, Serafall-sama… pero solo un poco más — Insistió nuevamente la joven Valkiria.

— Mouuu… pero yo est… — Serafall miro de improviso el Cielo sobre ellas, y segundos después exclamo en voz alta — ¡Mueve, Ross-chan!

Ante el repentino grito de la Maou Leviathan.

Rossweisse se lanzó hacia el lado derecho, y efectivamente, un segundo después en el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba, impacto una peligrosa lanza hecha de energía mágica.

— Que mal… falle — Una especie de niebla verde apareció mágicamente frente a la Maou y Valkiria, y dicha niebla verde fue tomando forma física hasta llegar a convertirse en una bella mujer de cabellera castaña — Pero la próxima vez no fallare.

— La Encantadora Amora… — Rossweisse reconoció de inmediato a la mujer que le tuvo secuestrada anteriormente — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Bueno, me di cuenta que el hechizo que te mantenía encerrada se rompió y después de dejar a Odín-sama y Loki peleando, quise venir a darte una vuelta — Rio sínicamente la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard — ¿Por qué, te molesta?

— Wow, ella es la Hechicera Suprema… no parece la gran cosa — Opino la Maou, mirando con pereza a la recién llegada — En serio… es la típica villana de turno.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? — La Encantadora afilo su mirada seriamente — Incluso, ¿Qué hace una maldita Maou en Asgard?

— Me perdí y llegue aquí — Respondió Serafall con un deje de desinterés.

— Eso es 100% imposible, nadie se pierde y llega a Asgard.

— ¿En verdad no entendiste el chiste? Es el colmo, con razón quieren empezar una guerra… no tienen sentido del humor.

— No todo en la vida es comedia, niña del Demonio.

— Quizás, pero aunque sea en 1.000 años no seré yo quien tenga la frente con arrugas porque jamás aprendió a sonreír, vieja bruja.

— Encantadora Amora… — Queriendo evitar que ambas mujeres se asesinaran entre ambas, Rossweisse intervino — Si ya unió a Odín-sama y a Loki-sama, ¿Por qué sigue peleando?

La Hechicera Suprema la vio y suspiro con pesadez.

— Eres una joven lista e inteligente, pero aun eres inmadura y careces de sabiduría. Sabes, en una guerra no solo luchar y apoyas al que lidera tu bando… también peleas por tu propia conveniencia — Explico la Hechicera Amora — Este Ragnarok no me interesa, incluso en los textos Sagrados que narran este Fin del Mundo, yo no salgo ni tengo peso en el, y eso es… porque jamás me interesara el Fin del Mundo Asgardiano.

— Eso es… muy triste — Dijo Rossweisse de forma sincera. Sí, no le molestaba las palabras de Amora, no, lo que ella sintió al escucharlas… fue pura tristeza — ¿Tiene Thor-sama algo que ver en esto?

Thor.

Con tan solo nombrar ese nombre, la expresión de Amora dio un giro de 180° grados.

— No te atrevas a nombrarlo… ¡Me escuchaste! — Grito molesta la Hechicera Suprema.

— Lo dije y lo recalco, ella es la villana de turno — Murmuro Serafall con ironía.

La Encantadora Amora guardo silencio brevemente.

¿Quién lo diría?

Quizás no fue en el orden que lo había planeado, pero de igual forma estaba funcionando.

— " _Quizás sea hora de que yo también ponga en marcha mi plan"_ — Pensó Amora mirando fijamente a Rossweisse — Valkiria, ¿Qué crees tú que paso con los sobrevivientes de Asgard?

— Tengo entendido que están en el campamento dirigido por la Reina — Esa fue la poca información que Odín le facilito antes de irse hacia donde se encontraba Loki.

— Es verdad, los sobrevivientes se encuentran en ese lugar. Pero que error mío, debí haber formulado mejor mi pregunta… ¿Qué crees que paso… con las Valkirias sobrevivientes?

— ¿Valkirias…?

— Sí, pero es más… porque no te lo muestro — Amora alzo sus brazos y su enorme poder mágico abrió de golpe un portal — A las mujeres que más admiras… caer a mis pies.

Del portal creado por Amora, emergieron dos mujeres.

Ambas de gran belleza y clara juventud.

La primera poseía un largo cabello rubio, mirada serie de color plateado y vestía una armadura plateada en su cuerpo.

Se trataba de Freya, la Diosa de las Valkirias.

La segunda mujer, si era una gran sorpresa a los ojos de Rossweisse.

Dicha mujer poseía un largo cabello plateado claro, ojos azul zafiro que transmitían una cálida sensación. Pero fue la armadura que vestía dicha mujer, lo que hiso que Rossweisse se sintiera totalmente confundida.

La armadura era de color blanca, con detalles dorados en sus diferentes piezas. Pero fue el símbolo que portaba sobre su corazón… lo que llamo profundamente la atención de Rossweisse.

— ¿Cómo…? — La joven Valkiria miro con mucha extrañes a la segunda mujer que invoco la Encantadora Amora — Esa armadura… es de mi abuela.

— ¿Tu abuela? Pero ella es muy joven… aunque Venelana también lo es — Dijo de repente Serafall.

— Efectivamente, joven Valkiria. Esa armadura es de tu abuela — Antes de que Rossweisse le reclamara por robo o hurto — Tranquila, no robe esa armadura. Desde hace años solo la vistió su dueña, la Legendaria Gondul, y hoy… hoy no es la exención.

Sí. Era tal como la Encantadora Amora lo decía, sumándole a eso el parecido calcado de la segunda mujer con Rossweisse, la respuesta ya era clara.

La bella mujer que apareció junto a Freya, se trataba de la mismísima Gondul… la Valkiria Legendaria.

— Pero… ¿Por qué esta tan joven? — Se preguntó Rossweisse.

— Envejecer fue decisión de tu abuela, ella es una Semi-Diosa que vivirá eternamente… así que rejuvenecer lo que nunca debió envejecer fue muy fácil.

— ¡¿Qué planeas hacer con mi abuela?! — Pregunto Rossweisse enojada — ¡Responde, Amora!

— Mmm… así que también puedes mostrar esas expresiones, que lindo — Ver enojar a Rossweisse era algo raro de ver, incluso Odín sin importar que tantas tonterías hiso, jamás pudo hacer enojar a la nieta de Gondul — No pienso responder, después de todo… la Maou Leviathan ya se dio cuenta.

Rossweisse miro a Serafall y para sorpresa de la joven Valkiria, la Maou se encontraba en guardia.

— No me digas que… — Rossweisse entendió las intenciones de Amora.

— Así es. Que mejor regalo para hacer más interesante el Ragnarok que esto — Amora comenzó a reír perversamente — Ahora. Freya y Gondul…

" _Eliminen a esas intrusas en mi honor…"_

 _ **Parte IV**_

Issei Hyodo.

El Sekiryuutei.

El Exorcista.

Hay muchas formas de llamar a Issei Hyodo, ya sea con su principal nombre de pila, o segundo nombre que uso en sus días como Exorcista del Vaticano.

Pero eso no era lo importante es estos momentos. No, lo impórtate eran la conversación que Issei mantenían en dichos momentos con Levi.

— Entonces, ¿Qué eres? — Pregunto Issei a su compañera de la Orden Negra — Estas en el castillo Gremory, también participas con la Orden Negra… ¿Qué eres en realidad?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — Levi evadió la pregunta.

— Hablo en serio, Levi. Quiero una respuesta, ahora — Recalco el castaño — ¿Qué planeas?

La rubia de mechones rojo carmesí miro al castaño que la llevaba cargada en estilo nupcial mientras volaban y suspiro derrotada.

— Zeoticus-sama y yo… tenemos un triste pasado.

— ¿Pasado? ¿Fuiste acaso su amante?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no!

— Entonces… ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

— Es complicado, Issei. Pero sé que tú ya lo descubriste, la maga Pendragon me investigo, ¿No es así? — Issei miro a un lado apenado ante la afirmación de Levi — No me molesta, ya que con eso nos ahorramos una larga explicación.

— ¿Por qué no le contaste a Rias?

— Porque Rias y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, o bueno… pertenecíamos, gracias a ti.

— ¿Por qué siento que ese gracias no es explícitamente lo que la palabra significa?

— Y no te equivocas, sin darte cuenta la indujiste a un mundo peligroso, pero lo hecho esta y ya nadie puede cambiarlo.

— Oye, yo… bueno, lo siento.

— Le diré la verdad cuanto sea posible… solo no me insistas más, por favor.

— Es asunto de ustedes, algo que solo le concierne a la familia Gremory.

— Yo… gracias por eso.

— No hay de que…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Asgard – Palacio De Odín**_

— Estamos solos… parece que el final se acerca — Odín monstro pesar en sus palabras, a pesar de todo, a él como padre le dolía lo que estaba ocurriendo — Pero tu tomaste cada una de tus decisiones, Loki.

— No me arrepiento de nada, y jamás lo hare… padre — Afirmo firmemente el Dios del Engaño.

Odín alzo su Legendaria [Lanza Gurning] para encarar definitivamente a Loki.

— Sabes, padre. He pensado que seguiste ciegamente las indicaciones que te dije en el Inframundo — Hablo nuevamente el Dios de la Mentira — Viniste aquí, llegaste hasta aquí e incluso ahora luchas contra mi… fuiste muy obediente, querido padre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Odín entrecerró su mirada.

— Pues… necesitaba tiempo, aunque la intervención de Amora no estaba planeada, debo decir que beneficio la situación… a mi favor claro está. Necesitaba que no pensaras en toda Asgard y que así no descubrieras, ¿Cómo decirlo? Mi regalo preparado exclusivamente para ti.

El Dios Loki invoco un enorme círculo de convicción en el Cielo, un tenebroso circulo de convocación rojo, del cual salían a montones una extensas llamaradas.

— Me tomo tiempo, trabajo y mucho esfuerzo… pero venlo aquí, padre… — Loki alzo sus brazos en plena gloria — Al feroz enemigo que el abuelo, tu propio padre sello a costa de su vida.

El círculo de convocación termino su invocación y lo que apareció frente a Odín y Loki, fue un terrible monstruo que ningún habitante de Asgard hubiera querido cruzarse en toda su vida.

— Surtur… — Con solo verlo durante un solo segundo, Odín reconoció la bestia que invoco Loki.

¿Quién es Surtur?

Es el líder de los Gigantes de Fuego en el Sur, el soberano de Muspelheim, el reino de fuego. En pocas palabras, Surtur es un gigante que es capaz de destruir el Reino de Asgard por sí solo, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

La leyenda dice que sus llamas son capaces de extinguir a los mismos Dioses, e incluso les quema el alma prohibiéndoles rencarnar.

Un abominable ser que fue liberado por el Dios Loki.

— ¿Qué dices ahora, padre? — Loki esperaba la respuesta de Odín — Libere al enemigo que asesino al abuelo, a tu padre… ¡¿Qué sientes ahora, Odín?!

— Loki… — La voz de Odín tomo un tono sombrío — Te habías tardado en traerlo hasta aquí.

— ¿Eh…? — Sin duda esa no fue la respuesta que Loki esperaba — ¿De que estas hablado? ¿Cómo que me tarde…?

— Te lo dije, ¿No? Yo ya vi el futuro… y anticipe esto — La [Lanza Gurning] brillo intensamente, comenzando a desatar toda su aura Divina — Por eso cree un plan para eliminar a esa amenaza.

Odín clavo su Lanza Legendaria al suelo, y al hacerlo, se formó un enorme círculo mágico, pero no un círculo mágico cualquiera. No, se trataba de un círculo mágico… de Sellado.

— ¿No me digas que? — Loki supo de inmediato los planes de Odín — ¡Piensas sacrificar tu vida como el abuelo para sellarlo otra vez! — Exclamo molesto el Dios de la Mentira — ¡No te dejare hacerlo!

— ¡Ya es tarde! — Declaro con fuerza el Padre de Todo — ¡Mi papel aquí está por cumplirse, Loki!

El círculo mágico de sellado brillo gracias a la energía Divina de Odín.

" _Surt del Sur"_

" _Blandiendo Fuego"_

" _La Espada de los Dioses Brilla en la Oscuridad, Como Estrellas en la Noche"_

" _Montañas Colapsan en los Escombros, y los Demonios Caerán"_

" _El Hombre Camina la Senda Hacia la Ruina, Mientras el Cielo se Abre en Dos"_

Mientras recitaba el canto para sellar al Gigante de Fuego Surtur, por la mente de Odín comenzaron a transcurrir mediante un flash, los recuerdos que a lo largo de los años creo junto a sus seres queridos.

-El día que fue reconocido por su padre.

-Su primera batalla como líder del ejército.

-La primera vez que creo un vínculo fraternal con su buena amiga, Gondul.

-El día que fue coronado como Rey Supremo de Asgard.

-Su boda con amada esposa Frigg.

-El nacimiento de su hijo primogénito Thor, incluso el día que recogió y adopto a Loki.

Pero sobretodo esos recuerdos, le vino a la mente el momento en donde conoció a esa pequeña y frágil bebe, en aquel invierno Asgardiano.

-Sí. El día que salvo a Rossweisse.

" _Del primero al Cuarto"_

" _Activación de Secuencia"_

" _Primero, el Trueno de Primavera… Gira"_

" _Segundo, el Trueno Violento... Reza"_

" _Tercero, Truenos... Bailen"_

Fue una buena vida.

Una vida llena de momentos felices, momentos tristes, momentos gloriosos, momentos angustiosos… y momentos llenos de amor.

Sí… de verdad fue una buena vida.

Del Círculo Mágico de Sellado emergieron cadenas oro sólido, cadenas que tomaron cada extremidad del Gigante de Fuego Surtur y comenzaron a debilitarlo.

— ¡LOKI! — Por última vez en su vida, Odín llamo a su hijo — ¡El mal jamás vencerá! ¡La oscuridad jamás Reina sobre mi amada Asgard! — Las palmas de Odín se unieron para finalizar el canto del Sellado — ¡Porque siempre habrá Héroes que lo impedirán!

" _Cuarto, Trueno Divino… Brilla"_

" _¡Muestren su Providencia!"_

 _¡Fuego Lejos!_

" _¡Gran Obertura del Cielo!"_

Su canto finalizo, creando consigo una intensa luz blanca, blanca como el corazón del hombre que la recito.

Surtur fue jalado hasta quedar encerrado en el Circulo Mágico de Sellado invocado por Odín.

Ese fue el deseo más profundo del Dios que siempre velo por su pueblo… protegerlo de cualquier amenaza u oscuridad que intentara cubrirlo.

Odín que veía estoico como su Hechizo había funciono, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a evaporarse en cientos de partículas doradas. Ese era el precio del Sellado que uso, el mismo precio que su propio padre y antiguo Rey de Asgard pago hace miles de años.

Por última vez, Odín miro a través de su único ojo, el aspecto de su hermoso Reino, el hogar en el cual habitaba su amado pueblo.

Formo una cálida y honesta sonrisa en su rostro, y mientras su cuerpo desaparecía, Odín tomo sus últimas fuerzas restantes, para pronunciar una última oración…

" _Asgard… Gracias"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 45 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seamos sinceros, si esto no les saco una sonrisa melancolía en sus rostros, pues queridos amigos… ¡No tienen corazón!**_

 _ **Pero ya en serio, todos instruían el final de Odín en este Ragnarok, solo que fue diferente.**_

 _ **Odín no murió en mano de Fernir, si lo hubiera hecho el Ragnarok que dictaba la profecía se hubiera hecho realidad.**_

 _ **Saben, como les dije hace tiempo, este Arco lo llevo planeando desde hace unos meses, y usar a Surtur como villano que hiciera a Odín sacrificarse fue la primera idea que llego a mi como a inicios de años.**_

 _ **Surtur salió en Thor Ragnarok, eso género en mi algo de molestia ya que quería innovar con Surtur y Marvel (Que los amo, nunca cambien) lo uso primero, y segundo, genero alegría porque el Director de Thor Ragnarok pensó igual que yo.**_

 _ **Les explico esto para que no piensen que me copie de Thor Ragnarok y lo puse solo por simple Fanservi. No, aunque sí, en parte le tengo que agradecer a Thor Ragnarok en presentarlo ya que me ahorro dedicarle un capitulo a Surtur para desarrollarlo, los que vieron la película pudieron ver el alcance del Gigante de Fuego, aunque les digo algo, la película si bien le hiso justica al Gigante, no monstro todo su poder… Surtur tiene mucha más historia que eso.**_

 _ **Le Fay y Ravel Vs Jasdevi.**_

 _ **Debo decir que altere un poco al Noé, no le quise dedicar un capitulo entento porque sería tedioso para los lectores que no saben de D Gray Man, así que explique de forma rápida (Pero bien hecha) quien es Jasdevi y como puso en aprietos al dúo rubio.**_

 _ **No culpen a Le Fay por salvar a Ravel, como explique hoy y lo he hecho también desde su primera aparición, Le Fay ve a Ravel como una hermana menor que debe proteger, y Ravel ve a Le Fay de la misma forma y también como su rival que debe superar.**_

 _ **Issei también salió en este capítulo, de forma breve y corta, pero salio y platico algo muy intrigante con Levi, claro que eso lo veremos más adelante, así que paciencia.**_

 _ **Ya he dado muchas pistas de quien es Levi así que no es muy difícil descifrarlo.**_

 _ **Rossweisse y Serafall Vs Freya y Gondul.**_

 _ **Apuesto que nadie vino venir esa batalla… eso lo juro.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la batalla entre Odín y Loki?**_

 _ **Pues yo más que batalla, quise hacer un combate psicológico donde Loki pudiera descargar todo su odio a Odín y también aproveche para explicar porque este Ragnarok (El de mi Fanfic se adelantó, porque no solo fue un Arco al azar), salvar a Rossweisse género cambios y uno de estos fue adelantar muchos años antes la discordia definitiva de Loki.**_

 _ **Pero adore desarrollar a Odín, escribir lo que Odín siente que como Rey y también enseñarle a Loki que un Rey sin Reino no es digno de sentarse en el Trono… ame escribir eso.**_

 _ **Soy amante de las batallas, pero las batallas psicologías también me atraen mucho.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la despedida de Odín?**_

 _ **¿Sintieron que se fue como un grande o no?**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber eso.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Pues me alegra haberte dado una nueva idea, siempre es agradable saber que inspiras.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Jejeje, creeme, yo también me sorprendi un poco. Lo que pasa es que después de publicar un nuevo capitulo, siempre lo leo después, y cuando lei esa parte me dije: "Verga, tío… la gene a pensar que la deje invalidad", pero luego vi que no y entonces bien.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **No hay problema, amigo. Siempre que tenga tu apoyo como hasta ahora yo perfecto, releerle algo si que es tedioso, por eso te agradesco nuevamente tu apoyo.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Veo que recuerdas al Jasdevi Vs Krori (Creo que se escribía así), aunque la de Le Fay y Ravel sera diferente a esa, tendrá un aire parecido e intenso. Irina y Xenovia tendrá una batalla como la que le di a Arthur y Kiba, aunque la de ellas sera un poco sentimental ya que intentare narrar como se conocieron y quien fue el maestro de Irina con la espada.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Ya pedi disculpas arriba por el susto de Rias, siempre leo después los capítulos y creeme que no pense como se sentiría ese hecho y hasta yo me asuste. Irina se encontró con Xenovia, veremos que Tem Up pueden hacer entre ellas. Le Fay y Ravel, narrare un poco del pasado de ambas y dire también porque Ravel admira a Le Fay, no te lo pierdas.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Me alegro haberte alegrado el día con este nuevo capitulo, siempre es bueno saber que la historia que escribes les agrada a los lectores. Si, 4 Seiken reunidos en un solo punto, ¿Acaso nuestro desequilibrado autor tiene pensado hacer algo loco? Pues… ¿Quién sabe? Solo te dire esto… no estas tan equivocado.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Hoy vimos a Odín irse como uno de los grandes, un Dios que dio todo por su pueblo… ¡Eres Grande Odín! Le Fay y Ravel son un punto a parte… ya veras porque.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **En realidad ese cruce ya se dio en los Comic, fue en la Época de los años 90 cuando Marvel y DC se unieron para volver a impulsar la Industria del Comic que estaba sufriendo caídas financieras terribles, sino mal recuerdo los comic se llaman Omalgama o algo así (No estoy muy claro) y también existe otro mundo donde los héroe luchas e incluso existe una batalla entre el Jokers y Cráneo Rojo (Ese es el villano del Capitán América que es un Nazi), adore esa batalla porque el Jokers le dice la frase más WTF de los comic, fue esta: "Podre ser un lunático enfermo mental… ¡Pero soy un lunático enfermo mental AMERICANO!", demostrando que el Jokers aun en su locura odia a los Nazis… ¿Quién no, cierto? Ahora, sobre el Fanfic, hoy vimos la despedida de Odín, un grande de los grande… un verdadero Dios (De la Ficción, soy Cristiano) irse… ¿Verdad? Vali regresara, tal como lo dijo Odín… él le deja el resto a ellos dos.**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Sí. Dios es grande y le estaré infinitamente agradecido por librarme de esta cirugía y sobretodo la recuperación que he escuchado es 100 veces peor.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Pues aquí lo tienes, el Especial no cuenta porque ese fue mi regalo para ustedes mis queridos seguidores, jejeje.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **No te equivocas con los Noé, son un dúo totalmente fuera de este mundo (Osea que están tan locos que su locura ya es cuerda), el gorro, digo, el Maestro de Issei/Allen aun no saldrá, puede que quizás… solo quizás… salga en esta saga, no prometo nada ya que aun es pronto y no se si incluirlo ahora o en la próxima saga, depende de como evolucione la historia, ya veremos. Con Xenovia no quise dar la impresión de cambiar su forma de ser canon, solo que hice incapie en la primera Xenovia que nos presentaron (La de la Segunda Temporada, solo la primera parte), esa Xenovia era más serie y parecia saber lo que hacia, luego todo cambio y vimos que Irina era más cuerda que la peli azul.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Pues muchas gracias, amigo.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Lo hare, tu confía en mi.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Exactamente, ella regresara pronto y creo que ya sabes como.**_

 _ **EMIYA:**_

 _ **Yo te agradezco a ti el apoyo, amigo mío.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Pues ya mejoro hoy, jejeje… esto fue Epico.**_

 _ **IzanagiOkami:**_

 _ **Tu abuelo es un hombre muy sabio, incluso el mío dice eso de vez en cuando, creo que es porque crecieron en las fincas y adoran el campo… ¿Quizas es por eso?**_

 _ **NatsuEvil:**_

 _ **Hoy lo vimos, muy pronto sabremos lo demás.**_

 _ **EROGE:**_

 _ **Okey… te lo adradesco.**_

 _ **Mabel:**_

 _ **Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

 _ **Espero que el Odín Vs Loki te haya agradado igual que a mi, simplemente genial y Epico.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Fue gracias a ti que pense es hacer un Arco al estilo Saint Seiya, ya te lo agradeci antes, pero lo hare de nuevo… muchas gracias. Ahora, con un Arco al estilo de Trunks, pues sera algo a ese estilo, solo que los viajeros en el tiempo serán otro y no precisamente se llevara a cabo en esta Linea Temporal.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Jejeje, como dice, es solo un final de alguno de los muchos el extenso Multiverso, quizás el destinado a derrotar a Trihexa sea Ex y no Issei (Claro, es ese Universo Alterno que cree), pero todo es posible. Sobre tu primera pregunta, se que tarde todo un año, pero atrévete a decirme que no lo valió, jejeje. Espero que este capitulo te haya facinado y dime algo: ¿Qué hija de Issei te agrado más? Personalmente me inclino hacia Calestia… me la imagino tan Kawaii, jijiji.**_

 _ **miguelzero24 c:**_

 _ **Dios también te bendiga a ti, buen amigo mío que siempre me das tu apoyo, muchas gracias e igual, Feliz Navidad.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **La esposa de Vali es la única mujer en High School DxD que le hace chistes e incluso abusa (Avergonzándolo claro está, no piensen mal) de él, pero si aun tienes dudas, sale en el volumen 21, creo que fue su primera aparición.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Pues usa esas ideas que te di y crea una obra maestra (Cuando la tengas listia me dices para leerla, por favor), amigo. Y sí, habrá un viaje en el tiempo y creeme, Ex vera a su padre SI o SI.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **No he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar ese Fanfic, pero lo hare cuanto antes y de una vez te digo, viene la pelea de Naruto Vs Nortuah.**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Es como dices, puede tomarse como un final de alguna Linea Alterna o quien sabe, ¿Quizas si es el final de mi historia y lo estoy negado, jejeje? Todo es posible. Nuevamente te agradesco que leas mi historia y la disfrutes tanto como yo leo y disfruto la tuya, de verdad me facina lo que escribes y jamas abandones, además yo también te deseo un: "JoJoJo… ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Venelana y Ana son más protagonistas que nuestros propios protagonistas, salen en todos lados, jejeje. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, lo hice para que algunos vean un futuro cercano que si bien es un final alterno, puede servir para dar una idea de lo que podria ser este.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Pues de verdad lo lamento (Aunque sí, quizás sí falto algo), pero bueno… así salio, jejeje. Espero te haya agrado el Especial Navideño que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Esa era la idea, hacerles explotar la cabeza del asombro, veo que lo logre en ti y espero que de igual forma en todos, ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias…**_

 _ **Emiya:**_

 _ **Genial, lo hice de esa forma para sorprenderlos, que bueno que te gusto.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Ex Gremory es nuestro Boruto, no sabemos qué va a logra… pero si sabemos que lograra algo grande.**_

 _ **Okami 100:**_

 _ **Pues hora buena, bienvenido amigo y espero contar con tu apoyo desde ahora.**_

 _ **Strike:**_

 _ **Si te sorprendi me doy por bien servido.**_

 _ **EROGE:**_

 _ **Tal cual lo dijo Illya, Ex es un Gremory 100% legitimo ya que es un Siscon como sus predecesores… es un buen Gremory.**_

 _ **Mabel:**_

 _ **Pues mira que sorpresa, lo publique antes del 31 de Diciembre.**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

 _ **Pues exactamente es ella, di pistas y veo que supiste descifrarlas, jejeje.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Pues adivinaste, quise darle un instintivo a los hermanos Jasdevi de odiar el dúo de rubias y que mejor que ese. Con Irina y Xenovia fue algo parecido, nunca he desarrollado una batalla en donde ellas sean protagonistas (Me regieron obviamente una batalla en donde luchen en dúo) y me pareció oportuno hacerlo aquí. Sobre Odín, pues hay no tengo palabras, mostré lo que quería mostrar de Odín, exprese lo que sentía del personaje de Odín y creo que ya supero (Tanto en poder como en personalidad) a su contraparte Canon.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Pues me alegra enormemente saber que realice un trabajo que jamas habías leído, me alegra escucharlo, jejeje. El mismo autor afirmo haberse sentido timado, la Empresa Animadora había confirmado que la 3 Temporada iba a ser un cruce con las novelas de High School DxD Ex en donde salen los hijos de Issei, algo así como un puente, pero al final dañaron todo e incluso monstraro na una Rias con armadura que en aquel tiempo ni salía así en la Novela Ligera. Muchos se quejan de la nueva casa Animadora, pero yo no, me gusta el diseño de personaje y la animación en el tráiler se vio fluida, espero cosas grandes y que respeten el canon de la Novela Ligera, mientras nosotros intentamos olvidar esa nefasta 3 Temporada en la cual dañaron la batalla EPICA de los chicos contra Loki.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Verdad que actualice súper rápido?**_

 _ **Yo creo que merezco un enorme regalo de navidad, así que bueno… con 20 Reviews me conformo, jejeje**_

 _ **No, pero ya en serio.**_

 _ **Siempre les he agradecido a los usuarios que se toman su tiempo para escribir, quizás los que no escriben en los Reviews piensan que es poca cosa, pero la verdad es que no.**_

 _ **Un Reviews para un escritor aficionado como soy yo es un gran regalo, ya que sentimos que nuestro trabajo de verdad es apreciado, y sí, sé que con esto no hare que más personas dejen un Reviews porque no es su costumbre.**_

 _ **Sé que es muy fácil entrar y leer el Nuevo Capitulo e irse como si nada, ciertamente no es un delito ni mucho menos le hacen algo a alguien, pero es ahí cuando deben pensar en la persona que invierte días en crear ese capítulo y solo quiere como recompensa que cada persona le comente en los Reviews que tanto disfrutaron su Nuevo Capítulo o Actualización.**_

 _ **Pero si de verdad aprecian este humilde trabajo, dejen su Reviews que yo sabré apreciarlo mucho.**_

 _ **Y para los que siempre me escriben, saben que los amo y nunca cambien porque gracias a ustedes es que sigo teniendo estas ganas y amor para escribir esta historia.**_

 _ **¡Los Amo y Dios los Bendiga Siempre!**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo IX**_

 _Corazón Roto, Despierta… Hija De La Oscuridad_

 _ **Noche: 9**_

 _ **Parte I**_

— ¡Genial, genial… súper genial! — Exclamo llena de energía la Maou Serafall Leviathan — ¡Toma este también!

¿Qué se encontraba haciendo?

Pues de hace casi ya 10 minutos, la Maou de coletas había estado lanzando sin parar un sinfín de lanzas hechas de su elemento hielo hacia su adversario, Freya.

La Diosa de las Valkirias.

Sobra decir que Freya con suma precisión y elegancia con su técnica de la espada, cortada de un solo tajo cada una de las lanzas de hielo lanzadas por Serafall.

Una persona normal al ver que durante 10 largos minutos sus ataques eran fácilmente bloqueados, obviamente se enojara. Pero no, Serafall no era así, por cada lanza de hielo rota, la sonrisa de la Maou incrementaba espontáneamente de tamaño.

— Increíble, eres genial Frey-chan — Y sí, olvidando por unos cortos momentos que la Diosa de las Valkirias Freya era su enemiga a vencer, Serafall la bautizo con un lindo mete cariñoso llamándola "Frey-chan" — Continuemos.

— " _¿Por qué sonríe?"_ — Al contrario de la actitud despreocupada y tranquila de la Maou Leviathan, Freya veía a su adversario y pensaba con seriedad su próximo movimiento — _"¿Acaso es una jugada para distraerme? No, ella no parece ser ese tipo de enemigo"._

Ni siquiera ella que es la Diosa de las Valkirias que podía decir gozar de cierta sabiduría, podía describir el comportamiento y actitud de la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer, mortal? — Dignándose a hablar por primera vez desde que la batalla inicio, Freya pregunto con su actitud estoica — Tu infantil actitud, tus movimientos y patrón de ataque son ridículos. He visto que solo convocas lanzas de hielo al azar y las arrojas hacia mí, déjame informarte que no se con cuantos clase baja hayas luchado en toda tu vida, pero contra mí no ganaras usando ese método tan absurdo. Es más, ¿De verdad eres una Reina Demonio? Me cuesta creerlo.

Las palabras dichas por Freya no estaban tan equivocadas o fuera de lugar, incluso un veterano de batallas podía decir que el patrón de ataque que Serafall estaba empleando desde hace 10 minutos jamás tendría sentido y nunca le otorgaría la victoria.

Freya lo sabía, por eso se dignó a hablar por primera vez, solo para recalcar lo que era obvio.

Sí, por eso había sido. Pero sinceramente, ni siquiera Freya que es la Diosa de las Valkirias, que es una Guerrera Asgardiana veterana, se esperaba la respuesta que Serafall diría a continuación.

— Es que, si peleo seriamente desde el inicio… vas a morir muy rápido, Frey-chan — Dicha oración no poseía malicia en su hablar, ni mucho menos arrogancia, esa oración fue sumamente honesta y expresaba lo que sentía la Maou Leviathan.

Pero, esa oración para Freya… fue la peor clase de insulto que alguien le haya profesado.

— ¿Qué… has dicho, mortal? — Frunciendo el ceño, afilando su mirada, esa simple oración de Serafall hiso borrar de inmediato el rostro y expresión estoica que Freya había poseído desde que la batalla inicio — ¿Acaso crees que soy alguien débil? Responde… ¡Responde, mortal!

— Jejeje… no, para nada — Respondió la Maou de coletas a la Diosa de las Valkirias — Solo que… yo soy mejor que tú, eso es todo.

Nuevamente, Serafall dijo lo que pensaba honestamente.

— Se acabó, tu pereces aquí… mortal — Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Alguien inferior a ella que es una Diosa, la ofendió con tanta facilidad.

Su espada fue envuelta con su aura Divina, rodeándola y ejerciendo mucha más precisión al ambiente que las rodeaba.

Decidida, Freya flexiono sus rodillas, y cuando estaba por arrojarse directamente hacia Serafall… fue que sintió una molestia en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Más en específico, en su tobillo derecho.

Extrañada, Freya miro de inmediato dicha parte de su cuerpo y al hacerlo, abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Era hielo, se trataba de una pequeña pero eficiente cantidad de hielo, dicho hielo había congelado todo su tobillo derecho, impidiendo obviamente su próximo movimiento.

— Maldita sea… — Murmuro enojada Freya — Cuando lo rompa yo…

Sus palabras murieron al sentir un enorme aire frio invadir su espacio personal, siendo una Valkiria veterana, Freya poseía reflejos mayores a los normales y fue gracias a eso que logro ver por el rabillo de su ojo, como Serafall se encontraba a solo 30 centímetros de su cuello, teniendo en su mano un pequeño cuchillo de hielo sólido.

De inmediato, Freya doblo su tobillo y aguantando el dolor de dicha acción, tiro su cuerpo al suelo y después de rodar, se levantó para tomar distancia.

— Maldición… — Se quejó al sentir un pequeño dolor en su tobillo derecho — Me tomo el pelo.

Si no hubiera reaccionado en ese instante, de seguro… No, era más que claro que ese pequeño cuchillo de hielo sólido… le habría rebanado el cuello.

— Que lastima, pensé que había ganado — La Maou realizo un pequeño berrinche molesta consigo misma — Que más da, lo hare la próxima, Frey-chan.

Fue ahí cuando la Diosa de las Valkirias lo entendió.

— Esa mujer… — Freya se maldijo así misma por su estupidez, de solo haberlo descubierto antes, no habría tenido que pasar por todo esto — Es peligrosa…

Sí. Solo ese pequeño y sencillo ataque, hiso que la Diosa de las Valkirias comprendiera porque la hija mayor del clan Sitri, era la Maou Leviathan del Inframundo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La voz de la Maou de coletas la hiso reaccionar — ¿Acaso te doy miedo ahora?

Miedo.

Esa pequeña mujer había osado en preguntar tal cosa tan ilógica.

Freya no sentía miedo. No, no era eso… era algo diferente. Sí, algo había cambiado desde el último ataque, algo había cambiado en la Maou desde ese último ataque.

— Su mirada… es diferente — Freya lo descubrió al instante, la mirada la Maou había cambiado. A primera vista no era la gran cosa, solo se veía un poco más seria que antes, pero para alguien como Freya que es una guerrera veterana… esa mirada significaba algo más… algo muy peligroso — Ya veo, conque era eso. De verdad eres extraña, mortal, no… Serafall Leviathan.

— ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre? Ya no te gusta el término mortal, Frey-chan — Pregunto algo extrañada la Maou de coletas.

— No, solo que… tu eres distinta a los mortales con los que he batallado — Respondió con una media sonrisa la Diosa de las Valkirias — Ya no jugare contigo, iré con todo de una vez.

— Bien por mi… porque ahora si voy a matarte, Frey-chan — Afirmo la Maou Leviathan.

El poder Demoniaco y Divino de cada una creció desmesuradamente de golpe. Pero eso solo confirmo… que ahora si irían en serio.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Increíble… eso es una Maou del Inframundo — Desde una distancia prudente, la asistente de Odín, Rossweisse, veía el desenlace de poder Demoniaco que la Maou Leviathan poseía — Puede luchar a la par con una Diosa Asgardiana, con la Líder de las Valkirias — Rossweisse jamás había discriminado razas distintas a las suyas, pero no era un secreto que entre cada raza, cada uno se hacía llamar el más fuerte y en los Asgardianos no era la excepción, por eso para Rossweisse, ver como Serafall y Freya luchaban a la par, la sorprendió gratamente — De verdad es increíble… Serafall Leviathan.

— Sí. Cada raza posee un poder que la hace resaltar en la escala global, por eso somos seres que a pesar de no poseer la misma sangre, seguimos constituyendo el mundo que conocemos — La voz de su abuela la hiso voltear a verla, su tono era más jovial que antes, pero a pesar de eso, seguía siendo el mismo tono amable que Rossweisse conocía — ¿Qué pasa, Rossweisse? Sino atacas… morirás.

— ¿Por qué estás del lado de Amora, abuela Gondul? — Pregunto dolida y llena de tristeza, la joven Valkiria de cabello plateado — Por favor, regresa conmigo a casa, abuelita Gondul.

— Contigo, casa, regresar… Rossweisse, sabes, el mundo es muy grande, fuera de estos muros que son Asgard, existe algo que para una mente que busca aventuras, la hará sentirse en casa — Godul tomo la palabra e inicio una conversación — En vez de regresar, mi pregunta sería esta, ¿Por qué continuas viviendo aquí, en Asgard?

— ¿De qué hablas, abuelita Gondul? Asgard es mi tierra, ¿Por qué debería irme de ella? — A pesar de saber que su abuela quizás estaba siendo controlada por un fuerte hechizo mental creado por la Encantado Amora, la pregunta que realizo Gondul se escuchó tan real, tan sincera.

— Tienes 20 años, ya no eres una niña y aun no lo puedes entender — Gondul suspiro llena de cansancio y continuo hablando — Tú no tienes lugar en Asgard, ni siquiera pudiste portar la reliquia familiar… no tienes lugar aquí, Rossweisse. Sabes, lo mejor que puede hacer alguien como tú, es irse y jamás volver.

La Reliquia Familiar, su lugar en Asgard.

A pesar de saber que su abuela estaba siendo controlada. Por alguna razón, esas palabras, esas frías oraciones que salieron de los labios de su abuela… le rompieron el corazón.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así? No, espera… tu estas siendo controlada por Amora, eso es, por eso me dices esas cosas tan frías — Los ojos azul zafiro de Rossweisse se fijaron entonces en la figura de la Encantadora Amora, que casualmente se encontraba flotando tranquilamente en el aire — ¿Qué le hiso a mi abuela?

— Mmm, efectivamente, la estoy controlando. Pero sabes, pequeña Valkiria, mi hechizo no es un hechizo común de control — Las palabras de Amora, hicieron que Rossweisse alzara una ceja extrañada — Fácilmente podría controlarla y hacer que te mate, pero yo solo controlo su cuerpo… y hago que sus más oscuros sentimientos florezcan, solo eso.

— Entonces, lo que acabas de decirme… ¿Es lo que sientes, abuelita Godul? — Preguntando llena de temor por la respuesta, un simple asentamiento de cabeza de parte de Gondul terminaron por hundir las esperanzas de Rossweisse — No, no… ¡NO! Me niego a aceptarlo, tú debes estar siendo controlada por Amora, no solo tus movimientos, todo tu ser debe estar siendo corrompido por ella.

— Niégalo cuanto quieras, pequeña Valkiria. Pero eso que dice tu abuela, es lo que había estado guardando dentro de su pecho todos estos años — Dijo con gracia la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard.

Un pequeño brillo cegó momentáneamente la vista de Rossweisse.

Cuando el brillo ceso, la joven Valkiria pudo ver como su abuela ahora portaba en su mano… su Legendaria Lanza de batalla.

Fue ahí cuando Rossweisse lo entendió, su abuela de verdad lucharía a muerte contra ella.

— Rossweisse… — Gondul llamo fríamente a su nieta — Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte — La Valkiria Legendaria comenzó a realizar cientos de movimientos con su lanza, para calentar tanto su cuerpo como su mente para la próxima batalla — Te entrene desde que eras una niña, eres más hábil que todas las Valkirias de tu generación, pero todas ellas poseían algo que a ti te hace falta, por eso ellas han cumplido parte de sus sueños y tu no.

— ¿Qué me hace falta? — Si todo el dolor que ahora sentía en su corazón no era suficiente, la joven Valkiria quiso preguntar para salir de dudas — ¿Qué tanto me ha hecho falta, abuelita?

— No puedo decírtelo, eso debes descubrirlo tú misma. Pero sabes, rezo para que lo descubras, para así cuando te mate… mueras en paz contigo misma — Hablo la Valkiria Legendaria.

Definitivamente, Rossweisse… deseaba que este momento jamás hubiera llegado.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Asgard – Castillo De Odín**_

Si antes el castillo del Padre de Todo se encontraba destruido, pues ahora… estaba hecho pedazos.

Ravel había incinero cada lugar del castillo, sea grande o pequeño, sus llamas estaban quemando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Esta niña esta demente! — Exclamo Jasdevi divertido — ¡Sigue así! ¡Sigue así y mátanos a todos!

El Noé materializo nuevamente su calibre 32 y apunto directamente hacia Ravel.

[Bala Azul]

Dicha habilidad fue el detonante de las docenas de balas azules que comenzó a disparar Jasdevi.

A diferencia de las [Bala Roja] esta [Bala Azul] parecía tener asido que por lo que Ravel vio, podía afectar seriamente a un ser sobrenatural.

[Muro de Fuego]

Creando nuevamente su [Muro de Fuego], Ravel dejo que las [Bala Azul] del Noé fueran quemadas por su fuego de Phoenix.

— Le Fay… — Sin voltear hacia atrás, sin siquiera verla a los ojos, Ravel llamo a su compañera — Sal de aquí, por favor.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto la maga extrañada — Ya estoy casi recuperada, puedo ayudarte, Ravel.

— Lo agradezco, pero esta ahora es mi pelea y no quiero que intervengas — Siguió hablando la cuarta hija de los Phoenix — Sabes, me costó trabajo, pero ya descubrir cuál era tu plan. Quiero golpearte por eso, pero veo que también era necesario… y te perdono por eso.

— Ravel… — Le Fay jamás pensó que alguien descubriría su plan o simplemente, su estrategia — Lo que hice fue, bueno… lo siento mucho.

[Bala Roja]

Ravel embullo mucho más poder mágico para que su [Muro de Fuego] no desapareciera por la ahora invocada [Bala Roja] de Jasdevi.

— Le Fay… — Cuando la maga escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Ravel, se dio cuenta que ya no podía rebatir para quedarse — Muchas gracias, y… te quiero.

— Yo… — Unas traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Le Fay — También te quiero, por eso debes ganar, ¡Entiendes, Ravel Phoenix!

La joven Phoenix asintió en silencio, y así, la maga descendiente de Morgana Le Fay, salió del castillo de Odín y fue a realizar, la última parte de su plan.

— Es el colmo, incluso quería quedar como un héroe… pero se dio cuenta — En los ojos de Ravel, también eran visibles lágrimas de tristeza — Sin embargo, que yo logre esta victoria… también es necesario.

La cuarta hija de los Phoenix deshizo su [Muro de Fuego] y miro fijamente al Noé Jasdevi.

— ¿Qué pasa, niña Exorcista? Te diste cuenta que no podrías ganarle al gran Jasdevi-sama — Dijo arrogantemente el Noé.

— ¿También te regeneras, cierto? — Ignorando la arrogancia de Jasdevi, Ravel lanzo directamente su pregunta — ¿No es así, Jasdevi?

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste? — El Noé tomo un aire de seriedad, confirmando con eso las sospechas de Ravel — No he mostrado inicios de regeneración frente a ti, así que dime, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

— No te mientas a ti mismo, si mostraste indicios — Resalto Ravel — Solo que tu regeneración, aunque me moleste admitirlo, es quizás 5 veces más rápida que la mía, y eso te vuelve… casi inmortal. Lo admito, ni siquiera Le Fay se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo al también regenerarme, conozco el truco.

— Maldita mocosa — Dijo Jasdevi — Entonces, ¿Qué harás? Si me atacas yo te ataco y al regenerarme primero que tú, ¡Siempre iré 5 pasos delante de ti!

Jasdevi tenía razón, atacarlo de frente era inútil, siempre se regeneraría primero que ella y aunque Ravel le molestara admitirlo, su regeneración llegaría al punto de comenzar a fallar y cuando eso suceda… perdería.

" _Los Fénix somos superiores, jamás lo olvides. Ataca, siempre ataca, y así… obtendrás la victoria"_

Esas fueron las palabras que su maestra Ariel, la Fénix que la entreno estos años le decía siempre.

— Qué tontería, de haber sabido que esto terminaría así… hubiera tenido una noche romántica con Ise-sama — Se lamentó la pequeña Phoenix — Jasdevi, si bien es cierto que te regeneras más rápido que yo, eso no quiere decir que tu regeneración no tiene un punto de quiebre.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Y yo… encontrare ese punto ahora mismo.

La cuarta hija de los Phoenix comenzó a correr hacia su adversario.

— Solo estás jugando al gato y al ratón, ¡Maldita Exorcista! — Bramo Jasdevi, comenzando a disparar nuevamente sus [Balas de Energía].

Imbuyendo su elemento fuego en ambos puños, la Exorcista de cabello rubio comenzó a eludir golpeando únicamente las balas que ibas a un punto mortal de su cuerpo.

Las demás balas si la lastimaban, pero no al extremo de las demás que sí podrían dejarla fuera de combate.

— ¡Serás perra! — Jasdevi no era el Noé más listo, pero incluso él se dio cuenta que Ravel… se estaba auto sacrificando — ¡Vete al carajo!

— No, ya tu perdiste — Frente a Jasdevi, se encontraba la Exorcista Phoenix.

— ¡Aléjate! — Exclamo Jasdevi, convierto su cabello en lanzas solidas que empalaron el cuerpo de Ravel — Así aprenderás a… no puede ser.

Para sorpresa del Noé, a pesar de haber sido atravesada por sus lanzas, la joven Phoenix siguió al frente.

— De verdad duele, pero aun así… — De improvisto, aun con las lanzas traspasando su cuerpo, Ravel llego a espalda del Noé y con sus brazos, aprisiono el cuerpo del Jasdevi con el suyo propio — Tu caes aquí.

— ¡Suéltame, mocosa de mierda! — Intento soltarse, pero le era imposible, el agarre de Ravel era fuerte y firme — ¡Entonces electrocútate!

Jasdevi mando sus rayos morados a través de las lazas que aún estaban traspasando el cuerpo de Ravel.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! — Grito llena de dolor la cuarta hija de los Phoenix, pero a pesar de eso, y contra cualquier pensamiento de Jasdevi, ella no soltó o aflojo el agarre — T-Tú… ¡Tú te vas conmigo al Infierno!

El fuego de Ravel comenzó a rodear su propio cuerpo y junto a él, el cuerpo del Noé Jasdevi. Y efectivamente, el Noé se regeneraba con rapidez, pero al tener aún el fuego pegado a su cuerpo su regeneración comenzaba a trabajar más fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡Sino me sueltas tú también caerás presa de tu propio fuego! — Grito lleno de cólera el Noé — ¡Suéltame, niña del Demonio!

— ¡No me importa! — Al igual que el Noé, Ravel grito presa del dolor — Si te llevo conmigo, valdrá la pena.

Sus alas de fuego aparecieron en su espalda, y al alzarlas al aire, Ravel aun sosteniendo a Jasdevi, comenzó a elevarse al Cielo de Asgard.

" _El primer Phoenix fue aquel que uso las Llamas Legendarias"_

Ravel y Jasdevi seguían subiendo hacia el Cielo.

" _Un hombre que uso dichas llamas para proteger a su sangre. Pero esas llamas, a la vez que fueron su mayor orgullo, también fueron… su mayor perdición"_

Mientras seguían subiendo, el cuerpo de Jasdevi comenzaba a mostrar grietas.

" _Porque al igual que destruye a tus enemigos con tanta eficiencia, también destruye tu propio cuerpo… con la misma potencia"_

Al igual que Jasdevi, el cuerpo de Ravel también comenzaba a tener heridas que ya no sanaban, incluso peor que eso, se agravaban más y más.

— ¡Suélteme ya! ¡No quiero morir! — Dejando su orgullo a un lado, Jasdevi comenzó a gritar por su vida — ¡Suéltame niña del Demonio!

Por la mente de Ravel, los momentos más maravillosos de su vida pasaban uno tras otro.

Fueron bellos… muy bellos.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— _Algún día te superare, Le Fay — Una pequeña Ravel decía decidida — Te mostrare que los Phoenix somos superiores a los Pendragon._

 _Ciertamente, el nivel que ambas poseían era muy disparejo. Siendo efectivamente Le Fay la más poderosa, y Ravel la más débil._

— _Ya veo, pero eso no pasara, porque la que seguirá siendo la segunda al mando de Issei-sama seré yo — Dijo con orgullo la maga Pendragon — Y no dejare que nadie, ni siquiera Ravel, me lo arrebate._

— _Hmph, ya verás… ¡Seré mejor que tú!_

 _Y esa meta, sin importar cuantas horas, días, meses o años pasaron… jamás desapareció de su mente y corazón._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— " _Mírame ahora, Le Fay"_ — Pensó orgullosa de sí misma, la joven Phoenix — _"Ahora, por fin puedo decir… que estamos iguales"._

" _Cierra los ojos, concentra todos tus sentidos y magia en un solo punto y has que explote"_

— ¡SUELTAME!

— Jaque mate… Noé…

[Burning]

Y así. Las Legendarias Llamas Doradas cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de ambos, elevándolos por completo en el Cielo, y haciendo que dichas llamas se asemejaran mucho… a una estrella fugaz.

"¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Todos los que miraron el Cielo de Asgard en ese instante pudieron verlo. Pudieron ver como por primera vez en la historia, un verdadero Fénix brillaba intensamente…como una gran estrella en el firmamento.

 _ **Parte III**_

Issei Hyodo se encontraba caminando por los vacíos senderos de Asgard.

Fue ahí cuando sus ojos color miel, le dejaron ver como en el Cielo de Asgard estallaba… una hermosa estrella fugaz.

— Ravel… — Por alguna razón, el nombre de la joven Phoenix salió entre sus labios — No, no es momento de pensar en ellas. Debo ir hacia donde se encuentra Loki cuanto antes.

¿Por qué ya no volaba?

Pues las probabilidades de que Loki lo encontrara por el suelo eran más bajas que las que poseía en el aire, y sabiendo cómo era el Dios de Engaño, lo mejor era ir a lo seguro.

Issei siguió su camino, sin apartar la mirada de los lados, lo menos que quería era una sorpresa en esos momentos.

El [Crown Clown] estaba desactivado, debido a eso pudo materializar su [Boosted Gear] en su brazo derecho.

— [Compañero] — Tenia tiempo sin escuchar la voz de Ddraig, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz de oírla — [Al fin te reportas, no es como si estuviera preocupado, pero es bueno estar enterado].

— Ddraig… te extrañaba — Le dijo sinceramente Issei — Pero ahora, debes haber leído mis recuerdos. Dime, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ddraig más que su compañero de batalla o fuente de poder, era su amigo y fiel camarada.

— [Sinceramente, no lo sé. Estoy seguro que la pequeña Pendragon te diría que pensaras con cabeza fría, la pequeña Phoenix te golpearía y bueno… Rias Gremory, la verdad no sé qué haría ella] — Vivir dentro de Issei le ayudo a Ddraig a saber cómo pensaban las compañeras de su amigo — [Pero lo que yo te diría que hiciera… es ir de frente y ganar, compañero] — Sí. Así pensaba el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, siempre a lo seguro y de frente, sin miedo o temores, siempre con la victoria en la mira — [Ese es mi consejo, no sé si te sirve… pero es lo que un verdadero Dragón haría].

— Ddraig… — Issei guardo silencio brevemente antes de volver a hablar — ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!

En pocas palabras, Issei solo necesitaba un empujón para la mayor locura que haría en su vida.

— Veo que estas animado, Issei Hyodo — La voz que pronuncio su nombre era inconfundible para el chico.

— Vali — Sí. Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou y Rival/Enemigo de Issei Hyodo — ¿Qué haces aquí? Supuse que habías hecho ya tu parte del trato.

— ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando? Según veo aún queda de pie el Rey de este falso Ragnarok, ¿No es así? — Issei asintió a la pregunta del Hakuryuukou — ¿Acaso creías que te dejaría el pez gordo a ti, Issei Hyodo?

— Francamente… sí — Fue sincero el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] — El trato era ese, así que si vas ya no te deberé nada.

— Por mi bien, que mejor pago que luchar contra el Dios del Engaño — Sonrió confiando el ultimo descendiente del Maou Lucifer original — Issei Hyodo… evolucionaste, ¿No es así? — Vali miro el brazo izquierdo del castaño, que a pesar de poseer su [Inocencia] desactivada, aun irradiaba poder puro — Eso me emociona mucho más, después de Loki iré por ti.

— Típico de ti, siempre pensando en batallas — Suspiro Issei — Pero iremos a pie, no me arriesgare a que Loki sienta nuestra energía.

— ¿Por qué? No sería mejor que lo hiciera y así luchar de frente de una vez.

— Por ahora no, en su castillo lograremos nuestro cometido.

— Hmph, solo por esta vez estaré de acuerdo contigo. Pero no te acostumbres, Issei Hyodo.

— No pensaba hacerlo, después de todo, no está en mis deseos formar siempre un equipo contigo.

— Jejeje, pues pensamos igual.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Rossweisse jadeaba cansada, temerosa y angustiada por los constantes ataques que su querida abuela Gondul realizaba ágilmente.

Por más que quisiera atacar, no podía, era su abuela, la mujer que idolatraba… ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en herirla?

Pensé que eras diferente, pequeña Valkiria. Pero ahora veo, que eres igual que todas… una inepta — Dijo Amora seriamente mientras veía a Rossweisse — ¿Por qué no atacas? ¿Acaso dejaras que la mujer que te ha mentido todos estos años te mate?

— ¿Eh…? — El cerebro de Rossweisse capturo esa última pregunta — ¿Qué acabas de decir? La mujer que me ha mentido, ¿De qué hablas?

— Oh, lo siento, error mío — Amora fingió demencia en su hablar — No. Sabes que, me canse de jugar al gato y al ratón con ustedes. Te diré la verdad que todos te han ocultado desde el día que naciste, la verdad… que origino este Ragnarok.

La verdad que origino este Ragnarok.

Rossweisse se dio cuenta que Amora no parecía mentir ni mucho menos, se escucha tan real y honesta cuando lo dijo.

— ¿De qué verdad hablas? — Era un sentimiento extraño. Rossweisse quería saber la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, temía saberla — ¿Qué me han estado ocultando todos?

— Hace exactamente 20 años, Odín visito una casa en la cual se encontraba una anciana y una pequeña bebe recién nacida, dicha bebe estaba enferma y su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar, por supuesto la medina mágica no podía salvarla tampoco — La Encantadora Amora comenzó a contar la historia detrás del pasado de Rossweisse — Pero había un ser que si podía hacerlo, un Dios que podía alterar ese Ciclo de la Vida y la Muerte en ese pequeño bebe.

— Ese Dios, no me digas que…

— Sí. Ese Dios fue Odín-sama, el Padre de Todo cometió el peor de los pecados cometidos por un Dios, alterar el Ciclo de la Vida y la Muerte… solo por una persona — Hablo la Encantadora Amora sonriente — Odín salvo ese bebe, pero a cambio de perder el derecho de ser llamado un Dios puro y por supuesto, gran parte de su poder Divino. Pero aun así, Odín lo hiso, pero al hacerlo… desencadeno el Fin de Todos los Tiempos mucho antes de lo que debió hacerlo.

— Ese bebe, aquel bebe… soy… soy…

— ¡Tú eres ese bebe! — Exclamo a los Cuatro Vientos la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard — ¡Todas las muertes de este falso Ragnarok se ha llevado! ¡Todas las desgracias que aquí han caído! ¡Todo, completamente todo! ¡Es solo culpa tuya!

Silencio.

Sí. Era eso lo que reino luego de las enormes revelaciones hechas por la Encantadora Amora.

— E-Eso… eso no es culpa mía… — Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar mil por segundo. Intento buscar una respuesta clara y precisa, pero sin importar cuanto buscara… no encontraba nada — Yo no hice nada malo, yo soy inocente.

— Niégalo tanto como quieras, pero dentro de ti sabes la verdad — Recalco Amora — Es más, no te has preguntado porque eres la asistente de Odín, ¿Por qué tú entre tantas quedaste como su asistente?

— Me gradué con honores a edad temprana de la Academia Asgardina, ese puesto lo gane a pulso — De eso si estaba segura, ese puesto lo gano con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo duro.

— Ciertamente, hay verdad en tus palabras. Pero, también hay mentiras en ellas.

Otra mentira más, ¿Era eso acaso posible?

— Eres talentosa, pero a veces el talento no es suficiente. La razón verdadera por la que fuiste escogida como asistente personal de Odín… fuera para que el mismo Odín mantuviera el poder Divino que te paso cuando eras una bebe a raya. Todos, tu abuela que es tu ejemplo a seguir, Odín que es tu Rey al cual ambiras, todos pequeña Rossweisse… — Mágicamente, Amora llego detrás de Rossweisse y deslizo su mano por la mejilla de la joven Valkiria — Todos te han engañado durante todo este tiempo.

Rossweisse no reacciono.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, parada, con su mirada perdida en la nada.

Todos le habían mentido durante toda su vida. Todo era un engaño, sus logros una simple ilusión, su vida era falsa, todo… era falso.

Lloro.

Sí. Solo eso pudo hacer.

Llorar en silencio, dejar que las lágrimas intentaran sacar la rabia, el dolor y la decepción que ahora sentía en su frágil pecho.

— Veo que ahora lo entiendes… — Amora sonrió, se acero ahora al rostro de Rossweisse y dijo — Ahora, a la cuenta de 3, quiero que abras tus hermosos ojos azules.

3… 2… 1…

Lentamente fue abriéndolos, paso a paso.

Su mirada al principio fue borrosa, pero cuando los colores fueron acoplándose nuevamente al punto clave del iris de sus ojos, Rossweisse… quedo sin palabras.

Su abuela estaba delante de ella, la distancia que las separaba era quizás menos de 30 centímetros.

Pero ese no era el problema. No, no lo era, el problema es que de la boca de su abuela salía una gran cantidad de sangra roja.

¿Por qué botaba sangra?

Esa pequeña duda fue respondida rápidamente, cando la joven Valkiria bajo su mirada hacia el pecho de su amada abuela, dándose cuenta que era ella misma quien había perforado con su brazo… el pecho de su amada abuela.

— No, no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — Esa horrorosa imagen jamás podría ser borrada de su cabeza, jamás podría borrar de su mente el momento más horroroso de toda su vida — Abuelita Gondul, reacciona… ¡Abuela Gondul!

Pero era inútil.

Su abuela… ya estaba muerta.

Con una jovial sonrisa en su rostro, Amora llevo la cabeza de Rossweisse a su pecho y la dejo reposar en él.

— Ya, tranquila… ya cumpliste tu papel aquí — Las palabras que salían entre los labios de la Encantadora Amora, inexplicablemente sonaban como un canto de cuna para Rossweisse — Ahora duerme, duerme… y no despiertes nunca más.

Sus ojos se cerraron, llevándola hacia la profunda oscuridad… el infinito vacío llamado muerte.

 _ **Parte IV**_

— ¡Ross-chan! — Serafall llamo a su compañera albina — ¡Abre los ojos, Ross-chan!

La Maou Leviathan creo una pared de hielo, para tener unos segundos y poder apartar a Rossweisse de Amora.

Cuando lo hiso, retrocedió unos metros y volvió a hablar.

— Abra los ojos, Ross-chan. No te dejes engañar por ella, tú no hiciste nada, tu abuela está viva — Serafall se dio cuenta que todo lo que Rossweisse había visto de la aparente muerte de Gondul fue una ilusión creada por Amora — ¡Despierta, Ross-chan!

— Ya es tarde, Serafall Leviathan — Tranquilamente, Amora se puso de pie e hiso que Gondul y Freya se pusieran cada una a un lado de su persona — Su mente de por sí ya estaba frágil con toda la verdad que le conté, la ilusión que use en ella fue tomada por su psiquis como verdadera, y así… cumplió su papel en este Ragnarok.

— Su papel, ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto desconfiada la Maou Leviathan.

— Jejeje… velo por ti misma — Al decir esas palabras, el cuerpo de Rossweisse comenzó a envolverse en una profunda y oscura luz negra — Ya ha comenzado su despertar.

Al sentir como la oscuridad dañaba su propio cuerpo, Serafall se vio en la necesidad de soltar el cuerpo de Rossweisse y alejarse a una prudente distancia.

La profunda oscuridad al rodear el cuerpo de la joven Valkiria por completo, creo una enorme esfera negra que la mantendría en cautiverio brevemente.

— ¿Qué es eso…? — Una gota de sudor frio bajo por la mejilla de Serafall — ¿Por qué Ross-chan, produce esa podrida energía oscura?

— Porque eso es ella… un ser podrido y corrompido por la oscuridad — Respondió la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard — El termino correcto de llamarla seria, la Hija de la Oscuridad.

"Crac" "Crac" "Crac"

La esfera de energía oscura se rompió en miles de pedazos de energía negra, y al hacerlo, dejo que el cuerpo de Rossweisse descendiera elegantemente al suelo.

Pero algo andaba mal, Rossweisse se veía completamente diferente.

Su vestimenta la cual anteriormente era su traje casual plateado, ya no estaba. Ahora vestía un sencillo y ajustado vestido negro anochecer, pero lo extraño de dicha prenda eran las rayas rojas que bajaban por cada parte del vestido, esas rayas… parecían ser sangre roja.

No, no solo parecía, era su sangre.

Tanto el vestido como las rayas rojas que lo decoraban, eran parte de la energía oscura que poseía el cuerpo de Rossweisse, y la sangre de la misma Valkiria.

Su cabello plateado que anteriormente brillaba con el sol, ahora poseía un tono blanco pálido, como un blanco que representaba el frio color de la muerte. Mientras que sus ojos que poseían una mirada azul zafiro, habían sido remplazados por unos ojos color rojo sangre, con la pupila rasgada en forma animal, unos verdaderos ojos rojo sangre.

Su aura ya no era cálida, ahora era densa, era un aura que desprendía, pena, dolor y sufrimiento.

— Ross-chan… ¿Qué te han hecho? — Con claro y honesto dolor en sus palabras, Serafall miro impotente la actual apariencia de la joven Valkiria.

— No debes sentirte mal, Serafall Leviathan. Ese era el destino de esta joven Valkiria, servir de sacrificio para una nueva era — Dando un paso al frente, Amora se detuvo al lado de Rossweisse y dijo — Ahora, tengo el honor de presentarte a…

" _La verdadera Diosa de la Muerte"_

 _ **Parte V**_

Loki se encontraba inmóvil, viendo a través de su mirada el enorme cráter que el sello creado por su padre, había dejado en el suelo.

" _¿Qué es ser un Rey? ¿Qué es un Reino? Incluso… ¿Qué es un mísero trono?"_

Las palabras que pronuncio Odín aún seguían tibias en sus pensamientos.

" _Un Rey es aquel que Gobierna a las personas. Un Reino es aquel que se constituye con las personas. Y un mísero trono, es aquel en donde el Rey que gobierna a su pueblo… descansa para admirarlos con una sonrisa"_

— Hipócrita, Odín tú, tu… ¡Tú eres un maldito hipócrita! — Exclamo enojado el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira — ¡Yo gane este juego! ¡Yo derrote al Dios Supremo de Asgard! — Loki comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos sus logros — ¡Yo soy el Nuevo Dios Supremo de Asgard!

Sí. Ahora que Odín no estaba y Thor se encontraba desaparecido, el siguiente en la línea sucesoria al trono era Loki.

Había ganado, había derrotado y vencido a su padre.

Pero entonces, entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que la victoria fue tan vacía?

¿Quizás por las palabras que dijo su padre antes de morir?

No. Loki se negaba a aceptar tal hecho.

— Ya entiendo, es porque no lo mete personalmente — Esa fue la conclusión a la que Loki llego — Eso es, por eso me siento así, porque no le arranque el corazón con mis propias manos.

Irónicamente, el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira… se estaba mintiendo así mismo.

— Pero ya no importa, ahora soy el Rey de Asgard, soy su Dios Supremo — Con una psicópata sonrisa en su rostro, Loki tomo aire y calmo sus emociones — Pero primero lo primero.

El poder Divino de Loki comenzó a irradiar de su cuerpo.

[Muro de Air]

Con su poder Divino, Loki creo un muro que cubriría toda la zona en la que se encontraba.

Después de todo, su papel aquí había terminado, había vencido a Odín y no dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara sus planes ahora que su peor enemigo ya había muerto.

Pero, el destino le tenía escrito un pequeño inconveniente.

— No puede ser… — Loki miro hacia su lado derecho. Era imposible, pero estaba sintiendo una firma de energía mágica dentro del [Muro de Air] que aisló todo a su alrededor — Ya veo, una pequeña cucaracha se coló antes de que invocara el [Muro de Air].

— Eso es ofensivo, Loki-sama — El tono de voz pertenecía al de una joven mujer — Pero viniendo de alguien como usted, no es de extrañar.

— Oh, esto es… interesante — Loki miro fijamente a la persona que se había colado dentro del [Muro de Air] — De entre todos los invasores que entraron a Asgard, jamás pensé que serias tu... quien llegaría primero hacia mí.

La figura de la invasora fue revelada.

Le Fay Pendragon había sido quien se coló dentro del [Muro de Air] antes de que Loki lo invocara.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, pequeña bruja? — Pregunto con gracias el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira.

— Pues… — Le Fay invoco un libro de gran tamaño, específicamente ella invoco un Grimorio Mágico. El Grimorio Mágico de Morgana Le Fay — Luchar al igual que como lo hicieron mis compañeros, Loki-sama.

El destino da muchas vueltas.

Le Fay Pendragon Vs El Dios Loki.

Definitivamente nadie hubiera esperado, tal desenlace… en la Guerra que marcaría el Fin de Todos los Tiempos.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 46 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuando digo que hare algo es porque lo cumplo, ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Pues les reto a decirme que esto pasaría en el Ragnarok que al principio todos pensaron.**_

 _ **El Ragnarok de High School DxD es súper sencillo.**_

 _ **El Grupo Gremory y Sitri Vs El Dios Loki, a eso le suman la llegada del Hakuryuukou y listo… simple y sencillo.**_

 _ **Como he dicho, quise que este Arco se sintiera real, que de verdad le tuviéramos miedo a quien morirá y bueno, creo que lo he logrado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora, hablemos del capítulo:**_

 _ **¿Por qué Ravel? ¿Por qué te fuiste si eras tan joven y Zukulenta?**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció eso, lo esperaban o no? Quise mostrar una Ravel sacrificándose al entender el plan que Le Fay (La estratega de los Exorcista) planeo desde el inicio, ¿Cuál fue el plan? Eso lo diré luego.**_

 _ **El punto es que Ravel lo entendió y vio que la única forma que Le Fay podría lograrlo era sacrificándose, y bueno, como toda Waifu memorable lo hiso llena de orgullo.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que les digo es esta, el Especial de Navidad obligatoriamente no es el Final Real de Mi Historia, así que no saquen conclusiones por lo leído en dicho Especial, ya que como dije, es solo un Final de Alguna Línea Alterna.**_

 _ **Pero dejando ese pequeño detalle de lado.**_

 _ **Serafall Vs Freya.**_

 _ **Me fue un poco difícil ya que ambas en sus respectivas Facciones, son las más fuertes de acuerdo en el área femenina, así que poner una como más fuerte que la otra si me era difícil.**_

 _ **Por eso empecé con Freya confiándose y casi muriendo al darse cuenta que la Maou no es solo una Mortal cualquiera (Mortal en el sentido que no es un Dios XD), y así luchando en serio contra ella.**_

 _ **Fue la primera batalla en donde en serio plantee una Serafall estilo Maou, y espero que les haya agradado igual que a mí.**_

 _ **Issei y Vali.**_

 _ **Tarde o temprano ese dúo disparejo tenía que cruzarse camino, y bueno, ya lo hiso. Su participación fue corta ya que lo mejor será para el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ambos son los Dragones Celestiales así que su participación será Súper Badass Mecha Over Power… espero haberlo dejado claro, jejeje.**_

 _ **Rossweisse.**_

 _ **¿Qué hacer con Rossweisse?**_

 _ **Como he dicho, ella era la clave del Ragnarok, todas las piezas giraban a su alrededor y de una u otra forma, ella fue la culpable que el Ragnarok iniciara antes de tiempo.**_

 _ **Quise que esta Rossweisse se sintiera importante, no solo un personaje sexi que entrara al Harem de Issei. No, los personas que uso tienen que tener Si o Si un trasfondo e importancia.**_

 _ **Las revelaciones que le comentaron a Rossweisse una tras otra sin descanso, seamos sinceros, cualquiera terminaría con la psiquis un poco dañada.**_

 _ **Solo imaginen, todas las muertes, los dolores y tristezas del Ragnarok, fueron porque ella fue salvada de morir de bebe. No quiero excusar a los villanos, pero dijeron la verdad (No es que Rossweisse fuera mala, si esta buenísima, digo, es buena persona), pero ahí los villanos dijeron la verdad.**_

 _ **Y sí, ella no caería tan fácilmente en una ilusión, pero al estar psicológicamente inestable, la ilusión de Amora fue lo suficiente para perforar su mente… y terminar de romperla.**_

 _ **A esta Rossweisse pienso llamarla Dark Rossweisse, no se… suena cool, ¿Cierto? Pero bueno, si les gusta, sino la dejare solo como Rossweisse.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora en los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Qué bueno, en un principio pense que quizás a algunos no les agrada las batalla psicológicas, pero veo ahora que si gusta y me alegra bastante, Odín dio lo mejor de sí y dejo su Legado para el futuro.**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Un gran Héroe comente un Sacrificio Noble… Grande Odín, Grande. Ya veremos si es o no en vano, todo depende de las acciones que a partir de ahora tomen las personas por la cual Odín se sacrifico, pensó claro en un mejor mañana para su Reino. Oye, tu historia va de maravilla, me muero por saber cuando nace Goten.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Es Ley Universal de Manga-Novela Ligera-Anime que cuando aparece un personaje viejo pervertido Badass con unos años tras su espalda, en un futuro dicho personaje se sacrificara por el bien de los suyos y el futuro de su gente. Ya varios anticipaban la muerte de Odín, veo que gusto el sacrificio y bueno, esperemos que no sea en vano y que los chicos honren el sacrificio del Rey Supremo de Asgard. La Segunda parte ya te la respondi, hermano, y como te dije ta en dicha respuesta, siempre Él estará en mis oraciones, buen hermano.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Ya veremos que pasa con la pelirroja más amada y querida de America, jejeje.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Pues aquí lo tienes, amigo, espero sea de tu profundo agrado y gusto.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Rossweisse Vs Gondul… ¿Qué pasara después de ese encuentro/batalla? La idea de cruzar a Abuela y Nieta siempre me llamo la atención y bueno, véanlo aquí.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Tenia como idea principal dejar ir a Odín de forma Epica, dejar en claro que es un Rey de Reyes y Gobernante Supremo de su Reino Asgard, un Gobernante que da todo por su pueblo y habitantes que lo constituyes. Jasdevi, pues ese Noé despertó la Ira que había en el pecho de Ravel y se encontraba dormida, pues dicha Ira despertó y bueno, ya sabemos que pasara con el buen Jasdevi. Rossweisse Vs Gondul y Serafall Vs Frayal, ¿Pues que decir, amigo mio? Siempre me ha gustado innovar y Surtur me parecio bueno, claro, también incluir a Godul y Fraya en la ecuación, jejeje.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Esa también era idea clara, no darle gusto al Dios de Engaño y la Mentira de verle derrotado por su mano, espero te haya agradado ese "Pequeño" detalle, jejeje. Amora, la Hechicera Suprema tiene un objetivo en mente, una meta que quiere cumplir a como de lugar y no descansara hasta cumplirla, es peligrosa y ellos deben tenerla en cuenta. ¿Quién es Levi…? He ahí el dilema.**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar a responderte, déjame decirte algo con todo mi corazón, bueno… ahí va: "No se como explicar la alegría que siento en mi pecho al leer nuevamente un Reviews de tu parte, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Muchos meses, largas horas sin saber del hermano que consegui en este maravillo foro, me alegra saber que regresaste y esta vez (Ruego a Dios) sea para siempre, hermano. "Jodidamente genial, sincero, honesto, sublime, fantástico, atrapante, envolvente: É-P-I-C-O", con solo leer esa frase dicha por ti me da a entender que logra mi cometico, crear un Arco EPICO que envuelva a las masas y sobretodo, los haga disfrutar como nunca un Arco de High School DxD. Odín ha muerto, nuestro Kokoro lloro con ver la partida del Dios Asgardiano, tuve mucho cuidado y paciencia para que se sintiera súper emotivo dicho momento… espero haberlo logrado. "Simple, sincero, brutalmente honesto pero aún así no menos impactante", sabiendo que tu conoces sobre el Manga-Anime de D gray Man, pues escucharte decir que mi Jasdevi genero esas palabras en ti, me emociona el hecho de lograr crear (De forma súper rápida por cierto XD) a un buen villano para el Dúo de Rubias más querido de America. ¿Qué decir de la muerte de Odín?, pues bueno… ¿Quién Demonios sabe, jejeje? En el mundo de la Facción todo es incierto y las probabilidades siempre existirán siempre y cuando las neuronas del autor siga vivas en su cabeza, así que bueno, ¿Quién sabe, jejeje? Sobre tus Reviews (A.K.A Testamentos), creo que todo autor de este Foro desea leer estos Enomes Testamentos cada 5 minutos, ¿Por qué? Pues le demuestran que dicha persona que lo escribió sigue y gusta de su trabajo, por eso hermano, siempre escribe estos testamentos para mi si es posible, que yo los hare para ti también.**_

 _ **Autor godz:**_

 _ **Sabes, tenia miedo que alguien considerada que un Top 10 cayo tan rápido, pero explique los motivos y veo que tu (Espero que los demás también), los hayan entendido así. Otra cosa, ¿Acaso lees mi mente? Lo digo porque nombraste un hecho que pense nadie sabría o siquiera conocia (Los comic de Thor casí nunca crean curiosidad en America latina) así que no pense que alguien siguiera tan fielmente la colección del Dios del Trueno.**_

 _ **X29:**_

 _ **Lo sé, irónicamente Marvel Comic (No las películas, sino los comic) respeta ese hecho y muestra como Odín muy a su pesar, siente lastima de saber que Loki podria ser su heredero perfecto, pero un solo defecto (La ambición extrama que posee) hace que no sea digno de sentarse en el trono de Asgard. Hablando de STAR WARS, ¿Qué te ha parecido su última película? No fue una joya, pero tampoco es la blasfemia que dicen algunos hater que es… es mejor que Justice League (Aunque eso no es tan difícil, OJO, me gusto la Liga, pero siento que dejo mucho que desear, yo esperaba un Boom y fue más bien un Aja). La relación de Ravel y Le Fay la he formado desde sus inicios, ya que quería que cuando explotara no se sintiera tan forzada o fuera de lugar XD. Freya y Godul Vs Rossweisse y Serafall, ¿Qué saldrá de esto? ¿Quién ganara esto? ¿Acaso sucederá alguna tragedia? Okey… casi hago Spoiler.**_

 _ **RJRP:**_

 _ **Pues entonces logra un gran logro, hacer que regresaras a leer mi obra, me alegra saber que logre eso, jejeje.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Que un Dios reviva con la fe de sus creyentes nos hace pensar por qué mantuvieron al Dios Bíblico "Muerto" tanto tiempo, lo bueno es que ahora aparece como desaparecido y según los fuertes rumores, quizás es el viejito que le enseño a Issei sobre los pechos (Al menos que tu sepas algo que yo no sé… ¡Confieza! Jejeje). Pue sí, la esposa de Vali era Lavina… pero que sea secreto, hermano jejeje.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Un verdadero héroe, eso es el gran Odín, Rey Supremo de Asgard.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias..!**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Corrección, esto se va a… ¡Súper Descontrolar!**_

 _ **Emiya:**_

 _ **Pues si, podríamos decir que fue un Caballero (Cuando servia a su Padre) y ahora es un Rey, que da la vida por su pueblo.**_

 _ **Okami 100:**_

 _ **Pue si… a esperar ahora.**_

 _ **Strike:**_

 _ **Strike The Blood, sorry… tuve que decirlo, jejeje.**_

 _ **EROGE:**_

 _ **Lo sé, amigo, todos necesitamos Lujuria en nuestras vidas, que digo lujuria… ¡Rikura!**_

 _ **Mabel:**_

" _ **Increible, maravilloso y súper Genial, eres el mejor de todos" Pues tu con dichas palabras, resumes este capitulo.**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

" _ **¿Qué es un Rey? ¿Qué es un Reino? ¿Qué es un mísero Trono?", Odín lo explico tanto con palabras o con sus acciones, jejeje.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Jejeje… eso esperamos amigo mío.**_

 _ **Tobias27:**_

 _ **Pues lo súper agradesco, que regresaras a leer mi obra la cual escribo con todo mi corazón para ustedes, muchas gracias, compañero. Pues esa batalla entre Issei y el buen primo de Rias (que seria casí como su cuñado) vendrá luego… quizás, la verdad no se, jejeje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un capitulo lleno de suspenso, y el próximo no será la excepción.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí la dejamos por hoy, queridos amigos.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y estén atentos a la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo X**_

 _Preludio_

 _ **Noche: 10**_

 _ **Parte I**_

Alguna vez te has pregunto… ¿Cómo se siente el vacío?

Todos lo piensan, pero son pocos los que admiten haberlo hecho.

¿Por qué?

Por temor, por temor a ser criticado, por miedo a ser rechazado… por eso no lo admiten.

Sentir el vacío en como sentir en tu pecho un profundo hueco que no puede ser llamado con nada, ni con sentimientos o bienes materiales.

Sí. Todo eso, cada una de las antiguas palabras u oraciones dichas, eran las que Rossweisse, la Valkiria… sentía en esos momentos.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? — Sus parpados se abrieron con lentitud, mirando el extraño lugar en el cual ahora se encontraba — ¿Qué es este lugar?

Como si su última pregunta fuera el botón de encendido de una habitación, el lugar en el cual se encontraba brillo y tomo forma.

Cuando vio donde se encontraba… quedo sin palabras.

No porque fuera imposible de describir. No, no fue por eso, fue porque el lugar en el cual se encontraba actualmente… era el perfecto tablero de ajedrez.

Sí. Ajedrez.

¿Qué es el Ajedrez?

Pues si aún no lo conoces. El ajedrez es un juego, entre dos personas, de las cuales, cada una, dispone de 16 piezas móviles que se colocan sobre un tablero dividido en 64 casillas o escaques, y al final pero no menos importante, tuvo su primera partida oficial en el año 1886, pero se practica desde el siglo, pero su verdadero origen partió del Chaturanga que se practicó por primera vez en la India en el Siglo VI.

Pero ahora se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene que ver el Ajedrez en todo esto?

Aunque mucho lo desconozcan, las casillas blancas y negras del juego, pueden también representar el desequilibrio mental de su usuario o dicho jugador.

Así es, Rossweisse se encontraba tirada en un piso que era la perfecta representación de las casillas de un juego de Ajedrez, los colores blancos y negros estaban ahí, en un perfecto orden exacto.

Pero eso no era todo, los brazos y piernas de Rossweisse estaban siendo sujetos o simplemente, estaban siendo apresados por unos grilletes de metal que le impedían liberarse y salir de dicho lugar.

— Veo que despertaste — De entre las sombras, un aura negra emergió ante ella y comenzó a tomar forma humana en cuestión de segundos — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso mi presencia te sorprende, pequeña Valkiria?

— Usted, como es que esta aquí — Los ojos color zafiro de Rossweisse, miraron con total incredulidad a la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo — Diosa Hela, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hela, la hija de Loki y Diosa del Inframundo Asgardiano, mejor conocido como Helheim.

— Esta es tu mente, muy, como decirlo sin ofender… perturbada — Hela estaba diferente, ya no mostraba su seria actitud arrogante, incluso a los ojos de Rossweisse y contra el pronóstico que le dijeran loca, ella veía a Hela… en paz — Tu mente se rompió, incluso me atrevo a decir que las probabilidades de que vuelvas a ser la de antes, son de -0%.

Las probabilidades son aquellas que te permiten saber un aproximado al éxito, ya sea un trabajo o misión asignada.

— ¿-0%..?. ¿Eso existe acaso? — Jamás había escuchado hablar de algo así, sabía que era el 1%, una probabilidad muerta, incluso el 0%, pero jamás alguien había usado el -0% para decir una probabilidad — Pero no entiendo, si este lugar es mi mente… ¿Por qué yo sí puedo pensar claramente?

— Tú, mi pequeña Valkiria, eres solo un fragmento de lo que una vez fue tu existencia. Te salve antes de que fueras consumida, y por cierto, perdona el encierro, pero era necesario — Sí. Algo andaba mal con esa actitud tan amable y cariñosa de Hela, algo estaba pasando y Rossweisse lo intuía — Lo que ahora es tu cuerpo, puede ser definido como la verdadera representación de la corrupción, ese ser no eres tú, solo es… un mar de odio.

— ¿Por qué? perdone que pregunte solo lo mismo, ¿Pero porque me pasa esto a mí? Siempre fui buena, hacia cada cosa que me pedían, cumplía a tiempo mis obligaciones y fui la mejor de mi generación — Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos — ¡¿Por qué maldita sea me pasa esto a mí?! ¡¿Acaso no había otra persona a la cual podían caerles estas desgracias?! ¡¿Por qué fui yo la elegida por esta maldita maldición?!

Y exploto.

Saco todo lo que tenía dentro.

Solo eso podía hacer, llorar en silencio mientras veía como era consumida por el odia que habitaba en su corazón.

— ¿Estas seguras de eso? — O quizás no — Crees que tú fuiste la única que ha sufrido en esta vida. Niña, si crees que eso es cierto… entonces levanta la cabeza y yo con gusto terminare tu sufrimiento — Hela miro con su mirada oscura como Rossweisse parecía volver a calmarse — Escucha, no digo que lo que sientes sea algo malo, pero créeme… no eres la única que sufre.

— Odín-sama sabía que algo así pasaría, ¿Entonces porque me salvo cuando era una bebe?

— Porque es un hombre, uno chapado a la antigua que no pudo resistir ver a la mujer que ama… llorar ante una inminente perdida.

La Valkiria guardo silencio, no quería hablar más sobre su desdicha.

— Pero sabes — Nuevamente, fue la voz de Hela quien la hiso reaccionar — ¿Crees que salve ese fragmento de tu ser solo para que vieras lo que haces desde aquí?

— ¿Eh…? — Solo esa simple e insípida frase pudo pronunciar Rossweisse al momento — ¿Qué acaba de decir?

— ¿Acaso estar sorda? Te dije que te ayudare. Es el colmo, en mis tiempos los jóvenes siempre prestábamos atención a lo que los Dioses mayores decían… se han perdido muchos hábitos al pasar del tiempo, o fue después de que el maldito de Odín me encerrara en el Helheim… la verdad no lo sé.

La ayudaría.

Ella, la Diosa de la Muerte… la ayudaría.

— Pero — Ahí estaba, el "Pero" que siempre revelaba las segundas intenciones detrás de algo — Tu tendrás que hacer algo por mí. Así que bueno, ¿Qué dices, pequeña Valkiria?

Aun siendo prisionera de los grilletes.

Rossweisse solo tenía algo que decir, y era:

" _Acepto…"_

 _ **Parte II**_

— Te digo que no es así.

— Yo te digo que te equivocas… como siempre.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Anda, atrévete a decirlo.

— ¿Quieres que lo diga con mayúscula o minúscula, estúpido?

— Ahora si coronaste la corona.

— Atreve entonces.

Sí. En medio del desgarrador Ragnarok, la Guerra que marcaría el Fin de Todos los Tiempos, se podía ver como un joven de cabello castaño y un particular mechón blanco en su flequillo, peleaba verbalmente con un joven un poco más alto que el, de cabello plateado claro.

¿Quiénes eran ellos dos?

Pues contra todo pronóstico y leyendas que pasadas. Ellos dos, esos adolescentes que discutían sobre un tema que para ser sincero, ya habían olvidado son los Legendarios Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou.

Issei Hyodo. Un humano en teoría normal, que posee descendencia tanto Inglesa como Japonés y es Exorcista de medio tiempo y el Actual Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo.

Vali Lucifer. Un hibrido mitad Demonio y Humano que es un talento tanto en el ámbito físico como mágico, y actual poseedor del título del Actual Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco.

Sí. Ambos a su modo son… algo jamás visto.

— Me arte, así llegaremos dentro de una semana — Sin necesidad de invocar la armadura del Hakuryuukou, Vali sacó a relucir las alas azules del Albión — Iré volando.

— Te dije que…

"¡GRGRGRRRRRRRRRr!"

— Eso… ¿Acaso fue un aullido? — Issei miro a su compañero peli plateado, el cual mostro la misma sorpresa que el — Okey. Sí... si fue un regido.

"Flash"

Usando su rápida velocidad, Issei invoco las alas del Dragón Rojo y llego a la misma altura de Vali, logrando así esquivar un feroz ataque hecho por nadie más que el mismísimo, Fenrir.

— Yo quería enfrentar al padre, no a la mascota que tiene por hijo — Se quejó el último descendiente de Lucifer.

— No discrimines, hay familias que tienen mucha variedad — Comento el castaño ante la queja de su compañero.

— ¿Ahora haces chistes? — Le pregunto Vali extrañado.

— Spider-Man lo hace, y él es cool — Respondió Issei a la pregunta de Vali.

— ¿Qué más da? — Suspirando con pesadez, Vali lucifer miro seriamente el recién llegado Fenrir — Como dicen los humanos. Ah, ya recordé… amansemos a ese perro.

— Vez… — Issei miro juguetonamente a Vali — Tu también haces chiste.

— Sí. Pero con la diferencia que en mí si lucen.

— Jajaja… que gracioso.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales estaban a punto de empezar a luchar contra el Legendario Lobo, hasta que una fuerte llamarada de fuego impacto cerca de ellos.

Más que llamaradas, parecían ser meteoros que caigan del espacio exterior e invadían la atmosfera terrestre para al final impactar en la tierra.

— Reconocería esas llamas del Demonio donde fueran… — Issei supo de inmediato quien era el dueño de dichas llamas que se asemejaban mucho a un verdadero meteorito — ¡Ossan!

Del Cielo de Asgard emergió un majestuoso Dragón, un ser que con el simple hecho de verlo o siquiera estar parado cerca de él, transmitía un enorme y puro poder Dragonico.

Tannin, Meteoro Tannin… El Antiguo Rey Dragón, un Verdadero Dragón que representaba por completo el significado de dicha palabra.

— Issei Hyodo — La voz gruesa del Dragón pronuncio el nombre del actual Sekiryuutei — Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, mientras los jóvenes luchaban, muchos tuvimos que mantenernos al margen por cuestiones legales — Si bien Tannin es un antiguo Rey Dragón, ahora es un Demonio de clase Ultimate del Inframundo y debía regirse bajo dichas leyes.

— ¿Entonces que hace aquí, Ossan? — Ante las palabras de Tannin, Issei se dio cuenta que algo había pasado en el Inframundo.

— Los Maous, Ángeles Caídos y los Ángeles firmaron un acuerdo apresurado que fue presentado a los Panteones más cercanos, explicando la situación en la que nuestros futuros compañeros, ósea los Asgardianos, necesitaban nuestra ayuda — Explico el antiguo Rey Dragón — Se le permitió a unos pocos Demonios, Ángeles y Caídos venir a ayudar, por eso estoy aquí.

— ¡No es el único! — Una cuarta voz entro en escena — Los Ángeles Caídos no somos ningunos cobardes, y estamos aquí, dispuestos a ayudar a los Asgardianos.

— Baraquiel — Esta vez fue Vali quien reconoció a la persona que entro en escena — Usted también vino.

— Vali, por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de mi hermano Azazel, no estuve presente cuando traicionaste Grigori — Baraquiel comenzó a hablar al Hakuryuukou — Pero créeme, niño malcriado. Aunque no regreses a Grigori… ¡Te castigare por semejante insolencia!

— Jajaja… te van a castigar, Vali — Se burló descaradamente el castaño — Te lo mereces.

— Issei Hyodo — Baraquiel tomo nuevamente la palabra — No diré mucho, pero debes saber que Ana me contacto y dijo con sus mimas palabras: _"Dile a ese niño sinvergüenza que cuando regrese de ese Ragnarok de tercera, aquí yo le mostrare que es el Fin de Todos los Tiempos_ ", eso dijo.

Esa oración dejo sin palabras al portador del [Boosted Gear] ya que ahora no había diferencia alguna si perecía en el campo de batalla, ya que al regresar a casa… lo esperaría la verdadera muerte.

— ¡Váyanse ahora, par de Larvas! — Grito a todo pulmón el Rey Dragón — Baraquiel y yo nos encargaremos de Fenrir y cualquier otra bestia que aparezca aquí.

— Ossan… — Issei miro al antiguo Rey Dragón y asintió — Cuento con usted, así que no se atreva a perder.

— Je… pequeña larva — Tannin rio animado ante las palabras del chico — Tu estas… ¡Mil años antes de poder decirme eso!

Igual que el Dragón, Issei sonrió animado ante dichas palabras que aseguraban la victoria de su amigo/maestro Dragón.

— Pero Loki sello la entrada, ¿Cómo entraremos? — Para nadie era un secreto saber que una enorme barrera fue creada por el Dios Loki, para así aislarlo de Ragnarok — Acepto sugerencia.

— Pues derribémosla — Dijo como si nada el joven Lucifer.

— ¿De verdad crees que Loki no habría pensado en eso? — Le pregunto Issei — Incluso me atrevo a decir que todo fue parte de su juego. Traernos aquí, vencer de alguna forma al viejo Odín y luego aislarse para que nadie dañara su victoria, y convertirse así en el Gobernante, me es difícil aceptarlo, pero Loki no las juego.

— Chip… — El peli platino chaqueo su lengua molesto.

— Vayan — La orden de Baraquiel se escuchaba llena de seguridad — Vayan y peleen, estoy seguro que lograran entrar ahí.

¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? — Issei lo miro sumamente dudoso.

— Pues… — Baraquiel miro la enorme barrera puesta por el Dios Loki — Alguien ya había previsto eso…

 _ **Parte III**_

La tensión que poseía el aire que los rodeaba había cambiado completamente, era más denso y mucho más difícil de respirar. Sí, todo eso se sentía en dicha zona solo con la simple presencia de la nueva Dark Rossweisse.

— La verdadera Diosa de la Muerte, ¿Te falta un tornillo, hechicera? — Pregunto Serafall sumamente extrañada, después de todo, Hela era la Diosa de la Muerte y era claro que no podían haber dos.

— Tanta insolencia viniendo de un Demonio, que repugnante — Blasfemo la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard ante las palabras de Serafall — Hela es la Diosa del Inframundo, aquí lo conocemos como Helheim. Pero ella, esa Valkiria es diferente, simplemente… ella es la evolución.

— Lo recalco, le hace falta un tornillo — Pensó para sí misma Serafall Leviathan — Ross-chan, regresa a ti, algo por mi… por el viejo Odín — La Maou miro a la Valkiria que poseía ahora su cabello blanco ceniza y ojos color rojo sangre — Por favor… regresa a ti.

Ante las palabras de la Maou de coletas, Dark Rossweisse ladeo su rostro a un lado y la miro fijamente.

— Serafall Leviathan… — Una voz que si bien no perdida su hermoso tono femenino, si se sentía un poco diferente — Te agradezco por proteger mi cuerpo, tienes mi gratitud por eso — Dark Rossweisse miro a Freya y a su abuela Gondul y dijo — Por eso te dejare ir, no necesito que alguien ajeno a Asgard se involucre más en un asunto que no le concierne, vete y no regreses más.

Serafall escucho las palabras que ahora pronuncia la nueva Rossweisse. Si las había entendido, muy a su extraño modo de ser le estaba diciendo que se fuera y no le haría nada.

Esa era su forma de agradecerle por haber cuidado su cuerpo.

La situación era completamente más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Pero quizás había una oportunidad. Serafall vio que fue la ilusión de la Hechicera Amora quien causo el desequilibrio mental en Rossweisse y dio pie a Dark Rossweisse, la versión negativa que ahora usaba su cuerpo.

Entonces, si acababa con Amora… quizás Rossweisse tendría alguna posibilidad de ser libre.

— Vez, incluso la misma chica que intentaste proteger te ordena irte de aquí, ustedes los Demonios e incluso los Ángeles son ajenos a Asgard, así que mejor lárguense de nuestras tierras — Dijo Amora, viendo fijamente los serios ojos color violeta de Serafall — ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que se lar…

— Amora — El nombre de la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard salió entre los labios de Rossweisse — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Una sonrisa escapo en el rostro de la maga Asgardiana.

— Claro, tu pide lo que sea — Acepto complacientemente la Hechicera Suprema.

— Gracias…

Dark Rossweisse se aproximó lentamente hacia ella, uso su hipnotizante mirada roja para ver fijamente a los ojos de Amora, y entonces… fue que ocurrió.

Amora dejó escapar todo el oxígeno que mantenía almacenado en sus pulmones mientras un pequeño deje de saliva escapaba por su labio inferior.

¿Por qué?

Debido a que el brazo derecho de Dark Rossweisse… había perforado completamente su corazón.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — La Hechicera Suprema de Asgard miro atónica como el brazo derecho de la recién autodenominada Diosa de la Muerte perforo su corazón — ¿C-Cómo… t-te… a-atreves…?

— Atreverme, es gracioso que tú lo preguntes. Yo hago lo que se antoja hacer, porque soy… La Diosa de la Muerte — Jactándose con una posición que detonaba suma arrogancia, Dark Rossweisse saco su brazo del perforado corazón de Amora y miro de forma estoica como la Hechicera que poseía el título de la más fuerte y hábil de Asgard… caída derrotada tan fácilmente en el suelo, mientras su pecho se ensangrentaba de un embriagante color carmesí — Que lastima, quien diría que alguien tan hábil como tu… caería tan fácil ante mí.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Ross-chan? — Cerca de la escena tan horrorosa, Serafall miro impactada como Dark Rossweisse liquido de forma tan simple y sencilla a la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard — ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

— Amora se confió. Sabes, cuando secuestro a Rossweisse hace tiempo ella puso un sello dentro de su propia aura, un hechizo que menos de 10 personas en el mundo pueden lograr… muy novedoso viniendo de ella — Dark Rossweisse sonrió superficialmente de medio lado — Lastima para ella, yo no soy Rossweisse, y por lo tanto su hechizo solo afecta el aura pura de esa pobre doncella, no el aura corrompida que dio pie a mi nacimiento.

— ¿Quieres decir que Amora pensaba usarte como instrumento para gobernar Asgard?

— Sí y no. Amora solo me quería para lograr su objetivo, pero ella no tenía en mente gobernar Asgard. Es una lástima, su es increíblemente alto, pero esto demuestra que sin importar que tan grande sea tu poder, si te confías tan solo un segundo… te mueres.

— M-Maldita… m-moco… sa — La voz quebrada de Amora se escuchó detrás de Rossweisse — ¡Muere!

Una rayo láser de energía pura comprimida, salió disparado hacia Rossweisse, pero contra todo pronóstico, la nueva Diosa de la Muerte no se movió ni quiera un centímetro de su actual ubicación.

"Pam"

El rayo láser que poseía las ultimas fuerzas de Amora fue repelido por lo que parecía ser una barrera traslucida que protegía segundo por segundo el cuerpo de Dark Rossweisse de cualquier ataque.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Los ojos de Amora se abrieron de golpe al ver como su último ataque fue tan fácilmente repelido.

— No cierres tus ojos ante la verdad, tú y Hela lo planearon hace años, ¿No es así? Hacer de mí el recipiente perfecto para que Hela Gobernara, así que no te hagas la tonta, Amora — Recalco seriamente Dark Rossweisse — Pero, tal parece que olvidaron que al crecer algo que superara el nivel de ambas, el poder que poseían para controlarme… se volvió insignificante.

— ¡Ross-chan! — Serafall grito el nombre de la ahora peli blanca — ¿Acaso haces esto por gusto propio? — Miro seriamente a la joven Valkiria — ¡Responde, Rossweisse!

— Veo que me llamas con mi nombre de pila completo, eres una ternura, Serafall — Rossweisse limpio la sangre que aun poseía en su brazo debido al ataque que le realizo a Amora — Esta bien, te platicare todo lo que ha pasado desde mi nacimiento.

— Todo lo que ha pasado… desde tu nacimiento — Repitió la oración dicha por la ahora peli blanca.

— Sí. Hace 20 años, específicamente cuando Odín supuestamente me salvo de la muerte, la verdad es que… Odín me trajo de regreso de la misma muerte — Revelo Dark Rossweisse a la Maou Leviathan — Eso fue lo que mi abuela Gondul nunca supo, que al instante que ella salió de la habitación, yo fallecí irremediablemente. Pero Odín tuvo una gran idea, sacrificar su pureza como Dios y gran parte de su propio poder Divino, solo para traerme de regreso.

— Espera, si eso paso, quiere decir que tú fuiste… fuiste…

— Así es, fui tocada por la oscuridad del Helheim. En pocas palabras, Hela, la Diosa de la Muerte… me reclamo como su propiedad.

— Pero al final regresaste, ¿Cómo ocurrió?

— Porque en ese instante, yo me convertí en la llave que abriría el candado que mantenía sellada a Hela. Rossweisse no lo sabía, pero dentro suyo estaba yo, un ser que sabía cuál era su misión. Pero al final, decidí no cumplir y revelarme, el plan era ir al Helheim y consumir a Hela, así ambas seriamos una, pero si lo hago es Hela quien mandara en este cuerpo, no yo, así que me niego a ser la esclava de un ser inferior a mí, Dios o no… yo soy superior a ellos.

¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Esa fue la pregunta que reino por completo los pensamientos de Serafall.

¿Cómo alguien que parecía ser una pura doncella… se convirtió en un ser tan oscuro y corrupto?

— Dicho esto, y dejando eso en claro, mejor vete. Serafall Leviathan, toma esto como parte de mi agradecimiento, ahora… vete de Asgard y no regreses más.

Irse.

Esa era una opción válida.

A decir verdad, la razón por la que Serafall vino a Asgard fue por pura curiosidad, no por nada más, fue por pura y simple curiosidad.

Pero ahora… ahora… ¿Por qué ahora sentía que su cuerpo le ordenaba quedarse y ayudar a la joven Valkiria?

— Es el colmo, ya no soy una adolescente, pero aun así… me estoy comportando como una — Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Serafall — Rossweisse, lo siento tanto, pero… — La Maou rodeo su cuerpo de su puro y temible por Demoniaco — ¡No pienso retrocederé a mi palabra! ¡Te traeré de vuelva, de una buena vez!

— Ya veo, entonces perecerás igual que ellas, Serafall Levia…

"¡Booom!"

Un total de 3 Lanzas de Energía Sagrada impactaron en la barrera traslucida que protegía el cuerpo de Dark Rossweisse.

— ¿Así que el Cielo mando a su princesa, eh…? — Dark Rossweisse miro al Cielo de Asgard y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba un Ángel puro — Quien lo diría, que personalmente el Cielo te enviara… Serafín, Gabriel.

Efectivamente.

Con sus doce alas blancas alzadas en el Cielo, se podía ver la radiante y hermosa figura de la Mujer más Bella del Cielo.

Gabriel, La Serafín y Ángel más Poderosa.

— Gabriel… — Al contrario de la alegría que debería sentir por ver como alguien sin saberlo vino a ayudarla, en Serafall fue lo contrario.

Una Demonio clase Maou.

Un Ángel clase Serafín.

Ese momento quedaría escrito en la historia, como la primera vez que ambas razas… formaron un equipo luego de la Última Gran Guerra.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Le Fay Pendragon.

La maga prodigo de Inglaterra, la heredera de Morgana le Fay, uno de los talentos más grandes de la humanidad y actualmente, el más grande desde hace varios siglos… respiraba llena de cansancio y demostrando con su expresión facial, el extremo agotamiento que ahora poseía en su cuerpo.

Frente a ella.

A solo quizás menos de 20 metros de distancia, se podía ver al Dios del Engaño y la Mentira, la actual autonombrando Rey Supremo de Asgard, al Dios Loki.

Pero Loki poseía una calma tranquila y serena, ni siquiera mostraba signos de cansancio y mucho menos alguna gota de sudor en su impecable rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? Hace solo 10 minutos te mostrabas tan desafiante, te jactabas que ibas a derrotarme y ahora… solo mírate, postrada en el frio suelo al cual pertenece toda la clase baja — Hablo lleno de arrogancia el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira — ¿Acaso solo querías ser el héroe por una vez? Si es así… me decepcionas.

— Decepcionarte, ¿Cuan pedí yo tu podrida admiración? Para ser alguien que ahora se jacta de ser el nuevo Rey Supremo de Asgard, tu hablar palidece frente al de Odín-sama — Odín, al nombrar ese nombre una arruga de molestia se formó en la frente de Loki — Pero tienes razón en algo, mi nivel en comparación del tuyo, aun es inferior. Pero sabes, después de todo los milagros existen… para hacerlo realidad.

— Milagro. Esa palabra solo la usan la clase baja, porque no tienen la fuerza y el poder para cumplir sus objetivos.

— Quizás sí. Pero de eso se trata, creer en un mejor mañana, no daña a nadie e incluso te da esperanza, dígame… ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

— Que es para débiles, la esperanza demuestra cuán débil es su espíritu.

La maga no respondió, simplemente tomo aire y luego lo exhalo lentamente.

— Ya veo, pero es raro viniendo de usted, Loki-sama. Después de todo, no fue usted quien en antaño intento dejar atrás su destino.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Un deje de sorpresa adorno el ceño arrogante de Loki — ¿De dónde sacas tú, tal blasfemia?

La maga sonrió de medio lado.

— Mi nombre, herede el segundo nombre de la Legendaria Morgana Le Fay. Así que sea sincero consigo mismo, en algún punto de su vida usted escucho de mi antepasada — Comento Le Fay Pendragon — Ella lo dejo todo escrito. Su extensa investigación, cada apunte que le hiso a las diferentes Facciones, ciertamente desconozco que planeaba hacer Morgana con dicha información. Pero cuando supe que el Ragnarok empezó, leí de inmediato los datos referentes a los Asgardianos, los datos… que lo señalaba a usted.

Eso dejo sin hablar a Loki.

Confirmando con su profundo silencio, que las palabras dichas por Le Fay Pendragon… eran ciertas, y no había mentira en ellas.

— Cierra la boca, mortal — Dijo de forma rara el Dios del Engaño — No te permito decir una palabra más sobre mi persona, sin atenerte entonces a las consecuencia.

— Eso me lo está diciendo el hombre que en el antaño… quería ser un Héroe Justiciero — De forma directa, Le Fay revelo el mayor secreto del Dios que empezó el Fin de Todos los Tiempos — El hombre que sonreía al batallar amigablemente con su hermano mayor, Thor. El hombre que añoraba ser igual de leal que su padre. El hombre que ayudaba al débil y los hacia reír con su agradable forma de ser. El hombre que se enamoró y dio su vida por esa mujer, aunque su amor no fue correspondido. El hombre que juro una vez, hace millones de años… ¡Proteger con su vida a Asgard!

— ¡CALLETE! — El poder Divino de Loki hiso retroceder de golpe a Le Fay — ¡Te dije que guardaras silencio, maldita mortal!

— Amar no es ningún pecado o muestra signo de debilidad — La maga de cabellos dorados fue levantándose poco a poco del suelo — Eso demuestra lo grande que es su corazón.

— Entonces perece creyendo en el amor — Loki alzo su mano, creando en menos de un segundo una enorme esfera mágica, hecha de puro poder mágico — Descendiente de Morgana Le Fay.

— No. Mejor vea usted — Le Fay alzo sus ojos color zafiro al Cielo, específicamente, al punto que única la [Barrera de Air] creada por Loki, con la intención de mantenerse aislado — Como yo doy pie… ¡A la creación de un Milagro!

[Patrón Celestial Divino]

El Grimorio que Le Fay heredo de la Legendaria Morgana Le Fay, brillo intensamente ante la exclamación de tal hechizo.

— Loki-sama. Usted es increíble, su inteligencia y capacidad de saber que piensa su contrincante mucho antes que el mismo lo haga. Le admiro eso, pero… su arrogancia de menospreciar a la humanidad, fue lo que causo su perdición.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué es ese hechizo? — Loki miro como un fino [Patrón Celestial Divino] comenzó a rodear el suelo debajo de ellos dos — ¿Qué has hecho, maga?

— De tú a tú, aun no estoy al nivel de Amora. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, soy la estratega de mi equipo y es mi deber velar por la victoria — El poder mágico que poseía en sus manos, Le Fay, comenzó a tomar poco a poco la forma de un Arco hecho de energía mágica — Anticipar las jugadas de mi contrincante, anteponer el bien de los míos para obtener así la victoria. Ese peso solo recae sobre el estratega, pero es un peso, que decidí llevar orgullosamente.

— Lo… planeaste todo desde el inicio — Si algo hacia grande a Loki, eso era su inteligencia, debido a eso, con las pocas palabras de Le Fay, Loki se dio cuenta de todo — Sabias gracias a la información de Morgana que yo utilizaría a un tercero para derrotar a mi padre. Anticipaste la ayuda de la Familia Noé y dejaste caer a la mujer de cabello rojo y dejaste morir al Sekiryuutei ante el segundo Noé. También sabias que yo escogería la opción de aislarme de la batalla para conservar mi victoria sobre el Ragnarok.

No hubo respuesta al instante de parte de Le Fay, solo una pequeña sonría en sus labios que sirvieron de detonante para la ira de Loki.

— Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer… — El Arco mágico de Le Fay termino de formarse y la maga apunto al Cielo, al punto exacto que única la [Barrera de Air] creada por Loki.

[Flecha Santa]

Una sola flecha salió disparada del Arco mágico, flecha que brillo en un puro resplandor blanco y que impacto justo en el medio de la [Barrera de Air].

Desatando con eso el [Patrón Celestial Divino], que hiso agrietar la [Barrera de Air] para al siguiente segundo… destruirla por completo.

— Serás… serás… ¡SERAS MALDITA! — Loki arrojo su esfera de poder mágico a la indefensa Le Fay.

Su papel ya estaba hecho.

La estrategia que planeo antes de llegar a Asgard junto a su equipo… ya había sido cumplida.

Ahora, con su poder mágico rosando el 0%, su cuerpo totalmente entumecido y su visión borrosa, Le Fay solo pudo sonreír mientras veía como el inminente ataque lanzado por Loki, acabara próximamente con su vida.

— Por eso… no me arrepiento de nada.

"¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

La zona en donde Le Fay se encontraba de pie, exploto ante la esfera creada por el Dios Loki.

Generando una extensa cortina de polvo que cubría e impedía ver que ocurría del otro lado.

— Te lo mereces, mereces el final que obtuviste… ¡Maldita maga humana! — Bramo Loki a lo que según él fue la despedida de Le Fay.

Pero…

[Dragon Shot]

Ante el nombramiento de dicha habilidad, Loki se vio en la necesidad de llevar su mano desnuda al frente y hacer que en hecha, impactaran el [Dragon Shot] lanzando desde atrás de la cortina de polvo.

— ¿Quién se atreve a realizar tal insolencia? — Loki miro como la cortina de polvo termina por disolverse y revelar así, lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido — No… no puede ser…

Detrás de la ya extinta cortina de polvo, se encontraban dos personas.

El Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo, tenía en sus brazos, el cuerpo malherido de la maga Pendragon, el castaño de flequillo blanco miraba con ojos de preocupación la actual condición de su maga número #1.

— Le Fay, lo siento. No sabía que cargabas con todo ese peso tu sola, de verdad… soy un líder terrible — Issei se lamentó en silencio. Había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación que la maga mantuvo con Loki, y saber que ella tuvo que tomar tales decisiones que la rompían por dentro, solo para asegurar la victoria, lo hacía maldecirse a sí mismo — Lo siento tanto.

— I-Ise-sama… — La maga abrió sus hermosos ojos azules lentamente. Si bien no recibió el ataque lanzado por Loki que probablemente habría acabado con su vida, el desgaste mágico y físico era suficiente para dejarla en tales condiciones — L-Lo sabía… s-sabía que u-usted… r-regresaría…

— Gracias, Le Fay — Besando tiernamente la frente de la maga de cabellos dorados, Issei la ayudo rápidamente a ponerse de pie — Puedes caminar por ti sola — La maga asintió débilmente — Bien, necesito que te vayas lejos de aquí, esto se pondrá muy intenso.

— Pero, ¿Peleara usted solo? — La rubia monstro suma preocupación.

— Tranquila, prometo que regresaremos todos juntos.

Solo eso podía decir para tranquilizarla.

Solo eso y nada más.

Pero fue suficiente para que la maga asintiera y comenzara a retirarse.

— Gane por favor, Ise-sama — Y así, la maga comenzó a alejarse de la zona de batalla.

Dejando solo al castaño portador del [Boosted Gear], frente al Dios del Engaño y la Mentira, Loki.

— Sekiryuutei, ve que estas vivo. Pero, ¿Qué piensas lograr tu solo? Eres hábil, pero comparado conmigo, créeme que quedas muy por debajo del promedio.

Issei miro la mano derecha de Loki, mano que el Dios Asgardiano había usado para detener su [Dragon Shot], y dicha mano… estaba en perfectas condiciones.

El nivel de Loki… de verdad era muy diferente al suyo.

— Idiota, de verdad piensas que vine solo — El castaño camino en círculo hacia el Dios de Engaño — No voy a derrotarte yo solo.

— Entonces, ¿Quiénes lo harán? — Pregunto en forma arrogante el Dios Loki.

— Nosotros vamos…— Comenzó a hablar Issei…

Un pilar de energía eléctrica bajo desde el Cielo, y dicho pilar se detuvo justo al lado de Issei Hyodo. Mostrando al cabo de un solo segundos, la figura humanoide que poseía dentro, revelando con ello, la identidad perteneciente a Vali Lucifer.

— A derrotarte juntos — Terminaron la oración al unísono ambos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales.

Loki los miro y sonrió.

Se elevó unos metros de distancia en el aire y luego dijo.

— Debo sentirme profundamente alagado. Creo que soy el primer Dios que hace que ambos Dragones Celestiales se unan, no saben cuanta satisfacción siento en estos momentos — Hablo el Dios Loki, mirando al dúo de jóvenes — Pero ustedes solo son mortales, no importa cuán fuerte sea el Dragón que llevan dentro, ustedes no poseen el Nivel que tuvieron hace milenios Ddraig y Albion.

— Ciertamente, nuestro nivel en comparación a ellos aún es pequeño — Para sorpresa de Issei, fue Vali quien tomo primero la palabra — Pero sabes, no necesitamos llegar al nivel de nuestros Dragones Celestiales… para derrotar a un clase baja como tú.

— Entonces vengan. Esta será la última batalla… ¡Sekiryuutei! ¡Hakuryuukou!

Ambos jóvenes se vieron mutuamente y las mismas palabras llegaron al mismo tiempo a sus mentes.

Cada uno se colocó en su posición de ataque predilecta y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo…

[Balance Breaker]

La última batalla… acababa de dar inicio…

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 47 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y regresamos otra vez, pero esta vez con el Preludio (Como se llama el Capitulo) del Clímax de este Épico Arco.**_

 _ **¿Qué les puedo decir?**_

 _ **Todas las piezas los llevaron a este momento.**_

 _ **Se acuerdan cuando les dije que Loki era el mejor estratega y que siempre iba un paso delante de las personas. Pues les explico, Loki es así ya que sabe cuáles son los Valores de cada persona, y por ende él sabe a qué extremo puede llegar una persona con tal de cumplir su objetivo.**_

 _ **Loki no es tonto, el conocía a cada rival con el que se enfrentó, y sabia lo unida que es Le Fay a sus compañeros, por eso jamás pensó que la maga sacrificaría todo para obtener ese milagro.**_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Pues les explico. Loki al comienzo del Arco le dijo a Odín que esto sería un juego de Ajedrez y Le Fay lo escucho todo, ella supo al instante que de una u otra forma Loki encontraría la forma de ganarle a Odín y luego de eso, se apartaría para no empañar su victoria, como vimos que hiso en el Arco.**_

 _ **Antes de que me digan, ¿Por qué Le Fay dejo ir a Rias a luchar contra Road? O también, ¿Por qué Le Fay dejo ir a Issei a luchar contra el Noé sabiendo que había más?**_

 _ **Ese es el trabajo de un estratega, cargar todo el peso y sobretodo, las consecuencias para obtener la victoria. Si revisan el momento antes de que ellos se montaran en Ryuuteimaru, Le Fay le pidió a Issei disculpa, algo que el castaño no entendió, pero fue la única forma que la maga encontró para aligerar el peso que ahora llevaba en sus hombros, y al final, como nos dimos cuenta, Issei al ver lo que había ocurrido, entendió porque Le Fay se disculpó hace tiempo con él, por eso Issei también se disculpó con ella por dejarla cargar todo esto por si sola.**_

 _ **No es algo que me saque de la manga, todas las piezas están ahí porque lo planee desde el comienzo, así que no piensen que fue un momento "X" que solo sirve para crear drama, pueden leer desde el comienzo y verán que todo concuerda.**_

 _ **Le Fay confía en Issei y Rias, por eso hiso lo que hiso, porque sabía que de una u otra forma, ambos lograrían sobrevivir y regresar sanos y salvos.**_

 _ **Ahora, también pueden pensar, ¿Por qué Le Fay no les conto a todos su plan para que todos pudieran engañar a Loki? Si algo hemos visto de los mejores estrategas del Manga-Novela-Anime, es que la estrategia es 100% efectiva cuando solo uno sabe que existe y los demás no conocen nada respecto al tema.**_

 _ **Loki es un Dios, créanme que él hubiera descubierto lo que tramaban y si lo hubiera hecho, no se habría ocultado con la [Barrera de Air], sino que al verse amenazado, se abría fugado de Asgard, haciendo así que todo lo que hicieron fuera en vano.**_

 _ **Sin duda alguna, este Arco me tiene completamente exhausto.**_

 _ **Planeo todo de forma tan meticulosa que créanme, que todo concuerde en muy cansado, pero de igual forma lo hago con mucho gusto.**_

 _ **¿Por qué murió Amora?**_

 _ **Técnicamente no esta muerta, esta agonizando, jejeje. Pero ya en serio, Amora solo tenia un papel en el Ragnarok y lo cumplio, así que adiós. Pero tranquilos, mis villanos tienen un porqué de su creación y ya verán porque Amora dejo de serle fiel a Asgard porque al contrario de lo que muchos creen (Que esta despechada porque Thor se casó con otra), hay una razón más profunda que eso y cuando la escuchen, verán que Amora no estaba tan equivocada respecto a sus decisiones.**_

 _ **Sí. Perdió muy fácil, pero fue porque se confió al pensar que su sello aún estaba activo dentro de Rossweisse, o Dark Rossweisse. No la culpen, sus hechizos siempre son efectivos y nunca habían fallado, solo que esta vez ella creo un monstruo y nunca pensó los alcances del mismo.**_

 _ **¿Qué paso con Irina y Xenovia?**_

 _ **Tranquilos, la batalla de ambas tenía que ser SI o SI cuando Issei y Vali llegaran frente a Loki, no les puedo decir porque, pero ya lo verán más adelante.**_

 _ **¡Serafall y Gabriel uniendo fuerzas!**_

 _ **A más de uno de dio un Orgasmo Visual al ver tal escena. Prometí hace tiempo que haría algo para que la rivalidad que Serafall tiene por Gabriel (Que nunca se ha dicho porque, o al menos yo la desconozco) tenga sentido, pues tranquilos, en esta batalla se verá el porqué de todo eso, confíen en mí.**_

 _ **Sekiryuutei/Hakuryuukou Vs Loki.**_

 _ **Bueno, esa era la batalla final, y por fin ha llegado.**_

 _ **Cuando empecé el Arco, mis planes eran hacer un duó entre Serafall/Gabriel Vs Dark Rossweisse y otro de Issei/Vali Vs Loki, créanme cuando les digo que duramos 10 capítulos para llegar a ese punto, un largo camino, pero valió la pena.**_

 ** _Otra cosa, la escena final de Issei y Vali Vs Loki, la saque de la batalla más esperada de una Guerra que fue llamada la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, así que les reto a decirme, ¿Quienes protagonizaron ese momento? Para ver si lo recuerdan._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Esa era la intención, darle un papel que nadie descubriría al pasar de los capítulos, y que cuando su destino oscuro la consumiera, fuera un total Shock para los que siguen mi obra, espero te haya sorprendido, obviamente de buena manera. Lo de Ravel, ojala muchos no deseen mi muerte en la mesa redonda y en bandeja de plata, jejeje, lo hice por el bien de la historia… ¡Lo Juro!**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Depende, soy un escrito perversamente traumado, completamente perturbado que desea eliminar el Ecchi del mundo y fomentar la pureza hasta el matrimonio y… ¡ESPERA! Ese no soy yo, yo fomento el Ecchi a montones y que pureza ni que nada, ¡Lolis para todos los pervertidos! Escucho un: "Amen" por algún lado, jejeje. Pero ya en serio, la cosa mejorara poco a poco… creo.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Pues veo que la "Muerte" de Ravel, como lo escribiste tu, hermano, te sorprendio gratamente y creeme, ese era mi perversa intención, jejeje. Quise sorprenden, innovar y sobretodo, ¡Hacer arder el mundo! Pero bueno, veo que lo logre solo haciendo explotar a la tsundere más amada de nuevo Mexico, que digo Mexico, te todo el Globo mundial. Sabes, me alegra, que digo alegra… me honra escuchar que tu te das cuenta del aprecio que les tengo a mis personajes que si bien no cree completamente, me esfuerzo por darles personalidades propias que los hagan resaltar de sus contrapartes canon. Rossweisse, como te comente por aquí y en privado, con ella tenía un trabajo duro y pesado que hacer (No seas mal pensado, pero quería que esa sexi Valkiria de los 100 yenes se hiciera un nombre en mi Ragnarok, era la piedra angular o la Piedra Filosofal (Sí, así de importante es en mi Arco actual), no solamente las creo para que sean carne de vara en el Harem de Issei (Chicas ya les sombran) sino también para que resalten muy a su modo, espero estar lográndolo poco a poco, me esfuerzo mucho y siempre seguiré haciéndolo. ¡¿Perro?! ¡¿Cuál Perro?! No me digas que descubriste a nuestra mascota antes de tiempo… ¡Espera! Falsa alarma, la mascota de la familia aun no aparece (Sí, tendrán mascota y nuevamente Sí. Ella también tendrá su Arco… lo digo en serio), será la cosa más Kawai y Gore (Lo sé, rara combinación, pero lo hare funcionar) del Multiverso… lo juro.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **No quiero sonar como la peor calaña del mundo, pero al escuchar como tu y muchos me dicen que les dolio la muerte de Ravel… me siento bien, ¡Espera! No piensen mal, solo que como escritor saber que tu obra (Ya sea un momento melancólico como el de Ravel si los afecta) te hace sentir que hiciste un buen trajo (O malo, dependiendo el punto del cual se mire, jejeje). Serafall, una Maou, una Reina Demonio que no es solo la cara Kawai adulta de High School DxD, me molesta que muchos autores solo la retracten como alguien dócil y manejable, ella es un MAOU, por Dios, por algo llego a ese puesto y es incluso más fuerte que la mismísima Grayfia. Sobre Rossweisse, apuesto o simplemente juro que nadie pensó que la Sexi-Valkiria llegaría a ese extremo de ruptura mental, nadie ni siquiera Amora que fue la que la hiso despertar sabe el Monstruo que libero, y lo digo yo que soy quien escribe esta verg*… esperemos que la cosa mejore dentro de unos capítulos más.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Te lo prometí, ¿No es así, compañero? Dije que aquí dejaríamos el Poder de la Amistad de lado y veríamos el mundo Real como es, Duro y Peligroso, Así que pensé, ¿Qué mejor Saga para mostrar algo así que la Legendaria Saga del Santuario de Saint Seiya? Me inspire mucho gracias a ella y espero saber concluir el cataclismo que personalmente cree sin darme cuenta, jejeje. Dark Rossweise, pues aunque no estas tan lejos, en realidad me inspiro Sakura Mato de Fate, específicamente cuando es consumida por el Grial Negro, te recomiendo Fate, al principio parece una obra común y corriente, pero a medida de que avanza la cosa se comienza a volver mucho más intensa. Si quieres verla te recomiendo las siguiente: "Fate Stay Nigh (De esta el manga, el Anime es malísimo, debido a eso se cambio de estudio de animación y gracias a eso se hicieron milagros, Fate Stay Nigh: UBW (Comienzan de la misma forma, pero al 3 día se cambia el desarrollo, la animación es perfecta y que decir de los efectos… es una joya) luego Fate Stay Nigh: HF (Apenas vamos por la Segunda Pelicula y nosotros ni hemos visto la primera porque no ha salido el Blu Ray).**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Antes de nada, lamento no haber pasado por tu Fanfic, estaba terminando de cuadrar una cosas de mi residencia, dentro de pocos meses me voy a la Universidad (Sí, tengo 17 años) y la Universidad de Medicina queda 10 horas lejos de mi casa por lo que estuve esta semana pendiente de eso, lo lamento. Sobre el Fanfic, Loki siembra lo que cosecha, su victoria vacia representa el fracaso que el mismo sabia al que se dirigía con sus acciones falsas y objetivos vacíos.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

" _ **¡Detente Freezer!" "¡GOKUUUUUUUU!" "¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!". Perdón, no me resiste a hacerlo, ese momento nos traumo de pequeños y debes admitirlo. If Left Behind, justamente el día de ayer me puse al corriente con esa historia (Una obra de arte) el autor es amigo mío, agradable persona. Issei y Vali, ¿Qué saldrá de ese dúo tan disparejo que se odian y se respetan al mismo tiempo? Le Fay Vs Loki, siéndote sincero, no sé qué me fume cuando escribi eso, jejeje… broma, todo está calculado.**_

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_

 _ **Jamás te ganarías mi odio o repudio, la intención de que yo pida sus Reviews es para leerlos y saber que piensan y como no, también mejorar. Una cosa es criticar de forma amable (Como lo haces tú) y otra forma es blasfemar como lo hacen los hater, así que tranquilo, tu opinión es igual de importante y yo feliz de seguir leyéndola durante años y años más, jejeje.**_

 _ **x29:**_

" _ **¡PERDON!" Sé que ahora todos quieren mi cabeza para alimentar a los buitres, pero entiéndanme, era por el bien de la trama (*Ingresen una cacheta nivel Nami de One piece*) ¡PERDOOOOONNNNN! Okey, ya desahogándome un poco, me siento mejor, jejeje. Serafall, intento darle la personalidad más allegada a la serie que esa Kawai Loli puede, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Rossweisse o Dark Rossweisse, como les guste más, es la representación del estado quebrado que actualmente posee el interior de la mente de Rossweisse, después de todo las revelaciones que escucho no son cosa fácil, la pobre hiso lo que pudo, pero al final termino quebrándose ante tales revelaciones. Le Fay, pues creeme amigo, ella sabe lo que hace, no por nada es la estratega del equipo de los Exorcistas del Sekiryuutei, confía en ella.**_

 _ **MaouYuki:**_

 _ **Wow… me siento rotundamente alagado, hermano.**_

 _ **Generations:**_

 _ **Esa era la intención, sacarles el aire de los pulmones y hacerlos convulsionar y… Nah, tampoco así, con dejarlos sin aliento es suficiente, jejeje.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Pues muchas gracias, veo que supere tus expectativas y eso se agradece mucho, amigo mio.**_

 _ **Emiya:**_

 _ **Oye, tranquilo. Quizás Loki es un maldito villano hijo de su gran put*a madr*, pero esa desdicha humana tiene derecho a ser feliz, Ah no, espera… ahora recuerdo que es el villano de mi historia… ¡QUE SE MUERA EL PUT*!**_

 _ **Okami 100:**_

 _ **Tienes razón, a esa joven profanable de cintura estrecha, pechos a medida con suave piel blanca que puede tocar con las yemas de tus dedos y hacerla estremecer de placer con el simple tacto de un solo toque, escuchar esos gemidos escapar de sus pequeños rojos labios e introducir tu miembr* en su estrecha y virginal vagin… ¡Momento! Me descontrole un poco, sorry.**_

 _ **Strike:**_

 _ **Yo también, jejeje.**_

 _ **EROGE:**_

 _ **De seguro te recuerda a cierta peli purpura.**_

 _ **Mabel:**_

 _ **Lo recalco… ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

 _ **Así es, Loki tiene lo que pidió, un trono vacío y sin razón de gobernar, no digo que se lo dije, pero… ¡Se lo dije!**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

" _ **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡RAVEEEEEELL! ¡HDP! ¡LA MATASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ÁNDATE A TOMAR POR CUL**** C*BR*N HDP! ¡CRJ! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Cabe recalcar que el autor de este Fanfic al leer tales oraciones ahora se encuentra debajo de la cama rogando por su vida mientra le reza al unico Dios por el que cree y pide clemencia en los cielos por los seguidores de su historia que ahora lo quieren super hiper mega ultra over muerto. Ahora, habiéndonos calmado (Creo) y dejando el hecho que todos quieren mi cabeza (Nuevamente, creo…) hablemos de la historia. Pense que era el unico que debía calarse los bus y sobretodo (Mi peor enemigo) el metro (Odio ese hijo de put*) no se cómo se inventó algo en donde se excede la capacidad de pasajeros que puede albergar, ¡No lo entiendo! Pero veo que compartimos ese dolor (Tengo moto, pero si la llevo tan lejos o me la roban o no me alcanzara el dinero para mantenerla por tanto desgaste diario), así que sigo con el metro. Rosswessei, ¿Cómo salvar a Rossweise? Pues quizás el Poder de la Amistad que hiso grande a Fairy Tail, quizás… pero no lo creo, Rossweisse está en un estado tan quebrado mentalmente que no solo la buena voluntad bastara para traerla de vuelta (Si es que aun sigue ahí dentro), pero veremos que ocurre en el futuro, todo es posible después de todo. Issei y Vali Vs ¿?... aun no me decido XD, pues ya veremos que hace el dúo que por fuera se odia y por dentro se ama (Como hombre, claro. No Gay, sino amor macho… del bueno). Le Fay Vs Loki, pues ni yo sé que me fume para hacer tal cosa tan atroz con la maga más amada de América Latina, que digo América Latina, del Globo Terráqueo Carajo. Le Fay es lista, algo debe tener en su sensual cabecita para atreverse a cometer tal locura… creo.**_

 _ **Alex:**_

 _ **Todo depende de mi estado de animo. No, mentira amigo mio, ya veremos que pasara luego… tu confía en mi, jejeje.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Si bien Freya es una Diosa Asgardiana, su poder no esta al Nivel de Thor y ni siquiera al Nivel de Loki, así que si lo pensamos bien, la idea de que Serafall la derrote no es tan descabellada, Sirzechs y Ajuka pueden luchar con Dioses de Nivel Medio sin problema, y aunque el Nivel de Serafall esta muy por debajo de ellos dos, con una Diosa como Freya las probabilidades son favorables para la Maou de coletas. Es oficial, la Familia Hyodo debió haberse apellidado "Familia ERO" su amor por la perversión ya esta fuera de la lógica común, incluso fuera de la lógica Divina, además si sabes que (He oído) la Chichigami de DxD no tiene nada que ver con la perversión, ese dato si que me llamo la atención y sobretodo, me hiso ver lo irónica de la vida, pero ahora, ¿Es cierto ese dato?**_ _ **Podrías quitarme esa duda.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Pues gracias, me esfuerzo por actualizar a la brevedad necesaria y me agrada saber que te das cuenta de ello. Antes de responder, déjame decirte que acabo de ver que tu igual actualizaste y te prometo que luego de leerlo, ire a dejarte mi Reviews. Ahora, sobre el Fanfic (Que es la razón de las respuestas, jejeje). Odín, como he dicho creo ya hasta el cansancio, Odín se fue como el más Grande de los Grandes, con Le Fay no te preocupes, si ya leíste ese Arco y si eres listo, puede obtener una pista de dicho evento, así que tranquilo, hermano. Rossweisse es la Verdadera Protagonista de este Ragnarok, creo que por momentos Loki palidece ante ella, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla "La Verdadera Diosa de la Muerte" en mi Historia, espero poder hacer un buen uso de ella, porque créeme, Rossweisse se lo merece.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, hice lo que puede y agradesco que te haya gustado. Bueno, espero que el capitulo de hoy también sea de tu profundo agrado, me esfuerzo y ya veremos como termina este Arco.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora, hace mucho tiempo (En mis inicios) siempre les sugirió Animes o Mangas para que leyeran, si bien es cierto que mi conocimiento sobre el tema a veces es bajo (Y casi inexistente) si he leído una que otra cosa y bueno, espero poder sugerirles este.**_

 _ **-Fate Stay Night.**_

 _ **Antes de que digan: "¿Quién no sabe que es Fate?". Tranquilo, lo hago de igual forma.**_

 _ **La franquicia de Fate es una franquicia que facilmente lucha de TU a TU con franquicias como: Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Yugioh y es considerada por el publico Nipon como una de las 3 Mejores Novelas Grafica de la Historia… eso es decir mucho, ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Recordemos que un Anime no es solo eso. En el caso de Fate, este empezó como Novela Grafica que se le dio la oportunidad de ser un Anime, que si bien fue super bien recibido (La historia la adaptaron de forma pésima) pero su popularidad le permitio cambiar de estudio de Animación y así se creo una secuela llamada, "Fate/Zero", que algunos consideran mejor que Fate, pero recordemos que si Fate no hubiera salido primero, Fate/Zero no hubiera existido.**_

 _ **Ahora, el punto.**_

 _ **Fate Stay Night tiene 3 Rutas Originales de la Mítica Novela Visual, que son:**_

 _ **-Fate Stay Night (La Primera Ruta).**_

 _ **-Fate Stay Night: UBW (La Segunda Ruta).**_

 _ **-Fate Stay Night: HF (La Tercera Ruta).**_

 _ **Cada una de esas rutas tiene una heroína que hace cambiar el punto de vista de Shirou Emiya, su protagonista que tiene como sueño, volverse un Héroe Justiciero para proteger a quien sea que lo necesite.**_

 _ **Pero eso no es todo, el Universo de Fate tubo (Tiene pues) tanta fama que la cosa no termino ahí, se crearon juegos que servían de precuela e incluso una Secuela de la Mítica Novela Gráfica.**_

 _ **A lo que quiero llegar, es que con tantos Manga-Novelas-Novelas Visual y Animes. Fate paso de ser solo eso a convertirse en un Universo llamado NasuVerso, Universo en donde todo lo referente a Fate existe, pero en una línea alterna.**_

 _ **Luego de que hayan visto el material previamente explicado, les sugiero este Anime de Fate llamado:**_

 _ **-Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya.**_

 _ **Ahora, antes que nada, les aviso que esta historia es referente a Chicas Magicas, ¡PERO ESPEREN AHÍ! Si bien es cierto que las primeras 3Temporadas es sobre eso, en la Tercera temporada se da hincapié a algo diferente y en la 4Temporada, la cosa cambia completamente cuando los protagonistas son transportados a un mundo paralelo donde se llevó a cabo una Guerra del Santo Grial (Sí, otra Guerra del Santo Grial) solo que en esta no eran Héroes los invocados, sino Cartas de dichos Héroes.**_

 _ **Pero eso no es todo, esperando que hayan visto todo lo anterior y por ende las diferentes versiones de Shirou Emiya (Que se vuelve más Badass en cada realidad por la que avanzas), en Fate Kaleid nos muestran al Shirou más Badass del Mundo (Keneki de Tokyo Ghoul se queda pequeño frente a Shirou) incluso este Shirou es tan Badass que sus lágrimas se evaporan antes de salir de sus ojos, ósea… ¡Un Verdadero Badass!**_

 _ **Solo véanlo, sé que es mucho material, pero si tienen una semana libre háganlo, les sugiero empezar desde Fate UBW, omitan la primera Temporada que no es mala, pero es súper complicada porque ese estudio (Al que afortunadamente le quitaron los derechos) mesclo las 3 rutas en una sola, ósea… la cago, así de simple.**_

 _ **Bueno, hace tiempo que no me extendía de esa forma, espero que les haya gustado la sugerencia… de nada, queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, mi Waifu preferida de todo Fate es Rin. Sí, ya lo dije, ahora… ¿Cuál es la de ustedes?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Antes de irnos, les diré que quizás este Arco finalice en el capítulo XII, para que se den una idea de cuánto falta, porque sí, se nos ha hecho eterno, jejeje.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y estén atentos a la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo XI**_

 _¡Resurge Arma Legendaria!_

 _Arde, Electrifícate… ¡Que Comience La Batalla Final!_

 _ **Noche: 11**_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _[Balance Breaker]_

Ante la declaración e invocación del estado superior de sus respectivos [Secred Gear] Categoría [Longinus], ambos jóvenes dieron por iniciada la última Batalla contra el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira.

La armadura del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo cubrió por completo el cuerpo del joven castaño, una impecable armadura de color rojo intenso y joyas verdes jade, los colores de Ddraig, el Sekiryuutei.

Al igual que su rival, la armadura blanca del Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco vistió completamente el cuerpo del joven peli platino, un brillo blanco que poseía joyas de color azul zafiro, los colores del Albion, el Hakuryuukou.

Dando un primer paso al frente, el Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo fue el primero en lanzarse con su armadura cubriendo completamente su cuerpo, hacia el Dios Loki.

"PAM"

Un primer golpe fue lanzado.

Golpe que solo fue el comienzo de una larga cadenas de golpes, patadas e inclusive ataques perfectamente coordinado de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Loki lo sabía, mientras esquivaba ágilmente cada ataque físico lanzado por el joven Sekiryuutei, el Dios hijo de Odín se dio cuenta de la actitud del joven Dragón Rojo.

— Mmm, lo siento, lo veo. Veo en cada golpe que muestras determinación — Loki movió su cuello hacia un lado en 180°, esquivando un puñetazo izquierdo lanzado por el joven portador del [Boosted Gear] — Pero — Concentrando poder mágico en su palma izquierda, Loki miro directamente el estoma protegido por la armadura roja — No tienes la experiencia de un Dios que ha estado en cientos de Guerras.

"FUM"

El Dios del Engaño golpeo de forma abierta con su palma izquierda, el estómago del Sekiryuutei, haciendo que en dicho ataque sugiera una pequeña ventisca de fuerte viento que hiso lanzar al castaño hacia atrás.

Pero eso no termino ahí.

Cuando Loki pensó en bajar la guarda, el chirrido de pequeñas descargas eléctricas fue detectado por sus sensibles oídos.

— Oh… — Usando su intentito, Loki dio un paso hacia la derecha y lo vio, visualizo como un ataque eléctrico paso a solo 10 centímetros de su rostro — Faltaba el Dragón Blanco.

Efectivamente.

Detrás del Loki emergió el Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco.

Vali llego frente al Dios del Engaño ya al contrario que su rival, el joven peli platino empleo ataques mágicos contra el Dios Loki.

Pero al igual que su rival, Loki mostro sus talentos y experiencias de las guerras pasadas, cada hechizo empleado por Vali fue repelido fácilmente por un contra-conjuro preparado anticipadamente por Loki.

Viendo como su intento de ataque fallo, Vali regreso al lado del ya recompuesto Issei.

Como si el destino quisiera hacer más dramático el momento, un fuerte viento natural paso justo por la zona donde la batalla final se estaba llevando a cabo.

— ¿Por qué están aquí? — Viendo a ambos jóvenes portado las armaduras de los Legendario Dragones Celestial, Loki decidió tomar la palabra — ¿Por mi padre? ¿Por qué alguien se los pidió? Los Dragones nunca se inmiscuyen en asuntos ajenos a sus necesidades. Siendo franco, ustedes no ganaran nada evitando el Ragnarok, solo están haciendo que el tiempo transcurra y que su derrota se alargue — Hablo con palabras directas pero a la vez sutiles, el Dios Loki — Así que díganme, ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué les hace seguir oponiéndose ante mí?

— Nada en especial. Vine aquí por un solo propósito y ese fue evitar el Ragnarok, en ningún momento tuve la intención de quedar bien frente a Odín o frente a los Asgardianos — Hablo honestamente el Dragón Rojo al Dios del Engaño — Mi razón sigue siendo la misma, y mi objetivo no se ha desviado.

— Al contrario de él, yo al principio vine por conveniencia de mis deseos. Una Guerra en estos tiempos de paz es algo que alguien como yo no debe dejar pasar por nada del mundo — Tomo la palabra el Dragón Blanco — Pero… — Tomando una pausa, Vali recordó su enfrentamiento y victoria agridulce contra la Diosa del Inframundo, Hela — Comprobé que no siempre ganando eres realmente el victorioso. Por eso quiero comprobarlo contigo, quiero saber que se siente destronar al Dios que se proclamó el nuevo Rey Supremo de Asgard.

— Ya veo. Por un lado el Dragón Rojo lo hace por su sentido de la justica, y el Dragón Blanco por sus deseos, bien, ambos tienen un voto de razón ya que aunque no lo sepan, las razones que los mueven… en el fondo son las mismas — Revelo sin pausas el Dios Loki — Muy en el fondo, es el egoísmo quien los hace levantarse y seguir luchando, el egoísmo de no dejar que otro se quede con lo que ustedes marcaron como suyos, muy dentro de ustedes saben que… los tres somos iguales.

Ante tales palabras, dichas de forma tan directas y seguras, Issei y Vali no pudieron objetar queja alguna, viendo como el silencio reino en ellos, Loki tomo nuevamente la palabras y dijo:

— Les responderé con mis palabras, lo que significa este Ragnarok para mí. El camino que mi padre Odín marco para mi futuro, defender a Asgard, la razón que dejo a un lado cuando nombro a Thor como su sucesor… solo por miedo a que yo los traicionera en un futuro, por culpa de la maldita profecía — Loki comenzó a explicar su profundo punto de vista — Y así lo comprendí, nuestros ancestros no han dicho que un Reino es un lugar donde las personas se unen para vivir en paz, para proteger su Reino, su hogar. Debido a eso, yo decidí aguantar las humillaciones que recibía constantemente por ser considerado a voz publica como el traidor del Reino, pero entonces… logre comprender lo que tanto había pensado — Loki apretó sus puños llenos de rabia e ira — Yo vivía en la oscuridad, había empezado desde el día en que padre nombro a Thor como su sucesor, y definitivamente me hundí en ella cuando se supo que yo traicionaría el Reino y asesinaría a Odín.

— ¿Y crees que hiciste lo correcto? — Pregunto Vali, armándose de valor y lanzando la primera pregunta — ¿Crees que callando hiciste lo correcto? Guardar silencio como un vil cobarde y luego echarle la culpa a los demás de tus miedos, ¿Crees que hiciste bien haciendo eso?

Loki sonrió y rio levemente al escuchar tales palabras.

— No es aquel que aquello reconozcan, pues solo es digno de ese nombre quien asume todo ese odio y sigue adelante… Eso me dijo Odín hace años, por eso aguante en silencio mi dolor — Loki soltó su puño comprimido y suspiro profundamente — Entonces llegue a la conclusión que esas palabras eran vacías, que lo único que Odín pretendía al decírmelas era salvar al pueblo de mí ya creciente odio, y créanme, con esa simple oración logro apaciguar mi ira varios miles de años — El Dios de la Mentira arrugo su ceño tan solo con mencionar el nombre de su padre — Odín tenía un pueblo que cuidar, una familia que proteger, pero afortunadamente yo no soy como Odín. Yo no tengo padre ni madre, ni hermano o una familia que proteger, yo… estoy completamente solo.

— Entonces, ¿Qué harás con el Asgard que ahora te pertenece? ¿Acaso dejaras morir el Reino por el cual tanto luchaste? — Esta vez fue Issei quien se dignó a preguntar — Aguantaste tanto odio y dolor tu solo, para al final desistir como un cobarde y dejar podrir el Reino que le costó la vida a tu padre, al viejo Odín.

— Como te dije, yo estoy solo, y precisamente a eso… es que soy mejor que Odín — Era claro que las palabras de Loki poseían un trasfondo — Me ocupare de todos los problemas de los Asgardianos, incluso me hare cargo de los juicios y castigos personalmente. Uniré todo el odio que siempre ha reinado en Asgard hacia mí, dejare que todos me obedezcan solo por temor y así, aunque todos me quieran muerto y solo me obedezcan por miedo a morir, unificare el odio oculto en la oscuridad y así… creare una prospera Asgard.

— ¿Y luego de eso? — Pregunto Issei nuevamente — ¿Qué harás luego de eso?

— Cuando el odio oculto en la oscuridad se desvanezca, cuando todo sea unificado tal cual como padre y los Reyes anteriores quisieron y no pudieron, cuando ese momento acabe, yo… — Una vez más, la misma brisa golpeo el blanco rostro de Loki — Moriré solo en las profundas aguas del eterno vacío — Revelo directamente su objetivo el Dios Loki — No pude decírselo a padre antes de morir, pero sí. Para mí un Rey es aquel que prende fuego a la oscuridad de las personas, aun si ese fuego las consume, un Rey solo debe dejar vivir al más apto y fuerte que mejore su mandato, eso es un Rey para mi… eso es un Gobernante.

La verdad estaba dicha, lo que Loki pensaba, lo que lo movía a ser quien era… había sido dicha.

¿Era lo correcto?

¿Acaso Loki tenía la razón?

Ser considerado el Judas de la Facción Asgardiana no es un título fácil de llevar y sobretodo, aguantar tantos miles de años.

Por eso, ¿Acaso Loki... tiene razón en sus palabras?

— No… — Tal negación fue dicha con la voz del joven castaño — No me importa si tienes la razón o si fue el destino quien te orillo a cometer los crímenes que has hecho — El [Boosted Gear] brillo intensamente, mientras Issei apuntaba su brazo derecho hacia Loki — ¡Yo no retrocederé en estos momentos!

[Boosted Gear]

Al haber sido rencarnado como Demonio por su prometida, Rias Gremory. Issei comprendió que las [Evil Piece] no solo poseían la función de convertirlo en Demonio, no, la [Evil Piece] conectaba de una u otra forma a toda la nobleza Gremory.

Solo basto una pequeña mano de obra con ayuda de Azazel para descifrar cierto patrón, con dicha ayuda y su propia habilidad de adaptarse a la situación e improvisar, el castaño descubrió un nuevo modo de usar su [Boosted Gear] junto a sus [Evil Piece]

[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]

Un [Peón] puede usar [Promocion] dependiendo el grado de alcance que posee, y siendo un Exorcista que usa la Espada, Issei empleo la primera forma avanzada de sus [Evil Piece]

[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight] es su forma de [Caballero], dicha forma le permite aumentar su velocidad y precisión con la espada.

[Ascalon]

Invocando su Espada Sagrada, Issei comenzó su nuevo ataque.

Como si fuera el mismo viento el castaño desapareció de su ubicación en un simple parpadeo de parpado, haciendo sonar el viento, reapareciendo detrás del Dios Loki.

Agitando su Espada Sagrada de forma diagonal.

Obligándolo a esquivar sus ataques.

— ¡Aun no acabo! — Sin soltar la empuñadura del arma, el castaño ataco nuevamente.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Comprimiendo la energía reunida en su Guantelete rojo, Issei fijo su mira hacia el cuerpo de Loki.

[Dragon Shot]

La esfera hecha de energía Dragonica fue arrojada de forma directa hacia el Dios del Engaño.

— Este simple ataque es inútil frente a mí — Aseguro Loki, llevando su mano desnuda al frente para repeler la técnica del Sekiryuutei — Es inútil, Sekiry… Ahhh — Pero sus palabras murieron al sentir un corte limpio en su espalda — ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El [Dragon Shot] solo fue un señuelo, si bien es cierto que esa simple estrategia no podría engañar al mano del Engaño, la velocidad que le proporcionaba su [Welsh Sonic Boost Knight] le un segundo antes de que Loki protegiera su espalda, logrando así realizar un corte preciso en dicha área.

— Maldito seas — Un pequeño deje de humo salió de la herida causada por la Espada Sagrada [Ascalon] — ¿Cómo te atreviste a herirme a mí, aun Dios?

Por otro lado, Issei estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

— " _¿En serio? Lo corte con todo mi poder y solo le hice esa herida, ¿Qué no eras una Espada Sagrada, [Ascalon]?" —_ Dentro de su mente, Issei le pregunto a su Espada Sagrada.

— " _[_ _Bueno, claro que lo soy, pero el problema aquí es que tú no puedes usar ni el 35% de mi poder completo… tú tienes la culpa_ _]"_ — Explico la Arma Asesina de Dragones — " _[Pero tranquilo, quizás en unos años puedas emplear mi máximo poder_ _]"_

— ¡No tengo años para aprender a usarte! — Exclamo en voz alta el chico — Sino ataco ahora, Loki me mata.

— [Son detalles… tranquilo, Ise-tan] — Aseguro [Ascalon] al Sekiryuutei, olvidando que ahora se encontraban hablando naturalmente a voz pública.

— ¡No me diga así! — Le reprocho el chico.

A solo unos metros de ahí, Vali Lucifer veía y escuchaba lo que ocurría.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! — El Hakuryuukou estallo en risa ante la conducta tomada por el joven castaño — De verdad eres increíble, Issei Hyodo — Sí. Vali recordó cuando en su primera batalla con Issei, el mismo castaño comenzó a discutir con el Dragón Rojo sobre sus habilidades — Pero yo no soy como él… ¡Yo soy Superior!

[Divine Dividing]

Alzando sus alas azules, aumentando gradualmente el brillo segador de su armadura blanca, Vali se alzó al Cielo para acercarse hacia el Dios Loki.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Usando la habilidad nata de su [Divine Dividing], Vali llego cara a cara contra el Dios de la Mentira.

[Half Dimension]

Empleando la segunda habilidad nata de su [Divine Dividing], Vali redujo por la mitad gran parte de la energía de la zona en donde se encontraban.

Usando entonces la energía robada para su propio ataque, el heredero del Maou Lucifer original creo una gran lanza mágica y la arrojo directamente hacia Loki.

"¡BOOOOOOOM!"

Generando entonces una explosión de mediano alcance que llegó a alcanzar al Dios del Engaño y la Mentira.

— ¿Le diste? — Issei logró escapar del último ataque de Vali y cuando estuvo parado a su lado, pregunto — ¿Por qué no usaste [Divine] directamente en Loki?

— Porque no puedo dividir poder Divino, idiota — Respondió Vali, a la pregunta hecha por parte de Issei — No espabiles, Loki aún está intacto.

Sí. Tal y como lo dijo Vali, el Dios Loki salió de la explosión sin una sola herida aparente, solo su vestimenta mostraba daño, pero su cuerpo aun poseía el mismo estado que tenía antes de que la pelea iniciara, incluso el corte hecho por [Ascalon] ya había sanado por completo.

— A pesar de ser claramente inferiores a mí, ustedes no desistirán de esta pelea sin sentido, ¿Cierto? — Más que una pregunta, Loki solo quería asegurar lo hecho — Bien, con eso me basta. Serán los primeros que me harán usar mi verdadera fuerza, yo soy Loki, hijo de Odín, ¿Pero acaso olvidaron que soy adoptado? — Una extraña energía azul oscura que transmitía un espeluznante aire frio, comenzó a cubrir por completo el campo de batalla.

Contra cualquier lógica común, ambos poseedores de sus respectivos Dragones Celestiales, tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué? Pues aunque sonara ilógico, los dos habían olvidado tal crucial detalle.

Toda la densa energía azul cubrió por completo el cuerpo del Dios Loki, tomando una forma semejante al capucho de una larva.

Solo fueron segundos, largos segundos antes de que la energía estallara y dejara libremente a Loki de nuevo.

Pero ahora con una nueva apariencia.

Su piel poseía un tono azul heleado, marcas naturales de color negra en su rostro, brazos y pecho. Incluso en su descubierta espalda, ahora eran visibles un par de alas oscuras, unas alas de apariencia Demoniaca.

Su elegante vestimenta de príncipe Asgardiano ya no estaba, ahora Loki vestía una sencilla armadura negra que debajo al descubierto su pecho y solo protegía y cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Ese ya no era Loki, hijo de Odín. No, ese era…

— ¡Yo soy Loki! ¡Hijo de Laufey! ¡Heredero por ley de los Gigantes de Hielo del Jotunheim! — Exclamo a los cuatro vientos el nuevo Dios Loki.

Issei y Vali miraron seriamente al nuevo Dios Loki, sus respectivas posiciones de batalla estaban ahí, no dejando ni un punto al azar descubierto.

— Issei Hyodo — Vali hiso brillar su armadura blanca.

— Sí, ya lo sé — Del mismo modo que su rival, Issei hiso brillar el color rojo de su armadura — ¡Te derrotaremos en el nombre de los Dragones Celestiales!

— ¡Caerás, Loki! — Afirmo Vali Lucifer.

Las alas negras del nuevo Dios del Engaño se abrieron ante sus adversarios.

Loki exhalo el frio aire que mantenía preso dentro de sus pulmones, afilo su ahora oscura y vacía mirada negra mientras veía a ambos Dragones Celestiales, y entonces… una peligrosa sonrisa se formó con sus afilados dientes.

Algo andaba definitivamente mal aquí.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _Hace miles de años ocurrió la Segunda Gran Guerra entre las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas._

 _Específicamente, la primera Gran Guerra fue entre el Dios Bíblico, sus Ángeles contra el recién Caído Lucifer._

 _Cuando dicha Guerra finalizo, un corto periodo de pausa reino entre las ahora creadas 3 Facciones Judeo-Cristianas._

 _La Facción de Dios y los Ángeles_

 _La Facción de los Demonios._

 _La Facción de los Ángeles Caídos._

 _Cuando dicho tiempo de pausa finalizo, fue que la Segunda Gran Guerra dio por iniciada._

 _De la Facción del Cielo estaban Dios y sus Serafines, que eran: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel._

 _De la Facción de los Demonios estaban:_ _Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan y Asmodeus que eran mejor conocidos como los Cuatro Grandes Maous del Inframundo._

 _Mientras que de parte de la última Facción estaban los Ángeles Caídos, donde resaltaban: Azazel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Baraqiel, Tamiel, Penemue, Kokabiel y Sariel._

 _Todos ellos fueron los protagonistas que se robaron la escena principal de la Segunda Gran Guerra Judeo-Cristina._

 _Pero, hubo una parte de la historia que jamas fue narrada, una parte que solo es recordada hoy en día por una sola persona._

 _La historia que ocurrió, detrás del escenario… de la Segunda Gran Guerra Judeo-Cristiana._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Serafall Sitri, la hija primogénita del clan Sitri, un clan Pilar del Inframundo y por ende, su heredera al trono._

 _Fácilmente Serafall pudo haber omitido la Guerra y dedicarse a esperar un Duque o heredero que la despojara, formar una familia con dicha persona y tener descendencia que hereden el mandato de sus respectivos clanes._

 _Pero no, en aquel tiempo Serafall no era la simpática chica de coletas que hoy en día sonríe ante el peligro y adora todo lo que sea lindo, rosado y Kawaii._

 _No, en aquel tiempo era una joven que ni siquiera cumplía los 100 años de edad y que tenía como objetivo principal, resaltar en un Gobierno machista y ser considerada una heredera fuerte e influyente, no solo una cara bonita que fuera usada como objeto sexual por cualquier Duque o caprichoso heredero._

 _Por eso se alisto al ejercito del Inframundo, aun en contra de la opinión de sus padres, aun en contra de las constantes amenazas de ser desheredara e incluso, aun en contra de las humillaciones por ser una de las pocas mujeres en el ejército Demoniaco._

 _A pesar de eso, ella siguió ahí de pie, sin vacilar siquiera un solo momento. Serafall tenía su objetivo en mente, su punto de llegada aún estaba lejos y ella recorrería el largo y difícil camino, solo para cruzar la línea de llegada que marcaría su logro y profunda victoria._

 _Cuando la Segunda Gran Guerra estallo, el pelotón en donde ella había sido asignado se encontraba detrás del punto principal de la zona de batalla. Incluso el objetivo aparente de dicho pelotón era socorrer a los heridos y ayudar a defender a aquellos Demonios que se encontraban exhaustos, para que recuperaran energías y regresaran al campo de batalla._

 _Fueron semanas, inclusive meses en dicha zona donde solo realizaba tal débil tarea._

 _Pero un día, ocurrió algo inimaginable._

 _Aunque jamas fue dicho en voz pública, un miembro de su pelotón vendió dicha unidad solo por mujeres Caídas prometidas por los Ángeles Caídos. Fue entonces que su pelotón fue interceptado y obligado a luchar contra una parte de dicha facción._

 _La batalla fue dura, debido a que fueron emboscados a traición fueron pocos los que lograron defenderse y aguantar._

 _Pero al final ganaron la ardua batalla._

 _De 50 jóvenes Demonios que conformaban dicho pelotón de rescate, solo sobrevivieron 7, donde Serafall Sitri constituía tal pequeña unidad de sobrevivientes._

 _El Maou Asmodeus se enteró de lo ocurrió y ascendió al miembro más resaltante de dicho grupo al pelotón central, siendo dicho miembro, la joven Serafall Sitri._

 _Un par de semanas transcurrió desde aquello, la Segunda gran Guerra de Facciones Judeo-Cristianas parecía estar por llegar a su fin._

 _Los Ángeles Caídos se retiraron hace exactamente 14 días, solo quedaban los Demonios y Ángeles en dicha Guerra._

 _Siendo foco central de ella el Dios Bíblico y los Maos del Inframundo._

 _Pero, cierto día se aparecieron en el campo de batalla los Legendarios Dragones Celestiales._

 _El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo mantenía una batalla de milenios con su rival, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco. Dicha batalla choco con la Segunda Gran Guerra de Facciones Judeo-Cristianas y fue ahí cuando Dios junto a los Maous firmaron de forma oral un contrato para detener juntos a los Dragones Celestiales._

 _Claro que detrás de los líderes, sus soldados si continuaron con la batalla y Serafall no fue la excepción._

 _Serafall Sitri se topó en el medio de una batalla entre Demonios y Ángeles, cara a cara con una líder del Cielo, con la Mujer más Hermosa del paraíso mismo, con la Serafín Gabriel._

 _Solo estaban ellas dos, detrás de Serafall los Demonios tardarían mínimo 10 minutos en llegar, mientras que detrás de Gabriel, a solo unos 500 metros de distancia se encontraba un pequeño campamento donde eran tratados los Ángeles heridos en la Guerra._

 _Pero Serafall estaba herida, cansada y sumamente agotada para enfrentar a una de las mayores eminencias del Cielo mismo, mientras que los Maous estaban fuera junto a sus respectivas manos derechas, Serafall era la más fuerte del pequeño pelotón que quedaba libre._

 _Mientras que Gabriel no mostraba signo de desgaste o cansancio, incluso se veía radiante y su rostro transmitía la misma pura y exótica belleza que la caracterizaba._

 _Al ver a los ojos a Gabriel, Serafall lo supo… iba a morir en ese momento._

 _Gabriel solo tenía que Exorcizarla y luego acabar con los compañeros de Serafall, algo fácil para alguien del nivel de un Serafín._

 _Pero, contra todo pronóstico y razón común, Gabriel, la Serafín más bella y leal al Cielo… huyo._

 _Sí. Gabriel alzo sus doce alas blancas al Cielo y huyo de dicha ubicación, dejando sola a Serafall y su recién llegado pelotón, y junto a ellos… a los desprotegidos y débiles Ángeles que perecieron ante ese pequeño pelotón de Demonios._

 _Serafall fue la única que vio las acciones tomadas por Gabriel, cuando los demás soldados llegaron la Ángel ya no estaba y debido a eso, los demás Ángeles de menor rango murieron._

 _Quizás otro Demonio le habría importado poco las acciones tomadas por Gabriel, pero a Serafall si le importaron._

 _Para ella su sangre, su facción lo era todo._

 _Siempre había defendió de forma leal al Inframundo, e incluso soñaba con algún día derrotar a la mujer más fuerte del Cielo._

 _Sí. Ese era el más profundo objetivo de Serafall, volverse la Demonio más fuerte y derrotar a la Serafín Gabriel, esa era su línea de llegada._

 _Solo eso quería._

 _Solo eso deseaba._

 _Pero al ver como Gabriel huyo y dejo perecer en batalla a su propia raza… a su propia sangre y familia._

 _Serafall solo pudo murmurar una corta oración que aun hoy en día, seguía marcara como si hubiera sido ayer en su memoria._

" _Maldita… sucia traidora"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Asgard**_

— Gabriel… — Los ojos de Serafall no guardaron el asombro que sintieron al ver llegar a la mujer más hermosa del Cielo.

La hermosa Serafín se encontraba en flotando en el Cielo, mostrando su esplendor brillo dorado a las turbulentas tierras de Asgard.

— Tu corazón fue totalmente… bañado en oscuridad — Gabriel dijo al ver directamente a los ojos rojo sangre de Dark Rossweisse — ¿Por qué has sido bañada por la oscuridad?

— Serafín — Dark Rossweisse pronuncio con molestia el título que portaba la Ángel de cabellos dorados — ¿Qué haces en Asgard? Primero Demonios, luego sentí hace minutos la energía de Ángeles Caídos y ahora eso, ¿Acaso Asgard se convirtió en un centro de feria para las Facciones ajenas?

Dejando hablar a la Valkiria de cabello blanco, Gabriel poso su mirada en la figura de Serafall Leviathan.

— Serafall-dono, ¿Esta bien? — Con suma amabilidad, Gabriel le pregunto a la Reina Demonio — Me disculpo de parte del Cielo por no haber enviado ayuda antes, pero hace solo una hora se informó a los demás Panteones de lo que ocurría y que las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas intervendrían en nombre de las demás — La Ángel de cabello rubio oro explico el motivo del retraso de las demás Facciones, pero sin importar cuando hablara Gabriel, en ningún momento Serafall le devolvió sus palabras — ¿Acaso le ocurre algo, Serafall-dono?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — A pesar de que hace poco Gabriel explicó el porqué de su llegada, Serafall pregunto la ya respuesta pregunta — Contesta, Gabriel. ¿Qué haces tú en Asgard?

— No entiendo tu pregunta, Serafall-dono. Allen está aquí junto a su grupo, mi hermano Azazel y mi hermano Baraquiel también están aquí, incluso el Dragón Tannin-dono vino, ¿Por qué no vendría el Cielo? — La bella mujer ladeo su cabeza confundida a un lado, ya que no entendida porque Serafall pregunto algo que ella misma explico con anticipación.

— Snikt — La Maou chaqueo su lengua disgustada — Solo no me molestes e interrumpas.

— E-Este… sí. Prometo no entorpecerte, Serafall-dono — Aseguro dudosamente Gabriel.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Gondul y Freya mira lo que ocurría con suma sorpresa y sobretodo, completo asombro.

— Por Odín, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — Hablo la Diosa de las Valkirias — La traidora de Amora nos traiciono, Gondul-sama.

— Sí. Amora conocía nuestro más bajos puntos y los utilizo en nuestra contra — Si bien al comienzo mostro sorpresa, justo ahora Gongul miraba seriamente a la persona que se encontraba a solo unos pocos metros de distancia suyo — Rossweisse, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Esa Rossweisse? — Freya señalo a la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte — ¿Qué te ha pasado, niña?

— Dos leyendas de la mitología Asgardiana, convertidas en nada más que logros pasados — Hablo con gracia Dark Rossweisse — ¿Qué pasa, abuela Gondul? — La Valkiria de cabello blanco miro con su mirada roja a su abuela, mientras hacia una clara expresión de burla — ¿Acaso mi apariencia te sorprende?

Gongul solo guardo silencio y examino el poder oscuro que ahora emanaba todo el cuerpo de su querida nieta.

— Amora… ¿Qué has hecho? — Hablo con sumo pesar la Valkiria Legendaria — Rossweisse, sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho, debes saber que…

— ¿Piensas engañarme otra vez, querida abuela? — La interrumpió Dark Rossweisse — Ten un poco de dignidad y ahórrate cada uno de tus comentarios.

— Mi intención no era esa, si bien es cierto que lo que te hace actuar así es cierto… las razones del porque fueron hechas son diferentes — Gongul intento hacer desistir a su nieta — Si solo me dieras un solo minuto, yo podría…

— Gongul — Omitiendo el "Abuela", Dark Rossweisse la llamo seriamente — Como lo dije hace poco, no soy la villana aquí, así que por el respeto que dices sentir por tu nieta… lárgate antes de que olvide los favores que te debo.

— Rossweisse… en algún lugar de esa oscuridad, aún debe estar tu puro corazón — Dijo con pesar la Valkiria Legendaria — Tan solo, yo solo… quiero traerte de vuelta.

Ese era su deseo.

Traer de vuelta… a su amada y querida nieta.

— Oba-san — Llamando la atención de Gondul, Serafall tomo la palabra — Por favor retírese junto a Frey-chan — La Maou le dedico una mediana sonrisa — Prometo que traeré de vuelva a tu linda nieta.

— ¿Por qué? Asgard no ha firmado tratado con ustedes o alguna facción, soy vieja y sé que nadie hace algo solo porque sí. Así que dime, ¿Por qué me ayudarías? — Los miles de años le otorgaban cierto grado de sabiduría, siendo foco principal de ello, que nadie hacia algo solo porque sí.

— Porque me da la gana de hacerlo. Francamente, no tengo un motivo exacto de porque ayudarla, ciertamente… es un poco patético la verdad, pero solo quiero traer de vuelva a Ross-chan… porque hice una promesa — El recuerdo del fallecido Odín paso por su mente — Ese viejito pervertido amaba como una nieta a esa chica, y prometí protegerla… así que confié en mí.

— Tu… eres igual de rara que el viejo Odín — Gongul dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa — Esta bien, incluso una vieja como yo… a veces solo quiere creer en un milagro.

— Sí, solo confié en mi — Aseguro la Maou de coletas — Además se ve como de 20 años, no esta vieja.

— Serafall-dono — Cortando cortésmente la charla de la Maou y la Valkiria Legendaria, Gabriel llamo la atención de la Reina Demonio Leviathan — Siento su aura, su poder crece por cada segundo que pasa, y la oscuridad de su corazón… solo se tiñe más de negro.

— Sí, ya lo sé — Serafall afilo su mirada y fijo su vista en Rossweisse — Entonces empecemos, Ross-chan. Esta chica mágica te castigara en el nombre del amor y la justicia.

— Ya veo. Entonces no me contendré, te di la opción de irte por respeto, pero viendo que la rechazaste, ya no tengo porque esperar un segundo más — El poder oscuro y corrupto que la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte poseía impregno la piel blanca pálida de Rossweisse — No me culpes después de que te mate.

— No — La voz de Gabriel interrumpió las palabras de Dark Rossweisse — Si peleas por el bien de la justicia, no hay nada que te impida obtener la victoria — La Serafín hablo con suma confianza — Te llamas, Rossweisse, ¿Cierto? Como hija de Dios Padre y Serafín del Cielo, mi deber es Exorcizar la oscuridad que tiño tu puro corazón.

La batalla protagonizada por un Ángel y un Demonio Vs La Nueva Diosa de la Muerte… estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Parte III**_

Issei, Vali y Loki se encontraban viéndose fijamente.

— Par de mortales — Incluso la nueva voz de Loki había obtenido un tono distorsionado.

"Flash"

Ni siquiera había pasado un 0.05 de milésima de segundos cuando Loki llego frente a ambos portadores.

El Dios del Engaño tomo la cabeza de cada Dragón Celestial con su manos, y manteniéndolos sujetos de dicha parte de su cuerpo, subió al Cielo con sus alas negra y al estar a una gran altura, Loki bajo de golpe hacia el suelto e impacto con fuerza las cabezas de Issei Hyodo y Vali Lucifer.

"Crac"

El suelo se agrieto cuando las cabezas de los Dragones Celestiales tocaron suelo, incluso el casco de sus respectivas armaduras se cuarteo al instante.

"Crac" "Crac" "Crac" "Crac"

— Este es el otro lado del verdadero Asgard — Loki, teniendo impactadas en el suelo las cabezas de los Dragones Celestiales, decidió arrastrarlas aun dentro del suelo hacia el frente, rompiendo el suelo que se encontraba frente a las cabezas de cada joven Dragón — Les arrancara todo… incluido sus sentimientos.

Y así, el Dios Loki arrojo los cuerpos de Issei y Vali hacia la roca más cercana y vio como el impacto destruyo dicha roca en miles de pedazos.

" _¿Qué es un Dragón?"_

" _Un ser hecho de poder puro y denso"_

" _Un ser que no se rinde ante nadie y siempre pelea hasta sus últimas fuerzas para demostrar su superioridad"_

" _Un Dragón… nunca se rinde sin importar que"_

Las armaduras de los jóvenes Dragones Celestiales se rompieron ante la presión generada por el Dios Loki.

Fácilmente podrían haberlas vuelto a invocar o regenerar, pero decidieron no hacerlo y continuar así.

— Issei — Vali se reincorporo y llamo a su rival.

— Vali — Realizando la misma acción de su rival, Issei llamo al peli platino — ¡Ahora!

Usando ese "Ahora" como detonante de partida, los jóvenes salieron disparados hacia el frente, específicamente hacia el Dios Loki.

— Es inútil — Loki arrojo una esfera de energía oscura hacia ellos — Mi nivel es muy superior al de ustedes dos, mortales.

"¡Booooooom!"

La esfera impacto y genero una extensa cortina de polvo.

Pero dentro de esa misma cortina, un fuerte aumento de energía fue sentido por el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira.

— Nuestro nivel podrá ser disparejo — La voz de Issei resonó dentro de la cortina de polvo.

— Pero un Dragón es superior a quien sea — Esta vez fue la voz de Vali quien resonó detrás de la cortina de humo — Por eso…

Para sorpresa del mismo Dios Loki, ambos salieron de ahí sin una sola herida en sus cuerpo, de alguna razón habían logrado evadir la esfera de energía oscura lanzada por Loki.

— ¡Incinérate! — Issei alzo su puño rodeado de fuego puro.

— ¡Electrifícate! — Al igual que el castaño, Vali impregno su puño de puro poder eléctrico.

[Golpe Doble De Dragón De Las Llamas Eléctricas]

[Full Power]

Sus puños unidos impactaron directamente contra el rostro sorprendido del Dios Loki, arrojándolo de inmediato al duro suelo de Asgard.

"¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

El estruendo que genero el impacto de su cabeza con el suelo hiso resonar la zona de batalla en donde se encontraban luchando.

— Los Dragones nos levantamos siempre que caemos — Dijo Issei retrocediendo junto a Vali.

— Porque solo un Dragón es quien siempre termina obteniendo la victoria — Dijo Vali, manteniendo junto a Issei una distancia prudente de Loki.

Una secuencia de batalla básica y sencilla, pero realiza con pura y dura determinación fue suficiente para golpear en su orgullo, al Nuevo Rey Supremo de Asgard, Loki.

— Maldito sean, ¡Mortales! — Furioso con el par de jóvenes, Loki se levantó dispuesto a dejar de jugar al rato y al ratón — ¡Les mostrare el hechizo supremo de un Gigante de Hielo!

Rodeando de energía negativa sus brazos de piel azul y haciéndolos mutar a un escalofriante color negro, Loki comenzó a generar una fuerte cantidad de energía negativa.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Se preguntó Issei al sentir la oscuridad dentro de dicha energía — ¿Acaso él va a…?

Loki sonrió terroríficamente y apunto dicha energía negativa a hacia ellos.

— No lo sé, pero… — Vali invoco su [Secred Gear] dispuesto a usar su habilidad nata — Voy a [Dividirlo].

La energía negativa venia acercándose directamente hacia ambos Dragones Celestiales.

— [¡Ise-tan, esquiva!] — Le grito [Ascalon] de improviso.

Logrando reaccionar a tiempo, Issei miro como Vali estaba dispuesto a encarar tal poder negativo.

— ¡Vali! — Comenzando a correr hacia su rival — ¡Sal de ahí!

Empujando con su propio cuerpo para quitar de dicha ubicación el cuerpo de Vali Lucifer, Issei quedo justo frente a la energía negativa.

[Gran Muro De Los Lamentos]

Cuando Loki proclamo su técnica, el poder negativo formo una gigante esfera de energía negra que aisló por completo al joven Sekiryuutei del mundo exterior.

— ¡Issei Hyodo! — Vali exclamo el nombre de su rival al ver como la energía negativa lo rodeaba por completo en una enorme esfera negra — ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!

— El [Gran Muro De Los Lamentos] es la técnica suprema que un Gigante de Hielo puede empelar. Mi raza biológica fue aislada al Reino más podrido y pobre de los nueve que existen, en dicho Reino reinan una gran cantidad de sentimientos negativos — Comenzó a explicar Loki, el alcance de su habilidad — El poder de esta se basa en el odio, el desprecio, la ira, la envidia y el dolor… Todos esos sentimientos negativos se convierten en poder, un poder que se convierte en la verdadera y oculta naturaleza de la vida.

— ¡Tú! — Rigió molesto el peli platino — ¡Saca de ahí a Issei Hyodo!

— Issei Hyodo ha perecido junto a esos oscuros sentimientos, el Sekiryuutei… ¡Ha muerto! — Declaro seguro el nuevo Rey Supremo de Asgard.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Asgard – Bosque Destruido**_

El antiguo Rey Dragón, Tannin luchaba arduamente con el hijo de Loki, Fenrir.

[Meteor Of Fire]

Tannin arrojo una enorme bola de fuego que se asemejaba bastante a un meteoro envuelto en fuego. Hace tiempo, cuando Tannin aún era Rey de los Dragones, sus enemigos y aliados lo apodaron como Meteoro Tannin, porque sus bolas de fuego no solo eran simples bolas de fuego, sino verdaderos meteoros cubiertos de llamas.

Al tomar desprevenido a Fenrir, el Lobo plateado recibió directamente el ataque realizo por Tannin, sacándole a la bestia un aullido de dolor muy fuerte.

— Aun no acaba — Baraquiel llego volando en picada, mientras que en su mano derecha concentraba una gran cantidad de Energía Sagrada.

[Caigan Truenos]

El Ángel Caído nivel Cadre impacto un enorme trueno hecho de atributos sagrados en el ya caído lobo Fenrir.

Ahora, muchos pensarían que ellos llevaban la delantera en la batalla al haber conectado dos fuertes ataques de forma directa, sí, muchos pensarían eso. Pero en realidad, la verdad era otra.

Fenrir al estar luchando en Asgard, su tierra madre le hacía obtener doble atributo. Es decir, su poder era mayor si peleaba en su tierra natal, mientras que Tannin y Baraquiel se debilitaban por cada minuto que transcurría.

— Tannin-dono, ¿Seguiremos luchando de esta forma? — Volando cerca del antigua Rey Dragón, el Cadre Baraquiel realizo dicha pregunta — Solo estamos dándole vuelta al asunto, debemos ponerle fin ya mismo.

— Ya lo sé — Estuvo de acuerdo el Dragón — Pero sin importar cuanto lo derribamos, la misma Asgard lo revitaliza.

"¡Auuuuu!" "¡Auuuuu!" "¡Auuuuu!"

Tres aullidos fueron realizados por Fenrir.

Dichos aullidos haciendo poner rígidos tanto a Tannin como a Baraquiel, ya que ellos sabían perfectamente el porqué de dicho aullidos.

Del suelo emergieron mediante dos círculos de invocación, 2 lobos de pelajes azules con plateado.

Las características de dichos animales eran idénticas a las de Fenrir, solo que en un estado menor, incluso su tamaño solo llegaba a ser el de la mitad del Lobo Legendario de Asgard.

Pero no solo por eso dejaban de ser una amenaza.

Esos lobos eran los hijos de Fenrir, mejor conocidos como Skoll y Hati, los nietos del Dios Loki.

— Santo Padre de Dios — Baraquiel abrió sus ojos impactos al ver como Fenrir reunía a sus crías — Tannin-dono, ¿Tiene alguna idea?

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? — Ante la pregunta hecha por Tannin, Baraquiel asintió — No sé qué haremos — Fue sincero el Rey Dragón — Yo podría luchar con Fenrir, pero tú no podrías mano a mano con Skoll y Hati.

— De igual forma, yo podría retrasar a Fenrir unos minutos, pero la combinación de dichos lobos gemelos lo pondrían en aprieto, Tannin-dono — Analizo Baraquiel — Necesitamos un milagro.

— ¿Milagro, eh…? — Tannin suspiro para sí mismo — Deberemos que ocurre mientras tanta pa… — Pero Tannin silencio su última oración de improviso, mientras realizaba con sus colmillos una enorme sonrisa — Así que viniste… pajarraca.

Del mismo Cielo cayeron pilares de fuego que esparcieron sus llamas durante toda la zona. Tannin y Baraquiel alzaron vuelo para no quedar presa de los pilares de fuego que habían caído anteriormente.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — Pregunto Baraquiel consternado — ¿Quién ha lanzado esas llamaradas?

— ¡Jajajajaja! — El antiguo Rey Dragón estallo en escandalosas risas — ¡Cientos de años sin verte la cara! — Tannin miro al Cielo sobre él, topándose con la responsable de dicho ataque — ¡Reina Fénix, Ariel!

Reina Fénix, Ariel.

La maestra que entreno durante unos años a Ravel Phoenix, la líder del casi extinto clan Fénix con los cuales lucharon hace milenios los Dragones.

— Tannin — Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por puro fuego, esa era un verdadero Fénix — Ahora eres un Demonio. Es el colmo, sinceramente… eres un caso irremediablemente perdido.

— ¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice, la que entreno a una Demonio — Rebatió el antiguo Rey Dragón.

— Los tiempos cambian, ¿No es así? — Pregunto Ariel de forma irónica — Entonces hay que cambiar con ellos.

— No entiendo que pasa, pero ahora somos 3 contra 3 — No indagando sobre el asunto, Baraquiel se fijó en lo verdaderamente importante — Vayamos por el 2do Round.

La balanza ahora se encontraba equilibraba, el contrataque estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Parte IV**_

— _Desde hoy serás la portadora de [Excálibur Mimic], honra al Cielo con tus nobles actos, joven Exorcista — Dijo el Padre mientras le entregaba el fragmento de la [Excálibur] original en mano — El Cielo, la Iglesia y Dios Padre cuentan contigo desde ahora._

— _Lo juro, desde hoy luchare por Dios y por el bien de la humanidad — Inclinada en el piso, Irina acepto la Espada Sagrada que le era otorgada — No los defraudare… es un juramento, amen._

 _Eso paso hace varios años, antes de que Irina Shidou conociera a Issei Hyodo y a su grupo de inadaptados Exorcistas._

 _Si bien es cierto que [Excálibur Mimic] es considerada a voz publica el fragmento más débil de las demás [Excálibur], Irina no se rindió y gracias a su alto procesamiento e improvisación, pudo llevar a la [Excálibur Mimic] al siguiente nivel._

 _Un ejemplo:_

 _El ultimo usuario solo podía hacer cambiar de forma a la [Excálibur Mimic] en 20 segundos, incluso en su tiempo se le considero un gran avance._

 _Pero Irina es diferente, ella pude lograr el cambio de forma en 5.5 segundos, un gran verdadero avance si se comparaba con sus antecesores, incluso la Serafín Gabriel alabo ese hecho, argumentando que era un gran talento._

 _Irina sabía que el momento donde probaría lo que vale llegaría algún día, tubo misiones difíciles donde casi pierde la vida, pero ella sabía que ese momento aún no llegaba._

 _Pero, ella estaba segura… que algún día lo tendría._

 _ **Tiempo Actual**_

 _ **Asgard**_

La batalla que Irina Shidou y Xenovia Quarta mantenían contra el Draugr cuyo tamaño rosaba prácticamente los 4 metros de altura, se había tornado densa, larga y peligrosa.

La piel del Draugr era tan fuerte que sus ataques combinados, tuvieran o no Energía Sagrada o Energía Demoniaca poco daño le hacía.

El tiempo se acababa, no podían dejar alargar más la pelea.

— Maldición, si tan solo tuviera 5 minutos de tiempo, podría acumular el poder de [Durandal] en un solo ataque — Maldijo Xenovia en voz baja — Pero, si lo hago quedare sin energías… pero valdrá la pena.

Irina respiraba cansada, su poder mágico ya estaba rosando menos del 10% y su poder como Ángel Rencarnado se agotaba rápidamente.

— " _Tiene que haber una forma"_ — Pensó dentro de sí, buscando una solución a la crucial batalla que ahora protagonizaban — Piensa, Irina… piensa, maldición.

— Solo necesito 5 minutos — Al haber escuchado la petición de Xenovia, una idea cruzo por la mente de la joven Shidou.

— Xen-chan — Cuando Xenovia escucho la voz de su amiga, supo que algo iba a suceder — ¿Solo 5 minutos, cierto? — De forma dudosa, la peli azul asintió a la pregunta hecha por Irina — Entiendo. Yo te daré esos 5 minutos, Xen-chan.

— Espera, Irina. ¿Qué harás exactamente? — Xenovia no eran tonta, conseguirle esos 5 minutos frente al Draugr que ahora poseía una velocidad más alta que las de ellas dos juntas no sería tarea difícil — No me digas que tu… tu vas…

— ¿Qué hare? — La castaña de coletas realizo una enorme sonrisa para luego decir — ¡Tomare el papel principal en esta pelea!

[Ángel Mode]

Sacando a relucir las ultimas energías Sagradas que su capacidad como Ángel Rencarnada le otorgaba, Irina salió disparada hacia el enorme Draugr.

— Ya sé que es más fuerte y veloz que yo — La castaña recibió el primer golpe del Draugr — Ya sé que ganarle mano a mano es imposible — Un segundo golpe impacto contra su espalda — ¡PERO!

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

" _¿Quieres aprender a usar la [Excálibur Mimic]?"_

" _Sí. Todos apuntaran a los demás fragmentos, pero yo quiero la [Excálibur Mimic], por eso quiero saber cómo usarla antes de tenerla"_

" _¿Por qué no escoges otro fragmento?"_

" _Es obvio, porque solo así seré la verdadera protagonista"_

" _No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pequeña Irina"_

" _Lo que quiero decir es que les mostrare a todos el alcance de la [Excálibur Mimic]. Ella me llamo cuando la vi, escuche su voz, por eso seré su portadora"_

" _¿Escuchaste su voz? Pequeña Irina, eso es imposible. La [Excálibur] fue rota en la guerra, por ende su voz y conciencia están separada"_

" _P-Pero. No, debe estar mal, yo escuche como ella me llamaba hace unos días, no estoy loca"_

" _Mmm. Bueno, quizás es un pequeño milagro, jejeje"_

" _Es verdad. De seguro Dios me la envió para proteger al inocente"_

" _Bueno, los milagros son inciertos y muy difíciles de hacerse realidad. Pero, si la pequeña Irina dice que escucho la voz de la [Excálibur] es porque fue cierto, entonces decidido, yo te entrenare personalmente"_

" _¿De verdad, Santo Padre?"_

" _Sí. Tu confía en mi"_

" _¡Yes! Ya vera, le mostrare a todos que [Excálibur Mimic]… ¡Es la mejor [Excálibur] de todos!"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El sueño que empezó cuando era niña, la meta que deseo y aun desea cumplir hoy en día…

— ¡Voy a volverla una realidad! — Transfiriendo todo su poder restante a la hoja de [Excálibur Mimic], Irina fijo el destino de su último ataque — ¡Este será…! — El Draugr se dio cuenta de sus intenciones — ¡El último ataque!

Arrojando el arma hacia el Cielo de Asgard, la joven Exorcista exclamo:

[Cambio de Forma]

Usando la habilidad base de su arma, Irina hiso mutar la apariencia de la [Excálibur Mimic] a algo en lo cual ninguno de sus anteriores portadores había hecho.

La [Excálibur Mimic], la espada que muchos convirtieron en cuchillos, lanzas e infinidades de armas blancas… se convirtió en una brillante cadena de color plata.

[Cadena de Diamantina]

Cadena que creció para compararse al tamaño del Draugr y inmovilizo el enorme cuerpo de la bestia, convirtiéndolo en su prisionero por unos pocos segundos.

— ¡Xen-chan! — Irina cayó al suelo debido a que sus poderes se habían ido, llamo en voz alta a su mejor amiga — ¡Destrúyelo!

Asintiendo de inmediato.

Xenovia alzo el filo de su Espada Sagrada.

[Durandal]

Y de un golpe, bajo su arma hacia el lugar en donde el Draugr se encontraba inmóvil.

La peli azul imbuyo todo su poder en su ataque final, el poder Sagrado de [Durandal] y su propio poder mágico en uno solo.

— ¡Desaparece! — Exclamo Xenovia.

"¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Finalizando con éxito… ese último ataque.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

El Draugr había caído, ahí solo se encontraba su putrefacto cuerpo, terminando el proceso de descomposición.

Era su vitoria, la victoria de ambas. Pero, esa feliz victoria… tuvo un gran precio.

La [Excálibur Mimic] que anteriormente se convirtió en una sólida [Cadena de Diamantina], también había sido presa del ataque más fuerte de [Durandal] y por ende… también había sido destruida en el proceso.

— Irina, yo… — Si bien es cierto que Xenovia estaba feliz por la victoria. Como amiga íntima de la castaña, ella sabía lo mucho que [Excálibur Mimic] significaba para Irina — Lo siento tanto, Irina…

La castaña que se encontraba de pie unos metros delante de ella, permitiéndole solo ver su espalda respondió.

— No te sientas mal, Xen-chan. Ese es el precio que tiene volverse una protagonista.

— Pero, si yo fuera capaz de usar todo ese poder como el antiguo portador de [Durandal], tu espada habría…

— Xen-chan, gracias. Pero estoy bien, este no es mi final, solo es mi comienzo… ya lo veras.

Xenovia se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy densa, pero en ese momento, ella entendió que Irina solo quería estar sola.

Así que tomando la decisión más certera, Xenovia se hiso a un lado, dejando sola a la castaña unos minutos antes de que ambas tuvieran que regresar.

Irina solo veía los fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo, fragmentos rotos que casi parecían ser simple polvo.

— Lo siento mucho… perdón — La castaña modio su labio inferior, para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

 _[Muchas Gracias]_

La castaña al escuchar una tierna voz femenina, miro al Cielo y al hacerlo… dejo escapar todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones.

Ahí estaba, flotando en el Cielo se encontraba la figura traslucida de una pequeña niña. Una infante que no aparentaba tener más de 11 o 12 años de edad, de Larco cabello rubio platino, adorable mirada azul zafiro y que vestía un sencillo pero presentable vestido blanco pastel.

 _[Cumpliste tu promesa, me alegro]_

— E-Eres tú, esa voz… esa es la misma voz que escuche de niña.

 _[Sí. Veo que aún no recuerdas, pequeña Exorcista]_

— Lo siento tanto, a pesar de prometerte la grandeza, te sacrifique por un bien mayor. Yo… de verdad lo lamento.

 _[Tranquila, el Dragón Rojo lo dijo después de todo, que esta seria nuestra última batalla juntas. Sabes, me divertí mucho contigo, pero los demás fragmentos ya están juntos con un nuevo portador, y aunque me duele decirlo… este es nuestro adiós, querida compañera]_

— Yo prometo. No, yo te juro que me hare más fuerte… ¡Es una promesa!

La pequeña sonrió ante tales palabras dichas con suma e inquebrantable segura.

 _[Irina Shidou... gracias]_

Y así, los fragmentos caídos de [Excálibur Mimic] se elevaron en el Cielo, para reunirse dentro de poco… con su nuevo portador.

 _ **Parte V**_

Issei Hyodo, el Sekiryuutei de la actual generación se encontraba inmerso en dicha esfera de energía oscura hecha a partir de sentimientos negativos.

Mientras que en el exterior, Loki y Vali se encontraban luchando entre ellos.

[Balance Breaker]

Sacando a relucir su blanca armadura que le otorgaba el Hakuryuukou, Vali fue directo a chocar contra Loki.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Antes junto a la presencia de Issei Hyodo, ellos mantenían un combate algo igualado contra Loki, pero ahora que solo se encontraba el, enfrentándose solo contra el Dios del Engaño, veía difícil la victoria.

— Tanto tus movimientos y ataques son más precisos que los del Sekiryuutei, eres más hábil y diestro… eres una pequeña joya — Admitió el Dios Loki — Pero…

[Ilusión]

Detrás de Loki emergió una figura idéntica a la suya propia, era como ver un clon o gemelo del mismo Loki.

— Encárgate del Hakuryuukou, yo iré a pulverizar lo que quede del Sekiryuutei — Ordeno el Dios original a su copia, la cual asintió y acato las órdenes de su creador — Nos vemos pronto, Hakuryuukou…

 _ **Dentro Del [Muro De Los Lamentos]**_

El [Muro de los Lamentos] puede definirse como un lugar donde el aire u oxigeno se evapora, donde se extrae la atmosfera y se crea un profundo vacío.

En ese oscuro vacío negro, se podía ver como flotaba la figura de Issei Hyodo.

— [Compañero] — Lo llamo Ddraig en voz alta — [Despierta de una vez, Issei Hyodo].

Luego de las palabras del Dragón Rojo, el joven castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— Ddraig, me cuesta… me cuesta respirar.

— [Aquí no hay oxígeno, envolví el poco que tenías con mi poder antes de que fueras encerrado aquí, por eso puedes respirar].

— G-Gracias, Ddraig.

— [No hay tiempo para eso, debes lograr salir de aquí] — Le ordeno el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — [No te rindas, Issei Hyodo].

— ¿Cómo lo hago? Tu poder me es inútil dentro de este lugar, y el mío está casi en 0%... estoy acabado.

— [No seas llorón. Recuerda que Azazel te arreglo ese brazo izquierdo tuyo, la [Inocencia] que ahí estaba fue reparada, no tienes la duda de cómo se reparó] — Ddraig había tocado un tema importante — [Solo usa la cabeza por una vez en tu vida].

— Ni idea, siendo Azazel me espero cualquier co… Espera, no me digas que… que Azazel lo hiso.

— [Sí. Lo hiso, el muy maniaco te uso de muñeco de prueba, pero al final funciono].

— Ese desgraciado, ya vera cuando lo encuentre. Pero, Ddraig… aún falta uno, sin ese es imposible lograr algo.

"Fum"

Dentro del [Muro de los Lamentos] emergió la figura de Loki.

— Jojojo, como lo supuse… estos niños de ahora son más difíciles de matar que antes — Hablo irónicamente el Dios de la Mentira — Pero yo me encargare personalmente de reducir tu existencia a un simple recuerdo, Sekiryuutei.

— Te equivocas, yo no moriré aquí — Lentamente, el castaño se fue levantando poco a poco — Aun no me rindo.

— El oxígeno que te queda debe ser casi nulo. Los humanos que han sido despojados y no puede resistir, mueren. Siento amor por ese tipo de sentimientos, ¿Pero temor? La pregunta es tan irónica que solo me hace dar ganas de vomitar.

Por más difícil que Issei quisiera hacerle la idea a Loki, la realidad era otra, su oxigeno estaba por acabarse y los sentimientos negativos que le daba poder al [Muro de los Lamentos] solo se intensificaban cada vez más.

— Ve todo lo que paso porque simplemente querías hacer lo correcto. Primero como Exorcista apoyando al Cielo, luego como Exorcista Renegado apoyando a los Ángeles Caídos y finalmente, rencarnaste en un Demonio porque ahí estaba lo que según tu es… el amor de tu vida — Loki no mostro gracia ni nada por el estilo, solo se quedó ahí, parado de frente y mirando seriamente al castaño — Responde, Sekiryuutei. ¿Te arrepientes? Si te permitieran regresar y cambiar las decisiones que tomaste, ¿Lo harías?

¿A quién debía proteger?

¿A los Ángeles? ¿A los Ángeles Caídos? ¿A los Demonios?

Francamente, Issei jamás había pensado tan afondo sobre el tema. Simplemente, desde que Mana, el hombre que lo cuido casi un año cuando era un niño falleció, el castaño solo pensaba en proteger a quienes le importaran.

No importaba si era un Demonio, un Ángel o un Ángel Caído. Siempre y cuando esas personas fueran importantes para él, siempre y cuando tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo, simplemente… lo haría y ya.

Esa era su respuesta.

Solo eso, los protegía porque eran sus preciados seres queridos.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

" _Ise, si tuvieras la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, ¿Qué pedirías?"_

 _Rias le pregunto una mañana cualquiera._

" _Yo, podría pedir tantas cosas. Pero, lo que yo pediría seria…"_

 _Issei sonrió levemente y miro el claro Cielo Azul._

" _Protegerlos a todos…"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Muere, Sekiryuutei — El brazo de Loki se acercaba al pecho del castaño portador del [Boosted Gear].

Pero… fue ahí cuando ocurrió un milagro.

Dentro del [Muro de los Lamentos], se adentró lo que parecían ser fragmentos de energía Sagrada.

Esos fragmentos eran… los fragmentos de [Excálibur Mimic].

— [¡Compañero!] — Le aviso Ddraig.

— Sí. Ya lo sé — Issei alzo su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, haciendo que su [Inocencia] brillara junto a los fragmentos de [Excálibur Mimic] — ¡Creemos ese milagro juntos tu yo, Ddraig!

[Inocencia Activada]

Su brazo izquierdo había absorbido. No, más que absorbido, su brazo izquierdo se había fusionado con el fragmento de [Excálibur Mimic].

¿Por qué?

Cuando Azazel lo auxilio junto a Levi, luego de su batalla contra el Noé, el Cadre ayudo a sanar la [Inocencia] de Issei Hyodo con los fragmentos restante de todas las [Excálibur].

Dichos fragmentos estaban en posesión de Yusuke Hyodo, y fue precisamente Yusuke Hyodo quien se los entregó a Azazel, para que ayudara a su hijo en el Ragnarok.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Loki pregunto al ver como el brazo izquierdo de Issei comenzaba a brillar en una pura luz hecha a partir de atributos Sagrados — ¿Por qué tienes ese poder?

— [Excálibur Destruction] [Excálibur Rapidly] [Excálibur Nightmare] [Excálibur Transparency] [Excálibur Ruler] [Excálibur Blessing] y también… [Excálibur Mimic] — Nombrando uno por uno el nombre de las Espadas Sagradas que fueron hechas a partir de los fragmentos de la [Excálibur] original, Issei dio un paso al frente — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya es hora… ¡De que vuelvan a ser una sola!

— ¿Qué has dicho, mortal? — Exigió Loki.

— Al fin lo comprendí, Loki — Estirando al frente su brazo izquierdo, dejando que su [Inocencia] brillara intensamente en la oscuridad — La mano izquierda es para los Akumas, la mano derecha es para la humanidad, yo… decidí proteger ambas — Issei llevo su mano derecha a la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo — En aquel momento lo supe [Inocencia], tu y yo… somos uno solo.

Y así, fue jalando de forma irreal su brazo izquierdo en donde yacía su [Inocencia], la cual a medida que era jalada fue convirtiéndose en un arma, un arma Sagrada… ¡Una Nueva Espada Sagrada!

Una especie de Espada poseía la forma de un Claymore de la Época Británica, nació a partir de la [Inocencia] de Issei Hyodo. Arma que poseía un tamaño enorme y en su hoja plateada se podía ver dibujada una cruz negra que nacía desde la empuñadura y finalizaba en el filo de la hoja.

— Debes estar bromeando — Loki retrocedió de inmediato al reconocer dicha Arma Legendaria — Esa espada… ¡Esa Espada es…!

[Punto Crítico Superado]

[Crown Clown]

Mientras hablaba, Issei agito su Nueva Espada Sagrada, Espada que era de igual forma su brazo y por ende su [Inocencia].

" _Si quieres obtener poder, tienes que dar algo a cambio… discípulo bueno para nada"_

Su mismo maestro le dio la pista hace más de 5 largos años, y gracias a las palabras del Dios Loki, por fin lo comprendió.

— No dudare más, no retrocederé más…— Decidido, miró fijamente al Dios de la Mentira, mientras realizaba una perfecta posición de ataque — Por eso, Loki. Te presento a mi nueva…

" _[Excálibur Exorcist]"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 48 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wow… Wow… WOW**_

 _ **¿A que lo deje en la mejor parte, jejeje?**_

 _ **Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció la Nueva [Excálibur Exorcist]? ¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Si quieren saber la apariencia de dicha Espada, solo busquen en Google la Espada que usa Allen Walker y listo, esa Espada es la de Issei. Además, que así como Allen queda sin brazo para sacar su Espada, Issei también queda sin brazo ya que al igual que Allen, el precio a pagar por la Espada es su brazo.**_

 _ **No sé si recuerdan hace más de un año cuando termine el Arco introductorio de mi Fanfic, yo cerré el capítulo con la oración que deje hoy aquí, este "Si quieres obtener poder, debes dar algo a cambio… discípulo bueno para nada".**_

 _ **Decir que me llevo aguantando las ganas de realizar la creación de dicha Espada desde hace un año es poco. Amigo, yo cuando cree este Fanfic lo cree porque quería escribir este momento en Mi Propia Historia.**_

 _ **Por eso empecé a escribir en Fanfiction, porque yo quería retratar este momento en la historia, y al fin logra parte de ese sueño. Espere 49 capítulos divididos tanto en Canon de mi historia y Capitos Especiales, pero el punto es que espere 49 capítulos, pero valió la pena… valió cada maldito segundo.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, dejando mi lado Faboy de lado, vayamos con el Fanfic.**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido la batalla contra Loki?**_

 _ **Yo quería redactar mi primera batalla conjunta de Issei y Vali, me lo estoy tomando paso por paso, pero no por eso deja de ser emocionante, creo que lo hice bien y sobretodo, mostré un lado de Loki que muchos olvidan y es que Loki es adaptado y desciende de los Gigantes de Hielo, de ahí que Loki tenga ese poder oculto.**_

 _ **¿Les va gustando el dúo Serafall y Gabriel Vs Dark Rossweisse?**_

 _ **No quise empezar la batalla el día de hoy, porque el Climax sera en el capitulo 50, pero hoy deje caliente el asiento, mira que explicar porque Serafall odia a Gabriel y darle coherencia fue difícil, pero creo que se entiende porque para la Maou, su familia lo es todo y ver como su rival abandono todo sin "Razón" aparente, pues bueno… la dejo mal parada a los ojos de Serafall.**_

 _ **¿Por qué Gabriel se fue y abandono a esos Ángeles?**_

 _ **Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, jejeje.**_

 _ **Ven porque les dije que la pelea de Irina/Xenovia Vs Draugr tenía que ser hoy, porque es gracias a Irina que Issei puede completar su [Excálibur Exorcist], ¿Les gusto esa pelea? Fue rápida y directa al punto, ya que estirarla para 2 capítulos era demasiado, yo creo que quedo mejor así y además, aporto a la trama de la batalla final.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Por supuesto que no será la última vez que ambos protagonistas luchen juntos, solo que se necesita una circunstancia enorme para hacerlo luchar en dúo, pero como hoy he disfrutado escribir sobre ellos dos, te aseguro que esto se repetirá cuando la trama lo amerite. Veo que no me equivoque al pensar que eres un gran fan de Akame Ga Kill, como te dije, considero esa obra un gran manga y anime ya que en dichas diferentes historias, se nos muestra un final distinto y eso se agradece mucho. "¡VALI! ¡ES! ¡EL! ¡MAJOR!". Bueno, espero te haya gustado que repitiera tu alocado himno, jejeje.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Amo de las Lolis, Mmm… me gusta cómo suena, ¡DIGO! ¿Cuál amo de las Lolis? Esas personas avergüenzan nuestro país. Sobre Rias, ella saldrá más tardar en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Jejeje, muchas gracias. Pues nuestros gustos en Fate parecen ser los mismos, en Fate UBW es Rin y en Fate/Zero, pues la Milf (Aunque nacio hace solo unos años) de Irisviel von Einzbern, ese Emiya es todo un loquillo al acostarse con un Homúnculo, jejeje.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Creeme, ya me escondi porque hasta mi vecino que lee mi historia me amenazo de cortar mis partes íntimas, ¡Fue horrible! Pero entonces lo acuse con Kami-sama y asunto solucionado, solo a cambio de una promesa que no puedo contar. ¿Qué te ha parecido Dark Rossweisse?**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Gracias, prometo que dicha batalla valdrá el tiempo que duro en llegar como si fuera oro puro, ¡Lo Juro!**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Toda buena historia siempre llega a su final y este Arco no es la excepción, solo quedan un máximo de 2 capitulos, este y el que viene, posiblemente haga un Epico, pero ya veremos.**_

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_

 _ **Yo también quiero a Saber, no al nivel de Rin o Sakura, pero Arturia tiene lo suyo, jijiji. Lo malo de Saber es que su ruta fue adaptada de forma pésima, me da tristesa, pero tengo de que algún día hagan un Anime nuevo de esa ruta, pero la verdad lo dudo mucho ya que fue adaptado.**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Como lo vimos hoy, la ira y la fuerza de los Dragones Celestiales vive dentro de ellos dos, cayeron pero se levantaron, volvieron a caer y se volvieron a levantar una vez más, tal y como lo dijeron, eso es un Verdadero Dragón.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Yo tengo una loca hipótesis, me gustaría contártela de forma completa, pero ya que no puedo hacerlo aquí, solo te dire esto. Para mi que el Dios Biblico de una u otra forma mando a ese señor de las Oppai para que conosca a Issei, además que creo que el Dios Biblico conoce a Chichigami por alguna rara razón que sera conveniente para el futuro de la trama, el autor ya nos ha demostrado que vuelve lo imposible posible si tienes Ero en tu sangre, así que todo es posible con este demente.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Pues depende, el [juggernaut drive] es un estado incompleto y no creo que lo usen mucho, recuerda que ellos obtienen el control total de dicho poder más adelante. ¿Le Fay controlara a Fernir? No sé, déjame ver que me invento para conveniencia de la trama, jejeje.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Pues me ha costado un poco, personalmente ya no soy el mismo de antes y me atrevo a decir que toda la vida que vivido fue solo un cruel engaño, no sabia que hacer lo que hice fuera castigado de forma tan cruel, pero he sobrevivido y ahora soy un hombre nuevo. Nah, mentira… ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Pero ahora, hablando del Fanfic pues… El trió Rosswisse/Serafall/Gabriel no es solo Fanservi, si las junte fue para demostrar algo nuevo que nunca se había hecho y que encontré el mejor momento (Según yo) para decir porque Serafall odia a Gabriel (Obviamente siendo una creación mia), así que ha esperar. No se cuanto más puedo alargar este Arco, creeme que me he esforzado y siento que ya todo esta por acababar, lo que si puedo prometerte es en hacer el mejor desenlace y conclusión posible, solo recuerda esto, mis peleas jamas decepcionaran tanto como lo fue el esperado Ichigo Vs Aizen, más de 150 capitulos de relleno para que la batalla final durara solo 22 minutos, después de eso ya nada que alguien haga puede ser considerado como una estafa, jejeje. "ERES UN LOLICO SIN REMEDIO" ¡Me declaro culpable… e inocente! No tienen que entenderme… yo sé que estoy mal… necesito ayuda.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Sí. El peso que cargo fue grande, pero al fin termino, Issei Vs Vali, solo dire que esto se va a descontrolar pronto, compañero, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Por cierto, te confirmo que ya deje mi Reviews en tu obra, dicho esto comencemos. Todos ya presentíamos el final de Amora, no me hace dar lastima, pero si pena la pobre. No te equivocas, nadie ha hecho un Tem Up entre Gabriel y Serafall, soy el primero y espero no decepcionar esa innovación que he creado, jejeje. Issei y Vali, ¿Qué puedo decir de ellos dos que ya no sepamos? Ambos son rivales, pero en el fondo buenos amigos, incluso aquí vimos como muy a su modo (De verdad, muy a su modo), ambos se preocupan por el uno y el otro. Recuerdas que al comienzo del Arco nombre sobre el plan de Le Fay, pues velo, ella presentía que esto pasaría, la maga tiene talento del bueno.**_

 _ **Angeluchiha:**_

 _ **Jejeje, ¿Qué puedo decirte de Ravel? Solo te adelantare que Ravel tiene una hija con Issei llamada Robertina, y esa niña es canon oficial en mi Fanfic. Ahora, dejando eso en claro no puedo decirlo directamente con mis palabras, pero si Robertina existirá en el futuro es porque cierta tsundere regresara pronto… pero si preguntan yo no dije nada.**_

 _ **Angeluchiha:**_

 _ **Yo también voto por su regreso, ¡Estamos en un país demócrata! ¡Vivan las lolis tsunderes!**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Tranquilo, se que siempre puedo contar con tu Reviews, aunque me sorprendio el tiempo que duraste, jamas dude de ti, compañero. Dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el Arco? Te prometi que seria parecido al de Saint Seiya, así que dime, ¿He logrado aunque sea alcázar la mitad de dicho Arco? Me gustaría saber que piensas ya que tu me diste la idea de la cual me inspire para lo que según yo es, mi mejor Arco hasta la fecha.**_

 _ **Gohansayajin9:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ya voy a ver cual de todas tus historias me gusta más y pronto te dejo mi Reviews, compañero.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por ahora dejaremos esto hasta aquí, en el próximo capítulo veremos el final de este Arco y el desenlace de la batalla, solo sean pacientes, queridos lectores.**_

 _ **PD: Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi Fanfic, pero el usuario Daizuke, un gran amigo mio, me pidio de favor que les sugiriera su Fanfic que se llama "EL Dragón Protector", espero les guste, le prometí que lo ayudaría, jejeje.**_

 _ **Como dije arriba, posiblemente haga un Epilogo de este Arco para así cerrar bien el ciclo.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y estén atentos a la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo XII**_

 _¡El Bufón De Dios Vs El Dios Bufón!_

 _¡Explota La Batalla Final!_

 _¡Emerge Lejano Milagro!_

 _ **Noche: 12**_

 _ **Parte I**_

[Crown Clown]

Su [Inocencia] al máximo poder ofensivo, supero el [Punto Crítico] al que solo pocos personas han logrado superar desde la creación, y al superarlo, logro un nuevo nivel…

[Excálibur Exorcist]

La Nueva [Excálibur] su [Excálibur Exorcist] era la fusión definitiva del Arma Legendaria que en antaño porto el Rey Arturo para combatir y ganar la Guerra Británica, el Arma Sagrada más Santa y conocida de la humanidad.

Issei Hyodo blandeo su Espada Sagrada y corto de un solo movimiento, la cárcel en donde el [Muro de los Lamentos] lo mantenía encerrado y consumiendo su vida, el corte que genero la hoja de la Nueva [Excálibur Exorcist] fue tan preciso que corto en dos la habilidad más poderosa de Loki.

— ¿Cómo… es posible? — Mirando impacto como la habilidad de aislamiento más fuerte que poseía en su estado de Gigante de Hielo fue cortada por la hoja de la Nueva [Excálibur Exorcist] — ¿Qué es esa maldita Espada Sagrada?

— Es la evolución… — Saliendo paso a paso, de forma breve pero segura del ya caído [Muro de los Lamentos], Issei comenzó a tomar la palabra — [Excálibur Destruction] [Excálibur Rapidly] [Excálibur Nightmare] [Excálibur Transparency] [Excálibur Ruler] [Excálibur Blessing] y también [Excálibur Mimic], cada una poseía un atributo de la [Excálibur] original, debido a eso a pesar de no estar completa, fueron igualmente temidas como Armas Sagradas — Comenzó a explicar el portador del [Boosted Gear] — Pero ahora esa Arma Sagrada… evoluciono. Mi [Inocencia] sirvió como núcleo alternativo del poder que anteriormente le brindaba el Sistema del Cielo, de ahí que su apariencia y rasgo sean diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo más fuertes y letales.

— Dices que el mismo Sistema que creo el Dios Bíblico… intuyo este suceso — Analizo rápidamente el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira — No digas tonterías, por más Exorcista que seas, el Sistema creado por un Dios fundador jamás tomaría en cuenta a un simple humano.

— Tienes razón… — Inexplicablemente, Issei estuvo de acuerdo con Loki — Pero… — Loki alzo una ceja extrañado ante el "Pero" dicho por el Sekiryuutei — Si fuera a alguien diferente a mí el que estuviera en mira del Sistema. La verdad no lo sé a ciencia cierta, mi padre es el inteligente, pero… sé que algo me ancla a dicha persona ajena a mí… algo nos une.

— Cierra la boca, lo menos que quiero es recibir clases de filosofía de parte de un mísero mortal — Escupió el suelo el Dios Loki — Sea un Arma Sagrada o no, ninguna Espada podrá cortar la piel de un Gigante de Hielo, yo soy…

"Zaz"

Y antes de que terminara de hablar, un sencillo pero efectivo corte fue hecho satisfactoriamente en el pecho del Dios Loki.

— Lo lamento… — Retirando su Nueva [Excálibur Exorcist] del pecho de Loki, Issei se disculpó mientras miraba los ojos del Dios — ¿Decías algo, Loki-chan?

Burlándose descaradamente en la cara del Dios, Loki estallo en furia.

— ¡Maldito seas! — Y en sus manos concentro una gran cantidad de esferas hechas de Energía Negativa — ¡Desaparece!

Una tras una, cada una detrás de la otra, así fueron lanzadas las esferas de Energía Negativa creadas directamente por Loki.

"Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam" "Bam"

Las explosiones resonaron una tras otra, explosiones que fueros esquivadas por el joven Sekiryuutei, usando un sencillo pero complicado patrón defensivo con su velocidad.

— Entonces yo te mostrare… — Issei apretó el mango de su Nueva Espada Sagrada — El poder de mi Nueva Arma…

[Crown Clown]

La capa blanca con picos a los cortados que su [Inocencia] le proporcionaba, visto su cuerpo y la máscara plateada cubrió sus ojos, resaltando el hecho de portar el [Crown Clown] o simplemente, usando el manto del [Bufón de Dios].

— ¡Ningún truco te funcionara! — Exclamo Loki en voz alta — ¡Sekiryuutei!

Usando su magia Divina que le permitía usar todos los elementos básicos de la naturaleza, el Dios del Engaño hiso emerger del suelo, una docena exactas de montículos picudos del elemento tierra.

— Ya veremos…

[Rapidly]

La capacidad de [Rapidly] era aumentar la velocidad de su usuario, cada aumento variaba dependiendo el poder base del usuario que blandía el arma. Si bien Issei no podía hacerse llamar el espadachín más veloz, su entrenamiento espartano con su maestro le hiso ganar una velocidad que superaba por mucho la palabra promedio, y gracias a [Rapidly], su velocidad se triplico al instante.

"Flash"

Estallando en un limpio estallido de velocidad, Issei comenzó a esquivar de forma precisa cada montículo en forma de pico que emergía de la tierra debajo de su persona.

[Nightmare]

Un total de 20 clones idénticos a Issei Hyodo, comenzaron a correr al lado del castaño original, [Nightmare] le permitía crear ilusiones tan reales, que incluso al mismísimo Dios de la Mentira, le tomaría minutos descifrar.

— Yo también puedo clonarme, mortal — Dejando su ubicación estática, Loki arremetió hacia Issei, creando de igual forma docenas de clones idénticos a él, dispuesto a jugar de la misma forma que Issei empleaba — Veamos quien es superior, ¡Cuando se trata de Ilusiones o Mentiras!

Ilusiones y Mentiras.

Un terreno que poseía un nombre escrito desde el inicio, el nombre del Dios Loki, el amo del Engaño Eterno. Pero incluso Loki, debido a su increíble arrogancia e infravalorar a la humanidad, olvido un pequeño detalle que la [Excálibur] completa le otorgaba a su portador.

[Transparency]

Así es.

[Transparency], justo cuando Loki recordó dicha habilidad, se detuvo y dejo que sus clones atacaran, por impulso se movió de la ubicación que lo mantenía a salvo como Rey, para absolutamente nada.

— Es tarde… — Detrás de su espalda, una voz inconfundible fue escuchada por sus oídos y analizada en menos de 0.5 segundos por su ágil y versátil cerebro — Te cegó su arrogancia… payaso.

Issei alzo hacia arriba el filo plateado que era decorado por la cruz negra de su Nueva Espada Sagrada

— Recibe esto… ¡Loki!

[Destruction]

La habilidad más fuerte de la [Excálibur] original, el poder de [Destruction] se concentró en la hoja de la Nueva Espada Sagrada, tanto era la energía concentrada que el poder Sagrado brillaba intensamente en un resplandeciente color blanco, que hacía ver el doble de gruesa la hoja de la [Excálibur Exorcist].

"¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Un enorme estruendo resonó en la zona de batalla, estruendo que creo la energía almacena por [Destruction] y colisiono de forma directa e inminente con el Dios del Engaño, Loki.

Cansando, Issei sacudió el sudor que bajaba por su mejilla y retrocedió rápidamente hacia el lado de su rival, Vali Lucifer.

— ¿Nueva Espada? — Quitando el hecho de que casi ve morir a su rival, Vali solo pregunto por la Nueva Arma Sagrada que portaba el Sekiryuutei — Típico de ti, Issei Hyodo.

— Estoy bien. Casi muero por culpa del [Muro de los Lamentos], pero ocurrió un milagro y no morí, gracias por preguntar, Vali — Tal parece que Issei si veía importante las preguntas que por molestia, Vali Lucifer evito realizar — Pero sabes que Loki sigue vivo, ¿Cierto? No importa cuanto lo ataquemos, el sanara y regresara ante nosotros.

— Sí. Se sobre el tema, la misma Asgard lo sanara de cualquier herida, el casi igual de problemático que luchar con un Fénix verdadero — Bufo con molestia el ultimo nacido de la sangre real del Maou Lucifer — Si tan solo tuviéramos un arma que le haga daño.

— Mi Espada puede hacerlo, pero mientras no rompamos esa barrera que Asgard le proporciona como fuente de regeneración… es inútil — Maldijo en voz baja el joven castaño — ¿Alguna idea?

Solo esperaban la señal para ir nuevamente hacia Loki.

El último ataque realizado por Issei Hyodo realizo un enorme cráter en el suelo, cuando el peli platino y el castaño sintieron que dicho cráter se llenaba hasta desbordarse de energía negativa, supieron que la última batalla estaba por finalizar.

— Romperle la cara — Argumento el joven peli platino — ¿Alguna objeción?

— Jejeje, típico de ti — Concordó el joven castaño — Vayamos entonces.

Y así, comenzaron a correr hacia el enorme cráter, que se encontraba repleto de Energía Negativa, para tener… ¡El Enfrentamiento Final!

 _ **Parte II**_

— Les di la oportunidad de irse, de escapar de esta Guerra que no les concierne en los absoluto — Comenzó a hablar Dark Rossweisse — Pero, su terquedad y orgullo se los impidieron, ahora no me echen la culpa… — La Nueva Dios de la Muerte miro directamente a la Maou Serafall Leviathan y a la Serafín Gabriel con molestia — Cuando te mate a ti y a ella…

— Mucha palabrería cansa — Serafall estiro sus brazos de forma rápida — ¿Por qué mejor no vamos de una vez al asunto? — Estiro sus piernas y se alisto para empezar — Ross-chan.

La respuesta de la peli blanca de ojos rojo sangre, fue comenzar a crear cientos de pequeños cuchillos que lanzo hacia la Maou Leviathan.

— Así me gusta — Y tomando ese ataque como luz verde, Serafall se lanzó hacia el frente.

Imitando la acción ofensiva tomada por la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte, la Maou Serafall Leviathan hiso resaltar su enorme poder Demoniaco y creo de igual forma, cientos cuchillos de hielo sólido.

"Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam" "Clam"

Los cientos de pequeños cuchillos comenzaron a impactar unos contra otros.

Aprovechando el momento, Serafall llego frente a Dark Rossweisse e inicio un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un combate que se podía resumir de forma fácil. Golpes, patadas, esquives y contrataques, unos movimientos que si bien se veían fáciles y sencillo para el nivel monstruoso del cual ambas eran portadoras, cada golpe o patada que era lanzara o realizada por ambas, tenía el poder para derrotar a 10 soldados de clase alta, solo con el mínimo impacto.

Viendo una apertura en la defensa de la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte, Serafall tomo el brazo de Dark Rossweisse y la obligo a realizar un giro improvisado en el aire, giro que solo sirvió para que la Maou Leviathan conectara una patada en el abdomen de Dark Rossweisse y la obligara a subir al Cielo.

[Pilar de Hielo]

No quiero desperdiciar su ataque, la Maou creo un enorme [Pilar de Hielo] para que impactara en la desprevenida peli blanca, pero Dark Rossweisse logro reaccionar a tiempo y creo una perfecta barrera de viento con el cual logro repeler a un lado el ataque realizo por Serafall.

— Tu usa el Hielo — Dark Rossweisse alzo sus brazos hacia abajo — ¡Yo usare la Tierra!

[Pilar de Tierra]

No hiso falta más explicación, de inmediato la Maou Leviathan brinco al aire y docenas de pilares de tierra emergieron desde el suelo que pisaba.

Usando su agilidad, Serafall comenzó a correr entre cada pilar de tierra creado por Dark Rossweisse, no ganaba nada solo esquivando, si quería acercarse y logra ventaja, aunque fuera difícil, tenía que usar todo lo que se encontraba en el campo de batalla y usarlo a su favor.

Lo que no contaba era con las pequeñas cuchillas que aun lanzaba a capa y espada Dark Rossweisse, comenzando a esquivarlas nuevamente, Serafall se acercaba cada vez más a su destino.

Pero… no todo acabo ahí. Dark Rossweisse realizo un cambio de planes e hiso mutar la forma de sus cuchillas, obligándolas a fusionarse unas con las otras, las pequeñas cuchillas negras tomaron la forma de una Shuriken de tamaño humano que comenzó a seguir desde atrás a Serafall.

Fácilmente podría seguir jugando al gato y al ratón para esquivar a la Shuriken, pero no, Serafall estaba decidida a ir de frente.

Cuando logro llegar a la punta del [Pilar de Tierra], la Maou de coletas piso con fuerza la punta del [Pilar de Tierra] y al sentir como este era liberado de su extremidad externa, la Maou uso su fuerza sobrehumana y tomo dicha punta del enorme pilar y golpeo con él la Shuriken creada por la peli blanca.

Destruyéndola con el primer impacto.

Pero no todo quedo ahí. Serafall invoco sus alas de Demonio y teniendo aun entre sus manos la punta del enorme [Pilar de Tierra], la Maou emprendió vuelo hacia la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte.

Acercándose rápidamente hacia la albina, concentrando en sus brazos una gran cantidad de poder Demoniaco, Serafall espero el momento oportuno y al poseerlo, uso el poder Demoniaco concentrado en sus brazos para lanzar y conectar de forma directa la punta del enorme [Pilar de Tierra] en la barrera de viento de Dark Rossweisse.

"¡PAM!"

Dark Rossweisse si bien no fue herida por el golpe de Serafall, el poder bruto con el que la Maou golpeo su barrera de viento, fue suficiente para hacerla caer al suelo, sana y salva, pero de igual forma cayó del Cielo en donde anteriormente atacaba.

No queriendo ser la única en el aire, Serafall hiso desaparecer sus alas de Demonio y bajo nuevamente al suelo.

— Debo admitirlo, no solo eres una cara linda, Maou Serafall — Dark Rossweisse sacudió su vestido negro con suma tranquilidad, no poseía herida alguna en su cuerpo o rostro, pero aun así reconocía el peligro que la Maou Leviathan significaba actualmente — ¿Acaso este es el gran poder que la Segunda Generación de Maous posee? Ciertamente, es una evolución maravillosa.

— Gracias. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que mis antecesores lograron, le hice una promesa al viejo Odín y a tu abuela de regresarte a la realidad, y aunque tenga que jalarte ambas orejas lo hare, Ross-chan — Afirmo tenazmente la Maou Leviathan — Así que vamos en serio, ya no quiero calentar más.

Esa última oración, saco una sonrisa honesta en los labios de Dark Rossweisse ya quera cierto, esa no fue ni el 20% del poder que ambas poseían.

Detrás de Serafall, la Ángel de cabello rubio miraba atentamente cada movimiento y patrón de ataque usado por la Maou Leviathan.

— " _Wow, Serafall-dono es una persona muy fuerte"_ — Pensó sinceramente la Ángel de cabellos dorados — Serafall-dono, déjeme ayudarla para evitar que más personas salgan heridas.

¿Personas heridas?

Solo esa última oración fue procesa por el cerebro de Serafall.

— ¡Tú no te intervengas! — Incluso para alguien que sabía que las relaciones entre Ángeles y Demonios era frágil, Gabriel se mostró sorprendida ante el brusco cambio de actitud tomado por la Maou de coletas — ¿Personas heridas? No seas hipócrita, Gabriel, ¿No me digas que ahora te preocupa el bienestar de los heridos?

Incluso Dark Rossweisse se monstro interesada ante el repentino reclamo que Serafall le realizo a Gabriel, ya que dicho reclamo no tenía nada que ver con la batalla.

— Serafall-dono, ¿De qué habla? — Pregunto Gabriel de forma dudosa a la Maou.

— Hablo de lo que ocurrió en la Segunda Gran Guerra hace 2.000 años, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Gabriel? — Usando incluso una fecha exacta, Serafall encaro definitivamente a la Serafín de rubios cabellos — ¡Contesta! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo que ocurrió hace 2.000 años?!

Luego de dicha afirmación, Gabriel bajo levemente la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Tú estuviste ahí, hace 2.000 años? — Pregunto consternada la Serafín — No te recuerdo, Serafall-dono.

— Obviamente, ¿Cómo la gran Gabriel recordaría a un simple soldado? — Uso un tono lleno de sarcasmo — ¿Cómo la todopoderosa Ángel conocería a un simple soldado de un pelotón cualquier, cierto?

— Yo… lo lamento, de verdad no te recuerdo — Gabriel no mentía, para ella era imposible recordar el rostro de la actual Maou Leviathan en la Segunda Gran Guerra entre las Facciones Judeo-Cristinas — Yo supe de ti luego de que te hiciste Maou, no antes, Serafall-dono.

— Eso ya lo instruía. Era claro que jamás recordarías mi rostro.

— Lo que paso hace 2.000 años fue… fue…

— Fue lo peor que alguien le puede hacer a sus hermanos, ¡A su misma sangre!

— ¡Te equivocas! Eso no fue culpa de nosotros, solo fue… un percance en la historia.

— ¿Percance? — Mostrando molestia, Serafall arrugo el ceño — Llamas percance dejar morir como peones a tus hermanos heridos, ¿Llamas a eso percance?

— Yo… fue complicado, Serafall-dono — Respondió débilmente Gabriel.

— No. Yo jamás espere eso de ti, ni porque eras nuestro enemigo, yo jamás espere que la gran Gabriel cometería ese acto tan bajo… me decepcionaste ese día.

— Estas equivocada, Serafall-dono — Gabriel subió la cabeza y miro avergonzada a la Maou Leviathan — Déjame contarte lo que paso ese día, ese día hace 2.000 años…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Yo era la única que no fue al campo de batalla, mi padre me ordeno proteger a un pequeño grupo de Ángeles heridos, con gusto acepte dicha tarea y lo hice. Dure junto a ellos un total de 3 largos días, justo el día que tu junto a tu pelotón llegaron, yo los sentí desde lejos._

 _Al principio pensé en atacar para así defender a mis hermano Ángeles heridos, pero justo en ese instante, mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto propio, alertándome de que algo ocurría lejos de ahí, muy lejos de mi ubicación._

 _Ese día, hace 2.000 años, yo… me vi en la necesidad de partir._

 _Fue justamente el día en donde mi padre, hermanos e incluso los Demonios que cayeron del Cielo, unieron sus fuerzas para luchar con los Dragones Celestiales y también… derrotar a la Bestia del Fin de Mundo._

 _Ciertamente, no puedo lavar de mis manos la sangre que fue derramada ese día. No puedo, es un pecado que siempre cargare en mis recuerdos, pero Serafall, que yo partiera no fue decisión únicamente mía, fue una decisión tomada por todos._

 _El Cielo posee un Sistema creado por Padre, un sistema al cual todos los Ángeles puro estamos registrados, dicho sistema es actualmente usado en un pequeño 20% por mi hermano, Michael._

 _Fue exactamente ese día, hace 2.000 años… cuando el sistema me ordeno retirarme._

 _Sé que suena difícil e incluso irreal que el Sistema creado por el Dios Bíblico me ordenara tal cosa, pero fue cierto, el Sistema me Ordeno partir… para ayudar a un persona._

 _No negare que me sentí completamente culpable, saber que al partir por órdenes directas del Sistema creado por Padre, condenaría la vida de mis hermanos heridos, pero una orden es una orden, y ninguno de nosotros podía negarse, porque dichas ordenes, estaban hechas para un bien mayor._

 _El lugar al cual debía ir era lejos, jamás olvidare las largas horas de vuelo que dure surcando los Cielos._

 _Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, pude visualizar un enorme castillo que poseía una estructura británica, era un bonito lugar si me lo preguntas. Sí, era bonito, pero el aura densa que desprendía cada ladrillo que lo conformaban, te hacia replantarte 3 veces si debías entrar en dicho castillo._

 _Pero aun así entre, me adentre en los extensos pasillos que no poseían luz, todo estaba oscuro y tenebroso en dichos pasillos. A medida que me acercaba, mi nariz comenzó a detectar el leve olor a sangre fresca._

 _Definitivamente, ahí había ocurrido una batalla._

 _El piso roto, las pinturas que estaban sobre las paredes ralladas, mesa y sillas tiradas bruscamente a un lado, sí, ahí definitivamente había ocurrido una pelea._

 _Ya sabiendo eso, el destino no conforme con dejármelo saber solo con esas directas y fáciles de interpretas pistas, me permitió ver también un total de 9 cuerpo totalmente inertes en el frio suelo, totalmente desangrados y heridos de gravedad._

 _Todos ellos estaban muertos, habían irremediablemente fallecidos por completo._

 _Justo delante de mí, se podía ver claramente una habitación enorme, estaba segura que era la habitación más grande del castillo._

 _Obviamente iba acercarme, pero cuando di un paso al frente, cientos de imágenes totalmente nítidas impregnaron mi cabeza._

 _Tal y como lo dije, las imágenes eran totalmente visibles y nítidas, con solo verlas podías saber que ocurría._

 _Fueron cientos de imágenes, pero lo que cada una poseía en común, era que todas ellas poseían como protagonista a 4 personas._

 _2 hombres de aspecto idéntico, eran claramente gemelos, la única diferencia era que uno poseía un cuerpo un poco más robusto y el segundo era un poco más delgado y perfilado, pero la diferencia era mínima en sí._

 _Las otras personas que protagonizaban las fotos, eran 2 mujeres, pero a diferencia de ambos hombres, ellas 2 eran claramente de orígenes diferentes._

 _La primera era una mujer de estatura baja, cabello corto y se encontraba junto al hombre de cuerpo un poco robusto._

 _La segunda era una bella mujer de estatura normal, largo cabello rubio y se encontraba de lado del hombre de cuerpo más delgado y perfilado._

 _Ellos 4 eran los únicos sobrevivientes de dicha masacre._

 _Cuando regrese en sí, deje de lado todas esas imágenes y entre a la habitación, justo cuando lo hice… quede impactada._

 _Ya todo había transcurrido, la matanza había finalizado._

 _Solo quedaba sobre la cama el hombre de aspecto delgado y perfilado a punto de morir, las otras 3 personas ya no estaban, no supe jamás su paradero, solo sé por boca de dicho hombre, que esas 3 personas ya debían estar muertas._

 _Eso quería decir que deje morir a mis hermanos por órdenes del Sistema para nada, una orden que no tenía sentido alguno seguir y que mi cuerpo obedeció por instinto propio._

 _Me sentía completamente culpable, quería tanto morir en ese momento, había dejado morir a mis amados hermanos por nada._

 _Ellos ya no regresarían a la vida, se habían ido por seguir una orden que aparentemente nunca tuvo sentido alguno._

 _Yo estaba por irme de ahí, quería volar lejos y llorar en silencio, sin que nadie me viera… solo quería lamentar y rezar por sus almas en silencio._

 _Pero fue ahí cuando el hombre que agonizaba en la cama me llamo, si te soy sincera, al principio pensé en irme e ignorarlo. Pero sin importar que hubiera hecho o pasado, yo nací para proteger a la humanidad, así que asentí a la petición de dicho hombre y me acerque a su convaleciente cuerpo que estaba cubierto de su propia sangre-_

 _No supe porque, quizás fue por miedo o simplemente por culpa._

 _Pero ese hombre antes de morir me dijo unas palabras. Específicamente, me hiso jurarle algo que aun hoy en día llevo presente en mi corazón._

 _Ese es mi mayor pecado, Serafall-dono. Pero aunque suene hipócrita viendo de un Ángel que se hace llamar el ser más puro, ese pecado me hiso cambiar y evolucionar._

 _Ese día yo cambie, jamás volví a ser la misma._

 _Lo que ese hombre me pidió fue… protegerlo._

 _Solo eso, proteger a esa persona que algún día nacería._

 _Yo también lo supe, esa fue también la decisión del Sistema, decisión que solo me correspondía a mí aceptar, podía negarla e irme, pero decidí no hacerlo._

 _Fui creada para proteger a la humanidad, nací por el bienestar de los humanos._

 _Pero fue gracias a las palabras de ese agonizante hombre, que fui capaz por primera vez desde mi nacimiento, en tener un pensamiento y deseo propio, una meta que cumplir mientras poseía vida en este mundo._

 _Un deseo, que yo… cumpliré a como dé lugar…_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Eso… eso fue lo que ocurrió, hace 2.000 largos años — Gabriel finalizo su largo relato en donde explico la otra cara de la moneda, de lo que ocurrió hace 2.000 años, específicamente, de lo que se llevó a cabo en plena Segunda Gran Guerra entre Facciones Judeo-Cristinas.

— Pero, pero… ¡¿Por qué obedeciste al Sistema?! — Haya sido por lo que haya sido, no cambiaba el hecho de que Gabriel dejo a sus hermanos heridos a la suerte — Al final fue inútil, al final los dejaste morir para seguir una orden inútil — Sí. Después de todo el resultado fue el mismo — ¿Acaso eres una muñeca sin sentimientos? ¿Acaso solo recibes órdenes de tu padre y el Sistema? ¡¿No eres autónoma, maldita sea?!

Cada palabra era cierta.

Cada reclamo era cierto.

Gabriel lo sabía, pero también sabia, que como cada palabra y reclamo eran cierto… también eran erróneos.

— Padre creo el Sistema para que el mundo funcionara de forma correcta, seguir las órdenes del Sistema es como seguir las órdenes de padre, para muchos el Sistema es como el corazón de padre… uno mismo — Dijo Gabriel a Serafall — Yo siempre pensé que seguir y acatar esas órdenes era lo correcto, y aun hoy en día lo sigo pensando, solo que de una forma diferente a como lo hacía hace 2.000 años.

— ¿Hace 2.000 años? ¿Qué tanto te hiso cambiar en ese tiempo?

— En ese tiempo nunca lo supe, incluso te diré que descubrí a lo que ese hombre me hiso jurar… hace solo 16 años…

— Hace 16 años…

— Sí. Exactamente en ese tiempo fue que yo descubrir, lo que ese hombre me hiso jurar proteger por siempre.

Con la explicación narrada por Gabriel, el misterio que siempre rondo la mente de Serafall fue explicado, pero aun así ella se negaba a ceder.

¿Cómo olvidar el odio y rencor que almaceno en su pecho por 2.000 años?

¿Cómo dejar atrás el recuerdo en donde Gabriel se alejaba y dejaba morir a sus hermanos?

No le importaba si fue culpa del Sistema o no, ella no era capaz de perdonar a la Serafín por el acto que cometió haya sido de forma directa o no.

— Serafall-dono — La voz de Gabriel la hiso regresar en si — Si desea culpar a alguien, solo cúlpeme a mí, por favor no sienta odio por mis demás hermanos que también desean la paz — Gabriel realizo una petición con todo y reverencia incluida — Se lo ruego, si desea encontrar un culpable, que sea yo, por favor.

— No puedo, no puedo… ¡No puedo perdonarte! — La Maou se negaba a dar ese perdón — ¡Pero! — Incluso si no podía, Serafall sabía que debía acertar la ayudada ofrecida por Gabriel — Tampoco quiero cargar el peso de saber que pude haber salvado a Ross-chan y mi orgullo me lo impidió.

— Eso quiere decir… eso quiere decir que…

— Eso quiere decir que solo por hoy te dejare luchar a mi lado, pero no te confundas, aún sigo odiándote de lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero por salvar a Ross-chan… estoy dispuesta a olvidarla en estos momentos.

— Muchas gracias, Serafall-dono. Yo… le agradezco de corazón.

No había culpables.

Gabriel no fue culpable de lo que ocurrió hace 2.000 años, pero el perdón de Serafall aun duraría en llegar, pero quizás algún día, algún día ese perdón… le sea dado por la Maou Leviathan a la Serafín.

— Veo que ahora son amigas — Hablo sin interés Dark Rossweisse — Bien. Porque ya no estoy dispuesta a esperar ni un solo minutos más, voy a ponerle fin a todo esto — Su poder Divino comenzó a crecer de forma espontánea, haciendo que ambas mujeres supieran que ahora si iría en serio — ¡Vengan! ¡Ángel y Demonio!

Dark Rossweisse se encontraba volando en lo alto del Cielo, mientras que ambas mujeres miraban y escuchaban desde abajo las declaraciones hechas por la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte

— Veo que ya es hora que finalicemos esto… — Serafall comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

— Lo mismo digo… — Concordó Gabriel, caminando hacia el frente al lado de Serafall — Vamos a darle una lección a esa niña… Serafall.

— Sí — Asintió la Maou de coletas.

"¡FLASH!"

De un solo estallido de velocidad supersónica, ambas líderes de sus Facciones llegaron frente al cuerpo de Dark Rossweisse.

"PAM"

Sus respectivos golpes resonaron al impactar contra las palmas desnudas de la peli blanca, con eso era claro que ahora si se encontraba luchando en serio.

[Hielo]

Invocando un pequeño ataque de [Hielo], Serafall obligo a Dark Rossweisse a dar un paso atrás, cayendo por completo en la trampa de la Maou Leviathan.

[Cruz]

Al momento que Dark Rossweisse escucho tal habilidad, fue cuando sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba repentinamente gracias a la habilidad invocada por la Serafín Gabriel.

— ¡Caíste! — Serafall se aproximó hacia ella e invoco su nueva arma…

[Espada de Hielo]

Mutando el Hielo que posee como elemento base, Serafall creo una larga pero efectiva Espada de Hielo solido que tenía como objetivo a Dark Rossweisse.

— Es inútil… — Dark Rossweisse hiso presión en el Viento que las rodeaba y hiso que el filo de la Espada de Hielo fuera desviado fácilmente — Ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo no me hacen daño.

— ¡Entonces a distancia sí! — Desde arriba de Dark Rossweisse, la voz de Gabriel fue audible — ¡Recibe esto!

[Lanzas Sagradas!

Más de doce lanzas hechas de energía Sagrada fueron arrojadas en picada sobre Dark Rossweisse.

La peli blanca se vio en la obligación de moverse de su lugar para comenzar a esquivar las [Lanzas Sagradas] creadas por Gabriel.

— Ahora si — Llevando sus manos al frente, concentrando en ellas una gran cantidad de poder mágico — Intenta esquivar esto…

[Picos de Hielo]

Y como si de una metralleta se tratase, de las manos de Serafall comenzaron a ser credos y lanzados un sinfín de [Picos de Hielo] que obligaron a Dark Rossweisse a únicamente defenderse.

— Ya… — La albina entrecerró sus ojos color rojo sangre, mientras concentraba en todo su cuerpo su Negativo poder Divino — ¡Me están hartando!

Expandió sus brazos al aire y al hacerlo se creó una onda expansiva de Energía Negativa que hiso caer al suelo de forma abrupta a la Maou Serafall.

— ¡Serafall-dono! — Gabriel grito el nombre de su ahora compañera mientras la veía caer e impactar contra el pavimento — Ciertamente, tu corazón se está tiñendo por completo de oscuridad, pero un tenemos tiempo, solo tienes que ser libre.

— ¿Y que con eso? — Bufo Dark Rossweisse — Lo sé, si ambas usaran el 100% contra mí en estos momentos, yo perdería. Pero no lo harán, sienten tanta preocupación que cada ataque en conjunto que realizan juntas está siendo retenido inconscientemente por ambas. Mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo en sentimentalismo barato, mi fusión con el cuerpo de esta Valkiria solo aumenta más y más, además Asgard me está proporcionando energía ilimitada — Esa breve explicación, solo aumento más las desventajas que poseían ambas mujeres — Acéptenlo, ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra mí.

— Sé que la niña que poseíste se encuentra ahí dentro — No importaba si el tiempo era poco o si las probabilidades eran bajas — Tanto Serafall-dono como yo no desistiremos para traerla de vuelta.

— Otra vez te lo repetiré, sus palabras sin sentido son solo eso… simples palabras — Dark Rossweisse bajo del Cielo de Asgard para pisar nuevamente la tierra — Sin importar cuanto lo intenten el resultado es el mismo. Asgard y mi Divinidad le impedirá dañarme por completo — Las palabras de Dark Rossweisse eran ciertas, al igual que como Asgard protegía a Loki, ella se encontraba recibiendo continuamente energía pura de la tierra Asgardiana — ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Soy la Diosa de la Muerte!

Serafall se encontraba saliendo del pequeño cráter que creo su duro impacto, al hacerlo, se trasladó con rapidez hacia el lado de Gabriel que al igual que Dark Rossweisse, también había bajado del Cielo.

— Gabriel… ¿No tienes algún hechizo Santo en tu repertorio? — Pregunto sin duda alguna Serafall.

— ¿Hechizo Santo? — Gabriel se monstro extrañada mientras repetía la pregunta hecha por la Maou — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No te hagas, ustedes los Ángeles tienen hechizos para Exorcizar a las Impurezas, ¿Cierto? Entonces has uno para que saquemos esa oscuridad dentro de Ross-chan.

— Ah, ya entiendo. Si me hubieras explicado desde un principio lo habría captado, pero eso no se le llama hechizo, es un ritual de Exorcismo que sirve para…

— ¡Gabriel! — Serafall interrumpió las palabras de la Ángel rubia — Hablo en serio, ¿Lo tienes o no?

— Perdón por eso, tiempo a hablar demasiado — Se disculpó avergonzada la mujer más hermosa del Cielo — Si lo tengo, pero para llevarlo a cabo necesito tiempo, quizás unos 20 minutos como mínimo.

— Bien. Ahora el problema será como romper la Divinidad que la protege — Serafall no iba a olvidar el hecho más importante — Me cuesta decirlo, pero…

— Sí. Solo un milagro nos ayudara a romper esa Divinidad que la protege…

Y como si el mundo las hubiera escuchado, un enorme estruendo se escullo desde lo más alto del Cielo de Asgard, y ahí ambas lo supieron, ese milagro… se había hecho realidad

Porque en lo más alto del Cielo, un Nuevo Poder Divino se estaba formando rápidamente, dando pie a un nacimiento o a algo superior… a un renacimiento.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Asgard – Campamento De Recuperación**_

— Entonces ya te encuentras mejor, Rias-san — La esposa de Odín, Frigg le pregunto a la pelirroja — Hice lo mejor que pude, pero aun así tus nervios estarán inestables un tiempo, podrás caminar bien, pero debes dejar las batallas por un tiempo.

— Lo entiendo, agradezco su ayuda, Frigg-sama — Agradeció amablemente la pelirroja — Que me ayudara sin pedir nada a cambio es suficiente, muchas gracias.

— No. Asgard les debe más, tu grupo ayudo a mi Reino cuando nosotros estábamos debilitados y Loki trajo secuaces, sino hubieran estado el Ragnarok definitivamente se hubiera completado… yo les debo más de lo que piensas.

— Le pareces si lo dejamos en un empate, Frigg-sama — Bromeo la pelirroja.

— Me gusta tu forma de pensar, entonces será un empate — Frigg devolvió la broma mientras sonreía cálidamente.

— Veo que le caíste bien a Frigg-sama, es agradable verla sonreír aun en la situación en la que estamos — Una mujer de cabello rubio y mirada castaña entro a la escena — ¿Cómo está usted, Frigg-sama?

— Veo que jamás dejaras de llamarme así, a pesar de ser mi nuera — Dijo la Reina de Asgard — Rias-san, ella es la esposa de mi hijo Thor, se podría decir que es la princesa y futura Reina de Asgard.

— Me llamo Sif, como Frigg-sama dijo, soy esposa de Thor y princesa de Asgard — La nombrada Sif miro fijamente a la ya casi recuperada Rias Gremory — Siento gratitud por lo que hicieron, pero no queremos que piensen que Asgard es débil frente a otros Panteones.

— Para nada — Se apresuró a responder la heredera Gremory — Francamente, nuestra intromisión se llevó a cabo debido a la que la Familia Noé se infiltro y ayudo a Loki — Explico de forma rápida y resumida la pelirroja — Ambas partes poseemos una razón para luchar en el Ragnarok, jamás pensaría que la Facción Asgardiana es débil.

— Sif, no intimides a Rias-san por favor — Advirtió Frigg a su nuera.

— No era mi intención, Frigg-sama — Sif monstro arrepentimiento — Lo siento si mis palabras te incomodaron, Gremory-san… pido disculpa.

— Sif, ¿A que debo tu llegada? — Frigg sabía que su nuera no solo venía a ver como estaba, algo estaba ocurriendo afuera — ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?

— No sabría cómo llamarlo. Pero los soldados que aún tenemos disponibles afuera nos informaron que Loki se encontraba batallando con los que ellos afirmaron que eran, los Dragones Celestiales — Tal revelación de parte de Sif, hiso un breve silencio — ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Ise está luchando con Loki? — Rias pronuncio el nombre de su pareja algo angustiada.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Sif pregunto sorprendida — ¿Conoces a los Dragones Celestiales?

— Sí. El Sekiryuutei es mi prometido, y el Hakuryuukou es… un conocido — Respondió la última parte de la oración de forma dudosa, después de todo Vali no era su amigo, pero tampoco su enemigo, o eso que ella pensar

— ¿Cómo va la batalla? — Pregunto de forma directa la Reina de Asgard.

— Aparentemente Loki está usando su Estado de Gigante de Hielo para luchar con ambos Dragones Celestiales, pero desconocemos quien está ganando — Respondió Sif a la pregunta de su Reina.

— Loki… — De forma disimulada, Frigg apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido — Al final si caíste presa de la oscuridad… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, hijo mío?

— Frigg-sama, otra cosa — Frigg reacciono a las palabras de su nuera, Sif — Han llegado al Campamento de Recuperación unos jóvenes Demonios, también esta una Ángel y dos humanos.

— Mucha diversidad, ¿Quiénes son?

— No lo sé.

— Disculpe — Rias intervino en la conversión — Por casualidad me permitirá verlo, creo que son mis compañeros.

Sif asintió y llevo tanto a su señora Reina como a la heredera Gremory hacia los recién llegados.

 _ **Campamento De Recuperación – Patio Principal**_

Tal y como Rias Gremory lo supuso, los recién llegados eran definitivamente sus compañeros.

Le Fay Pendragon y Irina Shidou.

Extrañamente también se encontraba Xenovia Quarta, Yuto Kiba y un hombre rubio que poseía muchas características iguales a las de Le Fay.

— Rias-sama — Le Fay miro a la pelirroja y corrió hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo — Gracias a Dios está bien, Rias-sama.

— Le Fay, también me alegra verte sana y salva — Rias correspondió al abrazo de la joven maga, pero luego recordó que alguien faltaba y pregunto — ¿En dónde se encuentra Ravel?

Ante tal pregunta, Le Fay se separó un poco de ella y miro al suelo mientras que en sus ojos se acumulaban lagrimas que intentaba retener.

Rias no necesito palabras para saber qué había pasado, solo maldijo en voz baja y uso las pocas fuerzas que tenía para no llorar ante tal revelación.

— " _Ise se le romperá el corazón cuando lo sepa"_ — Pensó llena de dolor la heredera Gremory.

— Rias-sama — Yuto Kiba llego rápidamente frente a su [Rey] y se disculpó bajando la cabeza — Sé que no tenía autorización para venir a Asgard, pero espero que entienda que hice lo que sentí que era lo correcto.

— Sube la cabeza, Yuto — Rias le ordeno a su [Caballero] — Jamás me molestia por eso, me siento feliz de tenerte aquí y sobretodo, me siento aliviada que te encuentres sano y salvo — La pelirroja enfoco su mirada en su segundo [Caballero] — Lo mismo va para ti, Xenovia. Estoy feliz de que te encuentres en perfecto estado.

— Gracias, Rias-buchou — Agradeció honestamente la peli azul — Issei es quien está luchando contra Loki, ¿Cierto? Los soldados lo dijeron hace poco.

— Así parece — Asintió positivamente la pelirroja — Pero Xenovia, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí por ustedes mismos?

— Sobre eso — Kiba tomo la palabra — Fue Arthur-san quien nos hiso el favor de traernos.

La mirada color zafiro de la pelirroja se posó sobre el rubio Pendragon quien al sentirse el centro de atención, solo bufo y dijo:

— No necesito agradecimiento de parte de un Demonio, solo hice lo que hice y ya…

— " _Es como Ise dijo que era, jejeje"_ — Pensó Rias mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla derecha.

Mientras ese grupo platica entre ellos, un soldado ingreso al Campamento de Recuperación sumamente agitado.

— ¡Reina Frigg! — El soldado llamo en voz alta su Reina — ¡Tiene que venir a ver esto!

Sorprendida, la Reina de Asgard pregunto:

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ahí 2 heridos en la parte de atrás — El soldado señalo la parte trasera del Campamento de Recuperación — Venga por favor.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Cuando arribaron al lugar, cada uno de los espectadores no podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

Frigg fue la primera en poder reaccionar y de forma torpe dijo…

" _No… puede ser…"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Dentro Del Sub-Consiente de Rossweisse**_

— Entonces, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? — Rossweisse le pregunto a la manifestación de Hela que se encontraba dentro de su mente — Dime por favor.

— Oh, no querida, creo que has malentendido algo — Hela corrigió sus palabras — Yo no voy a sacarte de aquí ni mucho menos, ya yo hice mi parte cuando te rescate y evite que desaparecieras en el sueño eterno, mi trabajo está hecho.

— ¿Eh…? — Rossweisse abrió sus ojos impactada — ¿Quiere decir que no me ayudara?

— No es que no quiera, es que no puedo hacer nada — Respondió Hela antes las dudas de Rossweisse — La única que puede hacer algo por ti misma, era tú.

— ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? — Rossweisse estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer o como regresar a la normalidad — Tengo miedo, no quiero morir, no quiero desaparecer y convertirme en esa cosa que ahora soy.

Hela estaba escuchando cada palabra que poseía los miedos y preocupaciones de Rossweisse.

— Temer es normal y es parte de lo que somos. Rossweisse, la única que puede saber que quiere hacer con su vida y sobretodo, con su destino… eres tú, nadie más que tú.

— Pero si me equivoco, ¿Qué hago entonces?

— Pues te levantas y listo, ¿Cuál es el problema? Ya has caído antes, has sido humillada en distintas ocasiones y aun así seguiste hacia adelante, y lo hiciste por una razón.

— Para hacer sentir orgullosa a mi abuelita, Gondul.

— No, estas equivocada querida. Tú te esforzabas no solo para hacer sentir orgullosa a tu abuela, tú lo hacías… para poder superar sus logros algún día.

— Yo… yo no…

— Lo únicos que necesitas hacer es crecer, superarte y no mirar hacia atrás. La única que puede decidir su destino eres tú, y aunque tengas un -0% de probabilidades de regresar a ser como eras antes, rechaza todo eso y sigue adelante… hazlo por ti y no por otras personas.

— Pero, si lo que dices es cierto y no tengo posibilidad de regresar a lo que eran antes. Entonces la única opción que tengo es… es…

— Veo que ya lo descubriste. Entonces, mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

El cuerpo que manifestaba la figura de la Diosa Hela, comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

— ¡Espera! — Rossweisse la detuvo y pregunto — ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pensé que éramos, ya sabes… enemigas.

— Tienes razón, tu eres enemiga de la otra Hela, pero no de mi — Respondió la Hela dentro del cuerpo de Rossweisse — Yo soy un fragmento del alma que Hela puso en ti al momento que moriste cuando solo eras una bebe, yo llegue para marcar este cuerpo como mío, pero a medida del tiempo… cambie.

— ¿Cambiaste?

— Ver cómo era una familia, sentir la calidez de los abrazos de Gondul, el amor que ambas se sentían, mientras más tiempo pasaba… yo deseaba tanto ser tú.

— Entonces, quiere decir que tu…

— Así es. Aunque suene irreal, la oscuridad que el alma de Hela metió en ti… fue purificada al pasar de los años por el amor fraternal de tu y Gondul, sé que cuesta creerlo, pero yo, o al menos este fragmento de alma, ya no desea hacerte daño.

— Diosa Hela, no sé qué decir.

— No digas nada, solo has lo que creas correcto.

Su cuerpo estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo, casi era por completo invisible ante la mirada de Rossweisse.

— No lo olvides — Sus últimas palabras comenzaron a grabarse en el corazón de la joven Valkiria — Tu eres lo que eres y eso no cambiara… se fuerte, Rossweisse.

— Sí… ¡Muchas gracias!

Minutos Después

Ahí estaba, sola nuevamente, pero a diferencia de la última vez… ya sabía qué hacer.

— Diosa Hela, gracias a ti lo comprendí…

Sin temor alguno por la oscuridad que ahora la rodeaba, Rossweisse comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

— Yo soy yo, siempre será yo…

La Energía Negativa que anteriormente evito dejar que la consumiera, ahora le estaba permitiendo tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

— Por eso, no tengo que evitar ser consumida por la oscuridad…

Abrazando la Energía Negativa que anteriormente evito, Rossweisse declaro firmemente.

— ¡Solo debo crecer y evolucionar!

Esa es la respuesta que tanto busco, ahora, ya con la respuesta y la fuerza de voluntad en mente… solo debía esperar el momento adecuado n donde Dark Rossweisse bajara la guardia.

Para así… tomar el control nuevamente.

 _ **Parte IV**_

Del mismo Cielo que cubría toda la atmosfera de Asgard, una enorme luz resplandeciente se hiso visible en lo más alto del Cielo.

Al unísono, la Maou Serafall Leviathan y la Serafín Gabriel posaron su mirada violeta y azul respectivamente en dicho Cielo.

Fue ahí cuando ellas lograron visualizar de forma nítida y segura, de que exactamente se trataba dicho resplandor de luz.

Para hacerlo sencillo, todo se resumía a un solo hombre.

Un hombre alto de piel clara.

Largos cabellos rubios como el mismo oro e incluso del mismo color del sol, mirada serie pero amable de color gris.

Se trataba de Thor, el Dios del Trueno, príncipe de Asgard y Héroe Legendario de los Guerreros Asgardianos.

Pero no era el mismo Thor que pereció anteriormente frente a la Diosa de la Muerte, Hela. No, este nuevo Dios del Trueno poseía un aura diferente y notablemente superior a la anterior.

Thor portaba una armadura cuya parte pectoral poseía un color plateado, y una larga capa roja ondeaba en su espalda. Pero lo que lo hacía resaltar a diferencia de su versión anterior, era el guantelete dorado que cubría todo su brazo derecho, un guantelete que si bien no era estrambótico y más bien se asimilaba a una prenda pegada a la piel de su brazo, si brillaba con fuerza sin la necesidad de la luz de sol.

Sin embargo, lo que hiso que los ojos color rojo sangre de Dark Rossweisse mostraban sumo y verdadero asombro, fue el arma que Thor mantenía sujeta con orgullo gracias a su mano derecha.

— E-Ese, ese es… es… ¡El Mjolnir! — Exclamo afirmando el nombre del arma que Thor portaba en su mano derecha.

Sí. El Mjolnir que se supone debería estar destruido desde hace días, ahí estaba, siendo portado elegantemente por la mano de Thor.

Pero al igual que su portador, el Martillo Legendario había cambiado.

Originalmente el Mjolnir poseía un color plateado oscuro, debido al metal que los Enanos usaron en su Santa Fabricación, el Mjolnir fue legendario debido a ese metal.

Pero el Mjolnir que Thor sostenía en su mano diestra, no poseía el color plateado del cual anteriormente gozaba.

Ese Nuevo Mjolnir… era dorado.

Tal cual como el guantelete que ahora vestía el Dios del Trueno, Thor. Su Martillo Legendario, el deseado Mjolnir ahora poseía un tono dorado como el oro más fino y añorado del mundo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Mi otra versión lo destruyo, ¡¿Por qué tienes el Mjolnir?!

Ante tales preguntas hechas por Dark Rossweisse, el Dios del Rayo decidió bajar usando de intermedio un solo movimiento.

— Aterrizaje de Superhéroe, hará un aterrizaje de Superhéroe — Dejando a un lado su riña con Gabriel, Serafall tomo el hombro de la rubia y lo sacudido emocionada — ¡Va a hacer un aterrizaje de Superhéroe!

Y así fue.

El Dios del Rayo, Thor. Uso su rodilla y brazo izquierdo para caer de forma glamorosa al suelo, rompiendo el piso debajo de ellos, pero realizando así un perfecto y bien logrado, aterrizaje de Superhéroes.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hiso un aterrizaje de Superhéroe! — Estallo en júbilo la Maou Serafall Leviathan — Si tan solo hubiera sido en el Puente Arcoíris como en la película estaría mejor, pero me doy por bien servida — Serafall recordó aquel momento en la Tercera Parte de la Trilogía del Dios del Trueno, dicho momento donde salto al Puente Arcoíris para finalizar la batalla final contra su hermana mayor — Ame esa película… ojala salga en Guardianes de la Galaxia vol.3…

Dejando de lado a la Maou Serafall y su increíble, pero real imaginación digna de un Faboy Marvelista, Dark Rossweisse frunció el ceño molesta y hablo nuevamente:

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto en un simple susurro — ¿Por qué estas vivo, hijo de Odín? — Su tono de voz fue tomando fuerza — ¡¿Por qué rayos estas vivo?! — Y finalmente estallo llena en furia — ¡Se supone que estás muerto! ¡Se supone que mi otra versión te había eliminado! ¡¿Por qué Demonios estas vivo?!

— Hela, ¿No es así? — Thor hablo por primera vez, mirando de forma dudosa a la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte — Debo mostrar asombro, sé que tu otra versión está en Helheim, así que debo suponer que tú eres su recipiente — Para ser un Dios que estuvo muerto el 90% del Ragnarok, Thor entendió por sí mismo lo que sus ojos le permitían visualizar — Pero tu aura no miente, aun no estas completa… así que podemos separarte de esa joven Valkiria.

— Señor Thor — Detrás del Dios del Trueno, la Serafín Gabriel le llamo cordialmente — Disculpe, ¿Pero cómo podemos romper el sello que las une a ellas dos? — Pregunto algo preocupada la Serafín — La misma Diosa de la Muerte no los platico, que el sello que las une reside en su propia alma, afirmo que si lo rompíamos… Rossweisse-san perecería junto a ella.

Escuchando atentamente las palabras dichas por Gabriel, Thor tomo aire y suspiro con pesadez.

— No sientas pesar en su delicado pecho — Empleando su vocabulario Asgardiano, Thor le respondió a Gabriel — Hay una forma que puede hacer que tanto la joven Valkiria y Hela puedan ser separadas — Tal revelación, hiso nacerla esperanza en los corazones de Gabriel y Serafall — Pero… no será fácil.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Serafall dejo su lado Faboy de lado, y tomo nuevamente la seriedad que el momento necesitaba — ¿Cuál es el riesgo que corremos? No me importaba que tan peligroso sea, voy a liberarla de ahí.

— Es la primera vez que conozco a una Demonio y una Ángel tan tenaces, padre tenía mucha razón, formar un tratado con ustedes será favorable para Asgard en un futuro muy lejano — Mostrado su positivismo hacia la paz entre Facciones, Thor retomo nuevamente la palabra — Tal y como lo ven, ella no está completa… aun. Dentro de ella se encuentra un fragmento del alma de su amiga Valkiria, no sé cómo ha sobrevivido ahí dentro, pero el punto es que está vivo — Serafall embozo una sonrisa al escuchar que la nieta de Gondul se encontraba luchando por regresar — Podemos traerla de vuelta, pero necesitare que usemos nuestro poder para hacerlo.

Tanto la Maou como la Serafín asintieron de acuerdo.

— Bien, entonces… — Thor se acercó a ambas y comenzó a explicar el plan que había improvisado rápidamente — Esto es lo que haremos…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Thor se lanzó ferozmente hacia la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte, con su Mjolnir en mano, el Dios del Trueno exclamo a los 4 vientos…

[Lluvia de Truenos]

Y haciendo hincapié en la naturaleza de la cual era Dios, cientos de Truenos comenzaron a bajar de forma rápida y certera del Cielo Asgardiano.

— Es inútil, ya conozco esos trucos — Dark Rossweisse memorizo el patrón de ataque y comenzó a esquivarlo con suma gracia y elegancia — Ríndete, Dios del Trueno.

Pero sin que ella lo supere, eso solo era parte del plan.

Muchos metros detrás de ambos, Serafall Leviathan se encontraba inhalando y exhalando aire para calmar su cuerpo.

— Gabriel, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Cierto? — Ante la pregunta hecha por la Maou, la Serafín asintió segura — Solo podre tenerla así 5 minutos, por eso tú también debes comenzar a prepararte para que posees el tiempo suficiente.

Recibiendo un "Si" de parte de Gabriel, Serafall asintió como respuesta positiva y comenzó a realizar su máxima habilidad.

"Declaro tu Presencia en mi Espíritu"

"Tu Fuerza en mi Alma, Pecho y Corazón"

"Que el Invierno Eterno Reine en 12 Reinos"

El cuerpo de la Maou Serafall Leviathan comenzó a rodearse de un increíble, concentrado y 100% visible poder Demoniaco.

Tanta era la presión que generaba dicho poder que el aire que debería rodearla, se congelaba inexplicablemente antes de entrar en su zona personal.

"El Agua es Solo tu Estado Principal"

"El Líquido es Solo la Prisión que Retiene tu Fortaleza"

La piel de Serafall comenzó a congelarse desde adentro, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a mutar y obtener una apariencia hecha únicamente de Hielo.

"Invoco la Fuerza de la Solificacion"

"Que el Frio del Invierno Eterno Reine sobre todos Nosotros"

"Aparece Ahora"

Sus ojos violetas tomaron al instante un color zafiro plateado, sus brazos se alzaron al Cielo y todo su poder Mágico y Demoniaco estallo…

"¡Gran Punto Cero!"

Y como si de una brisa se tratase, el Poder Mágico y Demoniaco que Serafall convoco, cubrió toda la extensa zona de batalla mientras que de forma irreal congelaba por completo… cada espacio sobre dicha zona de batalla.

Dark Rossweisse no fue la excepción.

Al estar entretenida por los ataques del Dios del Trueno, no sintió como el [Gran Punto Cero] invocado por Serafall llego hacia ella y en tal solo 0.2 microsegundos… congelo por completo su cuerpo y restringió cualquier movimiento, sea físico o mágico.

Gabriel que se encontraba analizando lo que ocurría, al ver como Dark Rossweisse era congelada, de forma inmediata comenzó su propio Exorcismo.

"Santa Madre de Dios"

"Santo Padre del Mesías"

"Y También… Santo Espíritu del Salvador"

Detrás de su espalda, las doce alas blancas que le daban su posición como Serafín comenzaron a brillar en un puro brillo dorado como el oro y dicho brillo aumentaba más por cada palabra pronunciada por Gabriel.

"La Luz Siempre Reina Sobre la Oscuridad"

"Las Tinieblas Nunca Gobernaran"

La Cruz Santa que poseía en cada uno de sus ojos, parecía ser el catalizador de su Exorcismo.

"Por ti, mi Mesías y Salvador"

"Por tu Cariño, Amor y Comprensión"

"Permite que esa Alma… Obtenga la Salvación"

Usando su poder Sagrado, Gabriel moldeo de forma rápida un Arco de Energía Santa, y en ese Arco Santo, una Flecha dorada brillaba y resaltaba con intensidad.

"Exorciza las Tinieblas"

"¡Flecha Divina de la Creación!"

Soltando la cuerda del Arco que retenía la Flecha Dorada, Gabriel la arrojo hacia la inmóvil Dark Rossweisse.

El plan que Thor, Serafall y ella usaron fue el siguiente:

Thor atacaría de frente, sin restringir su poder Divino como Dios y así lograr cansar y entretener a la peli blanca.

Serafall usaría ese tiempo para realizar su hechizo más fuerte, un hechizo que gastaría su poder Mágico y Demoniaco ya que lo usaría para congelar brevemente a la Manifestación de la Diosa de la Muerte, un rival Nivel Dios.

Mientras tanto, Gabriel esperaría el momento exacto en donde Serafall lograra congelar a Dark Rossweisse, y cuando ese momento se llevara a cabo, Gabriel lanzaría su Exorcismo más poderoso hacia Dark Rossweisse, para así… liberarla de la corrupción que la Energía Negativa causo en todo su cuerpo.

Thor, Serafall y Gabriel lo supieron al momento que la [Flecha Divina de la Creación] toco el pecho de Dark Rossweisse y un brillo Santo ilumino el cuerpo de la joven Valkiria.

Su ardua batalla y misión, había finalizado… de forma 100% exitosa.

 _ **Parte V**_

Issei y Vali se encontraban teniendo el último enfrentamiento contra su rival más fuerte, el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira, el Dios Loki.

La batalla había sido ardua y peligrosa.

Habían caigo, fallado, pero también se habían levanto y remontado. Cada uno de esos acontecimientos había transcurrido en lo que para ambos era… la Batalla más Fuerte que habían tenido.

Pero ya era suficiente.

El momento de ponerle fin había llegado.

— Ya estoy cansado, arto y asqueado de ver el rostro de ambos — Decidido, Loki se alzó al Cielo y hablo — Esta lucha sin sentido finaliza aquí, su destino es perecer debajo de mis pies.

En su mano derecha concentro Energía Negra.

En su mano izquierda concentro Energía Oscura.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales supieron con solo ver eso, que el último ataque de Loki se aproximaba.

— Arderán en el Infierno — Bramo el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira — ¡Sekiryuutei! ¡Hakuryuukou!

"Maldición Suprema del Dios Eterno"

Unió sus manos en una sola, concentro de inmediato la Energía Negra y Negativa que había concentrado en un torbellino bicolor.

"¡END!"

Sin miramiento alguno, arrojo el ataque hacia ambos Dragones Celestiales.

— Issei Hyodo — Vali empujo al castaño hacia un lado y hablo — Sigue el plan y no flaquees por nada del mundo — El brillo del poder puro de Albion reforzó su cuerpo — ¡Ahora!

Issei asintió y comenzó a correr para rodear el último ataque hecho por Loki.

Vali encaro el poderoso [END] de frente.

— ¡Ven, Loki!

[Judgment White]

El [Judgment White] o simplemente [Juicio Blanco] creo un brillo tan puro como el mismo Cielo. El [END] que poseía un tono completamente oscuro, comenzó a teñirse de aquel puro color blanco, un blanco cálido y reconfortante que era visible en el ojo derecho de Vali Lucifer que servía como catalizador.

El [Judgment White] de Vali poseía la habilidad de restarle el 50% de poder a cualquier cosa Negativa que entrara en dicha categoría. Por supuesto, el [END] que estaba hecho de Energía Negra y Oscura no era la excepción.

Pero no todo acababa ahí, no sería Vali Lucifer si eso lo detuviera o figurara como su límite.

— Mostrémosle entonces, Albion. La Supremacía del Dragón Blanco — Haciendo sonreír a su Dragón Celestiales. Vali aun con su [Inocencia Activada], rompió el límite de su fuerza… para alcanzar otro nivel.

— [¡Ve, Vali!] — Lo animo Albion — [¡Absorbe esa técnica de cuarta!]

[Balance Breaker]

Contra toda lógica, Vali pudo invocar la armadura del Dragón Blanco aun con su [Inocencia Activa].

[Half Dimension]

Invocando la habilidad el Hakuryuukou, Vali absorbió de frente y por completo el poderoso [END] creado por Loki.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Loki exclamo impactado — ¡¿Cómo lo absorbiste?!

El último miembro de la línea sanguínea de los Lucifer, se encontraba asimilando el [END] que amenazaba con corromper rápidamente su cuerpo.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿No? — Vali miro de forma desafiante al Dios Loki — Que no podríamos romper tu Divinidad al menos que usáramos algo creado por un Dios — La Energía Negativa que conformaba el [END] fue trasladándose hacia el brazo derecho de Vali, y de la misma forma se concentró en su puño diestro — ¡Recibe tu propio ataque, Loki!

[Redirección]

Creando en medio de la batalla una nueva habilidad, Vali Redirigió el [END] creado por Loki hacia su propio creador y lo lanzo directamente hacia el Dios de la Mentira.

Sin poder evitarlo, Loki recibió su ataque ofensivo más fuerte de frente.

— Para obtener la victoria, yo… debo confiar en él… — Vali comenzó a caer lentamente, pero antes de hacerlo levanto su cabeza y exclamo con fuerza — ¡Ahora! ¡Issei Hyodo!

Luego de nombrar a su rival, el último Lucifer cayó por completo al suelo.

Detrás de Loki apareció una firma de energía roja.

Issei Hyodo, el Sekiryuutei se había mantenido oculto mientras esperaba ese momento.

— Es hora del final… — Hizo brillar su Nueva Espada Sagrada.

[Excálibur Exorcist]

Issei se aproximó cerca del pecho de Loki.

— Cometiste muchos pecados, hiciste sufrir a miles de personas — La Hoja de la [Excálibur Exorcist] brillo en un puro color plateado — ¡Esta Batalla!

Llegando justo frente al Dios del Engaño, aproximando su arma hacia su pecho

— ¡Se acaba aquí, Loki!

[Corte Sagrado del Exorcista]

"¡ZAZ!"

Y de forma limpia y certera, Issei clavo su [Excálibur Exorcist] en medio del pecho del hombre que empezó, proclamo y desarrollo el Ragnarok.

Loki no pudo hacer nada para defenderse o contratacar, su Divinidad había sido rota por su propio [END], y la [Excálibur Exorcist] de Issei Hyodo había perforado por completo su corazón.

Tantos años de planeación.

Tantos años de meticulosa investigación.

Dejo atrás a los suyos, lastimo a la mujer que consideraba una madre y también… mato al hombre que una vez llamo padre.

Todo para este final, todo para este momento, todo para que en el último momento se diera cuenta que él siempre fue… un Bufón del Cruel Destino.

"¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

La explosión generada por el Exorcismo creado por Issei genero una enorme onda expansiva.

Issei Hyodo miro todo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su mirada se iba tornando borrosa, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] y la [Excálibur Exorcist] murmuro débilmente antes de caer en la inconciencia.

— Esto… se acabó…

Y entonces Issei Hyodo cayó por completo al frio suelo de Asgard, hundiéndose en el mundo de la inconciencia junto a su rival, Vali Lucifer.

Loki había caído, había sido derrotado y eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

El Ragnarok… había finalizado por completo.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 49 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Capítulo XII**_

 _ **[The End]**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Con esto finalizamos el Ragnarok.**_

 _ **Quiero su sinceridad, ¿Qué les pareció este Arco? Seré sincero, aquí deje lo mejor de mí, fue el Arco más largo e intenso que he escrito o leído en este Foro (Para mí, claro está) y espero que a todos les haya gustado la forma en la que lo empecé, desarrolle y finalice.**_

 _ **Loki.**_

 _ **Ese villano de verdad fue un dilema ya que si somos objetivos, Loki tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que hiso, claro que sus acciones eran las negativas, pero al final tenía razón.**_

 _ **Ame desarrollar ese personaje, soy de los que piensa que no importa si una trama o historia en sencilla o predecible, lo importante es su desarrollo porque al fin de cuentas es eso lo que sigues durante meses. Yo saque esa conclusión de una Serie que vi hace como 5 años, el comienzo fue normal y el final súper predecible, pero el desarrollo de personajes y la historia que mostraron fue verdaderamente hermosa, con esto no digo que las historias con finales predecibles sean mejores, solo digo que en vez de pensar en un final Over power Up, mejor has un desarrollo que cautive a la audiencia… así pienso yo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les gusto de Loki? ¿Qué piensan de este Loki que cree? ¿Les gusto o no su final?**_

 _ **Asgard le daba energía ilimitada, es por eso que si Issei y Vali querían derrotarlo, debían hacer o usar algo que rompiera brevemente esa Divinidad, de ahí que Vali se jugara todo para [Redirigir] el [END] de Loki hacia el mismo para así romper con su propio Poder Divino, la Divinidad que lo protegía y así Issei podría Exorcizarlo como si fuera un ser Impuro casi común (Digo casi porque Loki es un Dios, pero la [Excálibur Exorcist] está a otro nivel y de ahí que tal proeza fuera lograda).**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció Dark Rossweisse? O más aun, ¿Qué les pareció el dúo de Serafall con Gabriel?**_

 _ **Les seré sincero, escribir una batalla sobre un personaje que jamás ha luchado (De forma visible) en la Novela Ligera es súper difícil, ahora sabiendo eso, imagínense la dificultad que es escribir sobre 2 personajes que casi nunca luchan en la historia canon… casi impensable, jejeje.**_

 _ **Pero a mí me gusto, no hice una Batalla Over Power Up porque ambas solo querían traer a Rossweisse de vuelta, no matarla. Pienso que lo hice bien, y además explique la otra cara de la historia contada anteriormente por Serafall, ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo?**_

 _ **Ahora solo les diré esto, ¿Quiénes habrán sido esas 4 personas que encontró Gabriel? ¿Quién habrá sido el hombre con el que Gabriel hablo antes de que muriera? Y sobre todo eso… ¿Qué fue lo que Gabriel ahora debe proteger?**_

 _ **Si de algo me he caracterizado es sobre responder preguntas haciendo dudas, espero no perder jamás ese perfecto toque que los hace seguir (Y querer matarme) mis historias, jejeje.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, el título del capítulo: "El Bufón De Dios Vs El Dios Bufón" es en honor a Issei y Loki. Issei siendo el Bufón de Dios por su [Crown Clown] y Loki por ser un Bufón.**_

 _ **Ahora, antes de continuar les quiero agradecer a todos por seguirme todo este Eterno Arco, porque reconozco que fue súper largo y quizás canso a algunos, pero debía hacerlo si quiera dejar la barra bien alto… creo que lo logre.**_

 _ **El punto es que debido a su gran apoyo, les quiero dar un regalo.**_

 _ **Hare un Epilogo… ¡PERO TRANQUILOS! No es un Epilogo de toda la historia, es un Epilogo del Arco Ragnarok, ahí explicare que sucedió después de la derrota de Loki y que paso con Dark Rossweisse.**_

 _ **Pensaba dejarlo por ahora y dejarles la duda, pero luego me dije: "No. Ni yo soy tan malo… ¿Cierto?", así que el próximo capítulo será más bien un Epilogo del Ragnarok, espero les haya gustado esa idea.**_

 _ **Antes de pasar a la siguiente sección, les preguntare, ¿Quiénes serán esas personas que aparecieron en el Campamento de Recuperación? Ahora que les deje las dudas… me retiro, jojojo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **No entendí lo primero, compañero. Pero si, la Nueva Espada ha llegado y tranquilo, la batalla final por fin acabo, Rias saldrá en el próximo capítulo (Aunque salio hoy también).**_

 _ **Aizuke:**_

 _ **Wow, me alegro inmensamente al escuchar eso, espero continuar con tu apoyo y que la batalla final haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Hoy se vio lo que sucedió desde el punto de Gabriel ese día hace 2.000 años, espero haya aclarado ciertas dudas. Los Dragones Celestiales no lo diran de frente, pero ya se tienen respeto mutuo y cierto grado de amista. ¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿Cerré con broche de Oro como la Saga del Santuario de Saint Seiya?**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Sabemos que Jiren es un Dios Ultra Power Up que vence a quien sea… excepto a Goku, a ese nadie le gana porque si lo hacen se nos muere la infancia… ¡Viva Goku! ¿Qué te parecio el cierre que le di al Arco? Francamente me esforcé mucho para cerrarlo con broche de oro, espero te haya gustado, compañero. Ahora, por fin puedo ponerme al día con Dragon Ball Super, espero no me decepcione, jejeje. Issei no perdió su brazo, solo lo sacrifico par invocar la Espada, pero luego puede recuperarlo volviendo a la Espada en la forma original de la [Inocencia] que es su brazo.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Hoy hablamos del pasado que origino el odio de Serafall hacia Gabriel, es como siempre dicen, existe dos caras de la misma historia y hoy conocimos la segunda de ellas. Issei no perdió el brazo, solo que es la Espada, pero puede recuperlo regresando la Espada a su lugar de origen y listo, brazo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Tranquilo, que si me mandas 5 Reviews yo los responderé todos con gusto, la [Excálibur Exorcist] es algo que había querido crear desde antes y por fin pude hacerlo.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **¿Por qué me nombraste a Lelouch? Me muerdo las uñas por la 3 Temporada y ahora me la recuerdas, eres malo conmigo amigo, muy malo, ahora dejando eso de lado, ¿También esperar la tercera parte?**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Ya sabes lo que dicen, déjalo en la parte más Epica para que así todos quieran saber que pasa y listo… eres un genio, jejeje. Amigo, ya comente en tu Fanfic que jamas me decepciona y me risa Kushina… Goku la tiene mansita, jejeje.**_

 _ **autor godz:**_

 _ **Me ha pasado, dejar la historia 5 capítulos con autores que hacen capítulos de 10.000 a 12.000 palabras es un Infierno luego tomar el ritmo, pero lo intentamos. Te equivocas, Le Fay hiso un gran papel y ese fue destruir desde adentro la barrera que Loki alzo para aislase de lo que quedaba del Ragnarok, si Le Fay no hubiera entrado y destruido esa barrera, ni Issei o Vali hubieran podido luchar con Loki. ¿Qué te parecio Rossweisse? Espero haberla desarrollado bien en solo 2 capitulos, ojala no haya decepcionado, jejeje. La razón de Gabriel de haber "Huido" fue explicada hoy, ahí se cuenta lo que de verdad paso hace 2.000 años.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Explique lo mejor que pude porque Gabriel dejo a sus tropas, ciertamente no fue por complete su culpa, el Sistema le ordeno hacerlo, ahora la pregunta seria, ¿Por qué lo hiso el Sistema? Lo sabremos después. La batalla final de Issei/Vali Vs Loki, hoy cerramos ese capítulo y espero haber dejado la barra bien alta, ya que si recuerdo el comienzo de tu Fanfic fue exactamente ese, la batalla de Issei y Loki, habiendo tu y hecho una, ¿Qué te pareció la mía?**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, aquí tienes el final del Arco, compañero.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Issei no perdió el brazo, simplemente su [Inocencia] que es su brazo, muto a ser una Espada ósea la [Excálibur Exorcist], con devolver a la Espada Sagrada a su estado original, ósea su brazo, recuperara el brazo izquierdo. Tannin, Barraquiel y esta Reina Fénix, lo que paso con ellos lo explicare en el Epilogo ya confirmado, así que por ahí tranquilos. ¿Qué te parecio la batalla de Serafall/Gabriel Vs Dark Rossweisse? Prácticamente el capitulo fue de ellas, monstre las habilidades de Dark Rossweisse e hiso falta que Thor (Sabiamos que regresaría por las palabras de Vali) ayudara al dúo de mujeres para por fin regresarle su cuerpo a la joven Valkiria, lo que hara con ella se explicare en el Epilogo.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Aquí tienes la continuación, bro… espero te guste.**_

 _ **Andrew:**_

 _ **Pues ya esta aquí.**_

 _ **Faboy DxD:**_

 _ **Hoy finalizamos el Arco, espero estar a la altura.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Pues como dije, ahí muchas teorías de que paso con ese Cristiano. Lo que yo pienso es que el ultimo Arco de HighSchool DxD tendrá como peso pesado al Dios Biblico, no se si de amigo o enemigo (Espero de amigo porque soy Católico) pero se que saldrá, ¿Cómo van las Novelas? Estoy 3 Tomos atrasado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Como dije arriba, hare un Epilogo de este Arco para así cerrar bien el ciclo y no dejar dudas sueltas al azar.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y estén atentos a la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

" _El Amanecer De Un Nuevo Día"_

 _ **Epilogo**_

" _Héroe"_

" _¿Qué es un Héroe?"_

Ciertamente, es un término que fue sobrevalorado desde el principio de los tiempos, solo es llamado Héroe aquel que logra una proeza Heroica que traspasa los años y se convierte que Leyenda.

" _¿Pero… es eso ser un Héroe?"_

" _Lucir bien frente a las cámaras o testamentos en la Historia"_

No.

Eso no es ser un Héroe.

Al pasar de los tiempos, ha habido no miles o millones, sino billones o trillones de personas que realizan actos Heroicos, como salvar la vida de un pequeño animal, o simplemente ayudar a cruzar la calle a una anciana.

Esas personas no son llamadas Héroes, solo porque la ignorancia global no lo ve así. Pero ciertamente, son esas personas que no nunca buscaron la fama que merecen ser llamados… Héroes.

" _¿Entonces… que significa ser un Héroe?"_

Si aún no lo has entendido, no hay problema.

Ser un Héroe… es solo hacer lo correcto.

Así es, solo eso, no hay trasfondo o un giro de 180° grados en la historia. Salvar al inocente, ayudar al inocente, proteger al inocente, pero sobretodo eso… velar por el interés ajeno antes de tuyo propio.

Eso es ser un Héroe.

Eso es ser… un Verdadero Héroe.

Pero solo hay un problema con ese detalle, cualquiera puede intentar ser un Héroe, pero son pocos o prácticamente ningunos, los que son capaces de llevar el manto de uno.

¿Por qué?

Porque ser un Héroe no es una bendición o algún milagro del Cielo. No, ser un Héroe implicada una enorme responsabilidad.

Un hombre sabio dijo una vez: "Un gran poder conlleva… una gran responsabilidad"

Porque la verdad de todo esto es, que un Verdadero Héroe… jamás puede llegar a ser feliz…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Cuando se alzó al Cielo, usando sus brazos como cadenas de hierro para así mantener junto a ella, el cuerpo de su enemigo, su mirada zafiro solo visualizo como lentamente el fuego que poseía como elemento primo, consumía desde dentro su cuerpo… y el cuerpo de su adversario._

 _¿Quemaba?_

 _Claro que quemaba._

 _A pesar de ser supuestamente invulnerable al fuego, las Llamas Legendarias, El Poder de las Llamas Doradas la estaba consumiendo muy dentro de su cuerpo._

 _¿Cuánto subió al Cielo?_

 _Ella no podía responder con exactitud a dicha pregunta, solo supo que subió tan alto que las personas u objetos de abajo ya no eran visibles, y las estrellas fugases parecían ser la luz de una pequeña lámpara de noche buena._

 _Tenía calor, y al mismo tiempo sentía frio._

 _Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía tal vil y extraña sensación en su cuerpo._

 _¿Sería acaso ese el sentimiento de la muerte?_

 _Ella jamás había pensado en eso. Francamente, ella jamás pensó fallecer a tan temprana edad de su vida._

 _No quería morir._

 _No quería dejar a las personas que quería y apreciaba aquí, no quería dejar… a la persona que amaba de esa forma._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas intentaban bajar por sus parpados, pero el calor intenso de sus Doradas Llamas consumía sus lágrimas antes de que ese frágil líquido transparente bajara de sus ojos._

 _Era una Phoenix, fue entrenada por un Fénix._

 _Ariel siempre tenía frases reflexivas para cualquier momento, su maestra es un ser muy sabio que hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre decía lo necesario:_

" _No dudes frente al enemigo. No tengan miedo de que sus cuerpos sean despedazados; para los Fénix, la muerte no existe. El alma de los Fénix brillará con la luz del Sol para siempre. Si son Fénix, abran el camino para sus amigos aunque renuncien a su vida. Confíen que la victoria que está más adelante, ¡Enciendan la Llama de sus Vidas!"_

— _E-Es… C-Cierto… — Con lentitud y dolor en todo su cuerpo, la joven de cabellos dorados pronuncio dichas palabras — L-Los F-Fénix s-somos… s-somos… ¡Inmortales!_

 _No quería morir._

 _Se negaba a hacerlo._

" _Lucha, nunca claudiques ni te detengas ante ningún obstáculo; recuerda que tú puedes conseguir lo que sea que quieras"_

 _Podía lograr lo que quisiera si seguía adelante._

 _Podría superar cualquier obstáculo si seguía adelante._

" _Dicen que los sentimientos hacen débil a la mujer, pero muchas veces el amor es lo que nos vuelve más fuertes"_

 _El amor, un amor ya sea fraternal o romántico._

 _Ella ya había experimentado ambos._

 _Su familia, sus amigos, sus seres queridos junto a la persona que amaba._

 _Por ellos no le daría el placer al enemigo de verla caer._

" _Para mí, El Fénix. El miedo, sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, desesperanza... son sentimientos patéticos, ¡Me deshice de ellos hace mucho tiempo! Lo único que me queda es el corazón de un guerrero que ha caído en el infierno. Por eso... ¡Yo continuaré peleando hasta que se agote mi vida!"_

 _Un guerrero, una persona que no cae ante nadie y siempre se levanta de cualquier adversidad._

" _Debes forjar tu propio destino"_

 _Lo estaba haciendo, cada paso que daba, cada acción que tomaba era para forjar el camino que le deparaba en su incierto destino._

" _Sí. Creo que existe un destino, pero también creo que los mortales son lo suficientemente fuertes para cambiarlo"_

 _Un ser Mitológico confiaba en el poder de los Mortales, el poder que poseíamos para cambiar el destino que nos deparaba la vida, el poder inexplicable que florecía en nuestro pecho cuando las adversidades llegaban a nuestras vidas._

" _Si volviésemos a nacer, definitivamente seríamos maestro y estudiante de nuevo, y te protegería toda la vida, mi pequeña discípula"_

 _Jamás pensó que alguien tan fuerte y respetable como Ariel le tuviera tanto afecto, al comienzo solo pensó que la entraba porque poseía las Llamas Doradas, pero sin saberlo, Ariel desarrollo por ella un profundo y honesto afecto._

 _Siempre confiaría en Ariel, la maestra que hace años le ayudo a forjar su destino, la maestra que le enseño que un Fénix siempre renace de sus cenizas._

 _Por eso… por eso…_

— _¡ARIEL!_

 _Y usando las fuerzas que pudo concentrar en su pecho, la joven Phoenix pronuncio con suma confianza el nombre de su maestra._

 _¿Por qué lo hiso?_

 _Porque hace años, Ariel le dijo estas palabras:_

" _¿De verdad crees que no has cambiado en nada? Tampoco es necesario que piensen mucho en ello, en el fondo de tu corazón, aún ahora están escondidas las lágrimas de la justicia. Porque no importa cuánto cambies, tu siempre serás tú, y sobre todo eso, tu siempre puedes contar con mi ala… mi pequeña Ravel"_

 _Dicen que los milagros están sobrevalorados, que solo un ser Bendecido por Dios puede ser galardonado con dicho Milagro._

 _Pero eso no era más que una vil mentira, porque cuando pronuncio el nombre de su maestra, cuando la llamo honestamente no con la voz de afuera, sino con la voz del corazón._

 _Ravel lo supo… supo en ese preciso instante que ella vendría a ayudarla, porque ambas tenían un vínculo que nadie podía borrar sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara._

 _Ambas eran Fénix, un ser Legendario por Renacer de sus Cenizas, pero sobretodo eso, ambas poseían el vínculo irrompible de… maestra y discípula._

 _No necesito palabras para corroborar la respuesta de su maestra Ariel, solo necesito sentir como un cálido fuego ajeno al suyo envolvió por completo su cuerpo… y le permito caer inconsciente en los brazos de Morfeo._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Una bella mujer se encontraba tirada en medio de una ya destruida zona de batalla, un agujero resaltaba en medio de su pecho y con ella se sabía que su vida estaba completamente conectada a extinguirse.

Esa mujer era Amora, la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Amora? — Thor llego cerca de ella y se arrodillo frente a la Hechicera Suprema de Asgard — Eras tan leal al Reino, eras su Hechicera más fuerte, ¿Por qué, Amora? — Tomando con cuidado en sus brazos la cabeza de Amora, Thor le pregunto a la ya casi fallecida Hechicera Suprema — Respóndeme, por favor…

Cuando la oscuridad despertó en el corazón de Rossweisse y dio por nacimiento a Dark Rossweisse, la Nueva Diosa de la Muerte perforo por traición a la Hechicera Suprema.

Dejándola tirada vilmente en el suelo, mientras del agujero en su pecho bajaba la sangre de su ya roto corazón.

— Thor, t-tu… v-viniste... — Con lentitud y dolor, Amora miro con su ya casi ciega mirada el rostro del Dios del Trueno — ¿P-Por q-qué lo h-hago… d-dices?

El Dios del Trueno asintió ante la pregunta hecha por la Hechicera Suprema.

— Hace cientos de años tú y yo luchábamos mano a mano, derrotamos a tantos ejércitos enemigos e hicimos que Asgard prosperara. Yo dejaba mi vida en tus manos, Amora, confiaba tanto en ti que dejaba que protegieras mi espalda — Aun en estos momentos, Thor no lograba entender porque Amora traiciono todo lo que antes protegió — Necesito saberlo, Amora. Necesito saber porque lo hiciste para poder perdonarte… por favor.

La Hechicera Suprema reunió la poca magia que aún quedaba en su cuerpo para hablar con mayor fluidez, eso no sanaría sus heridas, pero la ayudaría hablar los pocos minutos que le restaban de vida de forma un poco más fluida.

— P-Porque tu… tu… m-me dejaste, Thor — Amora comenzó a hablarle lentamente al Dios de Trueno — M-Me dejaste atrás por Sif, me hiciste a un lado aun a pesar de haberme jurado amor eterno.

Thor guardo brevemente unos segundos de silencio, pero en ningún momento dejo de mirar los ojos de Amora.

— Te quise tanto, pensé hace mucho tiempo en pasar mi vida junto a la tuya, pero… — Thor reflexiono unos momentos — Pero luego conocí a Sif, y bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sentí algo que jamás había sentido nunca — Una honesta sonrisa floreció en los labios de Thor — Ella me robo el corazón con solo una sonrisa, su mirada me dejo sin aliento y yo… quede completamente enamorado de ella.

— L-Lo sé — Dijo Amora como si nada — Se cómo Sif te robo el corazón, lo supe desde hace años. Pero sabes, Thor, no fue buscando tu amor por lo que hice lo que hice.

Una ceja se alzó ante la reciente duda.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Amora? — Pregunto ahora confundido el Dios del Trueno — ¿Por qué traicionaste Asgard, Amora?

— Porque quería traer de nuevo a la vida… a mi hijo — Thor abrió sus ojos azules impactado ante tal revelación — A nuestro hijo, Thor.

— ¿Nuestro… hijo? — Thor aun no podía procesar por completo tal revelación — Amora, ¿Acaso este es un juego tuyo?

— Piensa lo que desees, Thor. Pero yo sé de lo que hablo, y muy dentro de ti tú sabes… que lo que digo es cierto.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

— Vale la pena decírtelo, solo paso y ya, Thor.

— Por eso aceptaste ayudar a Loki y Hela, ¿Cierto? Hela te prometió el alma de ese niño, ¿No es así, Amora?

— Sí. Hela me prometió el alma de mi hijo si yo la ayudaba a renacer en esa mocosa… en la nieta de Gongul.

— Amora — Thor miro tristemente a la Hechicera Suprema — ¿Te arrepientes, Amora? ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho lo que hiciste, Amora?

Amora lo vio a los ojos y negó con suma seguridad.

— No lo hago… ni lo hare nunca, Thor — Respondió segura de sí misma la Hechicera Suprema.

— Ya veo, yo lo siento mucho, Amora.

— Y-Yo… t-también… T-Thor… — La poca fuerza que había reunido se estaba extinguiendo rápidamente, y su habla comenzaba a oírse cansada rápidamente — T-Thor… ¿P-Puedo h-hacerte una p-pregunta?

— Dime, Amora.

— ¿M-Me… T-Thor?

— No. Lo siento mucho, Amora.

— Y-Yo… t-también… T-Thor…

El cuerpo de Amora dejo los signos de viva que aun poseía, extinguiendo la llama que antes representaba la vida de la Hechicera Suprema… y dejando que su alma reposara en el Descanso Eterno.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Rossweisse.

La Valkiria nieta de Gongul y asistente personal del Padre de Todo se encontraba mirando el Cielo azul sobre ella con una gran seriedad.

— Entonces, eso fue lo que ocurrió — Detrás de Rossweisse, las figuras de las mujeres que lideraban sus respectivas Facciones eran visibles — Yo… solo puedo decirles gracias a ambas, gracias por todo.

— Tu no hiciste nada malo — Gabriel tomo la palabra al sentir como Rossweisse comenzaba a culparse de todo lo que había ocurrido en Asgard — Como todos, solo fuiste parte de un plan perverso, no debes sentirte culpable por las desgracias que aquí ocurrieron.

— Gracias, Gabriel-sama. Sé que me lo dice con buenas intenciones, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto… es culpa mía — Así es, Rossweisse sentía muy dentro de ella que todo está Guerra se llevó a cabo por ella — Soy el recipiente del poder que Odín-sama tubo como Rey Supremo de Asgard, sin saberlo fue víctima de los engaños que fueron dichos solo por este poder, ¿Qué hago ahora? Díganme por favor, ¿Qué hago con todo este poder que yo no deseo?

— Nada — Serafall entro en la conversación, aportando una sencilla y clara palabra — Ciertamente, tú de cierto modo estas destinada a tener ese poder que ahora posees, pero como dices, tu no lo quieres ahora, ¿Cierto? — Rossweisse asintió rápidamente — Entonces no hagas nada. Vota ese poder, la misma Asgard le proporciona fuerza a su Rey, entonces rechaza ese poder al que fuiste orillada a tomar, estoy seguro que la misma Asgard… entenderás el porqué de tus razones.

Esa fue una vaga explicación, solo eran palabras sencillas que fueron dichas por una mujer sencilla. Pero esas sencillas palabras… eran lo que Rossweisse quería tanto escuchar.

— Asgard. Eres la Tierra del mañana que vive en el ahora, no pido tu sabiduría ni mucho menos tu lealtad. Yo, Rossweisse pido tu comprensión, la compresión de un Reino al que serviré con mi vida, la comprensión de un Reino que amo y juro proteger — Elevando su brazo derecho al aire, Rossweisse miro con una sonrisa el Reino — Este poder no es mío, le pertenece al Verdadero Rey que dio la vida por su Reino, por eso te lo imploro… — Aunque es casi imposible describir con palabras lo que Rossweisse estaba haciendo, el poder que obtuvo cuando se transformó en Dark Rossweisse… comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo — ¡Concédeme mi mayor deseo, Asgard!

Y de un solo estallido, todo el Poder Divino que anteriormente poseía en su cuerpo, fue jalado por la misma Asgard hacia un lugar muy lejos de su ubicación.

Cuando su Poder Divino desapareció, lo hiso con el su vestido negro de rayas rojas, el tono blanco ceniza de su cabello regreso a ser el peli platino que poseía desde su nacimiento, y los ojos rojo sangre que se asemejaban mucho al de una bestia, regresaron a poseer su brillante color azul zafiro.

Oficialmente, Rossweisse había realizo.

— Necesito un favor — La Valkiria de cabello platino pidió avergonzada.

— Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? — Gabriel la miro inocentemente.

— Yo… — Al rechazar el Poder Divino, hiso que la ropa que vestía también desapareciera ya que estaba hecha de dicho poder, y como consecuencia… Rossweisse quedo totalmente desnuda — Me ayudarían con esto por favor — La peli platina intentaba cubrir con un brazo sus grandes senos y con el otro la zona pélvica de su cuerpo — ¿Tendrías algo de ropa, por favor?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Asgard – Campamento De Recuperación**_

Cada uno de ellos tenía en sus rostros una completa expresión de asombro.

Frigg dio pasos erráticos hacia el frente, en sus ojos se podían apreciar como las lágrimas bajaban a montones y en su rostro… se forma una enorme sonrisa.

¿Por qué?

Porque aunque sonara irreal, ahí en el suelo de Asgard, ahí tirado de forma inconsciente se podía ver la figura del hombre que sacrifico su vida por su Reino, ahí estaba… el Padre de Todo, Odín.

— ¡Odín! — Frigg grito el nombre de su marido y corrió hacia el — Dios mío, Odín estas… estas…

Pero Frigg no era la única que se encontraba sorprendida y anonadada. No. Claro que no.

Le Fay Pendragon, la maga humana más hábil no cabía en su alegría.

¿Por qué?

Porque aunque sonara repetitivo y fuera prácticamente un milagro, ahí se encontraba de forma inconsciente el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, el cuerpo de la Demonio que considero una hermana.

— R-Ravel… — La maga Pendragon arrullo el cuerpo de su amiga con el suyo — ¿C-Como… es posible?

Ni Le Fay o Frigg poseían respuestas para las preguntas que ahora poseían en sus mentes.

— ¡Madre! — El Cielo de lleno de Truenos Divinos, Thor, hijo de Odín hiso su aparición — Ya todo acabo, madre.

Detrás de Thor llegaron Serafall Leviathan, Gabriel y Rossweisse.

— Thor, hijo mío… es un alivio para mi pecho que estés bien — Frigg monstro suma alegría al ver como el hijo que aparentemente haber perecido regreso — Thor, tu padre, Odín esta…

— Está en el limbo, madre — Revelo Thor — Yo tuve la ayuda del Dragón Blanco y pude Renacer, obteniendo un poder superior al de mi versión anterior. Pero cuando estaba por salir y emerger por completo del Helheim, vi como el alma de padre se encontraba cayendo, y sin pensarlo lo tome y emergí junto a él.

— Pero eso quiere decir que Odín jamás despertara — Frigg entendió de forma superficial las palabras de su hijo mayor.

— Te equivocas, madre. Así hubiera sido si la portadora de la otra mitad del poder de padre no hubiera renunciado a el — Thor miro el Cielo de Asgard, Cielo del cual comenzaba a descender un hilo de Poder Divino que dejo anonadados a todos los presentes — Por eso estoy seguro — El Poder Divino comenzó a entrar en el pecho del Padre de Todo — Que padre… regresara junto a nosotros.

Un brillo dorado comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Odín, la Energía Divina que anteriormente poseía Rossweisse dormida… había regresado a su dueño original.

Frigg miro con exactísimo lo que ocurría.

— Odín… ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Frigg al Padre de Todo.

— O… — Pronuncio torpemente el Padre de Todo, causando que todos sintieran preocupación — Op… Opp… — Frigg comenzó a usar magia sanadora en Odín, pensando que su estado estaba empeorando.

— Odín, resiste por favor…

— Opp… — El Dios Supremo de Asgard abrió su ojo de golpe y exclamo — ¡OPPAI!

Dicha exclamación hiso eco en los oídos de todos los presentes.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! — Thor comenzó a reír de forma desenfrenada — Ese es mi padre.

— Odín — Frigg entrecerró su ceño y hablo — ¡Compórtate como un Rey!

"PAM"

Ahora en la cabeza del Dios de Asgard se podía ver un enorme chichón producto del golpe que recibió de su esposa Frigg.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?! ¡¿Quieres matarme o qué?! — Rugió molesto Odín.

— ¡Sí! ¡Así aprenderás a no preocuparme! — Pero antes de terminar de hablar, su voz se quebró y estallo en llanto — Yo tenía tanto miedo, Thor, Loki y luego tu… no quiero perder a nadie, Odín — Sin poder evitarlo, Frigg rompió en llanto frente a los presentes — No quiero perder a mi familia… nunca más…

— No lo harás — Levantándose lentamente, quejándose un poco al hacerlo, Odín llego frente a su esposa y la arrullo con un abrazo — Lo lamento, Frigg… lamento siempre hacerte preocupar.

— Tonto, Odín eres…— La Diosa Frigg solo se dejó mimar con el abrazo dado por el Dios Supremo de Asgard — Solo un viejo tonto…

Una puerta no se cierra sin abrir una ventana.

De ahí la incógnita…

¿Por qué se creó este Ragnarok?

¿Acaso fue solo una Guerra sin sentido aparente?

Esa respuesta, en esos momentos, aun no poseía respuesta visible… para ninguno de ellos.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **2 Días Después**_

 _ **Asgard – Palacio De Odín**_

Issei Hyodo, el Sekiryuutei comenzaba a despertar en una cama ajena a la que siempre usaba para dormir, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] miro curioso el lugar en donde se encontraba.

— Veo que despiertas, Sekiryuutei-sama — Una voz nueva, pero conocida para Issei llego a sus oídos — Su novia estará feliz de saberlo.

— Eres tú… — Issei miro la figura de Rossweisse sentada al otro extremo de la cama — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien… supongo — Rossweisse vestía de forma diferente, ahora portaba una sencilla blusa blanca y una falda color azul, mientras que su cabello se encontraba recogido en una sencilla trenza de caballo que rodeaba su cuello y caía hacia el frente — Pasaron muchas cosas, y bueno… Asgard se está reponiendo.

Rossweisse ayudo a levantar al chico y lo acompaño hacia el ventanal que poseía su habitación.

— Mira, Asgard esta sanando lentamente, pero lo está haciendo — Una débil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la peli platino — Por mi culpa ellos…

— No creo que sea así — La interrumpió el chico — Digo, todo pasa por algo, ¿Cierto? Quizás este Ragnarok tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, y bueno… sucedió ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ni yo mismo lo sé, me acabo de despertar, jejeje — La risa del chico contagio rápidamente a Rossweisse y ambos rieron unos segundos — Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que tú no eres culpable de nada.

— Sekiryuutei — Rossweisse lo miro sorprendida — ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

— Porque yo también… No, mejor olvídalo, solo sé que tú no serias capaz de matar o herir a nadie, por eso lo dije.

— Y si esa forma regresa — Rossweisse apretó su brazo derecho — No elimine la oscuridad, solo la acepte y gracias a Serafall-sama y Gabriel-sama puede regresar, pero esa oscuridad… está dentro de mí.

— Quien sabe, el futuro en incierto y quizás por eso es que la vida es una aventura — Issei suspiro y se acero a Rossweisse — Pero sabes, no lo creo, sino que estoy completamente seguro de algo — El castaño de mirada color miel poso su mano en la cabeza de la Valkiria y mientras sonreía dijo: — Tu puedes ser quien quiera que desees, por eso… solo se tu misma.

— Sekiryuutei… — Mientras pronunciaba su título, la Valkiria encontró una sensación muy reconfortante en su pecho — Muchas gracias…

— De nada, de hoy en adelante cuentas con mi ayuda — Seguro el chico.

— Por cierto, cuando te cambies baja a la sala principal, el Hakuryuukou ya está ahí — Informo Rossweisse, comenzando a salir de la habitación.

— Claro — El chico elevo su pulgar ansioso — No te preocupes, Rosy.

— ¡Es Rossweisse!

— Jejeje, lo sé… solo bromeaba.

— Mouu… es igual que Odín-sama.

Y así, la Valkiria salió con una sonrisa en su rostro de la habitación.

Cuando Issei sintió que se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación, el castaño se acercó al primer espejo grande que encontró, al principio era su reflejo el que se veía en el vidrio el espejo, pero luego de pestañar 3 veces… otro reflejo fue visible a través del vidrio.

Allen Walker.

El Exorcista prodigio era la persona que ahora reflejaba el espejo. Pero eso no quería decir que Issei Hyodo se había transformado en él. No, claro que no, Issei Hyodo seguía ahí, solo que en vez de que el espejo mostrara su reflejo, ahora mostraba el reflejo de Allen Walker.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Allen hablo en forma burlesca — ¿Te sorprende verme aquí?

— No — Issei empleo el mismo tono — Solo pensé que te habías tardado más de lo acordado.

— Nuestro trato fue fusionarnos para crear el cuerpo original, ese trato esta hecho, pero el problema ahora es que nuestras conciencias fueron separadas para que nuestros poderes fueran uno.

— Ciertamente, ese es un problema. ¿Acaso quieres tener mi cuerpo?

— No. En estos momentos si lo tuviera me sentiría inútil con él, las personas de ahí abajo te esperan a ti, no a mí.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué te presentaste aquí, Allen?

— Un mal se acerca, Issei… un mal peligroso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— La razón de este Ragnarok no fue más que un juego. Mientras tú y el Dragón Blanco luchaban contra Loki, yo sentí la presencia del Conde Milenario mirarlos desde lejos, y también… sentí la sonrisa de complicidad que poseía en su rostro.

— Allen, ¿Quieres decir que la mente detrás del Ragnarok siempre fue el Conde Milenario? Por eso los Noé estaban aquí, porque Loki hiso un trato con él.

— Me temo que sí, Loki hiso un trato con la Familia Noé.

— ¿Pero que ganaba el Conde Milenario con todo esto?

— No lo sé. Sacrificar cientos, miles o millones de personas es algo natural para él, es como su pan de cada día.

— Entonces, ¿Qué crees que pase?

— No sabría cómo responder a eso, lo único que se, Issei. Es que una Verdadera Batalla Final… se acerca a nosotros.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En medio de unas enormes montañas, ubicados en el Sur del mundo humano, la figura de un hombre adulto era visible, se encontraba sentado en una roca mientras fumaba de forma relajada un largo abanó.

El hombre posee un cabello largo de un rojo intenso, con perilla y una máscara blanca con una franja roja en el lado derecho de su rostro, lleva una gabardina con decoraciones e insignia dorados que distingue y un sombrero de ala ancha.

Ese hombre se llama Cross Marian y es el maestro de Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker.

Lo curioso de ese hombre era el Golem dorado que estaba posado en su hombro derecho, ese Golem era nadie menos que Timcanpy, el Golem de Issei Hyodo/Allen Walker.

— Ya veo, así que el mocoso lo logro después de todo — El hombre saco el abanó de su boca y boto el humo que mantenía retenido en su boca — Se había tardado un poco en cómo usar su verdadera [Inocencia], pero veo que al fin pudo usarla por completo.

Timcanpy voló de su hombro derecho y miro extraño al hombre de cabello rojo.

— Tranquilo, iré a verlo pronto — Una divertida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Cross Marian — Parece que es hora que nos veamos nuevamente…

" _Discípulo bueno para nada"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido – Palacio De La Familia Noé**_

El Conde Milenario se encontraba solo, frente a una enorme pintura que no era visible para ojos ajenos a los del Conde Milenario ya que una enorme manta roja la tapaba.

— Conde, ¿Lo que hicimos… tubo algún significado? — Tyki Mikk. El Tercer Discípulo de la Familia Noé pregunto lleno de dudas — Loki perdió ante los Dragones Celestiales, Allen Walker está vivo de forma inexplicable, no quiero sonar como un no creyente… pero no veo porque ayudamos en esa pelea.

— Te equivocas, Tyki — Sin voltear a verlo, el Conde Milenario le respondió al Tercer Discípulo de los Noé — Esa batalla tubo un profundo significado para nosotros. En ese lugar descubrí que todos vamos a reencontrarnos tarde o temprano en esta era.

— ¿Nosotros? — Luego de preguntar eso, Tyki abrió sus ojos dorados temeroso ante la revelación hecha por el Conde Milenario — No me diga que… ¿Acaso ellos ya despertó?

— No… pero es solo cuestión de tiempo.

— Conde, esto no es un juego. Recuerde lo que paso hace 3.000 años, si eso vuelve a suceder… no habremos cambiado en nada.

— Tú deja todo en mis manos, Tyki… confía en mí.

El Conde Milenario tomo la manta roja con su mano derecha y de un solo movimiento, hiso caer la manta que mantenía oculta la pintura.

Revelando lo que en ese cuadro se mostraba. Ahí se podía ver a toda la familia Noé reunida, los 14 Discípulos juntos, pero con el anexo de una mujer al lado de Nea y en medio del Conde Milenario.

Esa fue la Familia Noé que reino hace 3.000 largos años.

— Definitivamente… los traeré de nuevo a la vida — Los ojos del Conde Milenario adquirieron un peligroso tono sombrío y escalofriante — Los preparativos ya fueron hechos. La batalla contra Kokabiel fue el comienzo, este falso Ragnarok sirvió como conexión — El Conde Milenario se dio media vuelta y miro el Cielo oscuro a través del ventanal derecho — Espero que tu tiempo de gozo haya sido placentero, porque hoy se acaba la paz que fomentaste para ti y los tuyos. Hoy yo declaro que muy pronto reinaran nuevamente los 3 días de oscuridad que darán pie a un nuevo…

" _Diluvio Universal"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 50 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Ragnarok**_

 _ **Epilogo**_

 _ **[The End]**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Acaso es esto un final feliz?**_

 _ **No. Claro que no.**_

 _ **Antes de que me maten (Mi vecino lo intento cuando "mate" a la tsundere) todos sabíamos que Ravel regresaría, incluso cuando traje a Ariel de vuelta se dejó la duda de porque estaba ahí.**_

 _ **Ravel no es un Phoenix normal y creo que deje eso en claro en los primero 5 capítulos de mi historia, ahí se dice que Ariel la entreno porque vio algo especial en ella.**_

 _ **La misma Ariel llego a rescatarla cuando Ravel estaba a punto de morir, ¿No les saco una lagrima las palabras que Ravel recordó le fueron dichas por Ariel? A mi si, espero les haya gustado eso.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¿Qué carajos hace Odín ahí?**_

 _ **Lo explique con Thor, el Dios del Trueno uso el Ragnarok para renacer y obtener un poder mayor al que poseía antes, después de todo el Ragnarok es un renacimiento y Thor uso eso a su favor.**_

 _ **Recuerdan que Thor apareció luego de la "Muerte" de Odín, ¿Por qué habrá sido así? Ah, ya recuerdo, para que todo tuviera coherencia en cada hecho ficticio de mi historia.**_

 _ **¿Cómo regreso Odín?**_

 _ **Thor lo trajo de vuelta (Como dijo en el Epilogo) y el Poder Divino que poseía Rossweisse le fue transferido a Odín, haciendo que su vida regresara ya que un Dios es Poder Divino y al poseerlo de vuelta, era obvio que Odín regresaría.**_

 _ **Si leen High School DxD version Canon, se darán cuenta que Odín tiene algo de peso en la historia y no lo sacare así como así, siendo un hecho de ello que adopta a Vali en un futuro, raro, pero lindo a la vez, jejeje.**_

 _ **Lo que si les quiero dejar en claro es algo, no esperen que en la batalla final (Cuando mi historia finalice) todos vivan, ya que el final si será completamente impactante y revelador.**_

 _ **Pero dejemos lagrimas por fuera y alegrémonos, Ravel está viva y Odín quiere Oppais… qué más podemos pedir, ¡Aleluya!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siendo sincero, pensaba solo escribir 2.500 o 3.000 palabras y listo, pero la inspiración llego y me salieron casi 6.000 palabras, raro para un Epilogo que siempre es entre 2.500 o 3.000 palabras, pero como los adoro a todos ustedes dije: "A Demonio, hagamos algo mejor para alegrarles la tarde", luego no digan que no los quiero, jejeje.**_

 _ **En fin, ahora si pueden decir que el Arco finalizo por completo y espero haberles cumplido tal cual lo prometí al comienzo, recuerdan que dije que sería EPICO, pues ya varios de ustedes me han dicho que lo fue y sinceramente lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, así que gracias.**_

 _ **Como saben, cuando hago un Capítulo Especial o en este caso, un Epilogo, no respondo los Reviews porque no es un Capitulo en sí, sino más bien algo Especial creado para extender la historia principal y no quiero sobreexcederlo con las respuestas de los Reviews que siempre respondo en los capítulos.**_

 _ **Así que tranquilos que como siempre hago, los Reviews serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo, así que espero 100, no, 200 Reviews más porque soy como un monstruo como Reviews, jejeje.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y estén atentos a la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Lazos**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Un Nuevo Amanecer_

 _ **Parte I**_

El Ragnarok, la batalla que marcaría el Fin de Todos los Tiempos, un antes y un después… había finalizado.

Asgard gozo en jubilo al ver como su Rey Supremo, Odín, Reinaría nuevamente en un periodo de paz.

Pero, dejando el asunto de la Facción Asgardiana de lado, nos ubicaremos en otro lado del mundo.

 _ **Inframundo – Castillo Lucifer**_

Sirzechs Lucifer, el Maou Rojo se encontraba en su castillo propio, no es castillo Gremory en donde viven sus padres, no, el castillo Lucifer es el castillo que hace milenios uso el Maou Lucifer original y que por ende, al ser Sirzechs el nuevo Lucifer, era el dueño actual del castillo.

Ajuka Beelzebub, su mejor amigo y mente más ingeniosa e inteligente del Inframundo, se encontraba cerca del Maou Rojo.

¿Por qué?

Pues que el Ragnarok finalizara, no dejaba las cosas en paz. No, solo demostró el principio de una cruel guerra que próximamente arribaría contra ellos.

— Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? — Issei Hyodo, el castaño que ahora poseía parte de su flequillo blanco, al más puro estilo de Xenovia, pregunto al Maou Rojo — ¿Por qué nos llamó tan de repente, Sirzechs-sama?

— Es cierto, Onii-sama — Rias Gremory, la prometida del Sekiryuutei actual y hermana menor del Maou Rojo, también se encontraba presente — Solo ha pasado una semana desde que el Ragnarok finalizo, pensé que tendríamos un poco más de tiempo libre.

— De antemano, me disculpo con ambos por haberlos llamado en estos momentos. Sabiendo que han finalizo esa guerra, e incluso… que Rias aún no se ha recuperado — Sirzechs miro las piernas de su hermana menor, si bien para el ojos común se encontraba sanas ya que no poseían rasguño o cicatriz alguna en su blanca piel, Sirzechs pudo ver como los circuitos mágicos que poseía su hermana en dicha zona de su cuerpo, aún estaban inestables y eso solo significaba una cosa, que Rias no podía luchar o realizar una misión en esos momentos — Pero, vi necesario hablar primero esto con ambos, ya que les afecta de forma directa mucho más que a otros.

— Lo que Sirzechs quiso decir, es que logramos extraer información de una fuente secreta… sobre la familia Noé — Ante la revelación dicha por Ajuka. Issei y Rias mostraron claro interés en dicha información — No fue fácil, incluso ahora debo un pequeño favor por hacer tal cosa, pero con lo poco que ahora se, me conformo.

— ¿Qué descubrió, Ajuka-sama? — Pregunto la heredera Gremory algo impaciente — Algo sobre Lirina Bael o es solamente de la familia Noé.

— ¿Lirina, eh…? No, sobre ella no se mucho directamente. Pero, eso no quita que Lirina entra de forma coral en la información que encontré — Respondió el Maou de cabello verde — Pero antes, Issei Hyodo-kun, ¿Puedes invocar esa [Excálibur Exorcist] tuya?

Issei miro su brazo izquierdo, brazo que en esos momentos se encontraba aun vendado.

Con cuidado, Issei quito las vendas blancas de su brazo izquierdo y saco a relucir la [Inocencia] que se alojaba en su brazo.

[Inocencia Activada]

Un leve brillo verde rodeo su brazo izquierdo, desde la palma hasta el codo, el brillo verde significaba la Energía Pura que poseía la [Inocencia Activa].

[Crown Clown]

Activar el [Crown Clown] era algo inevitable ya que era parte de su nuevo poder, así que cuando lo activo, la larga capa blanca y mascara plateada de su [Payazo Coronado] cubrió su cuerpo.

[Excálibur Exorcist]

Y jalando su [Inocencia] hacia el frente, su brazo izquierdo muro y tomo la forma de la Nueva [Excálibur Exorcist] que obtuvo en el clímax de su batalla contra el Dios Loki.

— Es… simplemente fascinante — Ajuka miro el Arma Legendaria que era capaz de hacer desaparecer a Demonios de clase Alta en el antaño como si nada — La [Excálibur] verdaderamente regreso, ese brillo Santo es algo que solo la verdadera [Excálibur] puede poseer.

— Gracias, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi [Excálibur Exorcist] con todo esto, Ajuka-sama? — Issei estaba sumamente extraño, ¿Qué tenía que ver lo uno con lo otro? Francamente, no poseía respuesta alguna ante tal duda — ¿Acaso la Iglesia se molestó porque la forje por completo?

Esa era una teoría. Es más, Issei Hyodo no sabía que pensaba la Iglesia sobre ese asunto, después de todo, ellos eran los dueños actuales de los Fragmentos de la [Excálibur] y aun con tratado de paz por medio, sería normal sentirse robados ante tal hecho.

Aunque tampoco era que se preocupara mucho por eso, si algo pasaba estaba seguro que Michael lo ayudaría y 100% seguro que Gabriel lo apoyaría.

— No, para nada — Ajuka negó con una sonrisa — Lo que pasa es que la Espada que ahora posees, como decirlo… — Ajuka guardo silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar y decir de forma directa — Es la misma Espada que hace años tuvo en su poder… el 14th Noé.

¿Qué acababa de decir Ajuka?

Issei estaba impacto, ¿Acaso lo que escucho fue cierto? La Espada que ahora usa fue hace 3.000 años… del 14th Noé.

— Oiga, eso debe ser erróneo — Lo interrumpió Issei — Hace 3.000 años la [Excálibur] origina aún existía y era usada por el Rey Arturo, así que es imposible que mi Espada sea la misma de la que usted se refiere.

— Ciertamente, no era la [Excálibur] original que tu posees ahora, pero si era la espada que posees, lo sé, es complicado… pero es cierto — Ajuka miro cuidadosamente el arma usada por el chico — Las características que me fueron pasadas son las mismas, el color es el mismo… todo concuerda.

— Pero es imposible, ¿Cómo algo que hace 3.000 años no existía puede ser lo mismo que poseo ahora? Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes — Rebatió el chico aun sin creerlo — Insistió, debe haber algún error.

— La hoja de metal blanca, la cruz negra que comienza en la empuñadura y finaliza en la punta de la espada — Ajuka nombro las características del arma de Issei Hyodo — No hay error, de alguna forma que desconocemos, tu posees ahora esa arma, Issei Hyodo-kun.

— Espere un momento — Issei comenzó a entender el sentido de la información que tenía junto a Ajuka — ¿Acaso esta insinuando que estoy relacionado con los Noé? — El Maou de cabello verde no respondió, confirmando su recién duda — No estoy relacionado con ellos, ni siquiera sabía de sus existencia hasta hace poco, así que no piense lo contrario.

— Creo que hubo un pequeño malentendido, Issei Hyodo-kun — Ajuka sabía lo que había malinterpretado en chico — No estoy insinuando que eres parte de ellos, lo que sí creo es que estas de cierta forma relacionado con ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Rias no pudo guardar más silencio y estallo algo molesta — Ise no es un Noé — La pelirroja hablo en defensa de su prometido — Con el respecto que se merece, Ajuka-sama… por favor no diga esa clase de cosas.

— Ajuka, por favor cuéntales lo que averiguaste — Sugirió Sirzechs al ver como la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo erróneo — Sino la hacemos, ambos malinterpretaran nuestras palabras.

— Eso se debe a que ninguno espero que les explicara bien lo que sucedía — Ajuka suspiro con cansancio — Lo que mi fuente me dijo, fue lo siguiente. Hace 3,000 años, ni siquiera Sirzechs o yo habíamos nacido, se llevó a cabo una Guerra entre la Facciones Judeo-Cristiana, en esa Época los Demonios Puros no estaban casi extintos como ahora y cada Pilar del Inframundo poseía un ejército personal a su lado.

— Sabemos eso. Fue la Guerra entre Dios, Lucifer y los Ángeles Caídos, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Rias, recibiendo un asentamiento positivo de parte de su hermano mayor — Entonces, ¿Qué paso luego?

— La Guerra no estaba inclinado en ninguno de los dos lados. Pero cuando los Demonios se sentía victoriosos, una mujer que dirigía por si sola el segundo pelotón más grande luego del que poseía el Maou Lucifer… ataco a traición al mismo Rey Demonios — Revelo el Maou Ajuka a todos los presentes — Lirina Bael traición los suyos ese día y por eso los Demonios tuvimos nuestra primera gran baja, de ahí que ella sea considerada la peor traidora del Inframundo, aun considerando los logros y victorias que nos trajo, su traición nos debilito a gran medida.

— Rias me conto un poco sobre eso, creo que Sirzechs-sama le platico algo sobre el tema — Dijo el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] — ¿Qué sucedió luego?

— Es incierto, Lirina huyo del Inframundo y jamás regreso. Pero lo que si sabemos, es que ella se unió… a la Familia Noé luego de finalizar la Primera Gran Guerra — Revelo directamente el Maou de cabello verde, sorprendiendo gratamente al castaño y a la pelirrojo — Son 14 Noé en total, del 1 al 14. La existencia de ellos se ocultó por ambas Facciones ya que los altos mando veían de forma negativa que haya humanos con un poder de hacerles frente, por ese error es que ahora tenemos a los Noé encima y no poseemos medidas directas para hacerle frente a esa amenaza — Ajuka no era tonto, el sabia los errores de los Demonios anciano cometieron solo para no verse débiles frente al mundo entero — No sabemos mucho ya que nadie que conozcamos lo vio directamente, pero mi fuente me aseguro que el 14th Noé poseía un compañero o algún ayudante, y ese ayudante conocía todos sus secretos, fue llamado… el Músico por las demás Facciones.

— Wow — Pronuncio débilmente el castaño — Pero, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?

— Tenemos sospechas que tú, Issei Hyodo-kun sin saberlo… eres el Músico dejado por el 14th Noé — Dijo directamente el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, señalando a Issei Hyodo con su mano derecha — Así que, ¿Tienes alguna idea del porque estas relacionado con ellos?

— No, claro que no — Respondió al instante el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] — ¿Cómo quiere que sepa algo así?

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, tales declaraciones solo lograban confundirlo cada vez más.

¿Qué estaba relacionado con el 14th Noé?

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Issei Hyodo, incluso la conciencia de Allen Walker dentro de él, solo estaban seguros de algo, ellos… nunca habían tenido que ver con tal vil Familia Milenaria.

— Disculpen — Rias al ver tal lúgubre ambiente sobre todos ellos, decidió hablar — Ahora que ya se explicó eso, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí? La historia de Lirina que Onii-sama me platico hace meses, es la misma que Ajuka-sama dijo, ¿Tienen algo más que decirme?

— Sí — Ajuka asintió — Tiene mucho que ver en este asunto — El Maou Beelzebub miro a su mejor amigo y al ver como este asentía de forma positiva, Ajuka prosiguió — Verán, cuando Lirina se unió a la Familia Noé hace 3.000 años, nació un equipo que todas las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas han hecho hasta lo imposible para jamás volver a nombrar, borraron su historial y hechos, e incluso los logros están fuera de la historia.

— ¿Un equipo? — Issei tomo su [Excálibur Exorcist] y la regreso a su lugar de origen, recobrando su brazo izquierdo al instante — ¿De qué equipo habla?

— Nanatsu no Taizai o como lo dirían ustedes, [Los 7 Pecados Capitales] — Les revelo Ajuka Beelzebub a la pareja de adolescentes — Lo poco que sabemos sobre ese equipo es casi nulo, solo sabemos que el 14th Noé y Lirina Bael era parte de dicho equipo y que el 14th Noé era su Líder y Lirina la segunda al mando.

¿Por qué nos dice esto? — Issei alzo una ceja extraño — ¿Acaso desconfía de nosotros?

— Claro que no, solo que yo aprendí en todos estos años en no creer en las coincidencias — Ajuka uso sus dos manos para hacer resaltar 7 dedos — Issei Hyodo, Rias Gremory, Ravel Phoenix, Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon y Vali Lucifer… 6 individuos que pueden usar las [Inocencia] en total, es curioso, ¿Cierto?

— Espere, Ajuka-sama, ¿No piensa lo que creo que piensa? — Rias le había atinado a los pensamientos de Ajuka.

— Como dije, yo no creo en las coincidencias — Recalco el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub — Solo les diré esto a ambos, con permiso de Sirzechs ya que eres su hermana menor. Pero en estos momentos, yo personalmente dudo que ustedes dos se hayan conocido por obra de una simple coincidencia — Ajuka hablaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras — El destino en incierto. Que Issei Hyodo conociera a Arthur Pendragon y Le Fay Pendragon, que salvara a Ravel Phoenix cuando fue secuestrada, que llegara a la Ciudad Kuoh y que curiosamente luchara con el Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer… son muchas coincidencia en las cuales yo no creo.

Las palabras de Ajuka eran directas, el Maou no los estaba acusando ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba diciendo lo que honestamente pensaba y ya.

Luego de que la plática finalizo, ambos regresaron al mundo humano, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza… las dudas que ahí habían obtenido.

Su encuentro… ¿De verdad fue solo una simple casualidad?

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Inframundo – Cafetería Lilit**_

Luego de que Issei Hyodo y Rias Gremory finalizaran la plática con los Reyes Demonios, Sirzechs Lucifer y Ajuka Beelzebub, ambos había decidido esperar un poco más antes de regresar al mundo humano.

De ahí que ahora se encontraran en una cafetería ubicada en la Ciudad Lilit, cafetería que poseía el nombre de la Madre de todos los Demonios, Lilit, la Princesa que fue esposa del Maou Lucifer original.

— Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Issei le pregunto directamente a la pelirroja — Lo que tu hermano mayor y Ajuka-sama nos dijeron, mentiría si dijera que no me siento incomodo, pero aunque no me guste la idea… ellos tienen algo de razón.

— ¿Francamente? — Rias pregunto y al ver un asentamiento de parte de Issei, respondió — No tengo idea. Ise, mi hermano y Ajuka-sama de seguro no nos quisieron decir nada más, pero si ellos nos confiaron esa información, es porque seguro los Demonios del consejo piensan que tenemos algo que ver con los Noé, incluso… de seguro estoy siendo considerada como una traidora.

— ¿Tu? ¿Pero porque? — Luego de que Issei pronunciara dichas preguntas, el mismo castaño cayo en cuenta del porqué de la pelirroja — Es cierto, tu parentesco.

— Así es. Soy descendiente de Lirina Bael, no conforme con eso, herede un [Inocencia] que debería ser usada solo por los Apóstoles de la iglesia y peor aún, mi [Poder de la Destrucción] es denso como el de los hombres del clan Bael, no moldeable como el de las mujeres, Lirina poseía el mismo [Poder de la Destrucción] que yo, y si ella se convirtió en una traidora… no lo pensaran dos veces antes de culparme a mí también si algo pasa.

— Es… lamentablemente cierto — Aunque el chico quería pensar lo contrario, todas las piezas concordaban — Pero no creo que nuestros amigos y los Reyes Demonios piensen igual, tenemos un poco de apoyo hay.

— Claro, por eso nos confiaron la información, quieren que seamos lo suficientemente listos para respaldar por nosotros mismos nuestras espaldas — Analizo rápidamente la pelirroja Gremory — Sabes, Ise. Teníamos tiempo sin salir así, ya sabes… en una cita.

— Es verdad. Desde que fue el incidente con las [Excálibur], pues no hemos salido como pareja, incluso me atrevo a decir que el matrimonio de mis padres es más activo que nuestra actual relación — Rias soltó una risilla ante las palabras de su prometido — Pero, aunque me gustaría jurarte que todo acaba aquí… la verdad es que no es cierto. El Conde Milenario nos busca, los problemas siempre llegan, así que aunque nos moleste… tenemos que acostumbrarnos.

— ¿Qué es esto? Parecemos una pareja Shonen — Bromeo Rias, sonriendo levemente — Salimos de un problema para entrar en otro — Rio para sí misma la pelirroja — Pero Ise, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué me ocultas?

El castaño guardo silencio de inmediato, maldijo en voz baja y dijo:

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Desde cuándo qué?

— Desde cuando sabes que oculto algo.

— Cariño, soy tu prometida, se perfectamente cuando me ocultas algo.

El castaño suspiro resignado y decidió hablar.

— No le dije nada a Sirzechs-sama o Ajuka-sama, maldición, ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe… pero te lo diré — Issei tomo una pausa dramática antes de volver a hablar — Allen y yo… somos dos personas diferentes.

Issei esperaba la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su novia, pero dicha expresión… jamás afloro en el rostro de Rias Gremory.

— Sabes. En este momento tú deberías decir: "No puede ser" o también, "¿Cómo es eso posible?", es la costumbre, ¿Cierto?

— Lo lamento, pero eso ya lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo que lo sabias? Yo me di cuenta hace poco.

— No al 100%, pero todas las chicas y yo teníamos la sospecha que cuando usabas la apariencia de Allen Walker, algo en ti cambiaba, no para mal, pero simplemente… ya no eras el mismo.

— Okey, eso hiere un poco mi orgullo masculino, pero lo acepto — Bromeo el chico — Pero eso no es todo. Cuando aparentemente morí a manos del Noé y descubrí la verdad de Allen Walker, también supe otra cosa — Ahora sí, la siguiente revelación si era en serio — Por alguna razón que no conozco, vi mediante imágenes muy reales el pasado de Lirina Bael y el 14th Noé, que por cierto, se llama Nea.

— ¿Cómo viste eso? — Rias también mostro sorpresa ante esa revelación — Entonces, ¿De verdad tienes que ver con la Familia Noé? ¿Acaso eres el famoso Músico del que tanto hablaba Ajuka-sama?

— Rias, yo… no lo sé — Issei quería negarlo, afirmar que nada de eso era cierto, pero no podía hacerlo ya que efectivamente, algo desconocido lo unía a la Familia Noé — Nea, Nea Walker es su nombre completo. El 14th Noé en las imágenes que vi, dijo: "Yo soy el Decimocuarto Noé, el que lo Destruirá todo. Yo soy Nea" — Issei pronuncio tal cual la frase que escucho antes de que las imágenes que vio anteriormente se esfumaran — Nea Walker, el 14th Noé, aquel que lo Destruirá todo se encontró con la Princesa de los Bael, un clan que se caracteriza por el [Poder de la Destrucción], llámame loco… pero no creo que sea una coincidencia la palabra "Destrucción" en ambos.

Issei tenía razón y Rias lo sabía.

El 14th Noé llamado Nea Walker se autonombro como "El que lo Destruiría todo".

Lirina Bael, la Princesa y segunda hija de los Bael originales fue reconocida en su tiempo por ser la ama absoluta del [Poder de la Destrucción], alcanzando un poder mucho mayor que su hermano mayor, el heredero del clan del Rey.

Ambos Destruían, ambos poseía la palabra "Destrucción" en su sello de representación, ambos… eran llamado por la Destrucción.

— Ise, ¿Nea se apellidaba Walker? — El castaño abrió sus ojos brevemente, y con pesar asintió de inmediato — Walker como, ¿Cómo Mana Walker?

Nuevamente, con mucho pesar en su expresión facial, Issei volvió a asentir de forma positiva.

— No será que Mana y Nea están…

— ¡Rias! — La interrumpió Issei, el castaño no quería ser maleducado con ella, pero si el mismo no había hablado de eso, es precisamente porque temía del análisis al cual llegaría — Lo lamento, no debí haber alterado la voz, es solo que… no quiero saber la respuesta de eso.

— No, yo lo siento — Rias se sintió un poco culpable. Ella debió intuir que Issei también había llegado a esa conclusión, pero que precisamente por algo… no quiso indagar más sobre el asunto — Pero tranquilo, quizás al final es solo una coincidencia, ¿Verdad?

— Mana fue un payaso que iba de aquí para allá, haciendo chistes y sacando sonrisas, ¿Qué podría tener que ver un payaso con esa maldita Familia Noé? — Issei recordaba perfectamente al hombre que considero un padre adoptivo durante más de 6 meses, antes de que Mana falleciera aparentemente de forma natural — Lo lamento, pero yo me niego a creer que Mana y Nea tengan algo que ver el uno con el otro.

— A decir verdad, yo también me encontré con Lirina — Armándose de valor, Rias comenzó a narrar su vivencia — Cuando estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia, vi el rostro y cabello de Lirina Bael, ella me estaba hablando, me decía que era su linda heredera y que aún no estaba lista — Rias no podía recordar muy bien que paso ya que estaba débil y luego cayo inconsciente — Pero, cuando desperté en el Campamento de Recuperación y Frigg-sama me dijo que yo había derrotado a la Noé y su ejército de Akumas, simplemente… quede en shock.

— Rias, no tienes que asustarte, fue algo que paso y…

— ¡Lo sé! — Esta vez, fue la pelirroja quien lo interrumpió — ¿Pero cómo lo hice? Estaba casi muerta, ¿Cómo derrote a un Noé y a su ejército de Akumas? No tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido.

— Entonces… estamos iguales, ¿No es así, Rias?

— Sí. Estamos completamente iguales, Ise.

Las dudas en sus cabezas… solo aumentaron cada vez más.

— ¡Al Diablo! — Issei exclamo mientras se levantaba de forma instantánea de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado — Tengo 16 malditos años, no voy a convertirme en un amargado a esta edad — Con rapidez, tomo la mano de su prometida pelirroja y afirmo — Hoy olvidemos todo. Demonios, Ángeles, Caídos o Noé, que nada de eso importe hoy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto Rias, dejándose llevar por el chico — Espera, Ise, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo — Y sin borrar la espontanea sonrisa que afloro en su rostro, el castaño dijo: — Tener una muy merecida cita con mi prometida, ¿Te molesta?

Una cita.

Después de todo son una joven pareja de prometidos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían sin salir en una cita? Lo único que sabía era que ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses.

— No, por supuesto que no — Contagiándose de la repentina felicidad del chico castaño, Rias mostro emoción por la repentina propuesta de Issei — Entonces, hagamos de esta una gran cita, Ise.

 _ **Parte III**_

Luego de que Issei Hyodo y Rias Gremory concordaran en realizar una improvisada cita en la tierra natal de Rias, el Inframundo. El castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] no lo pensó mucho para saber qué hacer.

La respuesta fue, improvisar.

Sí. Simplemente improvisar, ¿Qué ganaba planeando algo tan rápidamente? Lo mejor era que ambos, él y ella se dejaran llevar por el momento que estaban viviendo en ese lugar.

Hace solo unos días estaban en zona de Guerra, se merecían ese tiempo a solas, se merecían ese momento solo para ellos dos.

Las horas pasaron, lo que comenzó siendo una cálida mañana en la tierra fundada por el Rey Demonio Lucifer original, se transformó en un atardecer que a pesar de ser un Sol artificial, creado por magia para que los Humanos rencarnados en Demonios no se sintieran tan fuera de lugar, de igual forma transmitía un cálido y reconfortante sentimiento.

Hicieron todo lo que pudieron lograr en 8 horas.

Caminar tomados de la mano como una pareja primeriza por las calles de la Ciudad Lilit, claro que llamaban la atención con el simple hecho de estar ahí presente.

Después de todo, eran el actual Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo y la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory.

Por un Demonio, incluso firmaron docenas de autógrafos de sus recién descubiertos grupos de fans. Rias si se mostró acostumbrada ante ese hecho, pero Issei fue un caso contrario, ¿Cómo consiguió fans? Rias le explico que luego de su victoria contra el tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix e impedir su compromiso con éxito le trajo mucha fama, pero de ahí a tener un grupo de fans era irreal, ¿Cierto?

Almorzaron en un fino restaurant del Inframundo, Issei probo de primera mano el sazón de los Demonios, platillos sumamente diferentes a los platillos humanos que siempre había frecuentado, y aunque alguno pusieron en duda su estómago, al final la apariencia no fue la gran cosa ya que el sabor era verdaderamente exquisito.

Fue una bonita mañana, hermoso medio día y bello atardecer.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

— Estoy cansada… — Rias estiro sus brazos, mostrando un poco de cansancio ante tal día tan movido — Pero, me divertí mucho, Ise. ¿Te sientes igual que yo?

Saber la opinión de su amado era importante. Después de todo, una cita era perfecta sin ambas partes la disfrutaban al máximo.

— Que no te queden dudas de eso — Respondió el castaño de amable mirada color miel, estirando al igual que la pelirroja sus brazos y cuerpo — Pero quién diría que recorrer tu tierra sería tan cansado, estoy agotado, jejeje.

— Sí, tienes razón. Aunque… — La pelirroja de mirada color zafiro miro peligrosamente a su prometido — Debes estar feliz, ¿Cierto? Tienes un bonito club de fans, ¿No es así?

Eso no fue un alagado, claro que no, esa pregunta… ¡Era una maldita arma de doble filo!

— E-En serio… n-no me di cuenta, jejeje — Rezándole a los Ángeles, casi obligando a Gabriel a que hiciera el milagro de que Rias olvidara ese hecho, Issei intento cambiar el tema — Rias, ¿No extrañas esto?

— No entiendo, ¿De qué hablar? — Ella mostro un poco de curiosidad ante las palabras del chico — ¿Qué debería extrañar, Ise?

— Pues esto… — Issei uso sus brazos para señalar todo el Inframundo — Aquí eres idolatrada por prácticamente medio Inframundo, las niñas desean ser como tú, eres prácticamente una estrella de cine en este lugar.

— Mentiría si dijera que me molesta esto — La pelirroja suspiro levemente — El que diga que odia ser alagado y admirado, simplemente miente. Claro que esas atenciones especiales llegar a cansar y peor aún, pueden arruinarte la vida como casi hacen con la mía — Rias recordó el momento en donde fue en contra de su voluntad, comprometida con Riser Phoenix, cosa que milagrosamente acabo hace ya un tiempo y ahora compartía junto a su verdadero amor, sus días en las tierra — Serafall-sama me inspiro cuando era una niña, al haber sido educada desde pequeña, yo supe la verdad de nacer siendo mujer en este mundo… no era nada bonito en esta sociedad.

— Sera, me cuesta creer que Sera inspire a las personas — Issei conocía el lado juguetón de la Maou Serafall Leviathan, de ahí su creciente duda — Ella siendo modelo a seguir, no se… me cuesta creerlo.

— Pues sí, todas las jóvenes crecemos queriendo ser como Serafall Leviathan, jejeje — Rias sonrió honestamente y siguió hablando — Aun hoy en día quiero serlo, yo la admiro, como intenta cambiar una sociedad dictada por los Demonios Ancianos que solo piensan en el bien mayor, como Serafall-sama lucha por la igualdad para todos, yo… de verdad admiro eso de ella.

— Wow, eso es… verdaderamente impresionante la verdad — Concordó Issei. Ciertamente, ese es el propósito que tubo Serafall al convertirse en un Maou, difundir la igualdad cueste lo que cueste — Puedes ayudarla, tienes seguidoras y con todos tus logros, la tabla de posiciones que tiene a tu primo Bael, comienza a tambalearse a tu favor, claro que no lo bajaran de ese puesto, pero creo ciegamente en ti y sé que tú puedes vencer al heredero del clan del Rey.

— Gracias, Ise — La pelirroja sonrió radiante y se acercó al chico lentamente — ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

El castaño noto la cercanía de Rias y asintió positivamente.

— Claro, ¿Qué deseas? — Acepto de forma gustosa, el joven Sekiryuutei.

No hubo respuesta de forma oral y mucho menos escrita, pero la sensación de sentir sus labios tocar los de ella en un casto beso fue suficiente para hacer relajar su cuerpo y alegrar rápidamente su corazón.

La amaba, desde el primer momento que la conoció lo supo, ella era la mujer de su vida y eso no lo podría negar nada ni nadie.

Cuando el beso finalizo y sus labios se separaron, una sonrisa peligrosa adorno el rostro de Issei Hyodo.

— Ise, ¿Qué pasa? — Rias conocía esa mirada, era la digna expresión de un niño travieso.

— Me niego, me niego rotundamente — El castaño miro decidido el camino frente a el — No voy a aceptar que Ajuka-sama diga que nuestro encuentro fue planeado, no pienso aceptar que piensen que hoy en día estamos juntos por un simple capricho de un tercero.

— Pero, Ajuka-sama no lo decía por maldad — Aunque a Rias igualmente le molesto el comentario dicho por el Maou de cabello verde, ella entendía las razones que poseía al decir tales palabras.

— No me interesa — El castaño tomo la mano de su prometida y de un solo empujón, la subió a su espalda. Ahora Rias se encontraba prácticamente sentada en los hombros de Issei, y aunque se sentía un poco avergonzada, también se mostraba feliz por el gesto — Te amo, Rias Gremory.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunto de forma juguetona — No pude oírte, ¿Puedes repetirlo más fuerte?

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, Rias Gremory! — Sin vergüenza de que alguna persona llegara cerca de ellos y lo escuchara, Issei siguió proclamando su amor por la pelirroja que ahora cargaba en sus hombros — ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La amaba, su corazón era de ella y eso lo sabía.

Issei Hyodo no poseía las respuestas de muchas cosas, incluso su conocimiento palidecía frente al de miles de personas, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de lo que sentían.

Amaba a Rias Gremory, no por el capricho de un Noé, Demonio, Ángel o Ángel Caído, la amaba porque lo hacía, era así de sencillo, no había triángulos o cuadrados en dicha ecuación.

Amaba a Rias Gremory con locura… esa era la respuesta de dicha ecuación.

 _ **Mundo Humano – Ciudad Kuoh**_

— Bueno, parece que todo llego hasta aquí — Dijo Rias en un tono de voz que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar — Fue una bonita, no… fue una excelente cita, te lo agradezco de corazón, Ise.

Estaban a solo unos metros del hogar de la Familia Hyodo, al cruzar esas grandes puertas, su cita llegaría a su fin.

— Yo debo darte las gracias, aun no sé qué viste en alguien como yo… pero estoy agradecido de que hayas visto algo bueno en ti.

— Dicen que el corazón de una doncella es complicado, pero la verdad de todo eso… es que sus ojos pueden ser los complicados — Rias sacó a relucir ese viejo dicho — El corazón en como el tensiómetro que mide el romance, pero son los ojos los que ven y encuentran a su príncipe azul,

— Entonces, ¿Qué viste en mí?

— Pues vi mucha calidez, paciencia, amabilidad, tenacidad, fuerza, valentía y entusiasmo, vi muchas cosas.

— Oye, esas son frases cliché, ¿Dime que viste por favor?

— Cariño, soy una dama y nosotros jamás revelamos nuestros secretos ante nadie — Rias camino rápidamente a la entrada de su hogar y le guiño un ojo al chico juguetonamente — Pero… — Ella se detuvo antes de entrar por completo y dijo: — Algún día, prometo decirte… porque quede completamente enamorada de ti.

Y así, Rias Gremory entro por completo en su hogar, dejando brevemente al chico fuera de la casa.

Issei sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar las palabras de Rias.

— Cuento con esto… — Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino hacia la entrada — Espero algún día…

" _Escuchar esas palabras, mi querida Rias"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 51 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saben, mi plan hoy era iniciar un nuevo Arco, pero a medida que escribía las direcciones que usaría para crear el nuevo Arco, por alguna razón no podía crearla y cuando me di cuenta, termine haciendo un capitulo romántico entre la pareja protagonista de la historias.**_

 _ **¿Me molesta?**_

 _ **Por supuesto que no, llevaba meses sin hacer algo así, creo que incluso más de un año, siento que este capítulo es el más cercano a los primeros capítulos que escribí.**_

 _ **Wow, estoy como Marvel Comics en la actualidad, regresando a mis raíces con Legacy..!**_

 _ **Pero ya en serio.**_

 _ **Hoy vimos como Ajuka, el Maou más listo mostro de forma amable pero directa, sus sospechas hacia Issei y Rias y el posible cruce con la Familia Noé.**_

 _ **Por supuesto, Ajuka jamás los acusaría de algo así de forma tan directa o afirmaría que son traidores, solo dijo las dudas que sentía y como no creía en las casualidades, bien por él, ya vemos porque es un digno Maou y Súper-Demonio.**_

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir del capítulo?**_

 _ **La verdad no hay mucho que decir, fue un capitulo normal, lleno de romance y una cálida cita entre los protagonistas, un capitulo en donde se confesaron mutuamente sus miedos y preocupaciones y también un capitulo… donde regresaron a sus raíces.**_

 _ **Acabo de finalizar el Arco más largo de mi vida, así que lo decidí, por ahora no habrá Arcos o Eventos y creare uno capítulos más de forma calmada en donde tratare temas personales de los protagonistas.**_

 _ **No todo es "¡BOOOOOM" o "¿PAAAAM" o también "¡CLAM!", hay que dejar fluir la trama de forma calmada de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora que nombre Marvel Legacy, les quiero hacer una pregunta.**_

 _ **¿Esperan Avengers: Infinity War tanto como yo?**_

 _ **Esa película es más que un hecho que dejara su marca en la Cinematografía. Por Dios, su Trailer rompió Record como el más visto de la historia, su Teaser rompió Record como el más visto en menos de 24 horas, todo lo que Avengers: Infinity War muestra rompe Record… amo esa película sin siquiera haberse estrenado.**_

 _ **Pero lo que más amo, es que Spider-Man (Mi Héroe Favorito) pueda ser parte del Evento que apunta ser igualado, a pesar de que sus derechos Cinematográficos sigan siendo de Sony, estoy feliz de que hayan llegado a un acuerdo y Spidey pueda salir tanto en Avengers: Infinity War y Avengers 4, de igual forma seguir con la Secuela de Spider-Man Homecoming y la Tercera Pelicula que está confirmada para el 2021… ¡Tenemos a Spider-Man para rato!**_

 _ **Pero bueno, quise hablar de Marvel por algo en específico. Quizás no todos los de este foro sigan comics ya que posiblemente sean más fans de Manga-Anima-Novela Ligera, pero igual lo dire.**_

 _ **Dan Slott, guionista actual del Arácnido más famoso del mundo, está a punto de finalizar su recorrido de más de 10 años junto a Spidey y parece que lo hará a lo grande.**_

 _ **Norman o como también lo deben conocer, el Duende Verde está de regreso y más peligroso que nunca, Dan Slott nos guardó la trama más oscura del Duende Verde para su Evento Final con Spider-Man.**_

 _ **Pero esta vez Norman no será el Duende Verde, no, ¡Sera el Duende Rojo! Así es, no sé que pasa ahí, pero Norman se fusiono con Carnage (El simbionte rojo) para crear el Duende Rojo, el villano más temible hasta la fecha de Spider-Man y según el mismo Dan Slott, esta historia puede terminar con la vida de quien sea y dejo bien en claro, que si Norman una vez le arrebato el amor de su vida a Peter (Nos referimos a Gwen Stacy), nadie está a salvo esta vez.**_

 _ **Los rumores dicen que MJ (Mary Jane) puede ser la primera víctima porque aunque ya no sea la esposa de Peter por culpa del Diablo Mephisto que reinicio las historias de Spider-Man y evito la boda de Peter y Mary Jane, Norman parece haberse dado cuenta del asunto y todo apunta a que intentara quitarle a Spider-Man su verdadero amor… otra vez.**_

 _ **¿Acaso MJ morirá a manos del Red Goblin/Duende Rojo?**_

 _ **¿Spider-Man podrá derrotar a Norman esta última vez?**_

 _ **¿Peter/Spider-Man podrá vencer a Mephisto y romper la maldición que lo separo de MJ hace más de 10 años de continuidad actual?**_

 _ **Todo es posible ahora, el tiempo es oro y les invito a seguir la historia de Spider-Man desde el The Amazing Spider-Man Comics Número #795, que se titula: "Amenaza Roja", créanme cuando se los digo, no se arrepentirán de seguir el último gran Arco del Grandioso Guionista, Dan Slott.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Es como te he dicho, todo lo que rodea a ese ser es un misterio y cuando descubres uno, vienen 5 o 10 más, yo solo espero que el cirre de la obra sea algo memorable y que si el Dios Bíblico llega a parecer, cumpla las expectativas que todos hemos creado.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, hermano. Que hayas seguido este Arco junto a mi todo este tiempo es algo que siempre apreciare, por es gracias.**_

 _ **mavb50:**_

 _ **Sugerencias anotadas, ahora a ver como entran.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Ese era mi objetivo y tu fuiste parte de mi inspiración para lograrlo, que pienses que cumpli con esa mitica saga que siempre estará en nuestros corazones no me da solo alegría, sino también satisfacción.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Pues, sobre las personas que vi Gabriel ya quedaron más que claras, claro que yo no puedo decir quienes son porque haría Spoiler, pero espero que sus dudas sean correctas.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Algo de eso, jejeje. Issei pronto sabra el tema de Ravel, aunque ya no abra peso porque regreso, Rossweisse, ya veremos que pasara con ella, ya esta libre y es un comienzo.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Entonces solo nos queda esperar que la Tercera Temporada no nos decepcione, aunque quizás también le estamos poniendo mucha fe y Hype a ella, siempre que hacemos eso las cosas salen mal, lo mejor es esperar la 3Temporada como esperamos las anteriores, calmados y esperando que el Rey Emo nos haga emocionar como en antaño, jejeje.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, espera el próximo.**_

 _ **Adv Satoshi:**_

 _ **En primera, muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta mi historia y más aun, tomarte un tiempo y dejar tu Reviews, muchos no lo hacen y solo pocos saben agradecer el esfuezo que viene al escribir una historia, por eso te doy las gracias. Sobre otro tema, no me molestan los Reviews largos, aquí mi amigo el tamaño si importa y si son extensos los Reviews pues mejor para mi. Como viste hoy, tanto Exorcista, Dragones e incluso Rossweisse tubieron que llegar a otro nivel, claro que con sacrificios y fuertes desenlaces, pero al final salieron victoriosos y eso es lo que vale e importa.**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Jejeje, gracias. Por cierto amigo, tengo pena contigo porque el internet se me fue hace una semana y apenas ayer logro reconeptarme y ver como has publicado 4 capitulos más y no he comentado ninguno, lo siento mucho, dentro de poco (En unos minutos, jejeje) lo hare, pero fue culpa del internet y que mis usos de datos en el teléfono se acabaran antes de tiempo, hermano… tu historia es la mejor de NarutoxDragon Ball.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Veo que regresaste de las vacaciones que tomaste para convertirte en un lector más y dejar tu lado critico de lado, es bueno saber que Antifanboy regreso y se aprecia, jejeje. Cada vez que alagan a Rias me hacen sentir muy bien ya que hice un gran trabajo con ella, con Rossweisse fue más bien el factor sorpresa ya que todos pensaban que seria la damisela en apuros en este Arco y fue lo contrario. Sobre Le Fay y Ravel, ¿Pues que hacer? Solo puedo decir que intentare que ambas te agraden en futuros Arcos, no puedo decir más sobre ello ya que darle un lugar a cada personaje de verdad cuesta y como dije, alargue mucho este Arco y si les daba más momentos a las heroínas, minimo me llevaba 4 capitulos más hacerlo, pero bueno, intentare que ambas te agraden en un futuro cercano, compañero. Sobre el Dragón del Génesis, recuerdo que lei los primeros 20 capitulos de esa historia, en ese tiempo creo llevaba 51 capitulos publicados, pero luego lo deje, no porque se haya vuelto malo o aburrido, sino porque lo sentí puro lemon de ahí en adelante, pero quizás algún día lo retome nuevamente.**_

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_

 _ **Gracias, y tranquilo, yo también sentí pesado el Arco porque me tomo mucho tiempo finalizarlo, más de 12 capitulos si incluimos el Epilogo, mucho tiempo, pero espero sigas apoyándome de aquí en adelante, amigo.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **Si, la barra ahora está muy alta y temo incluso no poder superarla, pero ya veremos, jejeje. Debo decir que me costo hacer la batalla de Serafall y Gabriel ya que ninguna de ellas ha sido mostrada luchando en el canon, así que inventar técnicas que no sean mal vistas en ellas fue algo dificial, pero espero haya gustado, amigo.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Como te dije arriba, es un royo hablar del Dios Biblico porque creo que ni el mismo autor de las Novelas sabe que hacer con el personaje, o quizás el quiere que pensemos eso para luego usarlo, o quizás el desea que pensemos que no pero que sepamos que si para luego usarlo al final y después decir que no… ¡ME CONFUNDI! Lo siento, me desconecte brevemente, jejeje.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Gracias, es bueno saber que te hice sorprender, buen amigo, ¿Qué paso con tu historia? Tiempo sin saber de ella,**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Pues aquí esta, espero te guste.**_

 _ **autor godz:**_

 _ **Gabriel y Serafall, muchos me dicen que le gusto el trabajo que ambas hicieron y lo agradesco de corazón, jejeje. Thor, pues Thor salio del Infierno Asgardiano, Vali lo explica y en Epilogo lo hago también, compañero. Algo escuche sobre el tema, que Azazel es como la versión infantil de Dios, ¿Te imaginas como seria Dios entonces? Me da risa pensarlo, jejeje… en serio, me da risa y miedo porque si Azazel hace lo que sea por su inventigacion y según Odín, Azazel es un crio, pues no se… ¿Cómo seria Dios?**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Sin problema, tuviste tus asunto y por eso no comentaste, pero espero lo hagas de aquí en adelante, amigo. Que comprendieras el porque de Serafall es bueno, muchos querían saber porque odiaba a Gabriel y es bueno saber que mi invento les haya gustado.**_

 _ **IzanagiOmega:**_

 _ **Tiempo sin hablar contigo, es como dicen, quien mejor para comprender el ajetreo de un escritor que otro autor, gracias por tus palabras y pienso igual de ti, eres un gran autor, amigo mio.**_

 _ **TheDdraig1:**_

 _ **Agradezco el tiempo que invertiste para ponerte al corriente, que disfrutes mi historia y reconozcas las referencias a Deadpool, pues es un bono más jejeje.**_

 _ **The Black Wolf of the Arks:**_

 _ **Como que siempre conincidimos en eso, jejeje. Pero gracias, de ahí que te preguntara porque Fanfic empezó a mitad del Ragnarok y como ya tu escribiste sobre eso, quería saber tu opinión sobre el tema, amigo mio.**_

 _ **Karnash:**_

 _ **Ciertamente, no obtubo el perdón completo, pero quizás en algún futuro ambas puedan llegar a volverse buenas amiga, amaran al mismo tipo así que bueno… ahí que tener fe.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Tu confía en mi, solo confía en mi**_

 _ **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:**_

 _ **Hermano, creeme que dude mucho en realizar la frase más característica de Odín: "¡OPPAIS!", pero al final lo hice y no me arrepiento, jejeje. Ravel esta de vuelta, algo que si bien era predecible, espero les haya gustado la forma en como regreso con los vivos, aunque técnicamente jamas murió. Tengo muy buenos planes con la Familia Noé, incluso hoy Ajuka mostro las dudas referentes al tema, así que como tu dices, que Dios los ayude porque no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda… me gusto la oración, jejeje.**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin:**_

 _ **Lo juro, no se morirán, puedes dejar todas tus esperanzas en mi, jamas te decepcionare, compañero.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:**_

 _ **Mis finales, ¿Qué puedo decir, hermano? Son marca registrada, jejeje. Pero ya en serio, tu y yo hablamos mucho por privado y al haber ya respondido este Reviews por ahí, solo me queda agradecer el habar seguido mi obra todo este tiempo y esperar tener tiempo suficiente para poder continuarla mucho pero mucho tiempo más.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Las palabras del Conde Milenario son peligrosas y lo sabemos de antemano, amigo mio.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Si Odín quiere Oppais, hay que darle Oppais al buen hombre.**_

 _ **Aeretr:**_

 _ **Amigo, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi obra, creo que nos conocimos por tu Fanfic de HighSchool DxD y Fate, es agradable saber que pudiste leer mi historia con calma. No es que una obra que tenga más Reviews sea mejor, yo jamas dije eso, solo dije que es una meta que poseeo llegar a los 1.000 Reviews antes de ingresar a la Universidad, es más como un pequeño sueño que tuve al momento de comenzar a escribir, llámalo como una pequeña meta. Se que por el bien de la historia asesinar un personaje esta bien, pero aquí no estábamos en el Arco final ni mucho menos, la historia me atrevería a decir va por la mitad, asesinar un personaje de peso pesado (Al menos para mi) es algo que ahora no debo hacer, porque me faltarían como 50 capitulos más y si lo hago ahora, ¿Qué hare luego? Lo que quiero decir es que las muertes importantes ocurrirán llegando el final o directamente en el Arco Final.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Nuevamente, que bueno saber que estas de vuelta, amigo. Loki, ¿Qué hacer con Loki? Esa fue la pregunta que cruso mi mente durante mucho tiempo, ya que si lo vemos bien, Loki no es un villano completamente ya que incluso en los mitos Asgardianos, incluso los comics de Marvel el mismo Loki ha sido un Héroe o más directamente, un Antiheroe, de ahí que dejara en claro que sus objetivos no estaban 100% erróneos, Odín se equivoco y Loki se decepciono, era normal la verdad, solo que sus métodos no eran los más aptos, pero siento que es un personaje que a pesar de ser teóricamente malo, uno no puede odiarlo por completo ya que sientes que tenia razón. Sobre Viddar, aprovechando que lo nombraste, ¿Soy el unico que quiere ver a Issei canon partirle la cara? No en mal sentido, pero esta confirmado que Issei tendrá una hija con Rossweisse, así que no sera el mismo impacto que tubo hace años el Issei Vs Raiser.**_

 _ **Kuroneko1777:**_

 _ **Mientras tenga salud, con gusto seguire sacando muchos más Arcos.**_

 _ **Daizuke:**_

 _ **Pues me alegra haberte dado ideas para tu historia, que bueno. Espero poder hacer más romance, hoy ya lo hice.**_

 _ **x29:**_

 _ **No pude evitarlo, adoro al Odin jugueton de High School DxD, pero también abmiro al Odín serio de Marvel Comics, ¡¿Cómo elegir uno de ellos dos?! Así que hice lo que cualquier fans haría, fusionarlos en uno solo y sacar lo mejor de ambos personajes y si, se que suena estraño y perturbador, pero creeme… hice lo correcto, hermano.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Pobre Koneko-sama, ¿De verdad le pidió eso a Issei? Amo a las lolis, ¡DIGO! Admiro a las lolis, no amor, no, admiración… pero Issei sera siempre un pervertido en ley.**_

 _ **Leincrowbell:**_

 _ **Gracias, creo que estaba claro que Ravel no moriría, pero pienso que la traje de regreso de buena forma, ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Gracias, lo espero entonces.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **me alegra oírlo.**_

 _ **miguelzero24:**_

 _ **¿Qué más puedo decir? Lo agradesco.**_

 _ **Yang Wen-li:**_

 _ **Sin problema, lo importante es que se tomó su tiempo para comentar mi historia y dejar su Reviews. Sí, pues la trama fue esa, no se trataba de evitar el Ragnarok o el Fin de Todos los Tiempos, la trama giraría en torno a Loki y su mandato, los Pecados Pasados que todos ocultaron a Rossweisse, el oscuro pasado de Hela y el odio de Amora. Quizás el Dúo no te parecio o agrada, pero debes entender que manejar más de 10 personajes en un Arco que se extendió más de lo esperado es difícil, no imposible, pero si, no todos pueden estar contentos al 100%, te dire lo mismo que le dije a Antifaboy, que hare todo lo posible para que en un futuro les agrade el dúo y espero así sea. Amigo, el plan de Le Fay estaba vigente desde el comienzo, ¿Cómo engañar al Dios que se caracterizo por ser el amo de la mentira? Pues la respuesta es sencilla, realizando una acción que el mismo Dios crea imposible, Loki estudia a su abversario y de ahí sabe que hara o como reaccionora, el jamas pensaría que Le Fay sacrificaría a un compañero o los pondría en peligro, de ahí que ella pudiera adivinar la estrategia de Loki que era aislarse del Ragnarok, fue por eso que ella pudo volverlo a ponerlo en medio de la guerra.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo queridos seguidores.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y estén atentos a la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**High School DxD Re: Life**_

 _ **Arco: Lazos**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _¡Adiós, Sekiryuutei! ¡Hasta Que Volvamos A Vernos!_

 _ **Epilogo**_

El grupo Gremory en un principio se conformaba solo por su [Rey], Rias Gremory, y su leal fiel [Reina], Akeno Himejima, claro que al pasar de los años más miembros se han unido a este singular grupo de lo que para muchos serian un grupo de inadaptados.

Ya saben.

Yuto Kiba, el único sobreviviente del experimento [Excálibur], Xenovia Quarta, el Exorcista del Vaticano, Gasper Vladi, hijo no deseado de esa prestigiosa familia Real de Vampiros, Koneko "Shirone" Toujo, la hermana mejor de una criminar rango S, y para acabar, el Sekiryuutei y Exorcista, Issei Hyodo.

Tal como lo dije, un verdadero grupo de inadaptados, ¿Cierto?

Pero hoy solo nos centraremos en un solo miembro del grupo. No, no es ni el [Rey], ni los [Caballeros], ni la [Torre] y aunque muchos lo duden… tampoco es el [Peón].

No. Hoy nos centraremos en la Segunda Jefa del Sequio Gremory, Akeno Himejima.

¿Quién es Akeno Himejima?

Pues si vives en la Ciudad Kuoh, estudias en la Ciudad Kuoh o al menos has estado una sola vez en esa ciudad, rápidamente algún pervertido te explicara quien es la Segunda Onee-sama de la Academia Kuoh.

Akeno Himejima es un hermosa joven de 17 años, joven que puede hacer gala de su cuerpo despampanante y excelente medidas aun para su joven edad, largo y sedoso cabello negro como la noche eterna, mirada coqueta pero cariño de color violeta y como no resaltar la sonrisa que con solo verla una vez, te hace querer jurar proteger por siempre.

Sí… la esposa Japonesa ideal de cualquier persona.

Pero, Akeno Himejima no es perfecta, no, claro que no. Su historia, específicamente su pasado, está teñido por un escenario lleno de traición, sangre y crueles asesinatos.

Siendo hija de un Ángel Caído Nivel Cadre y una Miko Japonesa, la sola existencia de Akeno no sería aprobada por ninguna jerarquía de las facciones.

Siendo tratada como la hija del Diablo por la familia de su madre, la pequeña solo tuvo a su padre y a la mujer que le dio la vida como único núcleo familiar, ¿Se quejaba? La respuesta era no, después de todo, tenía a su lado a su madre y padre para que la protegieran.

Sí… mientras ellos estuviera a su lado… todo sería perfecto.

Pero es ahí nuevamente cuando el destino, o específicamente los acontecimientos de la historia… demuestran ser una perra.

Akeno Himejima perdió a su madre, y por rencor y decepción dejo atrás a su padre, rompió con eso el núcleo familiar del cual se había sentido tan agradecida cuando era solo una niña.

Claro que le sucedieron cosas buenas después de eso.

Conoció a su mejor amiga que hoy en día considera su hermana, Rias Gremory, hiso amigos con los demás miembros del Sequio Gremory y conoció el amor al lado del ya conocido Dragón Rojo.

Pero aun a pesar de eso, el vacío que dejaron esas oscuras heridas en su corazón… no había sanado del todo.

Pero, quizás hoy sería el día, que dichas heridas… sean borradas para siempre.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh – Centro**_

Issei Hyodo se encontraba conduciendo su amada moto Ducati SuperSport por el Centro de la Ciudad de Kuoh, luego de que una Guerra había finalizado, lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar.

— Ahhhh… — Issei soltó un profundo suspiro de tranquilidad — Este día es verdaderamente hermoso.

El Cielo estaba azul, el sol no poseía un alto nivel de intensidad sino que se encontraba en término medio, los pájaros cantaban llenos de alegría y el transito estaba tranquilo.

¿Cómo no adorar un día como este?

— Es verdad — Una voz coqueta le hablo cerca de su odio derecho, soplando levemente en dicha zona, ocasionándole al chico un pequeño espasmo de placer — Es un día perfecto para que un par de amantes pasen su tarde libre — El castaño sintió como en su espalda, un peso suave y cálido se dejó caer sobre él, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de los senos de su acompañante — ¿Qué dices, Ise-kun? Quieres que hoy… pasemos al siguiente nivel.

— ¡Tiempo fuera! — El castaño apretó el freno de golpe al sentir como su autocontrol estaba a punto de desaparecer — No vinimos a eso, Akeno-san.

Akeno Himejima, la segunda Onee-sama de Kuoh y la muy conocida [Reina] del Sequio Gremory.

— Akeno — Dijo rápidamente la chica.

— ¿Disculpa? — Issei alzo una ceja extrañado.

— Que me llames Akeno — La joven de cabello negro realizo un tierno mohín de reproche — A Rias la llamas por su nombre, a Asia-chan también, incluso bromeas con Koneko al decirle Neko… — La Onee-sama de la Academia Kuoh parecía haber optado la personalidad de un verdadera adolescente, no de una [Reina], sino la de una verdadera adolescente que iba acorde con su edad — ¿Por qué solo a mí me dices Akeno-san?

Existían 2 hipótesis:

1- Issei Hyodo estaba mal de la cabeza

2- O Akeno Himejima… estaba haciendo un tierno reproche…

Por alguna razón, el castaño se sintió más atraído al verla actuar así. Después de todo, Akeno siempre había tenido que actuar como una persona adulta, ejerciendo un carácter ejemplar de una [Reina] y olvidando por completo que en realidad es solo una bella adolescente de 17 años de edad.

— Akeno-s… digo, Akeno — Issei corrigió su pronunciación, haciendo que la bella joven sonrió al escuchar su nombre a secas ser pronunciado por el castaño — Yo en realidad te traje aquí por otra razón.

— No entiendo — Esta vez fue la joven Himejima quien mostro extrañes — ¿De qué razón hablas, Ise-kun?

— Mi estadía en Asgard, solo hiso que mi visión de la vida se afirmara, la vida es corta y debemos estar felices con lo que asemos — Issei bajo de su motocicleta y la estaciono con cuidado cerca de la acera — Yo vivo plenamente la mía, sé que Rias y los chicos también lo hacen — Su mirada color miel se posó en los cariñosos ojos de su acompañante — Pero tu… ¿Tu estas feliz así, Akeno?

Feliz.

Una corta y sencilla palabra que para muchas personas es imposible dar un significado correcto, o simplemente… un significado real.

Viendo como Akeno no parecía querer responder de momento, Issei parpadeo levemente y miro fijamente el Cielo azul sobre ellos.

— Sabes, siempre me he pregunta que sería de mi sino hubiera nacido en el mundo sobrenatural — Ante la repentina auto pregunta hecha por el castaño, la belleza de cabello negro mostro curiosidad — ¿Qué hubiera estudiado? ¿Cómo hubiera crecido? Todo eso me causa mucha curiosidad… aunque ya es algo inútil.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Akeno al castaño — ¿Te molesta ser parte de este mundo sobrenatural, Ise-kun?

— Molestar es un término, como decirlo… exagerado. Pero, a veces debes reconocer que pertenecer aquí se vuelve un poco toxico en ocasiones — Dijo Issei, obteniendo un leve asentamiento de cabeza de parte de Akeno — No me arrepiento, soy lo que soy debido a que nací en este mundo, solo que a veces me causa curiosidad saber que pude haber sido.

— ¿Oh…?

— ¿Qué te gustaría ser?— Issei miro fijamente a los ojos violetas de Akeno y pregunto — Sino fueras la [Reina] de Rias, ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

— ¿Yo? — Akeno se señaló así misma — N-No lo sé… jamás pensé en eso.

— Vamos, usa la imaginación. Ya sé, ¿Qué querías ser de grande cuando eras una niña pequeña?

— Astronauta — Dijo de inmediato y sin pensar claramente la belleza de cabello negro — D-Digo… no lo sé.

— Espera, acabas de decir Astronauta — Era clara la sorpresa en el rostro de Issei Hyodo — Wow, ¿Quién lo diría, cierto? La Onee-sama de Kuoh deseaba ser Astronauta.

— No te burles, es que… me parecían lindas las estrellas — Dijo Akeno tímidamente — De pequeña mi Oka-sama le gustaba ver las estrellas, yo siempre la miraba haciendo y cuando le pregunte porque lo hacía, ella me respondió que le encantaría haber podido tocar una alguna vez.

— Yo… no sé qué decir.

— Claro que yo tome eso muy en serio porque era una niña, así que pensé "Si soy Astronauta, puedo darles todas las estrellas a Oka-sama y ella sería feliz", era un sueño infantil… pero era un lindo sueño, ¿Verdad?

— Absolutamente… es un hermoso sueño.

— Y tú, Ise-kun, ¿Qué te hubiera gustado ser?

— Bueno, comparado con tu súper sueño, el mío sería un poco menor — El castaño tomo la mano derecha de la pelinegra y siguió caminando por la zona — Yo hubiera sido maestro, un maestro de primaria, me caen bien los niños y verlos crecer y ayudarlos a aprender me hubiera gustado mucho.

— Ya veo… — Akeno realizo una pícara sonrisa en su rostro — Así que a Ise-kun le gustan las niñas pequeñas — Ante tal acusación, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] reacciono de inmediato — Ya lo sospechaba, que durmiera con Kunou-chan cuando está de visita fueron los indicios… ¿Qué voy a hacer…?

— No digas cosas que las personas pueden malinterpretar, Akeno — Sonrojado y avergonzado por las falsas acusaciones, Issei intento cambiar el tema para que las personas cerca de ellos no pensaran o hicieran ideas errores en sus cabezas — Kunou es como una hermanita… no la veo de ese modo.

— No sé qué es peor, que seas un Lolicon o que Kunou-chan te morderá salvajemente si escucha lo que acabas de decir… hieres los sentimientos de una joven doncella — Era claro que Issei no entendió la última referencia dicha por Akeno Himejima — Pero… — Mostrando un semblante cálido, la morena se recostó del pecho del chico y se acercó al oído de Issei — Si lo deseas, yo puedo llamarte… Onii-chan.

Con decir la última palabra, el corazón del joven castaño palpito emocionado de forma involuntaria, pálpito que Akeno sintió en su pecho al estar recostada sobre Issei y cuando lo sintió, una sonrisa de orgullo ilumino su bello perfil.

— Oh… — La morena arrosco su delantera con más intensidad en el pecho del chico — Entonces, ¿Quieres que te llame así a partir de ahora… Onii-chan?

— ¡Tiempo fuera! — Reaccionando, Issei la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás — No seré tachado de lolicon por una reacción involuntaria.

— Pero favorable, no olvides que fue favorable.

— Sí, no olvido que fue favorab… ¡No! ¡Soy inocente y me declaro como tal!

— Ara-Ara… que lindo te vez cuando reaccionas así — Esa risa, esa simple frase del "Ara-Ara" era algo que la caracterizaba, algo que se veía y la hacía lucir radiante cuando la decía del corazón — Por cierto, escojo ser Doctora.

— ¿Disculpa? Estoy confundido, ¿Quieres ir a un médico?

— No, tú me preguntaste que me hubiera gustado ser, ¿Cierto? Ya que cuando crecí me di cuenta que ser Astronauta era imposible, yo, bueno… me hubiera gustado ser doctora — Fue sincera la belleza de cabello negro — Curar a quien lo necesite, ayudar a otras personas para que se sientan mejor, pienso que quizás sino fuera la [Reina] de Rias… ese hubiera sido un gran sueño.

— Puedes serlo, Rias dijo que irían a la Universidad, ¿Verdad? Entonces cumple tu sueño, además eres amiga de Sona-Kaichou y la familia Sitri es la número #1 en Medicina en el Inframundo… quizás puedas lograr ese sueño.

— Yo… gracias por eso.

— No hay de qué. Akeno, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin tener una charla así? Digo, ¿Acaso es tan difícil para nosotros ser adolescentes normales? Incluso yo tengo planes para el 28 de Abril, tengo reservado ese día para ir al Cine y ver Avengers: Infinity War… también puedo ser normal.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Akeno honestamente, ocasionando que Issei detuviera su andar y la mirara fijamente a los ojos, mostrando una expresión muerta.

Ella… ¿Ella de verdad pregunto eso?

Akeno Himejima acababa de decir a voz publica que no conocía el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, ¿De verdad era eso posible? ¡¿Acaso existe persona viva en el mundo que no los conozca?!

— Akeno, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — En ningún momento Issei cambio su nula expresión — ¿Estás hablando en serio o solo estás jugando?

— No lo estoy, nunca he sido fanática de esas películas, recuerdo que en el 2008 fui con Rias al Cine a ver un tal Iron-Man, era un hombre con armadura y la verdad, me dormí la hora y algo que duraba la película… no me gusto.

— Hemos terminado… — Dijo de inmediato el castaño — No puedo salir con alguien que no valore la perfección del UCM.

— ¿Eh…? Estas exagerando, Ise-kun.

— Tienes razón, no solo puedo salir con alguien así… ni siquiera puedo vivir en mi casa con alguien así.

— ¡Ise-kun! — Lo reprendió la morena.

— Era broma, jamás diría algo así en serio — No lo afirmaría, pero sintió un poco de miedo ante el ultimo reclamo — Claro que te amo… tranquila, jejeje. Pero en serio, debes informarte para que vayamos todos ese día a ver el estreno.

— P-Pero no soy muy buena en eso.

— Tranquila, yo te ayudo. Solo debes saber que es una joya de la Cinematografía que sí o sí será nominada a los Oscar, un evento donde todos los Héroes de Marvel que han debutado en la gran pantalla saldrán juntos, incluso Spider-Man saldrá y eso que es nuevo en el UCM, no puedo esperar.

— A-Ah… e-entiendo… — Era claro que no entendía nada.

— Pero eso no es todo. Avengers: Infinity War conmemorara 10 largos años de Películas en el Cine, lo que empezó con Iron-Man 1 finalizara con Avengers: Infinity War, todo apunta a que Thanos vencerá y los asesinara a todos, otros dicen que Doctor Strange usara la Gema del Tiempo y que los salvara en Avengers 4, incluso unos especulan que el Totem Araña hará su aparición y que…

Y así, Akeno Himejima tuvo que escuchar por más de 30 minutos cientos de teorías hechas por un fanático… de un tema que ella totalmente desconocía.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **1 Hora Después**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh – Cafetería Kuoh**_

Issei Hyodo y Akeno Himejima habían estado caminando durante mucho tiempo, hablando de cualquier tema trivial que les llegara a la mente, riéndose de sus propios chistes y simplemente… pasando una buena tarde.

Pero cuando Akeno vio que Issei se detuvo frente a la Cafetería que extrañamente estaba completamente vacía, supo que algo estaba pasando.

— Ise-kun, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — La morena Himejima pregunto de inmediato — La cafetería esta vacía, este lugar siempre está lleno, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— Akeno, yo… — Issei tomo aire antes de continuar — La verdad es que quiero ayudarte, poner mi grano de arena… y cerrar esa herida que llevas en tu corazón — El castaño señalo el pecho de la belleza de cabello negro — Pero si quiero hacerlo, debo empezar de raíz y no a medio camino.

Akeno no respondió, ¿Por qué? pues a pesar de que ella no era una maestra en las artes mágicas, ella sintió perfectamente como una firma de energía Sagrada estaba presente dentro de la cafetería.

Esa firma de poder mágico, esa Energía Sagrada con leves toques negativos, esa energía… era de su padre, Baraquiel.

— No voy a entrar ahí — La morena dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a irse.

— Espera — Issei tomo su brazo y le obligo a permanecer en dicha ubicación — Solo… déjame ayudarte.

— ¡No quiero! — Estallo la chica — Ese hombre, por culpa de ese hombre mi Oka-sama falleció, por su culpa y por no haber estado ahí en esos momentos es que ahora no tengo a mi madre junto a mí, ¡¿Cómo quieres que perdone a alguien así?!

— No lo sé — Fue sincero el castaño, no intentaría improvisar frases reflexivas o de autoayuda, lo único que podía era ser sincero tanto con el mismo como con ella — Pero tu si lo sabes, Akeno. No puedo hacer más, aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas hacer de tu vida la más maravillosa, sino arreglas esto aquí y ahora, los recuerdos que crearemos juntos no serán más que una bella ilusión que intenta tapar una vieja desgracia, yo no quiero eso… tú no te mereces eso.

— P-Pero… — Akeno mordió levemente su labio inferior y apretó su brazo izquierdo con fuerza — Tengo… tengo miedo…

¿Qué podía decirle?

No solo podía ir y decirle que todo estaría bien, él no sabía cómo terminaría todo eso, nadie lo sabía, pero lo único que podía hacer… era darle todo su apoyo.

Abrazándola con mucho cariño, Issei le dio un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

— Oye, no dejes que el miedo te gane, todo eso queda pequeño frente a la Senpai más hermosa, cariñosa y sexi de todos los tiempos — Akeno rio levemente ante los cumplidos hecho por Issei — Así que ve ahí, habla con tu padre y más tarde… platícame como te fue… aunque ya sé que te ira excelente.

Separándose un poco de Akeno, Issei le sonrió y le deseo suerte nuevamente.

— Ise-kun… — Akeno se acercó a la puerta de la cafetería y antes de entrar por completo, dijo: — Gracias…

Issei quedo solo, viendo como la figura de la morena entraba al vacío local que el con la ayuda de Azazel reservaron por 24 horas para que padre e hija resolvieran de una buena vez sus diferencias.

Aunque lo negara, Azazel era un buen tipo que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus hermanos, seguía siendo un mujeriego de lo peor… pero era un buen tipo.

— Tan lindo mi bebe — Una voz femenina hablo detrás de Issei — ¿Quién diría que pensaríamos lo mismo, verdad?

— Mamá — La voz de su madre era inconfundible para Issei — ¿De qué hablas?

— Jejeje, ¿De qué será, cierto? — Ana Hyodo fingió demencia mientras reía — Pero sabes, Ise… tú has crecido bastante.

— ¿Yo? — Issei se señaló así mismo — No se dé qué hablas, sigo siendo el mismo tonto de siempre… no he cambiado nada — El castaño metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón — Creo que la vejes te está afectando, mamá.

— No, claro que has crecido. Cuando te veo a los ojos, veo algo en ellos que hace un año no veía, más que simple madures veo… algo nuevo.

— ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Qué seria?

— Quien sabe, ni siquiera puedo saber que es, solo ciento que ahora estás completo, tanto física como espiritualmente… te veo completo nuevamente.

— Ah, quizás es porque Allen y yo…

— No estoy hablando de Allen, ni de Mana o cualquier persona más, estoy hablando de ti, de lo que eres y te estas convirtiendo.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— Depende de cómo lo lleves a partir de ahora, hijo, si cambias… ¿En que crees que te convertirías?

Suspirando levemente, Issei se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección, pero antes de alejarse por completo, dijo:

— Mamá, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase o cuanto cambien, hare lo mejor para no cambiar a mal.

Terminando su oración, el castaño se alejó de la zona, teniendo como destino cualquier lugar que lo ayudara a relajar su mente unos momentos.

Ana se quedó viendo la figura de su único hijo hasta que esta ya no fue visible.

— "Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase o cuanto cambien, hare lo posible para no cambiar a mal" ¿Eh…? — La matriarca Hyodo repitió la última oración dicha por su primogénito — Una frase cicle, llena de palabras comunes, pero esa frase… — Ana sonrió honestamente y miro el vidrio de la cafetería en donde Akeno y Baraquiel parecían estar perdonándose mutuamente — Te describe completamente, hijo mío…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh**_

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Caminando por las calles vacías de la Ciudad Kuoh, el Sekiryuutei llamado Issei Hyodo se encontraba pensando muy dentro de él muchas cosas.

— [¿Qué piensas, socio?] — Su fiel compañero y amigo Dragón, Ddraig le pregunto — [¿Acaso le temes a algo?].

— Vaya, recordaste que tienes un compañero, has estado muy callado recientemente en estos días — Le dijo Issei a Ddraig en forma de chiste — Pero sobre tu pregunta… no lo sé. Sé que tener miedo de algo es normal, sentir temor a lo desconocido también lo es, pero… lo siento tan estúpido.

— [¿Lo dices porque has estado en varias Guerras y batallas sangrientas, cierto? Si es por eso, socio, no debes sentirte mal] — Lo aconsejo el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo — [Eres solo un niño, una larva que se vio obligada a crecer porque su destino así lo dispuso, pero aun con todo el poder que tienes y las batallas que has librado… sigues siendo un niño pequeño].

— Wow, yo… no entiendo cómo eso debería haberme hecho sentir mejor.

— [Jamás tuve en mente hacerte sentir mejor, no soy ese tipo de Dragón, pero te conozco y como lo hago sé que tu querías escuchar la verdad, y yo solo tela dije].

— Entiendo, gracias… creo — Hablar con Ddraig siempre era raro, pero era aún más raro saber que siempre el Dragón Rojo… terminaba teniendo la razón — Esta bien, tu ganas… me siento miserable conmigo mismo.

— [Lo sabía].

— Pero no en mal sentido, sé que siempre término tomando la decisión correcta… pero lo hago porque tengo a mis compañeros conmigo… no por separado.

— [Es el colmo contigo, si estas solo te sientes miserable, si tienes a alguien que te tienda la mano te sientes como un inútil… ¿Qué quieres entonces?].

— Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando, Dragón bueno para nada.

— [Más respeto, soy el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, el Amo del Fuego Entero y el Gobernante de los Cielo, soy Ddraig].

— ¿Qué fue eso, tu presentación acaso?

— [He visto como los villanos lo hacen, ¿Me quedo mal?]

— En realidad se escuchó excelente… me gusta.

— [Gracias por eso] — Luego de eso, Ddraig hablo nuevamente — [¿Por qué no te vas unos días? Ya sabes… tomarte un tiempo para ti solo].

— ¿Dices que me vaya sin avisar?

— [Si lo haces lo más seguro es que tus compañeros te sigan, y por lo que veo… necesitas espacio, compañero].

— Ddraig…

— [Este viaje te ayudara a despejar tu mente. A diferencia de cualquier viaje que has hecho, este será diferente, tus objetivos ya los tienes claros, tus metas también, pero sé que piensas que aún no sabes que deseas ser o en que deseas convertirte… tienes miedo, ¿Cierto?].

— Me causa gracia saber qué hace poco aconseje a Akeno sobre un tema parecido y mírame ahora, estoy actuando igual que ella.

— [Tienes razón en algo, el tema es parecido… pero el tuyo es diferente].

— ¿En qué?

— [Que tú no tienes miedo de crecer, sino en lo que puedes convertirte, pero no por eso temes hacerlo] — Dijo Ddraig a Issei — [Socio, hoy en viernes, ¿No es así? entonces vámonos hoy y regresa el lunes, no será mucho tiempo… pero si el necesario].

— Las chicas van a matarme, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

— [No sería la primera vez].

Irse unos días, no era mala idea después de todo.

Luego de lo de Asgard, saber que Allen Walker y él eran la misma persona y que ahora debía buscar al Conde Milenario y encontrar las respuesta de porque Lirina traiciono el Inframundo y saber también porque hace 3.000 años desapareció la familia Noé.

Eran muchas preguntas para un joven de solo 16 años de edad… demasiadas la verdad.

— Ddraig — Issei sonrió de forma espontánea al darse cuenta de que la sugerencia de su amigo Dragón era viable — Vamos entonces, las chicas me castigaran luego, pero al Diablo.

— [Encuentra tu camino, socio, encuentra la imagen en la que deseas convertirte] — Apoyando a su compañero humano, Ddraig lo impulso a seguir hacia delante — [Solo así… podrás seguir creciendo].

Y así, el castaño portador del [Boosted Gear] comenzó a correr hacia el frente, ¿A dónde iba? No lo sabía, ¿Cuánto tiempo correría? Tampoco lo sabía.

Solo sabía que regresaría dentro de unos días, que necesitaba pensar con claridad y refrescar su mente.

— Ddraig — Issei llamo al Dragón Rojo — No sé en qué me convertiré a medida que estas batallas sigan ocurriendo, tampoco sé que pasara con la Familia Noé e incluso con los Maous o Ángeles, pero si estoy seguro de algo…

El atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor, el anaranjado atardecer mostraba su último rayo de vida.

El tiempo solo era una tonta manera de medir el pasado, presente y futuro, pero la verdad de eso es que solo tú puedes ser dueño de tu tiempo y de las decisiones que tomes con él.

— Que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase…

" _Yo… siempre seguiré siendo yo mismo"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 52 de mi historia…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En el año 2016 yo comencé esta historia porque al haber leído tantas, pues sentí que le debía algo al Fandom y entonces (Lo reconozco, tenía algo de miedo) me dije a mi mismo que intentaría lograr algo y entonces empecé a escribir.**_

 _ **No les mentiré, no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer, solo me senté y escribí lo primero que me llegaba a la cabeza, la sinopsis fue algo improvisada y solo puse algo que se viera, según yo "Cool", jejeje.**_

 _ **Los días pasaron y vi como ustedes adoraron mi humilde historia, viendo tal apoyo decidí hacer de esto algo serio y entonces seguí hacia delante, estoy invicto desde el año 2016 y no me arrepiento, pero todo comienzo… tiene un final.**_

 _ **No se confundan, sé que el Titulo y que de paso en vez de decir "Capitulo" dijera "Epilogo" puede llegar a confundir, pero este no es el final… sino un hasta luego.**_

 _ **Amigos, compañeros y queridos seguidores. Como lo he venido diciendo desde el año pasado, logra obtener un cupo para ingresar a la Universidad de Medicina de mi país, solo existen 4 Universidades a Nivel Nacional (Sin contar los Núcleos, claro) que dan dicha carrera.**_

 _ **Yo aposte todas mis opciones a una sola Universidad, no elige ninguna otra carrera y solo opte por la Universidad en la cual quería estudiar desde que era solo un niño pequeño, se que Dios me ayudo porque conseguí mi cupo y hoy puedo decir orgulloso que la semana pasada me inscribí formalmente, después de esperar casi un año para que las inscripciones fueran abiertas y oficialmente soy estudiante de Ciencia de la Salud, en el área de Medicina.**_

 _ **Es mi sueño, mi meta y mi más grande deseo, volverme Doctor es todo para mí y por eso, aun con todo mi dolor, debo decirle adiós a esta historia.**_

 _ **No es justo para ustedes que yo la siga teniendo activa y no publique nada más, ya lo he dicho desde hace mucho tiempo que cuando iniciara el periodo de clases yo la pondría en pausa y como ven, dicho periodo ya inicio y es hora de hacerlo.**_

 _ **Esta historia es muy importante para mí, tanto que se me acaban las palabras y no puedo expresar por completo que siento por ella.**_

 _ **Amo escribir, adoro escribir esta historia para ustedes y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, ruego a Dios que lo que leyeron aquí siempre lo recuerden.**_

 _ **No digo que jamás volveré a escribir, incluso tengo muchos Fanfic activos en mi Perfil, pero lo que es esta historia debo decirle por ahora que está en "Pausa", no quiero crear falsas ilusiones pero si algún día regreso a escribir aquí, será porque de verdad tengo tiempo libre y no solo por hacer un capitulo al año como hacen muchos.**_

 _ **Quizás haya muchos que se molesten e incluso me insulten, pero los seguidores que leen siempre mis palabras después de cada capítulo ya sabían que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, incluso tarde más en actualizar porque estuve fuera de casa debido a la Universidad.**_

 _ **Por eso les pido que entiendan y por favor no se molesten por esta decisión, incluso les costa que al mes siempre sacaba entr capítulos y eso es mucho, incluso no disminuí a pesar de ser ya un Veterano aquí, jejeje.**_

 _ **No sabía que escribir hoy, incluso incluí el tema de Akeno y Baraquiel porque ya tenía escrito un fragmento de eso, además de que lo que leyeron aquí iba ir en un capitulo anterior (El capítulo anterior que fue protagonizado por Issei y Rias) pero antes de irme quise dejarlo y por eso lo puse aquí.**_

 _ **Issei yéndose de viaje un tiempo es como yo en estos momentos, no sé qué me espera el futuro, no sé qué obstáculos vendrán o me encontrare en el camino, pero sentí que a través del personaje que he desarrollado y creado todo este tiempo debía expresar lo que siento.**_

 _ **Que no importa cuánto tiempo pase o que ocurra, yo… seguire siendo yo.**_

 _ **Algo tonto y cursi, pero es lo que siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los Reviews saldrán respondidos en una nota que escribiré luego, amigos.**_

 _ **Espero también los últimos (Por ahora) Reviews que sé que recibiré de ustedes y sino es mucho pedir, quisiera saber qué piensas de esta Nueva Etapa, jejeje.**_

 _ **Estoy algo melancólico, pero quiero saber que piensan del capítulo y de toda la historia en sí… ¡Quiero saberlo todo!**_

 _ **Incluso los que nunca dejan un Reviews en mi Fanfic, hagan una excepción por hoy y tómense un solo minuto de su tiempo para hacerlo, por favor, de verdad quiero saber que piensan de todo lo que he escrito y también… que esperan en un futuro cercano.**_

 _ **¡Por Favor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho, nos veremos pronto y siempre recuerden, que si tienen Fe y Esperanza… ¡Sus sueños pueden hacerse realidad!**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo queridos seguidores.**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


End file.
